una linda historia de amor
by trigo-sama13
Summary: que pasaria si hinata se enterara de los sentimientos de naruto por un albun de fotos? una historia naruhina comenten y digan que les parece los omakes o si quieren apalear al escritor como lo hacen los personajes pss tambien se acepta OJO. los personajes no son mios son del maestro kishimoto
1. capitulo 1

Una linda historia de amor

Capitulo 1 : el álbum de fotos

Erase una ves en konoha cierto chico rubio se levantaba de una mala noche de sueño no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche pensando que se levantaría hacer lo de siempre: entrenar que cierta chica lo mandaria a volar de un puñetazo cuando le pidiera que salga con el que cierto teme (sasuke) se burlaría de el como todos los días pero a pesar de que se burlara naruto lo quería como a un hermano el estuvo mucho tiempo afuera tratando de cumplir su venganza contra su hermano la cual cumplio y había regresado después de tanto tiempo

Se levanto y se sento en su cama y miro hacia el buro donde estaba una foto del equipo 7 la miro con melancolía y dijo – que días aquellos- y empezó a volar por su mente _–solo tengo fotos de cuando estaba con sasuke,sakura y kakashi sensei también algunas de ero sennin- _esto hizo que se deprimiera- _aaaah cuanto tiempo ya paso desde que perdi a mi maestro-_ esto lo dijo suspirando-deberia hacer algo-penso en voz alta- A YA SE! Hare un álbum de fotos donde estén todos mis amigos y hare secciones donde estén solo fotos de ellos.

De neji,shikamaru,kiba,chouji,shino,cejotas,sai,iruka sensei el abuelo teuchi y ayame también de anko,kurenai,cejotas sensei y el capitán yamato también de la abuela tsunade y shizune de sasuke,sakura y kakashin sensei no tanto pss ya tengo muchas de ellos A SE ME OLVIDABA también de ino,tenten,shiho y HINATA- _hinata _– se repitió en su mente –_ ella siempre ha estado ahí para apoyarme cuando todos me dieron la espalda ella estuvo ahí para mi , me saco de aquella depresión en la que estaba y me dio animos de seguir adelante ella me dijo que soy un perdedor con orgullo y eso me animo mucho además es hermosa cada vez que estoy con ella mi corazón esta tranquilo siento mucha paz dentro de mi y se que al menos si alguien me va a extrañar presiento que seria ella además no puedo olvidar sus hermosos ojos aperlados, su cabello negro azulado y el olor a rosas que este despide además su bello cuerpo que esconde tras esa ropa aguada que ella usa me imagino como será?- _se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con uno de sus brazos- demonios naruto que carajos andas pensando ella no se merece ese tipo de pensamientos sucios- se decía el rubio- ella se merece que la traten bien que la lleven a cenar a algún restaurante caro que le digan lo hermosa que es con poemas y canciones al oído ahora que lo digo no puedo negar que me extraña cada ves que se sonroja y ala vez es muy lindo verla asi aveces pensaba que estaba enferma o no comia bien o algo por el estilo pero me he dado cuenta que solo es conmigo y me preocupa que se desmaye cada vez que estoy muy cerca de ella- esto hizo deprimirse aun mas al rubio – de seguro no le caigo bien de seguro ni me soporta de seguro solo lo decía para hacerme sentir bien ella es tan buena y tan dulce que solo lo hace por obligación oh hinata como quisiera que me quieras como yo a ti.

-flashback-

Estaba naruto con sakura en una misión en conjunto con hinata en el país del rayo hinata se encontra inconciente en los brazos de naruto había tenido una dura batalla con un miembro de akatsuki de la cual salio victoriosa pero muy lastimada estaban los dos ninjas saltándo entre los arboles sakura se había quedado atrás debido que el rubio saltaba con una velocidad sobrehumana debido al chakra del kyuby sakura trataba de alcanzarlo hasta que sintió algo en su rostro. Era una lagrima de naruto ella se impacto demasiado con el comportamiento del su amigo y se propuso a alcanzarlo cuando por fin lo hizo se dio cuenta de que naruto lloraba amargamente mientras tenia en brazos ala ojiperla sakura le pregunto que que le pasaba a lo que el dijo- sakura si algo le pasa a hinata jamas me lo perdonare me odiare por siempre ella no se merecia esto por mi culpa me odio a mi mismo por mi culpa le están haciendo daño a mis amigos no puedo permitir que le pase algo malo a ella. Ella es demasiado importante para mi por eso cuando se termine esta misión y ella este bien me ire de la aldea para que ya no sufran por mi para que no los lastimen mas- sakura al oir esto lo detuvo en seco y le metio una cachetada pero no una cachetada de las cuales hacían volar varias decenas de metros sino una cachetada de una simple chica precupada por un amigo o un hermano pss naruto se había convertido en un hermano mayor para ella a pesar de que esta es mayor que el- como te atreves a decir eso naruto!-dijo la pelirosa-no ves que nos harias mucho daño sobre todo a ella-el rubio no presto atención a esto ultimo que le dijo la aprendiz de la godaime a lo que este le respondio- que no entiendes! Si no me voy le harán mas daño a ustedes y eso es algo que no voy a permitir jamas me perdonaría si algo malo le pasa a ustedes sobre todo a ella- a lo que sakura respondio- sobre todo a ella?- naruto miro a la chica que traía en brazos y la pelirosa se dio cuenta de esto y dijo – hablas de hinata verdad – a lo que el rubio dijo – si hablo de ella de quien mas ?- la pelirosa se deprimio un poco y después se alegro – que bien que la quieras mucho naruto – con una sincera sonrisa en la cara – yo la quiero demasiado y no me lo perdonaría si le pasa algo es por eso que me ire – llegaron a un hospital donde un chico rubio con ropa naranja, una pelirosa muy preocupada y una peliazul inconsiente en brazos del rubio que el dijo- ayúdenla por favor esta muy mal – el doctor dijo- claro una camilla rápido!-y asi como el doctor dijo una multitud de enfermeras se la llevo y asi pasaron las horas y estaban dos ninjas en la sala de espera hasta que el doctor salio y les dijo – estaba muy mal pero gracias a un gran esfuerzo logramos salvarla- unas lagrimas de alivio recorrieron la cara del rubio y dijo – puedo ir a verla?- a lo que el medico le dijo – esta bien pero no hagas ruido se encuentra dormida ahora –gracias- dijo el rubio – el se dirigio ala habitación y la vio acostada en la cama se acerco y se sento en la cama aun lado sin molestarla al verla pensaba: -_oh dios esta tan hermosa asi dormida su cara su cabello todo de ella –_ este le empezó a tocar su cabello y a jugar con el y dijo – oh hinata si tu supieras lo que siento por ti – se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente y se fue cuando cerro la puerta ella dijo entre sueños- na na naruto-kun cuanto te quiero- pero ya era demasiado tarde el ya se había ido.

-fin flashback-

Bueno ahora a a poner en macha mi plan – dijo el rubio y salio de su apartamento se dirijio a una tienda de video y compro una cámara y un album de fotos.

Iba caminando por las calles de la aldea y se topo con cierto ninja de cabello negro y portador del sharingan –que pasa dobe para que esas cosas?- dijo el pelinegro el rubio le puso un brazo en el cuello y le dijo –para esto teme- hiso posiciones de manos y dijo- KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU- y un clon le quito la cámara al naruto real se puso delante de ellos y dijo – digan whisky!- y sasuke se extraño – no pasa nada teme – dijo el rubio- solo hago un álbum de fotos de mis amigos solo eso – en otro lado de konoha cierta joven de pelo negro azulado y ojos de color de la luna dijo entre pensamientos-_ hay naruto-kun si tu supieras todo esto que siento por ti si tan solo tuviera el valor para mirarte a los ojos y decirte que te quiero pero hay que ser realistas el tenerte cerca hace que me sonroje y me desmaye de la emoción de tenerte junto ami tu has de pensar que soy rara o estoy enferma además tu solo tienes ojos para sakura aveces como desearía ser ella –_ pero un grito de una voz familiar la saco de sus pensamientos – hola hinata como estas? -dijo cierta rubia-hola ino-chan bien y tu?- haciendo una reverencia – oye que tal si vamos a ver a sakura y a tenten para hacer algo?-dijo la rubia y la ojiperla respondio – claro por que no-y asi se fueron –en otro lado naruto estaba con sasuke que le dijo –genial ya tengo la primera-se decía el rubio- eres raro dobe-decia el pelinegro-pero ya que te ayudare con tu plan amigo-le dijo a su amigo naruto sonrio e hizo unos ojos tiernos-enserio teme!? Gracias- y asi fueron a su próximo objetivo que no tenían claro quien fuera sino le tomarían una foto al primero de sus amigos que encuentren mientras en otro lado una rubia y una pelinegra iban platicando mientras caminaban a casa de una de sus amigas- oye hinata y cuando te le vas a declarar a naruto- al oir esto la ojiperla se puso muy roja parecía que se iba a desmayar pero aun asi le respondio: -no se de que me hablas ino-chan-decia la pelinegra mientras jugaba con sus dedos y ocultaba su cara con su largo cabello- no te hagas la que no sabes hinata sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo no me mientas y peor aun no te mientas a ti misma-esto le dolio mucho a la portadora del byakugan la cual respondio- no me miento solo me hago a la idea de que jamas será para mi el ama a sakura-san-sin darse cuanta una tercera voz les contesto dejando impactadas a las otras dos- te equivocas hinata- al voltearse estas respondieron-¡sakura!- y la ojiperla respondio-por que dices que me equivoco?-a lo que sakura respondio- por que el no me ama ami eso me lo dejo muy claro el mismo me ama como un hermano a su hermana eso es todo además el ama a alguien mas y esa persona es quien mas se lo merece y quien lo hara feliz – dijo la pelirosa y la heredera del clan hyuga pregunto con mucha pena pero con el corazón roto- quien es esa chica? me gustaría conocer a la chica que hara feliz a naruto-kun- a lo que dijo la aprendiz de la hokage- lo siento hinata pero eso es algo que deberas averiguar tu sola pensaras que soy la mas mala del mundo pero eso no me concierne a mi decírtelo- esta le puso una mirada retadora ala pelinegra y dijo- si tienes el valor para saber quien es ella deberías preguntárselo a el mismo pues solo sasuke y yo además de el sabemos esa respuesta pero el tampoco te dira asi que te pongo ese reto ve a preguntárselo a el mismo o jamas lo sabras- esto entristecio demaciado ala pelinegra pues ella misma sabia que no tendría el valor suficiente para preguntárselo de frente que ella se conformaría con ser solo su amiga y que si el era feliz ella también lo seria y sin mas preámbulo salio corriendo apartándose de las otras dos chicas con el corazón destrozado ino al darse cuenta que se iba le grito- hinata a donde vas!- y miro con una mirada asesina a la pelirosa- que diablos te pasa sakura por que le dijiste todo eso a hinata? Deberas que eres mala- la pelirosa ni se ofendio no nada por el estilo y pensó-_ hay hinata si supieras que la mujer por la que naruto se pone a temblar eres tu cambiarias esa cara de tristeza por una de alegría ya me imagino que te desmayarias de la emoción-_ miro ala rubia con una sonrisa y le dijo- bueno te contare el plan pero si dices algo juro que te destrozare con mi taijutsu oiste ino-puerca!- esto hizo enojar ala rubia que le contesto- a quien le llamas ino-puerca FRENTONA!-por un momento la rubia pensó-_esto acabara con una batalla o unos cuantos golpes-_pero no paso nada y hablo otra vez la pelirosa- bueno este es el plan : hable con naruto hace unos días y le dije que le dijera a esa chica especial lo que sentía-

**-flashback-**

Habla naruto: -sakura-chan estas segura que debo decirle lo que siento? Y si me rechaza eso me dolería demasiado seria peor que cualquier golpiza que me has dado- esta se acerco y con los ojos como platos le dio un golpe en la cabeza y dijo- naruto eres un idiota! El que no arriesga no gana- naruto respondio: -pero sakura-chan por que me golpeas? ademas no te has dado cuenta de quien soy yo?- esto hizo enojar aun mas ala pelirosa-si se lo dijera me odiaría aveces pienso que se desmaya por que no me soporta-dijo el rubio ya sin animos la pelirosa se acerco y ya muy enojada con fuego en los ojos le dio un golpe que lo enterro en el suelo hata el cuello y le dijo- no lo sabras hasta que le preguntes idiota! Además si te rechaza al menos lo intentaste no? Ya no eres aquel naruto que jamas se rendia ahora veo un naruto vencido y patético una sombra de aquel que solias ser- esto le cayo como un balde de agua fría al rubio-pero que quieres que haga sakura-chan tengo miedo de su reacción-contesto-entonces que propones sakura? Voy y le digo todo?- y la chica respondio-exacto!- y después pensó-_este naruto si que es un idiota si supiera que hinata se desmaya por que la vuelve loca de emoción al tenerlo cerca y no por que no lo soporte se moriría de felicidad pero eso es algo de lo que debe enterarse el solo-_ y después le dijo al rubio- por que no la invitas a una cita o llevala a cenar a un lugar bonito o tal vez un dia de campo? Vamos yo te ayudo- se le ilumino una sonrisa al chico del kyuby – enserio me ayudaras sakura-chan!?- la abrazo lo que ocasiono que la ojijade se enojara y lo golpeara otra vez- naruto suéltame!- grito la chica mientras que mando al rubio a volar por los aires por la fuerza del golpe ya que este volvió con un chipote en la cabeza con lagrimas estilo anime le dijo- no tenias por que hacer eso si que duele volar 100 metros de golpe- la chica sonrio y le dijo -bueno este es el plan tu llamaras a hinata no se con cualquier excusa y la llevaras al rio que esta cerca de la aldea ya alla estará esperándolos una cena romántica claro hecha por mi para ustedes y música de violin convenceré al capitán yamato de que nos ayude-cuando fue interrumpida por el rubio- NOOOOOO! No quiero que nadie mas se entere hasta que ella sea mi novia- la chica le tapo la boca al rubio y le dijo – cállate lo obligare a que no diga nada bueno siguiendo con el plan ya que haygan terminado de cenar le diras todo te parece?-el rubio contesto- esta bien dejare todo en tus manos pero ni una palabra al teme no quiero que me ponga mas nervioso de lo que estoy pero antes de eso aun tengo un plan asi que posa para una foto- este la abrazo pero no sin antes decir- KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!- el clon saco una cámara y les dijo- digan CHA! – y clic ya estaba la foto pero al verla bien cuando sakura dijo cha! Golpeo al rubio y salio con sakura dándole un puñetazo a naruto en la cara.

**fin flashback-**

bueno entonces que ino nos ayudaras?- dijo la pelirosa-claro que si sakura seremos las doctoras corazón- dijo la rubia riéndose – pero fuiste algo dura con hinata –dijo ino- bueno es por su bien cuando se de cuenta estará super feliz además ya es hora que agarre valor no? Cuando se trata de naruto ella se muere de miedo al acercársele- dijo sakura-bueno tienes razón amiga- dijo la rubia- ahora a poner en marcha nuestro plan: hinata y naruto novios!- dijeron ambas

en otra parte de konoha

un rubio y un pelinegro iban por las calles de su aldea cuando de pronto se hallan con cierto chico con marcas rojas en la cara que entrenaba con su perro al verlos dijo – hey naruto y sasuke como andamos chicos- los dos respondieron – bien kiba y tu akamaru?- dijo el rubio el perro solo dijo – aarrf- naruto hablo otra vez -bueno kiba ahora posa junto al teme para que les tome la foto y después sasuke nos tomara una ami y a kiba ok?- vio que el perro empezaba a gruñirle se asusto y dijo- calma akamaru no me olvido de ti asi que entra a la foto- y clic ya tenían la foto después de que se tomaran las fotos le pidió una mas pero haciendo un jutsu a lo que dijo el chico-perro – esta bn listo akamaru?- hizo unas posiciones de manos y grito – GATSUGA!- Y ya tenían la foto después de esto naruto dio las gracias y se fue hacia su siguiente objetivo.

En la mansión hyuga

La heredera del clan hyuga estaba encerrada en su cuarto llorando a mares cuando cierto chico de pelo castaño y ojos parecidos a los suyos le dijo- que pasa hinata-sama por que llora asi?- alo que la ojiperla le dijo – no es por nada neji-niisan – esto hizo que el castaño se enojara un poco y le dijera- es por el verdad?- al oir esto la pelinegra se paro del golpe se sonrojo y dijo – por que lo dices niisan? Quien el?-el ojiperla se calmo y le respondio- no no hagamos tontos hinata-sama tanto usted como yo sabemos por que lo digo y también quien es el hablas de naruto verdad?-esto hizo sonrojar aun mas ala chica y le dijo-vamos no tiene nada de malo que estes enamorada de el ya se que es un idiota,loco,hiperactivo algo irrespetuoso e insolente pero- antes de que terminara fue interrumpido por su prima que estaba muy molesta- cállate el es un gran ninja y jamas rompe sus promesas eso lo hace un ninja honorable además es el héroe de nuestra aldea esta bien que no es perfecto pero que esperabas de una persona que ha estado solo desde que era un niño que antes de lo de pain lo trataran peor que una basura que lo único que necesitaba era sentirse querido pero en cambio le daban odio y desprecio por eso hacia esas bromas para llamar la atención para que alguien lo tomara en cuenta aunque sea para regañarlo todos lo llamaban el chico-zorro pero el jamas se rindió y el aunque no lo sabe jamas ha estado solo siempre ha habido alguien que lo ve desde las sombras que siente su tristeza y se pone feliz cuando el lo esta, que esta para el cuando el la necesite, que no le importa lo mal que hablen de el para esa persona siempre estará para defenderlo, que es su modelo a seguir, su salvador ,su admiración a quien su sonrisa la saco de las sombras y hace de esta persona una mejor pero a pesar de eso el tenerle cerca hace que se ruborise hasta el punto de desmayarse de la emoción que tartamudee que se ponga a jugar con sus dedos, quien mas lo quiere, que no le importa si esta con alguien mas esa persona se alegrara por el a pesar de que se ponga triste de que no esta con ella por eso digo que su nombre es: UZUMAKI NARUTO el mejor ninja de todos, próximo hokage , el ninja mas impredecible de konoha y a quien mas admiro- esto dejo perplejo al castaño que solo dijo- cuando hablabas de esa persona que nunca lo dejo solo a pesar de que sea que lo mire desde las sombras hablabas de ti verdad?-y ella respondio- si asi es niisan-el con una sonrisa dijo- me di cuenta desde el momento desde que dijiste que jamas ha estado solo que había una "persona" que lo mira desde las sombras pero me reafirme cuando dijiste que el era quien la salvo de las sombras que era su admiración y que estaría feliz por el aunque no este con ella- ella solo dijo- y también es a quien mas amo en todo este mundo lastima que el quiera al alguien mas pero no me deprimire sino que me alegrare por el que es feliz aunque no sea conmigo- esto hizo enojar otra vez al ojiperla que solo dijo- vaya que lastima me das- con una mirada sarcástica ella lo vio y el dijo- por que te doy lastima?- el le dijo con una voz fría y acusadora- no que es tu modelo a seguir? No que es tu admiración? El jamas se rinde por lo que tu no deberías hacerlo tampoco y dices que lo amas? asi dices que es tu salvador? Asi dices que quieres ser como el ? pss vaya que rápido te rindes el estaría decepcionado de ti si te viera asi eso es lo que quieres? Que se decepcione de ti vaya que no la reconozco hinata-sama donde esta aquella chica que se juro que seria mas fuerte para cuando el volviera de entrenar con jiraiya-sama y que haría que se diera cuenta de que ella existe de que haría que se fije en ella y se lo quitaría a sakura que fueron esas cosas palabras al aire?- ella con lagrimas en los ojos le dijo – como sabes eso si estaba sola cuando lo dije ?- el solo respondio – que no se te olvide de que no eres la única con byakugan además te segui para darte animos de que te acercaras a despedirte de el pero al ver que estabas escondida detrás de un muro mirándolo a lo lejos no quise entrometerme aunque mejor lo hubiera hecho te hubiese tomado del brazo,llevarte hasta el y ya que estemos ahí desaparecer en una cortina de humo para que hablaras a gusto con el aunque sea por solo unos minutos para que le dijeras de a pesar de no tener familia habría alguien esperándolo con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa en el rostro y ala ves que le dieras animos para entrenar mejor – ella con voz de reproche le dijo- pues lo hubieras hecho asi no seria tan cobarde de quedarme a lo lejos mirándolo-el le dijo antes de irse a hacer sus labores- solo dicelo además que tal si el también te quiere ati además no me haría mas feliz que verlos juntos por que además de tu salvador también es el mio se te olvida que gracias a el sali de aquella locura de creer que el destino controlaba mi vida y algo mas el que no arriesga no gana hinata-sama pienselo y vera que estoy en lo correcto- esto dejo impactada ala peliazul y ala ves feliz ya que no era la única que admiraba a su amado sonrio y dijo- tienes razón niisan peleare por el aunque pierda al menos lo habre intentado-y salio de su habitación en busca de su rubio.

Con naruto y sasuke

Estaban checando las fotos que habían tomado en todo el dia algunas eran normales otras graciosas en otras a naruto le iba mal y en muchas mas una multitud de chicas seguían a sasuke para pedirle un autógrafo o su numero naruto checo su libreta de amigos y vio que solo le quedaban dos nombres cual uno de ellos era el mas difícil y ala ves cual mas le gustaría hacer por lo que le dijo a sasuke- bueno teme creo que ya acabamos solo queda neji y esta listo- el pelinegro respondio- no es cierto aun queda hinata dobe – por lo que volteo ver al rubio y este estaba sonrojado a lo que dijo – que pasa naruto? Te pone nervioso hinata?- este hizo como que se enojo y le dijo- cállate teme además ya me había tomado fotos con ella antes que contigo y sakura- el pelinegro que no le había creido nada dijo-ok dobe solo falta neji y ya bueno te lo dejo casi no hablo con el y además sakura me matara si llego tarde otra vez – a lo que el rubio se extraño y con enojo le dijo- como que tarde otra vez uchiha? No me digas que estas haciendo algo indebido a espaldas de sakura teme?-este se enojo y con ojos como platos empezó a ahorcar al rubio y grito- como te atreves dobe de pacotilla a insinuar que engaño a sakura con otra- mientras que estaban en el parque peleando como un par de idiotas un castaño los observaba a lo lejos y les dijo – vaya par de idiotas e infantiles-dijo el castaño los otros dos miraron para ver quien era quien los había insultado cuando voltearon se dieron cuenta y dijeron – neji!- y después sasuke dijo – vaya lo dice el mandilón- esto enfurecio al ojiperla que solo dijo – a quien llamas mandilón? MANDILON! Al menos a mi me mandonean con amor y ojos lindos no como ati que lo hacen con puños y fuerza sobrehumana ya hasta podrían cantarte aquella canción:

Ya no puedes salir

MANDILON MANDILON!

A pasear por ahí

MANDILON MANDILON!

Ya no puedes tomar

Pues te estorba el mandil

MANDILON MANDILON!

Esto hizo que el pelinegro se arrodillara y con un aura de depresión dijo- eso fue un golpe bajo ahora veras!-y se le lanzo al castaño dándole un golpe en la cara que a su ves pateo al moreno y aun lado había un rubio muriéndose de la risa que hizo un clon y tomo una foto al percatarse de que su imagen de ellos estarían para la posteridad miraron al rubio con mirada asesina y este se le pudieron los ojos como platos y dijo- chicos por que me ven asi?- y sin responder se le lanzaron al rubio dándole una golpiza para al final tomar una foto de ellos tres pero con naruto atado como si fuera ganado y ellos como si fueran jinetes del lejano oeste (bueno este es un fan fic casi que todo puede pasar) acabando de cazar su presa después le dijeron a neji que había pasado y este acepto con gusto al final de tomarse las fotos se despidieron pero antes el castaño pregunto- y no te falta alguien mas en la lista naruto?- a lo que este respondio- no neji son todos – este volvió a preguntar- en serio? A lo que el rubio se puso nervioso y dijo en sus pensamientos: - _mejor invento algo antes de que se de cuenta que la ultima es hinata-chan – _enserio neji son todos – este pensó –_ ese naruto algo me escode – _cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba a diez metros de el dijo- byakugan!- leyó la libreta que tenia abierta naruto mientras hablaba con sasuke y se dio cuenta del ultimo nombre que quedaba sonrio y se dijo en su cabeza – _eso pensé pero por que la habrá dejado al ultimo algo se trae entre manos será mejor averiguar que es pero sin que se de cuenta aunque eso será difícil ya que el conoce perfectamente el byakugan ya que últimamente entrena mucho con hinata- sama genial ahora que hago?- _ya se hare un clon de sombra de tenten asi no creerá que soy yo – después se golpeo su cabeza y se dijo- demonios se dara cuenta todo mundo sabe que es el maestro del kage bushin ya se le pediré ese favor a lee ya que últimamente no tiene mucho que hacer – pero tanto pensar ya se le había hecho tarde al castaño que sabia que naruto ya le llevaba por lo menos una hora de ventaja y mejor se resigno a tratar de interrogar a hinata mañana por la mañana aunque sabia que si se trataba de naruto esta no le diría nada.

Con naruto

Iba caminando solo por las calles estaba anocheciendo y se topo con una rubia quien había visto horas antes y le pregunto- oye ino no has visto a hinata-chan?-esta se extraño y le dijo- hinata-chan? Para que la buscas para lo del álbum?- este se puso rojo como tomate a lo que la rubia se dio cuenta y sonrio- si le digo hinata-chan es por que la quiero mucho es todo no! Digo es una persona muy importante para mi no digo! Este para nosotros a ya que sabes donde esta o no?- esta solo se reia por ver que naruto ya no sabia ni que decir estaba rojo y jugando con sus dedos tal y como lo hace ella y después le dijo- estas mas nervioso podría jurar que te gusta naruto – el solo grito a punto de un ataque de nervios- no es cierto solo dime si la has visto o no por favor y si es para lo del álbum- la rubia apunto de morirse de risa pss se había dado cuenta de la situación de su amigo le dijo- si esta entrenando en el bosque junto al rio – este se acerco y abrazo a la rubia que le dijo – naruto que haces tampoco es para tanto-mientras reia-gracias ino te lo agradezco eres grande deberas!- dijo el rubio la chica se alegro y se dijo en su mente : - _hay naruto si supieras que se tu plan y no te preocupes te ayudare a cumplir tu objetivo querido amigo quien diría que nuestro naruto se olvidaría de sakura y se enamoraría de hinata solo hay que darles un empujoncito a ambos y serán muy felices jejejejejejeje-_ mientras tanto naruto iba saltando de árbol en árbol como alma que lleva el diablo pensanso que tal ves no llegaría a tiempo hasta que llego y se dio cuenta que su hina-chan seguía entrenando arduamente se acerco lo mas que pudo se escondio entre los arbustos y sin hacer ruido puso su cama en posición y dispuesto a dar el primer disparo se dio cuenta de que ella no llevaba puesta su chaqueta solo su blusa de ninja que hacia que su hermoso cuerpo se viera tan bien llenos de curvas que el deseaba algún dia tocar mientras pensaba: -_ hay hinata estas tan hermosa y con la luz de la luna eres como una diosa no se que es mas hermoso la luna o esos bellos ojos que tienes no se si compárate con una mañana de abril o con una noche de verano juro que te dire lo que siento apenas acabe este albun bueno el álbum de mis amigos ya lo acabe solo me falta terminar aquel que pienso hacer donde solo sales tu ya que la única fotos que tengo solo son dos una cuando te abrazaba por ayudarme a encontrar el bikochu y estabas sonrojada y la otra donde comíamos juntos en una misión mientras kiba estaba con nosotros y me hicistes bolitas de arroz con mi cara en ellas también tengo esa foto jejejeje ahora solo me falta tomarte unas mas jejejej asi que vamos a darle._

mientras con hinata

ella se encontraba entrenando arduamente mientras pensaba que en ese mismo lugar le dijo naruto que a pesar de que la consideraba pesimista y rara le gustaban las personas como ella mientras se sonreían uno al otro ella con la cara toda roja y el su típica sonrisa zorruna que hacian que la ojiperla se derritiera cual helado en el sol al terminar de pensar en eso se detuvo un momento respiro y se decía en su cabeza. – _hay naruto-kun aun recuerdo ese dia que me dijiste que te gustaban las personas como yo y que me dedicarías la victoria ante neji yo estaba triste por haber perdido ante el pero tu me diste animos de continuar con una de tus clásicas sonrisas que tanto me encantan también me dijiste que gracias ami saliste de tu depresión me siento feliz por haberte ayudado pero me dolio mucho que me reprocharas cuando pelee con pain y después me elevaste al cielo diciéndome que yo era una persona muy importante para ti y que no te perdonarías si algo me pasaba por tu culpa y que no tenias razón de vivir si ya no tenias a tu angel guardian junto ati a tu mejor amiga, con la que siempre contaria que no le importaba si todo mundo lo rechazaba pss al fin me tenias ami me dijiste pero lastima que solo me ves como una amiga pero le tomare la palabra a neji peleare por ti , no me rendiré , hare que te olvides de sakura-san y solo tengas ojos para mi esos ojos que tanto me gustan esos ojos en los que me pierdo cada ves que los veo desde ahora ese es mi camino ninja asi que prepárate uzumaki naruto por que hare que te enamores de mi perdidamente no importa que tenga que hacer no importa el costo y si lo logro estaremos juntos por siempre- _hasta que un sonido no muy lejos la saco de sus pensamientos era por los arbustos naruto se dijo en su mente : - _maldita sea tenia que estornudar- _la ojiperla se volteo como si no hubiese escuchado nada ya de espaldas al arbusto hizo una cuantas posiciones de manos y dijo- byakugan- checo con su vista por los arbustos mientras naruto creía que no se dio cuenta la chica al mirar quien era la persona quien la espiaba no pudo contener el jutsu mientras se ponía mas roja que un tomate y la sangre le herbia peor que un incendio pero no era de ira sino de felicidad una gran sonrisa sele puso en el rostro y sonrojada y emocionada dijo en voz baja casi murmurando- dios mio por kami naruto-kun me esta espiando-mientras que en realidad no hacia nada por dentro estaba super contenta dando saltos al saber que su amado la estaba espiando tal y como ella lo hacia con el pero volvió a hacer su jutsu para asegurarse de que era su rubio quien la espiaba esta ves checo mejor el lugar y quería gritar de la emoción al saber que era el quien la estaba espiando a lo lejos se fijo mejor y vio qe tenia una cámara una duda la invadio y se empezaba a preguntar – para que la cámara? Para que me estará tomando fotos? – cuando se dio cuenta de que no traía su chaqueta solo su blusa que la hacia resaltar sus atributos y se asusto un poco y se dijo- acaso naruto piensa poner esas fotos en su pared tal cual pervertido? – y después se acordó de lo que se había dicho momentos antes se volvió a decir asi misma- no me importa dije que iba a enamorar a naruto-kun como sea y si verme totalmente desnuda es una de esas formas lo hare no me importa además eso solo lo hare para el para nadie mas hare cualquier cosa mientras sea con naruto-kun si fuera alguien mas jamas lo haría – y asi empezó su táctica naruto creyo que ella no se había dado cuenta asi que siguió con lo suyo tomándole fotos a su amada mientras ella decía – que el juego comienze ahora- y sin pensarlo se quito la blusa estaba apenada pero si era para que su naruto-kun la viera no lo pensaría dos veces naruto se percato de esto y empezó a sangrar por la nariz y se decía –por dios que mujer como es que no me había dado cuenta antes están hermosa – de pronto se acordó de la chica de la cascada que vio hace ya 5 años y se dijo- no puede ser no puede ser cierto no me digas que es ella la chica de la cascada por dios ya pasaron mas de 5 años y no puedo olvidarla pero es que era tan hermosa que si le alargas el pelo es hinata- y clic tomo esa foto-mientras la chica parecía estar a punto de desmayarse agarro coraje y se dijo – dios tengo tanta pena creo que me desmayare – se corrigio- no lo hare por mi naruto-kun – y empezó a desabotonarse el pantalón cuando lo hizo y estaba a punto de bajárselo naruto se dio cuenta y grito- BASTA! Ya no lo soporto esto no es correcto- y salio de su escondite hinata al darse cuenta aun asi se lo iba a bajar cuando este se acerco aun lado de ella, la detuvo y le dijo – que diablos te pasa hinata? No te diste cuenta que estaba yo escondido en los matorrales no te puedo negar que al pricipio me gusto el mirarte asi pero después reflexione y me dije esto no es correcto y mucho menos con alguien tan inocente como hinata-chan-esta se sonrojo y penso : - _ acaso me llamo hinata-chan eso solo se lo decía a sakura-san eso quiere decir que estoy progresando kyyyaaaaaaaaaa!_ – y el rubio siguió diciendo – jamas te haría eso hinata-chan ati nunca tu mereces ser tratada como una flor ,como el tesoro de un reino,como una figura carisima de porcelana por que yo te quiero mucho- naruto se dio cuenta de eso y se corrigio según el – no digo este que eres lo mas importante para mi no! Digo que eres mi amiga y jamas te haría eso no ati – hinata sabia que le estaba pasando al rubio lo mismo que ella cuando se le acercaba a este y se dio cuenta que lo primero y lo segundo eran verdad y lo tercero no- por lo que salto de alegria quería ir ala aldea a gritarle a todo mundo que su rubio la quería que se preocupaba por ella y que si sabia que existía- _por dios kamy mi naruto-kun dijo que me quiere este es el mejor dia de mi vida y quien habría dicho que empezó tan mal aunque no estoy muy segura pero siento que se lo puedo quitar a esa chica que dijo sakura-san además con los cumplidos del la flor, el tesoro y la figura de porcelana me esta diciendo que soy hermosa y que merezco ser tratada con delicadeza como una reina y el no aprovecharse de la situación cuando me estaba desnudando para el lo hace todo un caballero es por eso y mucho mas que te amo naruto-kun!- _el rubio la saco de sus pensamientos y pregunto con delicadeza,caballerosidad y muy sonrojado mientras jugaba con sus dedos- hinata-chan me permitirías tomarme una foto contigo? Claro si no es molestia ponte tu blusa y tu chaqueta te espero- la chica solo se puso la blusa y lo abrazo cariñosamente naruto hizo un clon de sombras y le dijo que les tomara una foto el clon obedecio y clic ya estaba la foto naruto estaba sonrojado y ella también mientas se abrazaban mirando hacia la cámara se veian como una linda pareja y naruto pego las fotos que acaba de tomar con la camara y las pego en su álbum después de esto naruto le hizo una pregunta a hinata – hinata-chan aceptarías salir conmigo mañana en la noche? – la chica iba aceptar sin pensar hasta que recordó a unas señoras platicando

**flashback- **

iba hinata caminando por la calle cuando se iba a entrenar y sin querer escucho a unas señoras platicando esta le decía a la otra- oye que te invito a salir el chico que te gusta?- la otra respondio – si asi es y le dire que si- hinata se iba a ir pero mejor se decidio quedarse a escuchar que tal si agarraba unos tips para conquistar a su rubio – no dile que no amiga haste de rogar un hombre cree que puede ganarse a una mujer solo con decirle palabras bonitas sobre ella como te digo haste de rogar y lo tendras a tus pies – dijo la primera señora- la peliazul pensó- si naruto-kun me dijera cosas lindas caería rendida a sus pies – siguio escuchando- enserio amiga?- dijo la segunda señora- enserio amiga ya ves como yo consegui a mi marido ahora el esta a mis pies y no mira a ninguna otra mujer- entonces hinata se fue sin escuchar todas las instrucciones – eso si amiga si ves que a la primera no funciona y se enoja es mejor que accedas por que si no lo perderas entendiste?- dijo la primera señora- esta bien amiga asi lo hare – hinata iba a cometer un gran error apenas empezando a saber que su rubio la quería

**fin flashback –**

esta le respondio muy secamente pensando que tal vez su rubio le rogaría- no! acaso crees que saldría yo contigo? Por favor! No te has dado cuenta quien soy y quien eres tu?-esto destrozo el corazón del rubio que le empezaban a salir lagrimas y hinata se había dado cuenta por lo que se preocupo iba a hablar cuando el la interrumpio- sabes? Hinata-chan podría recibir insultos,rechazos,humillaciones incluso golpes de cualquiera de la villa pero que la persona que pienso que era mi mejor amiga, mi angel guardian, la luz al final del tunel, la chica que siempre pensaba que si me fuera ella me extrañaría, que la única persona que yo admiraba, ala única que pensaba que en verdad me quería me dijera eso es peor que cualquier golpiza que me den es como estar muerto en vida, ya no tengo razones para quedarme aquí asi que mañana me voy de la villa al fin y al cabo nadie me extrañara que tonto fui al creer que tu eras mi amiga quien diría que la persona mas tierna,gentil y dulce que conozco me destrozara el corazón de tal forma y me saliera con las diferencias sociales sabes que mejor me voy- y sin darle tiempo a la chica de hablar salto a un árbol y desaparecio entre la oscuridad mientras hinata se ponía rápido la chaqueta para seguir a su amado y se dio cuenta que había un libro junto a ella lo recogio y se fue por mas que quiso alcanzar al rubio no pudo mientras se castigaba asi misma con sus pensamientos- _que tonta fui por que no le dije que si desde el principio que si ahora el piensa que soy lo peor persona del mundo me lo merezco por haberlo hecho llorar yo no quería hacerle eso solo quería poner en practica lo que escuche hoy en la tarde yo solo quiero que el me ame ahora lo que ganare por haberle dicho eso es su odio- _ella ya se había echado a llorar y llego ala aldea fue al departamento de su amado y no lo encontró ahí, después fue con sakura y sasuke y tampoco lo encontró a lo que sakura le pregunto- que te pasa y por que traes el álbum de fotos de naruto? Se supone que iba a ser una sorpresa- esta le dijo lo que paso y por un momento creyo que sakura la moleria a golpes aunque ella sabia bien que cualquier golpiza no le iba a quitar el dolor de lo que le hizo a su rubio incluso le conto lo que escucho en la calle con las señoras que hablaban a lo que la pelirosa dijo algo enojada- hinata se me hace extraño en ti que escuches conversaciones de los demás y peor aun escuchar instrucciones a medias- esta le rogo –por favor sakura-san por favor ayúdame a encontrarlo tengo miedo de que haga algo sin pensar me dijo que no había razón de estar y vivir si la chica que tanto aprecia le dijo lo que le dije – sasuke estaba furioso tomo a hinata por los hombro y la pego contra la puerta y le grito- si algo le pasa al dobe juro que no te lo perdonare jamas! Ya perdi a un hermano y no quiero perder a otro no lo soportaría- hinata estaba llorando y sakura le quito de encima a sasuke y le dijo- calmate lo hallaremos pero si algo le pasa a mi hermanito no creo perdonartelo – mientras sasuke le quito el álbum de las manos de la ojiperla y le dijo- tu no mereces tener esto no se por que el dobe lo hizo para ti- al oir esto la ojiperla quedo helada y la pelirosa callo al moreno- cállate sasuke eso no nos concierne a nosotros no deberías habérselo dicho ya se que estas preocupado por naruto pero esa información se lo debio haber dicho alguien mas ahora vayamos por nuestro hermano!- y hinata les dijo – como que ese álbum era para mi?- sakura la miro muy molesta y dijo- no hay tiempo para eso hay que buscar a naruto y hacerlo ya antes de que haga lo que pensaba hacer la ultima ves- sasuke le respondio- tienes razón hay que buscarlo- y asi los 3 se dirijieron a buscar al portador del kyuby

fin del primer capitulo

( omake)

Se encontraba cierto escritor en su trabajo escribiendo (yo) cuando de repente oigo unas voces en mi puerta:

Queremos mas diálogos!- se escuchaba a lo lejos yo extrañado Sali a la puerta y tenia a tenten ama,shikamaru nara, chouji akimichi,shino aburame,rock lee, hatake kakashi, maito gai, sarutobi konohamaru, lady hokage acompañada de shizune, lord hyuga acompañado de hannabi hyuga, a lord kazekage acompañado de sus hermanos sabaku no temari y sabaku no kankuro a lo que dije – aver señores,señoras y señoritas que se les ofrece?- yo buena onda preguntando que rollo y me gritan- como que que queremos? Queremos mas apariciones no es justo que solo sasuke,naruto,sakura,hinata,ino,neji y kiba haygan salido de un capitulo de mas de 7000 palabras y para colmo sale akatsuki y nosotros no?- ya medio molesto les digo- aver como dijo Jack el destripador vámonos por partes primero pss si ellos son los protagonistas segundo aun quedan mas capítulos no se desesperen van a ser igual de largos que este – a lo que lady hokage me dice- y nosotras que? Se supone que soy la líder de la aldea y nisiquiera Sali en el primer episodio?- se acerca me agarra del cuello de la camisa y me alza y después me amenaza- si no salgo en el próximo episodio te va a ir muy mal eh escritor?- yo le digo – claro pero me podría soltar la camisa no es barata y los desgraciados de mi trabajo me la van a cobrar asi que por favor bájeme le juro que saldrá en el siguiente episodio- se me acerca lord hyuga y me dice- como es que tu escritor descerebrado haces que mi hija salga con naruto?- a lo que le respondo – por favor hiashi todo mundo sabe que hinata se muere por naruto además debería estar feliz por su hija no?- el me replica – y mi otra hija que?- le contesto – calmese ya le tengo a alguien pero lo va a odiar igual que naruto y su nombre es….- en eso me salta hannabi hyuga y me tapa la boca y me dice – aun no le digas nada trigo-sama no seas malo- le digo a la chica- mmmmmmmmmmm esta bien solo por que te pareces a tu hermana de la cual soy fan por que si no lo fuera no estaría escribiendo esto- en eso llega hinata y me dice- gracias trigo-sama no se como puedo agradecerle que me ponga de novia de naruto- le digo -no tienes por que agradecerlo linda solo soy otro fan naruhina jejejejejejejejejeje- en eso llega naruto y me empieza a sacudir mientras grita- que pasara en el siguiente capitulo trigo-san ¡ - yo todo mareado le contesto – solo te dire que hinata y tu estarán felices- se me tiran los dos y me abrasan – gracias trigo-sama- les contesto -no hay de que al menos estarán felices en lo que se reúnen con hiashi y la espada hyuga- al oir esto naruto hasta sed le dio mientras a hiashi se le puso una gran sonrisa malevola y dijo- eso quiere decir que me voy a divertir vdd escritor?- le respondo- asi es hiashi bueno al menos hasta que llegue un personaje misterioso y te de tu tate quieto jejejejejejejej que malo soy ñaka ñaka siente meyo meyo hiashi! Y a los demás también saldrán solo esperen un poco bueno me largo a seguir disque trabajando jejejejejeje- los inconformes se molestan tumban la puerta me dan una golpiza y yo mas golpeado que una alfombra digo- no hay tos me las van a pagar ya me las cobrare sobre todo tu shikamaru si no hubiera sido por tu jutsu posesion de sombras hubiese huido auch me duele la pituitaria naruto, hinata un poco del ungüento hyuga no? – ellos me responden -quita dolores mas no hace milagros- les digo enojado –otro comentario de esos y la pagaran caro imagínate que llegue shion a quitarte a tu rubio o hago que gaara te quite a tu ojiperla?- ellos responden o ta bien no te calientes trigo-sama- les digo – pss traigan el ungüento!

Fin omake


	2. capitulo 2

Una linda historia de amor

Capitulo 2: buscando a naruto y hinata se entera del contenido del álbum

Estaban 3 ninjas saltando por los arboles de konohagure desesperados buscando a uzumaki naruto el portador de kyuby cuando sasuke le dice a hinata- cuanto tiempo tiene que le dijiste eso a naruto?-ella respondio- como 30 minutos- a lo que la pelirosa dijo- hay que volver no tiene caso buscarlo nosotros 3 sasuke convoca a una reunión con el consejo esta misión la haremos nosotros aunque el verdadero consejo no este deacuerdo – en eso sasuke hizo posiciones de manos y dijo- KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU – en eso 9 clones de sasuke salieron y el real les dijo- busquenlos a todos incluyendo a sai nos juntaremos en el parque - todos los clones respondieron –hai- y desaparecieron- ahora hay que hablar con la hokage para pedir permiso y dejar que esta sea una misión para los 12 de konoha tal ves seamos un grupo de amigos pero en la aldea nos ven como todo un consejo, una organización bueno en marcha hacia la torre del hokage- dijo la pelirosa.

Con naruto

El se encontraba con el consejo de konoha ahí estaban los lideres de los clanes mas importantes de la villa ,hyuga,nara,inuzuka,aburame,akimichi,yamanaka también estaba el líder de los jounin: shikaku nara padre de shikamaru, el líder de los ambu, la hokage y su asistente y claro los ancianos de konoha ya todos reunidos el rubio hablo- bueno vengo a cumplir con la condena que se me impuso- todos atonitos dijeron – que?- el les recordó aquella condena que le pusieron.

**Flashback – **

Hace un par de meses el consejo de konoha pidió hablar con naruto el no quería ir pero fue obligado por los ambu ya ahí estos los ancianos hablaron con el rubio – uzumaki naruto después de hablar hemos llegado a un acuerdo con respecto a ti ya que eres un jinchuriki y akatsuki te quiere hemos llegado a la conclusión de que seras ejecutado por el bien de esta aldea y el mundo tal como lo conocemos – esto dejo helado al rubio y respondio- por que me harian esto si soy un ninja de konoha he demostrado que no necesito del kyuby para salvar esta aldea he salvado al mundo del mal por lo menos una vez – todos los miembros del consejo se fueron contra los ancianos y dijeron- eso es algo que no habían hablado con nosotros- dijeron los ancianos- eso a nosotros no nos interesa solo son miembros del consejo aqui las palabras que valen son las nuestras y ya decidimos que eso vamos a hacer- la hokage dio un golpe a la mesa del consejo que se rompió por la fuerza del impacto- como se atreven viejos decrépitos quienes se creen no pueden pasar por encima de mi la hokage- estos la interrumpieron – claro que podemos y ya lo hicimos – dijeron los ancianos- los demás miembros se opusieron totalmente y dijeron—naruto es un ninja activo en konoha el salvador de esta aldea y un héroe mundial no creo que la aldeas de la arena,niebla,nube y roca estén deacuerdo- los ancianos solo dijeron – no nos importa lo que las demás naciones piensen nosotros ya tomamos una decisión y asi se hara además no lo haremos con tus ambus lo haremos con los nuestros- todos dijeron – los nuestros?- en eso la anciana dijo – pasa- y un hombre con la mitad de la cara y el brazo derecho vendados dice – claro señora matare a este demonio con mis ambus- todos gritaron – que hace danzo aquí y que tiene que ver RAIZ en esto?-los ancianos contestaron- sabia que no lo harias si te lo decíamos princesa tsunade asi que llamamos a los que cuidan konoha desde las sombras los ambus de la rama RAIZ- esto dejo perpleja a ala hokage que solo alcanzo a decir – no lo permitiré no dejare que toquen a naruto y tampoco los otros miembros del consejo lo dejaran – estos asintieron con la cabeza y el rubio los dejo mudos a todos con sus palabras – acepto todo sea con salvar konoha y a su gente que tanto me odia- a lo que la hokage dijo- eso no es cierto naruto toda la aldea te admira y piensa que eres un héroe su salvador- el rubio la callo – esto ya esta decidido abuela la única condición que pongo es que yo avisare cuando sere ejecutado- los ancianos no les quedo de otra que aceptar-bueno me voy disfrutare al máximo lo que me queda de vida- dijo el rubio dejando al consejo sin palabras todos se retiraron menos la hokage que lloraba amargamente mientras decía – te he fallado jiraiya te he fallado amigo mio no pude cuidar a nuestro nieto al niño de la profecía al héroe de konoha- el rubio salio de la torre del hokage y se fue a entrenar.

**fin flashback –**

no tienes que hacer esto naruto- dijo hiashi hyuga- pero aun asi lo hare no tiene caso que vivir si la persona que mas admiro y quiero me odia- esto dejo impactado al líder del clan hyuga que solo dijo- y quien es esa persona naruto? Hare que se le castigue- el solo respondio – usted no me quiere conocer totalmente furioso lord hyuga asi que ni se le ocurra tocarle un cabello – el acato y solo dijo- y quien es esa persona?- a lo que el rubio respondio- esta bien se lo dire esa persona es su heredera nada mas y nada menos que hinata hyuga- el se sorprendio y dijo- como puedes admirar a alguien como hinata si es demasiado débil, y una deshonra para el clan hyuga tu la acabarías en un segundo vaya eso si que es patético- no termino de hablar y el rubio había sacado una cola del kyuby y empezado a ahorcar a este – le dije que no hablara asi de ella mientras este yo aquí- el líder del clan se quedaba sin aire pero el chico lo solto y los demás del consejo hablaron – no te lo permitiremos naruto no tienes que morir asi – el respondio – esta es mi decisión amigos (a pesar de que todos eran mayores que el rubio el los miraba como sus amigos) ya la tome y no pienso echarme para atrás – en eso los ancianos hablaron – esta bien naruto seras ejecutado mañana alas 9 de la mañana asi que ve a hacer lo que vayas a hacer por que después de hoy ya sabes lo que te espera- asi el chico salio de la torre asi los ancianos se retiraron contentos por su victoria mientras los demás del consejo y la hokage no se fueron solo hablaron a un ambu y la rubia dijo- tráeme a los 12 de konoha necesitamos hablar con ellos para una misión- en eso el ambu desaparecio en una cortina de humo dispuesto a busca a la organización.

Con los 12 de konoha

Los clones de sasuke ya habían juntado a todos en el parque incluso a sai una vez ahí hinata,sakura y sasuke llegaron y dijeron – bueno estamos aquí renidos por una cosa – los demás dijeron – falta naruto no hablaremos sin el aquí ( todos lo veian como el líder de los 12 de konoha) en donde esta?-estos respondieron- esta reunión se trata sobre el por que hara una…- no termino de hablar cuando un ambu se les aperecio en medio un ambu y a punto de atacar a sai y este respondio- por que me atacas si somos compañeros?- el ambu respondio – claro que no yo soy un ambu de konoha y tu uno de RAIZ – el solo miro y dijo- bueno eso es cierto pero a que vienes aquí en medio de una reunión de consejo?- a lo que el ambu dijo- no podrán tener su reunión de consejo ya que el consejo de konoha los ha llamado para hablar con ustedes sobre su líder- estos se impactaron menos hiinata,sakura y sasuke estos tres solo dijeron – no tiene caso hablar aquí asi que mejor vayamos a la torre del hokage ahí explicaremos todo- despues dijo shikamaru – bueno en marcha hay que ver que quiere el consejo presiento que se pondrá problemático- y asi todos se dirigieron ala torre del hokage ya una vez ahí la hokage les dijo: - bueno el consejo y yo los hemos reunido aquí para hablar de una cosa con ustedes y esa cosa es una : uzumaki naruto – estos se extrañaron un poco y de ahí hiashi hyuga le dijo a su hija – que demonios le dijiste a naruto para que este aceptara la pena de muerte que se le había impuesto?- ella al oir pena de muerte se asusto demasiado y empezó a temblar- te acuerdas hinata que te dijimos que naruto iba a hacer una estupidez hace unos meses?- le dijo sasuke a lo que ella respondio- si asi es- el moreno le dijo- pss esa era la estupides que iba hacer tuvimos suerte de haberlo alcanzado aquella ves antes de hablar con el consejo lo malo es que esta vez el hablo con el consejo bueno y que haremos hokage – la rubia los miro y dijo- esta es una misión de rango S su misión es secreta por lo que nadie se debe enterar deben impedir a toda costa que naruto llegue a las instalaciones de RAIZ no se preocupen por el camino tengo un informante no es asi sai?- este solo asintio con la cabeza – hai hokage-la rubia volvió hablar – que le dijiste hinata para que el aceptara algo que al principio ya había olvidado y no pensaba hacer pero no te preocupes si no quieres decirlo no te obligare- esta ya estaba arrodillada y con lagrimas en los ojos les conto lo que había pasado claro no conto cuando ella se estaba desnudando para el ni tampoco del plan para enamorarlo pues eso solo ella lo sabia estos algo molestos pero lo entendían todo mundo sabia que ella era muy timida y no sabia como conquistar a un hombre mucho menos alguien como naruto por lo que le dijeron – actuaste mal hinata no debiste haber seguido aquel consejo pss casi nunca funciona solo cuando en verdad el chico esta enamoradisimo de la chica funciona- dijo ino- bueno ahora hay que hacer una estrategia – dijo shikamaru- tenemos hasta las 8:59am para detener a naruto los equipos estarán asi :

Equipo 1

Kiba,shino y sai

Equipo 2

Neji,tenten,y rock lee

Equipo 3

Ino,chouji y Yo (shikamaru)

Equipo 4 y el mas importante

Hinata,sakura y sasuke

Bueno dicho esto estarán todos en puntos específicos el equipo 4 estara a 50m de las instalaciones de RAIZ sasuke dale el álbum a hinata lo usaremos como ultimo recurso- sasuke molesto dijo- no se lo dare shikamaru ella no se lo merece por su culpa mi hermano esta como esta – shikamaru molesto le dijo- SASUKE obedece!- este molesto no le quedo de otra y se lo dio pero shikamaru le dijo a la ojiperla- hinata no lo abras hasta que veas que no hayga ninguna oportunidad de traer a naruto bueno los capitanes de los equipos serán: shino,neji,hinata y yo- sasuke replico – por que hinata shikamaru?- este respondio- por que es la única que puede controlar a naruto- el moreno contesto – eso no es cierto tu sabes que sakura y yo también podemos- el nara respondio- si pero si estaría en una misión de peligro sabes que naruto la rescataría a ella y no a ustedes pues sabe que ustedes al igual que el fueron entrenados por los legendarios sannin- entonces hinata les dijo – que mal hasta el piensa que soy débil- shikamaru le dijo- eso no es cierto hinata no es que seas débil simplemente me dijo que eres muy importante para el y me dijo que si había una misión dura te pusiera con sakura y sasuke no por que seas la mas débil si no por que seras de mucha ayuda con tu byakugan y por que el te aprecia mucho verdad kiba y shino?- estos respondieron – asi es hace un par de meses que no perteneces al equipo 8 sino al equipo 7, naruto se volvió nuestro compañero desde tu partida y todo empezó desde aquel dia- dijeron

**- flashback –**

estaban un rubio , un encapuchado , un chico de pelo negro con una coleta alta y un entrenador de perros ninja hablado y el rubio dijo- bueno chicos los hable aquí solo a ustedes por una razón: shikamaru es el segundo al mando de nuestra organización y a ustedes kiba y shino por que son compañeros de hinata- por lo que fue interrumpido por el encapuchado- y que tenemos que ver kiba y yo en esto naruto y sobre todo que tiene que ver hinata en esto?- el rubio contesto- bueno ustedes son sus compañeros dos hable con la hokage para que transfiera a hinata al equipo 7 y ami al equipo 8 ….- estos no lo dejaron terminar y dijeron- que estas loco naruto? Por que haras tal cosa?- el jinchuriiki respondio- por que si la hokage ya lo acepto y shikamaru ya lo sabia pero le pedi a los dos no hacerlo publico solo se los diría ustedes de hecho ni sakura ni sasuke saben al respecto solo nuestros senseis lo saben además de nosotros – los dos del equipo 8 dijeron – bueno ya no nos queda de otra pero por que lo hiciste naruto?- el rubio respondio-por que quiero protegerla además esta con 2 de los 3 nuevos legendarios sannin o no?- estos respondieron enojados – que naruto no podemos creer que tu también pienses que es débil ella siempre ha luchado para demostrarte que también es fuerte….- fueron interrumpidos por el portador del kyuby- no es que piense que es débil kiba,shino sino que la quiero proteger de mi últimamente me han estado poniendo en misiones con ella y 3 de las ultimas 4 misiones perdi el control y lastime a sasuke de gravedad y a hinata no muy fuerte pero igual la lastime y no quiero seguir lastimándola por eso pedi el cambio al fin y al cabo no hay problema si los lastimo a ustedes verdad?- dijo esto riendo – claro que no hasta crees que nos haras un rasguño- dijo kiba- si tienes razón naruto pues bienvenido al equipo 8 naruto habrá que despedirnos de hinata no?- el rubio les dijo – no pss si no se ira de la aldea solo se cambiara de equipo pero ella no sabe nada le harán creer que la pondrán en misiones en mi ex equipo pero sin mi solo iran sakura y sasuke y kakashi sensei en cuanto ami ire con ustedes ya que kurenai sensei cuida al pequeño azuma y no puede ir bueno pss que bn que ahora seremos compañeros – dijo el rubio que ya estaba listo para salir con su nuevo equipo.

**- fin flashback-**

Sakura y sasuke estaban perplejos y dijeron – por que no nos dijeron nada!- shikamaru solo respondio- por que naruto me lo pidió asi que por eso no lo hice – hinata se sentía engañada y lo estaba pero se sentia feliz de que su rubio se preocupara por ella – ok shikamaru pero se supone que el líder del equipo 7 es sasuke no yo – dijo la ojiperla- si hinata pero tu eres quien conoce mejor a naruto asi que ya te asigne como líder y no hay marcha atrás ahora muévanse gusanos! Tenemos que cazar a naruto! – todos lo miraron con mirada asesina menos hinata shikamaru se dio cuenta de que lo mataban con la mirada y dijo- perdón chicos siempre quise decir eso y pensé que este es el momento adecuado bueno muévanse antes de que llegue equipo 1 son los primeros asi que adelante.

Con naruto

Iba caminando hacia su muerte cuando de pronto… una explosión se oyo a lo lejos miro a ver y vio que eren sus compañeros de equipo y sai estos le dijeron – detente ahí naruto no dejaremos que des un paso mas- el rubio solo saco una cola y los derroto a los tres asi de rápido el encapuchado llamo por radio al líder de la operación y al líder del siguiente equipo-_ shikamaru hemos caído no lo pudimos soportar el saco una cola como del kyuby y nos dio una golpiza…. Neji atento va hacia ustedes pero ahora esta preparado- _shikamaru se espanto y llamo por radio al manipulador de ensectos- _shino que tan herido estas? Neji con cuidado shino será que puedas ir a apoyar a neji y a su equipo? Sasuke,sakura hay algo que no me hayan dicho?-_ el encapuchado respondio-_ claro shikamaru hare lo que pueda pero vengan por kiba es al que mas lastimaron sai y yo trataremos de alcanzar a neji y a su equipo- _después hablo el ojiperla-_ si shikamaru tendre cuidado y tratare de pararlo lo mas que pueda- _en eso hablo sasuke- _si shikamaru no te habíamos dicho que naruto ya controla totalmente al kyuby bueno no lo controla pelean como uno mismo y cuando invoca al kyuby es totalmente el mismo infierno pss naruto sin el kyuby tiene una fuerza sorprendente y con el kyuby es mucho peor cuando pelean en equipo de hecho las ultimas 2 misiones juntos no nos dejo participar naruto nos dijo que le dijo el kyuby que si interferíamos nos mataria alos 3 ya que le hacia falta entretenerse un rato ya que naruto no lo había invocado para salir a jugar como el dice y el kyuby se hiso cargo de esas misiones- _shikamaru y los demás estaban temblando del otro lado del radio.

Con neji

Naruto seguía caminando normalmente de hecho no había usado nada de fuerza para acabar con el primer equipo pero sabia que si shikamaru estaba dirijiendo la misión lo mas probable era que le habían encargado a los 12 de konoha detener a su líder por lo que pensó- _ espero que no la pongan en uno de los primeros equipos además como shikamaru nos acomoda presiento que el siguiente equipo es el de neji y el estará en el penúltimo si no me equivoco la pusieron en el ultimo equipo asi que dejare que ella me mate-_ en este una segunda voz en su cabeza le dijo-_ estas seguro de lo que haras mocoso? Por mi no hay problema la vdd pero sabes que no será fácil que nos maten no por la pelea ya que no pelearemos contra ella pero tenemos demasiado poder que tardaran mucho en matarnos asi que te propongo dejemos dañarnos en las siguientes peleas para llegar débiles ante ella no crees?- _el rubio asintió- _tienes razón kyuby sensei haremos tu plan- _ una lluvia de kunais los saco de sus pensamientos cuando dijo- tenten, cejotas , neji vienen a detenerme verdad?- en esto hablo el ojiperla- asi es naruto nuestra misión es llevarte a la torre del hokage y lo haremos aunque te llevemos casi muerto-entonces dijo el rubio – bueno pss adelante pero les advierto que no será fácil- entonces recordó lo que dijo sasuke que dejo helados a todos los ninjas que tenían radio y el ojiperla pensó- _se que no lo lograremos pero al menos lo entretendremos lo necesario para que los demás equipos lo cansen aun mas además en el ultimo equipo esta hinata-sama se que ella lo detendrá bueno ahora solo esperar a que lleguen sai y shino asi que empezemos-_ en eso hablo el rubio- bueno neji que esperas hagamoslo – en eso le dijo lee- naruto ya se que estas triste por lo que ella te dijo pero esa no es razón para que te dejes matar amigo donde esta aquel naruto que nos dijo a tenten y a mi que la protegerias con tu vida…- en eso fue interrumpido por el ojiperla- quien es la persona que les prometio a ustedes que protegería con su vida lee?- el aprediz de la bestia verde de konoha dijo- lo único que te dire neji es que esta en el ultimo equipo no te dire nada mas – el ojiperla pensó- _de seguro es sakura-_ y sin mas se lanzo en contra del rubio pero este ultimo grito- espera neji- el rubio hizo unas posiciones de manos y dijo- jutsu de invocación!- en eso en medio de una nube de humo que desaparecia se aparecia un zorro con una cola como de 1.50m de alto por 2.50m de largo luego el zorro hablo – hagamoslo mocoso- el rubio asintió con la cabeza y dijo- si kyuby ve por tenten y lee yo me encargo de neji- el zorro dijo- hai – y el zorro se les lanzo ala kunoichi y al maestro del taijutsu con la cola golpeo a la chica mientras con una pata golpeo al muchacho dejándolos en el suelo mientras el rubio y el ojiperla mantenían una dura batalla el rubio le dio un golpe en la cara al castaño pero este era un clon de sombras el portador del byakugan ya lo esperaba atrás se puso en posición de pelea y dijo- ocho trigramas sesenta y cuatro palmas- y golpeo al rubio mientras decía- dos palmas,cuatro palmas,ocho palmas,diesiseis palmas,treinta y dos palmas- a lo lejos se escuchaban los golpes que el castaño le daba al rubio al final dijo- sesenta y cuatro palmas- naruto estaba mal herido pero aun podía pelear por lo que el castaño hizo mas posiciones de manos y dijo- ocho trigramas palma celestial- y una mano de chacra impacto el pecho del rubio haciéndolo escupir sangre pero el castaño sabia que naruto no estaba acabado se paro herido hizo algunas posiciones y dijo- jutsu clones de sombras- y 20 clones de naruto salieron en medio de una nube de humo y se dirijieron a atacar al ojiperla este solo dijo- rotación!- y la mayoría de los clones desaparecieron solo dos quedaron que al terminar de girar el castaño lo agarraron de las manos mientras naruto se acercaba el castaño atrapado dijo- naruto por que haces esto no seas idiota no ves que estamos preocupados por ti? Nadie quiere que mueras la hokage nos envio a detenerte- a lo que el rubio dijo- eso ya lo se neji pero debo de hacer lo necesario por esta aldea que tanto quiero a pesar de que ellos me odian- el castaño dijo- eso no es cierto naruto esta aldea te quiere nosotros tus amigos te apreciamos incluso ella esta preocupada por ti – esto ultimo no le presto atención que solo dijo- tal ves ellos me aprecien y ustedes también pero si la persona que mas admiro y quiero me dice que me odia de que sirve vivir si la persona que piensas que jamas te lastimara te sale con lo de las clases sociales y te rompe el corazón de una manera inimaginable eh? De que sirve saber que la persona a la que admiras no te soporta pero a pesar de eso quieres estar junto a ella a pesar de su rechazo pero la verdad yo ya me rendi no tiene caso seguir asi que mejor me muero y todos contentos- a lo que el castaño dijo- y quien es esa persona naruto? Es sakura?- el rubio dijo – quien menciono a sakura en esto? Pero te voy a decir la persona que me dijo lo que me dijo esa persona es tu prima ella me destrozo el corazón si ella me odia no hay razón para seguir aquí no tengo razones para vivir si ella piensa eso de mi asi que solo le hare a ella un ultimo favor muriéndome asi que quítate de mi camino o te ira mal- el chico termino de hablar mientras en una mano concentraba chakra para después golpear el estomago del castaño con este mientras el rubio decía- RASENGAN!- hubo una gran explosión que se veía desde la aldea mientras que el kyuby y los otros dos ninjas luchaban miraron hacia la explosión y el kyuby dijo- vaya el mocoso si que lastimo a aquel chico del byakugan-los otros ninjas se espantaron y dijeron – como sabes eso?- a lo que el zorro contesto- solo el rasengan de naruto es capas de crear semejante explosión y saben que es lo peor de todo? Que nisiquiera esta usando la mitad de su chakra para serte franco es el rasengan mas débil que le he visto o oído hacer al chico por el tamaño de la explosión por lo general sus rasengan hacen hoyos de cientos de metros de profundidad y 1 kilometro de longitud y desintegran a su enemigo apenas el jutsu los toca además cuando un rasengan toca un objetivo una masa de aire con la fuerza de un huracán se expande por kilómetros y nosotros que estamos a un par de metros ni siquiera se siente tal aire bueno como el ya acabo con su rival yo acabare con los mios no se preocupen no los matare el me lo prohibio tampoco los lastimare de gravedad acabare con ustedes rápido- mientras el hablaba la chica experta en armas saco dos pergaminos y cientos de kunais con papeles bomba calleron encima del zorro haciendo una gran explocion de como si demolieran un edificio después de que el humo se iba esparciendo la chica dijo- es tu turno lee dale con todo no podemos dejar que pase de aquí – en eso el chico dijo- quinta puerta, puerta del bosque ABIERTA!- se dirigio al zorro y lo golpeo con todo dejando un gran cráter el zorro se levanto y dijo – vaya que eres bueno niño lo suficiente como para usar mi segunda cola pero ya que acabare esto rápido pues naruto ya viene y tenemos cosas que hacer solo te dire una cosa no nos mataran esos idiotas de RAIZ y los ancianos naruto y yo tenemos planeado dejarnos matar por el ultimo equipo… - fue interrumpido por la chica de los chongos- como sabes que somos mas equipos?- a lo que el zorro dijo- según naruto me dijo que si tu amigo el nara los había acomodado y según los equipos esta misión se la dejaron a los 12 de konoha por lo que naruto me dijo como el nara los acomoda cuando su organización es requerida para misiones de elite super-secretas y tal como el dijo los primeros eran sus compañeros de equipo, después ustedes , mas lejos usarían la posición ino-shika-cho y al final usarían a sus ex compañeros donde tenemos planeado caer asi que ahora acabare con ustedes….- el fue interrumpido otra vez pero esta vez por el chico del taijutsu- como que primero sus compañeros y al final sus excompañeros de equipo? No entiendo – el zorro molesto les dijo a los ninjas – bueno ya me harte de que me estén interrumpiendo que falta de respeto ninjas insolentes pero aun asi les explicare antes de acabarlos resulta que naruto hace meses que no pertenece al equipo 7 sino al 8 a cambio de hinata hyuga de hecho planeamos que ella nos mate para asi acabar con el sufrimiento de mi hijo ya que no solo soy su sensei sino que también el chico me ve como a un padre ya que jiraiya murió yo me quede con ese papel y aquí me tienen cumpliendo el ultimo favor que el me pidió pss a pesar de que soy un demonio hecho particularmente por odio he aprendido a apreciar al chico llegando a cumplir cada orden o favor que el me pide – en esto le dijo la chica – por que pidió el cambio con hinata no lo entiendo como para que haría eso- entonces recordó la platica que había tenido shikamaru con los miembros de los 12 de konoha – asi ya recordé – dijo la chica cuando se escucho otra voz – bueno pues ahora ya lo saben – los ninjas y el kyuby voltearon a ver quien dijo eso y dijeron – naruto!-el rubio le dijo al kyuby – vaya que ya tardaste zorro estúpido bueno me voy o te espero? Y tenten creo que ya mi sensei te explico nuestro plan asi que no pienso repetírtelo- el zorro le dijo – esperame mocoso no dejare que te diviertas tu solo con el siguiente equipo de hecho ni vas a pelear yo me encargare quiero ver si el nuevo ino-shika-cho es tan bueno como el anterior ya que con ellos me divertí mucho- entonces el rubio se sento y dijo- a como quieras solo vámonos y ya – cuando lee le pregunto a naruto- contéstame algo naruto por que quieres que sea hinata-sama quien acabe contigo? Por que ella claro si se puede saber antes de que kyuby-sama nos acabe es mi ultima pregunta después de esto puede atacar kyuby-sama- e lo que el rubio respondio- por una simple razón cejotas: es la persona que mas aprecio y también la que me mato en vida asi que solo le pediré que acabe el trabajo no tiene caso seguir viviendo si ella me odia además seria un honor que me mate con sus propias manos bueno es todo lo que tengo que decir ahora kyuby acaba con ellos- el zorro solo escucho esto ultimo saco su segunda cola y de dos movimientos había derrotado a los dos ninjas que nisiquiera se dieron cuenta del ataque dejando a estos inconsientes tirados en el suelo y el rubio dijo – bueno kyuby vámonos hay que llegar a tiempo son las 8:00am y nos quedan dos equipos entonces quieres caminar o te invoco cuando lleguemos?- y el zorro respondio- no. quiero estirar las patas un rato asi que caminare y ya te dije la siguiente pelea es mia asi que no te metas – el rubio asintió con la cabeza mientras dejaba a sus amigos inconcientes junto al castaño que había vencido antes en un lugar seguro pero a la vista de el equipo medico de rescate .

Con sai y shino

El manipulador de insectos y el ambu de raíz iban saltando los arboles rápido pero no a la velocidad que querían pss se encontraban seriamente lastimados hasta que vieron algo en el suelo- shino son lee,neji y tenten están inconcientes bajaron a ver como estaban sus amigos y estos se dieron cuenta que estaban peor que ellos en eso shino llamo por radio al líder de la operación – _shikamaru el equipo 2 ha caído y están seriamente lastimados los llevaremos a la aldea para que sean revisados ya que tienen quemaduras serias y están inconcientes nos iremos con ellos pues nosotros también necesitamos ser antendidos dejamos esto en manos de ustedes – _el chico que mira a las nubes dijo- _esta bien no me queda mas elección que tratar de pararlo aquí esto será problemático ya que nos hablamos mas tarde para saber como están…- _en eso fueron interrumpidos por el líder del equipo 2 y sus compañeros-_ shikamaru según naruto no dejara que sea RAIZ quien lo asesine dejara que sea hinata-sama quien haga ese trabajo además de que el siguiente equipo osea ustedes les tocara la peor parte ya que naruto no peleara con ustedes sino será el kyuby su rival asi que tengan mucho cuidado…- _este fue interrumpido por hinata –_ que estas diciendo niisan yo no matare a naruto-kun ni siquiera tengo el valor para tocarle un cabello y me dices que el espera que sea yo quien lo mate? Eso jamas …- _fue interrumpida por su primo- _si no lo haces tu el me dijo que acabara con ustedes y dejara que raíz lo mate además me dijo que tienes que acabar el trabajo que empezaste que seria un honor morir en tus manos- _esta le pregunto- _ el trabajo que empeze? A que te refieres un honor morir en mis manos? Como puede decir tal cosa si el sabe que jamas le haría daño- _su primo le dijo- _cuando el me dijo que terminaras el trabajo que empezaste se referia por lo que le dijiste anoche tus palabras fueron la gota que derramo el vaso que lo mataste en vida ahora el solo quiere que acabes el trabajo que empezaste pss el me dijo que ya no tiene razones para vivir sus sueños se fueron por el caño cuando le dijiste lo que le dijste ayer, me dijo que de que le servían esos sueños si no ibas a estar ahí para decirle lo orgullosa que estabas de el de que servia superarse si tu lo odias por eso es que hace esto ahora- _la chica lloraba mientras su primo le decía todo cuando dijo- _ no puede ser que con unas palabras le haya dictado la muerte al hombre que mas amo en este mundo no puede ser que el haya botado todo a la basura por mi soy un monstruo no te preocupes niisan terminare el trabajo que empeze pero no solo lo terminare sino que me ire con el ya que no tiene caso vivir si el no esta conmigo- _ todos los demás replicaron - _ que estas loca no terminaras el trabajo tenemos una misión que cumplir y esa misión es traer a naruto con vida no muerto y mucho menos perder a un compañero asi que si eso es lo que piensas hacer sakura, sasuke desde este momento declaro que hinata es un enemigo asi que detenganla y no dejen que haga un movimiento- _en eso una voz a lo lejos se escucho del radio del líder de la operación y todos escucharon lo que la persona que interrumpio dijo- _ no dejare que le toquen un solo cabello a hinata-chan me oyeron sakura,teme por que yo mismo los aniquilare si le pasa algo a ella, kyuby acaba rápido con ellos hay que ir con el ultimo equipo nuestros planes se adelantaron- _en eso hablo el akimichi con el radio abierto y una serie de explosiones se oyeron a través de este-_ shikamaru acaban de golpear a ino, jutsu de expansión manos!-_ solo se escucho un grito-_ aaaaa ya no resistiremos mas un medico ino y chouji están mal heridos – _se escucho otra voz - _ no te preocupes niño sigues tu y yo que pensaba que los nuevos ino-shika-cho me iban a durar mas son patéticos - _ en eso se oyo un aullido seguido de una explosión y se perdió la comunicación con el radio- _shikamaru equipo 3 responda equipo medico vaya hacia donde se encuentra el equipo 3 y tráiganlos equipo 4 traten de detenerlo un rato ya van los refuerzos y hinata no vayas a hacer la estupidez de terminar el trabajo por que te ira muy mal- _ le dijo la hokage y esta respondio- _ claro que terminare el trabajo y créanme no volveré viva para castigarme cambio y fuera…- _y tiro su radio al suelo y lo piso haciendo que este se destruya.

Con hinata,sakura y sasuke

Habla hinata – bueno a cumplir lo que quiere mi amado pero no te iras solo mi amor te iras conmigo tu y yo juntos para siempre en la otra vida- en eso sasuke la iba a golpear para matarla cuando esta dijo- calmate sasuke solo dije eso para que naruto lo creyera se que el tiene el radio de shikamaru además tengo un plan y otra cosa todo mundo sabe que jamas le haría daño no a el que lo amo mas que a mi vida asi que este es el plan- la ojiperla les explico el plan y estos dos asintieron con la cabeza mientras la pelirosa decía- bueno en marcha somos el ultimo equipo y seremos nosotros quien lo detenga chaaa!- estos estaban esperando el momento que el rubio llegara y sasuke le dijo a hinata – perdón por querer matarte es que sono tan real lo que dijiste que me enoje demasiado- esta lo miro con una sonrisa y le dijo- no te preocupes se lo mucho que lo quieres aunque nunca se lo digas además también te estas ganando mi cariño por quererlo a el como lo quieres- el azabache se puso rojo y la pelirosa miraba enojada ala ojiperla que le sonreía- sakura-san no te pongas celosa tu sabes que yo solo lo amo a el y que el cariño que le voy teniendo a sasuke es como si fuera mi hermano mayor de hecho los quiero a los dos como si fueran mis hermanos mayores claro yo jamas he tenido hermanos mayores pero si los tuviera me hubiese gustado que fueran como ustedes- estos se alegraron y le dijeron – pues no te preocupes hinata después de que traigamos a naruto, hayas visto el álbum de fotos y acabe esta misión seras nuestra hemanita igual que el- dijo sasuke- pero como es que sere su hermanita después de que pase eso?- pregunto la ojiperla con duda- pues fácil una ves que hayas visto el álbum de fotos se aclararan todas tus dudas y estaras mas feliz que nunca además se que naruto retomara esa superarchimegaultracontramax isecreta misión que nos conto que haría después de tu vieras el álbum de fotos depende de lo que respondas para que seas nuestra hermanita pero como ya sabemos lo que responderas ….- dijo la pelirosa esta y el pelinegro se le acercaron y la abrazaron haciendo que la ojiperla se sonrojara mientras le decían – bienvenida a la familia!- en eso una tercera voz siniestra los interrumpio- sakura-chan, sasuke-chan no me digan que le contaron sobre la misión que haría naruto- estos dos solo gritaron- kyuby sama! No es lo que piensa – mientras los dos temblaban por el miedo que les causaba ver al kyuby hinata no tenia miedo pero lo miraba con mucho respeto esta solo dijo- buenos días kyuby-sama- haciendo una reverencia –yo lo respeto pero no puedo dejar que naruto-kun vaya a hacer lo que tiene planeado- el zorro la interrumpio y dijo- vaya mocosa eres la primera persona que no siente miedo al verme y me tiene respeto- la chica contesto- por que le tendría miedo kyuby-sama? Yo se sobre su historia y los demás biijus se supone que ustedes eran los protectores de las grandes naciones- a lo que el zorro dijo- vaya niña te has ganado mi respeto por fin alguien dice palabras sabias de mi pensé que eso nunca lo escucharía…- pero fue interrumpido por el rubio que ya llevaba un par de minutos escuchando la conversación- no importa si le dijeron de la misión que pensaba hacer antes sensei además según el plan tu y yo de aqui no pasamos se te olvida? Además ya no pienso hacerla pss aquí muero yo, no es asi hinata-chan?- esta le respondio- no es asi naruto-kun tu no moriras aquí y no dejare que los de raíz te toquen un solo cabello asi que mejor vámonos de aquí- el rubio contesto- vamos hinata-chan no te hagas la preocupada por mi si anoche me dijiste que yo no era lo suficiente noble para ti con eso solo quedo claro que me odias y lo que me decias era solo por hacerme sentir bien a pesar que me mentias – la chica molesta y con lagrimas en los ojos le dijo- eso no es cierto naruto-kun yo no te odio yo jamas te menti jamas te mentiría por que yo…..- fue interrumpida por el rubio que también lloraba- además nisiquiera has visto el álbum que hice para ti me mate por varios días tomando fotos solo para que tu lo vieras- la chica abrió su chaqueta y le dijo – te refieres a este álbum?- el rubio quedo perplejo al ver que su amada tenia el álbum que se mato haciendo para ella este le dijo – ahora ábrelo- esta obedecio lo que le dijo su amado y abrió el álbum y empezó a observarlo vio la primera pagina y vio fotos de sakura y sasuke esa seccion se llamaba "mis hermanos" también había de iruka y kakashi sensei de el kazekage y sus hermanos en la misma sección sigio hasta la pagina 5 y vio una nueva sección que se llamaba "mis compañeros y amigos" esta sección tenia subsecciones con los nombres de sus amigos la primera subsección se llamaba "shino aburame" había fotos de shino por todas las 2 hojas de su sección habían fotos de el entrenando comiendo melón y ensaladas ( su fruta y comida favoritas)otras recolectando insectos haciendo tonterías con naruto y kiba y una de el desmayado después de que se comieran a sus insectos por plantas carnívoras y otra también desmayado cuando naruto y kiba le llenaron su habitación con plantas come insectos lo que les costo una golpiza por parte de este otras mas con naruto y demás amigos siguio hojeando y la segunda subsección se llamaba "kiba inuzuka y akamaru" estas eran 4 hojas de las aventuras de kiba y akamaru haciendo infinidad de cosas entrenando,comiendo,jugando,en reunión con sus demás amigos,nadando,bañando a akamaru para que este se volviera a ensuciar asi de rápido y asi siguio hojeando La chica el álbum vio fotos de ino,shikamaru,del viejo teuchi y su hija ayame,chouji,neji,tenten,rock lee,gai,yamato,kurenai,shizune,anko,konohamaru,hudon,moegi,matsuri aunque para las de esa chica tuvo que viajar a la aldea de la arena y una de hannabi y hiashi pero esas las tomo sin que se dieran cuenta estos últimos también de los demás ninjas de la aldea había una sección con unas fotos que se llamaba "kyuby sensei" eran 4 fotos con las diferentes fases de su sensei y una que hizo que la ojiperla pusiera una cara tierna con lagrimas estilo anime cuando el zorro se dio cuenta de eso le dijo al rubio- maldito mocoso no me digas que pusiste esa foto de mi – a lo que el rubio contesto- asi es sensei la puse – el zorro hiso una rabieta y también le salieron lagrimas estilo anime y dijo- rayos Sali patético en esa foto que vergüenza- a lo que la ojiperla dijo – no es cierto kyuby-sama se ve lindo- el zorro con una gota en la nuca dijo- por dios dijo que soy lindo hay me quiero morir trágame tierra- la foto era del zorro convertido en un cachorrito pss naruto llevaba pidiéndole una asi desde hace tiempo y para que el chico lo dejara de molestar acepto pero con la condición de que no se la mostrara a nadie entonces el zorro dijo- me las pagaras caro mocoso- el solo rio y dijo- a y espera a que los demás vean el álbum sobre todo las chicas se morirán de ternura en eso el zorro tuvo una caída estilo anime mientras decía – no puede ser por que confie en ese niño!- ya cuando estaba a punto de terminar el álbum una pequeña lagrima recorria la cara de la ojiperla al ver que no habían fotos de ella en el álbum al ver esto la chica le pregunto al rubio- por que no hay fotos mias en el álbum naruto-kun?- este respondio- por que no- en esto la chica comenzó a llorar cuando la interrumpio el jiinchuriikii- no las hay por que hice un álbum solo dedicado a ti asi que voltea hacia la contraportada interior del álbum y dime que vez – ella se sonrojo y le salio una sonrisa de aquellas que hacían al rubio temblar y respondio- un sello de invocación – el le dijo – dale el álbum a sasuke y después a sakura ellos saben que hacer – le paso el álbum a sasuke que mordio su dedo pulgar que le empezó a sangrar y lo paso por el sello después le paso el álbum a sakura y esta hizo lo mismo para después el rubio hablo- ahora damelo a mi hinata-chan- esta asintió con la cabeza y se lo dio el chico hizo lo mismo que sus compañeros hizo algunas posiciones de manos y dijo- jutsu de invocación!- y salio un libro cubierto con otro sello de invocación y el rubio le dijo a la ojiperla- ahora tu has lo mismo- ella dijo y como lo hare si no tienes mi sangre – entonces el le recordó a ella aquella ves que el le pico una mano sin querer con un kunai según el y le saco un poco de sangre y después le dijo a la chica- te acuerdas aquella ves no fue un accidente fue a propósito pss quería sacarte sangre para completar el sello lo bueno que no necesite mucha solo una gota- entonces la chica se mordio el dedo paso su sangre por el sello hizo posiciones de manos y dijo- jutsu de invocación – y en medio de una nube de humo que se esparcia se veía un libro no muy grande pero muy fino que tenia en la portada el siguiente titulo: para la chica mas bella del planeta… abrió el libro y el la primera pagina decía:

Este libro es dedicado para la chica mas bella del planeta

Para la chica que hace que con una sonrisa hace que tiemble como gelatina

Algun dia juntare valor para decirle que es la mas bonita

Que hace de un dia gris el mejor dia

Que no necesita nada para sacarme una sonrisa

Que logra con su voz llenarme de armonía

Que cuando estoy con ella me llena de alegría

Quien diría

Que por ella daría hasta mi vida

Y enamorado terminaría

Esto es para la mas linda

Para la mas dulce y tierna chica

Si es para ti mi linda hinatita

Ella al leer tal verso lloraba pero no era de tristeza era de felicidad pss no sabia que su rubio pensaba eso de ella al lado del verso había un corazón que decía naruto y hinata y debajo de ese corazón y el verso estaba aquella foto que se tomaron un dia antes de que ella le hiciera creer a su rubio que lo odiaba entonces miro el álbum y vio muchas fotos de ella habiendo muchas cosas entrenando,leyendo,cocinando,jugando con akamaru, unas con su hermanita,otras con sus amigas otras en diferentes misiones con el también vio las bolitas de arroz con la cara de su amado que ella cocino para el con tanto amor, otras dormida esto la espanto un poco aunque estaba que brincaba de la alegría que no le tomo importancia esta solo le pregunto- como es que tomaste estas fotos que yo recuerde estaba sola – el respondio – según estabas sola pss yo solo hice lo que tu hacias conmigo te estuve espiando por años y tomando fotos eso es todo- ella se impacto y le dijo – como lo hiciste si no te sentía?- el respondio-se te olvida que aprendi de la mejor espia de konoha? Esa eres tu hinata-chan tu crees que no me daba cuenta que me espias desde que somos niños una cosa es no darse cuenta y otra es hacerse de la vista gorda bueno ya dicho esto te hare una pregunta: me harias el favor de acabar con mi sufrimiento? – ella respondio – como hare eso?- el le dijo- haciéndome el honor de matarme – ella empezó a llorar y le dijo – como te atreves a pedirme eso después de mostrarme el regalo mas lindo que me han dado- el respondio – fácil el que yo te ame no quiere decir que tu si asi que acaba con mi sufrimiento de una vez por todas no tiene caso vivir si tu me odias – ella se limpio las lagrimas y mas decidida le dijo- esta bien lo hare – sakura y sasuke al oir estro dijeron – no lo hagas hinata!- ella los miro con una sonrisa y dijo- no se preocupen lo hare recapacitar – en eso empieza a concentrar chakra en las manos de la chica que se terminan convirtiendo en dos cabezas de león de chakra y dijo- puño suave de leones gemelos!- iba directamente a golpearlo cuando deshiso la técnica antes de llegar al rubio que se decía en su cabeza- _ bueno hasta aquí llego amor mio espero que alguien te pueda hacer feliz mi hinata-chan-_ cuando de pronto siente algo calido en sus labios abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que su hinata-chan lo estaba besando! En eso se separo de ella y le dijo- no que me ibas a matar hinata-chan?- esta le respondio – asi es naruto-kun te voy a matar pero te voy a matar de amor amado mio, naruto-kun tu sabes que siempre he estado observándote a lo lejos,sintiendo tu tristeza y tu felicidad también alegrándome por cada logro que tenias, antes yo era débil siempre me rendia y lloraba hasta que cierto niño rubio me salvo de unos niños que me iban a golpear por que les tire su helado en un accidente y pensaban que era una presumida por ser del clan hyuga el me defendió de esos niños haciendo un clon de sombras que se tambaleaba pss era lógico por que un niño de 5 años no podía hacer tanto no tenia el poder suficiente para hacer un clon perfecto aquellos niños le dieron una golpiza a mi héroe que a pesar de no conocerme me defendió como si yo fuera lo mas preciado para el entonces llego ko mi guardian y ellos se fueron corriendo dejando a mi salvador tirado en el suelo yo quería darte las gracias aquella vez pero no pude ya que ko me alejo de ti mientras me decía que me alejara de ti por que no era bueno estar contigo pero yo no le hice caso y empeze a espiarte a lo lejos hasta que entramos a la academia y estaba junto ati pensé que me ibas a reconocer por lo que paso con aquellos niños pero no fue asi yo quería hablarte pero me moria de pena y me ponía toda roja y me desmayaba de la emoción al tenerte cerca de mi también mientras sasuke-kun tenia a su bola de acosadoras apoyándolo…-sakura le dijo ala ojiperla-OYE!- sasuke dijo-es cierto sakura ella tiene razón en ese tiempo eran mis acosadoras de hecho muchas de esas chicas siguen siéndolo lo bueno es que tengo a mi acosadora personal y también es mi preferida-la ojiperla dijo- me dejan continuar?- ellos asintieron con la cabeza y la ojiperla continuo- siempre había una vocecita de una sola chica que te apoyaba ati claro no se escuchaba pss las acosadoras de sasuke-kun no dejaban de gritar: sasuke-kun tu puedes ganarle a ese idiota mientras yo en mi cabeza decía: ya callense bola de patéticas jamas le ganara a mi naruto-kun y solo decía en voz baja : vamos naruto-kun tu puedes desmuestrales a esas niñas que se equivocan yo te apoyo! Y asi empezó todo cuando salias de la escuela te seguía hasta ichiraku donde solias comer además ahí el viejo teuchi y ayame te querían como un familiar y no la clásica mirada de odio que te daban por la gente de la aldea y asi nos graduamos de la academia y nos asignaron nuestros equipos yo me puse triste al saber que no me tocaba contigo además no conocía bien a kiba y shino pero los conoci mejor y ahora son mis mejores amigos además aun me daría tiempo de irte a ver aunque sea a lo lejos maña que la verdad aun no se me quita pss aun la sigo haciendo jijijijijiji aparte sabia que algún dia nos pondrían en una misión juntos y de hecho nos pusieron en varias aunque la mayoría de las veces fracasamos estuvieron apunto de enviarnos a la academia de nuevo a kiba a ti y a mi lo recuerdas? También me puse triste cuando sasuke-kun se fue y no pudiste detenerlo- la volvieron a interrumpir por sasuke- bueno pero ya estoy aquí no?- este se asusto cuando vio que hinata lo miraba con ganas de matarlo de hecho era la primera vez que se le miraba molesta con una venita en la frente solo alzo su puño y dijo- si vuelves a hablar juro que dejare viuda a sakura-san sin haberse casado ahora me dejas continuar?- el azabache muerto de miedo con los ojos como platos asintió con la cabeza y la chica continuo- casi me muero cuando llegaste al hospital sumamente lastimado y me desmaye por 2 dias cando te vi vendado hasta las pestañas y me moria de la pena cuando me viste en la cascada aquella noche oh dios por que dije eso!-esta se puso roja como un tomate iba desmayarse pero siguio con su relato-la verdad tu sonrisa fue la que me salvo de tomar el camino equivocado tu me sacaste de ese mundo de obscuridad y me impregne de tu dicho: jamas retrocedo a mi palabra por que ese es mi camino ninja! Yo siempre quise estar junto a ti caminar a tu lado tomar tu mano e ir juntos por el camino de la vida y no tengo miedo decirte estas palabras por una simple cosa : por que yo te AMO naruto-kun - el rubio no sabia que decir lo habían dejado sin palabras no podía creer que la chica que según lo odiaba era en realidad quien mas lo amaba que lo ama desde que eran niños que lo miraba como a su héroe entoces el rubio dijo en voz baja- diablos como es que hice esto como alguien puede amarme tanto como se que no estoy soñando- en eso la ojiperla lo jalo hacia ella y dijo- asi te demostrare que no estas soñando y que lo que dije es verdad- y sin mas espera beso a su rubio en los labios ambos se sentían en el cielo cuando de repente la chica cayo al suelo y el grito- oh dios se desmayo – y le dijo sasuke – ya se dale otra dosis- el rubio se extraño- otra dosis?-sakura molesta le dijo – vaya naruto si que eres idiota besala!- este hizo caso y la beso mientras hinata abria los ojos se percato de que su rubio se le acercaba y dijo en su mente- _vaya esto es un sueño? si es asi que lindo mi naruto-kun va a besarme si ven aquí mi amor besame cuantas veces quieras –_ cuando en verdad sintió los labios de su amado sobre los suyos se dijo- _por dios! No estoy soñando en realidad mi naruto-kun me esta besando!-_ y se volvió a desmayar- naruto se asusto aun mas y con lagrimas estilo anime dijo- hay que hago hinata-chan despierta- la puso suavemente en el suelo cancelo la invocación del zorro con 2 colas y lo volvió a invocar pero con 4 para que este estuviera mas grande y cupieran todos en el lomo del zorro se subieron al zorro y le dijo naruto- vamos sensei lo mas rápido que puedas hay que llevar a hinata-chan al hospital! En eso la pelinegra se despertó mientras abria los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba acomodada en el pecho de su amado y estaba encerrada con los brazos de este se sonrojo al oler su aroma y sentir esos brazos sobre ella se sento y antes de hablar el rubio dijo- con que eras tu la hermosura de la cascada eh?- ella se puso roja y sonrio con su clásica sonrisa tierna este se quedo atonito y le dijo al zorro – apoco no es hermosa cuando se rie asi eh kyuby?-el zorro dijo- la verdad no se pues soy un demonio zorro se te olvida? Por cierto que bueno que despierta hinata-chan- este le puso una de sus 4 colas en la punta de la nariz y luego la bajo por la barbilla de la chica haciendo que esta se sonrojara y se riera al final esta le dijo- basta kyuby-sama me hace cosquillas!- le dijo la ojiperla entre risitas al rubio –oye dile a kyuby-sama que me deje de hacer cosquillas- el rubio contesto – por que si te ves tan hermosa asi?- este saco su cámara y le tomo una foto con la cola del kyuby en cuello haciéndole cosquillas y esta toda sonrojada cuando le dijo al kyuby- esta lista sensei Ya puedes dejarla- ya la chica le dijo mas seria al rubio – enserio ibas a dejar que te mate naruto-kun?- el respondio- si si tu me lo pedias iba a dejar que me mataras todo sea por complacer a hinata-chan….- este fue interrumpido por una cachetada de la ojiperla que le decía con lagrimas en los ojos- jamas vuelvas a decir eso me escuchaste! Yo me muero si algo te pasa que no entiendes que eres mi corazón- el rubio se disculpo y dijo- perdón hinata-chan no lo vuelvo a hacer ahora vamos a la aldea- esta se puso feliz y con una sonrisa traviesa le dijo- aunque si me gustaría que me complazcas con otras cosas- el rubio noto esto y le dijo con un tono picaro- asi y como quiere mi hime-chan ( mi princesa) que la complazca?- ella respondio – mi hime-chan? Eso se oye tan lindo naruto-kun ya se como quiero que me complazcas hasta llegar ala aldea- el rubio dijo- vamos pideme lo que sea no seas timida- y ella le contesto- abrasame hasta llegar ala aldea y no me sueltes- el la abraso con sus brazos por la cintura mientras esta se acurrucaba en el pecho del rubio pero antes los 2 chicos de atrás que miraban a los de adelante les dijeron- oigan estamos aquí no se preocupen eh- naruto se sonrojo y saco la lengua mientras la ojiperla movia la cara por el pecho del rubio y se escondia toda ruborizada al final se acomodo y se quedo dormida en el calido pecho de su amado y sus fuertes brazos que la tenían agarrada de la cintura y el vientre y pensó entre sueños-_ si esta es la prisión que me pongan cadena perpetua jijijijijijiji adoraría estar en esta cárcel de amor toda la vida –_ y asi se fueron rumbo ala aldea donde de todo le esperaba a esta pareja: amor,unos cuantos problemitas, rivales de la chica por el amor de su rubio, una guerra , una traición por parte de la aldea y muchas cosas mas asi que esperen y se sorprenderán…

Fin capitulo 2

_**Omake…**_

Esteba este humilde guardia de seguridad y escritor de tiempo libre ( que es casi siempre jejejejejeje) escribiendo el nuevo capitulo cuando de pronto suena su celular el contesta y dice- mmmmm bueno con quien hablo?- una vos de mujer me dice – soy yo trigo-sama hinata hyuga- yo le respondo – a hola como estas linda? No te sale caro llamarme desde el otro lado del mundo?- ella me responde – la verdad no se no yo pago el recibo- y le replico – que suerte la tuya yo ando bn brujas y no tengo para pagar el mes ( con lagrimas estilo anime) me imagino que naruto esta contigo no es asi?- ella me responde – asi es esta comiendo unas galletas que yo le hice – se oye un grito a lo lejos – y están riquísimas trigo-sama debería probarlas- yo respondo – si debería a ver cuando te dignas a traerme unas hinata- ella me responde- claro que si trigo-sama todo sea por el que hizo que mi naruto-kun este conmigo jijijijijijijij- en eso suena la puerta que me costo caro reparar y un grito a lo lejos que decía – donde estas mugre escritor barato!-es eso pensé-_ ya me cargo el payaso otra vez y aun no se me quita la de la semana pasada-_y le digo a la chica del teléfono- oye hinata me harias un favor aparte de las galletas?- ella respondio amablemente- claro trigo-sama cual es?-yo le digo – será que me puedas llamar una ambulancia presiento que me van a golpear otra vez o decirles a ino o a sakura que me curen después?- estas se espanto y dijo- trate de huir -me dijo la kunoichi- para su casa o para el trabajo – volvió a decir – para el trabajo linda y es mejor que me despida no quiero que se escuche como me golpean bueno adiós – esta ya estaba con el rubio y respondieron – adiós trigo-sama nos veremos luego- en eso tumban otra ves la puerta y tengo a hatake kakashi,maito gai,shizune y yamato y les digo furioso- que demonios hicieron que creen que regaladas me hacen las puertas?- ellos me dijeron – dijiste que saldríamos en este capitulo y nada a lo que viene la pregunta y pa cuando? – yo les respondo tranquilos aun estoy empezando y la verdad necesito descansar llevo 4 dias escribiendo sin parar un descanso al escritor no?- ellos gritaron – NOOOOOO! – y les digo furioso- bola de quiere cuadro si siguen asi los sacare hasta el cuarto capitulo- en eso yamato hace un palo de madera con su shouton y la da uno a kakashi a gai y a shizune y dice – bueno hay que hacer fiesta de piñata no?- y yo digo aterrado con los ojos como platos- asi? Y quien será la piñata? Oigan chicos por que me miran asi? No!, tengan piedad del escritor como quieren que escriba si lo van a moler a palos?- hinata y naruto escuchaban del otro lado del teléfono aterrados ya que la chica no había colgado ni yo tampoco- no espérate no seas asi , ay no en la cara no, PIEDAAAAAD!, sanguchito o super ego salvenme aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy nooooooo! A llamen una ambulancia o ala policía me golpean esta bola de montoneros ay mi riñon ¡ no yamato ahí no no no ay ese fue un golpe bajo – en eso se fueron y me dejaron peor que una piñata en posada solo se me oye diciendo- ay mejor me apuro a escribir y sacar a toda esa bola de pelados sino me ira asi cada vez que no los saque en los capítulos- en eso hinata cuelga llama a la ambulancia y le dice a naruto – pobre trigo-sama le dieron otra golpiza bueno ahora hay que ir a su trabajo naruto-kun trae el ungüento hyuga y llama a sakura e ino para que atiendan a trigo-sama- naruto responde – como que te preocupas mucho por el no?- ella responde – hay naruto-kun me encanta cuando te pones celoso cuando me celas me vuelves loca pero eso no ahora se te olvida que el es el escritor y también nuestro amigo? Además que tal si nos pone mas juntitos a ti y a mi…. ya sabes – dijo la ojiperla sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos y se le podía ver una sonrisa picara en esto naruto le sangra la nariz se pone pervertido y dice – tienes razón mugre escritor como lo quiero bueno ya que hay que buscar a las chicas – mientras yo quejándome- ahhh voy a hacia la luz ay no es la compu jejejejejejeje vaya me afecto la vista la golpiza mejor me pongo a trabajar- y asi segui con mis labores del dia y llame otra vez para que me empotraran la puerta (de nuevo)…

_**fin omake -**_


	3. Capitulo 3

Bueno aquí les dejo mi tercer capítulo creo que le puse un poco de lemon bueno creo si quieren que le ponga mas o le quite solo comenten

Naruto uzumaki – naruto o personajes hablando

_Naruto uzumaki – _naruto o personajes pensanso o hablando por radio

Naruto uzumaki : narrador osea yo

Dicho esto espero que lo disfruten bueno eso es todo saludos

Una linda historia de amor

capitulo 3 : el regreso de naruto y su encarcelamiento

estaban 4 ninjas y un zorro caminando hacia la aldea de la hoja cuando cierta kunoichi de ojos aperlados se despierta de los brazos de su rubio que le dice- hinata-chan ya llegamos despierta bella durmiente me encanta verte asi pero ya dejare descansar a mi sensei además aun no se puede saber que el y yo trabajamos juntos por ahora ire a entregarme al consejo que presiento que me enviara a prisión una temporada por haber desobedecido anteriormente…- fue interrumpido por los otros 3 ninjas- como que a prisión? No nos dijeron eso dijeron que después iríamos a un lugar secreto para protegerte de raíz y los ancianos- el rubio volvió a hablar – bueno no importa si voy a prisión una temporada pss al menos se que alguien me espera apenas salga además tengo que hablar con cierta persona para pedirle permiso de algo que ya luego les dire jejejejeje bueno ahora solo quiero ir a ichiraku´s a comerme un gran tazon de ramen y después me entregare con una condición- sasuke pregunta- cual condición dobe?- el rubio le contesta- pues que me dejen ir al hospital a ver a kiba,shino,neji,cejotas,tenten,sai,shikamaru,chouji e ino a ver como siguen y a pedirles disculpas sobre todo a los últimos 3 ya que a el kyuby se le paso la mano con ellos cuando pelearon- una voz en su mente le dijo al rubio-_ ya te dije que lo sentía mocoso además aun me debes una por lo de la foto desgraciado y juro que me las cobrare chiquillo este-_ el rubio quedo palido a lo que los demás le dijeron- que pasa naruto?- y este respondio- lo que pasa es que el zorro me dijo que me hara pagar caro por haber mostrado la foto de el como un cachorrito- a lo que la ojiperla sonrojada con una cara tierna responde – ay si kyuby-sama estaba tan tierno asi si lo invocaras asi me lo comería a besos y a apapachos- entonces el kyuby se posiciono del cuerpo del chico por unos segundos estos se dieron cuenta de esto y se espantaron menos hinata este solo dijo- oye mocosa que crees que soy un peluche al que puedes apapachar? Empiezo a creer que lo que dijiste antes era de dientes para afuera-esta respondio- claro que lo respeto kyuby-sama lo que pasa es que se veía adorable asi- este dentro del chico se decía asi mismo-_ genial ahora hasta adorable soy que bajo he caído _(con lagrimas estilo anime)- el rubio le dijo ala ojiperla – enserio hinata-chan? Si quieres puedo convertirlo asi para que lo cuides mientras estoy en prisión- esta solo asintió con la cabeza y con unos ojos tiernos le dijo- enserio harias eso naruto-kun? Que lindo será tenerlo asi- mientras el zorro le decía en el interior de naruto.

dentro de naruto

-_estas loco mocoso ni se te ocurra no dejare que me vean asi es humillante para mi-_dijo el zorro molesto el rubio junto a el le dijo-_ calma sensei ya veras que ella te cuidara bien además te invocare con una cola para que nadie te reconozca además podrás transformarte a tu forma original o cual numero de colas quieras en una situación de peligro además te pongo con ella para que la cuides hablare con la abuela y le dire todo para que la compañes en misiones pss para que te diviertas un rato no? Ya vez que no solo pienso en ella? También en ti ya que últimamente te quejas demasiado de que no te invoco para salir a jugar estas peor que en el cachorrito en el que te convertiré pero eso si aun no le digas a hinata-chan que te invoco para que la cuides dicelo después de la primera situación de peligro-_ este solo respondio –_ ya que mocoso no me queda de otra además me urge salir un rato ya me harte de hablar solo contigo ahora podre platicar con ella y con tus amigos eso si dile a tus amigos que me traten como tal como la maldad hecha animal como el gran kyuby que no se vallan por mi apariencia sabes que soy de poca paciencia solo tus amigos,la hokage y ella lo sabran verdad? Si se entera el imbécil del hachibi que me invocaste asi se morirá de la risa y me veras obligado a darte una golpiza…_

Con hinata,sakura y sasuke

Naruto hiso unas posiciones de manos y dijo- jutsu de invocación!- y una pequeña nube de humo se dispersaba y en ella un pequeño cachorro de zorro se miraba mientras que una chica de cabello rosa y una chica de cabello negro azulado se les ponían los ojos tiernos decían- que ternurita!- en eso el zorro salto le muerde la mano a naruto que grita de dolor hace crecer su cola toma al rubio del torso y lo avienta con toda su fuerza al suelo dejando un gran cráter mientras decía- te dije que me la ibas a pagar por lo de la foto mocoso!-el rubio le contesta con llamas en los ojos – ahora si zorro estúpido te sacaste boleto ala ruta del dolor!- este contesta- uyyy que miedo tengo mira como tiemblo- mientras hacia una risa malévola lo que dejo helados al sasusaku mientras hinata ya lo había tomado mientras le rascaba la panza el kyuby caia rendido ante los cariñitos de la ojiperla que naruto solo rio y dijo- vaya como hiciste eso hime-chan?- ella respondio – lo mismo hago con akamaru este se vuelve loco cuando le acaricio la panza…. aver kyuby-sama quien es una ternurita eh? Quien es una ternurita? Si tu lo eres tu lo eres- el kyuby con lagrimas estilo anime dijo- el mas fuerte, el mas cruel, el mas malvado de todos los biijus y una chica de 17 años me domino a base de cariñitos aaaaaaa soy patético soy un asco de biiju si mis hermanos me vieran asi se mueren de la risa , reviven y se vuelven a morir de la risa que mal- la chica lo dejo de tocar la panza lo agarro de esta y lo puso en su pecho que este sin ningún pelo en la lengua y pervertidamente dijo- bueno aunque no puedo negar que tiene una excelente delantera y esta muy comoda- la chica se puso roja naruto se acerco y le metio un coscorrón al zorro y le dijo- maldito zorro eres igual que el maldito viejo de ero-sennin- el zorro respondio -yo no tengo la culpa que tu chica este bien dotada jajajaja- el rubio dijo – ya te lo dije zorro estúpido no vuelvas a tocar asi a mi chica me entendiste?- hinata toda sonrojada y apunto de desmayarse dijo – naruto-kun dijiste mi chica?- el dandose cuenta de lo que dijo se corrigio todo sonrojado- digo no vuelvas a tocar asi a mi hime-chan digo a hinata-chan!-apunto de un ataque de nervios moveteando las manos de arriba a abajo el zorro salto de la chica que se caería desmayada otra vez pero naruto la abrazo antes de que esta cayera al suelo y la cargo hasta la aldea mientras el zorro salto hasta su cabeza se acomodo en esta y dijo- bueno mocoso tengo flojera de caminar asi que nos cargaras a ambos – naruto todo resignado no le quedo de otra mientras sakura le dice a sasuke- no crees que hacen una hermosa pareja sasuke? – el responde- no… nosotros somos 10 veces mejores que ellos jejeje- ella toda sonrojada le dice a su pelinegro- ay sasuke siempre das en el clavo ganaremos este año como: "la pareja del año de konoha"- este le responde – ay sabia que me saldrías con eso no me gusta esa competencia además aunque me duele aceptarlo si el dobe y hinata se vulven pareja nos ganarían ya que ella esta enamorada de el desde que son niños lo que lo hace muy lindo- la pelirosa responde- pero nosotros también- el replica- si pero no oiste lo que dijo hinata? Ella lo ama desde que tiene 5 años y el también la quiere desde que tenia 6 lo nuestro es mas actual no tenemos oportunidad bueno dejemos de lado eso me duele la espalda de viajar en zorro que tal si cuando lleguemos me das un masaje y luego jugamos un rato que te parece?- esto lo dijo con una voz sexi que hizo sonrojar aun mas ala pelirosa que con una voz picara le dijo- mmm sasuke cuando te volviste asi de pervertido- el responde – desde que tengo ala mujer mas sensual de konoha como novia jejejejeje- la pelirosa se iba a desangrar pero le dijo – ay sasuke esta bien apurémonos por que serán muchos rounds- el rubio y la pelinegra iban caminando cuando la chica de ojos aperlados se despertó y el zorro dijo- oye naruto tu chica se esta levantando- el rubio responde – si esta tan hermosa cuando duerme pero que bueno que ya se esta levantando me gustaría hablar con ella a solas!- el zorro entendiendo la indirecta le dijo- bueno me voy con sakura y sasuke a charlar un rato- el portador del kyuby le dijo a su ojiperla – buenos días preciosa como te encuentras?- esta se sonrojo y le respondio- si naruto-kun ya me encuentro mejor aunque me gusta estar en tus fuertes brazos – con una sonrisa traviesa mientras naruto se sonrojo y dijo- pss bueno no te preocupes linda yo te llevare cargada hasta la aldea- la portadora del byakugan contesta - enserio naruto-kun?- y el chico respondio- claro me dijiste que te abrazara hasta la aldea y te voy a complacer a cambio de un beso en la mejilla- la ojiperla se sonrojo y le dijo- bueno entonces no me queda de otra eres malo naruto-kun - y sin pensar le da un beso en el pomulo y este se sonroja al igual que la chica alo que naruto contesta- por que soy malo? No que siempre habias querido besarme?- y la ojiperla responde – si naruto-kun siempre he querido besarte pero no ahí sino aquí- y esta si pensarlo lo agarra de la nuca lo acerca a su cara y sin mas lo besa en los labios mientras que la chica cierra los ojos para disfrutar mas de aquel magico momento igual el chico disfrutaba aquel momento se separaron después de unos momentos para retomar el aire perdido a lo que el rubio dijo- este será el ultimo beso que nos daremos – ella se le cambio la cara de felicidad a una de tristeza y le dijo- por que naruto-kun no quiero que este sea el ultimo yo quiero muchos mas no es justo por que?- a lo que el rubio dijo- por que no es correcto ya que aun no somos novios además no creo que el consejo hyuga quiera que te juntes con un convicto y yo quiero lo mejor para ti no quiero que sufras por mi culpa…- ella lo interrumpio y le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos – naruto-kun jamas vuelvas a decir eso no entiendes que eres lo que mas amo en este mundo tu eres mi vida , mi cielo, mi todo y no me importa si el consejo no me aprueba salir contigo no importa si me destierran y me desheredan mientras este contigo es todo lo que improta además te esperare el tiempo necesario toda la vida si es necesario te ire a visitar a la prisión…- el chico la interrumpio algo enojado- NO! No quiero que vayas a verme la prisión no es un lugar para ti no dejare que mi princesa vaya a verme y si vas no saldré me enojare contigo si vas me escuchaste!- la ojiperla ya llorando – no naruto-kun no quiero que te enojes conmigo pero a pesar de que te esperare toda la vida ya no puedo estar sin verte cuando te fuiste a entrenar a jiraiya-sama casi me vuelvo loca el no verte , el no pasar aunque sea 5 minutos sin ver tu sonrisa me la pasaba en las nubes imaginando donde estabas que hacias, si pensabas en mi o al menos te acordabas que existo a lo que me llevo a recibir regaños de neji-niisan por no prestar atención mientras me entrenaba ya que sabes que el es muy riguroso con sus entrenamientos cuando acababa de entrenar me iba al campo del equipo 7 a recordar aquel dia que me dijiste que te gustaban las personas como yo y ahí me quedaba hasta anochecer recordando viejos tiempos contigo una ves me meti a tu departamento sin querer pero te pido disculpas por eso pase por la sala entre a tu cuarto me sente en tu cama mire una foto tuya ….-y el rubio la interrumpio- pues hubieras revisado el segundo cajón de la derecha y hubieses visto algo que te hubiera puesto una gran sonrisa- ella extrañada dijo- que hay ese cajón naruto-kun?- el chico respondio con una sonrisa zorruna que derretia a la ojiperla- en ese cajón hay una foto tuya cuando llegamos del bosque de la muerte en los exámenes chunnin y estabas con una gran sonrisa y te la tome sin que te dieras cuenta además de tu primer protector de la villa después de tu pelea con neji este se te cayo y yo lo recogi te lo iba a devolver pero cuando fui al hospital a verte estabas dormida y te mirabas tan hermosa además de que me di cuenta de que ya tenias un nuevo protector y decidi quedármelo no se por que pero cuando estaba deprimido o molesto llegaba a mi departamento abria aquel cajón y mirar esa foto y ese protector me ponían feliz y me tranquilizaba aunque tu no lo sepas estar contigo me da una sensación de tranquilidad, felicidad y la verdad cuando estoy contigo me siento protegido y mira aquí tengo una copia de esa foto- el saco de su chaqueta la foto de ella que quedo mas roja que un tomate al verla y se acurruco mas fuerte en el pecho del rubio como escondiendo su pena además que se cubria con su cabello mientras la bajaba y la soltaba esta se extraño y le pregunto- por que me sueltas naruto-kun? me prometiste que me abrazarías hasta la aldea – refuño esta como una niña mimada y ala ves triste este le sonrio y le dijo- no te molestes linda no me gusta verte asi prefiero que me regales una sonrisa además quiero un regalo tuyo y yo te dare algo mio para que nos recordemos mientras estoy en prisión- la ojiperla dijo – que quieres que te de naruto-kun?- mientras esta pensaba mientras se sonrojaba mas y mas-_ acaso será que naruto-kun me pida pasar una noche juntos? No creo el no es de esos chicos el es un caballero aunque la verdad si me lo pidiera no dudaría un segundo en decirle que si ay dios soy una pervertida! A no me importa he estado soñando en ese dia además la verdad últimamente he tenido sueños pervertidos con el donde me hace suya y me dice que lo vuelvo loco que solo le pertenezco a el que toda yo mi cuerpo y mi alma son solo suyos y yo cumpliendo sus mas pecaminosas y pervertidas fantasias además de que cumplimos las mias….-_ el rubio la saco de sus pensamientos, se quito su protector y le dijo con una voz que hacia a la ojiperla derritiera en un modo de susurro en el oído- cierra los ojos preciosa y no digas nada solo déjate llevar-en eso por primera vez le salio su inner a hinata que esta solo decía –_ vas a hacérmelo aquí! Eres un mega pervertidoooooooo! Que importa hazme lo que quieras papacito yo solo hare lo que tu me pidas kyaaaaaaa ahora nadie me quitara a mi naruto-kun siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- _etto.. etto.. esta bien naruto-kun- este le puso su dedo en los labios de la chica que ya estaba excitada mientras besaba aquel dedo con ganas de…. Muchas cosas el se acerco la tomo por el cuello mientras lo acariciaba y desato su protector mientras la chica pensaba-_ o por dios! Si me lo haras aquí bueno tengo que dejarme llevar ya se lo boy a besar….-_ mientras el rubio le beso el cuello esta a sentir tal cosa se iba a desmayar, sin que el rubio se diera cuenta se empezó a abrir la chaqueta mientras pensaba-_ bueno naruto-kun espero que te des cuenta que estoy abriendo mi chaqueta en señal de que deseo que me toque mas alla del cuello dios estoy tan excitada que no me importa que piensen que soy una pervertida solo quiero que me hagas tuya el resto me da igual me harias la mujer mas feliz si me haces tuya en este momento-_ pero sintió que le quitaban el protector del cuello y le ponían otro iba a abrir los ojos cuando sintió los labios de su amado sobre los suyos los volvió a cerrar ella le tomo una mano al rubio y la puso en su vientre el rubio sintió la calida piel de la ojiperla y pensó que era lo mejor del mundo entonces comenzó a subir hasta la parte baja de los pechos de la ojiperla y pensó-_ calmate naruto si sigues esto se saldrá de control y no quiero hacerle eso a mi hime-chan a ella no, quiero que sea mágico además no ahora hasta después de salir de prisión ahí si nisiquiera la dejare dormir jejejeje pero primero tengo que hacerla mi novia para después hacerla totalmente mia…-_ en eso ella le tomo la mano otra vez al rubio y la puso en uno de sus senos esto hizo que el rubio se volviera loco entonces ella pensó-_ dios como puede ser que estoy tomando la iniciativa deberas tan loca me deja naruto-kun además siento que voy a explotar siento que quiero tirarlo al suelo, arrancarle toda esa ropa hacerlo mio y robarle su inocencia pues a pesar de que el aparenta ser maduro me encanta que aun tenga esa mirada inocente a nadie engaña esa mirada pervertida yo se que aunque ha estado por 3 años con el máximo pervertido de konoha aun tiene esa sonrisa inocente que me eleva al cielo cada vez que la hace que me derrite pero aun asi no me importa le quitare la chaqueta prepárate naruto-kun por que te hare pasar el mejor dia de tu vida además de el mio jijijijijijijijijiji soy toda una pervertidota si el supiera que tengo este tipo de pensamientos que pensaría de mi de seguro pensara que ya no soy tan inocente como cuando era niña espero y no piense que ya he estado con otro hombre por que eso simplemente me mataria dios hinata como piensas eso el no es de esos el es un amor un caballero , un dulce y romántico es por eso que me enamore de el estoy tan enamorada que hago cosas sin pensar….- _ en eso el rubio se separa de ella quita la mano de sus senos ella se puso triste por que quito su mano de sus pechos ya que ella lo estaba disfrutando mucho el chico se dio cuenta de esto por lo que le dijo a la ojiperla- no es que no lo estaba disfrutando hime-chan lo que pasa es que no es correcto- ella intrigada y triste le pregunta- por que no es correcto naruto-kun?- el le dice a la ojiperla – por que aun no somos novios no quiero hacer nada hasta que aceptes ser mi novia pero tampoco para eso es el momento correcto ya que ire a prisión solo quiero que me esperes no te puedo negar cuando pusiste mi mano en tu pecho quería tirarte al suelo y hacerte mia pero después pensé que no es correcto mi hime-chan no se merece eso a ella hay que enamorarla ala antigua haciéndole cartas tratándola como una reina abrirle la puerta cuando salgan escribirse cosas bonitas sentarse en el pasto a ver el atardecer y mirar a las estrellas y decirle que ella es mas hermosa que todas las estrellas en el universo y decirle que sus ojos son mas bellos que la misma luna compararla con una mañana de primavera o una noche de verano y si llegaramos a tener nuestra primera vez pues no quiero que sea un simple revolcón guiado por la lujuria quiero que sea algo mágico y romántico quiero hacerte mia pero de la forma mas suave que se puede tratarte como solo tu te mereces por que puedo notar algo en común en nosotros tan solo con verte a los ojos ambos nos estamos reservando para el otro lo que quiero decirte hinata-chan aunque lo diga con mucha pena es que tu pensaras que en mi viaje con ero-sennin estuve con alguna mujer pero no es asi lo que quiero decirte hina-chan es que soy virgen ok ya lo dije y no me hagas repetirlo que me muero de vergüenza el viejo trato de que estuviera con una mujer mientras estaba con el pero cada ves que me llevaba a esos lugares de perdición y las chicas que trabajaban ahí se me insinuaban obvio era su trabajo pero yo no correspondia pues le conte que había una chica en la aldea que yo quería mucho pero en eso pensaba en sakura-chan no te lo puedo negar pero luego el kyuby me decía: a quien diablos le importa sakura deja de mentirte en la chica que piensas en tu adorada hinata-chan entonces le decía: sabes que sensei tienes razón no puedo dejar de pensar en ella… y sacaba la foto la miraba y les decía alas chicas de ahí : bueno esta es la chica de que les hablo, la chica que me hace temblar al tenerla cerca la que me hace sentir infinidad de cosas, la que hace que en un dia malo se haga bueno con solo una sonrisa y la verdad me muero de ganas de volver para decirle esto que llevo adentro desde hace mucho….- la chica del cabello negro-azul estaba llorando de la ternura y amor que no podía imaginarse de cuanto la amaba su rubio ella pensaba que no se podía enamorar mas de el pero estaba equivocada cada palabra que le decía el rubio la enamoraba mas y mas esta sin mas lo abrazo y lo beso mientras le decía- es por eso que te amo naruto-kun por eso y mucho mas, entonces que me regalaste?...- el chico le dijo- pss ragalarte nada digamos que fue un intercambio checa tu cuello – al percatarse que en su cuello no estaba en su protector si no el de su rubio le dijo- gracias asi te tendre cerca a cada momento…- este la imterrumpio y le dijo – bueno pss vámonos hay que llegar- este agarro a la ojiperla la cargo mientras la chica le decía – vaya enserio me llevaras asi hasta a la aldea?- naruto respondio- pues si sabes que nunca fallo a una promesa pero si te molesta puedo bajarte…..- mientras la chica interrumpio- NOOO! No quiero estoy bien asi quiero llegar a la aldea abrazada de ti, sintiendo tu calor y el sonido tu corazón- el rubio contesto- bueno en ese caso sigamos aun nos queda un poco de camino - y se dirigieron a la aldea para que fueran recibidos de buena o mala manera.

Con la hokage

Estaba la hokage y todo el consejo ( a excepción de los ancianos ) hablando sobre que seria si el equipo de rescate no cumplio su objetivo de ser asi no tendrían de otra que dar las noticias a las demás naciones siendo lo mas probable que hubiera una nueva guerra mientras esta decía- bueno tenemos que ver como le haremos en caso de que raíz hayga cumplido su objetivo tenemos que idear una estrategia en caso de que las demás naciones nos declaren la guerra…- shizune su asistente la interrumpio mientras le decía – lady hokage tengo a alguien por la radio…- esta le responde – quien es? trae mi radio de inmediato- en eso le dan su radio y dice- bueno con quien hablo, identifíquese.- la persona que le respondio dejo impactada a la rubia-_ que hay abuela no te perocupes vamos de regreso a la aldea el ultimo equipo logro detenerme si no hubiera sido por hinata-_ la rubia sumamente molesta y feliz a la ves le contesta- _te he dicho un millón de veces que no me llames abuela mocoso insolente …. Me alegro de que no hayas llegado a raíz pero aun asi la pagaras cuando llegues – _a lo que el rubio contesto – _eso ya lo se además necesito hablar contigo sobre unas cosas eso si sin el consejo espero que no los moleste pero eso que le dire a la abuela es privado- _en eso habla kakashi - _ lo bueno es que estas a salvo asi que ya veremos después tu castigo y dime todos están bien?- _el rubio le dice que si luego hiashi hyuga toma el radio y le pregunta al chico- _oye esta bien hinata? Espero que si aunque no creía de que gracias a ella sigas vivo bueno en fin que bueno que están bien quien diría que una chica tan devil salvaría al heroe de esta aldea…- _entonces el rubio lo callo ya muy molesto le dijo- _ le dije que no hablara asi de ella cuando llegue me las pagara! Me escucho?- _ el líder del clan hyuga le respondio - _ cuando quieras niño bueno ya que en cuanto tiempo llegan?- _este le dijo - _ como en dos horas asi que ahí nos vemos cambio y fuera – _el chico apago su radio mientras los del el consejo hablaban en esto la voz del líder del clan aburame dijo- cuanto le daremos 6 meses o un año de arresto domicilario? Digo para protegerlo de los bastardos de raíz- en esto yamato dijo- opino 10 meses de vigilancia sin que pueda salir de la aldea ni usar jutsus bueno eso es solo una sugerencia- y asi estuvieron hablando un buen rato mientras en otra parte

en el hospital de konoha

Un ninja de cabello castaño y ojos aperlados se despertaba después de estar horas inconciente mientras decía- dios que hago aquí?- después recordó y se dijo- maldita sea no pudimos detenerlo espero y hinata-sama lo haya detenido si no estamos perdidos habremos perdido a nuestro amigo- se levanto y miro a su chica dormida aun en su cama junto a la suya y un lado de esta estaba su amigo y compañero de equipo este ultimo se estaba despertando mientras miraba a su líder de equipo le decía con mucha tristeza – lo siento neji deberíamos aver aguantado mas no pude mostrar la llama de mi juventud pero es que el kyuby era demasiado fuerte le di con todo y ni siquiera tenia un rasguño- el ojiperla le respondio a su amigo – ya ni modos lee espero el ultimo equipo lo hayga detenido si no ahora estará muerto pero por ahora la que me preocupa es tenten espero que despierte pronto ya empezó a preocuparme- en esto el castaño siente que lo abrazan y al voltearse sonríe de darse cuenta de quien es y le dice – me alegra que estes bien linda que bueno que despertaste ahora solo habrá que saber como están los demás – la chica de los chongos en el cabello asintió con la cabeza mientras hablaban que ojala y el ultimo equipo haya detenido a naruto

Mientras en otro cuarto…

Una rubia ,un castaño y un pelinegro despertaban después de largo tiempo inconsientes mientras el pelinegro decía muy molesto- demonios no pudimos ni siquiera detener a naruto un par de minutos somos un asco – mientras la rubia decía- tienes razón espero y naruto este bien o el ultimo equipo lo haya atrapado además prometio que me llevaría de compras al centro comercial se que volverá el jamas rompe sus promesas – la rubia también miraba al rubio como un hermano ya que últimamente hacían misiones juntos además de prometerle llevarla de compras al centro comercial cosa que el akimichi le pregunto- oye ino como es que naruto te prometio llevarte de compras? Que yo sepa el y tu no han tenido misiones juntos desde hace dos meses- la chica le respondio con una sonrisa- bueno chouji esa promesa ya tiene sus años me lo prometio mientras estábamos en una misión muy fácil que terminamos el mismo dia mientras me pedia unos consejos para conquistar a cierta chica:

**-flasback-**

estaban un par de rubios terminando una misión muy fácil que la terminaron el mismo dia mientras el chico le decía a la chica- oye ino puedo pedirte un consejo?- la rubia contesto- depende de que tipo de consejo sea naruto si me sales con algo estúpido te golpeare- este algo asustado le dijo- no te preocupes ino no es nada malo solo quiero que me ayudes con algo- la chica le dijo – bueno naruto habla pero con una condición me llevaras de compras al centro comercial ok?- el rubio pensó – _adiós ahorros se que esta chica compra demasiado pero ya que con que sea para conquistar a hinata-chan todo va bien…. _Esta bien ino te lo prometo solo dime como le hago para que una mujer que me gusta me haga caso o al menos me voltee a ver? – la chica le salio una sonrisa picara y le dijo- espero no ser yo naruto jejejejeej- el chico algo espantado y molesto le dice- no ino no eres tu, eres muy linda pero no eres mi tipo jejejejejejeje- esta le dijo- por que no naruto?- y el hablo otra vez – bueno por que ami me gusta alguien mas además te quiero como una hermana no podría quererte de otra forma al menos eso creo- esta se sonroja un poco lo abraza y le dice – ay naruto eso estuvo tan lindo pero ya que cuéntame tu problema y vere si te puedo ayudar – entonces el rubio le cuenta que le gusta una chica y que como le podía hacer para que esta chica se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí e lo que la chica le dice otra ves – bueno naruto hazle saber que es la mas linda, dile tus sentimientos , escribele algo lindo y se lo das o si salen alguna ves como amigos se todo un caballero, no te comportes como sueles ser tu normalmente, se educado invitala a cenar a algún lugar bonito o a mirar la luna por la noche bueno creo que es todo…. Oye naruto la conozco? O nos hemos visto? – el chico respondio – asi es la conoces muy bien es una de tus amigas eso es todo lo que dire y gracias por el consejo ino te llevare de compras apenas junte algo de dinero y le diga a esa chica que me gusta- la chica lo interrogo para saber quien era esa chica pensó en sakura pero ella ya le había dicho que naruto la había rechazado y le dijo- naruto acaso es hinata?- este se sonrojo a mas no poder y le dijo – no ino no es hinata-chan – este estaba nervioso a lo que la rubia se dio cuenta mientras lo ponía mas nervioso con sus palabras- hinata-chan? Yo pensé que el chan solo se lo decias a sakura por que era a quien amabas en ese entonces no? Para mi que si es ella por que aparte de tenten que tiene de novio a neji y sakura a sasuke la única amiga además de ellas es hinata además de que ella no tiene novio pero esta enamorada de alguien desde hace mucho tiempo de alguien que es un idiota que no se da cuenta de eso…. _ay naruto que idiota eres, el chico a que ama hinata eres tu!_- el rubio le pregunta – y quien es ese idiota que no se da cuenta le dare una golpiza por no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de mi hinata-chan…._ Juro que lo molere a golpes al desgraciado como quisiera que se fije en mi pero para eso tendríamos que ser muy optimistas –_ la rubia lo agarro en la jugada y le dijo- tu hinata-chan? Que yo supiera la ultima vez dijiste que no era ella pero por lo que veo me mientes – el chico a punto de un colapso nervioso le dice – no digo hinata-chan quiero saber quien es ese idiota para darle una golpiza por no darse cuenta y hacerle entrar en razón por que ella es una chica dulce, tierna , amable, además de hermosa, no acabo hoy si te digo todas las cualidades de hinata-chan - la rubia solo se reia de lo que decía su amigo que trataba de ocultar lo inevitable – bueno naruto solo tratas de ocultar lo que es pero bueno ya que vámonos tenemos que llegar a la aldea para que veas a tu princesa aunque después me llevaras al centro comercial de compras - el rubio ya resignado creyendo que lo descubrieron solo asintió con la cabeza y asi siguieron caminando hasta su aldea mientras seguían platicando.

**Fin flashback-**

Entonces con que le gusta hinata eh ino?- dijo chouji – era de esperarse ella siempre estuvo enamorada de el y el ni cuenta se daba pero por lo que veo ya se dio cuenta- decía shikamaru y la chica les dice a sus compañeros- bueno debemos darles un empujoncito no creen chicos? – a lo que el akimichi responde- ino no sabemos si el ultimo equipo lo convencio de no hacer lo que tenia planeado asi que mientras no sabemos nada no haremos nada…- la rubia lo interrumpio molesta- claro que el volverá se que ella lo convencio se que no romperá su promesa el jamas lo hace por eso yo creo que volverá – shikamaru hablo- eso espero ojala y ya este de regreso en la aldea además dijo que comeríamos ramen cuando se convirtiera en jounin y sigo esperando esa reunión de solo chicos que estábamos planeando desde hace tiempo- el akimichi ya con una bolsa de papitas fritas le dice – si tienes razón aun nos debe esa noche que planeábamos hacer en su casa – entonces los tres chicos siguieron hablando mientras recordaban viejos tiempos con su amigo naruto mientras que una habitación mas adelante

Con shino,kiba y sai

Estaba un encapuchado sentado en una silla pensando en cierto chico rubio mientras se decía a si mismo - _ espero y hinata y el ultimo equipo hayan convencido a naruto de esa tonta idea- _mientras se dio cuenta de que el entrenador de perros se despertaba y le dijo- vaya hasta que despertaste flojo – el chico con marcas en la cara le dijo – vaya no hay un dia en el que me recibas de buena manera verdad shino? Tan amargado como siempre - en eso se levanta también sai y les dice- vaya lei en un libro que mientras dos personas se la pasen peleando quiere decir que se aman solo que ninguna de esas dos personas quiere decirlo – se molestan los dos kiba le da un coscorrón y shino le tira a sus insectos mientras estos solo decían – eso te pasa por andar diciendo estupideces baka! – mientras el ambu solo gritaba por los insectos de shino

Con naruto y el equipo 7

Iba naruto y hinata atrás de sakura,sasuke y el zorro de 9 colas que platicaban mientras el kyuby le dijo- tuvieron acción tu y la cabeza de chicle? – sasuke se enojo y quiso golpear al zorro cosa que no pudo por que lo esquivo sin ningún problema mientras decía- vaya niño si hubieses sido tu el que fuera el jinchuriki presiento que ni hubises duado un par de meses conmigo en tu interior apuesto que ni en la forma que tengo me podrias golpear jejejejejejejeje- trato de golpearlo otra ves pero fue detenido por la pelirosa que le dijo al kyuby- asi es kyuby-sama ya tuvimos acción como usted dice y si es todo lo que quiere saber ya deje de pelear con sasuke –este solo asintió y dijo- vaya si que será difícil entrenarlos apuesto que no durarían un dia en el tipo de entrenamiento que le doy al mocoso pues el suele acabar sin chakra en un solo dia de entrenamiento pero ya que quieren ser mis siguientes estudiantes o no? pues ya acabe de entrenar al chico y la verdad me aburriré sin hacer nada – los chicos pensaron que un entrenamiento asi seria brutal si es que no los mata el primer dia a lo que solo respondieron- lo pensaremos y luego le diremos le parece?- el kyuby le daba igual si aceptaban o no el solo quería matar el tiempo ya que su subordinado estaría mucho tiempo encerrado a lo que solo dijo- esta bien pero no tarden ya que no es una opción entrenarlos después – mientras naruto iba cargando a hinata que se había quedado dormida otra ves en los brazos de su rubio mientras la chica pensaba – _ojala y a naruto-kun no lo manden a prisión espero que solo lo castiguen por que asi lo podre ir a ver para pasar tiempo juntos, ver la tele, decirle cuanto lo amo o cocinar para el me encanta que le guste mi comida hay naruto-kun que bueno que tendremos un futuro juntos asi que prepárate por que hare que tu vida este llena de felicidad desde ahora y hasta que la muerte nos separe además de cierta felicidad física jijijijijijiji soy una pervertida…._ – algo calido en sus labios la saco de su sueños y pensamientos al darse cuenta de que su rubio la estaba besando se puso mas roja que haría quedar mal a cualquier tomate maduro esta se hizo la dormida mientras decía como si aun estuviera dormida- no quiero que sea el ultimo naruto-kun quiero otro besito si?- mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa tierna y ala ves coqueta en la cara de la chica el solo decía – bueno esta bien solo uno mas – y la beso con mucha ternura la ojiperla volvió a hablar según ella aun dormida pero mas atrevida- ahora quiero que me hagas tuya naruto-kun solo quiero ser tuya y de nadie mas y yo quiero que solo seas mio quiero tenerte solo para mi solo en mi cama quiero que vivas solo para satisfacerme ami por que yo ya vivo por y para ti vivo para complacerte en todos tus caprichos ahora solo eso te pido: HAZME TUYA naruto-kun! – el rubio pensó que estaba soñando y se dijo – vaya anda soñando conmigo? Quiere que la haga mia? No aun no naruto calmate solo esta soñando no creo que quiera eso…- fue interrumpido por los "sueños" de su amada – claro que quiero eso solo eso quiero vivir solo para ti que seamos uno mismo quiero vivir contigo, que lo primero al levantarme fueras tu, y lo ultimo al mírar seas tu, quiero ser tu esclava si es lo que tu quieres como dije antes cumplir todos tus caprichos no importa cuales sean solo quiero cumplírtelos al igual de que quiero que ala única mujer que mires sea a mi , que solamente me ames ami quiero que cumplas todas mis fantasias por que no tengas duda que yo cumpliré las tuyas – mientras se volvia a abrir la chaqueta naruto se dio cuenta de esto y no podía dejar de ver sus enormes pechos su vientre quería tirarla al suelo a hacerla suya pero no podía aquí no se decía mientras la chica lo interrumpia de sus pensamientos – vamos naruto-kun se que me estas mirando los pechos si no quieres hacerme tuya aun solo tócame toca estos senos que solo son tuyos, este cuerpo que se muere por que lo hagas tuyo solo tócame hasta que ya no puedas mas , hasme sentir cosas que solo quiero que me hagas sentir tu , quiero que me hagas llegar al cielo con tus caricias y bajarme al infierno con tu pasión que me vuelve loca si eso es un pecado pues me convertiré en pecadora si el diablo eres tu para que me castigues toda la vida si es necesario – en eso naruto le toma la palabra y la toca haciendo que esta pegue un salto y le diga – si asi naruto-kun tócame mas quiero sentir tus manos por todo mi cuerpo quiero que conozcas cada centímetro de mi piel que solo ati te pertenece ….- en eso naruto no aguanta mas y la tira al suelo presa de la lujuria y le empieza a tocar cada parte de su ser haciendo que esta pegue gemidos y después el rubio le pregunto a esta – dime hinata-chan quien es tu dueño?- esta toda agitada le dice – tu lo eres solo tu lo eres – este aparentemente molesto le dice – di mi nombre!- ella cual esclava le dice- naruto-kun es mi dueño! Naruto-kun es mi dueño! Solo le pertenezco a el y a nadie mas – el rubio le empieza a besar el cuello que hace dar un pequeño grito a la ojiperla mientras con sus manos le toca los pechos y con la otra las piernas haciendo que la ojiperla se vuelva loca de placer que le dijo – naruto-kun quiero mas mucho mas! No quiero dejar de sentir esto – el rubio se levanta y le dice – no hinata-chan ahora no – esta lo toma por la fuerza de la chaqueta y le dice medio enojada – a no ven aquí ya empezaste ahora terminas! – y esta empezó a tocar al rubio por todas parte pero como no logro nada se levanto y enojada dijo- por que naruto-kun por que eres asi? – este se levanto y entono de reproche le dijo- por que si hinata-chan además de aquí a cuando estas tan salvaje la hinata-chan que yo conocía y me enamore era tierna y dulce la que veo ahora es salvaje y agresiva – esto le callo como un balde de agua fría a la ojiperla que solo dijo- no es cierto sigo siendo la misma hinata de siempre solo que ahora la verdad ya no lo resisti y me lanse encima de ti temo que esto solo sea un sueño asi que quiero desaprovechar cada segundo que este a tu lado – y sin mas se puso a caminar con una cara de tristeza que el rubio noto por lo que la alcanzo y le dijo- ya te dije hinata-chan no es que no quiera simplemente quiero hacer las cosas bien aquí no es el lugar indicado además quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que dije hace un momento es que la verdad no te puedo mentir me asustastes con tu actitud es que la hinata-chan que conozco no era asi y la verdad yo también pienso que esto es un sueño pero quiero que este sueño salga bien todos los días soñaba que llegaría este dia pero yo lo imaginaba mas romántico, mas intimo me entiendes?- esto hizo que a la ojiperla le saliera una gran sonrisa y le dijo – perdóname naruto-kun pero la verdad es que ya no puedo ocultar esto que tengo todo este amor que tengo por ti y la verdad quiero sentirme deseada por ti , quiero que cuando me veas te vuelvas loco no importa si es como un depravado sexual o como algo muy dulce y romántico ya te lo dije estoy aquí para cumplir tus caprichos no importa si son los mas enfermos sexualmente hablando o los mas tiernos yo quiero cumplirlos sin importar como sean, quiero que lo único que pienses sea en mi y lo feliz que te hare cuando me pidas que haga algo por ti eso es todo aunque la verdad me muero por quitarte esa ropa y verte como dios te trajo a este mundo en ese tema ya me harte de ser la niña buena,dulce y tierna desde ahora sere una ninfómana y pervertida si solo es con naruto-kun quiero ser aquella mujer que te roba el aliento apenas me ves , quiero ser aquella mujer que veas y tengas ganas de arrancarle la ropa y hacercelo a la fuerza pero con el máximo toque de delicadeza bueno creo es todo lo que tengo que decir…- naruto solo sonrio y dijo- tu que crees que no tengo ganas de convertirme en violador cuando te veo pero no mi otra parte me dice ella es frágil y hay que tratarla como tal todo a su tiempo si si se llegara a hacer hacerlo con lo mas delicado y dulce posible bueno al menos las primeras dos veces ya que después estare dispuesto a cumplir cada fantasia pervertida y enferma que mi hime-chan quiera no eres la única que quiere ser esclavo del otro asi como tu quieres serlo yo también quiero ser tu esclavo para cumplir tus mas bajas fantasias y parar hasta que tu digas no mas! Quiero estar en tu prisión de amor por siempre de eso no tengas duda – ella se acerco y le dijo – ya no digas mas y besame o haras que me convierta en una violadora, enloquesca otra ves y esta ves juro que no parare aunque trates de pararme - en eso su rubio la beso románticamente,la cargo y le dijo- bueno preciosa ya llegamos aquí nos separamos solo prométeme que me esperaras – esta le respondio – si mi naruto-kun te esperare aunque me gustaría que me lo ordenaras quiero empezar a sentir que soy tu esclava jijijijijijij – entonces le dijo el rubio – entonces te ordeno que me esperes por que si no lo haces te ira muy mal – la chica noto que lo dijo en tono picaro y ella le respondio de forma muy sexi haciendo que a el rubio se le subiera la sangre a la cabeza- y como me castigaras? Quiero saber si espero ansiosa mi castigo u obedezco tus ordenes mi amor – este le contesta aun mas sexi que la chica haciendo que la peliazul se derritiera – no quieres saberlo de la forma que te castigare asi que no juegues con fuego o te quemaras – ella responde- si tu me quemaras ya quiero empezar a sentir mi castigo dame un adelanto no? – el rubio le responde – bueno ya que la acusada lo pide….- en eso el rubio hace un clon y sin que sakura,sasuke y el zorro se dieran cuenta empezó a manosear a la chica que lejos de molestarle le encantaba la idea de que su amado la manoseara cual depravado sexual de ahí le saco la mano de la chaqueta y los pantalones mientras esta decía apunto de estallar de placer – quiero mas naruto-kun! soy una niña mala y merezco que me castiguen mas! Asi que hasme lo que quieras verdugo jiijijijijijiji – el portador del kyuby contesto- no mi esclava eso solo fue un adelanto de lo que te puede pasar si no obedeces mis ordenes me oiste? – entonces la ojiiperla replico – pues no te esperare asi que cuando salgas quiero que me castigues peor que ahora jijijijijiji - en eso naruto le dice a su amada – te amo hinata-chan el saber que tu también me hara mas dulce mi estadia en la prisión ni siquiera he dejado de ver tus hermosos ojos de luna y ya comienzo a extrañarlos… - en eso hinata se sonrojo a mas no poder y le dijo – ay naruto-kun yo también te amo me encanta cuando me enamoras mas y mas con tus dulces palabras es por eso que estoy tan enamorada de ti por ser muy dulce y romántico y por esos ojos azules como el mar en los que me pierdo tu extrañaras mis ojos y yo los tuyos será una tortura el no tenerte cerca pero se que saldrás y ahí estare esperándote alegre por que ya cumpliste tu condena y de paso la mia que será el no mirar esa cara que me vuelve loca hasta el punto de desmayarme pero debo ser fuerte ya que después todo será felicidad para los dos verdad? – naruto contesto – claro que si todo será felicidad para los dos me convertiras en mi felicidad y yo en la tuya – en eso un grito los saca de su platica ya habían llegado a la aldea y una multitud de chicas ya esperaba a naruto y sasuke en la entrada mientras que los vigilantes de la entrada estaban casi noqueados de los gritos y golpes que les daban por no dejar que se acerquen a los galanes de moda en konoha asi que estas chicas corrieron hasta los chicos el zorro espantado de que lo aplastaran se subio a la cabeza de hinata mientras esta se safaba de los brazos de su amado se ponía enfrente de el y le grito a todas las chicas fans de naruto - aver bola de zorras o se alejan de mi naruto-kun o juro que no tendre piedad de ustedes me escucharon lagartonas! – estas poca atención prestaron quitaron a hinata que callo en los brazos de sakura mientras la turba de chicas decían mas bien gritaban – naruto-kun eres el mejor! – mientras del lado opuesto – ay sasuke-kun deja a esa cabeza de chicle nos tienes a nosotras – en eso naruto le dice a sasuke – oye teme ahora se lo que se siente ser acosado…. Bueno tengo una idea que dices? - sasuke respondio – bueno dobe te escucho pero que sea rápido si no estas nos quitaran hasta los calzones – naruto le responde – vámonos de aquí !- y sin mas se echan a correr rogando por que no les alcanzen mientras que hinata sigue en los brazos de sakura esta se da cuenta y se baja sonrojada y después le dice sakura – bueno hinata toma esto – hinata la mira y ve que le da un bate de metal y le dice – para que esto sakura-san? – la pelirosa responde – para golpear lagartonas! iremos de caceria la que mas zorras golpee o mande a volar gana y la perdedora le invitara a la ganadora unos pastelillos de la pastelería - hinata con una cara que refleja maldad dice- adelante y juro que te ganare por que vi unos pastelillos que no he probado y no perderé – la pelirosa responde – eso esta por verse hermanita asi que ve preparando tus ahorros por que pagaras los bocadillos de todas jejejejeje- y sin mas tardar se fueron de caceria mientras que en la aldea se escuchan gritos y chicas volando asi estuvo toda la tarde mientras que en un callejón oscuro quedaban las ultimas 2 chicas y se las repartieron a una ya sin chicas acosadoras se ve a un naruto y sasuke todos magullados y con las ropas desgarradas con las rodillas cubriéndole las caras mientras naruto decía – ay ahora se lo que el teme sentía cuando lo acorreteaban ya no sere el mismo desde ahora muchas chicas locas ay que miedo – sasuke estaba en posición fetal chupaba su dedo y decía- me siento sucio, me siento utilizado , tengo miedo ay no me toquen – en eso grita naruto al ver dos chicas que venían hacia ellos como estaba oscuro no se veian quienes eran –teme hay dos mas! Ahora si nos violan teme! Abrazame hermano no quiero morir asi! – en eso se acerca hinata, toca a naruto y le dice – calma naruto-kun soy yo hinata – este se le lanza encima y le dice – gracias a dios protégeme de esas locas – mientras la abraza con mas fuerza hinata le dice a sakura – bueno yo llevo 100 y tu? – la pelirosa responde – que suerte tienes yo me quede con 99 asi que tu ganas bueno ahora a la torre del hokague para decir que completamos la misión – y asi se dirigieron a la torre del hokage no sin antes de que naruto y sasuke se fueran a cambiar de ropa

En la torre del hokage

Shizune va caminando hacia la oficina de la hokage con una sonrisa en la cara toca la puerta y entra – lady tsunade tengo buenas noticias hinata hyuuga termino el trabajo – a lo que la hokage responde – como puedes llamar buenas noticias a eso a hinata le ira muy mal por que sere….- en eso es interrumpida por la ojiperla que dice – si termine el trabajo traje a naruto-kun de regreso a la aldea hokage-sama – esta se calmo y dijo – pensé que hablabas del otro trabajo – a lo que responde la hyuuga – también hice eso y ya le dije como lo iba a matar y acepto – esto ultimo lo dijo sonrojada a lo que la hokage hiso una risa picara y dijo – a ya veo me imagino que estará encantado de morir asi no es asi? – en eso el rubio dice – asi es abuela asi soy el primero en la fila jejejejejejeejejeje – la hokage lo abrazo y le dijo – que bueno que volviste que bueno que te hizo entrar en razón pero ya que pasaras 3 meses en prisión por hacer algo estúpido y a los ancianos se les dijo que tu ultima petición no fue aceptada por mas que quisieron pelear no pudieron con nosotros ni el pueblo asi que cumplirás condena y hasta ahí vete al hospital tienes hasta mañana alas 10:00am para presentarte en la torre del hokage – bueno naruto fue al hospital se disculpo con todos mientras en el ultimo cuarto iba a hablar con ino

Con ino

Estaba el naruto con hinata frente a la habitación de ino cuando la rubia escucha la puerta y dijo – pasen – en eso se alegra al ver a la persona que entra y le dice – naruto no me vas a saludar? – el rubio responde – si claro ino – el se acerco y antes de que llegara la chica le metio una cachetada hinata se enojo pero antes de hablar ino dijo algo que hizo que hinata se calmara – eres un idiota como pudiste hacerme esto? No que soy como una hermana para ti? Aparte dijiste que me llevarías de compras al centro comercial y quiero que lo cumplas…. – el rubio dijo – claro que te llevare pues al fin y al cabo gracias a ti se que la persona que te dije también me ama además te pido una disculpa pero ya se la pedi a todo mundo bueno me tengo que ir mañana me trasladaran y no quiero estar cansado para eso – la rubia se extraño y le pregunto – adonde vas ahora naruto? – la ojiperla le responde – va a cumplir condena ino-chan – esta aun mas confundida pregunta – condena de que? – a lo que naruto contesta – ire a prisión por un tiempo ino asi que quiero que hinata,sakura, el teme y tu le avisen a los demás por favor – a ino le daba tristeza saber eso pero ella ya sabia de algo asi que escucho mientras el consejo hablaba pero le dijo después – bueno naruto no hay de otra asi que esperare para que me lleves de compras aunque se que no será mucho pero no importa lo que cuenta es que cumplirás - y asi se fue naruto a a acompañar a su hinata-chan a su casa y una ves que llegaron este le dijo con un tono picaro – sabes te aumentare el castigo hime-chan – ella se le acordó y le dijo – por que naruto-kun si ya de por si el castigo ya es muy grande – lo dijo en tono de berrinche cual niña mimada – pues el castigo será peor ya que esperaras 3 largos meses para que te lo de jejejejeje – dijo el rubio con malicia y ella le respondio – si es cierto pero quiero un adelanto ahora mi naruto-kun - lo dijo con una vos tan sexi y sus ojos estaban hermosísimos que naruto al verla cayo rendido a sus pies y cedió mas fácil que … bueno ustedes decidan, entonces el rubio le metio una mano en la chaqueta y esta dio un salto a sentir sobre su piel la mano de su amado se acerco al pecho de esta y lo empezó a masajear mientras la ojiperla se volvia loca y se arqueaba para darle mas entrada a su amado mientras decía – si asi naruto-kun tócame mas dios que manos las tuyas siento que voy a explotar de ahí toco el botón al final del seno que hizo que esta casi grita a la vuelta de su casa pero la otra mano de naruto le cubrió la boca ella ya estaba vencida por el placer asi que metio su mano por la chaqueta del rubio y empezó a explorar con las yemas de sus dedos y asi fue tocando y sintiendo cada musculo del buen trabajado cuerpo de su rubio por un momento se sintió en el cielo hasta que naruto saco su mano y le dijo – bueno hime-chan ya te cumpli pero mañana nos vemos para que te despidas de mi verdad? – ella le contesto – no creo naruto-kun me moriré si veo que te llevan como un delincuente mi corazón no lo soportaría lo siento naruto-kun – este se puso triste y ala ves feliz de que su hime-chan no fuera a despedirse de el y dijo – esta bien hime-chan no te preocupes de todas formas no quería que vayas a mi también me destrozaría que me vieras tras la rejas pero antes de irme me das un beso? – la ijoperla con lagrimas en los ojos le dijo antes de besarlo – todos los que quieras naruto-kun – esta lo besaba con un gran cariño cuando este se quería quitar para irse a descansar esta no lo dejaba y lo besaba mas y mas ya cuando el rubio se separo de ella esta le dijo – por favor no te vallas llévame contigo! Al menos déjame dormir contigo esta noche por favor – este no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar y asi se fueron a casa del rubio que le dijo a la peliazul – bueno a hora a dormir – y asi se dirigieron a la cama donde después de estar un buen rato abrazados se durmieron asi ya cuando el reloj despertador sono eran las 8:30am naruto se dispuso a levantarse pero no podía ya que hinata no lo quería soltar entonces naruto dijo – vamos hime-chan tengo que ducharme además de que tengo que acomodar mis cosas por que no quiero llegar y encontrar todo como estaba bueno asi que ni modos a cumplir con mi condena – hinata no soltaba a el rubio pero a el no le quedaba de otra mas que separarse asi que lo hizo no sin antes decirle a hinata – bueno te dejo las llaves de mi casa podrias echarle un vistazo a mi casa en lo que no estoy? – esta asintió con la cabeza y se dirijieron a la torre del hokage

En la torre del hokage

Eran las 9:55am faltaban 5 minutos para que dieran las 10am y a lo lejos se veía un rubio con la cara triste y con el animo por los suelos pero hinata lo reanimo a romar su mano ya una ves ahí estaban sus amigos , las personas del consejo y la hokage que solo dijo – bueno uzumaki naruto te declaro a pasar 3 meses en la cárcel ninja de máxima seguridad de la aldea de la hierba por lo tanto entrégame tu banda – este se acerco y le entrego su banda – mientras el castaño ojiperla lo animaba – vamos naruto son 3 meses pasaran muy rápido además aun nos debes esa noche de chicos en tu casa que íbamos a hacer no? A lo que el rubio le dijo – pueden hacerla cualquier dia neji solo pídele a hinata la llave….- este lo interrumpio y le dijo – no no la haremos hasta que regreses como vamos a hacer una noche de amigos si no esta completa además hay que llamar al kazekage y a kankuro osea los cuñados de shikamaru jejejejeje- el pelinegro escucho y dijo – cállate neji – mientras sus amigas lo despedían – adiós naruto – decían ino,sakura y tenten – mientras que hinata se le acerco y le dijo al oído – te estare esperando mi amor de eso no tengas duda TE AMO uzumaki naruto - y asi se fue naruto escoltado de kakashi y yamato hasta su hogar por los próximos 3 meses…..

Fin del capitulo 3

**Omake –**

estaban shikamaru y demás amigos tocando la puerta de seguro era para reclamarme aunque la verdad no tengo idea de por que? Bueno la cosa es que nadie les abrió y estos se molestaron entonces decidieron llamarme al celular cuando sono decía lo siguiente _– estimado cliente por el momento esta línea se encuentra suspendida por falta de pago gracias y hasta luego - _ entonces vieron una nota mia que decía: me fui unos días de descanso favor de hablar el lunes estos hicieron una rabieta jurando que se vengarían pero gracias a un mensaje de cierta chica ojiperla alcanze a huir este decía : trigo-sama es mejor que salga de ahí shikamaru y compañía van a verlo a no se para que asi que nos vemos luego y gracias por hacerme pasar ese dia de emociones con naruto kun besos hinata hyuuga. Yo conteste aquel mensaje con algo asi : no tienes de que agradecer de hecho me salvaste de otra golpiza asi que no tienes nada que agradecer y en cuanto a naruto ya veras que saldrá pronto prepárate para tu castigo jejejejejeejej bueno te deja tu amigo trigo-sama. Yo ya estaba lejos de ahí mientras ellos hacían rabietas yo me encontraba acostado bajo una hamaca tomando jugo mientras decía – a su salud chicos y gracias hinata jejejejejeej – y asi disfrute de mi dia sin que nadie molestara mientras los ninjas – trigo-sama la pagaras caro ! – y asi se fueron con el animo por los suelos

**fin omake - **

bueno que les parece chicos como voy hasta ahora dejen sus comentarios y pasen por mi perfil ya que pronto estare subiendo el 4 episodio espero hacerlo mas largo que este jejejejeje sayonara atte: trigo-sama hi Hitler jejeejejjejejejeje nsc es broma


	4. Capitulo 4

En el capitulo anterior: naruto regreso a la aldea y se entero que tenia que ir a prisión por desobedecer ordenes que hara nuestro héroe en prisión? Que hara hinata sin su rubio por 3 meses? Eso a continuación

Naruto uzumaki – personaje hablando

_Naruto uzumaki – _personaje pensando

Naruto uzumaki: narrador

Una linda historia de amor

Capitulo 4 : naruto en prisión y su liberación

Estaban kakashi y yamato transportando al rubio rumbo a la aldea de la hierba para cuando este les dice: - oye kakashi y yamato sensei les puedo pedir un favor? – estos asintieron con la cabeza mientras le decían: - claro naruto en que te podemos ayudar? – el rubio les dice con una sonrisa que hizo a los ninjas responderle igual: - necesito que le den a hinata-chan esta carta que escribi para ella pueden hacerme ese favor senseis? – estos respondieron: - claro naruto no te preocupes le daremos la carta nosotros mismos jejejeje – y asi siguieron caminando rumbo a la prisión.

En la aldea

Estaba cierta chica de ojos perlas imaginando los horrores que pasaría su rubio mientras estará en prisión mientras se decía para si misma: - _ ojala y a naruto-kun no le vaya tan mal me muero de saber que estará sufriendo lastima que hokage-sama le quito mi protector ahora no tendrá con que recordarme…. Ay hinata como te atreves a pensar en esas cosas el pensara en ti aunque no tenga nada para recordarte…. naruto-kun te estare esperando espero que recuerdes lo que te dije te amo eso no lo olvides siempre estaras en mi corazón y espero que eso lo tengas en cuenta…. – _la chica dijo: - bueno tengo que hacer algo o me volveré loca de pensar en mi amor… – en eso es interrumpida por las palabras del kyuby cuando este le dice : - bueno mocosa me dejaron a tu cuidado asi que si quieres dejar de pensar en mi muchacho te propongo un trato no se si tu quieras – esta le dijo : - claro kyuby-sama cual es el trato? – este le dijo: - si quieres te puedo entrenar pero te advierto que tienes que firmar un contrato y el entrenamiento será brutal dime que te parece? – la ojiperla le respondio: - si kyuby-sama acepto no se preocupe por mi juro que dare todo de mi oiga por que le dice a naruto-kun su muchacho? – este le dice con una sonrisa : - por que cada que alguien firma un contrato conmigo no solo se convierte en mi subordinado si no que también se convierte en mi hijo además le tengo aprecio al muchacho y como el te quiere también te veo como una hija claro eso si tu aceptas pero a pesar de convertime en su padre saben que no soy un padre cariñoso por que estuve a punto de matarlo 4 veces con mis entrenamientos pero lo sane con mi chakra – la chica le dice : - bueno ota-san acepto asi que saque ese contrato y hagamoslo quiero ser mas fuerte cuando mi naruto-kun regrese - el kyuby le dice a la chica : - bueno asi que pon tu marca en este pergamino mas bien una gota de sangre ahora eres mi hija por lo que cambiara tu apellido pero si no quieres usarlo no hay problema tu nombre ahora es… hinata hyuuga no kitsune lo ultimo es por que asi me llamo yo pero bueno empezemos asi que desayuna y nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento primero entrenaras conmigo asi como estoy después estare sacando colas conforme vayas mejorando te advierto que hare un campo de fuerza invisible para que no nos vean además lo hago por que se que haremos cuantiosos destrozos y mi campo de fuerza hara que no salgan los daños bueno ahí te espero… - la chica asintió con la cabeza mientras le decía : - ok ota-san me ire rápido para entrenar ya ve que hare que este orgulloso de mi me hare mas fuerte deberas – el kyuby solto una risa mientras le decía a la chica : - bueno niña apurate y no te preocupes yo no soy como tu padre además se que quieres pelear con el y una revancha con tu primo neji no es asi? te convertiré en la hyuuga mas fuerte de toda la historia del clan además te quitare tu inseguridad y te hare mas segura de ti misma y te moldeare a mi manera por lo que te hare mas cruel por que la verdad eres muy amable y eso no va muy bien con un shinobi pero solo lo haras mientras estes en combate , además de calmar esos pensamientos que tienes con el mocoso por que a leguas se te ve que quieres violarlo solo con la mirada jejejejejejejeje – la chica se sonrojo hasta casi desmayarse y le dijo al su nuevo padre : - como es que sabe eso ota-san si lo estaba pensando para mi misma – el kyuby apunto de un ataque de risa le dijo : - ay niña se te olvida quien soy se te olvida que estoy hecho de odio y de pensamientos "impuros" jejejej no debes apenarte eso es normal pero te los quitare por mientras por que no te dejaran entrenar a gusto además el chico me dijo de tu "castigo" jejejejejejejejeje no te molestes con el entre el y yo no hay secretos además se leer las mentes asi que ya se que piensas en este momento niña calma esos pensamientos ahora a desayunar que tenemos un largo dia asi que muévete y es una orden… - la chica se espanto por saber que su nuevo sensei y padre sabia lo que pensaba asi que se apuro a ir a desayunar para empezar un nuevo y largo dia mientras que en otra parte una pelinegro y una pelirosa hablaban sobre cierto rubio.

Con sakura y sasuke

Habla sakura: - oye sasuke ojala y a naruto no le vaya tan mal en la prisión aunque no lo parezca estoy preocupada por el - dijo la pelirosa mientras el azabache le contesto: - yo también lo estoy pero veras que el dobe estará bien que tal si invitamos a hinata a almorzar no? – la ojijade le dice : - tienes razón no podemos dejar a nuestra hermanita sola además (con lagrimas estilo anime ) aun tengo que pagar la apuesta que hicimos – el portador del sharingan le dice con tono de burla : - vaya hasta en eso eres idéntica a tu sensei jejejejeejeje – la pelirosa se enojo puso los ojos como platos y le dijo : - como que hasta en eso me parezco? No pensaras que soy idéntica a ella juro que te golpeare si dices otra estupidez – en eso sakura no se había dado cuenta de que ya estaban en la torre del hokage y esta estaba detrás de la pelirosa que le dijo : - que dijiste sakura? – la ojijade cambio su cara de enojo por terror mientras suplicaba que la hokage no le diera uno de sus "clásicos" castigos y terminara del otro lado de la aldea mas exactamente en la entrada principal y le dijo : - yo no dije nada maestra solo estaba bromeando como cree que yo diría algo asi – tratando de que su sensei se tragara el cuento pero esta no le creyo nada y le dijo : - otra de esas sakura y te mandare a suna de un golpe me entendiste? – la pelirosa estaba palida de miedo al saber que la próxima ves que insultara a su sensei no viviría para contarlo esta solo dijo: - esta bien hokage solo estaba bromeando jijijijijijijiji bueno sasuke es hora de irnos tenemos que ir por hinata….. – pero fue interrumpida por kakashi y yamato que llegaban de llevar a naruto a la prisión mientras yamato le dijo a la ojijade : - puedes darle esto a hinata es de naruto … - kakashi le dio un golpe a yamato y le dijo : - oye no seas tonto le dijimos a naruto que nosotros se la daríamos bueno sakura,sasuke nos vemos – en eso entra gai y le dice al peligris : - oye kakashi que tal si hacemos una competencia de baile para ver quien tiene mas fuerte su llama de la juventud? – el peligris le responde . – perdón gai dijiste algo? – el maestro del taijutsu tuvo una caída al estilo anime se levanto y con lagrimas estilo anime le dijo a su acérrimo rival : - no esperaba menos de mi archirrival bueno nos vemos ire con rock lee a prender la llama de la juventud al bosque - mientras hacia su superpose genial ( según el ) y se iba corriendo a toda velocidad mientras levantaba una cortina de polvo alrededor mientras que la hokage,kakashi,sakura,sasuke y yamato miraban como se iba con una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras este se alejaba

Con hinata y el kyuby

Iba hinata caminando con el kyuby en su cabeza cuando vio que cierta kunoichi la detuvo y le pregunto sobre aquel animal : - oye hinata y ese cachorrito esta muy lindo es tuyo? – la ojiperla asintió y dijo – claro tenten es mio se llama kitsune a poco no es una lindura… - la ojiperla escucho una vos en su mente que decía : - _niña abusas de mi confianza sabes que odio que digan que soy una lindura…. – _esta le hablo con sus pensamientos : - _ no es que abuse de su confianza ota-san solo es que como nadie sabe que es el gran kyuby por eso ella piensa que es solo un cachorro cualquiera además no que no quiere que se sepa cual es su verdadera identidad ota-san? – _el zorro no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar mientras sonreía y dijo – _ota-san se oye bien que alguien te llame papa bueno ya que me tendre que acostumbrar a que tus amigos no sepan quien soy – _la chica también sonreía mientras le decía : - _ pues se tendrá que acostumbrar a que le llame asi tal ves usted no sea un padre cariñoso pero yo si soy una hija muy cariñosa jijijijijij bueno habrá que pensar como librarnos de ella si queremos entrenar… - _ el zorro le dijo a la ojiperla : - _ bueno sabes que la verdad ya me dio flojera entrenar hoy mejor pasemos el dia con tu amiga no? - _ la ojiperla se puso triste por los comentarios de su padre y le dijo : - _no que me iba a entrenar ota-san? Mmm que mal me engañaron peor que a una niña de 5 años otra vez – _el zorro al ver que la ojiperla empezaba a llorar cual niña regañada le dijo con una sonrisa : - _ calma niña se ve que has sufrido mucho, pero la verdad aun me encuentro cansado por lo de ayer me entiendes, y ya deja de llorar que una niña linda como tu no debe llorar asi además si el mocoso te ve llorando por mi culpa me matara ya mañana entrenaremos a gusto aunque después de ahí desearas que jamas te haya hecho la propuesta de entrenarte te hare pasar los peores horrores que en tu vida te hayan hecho pero como dijiste que quieres ser fuerte lo hare – _la ojiperla se sonroja al oir que el kyuby la considera linda y sin mas se le tira encima y lo abraza mientras le dice al zorro : – _ay ota-san aun no lo conozco muy bien pero ya lo quiero mucho,mucho,mucho! Es lo mas lindo que mi padre me ha dicho aunque mi verdadero padre jamas me ha dicho eso para el yo soy una vergüenza la deshonra del clan hyuuga …. – _en eso le dice el zorro a la chica : - _pronto haremos que el este orgulloso de ti hija además aun tenemos 2 meses y 29 dias no? Tomemos este dia para descansar y suéltame que no me gustan mucho las pruebas de cariño…- _ en eso fue interrumpido por la ojiperla que le dijo : - _pues lo siento mucho ota-san se tendrá que acostumbrar por que soy de las que abrazan mucho y mas si es a alguien a que aprecio mucho bueno dicho esto es mejor que volvamos a la realidad tenten ha de empezar a sospechar – _en eso le dice tenten a la ojiperla : - oye hinata que te pasa es que estabas como en las nubes? Ya no pienses tanto en el ya veras que 3 meses pasan volando oye que tal si vamos a comer algo a la pastelería vi unos rollos de canela que se ven deliciosos que dices? – en esto la ojiperla asiente con la cabeza y le dice a la castaña experta en armas : – claro tenten pero habrá que comprarlos para llevar por que no creo que dejen entrar a kitsune a la pastelería además tengo las llaves del departamento de naruto-kun que tal si hacemos una reunión en su departamento? Por los pastelillos no te preocupes corren por cuenta de sakura-san jejejejeje – en eso se ve a la pelirosa y a sasuke acercándose a ellas y el azabache habla : - oye hinata pensamos sakura y yo si no querias venir a almorzar con nosotros a nuestra casa dime que te parece? - la ojiperla le dijo al azabache : - lo siento sasuke-kun pero ya había quedado con tenten de hacer una reunión en el departamento de naruto-kun además de que iba a buscar a sakura-san para que viniera con nosotras además tenemos una apuesta pendiente no es asi sakura-san? – la ojijade le dijo : - ok hinata pero antes vayamos al hospital hoy le dan de alta a ino vamos a preguntarle si quiere venir lo siento sasuke pero este dia es solo de chicas asi que nos vemos en la noche te parece? – el portador del sharingan dijo : - hnmp esta bien tampoco quería ir a una reunión de chicas latosas jejejejeje nos vemos en la noche tal ves vaya a ver a los chicos a ver si quieren hacer algo – en eso el pelinegro jala hacia el ala pelirosa para darle un beso pero tenten los interrumpio y les dijo : - no lo hagan! – y la pareja responde : - por que no? – entonces tenten hace que miren hacia la derecha mientras miraban a una ojiperla escondiendo la cara con las rodillas mientras un aura depresiva oscura estaba alrederor de la chica que solo decía – naruto-kun, naruto-kun te extraño mi amor – en eso la castaña y la pelirosa la agarran de la chaqueta mientras el kyuby estaba en la cabeza de tenten mientras la ojiperla gritaba con mucha tristeza mientras era arrastrada por sus amigas – naruto-kun ay cuanto te extraño y apenas tiene 2 dias que te fuiste me volveré loca si no te tengo mi amor naruto-kun!- el zorro la miraba y decía para si mismo : - _vaya esta muchacha si que esta enamorada me imagino que no hay un dia en el que no piense en el, mejor hago algo antes que se vuelva loca de amor, pero que puedo hacer ya mañana en el entrenamiento le dire cual será su castigo cada ves que este pensando en el mocoso y no este prestando atención jejejeje bueno no puedo ser tan rudo como lo soy con el chico ya que la mataria mejor hare un plan bueno ya que… - _y asi se fueron las chicas al hospital mientras arrastraban a la ojiperla que ya se había deprimido por que su rubio no estaba con ella y no quería caminar mientras repetia el nombre de su amado y decía : - que estaras haciendo ahora mi amor? mi naruto-kun espero y no estes sufriendo por que estare atormentada si se que estas sufriendo me muero por verte y darte muchos besos , abrazarte,decirte cuanto te amo y no separarme de ti jamas y que me des muchos besos y apapachos decirme que soy tu princesa y no puedes vivir sin mi por que la verdad ahora que ya se que tu también me amas ya no me imagino la vida sin ti, no podría vivir sin ti me muero por ver tu sonrisa y tus hermosos ojos azules…. – y de tanto pensar la ojiperla se desmayo pensando que su rubio estaría mal, encerrado ahí que estaría sufriendo por su culpa por que si aquella ves ella no le hubiera dicho lo que le dijo no se hubiera enterado que la amaba y al menos estaba feliz por eso pero mas estaba triste al saber que su rubio esta como estaba por su culpa.

En la prisión

Estaba cierto rubio en su celda pensando como estaba su hime-chan cuando saco de su chaqueta la foto de ella y dijo apenas vio esta : - vaya hinata-chan este tiempo será un infierno para mi pero apenas salga cuídate por que hare que tengas tanta felicidad que tu corazón explotara de tanta felicidad acumulada bueno ya que me ire a dormir ya que es lo único que puedo hacer que aburrimiento lo bueno es que nadie se mete conmigo por que saben quien soy y en cualquier momento podría traer al el kyuby y hacer un infierno peor del que ya es…. – en eso el rubio es interrumpido por su compañero de celda que le dijo : - no te ofendas amigo pero ella es muy linda – el rubio asiente con la cabeza y le dice : - no te preocupes ella es hermosa y me estará esperando apenas salga de aquí por cierto uzumaki naruto es un gusto y tu te llamas? – el hombre responde : - me llamo oda kimitsinure y dime por que estas aquí que has hecho? – el rubio le dice : - pues yo soy el jinchuriikii de 9 colas y desobedeci una orden y ya ves aquí estoy y tu? Como llegaste aquí – el chico solo respondio : - por ayudar a alguien creia que hacia lo correcto pero no en realidad había un robo y me atraparon y aqui me tienes cumpliendo condena lo bueno es que salgo el mes que viene y podre ir a visitar a mi hermano a la aldea de la niebla y tal ves buscar mujer bueno creo que eso es todo – y asi siguieron platicando por un largo rato hasta que se durmieron .

Con sasuke

Estaba sasuke caminando cuando de repente se encontró con chouji y le dijo : oye chouji quieres ir a comer conmigo o vamos por los demás y comemos todos juntos – el akimichi le respondio : - claro sasuke por que no vamos por shikamaru,neji,rock lee,kiba,sai y shino? – el azabache respondio : - si vamos pero a donde vamos a comer no se ramen o barbacoa? – el chico ya con unas papitas le dijo : - lo que sea lo que importa es que comamos entre amigos no lo crees sasuke? – el pelinegro le dijo : - tienez razón bueno vamos por los demás antes que se haga tarde – y asi se dirijian a buscar a sus amigos cuando se toparon con cierto castaño ojiperla y chouji grito : - hey neji! – el castaño se dio cuenta que eran dos de sus amigos y dijo : - que hay chicos que hacen? – el azabache le dijo al ojiperla : - oye neji quieres venir con nosotros a comer no se barbacoa,ramen a que importa lo que sea con nosotros claro tenemos que buscar a los demás – entonces neji sugerio : - que tal si compramos algo y vamos a la casa de naruto me conto que compro un juego de cartas y unos dados para cuando hagamos reunión y no aburrirnos además hinata-sama tiene la llave solo hay que pedírsela… - en eso fue interrumpido por sasuke que le dijo : - no creo que se pueda ahí las chicas ya tomaron el departamento además están desde la mañana pss había que animar a hinata para que dejara de pensar en el dobe – en eso neji dijo : - no puede ser hay que ir a sacarlas de ahí y no dejar que miren en cierta parte de la casa te acuerdas que ahí aguardábamos algo eh? – entonces el azabache se acordó y dijo aterrado : - tienes razón hay que avisarles a los demás si las chicas ven lo que tenemos aguardado ahí nos matan bueno menos a chouji,lee,shino y naruto como ellos no metieron nada pss no les ira tan mal como a nosotros pero pensaran mal del dobe asi que vamos de una ves- en eso iban caminando desesperados a casa de naruto cuando se toparon con los demás ya ahí les explicaron a todos sobre lo que habían escondido ahí todos estaban aterrados menos shino,sai,lee y chouji que solo les dijeron : - quien diría que sasuke y neji los dos ninjas mas serios y frios de konoha vieran esas cosas de kiba y shikamaru incluso de naruto lo podía esperar pero ustedes vaya que las apariencias engañan – decía shino divertido del terror de sus amigos mientras lo interrumpían ya habían llegado al departamento del rubio estaban en la puerta cuando 6 kunoichis platicaban sobre sus novios y cosas asi mientras que el kyuby sintió que los espiaban y jalo de la manga de su chaqueta a la ojiperla y ya alejados de las amigas de esta le dijo : - hay 8 ninjas espiándonos quiero saber que hago con ellos? – la ojiperla antes de decirle algo al kyuby le pregunto : - como son ellos ota-san? Y el kyubi respondio : - toca mi lomo y lo sabras – en eso hinata ve que los 8 ninjas que las estaban espiando eran su primo y amigos y le dijo al kyuby : - no hagas nada ota-san tarde o temprano se desenmascararan solos y ahí les daremos su merecido pero que estarán buscando aquí se que últimamente no habían salido con naruto-kun ….. ay naruto-kun te extraño….- en eso fue interrumpida por el zorro que le dijo con un tono de regaño : - vamos niña concéntrate y deja de pensar en el por un momento – la chica le respondio : - perdón ota-san pero es casi imposible que deje de pensar en el además estamos en su casa cada rincón me recuerda a el bueno esta bien hagamoslo – en eso neji se dio cuenta que su prima activaba su byakugan y dijo aterrado : - vamos quien tiene la cabeza mas dura? hay que tirar la puerta antes de que hinata-sama active el byakugan o estamos perdidos – en eso todos apuntaron a kiba que molesto les dijo – oigan eso no es justo el que tiene la cabeza mas dura es naruto! – en eso replicaron todos : - en eso tienes razón asi que mientras el no esta tu la tienes – en eso lo agarran de los pies y cuerpo mientras este decía : - no esperense no me usen cual ariete! – y sin mas se oye como tumban la puerta del departamento de naruto las chicas saltan asustadas hinata va hacia la sala que no alcanzo a activar su byakugan neji y sasuke se dan cuenta de eso y dice : - fiuuuu de la que nos salvamos – mientras que kiba en el suelo noqueado con los ojos como espirales dice : - la próxima vez usemos el jutsu de expasion de chouji no creen? - chouji se rie y los demás también y dicen : - perdón no se nos ocurrio además lo primero que se nos vino a la mente fue usar tu cabeza de ariete jejejejejeje – en eso sakura y tenten le gritan a sus respectivos novios enojadas : - sasuke, neji que demonios ocurre aquí – estos aterrados pensaron para si mismos : - _ nos va a ir como en feria _ este no pasa nada verdad sasuke? No claro que no neji que no podíamos venir a ver a nuestras novias? Y de paso pasar por los chicos para jugar un rato al cubilete que tiene naruto Eso es todo chicas – las kunoichis no creyeron ni una sola palabra de lo que los dos ninjas dijeron solo temari mostro ciertas cosas que hicieron que kiba,neji,sasuke y shikamaru quedaran palidos de miedo a lo que shikamaru dijo – emmm veras temari este como te lo explico? Veras nosotros teníamos ciertas cosas de nuestras chicas pero hablamos con naruto y le explicamos todo el no quería ayudarnos por que sabia que si hinata lo encontraba iba a pensar lo peor de el pero al final de estar un rato hablando y que no nos podía dejar mal por que era nuestro amigo el acepto con la condición de que si esto se encontraba el lo negaría todo ya que no quería que hinata piense que es un pervertido y piense que espiaba a las novias de sus amigos además que el ni siquiera miro lo que nosotros aguardamos en esa caja de hecho ni chouji,lee,sai y shino tampoco tienen que ver en esto asi que si nos van a moler a golpes que sea a nosotros verdad chicos? Los 4 implicados respondieron : - si naruto no tiene nada que ver en esto asi que empiezen – pero cuando las 4 afectadas los iban a golpear los otros 4 ninjas que no tenían nada que ver se pusieron enfrente de los implicados y estos solo dijeron : - bueno son nuestros amigos asi que si quieren golpearlos a ellos tendrán que golpearnos también apuesto que naruto también haría lo mismo no? – entonces se disponían a abrir la caja que contenían las cosas de las chicas pero al momento de abrir estas solo vieron fotos,maquilajes,algunas armas,un ventilador como el de temari en miniatura una banda de konoha estas se sonrojaron a mas no poder y después en una cortina de humo salio un clon de naruto que dijo: - vaya cuanto lio por unas cosas y unas fotos dattebayo! – en eso hinata corrió y abrazo al clon de naruto y le dijo : - para que tenias que poner un clon tuyo en la caja? – en eso el clon de naruto le dijo : - por que yo también tenia algo tuyo en la caja ves esa banda de konoha de alla? Pues esa banda es la que te pensaba devolver después de tu pelea con neji – sin mas espera el clon de naruto saco un pergamino,se mordio el pulgar, paso su sangre por el pergamino y dijo : - jutsu de invocación! – en eso la nube de humo se iba esparciendo mientras se apreciaba en la mano de naruto un ramo de rosas,una caja de chocolates y una carta y en la carta decía: para hinata hyuuga de su admirador y enamorado secreto este le dio las cosas a la ojiperla y le dijo : - esto es para ti preciosa pero la carta es solo una de dos que recibiras la otra la tienen kakashi sensei y el capitán yamato - ella abrió la carta y esta decía:

Para: hinata hyuuga

De: su admirador y enamorado secreto

Bueno hinata-chan tal ves te preguntas por que estoy aquí escribiendo esto pero de algo estoy seguro es que si se descubrió el contenido de la caja debe ser 13 de febrero y mañana es dia de san valentin por lo que pensé escribir esta carta para decirte lo que siento aunque siendo honesto no se si tenga el valor para dártela ya que soy muy cobarde y tengo miedo de que me rechazes pero aunque sea asi no me quiero morir sin que te enteres de lo que sientes por ti lo único que te dire es que me gustas mucho y que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti que te tengo en mi mente y en mi corazón bien metida escribi esto para ya sacar estos sentimientos que me están matando por no tenerte a mi lado, el no sentir el olor de tu cabello cuando me acercaba a ti el brillo de tus hermosos ojos que me habían volar y me calmaba cualquier tristeza y enojo además de ver amibilidad y cariño en ellos desde que te conoci aquella ves cuando tenias 5 años y yo 6 no he podido olvidarte y aquella ves solo para que me hablaras, me pelee con esos niños por que si de algo estaba seguro era de que ya me mirabas creeras que el dia en que entramos a la academia te reconoci yo estaba temblando de nervios y miedo supe controlarme y no acercarme a saludarte aunque me moria por salir corriendo,darte un abrazo y preguntarte como te fue aquel dia.

Si te ignoraba era por miedo por pensar el que diran imagínense a la heredera del clan hyuuga y al chico-zorro siendo amigos uno: tu familia no lo permitiría y no quería que sufrieras dos: el consejo tampoco lo permitiría ya que para ellos era una amenaza que una ventaja y tres: todo el pueblo me odiaba era lógico que una niña tan linda como tu me fuera a hacer caso tu te mereces algo mejor que el chico-zorro y asi pasaron los años tu creciste yo creci me di cuenta de que me espiabas aunque no sabia para que aveces pensaba que te mandaban a vigilarme para que aprendieras mis movimientos y cuando llegara el momento preciso me atacarías y me mataras o que te querias acercar a insultarme y decirme cosas feas o que solo te querias acercar a saludarme y platicar conmigo o que seamos amigos me di cuenta que la ultima era la correcta cuando volvi a ver tus ojos me di cuenta que no tenias una mirada asesina o de odio sino que mire un gran cariño y amabilidad pero también note algo que hacia que nuestros ojos se parecieran a pesar de ser diferentes una tristeza igual o mayor a la mia y me preguntaba todos los días : como es que una niña tan linda puede estar triste? Por que alguien le haría algo malo a esa dulce niña? Si esa niña era linda,amable,tierna y dulce entonces me propuse que por al menos por las mañanas esa niña estuviese feliz a costa de mi desgracia y asi empeze a hacer bromas que acababan mal para mi pero podía notar a unos metros unas risitas que hacían que mi castigo no fuera tan malo me conformaba el saber que ella era feliz aunque sea un momentos a costa de mi desgracia y la verdad eso me hacia feliz ami también.

Después de unos años nos asignaron nuestros equipos yo quede en el equipo 7 junto con mi hermano sasuke uchiha ( a pesar de que me odiaba yo lo miraba como un hermano ) y la que fue mi primer amor,ahora hermana y mejor amiga sakura haruno mientras que tu te fuiste al equipo 8 con kiba inuzuka y shino aburame lo que voy a decir jamas se lo he dicho a nadie ni a mis hermanos yo te iba a espiar cuando estabas con ellos a una distancia considerable ya que posees el byakugan y no quería que me notaras te miraba entrenar con ellos tan timida y penosa como siempre y ahí me quedaba mirando mientras tu compañeros se iban tu seguias ahí entrenando después te seguia a tu casa y miraba como tu padre te trataba mal era una rabia incontenible que quise lanzármele encima y matarlo con mis propias manos .

De ahí llegaron los exámenes chunnin ya que antes de eso no te había visto ya que estabas con tus amigos y tu sensei y yo con el mio de ahí me entere que tu sensei y el mio eran antiguos compañeros cuando me dejaste copiar tu examen yo dije que no por que no era lo correcto asi que no lo hice y aun asi pase que ironia no? cuando estuve peleando con kiba en las preliminares me di cuenta que nos mirabas preocupada el por que era tu compañero y yo por que? Esa pregunta me la hice todo el combate aunque lo gane ( de forma vergonzosa ) iba directo hasta mis compañeros y me paraste para darme el ungüento de la familia hyuuga yo la verdad tenia un poco de desconfianza pero cuando kurenai sensei me dijo con una sonrisa que lo tomara sin pena y que me ayudaría no dude y lo tome te iba a agradecer por que me curo muy rápido pero la que seguía eras tu contra tu primo el empezó con esas cosas del destino y tu estabas aterrada asi que te grite que te pongas en pelea y que no tuvieras miedo que el destino no controla tu vida sino tu controlas al destino y empezaste a pelear yo me sentía orgulloso pero lastima que perdiste y neji estuvo apunto de matarte me baje,te hable,te dije que estaba orgulloso de ti y mientras te llevaban a la enfermería tome con mi mano un poco de la sangre que derramaste en tu pelea y jure frente a el que lo derrotaría en tu honor el solo rio y me dijo que si pensaba eso tendria el mismo o peor destino que el tuyo entonces le volvi a repetir que le ganaría y te dedicaría la victoria y asi fue le gane pero lo malo que no me ascendieron por que orochimaru ataco la aldea y el resto pues ya lo sabes jejejejeeje de ahí nos tocaron misiones juntos como la del bikochu aun no puedo olvidar a aquella chica de la cascada entonces pensé que eras tu pero la verdad no lo quise creer pero después me dije su cabello era el mismo por que no? De ahí me fui con jiraiya a entrenar y en esos dos años que estuve con el no pude dejar de pensar en ti hasta que volvi y después de 2 semanas en la aldea estabas tan cambiada tanto física como emocionalmente aun recuerdo cuando te salude y te desmayaste te mirabas tan hermosa que quería besarte pero no lo hice por dos razones una: me supe controlar y dos: pues por que estaban kiba y shino contigo y no quería tener problemas con ellos asi que solo me resigne a mirarte cuando estabamos en la búsqueda del sambi y gorem te encerro con su jutsu de cristal me quería morir no sabia como hacer para ayudarte pero como siempre supiste como protegerte de ese jutsu es por eso que pienso que eres la mejor ya que solo a ti te digo eso para mi fuiste,eres y seras la mejor siempre la verdad cuando pain me atrapo y tu bajaste a rescatarme no puedo negar que es el momento en el que mas te odie por que no podía dejar que la chica que tanto quiero muriera por mi culpa al verte caer y que ese bastardo te atravesara con su vara me volvi loco y saque al kyuby para que hiciera cuanto destrozo se le antojara pero con la condición de que se alejara de la aldea y no te hiciera daño, lo bueno es que sakura-chan te salvo y le estare agradecido de por vida por haberte salvado y después de la 4 guerra ninja me di cuenta de lo que era obvio: estaba enamorado de ti y que te habias vuelto mucho mas fuerte algo que me gusta de ti es que eres tierna,amable,timida y dulce me encanta cuando te sonrojas a mas no poder cuando juegas con tus dedos me encanta la forma en la que cocinas ( no se que tenga que ver pero lo quería decir ) y lo único que te quiero decir es :

Te amo hinata hyuuga

Dicho todo esto solo quiero que sepas que a pesar de que tu no me ames yo siempre estare aquí para ti

Atte: siempre tuyo uzumaki naruto

La chica estaba que lloraba a mares por lo que decía la carta el clon de naruto la paro otra ves y le seco las lagrimas y le dijo: - no llores hermosa no me gusta verte asi regalame una sonrisa si? – ella le respondio aun llorando : - naruto-kun estas no son lagrimas de tristeza si no lo son de felicidad siempre había soñado con que el hombre que mas amo en este mundo me amara también como yo lo amo jamas había pensado que me quieres desde que somos niños jamas paso por mi cabeza que siempre me espiabas como yo lo hacia contigo yo también te amo uzumaki naruto – dicho esto la chica se le tiro encima al clon de naruto y lo beso de la manera mas tierna y románticamente posible mientras las demás kunoichis lloraban por que no podían creer lo romantico y dulce que podría llegar a ser naruto mientras que neji decía para si mismo : - _vaya cada dia mas te respeto y admiro mas amigo espero no seas idiota y le hagas daño a hinata-sama por que sabes que me las pagaras…- _ en eso fue interrumpido mientras el clon del rubio decía – neji sabes que jamas le haría daño si sabes que es lo que mas amo en este mundo además como hacerle daño a esos ojitos que me vuelven loco – entonces neji le hace una broma a naruto haciendo que este se sonrojara y golpeara al castaño : - entonces ami también me amas por mis ojos? Jajajajajaajajajaja lo siento pero no eres mi tipo jajajajajajajaj – se estaban riendo todos del rubio y este amenazo diciéndole a los 4 dueños de la caja : – otra de esas y muestro el verdadero contenido de la caja eh? – estos se helaron de miedo y las kunoichis implicadas le dijeron al rubio sobre el verdadero contenido este les dijo que solo bromeaba mientras que le dijo a su amada : - mi amor esperame se que la espera será larga pero te prometo que volveré asi que no estes triste – y poof desaparecio hinata quería besarlo otra ves pero no pudo solo abrazo con fuerza la carta y el ramo de flores que este le dio mientras que los chocolates se los comieron entre todos y asi se fueron despidiendo todos de un dia de muchas emociones al final solo quedaron los ojiperlas en el departamento del rubio mientras este le decía a su prima : - hinata-sama me imagino que te quedaras a dormir aquí verdad? No quieres que te traiga algo de la mansión? La chica solo negó con la cabeza y le dijo : - calmate nisaan estare bien además tengo alguien quien siempre me cuida - esto lo dijo mirando hacia el zorro el castaño se dio cuenta y dijo : - como si un cachorro pudiera protegerla hinata-sama – esto hiso al kyuby enojar mientras saltaba hacia el pero hinata lo detuvo y le dijo – calma kitsune y neji no me referia a el me referia a alguien mas pero bueno nos vemos mañana – la chica cerro la puerta a lo que el kyuby dijo : - tuvo suerte esta ves ese mocoso pero no habrá próxima – la chica le responde con una gran sonrisa : - calma ota-san el de por si es asi pero una ves que lo conozca le caera bien y si me referia a usted cuando dije que había alguien que me cuidaba jijijiji bueno buenas noches que descanse ota-san – la chica se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras abrasaba al zorro este se extraño pero no dijo nada este solo le dijo : - que descanses hija te espera un dia muy largo mañana asi que adiós – y sin mas se fue por la ventana mientras ella se dirigía al cuarto del rubio se acostó en la cama olio las sabanas tenían el olor del rubio por lo que se puso a imaginar cosas con su amado mientras soñaba decía.

En el sueño de hinata

Estaba cierta ojiperla en casa de su amado llevaba puesto un delantal de cocina y de repente alguien la saca de sus labores : - mi amor ya llegue – esta se extraño mientras que miraba en su mano una argolla de matrimonio que adentro de la misma decía : hinata y naruto por siempre iba hacia la puerta cuando sintió que la agarraron de la cintura y el vientre la persona le dijo : - como estuvo tu dia hoy mi amor? – ella no sabia que decir solo dijo : - bien – al darse cuenta de que era naruto este le dijo : - oye hime-chan te veo rara pasa algo parace que no sabes que llevamos 3 años casados – ella le responde : - perdón naruto-kun es que no me levante muy bien que digamos – el rubio se extraño aun mas y le dijo : - naruto-kun? Hace años que no me llamas asi por lo general solo me llamas Naru pero sabes que estas logrando con esta amnesia tuya? – la chica algo asustada dijo : - no naruto-kun que estoy logrando con esta amnesia mia? – este le responde de una manera pervertida haciendo que la ojiperla se derritiera enseguida : - quieres que repitamos lo de anoche verdad picarona? Y me quieres solo ami o con un clon? – esta no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que hablaba su marido pero pregunto : - y que hicimos anoche naruto-kun? es que no lo recuerdo perdóname – este le responde haciendo que la ojiperla se sonrojara y se derritiera por dentro sabiendo que la versión mas enferma y pervertida de ella le dijo que le hiciera eso : - tuvimos una noche desenfrenada no se de donde pero salio una hinata que no conocía se volvió una ninfómana y depravada sexual que me hizo hacer un clon cuando lo estábamos haciendo mientras ella disfrutaba y no dejaba de gemir conmigo y mi clon hasta que después de un rato me dijiste que ya no aguantabas mas asi que cancele el clon y nos quedamos como empezamos solos pero eso no te quito tu apetito sexual por el hokage osea yo jejejeje me empezaste a hacer cada cosa que ni yo sabia que se podía hacer después de un rato haciéndolo en la mesa pss acabamos según yo asi que te lleve a la cama pero tal era mi sorpresa que solo empezaba mi noche sin duda la mejor de mi vida – la chica estaba sangrando por la nariz a mares cuando su rubio le dijo lo que paso entonces este la tomo por la cintura la subio a la mesa y la empezó a besar el cuello de una forma que hacia a la ojiperla querer morirse para llegar a ese cielo lujurioso que estaba siendo victima mientras decía : - si naruto-kun dame mas! Quiero mas castígame he sido una niña mala dame lo que merezco – este ruego solo hiso al rubio encenderse mas y le metio una mano en la falda y la empezaba a manosearla haciendo que la ojiperla gritara de placer y luego el rubio metio la mano en sus pechos mientras la chica casi a gritos rogaba : - tocamelos mas naruto-kun mas fuerte no quiero que sueltes mis pechos que son solo tuyos, quítame la ropa rómpela no quiero sentir que traigo algo puesto – el rubio obedecio le arranco la ropa como un violador que ala ojiperla no le molestaba sino que le encantaba que su rubio le hiciera eso a veces sin mas a eso le quito el sostén y ya estaba desnuda por lo menos de la parte de arriba y este se le abalanzo sobre estos como si no hubiera mañana la chica cuando sintió que la lengua de su amado tocaba la punta de sus pechos pego un grito que lejos de incomodar al rubio mas lo prendia y lo volvia una fiera en celo mientras la chica decía casi sin aire de tanto placer : - si asi naruto-kun hasmelo como tu quieras yo estoy aquí para complacerte para cumplir cada fantasia que tu tengas soy tu esclava sexual si tu asi lo quieres dame mas por favor no pares! – este le contesto haciendo que cada palabra excitara mas a la ojiperla : - esta bien no parare ya que eres mi esclava haras todo lo que yo te diga verdad? – esta respondio asi : - claro naruto-kun tu solo pide y yo lo hago sin pensar pero por favor no pares y dime que deseas que tu esclava te complazca? – este le dijo con una voz ronca que casi hace desmayar a la ojiperla de placer al saber que esa era una vos tan varonil : - dime quien es tu dueño hime?- esta respondio a gritos – tu lo eres tu lo eres solo tu lo eres yo solo vivo para complacer a mi hombre de la forma que el quiera – este se lo repitió otra ves : - cual es el nombre de tu dueño hime? – esta le respondio a punto de desmayarse de lujuria – naruto-kun es mi dueño naruto-kun es mi dueño solo a el le pertenezco soy de su propiedad estoy solo para el ningún hombre jamas me hara sentir lo que el hace naruto kun es mi dueñoooooooo! – dijo esto ultimo sabiendo que la mano que estaba en sus piernas ya había subido hasta lo mas recóndito de su ser haciendo que se desmayara de placer despues de un rato se levanta totalmente desnuda en su habitación con chupetones en cuello,hombros,pechos y piernas se levanto se espanto al no ver a su rubio por ninguna parte pero cuando estaba apunto de echarse a llorar este entra con una bandeja de comida y el solo en bóxers haciendo que la ojiperla se acordara de lo que paso y sangrara y se sonrojara mientras se acercaba su rubio y la tomaba por el pecho este le dijo – bueno come algo mi amor no quiero que estes débil vaya que mujer que tengo siempre me sorprendes con algo nuevo no solo en la cama sino en toda mi vida eres dulce,tierna,romántica pero cuando se trata de la intimidad eres una fiera,una ninfómana y depravada sexual y eso simplemente me vuelve loco y por eso y mucho mas te amo hime-chan asi como tu eres mi esclava yo soy tu esclavo que estoy aquí para complacerla en cada cosa que ella me pida por eso eres mi dueña hinata uzumaki hyuuga por cierto perdón por los moretones se me paso la mano verdad? – la chica le dijo : - no te preocupes naruto-kun no hay problema por que cada ves que toco o veo uno de esos moretones que me hiciste me paso a desmayar sabiendo que cumpli en satisfacer a mi marido como el quiere y de paso satisfacerme ami misma estos moretones quieren decir que son tus marcas y le muestras a los demás hombres que solo soy tuya y de nadie mas lo cual me enloquece por que siempre había querido ser tuya y los que yo te dejo son muestra clara que le digo a las otras mujeres que andan tras de ti que solo eres mio y de nadie mas y que aniquilare a toda aquella que se le insinue a mi esposo aunque la verdad no es necesario yo se como volverlo loco sin necesidad de llegar a la violencia con esa bola de lagartonas – en eso la ojiperla toma la mano de su amado y se la pasa por todo el cuerpo haciendo a su rubio sangrar y a ella casi desmayarse otra vez de tener semejante mano en su cuerpo entonces el rubio la quita ella cree que se molesto pero su rubio la calma diciéndole : - ya hime-chan no lo vuelvas a hacer por que sino te lo volveré a hacer y esta ves no vamos a parar no me importa si te desmayas – la ojiperla literalmente se derrite ante eso que le dijo su amado y le dice : - naruto-kun eres un salvaje no puedo creer que me lo hagas aun desmayada – en esto su rubio le dice : - te lo he hecho asi varias veces por que tu eres la que me dice que no pare además no tardas mucho tiempo asi te vuelvo a reaccionar con mis caricias….. además me prometiste jugar a la secretaria conmigo y creeme que ese juego junto con el de la estudiante son los que mas me gustan – la chica se desangra se maquilla los moretones y le dice : - ay mi amor eres un depravado pero vámonos quiero que me castigue mi amado jefe ( lo decía por el rubio ) por llegar tarde y me haga suya en su escritorio hasme cumplir esa fantasia – el rubio le dice – mujer no tienes llenadera pues si la ultima ves que lo hicimos ahí nos descubrieron por shizune que solo se desmayo la lleve a su oficina la deje ahí cerre con llave la nuestra y lo terminamos pero como siempre mi hime quería mas pues lo hicimos otra ves antes de que llegaran los encargos bueno vámonos presiento que hoy no jugeremos a la secretaria por que me avisaron que hay mucho trabajo – la ojiperla con unos ojitos supertiernos le dice a su marido : - enserio no jugaremos hoy mi amor? – el rubio que no pudo resistir esos ojos de borrego a medio morir de su esposa le dijo : - bueno ya encontraremos tiempo ahora vámonos –y asi se dirigieron rumbo a la torre del hokage después de una desenfrenada noche de amor

Fin del sueño

Hinata se cayo de la cama de su amado se levanto y se dio cuenta que no traía ni chaqueta ni la blusa solamente el sostén semi abierto y el pantalón también abierto pero no abajo estaba totalmente sudada turbada y por que no decirlo también caliente mientras se decía para si misma : - _ por dios no puede ser fue tan real ese sueño que termine tocándome yo sola y mírame estoy semi desnuda en el cuarto de mi amor pero no me importa fue un lindo sueño para mi al menos he dejado satisfecho a mi naruto-kun –_ y sin mas se metio al baño de su amado a bañarse y empezó a imaginarse como seria si su rubio estaría con ella en ese instante y se dijo : - _ dios hinata calmate si ota-san te descubre esos pensamientos te ira muy mal además no puedo estoy en el baño de mi amor don de el se baña todos los días tan solo eso es suficiente para que mi mente empieze a volar bueno ya que vámonos hay entrenamiento asi que a darle - _ la chica se termino de bañar y se fue a entrenar no sin antes limpiar la casa de su amado con mucho amor.

En la prisión

Naruto se levantava de golpe pero con una buena sensación y este solo dijo : - vaya ya leyó la carta y por lo que veo beso al clon por que siento sus dulces labios sobre los mios…. Bueno aquí empieza otro dia ya que no – en eso lo interrumpe su compañero : - hey naruto como dormiste? – el rubio le responde : - bien y tu oda? Bueno eso creo no siento mi espalda jejejejejejeje – el chico le responde : - pues la verdad igual me duele la espada – en eso pasa el carcelero y les dice : - hey ustedes dos hoy es dia de visita que nadie les viene a ver? – ellos respondieron : - la verdad no pero saldremos un rato al patio se puede? – el carcelero responde : - claro apenas acaben las visitas entran otra vez – estos agradecieron al guardia y salieron al patio a observar que tal estaba el dia y platicar un rato.

En el bosque

Estaba una ojiperla caminando por el bosque muy temprano cuando se le apareció un zorro que le dice – bueno hay que empezar niña solo una cosa te digo cada ves que pienses en el mocoso y te distraigas te golpeare asi que no agotes mi paciencia, dos dame con todo lo que tengas asi sabre en que te debo ayudar a mejorar ,tres te empezare a dar de mi chakra para que te vayas acostumbrando al principio te quemara pero pronto te acostumbraras lo usare para curarte y para hacerte mas poderosa , cuatro como te dare de mi poder desde ahora eres una jinchuriikii por lo que me puedo meter en tu cuerpo o en el de chico asi que si sientes que alguien invade tu mente con pensamientos malvados soy yo asi que no te asustes si me aparezco en tu mente de repente también tendras cambios pues te dije que te hare mas cruel y malvada a la hora de pelear por lo que si no te asustas al matar a alguien de la manera mas cruel es que soy yo bueno dicho todo esto tienes alguna duda?- la chica de los ojos blancos dijo : - creo que no ota-san aunque me da miedo que me haga mas cruel y malvada por lo general no soy asi …. – la interrumpio el kyuby y le dijo ala ojiperla : - calma niña solo te hare asi cuando pelees lo que si te hare para que se te quede es ser mas segura de ti misma y tener mas confianza en ti misma bueno ahora atácame ya me aburri de hablar – en eso la chica le hace su clásico juuken pero este lo esquivo muy rápido el zorro agrando su cola y la quiso golpear pero la chica lo esquivo debido a su byakugan en eso le dice el kyuby a su nueva aprendiz : – mocosa va una ala tercera te golpeare – la chica asustada pero sabiendo su error asintió con la cabeza y asi estuvieron un buen rato entre esquivar golpes mientras la chica ya estaba rendida casi sin chakra el zorro se acerco y le dio un poco de su chakra mientras pensaba para si mismo : - _vaya esta chica me sorprende si que sabe controlar su chakra además de que no se da por vencida se parece mucho al chico por lo que veo tan solo en mirar en sus ojos que su admiración por el paso a ser amor se esfuerza solo para que el la reconozca cosa que ya logro ahora veo que ahora lo hace para buscar mi reconocimiento y el de su padre bueno niña hare que tu padre se sienta orgulloso de ti… - _ en eso es interrumpido por los quejidos de la ojiperla que le decía a su sensei : - esto duele mucho ota-san aunque siento que me recupero no deja de dolerme mucho – el kyuby le dijo : - lo se niña pero no puedo hacer nada es parte de tu adaptación a mi poder tienes que soportar mi poder para después soportarme a mi en tu interior ya te acostumbraras no me digas que ya te das por vencida? – esta se paro y aun quejándose de dolor le dijo : - claro que no ota-san no me dare por vencida jamas retrocederé a mis palabras por que ese es mi camino ninja! – el zorro solo sonrio y dijo : - vaya tomaste el dicho del chico eh? Puedo notar que estas muy enamorada bueno ya vámonos tienes que descansar – la ojiperla respondio : - tiene razón ota-san y si estoy muy enamorada de el lo estoy desde que tengo 5 años cuando me salvo de unos niños que me querían golpear,asi empeze a admirarlo y la verdad esa admiración se convirtió en amor, no hay dia en el que no piense en el de hecho lo estoy haciendo ahora que ya acabamos de entrenar y sueño con el todas las noches…. – entonces el zorro la interrumpio dejando a la ojiperla en shock y apunto de desmayarse : - si no lo sabre yo, que sueño el tuyo el de anoche estaba en el bosque pensando maneras no tan rudas de entrenarte y empeze a ver tu sueño vaya niña para verte con cara de que no rompes ni un plato eres toda una pervertida jejejejejejejeje estas muchisimo peor que el chico cuando soñaba contigo de hecho el solo soñaba que tu eras su esposa y le cocinabas su tan adorado ramen además que le hicistes unas galletas con sus formas y se las comían oh rayos! Hable de mas ops jejejeje – la chica no lo soporto mas y se desmayo mientras en su mente se decía : - _ no puede ser se dio cuenta que vergüenza imagínate si se lo dice a naruto-kun pensara que soy mas pervertida que su antiguo maestro! Ay naruto-kun eres tan tierno e inocente que cada dia me enamoro mas de ti yo también quiero que se haga realidad tu sueño de ser tu esposa y cocinarte lo que tu quieras galletas,ramen lo que quieras ver las estrellas acostada sobre tu pecho kyaaaaaaaaaa cuanto te amo naruto-kun! _ - decía esto mientras daba saltos de felicidad en su mente en eso el zorro la interrumpio y le dijo - _ calmate niña ya deja de pensar en el además por quien me tomas por un soplon? Hay ciertas cosas que no se pueden decir se tienen que descubrir bueno ya que despiértate pronto que no podemos regresar ala aldea contigo asi… - _la chica responde : - _ hai me despertare ahora - _ la chica se levanta y el kyuby regresa ala forma que debería tener cuando el rubio lo transformo y asi se fueron rumbo a la aldea mientras la chica le dice al kyuby : - ota-san digame que quiere para cenar? – el kyuby se extraño y le dijo : - emm me hablas ami? – la chica le dijo con una sonrisa : - claro que a usted lo hablo como en la mansión hyuuga yo suelo cocinarle a mi padre,mi hermana y ami primo por eso le pregunte – el zorro le pregunto ala chica : - por que me cocinarías ami niña? – la chica entre risitas le dijo : - por que no usted me dijo que no solo me convertia en su subordinada sino en su hija y yo suelo cocinarle a mi padre además ya le dije que aunque usted no sea un padre cariñoso yo si soy una hija cariñosa asi que que quiere cenar ota-san? – el kyuby le dijo : - no se hija lo que quieras el mocoso me tiene dicho que cocinas muy bien asi que lo que hagas me gustara por cierto para ser tu primer entrenamiento conmigo lo hiciste muy bien estoy orgulloso de ti…. – la chica lloraba de felicidad al escuchar que su sensei le decía que estaba orgulloso de ella por lo que lo abrazo y le dijo : - gracias ota-san! Es la primera ves que mi sensei aparte de kurenai sensei me dice que esta orgulloso de mi. le hare croquetas de pescado vera que le encantara – el zorro le dijo algo molesto pero con una sonrisa : - ya niña ya te he dicho que no me gustan las pruebas de cariño bueno vámonos tengo hambre y la verdad estoy cansado pero en donde dormiremos en la casa del chico o en la tuya? – la ojiperla le respondio : - creo que en mi casa ya se dieron cuenta de que no dormi anoche ahí asi que vamos o padre me regañara otra vez – entonces el zorro le dijo a la chica que abrazaba a este : - calma niña no dejare que te haga daño si eso pasara yo entraría en acción pues esas fueron las ordenes que se me dieron – la chica le responde : - no se preocupe ota-san bueno vámonos me quiero dar un baño y después les hare de cenar – y asi la chica puso al kyuby en su cabeza y se dirigieron a la mansión hyuuga.

En la mansión hyuuga

Estaba lord hyuuga tomando el te como de costumbre cuando entra neji y le pregunta : - oye neji no has visto a hinata? no la veo desde ayer – el castaño responde . – si hiashi-sama la vi muy temprano mientras se iba a entrenar y me dijo que volveria mas tarde antes de la cena para ser exactos – entonces el líder del clan le dijo – gracias neji puedes retirarte – el castaño se retiro haciendo una reverencia cuando iba llegando a su habitación parab descansar y darse una ducha se topo con su prima y le dijo : - donde ha estado hinata-sama? Hanabi-sama y hiashi-sama no dejaban de hacerme preguntas de donde estaba lo bueno es que hice un clon de usted y la deje en su cama durmiendo por lo que su padre no se dio cuenta – entonces hinata le dice : - gracias niisan bueno me voy tengo que darme un baño y preparar la cena asi que adiós – entonces el castaño la toma del brazo suavemente el kyuby se le iba a tirar encima al castaño pero la ojiperla le dijo que no mientras el castaño le dijo a su prima : - bueno yo ya te hice un favor ahora yo necesito uno… - la pelinegra se extraño y le dijo : - de aquí a cuando me cobras los favores neji? – y el castaño le dijo : - no es que le este cobrando el favor hinata-sama pero en realidad necesito ese favor y usted me puede ayudar – la chica no le quedo de otra que aceptar y le dijo a su primo : - en que te puedo ayudar niisan? – el chico le dijo : - lo que necesito es que si me puedes dar las llaves del departamento de naruto por que los chicos y yo pensábamos jugar cartas ahí de todas formas me dijo naruto que cuando lo necesitara solo te pidiera las llaves… - en eso fue interrumpido por su prima algo enojada le dijo : - no! No te las dare me mate limpiando el departamento de mi naruto-kun toda la mañana como para que vengan tu y los chicos a dejarlo un desastre sabiendo que mañana tendre que ir a limpiarlo otra vez – entonces hinata se echo a correr para llegar a su habitación pero neji ya la estaba alcanzando cuando el kyuby salto de la cabeza de la chica y le dijo al castaño : - un paso mas niño y tendre que matarte no dejare que le toques un cabello a mi hija! – el castaño se espanto hinata lo jalo del brazo hasta su habitación y ahí le explico todo a su primo que este solo dijo : - asi que este es el kyuby que naruto dejo para cuidarte en caso de que alguien quiera hacerte daño, ahora te esta entrenando y eres su hija no? – entonces la chica asintió y este replico : - bueno me vas a dar las llaves o no? – entonces la chica le dio las llaves sabiendo que mañana estaría un desastre resignada dijo : - solo no rompan nada por lo que veo no te quedaras a cenar verdad? – el chico le dijo que no y asi salio de su habitación mientras que la chica se iba a bañar el zorro se acomodaba en la cama de la chica para dormir un rato

En la cena

Estaban un hombre,dos chicas y un zorro mientras cenaban una pequeña niña castaña como de unos 12 años le dijo a su hermana mayor : - oye hermana y ese cahorrito que esta en tu cabeza es tuyo? – la chica con el zorro asintió con la cabeza y le dijo : - si es mio hannabi por que? – la chica castaña le dijo a su hermana : - es que es muy lindo puedo acariciarlo? – la ojiperla le dijo a su hermanita : - claro - y sin mas la chica castaña le quito el zorro a su hermana y le empezó a abrazar a jalarle las mejillas,acurrucarlo mimarlo y demás cosas mientras que el kyuby le hablaba a hinata por su mente : - _niña dile a esta mocosa que me deje de hacer eso que cree que soy un jugete? Si supiera quien soy no pensaría lo mismo – _entonces la ojiperla le respondio : - _calmese ota-san solo es una niña ademas a quien no le gusta que lo mimen y abrasen bueno ya que ahora lo arreglo - _ y sin mas le quito el zorro a su hermanita y le dijo- bueno hannabi es hora que me des a kitsune le dare un baño en mi habitacion – su padre le dijo a su hija : - oye hinata no asi se llama el kyuby? – y la chica respondio : - la verdad no se padre bueno me voy a la cama – el padre solo asintió y la chica se fue a su cama a dormir mientras esta soñaba de nuevo pero un sueño mas tierno .

En el sueño de hinata

Estaba hinata hablando entre sueños en vos alta cuando su amado la despertó con un tierno beso : - naruto-kun acepto casarme contigo te hare el esposo mas feliz del mundo …. – entonces el rubio le susurro al oído : - pero si ya estamos casados y de hecho soy el esposo mas feliz del mundo y pronto también papa – hinata se levanto de golpe y dijo : - PAPA? – su amado le respondio : - claro que si ayer fuimos a ver a la abuela tsunade y me dijo que seremos padres no te parece genial? – naruto vio que la chica empezaba a llorar se deprimio pensando que ella no quería estar asi pero una palabra lo saco de su tristeza y lo puso muy feliz : - claro que es genial ahora se cumple mi sueño – el rubio pregunta : - tu sueño? No tu sueño era tener el respeto de tu clan? Bueno eso creo pero podrias decirme cual es ese sueño? – la chica le dice con una sonrisa que hizo volar al cielo al rubio : - mi sueño siempre ha sido ser la esposa del rokudaime hokage, el hokage naranja uzumaki naruto y también ser la madre de sus hijos que la verdad quiero que sean muchos jijijijijijijijiji – naruto se sonrojo y la beso después se separaron y este dijo : - tan dulces como la primera vez que los bese y no me canso de besarlos – esto hizo sonrojar a la ojiperla que le dijo : - basta naruto-kun eres tan dulce que haras que me desmaye te amo lo sabias? – el rubio responde : - claro que lo se mi princesa hermosa y me encanta cuando te sonrojas y juegas con tus dedos adorablemente hermoso por eso y muchas cosas mas te amo! – la chica no respondio ya que se había desmayado naruto se preocupo y empezó a agitarla suavemente mientras decía : - hime-chan despierta vamos no me asustes asi mi amor que me muero! – en eso se despierta la ojiperla y este la abraza haciendo que la chica se sonrojara mas que una tetera hirviendo mientras el chico le decía preocupado : – mi amor no me vulvas a hacer eso me escuchaste si algo te pasa me muero – la chica sonrio y le dijo a su esposo : - perdón amor es que aunque sea tu esposa parece como si aun fueramos amigos no por que piense que no me ames sino por que cada dia me enamoro mas de ti y siempre me enamoras mas y mas con tus dulces palabras, con tus halagos ,con tus besos que son adictivos para mi no puedo estar un dia sin besarte o mirar tus ojos sin que me vuelva loca de amor todos los días te espero ansiosa en la sala esperando a que llegues y me digas como esta mi hime-chan? Eso para mi sin duda es lo mejor del mundo no podía tener un mejor sueño que este : estoy casada con la persona que mas amo en este mundo el me ama a mi también el es el hokage y pronto seremos papas que mas le puedo pedir a la vida si soy inmensamente feliz ahora tengo todo lo que siempre soñé tengo a mi naruto-kun y pronto tendremos un fruto de nuestro amor no me importan las riquezas el respeto de mi clan si te tengo a ti yo con eso soy feliz – en eso el rubio con lagrimas en los ojos le dice a su esposa : - vaya hime-chan me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo quien diría que tu me harias el hombre mas envidiado de konoha si todos los demás quisieran tener una esposa como tu pero jamas la tendrán por que yo tengo ala mejor esposa del mundo no solo por que me cocine,me lave,me plache sino por que es tierna,dulce,amable,hermosísima y tiene unas curvas de infarto cada ves que te veo con pantalones ajustados me haces imaginar cada cosa jejejejeej pero bueno y esos ojos la luna no es nada contra esos hermosos ojos y me siento importante cuando cuando voy por la calle contigo tomados de la mano me siento poderoso no por que sea el hokage sino por que tengo a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo como esposa y me digo que mas puedo pedir si tengo todo lo que quiero, soy hokage de la aldea que amo , todos me reconocen pero mi logro principal es el que haigas aceptado ser mi novia y después mi esposa y miranos ahora seremos papas y seras la mejor mama del mundo le daras tanto amor a nuestra hija o hijo que será igual a ti fuerte y determinado como papa y dulce amable como mama que mas se le puede pedir a la vida asi podría morirme feliz… - la ojiperla lo interrumpio y le dijo : - no naruto-kun jamas digas eso si tu mueres yo me moriría contigo no me imagino una vida sin ti seria una vida vacia sin ti que caso tiene seguir viviendo si no tengo al hombre que amo yo no podría vivir si no veo tus ojos o escucho tu voz me volveria loca el no tenerte conmigo – en eso son interrumpidos por un sonido en la puerta hinata estaba sentada sobre naruto y este le dice en tono de broma : - bueno ve a abrir no? – la chica hace un puchero y le dice : - no quiero estoy comoda – entonces el rubio dice : - bueno en ese caso agarrate de mi cuello – naruto la carga se dirije hasta la puerta mientras hinata estaba como una langosta al vapor abren la puerta y es una kunoichi – kurenai sensei! – dicen los dos ninjas y esta les responde : - y como esta la pareja de moda de konoha? – estos dijeron : - que? – y ella les responde : - si la pareja de moda todo mundo ya sabe que el hokage y su hermosa esposa por cierto ambos son los mas envidiados de konoha naruto por tener a la mujer mas hermosa de konoha según esta revista y hinata por tener al mas sexi hokage de toda la historia de la aldea según esta otra revista de chicas – en eso la interrumpe hinata muy molesta y le dice : - son una bola de lagartonas,zorras y superficiales no puedo negar que mi marido es todo un adonis pero yo no lo veo solo por eso ni por su posición además usted mejor que nadie sabe que lo amo desde que soy una niña y ese monton de chicas materiales solo ven su cuerpo y su posición en donde estaban cuando el estaba solo y triste cuando necesitaba de alguien con quien hablar esas chicas estaban reprimiéndolo y lastimándolo mientras yo tampoco me podía acercar por el por que me daba mucha pena pero el sabe que siempre podía contar conmigo yo era la única que estaba ahí para el incluso cuando sakura-san lo rechazaba yo lo trataba de animar a que luchara por ella aunque el no sabia que lo amaba con locura yo era feliz si el lo era pero como ahora el es rico,hokage y todo un mangazo de hombre me lo quieren quitar pero no las dejare para que me lo quiten me tienen que matar primero para que alguna tenga la minima posibilidad de tener algo con el por que asi como yo lo amo el me ama ami – entonces su sensei le mostro el poster de la revista donde de ve aun naruto sin camisa mostrando todo su torso bien trabajado mientras naruto se asusta y trata de explicar : - hime-chan no es lo que estas pensando te acuerdas cuando me asustaste y se me callo el ramen encima entonces fuiste a buscarme otra camisa y me quite la mia y me quede asi hasta que llegaste jejejejeje – la ojiperla no dice nada solo le dice a su amado que se puso rojo como un tomate : - esas zorras materialistas se tienen que conformar con tenerte en un poster cuando yo tengo a mi super hombre en vivo y a todo color todas las noches en mi cama donde puedo tocar cada centímetro del el por que al fin y al cabo es solo mio y de nadie mas – mientras naruto se sonroja a mas no poder su sensei la mira divertida sabiendo que ya es muy segura de si misma y peleara como una fiera por el amor de su amado mientras que en la otra revista se muestra un poster de hinata en traje de baño cuando fueron ella,el y todos sus amigos a la playa cuando naruto aprobó vacaciones este lejos de molestarse le pide la revista a la kunoichi arranca el poster va hacia el baño lo pega y las dos kunoichis le preguntan : - por que hiciste eso? – y el de la forma mas tranquila les dice : - bueno por que cuando vea a esa chica le invitare a comer a un restaurant de esos lujosos y románticos y ya después cuando la lleve a su casa le dire te gustaría ser mi novia? Y si la conquisto le pediré que sea mi esposa,mi amiga y mi amante si ella lo desea… - en eso es interrumpido por hinata que esta mas sonrojada que alguien que paso mucho tiempo en el sauna que no sabia como le hacia pero cada dia la enamoraba mas y mas de el y le dijo – ya basta naruto-kun me apenas jijijijijijiji – en eso empezó a jugar con su esposa : - oye la conoces? Me la presentarías? Me gustaría conocerla quisiera proponerle algo – la ojiperla entendio lo que estaba haciendo su esposo y le dijo : - claro que la conozco me llamo hinata uzumaki cual es su nombre buen hombre? – el rubio respondio : - me llamo naruto namikaze uzumaki he notado que usted es preciosa no se si seria mucho atrevimiento invitarla a cenar? O caminar por el parque o de plano quiere casarse conmigo? - la chica respondio : - acepto con una condición – el ojiazul dijo : - cual es su condición bella dama? – y la ojiperla respondio : - que solo me ame a mi y si me va a engañar con alguien que sea con hinata hyuuga… - el le respondio : acepto desde ahora será mi esposa y hinata hyuuga mi amante jejejej te amo tontita.. – ella responde sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos : - yo también te amo tontito nunca lo olvides – y sin mas se besan dejando a una jounin bocabierta mientras les decía : - oigan no cuenten dinero delante de los pobres – los esposos se dieron cuenta y dijeron : - perdón kurenai sensei – mientras llegaba el periódico la jounin tomo el diario y al leer la primera plana se impacto miro a ver a la joven pareja y les dijo : - por que no me dijeron? – ellos extrañados dijeron : - de que habla kurenai sensei? – naruto vio la primera plana y el encabezado decía lo siguiente : la pareja mas famosa de konoha y del mundo shinobi el hokage y su esposa hinata uzumaki serán papas muy pronto felicidades a los nuevos padres! Naruto solo dijo antes de tener una caída estilo anime : - quuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeee! – y su esposa le pregunto : - que pasa mi amor estas bien? – al ver el encabezado hinata casi se desmaya pero naruto se levanta con lagrimas estilo anime le dice a su mujer : - no es justo mi amor los periódicos arruinan las sorpresas yo que pensaba hacer una gran fiesta para mi esposa y mis amigos en esa fiesta daría la noticia además de invitar al kazekage y raikage ya que están aquí en konoha ya ni modos ahora lo sabe todo mundo – hinata lo trata de animar diciéndole que no se preocupe que de todas maneras se iba a enterar la aldea pero el replica que primero se lo quería decir a sus amigos además de que hinata estaba feliz de que se supiera en toda konoha que iba a tener un hijo de su amado por lo que su inner dijo : - _kyaaaaaaaaaaaa traguenze esta zorras baratas ahora el es mio y nadie me lo podrar quitar! Kyaaaa! –_ mientras una sonrisa se iluminaba en su rostro la ojiroja le dijo a su ex subordinada : - ahora el pequeño azuma tendrá con quien jugar me alegro por ustedes bueno me voy – y sin mas desaparecio en medio de una cortina de humo.

Fin del sueño

El kyuby que ya se había hartado de esperar que su hija despertara este le empezó a hacer cosquillas con su cola en la cara mientras esta decía : - ya naruto-kun me haces cosquillas ya se que estas contento que vamos a ser papas pero ya me duele de tanto reirme jijijijijijijijijijiji – entonces el kyuby se le tira encima esta se levanta de golpe lo lanza y este cae de cabeza en un cesto de ropa y dice : - sáquenme de aquí esta oscuro que es esto? Vaya te encuentras cada cosa en este cesto una foto del mocoso que es esto acaso es una camisa de el? Y que hay mas abajo? Acaso son unos… - en eso la ojiperla apunto de desmayarse lo saca del ese cesto y le dice al kyuby : - ota-san esto no es lo que esta pensando – mientras sangraba por la nariz el kyuby le dice : vaya niña ya veo por que andas teniendo esos sueños eróticos con el chico… - en eso la chica se desmaya y el zorro dice para si mismo : - _esta niña que pareciera que no rompe un plato es toda una pequeña pervertida jejejejej pobre chico cuando este con ella no saldrá en una pieza jejejejejejej - _ entonces después de unos minutos se levanta la ojiperla y le dice al kyuby : - oiga ota-san que paso? – en eso le dice el zorro a hinata : - nada hija vámonos – asi se fueron a entrenar rumbo al bosque

3 meses después

Estaba un guardia en la prisión cuando se acerca a la celda del rubio : - uzumaki naruto fuera de aquí has cumplido tu sentencia – en eso el rubio se levanta va hacia la torre control recoje sus cosas y una ves afuera dice : - voy por ti mi hinata-chan esperame junto que esta ves todo será felicidad para nosotros – y asi se dirigio camino a konoha vestido con una capa y un sombrero que lo cubrían todo no se sabia quien estaba debajo de estos

Mientras en otro lado

Una chica rubia con unos ojos violetas se decía para si misma : - _allí voy naruto-kun hablare con la hokage para que te deje venir ala aldea del demonio y una ves aquí pondré en marcha mi plan jijiji seras solo mio mi amor _– y asi siguio pensando hasta que se durmió

Fin capitulo 4

Bueno esta ves no pondré omake por que la verdad no se me ocurrio nada espero comentarios aver si les parece si esta largo o no o les gusta o no o tal ves quieran asesinar al escritor por que quieren bueno eso es todo para el próximo capitulo me tomare unos días este se llamara : hinata vs sus rivales

bueno si tienen un nombre mejor avísenme gracias y espero que les guste


	5. Capitulo 5

Bueno en el capitulo anterior : naruto pasa esos 3 meses en la cárcel y es liberado mientras que hinata y su "otro yo" tienen varios sueños además de que es entrenada por el kyuby que le espera a esta pareja? Eso a continuación:

Hinata hyuuga – personaje hablando

_( Hinata hyuuga ) – _personaje pensando

Hinata hyuuga : narrador

una linda historia de amor

capitulo 5 : hinata vs sus rivales

esta un ninja de cabello negro y una coleta alta que venia de un viaje de suna se topa con un hombre con una capa y un sombrero que hacia que no se viera nada de aquella persona vio sospechoso al tipo y le dijo : - oye tu quien seas identificate! – el chico solo dijo con un tono retador : - y si no quiero que? Me obligaras? – entonces el chico de la coleta le dijo : - si, la verdad será un fastidio pero no me queda de otra – entonces el chico ya había hecho su jutsu de invocación de sombras, atrapado a nuestro héroe cuando este dijo aun atrapado por el jutsu : - hey shikamaru no me vas a saludar viejo? – el nara aun con su jutsu le quito el sombrero y le dijo : bah! Naruto solo ati se te ocurren este tipo de cosas jejejejeje que hay amigo , ella se pondrá feliz cuando te vea – el rubio asintió y dijo : - tienes razón amigo pero que tal si les hacemos una bromita a nuestro consejo eh y hacemos que la abuela nos ayude? Además tengo ganas de verlos algo asustados que dices? – el pelinegro asintió con una sonrisa malvada : - jejejeje tienes razón amigo me gusta cuando te sale lo malvado jejejejeje y bueno cual es el plan? Bueno aun nos queda camino para llegar a konoha que tal si lo planeamos no? – entonces naruto dijo : si y de paso comemos algo me muero de hambre dattebayo! – y asi se fueron caminando hacia konoha mientras que otro lado….

país del demonio

estaba cierta sacerdotisa pensando cual seria su plan para conquistar a su rubio cuando un guardia entra y le dice : - shion-sama aquí le traje lo que me pidió – ella solo agradeció y el guardia se marcho la chica abrió el sobre y miro lo que este contenia había mandado un espia infiltrado para investigar, era información sobre ciertos ninjas un rubio y una pelinegra cuando vio la información de la chica con una sonrisa perversa dijo : - vaya eres idéntica a mi pero eso no quiere decir que te dejare el camino libre con mi narutito el es solo mio y te lo hare aprender por las buenas o por las malas! – y sin mas hablo a uno de sus sirvientes y le dijo : - has que preparen el carruaje y mi ropa me voy a konoha – el sirviente dijo : - esta bien shion-sama estaremos listos en 20min – y a si se dirigio a su despacho para escribirle una carta ala hokage por el motivo de su visita

por los bosques de konoha

una chica de pelo castaño de ojos azules se decía : - debo ir a konoha o no? A quien quiero engañar me muero por verlo pero desde aquella ves pude ver que hinata-san lo ama pero a quien le importa si hago mi lucha no? Tal ves este sea tu próximo marido amaru jejejejeje – y asi se dirigio rumbo a la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

En la entrada de konoha

Estaba una chica pelinegra de ojos negros muy bonita,hermosa que pensaba en cierto ninja : - _naruto voy por ti aun no puedo olvidar que clase de macho eres el dia que me derrotaste me volvi loca por ti no solo por tu fuerza sino también por tu físico pss si estas hecho un semental además cuando me abrazaste para salvarme de ese ninja me derreti ante esos enormes y varoniles brazos tuyos…._ Bueno voy por ti naruto jijijiji y que se agarren las demás mujeres por que yo nanami tsutamara siempre consigue lo que quiere y lo que quiero es a ese super hombre rubio de ojos azules que han de derretir a varias chicas me imagino que ha de ser un sex-simbol en su aldea jejejejejee – mientras un chico entrenador de perros la interrunpia y le dijo : - hey hola preciosa por que tan sola? – la chica ni lo volteo a ver pero después le pregunto por que como era aldeano era lógico que supiera sobre su "hombre" y le dijo : - oye cara de perro conoces a un tal uzumaki naruto? – el medio molesto sin dejar su facha de galan le dijo : - me llamo kiba, inuzuka kiba linda y si si lo conozco pero ahora el no se encuentra en la aldea… - la chica lo interrumpio y le dijo muy molesta : - no esta a donde habrá ido… una cosa mas me vuelves a llamar lindura,preciosa o algo asi te arrenpetiras solo el puede llamarme asi – el pregunto : - el? Quien es el? – la chica le dijo con corazones en los ojos mientras daba pequeños saltitos : - uzumaki naruto solo el puede llamarme asi el es al hombre al que amo – kiba pensó maldiciendo a su amigo pero si se ponía a pensar sabia que su amigo solo amaba a su mejor amiga y eso de héroe lo había vuelto muy famoso : - _maldito seas naruto todas las tienes a tus pies ya se que amas a mi amiga pero las demás hay van detrás de ti…. Quien diría que antes eramos del club de los abnegados y ahora ya estas entre los sex-simbol que bueno que eres hombre de una sola mujer por que sino hinata ya te hubiese matado jajajajajajaja…_ bueno ya que pero debo advertirte….. – en eso el era interrunpido por cierta ojiperla le dijo a la ojinegra : - vaya eres una de las tantas niñas que terminara llorando por mi hombre eh? – la ojinegra dijo : - tu hombre? Y quien es ese? Que Por lo que veo es ciego jajajajajaja – la ojiperla con mucha seguridad haciendo que nanami se enojara a mas no poder dijo: - hablo de uzumaki naruto el es mi hombre y creeme si sigues insinuándotele te hare lo que las demás "estúpidas" que creyeron que podían quitarme a mi naruto-kun – la pelinegra le grito a hinata sumamente furiosa : - pues eso esta por verse ZORRA! No hay hombre que se le resista a nanami tsutamara yo siempre he tenido al chico que quiero pero este no es solo para un rato sino que lo hare mi marido y la hare cosas que ni tu te imaginas asi que prepárate por que te acabas de ganar una muy dura enemiga ZORRA! – la ojiperla solo sonrio de una manera siniestra y le dijo : - uy que miedo jajajaj tu amenazas me las paso por el arco del triunfo vas a ser la vigesima quinta lagartona ala que le doy una golpiza esta semana…. – hinata se había hecho muy fuerte con el entrenamiento del kyuby y no solo eso el kyuby la había vuelto mas segura de si misma por lo tanto tambien malvada y cruel últimamente se le veía una gran sonrisa cuando le destrozaba los huesos a alguien que fuese su enemigo y mas si se trataba de alguna chica que quiera quitarle a su rubio incluso muchos jounins le temian y respetaban asi como su primo neji que ya sabia la verdad por que ella era asi también el kyubi la hizo despiadada ala hora de que sus enemigos rogaran por piedad mas los golpeaba hasta el grado de matarlos a golpes fue cuando el kyuby le dijo en su mente a pesar de que su sensei estaba en su cabeza

Dentro de hinata

Habla el kyuby: - _ya mocosa no tiene caso aunque no puedo negar que me siento orgulloso ver como destrozas a tus enemigos sin la mas minima piedad o misericordia eso es tan hermoso aunque seamos honestos si vieras al muchacho te volverías la corderita dulce y tierna que solias ser antes no? – _ella le dijo : - _tienes razón otta-san esta lagartona no vale la pena acabare con ella en un segundo jejejejeje y me alegra saber que esta orgulloso de mi y algo mas la verdad si seria la hinata tierna y dulce ante el no puedo ser mala ni dura de tan solo ver esos hermosos ojos azules me caigo rendida a sus pies y vuelvo a ser esa hinata sumisa,melosa y romántica de siempre a pesar de que me haya estado entrenando no quiere decir que deje de amarlo de hecho como le dije antes cada dia lo amo mas y no puedo dejar de pensar en mi naruto-kun ay mi amor que bueno que ya mero regresas me estaba muriendo sin ti cuando llegues te comeré a besos y apapachos…. - _ en eso fue interrumpida por el kyuby que le dijo muy molesto : - _otra de esas y te hare mi genjutsu de castigo y sabes lo que pasa cuando te lo aplico - _ la chica dio un salto de terror y le dijo a su sensei : - _ ok otta-san tampoco es para tanto pero volvamos a la realidad empezaran a sospechar usted sabe que neji-niisan sabe sobre usted además de sakura-san y sasuke-kun – _ el zorro asintió y asi regresaron a la platica con la chica.

Otra ves con kiba y nanami

Sabes que no tiene caso además tengo que ponerme bonita el llegara pronto y no puedo llegar toda sucia y sudada a recibir a mi amorcito para darle muchísimos besos asi que adiós – dijo la ojiperla y el inuzuka miraba impactado la escena preguntándose como es que su amiga de ser junto con chouji los mas amables de la aldea se había vuelto cruel y despiadada aunque no podía dejar de sentirse orgulloso por su amiga por que ya había cambiado ya tenia el respeto de su clan y la renombraron como líder del mismo ahora junto con su primo y padre eran los 3 hyuugas mas temidos de todo el clan ahora solo le faltaba su rubio para estar totalmente feliz cuando la ojinegra dijo : - a donde crees que vas? Aun no acabo contigo! – pero la ojiperla ya se había alejado lo suficiente como para ignorarla y la chica pensó : - _ni creas que te dejare a naruto tonta el es mio o me dejo de llamar nanami tsutamara jejejejeje - _ y asi se fue deseando encontrarse con la ojiperla para ajustar cuentas pendientes

Mientras en otro lado

Estaban naruto y shikamaru caminando ya hacia la entrada cuando se topan con cierta ojiperla y shikamaru le susurra a naruto : - ni se te ocurra flaquear hay que continuar con el plan mientras yo arreglo una reunión de consejo…. – entonces la ojiperla le dice al nara : - hola shikamaru-kun quien es tu amigo? – mientras decía esto trataba de mirar cosa que el chico de la coleta impidió y este dijo : - solo es un hombre buscando hospedaje hinata-sama no mires no le gusta que lo miren : - ella hiso un puchero cual niña chiquita y después unos ojos tan tiernos de borrego a medio morir que naruto por poco y era derrotado pero shikamaru le dijo : - vamos hinata-sama no soy naruto,neji o su padre para que caiga con esos ojitos bueno nos vamos tengo que llevar al recién llegado con la hokage – y sin mas los dos ninjas se fueron mientras el kyuby se le quedaba viendo al chico de la capa este saco una mano y le hizo unas señas este entendio y no dijo nada mientras naruto le decía al nara : - que bueno que me sacaste de ahí viejo por un momento crei que me iba rendir y comérmela a besos – entonces el pelinegro contesta : - si hubieras hecho eso te hubiese matado no se puede desperdiciar un buen plan no? – entonces naruto respondio : - sabes shikamaru a veces me asustas jejejejee – el nara solo se carcajeo y dijo : - bueno tu me dijiste que hiciéramos ese plan no? Pues ahora te aguantas y me sigues que bueno que ya llegamos a la torre – y abrieron la puerta saludaron a shizune planearon una nueva broma para la hokague y se fueron a la oficina de esta.

En la oficina del hokage

Estaba la hokage con montones de cerros de papeles hasta que alguien toco la puerta y la rubia dijo : - les dije que no me molestaran y si es el sake que pedi pónganlo en mi escritorio! – en eso se abre la puerta y la hokage le dice a shikamaru : - quien es este tipo shikamaru? – el pelinegro dice : - pues lo encontré cerca de la aldea dice que tenia que hablar con usted – entonces el encapuchado habla : - asi es princesa tsunade estoy aquí por la orden ninja de finanzas y deudas se me ha encargado que la hokage de konohagure pague sus deudas o será desenmarcarada ante sus subordinados – entonces la hokage se asusto por que había escuchado que esa organización dejaba en vergüenza a los mas honorables ninjas que por sus deudas se habían manchado su buen historial ya apunto de un ataque de nervios temblando cuando el encapuchado le dice al nara : - shikamaru tomaste la foto de la abuela aterrada? – y el pelinegro dijo : - si los chicos se morirán de la risa cuando vean esto jejejejejej – en eso la hokage reconocio al rubio por llamarla abuela se puso como pocas veces furiosa y le dijo a los dos que estos se aterraron como si hubiesen visto a la mismísima muerte : - naruto,shikamaru van a ser los primeros en probar mi nuevo taijutsu – sin mas se les lanzo a los ninjas que suplicaban por piedad de que no los golpearan mientras decían : ya basta abuela ten piedad que no te alegras de verme? – la hokage le dijo : - si me alegro de ver a mi sparring preferido jejejejejejeej – entonces se calmaron la hokage abrazo a naruto y le dijo : - me alegra que estes aquí naruto pero dime que haras hoy hay reunión con los 12 de konoha de hecho llame a hinata ya que shikamaru no estaba pues ella daría la reunión de hoy después hablaría el consejo con ellos para unos asuntos y convenios ya que estedes son respetados por ser una organizacion - entonces naruto dijo : - vaya quien diría que los 12 seriamos tan respetados jejejeje si empezamos como un grupo de amigos que solo se juntaba para platicar después de sus misiones y bueno ya sabe cosas de amigos – entonces le contaron sobre la broma que le harian a sus amigos la hokage se les unio al juego cuando tocan la puerta era hinata hyuuga entonces solo se escucho un: que nadie te reconozca aun entonces la chica entro y dijo : - buenos días hokage-sama en que le puedo servir – con el kyuby en la cabeza miro al encapuchado y a shikamaru y les dijo : - vaya otra ves ustedes jejejeje – entonces el encapuchado hablo pero con otra vos para que no fuera reconocido : - vaya con que usted es hinata hyuuga un gusto conocerla me dijeron que era hermosa pero creo que estos se quedaron cortos – la chica como que se sonrojo un poco y dijo en su mente : - _genial otro admirador y ahora como me quito a este tarado de encima?... _ok gracias pero quien es usted por que no se quita el sombrero? - entonces la hokage dijo : - por que hinata lo que te dire no te va a gustar hubo una pelea en la prisión en la que naruto estuvo implicado y le aumentaron la sentencia un año mas por lo que este sujeto tiene que decirle algo a los 12 de konoha fueron algunas peticiones de naruto pidió que ustedes cumplieran – entonces hinata se preocupo resignada y triste dijo : - esta bien hokage-sama no me queda de otra asi que vámonos – en eso que iban caminando al punto de reunión que seria el departamento de rubio el encapuchado le dijo a la ojiperla : - disculpe hinata-sama no se si sea mucha intromisión pero usted tiene novio? – la chica se sonrojo un poco y dijo : - no tengo pero yo estoy enamorada de alguien y como tardara en llegar tendre que esperarlo por que el me ama a mi también ahí le pediré que sea mi novio para darle todo lo que el quiere por que vivo por y para el – el encapuchado pensó :- _ dios mio como es que puedo tener tanto auntocontrol quiero lanzármele y comérmela a besos pero no naruto aguanta sino esto se saldrá de control… _vaya pues que afortunado es ese hombre yo mataria por tener una chica como usted claro sin ofender hinata-sama – la ojiperla pensó y luego dijo : _vaya este tipo me esta empezando a molestar una mas y le hare un juuken como puede pensar que cambiaria a mi naruto-kun por alguien mas que el mundo no entiende que al único hombre al que amo es a uzumaki naruto? Tantos hombres de todas las naciones se me han declarado y no le he hecho caso a ninguno a veces odio ser una hyuuga por que mi alcuirnia no me deja en paz, hay naruto-kun cuanto te amo! A veces pienso que es un amor enfermo pero que bueno que mi otta-san me dice que no es asi solo que es un amor muy bueno y puro ya deseo verte mi amor por que si de algo no hay duda es que cuando vuelvas jamas me separare de ti jejejejeje… _perdón señor pero yo solo le pertenezco a un solo hombre, muchos se me han declarado sin éxito alguno yo solo lo amo a el, solo pienso en el, me imagino una familia solo con el, muchos tipos hasta me rogaron pero la verdad a mi no me gustaba eso yo les decía lo mismo ahora que le digo a usted yo solo vivo por y para el, para cumplir todo lo que el me diga y ordene lo bueno que mi padre esta deacuerdo con eso aunque tuve que pelear con el para que me aprobara salir con la persona que mas amo en este mundo – entonces el encapuchado dijo : - bueno que afortunado es el ya que usted lo ama ciegamente asi que vive por y para el bueno pues tratare de hacer algo. Aceptaría Salir a cenar conmigo hoy? Claro si no es mucha molestia… - el no termino a decir por que un juuken se le había incrustado en el pecho haciendo que este callera al suelo su sombrero callo revelando su identidad pero la ojiperla estaba furiosa que no se había dado cuenta mientras decía : - ya estoy harta que no entiende que yo solo amo a un hombre? Ya me harte de por que estoy enamorada de el muchos me quieran solo como un trofeo sabiendo que el héroe de konoha es el hombre mas respetado entre los kages y señores feudales aunque a mi no me importa su posición yo lo amo desde que el era la persona mas odiada de konoha yo lo amo por quien es no por lo que tiene…. – en eso la ojiperla se dio cuenta de quien era el tipo estaba sangrando ya que ella lo tiro a matar lagrimas corrian por la cara de la chica al notar que ala persona que trataba de matar era a su amado corrió hacia el y grito : - naruto-kun por que dejaste que te hiciera eso! Pensé que eras otro de esos acosadores que me molestan por que sea su mujer – entonces la hokage se acerco al rubio le dijo que era un idiota por arruinar el plan, lo curo y se dirigieron mientras la ahora alegre pareja hablaban entonces el rubio dijo : - no te preocupes princesa hermosa no dejare que se te acerquen esos tipos el próximo que se te insinue lo asesino! – entonces la ojiperla lo abrazaba y lo besaba sin parar y le dijo : - te extrañe mi amor ahora nunca me separare de ti – la chica le puso el sombrero y el dijo : - no creo que se traguen el cuento amor además tu ya lo sabes quería darte una sorpresa jejejeej bueno pero suéltame aunque la verdad no quiero pero no queremos que se den cuenta no? - la ojiperla le dijo haciendo un puchero y unos ojitos tiernos : - no quiero ha pasado mucho tiempo que no te abrazo y beso que ahora no quiero soltarte no quiero dejar de besarte quiero que repongamos todo el tiempo que hemos perdido no quiero sepárarme de ti – entonces el rubio le dijo : - pero mi amor tenemos un plan para hacerle una broma a los chicos queremos hacérsela vdd abuela,shikamaru? – estos asintieron entonces la ojiperla dijo : - bueno pero yo propongo una mejor que tal si les hacemos creer que me olvide de ti y salgo con este tipo que llego jejejejej – el rubio se extraño y dijo con una sonrisa : - vaya hime-chan no te conocía ese lado tuyo pero esa es una broma mejor quien te enseño a ser asi la verdad me gusta – entonces el zorro hablo : - yo le enseñe mocoso jejejej ya no es aquella hinata que conoces te llevaras una gran sorpresa cuando te digamos todo no es asi hinata? – la chica asintió y dijo : - cierto otta-san pero bueno hagámosle la broma no jijijijijiji y prepárate naruto-kun yo también te tengo una sorpresa cuando lleguemos a tu casa y se vayan todos jijijijijijijiji – entonces el kyuby le dijo a la ojiperla : - vaya niña pervertida me toco de subordinada jejejeje bueno vamos – y a si se dirigieron los 5 al departamento del rubio.

En el departamento con los 12 de konoha

Estaban 10 chicos esperando aburridos y algo molestos ala ojiperla mientras sai decía : vaya que falta de respeto con hinata-sama que aun no llega – entonces también estaban gai,kakashi,kurenai y yamato mientras la ojiroja decía : - alguien sufrirá mi genjutsu de castigo por llegar tarde – entonces kakashi dijo : - calma kurenai de seguro se perdió por el camino de la vida eso no tiene nada de malo – entonces kurenai replico : - claro que tiene mucho de malo acaso yo alguna ves he llegado tarde a algún lugar? Eso te lo dejo ati que siempre te pierdes por "el camino de la vida" – kakashi no dijo nada y la bestia verde de konoha dijo : - kurenai tiene razón kakashi eso es una falta de respeto además donde esta la llama de la juventud de esa chica? – kakashi lo miro de mala manera y yamato dijo : - genial aquí van otra ves! – y estos empezaron a discutir mientras kurenai y yamato los miraban con una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras kiba decía : - se fue a arreglar dice que quería ponerse linda mientras se peleaba con una de las tantas admiradoras del zorro de naruto – estos ya sabían que kiba y naruto asi se llevaban el rubio le decía cara de perro y el castaño lo llamaba zorro o zorrito asi que ni se molestaron mientras ino decía : - bueno si se fue a poner linda que tiene? las mujeres tenemos que vernos bien para nuestros hombres no es asi sakura? – la pelirosa estaba bien arreglada pues era la cena de aniversario del noviazgo con sasuke y este solo dijo : - no se para que te arreglaste sakura tu te ves bien hasta con tu pelo desgreñado jejejejeje – la pelirosa se sonrojo y grito : - SASUKE! – entoces tenten decía : - que importa asi es el amor además como si tuviéramos algo mejor que hacer no hemos tenido misiones en 3 dias y la hokage dijo que estaríamos asi por lo menos un mes no es asi neji – el castaño ojiperla dijo : - si pero ya me aburri además (esto lo dijo de susurro en el oído de tenten que hizo que la chica de los chongos se derritiera) ya quiero llegar a la casa por que ahí ni dios te salva chiquita – la chica sonrojada dijo : - ya neji espérate hasta la noche – el castaño replico como un niño chiquito y dijo : - no quiero yo quiero ahora jejejejejej – en eso chouji que estaba comiendo una bolsa de papitas que se la acababa dijo : - bueno yo voy a la tienda ya que mis papas se acabaron… - en eso eran interrumpidos al ver que la puerta se estaba abriendo y los primeros en entrar fueron la hokage y shikamaru los ninjas hicieron una reverencia hacia la rubia y atrás de ellos estaba hinata y el tipo encapuchado la chica iba abrazada del tipo además de sonrojada ella lo miraba manera romántica por lo que ino,sakura y sasuke dijeron : - oye hinata que haces abrazada de ese tipo no que amas a naruto? – la ojiperla muy convencedora dijo : - la verdad ya no, me canse de esperarlo quien se cree que estaría toda la vida esperándolo… _hay chicos si supieran que el tipo este es mi amorcito se les cambiara esa cara de rabia por una de alegría jijijijiji que mala soy _– el rubio pensó : - _vaya hinata-chan si no supiera que formas parte de esta broma me hubiese creido esa jejejejeje el kyuby le enseño bien me alegro… - _ino y sakura decían muy molestas : - no que lo amabas desde que eras una niña naruto no se merece esto eres una desconsiderada! – la ojiperla según ella molesta dijo : - eso era un amor infantil hace un mes y medio lo conoci a el y quede perdidamente enamorada y ahora soy feliz ni quien se acuerde de ese idiota – sasuke que ya lo tenían hasta el copete de tanta estupidez que decía la ojiperla de su hermano estaba apretando sus puños cuando el encapuchado hablo : - si y ahora cuanto nos reimos de ese imbécil que esta encerrado ahora verdad linda? – sasuke no aguanto eso y se le lanzo al encapuchado con su chidori mientras sakura e ino se le lanzaron contra la ojiperla ambos esquivaron los respectivos ataques cuando naruto cambio a su voz original y le dijo a la ojiperla : - bueno mi amor creo que nos pasamos de la raya creo que debemos decirles ya – la ojiperla le dijo entre risitas : - tienes razón mi amor es hora de que se enteren naruto-kun – entonces la ojiperla le quito el sombrero y todos se alegraron de ver quien era cuando ino y sakura les dieron de coscorronazos a la pareja estos se quejaron y dijeron : - oigan por que nos golpearon? – las dos respondieron enojadas : - por bakas! – entonces las chicas abrazaron al rubio y le dijeron : - te extrañamos tarado pero mas hinata – entonces se separaron y sasuke dijo : - tu y tus bromas dobe jejeje que bueno verte era aburrido no ver como te metes en problemas jejejeje – el rubio tratando de ser enojar a su hermano dijo : - ya lo se me amas jejeje te morias sin verme jejejeje menos mal que sakura no es celosa – entonces el azabache dijo : - si te amo jejejeje bueno que tal si al rato vamos hinata,tu,sakura y yo a cenar? – el rubio le pregunto a la ojiperla : -que dices hime-chan vamos? – la ojiperla dijo : - si amor vamos jejeje tu me debes una cita aun – el rubio se sonrojo saco la lengua y dijo : - tienes razón hime-chan pues ya esta saldremos hoy – entonces todos los demás gritaron : - Y NOSOTROS QUE ESTAMOS PINTADOS? – entonces el rubio dijo : - calma chicos no me he olvidado de ustedes de hecho les traigo regalos a todos jejejej – entonces se acerco shino y dijo : - que hay naruto no era necesario que me trajeras algo – entonces el rubio dijo : - bueno si no lo quieres me puedo hacer un buen dinero con eso jejejee – el manipulador de insectos dijo : - bueno tendre que aceptarlo seria una falta de respeto si no lo hago – entonces naruto hiso una invocación saco un insecto y un melón entonces a shino se le puso una pequeña sonrisa y dijo : - acaso es el escarabajo soldado? Nooo si lo es gracias naruto y también por el melón ya me estaba dando hambre – entonces se acerco kiba y le dijo : - que hay zorrito como estas? – el rubio le dijo mientras chocaban los puños en señal de amistad : - bien cara de perro esto es para ti y akamaru – para kiba era una foto autografiada de su entrenador de perros ninja preferido por lo que se desmayo de la emoción y para akamaru era un gran hueso y una pelota que el can tanto quería entonces se acerco neji y el rubio le dijo en susurro : - hey neji esto es para ti pero en realidad es para tenten estaba caminando de regreso y me tope con una chica yo le dije sobre dos amigos calenturientos jejejejeje y le pedi algo para la novia de mi amigo la verdad no he visto que es pero ella me dijo que te hara muy feliz vérselo a ella – entonces vio neji que era y se le puso una cara de pervertido mientras le sangraba la nariz tenten lo vio y pensó : - _hoy será una larga noche aunque quizás no duerma jijijijijij –_ a tenten le dio una colección de las nuevas armas a shikamaru unos libros de lectura a chouji una dotación de un año de papitas a lee unos chakos y los libros de su sensei sobre la llama de la juventud a sasuke le dio un traje para su cita de hoy a sakura le dio uno collar ino pregunto : - y ami no me trajiste nada naruto? – el le respondio : - no por que mañana iremos al centro comercial – la rubia lo abrazo y le dijo : - que genial sabia que no se te olvidaría – a sai le dio un nuevo juego de pintura a la hokage le dio dos botellas de un muy exclusivo de sake a kakashi le dio unos libros de icha icha autografiados ( lo que les faltaba ) a gai le dio un traje de ejercicio a yamato le dio un pase de super lujo para el spa pues últimamente le dijeron que estaba muy estresado a kurenai le dio unos juguetes para el pequeño azuma y un kimono para ella todos estaban felices con sus regalos entonces hinata pregunto : - oye naruto-kun y ami no me trajiste nada? – el le susurro al oído haciendo que esta casi se desmayara – no a ti no te traje nada por que te portaste mal además sufrirás de un muy duro castigo por desobedecer … y bueno me quitare la capa ya me dio calor – entonces el rubio dejo caer su capa por lo que la ojiperla casi se desangra al ver que su rubio no traía la misma ropa que tenia cuando se fue en lugar tenia una camisa sin mangas como la de sasuke solo que negra además de una gabardina como la de anko solo que también negra solo con el símbolo del clan uzumaki en la espalda y la parte de los hombros de color blanco bueno de hecho iba todo de negro un pantalón negro aguado botas negras guantes de motociclista con el símbolo de la hoja en metal la ojiperla pensaba que su amado se miraba hecho todo un galan un modelo pensó ella cuando se quito la gabardina casi se le lanza para violarlo al notar que estaba mas trabajado que antes sus musculos estaban bien marcados y ni hablar de sus brazos la ojiperla se moria si miraba sin camisa a su superhombre pensó para ella misma las kunoichis también se dieron cuenta de esto y dijeron : - vaya naruto si que cambiaste si antes te acosaban ahora de seguro te violan jejejejeje – naruto se aterro al escuchar esto pues se había acordado lo que le paso con sasuke aquella ves se puso otra ves la gabardina y se la cerro lo malo que una chica mas bien su chica lo había visto asi ella pensó : - _o por kamy que mangazo quedo mi naruto-kun solo espérate a que estemos solos te hare mio ahora si jijijijijijijijiji como no mirar esos pectorales y abdomen por el amor de dios podría lavar mi ropa ahí jijijijij soy una pervertida y que? El es mi hombre no? Yo lo amo y el a mi quedaste hecho un galan mi amor ijijijiji…._no te preocupes naruto-kun esas zorras no se te volverán a acercar ya me encargue de ellas jijijijijijiji – sus amigas respondieron : - si te encargaste de ellas a golpes hinata jajajaja parecias una fiera celosa defendiendo a naruto y el ni aquí estaba – ella respondio con una sonrisa malvada que aterro a sus amigas : - pero yo que culpa tengo que mi naruto-kun sea todo un galan si somos honestas ni sasuke-kun ni neji-niisan son tan galanes que mi naruto además de la única que se tiene que cuidar el es de mi jijijijiji además acabo de destrozar a otra hace un rato bueno al menos moralmente se llamaba nanami tsutamara…. – al escuchar ese nombre naruto empezó a temblar y le dijo a la ojiperla : - dijiste nanami tsutamara? O por el amor de dios soy hombre muerto o peor violado esa mujer es una acosadora de primera desde que la derrote en una misión y se volvió loca por mi después de que me besara por haberla salvado oh dios que miedo…. – entonces se miraba a hinata molesta en los ojos se le miraba la muerte misma tenia ganas de matar a esa chica a golpes y solo dijo apretando su puño : - esa tal nanami beso a mi naruto? Espero que no se haiga mandado con mi hombre, Es mujer muerta si se le vuelve a acercar – el chico estaba aterrado con lo que había dicho su amada sabia que el kyuby la volveria una auntentica ninja cruel,malvada y despiadada entonces sus amigas le dijeron en tono de reclamo : - como que sasuke no es un galan que no lo has visto? Y ni hablar de neji – dijo tenten entonces la ojiperla le respodio : - la verdad no sasuke-kun tenia a sus acosadoras por un minúsculo momento llegue a pensar que el estaba lindo pero me arrepentí a ver a mi naruto-kun y neji es mi primo y aunque fuera un galan yo solo lo miro como a mi hermano mayor, para mi y muchas naruto-kun es el mas guapo de toda konoha – las chicas replicaron : - eso no es cierto! Pero hay una forma de averiguar eso… - entonces sasuke dijo : - oh no aquí van otra ves – neji le pregunto : - que pasa sasuke? – el azabache respondio sin animos : - pues una ves sakura se peleo con una chica que por que su novio estaba hecho un galan según esa tipa y sakura decía que no y bueno para no hacerla larga termine compitiendo con su novio de esa chica en una competencia de modelaje por lo que presiento que acabaremos igual – el castaño solo sonrio y dijo : - bueno si eso pasara todos saben quien ganaria YO jejej – el azabache dijo : - si claro como no aja – entonces el castaño le dijo a su chica : - tenten retalas! – esta asintió y dijo : - hinata,sakura las reto aver cual de nuestros novios es el mas guapo – las dos dijeron : - aceptamos pero yo ganare mi naruto-kun es el mejor!– dijo la ojiperla y la pelirosa la callo y dijo : - claro que no sasuke es el mejor el les ganara a esos dos simples mortales! El es decendiente de adonis jijijiji – la castaña dijo : - neji es el mejor que no lo ven lindos ojos,cabello hermoso, y ni hablemos de su cuerpo yo ganare! – entonces mientras neji y sasuke discutían naruto sabia en el lio en el que su amada lo acababa de meter y pensó : - _ dios acabo de llegar y ya me meti en un lio vaya para eso si soy rápido _– en eso se reanuda la reunión hablan sobre los temas que tenían que hablar cuando shikamaru dice después de 2 horas tratando sobre los temas correspondientes : - bueno chicos es todo ahora vayan a descansar me dijo la hokage que hablaría mañana con nosotros – todos asintieron y asi se fueron despidiendo todos hasta que solo quedaron naruto y hinata entonces el le dice a ella : - bueno hinata-chan es momento que te lleve a casa y tu kyuby cancelare el jutsu para que descanses – entonces el kyuby le dice al rubio dejando a este con la boca abierta : - no te preocupes mocoso…. Hinata has lo tuyo – entonces la ojiperla cancela el jutsu y naruto dice : - y el kyuby a donde se fue? – ella lo toma de la mano la acerca a su vientre y le dice al rubio : - aquí esta descansando – entonces el rubio le dijo : - no me digas que el estúpido zorro te convirtió en jinchurriiki? Hay lo voy a matar ahora eres su subordinada verdad? – la ojiperla asintió con la cabeza y dijo : - asi es naruto-kun pero yo se lo pedi no el a mi ,entonces ya que estamos solos pues no se podríamos este no se ver una película o ir a cenar o quedarnos aquí los dos juntitos jijijijijij – el rubio entendio lo que su amada dijo y este le respondio : - no salgamos a comer yo invito no nos quedaremos solos por que aun estas castigada por ser niña mala jejejeje – entonces hinata hiso un puchero ( últimamente se había vuelto algo berrinchuda,hiperactiva y olvidadiza ) y dijo : - por que naruto-kun por que eres malo no crees que ya me castigaste mucho además quítate la gabardina no hace frio ( _la verdad quiero ver tus enormes brazos otra ves ) _– el rubio le dijo : - tienes razón hinata-chan (_ creo que seguire tu juego veamos quien de los dos tiene mas autocontrol jejejejeje ) _– entonces el ninja se quito su enorme gabardina y mientras la ojiperla miraba embobada el buen trabajado cuerpo de su amado y asi se quedo por unos instantes hasta que el rubio le dijo : - que tanto me ves mi buen esculpido y sexi torso ninja? – la ojiperla mas sonrojada que una tetera a presión solo dijo : - etto naruto-kun no es lo que piensas te lo juro ( _ o por kamy me ha descubierto tratare de pensar en algo o esto se saldrá de control pero a quien quiero engañar quiero que naruto-kun sea mio ya! Ya quiero tenerlo solo para mi ) _perdón naruto-kun pero debes entenderme 3 meses sin verte me volvia loca de tanto pensarte además de que llegas hecho todo un galan es casi imposible de que me resista solo quiero lanzarme encima de ti y quedarnos asi toda la noche como aquella hace mas de 3 meses – entonces el rubio con una sonrisa dijo : - no te preocupes hime-chan para serte franco yo también quiero verte sin ropa jejejejeje perdón por ser tan directo pero yo también casi me vuelvo loco por no verte además te has puesto mas sexi de lo que estabas y no te miento de que tengas a una bola de acosadores de tras de ti me siento orgulloso de tener a la mujer mas tierna,dulce y amable de todo el mundo bueno además de ser tan sexi me imagino que andabas por ahí causando accidentes e infartos a todos los hombres de konoha pero lo bueno que esta diosa de mujer es solo mia jejejejeje – entonces la ojiperla le dijo al rubio con una vos tan sexi que el rubio casi se desmaya de la impresion : - naruto-kun me halagas diciéndome que soy toda una diosa sexi jijijiji pero si quieres que me quite la ropa solo tienes que pedirlo…. Tu sabes que yo hare todo lo que tu me pidas (_ genial ahora te tengo mi amor jijijijij y si no me tomas ahora tendre que hacerlo yo por las malas ) _sabes que soy solo tuya – entonces el rubio pensó y después dijo : - (_ dios por que esta mujer me tortura asi? la amo y todo pero ella aveces se pasa con sus insinuaciones no es que no me guste de hecho me encanta pero si dice algo mas asi la tomare no me importan las consecuencias) _mmmm hinata-chan no es que no quiera tener intimidad contigo pero aun no estoy listo aver como te lo explico…. Aun no hacemos formal nuestra relación no? Yo quiero ir a hablar con tu padre y el consejo para pedirles que me dejen cortejarte…. Vaya eso si sono muy anticuado jejejeje . bueno como decía yo quiero hacer esto bien por que si de algo estoy seguro es que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado….. – entonces la ojiperla lo abrazo y le dijo : - naruto-kun que lindo eres por eso y mucho mas te amo pero bueno te dare un adelanto de lo que te reservas a tomar por derecho, te dare un espectáculo que no olvidaras en toda tu vida – y sin esperar la ojiperla se iba bajando el cierre de la chaqueta dejando ver su escultural y hermoso cuerpo de porcelana como no llevaba su clásica blusa de malla ninja solo tenia su sostén del mismo color de su chaqueta lila cuando al fin se quito la chaqueta el rubio ya no pensaba con claridad solo quería hacerla suya en ese momento pero una voz tan sexi que hacia despertar hasta los muertos le dijo : - naruto-kun crees que soy sexi? – el respondio casi jadeando : - si lo eres : - ella pregunto de nuevo : - naruto-kun te gusta lo que ves? – y el respondio : - definitivamente – ella le dijo otra ves mientras el rubio sentía que estaba en el paraíso icha-icha sabia que su maestro jiraiya lo estaría maldiciendo desde su tumba al tener tan escultural mujer : - dime que te parezco naruto-kun? - la chica ya se había quitado los pantalones y solo estaba en ropa interior naruto sentía que se moria e iba al cielo mientras solo le contesto : - oh por dios hime-chan estas tan sexi que no se si pueda resistirme al tenerte asi tan cerca de mi – la ojiperla sintiéndose victoriosa se acerco lo obligo a que se le pegara hasta el punto de que ambos podían sentir la respiración de el otro ella le tomo las manos una le puso en su glúteo y la otra en uno de sus senos y le dijo : - no quiero que te resistas naruto-kun si tanto quieres hacerme tuya solo hazlo sabes que tanto tu como yo lo deseamos sabes que solo necesitas pedírmelo para que yo acceda, solo di : hinata quiero hacerte mia y te llevare hasta tu cama para que ahí te cumpla la orden que me pediste solo pidemelo y yo te hare todo lo que tu quieras, lo que tu me ordenes… - en eso el rubio la tomo por la cintura la cargo hasta su cama la acosto suavemente sobre esta ella pensó que por fin su amado había accedido a esa situación que la ojiperla tanto deseaba que pasara pero no, el entro de nuevo a la habitación la vistió de la manera mas dulce y educada que un hombre pudiera hacer, ella se enojo al grado de querer golpearlo pero después reflexiono que ella lo estaba presionando y se echo a llorar el rubio al notar esto la abrazo y le dijo : - perdón hinata-chan pero no puedo ya se que te cansaste de escuchar esto pero te lo dire una ves mas… yo quiero hacer las cosas bien yo te amo de la forma mas sincera que un hombre quiere a una mujer además yo no puedo tomarte asi yo quiero que cuando eso sea lo hagas como mi novia por eso quiero hablar con tu padre lo mas pronto posible por que si hago eso antes me sentiré el peor bastardo del mundo asi que perdóname por ser quien soy solo un tonto anticuado…. – la chica aun llorando le dijo al rubio : - no te disculpes naruto-kun si alguien tendría que disculparse esa soy yo por presionarte a hacer algo que tu no quieres… - entonces el rubio le dijo : - no es que no quiera solo quiero hacerlo en el momento adecuado es todo – la chica lo abrazo y le dijo : - naruto-kun tu siempre un caballero por que no me puedo enojar contigo? Siempre que me enojo contigo tu te las arreglas para contertarme, siempre con tus atenciones y halagos diciéndome que soy lo mejor lo que te ha pasado me encanta que seas un anticuado y romántico es por eso que me enamore de ti por ser quien eres quiero que te quede claro algo si quieres verme feliz solo quédate conmigo solo dime que me amas solo dime que yo sere la única mujer para la que vives , dime que jamas te iras de nuevo, dime que yo soy la mas hermosa de todas que quisieras tener una familia conmigo por que mi único sueño es llegar a ser tu esposa y la madre de tus hijos yo con todo eso seria la mujer mas feliz del mundo – entonces el rubio apunto de las lagrimas le dijo : - no te preocupes hinata-chan yo solo viviré para hacerte feliz todos los días te conquistare muchas veces en un dia si algo he aprendido es que hombre no es el que conquista a muchas mujeres en un dia sino el que muchas veces conquista a una sola mujer ( trigo-sama: yo pienso lo mismo ) tu eres todo lo que yo podría desear y todo lo que anhelo quiero llegar a viejo contigo sentados en unas mecedoras todos llenos de canas mientras le contamos a nuestros nietos nuestra historia de amor… - la chica lo interrumpio que estaba mas conmovida y sonrojada le dijo : - ya naruto-kun no sigas ya me ha quedado claro que me amas otra palabra tuya y me desmayare siempre logras enamorarme mas de ti con tus palabras y atenciones me queda claro que tu eres el hombre con el que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y a mi tambien me encantaría llegar a viejo sentados tomados de la mano mientras le contamos a nuestros nietos como llegamos hasta ahí jijijij te amo naruto-kun te amo,te amo,te amo nunca me cansare de decírtelo – el rubio la beso ella correspondio el beso después se separaron ella tenia una gran sonrisa y el le dijo : - que quieres hacer ahora preciosa? Ir a cenar ver una peli o lo que tu quieras – ella le respondio de una forma muy tierna : - solo quiero estar contigo asi abrazados quiero sentir tu calor en mi cuerpo – el le dijo : - a mi también me gustaría estar abrazado de ti pero tenemos que ir a hablar con tu padre ya quiero gritarle a todo el mundo que eres mi novia y la única mujer que amo jejejeje – y la cargo ella le iba a decir por que pero el le hablo : - no te llevare cargando hasta tu casa no quiero que mi princesa camine hoy jejejejeje – la ojiperla le dijo : - no naruto-kun mejor solo caminemos mientras tomas mi mano a pesar de que mi padre ya me respeta y me quiera aun tengo miedo de que te rechaze quiero que me cargues me beses y apapaches hasta que el menos de su aprobación te parece? – el rubio con una sonrisa dijo : - me parece bien hime-chan no podría haberlo dicho mejor bueno vámonos – y asi la feliz pareja salio del departamento del rubio rumbo a casa de la ojiperla para hablar con el padre líder del clan hyuuga.

En la puerta principal de konoha

Estaba un carruaje muy lujoso cuando el vigilante de la puerta los detuvo y dijo : - buenas tardes a quien llevan en el carruaje – el conductor dijo ( perdón pero si alguien sabe que me corrija) : - llevamos a la sacerdotisa de el país del demonio mi buen hombre traemos a shion-sama para una visita a su hokage – el guardia dijo : - no me habían dicho nada sobre una visita pero esta bien pueden pasar – y asi siguieron su camino hacia la torre del hokage para hablar con ella mientras que la chica que iba en dicho carruaje decía : - que bueno que ya llegue mañana a llevar a cabo mi plan mañana? Por que no empezar desde hoy le preguntare a la hokage donde vive naruto-kun para ir a visitarlo y poder decirle esto que siento por el, que desde que me salvo de morir aquella ves y se lavaba su bello rostro me gusta mucho y no puedo dejar de pensar en el ojala y esa chica pelinegra no se me haya adelantado pero que importa siempre he eliminado a la competencia a mi manera además no puedo negar que ella es muy linda pero yo lo soy mas jijijijij prepárate naruto uzumaki voy por ti y espero que aceptes ser mi esposo – y asi se dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa de determinación sabiendo que si perdia al menos perdería con la frente en alto y se dirigio a la torre del hokage cuando escucho una vos muy conocida afuera de su carruaje se le ilumino una gran sonrisa al saber que la voz era del hombre al que ella tanto ama salio y ….

En la puerta sur de konoha

Estaba amaru caminando rumbo hacia la entrada cuando pensaba para ella misma : - (_ cielos ya llegue espero que el al menos siga soltero por que si hinata-san se le declaro tal y como me dijo que pensaba hacerlo no pienso interferir por mas que me duela, yo sere feliz por ellos tratare de olvidar este amor que tengo por ti por que si no me volveré loca pero bueno pasara lo que tenga que pasar_ ) bueno ahora a buscar un lugar donde dormir y arreglarme para mañana para que el vea lo bonita que me puse para el ijiijijij - y asi se dirigio a una posada que estaba junto a la entrada entro al establecimiento y le dijo al recepcionista de este : - buenas noches hay habitaciones disponibles? – la persona dijo : - claro señorita tenemos cuartos muy acogedores además de baratos nos ajustamos a su presupuesto – ella dijo : - gracias tomare una – ella le pago al recepcionista o lo que sea se dirigio a su cuarto acomodo sus cosas en los cajones de los buros que habían ahí se metio al baño se quito la ropa ahí estuvo un buen rato salio se vistió se acostó en su cama y asi paso hasta el dia siguiente mientras soñaba

En el sueño de amaru

Estaba la castaña con su rubio mientras este se le declaraba hinata se daba por vencida y les dejaba el camino libre mientras esta decía con lagrimas en los ojos : - esta bien amaru-chan he perdido espero que tu lo hagas feliz, espero que sean felices a costa de mi, pero una cosa te advierto tu haces sufrir a naruto-kun yo te hare sufrir hasta que mueras no permitiré que el sufra por ti! – mientras la castaña le decía a la ojiperla : - no te preocupes hinata-san jamas hare eso yo lo amo mas que a mi vida por lo que no podría hacerle daño la verdad te admiro por que a pesar de que tu lo ames me dejas el camino libre con el – pero entonces su sueño se convertia en pesadilla al notar que su rubio se iba con una rubia de ojos violetas mientras las otras dos quedaban impactadas ante eso ella se despertó de golpe y se calmo al darse cuenta que solo era una pesadilla.

Fin del sueño

Vaya solo fue una muy mala pesadilla – se dijo para si misma : - espero que siga soltero pero por que habre soñado con esa rubia? Que yo me acuerde no la conozco pero creo naruto me hablo de una amiga que había conocido durante una misión a la tierra del demonio o algo asi bueno mejor sigo durmiendo mañana será un nuevo dia – y asi se volvió a dormir pensando en lo que había planeado al dia siguiente.

Mientras que en el parque de konoha

Estaba nanami pensando que haría para volver loco a su rubio de amor por ella cuando se acordó en la mañana se había peleado por lo menos a palabras con una ojiperla que aseguraba que su rubio la amaba a ella y no a la ojinegra y pensó : - ( _estúpida chica esa quien se cree para decir que mi naruto es de su propiedad ahora ya no lo quiero solo por que lo ame ahora lo quiero para ver llorar a esa tonta ojos raros _) ya veras niña tonta uzumaki naruto será mio y solo mio jejejejejeje – y asi siguio pensando hasta el anochecer .

Con naruto y hinata

Estaba la pareja caminando alegremente mientras la ojiperla le contaba a su amado todo lo que hizo mientras se encontraba ausente el rubio estaba algo molesto de que el kyuby le haya dado el mismo entrenamiento que el por que sabia lo rudo y brutal que este llegaba a ser mientras este le decía a la ojiperla para que lo escuchara el zorro : - solo espera a que el estúpido zorro entre a mi cuerpo le va a ir como en feria lo voy a destrozar por haberte tratado mal – en eso el zorro se le apareció ya que este se había ido cuando estos estaban en el cuarto del rubio y la ojiperla estaba semidesnuda para su amado y le dijo : - asi tu y cuantos mas mocoso? Ay si mira que miedo tengo jajajajja – entonces naruto empezó a ahorcar al zorro este le mordio la mano mientras la ojiperla solo decía : - otta-san, naruto-kun ya cálmense no se peleen – entonces el zorro solto a naruto y le dijo : - oye niño yo también quería darle un entrenamiento menos duro que el tuyo pero ella me insistia y me insistia que le diera el mismo entrenamiento que a ti yo que culpa tengo – entonces el rubio le replico : - pues te hubieras negado no que al gran kyuby kitsune nadie le da ordenes? – entonces el zorro le dijo : - si péro al final siempre ella lograba que hiciera lo que ella quería con sus cariñitos y haciéndome de cenar a ya lo se soy débil ante ante ella no puedo ser ni duro ni rudo siempre logra lo que quiera haciendo sus ojitos tiernos o no es asi chico? – entonces la ojiperla recurrio a su arma mas poderosa que tanto sus padres,neji y su amado no podían resistir ( cuando me refiero a sus padres también me refiero al kyuby ) y dijo : - ya dejen de pelear si? Háganlo por mi – entonces naruto cayo derrotado en un instante y dejo de ahorcar al zorro mientras que este solo se fue entonces el rubio le replico a la ojiperla : - sabes? A veces odio que hagas esos ojitos tuyos – la ojiperla se extraño y le dijo : - por que naruto-kun? no te gustan? – el le respondio mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la obligo a acercarse a el : - no me gustan, me encantan pero cada ves que haces esos ojitos tuyos haces que caiga rendido a tus pies jejeje – entonces la ojiperla sabiendo que su rubio era débil ante esos ojos los hizo una ves mas y le dijo : -naruto-kun besame si? – y el rubio la beso, el beso fue largo pero una ves que se separaron el rubio según molesto dijo : - ya no los hagas mas hime-chan no es justo jejejeje – ella le dijo entre risitas mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho : - lo siento naruto-kun pero no puedo ahora que ya se que puedo hacerte temblar con solo hacerlos los hare mas a menudo cada ves que no me consientas te los hare jijijijijij ahora dame otro beso si? o ya sabes jijijijij – entonces el rubio ya derrotado y con lagrimas estilo anime dijo : - no es justo el ninja mas respetado de konoha vencido por unos hermosos ojos perlas pero quien no caería derrotado si son como dos lunas jejejej eres mala hime-chan – ella le dijo con una gran sonrisa : - si soy muy mala pero solo quiero que mi hombre me consienta eso es malo? – el rubio le dijo : - si por que abusas de tu hermosura para hacerme rendirme pero si te soy franco adoro que me trates a si no como al teme que le pegan jejejejeje – entonces la ojiperla le dijo : - no es necesario golpearte aunque a veces me dan ganas prefiero hacerte mi arma secreta jiijijji para que hagas lo que quiero ahora abrasame o ya veras jijijiji en cuanto a sasuke-kun ya le podrían cantar esa canción que dice : no es casado y le pegan jiijijijij - entonces los dos se detuvieron mientras miraban pasar una gran carrosa y el rubio le dijo a la ojiperla : - vaya hime-chan mira que carrosa esta muy linda no crees? Quien sabe quien habrá llegado a la aldea – la ojiperla rspondio : - asi es naruto-kun pero no se por que pero tengo un mal presentimiento de esto – entonces alguien sale de la carrosa se le lanza encima al rubio estos caen al suelo mientras que la ojiperla alcanzo a separarse y se dio cuenta que era una chica la que abrazaba a su amado mientras la chica aun sin soltarse del rubio decía : - naruto-kun! me alegra verte me contaron lo que te paso y vine yo personalmente a ver que estabas bien pero mira que guapo estas si no fuera por tus lindos ojos y tu cabello no te reconocería – entonces la chica se acurrucaba en el pecho del rubio y este dijo : - aaaaamm hola shion un gusto verte pero tampoco me abrases de esa manera podría pensar mal – entonces la rubia aun sin soltarse le dijo : - piensa mal entonces por que a eso vine yo lo que vine a decirte es que te amo y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti desde que me rescataste de moryou y quiero hablar con la hokage para que vengas a vivir conmigo como mi esposo claro eso si tu quieres…. – entones la ojiperla interrumpio ala rubia y le dijo : - lo siento… shion verdad? pero este bombom ya tiene dueña y no me importa quien seas no dejare que me lo quites por tus caprichitos de niña mimada – entonces la rubia sintiéndose superior le dijo : - shion-sama para ti plebeya tu eres hyuuga hinata verdad? Según me dijeron eres la vergüenza de tu clan alguien muy débil y asi crees que puedes tener a semejante hombre a tu lado o hacerlo feliz? – la ojiperla respondio con una sonrisa siniestra : - si yo soy hinata hyuuga pero eso de la vergüenza de mi clan y alguien muy débil es historia vieja y claro que puedo hacer feliz a este hombre de hecho solo yo puedo hacerlo feliz a millas se te ve que no tienes lo necesario para hacerlo o tenerlo a tu lado todas las chicas de esta aldea me envidian por tener a mi naruto-kun a mi lado por que aunque se molesten, hagan sus rabietas y se pongan berrinchudas ninguna esta a mi nivel la verdad si soy débil pero solo lo soy cuando el me pide algo o me da alguna orden pero los demás que han tratado de darme ordenes o hacerme daño descansan en paz o están lisiados por que la verdad puedo llegar a ser muy mala cuando me lo propongo – entonces el rubio hablo y le dijo a ambas : - shion será que pueda verte mas tarde para hablar sobre eso? Y hime-chan vámonos no tiene caso quedarnos vamos no peleen que tal si nos vamos a tu casa no hinata-chan? – ella le respondio al rubio : - lo siento mi amor pero esta rubia ya me saco de mis casillas además no dejare que una chica cualquiera me venga a quitar a mi hombre tu eres solo mio me entendiste? – el rubio dijo : - no es necesario que me lo recuerdes hime-chan sabes que yo te amo ati – entonces la rubia hablo : - asi que es solo tuyo eh? Pss creo que se me hara mas fácil quitártelo esperaba mas competencia pero esto va a ser como quitarle un dulce a un bebe, naruto-kun te podría apostar que yo soy mucho mejor que ella si me tuvieras te olvidarías de ella en un segundo – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - pues eso esta por verse niña no soy de las que pierden fácil - la rubia contesto : - pobrecita que miedo tengo si quieres pelear de una ves te aviso que Fui entrenada por varios ninjas y mis conocimientos me hacen una jounin asi que esto no te será fácil jejejeje – entonces la ojiperla de lo mas tranquila le dijo : - uy que miedo una jounin pues déjame decirte una cosa hablas con una de los 4 nuevos legendarios sannin asi que tu "rango" no me asusta además podría acabar contigo en un segundo pero la verdad no lo hare por que le prometi a mi amor que no pelearía hoy además voy tarde el iba a hablar con mi padre para pedir mi mano jejejeje – la rubia muy enojada dijo : - claro que no quien quisiera casarse contigo estando yo? Que no lo has notado mira mi larga cabellera "morenita"? – entonces la ojiperla dijo en un bufido : - genial ahora recuerdo por que gozaba mas romperle los huesos a una rubia y por que odio a los rubios…. – entonces el rubio le reclamo y ella le dijo apenada : - perdón mi amor lo que quise decir es que odio a las rubias no a los rubios ya que soy novia de uno jijijijiji – entonces el rubio le dijo : - si pero y la abuela que? Cuando se entere te ira mal! – la ojiperla se medio asusto y dijo : - tienes razón hable sin pensar – entonces se escucho a lo lejos un jutsu de parte de la rubia : - jutsu relámpagos infernales! – cuando iba a tocar a la ojiperla el kyuby con 4 colas detuvo el ataque mientras la rubia solo sonreía y le dijo : - vaya pero miren quien es el kyuby por fin podre deshacerme de ti…. Jutsu de tierra, tierra estrangulante! ( trigo-sama: invente los jutsus bueno eso creo ) – entonces la tierra que la rubia había invocado empezaba a estrangular a el zorro que estaba inmovilizado ya que también le habían sujetado las colas entonces hinata y naruto también sentían el dolor de su sensei al tener esa técnica encima entonces la rubia pregunto : - que te pasa naruto-kun? Por que sufres y también por que ella sufre? – el rubio le contesto : - por que ambos somos los jinchurikis del kyuby si lo lastimas a el nos lastimas a nosotros – entonces la rubia solto al kyuby este callo rendido por que últimamente había gastado mucha chakra la rubia corrió hacia la ojiperla que estaba cansada y aprovechando que tenia una fuerza igual de buena que la hokage le propino un buen golpe en el mentón de la chica haciéndola volar varios metros y cayendo en un árbol cerca del parque de konoha haciendo que le sangrara la boca a la ojiperla que solo dijo : - vaya que buen golpe pero necesitaras mas que eso para vencerme bueno creo que empezare a pelear enserio… ocho trigramas: palma celestia! - y una mano de chackra se le impacto a la rubia en un costado haciéndola caer llena de dolor mientras la ojiperla decía con una mirada asesina se miraba la maldad por sus ojos : - no te matare no vales la pena pero si te hare conocer el peor dolor de tu vida te romperé cada hueso que tengas ahora sufre! – iba a darle su golpe final cuando un castaño y un rubio la detienen justo antes de terminar su cometido mientras ella miraba perpleja quien la había detenido le dijo alos chicos : - neji-niisan,naruto-kun por que me detienen? – entonces el castaño dijo muy serio : - ya fue suficiente hinata-sama su padre quiere verla – la chica replico pero el rubio le dijo algo enojado : - fue suficiente hime-chan tampoco es para que la mates al golpes – la ojiperla dijo : - pero naruto-kun ella empezó yo solo me defendia no es justo! – el rubio le dijo ya tranquilo : - lo se mi amor pero tampoco puedes dejarte llevar por tus emociones ya ves que me dicen ami jejejeje oye neji será que puedas llevar a shion al hospital para que la chequen? si se despierta dile que luego hablo con ella para aclarar este malentendido mientras yo llevo a hinata-chan con su padre – el castaño dijo : - esta bien naruto nos vemos luego ok? – el rubio le dijo : - esta bien neji que tal si nos reunimos mañana en la noche en mi casa para jugar cartas y comer algo de ramen? – el castaño volvió a hablar : - esta bien amigo la avisare a los chicos nos vemos – y asi el genio de konoha se llevo ala rubia al hospital mientras la ojiperla y el rubio se iban a la mansión hyuuga.

En la mansión hyuuga

Estaba hiashi sentado tomando el te como de costumbre mientras hanabi su hija pedia permiso para entrar este asintió y la castaña le dijo : - padre yo quería decirte etto como te lo digo… – su padre la interrumpio y le dijo : - hannabi me vas a decir que eres novia de sarutobi konohamaru y me venias a pedir permiso de traerlo para hablar conmigo o me equivoco? – la pequeña hannabi odiaba a veces que su padre fuera tan frio y calculador por que la mayoría de lo que decía era verdad por que mandaba a miembros del clan a investigar o el lo notaba con su byakugan ella solo dijo : - asi es padre como siempre estas en lo correcto y que dices? – el líder aun con su mirada fría y vos seria dijo : - bueno hannabi si asi me dejas de molestar y eres feliz esta bien además pudiste haber escogido peor nomas mira a tu hermana – la castaña abrazo a su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras decía : - gracias papi te quiero mucho! Adiós ire a hablar con el – y la chica salio corriendo gritando de felicidad mientras daba pequeños saltitos su padre una ves que la chica cerro la puerta de su despacho sonrio y sonrojo como casi nunca lo ha hecho y dijo – vaya que hijas las mias jejeje pero bueno son mis niñas, mis princesas y por su felicidad hare lo que sea necesario incluso si el consejo no lo aprueba solo espero que esos chicos idiotas hagan felices a mis niñas ( esto lo dijo con una sonrisa maniaca y malvada ) o les hare mi nuevo jutsu jejeje pobre de ellos si lastiman a mis hijas – y asi siguio checando los deberes que había que hacer en su despacho mientras imaginaba maneras crueles de torturar a sus nuevos y adorados "yernos" en caso de que estos dañaran a sus hijas o hicieran algo indebido cuando de repente un sonido en la puerta de su despacho lo saco de sus pensamientos mientras dijo : - pasen a ustedes esperaba – las personas entraron a su despacho y ….

Con hinata y naruto

Estaban los dos ninjas caminando rumbo a casa de la ojiperla esta se hallaba molesta por que la habían detenido a la hora de acabar su pelea con cierta rubia mientras el rubio hablo : - mi adorada hime-chan sigues molesta? – ella aun haciendo berrinche le dijo : - hmp no me hables naruto-kun estoy molesta contigo – el le dijo : - mmmm creo que tendre que contentarte mi amor – y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras volvió a decir la chica estaba sonrojada mientras se dio cuenta que su rubio le haría cariñitos hasta que se contentara : - entonces sigues molesta hime? – ella dijo – si naruto-kun aunque no creo que logres mucho dándome besos en la mejilla – entonces el dijo : - bueno creo que me tendre que esforzar mas linda – y le robo un beso en los labios mientras ella volteo la cara para esconder su sonrojo mientras se le iluminaba una sonrisa coqueta mientras pensaba : - ( _me encanta cuando mi naruto-kun se pone cariñoso jijijij me hare la molesta para que me de mas besos aunque si soy honesta me gano con ese beso en la mejilla como siempre cai rendida ante el bueno a quien engaño no me puedo enojar con el si estoy tan enamorada _) etto naruto-kun me gusta mucho cuando te pones cariñoso conmigo _ - _ el rubio le dijo mientras la encerraba en sus brazos : - bueno si as asi tendre que hacerlo mas con tal de que me regales una sonrisa – la ojiperla estaba muy sonrojada y alegre de que su rubio la tratara asi ella adoraba pasar tiempo con el pero mas cuando su rubio le hace cariñitos entonces le dijo al rubio : - esta bien naruto-kun me alegro si me besas otra ves jijiji – en eso el rubio la besa mientras ella sentía que se iba al cielo de felicidad después de un rato se separaron y la ojiperla dijo : - te amo naruto-kun por ser como eres – el respondio : - yo también hinata-chan ves que te ves hermosa cuando sonries jejejej - ella le dijo : - ya naruto-kun me sonrojo jijiji – el le dijo entre risas : - no quiero me encanta verte asi te ves hermosísima – ella le dijo : - esta bien naruto-kun solo abrazame ok? – entonces el rubio la tomo de la cintura la alzo un poco mientras le daba vueltas la bajo y le dijo : - si que extrañaba esto verte contenta y radiante pasando el tiempo juntos quisiera que el reloj se detuviera para que esto sea eterno estar a tu lado todo el tiempo eso es lo que mas deseo – entonces la ojiperla lo abrazo y le dijo : - yo también extrañaba verte y también deseo que el tiempo se detuviera cuando estoy contigo solo quiero que me abrases y beses todo el tiempo por que si por mi fuera yo lo estaría haciéndolo todo el tiempo por que adoro cuando me abrazas me siento protegida y amada – entonces el rubio le dijo : - entonces ya no estas molesta conmigo verdad hime-chan? – ella le respondio : - no mi amor no puedo estar mucho tiempo enojada contigo – entonces la beso de nuevo y le dijo : - gracias hime no me gusta verte asi bueno lo bueno es que ya llegamos a tu casa por que ya es algo tarde y tu padre ha de estar molesto – en eso entran a la mansión llegan al despacho se topan con hannabi ella abraza y saluda a naruto diciendo : - hola jefe! – el se extraña y le dice : - por que me llamas jefe? – entonces hinata le dice : - por que como es la novia de konohamaru-kun piensa que también es tu subordinada mi amor jijijiji – el rubio con una sonrisa le dice a la pequeña hyuuga : - vaya esa no me la esperaba pero me alegro por ustedes solo no distraigas tanto a mi alumno jejejeje no es cierto a ver cuando entrenamos nueva alumna jejeje – ella le dice : - cuando quiera jefe solo ya no le enseñe esos jutsus sexis tuyos – el rubio algo apenado le dijo : - no te preocupes hannabi-chan ya no lo uso y menos lo enseño jejejeje – entonces la castaña se alejo de ellos no sin antes decirle algo a ambos : - gracias jefe nos vemos luego por cierto hermana padre los esta esperando en su despacho a si que no lo hagan esperar – naruto caminaba lentamente de hecho no quería llegar estaba muy nervioso temblaba hasta que la mano de su amada tomo la suya y le dijo : - naruto-kun no tengas miedo se que todo saldrá bien – entonces el dijo : - pero aun asi hime-chan tengo miedo que tu padre no me acepte yo quiero estar bien con el – entonces la ojiperla lo tranquiliza se acercan a la puerta entran al despacho mientras hiashi dice : - pasen a ustedes esperaba – entonces naruto hablo y le dijo al líder del clan hyuuga : - hiashi-sama quiero hablar con usted sobre algo… - entonces el padre de la chica dijo : - es para lo que hablamos la ultima ves no es asi namikaze? – el rubio asintió y dijo : - asi es señor he venido a pedirle permiso para cortejar a su hija bueno para pedirle que me deje salir con ella ya se que su permiso vale mucho pero la verdad no me importa si me lo niega ya que la persona que me importa es ella no usted pero aun asi vengo a hacer acto de presencia y hacer lo correcto asi que cual es su respuesta? – entonces el ojiperla le dijo al rubio con una vos fría y seria ( típico en hiashi hyuuga ) – bueno has venido aquí a pedirme que te deje salir con la heredera del clan hyuuga con mi hija mayor y pretendes que acepte no? Me imagino que ya estas enterado de que ella tuvo que pelear conmigo para aceptar que ella salga contigo pero aun falta que tu me demuestres de que eres capaz de hacer por mi hija no hablamos de la heredera del clan hyuuga sino de hinata tampoco te hablo como el líder del mismo sino te hablo como un padre preocupado por su hija asi que te escucho – entonces el rubio le dijo muy serio : - yo por hinata-chan estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa si es necesario dar mi vida para protegerla incluso si la tengo que proteger de usted o de mi yo se que no se puede vivir solo de amor asi que trabajare duro para darle todo lo que ella necesita darle la vida que ella se merece darle la vida a la que esta acostumbrada respecto a eso también tengo un linaje de parte del clan uzumaki y de parte de su mejor amigo minato namikaze le doy mi palabra que en caso de que ella este sufriendo por mi culpa me hare a un lado para que ella sea feliz le juro que hare todo lo posible para que ella sea feliz a mi lado bueno creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir – entonces el padre de la ojiperla tomo la palabra y le dijo : - como que línea sucesora de parte del clan uzumaki? Si es lo que estoy pensando solo 2 personas lo poseían no creo que tu seas la tercera aunque una de esas era tu madre aunque lo sabia ocultar muy bien – entonces el rubio dijo : - bueno me obliga a mostrar mi dojutsu pero le advierto que es muy peligroso hacerlo asi que active su byakugan y hime no mires por que te podria lastimar y no quiero que eso pase – en eso hiashi activa su byakugan y solo se alcanzo que el rubio dijera : - RINNENGAN! – dos segundos después el líder del clan hyuuga llacia en el suelo seminoqueado fruto del genjutsu que dicho ojo despedia el solo dijo a punto del desmayo : - vaya naruto me impresionas quien diría que tu serias la tercera persona aparte del sabio de los 6 caminos y los otros dos respectivos posedores del rinengan bueno quien diría que tienes el mas poderoso dojutsu de todos hasta nuestro byakugan es inservible ante el rinnengan asi que tienes mi permiso para salir con mi hija la verdad te iba a retar a una pelea para acceder pero si con solo una línea de las 6 del rinnengan me has derrotado no quisiera ver activadas 3 lineas ya que significaría mi muerte solo una cosa te advierto no quiero enterarme que mi hija llora por tu culpa por que te hare sufrir un dolor que jamas has sentido aunque yo muera en el intento ya que ella como hannabi y neji son lo mas importante que tengo asi que cuidala – entonces la ojiperla ayudo a su padre a levantarse el rubio desactivo su jutsu y fue en su ayuda mientras la chica abrazaba a su padre mientras le decía : - gracias padre por dejarme salir con naruto-kun te lo agradezco de verdad – entonces su padre y líder del clan hablo – todo sea por una sonrisa de mis hijas me conformo con saber de que eres feliz además el tiene el rinnengan imagínate si se conbinaran el byakugan y el rinengan saldría el mejor dojutsu de todos – ella noto que decía lo del rinnengan por ocultar lo que realmente quería decir asi que le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo : - te quiero mucho papa – entonces el estaba algo apenado por lo que le acaba de decir su hija y tomo su pose seria y fría otra ves y dijo de la misma manera : - si hinata lo que digas ahora déjenme en paz tengo mucho que hacer – entonces la ojiperla le dijo otra ves a su padre : - padre ya se que es mucho pedir pero podría irme a vivir en casa de naruto-kun? – entonces el le dijo : - hinata a veces abusas de tu suerte niña pero ya que si con eso consigo que me dejen en paz con mis deberes esta bien pero mandare a neji cada dos días para ver como están ahora déjenme solo que quiero pensar que hare con tu habitación…. Tal ves haga una nueva biblioteca o una sala de estar o tal ves ese bar que tanto he querido jeje – entonces la ojiperla abrazo a su padre mientras decía : - gracias papa solo sacare algunas cosas y me voy nos vemos luego – entonces hiashi hablo a naruto y le dijo : - a donde crees que vas aun tenemos que hablar sobre que viviras con mi hija y heredera bueno hinata ve por tus cosas que naruto aquí se queda mientras tu recojes tus cosas – ella asintió con la cabeza y se fue mientras el hombre le hablo al rubio : - bueno ya que se fue por sus cosas te dire una cosa : si le pones una mano encima sin haberse casado te cortare el flujo de chakra de cierta parte tuya y ni hablar si la embarazas te hare la vasectomía sin anestesia me entendiste muchachito? – el rubio estaba blanco del miedo y con los ojos como platos le dijo a su suegro : - claro suegrito no se preocupe le juro que no hare nada indebido de veras se lo juro – mientras hacia su pose super kawai de gai sensei cuando su suegro le dijo : - bueno creo que es todo asi que puedes retirarte ya estas advertido muchacho neji ira mañana para ver como están me imagino que compraras una casa mas grande verdad por que tengo escuchado que tu departamento no es muy grande – el rubio le dijo : - asi es hiashi-sama aunque mi departamento este chiquito es acogedor pero si comprare una casa para mi hime-chan aunque aun tengo la mansión namikaze es muy grande que tal si me pierdo en ella jejejeje pues como solo seremos ella y yo aun no quiero habitarla asi que comprare una casa que esta cerca de la torre del hokage – entonces el hyuuga hablo : - bueno si necesitas algo solo dime que yo te ayudare - entonces el rubio dijo : - no gracias suegro no quero depender de nadie además le dije que yo haría todo lo posible para que ella viva bien no? Si me ayuda estaría fallando a mi palabra además tengo dinero suficiente para comprarla pues el sabio pervertido me dejo un tipo de herencia aunque no me gustaría tocarla ya que siento que ese dinero no es mio – entonces llego la ojiperla y le dijo a su amado : - ya estoy lista naruto-kun podemos irnos ya – entones hiashi le dijo a la pareja : - vayan con cuidado nos vemos luego – entonces se despidieron y salieron de la mansión hyuuga mientras hinata le decía a naruto : - por fin podremos vivir juntos mi amor ahora ya nadie te salvara jijijiji ya que ahora soy tu novia oficialmente – entonces el rubio recordó la platica de hace un momento con su suegro y le dijo a su amada : - aun no hinata-chan tu padre me dijo que si me pasaba de la raya me cortaría el flujo de chakra en cierta parte además tu no quieres que pase eso o si? – la ojiperla le dijo haciendo berrinche : - pero naruto-kun el no se enterara además no lo permitiría jijijij – entonces el rubio le dijo : - esta bien pero hoy no estoy muy cansado y solo quiero dormir abrazado a ti esta bien? – la ojiperla resignada solo dijo : - esta bien naruto-kun me conformo con eso por el momento jijijiji – entonces el rubio algo enojado ( según el ) le dijo a la ojiperla : - bueno hinata-chan que yo me acuerde tu estas castigada asi que no tendras este cuerpecito hasta que se haya acabado el mismo – entonces la ojiperla replico : - por que naruto-kun cuanto mas estare asi? – entonces el rubio le dijo con una sonrisa malvada : - por lo menos una semana hime-chan – entonces la chica grito : - no naruto-kun no es justo eres malo! – entonces el rubio le dijo : - lo siento hinata-chan ya esta dicho pero a pesar de que tu no puedas tocarme yo a ti si : - en eso le agarro un glúteo la ojiperla dio un salto y toda sonrojada cual olla de vapor le dijo : - naruto-kun no hagas eso no es que no me guste pero puede vernos alguien y ahí si te mata mi padre – entonces el rubio replico : - que no te gusta que te toque hime-chan? – y la ojiperla respondio : - no me gusta, me encanta que me toques el cuerpo pero me da pena preferiría un lugar mas privado naruto-kun no se tu habitación por ejemplo digo nuestra habitación jijijiji ahí si quiero que me toques de pies a cabeza – entonces el rubio la tomo de la mano mientras se iban a su hogar hinata estaba feliz de que al fin viviría con su amado y naruto también lo estaba por que ya no viviría solo además de que viviría con la mujer que ama .

En el despacho de hiashi

Hiashi cerro la puerta de su despacho y se sento a hacer lo que hacia mientras se decía : -( _vaya mi hija mayor ya no vive aquí la extrañare mucho esto es como la pelicula mixicana cuando los hijos se van solo me falta mi rebozo para ponerme a llorar _) pero al menos aun tengo a hannabi a ella aun le falta mucho para irse de mi lado – entonces le salieron lagrimas estilo anime mientras tomaba sake y dijo : - hinata hija te extrañare mucho aaaaaaay mi hija – y asi estuvo un buen rato hasta que se durmió en su escritorio

Fin del capitulo 5

Bueno que les parecio la verdad pido disculpas por tardar mucho jejejejeje espero y no me vayan a linchar en el siguiente capitulo : una nueva vida juntos

Bueno creo que es todo la vdd me tomare un par de días por que con trabajo termine de escribir este capitulo ya que ando en medio de un bloqueo mental pero no se preocupen de que acabo la historia la acabo

Atte: trigo-sama


	6. Capitulo 6

En el capitulo anterior : naruto se encuentra con shikamaru y regresan juntos a la aldea por lo tanto hinata se pelea con una pelinegra y una rubia por el amor de naruto después de que esto termina van a la mansión hyuga para hablar con hiashi al final estos empezaran a vivir juntos…. Que le depara a nuestra pareja? Eso a continuación

Hinata hyuga - personaje hablando

( _hinata hyuga _) - personaje pensando

Hinata hyuga : - narrador osea yo jejejeje

Una linda historia de amor

Capitulo 6 : una nueva vida juntos

Estaba una pareja caminando hacia su departamento cuando cuando pasan por una casa grande y acogedora y naruto le dice a su amada : - hina-chan ves esta casa de aquí? – y la ojiperla responde : - si naruto-kun por que? – entonces el rubio le pregunta : - hina-chan te gusta? – ella aun extrañada pregunta : - si naruto-kun pero por que la pregunta? – entonces el le dice : - por que si tu me lo pides mi amor será nuestra nueva casa – la ojiperla en shock le dice a el rubio : - jejejejeje buena esa naruto-kun – entonces el rubio le dijo muy serio : - enserio mi hime-chan si tu me lo pides será nuestra – entonces a la ojiperla sonríe y se le lanza al rubio abrazandolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras decía : - gracias naruto-kun te amo me gusta la casa pero yo estaría feliz viviendo en nuestro departamento no me importa si es grande o chico lo que importa es que estamos juntos no me importa si tengo riquezas o no lo que me importa es estar a tu lado – entonces el rubio le dijo : - pero mi amor yo quiero darte la vida que te mereces a la que estas acostumbrada yo no quiero que pasas carencias por mi culpa…. – entonces la ojiperla le dijo algo enojada : - naruto-kun! Ya te dije que no me importa si vivimos en tu departamento o en la mansión namikaze lo que me importa es que estoy contigo por que nos une nuestro amor asi que si quieres que no me enoje no pienses que no puedes darme la vida que me merezco por que ya la tengo, tengo a mi lado al hombre que siempre he amado, el también me ama a mi y no puedo pedir nada mas eso es todo lo que siempre he querido – pero entonces el rubio hablo de nuevo : - eso ya lo se hinata-chan pero quiero darte la vida que te mereces como mi reina aunque no tenga reino y yo soy tu rey jejeje pero también quisiera un lugar grande para cuando corran por ahí nuestros hijos seria muy feliz con tener dos hijos una niña llamada kushina y un niño llamado minato o tal ves que se llamaran hinata y naruto jejejeje por eso es que quiero un lugar mas grande – la ojiperla estaba tan roja como un tomate le dio un beso con mucha ternura al rubio y le dijo : - naruto-kun tu siempre tan lindo y dulce jijijiji ami también me gustaría tener hijos contigo solo eso me falta para que mi sueño este completo claro además de ser tu esposa por que el de ser tu novia ya se me cumplio ijijiji – entonces el rubio dijo : - bueno hina-chan aun nos queda mucha vida para eso y sabes que es lo bueno de que me queda mucha vida? – ella pregunto : - que naruto-kun que es lo mejor de que te queda mucha vida? – el le dijo con una sonrisa : - pues que estaras a mi lado tomando mi mano para caminar juntos – y asi habían llegado al departamento de ambos el rubio cargo a la ojiperla y le dijo : - bueno hina-chan bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar – ella le responde con una sonrisa : - asi es naruto-kun una nueva vida juntos jijijiijij y ahora que quieres de cenar? – el recordó cuando vivía solo el siempre anhelaba escuchar esas palabras o mi amor ya llegaste! O como estuvo tu dia? Y lagrimas recorrieron la cara del rubio la ojiperla se espanto y pregunto : - que pasa naruto-kun dije algo malo? – y el le respondio : - no hinata-chan solo que hace años anhelaba que alguien me preguntara eso al llegar a casa o que me dijeran mi amor ya llegaste o como estuvo tu dia mi cielo? Y pensé que no viviría para escuchar eso es todo me siento feliz que ya lo escuche y mas feliz aun de quien me lo dijo es el amor de mi vida – la ojiperla le dijo al rubio con una sonrisa : - pues acostúmbrate mi amor por que te lo dire a diario por que desde ahora jamas estaras solo ahora estas conmigo y yo jamas me separare de ti eso tenlo por seguro… pero bueno que quieres cenar? – y el rubio dijo : - pss no se hina-chan lo que tu quieras se que me gustara – entonces la ojiperla se metio ala cocina y sin mas se puso a cocinar después de unos minutos salio con unas bolitas de arroz con la cara del rubio el lo vio y recordó de aquella ves que le hizo de comer lo mismo además de un plato de vegetales el rubio no la miro muy bien la ojiperla se dio cuenta de eso y le dijo : - lo siento naruto-kun te amo y todo pero tus habitos alimenticios no son los mejores por eso es que te hare de comer cosas sanas me preocupa que de comer tanto ramen te pase algo por eso es que comeras mas vegetales si quieres comer ramen y no hay peros por que cada ves que no quieras comer vegetales no tendras postre y esa soy yo jijijiji – el rubio inflando una mejilla como un niño berrinchudo le dijo a su amada : - no es justo hime-chan llevo 15 años comiendo solo ramen y no me ha pasado nada además presiento que te estas vengando por lo de tu castigo verdad? Y como que no tendre postre si eso es lo mejor – la ojiperla le dijo al rubio : - sin peros naruto-kun y no me estoy vengando por tu excesivo castigo que me pusiste aunque no es mala idea y si no habrá postre por mas ojitos que me hagas asi que come tus vegetales – la ojiperla tomo los palillos tomo un vegetal y se lo metio en la boca a el rubio el rubio no se lo iba a comer cuando la ojiperla saco su arma secreta y le dijo : - naruto-kun come aunque sea un poco mi amor siiiii? – el rubio se rindió y se comio todo el plato una ves que acabo de comer la ojiperla le dijo : - ves que no era tan difícil naruto-kun? Ahora por ser un buen niño te mereces un premio jijijijij – y el rubio dijo : - y cual es mi premio hime-chan? – ella le dice con una sonrisa traviesa : - no se naruto-kun el que tu quieras – entonces el rubio le dice : - bueno en ese caso ven aquí preciosa ya se que premio quiero – la ojiperla se acerca el rubio la jala y la sienta en sus piernas y ya ahí le da un beso apasionado en los labios después de un rato se separan para respirar y la ojiperla le dice toda turbada y sonrojada : - naruto-kun que beso me encanta cuando me besas asi y bueno creo que ya te di tu premio ahora me voy a dormir… - entonces el rubio la interrumpe y le dice : - a no hina-chan mi premio aun no acaba asi que ven aquí – entonces la jala de nuevo con el y le da otro beso solo que este fue rápido después bajo a su cuello y le dio otro beso haciendo que la ojiperla diera un pequeño salto y soltara un gemido entonces el rubio le dijo a la ojiperla : - te gusta hinata-chan? Sigo o me detengo? – ella ya jadeaba presa del placer de sentir los labios de su amado en su cuerpo y solo dijo :- me encanta naruto-kun no te detengas quiero que sigas hasme sentir esto por mas tiempo – entonces el rubio le quito la chaqueta ella debajo llevaba una blusa negra de tirantes el rubio movio uno de esos tirantes y empezó a besar el hombro de la ojiperla que ya estaba vuelta loca de placer solo decía : - si naruto-kun quiero mas sigue no te detengas si me quieres tomar ahora no dudes en hacerlo mi amor – después el rubio quito el otro tirante y dejo a esta solo en su sostén el rubio recorria con la yema de sus dedos todo el torso de la ojiperla empezó por el pecho y luego bajo por el vientre volvió a subir la ojiperla estaba toda sonrojada y acalorada solo se escuchaban pequeños gemidos de parte de ella mientras decía : - na na na naruto-kun sigue no te detengas hazme sentir tu mujer – entonces el rubio se queda en el pecho de esta cuando ella miro a ver solo se escuchaba : zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz entonces se dio cuenta de que su amado se había dormido justo en el mejor momento para ella le salieron lagrimas estilo anime invoco al kyuby y le dijo : - otta-san podría llevar a naruto-kun a la cama? – el kyuby al ver que la situación de la ojiperla se echo a reir y le dijo : - vaya mocosa no tuviste tu noche de pasión eh? – ella le respondio ya resignada : - asi es otta-san tan cerca y tan lejos que mal – el le respondio : - calma niña ya viven juntos ahora no? Tendras mas oportunidades además acaba de llegar de un viaje de varios días de la aldea de la hierba no? Es lógico que se haya dormido estaba muy cansado además puedo notar que no tiene mucho chakra asi que le dare un poco – entonces la ojiperla le dijo a su sensei : tiene razón otta-san aun me quedan muchas oportunidades y es cierto fui una desconsiderada al pensar en mi y no en el ya que estaba muy cansado apenas llego esta mañana y yo pidiéndole cosas idecorosas jijijiji pero bueno mañana es un nuevo dia digame algo cancelo la invocación y duerme dentro de mi o duerme en el sillón en la sala? – el kyuby contesto : - la verdad le iba a decir al mocoso que me regresara a su interior pero como ya se durmió dormiré en el sillón – entonces la ojiperla le dijo al kyuby : - otta-san por que aun no quiere dormir en mi interior no confía en mi? – el le respondio tranquilamente : - no es eso mocosa solo es que a pesar de que me controlas muy bien dentro de tu cuerpo en el dia no se que pueda pasar en la noche tengo miedo de meterte en uno de mis genjutsus por error y hacerte daño y eso naruto jamas me lo perdonaría – entonces la ojiperla lo abraza y le dice : - usted se preocupa por mi que lindo es otta-san pero no sabremos si lo puedo controlar totalmente si no lo intentamos – entonces el kyuby se alejo de ella y le dijo : - que te dije sobre las muestras de cariño niña? Pero ok trataremos asi que cancela la invocación cuando vea que se pone feo me salgo de ti me entendiste? – ella asintió con la cabeza y le dijo : - esta bien otta-san gracias por confiar en mi – y asi la ojiperla cancelo la invocación y se acostó con su rubio en la cama para despestar al dia siguente mientras el rubio dormia plácidamente mientras soñaba.

En el sueño de naruto ( se supone es el sueño de naruto pero en realidad es el interior de hinata )

Estaba naruto caminando por su interior cuando se noto de algo extraño y se dijo : - este no es mi interior por lo general en el mio hay agua y aqui no hay nada de hecho esta muy limpio como para que sea mi interior – en eso vio recuerdos que presisamente no eran los suyos sino de su amada en eso dio un pequeño grito y dijo : - por dios este no es mi interior si no es el de hinata-chan pero que hago aquí? – en eso de tanto caminar se topa con el kyuby durmiendo este se despertó al sentir al rubio y le dijo : - que haces aquí mocoso? No se supone que estabas dormido? – el rubio le contesta : - ni yo se que hago aquí por lo que veo es el interior de hina-chan no el mio pero que hago aquí tu me lo puedes explicar? – entonces el zorro le dijo al rubio : - la verdad creo que si como ambos son jinchurikis del mismo bijuu es lógico que sus mentes y cuerpos se conecten ella puede ver dentro de ti y tu de ella asi que ten cuidado con lo que ves aquí mocoso –el rubio respondio : - esta bien kyuby tendre cuidado solo una cosa como salgo de aquí? – entonces el kyuby hablo : - la verdad no se trata de despertar o algo o por lo menos que ella te vea y te diga como es lo único que se me ocurre – en eso el zorro se volvió a dormir y naruto sigue caminando en el interior de su amada cuando ve algo que hace detenerse y solo dice : - vaya la mente de hinata-chan esta muy bien arreglada nada que ver con la mia pero que es esto? – había una puerta naruto la abrió y miro un sin fín de recuerdos de ella espiándolo a el el sonrio al ver que cuantas veces ella fracaso al buscarlo pero no se rendia y seguía buscándolo hasta que lo encontraba siguio su camino y encontró otra puerta entro y se puso triste al ver tantos malos recuerdos de hinata durante su niñez pero se dijo : - hina-chan hare que olvides esos malos recuerdos por unos mejores que serán nuestra nueva vida juntos te lo juro mi amor – y asi salio de la puerta y siguio con su camino y miro una puerta con sellos explosivos y cadenas entonces el rubio se pregunto : - por que tantas cadenas y sellos explosivos que esconderá hina-chan detrás de esta puerta mmmm habrá que averiguarlo… - en eso la puerta se abrió y vio a hinata parada ahí sin hacer nada se acerco a ella y al verla naruto se espanto como pocas veces se había asustado por que la hinata que estaba ahí era su lado malvado deseando matar a todos sus amigos a su padre y hermana pero sobre todo a el el quiso interferir pero no pudo solo salio de la puerta y la volvió a cerrar con todo y cadenas y sellos siguio su camino hacia la ultima puerta del lugar entro y vio a una hinata que jamas creyo que miraría jamas estaba la chica desnuda en una tina pero naruto no se fijo lo que decía la puerta lo que decía era : inner hinata ( hinata esterica,loca y pervertida…. trigo-sama : bueno eso creo si no es asi que me corrijan ) ella solo le dijo : - ven aquí naruto-kun acompañame no me gusta bañarme sola ademas me gusta que me espíes mientras me baño – el rubio empezó a sangrar por la nariz iba a salir del lugar cuando la inner hinata lo jalo hacia ella y esta le dijo con una voz tan sexi que hacia al rubio derretirse : - naruto-kun a donde vas no te voy a morder solo quiero que estes conmigo es mucho pedir que mi hombre me de lo que quiero? – el le respondio rendido por la lujuria : - no hinata-chan pero ya te había dicho como quiero que sea…. – entonces la ojiperla le quito la camisa y se le pego a el haciendo que el rubio casi se desmayara al sentir los pechos de su amada en la espalda y esta dijo : - ya lo se naruto-kun pero yo ya no lo aguanto mas quiero que me hagas tuya ya y no aceptare un no por respuesta – entonces el rubio estaba en un gran lio mientras que en otra parte

En el interior de naruto

Estaba hinata caminando cuando noto algo extraño había agua en donde estaba enfrente de una jaula y esta decía en la parte de arriba : kyuby no kitsune kurama la chica noto que ese era el nombre de su sensei y se pregunto por que estaba tan desarreglado el lugar y se decidio a caminar cuando vio recuerdos de naruto regados por todos lados mientras se topo con el lado malvado de naruto y este le dijo a la ojiperla : -que haces aquí a ti es a quien menos quiero ver – la ojiperla sintió que la mataban en vida pero luego recordó que ella también tenia un lado malvado y le dijo al lado malvado de su amado : - tu y mi lado malvado no son diferentes de hecho ambos quieren lo mismo : matar a todos los que nos han hecho sufrir no es asi? – el le respondio : - asi es esos bastardos no merecen vivir a costa nuestra nos han hecho sufrir a los dos pero si no fuera por nuestro lado bueno hubiéramos cumplido nuestro objetivo además no es necesario que busques en tu interior tu lado malo de hecho esta conmigo – y de las sombras salio aquella hinata con la mirada malvada y una sonrisa llena de maldad y le dijo : - si no fuera por ti estúpida ya hubiera acabado con esos bastardos pero el que mas me hubiese gustado matar lentamente mientras ruega por piedad es a ese que se hace llamar mi padre como alguien te puede tratar tan mal si eres el fruto de un amor como te puede dejar tirada con tu sensei mientras entrena a mi estúpida hermanita yo podría matarla sin ningún problema no es nada contra mi – en eso la hinata verdadera le dice a su lado malvado – por que a pesar de lo mal que nos traten a mi y a mi naruto-kun tenemos algo que ustedes no sabemos perdonar por mal que nos traten no somos nadie para tomar justicia por nuestras propias manos además deberías estar feliz por que al igual que yo ya tienes lo que mas querias y no podias conseguir a naruto-kun y tu naruto-kun ya tienes lo que querias una familia traer a sasuke-kun, muchos amigos que te ven como a un hermano y a mi que te amo con todo mi corazón he logrado con mi amor que no te mates a ti mismo también que seas feliz – en eso los dos lados malvados cambian a los originales se acerca y abrazan a la ojiperla mientras le dicen : - gracias tienes razón ahora somos felices ya tenemos todo lo que soñamos asi que adiós nos vemos luego – y asi se fueron los recién readaptados tomados de la mano mientras la original miraba con ternura y felicidad aquella escena siguio con su camino y se topo con recuerdos de naruto los vio y se desangro por la nariz al ver que eran pervertidos y casi se desmaya al ver que a la que espiaba era a ella mientras se cambiaba de ropa pero se alegro de que su amado la espiara asi pero pensó : - ( _será que me haya espiado mientras me bañaba aquella ves? Por kamy no se pero ojala y lo hubiese hecho por que no me importa que me espíen siempre y cuando sea naruto-kun si fuera alguien mas lo mato a golpes kyaaaaaa me hubiese gustado que lo haya hecho aquella ves por dios hinata como es que te volviste una pervertida jijijijiij ) _bueno ya que vere como salir de aquí y regresar a mi cuerpo pero que estará haciendo el en este momento mientras duerme en que sueña? – en eso se topa con el kyuby y le dice : - que hace aquí otta-san no se supone que estaba dentro de mi? – el kyuby responde : - asi es pero como ambos son jinchurikis del mismo bijuu es lógico que se conecten sus cuerpos y mentes – en eso hinata pega un grito y le dice a su sensei : - entonces eso quiere decir que el esta en mi interior? Eso quiere decir que se topara con mi otra yo mi lado…. – en eso el kyuby la interrumpe y le dice : - asi es niña el ahora esta con tu lado pervertido asi que corre o lo violan ya que no puede resistirse ante ella – la ojiperla le pregunto : - y como llego hasta ahí otta-san? – el zorro dice : - la verdad no se pero tratare algo – y asi el zorro hizo un jutsu y se encontraban en el interior de la ojiperla

De vuelta con naruto

Estaba naruto paralizado al sentir el cuerpo de su amada desnudo en la espalda solo le dijo : - hina-chan aun no estoy listo tu sabes que aun soy ya sabes – entonces ella le dijo : - aun eres virgen yo también lo soy pero ya no lo resisto solo quiero quitarte toda la ropa y hacerte mio y tu me hagas tuya asi que hazlo mi amor por favor – entonces ella lo besa toma una de sus manos y la pone en uno de sus glúteos mientras ella se separa de el y le pregunta : - naruto-kun acaso no quieres tocarme? No te gusta mi piel? No quieres sentirla o probarla? – en eso el ya no sabia donde estaba ni pensaba con claridad solo le dijo : - no es eso hinata-chan lo que pasa es que si la pruebo temo no detenerme y claro que me encanta tu piel es adictiva claro que quiero tocarte de hecho me muero por hacerlo pero me controlo y no lo hago además cuando te inclinas con esos pantalones tuyos me sacas mi lado pervertido y me pongo a pensar muchas cosas tu eres como una droga que necesito pero temo que si lo hago una ves después lo hare mas veces y pediré cada ves mas y yo no quiero que pienses que soy un depravado o te quiero solo por tu cuerpo – entonces la ojiperla le dice : - eso ya lo se naruto-kun tu me amas con el amor mas limpio que se tenga pero como ser humano también tengo necesidades y ahora la que tengo es que me hagas tuya y no quiero que te detengas una ves que me pruebes y si quieres pedirme mas no dudes en hacerlo ya te dije que yo estoy para complacerte en lo que tu quieras en lo que tu me ordenes lo hare sin pensar ni titubear estoy dispuesta a cumplir cada deseo,fantasia y orden que tu me des eso jamas lo dudes yo también te amo por eso es que quiero entregarme a ti para que te de todo mi amor para consumar nuestro amor – en eso lo vuelve a besar el rubio no soporta mas y la besa con locura y pasión a la ojiperla lejos de molestarle le encanta que su amado le haga eso le deja de besar los labios y el rubio le empieza a besar el cuello la inner solo dice : - asi naruto-kun eso es lo que tanto quería hasmelo como tu quieras mi amor – mientras la inner daba pequeños gemidos el rubio bajo hasta su pecho y empezó a masajearlos como si no hubiese mañana la inner estaba loca de placer mientras gemia y daba pequeños gritos : - na na na naruto-kun esto es lo que deseaba con ansias vamos no te contengas sigue asi – el rubio le dice con una voz ronca haciendo que la inner casi se desmayara de la lujuria : - vamos hina-quien te ama? – ella dice jadeando : - tu me amas tu me amas – el rubio pregunto de nuevo : - de quien eres esclava a quien le perteneces? – ella respondio casi como rogando por piedad : - naruto-kun soy la esclava de naruto-kun solo a el le pertenezco yo estoy para cumplir cada capricho de mi naruto-kun - mientras que cerca de ahí va la verdadera hinata corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo cuando de repente se frena en seco y empieza a sentir placer cuando ella dice : - oh dios no naruto-kun cayo rendido ante mi otra yo siento que no me puedo mover que estarán haciendo esos dos a quien quiero engañar están haciendo lo que hace tiempo quiero que naruto-kun me haga: suya – en eso llega al lugar abre la puerta y se ve a naruto sin camisa y a la inner hinata loca de placer naruto se da cuenta que una segunda hinata toda ruborizada los esta mirando se separa de la primera y dice : - que demonios pasa aquí que alguien me explique – entonces la hinata original le dice a su amado : - naruto-kun estas en mi interior y ella es ( lo decía con mucha pena ) mi lado pervertido ella sale cuando te hago aquellas proposiciones y no puedo evitarlo cuando estoy contigo me vuelvo loca y ella me vence y se te insinua – en eso habla la inner hinata que ya se había vestido pero de una manera provocativa y dijo : - asi es mi amor cuando esta "santita" se apena por decirte algo salgo yo y te digo las cosas tal y como son pero no pienses que por que soy una pervertida me le ando insinuando a otros hombres yo solo soy asi con el hombre que amo y ese hombre eres tu naruto-kun no hay otro hombre con el que haga lo mismo que te hago ati y tu santita por que llegaste ahora no ves que estaba gozando de nuestro naruto-kun! – la ojiperla original le dice a su inner : - por que si el me pidió esperarlo y eso es lo que pienso hacer no me importa si me da un ataque de lujuria por tu culpa por algo existe el baño con agua fría no? – entonces el rubio las interrumpe a ambas y les dice : - chicas ambas me gustan pues al fin y al cabo son la misma no? Adoro a la hinata dulce,amable y tierna pero también me enloquece la pervertida,ninfómana y loca hinata eso es lo que me gusta de ustedes por que la pervertida y la tierna solo me aman a mi y yo a ellas por eso es que nunca lo duden yo las amo me entendieron o tengo que demostrárselo? – las dos haciendo berrinche dijeron : - no nos quedo claro! – entonces naruto camino hacia la ojiperla original y le dio un beso tierno y a la ves apasionado en los labios una ves que se separo de ella la ojiperla dijo : - aun no me queda claro naruto-kun – entonces el le dijo : - aun no? Bueno ya que lo piden – la beso otra ves esta se sonrojo hasta casi desmayarse mientras jugaba con sus dedos cuando se separaron ella le dijo : - te amo naruto-kun – de ahí fue y beso a la otra pero de una manera apasionada y algo salvaje al separarse el pregunto : - te quedo claro o te vuelvo a besar? – entonces la inner lo jalo hacia ella y lo beso como ella quiso mientras agarraba una de las manos del rubio y la ponía en su trasero al separse esta le dijo : - ese es mi hombre,mi garañón mi amor te amo mangazo jijijijij aver cuando me visitas otra ves - la hinata original le dio una mirada asesina a la inner mientras esta decía : - vaya si que eres celosa santita incluso con tu otra yo – entonces naruto y la original hinata se fueron tomados de la mano mientras el rubio le decía a la ojiperla : - vaya hina-chan no conocía ese lado tuyo – entonces la ojiperla dice : - perdón naruto-kun no era mi intensión hacerte esto : - el la tomo de la cara obligándola a mirarlo y le dijo con una sonrisa : - no tienes de que disculparte mi amor me gusta que seas asi – y asi se dirigieron a la salida de aquel lugar

Fin del sueño de naruto

Ya era de dia naruto y hinata estaban abrazados el no llevaba camisa y ella estaba semi desnuda cuando se levantaron dijeron : - que sueño el de anoche no crees? – entonces se miraron se sonrojaron y ella le dijo a el : - naruto-kun enserio me deseas como mujer? – el se medio molesto y le dijo : - hime-chan que preguntas haces claro que te deseo como mujer pero como te dije antes a ti hay que tratarte con delicadeza y cuidado eso es todo pero el dia que te sientas lista solo dimelo por que la verdad yo aun no lo estoy tengo miedo de lastimarte o hacerlo mal me entiendes? – y la ojiperla dijo : - naruto-kun no me importa si lo hacemos mal la primera ves al fin y al cabo nadie nos enseña sobre eso o si ? me encanta que me trates con delicadeza naruto-kun por eso es que te amo por ser un caballero no solo conmigo sino que con todas es por eso que tienes muchas acosadoras que te persiguen pero no te preocupes yo me hare cargo de ellas – el rubio le dijo a la ojiperla : - bueno tenemos cosas que hacer mi amor primero ver al agente de bienes raíces por lo de la casa después ir a comprar los muebles y después te llevare a almorzar mas tarde iremos a visitar a sakura y al teme te parece? – ella asintió con la cabeza y le dijo a su amado : - esta bien naruto-kun pero primero nos damos un baño desayunamos y hacemos las cosas hoy te hare croquetas de pescado acompañado de unos ricos vegetales jijiji – el rubio replico : - sonaba todo bien hasta lo de los "ricos vegetales" jummm – entonces la ojiperla le dijo : - si no comes tus vegetales no hay postre mi amor asi que desayuna – el rubio hace pucheros y le dijo a su amada : - pero hinata-chan no es justo son muchos vegetales además yo si quiero postre jejeje – ella le dijo como si estuviera regañando a un pequeño niño : - pues te los comes todos o no hay postre mientras me voy a bañar y pobre que los tires por que te estare vigilando con mi byakugan – entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue al baño el rubio le dio una nalgada y esta grito : - naruto-kun! – el le dijo : - lo siento mi amor pero tenia ganas de hacer eso jejeje – y ella le respondio : - no te preocupes naruto-kun de hecho me gusto hazlo cuando quieras jijijiji – después de que esta se terminara de bañar se metio el rubio salio después de unos minutos salieron del departamento rumbo a la casa de bienes raizes.

En otro lado

Estaban dos ninjas castaños con unas ojeras que hasta el mismo kazekage estaría celoso mientras la castaña le dice a su novio : - que noche la de anoche no dormimos nada neji – y el ojiperla responde : - tienes razón tenten pero a como disfrutamos jejejej – ella se sonrojo y le dijo al castaño : - ya neji eres un picaron jjejejejeje – y el contesta : - yo que culpa tengo cuando te pones a limpiar tus armas te ves muy sexi toda una mujer fatal matame mi reina jejejeje – ella le dijo con una mirada malvada pero a la ves traviesa : - si sigues asi lo hare aunque me quede viuda sin haberme casado – en eso se topan con dos ninjas eran gai y lee estos los saludaron gai dijo : - hey neji que tal si probamos la llama de tu juventud con unas carreras que te parece muchacho? – el ojiperla respondio : - no gracias gai sensei la verdad no he dormido muy bien asi que yo paso y por lo que me imagino tenten también no es asi? – en eso la castaña asiente con la cabeza cuando un pelinegro le dice a los ninjas : - ay neji todo mundo sabe por que no duermes de noche por que tu y tenten tienen acción jejejejejej - neji le dio una mirada asesina al pelinegro que dijo eso y se dio cuenta que era el uchiha y solo dijo : - cállate sasuke como si tu y sakura no hicieran lo mismo jejejej – el azabache se molesta y grita : - neji eres un idiota eso es privado – el castaño dice : - ahora te aguantas tu empezaste bueno nos vemos iremos al mercado y luego a ver a hinata-sama y a naruto – entonces el azabache dijo : - no hay problema si los acompaño verdad es que yo también voy al mercado y de ahí a ver al dobe y a hinata – entonces neji hizo una sonrisa malvada y le dijo al azabache : - vas o te mandaron al mercado jejejeje por que eso de que sasuke uchiha vaya al mercado por si solo nadie lo cree – el azabache hizo unos ojos como platos y le dijo al ojiperla – yo quise ir que no puede uno ir al mercado de ves en cuando? Además tenia ganas de salir esta bueno el dia de hoy – el castaño ya se empezaba a burlar del azabache cuando se toparon con naruto y hinata los tres ninjas le dijeron a la pareja : - a ustedes íbamos a ver jejeje – entonces la ojiperla respondio con una risa traviesa : - bueno nosotros los encontramos primero jijijij y a donde van? – los tres respondieron : - al mercado y ustedes? – entonces el rubio hablo : - a comprar nuestra nueva casa no es asi hina-chan? – la ojiperla asintió con la cabeza y el azabache le dijo al rubio : - vaya hasta que te animaste a comprarla eh dobe? – el rubio respondio : - asi es teme quiero darle a mi hinata-chan lo mejor y además ya tenia pensado comprarla - la ojiperla se sonrojo y el castaño hablo : - bueno pues que esperan para que nos presuman su nuevo hogar – la ojiperla le dijo a su primo : - a que llegue el agente de bienes raíces niisan – entonces se dirigieron hacia la que será la nueva casa de naruto y hinata pero no sin antes ir al mercado mientras en el hospital de konoha.

En el hospital de konoha

Estaba una rubia despertando después de un dia de estar inconsiente cuando se maldijo : - maldita hinata me ganaste esta pero no me ganaras otra ves a veces odio ser tan débil – en eso entro la persona que la atendia no era otra que ino yamanaka ya que sakura estaba de descanso ese dia entonces la segunda rubia hablo : - como esta señorita? Espero que bien estuvo casi un día inconsiente pero quien le hizo esas heridas? – la primera rubia hablo : - shion es mi nombre y fue esa tonta de hinata hyuuga cuando nos veamos otra ves me las pagara – entonces ino hablo : - eso no es cierto hinata no haría tal cosa ella es dulce y linda con todo mundo y no vuelvas a insultar a mi amiga pero que hiciste para que ella te hiciera tanto daño aunque me imagino para que ella te haga heridas tan severas quisiste insinuártele a mi hermano no? – shion abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo pues estaba impáctada pues ella sabia que naruto no tenia hermanos ni familia por lo que pregunto : - naruto-kun es tu hermano? Vaya esa no me la esperaba – entonces ino le respondio : - no es mi hermano es mi amigo pero yo lo quiero como un hermano además ya vi por que te golpeo hinata solo ella le dice naruto-kun al cabeza hueca de mi hermano además de unas cuantas personas que tambien son nuestros amigos – entonces shion dijo : - tu lo conoces bien? Háblame de el si : - entonces ino le conto sobre el rubio y su amor por la ojiperla entonces shion volvió a hablar : - tuvo una infancia igual o peor que la mia y que afortunada es esa hyuga yo quisiera tener la suerte de tener a naruto-kun para mi – entonces ino le dijo : - vaya tu también estas enamorada de el pero sabemos quien en realidad se merece a naruto es hinata solo ella lo ama desde que es una niña ella estaba con el cuando todo la aldea lo rechazaba incluyéndome solo ella estaba cuando el estaba triste ella lo animaba y le daba animos de levantarse otra vez y luchar ella solo vive por y para el y al fin su sueño se cumplio ella estaría feliz por el aunque no este con ella, además ha estado a punto de morir por el en infinidad de veces tu harias algo asi si en realidad lo amas? – shion no supo que decir no creía que la ojiperla amara tanto a su rubio que estaría dispuesta a morir por el sin dudarlo que estaría feliz por el aunque ella no fuera su mujer entonces ino le dijo a shion : - eso pensé sabia que no ibas a hablar también estas sorprendida pero dime en realidad lo amas o solo es un capricho tuyo se que eres la sacerdotisa del país del demonio y también se te conoce por ser caprichuda también se de tu pasado pero no es nada comparado con el de naruto dime en realidad lo amas? – shion solo dijo : - si yo lo amo tal ves no me lo merezca pero tengo derecho a hacer mi lucha no? También tengo derecho de amar y no me importa cuanto haya hecho hinata por el yo también haría lo mismo se que no lo conozco muy bien pero con el poco tiempo que convivimos supe que el seria el mejor hombre para mi asi que no me dare por vencida no aun hasta que naruto-kun me diga que a la que ama es a ella no dejare de luchar – entonces ino le dijo : - pues te deseo suerte por que el también esta locamente enamorado de mi amiga asi que ahorrate una decepcion tienes determinación no lo puedo negar si hubieses llegado antes tal ves se lo hubieses quitado a hinata pero ahora eso es simplemente imposible ambos se aman si tu supieras que naruto casi se suicida por ella cuando hinata según lo había rechazado lo bueno es que lo detuvimos y todo fue un malentendido – entonces shion le dijo : - como es que se quiso suicidar ella no vale la pena la verdad nadie vale la pena para quitarte la vida pero bueno se dice que el amor es sacrificio asi que ni modos si el la ama a ella solo quiero que me lo diga para irme a mi país derrotada pero con la frente en alto – entonces ino le dijo : - pues que esperas solo venia a decirte que ya te dare de alta pero esta platica se hizo muy larga asi que adiós y piensa lo que te dije si en realidad lo amas déjalo ir deja que sea feliz con hinata y no interfieras – en eso shion se levanto y se fue llegando a la salida le dijo a uno de sus sirvientes que esperaba en su carrosa : - a la residencia uzumaki por favor – y asi se fue al departamento del rubio para aclarar las cosas.

Con hinata,naruto,neji,sasuke y tenten

Estaban cinco ninjas caminando por el mercado habían terminado de hacer las compras cuando hinata dijo : - bueno es hora de ir a ver al agente creo que ya ha de estar esperándonos en la casa asi que vamos – entonces dijo el rubio : - tienes razón mi amor hay que llegar si no nos la ganan esa casa es muy codiciada – entonces el castaño ojiperla le dijo al rubio : - pues vamos queremos verla no es asi tenten? – la experta en armas asintió con la cabeza corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron ya que llegaron el agente les dijo : - vaya señor y señora uzumaki si que tardaron estaba a punto de mostrarle la casa a alguien mas – entonces la ojiperla al escuchar que la llamaban señora uzumaki se desmayo ella siempre había soñado que algún dia la llamaran asi entonces naruto se asusto y le dijo al señor vendedor : - lo siento señor aun no estamos casados pero pronto…. Hina-chan mi amor despierta por favor! – entonces el rubio agitaba suavemente a la ojiperla para despertarla mientras neji,sasuke y tenten se reian divertidos de la escena mientras naruto los miraba con una mirada asesina este les dijo : - oigan por que se rien no es divertido – entonces tenten le responde al rubio : - claro que lo es hinata siempre había soñado que la llamaban: señora uzumaki es por eso que se desmayo calma despertara en un rato jejejeje – naruto estaba preocupado mientras le salían lagrimas al estilo anime cuando la ojiperla empezó a despertar naruto la abrazo fuertemente mientras le decía : - hinata-chan no me vuelvas a espantar asi me entendiste? – entonces la ojiperla le dijo al rubio : - lo siento mi amor no quería asustarte pero lo que pasa asi como tu soñabas que alguien te saludara cuando llegaras a casa yo siempre he soñado con que me llamen la señora uzumaki jijiji – entonces el rubio la dejo perpleja con lo que le dijo y casi se desmaya de nuevo pero neji y naruto lo impidieron – hinata-chan yo quería aguantarme hasta que la casa fuera nuestra pero te lo dire de una ves hinata hyuuga me harias el honor de casarte conmigo? – el rubio saco de su bolsillo una cajita negra muy lujosa y dentro de esta había un anillo con un diamante que en interior decía : hinata namikaze hyuuga el amor de mi vida.. la ojiperla no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad el rubio se dio cuenta pensó que lo rechazaría y solo dijo : - lo siento hinata-chan se que es muy pronto perdóname por pedírtelo – entonces la ojiperla le puso uno de sus dedos en la boca y le dijo : - basta naruto-kun no quiero que sigas no estoy triste sino estoy tan feliz que me pidas ser tu esposa siempre había soñado este momento pero jamas me había imaginado que seria tan pronto por lo tanto esta es mi respuesta : ACEPTO ser tu esposa naruto uzumaki quiero estar junto a ti el resto de mi vida ahora solo falta que te conviertas en hokage…. – entonces el rubio le dijo : - por que falta que me convierta en hokage hinata-chan? – entonces la ojiperla le dijo a su amado : - por que asi seria totalmente feliz nada mejor que mi próximo esposo haya cumplido todos su sueños y sea feliz con eso mi sueño y el tuyo estarían completos además quiero ser la mujer mas envidiada de konoha por tener al esposo mas guapo,caballeroso,fuerte,valiente,decidido y dulce de todos además de ser muy sexi ijijijiji - entonces el rubio se sonrojo y le dijo a la ojiperla – ya hinata-chan me apenas pero yo ya soy el hombre mas envidiado de konoha no solo por ser un "héroe" ni ser muy poderoso la verdad eso no me importa pero soy el mas envidiado por tener a la mejor mujer del mundo hermosa,tierna,dulce,amable y sexi jejejejej si veo como los demás chicos me miran con rabia y ganas de matarme cuando paso contigo tomado de la mano eso me hace sentir importante, poderoso y muy feliz por que yo te amo y tu a mi – tenten miraba la escena conmovida y neji solo miraba un poco molesto estaba celoso pero no como hombre sino como un hermano mayor que perdia a su hermanita últimamente se había vuelto muy sobreprotector con la ojiperla a pesar de que esta era por lo menos 50 veces mas fuerte que el la ojiperla se dio cuenta de que neji estaba molesto se acerco,lo abrazo y le dijo : - neji-niisan no estes celoso yo siempre te querre como a mi hermano mayor asi que no te molestes con naruto-kun se feliz por mi por que mi sueño se hizo realidad estoy con el hombre que amo y el también me ama a mi – neji volteo para otro lado mientras estaba casi aguantándose las lagrimas y decía sin soltarse de la ojiperla : - ya lo se hinata-sama pero no puedo evitar enojarme solo espero que naruto te haga feliz por que si no te dejo vuida sin haberte casado ahora como se lo dire a tu padre el estará triste igual que yo excepto hannabi-sama sabes lo que le encantan las bodas siempre termina llorando como si se tratara de telenovela mexicana – entonces la ojiperla le dio un beso en la mejilla a su primo el se sonrojo mientras le decía al rubio mientras trataba de esconder su sonrojo : - naruto si le haces daño a hinata-sama te acordaras quien es neji hyuuga me entendiste? – el rubio le dijo con seriedad pero mucha confianza : - eso jamas neji jamas le haría daño al amor de mi vida asi que estate tranquilo pero ahora como se lo digo a mi señor suegro sin que intente matarme con la espada hyuuga? – entonces neji sonrio de manera siniestra y le dijo al rubio : - eres hombre muerto la verdad me muero por ver como hiashi-sama te acorretea por todo el complejo hyuuga con la espada de la familia jejejejeje – entonces el rubio se aterro de lo que le iba a pasar y empezó a temblar mientras tenten le decía : - vaya naruto espero y hinata no se quede vuida se que cuando el papa de hinata saca esa espada es para matar a alguien – entonces el rubio aun mas asustado casi a punto de desmayarse de terror le dijo a la experta en armas : - gracias tenten tus palabras si que me ayudan dattebayo – entonces hinata entre risitas le dijo a la pareja : - ya neji y tenten no asusten a mi naruto-kun pobrecito no ven que esta temblando – entonces el azabache hablo burlándose del rubio mientras casi se moria de la risa al ver el miedo de su hermano : - vaya dobe vete preparando para lo inevitable bueno de que tamaño quieres tu ataúd? – entonces la ojiperla le grito al azabache : - sasuke-kun basta! – entonces el azabache aun riendo le dijo a la ojiperla : - bah no dejan a uno divertirse bueno esta bien ya me calmo pero acaso no estaba para morirse de la risa ver al dobe asi no neji? – el castaño dijo entre risas : - si sasuke esto es para grabarlo y verlo una y otra vez jejejejeje – entonces hablo el vendedor : - bueno señor y señora uzumaki como veo que planean casarse y se aman mucho he decidido darles la casa como regalo de bodas y con 20% de descuento que les parece? – el rubio dio un grito de victoria : - nos parece genial dattebayo! No es asi mi amor? – la ojiperla dijo : - asi es mi cielo nos parece genial y cuando podemos ocuparla? – el vendedor dijo : - desde mañana señorita solo hagamos el papeleo y la casa es suya – entonces hicieron los tramites vieron la casa y una ves que terminaron la ojiperla dijo : - genial ahora es nuestra ya me muero por decorarla poner todas nuestras fotos y sacar las fotos del álbum – entonces el rubio dijo : - que bueno hinata-chan que estes emocionada bueno ahora nos vamos quiero descansar un rato pero antes ire a hablar con alguien para arreglar lo de anoche – entonces la ojiperla le dijo al rubio : - iras a ver a shion verdad? – el le asintió con la cabeza cuando se toparon con la rubia y esta hablo : - naruto-kun buenos días como estas? – entonces la ojiperla le dijo a la rubia : - si le vuelves a llamar naruto-kun no respondo me entendiste rubia? – la rubia dijo : - si entendí morenita pero yo quiero llamarle asi no es asi naruto-kun? – entonces la ojiperla se le iba a lanzar para darle otra golpiza como la de anoche o peor cuando una mano la toma por la cintura de la ojiperla ella miro a ver y era su amado quien la detenia el solo le dijo que no con la mirada ella obedecio y le dijo a la rubia : - esta bien naruto-kun no le hare daño por que no quiero que mi futuro marido se enoje conmigo – entonces la rubia le dijo a la ojiperla : - como que tu futuro marido acaso te pidió matrimonio? – la ojiperla asintió mientras le mostraba el anillo y la rubia le pregunto al rubio : - le pediste matrimonio naruto-kun? Tu la amas? Solo dimelo para irme derrotada al país del demonio pero al menos me ire con la frente en alto de saber que perdi pero al menos hice mi lucha : - el rubio le dijo a shion : - asi es shion yo la amo y si le pedi matrimonio y me siento mal por no poderte corresponder pero yo estoy enamorado de ella y ella de mi tu eres muy bonita y podras conseguirte a un hombre que te ame y te quiera por lo que eres y no por lo que tienes te lo mereces por que eres muy buena amiga solo como eso te podre ver como mi amiga espero que seas feliz y no estes triste por mi culpa por que si es asi me lo reprochare siempre – entonces la rubia le dijo : - pero yo te amo a ti naruto-kun y la verdad si no te tengo no quiero ser tu amiga por que me lastimarías mucho asi que mejor vete y déjame no quiero verte mas – entonces el rubio se alejaba de ella,la abrazo esto molesto un poco a la ojiperla pero entendio que su amado era todo un caballero y jamas dejaba a una mujer llorando eso era lo que tanto amaba de su rubio con la ojiperla siempre era todo un caballero y dulce entonces el dijo : - lo siento mucho shion por no quererte como me quieres pero me voy para que te tranquilizes y el dia que me quieras venir a visitar o a sakura,neji o a cejotas te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos siempre tendras a un amigo que estará aquí para ti bueno adiós – entonces la rubia le dijo : - vete naruto-kun no quiero verte por que nunca cumplirás aquella promesa que me hiciste – entonces la ojiperla le pregunto a su amado : - que promesa naruto-kun? – entonces el rubio le dijo a su amada : - le prometi que siempre la protegería – entonces la rubia lo corrigio – no naruto-kun tu me prometiste que me darias una hija eso fue lo que me prometiste tal ves entendiste mal cuando te lo dije pero ahora te lo corrijo – entonces el rubio y la ojiperla estaban impactados con lo que la rubia les dijo hinata sabia que a veces su amado era muy despistado y prometia cosas sin pensar mientras la ojiperla le dijo a la rubia : - lo siento shion pero esa promesa el jamas te la cumplirá no pienso permitirlo – entonces el rubio le dijo a las dos : - lo siento shion por no entender lo que te prometi solo que te lo prometi en el calor del momento y hinata-chan tampoco seas tan mala con ella solo quería aclarar lo que le prometi pero tienes razón mi amor no puedo cumplírtela no es correcto lo siento – entonces la rubia se subio a su carroza mientras le decía al rubio : - naruto uzumaki eres un mentiroso que no cumples tus promesas pero aun asi yo siempre te amare y no dejare de hacerlo solo quiero que tengas eso bien claro se que tal ves nunca estemos juntos pero nada me cuesta soñar que vengas a cumplir tu promesa asi que adiós y te deseo que seas feliz aunque no sea conmigo y tu hinata has feliz a naruto-kun o juro que te mato si lo haces sufrir – la ojiperla dijo : - jejeje como si pudieras matarme pero en fin eso no tienes que pedírmelo primero me muero antes de hacer sufrir a mi naruto-kun ya lo hice una ves y casi se mata ahora jamas lo volveré a hacer asi que no te preocupes que ese es mi trabajo hacerlo feliz y ver por el : - eso que dijo la rubia le cayo como un lingote en la cabeza al rubio que jamas había fallado a una promesa pero esta tenia que dejarla por que no podía hacerle eso al amor de su vida mientras miraba que se alejaba la carrosa de su amiga ya una ves lejos le dijo a la ojiperla : - hinata-chan fuiste algo mala con shion estoy algo molesto no era necesario que le dijeras que nos íbamos a casar si sabias que le iba a decir desde principio – entonces la ojiperla le dijo casi susurrando sintiéndose una niña regañada – pero naruto-kun lo siento pero estoy muy celosa que se te insinúen sabiendo que tienes novia y próximamente esposa solo quería dejarle en claro que no tiene oportunidad contigo lo siento mi amor pero cuando otras te coquetean me vuelvo una fiera para defender con uñas y dientes el amor del hombre al que tanto amo – el rubio le dijo con una sonrisa : - lo se mi amor pero no tenias que ser ruda con ella ahora de castigo no te besare por 5 minutos – entonces la ojiperla hizo un puchero digno de una niña mimada : - pero naruto-kun no es justo es mucho tiempo sin besarte no justo no es justo – entonces el rubio le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa : - deja de hacer berrinche o serán 10 jejejejeje – entonces la ojiperla dio un grito y le dijo a su amado : - noooooo! Naruto-kun no me aumentaras el castigo no es justo yo solo le decía a la rubia lo que es ahora dame un besito si? – el rubio no hizo nada entonces la ojiperla dijo : - no quería hacerlo pero tendre que hacerlo – en eso la ojiperla empezó a hacer sus ojitos tiernos y le dijo al rubio que trataba de resistirse : - no me vas a besar naruto-kun? Dame solo uno chiquito – el rubio negó con la cabeza mientras volteaba para no mirar a su amada por que si la miraba una ves mas seria derrotado entonces la ojiperla hizo un clon de sombras y le dijo al rubio mientras hacia sus ojos tiernos pero con una vos muy sexi : - enserio no me besaras narutito? Dale besame se que tu quieres y la verdad yo también quiero no te resistas –entonces el rubio no resistio mas y le dio un beso de piquito entonces la ojiperla le dijo : - a no naruto-kun besame bien – entonces la ojiperla jalo al rubio hacia ella y le dio un apasionado beso una ves que se separaron ella dijo : - asi quiero que me beses mi amor que rico besas jijijijij – el rubio le salieron lagrimas al estilo anime a pesar de que la había gustado el beso estaba triste por que fue derrotado otra vez por los hermosos ojos de su amada y próxima esposa entonces ella se acerco y le dio un beso esquimal mientras le decía a su amada : - eres mala hinata-chan y una controladora pero adoro que me controles a base de cariñitos y ojitos lindos - entonces la ojiperla le dijo : - o acaso prefieres que te controle como sakura-san le hace a sasuke-kun? Entonces responde mi amor – el le dijo : - no prefiero como lo haces ahora jejejeje – mientras en otro lado

En sunagukare

Estaba el kazekage muriéndose de aburrimiento mientras se dormia en las montañas de papeles que tenia que firmar en eso entra matsuri y le dice al pelirrojo – gara-sama que hace? – entonces el kazekage se levantaba de golpe con un papel pegado en la frente mientras decía : - como,que,cuando don toy? – entonces la castaña le dijo al pelirrojo – esta en su oficina kazekage-sama y se volvió a dormir otra ves – entonces el pelirrojo se apeno y le dijo a su asistente : - cielos matsuri necesito una vacaciones llevo mas de un mes trabaje y trabaje bueno creo que me las dare después de todo ire un mes a konoha a visitar a naruto y sus amigos bueno llama a kankuro y temari que nos vamos a konoha tu también vienes mientras descanso hare unos tramites desde ahí asi que prepárate – la chica asintió mientras se iba al abrir la puerta caen kankuro y temari que espiaban por la puerta el kazekage sonrio y estos solo dijeron : - vaya están muy flojas las puertas no crees kankuro? – el manipulador de marionetas dijo : - vaya que tienes razón temari les falta que le hechen mano asi que nos vamos a konoha no gara? – el pelirojo levanto una ceja y le dijo a sus hermanos : - asi es par de fisgones jejejej – entonces la rubia de las coletas hablo : - a quien le llamas fisgones gara? – el kazekage dijo : - a ustedes fisgones jejejejej bueno preparen sus cosas aun es temprano nos vamos en una hora – los dos asintieron con la cabeza mientras salían del despacho de su hermano mientras la rubia pensaba : - (_ bien iremos a konoha pronto te vere shikamaru jijii te tengo una sorpresa mi amor _) – entonces asi se fueron mientras el kazekage pensaba : - ( _ahí podre decirte lo que siento matsuri le pediré ayuda a naruto por que la verdad me da pena y también a hinata bueno para poder saber de las mujeres hay que pensar como una no? Bueno hora de empacar y dormiré en el camino a veces es bueno ya no ser un jinchuriki por que ya puedo dormir todo lo que quiera jejejej me he vuelto un flojo y perezoso no creo me lo merezco me parto el lomo trabajando unas vacaciones no le afectan a nadie después de todo soy el kazekage no? _) – y asi se puso a empacar para emprender un largo camino de tres días rumbo a konoha a visitar a sus amigos.

Mientras de regreso en konoha

Estaba una castaña de ojos azules caminando por las calles de konoha pensando en encontrarse con el rubio al que tanto ama eran las 11 de la mañana estaba como siempre gente trabajando,niños pequeños jugando ninjas haciendo sus deberes cuando de repente choca sin darse cuenta con una ojiperla y un rubio estos se dan cuenta y dicen : - amaru! – ella voltea a ver que estaba en los brazos del rubio y una ojiperla la miraba de mala manera mientras ella se separo del rubio y los saludo a ambos : - hinata-sama,naruto-kun que bueno verlos – la ojiperla se molesto al oir como llamo a su rubio amaru se acordó de una platica que tuvo hace tiempo con la ojiperla que le prohibia llamarle "kun" a naruto la castaña se disculpo y le dijo a la ojiperla : - por fin lo hiciste eh hinata-sama? – la ojiperla le dijo : - asi es amaru-san no me digas que también vienes a hacer tu lucha? Por que la verdad estoy preparada ya no soy aquella joven que dejaba vencerse ahora voy a todo – la castaña ojiazul dijo : - mas bien venia pero como vi que están enamorados y veo una sortija en tu mano me doy por vencida asi que nos vemos naruto tratare de olvidarte y hinata-sama haga feliz a naruto – ella le dijo con una sonrisa sincera : - no te preocupes amaru-san lo hare y adiós lo siento por ti pero no se puede el esta conmigo ahora – el rubio solo se disculpo con la ojiazul y esta se fue caminando triste y desconsolada cuando choco con cierto entrenador de perros la ayudo a levantarse el la miro que estaba triste le limpio las lagrimas y esta lo acacheteo mientras se alejaba corriendo el noto lo hermosa que era aquella chica y solo alcanzo a decirle a su perro : - wow akamaru que mujer – y siguio su camino se topo con naruto y hinata mientras los saludaba se sobaba la mejilla donde recibió el golpe y hinata le dijo al castaño : - que te paso kiba-kun alguien te acomodo una mano en tu mejilla? – el asintió mientras dijo : - asi es hinata pero que mujer hermosa que acabo de ver pero si que tiene pesada la mano jejeje – entonces el rubio hablo : - que le hiciste a aquella chica cara de perro? – entonces el castaño dijo : - nada zorrito pero estaba triste choque con ella una calle adelante – entonces ambos dijeron : - era amaru – entonces al entrenador de perros dijo emocionado : - entonces la conocen verdad? – ellos asintieron con la cabeza mientras la ojiperla hablaba : - asi es kiba-kun ella es amaru una amiga lo malo que al igual que yo esta enamorada de mi naruto-kun – entonces el castaño le dijo enojado al rubio : - desgraciado zorro las traes muertas a todas deja algo no? – entonces el rubio dijo : - yo no tengo la culpa kiba no se que ven en mi además sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para una chica no es asi hina-chan? – entonces la ojiperla le dijo al rubio con una vos picara : - asi es naruto-kun aunque yo si se que le ven a mi naruto-kun jijijijiji – el rubio se sonrojo mientras le grito a su amada : - hinata-chan eso es privado – la ojiperla se reia al ver a su amado apenado y asi siguieron caminando por ahí acompañados del entrenador de perros y su perro obviamente ( trigo-sama: daaaa? Claro si no, no un fuera entrenador de perros idiota escritor que soy no? jejejej ) mientras en el complejo hyuuga mas bien en la mansión del souke ( rama principal o si no lo es corríjanme )

En la mansión hyuuga

Estaba hannabi sentada como siempre mirando el jardín después de un largo dia de entrenamiento pensando en su novio que estaba de misión con sus amigos y ala ves en su hermana que ya no vivía con ellos se sentia sola ya que con ella solia jugar a veces cuando ninguna tenia cosas que hacer o cocinaban juntas o solo platicar sobre sus cosas mientras se decía : - hermana como te extraño estoy feliz por ti de que estas con el jefe y ala ves molesta con el de que te alejo de mi lado y para colmo konohamaru-kun esta de misión aunque es aburrida ya lleva varios días fuera solo los jounins y los hyuga están de descanso mientras nosotros solo somos chunnin tenemos que hacer misiones aburridas pero bueno ya que me imagino que vendrás hoy a visitarme hermana sino yo ire a verte para platicar un rato – entonces alguien le tomo del hombro y le dijo : - que ocurre hanabi-chan? – en eso volteo y se dio cuenta de que era su novio lo abrazo y le dijo : - donde andabas konohamaru-kun te tardaste mucho – el nieto del sandaime dijo : - lo siento hanabi-chan pero la misión se alargo un poco y tuvimos que resolverla que suerte que los hyuga y los jounin están descansando que suerte tiene el jefe y tu hermana que estén de descanso pero ella por dos ya que es jounin y hyuuga jejeje – la castaña respondio : - tienes razón konohamaru pero no importa lo bueno es que estas aquí – ella lo abrazo le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras hiashi pasaba se dio cuenta lo que hacia el chico le dio una mirada asesina al muchacho y le dijo : - no tientes a tu suerte sarutobi asi que aquí no hagas eso bueno ya estas advertido – el líder del clan hyuga gozaba matar de miedo a sus yernos entonces hanabi le dijo a su papa – ya padre no estes celoso yo te quiero mucho – la chica se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre este solo dio un pequeña sonrisa que casi ni se notaba cuando una voz hizo que los ninjas voltearan a ver : - hola padre,hanabi como están? – la pequeña corrió hacia su hermana se le lanzo haciendo que esta se callera mientras la abrazaba y le decía : - que bueno verte hermana te extrañaba mucho – la ojiperla mayor le dijo a su hermanita : - calmate hanabi solo me fui hace dos días pareciera que no me ves en años jijijij – la ojiperla menor le pregunto a su hermana mayor : - eso es lo que creo que es hermana? – la ojiperla asintió y le dijo a su hermanita : - si pero aun no le digas a padre que estoy comprometida naruto-kun quiere hablar personalmente con el – entonces las dos se levantaron del pasto del jardín hyuga mientras konohamaru saludaba a su maestro : - hey jefe como estas? – el rubio le dijo que bien mientras le decía a su estudiante : - bien konohamaru por lo que veo además de mi subordinado eres mi concuño jejejej – el chico sonrio mientras afirmaba con la cabeza cuando hanabi saludo a naruto como siempre : - hola jefe que bueno que me trajiste a mi hermana pensaba ir a visitarlos pero que bueno que vinieron – entonces el rubio le dijo ala ojiperla menor : - bueno hanabi-chan si pensabas ir a visitarnos lo mas probable era que no nos encontraras por que ya no vivimos ahí verdad hinata-chan? – la ojiperla mayor asintió y le dijo a su hemanita y a su padre : - asi es naruto-kun ya no vivimos en el departamento aunque no pensamos venderlo ya que nos podría servir para algo además de que fue un regalo del sandaime para naruto-kun el lo aprecia mucho y yo también ahora vivimos a una calle de la torre del hokage naruto-kun me compro una casa muy linda cerca de ahí es grande,linda y espaciosa además tiene un árbol en el patio donde naruto-kun hizo un columpio donde me columpia cuando no hay nada que hacer acaso mi novio no es un amor? – el rubio se sonrojo y su hermanita le dijo ala ojiperla : - genial ahora podre ir a columpiarme un rato ahí verdad que si hermana y jefe? – el rubio le dijo a su pequeña cuñada : - claro hanabi-chan puedes ir las veces que quieras además de que le haras compañía a hinata-chan que no se sentirá tan sola cuando vaya de misión – entonces hiashi le dijo a la mas pequeña de sus hijas : - como que jefe hanabi? – la ojiperla le explico a su padre por que le decía asi al rubio entonces una aura depresiva y oscura rodeaba al líder del clan hyuga y este solo dijo : - namikaze primero me quitas el amor de mi hija mayor y mi heredera y ahora me quitas el de mi hija menor…. Yo te mato desgraciado – en eso entraba neji al complejo y se daba cuenta de que hiashi mataba con la mirada al rubio solo sonrio y dijo : - vaya esto se pondrá bueno y yo quiero asientos en primera fila jejejeje – y asi el castaño se acerco mientras le decía al rubio : - te lo dije naruto eres hombre muerto… - en eso era interrumpido por su tio que le dijo : - y tu no te quedas atrás neji ya me entere de tu chistesito asi que los mato a ambos – entonces el castaño le propone al rubio todo aterrado : - naruto te propongo algo – el rubio le dice : - que neji que me propones? – el castaño grita y empieza a correr mientras hiashi va tras los dos : - corre por tu vidaaaaaaa! – mientras hiashi les gritaba a los dos : - dense por muertos par de idiotas! – entonces salieron hanabi,hinata y konohamaru tras estos tres mientras gritaban : padre no mates a naruto-kun! Papa no mates al jefe! Hiashi-sama no me deje sin maestro! – hiashi vio en la mano de su hija mayor un anillo de compromiso el pensó que había embarazado a la ojiperla mientras le gritaba al rubio : - ven aquí namikaze no huyas cobarde te quieres casar con ella por que la embarazaste verdad ahora te mato te revivo y te vuelvo a matar! Y tu neji ruégale a los santos que no te alcanze por que sufrirás mi puño suave de castigo! – de tanto saltar llegaron a la torre del hokage esta estaba observando el cielo mientras le decía a su asistente : - que tarde tan linda no crees shizune? – la pelinegra dijo : - asi es tsunade-sama pero yo aquí desperdiciando mi tarde me quedare como una solterona a mis 32 años – la pelinegra decía esto mientras lagrimas estilo anime recorria su rostro mientras un rubio les cae de sorpresa mientras gritaba : - corre neji! – la hokage se asusto y después lo estaba persiguiendo para darle una lección cuando de repente pasa el líder del clan hyuga con la espada de la familia tratando de alcanzar a estos dos el le dijo a la hokage que es lo que había pasado y les grito a ambos ninjas : - como se atrevieron par de degenerados a abusar de unas niñas esperen a que los alcanze los enterrare a puñetazos! – en eso hinata alcanza a la hokage y le dice : - hokage-sama naruto-kun no ha hecho nada de lo que mi padre lo acusa lo único que hizo bueno iba a hacer es pedir mi mano en matrimonio en cuanto a lo de neji-niisan no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que habla – entonces la hokage le dijo al líder del clan : - vamos hiashi no puedes tener compasión por naruto el no ha hecho nada en cuanto a neji es verdad yo revise a tenten esta tarde pero me dijo que iba a hablar contigo para que se casaran – y asi estuvieron toda la tarde hasta que empezó a anochecer estaban cansados el ojiperla y el rubio se hallaban acorralados en un callejón oscuro cuando hiashi los alcanzo el líder dijo : - bueno sus ultimas palabras? – entonces el rubio le dijo al ojiperla : - neji fue un placer haberte conocido amigo quien diría que moriría a manos de mi suegro – el ojiperla respondio : - igualmente naruto yo la verdad pensé que moriría a manos de mi tio asi que esto no me sorprende – entonces llega la ojiperla y la hokage y la primera se pone enfrente de su padre y dice : - no le hagas daño a naruto-kun padre se supone que querias verme feliz no? Entonces déjame casarme con el además no estoy embarazada el ( lo dijo con pena y toda roja ) ni siquiera me ha tocado a pesar de que se lo he pedido se opone hasta que estemos casados y sea oficialmente su mujer – entonces hiashi hablo : - pero hinata tu aun no estas en edad de casarte te acuerdas que estuvieron apunto de casarte y yo lo detuve la verdad no quiero saber que mi hija tan joven ya sea la señora de alguien y menos de este cabeza hueca! – entonces la ojiperla le hablo a su padre : - basta papa no quiero que le digas a si a naruto-kun ya se lo que hiciste por mi y te lo agradezco mucho pero ahora es diferente yo enserio me quiero casar con el eso es siempre lo que he querido desde que soy una niña y ahora que estoy cerca de cumplir mi sueño llegas y tratas de arrebatarmelo eso la verdad no es justo se suponía que me dejarías escoger a mi marido el dia en que te venci y ahora que lo elijo no quieres cumplir tu parte del trato eso no es justo estas rompiedo tus propias reglas! – a hiashi eso le cayo como un balde de agua fría y solo le dijo a su hija : - esta bien hinata no interferiré mas pero recuerda que si este infeliz te hace daño solo tienes que llamarme ok y enseguida lo mandare a un ataúd – en eso la ojiperla abraza a su padre mientras hanabi también lo abraza y neji se acerca y hace lo mismo mientras hiashi hablo : - bueno naruto si no fuera por que cada ves que mis hijas me hacen sus ojitos de borreguito a medio morir y termino derrotado estarías muerto en cuanto a ti neji creo que correras un poco mas…. – esto ultimo lo hizo con una sonrisa siniestra mientras su sobrino rogaba por piedad : - vamos hiashi-sama no sea asi además cumpliré con ella si yo la amo y ella a mi bueno ahora puede matarme si lo desea – entonces hiashi enfunda su espada y le dice a su sobrino : - bueno si ese es el caso demoslo por resuelto ahora que tal si los invito a cenar? – entonces el rubio hablo : - todas estas emociones hasta el hambre me quitaron dattebayo! – entonces la ojiperla le dice a su amado : - pero naruto-kun hoy cocine ramen mi amor – entonces el rubio le dice a todos : - bueno que estamos esperando hinata-chan vamos ustedes también quedan invitados verdad hime? – la ojiperla responde : - si naruto-kun todos están invitados cocine mucho ramen para todos quería anunciar sobre mi próxima boda pero como toda la aldea escucho los gritos de terror de ustedes lo mas probable es que mañana todo mundo lo sepa asi que vamos la verdad yo también tengo hambre jijijiji – entonces todos van caminando hacia la casa del rubio en eso se topan con sus demás amigos y se hace aun mas grande la reunión las amigas de la ojiperla estaban celosas de que ella fuera la primera en casarse ya que en palabras de ellas dijeron que seria la ultima por ser la mas joven entonces estaban en la cocina mientras la chica les presumia su anillo todas estaban ahí ino,sakura,tenten,shiho,la hokage,shizune,kurenai,anko estaba hanabi mientras miraba el anillo embobada mientras planeaba la boda de su hermana mayor mientras ino le dijo a la ojiperla : - bueno hinata ya que te vas a casar debes darle una buena noche de bodas al tonto de naruto no crees por eso es que te compre esto… - entonces la ojiperla lo vio y casi se desmaya al ver el diminuto conjunto que le regalo la rubia entonces la hokage hablo : - vaya hinata si esto no vuelve loco a naruto nada lo hara jajajaja – sakura le regalo el libro de recetas que hizo con el rubio, tenten le regalo unos cubiertos, shiho le regalo un libro sobre la vida de casados, la hokage le dio un libro con ciertas cosas de como volver loco a un hombre,shizune le regalo un kimono como cuando salgan a pasear elegantes,kurenai le regalo el prendedor que uso el dia de su boda con azuma y anko le regalo un latigo ( cosa rara pero todo mundo sabría para que lo usaría ) para aquellas noches de pasión.

Mientras que el comedor estaban gai,hiashi,kakashi,chouji,kiba,shino,sai,sasuke,neji shikamaru,naruto rock lee y yamato celebrando mientras se burlaban del rubio que ahora seria un mandilón oficial por eso sasuke le regalo un mandil y le dijo : - bueno dobe es hora de que entres al club jejejejej bueno tu seras el primero – el rubio solo dijo : - cállate teme si antes de que todos nosotros tuviéramos novia a ti ya te golpeaba sakura-chan o no es asi chicos – todos asintieron mientras se burlaban del azabache que solo decía : - no es justo con amigos asi para que quiero enemigos que malos – entonces neji le dio una escoba y le dijo : - bueno naruto ya puedes empezar a barrer la sala jejejeje – y una ves mas explotaron las carcajadas de todos cuando hiashi hablo : - bueno naruto esto se le da al heredero del clan hyuga pero como mi hija no puede tenerlo por ser mujer te lo dare a ti – naruto se molesto un poco y le dijo : - me va a salir con la diferencias de genero suegro? – y el líder del clan hyuga dijo : - no naruto pero esto que te dare solo un hombre lo puede usar no lo abras hasta que todos se hayan ido y estes solo hinata no debe ver eso asi que aquí tienes – entonces naruto vio una caja del tamaño de un libro y lo aguardo en un sello de invocación y de ahí entraron las chicas con la comida le sirvieron a sus novios y amigos después de un rato todos se estaban despidiendo los últimos fueron hiashi y naruto y este solo le dijo al rubio : - bueno naruto nos vemos y ya te dije sobre lo que te di que hinata no lo vea – entonces el rubio entro a su hogar hizo varios clones que limpíaron la casa en un minuto mientras algunos lavaban los platos otros arreglaban la sala y la cocina una ves que terminaron de limpiar naruto cancelo el jutsu y se dirigio a su habitación donde saco el libro para leerlo lo miro y no podía creer lo que su suegro le había dado era el libro erotico del clan hyuga en el había secretos donde un hombre podía volver loca a una mujer de placer y viceversa el rubio pensó que como su suegro le daría eso pero lo acepto empezó a leer cuando una vos femenina le dijo : - asi que mi padre te dio el libro eh? – el rubio trataba de esconder el libro mientras negaba con la cabeza entonces la ojiperla le dijo a su amado : - vamos naruto-kun se que es ese libro de hecho lo lei una ves por error y desde entonces tengo un lado pervertido asi que que tal si ponemos a prueba sus consejos? Jijijijiji – el rubio no sabia que decir miro a la ojiperla y tenia el conjunto que ino le regalo ella pensó que seria el mejor momento para usarlo el rubio se desangraba al ver a su amada con tan diminuto conjunto de sostén y panteleta que solo estaba cubierto de un muy trasparente velo que la cubria hasta las rodillas pero sin dejar nada a la imaginación ya que todo se le veía ella se acerco se sento en las piernas de rubio y le dio un beso apasionado bajo por su cuello y le dio un pequeño mordisco a la oreja de este entonces el rubio la separo de el ella se extraño pero su amado dijo : - ahora es mi turno hina-chan – y si mas el rubio le beso el cuello mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba una de su bien torneadas piernas ella dio un pequeño gemido al sentir la mano sobre su pierna después puso la otra mano en el broche del sostén para que este se quitara y dejara caer el velo y ver toda su Anatomia la ojiperla solo jadeaba y respiraba muy rápido para no quedarse sin aire y desmayarse entonces dio un pequeño grito cuando sintió la lengua de su amado en uno de sus pechos solo se alcanzaba a escuchar : - oh dios naruto-kun sigue asi no te detengas si quiero mas – entonces el rubio sin dejar de besarla bajo por su vientre la ojiperla solo daba gemidos y pequeños gritos cuando sintió que la mano de su rubio tocaba su intimidad la ojiperla casi se desmaya de placer pero se aguanto se dejo consentir y experimentar todas esas sensaciones que su amado le estaba haciendo sentir entonces mientras la seguía besando y tocando la ojiperla le quito la camisa y se dio gusto al ver el excelente cuerpo de su rubio cando la chica le dijo a su amado : - ya no aguanto mas naruto-kun hasme tuya ahora! – y sin mas espera el rubio se quito los pantalones y el resto de su ropa termino de desnudar a su amada pero esta estaba sonrojada a lo que naruto dijo : - hinata-chan si no estas lista no hay problema podemos hacerlo otro dia – ella solo le dijo : - NOO! Naruto-kun no quiero parar la verdad solo tengo un poco de pena me da miedo que no te guste mi cuerpo – entonces el rubio le dijo : - claro que no me gusta tu cuerpo hinata-chan me ENCANTA no sabes que loco me pones cuando te inclinas a recoger algo que se te cae me das una perfecta vista de tu mmmmm ya sabes además de tus grandes mmm como lo digo sin faltarte el respeto bueno tu gran delantera ya lo dije perdón pero no podía callar mas si cuando te cambias de ropa para mi es el mejor espectáculo pagaría todos los días por verte asi lo bueno es que eres mi novia y próximamente mi esposa jejeje – entonces la ojiperla le dijo : - naruto-kun no pensé que te gustara tanto mi cuerpo pero que bueno que sea asi ahora terminemos lo que empezamos – en eso el rubio le abre las piernas y se introduce dentro de ella mientras la ojiperla daba un pequeño grito de dolor el rubio se espanto y quiso salirse pero ella lo impidió abrazandolo y diciéndole : - calma naruto-kun no te espantes solo que como es la primera ves me duele un poco pero después se me pasara – entonces el rubio daba pequeños y suaves movimientos dentro de la intimidad de esta que solo sentía que el dolor cambiaba por placer hasta que le dijo al rubio : - naruto-kun haslo mas rápido y mas fuerte por favor no quiero dejar de sentir esto que me esta matando y ala ves volviendo loca – entonces el rubio empezó a embestirla mas rápidamente y con mas fuerza la ojiperla cambiaba los gemidos por gritos mientras gritaba decía : - naruto-kun asi mas rápido no te pares sigue! – el rubio también estaba vuelto loco cuando empezaron a tener un orgasmo conjunto ambos gritaron el nombre del otro ya sin fuerzas y presas de la lujuria solo se acostaron en la cama desnudos mientras el rubio le decía a la ojiperla – gracias por esta noche tan especial hime-chan te amo – la ojiperla le respondio : - gracias a ti naruto-kun por hacerme sentir la mujer mas feliz y sexi del mundo hace tiempo soñaba con que me hicieras tuya y ahora por fin se cumplio fue lo mas emocionante y placentero de mi vida además de lo mas hermoso por que me entregue al hombre que tanto amo – el rubio le sonrio y le dijo : - pues bueno hinata-chan yo también soñaba lo mismo pero me controlaba y me bañaba con agua fría para alejar de mi mente esos pensamientos además de calmar a cierto "amigo" jejeje – la ojiperla le respondio : - no te hubieses aguantado tanto mi amor si querias hacerme tuya tan solo debiste pedirlo ya te había dicho que no había problema pero la verdad estoy muy feliz por la espera fue tan lindo entregarme a ti por amor y se que tu hiciste lo mismo – entonces el rubio le dijo : - asi es hina-chan yo también me entregue por amor a ti – pero el rubio ya empezaba a ver los pechos de la ojiperla y todo su escultural cuerpo esta se dio cuenta de eso y solo dijo con una sonrisa picara : - naruto-kun veo que no dejas de mirarme los pechos y el resto de mi cuerpo mmmm quieres un segundo asalto? Jijijijij – el rubio pregunto : - segura? Por que si quieres dormir no hay problema - entonces la ojiperla hablo de nuevo : - ya te dije naruto-kun que solo pidas y yo cumplo tus ordenes pero como me estas preguntando dejare que la siguiente acción te de mi respuesta – ella acerco la mano hasta la intimidad de su rubio y empezó a tocarlo este solo dio un pequeño grito mientras ella le ponía sus pechos en la cara el ya no sabia ni donde estaba solo quería disfrutar aquella noche con su amada y asi siguieron de nuevo hacia una noche muy larga de pasión.

Al dia siguiente

La ojiperla se despertaba de la que según ella fue la mejor noche de su vida se levanto y se miro totalmente desnuda en el espejo y recordó todo lo que hizo la noche anterior con su amado y empezó a sangrar por la nariz en eso entra el rubio solo en boxers con una bandeja con rollitos de canela y un poco de leche mientras el rubio miraba encantado el panorama del dia solo le dijo a su amada : - vaya no hay mejor dia que amanecer a lado de la que será tu esposa y ella regalándote una magnifica vista de ella – la ojiperla se acerca a el lo abraza y después lo besa y le dice : - te gusta lo que ves naruto-kun? – el le respondio : - no me gusta… me encantan hinata-chan – entonces la ojiperla le dijo con un tono sensual : - pues que bien que te guste naruto-kun por que ahora puedes tomarme las veces que quieras solo es necesario que me lo pidas para que yo acceda o ni tan necesario solo tócame bien para que yo sepa lo que tu quieres me entiendes mi amor? – el le respondio : - esta bien hinata-chan pero vistámonos tenemos que ir a la casa hoy llevan los muebles para nuestra nueva casa a si que vámonos pero antes desayuna lo que hornee para ti – entonces desayunaron se vistieron pero antes se bañaron juntos y ya saben lo que paso ahí una ves que terminaron se fueron del departamento mientras naruto miraba nostálgico aquel lugar y la ojiperla le dijo : - calma mi amor vendremos todos los días además aquí podemos hacer las reuniones de consejo además de los convivios con nuestros amigos no? – el le respondio : – tienes razón mi amor estaremos aquí siempre – y asi se dirigieron hacia su nuevo hogar.

Mientras tanto en la entrada

Estaban 4 ninjas uno de ellos era el kazekage que no quiso venir en su carrosa por lo que se decidio a caminar como sus hermanos y asistente entonces miro a la hokage que pasaba por ahí y la saludo : - hola lady hokage como esta? – la rubia saludo de igual manera al pelirrojo : - bien y usted lord kazekage que lo trae a konoha? – el le respondio a la hokage algo histérico y muy estresado : - paz,tranquilidad y un poco de descanso me mato trabajando como un burro llenando hojas todo el santo dia la verdad me urgia salir de mi oficina o me iba a volver loco – entonces la rubia con tristeza le dijo . – no eres el único lo bueno es que me escape de shizune un rato y me decidi ir a caminar por ahí – entonces la saludan kankuro y temari gara le cuenta la broma que tenia planeado contra el rubio a la hokage le salio una mirada siniestra ya que el rubio le había jugado una jugarreta hace unos días y quería vengarse y asi asintió mientras planeaban la broma para el rubio y se dirigieron a la torre del hokage para planear la broma perfecta para el rubio….

Fin capitulo 6

Bueno que les parecio mi nuevo capitulo ya el lunes empezare con el séptimo capitulo que se llamara : la visita del kazekage y el cumpleaños de hinata

Bueno espero que les guste no he hecho mas omakes por que la neta ando frio del coco asi ya buscare de nuevo para hacerlos

Atte: trigo-sama


	7. Capitulo 7

en el capitulo anterior : hinata y naruto ya viven juntos , y ya tuvieron su primera noche de pasión además de que ahora están comprometidos además de que la ojiperla ya elimino a dos de sus tres rivales pero la que falta es la mas difícil de todas por otro lado se acaba de enterar de que tenten esta embarazada además el kazekage se encuentra de visita para una visita personal y no diplomática como suelen ser

que le espera a nuestra pareja favorita? Que hara nanami para pelear por el rubio? Permitirá hinata que nanami le quite a su amado? Que pasara con neji y tenten? Y cual será la broma del kazekage para el rubio? Eso a continuación..

una linda historia de amor

capitulo 7 : la visita del kazekage y el cumpleaños de hinata

estaban el kazekage y la hokage caminando por konoha planeando como harian sufrir al rubio cuando la rubia hablo : - ya se como podemos hacer que naruto tiemble de miedo que tal si le hacemos creer que secuestramos a hinata pero claro hay que contarle el plan verdad? – en eso se toparon con la ojiperla y la agarraron esta estaba preparada para defenderse cuando se dio cuenta de quien era y le dijo al pelirrojo : - hola gara como estas? – la hokage le dijo a la ojiperla : - hinata mas respeto al kazekage… - entonces el pelirrojo dijo : - no se preocupe hokage-sama ella es como mi cuñada ya que a naruto lo veo como a un hermano como estas hinata espero que el tarado de naruto no te este dando dolores de cabeza jejejej – la ojipérla le conto lo que iba a pasar y el se emociono de que fuera invitado a la boda entonces los hermanos mayores saludaron a la ojiperla : - hola pequeña como estas? – ella les dijo : - bien hermanos estoy feliz con mi naruto-kun – hinata tenia muchos hermanos políticos debido a que el rubio tenia muchas amistades poderosas que lo miraban como a un hermano entonces le contaron la broma que le harian al rubio y les dijo que no estaba deacuerdo por que el rubio se asustaría demasiado asi que les dijo : - solo quiero que le hagan una pequeña broma si no me molestare con ustedes si tan solo que me desmayo se asusta mucho imagínate si se entera de que disque me secuestraron el se muere además se enojaría conmigo si se la hacemos asi que no cuenten conmigo – el pelirrojo entendio lo que paso el rubio cuando lo secuestraron a el y no quiso que pasara lo mismo otra ves asi que le dijo que lo asustaran con unas chicas que espiaba cuando estaba soltero de hecho lo inventaron la ojiperla asintió y asi se dirigieron a la casa del rubio de hecho la ojiperla pensaba presumirle su casa y el anillo a sus "hermanos" y siguieron planeando su plan asi que cuando llegaron a casa el rubio no estaba.

En otro lado

Estaba el rubio caminando por la aldea cuando entra a ichiraku´s ramen ya ahí le dice al viejo : - hey viejo sírveme un plato de miso ramen bien grande por favor – entonces llego ayame y le dijo : - naruto que dice el letrero de ahí ?- entonces el rubio miro el letrero que decía : no hay ramen para naruto-kun hasta que coma sus vegetales gracias cariños hinata hyuga ( próximamente señora uzumaki jijijijijij ) entonces el rubio le salieron lagrimas estilo anime y dijo : - la amo y todo pero no puedo seguir comiendo vegetales por que moriré – entonces ayame le dijo : - naruto yo estoy deacuerdo con hinata-sama por que te ama y quiere que estes bien eso es todo solo quiere lo mejor para ti no es para que te molestes – y el rubio le contesto : - no es que me moleste ayame solo es que no me gustan mucho los vegetales eso es todo pero con tal de que mi hinata-chan este feliz estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de eso asi que también tráeme unos vegetales con eso – entonces ayame le sonrio y le dijo : - jamas te vi tan enamorado naruto no estabas asi con sakura jejejej pero ok como digas te los traigo en un momento – y el le dijo : - si la verdad si hinata-chan me esta cambiando para bien asi que me alegro de eso además soy muy feliz con ella – entonces el viejo teuchi le dijo : - hey naruto aquí tienes muchacho me alegro que estes cambiando para bien por cierto no nos piensas invitar a la boda muchacho desconsiderado? – y el le respondio : - claro viejo pero como aun no ponemos fecha no hemos hecho las invitaciones pero no tengan duda de que ustedes estarán invitados en la primera fila además que le pediré a la abuela que me entregue en el altar o que me acompañe lo que sea que haga el novio – entonces el dueño del restaurant le dijo : - bueno esperamos nuestra invitación y lo siento por lo del letrero ayame lo puso yo le dije que no por lo que pues somos hombres no? – entonces ayame le dijo a su padre : - papa toma tu medicina si? – el dueño del lugar le salieron lagrimas estilo anime y dijo : - a quien quiero engañar seras un mandilón como la mayoría mírame a mi mi hija me trae de aquí para aya snif snif – el rubio le dijo al hombre : - ya lo se viejo pero a mi me lo hacen a base de cariñitos y ojos lindos jejejej no como al tarado del teme – entonces entro sasuke y le dijo al rubio : - esos son solo rumores dobe a mi ninguna mujer me dice que hacer jejejejej – en eso entra la pelirosa furiosa y dice : - que dijiste sasuke? – el azabache aterrado dijo : - sakura que haces aquí que yo sepa estabas en el hospital – ella le respondio : - Sali temprano espera a que llegues a la casa sasuke – en eso tomo al azabache del cuello de su camisa mientras este iba gritando : - no sakura era broma ten piedad de mi auxiliooooooo! – en eso el rubio y el viejo teuchi se carcajeaban de la risa mientras la castaña le dijo a su padre – papa! Que te dije con tu medicina – el señor se fue derrotado a tomar su medicina y ayame le dijo al rubio : - bueno naruto aquí tienes disfrutalo – el rubio comio rápidamente su tazon de ramen y pidió uno mas y se lo devoro cuando por fin estaba satisfecho le dio las gracias a ayame y salio del lugar cuando de pronto un grito lo espanto…..

En otro lado

Estaba una rubia de coletas caminando por la aldea cuando se topa con un pelinegro igual de una coleta alta corre hacia el se le lanza encima y le dice al pelinegro : - shikamaru que bueno verte mi amor – el nara estaba contento pero a la ves fastidiado y pensó : - ( _genial justo hoy que salía con los chicos ya ni modos me quedare todo el dia con ella _) hola temari a mi también me da gusto verte – y ella le dijo un poco seria : - enserio? Parece que no te dio gracia verme hoy tenias planeado hacer algo? – el nara respondio : - claro que me da gusto solo es que estoy aburrido últimamente no hay mucho que hacer – y la rubia contesto : - podrias llevarme a cenar o no se a algún lugar mas privado ( lo dijo sonrojada ) – el nara entedio lo que insinuaba la rubia la tomo de la mano y se fue al departamento en el que vivía ya que se había independizado de sus padres y ahora vivía solo y sin mas espera se fueron a aquel lugar.

Con gara,hinata,kankuro,matsuri y tsunade

Estaban los cinco caminando esperando encontrar al rubio cuando shizune le grito a la hokage : - a donde cree que va tsunade-sama aun tiene mucho trabajo que hacer asi que vámonos a su despacho – entonces la hokage se fue derrotada a su despacho y le dijo al pelirrojo : - lord kazekage acabe la misión y me muestra el resultado mas tarde – entonces el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza mientras la hokage se alejaba entonces dijo : - bueno creo que quedamos nosotros la verdad quiero descansar un rato que tal si dejamos la prueba para después que les parece? Por cierto matsuri acompañame quisiera que hagas las reservaciones y me ayudes con unos papeles – la castaña asintió y el marionetista dijo : - genial gara ahora que hare con mi dia bah ya encontrare algo que hacer bueno gara,matsuri y adiós peque nos vemos mas tarde – los tres se despidieron y dejaron a hinata sola esta iba caminando como siempre pensando en su rubio mientras se decía : - ( _kyaaa por fin tuve esa noche de pasión que tanto quería lo malo que ahora quiero repetirla hay por dios soy una pervertida jijijij estoy super feliz por fin se cumplirá mi sueño de ser la señora uzumaki ahora solo falta ser la madre de sus hijos la verdad quiero 4 jijijijij _) – en eso su inner le dice ciertas cosas y empieza una pelea mental

En la mente de hinata

Hola santita veo que ya disfrutamos a nuestro naruto-kun estamos contentas pero queremos mas jijijij – entonces la ojiperla dice : - eso quieres tu inner pervertida yo me conformo solo con que me de muchos besos jijiji – vuelve a hablar la inner : - a quien quieres engañar santita se te olvida que yo soy tu y tu eres yo jejejej además esa cara tuya de que no rompes un plato ya nadie te la cree cada ves fantaseas mas con el o no? – la ojiperla dijo : - no es cierto pervertida yo lo amo y me se controlar – entonces hablo la inner de nuevo : - si claro como no y yo soy la madre teresa de Calcuta si cada ves que lo miras quisieras violarlo ahí mismo - entonces la ojiperla ya estaba algo molesta y le dijo : - no es cierto si no fuera por ti no pensaría en esas cosas yo lo amo con el mas limpio amor y tu solo quieres su cuerpo – la inner se enojo y le respondio : - estas mal yo también lo amo pero como ser humano todos tenemos necesidades además somos la misma persona soy la parte que reprimes y no quieres aceptar – la ojiperla le dijo ya derrotada : - sabes que tienes razón no quiero discutir contigo solo no quiero que me vuelvas loca tantas veces al dia parezco una acosadora con nuestro naruto-kun mmmm por que hablo en plural a no se me estoy volviendo loca – la inner hablo : - bueno si no quieres volver a verme cumple todas tus fantasias santita asi ya no te molestare mas bueno nos vemos me aburre pelear contigo – y asi se dio por terminada la pelea

De vuelta con hinata

La ojiperla se decía : - ella tiene razón debería cumplir todas mis fantasias por mas locas que sean apuesto que naruto-kun quisiera cumplírmelas bueno ire a buscarlo – y asi se dirigio a buscar a su rubio cuando miro a sakura arrastrar a sasuke mientras este rogaba por su vida y le pregunto a la ojijade : - sakura-san por que arrastras a sasuke-kun? – entonces el azabache hablo rogándole a la ojiperla : - ayúdame hinata esta mujer me va a matar – entonces la ojijade dijo : - te lo mereces disfruta tus últimos minutos de vida en cuanto a ti hinata buscas a naruto verdad? – la ojiperla asintió y la pelirrosa le respondio: - lo vimos como hace media hora en ichiraku´s - entonces la mirada de la ojiperla se oscurecio y la pelirosa le dijo : - mmmm veo que le ira peor que a mi sasuke asi que luego te enseño como torturarlo jejejejeje – la ojiperla dijo : - gracias sakura-san además le dije que no podía comer ramen hasta que comiera sus vegetales naruto-kun te amo y todo pero espera a que te encuentre… - entonces el azabache la interrumpio y le dijo a la ojiperla : - pero hinata antes de comer el ramen el estaba comiendo un platote de vegetales que le dio ayame – la cara de enojo de la ojiperla pasaba a una de felicidad al saber que el rubio si había comido sus vegetales antes de probar el ramen y le dijo al portador del sharingan : - enserio sasuke-kun? Gracias y siento pena por lo que te hara sakura-san pero no puedo ayudarte – entonces el azabache replico : - claro que si dile que me reduzca el castigo por favor hermanita – la ojiperla trato un buen rato tratando de convencer a la pelirosa pero no pudo asi que sasuke se fue resignado mientras su chica lo jalaba de la camisa rumbo a una golpiza segura mientras la ojiperla siguio caminando hasta el establecimiento y le pregunto a ayame : - ayame-san no has visto a naruto-kun? – la castaña respondio : - si hinata-sama tiene como 10 minutos que se fue comio unos tazones de ramen pero no sin antes comerse sus vegetales – la ojiperla estaba contenta de que el azabache no le mintiera para salvar a su hermano y ayame le conto lo que había platicado con el rubio mientras esta tenia corazoncitos en los ojos mientras daba saltitos de alegría y decía : - ay naruto-kun eres un amor por eso te amo jijijijiji – entonces ayame le dijo : - vaya hinata-sama si que esta enamorada de naruto – entonces la ojiperla le responde : - asi es ayame-san yo lo amo mas que a mi vida no seria nada si el no esta conmigo pero el me ama y eso me hace muy feliz jijijijiji pero bueno esta platica me esta dando hambre bueno deme un tazon pequeño de ramen por favor - entonces ayame le dijo con una sonrisa : - hinata-sama aun no ve el letrero de arriba junto al suyo? – ella miro el letrero que decía : no le sirvan ramen a hinata-chan hasta que me haya dado mi racion de besos jejejejejej atte: naruto uzumaki ( próximamente el rokudaime hokage y esposo de hinata hyuga jejejeje ) la ojiperla miro y le dijo a ayame : - se esta vengando de mi bueno ire a buscarlo para darle su racion de besos jijijiji es tan romántico,tan dulce y tan lindo venimos después por el almuerzo ayame-san nos vemos – y ayame respondio : - adiós hinata-sama suerte con encontrar a naruto – y asi la ojiperla camino en busca de su rubio.

Con naruto

Estaba el rubio caminando por el parque de konoha cuando un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos el miro y aterrado dijo : - oh dios por que a mi? – una pelinegra se le lanzaba encima cayeron al suelo y esta quedo sobre el y le dijo : - hola guapo como estas te alegras de verme? – el le respondio aun en el suelo : - hola nanami que sorpresa que haces por aquí? – ella le respondio : - vengo a visitar al hombre que amo y tanto deseo jijjijiji – el rubio se aterro y dijo : - vaya espero no ser yo por que la verdad tengo novia nanami de hecho me voy a casar – y la ojinegra le respondio : - ya soy tu novia entonces guapo y además me pides matrimonio que lindo eres jijiji – entonces el rubio respondio : - lo siento nanami pero no me referia a ti yo amo a alguien mas – entonces la ojinegra le dijo : - no te preocupes guapo hare que te olvides de esa roba hombres en un minuto con esto – en eso la pelinegra estaba a milímetros de la boca del rubio y este no se movia del miedo pero justo cuando lo iba a besar una voz hace que esta volteara a ver donde le había hablado entonces se dio cuenta que era la ojiperla que le dijo : - que crees que estas haciendo zorra? No dejare que beses a MI naruto-kun el es solo mio además yo sere su esposa dentro de poco – entonces la ojinegra le dijo : - eso esta por verse ojos raros además soy mucho mas mujer que tu yo sabría como volverlo totalmente loco por mi si me lo propongo – entonces el rubio le dijo a la pelinegra : - sus ojos no son raros son hermosos nanami – la ojiperla le respondio al rubio : - gracias naruto-kun yo también te amo y tu tsutamara no me das miedo he acabado con cada una de las lagartonas que han tratado de insinuársele a mi hombre que te hace pensar que no seras a la siguiente a la que no le dare una golpiza y la mandare al hospital de gravedad? Además se ve que no lo amas lo tuyo es capricho igual que el de shion – entonces la pelinegra hablo : - asi que ya venciste a la pelos de elote esa eh? La verdad me dio problemas pero nada que mi genjutsu no pueda superar jejejeje – entonces la ojiperla le respondio : - a mi tu genjutsu no me asusta te dije que no me hacia nada además mi ex-maestra es la reina del genjutsu y ni hablar de mi nuevo sensei además tu dices que shion te dio problemas a mi lo único que me hiso fue un pequeño puñetazo en la cara y yo casi la mato a golpes que te hace pensar que no te puede ir peor que a ella? – en eso la pelinegra hizo un genjutsu la ojiperla se hallaba dentro de este pero lejos de ponerse nerviosa o tratar de salir del mismo no hizo nada de pronto una cortina de humo apareció junto a ella esta se desvanecia y le dijo a la ojiperla – vaya mocosa si que me dan flojera estos genjutsus baratos el de tu ex-sensei al menos me hacia cosquillas este no me hace nada bueno lo dispersare no tengo nada mejor que hacer – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - otta-san enserio quiere dispersar este genjutsu tan débil? Usted no debe dispersar jutsus tan pobres usted merece algo mejor – el kyuby le respondio a la ojiperla : - tienes razón niña pero ya me aburri sin hacer nada asi que yo me encargo – en eso se disperso el jutsu y la ojiperla le dijo a su sensei : - bueno otto-san jugemos al piedra papel o tijera la verdad quiero destrozarla yo misma que dice? – el kyuby vio la mirada de maldad de la ojiperla y le dijo : - bueno mocosa hazme sentir orgulloso de ti – entonces la ojiperla le dijo : - claro que si otto-san – entonces la ojiperla se acerco a la pelinegra y le dio un golpe certero en el abdomen de la pelinegra que ya estaba adolorida por lo fuerte del golpe y la pelinegra quiso golpear a la ojiperla pero esta lo esquivo sin ningún problema gracias a su byakugan en eso la pelinegra dice : - jutsu de fuego: lluvia infernal – y una cortina de fuego se dirigía a la ojiperla pero esta no estaba asustada ni hacia ningún movimiento esta solo se le escucho decir : - rotación! – y toda la llamarada desaparecio en un segundo la pelinegra volvió a atacar y dijo : - jutsu de fuego: tornado de fuego – la ojiperla hizo lo mismo sin sufrir daño alguno pero se enojo demasiado que esos jutsus la desarreglaron ya que se había puesto bonita para ir a almorzar con su amado y le dijo a la pelinegra : - mira lo que has hecho tarde casi toda la mañana en arreglarme ahora la pagaras muy caro – en eso hizo unas posiciones de manos el kyuby se dio cuenta de eso y le dijo : - vas a hacer lo que pienso? Estas loca la mataras es demasiado poder para descargar con un simple mortal niña bueno como sea hace tiempo que no lastimas de gravedad a alguien asi que hazlo - entonces la ojiperla le respondio : - calmese otta-san perdón por jugar demasiado pero acabare de una ves y si lo voy a hacer pero con la mitad de mi poder no merece que le de todo lo que tengo – en eso la ojiperla hace dos clones de sombra que ya sujetaban a la pelinegra esta se safo pero de nada sirvió. el jutsu aun asi le dio solo se escucho a la ojiperla gritar : - ocho trigramas: puño suave palma demoniaca! – y una gran palma del tamaño de la chica con un chakra rojo impacto ala pelinegra haciendo una gran explosión al desaparecer todo el polvo que se había levantado por la explosión hinata se acerco tomo a la pelinegra del cuello esta solo la miraba aterrada mientras dijo : - esta bien me rindo – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - demasiado tarde juuken! – y mando a volar a la pelinegra varios metros entonces Salio del cráter que ella había hecho con su ultimo jutsu y el kyuby le dijo : - siempre rebasas tus niveles de crueldad eso es hermoso vaya que te entrene bien niña estoy muy orgulloso – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - gracias otto-san cuenta mucho viniendo de usted naruto-kun creo que ya podemos irnos… – esto lo dijo como la hinata de siempre pero el rubio no contesto de hecho se levanto muy molesto con la situación llamo a sakura y le dio a la pelinegra a la ojijade y esta se fue al hospital lo mas rápido que pudo entonces la ojiperla se acerco al rubio y este la miro muy molesto y le dijo : - hinata-chan esta ves te excediste demasiado que tal si la matabas? tampoco es para tanto y tu kyuby creo que te pasaste con el entrenamiento – los dos respondieron serios pero algo molestos : - pero naruto-kun ella estaba insinuándose contigo además ella me ataco primero yo solo me defendi…. – y después el zorro dijo : - hey mocoso de hecho no le di todo tu entrenamiento ella me pidió un entrenamiento diferente pero como no ponía atención tuve que castigarla con mi genjutsu… - entonces el rubio replico aun enojado : - estas loco zorro? Se te olvida que me pasaba a mi cuando me hacias tu genjutsu de castigo? Terminaba gritando pidiendo piedad y al Salir de estos tenia quemaduras severas como es que le hicistes lo mismo que a mi – el zorro le dijo : - naruto no use ese genjutsu con ella ya que la primera vez que use ese genjutsu ella lo soporto mas de lo que tu lo hacias de hecho triplico tu tiempo entonces solo había una forma de hacerle daño al fallar en los entrenamientos que le mostrara imágenes tuyas ignorándola o diciéndole que la odias o siendo torturado por mi o peor aun asesinado y ella no podía ayudarte lo que la hacia sentirse inútil de hecho le mostre todos sus sufrimientos tanto como los de su infancia como los que tenia por ti cuando te miraba acompañado de alguien mas o que la abandonabas por otra mujer eso simplemente hacia que ella gritara de horror mientras lloraba de hecho es por eso que ella es asi la entrene para cuando este en pelea sea cruel,malvada y sadica que no sienta pena o misericordia con alguien que lo mate si es necesario con la mayor crueldad e inhumanamente posible pero cuando este contigo sea la misma chica de la que te enamoraste tierna,dulce y amable además de sumisa por que ella simplemente no puede resistirse a cualquier cosa que tu le pidas ella la hara con tal de que le des una sonrisa como pago y un beso como premio bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decir en nuestra defensa – entonces el rubio noto que la ojiperla lloraba mientras el zorro le limpiaba las lagrimas con una de sus colas este solo dijo : - hinata-chan no es que no me sintiera halagado de que pelees por mi amor lo que me molesto es que te pasaste de la mano y no quería que mates a alguien por mi culpa yo no valgo tanto…. – entonces la ojiperla aun con lagrimas en los ojos y algo enojada le dijo al rubio : - eso no es cierto naruto-kun! Tu vales mucho cuantas veces te tengo que decir que tu eres mi todo y que si no te tengo la vida ya no vale nada para mi no tiene caso seguir viviendo si tu me odias… - entonces el rubio le dijo : - hinata-chan no te odio jamas podría hacerlo pero si me molesto de que a pesar de que ella se había rendido tu le hiciste tu clásico puño suave… - entonces la ojiperla replico : - pero naruto-kun ahora que otta-san me entreno no puedo hacer nada esa es mi nueva naturaleza para eso fui entrenada y no creo poder cambiarlo – entonces el rubio le dijo : - si hinata-chan tienes razón pero la próxima ves trata de controlarte si? No te excedas ni tampoco uses tanto poder casi nadie esta a nuestro nivel lo sabes además no estabas con un enemigo poderoso ella tiene un buen genjutsu pero sus ninjutsu y taijutsu son casi inútiles no son nada comparados con tus estilos – entonces la ojiperla se seco las lagrimas y le dijo a su amado : - naruto-kun entonces me perdonas? – entonces el rubio contesto con una pequeña palabra : - dejare que mi siguiente acción te desmuestre lo que pienso – la ojiperla pensó lo peor y empezó a llorar otra ves cuando un dulce y tierno beso hizo que dejara de llorar entonces el rubio le dijo : - ya hime-chan sécate esas lagrimas no me gusta verte asi pero bueno que tal si vamos a comer estas emociones me dieron algo de hambre dattebayo! – la ojiperla se seco las lagrimas y puso una de sus mejores sonrisas lo que hizo sonrojar al rubio que solo le dijo : - ves hinata-chan como cambia todo con una de tus hermosas sonrisas – la ojiperla se sonrojo y dijo : - gracias naruto-kun te amo pero no podemos ir a comer todavía quede toda desarreglada con la pelea quiero ir a la casa a arreglarme un poco para ti – entonces el rubio le dijo : - hinata-chan no te ensuciaste casi nada estas bien asi deberas! – entonces la ojiperla replico : - claro que si me ensucie estoy toda desarreglada y no dejare que los demás se burlen de ti por traer a tu futura esposa desarreglada además quiero ponerme muy linda para ti asi que vamos a la casa si? – la ojiperla le hizo sus clásicos ojos tiernos al rubio y este cayo derrotado al instante este solo dijo : - pero hime-chan tu me gustas como estas no es necesario arreglarte estas tan linda como de costumbre mi amor pero esta bien vamos a la casa para que te arregles - entonces la ojiperla le dijo : - mi amor yo quiero ponerme linda para ti por que quiero ser la envidia de todas las chicas de esta aldea por ir del brazo del hombre mas guapo de todos y el mas amoroso,romántico,dulce,tierno y muy sexi jijijiji – entonces el rubio dijo : - bueno esta bien pero creo que dejare un rato la gabardina en la casa hace calor y quiero andar solo con mi playera espero y no te moleste – entonces la ojiperla dijo toda ruborizada : - molestarme para nada de hecho te iba a decir si te la quitabas un rato quiero ver ese cuerpo bien trabajado que es muy sexi y además es solo mio jiijijiji – entonces el rubio agarro a la ojiperla y la cargo esta se sonrojo mas de lo que ya estaba y dijo : - naruto-kun por que me cargas? Si no me paso nada – entonces el rubio le dijo con un tono picaron : - bueno en primera por que quiero en segunda no que querias ver mi sexi y esculpido torso ninja sin la gabardina y le tercera creo que te castigare por lo que hiciste – la ojiperla pensó y después dijo : - (_ genial ahora con que me torturaras mi amor? Espero que no sea mucha tortura si no no resistire y me lanzare sobre ti jijijij _) bueno naruto-kun con que me castigaras? – entonces el rubio le dijo : - me cambiare de ropa al llegar te iba a pedir que me ayudes pero no solo miraras como me desvisto para cambiarme y después tal ves haga un poco de ejercicio sin camisa jejejeje – entonces la ojiperla hizo uno de sus ya típicos berrinches contra el rubio y dijo inflando las mejillas como una niña de seis años pidiendo algo y que no se lo daban : - no es justo naruto-kun sabes que me encanta mirarte cuanto te cambias de ropa y mas cuando haces ejercicio sin la camisa me gusta ser una de esas admiradoras tuyas dándote animos no es justo yo soy tu admiradora personal debería tener mas privilegios – entonces el rubio le dijo con una sonrisa que hacia que la ojiperla literalmente se derritiera – bueno hinata-chan podras ser mi admiradora numero 1 pero estas castigada asi que no hagas mas berrinche o no hay baño juntos – la ojiperla grito a mas no poder y dijo : - eso si que no naruto-kun lo que mas disfruto de nuestra nueva vida juntos es bañarme contigo no es justo naruto-kun no es justo – entonces el rubio le dijo : - esta bien hinata-chan si nos bañaremos juntos te ves tan adorable cuando haces tu berrinche jejejeje bueno ya llegamos a casa cambiémonos rápido y vayamos a comer – en eso el rubio se quita su playera negra sin mangas y la dejo caer sobre la cama mientras la ojiperla miraba embobada el cuerpo de su amado mientras le salía un hilillo de baba y este le dijo : - hinata-chan cierra esa boca podría entrarte una mosca jejejeje – la ojiperla se apeno al ser descubierta babeando se limpio la saliva pero sin dejar de contemplar el cuerpo de su amado y dijo : - a naruto-kun no es lo que estas pensando perdón – entonces el rubio contesto : - no te preocupes hinata-chan no hay problema de hecho es parte de tu castigo jejejejeje – y sin mas se le acerco a la chica y le dijo : - mira mas no toques jejejejeje – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - no es justo naruto-kun te gusta torturarme verdad? – la chica dijo eso con una aura de depresión cuando sintió que la jalaran de la cintura y el rubio le dijo : - la verdad si pero mejor dame un beso no? – la ojiperla se vengo diciendo : - no naruto-kun no hay besos para ti hasta dentro de 10 minutos – el rubio le dijo : - seguro hinata-chan? Hoy estoy de oferta jejejeje – este se le acerco a la ojiperla y hizo tres clones de el y volvió a repetir : - segura hinata-chan? – la chica estaba maravillada de tener a tres rubios solo para ella y no le quedo de otra que besarlo mientras los otros narutos miraban con ganas de matar al original y dijeron : - que para nosotros no hay? – entonces la ojiperla toda ruborizada dijo : - como resistirme jijijijji – y beso a los otros dos que se desmayaron y de nuevo había solo un naruto y este estaba super rojo y le dijo a hinata : - bueno mi amor hay que ir a almorzar – la ojiperla asintió y asi salieron rumbo a ichiraku´s

Mientras en otro lado

Estaba gara caminando por la aldea cuando vio que alguien lo saludaba : - hey gara como estas? – el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que era chouji ambos no se conocían mucho pero como el castaño era igual o a veces mas amable que nuestra ojiperla solo saludo como lo hace a todo mundo y el pelirrojo respondio : - hola que tal tu debes ser chouji cierto? – el castaño asintió y le dijo : - ese soy yo por cierto disculpe por llamarlo por su nombre kazekage-sama – el pelirrojo contesto : - no te preocupes todos los amigos de naruto son mis amigos – entonces chouji le dijo : - entonces como ya eres mi amigo que tal si vamos a comer algo de ramen? – el kazekage contesto : - claro por que no oye y los demás? – el de huesos grandes dijo : - pues me imagino que están en donde el ramen les dije que ahi nos veriamos por eso es que lo estoy invitando de ahí iremos a el restaurant de barbacoa y ahí estaremos todos juntos aparte de los señores uzumaki jejejejje – entonces gara dijo : -te refieres a hinata y naruto verdad? – el akimichi asintió y asi se dirigieron cuando se toparon con cierto azabache y este los saludos a ambos : - hey chouji,kazekage a donde van? – ambos saludaron al pelinegro : - hola sasuke – y asi se dirigieron hasta el lugar y una ves que llegaron estaban todos hasta la hokage y su asistente solo faltaba cierta pareja hasta que kiba hablo : - vaya esos dos ya se tardaron no creen chicos? – todos asintieron mientras ino les decía : - eso que?... están enamorados cuando uno esta asi siente que el tiempo pasa volando aaaaahhhhh – se dieron cuenta del suspiro que pego la rubia y shikamaru le dijo a la rubia : - vaya ino ya te hace falta un novio o algo por que con ese suspiro casi dejas sin aire al mundo jejejeje – la rubia se molesto y le dijo : - claro al menos yo no ando 3 años en relación en secreto con la hermana del kazekage – el nara quedo palido ante lo dicho por la rubia y temari estaba igual estos solo miraron al pelirrojo que les dijo : - ni tanto la verdad era notorio desde konoha a suna de hecho todo el mundo lo sabia hasta yo de hecho los primeros que nos dimos cuenta fuimos naruto y yo – entonces se acerco el mesero y les pregunto a los chicos : - hokage-sama,kazekage-sama shizune-san chicos que desean de comer hoy? – la hokage ya iba a ordenar la verdad se moria de hambre pero los demás le dijeron que no por que aun faltaba cierta pareja esta solo dijo : - esos mocosos aun no llegan que falta de respeto – fue cuando entro la pareja y la ojiperla dijo : - perdón nos perdimos por el camino del amor jijijijiji – entonces el ninja-copia dijo : - oye hinata esa frase es mia excepto por la parte del amor – la ojiperla le dijo : - asi es kakashi-sensei pero nosotros la cambiamos jijiji – entonces el rubio hablo : - bueno y que ordenaron chicos? – entonces todos hablaron : - nada esperábamos a que lleguen – entonces el rubio dijo : - bueno pues estará bien un poco de miso y un poco de res no? – todos asintieron mientras miraban a la pareja y estos dijeron : - que pasa algo? – entonces pregunta ino : - bueno naruto ya sabes oye hinata te sirvió mi regalo? – la ojiperla se ruboriza peor que el metal fundido y dice : - ino-chan no es momento para esas cosas! – la rubia se rie y le dice : - vamos hinata no tienes de que apenarte es normal que naruto y tu tengan intimidad – neji miraba con unos ojos asesinos a la rubia y le dijo : - espero que eso no haya pasado por el bien de naruto ya que hiashi-sama lo castraría sin anestesia como dijo – entonces el rubio casi se desmaya al recordar aquella platica con su suegro y dijo : - bueno neji…. – entonces la ojiperla le dijo a su primo : - niisan no deberías asustar a naruto-kun de esa forma el sabe lo que hablo con mi padre además si ya lo hizo o no esa es decisión mia no de ustedes perdón por responder asi pero ya me harte de que me traten como una niña – el castaño dijo : - pero hinata-sama mis ordenes fueron claras cuidar de usted o me iria mal según las palabras de hiashi-sama – entonces la ojiperla volvió a hablar : - lo siento neji-niisan pero yo me puedo cuidar sola pues tengo la misma fuerza que el además sere la nueva líder del clan hyuga no es necesario que me cuiden – entonces el ojiperla replico : - tiene razón que se puede cuidar sola pero de los demás ante el usted cae rendida lo siento pero naruto no es precisamente conocido por ser un caballero – cada palabra del ojiperla era como un coletazo que le deba el kyuby ante eso el rubio ya estaba indefenso solo esperando el ultimo golpe para salir corriendo de ahí pero un encapuchado ayudo a su compañero de equipo : - te equivocas neji yo mismo he moldeado a naruto volviéndolo un caballero con las damas de hecho no has notado que con las mujeres es mas respetuoso además tu no hables no es por darte un golpe bajo pero tu ya embarazaste a tenten no creo que estes en derecho de reclamarle a mi compañero – eso le cayo como un lingote al ojiperla pero naruto hablo después : - gracias shino pero neji tiene razón solo soy alguien que se aprovecho de hinata no creo tener lo suficiente para ser considerado alguien importante en la familia hyuga es por eso que no quería al principio pero bueno lo mejor será que me vaya – sin esperar el rubio desaparecio en una nube de humo al dispersarse esta todos le dieron una mirada asesina al ojiperla sobre todo gara,hinata,ino,sakura y sasuke pero el chico replico : - lo siento si fui duro pero las cosas hay que decirlas como son – entonces hablo la ojiperla sumamente enojada : - solo por que eres mi primo y te quiero como a mi hermano si no ya estuvieras muerto por lastimar de tal forma a mi naruto-kun solo una cosa te digo si no quieres que este enojada contigo no lo lastimes por que a la ves me lastimas a mi ahora me disculpan pero tengo que ir a buscarlo – y la ojiperla también desaparecio en una cortina de humo después todos trataron de seguir a la ojiperla cuando el entrenador de perros y el manipulador de insectos les dijeron a los demás : - déjenlos solos estarán bien bueno sigamos con la reunión – los demás miraron incrédulos a los demás chicos sobre todo sakura y sasuke que le dijeron : - como que estarán bien todo mundo sabe que naruto suele hacer cosas tontas cuando esta triste o lo acaban de lastimar – entonces el manipulador de insectos volvió a hablar : - ese era el naruto del equipo 7 nosotros lo hemos hecho un nuevo naruto mejor del que estaba con ustedes ahora es naruto del equipo 8 los rastreadores y salvajes por excelencia pero bueno no tienen de que preocuparse hinata lo encontrara pronto si creemos que fue a donde fue no es asi kiba? – el inuzuka hablo : - asi es shino no tardara mucho en encontrarlo – y asi siguieron con la reunión que continuo en silencio mientras que hinata ya se hallaba en su hogar.

En la casa de naruto y hinata

Estaba la ojiperla preocupada por su amado cuando invoco al kyuby y le dijo : - otta-san ya busque a naruto por toda la aldea me ayudaría a encontrarlo? – entonces el kyuby algo molesto le dijo : - creo que tu ya deberías haber aprendido como localizarlo con tu chakra se supone que son jinchurikis del mismo bijuu no? – la ojiperla sintió que su sensei la iba a castigar por haber olvidado como localizar a su amado por base a sus chakras pero el kyuby le dijo : - tranquilízate solo sal al patio y no te preocupes tanto – La ojiperla asintió salio al patio de su casa y ahí estaba su amado sentado en el columpio que el había hecho para ella corrió hacia el y se le lanzo encima mientras este la abrazo y la ojiperla le dijo : - naruto-kun donde estabas estaba preocupada por ti y Sali del restaurante apenas saliste casi me muero por la preocupación mi amor – el le respondo con la mirada cabizbaja y sin animos : - lo siento mi amor pero lo que dijo neji en verdad me dolio por que si te pones a pensar me aproveche de la situación debi haberme controlado – entonces la ojiperla le dijo : - naruto-kun eso no es cierto tu no te aprovechaste de mi yo me entregue a ti por amor por que te amo y por que eso es lo que quería – entonces el le dijo : - entonces me perdonas por haberme ido asi del restaurante? – entonces la ojiperla sonrojada dijo : - naruto-kun no tengo nada que perdonarte pero si asi te sientes mejor ya se que tienes que hacer para que te perdone – entonces el rubio pregunto : - que tengo que hacer para que me perdones hinata-chan? – ella le respondio aun mas sonrojada ( trigo-sama: como si eso se pudiera la chica esta mas roja que un tomate maduro ) : - solo abrazame y dame un beso si? – el rubio la tomo por la cintura la sento en sus piernas ya que estaban en el columpio la abrazo y después la beso después que se separaron este le dijo a la ojiperla : - entonces ya estoy perdonado verdad hime-chan? – entonces la ojiperla le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa picara : - la verdad no lo se déjame pensarlo pero si me besas otra ves tal ves te perdone jijiji – entonces el rubio le dijo siguiendo el juego : - hinata-chan si quieres que te bese solo tienes que pedirlo no es necesario que me chantajees jejejeje ni tienes que pedírmelo solo toma la iniciativa – entonces la ojiperla le dijo : - no es eso naruto-kun solo me gusta pedirte que me beses se me hace muy lindo que accedas después de que te lo pida ya se que no es necesario pero asi me gusta a mi pero ya que me lo dices ven a mis labios – la ojiperla besa al rubio el beso fue romántico y apasionado el rubio quería tomar aire pero la ojiperla no lo dejaba quería que el beso durara mas pero una ves que ella también se quedaba sin aire se separaron y el rubio abrazo a su amada sin dejar de mecerse en el columpio y dijo : - te amo hinata-chan… entonces regresamos al restaurante con los chicos? – la ojiperla le dijo al rubio : - no naruto-kun quedémonos aquí no quiero que me sueltes además estoy molesta con neji-niisan…. Yo también te amo naruto-kun – entonces el rubio le dijo : - pero hinata-chan neji solo decía lo que me dijo por que quiere protegerte además fueron las ordenes de tu padre y yo me conprometi a aceptarlas y seguirlas al pie de la letra – entonces la ojiperla haciendo un bufido dijo : - pero naruto-kun yo puedo cuidarme sola además el que me debe de proteger eres tu no ellos se supone que tu eres mi novio y mi futuro esposo no? Les he dicho mil veces a esos dos que cuando estoy contigo solo me importas tu – entonces el rubio hablo : - pero hinata-chan no quiero que estes peleada con tu familia por mi culpa me sentiría mal de saber que es asi yo se lo que es no tener familia y se que la soledad te va carcomiendo poco a poco hasta que ya no puedes mas yo no quiero que sufras lo mismo que yo – entonces la ojiperla dijo: - naruto-kun no me importa si no tengo a nadie si te tengo a ti de que me sirve tenerlo todo si lo que mas anhelo y deseo no… tu amor es todo lo que anhelo y deseo pero ya dejemos de hablar de eso la tarde esta preciosa y quiero disfrutarla abrazada del amor de mi vida mientras me columpia jijiji – entonces el rubio dijo : - esta bien hinata-chan pero la verdad a mi me gusta mas las noches de luna llena y precisamente es hoy una de ellas – entonces la ojiperla pregunto : - por que te gustan mas las noches de luna llena naruto-kun? – entonces el rubio le dijo de la forma mas dulce,romántica y tierna que pudo : - por que es cuando puedo burlarme de la luna que ella solo es una y yo tengo dos que son mas hermosas que ella – ella aun no entendia y volvió a preguntar : - dos lunas y cuales son estas naruto-kun? – el rubio le dijo mientras la miraba : - de hecho mis lunas preferidas me están mirando en este momento hinata-chan esas lunas son tus hermosos ojos mi amor jejeje – ella se ruborizo a mas no poder mientras se escondia en el pecho de su amado ocultando su sonrojo le dijo : - sin duda cada dia logras que me enamore mas de ti naruto-kun te amo te lo repitire una y mil veces si es necesario solo lo dejare de hacer cuando tus labios me digan que ya no lo haga mas en eso sabre que ya no te hago feliz y me ire son reclamar o reprocharte algo – entonces el rubio le dijo : - lo siento hinata-chan eso jamas pasara nunca te dire que estoy cansado de escuchar tus te amo se que nunca dejaras de hacerme feliz tu eres mi todo mi vida mi cielo mi muerte solo tu tienes el poder para matarme y mandarme de vuelta al mundo de oscuridad y soledad del que me sacaste tu fuiste el rayo de luz que me hizo creer que el amor existe y también mirar hacia un futuro juntos – en eso se oye una campana en el lugar y el rubio sabia que alguien llamaba a la puerta naruto invoco al kyuby y le dijo : - sensei me harias el favor de ver quien es gracias – entonces el kyuby corrió hacia la puerta vio que era cierto chico castaño ojiperla y le dijo : - vaya muchacho a que veniste no gozaste ver sufrir a mis estudiantes el dia de hoy? – el castaño respondio - no kyuby-sama de hecho vengo a disculparme con ellos ya se que meti la pata en la tarde pero a mi me dieron ordenes y tengo que cumplirlas – en eso se dirigieron al patio y neji vio como el rubio tenia en sus piernas ala ojiperla mientras ella estaba acurrucada en su pecho el iba a reclamarle cuando la ojiperla le dijo al castaño : - que haces aquí neji-niisan te dije que no te quería ver por lo que le hiciste a naruto-kun – entonces el castaño hablo : - venia a disculparme pero veo que naruto sigue sin entender las ordenes de hiashi-sama asi que ya tendrán mi reporte mas tarde – entonces el kyuby le dice a la ojiperla : - cuando digas mocosa – la ojiperla iba a hablar cuando el rubio en tono seco le dijo a ambos ( a hinata y a el kyuby ) : - alto kyuby! – entonces el zorro obedecio y se quedo ahí parado sin hacer nada entonces la ojiperla hablo y le dijo al castaño : - basta neji ya fue suficiente – entonces el castaño hablo : - lo siento hinata-sama ordenes son ordenes y tengo que obedecerlas – entonces la ojiperla no quería hacer lo que iba hacer pero de todos modos lo hizo : - bueno pero ahora yo te ordeno que te retires – entonces el castaño replico . – lo siento hinata-sama podrá ser de la rama principal pero nadie esta encima de hiashi-sama asi que lo siento mucho no puedo cumplir esa orden – entonces el rubio ya molesto con todo le dijo al castaño : - bueno neji si tanto quieres hablar vamos a mi despacho y ahí hablaremos kyuby quédate aquí con hime-chan si? – el kyuby dijo : - hai mocoso no te preocupes – entonces la ojiperla se quedo en el columpio con el kyuby y naruto y neji se dirigieron al despacho del rubio una ves ahí.

En el despacho del rubio

El rubio se sento en su escritorio y el castaño se sento enfrente una ves que los dos se sentaron el castaño hablo : - bueno naruto ya sabes lo que me ordeno hiashi-sama y aun asi desobedeciste que puedes decir a tu favor – entonces el rubio hablo : - la verdad neji nada estoy conciente de mis actos y la verdad no me arrepiento de hecho lo pensaba repetir hoy perdón que te sea un completo lepero y cinico pero no puedo ocultar lo que siento aunque la verdad no me importa si todo el clan hyuga esta en mi contra con que ella me AME el resto me da igual no me importa la aprobación de tu familia ni la de mi suegro solo me importa la de ella el resto como te dije me da igual – el castaño estaba furioso pero a la ves feliz de que naruto no le importara nada mas que la felicidad de su prima solo le dijo : - naruto sabias lo que me acabas de decir es considerado blasfemia por parte del clan hyuga y es castigado con ejecución publica en el complejo de la familia – entonces el rubio hablo : - si neji lo se lei todo sobre la familia hyuga y se lo que me espera pero no me da miedo he estado infinidad de veces cerca de la muerte que me ida igual morir pero no dejaría que cualquiera de tu familia incluyendo a mi suegro me matara la única que puede hacer eso es hinata-chan solo ella puede acabar conmigo si ella asi lo deseara pero como se que eso no pasara no dejare que ninguno de ustedes me ponga una mano encima y si es necesario los matare a todos si me llego a enterar que le tocaron a ella uno solo de sus cabellos pero ella me dijo que no le importa nada si esta conmigo no le importa si la desheredan o la destierran mientras este conmigo ella es feliz – entonces el castaño enojado dijo : - entonces estarías dispuesto a que ella sacrificara sus sueños por los tuyos eso es lo mas egoísta que he escuchado naruto jamas lo pensé de ti – entonces el rubio le contesto igual o mas enojado : - eso jamas neji nunca haría que renunciara a sus sueños por los mios jamas seria tan egoísta pero yo sin duda renunciaría a los mios con tal de que los de ella estén realizados tu aun crees que su sueño es dirigir a la familia hyuga? Me dijo que su único y verdadero sueño es estar a mi lado ser mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos y si te soy franco ahora ese también es mi sueño mi camino ninja estar junto a ella en las buenas y en las malas de hecho ya me olvide de ser hokage ya no me importa de que me serviría serlo si ella no esta conmigo tomándome de la mano mientras me sonríe y me dice que esta orgullosa de mi de que me sirven mis sueños si ella no esta a mi lado ahora mi único sueño es hacerla feliz como sea aunque en esa felicidad no este incluido yo con tal del verla feliz estoy dispuesto a sacrificar todo y cuando me refiero todo es todo incluyendo mi vida bueno eso es todo lo que puedo decir en mi defensa bueno ahora puedes hacer lo que creas conveniente – el castaño estaba perplejo ante las palabras del rubio y solo le dijo : - bueno naruto creo que ella esta en las mejores manos ahora estoy totalmente seguro de que morirías por ella sin dudarlo un segundo se que estarías dispuesto a todo con tal de que te regale una sonrisa que bueno que piensas mas en ella que en ti mismo bueno hare como que nada entre nosotros paso y discúlpame por ser tan duro pero a pesar de que te conozco de tiempo no estaba muy seguro de lo que sentias por hinata-sama – entonces el rubio le dijo ya tranquilo : - no te preocupes neji bueno es hora de salir de aquí mi princesa a de estar preocupada por nosotros – el castaño le dijo : – tienes razón naruto mejor salgamos de aquí - en eso los dos salieron del despacho rumbo al patio rumbo a ver a la ojiperla.

En el patio

Estaba preocupada la ojiperla de lo que su primo le dijera a su amado estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el kyuby la miraba preocupado este pensó y dijo : - ( _vaya esta niña ya me esta preocupando que pensara la verdad no quiero meterme a su cabeza a investigar mejor le pregunto _) que te pasa niña en que piensas? – la ojiperla respondio algo extrañada : - otta-san estoy preocupada de lo que esos dos estén hablando en el despacho de naruto-kun, solo digame por que no se metio en mi cabeza y leyó mis pensamientos? – el kyuby contesto : - por que todos necesitamos privacidad a veces hija hasta tu y yo por eso pensé que lo mejor seria preguntar y no te preocupes tanto el estará bien - entonces el kyuby empezó a mecerla en el columpio con una de sus colas ella estaba apenada pues sabia que su sensei no era comprensivo y mucho menos cariñoso y al final se sonrojo iba a darle un abrazo a su sensei y un beso pero no lo hizo ya que el rubio salio al patio con el castaño mientras se daban un apretón de manos y este le dijo al rubio : - bueno naruto nos vemos mañana para hacer lo que teníamos planeado con los chicos y me despido hinata-sama espero que me perdone por protegerla tanto – entonces la ojiperla con una sonrisa le dijo : - no te preocupes neji-niisan se que solo haces lo que te ordenan bueno nos vemos luego hermano y naruto-kun que haras mañana con los chicos eh? – entonces el castaño volvió a hablar tratando de que el rubio no se delatara solo : - bueno hinata-sama haremos cosas de hombres conformese con eso – entonces la ojiperla le dio una mirada asesina al castaño mientras este puso unos ojos como platos y la chica hablo : - espero y no estén pervirtiendo a mi naruto-kun el es muy inocente por que me las pagaran muy caro me entendiste neji-niisan? Y dicelo también a los chicos sobre todo a kiba-kun y sasuke-kun que son los mas lanzados – entonces el castaño asintió con la cabeza aun aterrado y el rubio le dijo a la ojiperla y esta se tranquilizo y sonrojo : - calmate hinata-chan solo jugaremos cartas en nuestro departamento mi amor además solo tengo ojos para ti bonita no lo entiendes? – la chica aun sonrojada jugando con sus dedos y escondiendo su sonrojo con su cabello le dijo : - si naruto-kun se que solo tienes ojos para mi jijiji pero el que solo tengas ojos para mi no quiere decir que tus amigos no salgan con esas cosas además también neji-niisan no es un santo – el castaño replico y le dijo : - que me esta queriendo decir hinata-sama? – la ojiperla le dijo haciendo que este casi se desmayara : - pues tenten esta embarazada no? Me imagino que ni siquiera la dejas dormir niisan eres un pervertido y esa cara de serio,frio y calculador ya nadie te la cree – y sin mas el castaño empezó a tartamudear y a jugar con sus dedos lo que hizo que el rubio casi muriera de la risa y este dijo : - vaya lo de sonrojarse,jugar con sus dedos y desmayarse viene de familia además de lo pervertido… - entonces la ojiperla grito toda apenada : - naruto-kun eso es privado! – y se desmayo el castaño le dio un coscorrón al rubio y este no le quedo de otra que aguantarse ya que acepto que había metido la pata y el castaño se fue a su casa mientras que el rubio llevo a la ojiperla cargada hasta su habitación y una vez que la ojiperla despertó el rubio se disculpo con ella y la chica dijo : - no te disculpes naruto-kun solo no deberíamos decirle a todo mundo por que me da pena yo solo soy una pervertida contigo jijijij ahora dame un beso – el rubio la beso y la ojiperla se sonrojo cuando empezó a quitarle la camisa mientras acariciaba el pecho del rubio y este le dijo : - lo siento hinata-chan pero hoy no tengo ganas solo quiero que duermas abrazada conmigo se puede? Hoy no estoy en condiciones de eso con todo lo que ha pasado – la ojiperla se enojo como una niña chiquita por que quería repetir lo sucedido anoche pero sonrio y le dijo al rubio : – claro mi amor no hay problema no tienes que pedírmelo si quieres dormir abrazado a mi no hay problema me conformo con eso con sentir tu olor y el sonido de tu corazón estoy muy feliz de que duermas abrazado conmigo eso es con lo que soñaba todas las noches y ahora se me cumple bueno ahora durmamos por que también estoy cansada buenas noches naruto-kun te amo – el rubio dijo : - buenas noches hinata-chan yo también te amo con toda mi alma – y asi se durmieron hasta el dia siguiente.

Tres semanas después

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que el kazekage había llegado a la aldea y aquella reunión de los chicos que termino mal ya que la ojiperla mando a volar a kiba y a sasuke a punta de puños suaves por tratar de tratar de mal encaminar al rubio este se hallaba apenado con sus amigos pero estos no se enojaron y reconocieron su culpa.

Ahora el rubio estaba distante con la ojiperla pero no piensen mal mis lectores lo que pasa es que el rubio estaba planeando el cumpleaños de la ojiperla y estaba muy ocupado haciendo los preparativos con sus amigos mientras sus amigas trataban de consolar a la ojiperla y distraerla para que no pensara en tonterías pero esta estaba muy triste por que imaginaba lo peor estaba en casa de sakura el dia de su cumpleaños mientras esta dijo : - hinata no estes triste el anda muy ocupado además ha habido muchas misiones no tienes de que preocuparte el te ama todos los días nos lo dice a mi y a sasuke además de shino y kiba me dicen que ya los tiene hartos de que solo habla de ti como si ellos no te conocieran – entonces la ojiperla con lagrimas en los ojos le dijo : - pero sakura-san el ha estado muy distante y eso simplemente me esta matando ya no me besa como antes ya no lo hacemos en las noches como solíamos hacer y eso me aterra que me este engañando o se haya aburrido de mi siento que no he dado lo suficiente para hacerlo feliz – entonces la pelirosa le dijo algo enojada : - como piensas que te engaña hinata el te ama y mucho menos creo que se haya aburrido de ti el no es asi se que te ama pero entiende las misiones que tienen son de clase S por el simple hecho de que kurama-sensei y kurenai-sensei los acompañan aunque no se por que kurenai los acompaña ya que todos son jounin pero cada quien sus métodos asi como a nosotros nos acompaña kakashi-sensei nosotros de hecho somos sannin no se por que nos acompaña pero ese no es el tema el te ama hinata no lo dudes hermanita no te mortifiques – la ojiperla se tranquilizo y le dijo a la pelirosa – creo que tienes razón sakura-san pero podría quedarme un rato aquí no quiero llegar y darme cuenta que el aun no esta me duele que mi casa este tan vacia yo lo que quiero es llegar a mi casa y que el me reciba con un abrazo y un beso mientras me dice que me ama – la ojiperla la abraza y le dice : - claro hinata puedes quedarte de hecho las chicas vienen mas tarde ya que le estoy enseñando a tenten a tejer además de que ino y temari también quieren aprender por cierto feliz cumpleaños hinata perdón pero no he podido comprarte un regalo – la ojiperla sonrio y le dijo : - no te preocupes hermana con el hecho de que me hayas felicitado me alegra pero bueno puedo hacer unos rollos de canela ya que vienen las chicas? – la ojijade le dijo : - hasta la pregunta me ofende cuantas veces te he dicho que mi casa es tu casa no preguntes y pasa mientras te ayudo a hacer te para distraernos – y asi se pusieron a cocinar por un largo rato hasta que las demás chicas llegaron .

Mientras en la entrada de la aldea

Estaban todos los chicos del grupo de los 12 de konoha aparte de los padres de shikamaru,chouji,ino,shino,hinata y sakura además de el kazekage,kankuro,kakashi,gai y yamato una ves todos ahí el rubio hablo : - bueno chicos y suegro pónganse su radios y estaremos en contacto para poner a cabo nuestro plan que se llama : el cumple de hime-chan ya se que no es un buen nombre pero no se me ocurrio algo mas – en eso hablo shino : - bueno tenemos 3 horas para terminar y son las 5 de la tarde naruto estará a cargo de esta misión clase s además de pasarnos información a kiba y a mi bueno dicho esto empezemos bueno sasuke comunícate con sakura para distraer mas a hinata – el azabache asintió y dijo : - esta bien… _sakura me copias estoy fuerte y claro? – _en eso se escucho la vos de la pelirosa en los radios de todos además de las chicas,la hokage,shizune,kurenai y anko : - _ fuerte y claro sasuke pero no hables tan fuerte que hinata nos podría escuchar bueno que quieres que haga? _– entonces el rubio hablo : - _sakura-chan que están haciendo espero que lo que hagan lleve tiempo ya que aun no estamos listos _– entonces la pelirosa hablo : - _si estamos horneando rollos de canela llevara como una hora tal ves dos por cierto hinata piensa lo peor de ti cree que te aburriste de ella o la engañas espero que no sea asi _ - el rubio enojado hablo : - _como se te ocurre pensar tal estupidez sakura-chan yo nunca haría eso pero que mal que ella piense eso de mi se que he estado distante pero es que llevo planeando esto 2 semanas además los ensayos ,simulacros y las misiones me esta llevando mucho tiempo no es por que la haya dejado de amar _– entonces el azabache hablo : - _ bueno necesitamos por lo menos 3 horas y la lleven a las 8:30pm a su casa naruto ya le compro un vestido y esta en nuestra habitación asi que cuando tengas una oportunidad trata de escabullirte hacia nuestra habitación sal con ese y haces que se cambien por cierto has que las chicas se cambien también ellas ya están enteradas pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar _– en eso naruto dio la orden y todos salieron rumbo a la misión que estaba dividida por equipos los cuales quedaron asi :

Equipo uno

Kiba,naruto y shino ( encargados de los arreglos de la casa y el conteo de los regalos )

Equipo dos

Choza,chouji y sai ( encargados de la comida )

Equipo tres

Gai,kakashi y yamato ( encargados de la música y el ambiente )

Equipo cuatro

Hiashi, el kazelage y kankuro ( distractores )

Equipo cinco

inoichi,shikaku y shikamaru ( inteligencia )

Equipo seis

El padre de shino,neji y rock lee ( bloqueadores )

Equipo siete

El padre de sakura y sasuke ( encargados de escoltar a las chicas )

Equipo especial

Ino,sakura,temari y tenten ( las complices y animadoras )

Objetivo:

Darle a hinata hyuga un cumpleaños que jamas olvidara

Capitanes

Naruto ( equipo 1 ) choza ( equipo 2 ) kakashi ( equipo 3 ) hiashi ( equipo 4 ) shikaku ( equipo 5 ) el padre de shino ( equipo 6 ) sakura ( equipo especial )

Funciones de los equipos

El equipo uno estará a cargo de los arreglos de la casa y que todo este en orden además de llevar conteo de los regalos

El equipo dos será el encargado de la comida por que todo mundo dice que choza akimichi es un excelente cocinero

El equipo tres estará a cargo de la música y el ambiente durante la fiesta para que esta no se ponga aburrida

El equipo cuatro estará a cargo de distraer a la chica del cumpleaños para que no vaya a su casa si el equipo especial llegara a fallar su cometido

El equipo cinco estará a cargo de las estrategias si algo en el plan llegara a fallar

El equipo seis su función será bloquear cada intento de la ojiperla de ir a su casa sin lastimarla hasta que todo este listo

El padre de sakura llevara a las chicas a la residencia uzumaki-hyuga una ves que este listo todo

El equipo especial tratara a toda costa de animar a la chica del cumpleaños mientras la distraen para que no piense mal del rubio

Habla naruto por radio a todos los equipos : - _bueno una ves explicado todo estamos listos cualquier problema que haya o llegara a ver reportarlo al equipo cinco y a mi bueno manos a la obra chicos y equipo uno listo _– hablo choza : - _no te preocupes por la comida naruto nos quedara para chuparse los dedos jejejej equipo dos listo _– entonces hablo kakashi : - _equipo tres listo además gai ya saco su karaoke y según el piensa poner en practica sus nuevos pasitos de baile jejeje espero y no lo arruine _ - entonces le reclamo la bestia verde de konoha al ninja copia : - _ no lo arruinare kakashi de hecho te hare quedar mal con mi nuevo baile super kawai! Esperen a que llegue con mi karaoke les cantare al mas puro estilo de los angeles y asi mostrare la llama de mi juventud! _– hablo entonces el líder del clan hyuga : - _no te preocupes tanto naruto no dejaremos que hinata llegue hasta que todo este listo…. Equipo cuatro listo _ - entonces hablo el líder de los jounin : - _asi es naruto no te preocupes si algo saliese mal ya tenemos como cuatrocientas formas de arreglar lo que pase entre shikamaru y yo además inoichi podría paralizarla con el jutsu de transferencia de almas aunque eso lo usaremos como ultimo recurso… equipo cinco listo _– entonces el padre de shino hablo : - _equipo seis listo estaremos pendientes de la chica _ - hablo el padre de sakura : - _haruno-san listo por cierto sasuke tu y yo aun no terminamos la ultima platica que tuvimos _– el azabache algo asustado dijo : - _no se preocupe suegrito la tendremos pero después de este plan _– entonces la pelirosa le dijo a su padre : - _papi no seas tan duro con sasuke si? Equipo especial listo _– entonces el sr. Haruno dijo : - _esta bien hija prometo no ser duro con el _– entonces volvió a hablar el rubio : - _gracias a todos chicos por hacer que mi princesa tenga un excelente cumpleaños de verdad muchas gracias _ - hablan todos : - _no tienes que agradecer naruto lo hacemos con gusto pero bueno tenemos que apurarnos nos quedan 3 horas _– y asi salieron todos rumbo a sus destinos excepto del equipo uno que tenia que quedarse en casa del rubio a hacer los preparativos correspondientes mientras las chicas hacían lo suyo

En la casa de sakura y sasuke

Estaban la ojiperla y la pelirosa horneando los rollos de canela hasta que la puerta sono la ojijade se dispuso a ir a abrir la puerta mientras la ojiperla seguía en la cocina una ves que las chicas entraron sakura les dijo : - bueno chicas listas? Espero que hinata no nos escuche de lo que esta haciendo naruto por que sino el plan se viene abajo – las chicas asintieron pero ya era demasiado tarde la ojiperla lo había visto todo con su byakugan se puso aun mas triste de saber que sus amigas sabían del plan del rubio ella pensó que el plan del rubio tenia que ver que terminara con ella y sin mas trato de huir del lugar pero en eso entraba tenten a la cocina y le dijo : - a donde crees que vas hinata si veníamos a ver como estabas nos tienes preocupadas a las chicas y a mi – en eso la ojiperla le dice a la castaña : - que es eso que planea naruto-kun tenten? Acaso es algo malo acaso planea terminar conmigo por que si es asi no lo soportaría dime que es por favor – entonces la castaña le dijo : - lo siento hinata pero no puedo es un secreto aun – en eso la ojiperla se dirigía a la puerta cuando la pelirosa la jala del brazo y le dice : - que te pasa hinata y los rollos? – ella no contesto y con una mirada sin animos y llena de tristeza dijo : - están en el horno solo quiero que me digas una cosa sakura-san cual es el plan de mi naruto-kun? Tiene que ver que ya no puedo llamarlo mi naruto-kun verdad dime? que es o me ire de aquí a tratar de averiguarlo aunque termine peleando contra ustedes – la pelirosa conocía el poder de la ojiperla sabia que si peleaban la ojiperla las destrozaría a todas sin problema asi que le invento lo único que se le ocurrio esta hizo como que creyo el cuento que le dijeron asi le hizo creer que iba al baño las chicas confiaron en que se había creido el cuento que le dijeron esta salio por la ventana del baño sin hacer ruido veinte minutos después sakura fue al baño preocupada por la ojiperla pero al entrar no había nadie por lo que enseguida bajo a la sala y le dijo a las demás : - chicas hinata se ha escapado tras ella!..._ equipo cinco hinata se nos ha escapado tengan a los equipos cuatro y seis listos para entrar en acción _– el rubio al oir esto se puso palido por que sabia que su amada iria directamente a su hogar eran las 8:15pm y faltaba aun el pastel y que gai llegara con el karaoke asi que le dijo al equipo cuatro que la buscara y la distrajera lo mas posible mientras que el seis estaría a 10 metros de su casa para impedir que la ojiperla entrara aun a la casa ya que aun no estaban listos mientras la ojiperla se encontraba por el complejo hyuga

En las afueras de la mansión hyuga

Estaba la ojiperla corriendo a toda velocidad hasta que para debido a la vos de su padre que le dijo : - hinata a donde vas? – la chica le respondio : - voy a mi casa padre discúlpame pero tengo algo de prisa perdón – entonces su padre le dijo : - mmm por que no te quedas un rato no te quitara mucho tiempo tomarte un te caliente con tu padre o si? – la ojiperla no le quedo de otra que aceptar y entro con su padre una ves adentro se dio cuenta que su padre no estaba solo sino que el kazekage y kankuro estaban con el por lo que ella le pregunto : - oye gara que haces aquí pensé que ya te habias ido a suna – entonces el marionetista hablo : - no pequeña aun no nos vamos de hecho nos quedaremos unos días mas por cierto feliz cumpleaños me acabo de enterar que hoy es tu cumple asi que felicidades – la ojiperla toda cabizbaja dijo : - gracias kankuro-kun pero la persona que esperaba que me felicitara aun no lo hace y este dia ya se acaba me pondré triste si el no lo hace – entonces el líder del clan hyuga dijo : - bueno hija feliz cumpleaños espero que la pases bien con el tarado de tu novio – la ojiperla le dijo algo molesta a su padre : - ya te dije que no le digas asi padre! – el hyuga dijo : - esta bien hija te lo prometo bueno aquí esta el te asi que tomen un poco – y asi estuvieron 10 minutos hasta que la ojiperla salio del lugar y hiashi hablo por radio : - _equipo cinco mi hija va rumbo a su casa tengan al equipo seis listo yo tratare de alcanzarla _– entonces shikaku le dijo : - _no se preocupe hiashi-sama ya están ellos ahí solo espero que el equipo dos este listo por que si no todo por lo que hemos trabajado no servirá de nada _– entonces hiashi pregunto : - _ que tiene que ver el equipo dos? Ha pasado algo? _– entonces el nara hablo : - _es que hubo ciertos problemas con los akimichi respecto a la comida pero ya se soluciono pero aun no llegan con el pastel y eso me preocupa bueno esta todo en manos de los equipo seis y dos ya que el tres y el uno están listos el equipo cinco aquí acaba operaciones y los equipos cuatro y el especial han fracasado y el siete ya no nos servirá _– entonces hiashi hablo : - _tienes razón nara hemos acabado por hoy pero bueno hay que prepararnos para la fiesta no? Asi que nos vemos ahí en un rato… equipo cuatro fuera_ – shikaku dijo : - _cierto hay que prepararnos para la fiesta nosotros también ya hicimos lo que pudimos… equipo cinco fuera _– y asi se dieron por terminada la misión solo había que esperar que el equipo seis tuviera que detener un par de minutos a la ojiperla mientras…

A unas calles de la residencia uzumaki-hyuga

Estaba una ojiperla corriendo cuando 4 chicas la detuvieron y la primera pregunto : - que hacen aquí chicas les dije que si interferían no me quedaba mas remedio que pelear para que me dejen ir – entonces la rubia hablo : - lo siento hinata pero aun no debes ir a tu casa por lo que debes esperar unos minutos – entonces la ojiperla le respondio : - lo siento no-chan pero ya no puedo soportar esta duda que me esta matando por lo que veo no me dejaran pasar asi que acabare con ustedes rápido – entonces la ojiperla se le lanzo a las chicas y enseguida acabo con tres de ellas la que mas le dio problemas fue sakura ya que como eran compañeras de equipo se conocían muy bien pero no tardo mucho para que también fuera vencida las vencio pero no las lastimo mucho sobre todo a tenten sabiendo que esta embarazada y asi siguio su camino hasta quedar a unos cuantos metros de su casa iba entrar cuando su primo la detiene y le dice : - lo siento hinata-sama pero no puedo dejarla entrar aun no es momento – lo único que logro el ojiperla es lograr que su prima se enojara y les metiera tremenda golpiza a los tres pero justo cuando iba a derrotarlos el rubio salio y grito : - hinata-chan que estas haciendo? – la ojiperla miro a ver quien la hablaba y se dio cuenta de que era su amado se acerco y le dijo : - hola naruto-kun me alegra verte no se supone que llegarías hasta mañana? – entonces el rubio se acerco la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente lo que hizo que la chica se sonrojara y el rubio hablo : - tenemos que hablar hinata-chan entremos a la casa – entonces la ojiperla pensó lo peor y estaba empezando a llorar cuando el rubio se dio cuenta le dijo : - mi amor tenemos que hablar de esto… - cuando entro todos gritaron : - feliz cumpleaños hinata! – la ojiperla no lo podía creer ella que había pensado mal de su amado y además golpeo a sus amigos y empezó a llorar de nuevo cuando el rubio le dijo : - es por esto por lo que he estado distante mi amor estaba preparando tu fiesta de cumpleaños como se que cuando vivias en la mansión hyuga te hacían una como a cualquier persona no quise quedarme atrás y quise darle a mi futura esposa la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que pudiera tener tu sabes que no se mucho sobre fiestas de cumpleaños a debido que nunca he tenido una por eso es que le pedi ayuda a todos nuestros amigos además de tu padre - la ojiperla estaba apenada y solo dijo : - lo siento mucho deberas espero que me disculpen – y todos aceptaron las disculpas de la chica mientras que esta se le lanzo encima al rubio para darle un buen abrazo y un beso mientras el rubio le pregunto : - entonces te gusto mi sorpresa hinata-chan? – la chica le respondio : - claro que si naruto-kun me encanto aunque me siento muy apenada yo pensando lo peor de ti y tu me das esta linda sorpresa me perdonas? – entonces el rubio le dijo : - no te preocupes hinata-chan de hecho me merecia que pensaras asi por mi distanciamiento pero esta bien te perdono si me das un beso si? – entonces la ojiperla le dijo : - pero naruto-kun no es que no quiera es que me da mucha pena besarte enfrente de toda esta gente por mas que sean mis amigos además esta mi padre y eso me apena aun mas – el rubio le dijo algo deprimido y a la ves picaro : - esta bien hinata-chan no te preocupes pero una ves que todos se vayan ni kamy te salva me entendiste? aun falta darte mi regalo jejejej – la chica se ruborizo que hasta el cabello del kazekage quedaba a deber y solo le dijo a su rubio : - naruto-kun eres un pillo jijijijij esta bien mi amor de hecho ya me estoy muriendo de ver que me vas a regalar jijiji – entonces el rubio le dijo : - no comas ansias hinata-chan ya ves que dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato jejeje te amo mi amor no lo olvides nunca – la ojiperla con una radiante sonrisa le dijo al rubio : - esta bien naruto-kun sere mas paciente… yo también te amo mi amor jamas te dejare de amar bueno la verdad quiero que me beses lo harias? – el rubio le respondio : - claro que si mi amor – y sin esperar beso a su amada mientras todos miraban conmovidos ante tal escena excepto hiashi hyuga que tenia ganas de ahorcar a su yerno entonces llego rock lee y le dijo al rubio : - ya se que será tu esposa pero puedes prestárnosla un rato también queremos felicitarla – entonces ella se fue con sus amigos mientras el rubio se sentaba en el sofá de la sala a descansar y mirar como felicitaban a su futura esposa eso lo hizo sentir tranquilo ver como su mujer estaba feliz y radiante con sus amigos entonces cuando cierto azabache se sienta al lado del rubio y le dice : - estas feliz de verla tan contenta verdad dobe? – y el con una sonrisa le dijo : - asi es teme de hecho me alegra demasiado que le haya encantado su fiesta aunque no puedo negar que estoy muy cansado apenas llegue esta mañana de una misión de dos días sin descanso y me estoy muriendo de sueño que bueno que te sentaste por que lo mas probable es que me hubiese dormido teme – el azabache dio una pequeña risa y dijo : - desde cuando naruto uzumaki esta tan cansado aun no aguanta la vida de pareja? – el rubio respondio : - no es eso teme simplemente ando cansado eso es todo – entonces un escandalo los saco de su platica era gai hablando por el karaoke : - bueno chicos es hora de cantar y de mover el bote! – todos lo miraron con una gota de sudor en la cabeza y asi empezó un festival de canto mientras los chicos daban pena las chicas se llevaban la noche después de los sacadas de gallo y algunos que otros buenos cantantes llego la hora de partir el pastel y la ojiperla estaba impactada de lo enorme que era y dijo : - el que hizo este pastel ha de ser un gran chef mira lo lindo que esta – entonces los akimichi dijeron : - asi es hinata-sama nos costo toda la tarde hacerlo si no hubiera sido por sai que arruino el primer pastel por que se cayo hubiera sido aun mejor – entonces la chica dijo : - no se preocupen de hecho me gusto mucho asi aunque ya me quiero quitar la duda de a que sabe – entonces sai dijo : - es una combinacion de pan de sabor vainilla con una cubierta de chocolate entre pisos y un merengue de tres leches como principal y vuala ahí tienes tu pastel – entonces todos gritaron : - pide un deseo! – la ojiperla cerro los ojos y soplo una ves que las velas se apagaron todos aplaudieron y asi siguio la fiesta hasta que todo mundo se empezaba a retirar ya era algo tarde y casi ni quedaba pastel ya que tenten por los antojos se comio gran parte de este cosa que solo hizo sonreir a la ojiperla al ver que se peleaba con neji por agarrar una rebanada mas y asi todos se fueron despidiendo hasta que solo quedaron hiashi y neji y el primero dijo : - vaya naruto te excediste con la fiesta quien diría que el gran naruto uzumaki a pesar de nunca haber tenido una hizo una gran fiesta nomas mira a mi hija parece una niñita de lo contenta que esta bien hecho muchacho! – el rubio dijo : - gracias suegro me alegra mucho viniendo de usted pero bueno a mi hinata-chan todo lo que sea con tal de ver una sonrisa en ese lindo rostro al que amo – entonces hablo neji : - si naruto que bien por ti imagínate que este dia ella pensaba que la terminarias por que estabas muy distante pero ahora ya sabemos por que… no tendre que aniquilarte con mi puño suave – entonces el rubio se alegro y los dos hyugas abandonaron la casa una ves que todos se fueron se miraba a la ojiperla sentada en un sofá esperando a su amado y una ves que este llego la ojiperla lo abrazo y le dio un beso mientras le decía : - gracias naruto-kun por la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que pude tener y yo pensando mal de ti me siento mal de pensarlo pero no importa te estaba esperando quisiera abrir mis regalos contigo – y el rubio dijo : - no tienes que agradecerme hinata-chan lo hize por que te amo y quiero verte feliz pero bueno dime que te regalaron los chicos mi cielo? – entonces la ojiperla le mostro a su amado lo que los chicos le había regalado quiso agradecerle a los dioses y a ino por que la rubia le regalo un conjunto de dormir mas sexi que el ultimo que le dio la ojiperla noto a mirada pervertida de su amado y le dijo : - claro ya entendí mi amor me lo pongo mas tarde jijijiji – a el rubio le salieron corazones en los ojos y dijo : - enserio hina-chan?! Gracias ya me muero por verte con ese conjunto dios que afortunado soy no solo tengo a la mujer mas dulce,tierna y amable del mundo sino que también es una diosa jejeje –la ojiperla se ruborizo a tal modo que hasta una erupción volcánica no era nada con lo rojo de sus mejillas y se puso aun mas roja cuando el rubio la tomo por la cintura y la subio hasta su habitación una ves ahí el rubio le dijo a la ojiperla con una vos tan varonil que la ojiperla se derritió literalmente : - ahora viene mi regalo hinata-chan jejeje – y el rubio se metio al baño la ojiperla estaba impaciente asi que activo su byakugan y noto que el rubio se estaba vistiendo de bombero para ser exactos de esos que dan en los shows de solo para mujeres la ojiperla estaba que sangraba por la nariz y dijo : - se que has estado cansado mi naruto-kun pero hoy no dejare que duermas jijijiji – entonces salio el rubio del baño haciendo una rutina que había aprendido en esos sitios de perdición para mujeres mientras este solo dijo : - escuche que había un incendio señorita donde se encuentra este? – la ojiperla con una voz muy sexi le dice al rubio : - aquí señor bombero por que usted apagara este fuego? - y el rubio responde : - asi es señorita para eso estoy aquí – en eso el rubio empieza a bailar mientras la ojiperla daba de gritos deseando que se quitara la chaqueta para hacerle las cosas mas rápido a su amado mientras este se cambiaba ella también lo hacia se puso el conjunto que le había regalado la rubia en eso el rubio se quita la chaqueta y se la lanza haciendo que la chica gritara de emoción el chico seguía bailando mientras se quitaba prendas iba una bota la otra los tirantes del traje de bomberos el casco hasta que este ya se hallaba solo con los pantalones mientras la ojiperla estaba emocionadisima y ala ves impaciente de que su rubio se quitara los pantalones este por fin se los quito mientras la ojiperla no resistio mas y se desmayo el rubio fue corriendo para ver que estuviera bien y asi era no le quedo de otra que solo dormir después de todo el show el noto que la ojiperla se había puesto el nuevo conjunto que la rubia le regalo se puso aun mas triste de saber que no iba poder quitárselo por lo menos esa noche no asi que se acostó mientras la abrazaba y asi se durmieron hasta el dia siguiente

Al dia siguiente

Estaba la novia del rubio despertando de una noche que después de la fiesta no se acordaba de nada solo que se desmayo cuando su rubio se termino de quitarse la ropa y se recrimino por haberse desmayado iba toda derrotada a preparar el desayuno para su amado cuando se iba a levantar de la cama no pudo ya que se hallaba en la mejor prisión que ella pudiese estar : los brazos de su amado después de algunos intentos de safarse ella no quería pero tenia que hacerlo por que le tenia que preparar su desayuno a su hombre una ves que se puso el delantal empezó a cocinar mientras unos brazos la volvían a encerrar mientras le decía : - buenos días mi hinata-chan como dormiste? – ella estaba sonrojada al sentir los grandes brazos de su amado y solo dijo : - muy bien mi amor y tu? – el le respondio : - si también pero la verdad hubiese preferido no dormir jejejeje – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - perdón por desmayarme anoche mi amor pero no pude soportar tener semejante hombre ante mi dándome un show que jamas olvidare jiijijij –entonces el rubio le dijo : - te perdono si me das un beso lindura – asi el rubio la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el este se dio cuenta de que aun tenia el conjunto puesto ( de hecho era lo inuco que tenia aparte del delantal ) mientras la ojiperla le decía : - hay naruto-kun me vuelves loca cuando te pones asi jijijij pero esta bien aquí tienes mi amor jijij – y esta lo beso mientras el le acariciaba el cuerpo ella sentía que se volvia loca de tantas sensaciones placenteras que la hacia pasar el rubio pero se controlo por que tenia terminar de cocinar una ves que termino dejo que su rubio la acariciara de pies a cabeza esta estaba que iba a estallar le encantaba que su rubio la tocara de la manera mas dulce y caballerosa que se podía pero también le gustaba mucho que la manoseara como si fuera uno de esos enfermos sexuales una ves que terminaron de desayunar se vistieron mientras el rubio le decía que esta noche no se salvaba la ojiperla empezó a sangrar por la nariz y le dijo : - esta bien naruto-kun de hecho no dejare que duermas mi amor jijiji – cuando un ambu toco la puerta la pareja abrió la puerta y ambu dijo : - hinata hyuga la hokage la busca en la torre del hokage ya fue avisado también su sensei y su equipo favor de ir lo mas pronto posible – entonces la ojiperla rectifico : - hinata uzumaki jijiji ok estare ahí en un par de minutos – y asi la ojiperla se dirijio a la torre del hokage el rubio quería acompañarla pero ella le dijo que no que mejor se quedara a descansar ya que había llegado de una larga misión y estaba exhausto entonces cuando la ojiperla llego al lugar que le dijeron.

En la torre del hokage

Estaban una pelirosa,un azabache y un peligris esperando a la ojiperla cuando la hokage hablo : - bueno chicos los mande a llamar por que hay una misión de clase s que deben hacer en la aldea de la niebla ya hable con la mizukage para que les diera asilo durante las 2 semanas que durara la misión bueno la misión es la siguiente : un grupo de veinte ninjas renegados ha estado aterrorizando a la gente de la parte sur de esta aldea la mizukage hablo conmigo ya que ella no puede meter a sus ninjas por problemas que hay con ese pueblo es por eso que le pidió a konoha ayuda para esta misión por su puesto estoy enviando a mi mejor equipo para esto bueno una ves dicho tienen hasta las 5 de la tarde para salir de la aldea que tengan suerte – entonces la ojiperla estaba preparada para hablar cuando la hokage le dijo : - ya se hinata que extrañaras a naruto de hecho es la primera ves en casi un mes que lo ves pero no puedo hacer nada la mizukage pide mi ayuda y no puedo hacer nada espero que lo entiendas – la ojiperla resignada dijo : - esta bien hokage-sama yo entiendo solo ire por mi cosas a mi casa y a despedirme de mi amor bueno chicos los veo en la salida a usted también kakashi-sensei – y asi todos salieron a recoger sus cosas rumbo a la misión .

En la residencia uzumaki-hyuga

Después de una hora la ojiperla llego a su casa sin animos por lo que el rubio preocupado le pregunta : - que te pasa mi dulce hinata-chan por que esa carita? – entonces la ojiperla responde : - lo que pasa naruto-kun es que me ire dos semanas a la aldea de la niebla hay una misión y hay que acerla de hecho estoy emocionada tenia rato que no salía de misión pero estoy muy triste de que por dos semanas no mirare mis ojos azules favoritos ni tampoco podre besar al rubio que mas amo en este mundo – entonces el rubio le dio un beso muy tierno y le dijo : - lo se hinata-chan me pasa lo mismo cuando me alejan de ti pero no puedo hacer nada misión es misión y hay que hacerla aunque no quieras por algo somos ninjas y somos dos de los 4 nuevos legendarios sannin no? – ella asintió y le dijo : - tienes razón mi amor hay que hacerlas aunque uno este lejos de la persona amada pero te extrañare acabas de volver de una misión de casi 3 semanas y me moria por verte por besarte y decirte cuanto te amo y ahora que vuelves la que se va soy yo y eso me pone triste – entonces el rubio le dijo : - bueno hinata-chan entonces has lo que yo cuando estoy pensando en ti saca la foto que tienes en tu chaqueta y no me digas que no se que ahí la tienes de nosotros abrazados y al mirarla recuerda que estoy junto a ti aunque no sea físicamente además tu tienes mi protector y yo el tuyo en este tiene impregando tu olor que de solo olerlo es como si estuvieras a mi lado dándome cariño mientras estamos juntos – la ojiperla se sonrojo y le dijo : - tienes razón mi naruto-kun pero ahora es hora de irme mi amor me acompañas a la salida mientras me tomas de la mano? – el rubio le dijo a la ojiperla : - claro mi amor te acompaño – y asi salieron de la casa rumbo a la entrada de la aldea.

En la entrada

Se hallaban tres ninjas un azabache,un peligris y una pelirosa esperando a cierta ojiperla hasta que esta llego tomada de la mano de su rubio mientras el ninja copia le dijo a la chica : - vaya hinata primera ves en toda tu vida que llegas tarde eso es raro incluso para ti - entonces la ojiperla hablo : - lo siento kakashi-sensei no era mi intención llegar tarde es que me estaba despidiendo de mi naruto-kun y me tarde mas de la cuenta – entonces el rubio dice : - calmese kakashi-sensei la culpa es mia por no quererla dejarla ir la verdad me gustaría acompañarlos pero se que no puedo hacerlo – en eso la ojiperla le dice al rubio : - ya me voy mi amor cuídate y come tus vegetales ni te acuestes tarde te amo tenlo en cuenta – a la ojiperla le salieron unas cuantas lagrimas al decir eso mientras el rubio se las limpiaba y le decía : - claro que si mi princesa lo tendre en cuenta tu también cuídate por que si te pasa algo me muero prometo que me portare bien en lo que regresas te amo hinata uzumaki jejeje – estaban los dos abrazados y el azabache dijo : - dobe,hinata nos vamos de misión dos semanas no para siempre asi que calmate dobe tampoco es para que hagas tanto teatro – en eso la pelirosa le pega un coscorrón al azabache y le dice : - por dios esto es mas triste y romantico que la novela de las cuatro ese es amor del bueno – el peligris solo mira la escena son decir nada y asi el equipo siente se iba a la aldea de la niebla con una ojiperla mirando haca atrás a cada rato y un rubio que no se iba del lugar hasta que ella desapareciera entre su vista entonces ella no lo aguanto mas y corrió hacia el y le se lanzo encima dándole un ultimo beso de despedida mientras le decía : - te amo naruto-kun te amo mas que a mi te amo mas que a todo en este mundo cuídate que yo estare pensando en ti todo el tiempo – el rubio le dijo : - yo también hinata-chan estare pensando en ti todo el tiempo no te preocupes por mi bueno adiós mi angel te amo – y asi este se fue a su hogar desconsolado pero lo ocultaba de su amada ya que estaba igual o peor que este entonces esta ves si se fue mientras naruto regresaba a su hogar todo desconsolado se topa con el resto de su equipo y los saluda : - hey kiba,shino que hacen por aquí – entonces el líder del equipo ocho dice : - bueno naruto estamos aquí por que nos busca kurenai-sensei para una misión asi que vamos- y asi se dirigieron rumbo a ver a su sensei para recibir las ordenes de la nueva misión.

Fin de capitulo : 7

Bueno que les parecio el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado y espero no traten de matarme por tardarme el siguiente capitulo se llamara : aldea de la niebla una misión en conjunto! Bueno eso es todo

Atte: trigo-sama


	8. Capitulo 8 (parte uno)

En el capitulo anterior : neji y naruto discuten por si el rubio estuvo o no con la ojiperla mientras esta se va de misión con su equipo por dos semanas y ahora al rubio le toca también irse de misión además de que hinata ya elimino a todas sus rivales y también pensaba que su rubio la engañaba por que este estaba distante lo que no sabia es que el rubio estaba preparando su fiesta de cumpleaños que les depara a esta pareja? Eso a continuación.

Una linda historia de amor

Capitulo 8 : aldea de la niebla! Una misión en conjunto! ( primera parte )

Estaba el rubio hablando con sus compañeros de equipo cuando kiba le dice a naruto : - vamos naruto no estes triste ya se que acabamos de regresar de una misión de 3 semanas y no la miras desde entonces y ahora que regresas la que se va es ella pero bueno presiento que la miraras mas pronto de lo que te imaginas – entonces el rubio dice : - tu crees kiba? – y el manipulador de insectos dice : - asi es naruto nosotros seremos el equipo de apoyo en esta misión pero nos iremos con un dia de diferencia para que ellos no sospechen que vamos en apoyo tsunade-sama dijo que esta seria una misión super secreta para nosotros - en eso el rubio dijo mas animado : - genial eso quiere decir que la vere jejejeje que bueno pero bueno hay que ir a ver a kurenai sensei no? – y el encapuchado dijo : - si apurémonos chicos – y asi se dirigieron a la oficina de la hokage ya que su sensei los esperaba ahí pero no sin antes de que el rubio le dijera al kyuby que fuera a cuidar de su amada.

Camino a la aldea de la niebla

Estaban 4 ninjas todos con el mismo rango : sannin cuando los demás observaban a la ojiperla caminando sin animos y con un aura depresiva cuando el peligris dijo : - calma hinata lo veras pronto no te pongas triste – y ella dijo : - si kakashi sensei pero tenia 3 semanas sin verlo y ahora que solo lo miro una noche la que se va ahora soy yo 2 semanas – entonces el azabache hablo : - pero bueno hinata después de eso nos darán vacaciones por 1 mes y ahí lo tendras solo para ti – ella dijo aun sin animos : - si sasuke-kun pero yo no quiero mirarlo dentro de dos semanas yo quiero que este conmigo ahora mmm mejor me concentro en la misión parezco una niña chiquita – entonces la ojijade le dijo : - no es que seas una niña chiquita hinata lo que pasa es que estas enamorada y muy enamorada de el menos mal que mi sasuke y yo estamos juntos – el azabache sonrio y la ojiperla dijo : - tienes razón sakura-san yo estoy perdidamente enamorada de el es por eso que lo tengo en mi mente en todo momento si otta-san me descubriera asi me haría su genjutsu de castigo por no estar atenta en la misión pero bueno tenemos trabajo que hacer – cuando de pronto la ojiperla siente un poder extraordinario en su interior sonrio y dijo : - ay naruto-kun siempre tan sobreprotector por eso te amo mi cielo jijijij – entonces el portador del sharingan dijo : - el esta aquí verdad hinata? – la ojiperla asintió con la cabeza mientras hacia sus posiciones de manos y dijo : - jutsu de invocación – y en medio de una nube de humo apareció el kyuby hecho un cachorro ya que se había acostumbrado a estar asi la ojiperla lo tomo de la panza y lo puso en su cabeza mientras le dijo a su sensei : - otta-san por que esta aquí? – y el kyuby dijo : - me dieron ordenes de cuidarte hija asi que también les acompañare pero no esperen mucho de mi kakashi-chan,sakura-chan y sasuke-chan me dieron ordenes exclusivas de protegerla a ella no a ustedes además aun me encuentro cansado por mi ultima misión he usado mucho chakra y quiero descansar hasta que lleguemos a la aldea de la niebla – entonces la pelirosa dijo : - ese naruto como si no pudiéramos defendernos solos – entonces el kyuby dijo : - no te me pongas insolente cabeza de chicle que aun tengo poder para darles mi genjutsu de castigo jejejeje – la pelirosa dijo aterrada : - perdón kurama sensei no lo vuelvo a hacer – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - si esta cansado otta-san puedo cancelar el jutsu y mandarlo de regreso con mi naruto-kun… - el kyuby dijo : - no te preocupes niña me recuperare en el camino y no me mandes de regreso no quiero llegar y que el me este reclamando por no obedecer lo que me dijo además tu cabeza es muy comoda jejejeje – la ojiperla se sonrojo y le dijo al kyuby : - gracias aunque no se si mi cabeza es comoda jijijij bueno tenemos que llegar cuanto antes quiero acabar esto rápido – entonces el azabache hablo : - a no hinata! No haras lo de la ultimas ves que llegaste los destrozaste a todos y no nos dejaste nada se mas considerada con nosotros no crees sakura? – la pelirosa dijo : - si hinata, sasuke tiene razón ya se que estabas desesperada por ver a tu adorado naruto-kun que ni siquiera nos dejaste pelear – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - pero esta ves no sere yo me imagino que mi otta-san querra terminar esto solo no es asi? – y el kyuby dijo : - de hecho no tengo flojera yo entrare si en verdad se pone grave la cosa asi que mientras eso no pase no me molesten – la ojiperla asintió y los demás también cuando kakashi dijo : - bueno acamparemos aquí mañana será un largo dia asi que a dormir – y asi todos pusieron sus carpas para dormir sakura y sasuke en una mientras que hinata y kakashi separados en otras dos la ojiperla se estaba acostando cuando saco la foto en la que esta con su amado la beso y dijo : - que descanses mi amor te amo espero que nos veamos pronto me muero por abrazarte,besarte y decirte cuanto te amo espero que sueñes conmigo como yo lo hago contigo buenas noches otta-san – el kyuby respondio : - que descanses niña y ya deja de pensar tanto en el que no me dejaras dormir – ella respondio : - tratare pero no prometo nada otta-san jijijij – y asi la ojiperla se acostó mientras abrazaba contra su pecho la foto en la que estaba con su amado y asi se durmió mientras que en otra carpa…

Con sakura y sasuke

Estaba el azabache a punto de dormirse cuando la pelirosa le dijo : - sasuke-kun hoy tengo ganas de ti – el azabache sabia cuando su pelirosa le decía sasuke-kun solo era para una cosa para tener una desenfrenada noche de pasión cuando el uchiha dijo para sonar racional – pero sakura aquí? Que tal si alguien nos escucha además tenemos a hinata aun lado no quiero despertarla con nuestras cosas y ni hablar de kakashi sensei – entonces la pelirosa dijo : - vamos mi amor hinata duerme como un bebe y kakashi sensei sabes que usa tapones para los oídos en cuanto los demás quien pasaría por aquí a las 2 de la mañana? Si fuera asi lo mando a volar de un puñetazo y ya - el azabache ya derrotado dijo : - te gusta jugar con fuego verdad haruno? Vaya que eres fastidiosa jejeje – la pelirosa ni se molesto de lo ultimo que dijo el azabache ya que sabia que se lo decía cuando este estaba derrotado y sin nada que pudiera hacer cuando el pelinegro hablo de nuevo : - bueno sakura espero que puedas apagarlo ya que soy muy bueno con las técnicas de fuego asi que prepárate – entonces la pelirosa ya presa de la lujuria dijo : - dame con todo mi amor que tratare de apagarlo a toda costa – y sin mas espera el azabache le quito el chaleco que llevaba y de ahí el sostén y empezó a jugar con los senos de su amada mientras esta se volvia loca después la chica le quito la camisa y empezó a admirar el cuerpo del tipo no soporto mas y se le fue encima lo beso lo toco ella ya estaba totalmente desnuda y el solo con sus boxers empezó a tocar cada centímetro de la piel que tanto lo vuelve loco se sento, la tomo por la cintura se empezó a introducir en el interior de su pelirosa ella dio un pequeño grito pero el azabache le tapo la boca para que no vayan a despertar a la ojiperla que estaba a unos metros de ellos pero en una carpa diferente mientras la ojijade decía : - asi sasuke dame mas no pares mi semental – mientras el decía : - no parare mi amor a menos que tu quieras que pare mientras eso no pase seguire asi – y ella le respondio : - mas rápido y mas duro sasuke dame con todo – el azabache al escuchar la orden de su amada empezó a hacerlo con mas rapidez y fuerza hasta que después de un rato ella cayo rendida y el segundos después el solo le dijo : - eres la mejor sakura que bueno que eres mi mujer – ella sonrojada y sin aire por lo sucedido dijo : - que bueno que tu eres mi hombre sasuke – en ese momento el azabache se pone de cuclillas y vuelve entrar al interior de la pelirosa que solo grito mientras estaba loca de placer cuando el kyuby molesto grita : - dejen de hacer sus cosas por que juro que los matare – entonces ambos se asustan se visten y de ahí se ponen a dormir mientras en otro lado mas o menos a unos metros de ellos había una ojiperla que se había pércatado de todo

Con hinata y el kyuby

Estaba la ojiperla con los ojos de par en par mientras esta estaba apenada, sonrojada y turbada cuando el kyuby le grito a los de a lado : - o se callan y me dejan dormir o los mato – en eso el kyuby le dijo a la ojiperla : - tu duérmete niña por que si te pones a pensar en esas cosas no me dejaras dormir – entonces ella respondio toda apenada : - lo siento otta-san pero no puedo dormir estoy mmm como decirlo mmm necesito darme un baño de agua fría se que hay un lago aquí cerca – entonces el kyuby dijo : - bueno pues te acompaño niña asi que vámonos – entonces la ojiperla le dijo a su sensei toda apenada – lo siento otta-san pero me apena demasiado que usted me vigile mientras me aseo – entonces el kyuby le dijo tranquilamente – si por mirarte te refieres no te preocupes y en lo otro por que me mandaron a cuidarte a si que vámonos y no me discutas se que traes ropa del chico no se unos boxers? – ella estaba apenada y asustada de saber que había sido descubierta le dijo a su sensei tratando de cubrir lo incubrible – no se de que me habla otta-san – el apunto de un ataque de risa le dijo : - niña no mientas yo te miraba mientras aguardabas los calzoncillos del chico en tu mochila asi que pontelos mientras te aseas y no te quites la ropa interior para que asi los dos estemos comodos – entonces la ojiperla derrotada dijo : - esta bien otta-san me los pondré – en eso ya estaban en el lago y el zorro se acomodo en una roca mientras le decía a la chica : - claro tenias que agarrar los calzoncillos del chico no pudiste agarrar una de sus camisas? – entonces la ojiperla con una sonrisa picara le dijo : - pero otta-san también le agarre una de sus camisas jijijijiji quería dormir con su ropa puesta quería dormir con su olor en mi – entonces el kyuby cayo al estilo anime y dijo a la chica : - genial aparte de pervertida, descarada que subordinada me toco jejejeje – el kyuby quería demasiado a la ojiperla se divertia con ella la apreciaba mucho incluso pensaba mas que al chico de hecho los quería como a sus hijos que estaría dispuesto a dar su vida por ellos… por sus carceleros pero nomas de nombre por que ya podía andarse por donde el quiera en konoha de hecho tenia la vida de un animal normal cuando siente que lo toman de la panza y le dice a la ojiperla : - estas loca niña sabes que el agua podría matarme además una ves el chico intento hacerlo y casi lo mato que te hace pensar que no te hare lo mismo – entonces la ojiperla le dice con una gran sonrisa – por que otta-san se que usted jamas me haría daño además me he dado cuenta que usted me empieza a ver como su hija me cuida ve por mi podría pensar que me quiere mucho – entonces el kyuby miro hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar lo que era y le dijo : - se te olvida quien soy niña soy el gran kyuby kurama el biju mas cruel y malvado además de el mas poderoso yo no quiero a nadie ya que nunca alguien me ha querido ami – entonces la ojiperla dice con una gran sonrisa : - esta mal otta-san yo lo quiero mucho incluso pienso que lo puedo querer mas que a mi verdadero padre además mi naruto-kun también lo aprecia aunque el no se lo diga además sabe usted como son los hombres nunca dicen lo que sienten pero lo sienten – el kyuby no dijo nada y la ojiperla le dijo retándolo : - bueno otta-san o se baña conmigo o me obligara a hacerlos jijiji – el kyuby dijo : - no se a que te refieres con hacerlos niña pero no lo hare ya te dije que no se nadar – entonces la ojiperla dice : - mmm como es que no sabe nadar otta-san si tiene nueve colas y si sabe a lo que me refiero a hacerlos no quería pero tendre que hacerlos – en eso la ojiperla hace los ojos mas tiernos que pudo el zorro trataba de no mirar pero tan solo los vio y dijo : - esta bien niña tu ganas me bañare contigo – en eso la ojiperla le dice después de un rato en el agua : - ve que no era tan difícil otta-san ya quien lo quiere ah? Quien lo quiere? Si yo lo quiero, yo lo quiero – eso la ojiperla lo abraza mientras le hace arrumacos en su pecho una ves que terminaron la ojiperla se iba a cambiar cuando el kyuby la cubrió con una de sus colas para que nadie la mirara ya que también era muy sobre protector con la chica, la ojiperla se sentía muy protegida y eso le gustaba la protegia su amado y su sensei la hacia sentirse querida e importante una ves que se termino de cambiar le toco la cola al zorro para avisar que se había terminado de vestir este volvió a la normalidad ya que se había acostumbrado de que lo miraran como un cachorro pero esta ves se convirtió en una versión normal de el con una cola la subio a su lomo cuando ella le dijo : - no es necesario que me lleve en su lomo otta-san mejor hágase cachorro y lo llevo en mi cabeza para que descanse – el zorro obedecio y esta lo puso en su cabeza caminaron unos minutos hasta llegar a su carpa la ojiperla le iba a avisar que ya habían llegado pero este se había quedado dormido esta se dio cuenta y lo bajo y lo puso en un pequeño colchón que esta llevaba consigo ya que sabia que el rubio le mandaba al zorro para cuidarla y esta dijo : - hay se ve tan adorable, lindo y tierno cuando duerme otta-san jijiji es un amor usted de como me cuida – en eso ella se acostó y una pequeña vos siniestra le dijo en sus pensamientos : - ( _ estas me las pagaras mocosa _) – y ella se dijo : - ( _esta mi otta-san me las hara pagar caro que mal _) – y se durmió mientras se decía entre sueños para despertar al dia siguiente : - que descanses mi amor naruto-kun te amo espero pronto volver a besar tus labios – y asi se quedo dormida..

Al dia siguiente en la entrada de konoha

Estaban 3 jounins y un sannin en la salida cuando una ojiroja habla : - kiba,naruto y shino listos? – estos asintieron mientras el rubio decía : - esta bien pero usaremos mi teletransportacion para alcanzarlos lo mas pronto posible digo por el bien de la misión – entonces el manipulador de insectos le dice al rubio su primera broma : - es por el bien de la misión naruto o por algo mas? – en eso el rubio empieza a mover las manos de arriba abajo en señal de desesperación y dijo : - no shino yo lo digo por la misión nada mas por eso – entonces el entrenador de perros dijo : - naruto eso de la misión nadie te la cree tu lo que quieres es ver a hinata verdad? – el rubio apunto de un colapso nervioso dijo : - no kiba no es eso digo para acabar rápido jejejeje – y en eso habla el encapuchado y dice : - corrección kiba, naruto no quiere se muere por ver a hinata jejejeje – y el castaño dice : - tienes razón shino jajajaja hasta akamaru se esta muriendo de la risa – el perro estaba revolcandose de risa hipotéticamente y el rubio solo dijo : - ya chicos no es eso sensei diga algo no? – la ojiroja solo dijo para aumentar la broma de sus otros dos estudiantes : - si naruto tienes razón usaremos tu teletransportacion que tal si te nos mueres en el camino a falta de vitamina h jejejejeje – en eso el entrenador de perros estaba en el suelo adolorido de tanto reir y el encapuchado solo tenia una pequeña risa mientras a el rubio solo se hallaba con las rodillas cubriendo su cara mientras un aura depresiva lo rodeaba el solo dijo : - lo esperaba de ellos sensei pero no de usted pero tienen razón me muero por verla y darle un beso contentos? – la pelinegra dijo : - calma naruto solo estamos jugando pero tienes razón el pequeño azuma me esta esperando y tenemos que apurarnos – el se levanto y dijo : - tiene razón sensei el pequeño azuma la espera asi que vámonos toquen mi espalda y no la suelten pero que tal si le hacemos una pequeña broma a los chicos una ves que lleguemos? – en eso los tres jounin abodecen y desaparecen en un rayo negro ( por la vestimenta del rubio era la razón por la que ahora lo llamaban el relámpago negro de konoha y no el relámpago naranja como le suelen decir ) una ves que llegaron a su destino se colocaron en medio de los 4 saninn pero escondidos en medio de una nube de humo y dijeron : - bueno chicos hay que darles una lección a estos de konoha – y asi la ojiperla se le iba lanzar a los ninjas cuando uno sale de la cortina de humo y la abraza esta al mirar quien la abrazaba se le ilumino una gran sonrisa mientras decía…

Con hinata,kakashi,sakura y sasuke

Estaban cuatro ninjas caminando rumbo a la aldea de la niebla cuando el kyuby le dice al sasusaku – en cuanto ustedes par de pervertidos no me dejaron dormir no podían llegar a la aldea de la niebla? – ellos responden todos apenados : - lo sentimos kurama sensei creimos que nadie nos escuchaba – entonces el kyuby salto a la cabeza de la pelirosa y le dijo a ambos en modo de susurro : - claro que si ella los escucho y ni siquiera pudo dormir y mientras ella no duerma yo tampoco asi que si lo vuelven a hacer los mato me entendieron? – ellos respondieron aterrados mientras el zorro saltaba de nuevo a la cabeza de la ojiperla y el peligris le pregunto al kyuby : - que hacían esos dos kurama-sama? – y el zorro respondio : - estaban cariñosos y no me dejaron dormir – el azabache estaba furioso con el zorro pero no podía hacer nada sabia que el kyuby lo destrozaría en segundos mientras la pelirosa casi se desmaya entonces la ojiperla le dijo algo al kyuby en forma de reproche : - otta-san no debería decir esas cosas no ve que son privadas? – y el kyuby le responde : - ya se pero ahora se aguantan llevo días sin dormir gracias al chico y pensando que aquí dormiría y a la niña se le da por tener ciertos sueños…. – entonces la ojiperla grito toda asustada y apunto de demayarse dijo : - otta-san eso es privado! – entonces la ojiperla estaba temblando mientras estaba sonrojada y jugaba con sus dedos a lo que el azabache dijo haciendo que la ojiperla se pusiera aun mas apenada : - no es necesario que lo diga kurama sensei de hecho a veces se le escucha en su carpa mientras dice naruto-kun te amo! Jejejejeje – entonces la ojiperla con los animos por los suelos dijo para si misma : - genial y yo que pensaba que nadie me escuchaba mientras soñaba que vergüenza – y asi siguieron caminando hasta que una nube de humo se apareció en frente de ellos eran 4 ninjas pero no se apreciaban de que aldea eran ya que estaban escondidos en medio de una cortina de humo mientras que la mujer de en medio le decía a los demás : - bueno chicos hay que darle una lección a estos de konoha – entonces la ojiperla le dice a los ninjas con una mirada que reflejaba solo una cosa: maldad : - eso esta por verse idiotas… otta-san puedo matarlos? – el zorro solo soltaba una pequeña carcajada siniestra que hacia temblar al resto del equipo 7 mientras le decía : - bueno si eso es lo que quieres hazlo pero de la manera mas cruel que encuentres – entonces uno de los ninjas que estaba en la cortina de humo le dijo : - vaya,vaya,vaya miren nomas si es la jinchuriky del kyuby pero ami me dijeron que era hombre eres hermosa lastima que tendre que matarte pero tal ves me divierta contigo un rato – ella le dijo aun retadora : - que mi apariencia de niña linda no te engañe suelo ser una mujer sadica a la hora de matar a mis enemigos – entonces ella se le lanzo y el chico salio de la nube de humo ella lo iba a impactar con su puño suave pero el tomo la mano de esta y el la abrazo ella se extraño pero al abrir sus ojos pudo notar que un rubio de ropa negra la abrazaba ella se le ilumino una gran sonrisa mientras el chico la tomaba por la cintura y le daba una pequeña vuelta en el aire sin soltarla una ves que este se separo la iba a besar cuando esta le pego una bofetada este algo extrañado dijo : - que pasa hinata-chan no te alegras de verme? – y ella enojada responde : - si pero imagínate que no hubieras salido yo iba decidida a matarte y no me perdonaría si algo te pasara asi que nunca me vuelvas a hacer eso me entendiste? – el le dijo : - esta bien hinata-chan te lo prometo… pero yo se como dejarte fuera de combate sin necesidad de pelear – y ella le dijo : - asi y como? – entonces el rubio dijo : - con esto …. Te amo hinata-chan – mientras la besaba ella cayo vencida en un segundo y le dijo : - tienes razón mi amor sabes como dejarme fuera de control sin violencia pero yo también puedo dejarte vencido sin necesidad de violencia : - el rubio dijo : - asi y como? – ella le susurro de una forma tan sensual que el rubio casi se desmaya mientras este le daba un pequeño mordisco a la oreja del rubio : - te deseo naruto-kun jijijiji – entonces el rubio le temblaban las rodillas cada ves que su amada le hablaba asi por lo que el azabache dijo : - dejen las propuestas idecorosas para después – entonces la ojiperla le devolvió la indirecta : - la culpa es de ustedes por no dejarnos dormir a mi otta-san y ami – entonces el azabache tuvo una caída estilo anime se levanto y le dijo a la ojiperla : - ese fue un golpe bajo hinata – entonces la ojiperla le dijo : - tu empezaste sasuke-kun… te extrañe mucho mi naruto-kun! – entonces el rubio le dijo : - tanto me amas hinata-chan? – y ella le dijo tan naturalmente que el rubio no sabia como su amada podía decir algo tan cursi y vergonzoso tan normal : - si mi amor te amo tanto que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza no puedo estar un minuto sin verte y te empiezo a extrañar jijijiji – entonces el rubio la besa y le dice : - yo también te amo demasiado que no puedo estar una hora sin verte por que me muero – esta se sonrojo y se acurruco en el pecho de su amado cuando los demás del equipo 8 dijeron : - que para nosotros no hay un saludo? – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - kiba-kun, kurenai sensei y shino-kun como están? – entonces el encapuchado dijo algo enojado : - y a mi de ultimo eh hinata? – entonces la ojiperla le salio una gota de sudor en la nuca y dijo : - lo siento shino-kun es que siempre saludo conforme a los nombres lo sabes bien – entonces el rubio le dijo a su amada : - no le hagas caso mi hime-chan últimamente esta mas amargado que de costumbre jejejeje – entonces el entrenador de perros secundo al rubio : - naruto tiene razón hinata, shino ha estado mas amargado que de costumbre – entonces la ojiperla recordó una platica que tuvo a solas con el encapuchado ya que no quería que el entrenador de perros lo escuchara ya que el pensaba que era vergonzoso y le dijo : - es por lo que creo shino-kun? Si es por eso naruto-kun y yo te podremos ayudar cuando acabe esta misión – entonces el manipulador de insectos dijo : - no es momento para hablar de eso hinata pero estas en lo correcto espero que naruto y tu me ayuden con mi problema – entonces el rubio sin soltar a su amada le dice : - sea lo que sea shino cuenta conmigo y también con mi hime-chan no es asi amor? – ella respondia sonrojada mientras le daba un beso esquimal al rubio la pelirosa miraba conmovida y embelesada la escena y le dijo a sasuke : - no son tiernos sasuke? – y el azabache dijo : - la verdad no… nosotros somos mas adorables además de ser la pareja de moda jejejej – entonces el rubio escucho lo que dijo su hermano y le dijo : - eso no es cierto teme mi hinata y yo somos los mas geniales además de que nos amamos mucho verdad amor? – en eso los dos empiezan a discutir mientras la pelirosa y la ojiperla miraban con una gota de sudor en la nuca a sus respectivas parejas mientras que la ojiroja se acercaba al peligris y le dijo : - hola kakashi no se como soportas esto – y el peligris decía mentras se quitaba unos tapones en los oídos : - hola kurenai perdón decias algo? – la ojiroja casi tiene una caída estilo anime y le dijo al peligris mientras lo agitaba : - a mi no me haras lo mismo que a gai, kakashi yo de buena manera vengo a ayudarte con tu misión y tu ignoras a tu mejor amiga que digo amiga a tu hermana – mientras el peligris ideaba una forma de disculparse con la ojiroja dijo : - perdón kurenai no es que no quisiera escucharte además tu mejor sabes que siempre los uso por que gai viene con sus retos y a veces me da flojera escucharlo sabes que lo hago desde que eramos equipo – ella le dijo : - si tienes razón pero como acordarme eso era hace 15 años cuando aun eramos equipo – entonces el ninja copia dijo : - vaya kurenai me haces sentir viejo con tus palabras – y ella le respondio algo enojada como cuando eran equipo : - tampoco somos unos niños kakashi ya cuando te casaras? Madura no? Eres un hombre de 33 años no hay duda de que un niño no eres - esto le cayo como un balde de agua fría al peligris que le dijo : - tenias que recordarme mi edad kurenai? – ella le asintió con la cabeza mientras los animos entre los shinobis se había calmado y asi siguieron caminando hasta que la ojiperla le dijo con una sonrisa al rubio : – enserio me moria por verte mi amor pero ahora estaremos juntos dos semanas y eso simplemente me pone muy feliz – el le dijo a su amada : - a mi también la verdad estaba triste que pasaría dos semanas sin verte pero ahora estoy muy contento – entonces la ojiperla se sonrojo y dijo : - enserio estabas triste de no verme ay mi naruto-kun te amo pero ahora estaremos juntos pero como es que mandaron a tu equipo con el nuestro mi amor? - entonces el rubio le dijo : - después de que nos despedimos yo iba todo deprimido a nuestra casa vacia ya que no estabas no irradiaba ese calor de hogar cuando estas tu cuando antes de entrar me encuentro con shino y kiba ahí ellos me explican que la abuela tsunade nos quería ver además de kurenai sensei y una ves que entramos ahí nos dijo…

Flashback

Estaba una rubia y dos pelinegras esperando al equipo 8 cuando estos entran como siempre mientras el rubio no entra como suele hacerlo siempre de hecho este entra todo deprimido y sin animos cuando dice : - aquí estamos tsunade-sama para que nos quería? – la rubia se impacto de que el rubio estaba tan deprimido de que la llamo formalmente por lo que ella dijo : - te alegraras al escuchar esto naruto quiero que vayan a la aldea de la niebla como apoyo del equipo 7 una ves ahí quiero que apoyen al equipo 7 si la cosa se pone muy grave bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decir bueno tienen hasta mañana a las 11am para irse asi que descansen los vere mañana – entonces al rubio se le ilumino una gran sonrisa y dijo : - enserio abuela! Eres la mejor deberas dattebayo! – entonces la rubia le pega un coscorrón y le dice al rubio toda enojada : - ya te dije que no me llames abuela naruto cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir? – entonces el rubio se sobaba el chichon que le había dejado la sannin pero esta no hacia diferencias ya que tenían el mismo rango pero además la rubia aun era la hokage por lo que le debía respeto mientras este dijo : - ya vera abuela lo haremos lo mas rápido que podamos dattebayo! – ella solo sonrio mientras la sensei les decía a sus estudiantes excepto a naruto ya que era superior a ella pero el siempre obedecia lo que la pelinegra decía : - bueno chicos descansen nos veremos mañana a las 10:45am en la entrada para alcanzarlos en la noche de mañana – los tres asintieron mientras se iban a sus casas menos el rubio que apenas salía hasta que escucho a la hokage y a su asistente hablando mientras la pelinegra le decía a la rubia : - tsunade-sama el equipo 7 no necesita apoyo por que envía al equipo 8 de apoyo es por lo que pienso? – ella le dijo : - si shizune sus compañeros me han dicho que han visto muy triste a naruto ultimamente por lo que después de pensar mucho llegue a la conclusión de que el estaba asi por que tenia casi un mes de no ver a hinata por lo que pensé que era justo y merecido que los mandara a una misión juntos eso es todo – la pelinegra dijo : - y si los necesitamos para otra misión tsunade-sama? – entonces la rubia dijo : - calma shizune hay otros equipos el 9 y el 10 no han hecho nada en dos semanas asi que si algo faltara los enviaría a ellos además casi no hay misiones importantes solo esa y también me aburre ver al naruto triste y amargado tenia que hacerle un favor después de todo soy su abuela no? …. Me escuche tan vieja diciendo eso – entonces la pelinegra le decía con una risa : - bueno al menos ese es el primer paso para aceptar que ya es "mayor" jejejeje – una venita se le dibujo en la frente a la hokage que solo dijo con una vos asesina lo que hizo asustar a su asistente : - acaso me estas llamando vieja shizune? Solo falta que me digas solterona y ahí si te mato aunque si de solteronas hablamos nomas mirate – entonces la pelinegra tuvo una caída al estilo anime unaves que se levanto le empezaron a salir lagrimas estilo anime y dijo : - eso fue un golpe bajo tsunade-sama – y la rubia respondio : - tu empezaste además yo aun soy joven que no me ves? – entonces el rubio entra y le dice a la hokage : - si pero nomas de afuera por que de adentro estas igual de vieja que el ero-sennin dattebayo! –la rubia le miro con ganas de matarlo el rubio solo dijo : - muchas gracias "abuelita" por hacerme este favor de verdad se lo agradezco – y después la abrazo de una manera tan linda que a la hokage se le olvido el coraje que le había hecho pasar y ella solo dijo : - no te preocupes naruto solo hago lo que tu "pervertido" abuelo haría – el rubio sonrio y se fue de la oficina de la hokage muy animado quien diría que después de despedirse de su amor hace unas horas la veria al dia siguiente una ves que no había nadie en la oficina de la rubia esta solo dijo : - le hemos cumplido a nuestro nieto jiraiya el ahora no puede estar mas feliz con hinata ahora solo espero el dia en que el me releve de mi puesto – y asi siguio mirando hacia la aldea pues era una linda noche.

Fin flashback

Entonces el rubio hablo de nuevo : - y asi fue hinata-chan que ahora estamos juntos – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - creo que cuando llegue ire a agradecerle a mi abuela jijijijiji – el rubio se aterro y dijo : - no hina-chan que tal si te golpea y te lastima no quiero que le llames asi por tu bien – la ojiperla le dijo : - esta bien mi amor lo bueno es que tu y yo estaremos juntos dos semanas y de ahí ni quien te salve jijiji – entonces el rubio noto la mirada lujuriosa de su amada y dijo : - eso quiere decir que prácticamente sere "violado" verdad? – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - nadie te dijo que te pusieras mas guapo de lo que estabas cuando estuviste en prisión jijijiji por eso es tu culpa quien diría que se iba a ir un galan y me devolverían a un adonis en persona y solo para mi jijiji – el rubio después le dijo a la ojiperla y esta se derritió literalmente : - y ati nadie te dijo que te volvieras una diosa sexi he visto a muchas mujeres pero ninguna como la mia ellas no te llegan ni a los talones – la ojiperla se sonrojo y dijo : - enserio me puse tan guapa naruto-kun? Por que la verdad yo me veo igual – entonces el respondio : - claro que si pero eres igual cuando estamos con los chicos pero eres otra cuando estamos solos tu y yo en nuestra casa jejeje – la ojiperla parecía una tetera a presión y le dijo a su amado : - naruto-kun eres un pillo ijijij pero eso es lo que amo de ti – entonces el rubio fingiendo tristeza le dice : - eso es solo lo que te gusta de mi? Oh – la ojiperla creyendo que el rubio de verdad se deprimio le dijo : - no es eso a lo que me referia mi amor lo que quiero decir es que yo amo todo de ti… tu cabello, tu sentido del humor , tus ojos que me vuelven loca , tu lindo y bien formado cuerpo ijijij amo que seas un caballero y eso me vuelve mas loca por ti también amo que seas sobreprotector conmigo a pesar de que tengamos la misma fuerza me hace sentir protegida, amada e importante, amo que me celes eso me demuestra que me amas con locura igual que yo a ti, amo que también a pesar de que estabas con un pervertido aun tengas esa mirada inocente que tienes que simplemente hace que me desmaye, amo que seas un cursi y romántico conmigo amo cuando te pones cariñoso haces que me enamore cada dia mas de ti, amo cuando lo hacemos en nuestra cama a pesar de que a veces es algo "salvaje" jijiji me tratas con delicadeza y amor, amo tu valentía y que jamas dejarías a un amigo sin ayuda pero si sigo diciendo todo lo que amo de ti no acabo en 3 semanas – el rubio solo tenia una gran sonrisa y le dijo : - yo se que me amas hinata solo te hacia una pequeña broma jejeje pero me alegra haberte escuchado decírmelo otra ves - la ojiperla estaba sonrojada ( trigo-sama : como siempre jejejeje ) y le dijo a su amado fingiendo enojo : - bueno como creo que ya te vengaste creo que te castigare… iba a cocinar ramen para almorzar pero por esta broma no lo hare jijijijji – el rubio al escuchar esto empezó a rogarle como si fuera un niño de 4 años pidiéndole un dulce a su mama solo decía : - por favor hinata-chan nadie hace mejor ramen que tu buaaa! – la ojiperla estaba embelesada ante la escena ella adoraba que su rubio le hiciera pucheros como un niño chiquito y solo le dijo : - solo hay una forma de que acceda a hacerlo naruto-kun – el con una gran sonrisa de como si al niño le hubiesen comprado su dulce dijo : - y como hime-chan? Aunque creo saber como solo es necesario que me lo pidas - entonces la ojiperla dijo : - solo abrazame y dame muchos besos mi amor jijiji –entonces el rubio le empezó a hacer cariñitos mientras esta los correspondia le dio un beso en el cuello otro en la oreja y muchos en los labios la ojiperla parecía que se iba a desmayar pero no lo hizo ella se volteo para mirarlo ( ya que estaba de espaldas a el ) y lo beso una ves que esta estaba satisfecha ( por el momento ) le dijo a su amado : - bueno mi amor lo lograste te hare ramen jijiji no me merezco un premio después? – y el respondio : - si mi amor te lo mereces pero te lo dare hasta que estemos en casa – entonces la del berrinche ahora es ella : - por que tanto tiempo naruto-kun? Yo quiero que sea esta noche – entonces el rubio le dijo : - por que si hinata-chan me da pena hacerlo aquí y si nos descubren como le paso a sakura-chan y al teme además sabes que shino es de sueño muy ligero cualquier cosa lo despierta y sabes lo que pasa cuando lo despiertan en medio de la noche o me equivoco? – ella se sonrojo y le dijo : - si tienes razón se pone muy malhumorado cuando lo despiertan en medio de la noche y si también me moriría de la vergüenza si nos pasa lo que a sakura-san y a sasuke-kun aunque tenemos 1 mes de no hacerlo que me muero por que estemos los dos "solitos en nuestra cama" jijijijjiji quiero tener a mi hombre solo para mi – entonces el rubio le dijo : - si ya se que tenemos un mes de no tener esas "noches de pasión" aunque antier estuvimos cerca de no haberte desmayado – entonces la ojiperla dijo en un bufido : - yo no tengo la culpa estabas tan distante que pensé que te habias aburrido de mi naruto-kun y luego me diste de regalo ese baile que aun recuerdo muy bien no era mi culpa terminar desmayada si tengo a un galan como futuro marido – entonces el rubio la abrazo y le dijo : - jamas me aburriré de ti mi niña bonita tu eres lo primero que quiero ver al despertar y lo ultimo al acostarme además como vivir sin mis lunas eh? – ella se sonrojo aun mas mientras jugaba con sus dedos y empezaba a tartamudear : - etto naruto-kun siempre das en el blanco sabes como hacerme temblar solo con tus palabras y halagos yo también es lo que quiero hasta el ultimo de mis días – entonces el zorro algo aburrido le dijo a los dos : - bueno mocosos no es por querer interrumpir su momento romántico que ya me esta a empezando a dar nauseas pero hace rato que ellos nos dejaron vaya que lentos son – entonces el rubio le dijo : - bueno kyuby tenias que interrumpir zorro estúpido pero tienes razón hay que apurarnos – entonces la ojiperla le dijo al rubio en un pequeño regaño : - ya naruto-kun no le digas asi a otta-san pero tiene razón ya se adelantaron y otta-san yo que culpa tengo de estar tan enamorada de el? – entonces el zorro hablo burlándose del rubio : - ya la escuchaste mocoso deberías respetarme mas como lo hace ella si hasta me quiere mas a mi que a ti jejejeje y tu niña no piensas con claridad cuando lo tienes cerca solo vives para complacerlo - entonces el rubio algo molesto le dijo al kyuby : - claro que no zorro estúpido a ti te querra pero a mi me ama – entonces la ojiperla algo molesta le dijo a los dos : - ya naruto-kun te dije que no le dijeras asi a otta-san y otta-san es verdad solo vivo para complacerlo eso me hace feliz siempre soñé con cumplirle todo lo que el me pedia sin dudarlo un segundo… ya dejen de pelear o no hay ramen naruto-kun y usted deje de molestarlo otta-san o me obligaran a hacerlos – los dos escucharon y empezaban a replicar cuando esta dijo : - enserio no quieren que los haga verdad? – el kyuby dijo algo derrotado : - eso es bajo incluso para ti niña – después el rubio hablo : - no por favor hinata-chan has el ramen si? – mientras el rubio hacia unos ojos tiernos esta no soporto y cayo derrotada enseguida que solo dijo : - esta bien no los hare pero ya dejen de pelear si? Háganlo por mi tu quieres verme feliz verdad naruto-kun? – el rubio le dijo : - asi es hinata-chan – entonces la ojiperla volvió a hablar pero hacia el kyuby : - y usted desea verme feliz verdad otta-san? – el zorro repondio : - sabes que si niña – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - y saben como pueden hacerme los dos feliz? – ambos respondieron : - como? – y ella les grito haciendo que dieran un pequeño salto : - dejen de pelear! – los dos asintieron con la cabeza mientras el rubio dijo : - bueno sensei es hora de que descanse por un rato asi que cancelare el jutsu de invocación – entonces la ojiperla le dijo : - no mi amor yo lo hare – este no le quedo de otra que aceptar y asi corrieron hasta alcanzar al grupo una ves con ellos shino les dijo : - por que tardaron tanto chicos? – entonces el azabache hablo : - estaban cariñosos shino ya que tenían un mes de nada de nada pero en el bosque? – entonces la ojiperla le dijo algo irritada al azabache que solo puso los ojos como platos : - eso no es cierto sasuke-kun! Además yo no fui descubierto anoche en plena acción! – entonces la pelirrosa le dio una mirada asesina a la ojiperla mientras le decía : - bueno hinata es la segunda ves que nos lo recuerdas – y ella respondio : - lo siento sakura-san pero el empezó y ahora que se aguante – entonces el azabache dijo : - si claro nosotros solo una ves a ti se te escucha decir "naruto-kun te amo" cada noche que estamos de misión – eso hizo enojar a la ojiperla y le metio un coscorrón al azabache que la había descubierto con su amado que lejos de enojarse se sintió importante por que sabia que su ojiperla lo amaba mientras sakura trataba de calmarlos ya que sabían que esas peleas ya eran clásicas pss desde que naruto se había ido del equipo 7 y hinata era novia del rubio se había vuelto igual o mas hiperactiva que su novio entonces el peligris le dijo a la pelinegra : - genial kurenai aquí van otra ves hinata,sasuke dejen de pelear! – estos se hayaban discutiendo mientras los excompañeros de la ojiperla miraban a su amiga con una gota de sudor enorme en la nuca sabían que había cambiado cuando se volvió novia del rubio pero no que demasiado hasta el grado de no dejarse de nadie y mucho menos de el rival de el novio de esta hasta el grado de golpearlo entonces sakura algo irritada les dijo a los dos : - o se calman o los golpeo? – entonces el rubio intervino : - golpearas a el teme pero a mi hina-chan no la tocas – entonces la pelirosa le dijo al rubio : - entonces estas dispuesto a recibir su parte por ella? Además es la segunda ves que nos recuerda lo de anoche – el rubio dijo sin dudar : - eso sin dudarlo sakura-chan… pero también es la segunda ves que el teme molesta a mi hime-chan por lo que deberían estar a mano – la pelirosa reflexiono y dijo : - tienes razón naruto pero no habrá próxima y va para ambos naruto y sasuke – el rubio acepto la amenaza de la pelirosa y el azabache se asusto mientras la ojiperla le decía a su amado una ves que se habían calmado los animos : - enserio estarías dispuesto a recibir un castigo por mi, mi amor? – el rubio le dijo sin dudarlo : - eso no se pregunta hinata-chan si tuvieran que darte un castigo yo lo recibiría por ti – la ojiperla le salieron corazones en los ojos mientras abrazaba a su rubio mientras le decía : - naruto-kun eres un amor! Jijiji bueno sasuke-kun me disculpo por golpearte si tu te disculpas por ponerme en evidencia – el azabache no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo hasta que vio la mirada asesina de su novia entonces dijo : - esta bien hinata lo siento por ponerte en evidencia – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - ves que no era tan difícil sasuke-kun? Yo también me disculpo por recordarles su incidente de anoche – y asi se sentaron todos mientras kakashi estaba mas tranquilo de que sus alumnos había dejado de pelearse mientras el encapuchado le decía a la ojiperla : - vaya hinata ya no eres aquella niña timida y insegura de antes y para serte franco me gusta que ahora no te dejes de nadie excepto de el – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - si yo también me alegro de no ser la de antes si siguiera igual naruto-kun no fuera mi novio y ni imaginarse que ahora estoy apunto de ser su esposa y si no me dejare de nadie pero de el si sigo igual o mas enamorada de el no se no puedo cambiarlo y la verdad no quiero cambiar eso yo solo estare dispuesta a cumplir cada orden o capricho que mi naruto-kun desee además se que el también cumpliría lo que le pido shino-kun y tu ya la invitaste a salir o sigues con tu problema aunque no le veo el problema ya que le encantan los insectos – entonces el encapuchado dijo : - si eso ya lo se hinata pero no creo que le agrade que yo los tenga dentro de mi o si? – en eso se acerca el rubio y le dice a su amigo : - bueno shino eso no lo sabras hasta que se lo preguntes pero ya que le gustan los insectos por que no tratas de regalarle su insecto favorito? – entonces el encapuchado algo asustado le dijo al rubio : - naruto que haces aquí? A olvídalo …. Se cual es su insecto favorito pero resulta que también es el mio y solo tengo uno ya se que cuando se quiere a alguien tienes que dar todo sin esperar nada a cambio pero… - entonces el rubio le dijo : - si es el escarabajo soldado que te regale te hare una promesa de traerte uno de monte myoboku ya que ahí ma y pa me lo dan a comer muy seguido ( ma y pa son las ranas que acompañaron a jiraiya en su muerte y a naruto cuando peleo con pain ) – entonces shino es enojo y le grito a naruto : - como que los comen naruto! Esos escarabajos son muy difíciles de encontrar no puedo creer que se los coman – entonces el rubio le dijo : - no te preocupes shino en el monte myoboku están por millones y son de las comidas favoritas de los sapos por cierto hinata-chan algún dia te llevare para que te conozcan ma y pa ya que su antiguo hijo era ero-sennin ahora lo soy yo y quisiera presentarles orgulloso a mi futura esposa eso si, si comes su comida no vomites delante de ma ya que yo la ultima ves que lo hice ella me me dio de bastonazos – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - si mi amor los recuerdo bien durante la batalla con pain y durante la 4 gran guerra ninja ellos te ayudaron a ponerte en el modo ermitaño no? Algo mas enserio estas acostumbrado a comer insectos mi amor? - y el rubio respondio : - asi es hinata-chan ya me acostumbre en el monte myoboku solo sobran dos cosas insectos y sapos y como la segunda no se come pues tienes que comer insectos si quieres vivir claro ahí no hay comida normal lo único que encontraras es arroz pero hasta eso solo aburre y no me quedo de otra comia insectos al inicio los tragaba por que eso de masticarlos como que no si shino fuera ahí será considerado un dios por tener muchos insectos con el – en eso el manipulador de insectos le dice algo asustado al rubio : - ni loco te acompañaría ahí naruto no iria aunque me pagaran eso tenlo por seguro ir ahí y ver tallarines de ciempiés ay no que miedo – en eso el rubio le dijo a ambos : - bueno creo que se los presentare de todas maneras – en eso el rubio hace una invocación y aparecen dos sapos mientras el los iba a saludar el sapo morado salta y le da un bastonazo al rubio este le sale un chichon en la cabeza mientras grita de dolor mientras que la sapo morado dice : - con que se me queme la comida naruto-chan me las pagaras caro mijo! – entonces el sapo verde habla : - calma ma de seguro Naru-chan no sabia que aun estabas cocinando.. como estas Naru-chan tanto tiempo sin verte – en eso el rubio abraza a la ojiperla mientras le dice a los sapos : - ma, pa ella es hinata mi novia y futura esposa – los sapos se le quedaron viendo a la chica y dijeron – vaya una hyuga eh? No hay duda en que los namikaze y los hyuga estarán ligados de por vida – la ojiperla se extraño de eso y pregunto : - como que nuestras familias estarán ligados de por vida? – entonces el viejo sapo hablo : - se supone que la familia namikaze y el clan hyuga eran rivales a muerte desde hace ya varios siglos yo era apenas un pequeño renacuajo para entonces la mayoría de los namikaze murieron en mis manos por seguir el entrenamiento de la familia : el modo ermitaño que significa prácticamente volverte un sapo pero sin su apariencia el único que lo ha logrado es tu futuro marido niña los demás murieron convertidos en sapos de piedra y el único no namikaze que logro casi terminarlo es jiraiya pero hasta el terminaba hecho un sapo bueno el punto es que después de 300 años de peleas entre estas familias 15avo lider del clan hyuga y el 15avo jefe de la familia namikaze hicieron las pases hace apenas 50 años que respectivamente deben ser las edades de los herederos en turno hiashi hyuga y minato namikaze se volvieron los dos clanes mas poderosos de konoha pero en este acuerdo participo una tercera familia el clan mas poderoso y dueño del país del remolino : el clan uzumaki famosos por sus jutsus de sello y por que se decía que eran casi inmortales debido que envejecían muy poco conforme a los años otra cosa aparte lo mas increíble : ellos eran los encargados de ser los carceleros del kyuby kurama de hecho las diferencias del clan hyuga y el namikaze se acabaron gracias a que el clan uzumaki intervino y no mas que otra que la madre de naruto : kushina uzumaki 15avo contenedor del kyuby por lo que naruto es el 16 la madre de naruto era muy amiga de hiromi hyuga la que terminaría siendo esposa de hiashi además de que minato namikaze estaba en el equipo de hiashi y kushina ellos eran el mejor equipo de konoha en su tiempo considerados sannin pero nunca los ascendieron tenían la ferocidad de kushina, la velocidad de minato y el gran poder de hiashi además eran conocidos como el equipo que nunca falla a debido de que contaba con las dos mentes mas brillantes de konoha hiashi y minato además estos eran muy amigos kushina termino siendo esposa de minato, hiromi de hiashi cuando se supone que las dos familias se unirían se haría con la boda de los nuevos herederos de ambos clanes asi surgiría el clan mas temido de konoha y tal ves del mundo por que si algo era cierto era que hiashi y minato eran temidos en todas las naciones el relámpago amarillo de konoha y el genio del clan hyuga mejor conocido como el tigre blanco bueno se suponía que el heredero del clan hyuga se casaria con el heredero del clan namikaze-uzumaki para estrechar relaciones y es por eso que dije lo de estar unidas de por vida por lo que veo tu eres de la rama principal no es asi niña? No tienes la marca de maldición como los de la rama secundaria – en eso la ojiperla le dice al sabio sapo con una sonrisa – yo me llamo hinata hyuga y si soy de la rama principal y la heredera en turno quien diría que naruto-kun y yo estábamos destinados a casarnos desde antes de que naciéramos – el rubio le dijo al sapo : - por que no me habían dicho nada pa? – entonces el viejo sapo contesto : - por que se supone que el clan namikaze-uzumaki había sido exterminado por lo que el clan hyuga no estaba obligado a casar a su heredera con el heredero de un clan extinto aunque también puedo deducir que el consejo hyuga le haya prohibido a hiashi hablar del tema y como tu siendo el ultimo de tu clan que le daría a la heredera del clan mas temido y rico de konoha? – entonces el rubio se deprimio y dijo : - si tienes razón pero ahora soy rico y tengo el respeto para ser digno prometido de la heredera del clan hyuga – en eso el sapo volvió a hablar : - tienes razón naruto-chan ahora eres un héroe mundial por lo tu clan resurge entre las cenizas he estado enterado de que algunos miembros del clan uzumaki andan del otro lado del mundo pero no estoy muy seguro por lo que el clan uzumaki aun no esta totalmente extinto se dice que tu abuelo aun vive el gran hirotsu uzumaki se dice que debe tener 100 años pero aun tiene el cuerpo de alguien de 40 se supone que tu también deberías llegar a esa edad y estar a la misma apariencia de tu abuelo – entonces la ojiperla habla algo ofendida : - lo siento sabio sapo pero yo me hubiese casado con naruto-kun si existiera o no dicha alianza, si el fuera rico o pobre incluso si tengo que ser desterrada de mi clan por que yo lo amo mas que a mi vida y no me importa si no tengo nada con tal de tenerlo a el aunque eso de tener 100 años y aparentar 40 si me gusta jijijijiji – entonces el rubio hablo otra ves : - hinata-chan ellos son fukusaku y shima los sabios sapos del monte myoboku ellos son muy poderosos protectores del gran sabio sapo aunque se puede decir que serán como tus suegros asi que les puedes decir ma y pa - entonces la ojiperla hace una reverencia y dice : - perdón por sonar grosera antes fukusaku-sama y shima-sama pero me molesto que dijeran que naruto-kun no pueda darme lo que merezco – los dos sapos miraban algo incrédulos lo que decía la ojiperla todo mundo sabia que los hyuga eran muy presumidos sobre todos los lideres y herederos por eso es que les sorprendio ver tanta amabilidad de parte de la heredera en turno por lo que la sabio sapo dijo : - ya te dijo Naru-chan que como seremos como tus suegros solo llamanos pa y ma mija – la ojiperla dijo : - vaya ya tengo muchos padres y ahora una madre sapo que bien – el viejo sapo dijo : - como que varios padres hinata-chan? Si solo tienes de padre a hiashi yo solo soy un padre político – a lo que el rubio dijo : - ella ve a todos mis padres políticos como suyos y no los considera políticos además a mis hermanos como el kazekage y sus hermanos y a sakura-chan y al teme y muchos mas – entonces la ojiperla le dijo señalando al zorro que traía en la cabeza – el también es mi otta-san… - el movimiento de la ojiperla despertó al kyuby mientras decía : - niña te dije que no te movieras tanto no ves que trato de dormir? Vaya pero miren quienes son si son los renacuajos de fukusaku y shima – los sapos asustados dijeron : - Naru-chan que hace kurama-sama fuera de su jaula y sobre la cabeza de tu futura esposa? No ves que podría matarla – entonces la ojiperla hablo algo indignada : - lo siento pa y ma pero mi otta-san jamas me haría daño el es mi protector – entonces el kyuby dijo : - calma ranas tontas no le hare daño a la chica jamas lo haría de hecho ella también es mi jinchuriki además de mi subordinada fukusaku – entonces ma hablo : - un momento kurama me estas diciendo que esta niña soporto el poder que solo un uzumaki puede? No es por ser mala pero ningún humano sea un hyuga o no puede soportar tanto poder como un uzumaki – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - pues ahora ve que si ma yo también soy la jinchuriki del kyuby pero yo prefiero llamarlo otta-san – entonces los sapos se calmaron y siguieron como sin nada hubiera pasado en eso shino había mandado uno de sus insectos a investigar como estaban sus compañeros cuando ma lo atrapa, se lo come y el encapuchado grita a lo que la sabio sapo : - que pasa niño solo me comi uno – entonces vio que de la mano del chico salían mas bichos y se dispuso a atraparlos el manipulador de insectos al notar esto los metio de nuevo a su cuerpo por lo que ma dijo : - mira pa un aburame que tal se le pedimos que nos de un poco para llevar? – entonces el encapuchado dijo : - eso jamas tendrian que matarme para que se coman otro de mis insectos – en eso el sabio sapo dijo : - Naru-chan me dijo que te gusta el escarabajo soldado que tal si hacemos un cambio te doy dos escarabajos soldado por 500grs de tus bichos en el monte myoboku los insectos aburame son muy codiciados – entonces el encapuchado no sabia si aceptar o no ya que sabia que la chica que le gustaba también adoraba al escarabajo soldado mientras solo dijo : - esta bien pero no se los coman aquí no lo soportaría – la ojiperla y el rubio miraban como el encapuchado hacia un gran sacrificio mientras daba a sus insectos asi que solo dijeron : - no estes triste shino ya veras que esa persona apreciara tu sacrificio – entonces el chico de lentes ya resignado dijo : - eso espero si no todo habrá sido en vano – el rubio dijo alegre : - ya veras que si amigo animo! – entonces pa hablo : - bueno Naru-chan fue bueno verte por cierto felicidades por la novia es muy linda espero y sepas hacerla feliz mijo por cierto hina-chan como tu también eres jinchuriki del kyuby llegaras a los 100 y pareceras de 40 aver cuando van al monte myoboku hina-chan para que les hagamos un gran banquete el gran sabio sapo se alegrara de verte además de gama-chan gamakichi y gamatatsu bueno nos vemos por que si a ma se le quema la comida te ira mal niño oye hina-chan sabes cocinar cierto? – el rubio algo indignado dijo : - que pregunta es esa viejo? Claro que sabe cocinar es como si comieras con los angeles y también la hare muy feliz dattebayo! – entonces la ojiperla dijo sonrojada por lo que le dijo el sabio sapo : - claro que si fukusaku-sama les gusta a mis amigos además de mi novio como cocino sabia que si algún dia llegaba a ser la señora uzumaki tendría que empezar con cocinar muy bien pues mi naruto-kun es de buen diente jijij y claro aver cuando naruto me lleva a conocer al gran sabio sapo espero que su comida no se queme shima-sama – entonces ma hablo y le dijo : - que te dije mija? Te dije que solo nos llamaras ma y pa y bueno aquí les dejo algo para que coman ustedes y pobre de ustedes de que no se lo coman por que me enterare y les dare de bastonazos a ambos yo me mato cocinando para mis niños y ellos no comen – la ojiperla solo dijo algo apenada : - esta bien "ma" comeremos lo que nos cocino y gracias por todo – en eso la sabio sapo le da dos platos con insectos asados y un poco de arroz cuando fukusaku hablo : - y se lo comen todito por que si no Naru-chan sabes como se pone ma cuando a alguien no le gusta su comida – entonces los sapos desaparecieron en una nube de humo, shino al percatarse de lo que había en el plato se desmayo mientras hinata pensaba si se comia el plato o no por lo que el rubio le dijo : - no te preocupes hinata-chan si no quieres comerlo no lo hagas yo lo hago ya me acostumbre al sabor – entonces hinata le dijo : - no mi amor si quiero emparentar con tus amigos y en este caso con otros de mis suegros políticos lo hare asi que dame mi plato aunque después de esto comeremos ramen para que se me quite el sabor ya que no estoy muy acostumbrada – en eso el rubio carga al encapuchado que esta aun desmayado y regresaron a donde estaban todos en realidad estaban a un par de metros por lo que el entrenador de perros se asusto de ver a su compañero y dijo : - hinata, naruto que le paso a shino? – y la ojiperla respondio : - digamos que mi naruto-kun y yo tendremos un almuerzo lleno de insectos por lo que shino-kun se desmayo al ver lo que vamos a comer – entonces pregunto kurenai esta ves : - y que comerán chicos? – ellos mostraron los platos y dijeron : - en serio se comerán eso? Dios que asco – entonces el rubio dijo : - es que invoque a pa y ma para que conocieran a hinata y ma nos trajo refrigerios no son antes hacer negocios culinarios para ellos claro con shino – entonces el azabache hablo : - bueno dobe trajiste a los sabios sapos de monte myoboku solo para conocer a hinata y hacer negocios con shino? – el rubio asintió y dijo con algo de malicia : ella había traido refrigerios para todos pero como tenia algo de prisa por que dejo las orugas en la olla se fue por que si no ahora todos estaríamos comiendo insectos y estaríamos obligados ya que ella suele quedarse hasta que nos terminamos la comida y nos traiga el postre que no se si es peor que la muerte misma o solo es nada – entonces todos preguntaron que era lo que daba de postre y este dijo : - suele dar orugas regordetas como postre y créanme ustedes no quieren estar en esa hora del postre lo bueno es que ya me acostumbre al sabor asi que me da igual – en eso se empieza a despertar el encapuchado mientras naruto le dice : - bueno shino aquí esta el almuerzo – en eso el manipulador de insectos pega un grito y se vuelve a desmayar todos rieron ante eso entonces naruto saco los palillos y justo cuando se preparaba para comerse una pequeña oruga frita el castaño dice : - no lo hagas naruto estas loco? – entonces el rubio le dice de lo mas tranquilo : - no te preocupes kiba deberas que estoy acostumbrado – y sin mas se come una oruga haciendo que la pelirosa, la pelinegra y el azabache prácticamente se desmayaran mientras kakashi le dijo al rubio que le ofrecia un poco : - no gracias naruto provecho – mientras naruto comia tranquilamente su racion de insectos la ojiperla no sabia ni por donde empezar mientras el kyuby le dijon : - yo ni loco como eso niña los primeros días de que el chico comio eso nos dio por ir al baño muchas veces y creeme que es algo que no quiero repetir – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - lo se otta-san pero lo hare por que veo que naruto-kun lo come como sin nada pero no se por donde empezar – entonces el kyuby le dijo a la ojiperla : - bueno niña si algo se es que los que peor saben son los que tienen colores brillantes asi que empieza por ese escarabajo de ahí – entonces la ojiperla dijo algo asqueada : - pero no que los que peor saben son los de colores brillantes? Y quiere que empieze con ese – entonces el respondio : - lo se niña pero si empiezas con lo peor ya no sufrirás tanto después - entonces cuando la ojiperla estaba apundo de meterse el escarabajo a la boca el rubio se lo arrebata con sus palillos y le dice : - enserio hinata-chan no tienes que comerlo si tu no quieres – entonces la ojiperla le dijo : - no naruto-kun se supone que tengo que acompañar a mi futuro esposo en las buenas, las malas y en las peores y si no lo hago no merezco llamarme tu prometida asi que lo hare mi amor – el rubio le dijo con tal de animarla : - bueno si quieres hacerlo hazlo pero si te lo comes ahora te ganaras un premio – la ojiperla parecía una niña chiquita con mucha curiosidad pregunto : - que premio mi amor? – entonces el rubio le dice : - el que tu quieras mi adorada hime-chan – entonces la ojiperla dijo con una sonrisa picara : - el que yo quiera naruto-kun? – el rubio lo noto enseguida y le dijo : - asi es mi amor el que tu quieras – entonces la ojiperla tomo aire y como si no hubiese comido en semanas se lo empezó a devorar cosa que el rubio le dijo que no lo hiciera por que seria aun peor que comerlo lento ya que lo devolvería entonces la chica se calmo y empezó a comer tranquilamente aunque pensaba que si pára ella no se si valia mucho la pena el premio de su amado a cambio de semejante tortura por lo que se dijo en su cabeza : - ( _claro que un premio de naruto-kun es mejor que cualquier tortura no importa si solo es un rico beso o una noche de pasión solo los dos jijij lo que importa es que mi naruto-kun me recompensara por lo que estoy haciendo y eso es lo que importa además dije que lo haría si no no merezco llamarme su prometida y menos la señora uzumaki asi que a seguir comiendo aunque esto sepa horrible _) – entonces después de un rato la ojiperla acabo el plato pero con una cara de asco por lo que los demás dijeron : - vaya hinata no pensábamos que lo harias – y ella dice aun con el mal sabor de boca : - la verdad ni yo pensé que lo haría pero con tal de recibir un premio de parte de mi naruto-kun lo hice además tendre que acostumbrarme ya que le prometi a fukusaku-sama y a shima-sama que iria con naruto-kun a visitarlos al monte myoboku – entonces la ojiroja dijo : - ahhh el poder del amor… dios sone tan cursi – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - asi es kurenai sensei el poder del amor todo lo puede jijiji – y asi siguieron caminando cuando la ojiperla le dice al entrenador de perros : - kiba-kun me das un chocolate? – a lo que el castaño responde : - lo siento hinata pero últimamente he tenido problemas estomacales y naruto y shino me los han quitado todos – entonces ella le responde a su amigo : - vamos kiba-kun lo mismo te hacia yo pero siempre te las ingeniabas para guardarte algunos dulces en la chaqueta asi que dame uno para quitarme este mal sabor de boca – entonces el encapuchado le dice a la ojiperla : - el no esta mintiendo hinata, naruto y yo le hemos quitado todos sus dulces ya que nosotros lo inspeccionamos de pies a cabeza verdad naruto? – y el rubio dice : - asi es shino le quitamos hasta el ultimo chicle… pero bueno últimamente se ha estado portando bien por lo que se merece uno no crees shino? – a lo que el manipulador de insectos dijo : - mmmm siempre tan flexible naruto como queremos que se recupere si les sigues dando dulces a escondidas y no me digas que no por que los he visto – el rubio y el castaño empezaron a titubear cuando el rubio dice : - si shino pero solo le doy uno al dia bueno hoy será el ultimo ya que solo quedan dos barras de chocolate y una es para que se le quite el mal sabor a mi hinata-chan – en eso el rubio le da una barra al castaño y otra a la ojiperla por lo que el encapuchado dice haciendo que la ojiperla se sonrojara : - bueno naruto si quieres quitarle el mal sabor de boca a hinata no es necesario un chocolate solo que la beses jejeje – en eso el rubio le dice a su compañero : - ahora no es el momento preciso shino ya que tengo el mismo sabor que ella y eso no creo que le guste a mi hime-chan que la bese – en eso la ojiperla le responde : - eso no es cierto naruto-kun siempre me gustara que me beses aunque tu boca tenga sabor a insectos jijiji asi que dame un beso - en eso el rubio la besa y esta se olvida del dulce que tenia por lo que el perro se lo come a lo que el rubio se da cuenta y le dice en tono acusador : - akamaru eso es de hinata-chan! – el perro se acuesta en el suelo en señal de arrepentimiento y la ojiperla le dice a su rubio : - no importa naruto-kun ya no siento el sabor fue cambiado por el rico sabor de tus labios jijijijiji – entonces el rubio se sonroja y le dice a la ojiperla al oído : - hinata-chan como puedes decir eso sin apenarte por que yo si lo estoy de solo escucharlo – en eso la ojiperla responde : - por que cuando estoy contigo me olvido del mundo cuando estoy contigo solo existes tu, no me importa si digo cosas vergonzosas o cursis mientras este a tu lado por que todo lo que digo es lo que siento por ti y me haces sentir esas lindas sensaciones que tanto me gustan no me importa lo que los demás piensen mientras a ti no te moleste las cosas que digo pero que le voy a hacer soy una mujer profundamente enamorada del hombre mas maravilloso del planeta, el mas atento, el mas romántico, y el mas guapo jijiji - el rubio con cada palabra de la ojiperla se ponía a temblar cada ves mas y mas ademas de sonrojarse por lo que dijo : - yo también me olvido del mundo cuando estoy contigo cuando estamos juntos solo pienso en ti, vivo por ti y para ti y si es necesario moriría por ti – entonces la ojiperla le dice : - ya ves por que te amo tanto por que me tienes tan enamorada por ser tu y solo tu – en eso el rubio la vuelve a besar y después de esto se separan y el entrenador de perros dice : - gracias naruto realmente necesitaba comerme uno me estaba volviendo loco pero tienes razón debo comer mas sano tal y como hinata lo hace contigo – en eso la ojiperla le dice al castaño : - asi es kiba-kun yo hago que naruto-kun se coma todos los días aunque sea un plato grande de vegetales y a cambio de eso le doy un premio jijiji pero si quieres te puedo ayudar con eso – entonces el castaño hablo de nuevo : - esta bien hinata pero no me comeré el plato enorme que le sueles dar a naruto eso es demasiado – entonces el rubio y el encapuchado dijeron : - claro que lo haras kiba no quieres ver a hinata enojada verdad? … si kiba shino tiene razón y si no te los comes por las buenas lo haras por las malas y a la fuerza enserio no quieres verla enojada amigo – entonces la ojiperla dice con una vos siniestra haciendo que el entrenador de perros se asustara y se escondiera detrás del rubio : - bueno kiba-kun tu sabes si no lo comes no quieres que te obligue a hacerlo verdad? – el aun detrás del rubio dijo : - esta bien hinata lo hare pero vuelve a ser la misma de siempre – en eso la chica vuelve a sonreir haciendo que los demás se calmaran por lo que la pelinegra le dice a su ex alumna : - vaya hinata si que has cambiado mucho desde que ingresaste al equipo 7 – entonces la ojiperla responde : - ni tanto kurenai sensei yo seguía siendo la de siempre aun en el equipo 7 se puede decir que cambie cuando me volvi novia de naruto-kun y jinchuriki del kyuby – entonces la pelinegra responde algo impactada : - jinchuriki del kyuby? Se supone que solo tenias un poco de su poder no que fueras el contenedor del kyuby – entonces el azabache le dice a la pelinegra : - lo que pasa sensei es que cuando naruto lo mandaron a prisión el le dejo a el kyuby a cargo a hinata por lo que este después de un tiempo comenzo a entrenarla ya que nosotros no quisimos de ahí se volvió la subordinada e hija del kyuby además de su nuevo contenedor por lo que el kyuby puede estar en el cuerpo de hinata o en el del dobe – en eso la pelinegra no sabia que su ex alumna pudiera contener tanto poder cuando la pelirosa le dice : - asi es kurenai sensei se supone que sasuke y yo seriamos los nuevos jinchurikis pero no aceptamos por que seria un brutal entrenamiento además de estar ocupados en misiones individuales por lo que hinata por ser una hyuga no la mandaban a hacerlas por el consejo que se lo prohibia asi que el kyuby la entreno a ella y bueno aquí la tiene mejorada y segura de si misma además de muy contenta de ser la futura esposa del hombre al que tanto ama no es asi hinata? – la ojiperla responde con una gran sonrisa : - asi es sakura-san estoy muy contenta de ser la futura señora uzumaki jijiji – en eso ya habían llegado a la aldea de la niebla cuando uno de los guardias personales de la mizukage se hallaba esperándolos en la entrada y este les dijo : - vaya pensamos que llegarían hasta mañana ninjas de konoha vaya ese es naruto namikaze? – el rubio se acerca y le dice al ninja : - asi es pero casi no uso el namikaze prefiero que me digan naruto uzumaki jejejeje – en eso el ninja saca una foto de el y un plumon y le dice al rubio : - me daría un autógrafo para mi hijo naruto-sama? El es su fan y siempre ha querido uno – el rubio arquea una ceja y le dice al shinobi de la niebla : - naruto-sama? No inventes amigo solo dime naruto bueno no me considero una estrella solo hago lo que hago pero si tu hijo quiere un autógrafo se lo dare aunque nunca haya hecho uno – en eso se acerca la ojiperla y le dijo a su amado : - a lo que el se refiere mi amor es que pongas tu nombre en esa foto tuya con dedicación a su hijo – en eso el rubio le firma la foto a el shinobi de la niebla y se percato de quien era la mujer que acompañaba al rubio y también le dijo a la ojiperla : - usted es hinata-sama verdad? Mi hija siempre dice querer ser como usted cuando sea grande asi que si también me podría dar su autógrafo se lo agradecería mucho además quien no la conoce es heredera del clan hyuga y la futura esposa de naruto-sama digo naruto jejeje – en eso la ojiperla se sonroja y le dice al ninja : - bueno esta bien aunque no se si su hija quiera ser como yo no se lo recomiendo aunque me alegra saber que hasta aquí llegan las noticias de mi próxima boda jijiji – en eso también la ojiperla le firma la foto de ella con dedicación para la hija del ninja de la niebla cuando entra la pelirosa y les dice a la ojiperla y al rubio : - que pasa muchachos por que se tardan tanto?- entonces el ninja de la niebla pega un salto y grita : - es sakura-sama! Esto se pondría de lujo si kakashi-sama y sasuke-sama estuvieran aquí - en eso la pelirosa dice : - sakura-sama eh? Se escucha bien jejejej pero mi buen hombre es mejor que voltee hacia aya – en eso van llegando kakashi y sasuke y el pobre shinobi de la niebla se desmayo de la emoción mientras el rubio decía : - vaya que somos famosos dattebayo! – en eso la ojiperla le dice a su amado : - asi es naruto-kun se hara un alboroto cuando sepan que el hombre mas sexi de konoha esta en la aldea de la niebla ya me imagino a la bola de lagartonas – en eso sasuke le dice a la ojiperla : - si ya lo se hinata pero tratare de que no me maten te lo prometo – entonces la ojiperla le dice al azabache con cara de pocos amigos : - y quien hablaba de ti sasuke-kun? Yo hablaba de mi novio sin duda el hombre mas sexi y guapo de konoha naruto uzumaki por lo que veo tendre trabajo con la bola de zorras que se le trataran de insinuar mi hombre pero como el es un caballero las saludara como a todo mundo - en eso el azabache le salen lagrimas estilo anime y dice : - eres mala hinata por mi que se violen al dobe – entonces a la ojiperla se le oscurece la vista y dice con una vos tan siniestra que el azabache y el rubio se aterran y se abrazan : - si algo le llegara a pasar a mi naruto-kun por tus habladurías a ti te iria muy mal conmigo sasuke-kun – en eso el azabache dice : - por que yo hinata yo que tengo que ver con el dobe de tu novio? – entonces la ojiperla dice : - no lo se pero si algo le pasa a mi naruto-kun por lo que dijiste hace rato te ira mal – en eso se levanta el ninja de niebla y les dice a todos : - bueno es hora de apurarnos el kazekage y la mizukage no esperan… vaya me siento importante entre tanto ninja famoso – a lo que el rubio dice : - el kazekage esta aquí? Cuando llego? – entonces el ninja de la niebla que se llamaba izagi dijo : - bueno naruto el kazekage llego esta mañana y ahora se encuentra hablando con la mizukage además de el llegaron sus guardaespaldas y hermanos – entonces el rubio habla de nuevo : - vaya ese gara si que es rápido aunque aun debe tener la cruda de hace dos días no creen chicos? Jejeje aunque el no necesita guarda espaldas bueno apurémonos me gustaría saludarlo – y asi siguieron caminando tranquilamente por la aldea de la niebla cuando un monton de chicas miran al rubio y tratan de acercársele pero la ojiperla acaba con todas ellas en un segundo después de seguir caminando un monton de hombres se le acerca a la ojiperla y a la pelirosa estas se espantan cuando uno de ellos le besa la mano a la ojiperla el rubio se acerca tan enojado como pocas veces se le ha visto y dice : - si aprecias tu vida en este momento le sueltas la mano a mi prometida o te mato te quedo claro? – los chicos que estaban tratando de conquistar a la ojiperla se aterran y salen corriendo en eso el azabache empieza a hacer su chidori en señal de amenaza y los que cortejaban a la pelirosa también huyen una ves que se fueron la ojiperla dijo : - naruto-kun tampoco era para que intentes matarlo solo me beso la mano no es para tanto – entonces el rubio le dice aun algo enojado : - claro que es para tanto el único hombre que te puede tocar y besar soy yo me entendiste? Tu eres solo mia te quedo claro? Tu me perteneces! Ningun otro hombre puede hacerte lo que yo te hago por que eso significaría su muerte – la ojiperla lejos de asustarse o molestarse se volvía loca de emoción de que su amado la celara con tanta fiereza hasta al grado de asesinar por que no se le acercaran y ella le respondio : - me vuelves loca cuando me celas de esa manera naruto-kun siento que me elevas al cielo jijiji – el le dijo aun con ese tono de vos que a ella la hacia desmayarse : - pues no quiero que otro hombre se te acerque me entendiste?... se supone que eres mi esclava y como tal debes obedecerme – esto ultimo se lo susurro al oído de la ojiperla y ella le respondio de la misma manera : - si mi amor soy tu esclava y como tal debo cumplir cada orden que tu me des te juro que ningún otro hombre dejare que me toque como lo haces tu, no dejare que otro hombre se me acerque con intenciones de cortejarme eso solo lo puedes hacer tu que solo eres mi dueño de mi cuerpo y alma yo solo te pertenezco a ti - el rubio se calmo y la tomo de la mano para que caminaran juntos pero ella le dijo algo parecido al rubio : - asi como tu me pides que ningún hombre se me acerque mi amor yo te pido lo mismo no quiero que ninguna maldita zorra se le acerque a mi HOMBRE por que la mato tu solo eres mio solo yo puedo tocarte, solo yo puedo besarte, tu me perteneces solo a mi por lo que debes cumplir cada capricho mio por que ten por seguro que yo cumpliré los tuyos – el le dice haciendo que la ojiperla casi se desmayara : - no es necesario que lo digas hinata-chan si algo no te puedo mentir es que te soy fiel hasta en mis sueños para mi no hay otra mujer en el mundo con la que quiera estar si no eres tu si tu no estas conmigo ya no tendría razones de vivir y eso lo sabes bien cuando casi me mato a mi mismo por que pensaba que me odiabas pero ahora soy tan feliz que no se si estoy soñando o no pero si esto es un sueño jamas quiero despertar quiero seguir en este sueño de amor jejejeje – la ojiperla le dijo con unos ojos tiernos : - hay mi amor eres único por eso te amo pero bueno apurémonos tenemos que empezar con la misión y la verdad quiero darme un baño pero acompañada de cierto hombre jijiji – el rubio le dice como rogando ser el : - espero ser ese hombre señora uzumaki por que me muero de ganas de bañarme con usted jejejeje aunque se que esta comprometida con un tal naruto uzumaki pero el no se va a enterar – ella le dice siguiendo el juego : - tiene razón namikaze-sama pero yo si amo a mi esposo aunque como usted dice el no se va a enterar verdad? Jijii te amo naruto-kun - y el le responde : - yo también hinata-chan nunca lo olvides – y asi se dirigieron a la oficina de la mizukage y una ves que entraron vieron algo que no se imaginaban….

En la oficina de la mizukage

Estaba la castaña sobre el pelirrojo y este se hallaba muy sonrojado por lo que la mizukage estaba haciendo este al ver a su amigo el rubio se escondio detrás de el y el rubio hablo : - que pasa aquí gara no se supone que te gustan de tu edad? – el kazekage dijo : - sabes que si naruto pero no se que le dio a la mizukage que se me avalanzo – entonces la mizukage algo enojada le dijo a sus guardaespaldas : - que no saben tocar? Andaba ocupada y tu naruto acaso me estas llamando vieja? – el rubio algo asustado dijo : - no es eso mizukage-sama solo es que a gara le gusta alguien mas por cierto no vino con ustedes kazekage-sama? Jejejeje – el pelirrojo le dijo a el rubio : - claro que si naruto ella nunca salgo sin ella – en eso entra la ojiperla la mizukage se da cuenta del anillo de compromiso que esta trae y le dice : - vaya niña te casas felicidades y quien es el afortunado? – la ojiperla señala al rubio y la mizukage dice de nuevo : - aaaaaa ya me acorde esta es la chica que traía como a un imbécil a naruto uzumaki eh? Que bien espero estar invitada a ala boda – entonces al kiba se le ocurre decir que irían por parejas a lo que la mizukage le lanzo una mirada asesina y el rubio pensaba : - ( _genial el idiota de kiba ya metio la pata espero que la mizukage no lo golpee mucho _) – en eso la mizukage se tortura con lo único que nunca a logrado : conseguir marido y le dice al entrenador de perros con una gran sonrisa : - si vuelves algo asi te mato me entendiste? – el castaño se aterro a mas no poder y se disculpo con la mizukage una ves que los animos se calmaron esta hablo : - bueno la razón por la que hable con tsunade-sama es la siguiente se supone que hay una guerrilla de ninjas renegados de varias aldeas en ese pueblo por lo que necesito que konohagakure se encargue de esto ya que kirigakure no puede por problemas con ellos lo que necesito es que exterminen o saquen de esa aldea a esos ninjas renegados que todos tienen el nivel jounin y tienen 13 dias para hacerlo antes de que los renegados exterminen a todo el pueblo alguna duda o sugerencia? – en eso habla el rubio mientras acerca a la ojiperla hacia el y dice : - no se preocupe mizukage aquí están los 4 nuevos legendarios saninn de konoha además de los 4 mejores jounin que conozco asi que lo haremos rapidos verdad chicos dattebayo! – todos asintieron y se retiraban cuando la mizukage hablo de nuevo : - en cuanto hospedaje y comida no se preocupen los hospede en una bonita posada cerca del pueblo por lo que no se les hara tanto viaje ir y venir – en eso todos se alegraron de saber que no dormirian en carpas y en bolsas de dormir cuando la mizukage hablo de nuevo : - si los puse por parejas excepto por los senseis ellos tienen habitaciones separadas bueno dire los ordenes de como los puse :

Cuarto 1

Naruto y hinata

Cuarto 2

Sakura y sasuke

Cuarto 3

Kiba y shino

Cuarto 4

Kurenai

Cuarto 5

Kakashi

Algún problema o aclaración? – entonces nadie se queja del orden de los cuartos y se retiran hacia el pueblo alejado del país del agua una ves en la posada todos se separan para asearse a dormir

En la posada

Estaban los 8 ninjas contentos de que no dormirían en una bolsa de dormir cuando se dispucieron a guardar sus cosas el azabache le dice al entrenador de perros, al encapuchado y al rubio : - bueno chicos como pensé que seria una misión fácil que tal si jugamos un rato cartas? – el encapuchado y el entrenador de perros aceptaron enseguida estaban esperando la respuesta del rubio que iba a aceptar pero al ver la mirada de su mujer decidio declinar la oferta y decir : - lo siento chicos la verdad estoy cansado y me ire a dormir pero bueno espero y shino barra con ustedes par de temes jejejeje – en eso el castaño dice : - eso no pasara zorrito esta ves nosotros barreremos el piso con el no es asi sasuke? – el azabache dijo : - asi es kiba ya me encargare de ti después de dejar pobre a shino jejejejeje - entonces dice la pelirosa : - yo también puedo jugar con ustedes? – todos la miraron y le dijeron que no había ningún problema si ella quería jugar por lo que la pelirosa le dijo a la ojiperla : - y tu hinata juegas con nosotros o te iras a descansar con naruto? – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - lo siento sakura-san pero me encuentro cansada y yo también me quiero acostar de una ves para empezar mañana – entonces los 4 ninjas miraban con una mirada picara al naruhina que solo dijeron : - es eso hinata y naruto o es algo mas? – ellos se ponen nerviosos y el rubio dice : - es eso shino estamos cansados es todo jejejej bueno que se diviertan nos vemos mañana – en eso la ojiperla ya se había ido a la habitación pero no sin antes de decirle de la forma mas sensual a su rubio de que lo esperaba con una gran sorpresa este se empezó a imaginar que seria hasta que por unos momentos un hilillo de baba le salía por la boca el rubio se dio cuenta de eso se limpio la baba y se fue a su habitación una ves ahí dentro la ojiperla le dijo : - por que tardaste tanto mi amor? –y el rubio respondio : - a me despedia de los chicos hinata-chan se fueron a jugar cartas me dijeron si quería ir con ellos pero les dije que no que estoy cansado – y ella le dice a su amado : - y enserio estas cansado naruto-kun? – el rubio responde : - aunque no lo creas hinata-chan mucho – entonces la ojiperla le dice al rubio mientras se quita las sabanas que la cubrían casi hasta el cuello : - enserio? Y como me vas a quitar esto que me puse exclusivamente para ti yo esperaba ponérmelo para que tu me lo quitaras – el rubio noto la vos tan sensual de su amada y al notar tenia el conjunto que le regalo ino a la ojiperla y el no había tenido tiempo de quitarle dijo : - te ves preciosa hina-chan no se por donde empezar – la ojiperla se sonrojo salio de la cama camino hacia el y le dijo : - lo primero que tienes que hacer es quitarte la camisa mi cielo – y la chica le quita la gabardina y la camisa dejando a este con la parte de arriba descubierta y el dice : - hinata-chan estas segura que aquí es un buel lugar hay muchos huéspedes y la verdad me da algo de pena prefiero la privacidad de nuestro cuarto – ella le responde igual de apenada que el : - ami también me da mucha pena naruto-kun y no hay mejor lugar que nuestra habitación pero simplemente hoy solo quiero estar contigo tenemos un mes de no estar juntos y tengo que aprovecharlo al máximo cada segundo que este a tu lado por lo que quiero que hoy lo hagamos… no te gusta el conjunto que me puse para ti? – el rubio noto que la ojiperla lo ultimo lo dijo con algo de tristeza y este le dice : - claro que no me gusta, me encanta te ves muy mmm guapa asi por no decir otra cosa pero entiende alguien nos puede escuchar y simplemente me muero si nos llegaran a descubrir como le paso al teme y a sakura-chan – ella le dijo aun triste : - tienes razón naruto-kun no quiero pasar la vergüenza que ellos pásaron anoche – entonces el rubio la abraza y le dice : - tu sabes que quiero tener intimidad contigo hinata-chan pero como te dije prefiero la intimidad de nuestra habitación donde ahí puedo hacerte lo que yo quiera sin problemas de que alguien nos escuche sabes que cuando te veo lo único que quiero hacer es que tu y yo lo hagamos pero presiento que no es buen momento en primera por que estamos de misión segunda por que tenemos a nuestros compañeros a lado y tercera alguien nos puede escuchar – entonces la ojiperla le dice al rubio sin animos : - tienes razón mi amor como siempre pero ahora que hago con esto me lo puse exclusivamente para que me lo quitaras y ahora se desperdiciara en realidad ansiaba tener intimidad contigo esta noche naruto-kun – el rubio le dijo algo picaro pero a la ves serio : - eso se puede arreglar hinata-chan el que no quiera que tengamos intimidad no quiere decir que no nos podamos bañar juntos o si? Además aun te lo puedo quitar mientras nos bañamos jejeje – ella con una sonrisa que se le iluminaba dijo : - tienes razón mi amor aun puedes quitármelo mientras nos damos un baño jijiji- entonces el rubio le dice a la ojiperla : - señora uzumaki aceptaría bañarse conmigo? – y ella responde toda sonrojada : - claro que si señor uzumaki jijijiji – entonces el rubio la carga hasta el baño y se meten a la tina delicadamente mientras el le jabona la espalda a su amada ella solo disfruta de tener las manos de su amado en su cuerpo y dice : - naruto-kun es mejor que terminemos ya por que si me sigues tocando de esa manera no creo resistir mas – entonces el rubio le dice haciendo un pequeño puchero : - pero mi amor estoy disfrutando tocarte no podemos tardar unos minutos mas? – y ella le responde : - ami también me gusta como me estas tocando en este momento de hecho me estoy volviendo loca por lo que si sigues asi no creo poder controlarme además es mi turno de jabonarte la espalda – y asi cambian de posiciones por lo que la ojiperla estaba jabonando la espalda de su amado y le dice : - me encanta cuando puedo tocarte todo naruto-kun sin duda el baño es algo que suelo disfrutar mucho a tu lado – el rubio le responde : - a mi también me gusta que nos bañemos juntos es cuando te puedo ver de pies a cabeza sin ropa jejejej también me gusta tocarte de pies a cabeza mientras dices que me amas - y ella le dice mientras le da un beso en los labios : - yo también adoro que me digas que me amas en todo momento del dia al despertar, a la hora del almorzar, o simplemente cuando estamos en el parque comiendo un helado junto con hanabi y konohamaru-kun y también es lo ultimo que me dices antes de dormir y eso me hace dormir tranquila hasta el dia siguiente que hacemos lo mismo me gusta saber que tu estas tan enamorado de mi como yo de ti mi amor – entonces el responde : - si a mi también me alegra que estes locamente enamorada de mi como yo de ti pero bueno tienes razón tus suaves y hermosas manos me están volviendo loco cada ves que me tocan asi que salgamos de aquí y vámonos a dormir – en eso el rubio la seca de la forma mas delicada y caballerosa que se pueda con una toalla mientras esta se pone su ropa interior una ves que los dos se vistieron para dormir el rubio la vuelve a cargar hasta la cama y la acuesta de una forma suave y delicada una ves que esta se acuesta el se mete a la cama y la ojiperla le dice a su amado : - me consientes mucho mi amor jijiji me voy a malacostumbrar – entonces el rubio le dice ya acostados en la cama : - y no te gusta ser mi niña consentida hinata-chan? – en eso la ojiperla le dice : - me encanta naruto-kun que cumplas todos mis caprichos pero presiento que me volveré una caprichuda si me sigues consintiendo de esta manera – entonces el rubio le responde : - no creo hinata-chan tu jamas serias de esas mujeres te conozco bien y se que no acabarías asi y si por algo me enamore de ti es por que no eres de ese tipo sino eres una chica humilde y sencilla eso son dos de las cosas que mas adoro de ti – entonces la chica pregunta : - y que es lo que mas adoras de mi naruto-kun? - a lo que el rubio responde : - en primera que me amas demasiado segunda que eres una mujer hermosa en todo sentido tanto física como sentimentalmente y la tercera que seas una fiera en la cama jejejejee – la ojiperla se sonroja de una manera violenta y le dice a el rubio : - naruto-kun eres un pillo jiijijiji – a lo que el dice : - tu dijiste que te dijera que es lo que mas adoro de ti no? Ahora te aguantas jejejeje te amo hinata-chan – la ojiperla le da un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios y le dice : - no yo te amo mas naruto-kun jijiijiji que pases buenas noches – el rubio solo le dijo : - buenas noches hinata-chan que sueñes lindo – entonces la ojiperla le dijo : - entonces soñare contigo como todas las noches mi naruto-kun – se dan un ultimo beso y asi se acuestan a dormir para despertar al dia siguiente

Mientras con kiba,sakura,sasuke y shino

Estaban los cuatro ninjas jugando cartas cuando la pelirosa le dice al azabache : - yo pensé que habría ruido aquí a lado sasuke crees que se haygan dormido? – el azabache responde : - para mi que si sabes como son los dos suelen ser un poco infantiles y lo sabes – ella le respondio : - si tienes razón pero eso no los hace una pareja linda? Son infantiles que se aman con el mas limpio amor que tiernos jejejeje – en eso habla el entrenador de perros y dice : - sea lo que sea que estén hablando ya les gane aquí tienen tres jotas – el castaño se disponía a agarrar el dinero cuando el azabache lo interrumpen y le dice : - lo siento kiba pero yo tengo una flor corrida a si que suelta ese dinero – entonces habla la pelirosa y dice : - lo siento mi sasuke pero deja ese dinero yo tengo un full, tercia de quinas y un par de reyes – en eso sale el encapuchado y dice : - lo siento sakura pero deja ese dinero ahí que yo tengo una corrida imperial asi que ese dinero es mio – en eso no les queda de otra que ver como el chico de lentes limpiaba la mesa con ellos y asi siguieron hasta que se durmieron el encapuchado como siempre arraso con el dinero de sus amigos gracias a su buena corazonada de espantar a sus contrincantes apostando buenas sumas de dinero y asi se fueron todo a sus habitaciones esperando al dia siguiente.

Fin del capitulo 8

Bueno que les parecio mi nuevo capitulo en verdad pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto bueno lo bueno es que ya termine este y el sábado inicio el siguiente capitulo : aldea de la niebla! una misión en conjunto! (segunda parte) espero que les guste bueno los dejo

Atte: trigo-sama


	9. Capitulo 8 (parte dos)

Anteriormente : hinata esta muy triste por que después de no ver a su naruto por casi un mes la que se van de misión esta ves es ella por lo que va deprimida gran parte de camino.. mientras el rubio esta igual o peor que la chica a debido que tenia ganas de estar con ella mas tiempo pero se alegra demasiado al saber que el y su equipo iria de apoyo para el equipo de su amada una ves reunidos ambos están muy felices mientras que naruto invoca a fukusaku y shima para que conozcan a su futura esposa llegando a la aldea de la niebla hinata,naruto y sus amigos son recibidos como celebridades una ves que llegan a la oficina de la mizukage se dan cuenta de que el hermano de naruto, gaara ( el kazekage ) se encuentra en problemas con la mizukage esta les explica la misión y donde dormirían una ves en el hotel todos descansan hasta el dia siguiente para empezar su misión…

Que le depara a nuestra pareja? Los enemigos serán muy fuertes? Terminaran la misión en los días acordados? Lograran recuperar el pueblo de esos ninjas rebeldes todo eso a continuación

: - Hinata hyuga – personaje hablando

: - ( _hinata hyuga _) – personaje pensando

: - _hinata hyuga _– personaje hablando por radio

Hinata hyuga – narrador ( osea yo jejejeje )

Una linda historia de amor

Capitulo 8 parte dos : aldea de la niebla! Una misión en conjunto! (segunda parte)

Era la mañana siguiente de que naruto y hinata se habían encontrado en la misión que tenían ahora nuestra pareja favorita se encuentran durmiendo plácidamente en su cama hasta que la ojiperla le dice a su amado : - levántate naruto-kun yo también quisiera estar todo el dia asi contigo pero estamos de misión – en so el rubio se levanta y dice : - tienes razón hinata-chan hay que levantarnos para aniquilar a esos mequetrefes! Dattebayo! Me voy a divertir mucho – y la chica responde : - nos vamos a divertir mucho mi amor jijiji – el le responde algo apenado : - tienes razón hinata-chan nos vamos a divertir mucho aunque me gustaría seguir viéndote asi jejeje – ella le responde sonrojada : - te gusta verme desnuda verdad? – el le responde con una de sus clásicas sonrisas zorrunas : - asi es no sabes cuanto no quiero pero vístete hime-chan tenemos trabajo – ella se viste rápido el también lo hace una ves que terminaron salen a la puerta pero no sin antes de que la ojiperla le metiera una nalgada al rubio mientras este decía : - cada ves te estas volviendo mas pervertida eh hinata-chan? – la ojiperla le dice toda ruborizada y apenada pero no arrepentida : - lo siento naruto-kun tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo jijijijiji – y el le responde : - a no te preocupes mi amor mientras nadie nos vea esta bien ahora vamos – y ella le responde : - naruto-kun y mi beso de los buenos días? – el le responde apenado : - perdón hinata-chan es que estaba apurado por la misión – la ojiperla le responde haciendo berrinche : - ya se que tenemos misión pero no puedes detenerte 2 minutos a darle su beso de los "buenos días" a tu futura esposa? – el le responde : - perdón mi amor tienes razón buenos días hinata-chan – el la besa haciendo que la ojiperla se sonrojara ( como siempre es por eso que soy fan de hinata jejejeje bueno eso y mucho mas bueno continuemos con la historia ) una ves que se separan esta le dice aun en su berrinche : - quiero otro naruto-kun – el le da otro igual de tierno y largo y una ves que se separan la ojiperla suspira y dice : - asi es como me encanta que me beses naruto-kun jijiji te amo – y el le responde con su pose de victoria : - lo se hinata-chan por eso te beso asi jejejeje yo también te amo – y ella aun sonrojada pero ya contenta le dice : - no yo te amo mas naruto-kun – el rubio contesta : - no yo te amo mas jejejeje esta bien tu ganas linda tu me amas mas – y asi salieron de la habitación rumbo a ver a sus compañeros.

Con kiba y shino

Estaban los dos ninjas acostados cuando el encapuchado le dice al entrenador de perros : - kiba ya levántate es hora de empezar – el entrenador aun entre sueños le dice : - aun no mi amor cinco minutos mas – el encapuchado se enfurece y le dice : - deja de decir tonterías kiba no soy tu amor soy shino – en eso el castaño se levanta de golpe y le dice : - que tanto dije amigo – el de lentes oscuros dice : - me llamaste mi amor aun no la olvidas verdad? – el castaño se enoja y le dice : - no se de que hablas shino enserio – y el manipulador dice : - claro que sabes que hablo de hinata aun no la olvidas verdad? – el castaño sin animos le dijo : - eso jamas pasara amigo ella ama a naruto y mientras ella sea feliz yo lo soy además ya la olvide amigo conoci a una chica hace unos días y nomas no puedo olvidarla lo malo que igual de hinata esta enamorada de naruto lo bueno es que el ama a nuestra amiga y yo como te digo ya me olvide de ella me hice a la idea la verdad ya no me atormento con eso amigo enserio ahora solo tengo a esa chica llamada amaru aunque la verdad también es un amor imposible bueno tenemos misión no – en eso una voz deja sin palabras a el encapuchado y al entrenador de perros : - yo sabia que la amabas pero te pido disculpas amigo – el castaño algo molesto le dijo a la persona que estaba con ellos : - no te enseñaron a tocar naruto demonios contigo! – el rubio contesto tranquilamente : - bueno sabes que suelo entrar sin permiso y mas con mi equipo no es por ser malo kiba pero yo ya lo sabia y pense que alguna ves me retarias a pelear por el amor de hinata-chan por que no lo hiciste? – entonces el castaño respondio : - por un simple hecho amigo mio : ella te ama a ti lo mio solo era una lucha perdida además se que tu también la amas por lo que preferí a hacerme un lado y dejarlos ser felices y conformarme con ser su amigo no solo de ella también tuyo no quería arruinar nuestra amistad por el amor de una mujer pero tu sabes como es el amor el corazón se manda solo y escoje a esa persona especial pero como se lo dije a shino hace unos momentos ya me olvide de ella ahora solo quiero ser su amigo espero que no me lo prohíbas ahora que sabes la verdad naruto – el rubio sonrio se acerco al castaño le dio su mano en un apretón de manos y le dijo : - piensas que soy un monstruo kiba? Bueno lo soy por tener a mi sensei dentro de mi pero jamas te prohibiría que te juntaras con ella ya que también la lastimaría a ella también además si algo tengo muy claro no lo digo por lastimarte pero se que ella me ama a mi como yo a ella que simplemente te aprecia mucho eres como un hermano para ella, su mejor amigo me dice siempre ella sabe lo que sientes y siente mal por no poderte corresponder como tu quisieras pero te dire lo mismo que tu me dices en el corazón no se manda el solo escoje y ya por eso te admiro que a pesar de tus sentimientos pensaste en ella y no en ti en eso somos iguales por que yo siempre pienso en ella antes que en mi si mi vida y la de ella estuvieran en mis manos simplemente escojeria la de ella para salvarla sin importar que tenga que morir por eso es que le pido a shino y a ti además de que ya se lo pedi a sakura-chan y al teme que la cuiden con su vida si yo llegara a morir en batalla quiero saber que si muero estará en buenas manos se que ella se puede cuidar sola ya que tiene al kyuby igual que yo pero quiero que hagan que se olvide de mi si llegara a morir no quiero que sufra asi que le pido ese favor a ambos me lo haran? – el castaño le respondio seguido por el encapuchado : - sabes que si naruto sabes? Algún tiempo si te odie te odie con todas mi fuerzas por hacerle tanto daño a hinata pero sabia que tu no querias quise matarte yo mismo cuando me entere de que casi muere por tratar de salvarte pero después me di cuenta que estarías dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella incluso acabar con tu vida por su supuesto desprecio ya me imagino que harias si ella muriera lo mas probable es que la acompañarías a la otra vida pero bueno esa es la razón por la que se que tu la cuidaras con tu vida si es necesario….. (habla shino) si naruto la cuidaremos como nos pides sabes que no te fallaremos bueno hay que salir aunque ella ya nos escucho verdad? – en eso entra la ojiperla y les dice a los tres pero sobre todo algo enojada a naruto : – lo siento kiba-kun por no corresponderte como tu quisieras pero para mi solo eres mi mejor amigo y tu sabes que naruto-kun es el único hombre que amare en cuanto a ti naruto-kun como te atreves a pedirles que me hagan olvidarte de ti si tu llegaras a morir eso jamas tu sabes que la vida sin ti no es vida preferiría matarme a seguir viviendo sin ti y shino-kun gracias por preocuparte por mi pero se me cuidar sola pero aun asi gracias – el castaño respondio : - no te preocupes hinata lo se que solo me quieres como tu mejor amigo no te reproches por no corresponderme como quisiera se que solo lo amas a a el en cuanto a naruto el dice lo que te dice por que te ama el esta pensando en ti no quiere que sufras por su culpa aunque no se si cumpliré esa promesa – en eso el encapuchado habla : - lo siento tampoco yo pienso cumplir esa promesa pero si estaremos al pendiente de ti no dejaremos que lo acompañes en caso de que naruto llegara a morir – y ya el rubio hablo : - lo siento hinata-chan aunque te molestes pero no dejare que sufras por mi culpa si llegara a morir y kiba y shino no cumplan su promesa se que hay dos personas que si la harán… bueno yo solo digo esto por que te amo no quiero que me llores si llegara a morir quiero que sigas con tu vida y te olvides de mi busques a alguien que te haga feliz y te haga olvidarte de mi… - en eso la ojiperla con lagrimas en los ojos le da una cachetada y le dice sumamente enojada y triste a la ves : - eso jamas en mi vida solo habrá un hombre ocupando en mi corazón y ese eres tu naruto-kun jamas le dare mi alma, mi corazón y mi cuerpo a otro hombre que no seas tu prefiero morirme contigo a seguir una vida de desdicha y soledad yo solo soy feliz contigo, tu eres mi felicidad, tu eres mi todo, mi mundo y también tienes la posibilidad de matarme con uno de tus desprecios o estas cosas que me dices ahora como te atreves a pedirme que me olvide de ti si yo te amo mas que a todo en este mundo – en eso le dice el rubio igual de triste : - lo se hinata-chan es por eso que a veces pienso que no deberías amarme tanto por que si me muriera se que me acompañarías al mas alla sin pensarlo es por eso que no me perdonaría que tu mueras por mi culpa el amor es sacrificio y yo con mucho gusto me sacrificaría para que tu fueras feliz bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decir – ella seguía llorando pero no estaba enojada sino triste y le dijo : - no te gusta que te ame como te amo naruto-kun? Eso sin duda yo me muero contigo para que nos sigamos amando en la otra vida - el le responde : - claro que me gusta como me amas es igual como yo te amo a ti por algo te hare mi esposa no? – ella se lanza a abrazarlo y le dice : - a veces no estoy segura naruto-kun tus palabras por mas que sean para que yo sea feliz me lastiman de sobremanera mi vida eres tu por lo que veo aun no te queda claro – entonces el encapuchado habla : - claro que le queda claro hinata pero el esta pensando en ti cuando te dice lo que te dice el te ama demasiado cuando sale de misión con nosotros lo único que hace es pensar en una cosa : acabar rápido para ver a la mujer que tanto ama se la pasa hablando de que estaras haciendo en ese momento si estaras pensando en el como el te piensa a ti, si estaras bien sola en tu casa se la pasa hablándonos sobre ti y eso simplemente ya nos tiene hartos como si no te conociéramos fuimos equipo 6 años te conocemos a la perfeccion pero el se la pasa hablando de ti como si fueramos desconocidos habla de lo linda que eres, de lo mucho que te ama, cada que pasa alguien le dice que pronto tendrá a la mejor esposa del mundo, la mas hermosa, la mas dulce, la mas tierna, la mejor de todas las mujeres para el eso eres mientras los demás hombres saben quien es su mujer y se mueren de envidia que lejos de molestarlo solo aumenta su ego ya que para el no solo eres su trofeo eres su vida misma eres la mujer que lo hace mejorar para bien, eres su felicidad, eres todo para el y el simplemente el perderte lo podría matar o llevarlo a la soledad y locura que alguna ves tuvo – la ojiperla no podía creer todo lo que su rubio la amaba como la amaba con una locura igual o peor que ella pero a pesar de eso era un amor puro y hermoso que solo ellos se tenían por lo que el castaño dice : - si hinata la verdad ya nos tiene hartos de tanto hablar de ti jejejeje me avergüenza ser su compañero a veces cuando pasa una persona que no importa si no la conoce el le suele decir que la mejor mujer del mundo lo espera en casa y que pronto será su esposa para hacerla feliz darle muchos besos y jamas separarse de ella a veces no se quien es mas cursi si tu o el lo único que se que te ama igual o un poquito mas que tu a el por lo que te dice no es por querer lastimarte simplemente es el hecho de que tu felicidad esta encima de la de el – el rubio se encontraba todo sonrojado que solo dijo antes de desmayarse : - kiba,shino no puedo creer que le hayan dicho eso se supóne que quedaría entre nosotros bueno ahora no tengo que disimular mas dattebayo! Los matare apenas me levante – en eso el rubio se suelta de su amada y cae al suelo desmayado la ojiperla se asusta mucho y va por la pelirosa a su habitacion esta solo le dijo que se desmayo y que se levantaría en unos minutos la ojiperla regreso al cuarto de el encapuchado y el entrenador de perros cuando vio que su amado se empezaba a recuperar corrió hacia el y le dio un tierno beso en los labios y dijo : - no tenia idea de cuanto me amabas naruto-kun ahora se que lo que me decían era cierto te amo – el rubio aun semi-desmayado dijo : - vaya me mori y un angelito parecido a mi hime-chan me esta besando espero y hayan mas besos – ella le responde : - ay eres un amor naruto-kun pero si habran muchos mas besos jijiji – en eso el castaño habla: - ya, ya chicos me están empezando a dar nauseas jejejej que bien que ya se hayan reconciliado – la ojiperla le responde al castaño : - cual reconciliación kiba-kun? Si nunca nos peleamos no puedo estar mucho tiempo enojada con este hombre, mi hombre jijiiiji no puedo estar asi con el amor de mi vida… espero y tu también encuentres a una chica que te quiera como yo a mi naruto-kun te lo mereces eres un buen amigo – el castaño responde algo apenado y triste : - gracias hinata si eso espero aunque jamas encontrare a una mujer que me ame como tu a naruto… las cosas no se merecen se ganan pero ya que me alegro por ustedes – en eso habla el rubio : - tienes razón kiba jamas encontraras a una mujer como hinata-chan ya que ella es única pero se que habrá por ahí una chica que al igual que mi hime-chan te ame como ella me ama a mi animo sigue buscando amigo – el castaño se alegro y le dijo a la pereja que estaban abrazados : - si tienes razón buscare un poco mas en cuanto a cierto aburame aun tenemos que ayudarlo con su problema no chicos? – en eso el encapuchado pega un salto y dice casi tartamudeando : - c..cua..cual aburame ustedes son los del problema no yo – en eso se hechan a reir los tres ninjas antes mencionados dejando a un manipulador de insectos muy apenado mientras en otro lado

En algún lugar de la aldea de la niebla

Estaban 50 ninjas renegados hablando cuando el líder de ellos habla : - bueno señores tenemos que dar el golpe final esta tarde presiento que ya mandaron gente a tratar de detenernos asi que acabaremos con este maldito pueblo de una vez – uno de los subordinados habla : - bueno akiyama-sama pero tenemos que hacerlo rápido me he enterado que han enviado a gente de konoha y entre ellos se encuentra naruto uzumaki el jinchuriki del kyuby – el líder dijo : - yota ese es tu nueva misión averigua todo lo que puedas y me lo vienes a decir que esperas que no te vas? – el ninja calvo solo dijo : - hai akiyama-sama – y asi desaparecio en una nube de humo mientras el lides de pelo castaño mando a sus demás ninjas a proteger las entradas del pueblo .

Mientras con el naruhina

Estaba la ojiperla y el rubio caminando rumbo a la planta baja a desayunar cuando la ojiperla le dice al rubio : - por que me dijiste que te olvidara si llegaras a morir mi amor? – el rubio le respondio muy serio : - no lo se hinata-chan pero presiento que algo malo va a pasar no se que será pero pasara y no quiero que nada malo te pase es todo – en eso la ojiperla le dice a su amado : - no te preocupes naruto-kun se que mientras este contigo nada me pasara pero no quiero decir que te vas a morir me aterra la idea de perderte de nuevo lo que quiero que hagas ahora es decirme que me amas si? – el rubio le sonrio y le dijo : - eso no es necesario que me lo digas hinata-chan tu sabes que te amo – en eso el rubio llego al pequeño restaurante que había debajo de la posada y dijo una ves que entro : - oigan todos ven a esta chica de aca? – la ojiperla pensó para ella y después dijo : - ( _que diras ahora naruto-kun espero y no sea lo que dijo kiba-kun de presumirme con desconocidos no es que no me guste de hecho me encanta que me presumas y digas que soy la mejor mujer del mundo eso me hace elevar al cielo y me vuelvas loca pero me da pena que todos me miren aunque me debería sentir orgullosa de que mi naruto-kun me presuma y yo debería presumirlo con todas las mujeres que encuentre por que si algo es seguro jamas encontraran un hombre como el mio _) que haces naruto-kun? – el rubio le dijo con una sonrisa : - bueno ya que kiba y shino me delataron voy a hacer lo que suelo hacer normalmente presumir a mi futura esposa espero y no te moleste….. bueno chicos esta mujer de aquí será mi esposa díganme a poco no es hermosa? – todos asentían con la cabeza mientras la ojiperla se escondia en el pecho de su amado toda sonrojada y le dijo a el rubio : - no me molesta naruto-kun pero si me apena no creo ser la mejor mujer del mundo – el rubio le dijo mientras le robaba un beso : - para mi lo eres hermosa no hay mujer mejor que tu – la ojiperla le decía mientras se escondia aun mas en su pecho : - naruto-kun no sabes lo feliz que me haces que pienses que soy la mejor me gusta cuando dejas que te bese pero me gusta mas cuando me robas un beso jijijiji simplemente me encanta – ya en eso se sentaron y el azabache como siempre con su tono de que no le importa dijo : - dobe como siempre presumiendo a tu mujer ah no tienes remedio amigo – la ojiperla le dijo con una gran sonrisa al azabache : - no me importa que no tenga remedio sasuke-kun me encanta como esta el ahora es por eso que lo amo como lo amo por ser el – el azabache le dijo a la ojiperla que solo se sonrojo : - claro que no hinata el dobe ya no es el mismo y tu tienes la culpa lo dejaste mas idiota que de costumbre solo piensa en ti la ultima ves se estrello en un árbol de tanto pensar en ti su nariz sangraba y tu crees que hizo algo para detener el sangrado? Noooo al señor namikaze solo quería llegar a su casa a ver como estaba su mujer ay nos ves a sakura y a mi corriendo como idiotas detrás de el hasta que lo alcanzamos bueno se desmayo por perder algo de sangre sakura lo curo y lo llevamos a su casa – en eso la ojiperla dice : - con razón llego con su camisa sangrada yo pensando que se peleo con mi padre mientras le fui a reclamar por que golpeo a naruto-kun le debo una disculpa se la dare cuando llegue – en eso la pelirosa habla : - y ni hables de hinata, sasuke si naruto piensa en ella, ella piensa en el hasta el grado de quemar el almuerzo de las chicas y se supone que a hinata jamas se le había quemado la comida bueno eso en palabras de su padre – en eso la ojiperla dijo : - ya dije que lo sentía sakura-san por quemar la comida aquella ves pero entiendeme tenia 2 meses y medio de no verlo y practicamente me estaba volviendo loca no pensaba con claridad aunque ver la cara de tristeza de ustedes habían escuchado que hacia muy bien mi estofado de res – entonces la pelirosa dijo : asi es hinata nos dijeron kiba y shino que cada ves que haces ese estofado es como comer en el cielo pero como es que naruto no lo ha probado? – ella le responde : - es que naruto-kun prefiere mi ramen que mi estofado y si eso lo hace feliz no me importa si le tengo que cocinar ramen todos los días yo lo hare sin pensar – el azabache dijo : - bueno hinata ya que todo mundo dice que tu estofado es el mejor espero y me invites a comer a tu casa un dia de estos o al menos guardarme un poquito o tal ves un poco de tus galletas se que son las mejores ya que naruto siempre nos da un poco cuando le sueles hacer – la ojiperla responde : - claro sasuke-kun ven a nuestra casa cuando quieras verdad mi amor? – el rubio responde : - asi es teme trae a sakura-chan contigo dattebayo! – la ojiperla vuelve a hablar : - si también hare galletas con un poco de te espero pronto recibirlos en mi casa jijijijiji – y el azabache responde : - si iremos apenas acabe esta misión no hay problema verdad? Asi le enseñas algo a sakura ya que a veces se pasa con los condimentos jejejeje – la pelirosa grita : - sasuke tu me dijiste que sabia bien… desde un principio sabia que le meti mucho condimento a mi comida esta bien ire a que hinata me enseñe a cocinar bien – en eso la ojiperla le dice a la pelirosa : - no te enseñare a cocinar bien sakura-san te enseñare a cocinar con amor para el hombre que amas ya que yo suelo cocinar para el hombre que tanto amo con amor y mas cuando se que le encanta lo que le cocino asi que apenas acabe esta misión naruto-kun,sasuke-kun,tu y yo no iremos de vacaciones por que te enseñare a cocinar y ellos serán los jueces - en eso el azabache le dice al rubio : - dobe se que estas acostumbrado a sabores exquisitos desde que vives con hinata pero prepárate para sufrir a sakura se le pasa la mano con los condimentos a veces – en eso la pelirosa se tapa con sus brazos en señal de depresión y el rubio le dice : - calma sakura-chan con la ayuda de hinata-chan cocinaras como toda una chef – en eso la pelirosa se deprime aun mas cuando llegan una pelinegra y le dice : - calma sakura se que hinata te enseñara bien pero si quieres también te puedo ayudar – en eso la pelirosa dice : - gracias kurenai sensei se lo agradezco mucho - y después llegaron kakashi,kiba y shino desayunaron platicaron un poco y asi salieron rumbo al pueblo que no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

En otro lado de la aldea de la niebla

Estaba el líder de los rebeldes akiyama asamiya esperando noticias de su primer oficial yota kagura ( trigo-sama: los apellidos y los nombres los invente espero y sean reales ) en eso llegan el ninja calvo y le dice a su superior : - akiyama-sama he recopilado información importante en total son 8 ninjas de konohagakure que vienen a hacernos frente entre ellos se encuentran los 5 nuevos legendarios sannin ( trigo-sama : se que dije que eran 4 pero en realidad son 5 contando a kakashi espero y me disculpen :P ) además de otros 3 jounin muy poderosos tengo escuchado – en eso le habla el castaño y dice : - estas seguro yota no quiero que a la hora de la hora no sea asi ve y prepara a todos los ninjas les haremos una emboscada apenas entren al pueblo mientras ve al pueblo a traerme algo de comer que muero de hambre – a yota no le queda de otra que obedecer mientras pensaba y despues dijo : - ( _este idiota quien se cree se supone que soy su primer oficial no su mayordomo a veces quisiera matarlo con mis propias manos pero se que eso es imposible bueno mejor digo algo si no este imbécil empezara a sospechar _) claro como usted diga akiyama-sama no tardare mucho – en eso el ninja se va y el castaño llama a otro de sus ninjas para ser exactos su segundo oficial y le dice : - bueno ryuji ve a ver que hace este tonto mientras va por mi comida no confio mucho en el bueno que esperas? – en eso sale el ninja de pelo negro y le dice mientras se va : - hai akiyama-sama – y asi desaparecio mientras el líder de los rebeldes pensaba : - ( _asi que ese naruto uzumaki esta aquí veremos que tan fuerte es además esta junto a los otros 4 nuevos legendarios sannin no? No puedo esperar a enfrentarme con ellos espero y haya entre ellos alguna chica linda asi primero me divierto con ella y después la mato jejejeje soy malo y la verdad adoro serlo en cuanto a yota hace unos días que actua extraño mejor pienso que hare con el mmm habre hecho bien en enviar a ryuji a investigar? Eso espero bueno ya que ojala y yota no tarde mucho muero de hambre _) bueno a esperar a esos dichosos 5 nuevos legendarios sannin a ver que tan fuertes son – y asi siguio pensando hasta que unos de sus ninjas corrió desesperado a decirle algo…

Con hinata,kakashi,kiba,kurenai,naruto,sakura,sasuke y shino

Estaban los 8 ninjas caminando como sin nada mientras la ojiperla le decía a sus amigos que haría después de la misión : - bueno chicos yo espero acabar rápido para que asi mi naruto-kun y yo tengamos tiempo de turistear por ahí ya que la aldea de la niebla es muy linda y quiero llevar recuerdos para todos – en eso le dice la pelirosa ya con los animos un poco mas altos : - tienes razón hinata hay que acabar rápido nos quedan 10 dias aun asi que tomamos 3 para la misión y el resto para pasear por ahí se que tsunade-sama no dira nada ya que no hay mucho que hacer en la aldea – en eso habla el azabache : - si tienen razón chicas haremos esto lo mas rápido que se pueda tal ves el dobe y yo iremos a entrenar un poco no es asi amigo? – el rubio le contesta : - asi es teme pero por que no les decimos a kiba y a shino que nos acompañen me imagino que estarán muy aburridos sin nada que hacer – entonces el castaño habla : - no lo se la verdad yo quería darme una vuelta por la aldea de la niebla a ver que encuentro – en eso habla el encapuchado : - si claro encontraras mucho eh casanova? Jejeje en cuanto a mi saldré a recolectar insectos por el bosque asi que no cuenten conmigo – entonces habla el entrenador de perros algo enojado : - si ire a ver que encuentro shino… bueno tal ves si les acompañe naruto – en eso habla el rubio de nuevo : - si iremos a entrenar un rato y después te acompañaremos a recolectar insectos shino que dices teme? – el azabache responde con su típica cara de fastidio : - insectos dobe? La verdad yo paso prefieriria acompañar a ino y a sakura de compras se que te mueres de aburrmiento mientras esas dos escojen ropa pero presiento que los insectos seria mas aburrido – en eso habla el encapuchado algo molesto ( típico de el ) : - ni quien te quiera sasuke bueno al menos kiba y naruto iran conmigo – en eso habla la ojiperla : - lo siento shino-kun pero naruto-kun viene conmigo me dijo que me llevaría a cenar a un restaurante muy lindo que hay aquí me dijo que cuando vino con jiraiya-sama que se comia delicioso a y buenos precios y la verdad yo quiero ir ahí además compre algo que se que a mi naruto-kun le encantara vérmelo puesto jijiji – en eso el rubio le dice con estrellitas en los ojos : - que te compraste hinata-chan? Espero y sea aquel vestido que vimos aquella tarde en suna mientras estábamos de misión no hay duda que si antes causabas infartos ahora causaras decesos jejejeje – en eso la ojiperla se sonroja y le dice a su rubio : - ya naruto-kun que me apeno – el azabache le responde a la ojiperla : - que tiene hinata eres muy linda tu junto con sakura se la pasaban rompiendo corazones en suna me lo dijeron pero lo bueno que nosotros somos los dueños de dichas mujeres verdad dobe? – el rubio contesta con una gran sonrisa : - asi es teme son solo nuestras – en eso la pelirosa le dice al azabache igual de sonrojada que la ojiperla : - ya sasuke no es cierto eso de que andamos rompiendo corazones en suna ahí están matsuri y temari ella si rompen corazones y huesos jejejeje – en eso el rubio le dijo a ambas : - hinata-chan,sakura-chan no se hagan las que no saben ya nos lo dijo gaara que tenían que huir de tanto hombre que les acorreteaba menos mal que no se pasaron de listos por que si no el teme y yo estuviéramos pateando traseros en suna verdad teme? – el azabache dijo con llamas en los ojos : - asi es dobe nadie puede tocar a sakura mas que yo aunque me hubiese gustado que se pasaran un poco no al grado de pasarse de listos digo para estirar un poco el cuerpo no? Hace tiempo que en las misiones no sale alguien que me da pelea y la verdad eso ya me aburrio – en eso habla el rubio con la muerte entre los ojos : - estas loco teme? Que nadie le toque un cabello a mi hinata-chan por que se muere! Y si me llego a enterar que alguien se sobrepaso con ella lo busco y lo mato ahora mismo – en eso abraza a la ojiperla y le dice : - hinata-chan es solo mia y de nadie mas entendieron? – la ojiperla contenta de que su amado la sobreprotegiera demasiado a pesar de tener el mismo poder dice : - ya lo se mi amor yo soy solo tuya y de nadie mas naruto-kun jijijiji – en eso la pelirosa se acerca al azabache y le dice : - sasuke por que no me celas como naruto lo hace con hinata? me sentiría muy halagada si me protegieras y celaras como naruto hace con hinata – en eso el azabache muy seguro de si mismo le dice : - por que se que te puedes cuidar tu sola la verdad no me gusta ser como el dobe a veces pienso que es muy sobreprotector con hinata y eso simplemente no me gusta no te haría lo mismo pero a hinata lejos de molestarle la sobreprotección excesiva del dobe le encanta que naruto la cele y proteja demasiado a veces pienso que es algo enfermizo pero bueno cada quien con su forma de amar además confio en ti se que no me harías algo malo se que tu me amas como yo a ti – en eso la ojiperla le dice al azabache : - la verdad sasuke-kun a mi me encanta como me cela y me sobreprotege mi naruto-kun eso me hace sentir querida y protegida a pesar de que tenemos la misma fuerza el me cuida igual desde que nos hicimos novios yo no pienso que sea un amor enfermizo si no que es un amor muy puro en cuanto a que naruto-kun me cele estas tratando de decir que naruto-kun me cela por que no confía en mi? – en eso el azabache responde : - no hinata lo que digo es que el dobe debería darte tu espacio es lo único que quiero decir pero por lo que veo tomaste a mal lo que le dije a sakura yo a ella le doy su espacio y ella el mio – en eso le responde la ojiperla un poco enojada : - lo siento sasuke-kun pero yo adoro que mi naruto-kun este todo el tiempo conmigo yo no quiero que me de mi espacio yo quiero estar con el todo el tiempo si es necesario pero yo se que eso no se puede yo trato de darle su espacio pero a el no le gusta y a mi tampoco estar tanto tiempo separados uno del otro a mi me gusta pasar cada segundo del dia junto a el y se que al conmigo pero bueno tienes razón deberíamos darnos mas espacio pero eso lo decidiremos nosotros no ustedes mientras eso no pase yo seguire cada segundo de mi tiempo junto a el – en eso el rubio tratando de calmar los animos dice : - hinata-chan, teme no peleen se supone que estamos disfrutando este viaje juntos no? Se supone que estamos planeando que haremos después de acabar esta misión no? Se supone que iríamos a cenar todos corriendo todo a mi cuenta no? Dejen de pelear y sigamos planeando que haremos mientras las chicas van de compras kiba,shino y yo iremos a recolectar insectos mientras el teme se relaja un poco jejeje esta mas amargado que shino últimamente – en eso habla la ojiperla : - tienez razón naruto-kun se supone que estaríamos pasando tiempo en familia no peleándonos y también tienes razón que sasuke-kun últimamente esta mas amargado que shino-kun jijijij – en eso habla el encapuchado : - genial como siempre me miran como a un amargado que rayos pero si sasuke esta mas malhumorado que de costumbre para malhumorados neji jejejeje – en eso el castaño y el rubio lo secundan : - si tienes razón shino últimamente neji esta que se lo lleva el diablo ya que últimamente no ha dormido nada bien… asi es shino neji la ha estado pasando mal últimamente hablando de dormir pero se que esta feliz por ser papa verdad hinata-chan? – en eso la ojiperla le dice al rubio : - asi es naruto-kun neji-niisan no a dormido muy bien últimamente y esta mas molesto que de costumbre es por eso que le preste las llaves del departamento para que duerma un rato por las mañanas espero y no te moleste – en eso el rubio fingiendo molestia le dice : - y quien te dio permiso de darle las llaves del departamento eh hinata?... – nadie podía creer lo que le dijo el rubio a la ojiperla menos el azabache que sabia muy bien que su hermano estaba haciendo una de sus clásicas bromas mientras la ojiperla decía mientras agachaba la cabeza en señal de que se sentía una niña regañada : – lo siento naruto-kun no pensé que te molestara no lo volveré a hacer – en eso al azabache le dice al rubio siguiendo la broma : - te pasas dobe de verdad que eres malo – el rubio solo se empieza a reir mientras toma la barbilla de la ojiperla para obligarla a mirarlo : - calma hinata-chan no me molestaría por una cosa asi de hecho yo te iba a decir algo sobre eso últimamente neji esta insoportable y sabia que con unas horas de sueño volveria a ser el mismo de antes espero y no te moleste que haya hecho esta pequeña broma – en eso la ojiperla se molesta sonríe y le dice : - no hay ramen para ti en una semana por asustarme asi naruto-kun – en eso el rubio grita y le ruega a su amada : - no hinata-chan no puedes hacerme esto solo estaba bromeando sabes que no me molesta es mas hasta me agrada que de algo sirva el departamento pero no me puedes dejar una semana sin ramen no serias capaz verdad? – ella aun fingiendo molestia ( de hecho lo estaba pero cualquier cariñito que le hiciera su amado la convencería ) : - claro que soy capaz no tenias que asustarme asi yo pensando que en realidad te molestaste conmigo que iba a empezar a llorar ya se que debería dejar de hacerlo pero cuando tu me reprochas algo es como si me dieran una golpiza y simplemente no aguanto las lagrimas – en eso el rubio dice : - pero hinata-chan tu sabes que jamas te haría llorar a base de reproches mios o algo peor sabes que no soy asi en cuanto a lo otro sabes que estoy muy acostumbrado a hacer bromas perdón pero asi soy – entonces la ojiperla reclama : - se supone que hacias las bromas para hacerme feliz naruto-kun no para asustarme eso decía en tu carta – y el rubio ya deprimido le dijo : - tienes razón hinata-chan por eso te pido disculpas – la ojiperla le dice con una gran sonrisa : - no importa naruto-kun para que veas que no eres el único que sabe hacer bromas crueles jejejejeje – en eso todos se echan a reir mientras el rubio con cara de que paso dijo : - ok yan entendí mi amor estamos a mano entonces me haras mi ramen? – ella con una gran sonrisa le dice : - sabes que si amor solo no me vuelvas a asustar de esa forma si? – el rubio asiente con la cabeza mientras el peligris se acerca a la ojiperla y le dice : - hablando de cartas hinata aquí tengo la otra carta que te escribió naruto asi que toma – en eso el rubio la toma y la aguarda en su gabardina lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - por que la aguardas naruto-kun yo quería leerla – y el castaño responde : - no tiene caso hinata el ya te dijo todo lo que contenia la carta verdad shino? – el encapuchado responde : - asi es hinata, kiba y yo estábamos el dia que naruto escribió esa carta para ti verdad naruto? – el rubio responde : - asi es shino, hinata-chan ellos estaban conmigo el dia que escribi esa carta pero bueno como dicen ellos no tiene razón que la leas por que lo que dice ya te lo dije frente a frente – en eso la ojiperla pregunta : - y que decía la carta naruto-kun? – a lo que el rubio le responde : - se supone que en esa carta te pediría ser mi esposa hinata-chan – a lo que la ojiperla impactada pero divertida dice : - sabes mi amor no se como es que sere tu esposa si ni siquiera me pediste ser tu novia – en eso el rubio recuerda y dice : - jejejeje tienes razón mi amor bueno en ese caso quisieras ser mi novia? – a lo que el azabache le dice al rubio : -oye dobe no crees que esa pregunta ya esta fuera de lugar sabiendo que llevan mas de 2 meses viviendo juntos y se van a casar? – a lo que el rubio responde : - tal ves y si teme pero bueno nada pierdo con preguntar… bueno hinata-chan aceptas ser mi novia si o no? – la ojiperla iba a responder cuando el entrenador de perros dice : - vamos naruto todo el universo sabe la respuesta me imagino que ahora hay dos marcianos en marte hablando sobre lo que responderá hinata… oye amigo sabes que le dira hinata hyuga a naruto uzumaki sobre ser su novia? … claro que si ella dira que si vamos toda la galaxia sabe que esos dos se aman jajajajaja – en eso todos se rien de la respuesta que es mas que obvia cuando la ojiperla deja a todos con la boca abierta : - no naruto-kun no acepto ser tu novia – el rubio sintiendo que lo habían rechazado se iba a ir del lugar cuando la ojiperla volvió a hablar : - no puedo aceptar se tu novia por que seria rechazar el ser tu esposa y eso no quiero que pase por lo que prefiero ser tu esposa que tu novia jijijiji – en eso el rubio le da un beso y le dice : - hinata-chan tu y tu inteligencia algún dia me mataran de un susto jejejeje – entonces la ojiperla aun con su sonrisa traviesa le dice : - no tengo la culpa naruto-kun si ser tu novia significa no ser tu esposa no quiero ser tu novia entonces yo quiero ser tu esposa – en eso habla la pelinegra y le dice al peligris : - ah el amor no crees kakashi? nuestros niños ya han crecido – en eso el peligris habla : - asi es kurenai ya no son nuestros niños son 4 hombres y dos mujeres y la mas chica de mis estudiantes ya se va a casar con el mas chico de los tuyos jejejeje – en eso la ojiroja responde : - asi es amigo aunque se supone que hinata debería ser mi estudiante y naruto tuyo lo que hace ese muchacho con tal de proteger a su amada no crees? – el peligris asiente con la cabeza y la pelinegra hace que este se ruborize ( casi no se nota en su mascara pero kurenai lo noto ) : - y tu cuando invitaras a anko a salir eh kakashi? – el peligris dice : - no se de que me hablas kurenai mejor deja de decir tonterías los chicos te podrían escuchar – la pelinegra le dice al peligris algo molesta : - claro que sabes de lo que hablo kakashi se que te gusta anko pero quieres invitarla a salir por que tienes miedo de aceptar que ya no eres un jovencito de 25 años en eso eres idéntico a gai se creen unos muchachos siendo unos hombres de mas de 30 – eso le cae como un lingote a la cabeza al peligris que le dice a la ojiroja : - eres mala kurenai deberas no tienes que recordarme mi edad a cada rato en eso te pareces a azuma – eso le dio como un golpe bajo a la pelinegra al peligris se dio cuenta de su error y enseguida dijo : - lo siento kurenai no quería decir eso perdóname de verdad – la pelinegra le dice con una sonrisa al peligris : - no te preocupes kakashi yo se que tu y mi querido azuma eran muy amigos y se que el a cada rato te recordaba tu edad gracias a dios el maduro y dejo de ser la oveja negra del clan sarutobi y se volvió un hombre de bien y míralo a pesar de que el ya no esta conmigo yo tengo el mas preciado tesoro de nuestro amor a mi hijo azuma que es idéntico a el y con shikamaru enseñándole todo lo que mi marido le enseño a el no hay duda de que será dentro de unos años idéntico a su padre no como su tios gai y kakashi –el peligris le dijo a la ojiroja con una sonrisa : - tienes razón amiga aunque mi buen amigo azuma no este contigo aun tienes el fruto de su amor no? Entonces lo único que dira con un maestro como shikamaru será : a que fastidio y tendrá un ci de 200 o hasta mas – la ojiroja le dijo a su amigo : - si tienes razón no es bueno que se junte todo el dia con shikamaru jejeje pero bueno es lo que su padre quería no puedo hacer nada contra eso bueno ya dile a anko que la invitas a salir no seas un gallina que pensaría gai sobre eso? Te diría que tu llama de la juventud se extiguio además de llamarte gallina y ya no serias su máximo rival y mejor amigo jejejeje – el peligris dijo como si no le importara : - a quien le importa lo que diga gai no me importa si ya no es mi amigo me da igual y si deja de ser mi archirrival estaría mas contento aunque no lo creas – kurenai le dijo : - claro que te importa kakashi aunque tu lo niegues todo mundo sabe que gai es tu mejor amigo además de que si no fuera por sus multiples desafíos tu vida seria mas aburrida no lo niegues – entonces el peligris ya derrotado : - tienes razón kurenai ese idiota es como mi hermano siempre hacemos cosas juntos aunque la mayoría de veces son las que le gustan a el si mi vida seria mas aburrida que bueno que tengo a un amigo como el hace mi vida mas divertida además de estos tres dolores de cabeza que tengo por alumnos por que si algo es seguro hinata ya no es aquella niña callada y timida que solia ser en tu equipo ahora es peor que su futuro marido – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - si naruto ya no es el mismo desde que es novio de hinata, shino y kiba se han encargado de hacerlo mejor en todos los sentidos menos en el poder ya que naruto es mas poderoso que nosotros 3 juntos y me alegro que hinata ya no sea aquella niña insegura, callada y timida que solia ser – en eso entra la ojiperla y le dice a su sensei : - kakashi sensei, kurenai sensei tiene razón debería invitar a salir a anko sensei tal ves y haya química entre ustedes no es asi mi amor? – a lo que el rubio responde : - si kakashi sensei, hinata-chan y kurenai sensei tienen razón aunque si no quiere hacerlo solo podremos hacer lo que hicimos con azuma sensei verdad hinata-chan? – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - como que como lo hicieron con azuma? A ver explíquenme – a lo que el rubio dijo : - bueno este fue un plan de shikamaru y el equipo 10 ademas el 8 yo de casualidad escuche y quise ayudarlos por lo que después de unos meses nuestro plan bueno el plan de shikamaru dio resultados y mirese ahora es madre del hijo de azuma sensei y usted lo malo es que el ya no esta con nosotros pero bueno aun lo tendremos en nuestros recuerdos – la ojiroja dijo : - vaya no lo sabia pero que bueno que lo hicieron se los agradezco mucho espero y ayuden a kakashi con su problema – entonces la ojiperla hablo : - no solo a kakashi sensei sino también a kiba-kun y shino-kun verdad mi amor? – el rubio asiente y la pelinegra pregunta : - que tienen que ver kiba y shino en esto hinata? – a lo que la ojiperla responde : - bueno se supone que a shino-kun le gusta una chica que al igual que el ama a los insectos en cuanto a kiba le ayudaremos a encontrar una mujer para que se olvide por completo de cierta chica que esta a punto de contraer nupcias con el chico que ama – a lo que el rubio dijo : - hinata-chan creo que fuiste muy especifica con lo de kiba se te olvida que el no quería que se supiera que bueno tu sabes – a lo que la ojiroja termino la frase del rubio : - que esta enamorado de hinata? Es eso naruto? El ya acepto su derrota además sabe que tu eres el único que puede hacerla feliz – en eso el rubio responde : - asi es kurenai sensei aunque no lo crea me siento mal por el pero no puedo dejarla de amar no piense mal de lo que digo se que el no hara nada en mi contra ya lo hable con el y bueno ahora estamos en busca de novia para el buen kiba y a shino solo darle un empujoncito con la chica que quiere la verdad no la conozco pero hinata-chan si bueno y ahora tenemos un tercer trabajo ayudando a kakashi sensei que dices mi hime-chan le ayudamos? – a lo que la ojiperla dice : - claro que si mi amor claro que le ayudaremos y si no toma usted la iniciativa haremos que sea anko sensei quien la tome bueno ya planearemos un plan mas tarde ahora a seguir con la misión – en eso entra el azabache y les dice : - oigan ustedes de que tanto hablan? – el rubio responde : - de unas cosas teme si te lo contaramos te aburrirías – en eso el azabache arquea una ceja en señal de que no creyo nada y les dijo : - esta bien hare como que les creo bueno creo que ya estamos en la entrada del pueblo – cuando de repente una ola de arena iba a golpear a los ninjas : - jutsu de arena : ola de arena! – en eso la ojiperla dice : - ocho trigramas: puño suave palma demoniaca! – y la gran ola de arena es derribada por el poder del puño suave de nuestra heroína cuando el rubio dijo : - es mi turno jutsu de fuego : infierno en la tierra! – y una gran grieta se abre en el suelo y de esta sale una garra que agarra a los ninjas y los jala hasta el fondo mientras estos mueren calcinados se oye otra vos : - jutsu de agua : maremoto mortal! – cuando el azabache dijo : - ahora voy yo : mangyekou sharingan! – y la ola desaparece a la vista de todos cuando una vos mas se abre paso entre los ninjas : - jutsu de viento : viento cortante! – entonces el peligris hablo : - me toca jutsu de fuego: gran bola de fuego! – ya habían derrotado a los ninjas cuando la ojiperla dice : - eso es todo? Yo pensé que nos darían mas pelea que patéticos – una mano de tierra sale y trata de tomar a alguien siendo la ojiperla la primera para agarrarla pero el rubio la empuja y la mano lo toma a el siendo jalado hacia el interior del hoyo una ves que la mano se va la ojiperla trata de rescatarlo pero el azabache,el peligris y la pelinegra se lo impiden mientras ella solo grita : - suéltenme tengo que ir a rescatar a mi naruto-kun no lo dejare solo le pueden hacer daño! – en eso el azabache le responde : - calmate hinata no ganas nada alterándote además se que los acabara se te olvida que es el mas fuerte de nosotros? Se sabe cuidar solo – el peligris le dice : - sasuke tiene razón hinata tenemos que idear un plan para rescatar a naruto no haras esto sola bueno vámonos por el momento están enterados de que estamos aquí asi que no conviene que nos quedemos a pelear les daremos un ataque sorpresa por la mañana – en eso la ojiperla niega con la cabeza mientras le reclama al peligris : - no kakashi sensei no dejare esta noche solo a mi marido con esos rufianes… - cuando el kyuby la interrumpe : - ya hinata he dicho que te calles! Haremos lo que dijo kakashi atacaremos en un ataque sorpresa por la madrugada retirémonos por ahora y pobre que trates de hacer algo por que tengo ordenes de lastimarte si es necesario – en eso la ojiperla con lagrimas en los ojos le dice a su sensei : - pero otta-san no podemos dejar a naruto-kun con ellos que tal si le hacen daño – entonces el kyuby hablo : - se te olvida quien es el niña? El es naruto uzumaki y el no morirá hasta cumplir sus dos objetivos uno es el ser el hokage y dos y la mas importante es ser tu esposo asi que no pienses que morirá aquí – en eso el encapuchado dice : - el kyuby tiene razón hinata no podemos hacer nada lo único que puedo hacer es mandar a mis insectos a investigar donde se halla naruto lo bueno es que mis insectos conocen el chakra de naruto por lo que no será difícil encontrarlo aunque idear una estrategia va a ser difícil como quisiera que shikamaru estuviera aquí – en eso entra el entrenador de perros : - calma hinata ya veras que a naruto no le pasara nada asi que no te preocupes por el bueno ahora vámonos no tenemos nada que hacer aquí – en eso la ojiperla dice : - claro que si kiba-kun tenemos que rescatar a naruto-kun es mi culpa que el haya sido raptado si me hubiese dado cuenta el estaría conmigo – en eso la pelirosa le dice a la ojiperla : - no tiene caso que te eches la culpa hinata lo único que conseguiras es lastimarte a ti misma y de paso preocupar mas a naruto que no estará tranquilo mientras esta con esos ninjas rebeldes – en eso habla la ojiroja : - bueno vámonos hare un genjutsu para escapar asi que listos! – en eso la pelinegra hace el genjutsu los ninjas enemigos caen en el después de unos segundos salen del genjutsu pero cuando tratan de buscar a los ninjas enemigos estos desaparecen.

Con naruto

Estaba el rubio despertándose después de unos minutos de estar inconsiente cuando siente que le dan una patada en el estomago el rubio se duele por unos segundos y le dice al tipo que estaba golpeándolo : - quien demonios eres tu para golepearme bastardo? – a lo que el ninjas le dice : - cuida tus palabras mocoso si no quieres morir pero bueno te dare mi nombre me llamo akiyama asamiya y tu quien eres niño? – el rubio le dice : - yo me llamo naruto namikaze uzumaki hijo del gran relámpago amarillo de konoha minato namikaze y de la habanero sangriento del país del remolino kushina uzumaki, heredero del clan namikaze-uzumaki – entonces el ninja renegado se empieza a carcajear y el rubio dice : - que te es gracioso tonto? – a lo que el ninja dice : - asi que tu eres el jinchuriki del kyuby vaya que eres patético esperaba mas de ti la verdad esto es lo que el estúpido de minato pudo hacer la verdad ante mi era un inútil y ni hablar de la fanfarrona de kushina jajajaja – el rubio ya fuera de sus cabales le dijo furioso : - ya no hables mas de ellos estúpido tu no los conoces no dejare que manches la memoria de mis padres con una bola de blasfemias y mentiras asi que retractate o juro que te matare apenas me libere – a lo que el líder de los renegados dijo : - si niño tu y cuantos mas vamos no me hagas reir estas mas atrapado que en un pozo asi que no me vengas con patrañas y tengo argumentos para decir que tu padre es un inútil y tu madre una mediocre yo era su compañero antes de que me cambiaran por el estúpido de hiashi hyuga pero claro la maldita alianza hyuga-namikaze tenia que sacrificar a uno de sus integrantes por lo que a mi me cambiaron al equipo de hiashi y a hiashi al mio pero yo les salve el trasero a tus padres muchas veces si no fuera por mi ellos no se hubiesen conocido – entonces el rubio dijo : - tal ves hiciste algo para que te quitaran del equipo de mis padres pero no se por que tanto resentimiento hacia ellos que te hicieron? – a lo que el ninja renegado dijo : - minato me quito al amor de mi vida y me traiciono con el clan senju cuando se puso grave la cosa a la hora de que necesitaba su apoyo – el rubio dice enojado : - lo siento amigo pero mi padre no traicionaría a nadie el es el mejor hokage que ha tenido konoha hasta ahora en cuanto al amor ya veo pero mi madre estaba enamorada de mi padre por lo que me imagino que ella te habrá rechazado – el ninja continuo con su relato : - asi es niño muchas veces es por eso que siempre envidie a tu padre pero el además era mi mejor amigo pero claro el conocio a hiashi y se olvido de mi solo por que el señor era un hyuga y yo solo alguien del extinto clan asamiya pero dejémonos de platicas sobre el pasado no se por que te mandaron pero este pueblo es mio y la forma de que yo salga de aquí será en una caja asi que tráiganme a los ninjas que quieran que de aquí yo no me voy – en eso entra yota y le dice al líder : - akiyama-sama aquí esta la comida que me pidió… quien es este muchacho akiyama-sama? Que hace aquí? – a lo que el castaño responde : - es naruto uzumaki el jinchuriki del kyuby y bueno la comida donde esta tengo hambre – el ninja calvo responde impactado : - enserio no puede ser que haya sido capturado fácilmente no lo puedo creer akiyama-sama bueno ahora que haremos con el muchacho – mientras responde el castaño : - lo que teníamos planeado yota adueñarnos del kyuby – en eso habla el rubio : - solo por eso tomas este pueblo y esclavisas y matas a esta gente inocente? Eres malo deberas pero tengo que arruinar tus planes ya que yo ya no soy el jinchuriki del kyuby – el ninja calvo habla : - como que ya no eres el jinchuriki del kyuby? Eso se puede akiyama-sama? Responda por favor – en eso habla el castaño de nuevo : - si se puede yota mas bien se podía ya que la maquina que usaba akatsuki fue destruida durante la 4 gran guerra ninja pero gracias a 3 años de investigación en los laboratorios que eran de orochimaru-sama he logrado crear de nuevo la maquina y con ayuda de ciertos nobles del este país he hecho lo que los demás científicos llamaban imposible jajajajajajaja a poco no soy genial ahora no mientas namikaze aparte de esa maquina solo la mia puede quitarte al kyuby no creo ninguna palabra de que dices ya no ser un jinchuriki niño – a lo que el rubio responde con una sonrisa malévola : - pues cree lo que quieras estúpido yo ya no soy el jinchuriki del kyuby y una ves que salga de esta prisión puedes darte por muerto – a lo que yota dice : - jajajajajaja si claro tu lo vas a hacer ya no eres jinchuriki del kyuby no creo que tengas el poder suficiente como para derrotar a akiyama-sama asi que ríndete niño y entreganos al kyuby - en eso el rubio mira por la ventana y ve a shino que le dice que no haga ni un ruido o movimiento cuando de repente….

Con los equipos 7 y 8

Estaba la ojiperla muy triste en el bosque de la aldea de la niebla cuando se acerca el azabache y le dice : - calma hinata ya veras que todo saldrá bien no te preocupes – a lo que la ojiperla responde : - no puedo sasuke-kun me da mucho miedo de que le hagan algo a mi naruto-kun y no me lo perdonaría si algo le pasa por mi culpa – a lo que la pelirosa le responde mientras se acercaba : – ya hinata no te preocupes no ves que como son jinchurikis del mismo bijuu me imagino que podrá ver tus pensamiento y ahora se ha de estar preocupando demasiado – la ojiperla pega un grito y un salto los demás se asustan mientras ella dice : - eso es sakura-san! Me acabas de dar una muy buena idea me comunicare con el a través de nuestras mentes para que nos diga como entrar y cuantos ninjas hay en el lugar donde esta además de que le nos diga como vencerlos aunque la verdad no quiero que nadie se meta el tipo que secuestro a mi naruto-kun lo matare de la peor manera que encuentre si le hizo daño a mi hombre lo juro! – mientras la pelirosa y el azabache se aterraban de como la ojiperla decía esto ultimo la maldad pura se escuchaba en sus palabras tenia sed de sangre e iba a saciarla si alguien le ha hecho a su rubio por lo que el azabache dijo : - no hinata no seas asi déjame jugar con ellos un rato antes de que los mates no? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - lo siento sasuke-kun pero no puedo ya te dije que si le hacen daño a mi amado los matare de la forma mas cruel y despiadada que encuentre y me imagino que no querras ver eso o me equivoco? – a lo que el azabache dijo : - la verdad me da igual solo promete que me dejaras bueno nos dejaras pelear el resto – la ojiperla no le quedo de otra decir que si cuando le dijo a la pelirosa : - sakura-san, sasuke-kun me podrían dejar sola por favor en un momento estoy con ustedes – los dos asintieron mientras la ojiperla esperaba que se alejara una ves lejos se concentro y ya en su mente…

En la mente de hinata

Habla hinata : - ( _naruto-kun me escuchas?, mi amor di que puedes oírme _) – en eso la vos que le habla le deja impactada : - ( _asi es hinata-chan te escucho pensé que aun no sabias las ventajas de ser jinchuriki del mismo bijuu _) – ella se alegra mucho y le dice al rubio : - ( _que bueno que estas bien mi amor no sabes cuanto me alegra que esos ninjas no te hayan hecho daño… bueno hace poco me entere que podíamos comunicarnos a través de nuestras mentes pero que bueno que estas bien no te golpearon dinos en donde estas para que vaya por ti _) – el rubio responde : - ( _no te preocupes hinata-chan solo un par del golpes pero nada que pueda matar a tu futuro esposo… bueno la verdad no se donde estoy solo se que es algún lugar fuera de el pueblo por que por las ventanas se ven arboles pero que tal si intentas buscar mi chakra con el tuyo no crees? _)– en eso la ojiperla dice : - ( _suficiente esos ninjas pueden darse por muertos por golpear a mi naruto-kun… tienes razón mi amor eso hare tratare de buscarte con mi chakra solo esperare a que kakashi sensei y kurenai sensei terminen la estrategia aunque no se si otta-san también vaya a pelear… _) – en eso el kyuby habla : - ( _claro que peleare me hace falta estirar las patas un rato tal ves mate a muchos ninjas presiento que matare mas que tu niña _) – en eso la ojiperla le dice con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa a su sensei : - ( _es por eso otta-san o por que esta preocupado por mi naruto-kun?... bueno yo creo que podría ganarle matando mas ninjas jejeje _) – en eso el zorro dice algo desesperado : - ( _claro que no me preocupa niña la verdad ni me interesa… en cuanto a lo otro estas tratando de decir que eres mejor que tu maestro? Espero que cumplas tu palabra ya que si no te ganaras mi genjutsu de castigo además de que me cocinaras pescado por una semana _) – la ojiperla le dice a su sensei aun siguiendo la broma : - ( _a kilómetros se nota otta-san que usted esta mintiendo en realidad le preocupa mi naruto-kun, se muere si algo nos pasa a alguno de los dos ya que nos quiere mucho jijiji… no estoy tratando de decir que soy mejor que usted se que eso no pasara y en cuanto a su apuesta acepto pero si yo gano dejara que mi hermana hanabi y yo le hagamos lo que queramos que lo bañemos, que le hagamos cariñitos y además de presumirlo con las amigas de ella que aman que yo tenga un cachorro de zorro como mascota eso piensan ellas me ha pedido hanabi que si se lo puede llevar a usted a la academia para que sus amigas lo vean bueno que dice acepta? _) – el zorro dijo asustado : - ( _oh dios no a veces no se quien es mas cariñosa si tu o tu hermanita lo único que se es que ganare esta apuesta como sea ya que no quiero ir a la academia con tu hermanita ya me lo imagino a todas esas niñas jalándome las mejillas ay no eso es peor que el infierno… bueno ya te dije que yo no quiero a nadie niña que no lo entiendes? _) – el rubio ya algo fastidiado de la situación dijo : - ( _hinata-chan y kurama ya dejen de pelear se les olvida que tienen que ir a echarme la mano con estos estúpidos?... bueno eso es todo me voy mi amor estos tontos ya empezaron a sospechar _) – la ojiperla sin animos le dijo : - ( _esta bien mi amor llegaremos lo mas pronto posible no quiero que esos ninjas te hagan mas daño te amo naruto-kun _) – ella esperaba que su amado le dijera lo mismo pero no escucho nada ya que el kyuby se había ido y ella volvió a hablar : - ( _naruto-kun no vas a decirme que me amas? _) – y el responde : - ( _no hinata-chan te lo dire hasta que este frente a ti por que quiero que después de que lo diga me des un beso _) – la ojiperla le dijo emocionada : - ( _claro que si mi amor los que tu quieras nos veremos pronto _) – en eso la ojiperla dio terminada la conversación.

De regreso con hinata y los demás

El azabache le dijo a la pelirosa : - en que crees que quedaron esos dos sakura? – la pelirosa responde : - no se sasuke espero que hinata ya haya encontrado a naruto por que si no nos tomara mas tiempo – en eso la ojiperla les dice a todos : - ya encontré a mi naruto-kun espero que ya haya una estrategia si no tendre que improvisar – a lo que la ojiroja dijo : - de aquí a cuando hinata hyuga improvisa? – la ojiperla dijo : - desde que me volvi hinata uzumaki, kurenai sensei – la pelirosa y el azabache responden sin animos : - si últimamente improvisa mucho esta mas loca que el tarado de naruto – a lo que la ojiperla les dice a ambos algo enojada : - ya les dije a ustedes dos que delante de mi no le digan asi a mi naruto-kun cuantas veces se los he repetido? – el azabache responde : - no se perdi la cuenta después de 60 – la ojiperla empieza a concentrar chakra en una de sus manos y dice con una sonrisa pero con una vos asesina : - y se les olvida que pasa después de que lo llaman asi por segunda ves? – ellos recuerdan y se aterran y le dicen : - vamos hinata no tienes que hacernos lo de la ultima vez – en eso pregunta el encapuchado : - y que les hizo la ultima ves que insultaron a naruto? – la pelirosa le dice al encapuchado : - nos hizo su nuevo puño suave y creeme que duele mucho shino – el encapuchado le pregunta a la ojiperla : - nuevo puño suave hinata? A que se refieren con eso? – y la ojiperla responde : - es uno nuevo que hace mas daño externo que interno por lo que no lo puedo usar para matar a alguien solo para debilitarlo pero estos son un par de llorones ni sakura-san que tiene un gran taijutsu parecido al del hokage-sama lo aguanta – los dos ninjas se quejan : - oye eso no es cierto hinata – entonces la ojiperla vuelve a concentrar chakra y dice : - enserio me aguantarían 5 minutos con mi nuevo puño suave? – en eso se le ocurre algo al azabache y dice : - ya hinata deja de jugar se te olvida que tenemos que rescatar a tu "amorcito"? asi que deja de hacer tiempo – en eso la ojiperla pega un brinco y dice : - tienes razón tenemos que rescatar a mi hombre asi que vámonos mmmmm y a donde vamos? – todos tienen una caída anime y le gritan : - se supone que ya lo habias encontrado! – en eso la ojiperla dice : - ya se, ya se solo estaba jugando vamos no mi amado nos espera – y asi saltaron por los arboles como 20 minutos cuando la ojiperla volvió a hablar : - aquí es aquí es donde termina el chakra de naruto-kun – en eso habla el peligris y le dice al encapuchado : - shino te toca manda a tus insectos a investigar una ves que estos vuelvan pondremos nuestro plan en acción, hinata utiliza tu byakugan para ver cuantos ninjas hay - la ojiperla solo dijo : - hai kakashi sensei… byakugan! – esperaron dos minutos y el peligris hablo de nuevo : - bueno hinata cuantos hay? – y ella responde : - hay 45 kakashi sensei 13 al norte 10 al sur 10 al este y 12 al oeste y entrada de la casa – en eso la pelinegra dice : - bueno hinata ve a rescatar a naruto nosotros nos encargaremos de los ninjas… - cuando de repente sale el kyuby y dice : - lo siento kurenai-chan pero ustedes rescataran a naruto mientras la mocosa y yo nos encargamos de los ninjas tenemos una apuesta pendiente – en eso habla la ojiroja de nuevo : - kurama sensei no es por hacerle una falta de respeto pero no cree que deberían dejar sus apuestas para después la vida de naruto corre peligro – en eso habla el kyuby de nuevo : - calmate niña tampoco es que estemos rescatando a un simple gennin el es un sannin y se sabe cuidar solo además presiento que ni siquiera entraran a la casa y hinata y yo ya habremos matado a todos – en eso iba a replicar la ojiroja cuando una gran explosión hace volar la casa la ojiperla pensando lo peor solo grito : - naruto-kuuuuuuuuuuuun! – y el zorro le dijo : - calma niña el hizo explotar la casa con uno de sus rasengan…. Ya te habias tardado tanto mocoso – en eso sale el rubio detrás de ellos y le dice al zorro : - aaah esto estaba aburrido solo la estaba haciendo de emoción – en eso se le lanza encima la ojiperla mientras esta dice : - naruto-kun que bueno que estas bien pensé que te había pasado algo mi amor casi me muero de saber que algo te había pasado mientras hubo esa explosión – el rubio solo dijo mientras le daba un beso : - ya te dije hinata-chan estos tipos solo me dieron unos cuantos golpes nada que pueda matar a tu futuro esposo además ya te dije que yo no moriré hasta cumplir mis dos objetivos uno ser el rokudaime hokage y la otra y la mas importante es hacerte la señora uzumaki y mientras una de esas dos no se cumpla yo no me muero… te amo jejeje – la ojiperla se sonroja después de que este la besa y le dice : - tan ricos como siempre mi amor ya tenia tiempo el dia de hoy que no me besabas jijijij bueno hay que acabar con estos payasos además le prometi a hanabi que se llevaría a otta-san a la escuela apenas acabe esta mision – el rubio con cara de "eh" y el kyuby le responde : - pues lo siento mucho niña pero le quedaras mal a tu hermanita por que yo ganare esta apuesta asi que enpezemos – pero mientras el rubio y la ojiperla se separaban el líder de los renegados aparece detrás de estos con un tipo de jutsu parecido al rasengan mientras este dice : - tu mueres aquí uzumaki naruto! Y kurama tu seras mi mascota tu poder será mio jajajajajaja – el zorro le dice al líder de los renegados : - mmmm akiyama asamiya cuantas veces te rechazo kushina jajajaja me acuerdo de ti eras patético rogándole todo el tiempo hasta que el tonto yondaime la hizo su mujer bueno me imagino que te querras vengar de hiashi verdad? – el rubio le dice al kyuby : - hey que no se te olvide que el yondaime era mi padre eh zorro! – el kyuby solo dice mientras rie : - si, si , si lo que digas minato namikaze contento? – el rubio asintió y la ojiperla le dijo al kyuby : - que tiene que ver padre en esto otta-san? – a lo que el zorro dijo : - te acuerdas de lo que te contaron las tontas ranas ayer? – ella asintió y el zorro volvió a hablar : - el fue el sacrificado del equipo de minato y lo cambiaron por hiashi hyuga para agrandar los lazos de la alianza hyuga-namikaze-uzumaki el es akiyama del extinto clan asamiya un clan reconocido por ser buenos en ninjutsu pero también por ser grandes traidores lo que llevo a su clan a la extinción – en eso habla akiyama furioso : - cállate maldito zorro no tienes derecho de hablar asi de mi clan pero asi que esta hermosura es la hija de hiashi eh? Si la mato seria una gran venganza ya después iria a destruir konoha… - en eso habla la ojiperla con una vos siniestra : - que mi facha de niña linda no te engañe suelo matar a mis oponentes con lujo de crueldad – en eso le dice el rubio a los dos : - hinata-chan, kyuby el es mio asi que no interfieran vayan a terminar su apuesta – la ojiperla iba a hablar cuando el rubio le dijo : - calma preciosa estare bien además le prometiste a hanabi que le prestarías al kyuby para que les presuma a sus amigas asi que ganale no tienes idea de como disfrutare ver al kyuby mientras las amigas de tu hermana se lo comen a besos aunque eso solo se lo hagas tu – en eso la ojiperla le da un beso rápido al rubio y se va con el kyuby a ver quien ganaba su apuesta mientras los demás ninjas ya se encontraban peleando con los demás renegados en eso el líder de los renegados hace el primer movimiento : - jutsu de fuego: ave fénix de la destrucción! – y una gran ave de fuego trata de golpear al rubio pero este solo dijo : - juicio divino! – y el fénix de fuego desaparecio el líder de los renegados dijo : - no puede ser ese es el poder del rinnengan solo el sabio de los seis caminos lo poseía – en eso el rubio dice : - tienes razón akiyama pero este me fue heredado no creas que lo tengo de nacimiento este rinenngan me lo heredo nagato uzumaki mejor conocido como pain – en eso el castaño dijo : - maldito seas nagato se supone que ese rinenngan iba a ser para mi… jutsu de tierra:prisión de tierra! - el rubio salta y dice : - modo ermitaño: rasen shuriken! – el akiyama se mete al suelo y una ves el rubio dice : - expancion! – y el rasen shuriken se hace del tamaño de un dojo samurái una ves que el rubio cree haber ganado se acerca y dice : - vaya esto fue fácil la verdad – en eso aparece el castaño por detrás y lo golpea en la espalda haciendo que este vuele varios metros mientras volaba pensaba el rubio : - ( _diablos como pude ser tan descuidado _) – y asi siguieron un buen rato mientras en otro lado de la batalla.

Con el equipo 7 y el resto del 8

Estaba el entrenador de perros golpeando a cuanto ninja se le atravesaba con su gatsuga cuando de pronto golpeo a la ojiperla sin querer el solo dijo : - lo siento hinata no quería golpearte lo siento de verdad – en eso la ojiperla dice : - si pierdo esta apuesta por que me retrasaste kiba-kun tu vas a sufrir el genjutsu de castigo de mi otto-san – el castaño estaba asustado que no se dio cuenta que lo iban a golpear por detrás cuando la ojiperla dice : - ocho trigramas: palma celestial – y el ninja que iba a golpear a el entrenador de perros muere al instante y la ojiperla dice : - genial ya llevo 35 espero y mi otta-san no lleve mas que yo… estas bien kiba-kun? – el castaño dice : - si hinata gracias – ella le da una sonrisa y le dice : - no hay de que amigo bueno me retiro tengo que ganar mi apuesta si no me ira mal – en eso aparece otro ninja y dice : - jutsu de agua : dragon de agua! – en eso aparece el encapuchado y antes de que el ninja renegado acabara con sus posiciones de manos dice : - lluvia de insectos asesinos! – y el ninja renegado también muere lenta y dolorosamente mientras la ojiroja se hayaba matando a 5 de un tajo a base de genjutsu lo cual para eso la ojiroja era la mejor de todos en konoha mientras el peligris se hayaba matando a 10 ninjas de un solo movimiento gracias a la ayuda de sus perros ninja todos dirigidos por pakkun una ves que terminaron se dieron cuenta que ya casi no habían ninjas asi que mejor se sentaron a descansar la ojiroja que también ya había matado a los suyos vio al peligris sentado bajo un árbol leyendo su famoso libro icha-icha le grito enojada : - kakashi este no es el momento como para que te pongas a leer hay trabajo que hacer – cosa que el ninja copia respondio con lo siguiente – calmate kurenai hay que dejar que los muchachos se encarguen de esto no crees que merecemos un descanso? Además hinata y kurama sensei no nos dejaran pelear ya que tienen su apuesta lo olvidas? – la ojiroja sin animos dijo : - a tienes razón kakashi mejor pásame una taza de se te que tienes – el peligris le da la taza de te a la pelinegra y asi se quedaron mientras el kyuby se hallaba matando a unos 20 ninjas de un solo golpe con todo el lujo de salvajismo y crueldad de ahí dio un salto y dijo mientras lanzaba fuego por la boca : - jutsu de fuego: dial del juicio! – y los ninjas morían lentamente mientras corrian envueltos en llamas gritando pero en cuestión de segundos murieron el kyuby saco su cuenta y dijo : - genial llevo 29 espero y la mocosa tenga mas que yo – mientras a unos metros se ve a la pelirosa matando ninjas renegados a base de golpes mientras estos salen volando por los aires el azabache los mataba con su magyekou sharingan y su destrucción de mentes el encapuchado estaba acabando con ninjas rápidamente una ves que todos acabaron se reunieron con kakashi y kurenai mientras la ojiperla y el kyuby sacaban cuentas de cuantos habían matado a lo que ella respondio : - bueno otta-san yo me encargue de 45 ninjas cuantos hizo usted? – el zorro solo dijo derrotado y con la mirada cabizbaja : - no te dire confórmate con saber que le cumplirás a tu hermanita – la ojiperla le dice contenta mientras le da un abrazo : - eso quiere decir que gane otta-san? Genial la verdad no era necesaria la apuesta se lo iba a pedir amablemente pero como sabia que iba a decir que no mejor aposte sabiendo que podía perder y recibir su jutsu de castigo… - el kyuby le responde de una manera que la ojiperla se ruboriza al instante : - tan solo lo hubieses pedido hija sabes que no puedo negarte nada no a esos lindos ojos ya lo dije ahora no me hagas repetirlo – la ojiperla lo abraza y dice : - ay otta-san usted es tan lindo ahora con esto que me dijo solo se puso en evidencia que usted me quiere mucho y yo a usted jijiji – en eso la ojiperla le dio un abrazo y el kyuby dijo : - vamos niña no en publico – la ojiperla dijo : - lo siento otta-san ahora solo quiero abrazarlo jijiji – el zorro con lagrimas estilo anime dijo : - eres malvadamente adorable ah soy un asco – y asi la ojiperla lo solto al darse cuenta que sus compañeros llegaban una ves que se juntaron todos el chico de las marcas rojas en su cara dijo : - bueno vamos a ver como le fue a el zorrito no? – en eso la ojiperla dijo haciendo que el entrenador de perros se asustara : - kiba-kun van dos… - el castaño solo dijo : - que por que dos hinata todo mundo sabe que le llamo zorrito a naruto verdad shino? – el encapuchado solo dijo : - a mi no me metan en sus problemas – el entrenador dijo : - vaya amigo que tengo aaah – en eso al encapuchado le sale una gota de sudor en la nuca y dice : - tu te lo ganaste kiba bueno vayamos donde naruto – en eso iban a dar unos cuantos pasos cuando aparece el rubio estrellándose y destrozando los arboles a su paso la ojiperla trataba de agarrarlo pero el kyuby no se lo permitio y solo dijo : - si lo hubieses atrapado terminarias mas lastimada que el niña – en eso sale akiyama y al ver a la ojiperla trata de golpearla pero el rubio dice : - juicio divino – y el ninja sale volando unos metros mientras la ojiperla preguntaba : - naruto-kun esa es la técnica que pain uso conmigo verdad? Como es que tu la sabes? – el rubio solo dijo : - por que el me heredo el rinenngan hinata-chan y tengo su poder y le prometi que crearía un mundo sin dolor y sin guerras y es algo que le pienso cumplir a mi discípulo hermano – la ojiperla dijo : - a ya veo esta bien naruto-kun ganale a ese payaso y te dare un premio jijiji – el rubio dijo : - enserio hinata-chan? Tus deseos son ordenes hime-chan – en eso el rubio haze posiciones de manos y dice : - devastación planetaria! – en eso empieza a temblar y grandes trozos de tierra se van desprendiendo del suelo creando en el cielo un mini-planeta una ves que el rubio termino solo le dijo a sus amigos : - aléjense aunque sea un kilometro amigos, tu también hime-chan ya que este jutsu los podría lastimar mucho si es que no los mata – en eso la ojiperla iba a tomar la mano del rubio en señal de que no lo abandonaría cuando el zorro la tomo con una de sus colas y le dijo : - obedece niña el solo suele usar ese jutsu cuando el enemigo es muy poderoso o ya no le queda chakra es de ultimo recurso por lo que creo que si faya lo mas probable es que quede en cero y tenga que ir a ayudarlo si eso ocurre no quiero que te muevas de donde te deje entendido? – la ojiperla iba a replicar cuando el zorro volvió a hablar : - entendido? O tendre que usar genjutsu? – la ojiperla asintió con la cabeza ya derrotada en una ves que la dejo estaba dispuesto a ayudar el rubio lanza el mini-planeta que creo mientras el líder de los renegados grita : - estas loco si crees que me mataras con eso! Primero te mato a ti! – cuando la gran masa de tierra cae el ninja trata de pararla sin éxito y una ves que toca el suelo esta explota haciendo que el rubio salga volando hacia sus compañeros se estrella con la pelirosa esta no se da cuenta y le clava una de sus agujas venenosas al rubio una ves que se para del cráter que dejo su caída la ojiperla corre a abrazarlo y darle un beso una ves que el rubio se levanta la ojiperla se le lanza encima mientras lo llena de besos la pelirosa se levanta sobándose la cabeza y el rubio le dice : - perdón sakura-chan no era mi intención golpearte pero ya ves menos mal ya acabe con ese sujeto es imposible que salga vivo en medio de 30 toneladas de tierra bueno hay que irnos a konoha dattebayo! Extraño la comodidad y privacidad de mi hogar y que mi esposa me este consintiendo mientras miramos la tele jejejeje – la ojiperla le dice con una gran sonrisa : - asi es mi amor yo también extraño la comodidad de mi hogar pero mas extraño estar sola con mi esposo mientras le hago su platillo favorito jijijiji – en eso el rubio se pone morado y se desmaya la pelirosa no se explica por que cuando en el brazo derecho de su amigo nota que hay una aguja clavada en eso grita : - naruto lo siento no era mi intención darte con una de mis agujas venenosas bueno ahora kiba,sasuke,shino carguen a naruto hay que llegar lo mas rápido a konoha este veneno que estoy usando aun es experimental por lo que no traje el antídoto – la ojiperla se asusta y le dice a la pelirosa : - sakura-san estas diciendo que aun no hay un antídoto? Que podría ser lo peor que le pase a mi naruto-kun? – la pelirosas le hablo muy seria : - no te voy a mentir hinata si no llegamos en 20 horas a konoha podría morir – la ojiperla se puso a temblar al escuchar eso pues sabia que konoha estaba por lo menos a dia y medio de donde estaban por lo que le dijo a la pelirosa : - que hacemos sakura-san no puedo perder a mi amor otra ves asi que pensemos que podremos hacer aquí ya que no llegaremos bueno que tal si uso aquella técnica? – en eso el kyuby le dijo : - estas loca niña aun no aprendes bien esa técnica se supone que solo te sabes transportar a ti misma no a personas ya que podrias matarlas… - en eso la ojiperla le dice decidida : - no me importan los riesgos otta-san yo tengo que salvar al amor de mi vida aunque me cueste la mia asi que lo voy a intentar aunque usted trate de pararme – en eso el kyuby dijo : - esta bien niña hagamoslo – en eso el encapuchado y el peligris dicen : - y que se olvidan de nosotros? Estamos pintados o que? Bueno hagamoslo – en eso la ojiperla dice que todos toquen sus hombros y una ves que todos se sujetaron : - teletransportacion! – y desaparecen en un rayo azul.

Mientras en konoha

Estaba una ojiperla de unos 13 años caminando rumbo a casa de su hermana mientras pensaba : - ( _se molestaran mi hermana y el jefe si voy un rato a columpiarme en su casa espero que no, espero que ya hayan vuelto me gustaría platicar con ambos ya que konohamaru-kun anda un poco ocupado con sus amigos bueno tal ves no digan nada si voy un rato a jugar a su casa jejeje _) – en eso la ojiperla es sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir que la toman de la mano alza la mirada y se da cuenta de que es su novio y dice : - konahamaru-kun no estabas ocupado? – el nieto del sandaime responde : - asi es hanabi-chan pero ya acabe rápido fui a tu casa pero tu padre me dijo que irias a ver a hinata-sama pero yo que sepa ella no esta ya que se fue de misión con el jefe – lo que la castaña dice : - si ya lo se pero no pienso entrar a su casa solo ire un rato a columpiarme ya que tengo las llaves de la entrada bueno ya que estas me acompañas konohamaru-kun? – el pelinegro dice : - claro que si hanabi-chan es bueno pasar tiempo contigo – y el chico le da un beso en la mejilla a la ojiperla y esta se sonroja y dice para si misma : - ( _ay konohamaru-kun me beso en la mejilla genial! Yo que pensaba que seria un dia aburrido _) – el joven al ver que su novia no decía nada pensó que se molesto y dijo algo deprimido : - perdón hanabi-chan no lo vuelvo a hacer pero comprendeme tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo espero y no te hayas molestado – la castaña solo le devuelve el beso y le dice sonrojada ( claro no tanto como hinata ella no es asi jejeje ) : - no me molesta konohamaru-kun solo que me gusto y me perdi por un momento jejeje – entonces el pelinegro hace una sonrisas dignas de su maestro : - eso me alegra hanabi-chan por un momento pensé que te molesto me alegra que que no sea asi bueno ya llegamos – en eso entran a la primera puerta cuando iban a entrar a la casa cuando…

Con los equipo

Una ves que desaparecieron estaban en la habitacion de la ojiperla y el rubio por lo que la ojiroja pregunto : - vaya hinata esta lindo su cuarto ya me imagino como le ira a naruto aquí jejeje – la ojiperla dijo seria : - kurenai sensei no hay tiempo para eso tenemos que llevar a mi naruto-kun al hospital gracias a dios el jutsu funciono si no todos estaríamos muertos – la pelirosa le dice a la ojiperla : - asi es hinata bueno tenemos que apurarnos lo bueno es que llegamos en cuestión de segundos por lo que me da el tiempo para terminar el antídoto bueno kiba,sasuke y shino corramos hasta el hospital – y asi bajaron las escaleras de la casa caminaron el largo corredor y una ves que llegaban a la puerta la ojiperla grito : - demonios se me perdieron las llaves…. Al diablo juuken! – y sale la puerta volando lo malo es que konohamaru iba a abrirla cuando la ojiperla mayor tiro la puerta a punta de puño suave por lo que el nieto del sandaime quedo noqueado mientras todos salían con prisa al hospital y el pobre niño era aplastado por sus amigos hanabi estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando su hermana le dice : - lo siento hanabi por konohamaru-kun pero tenemos que llevar a mi naruto-kun por que esta grave… por cierto mañana te llevaras a otto-san para que les presumas a tus amigas bueno me voooy – esto ultimo lo dijo ya a 50m de distancia una ves que todo paso la ojiperla menor se acerco a su novio y dijo : - estas bien konohamaru-kun? – el pelinegro solo dijo con los ojos en espirales : - he estado peor hanabi-chan esto no es nada con los entrenamientos que me da el jefe –y se desmayo por lo que la ojiperla se asusto y empezó a llorar de hecho odiaba hacerlo pero estaba preocupada por su amado ya que su padre le reprocharía saber que había llorado ya que como antigua heredera no se le tenia permitido además de ver como su padre regañaba severamente a su hermana cada ves que lo hacia pero lo único que lograba era que su hermana mayor llorara aun mas una ves que el pelinegro se recupero aun debajo de la puerta miro que su novia se recriminaba por llorar asi que con uno de sus dedos le limpio las lagrimas que corrian por su rostro y le dijo a la ojiperla : - calma hanabi-chan no me estoy muriendo solo me noquearon un poco pero comprende a hinata-sama esta preocupada por el jefe…. Hanabi-chan EL JEFE SE VA GRAVE AL HOSPITAL! Como sus subordinados tenemos que estar pendientes de el asi que vámonos lo de columpiarse puede esperar - en eso la ojiperla le da la razón y salen con rumbo al hospital de konoha.

En el hospital

Estaba una rubia tranquilamente tomando un jugo de naranja cuando se oyen gritos en la entrada ella corre rápidamente para reprender al que grito una ves alla dijo : - que demonios pasa aquí podrían hacer silencio? Hay enfermos aquí – en eso la pelirosa le dice : - eso ya lo se ino-puerca hay que traer una camilla naruto esta grave por envenenamiento – en eso habla otra ves la rubia : - pero sakura te llevaste todos los antídotos de los venenos mas comunes como puede ser que no tengas un antídoto – la pelirosa dice apenada : - por que el veneno que tiene es el que estamos probando ino y aun no acabo ese antídoto asi que lleva a naruto a un cuarto instálalo que yo ire al invernadero por una plantas y de ahí a mi oficina no quiero que nadie me moleste asi que ya esta dicho – en eso dice la ojiperla : - en que puedo ayudar sakura-san dime en que puedo ser útil – en eso la rubia le dice a la ojiperla : - por ahora en nada hinata tu jutsu medico aun no esta para ayudar a extraer veneno asi que eso lo hare yo bueno mientras me ayuda la pequeña yuri – en eso sale una joven de pelo negro y lentes redondos tiene unos 17 años pero es experta en ese tipo de encomiendas mira saluda a todos pero solo a uno ignora bueno no lo ignora sino que cada ves que lo ve le pasa lo que a hinata le pasaba con naruto se apena y no sabe que decir el castaño al ver que la chica no lo saluda el lo hace mientras dice : - hola yuri yo me llamo kiba inuzuka jejeje un gusto conocerte – en eso la pelinegra trata de saludar pero se queda sin palabras por lo que el castaño toma su mano y le da un apretón suave en señal de cortesía ella solo dijo : - un gusto conocerte kiba-kun jeje – mientras se ponía nerviosa y se sonrojaba la ojiperla que ya se había sentado sabiendo que no podía hacer nada se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba con su amigo y la aprendiz de sakura y dijo para si mismo : - ( _mas claro que el agua a ella le pasa lo mismo que me pasaba a mi con mi naruto-kun an ella le gusta kiba-kun pero por que no se lo habrá dicho? Será que piensa que kiba sale con gente de su edad y no con niñas? Si supieras que hanabi y el juegan mucho desde que inicio en mi equipo pero bueno usare lo mismo que sakura-san me dijo a mi si tiene el valor lo hara pero bueno ya se saludaron ese es el primer paso… mi amor recupérate pronto ya quiero que estes en la casa me muero por que me des un beso y me digas que me amas asi te podre cocinar tu adorado ramen mientras me premias con mas besos jijij _) – en eso llega le pelirosa y le dice a la ojiperla : - oye hinata en el complejo hyuga o en tu hogar no hay esta flor? – la pelirosa le muestra la flor y dice : - en mi casa no pero en el mausoleo de mi madre si aunque no quisiera agarrarle una ya que siento que seria una falta de respeto y mi padre se enojaría mucho – en eso la pelirosa dice : - lo se hinata pero es la única que me falta para acabar asi que la necesito además tenemos que salvar a naruto se que tu madre y tu padre lo entenderían – en eso dice la ojiperla : - tienes razón sakura-san mis padres lo entenderían ya que estoy tratando de salvar la vida de mi amado bueno vuelvo en un rato – en eso la ojiperla desaparecio en un rayo azul mientras que hanabi y konohamaru entraban desesperados a a la sala de espera gritando por saber de su maestro por lo que la pelirosa le metio un coscorrón al pelinegro y regaño a la ojiperla que a pesar de ser una hyuga tenia claro dos cosas no hacer enojar a sakura haruno por que te podía matar a golpes y la otra no insultar a naruto uzumaki delante de hinata hyuga por que te podría ir peor que con sakura por lo que la pelirosa les dijo a ambos – hagan silencio niños se les olvida que es un hospital? En cuanto a naruto el estará bien en cuanto hinata traiga la flor que le pedi solo espero y no tarde mucho – la pelirosa le mostro la flor a la castaña y esta dijo : - va a ser muy difícil si no que imposible para hinata para traer esa flor ya que mi padre las cuida mas que a su vida es el único recuerdo que le queda de mi madre se suponía que mi madre y hinata plantaban esas flores en el jardín privado de mi madre por lo que todo aquel que no fuese de la rama principal tenia prohibida la entrada bueno yo hasta ahora la tengo a pesar de ser de la rama principal los únicos que entran ahí son mi hermana y mi padre solo espero que ella tenga suerte por que si no le podría ir mal al jefe – en eso habla la pelirosa : - genial ahora estoy mas preocupada tan mal le puede ir hanabi? Solo espero que llegue en menos de 2 horas si no naruto morirá y no queremos que eso pase – el pelinegro pega un salto y le dice a la pelirosa : - eso quiere decir que si hinata-sama no llega en dos horas podría perder a mi maestro? Eso es algo que no voy a permitir vamos hanabi-chan hay que apoyar a hinata-sama si tu padre no le quiere dar las flores tendre que pelear aunque sea por una de esas ya se que no soy rival para el gran hiashi hyuga pero tengo que hacerlo si no mi maestro morirá y no me lo perdonaría jamas – en eso habla la pequeña ojiperla : - pero konohamaru-kun no somos rivales para mi padre se te olvida que por algo es el líder del clan hyuga? Pero no hay de otra si tendremos que pelear lo haremos no podemos dejar que el jefe muera no quisiera ver a mi hermana convertirse en lo que mas detesta : mi padre a pesar de que ella no lo diga se que ella odiaría ser como el ya que ella es muy amable y linda con todo el mundo bueno vámonos – en eso salen corriendo hacia el complejo hyuga

En la mansión del souke

Estaba la ojiperla en la puerta de la que era su casa entro a toda velocidad cuando se encontró a su primo y este dijo : - buenas noches hinata-sama que hace aquí a estas horas? – ella solo respondio : - lo siento neji-niisan pero tengo prisa este es un asunto de vida o muerte – el castaño no alcanzo a escuchar lo ultimo y siguio con sus deberes mientras la ojiperla ya había llegado al mausoleo de su madre entro y como siempre el lugar estaba lleno de flores ya que a hiromi hyuga le encantaba es una de las razones por las que hinata se había decidido a aprender arreglos florales cuando por fin vio la flor corrió hacia la tumba de su madre donde había una foto de ella iba a tomar la flor cuando de pronto con una voz fría y acusadora le dice : - que es lo que haces hinata? – ella miro a ver quien era aunque sabia bien quien era ya que solo ella y su padre entraban a ese lugar ella solo dijo : - padre que hace aquí se que usted a esta hora esta en su despacho resolviendo papeleo – el respondio con una voz ya mas tranquila : - a pues veras como estaba tranquilo el dia vine un rato a hablar con tu madre como suelo hacerlo… pero bueno que pensabas hacer con esa flor sabes bien que era la favorita de tu madre y que yo las cuido mas que a mi vida bueno respóndeme niña – la ojiperla a pesar de que era como 40 veces mas fuerte que su padre aun le temia mucho a ella no se le había olvidado lo mal que la trato durante su infancia ella solo dijo : - la necesito padre mi naruto-kun fue envenenado durante la misión que teníamos juntos por lo que el veneno que tenia el artefacto que lo hirió aun es experimental y sakura-san me dijo que solo le faltaba esta flor para terminar el antídoto ya que si no llego en menos de una hora naruto-kun podría morir – el líder del clan hyuga estaba pensando si dársela o no pero después de reflexionarlo por al menos 10min este dijo : - esta bien hinata pero solo esa te dare no pienso darte ninguna otra ya que son las ultimas que me quedan y no quiero perder el ultimo recuerdo que me queda de tu madre – ella le dijo con una gran sonrisa : - gracias padre no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco… pero no necesitas unas flores para recordar a mi madre solo piensa un rato y ahí la veras en el fondo de tu corazón – el solo dijo con una sonrisa que solo se le miraba cuando su esposa un vivía : - a tienes razón hija solo necesito recordar un poco además a pesar de que ya no esta conmigo aun tengo los dos tesoros que ella mas quería aparte de mi claro esas son ustedes hijas cada ves que te miro hinata es como si se regresaran 30 años en el tiempo y estuviera viendo a tu madre el dia que me dijo que estaba embarazada de ti a que buenos recuerdos aquellos pero bueno que esperas para irte tu marido te espera no quiero que seas una desobligada y llegues tarde ahora muévete! – esto ultimo lo dijo ya con su usual tono de voz a lo que la ojiperla se acerco le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla mientras hacia unas posiciones de manos : - si tienes razón padre bueno me voy…. Teletransportacion! – el líder del clan miraba impactado de ver como su hija desaparecia en un rayo azul por lo que dijo : - vaya hinata cada dia me sorprendes mas mira que aprender la teletransportacion que solo minato sabia hacer bueno además de ti y su hijo claro no hay duda algún dia seras una excelente líder del clan algún dia por que si de algo estoy seguro es que aun tengo fuerzas como para seguir siendo el líder varios años mas – iba a salir del recinto cuando abre la puerta y hanabi y konohamaru caen de esta a lo que el solo dijo : - y ustedes dos que hacen aquí niños? – la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - veras papa naruto esta muy grave en el hospital y necesitamos cierta flor que solo en el complejo hyuga crece por lo que queríamos saber si puedes darnos una – a lo que el hyuga mayor dice : - llegan tarde niños solo obtendrán la misma respuesta que le di a hinata hace un par de minutos : no – a lo que el pelinegro enojado dice : - como puede ser tan malo hiashi-sama no ve que mi maestro se muere ya me imagino a la pobre de hinata-sama ha de estar llorando desconsoladamente de saber que no podrá rescatar a su naruto pero si tengo que pelear contra usted por una de esas flores lo hare sin pensar asi que en guardia hiashi-sama – el líder del clan dijo algo enojado : - aprecio tu valor niño y me molesta que creas que puedes ganarme pero si piensas que peleemos aquí ni se te ocurra este es un lugar sagrado para mi en cuanto a hinata ya le di las flores me imagino que ya llego al hospital para que hagan el antídoto bueno ahora déjenme en paz que quisiera estar solo aquí un rato mas asi que fuera de mi vista los dos – en eso ambos se le lanzan encima a hiashi y este como que se molesta y ambos chuninn se espantan y se van al hospital ( de nuevo ) una ves que hiashi se queda solo y le dice al cuadro donde estaba puesto el retrato de su mujer : - ay hiromi si vieras a tus hijas estarías orgullosa de ellas están un poco locas pero ya ves lo que nos paso a ti y a mi cuando nos conocimos asi es el amor jejeje bueno me tengo que ir tengo que terminar los encargos de hoy si no me estarán reclamando luego esos tontos del consejo incluido mi padre – y asi siguio hiashi hasta que salio del mausoleo rumbo a su despacho.

En el hospital con naruto

Estaba el rubio quejándose de dolor cuando entra la pelirosa y le dice : - calmate naruto ya se que duele pero ya llego hinata e ino esta terminando de hacer el antídoto ahora lo que haremos es extraerte el veneno yuri y yo solo quiero que resistas y no te muevas ok? – en eso la pelirosa y la pelinegra empezaron a concentrar chakra en sus manos y empezaron a extraer el veneno mientras el rubio pegaba de gritos tal y como lo hizo kankuro una ves el rubio solo gritaba lleno de dolor : - acaba rápido sakura-chan no tienes idea de cuanto duele esto… donde esta hinata-chan esta bien? Y tu quien eres eh? - esto ultimo lo dijo para la pelinegra de lentes mientras la pelirosa le dice : - como siempre naruto tu preocupándote mas por los demás que por ti mismo pero bueno hinata esta bien solo un poco cansada si no hubiese sido por ella estarías muerto en este momento – el solo dijo conteniendo el dolor . – asi es sakura-chan si no hubiese sido por ella y su forma de amarme estuviera muerto desde hace mucho aaaaaaaaah! Quieres acabar de una ves? – en eso entra la ojiperla y le dice a su rubio : - calma mi amor ya mero estaras bien solo aguanta un poco mas por favor – en eso el rubio le dice : - esta bien hinata-chan pordrias darme un beso? – la ojiperla iba a hablar cuando la pelirosa le gana : - ya esta ya le he extraido el veneno suficiente y puesto el antídoto ahora los dejo solos solo no hagan mucho ruido eh hinata? Jejejeje – la ojiperla da un pequeño salto y le dice a la pelirosa muy apenada : - sakuran-san no pienses mal de mi por favor – la pelirosa dice : - no pienso mal de ti de naruto si jejeje solo no hagan tanto escandalo si? – la ojiperla ya derrotada dice : - esta bien sakura-san… tu eres yuri verdad? Gracias por salvar a mi naruto-kun solo no esperes algo a cambio jejeje – la pelinegra se esconde detrás de la pelirosa la ojiperla sonríe un poco y la chica de lentes dice : - de nada hinata-sama no se preocupe no le pediré nada la verdad no soy de esas fans que tiene su novio a mi me gusta un chico lo malo es que el ni siquiera sabe que existo – la ojiperla solo dice : - sabes te pareces mucho a mi yo igual pensaba lo mismo sobre mi marido bueno lo llamo asi y es que ni siquiera me caso aun jijiji presiento que tu y yo seremos buenas amigas y en cuanto al chico que te gusta se quien es me basto con mirarte una ves ya que a mi me pasaba lo mismo bueno peor que a ti por que no te desmayaste apenas lo viste… - entonces la la chica de lentes dice : - no me desmaye por que me supe controlar la verdad no pensé que hubiese una chica igual que a mi en ese sentido pero que bueno usted ya lo supero y quisiera pedirle ayuda para superarlo espero y me ayude – en eso habla la ojiperla con una sonrisa : - claro que te ayudare pero no ahora ya que lo que quiero es estar a solas con mi novio si nos permiten – en eso la pelirosa jala hacia a la salida a la pelinegra y le dice : - ya ves yuri que hinata te ayudara con tu problema vaya no se como es que ella se dio cuenta en minutos del chico que te gusta y yo aun no pero bueno ahora ella quiere privacidad asi que es mejor que se la demos – en eso la ojiperla camina hacia la cama de su novio y le planta semejante beso haciendo que el rubio se acalorara : - vaya hinata-chan me dejas sin aliento cuando me besas asi jejeje – la ojiperla sonrojada le responde : - no te gusto naruto-kun? – el rubio responde : - no es eso hime-chan solo que cuando me besas con esa pasión me vuelves loco es todo jejeje – la ojiperla contenta le dice : - pensé que no te había gustado mi amor pero que bien que no fue asi… te amo estaba muy preocupada por ti – el rubio responde mientras le da un beso : - yo también te amo y ya te dije que yo no me muero hasta ser el hokage y hacerte mi esposa hinata-chan asi que no pienses que me voy a morir – en eso se separan y la ojiperla se sonroja aun mas y le dice : - bueno mientras hacían el antídoto fui a la casa a hacerte algo de comer me imagino que mi amado rubio ha de tener hambre verdad? – el rubio responde mientras su estomago hace sonidos : - la verdad si hina-chan no sabes cuanta bueno y que me cocinaste? – la ojiperla saco un pequeño estuche y de ahí habían unas bolitas de arroz con su cara en ellas el rubio sonríe y dice : - aun recuerdo la primera ves que me cocinaste esto hinata-chan espero que estén mejores que la primera ves – ella dice muy convencida : - claro que si mi amor espero que te guste – el rubio le dijo una ves que probo la primera bolita de arroz : - y recuerdas lo que te dije apenas me comi la primera hinata-chan? – ella lo recordaba perfectamente pero quería que su amado se lo volviera a decir : - no mucho naruto-kun me lo podrias recordar? – el rubio solo dijo : - te dije : hinata algún dia seras una esposa maravillosa… y no me equivoque seras una esposa maravillosa pero lo mejor es que seras MI esposa jejejeje – la ojiperla se sonroja a mas no poder y le dice a su rubio : - la verdad naruto-kun menti si recordaba lo que me dijiste aquella ves solo quería volver a escucharlo de tus labios y me encanta cuando me lo dices y si sere una esposa maravillosa siempre y cuando sea tu esposa jijiji bueno y que tal esta la comida que hice con tanto amor para mi naruto-kun? – el rubio dijo : - a veces te pasas de amor jejejejejeje simplemente delicioso extrañaba comer tu comida casera y es que solo esuvimos de misión 4 dias que debieron ser 15 vaya que somos rapidos jejejeje – la ojiperla dijo : - la verdad si mi amor pero que esperabas tenemos al ninja mas poderoso del mundo que además es mi futuro marido era normal que acabaramos muy rápido lo malo es que no pasamos a dar el informe a la aldea de la niebla con mizukage-sama y tampoco nos despedimos de gaara – el rubio se sonroja un poco y le dice : - ya hinata-chan no digas que soy el mas fuerte de este mundo que me la voy a creer… si tienes razón pero bueno haremos que la abuela tsunade le envie por paloma mensajera el informe y por gaara no te preocupes la mizukage no se lo violo jajajajaja – la ojiperla le dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro : - pues creetela naruto-kun no solo eres el mas poderoso sino que el mas guapo,romántico,atento,sexi jijij , caballeroso, y amoroso de todos… mmm que bueno que gaara este bien además a el le gusta alguien no naruto-kun quien será? – el rubio dijo con una sonrisa traviesa : - te diste cuenta en segundos quien le gusta a yuri y no puedes notar quien le gusta a tu hermano el kazekage? Que mal hinata-chan jejejeje bueno no te puedo decir ya que yo si se quien es que si me preocupo por mi hermano jejejeje – la ojiperla dice fingiendo molestia : - si me preocupo por mi hermano solo que lo de yuri me vi reflejada en ella se te olvida que asi era? No me vas a decir quien le gusta a gaara mi amor? Dimelo o tendre que hacerlos… - el rubio dijo : - lo siento hinata-chan es secreto de seguridad nacional según gaara… en cuanto de que asi eras no es asi sigues siendo asi menos mal que ya somos novios jejejeje y por mas ojitos que me hagas hime-chan no puedo gaara me mata si lo digo perdón – la ojiperla se lo empieza a comer a besos y le dice : - o me dices o te sigo besando? Dale juro que no se lo dire a nadie naruto-kun no seas malo si? – en eso la ojiperla hace los ojos mas tiernos que puede y el rubio cae derrotado enseguida y dice : - esta bien hime tu ganas le gusta su asistente matsuri en cuanto a los de los besos déjame terminar de comer y me besas todo lo que quieras si? – la ojiperla le da un ultimo beso y le dice : - esta bien mi amor lo malo es que no pude ponerme aquel vestido que me compre que tanto te gusto cuando lo vimos en suna… y gacias por confiar en mi te juro que no se lo dire a nadie ni al mismo gaara – en eso el rubio dijo : - la verdad hinata-chan me alegro que no te lo hayas puesto – la ojiperla no entendia y pregunto – por que no naruto-kun? – el rubio respondio con una sonrisa picara : - por que apenas te lo hubieses puesto… me hubiese dado por quitártelo por que me imagino como se te ha de ver puesto que hay dios mejor no sigo hablando jejejejeje - la ojiperla hablo mientras trataba de esconder el sangrado de su nariz : - naruto-kun eres un picaron jijiji bueno me compre dos pero el segundo me lo recomendó ino-chan aunque no se si lo usare – en eso el rubio le empieza a sangrar la nariz y dice : - ay esa ino tengo que agradecerle dattebayo! Inoooooooo! – en eso entra la rubia como alma que lleva el diablo y dice : - que pasa naruto algún problema? – el rubio le dijo : - podrias acercarte? – la rubia obedece y una ves que esta lo suficientemente cerca el rubio la abraza haciendo que esta se sonrojara un poco una ves que se separaron la rubia hablo : - y por que el abrazo? Aunque puedo deducir por tu cara de pervertido que es por lo que le ayude a escoger a hinata verdad? – el rubio asiente con la cabeza y dice : - y no sabes cuanto ino jejejejeje – la rubia dice haciendo que la ojiperla casi se desmaye : - bueno niños pórtense bien que no se les olvide que están en un hospital aunque podría ser una experiencia emocionante jejejejej bueno solo no hagan mucho ruido si? – la ojiperla solo dijo : - ino-chan! Tampoco es para tanto aunque… - la rubia se acerca a la ojiperla y le dice : - no que no? Ya no te creo lo de niña buena eh hinata para mi que eres toda una pervertida jejejeje – en eso la ojiperla baja la cabeza y no dice nada mientras la rubia se rie y le dice : - calmate hinata solo estoy jugando además no tiene nada de malo siempre y cuando sea solo con tu novio – la ojiperla le dice algo molesta : - claro que solo con mi novio ino-chan por quien me tomas? – la rubia dice algo apenada : - no es eso hinata simplemente digo que tengan cuidado no hagan algo de lo que se puedan arrepentir y además no quiero que nadie los escuche mientras ustedes andan en lo suyo – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - te refieres con embarazarme ino-chan? la Verdad me muero por ser madre y mas de los hijos de mi naruto-kun me gustaría ver a un pequeño naruto corriendo por ahí mientras dice dattebayo! Jijijiji o a una pequeña hinata mientras juega con su hermano mayor o les preparo algo de comer es una de mi tantas ilusiones – la rubia le dijo : - si lo se hinata pero aun eres muy joven no te gustaría hacer algo mas? – la ojiperla responde muy segura de si : - la verdad no ino-chan lo único que quiero es ser la madre de los hijos de mi naruto-kun no me veo de otra forma bueno si como la esposa del rokudaime hokage y me imagino que mi clan querra que yo tome las riendas de la familia para ese entonces eso es lo único que quiero aunque la verdad no me importa en lo mas minimo si no llego a ser la heredera del clan hyuga me conformo con ser la esposa del próximo hokage que ese es mi naruto-kun sin duda y la madre de sus hijos – a lo que la rubia responde : - vaya hinata me alegro por ti ya tienes planeado todo y que bueno si eso es lo que quieres lucha por ello y no dejes que nadie trate de echar a perder tu plan y veras que en unos cuantos años se te hara realidad tu sueño bueno me voy tengo cosas que hacer no hagan algo indebido niños esperen a llegar a su casa jejejejej bueno naruto estaras aquí hasta pasado mañana mientras vemos que el veneno haya sido totalmente exterminado bueno eso es todo adiós – el rubio trata de replicar : - como que estare aquí un dia mas noooo yo ya me siento bien no es necesario ino – en eso la rubia y la ojiperla lo regañan mientras le dicen : - tu te quedas aquí naruto!... cierto naruto-kun ino-chan tiene razón que tal si te pasa algo mientras estamos en casa yo me muero asi que quedas pero no estaras solo me quedare contigo – a el rubio no le queda de otra que obedecer y dice : - no es justo cuando las mujeres se juntan ni quien las pare bueno y que se supone que hare todo este tiempo me moriré de aburrimiento – entonces la ojiperla saca una pelota se la da al el rubio y dice : - bueno naruto-kun te traje algo para que te distraigas bueno eso creo – en eso el rubio le dice en un bufido : - hinata-chan quien crees que soy akamaru? A da igual dámela tal ves pueda botarla en la pared – en eso la toma y empieza a botarla la ojiperla se sube a la cama con el y lo abraza por lo que el rubio se mueve un poco mas a la derecha para que su amada se acomodara mejor una ves que están los dos acostados dice el rubio : - bueno al menos dormiremos juntos no? – la ojiperla le sonríe y le dice : - asi es mi amor no ya no puedo estar un dia sin que duerma a tu lado por que no duermo bueno a dormir no? – el rubio dice : - si la verdad yo tampoco puedo dormir si no te tengo a mi lado… buenas noches hinata-chan te amo – la ojiperla se abraza aun mas del rubio y le dice : - si ya es hora de dormir… yo también te amo naruto-kun – y asi se durmieron rumbo a lo que seria un nuevo dia llena de aventuras para el kyuby.

Fin del capitulo 8

Bueno pues aqui doy por terminado este capitulo de nuevo pido disculpas por tardar tanto pero bueno me paso cada cosa esta semana primero se me reinicia la lap a medio capitulo y pierdo lo que había escrito segundo es aun peor me paso lo que a HinamiUH ( familia de shinobis ) que le borraron su capitulo y ay me ven escribiendo todo de nuevo lo malo es que ya no me acordaba asi que hice algo nuevo y para matar se me vuelve a reiniciar la laptop en este momento y tengo que escribir de nuevo lo ultimo lo bueno es que de eso si me acordaba jejejejeje bueno a los que no les guste las historias románticas cursis y melosas no lean este fic ya que hay mucho de eso en este es que estaba en internet y me encontré en un foro que se llamaba los malos fics y sus malos autores y me destrozaron vivo y algunos no pasaron del 2 capitulo por lo que no les da derecho criticarme de tal manera no es que me queje se que todos tienen derecho a opinar también se le fueron hasta con la cubeta a varios de mis autores y fics favoritos y pienso que no es justo que nos digan palabras subidas de tono si no saben que rollo bueno eso creo bueno que importa yo escribo para el que le guste mis historias y al que no pss también gracias a todos los que les gusta esta historia que bueno que se diviertan un rato con mis locas ocurrencias empezare a subir de nuevo los omakes donde al pobre escritor ( osea yo ) le ira como en feria con los personajes además de un segmento de entrevistas a otros autores bueno eso es mucha inovacion no? Jejejej y también a los personajes mmmmmm creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir…. Mi nuevo capitulo lo empezare el miércoles y se llamara : un dia con hanabi espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo

Atte: trigo-sama


	10. Capitulo 9

En el capitulo anterior : nuestros héroes siguen en su misión en la aldea de la niebla, naruto es secuestrado por los malos pero no tarda mucho en escaparse mientras los demás planean que harán después de esta misión ya que les espera un largo mes de vacaciones en eso empieza una pelea por el control del pueblo que debían liberar al final lo logran con el rubio matando al líder de los renegados con su jutsu devastación planetaria ( chibaku tensei ) sakura sin querer lo envenena con un nuevo veneno que creo en eso nuestra ojiperla favorita hace su nuevo jutsu cortesía de naruto uzumaki la teletransportacion ( no se como se llama en japonés el jutsu que usaba minato namikaze disculpas por eso ) llegan al hospital y lo salvan naruto tiene que pasar los próximos dos días en el hospital mientras el kyuby hace una apuesta con la ojiperla y la pierde teniendo como castigo : ir con hanabi a la academia ninja para enseñárselo a sus amigas de ahí el nombre a nuestro nuevo capitulo.

Como le ira al kyuby con la hermana de hinata? Que pasara con nuestra pareja favorita? Que hara la pelinegra de lentes para conquitar a su entrenador de perros? El manipulador de insectos lograra que la chica que le gusta salga con el? Por que hago estas preguntas? Bueno no tengo nada mejor que hacer jajajaja no tengo vida social bueno las respuestas a muchas de mis preguntas a continuación…

(menos a la ultima)

: - hinata hyuga – personaje hablando

: - ( _hinata hyuga _) – personaje pensando

: - _hinata hyuga _– personaje hablando por radio

Hinata hyuga : narrador ( osea yo )

Una linda historia de amor

Capitulo 9 : un dia con hanabi

Estaba un rubio dormido en una cama de hospital mientras soñaba…

En el sueño de naruto

Estaba el rubio y su esposa dormidos en la cama cuando una pequeña niña como de 5 años rubia y ojos aperlados dice mientras lo mueve para que se levante : - ya levántate papi me prometiste que me llevarías a tu trabajo – en eso el rubio cubriéndose con su almohada dice : - kushina cinco minutitos mas – en eso la ojiperla abre los ojos y le dice a su pequeña hija : - que te pasa mi princesa por que tanto alboroto mi niña? – la pequeña rubia ojiperla le dice a su mama : - es que mi papa me prometio llevarme a su trabajo y no se quiere levantar mami – la ojiperla le dice a su amado : - mi amor ya levántate no querras hacer enojar a tu princesa otra ves verdad? Buenos días naruto-kun – en eso el rubio aun medio dormido dice : - kushina no puedes esperar cinco minutos enseguida me levanto aprende de tu hermano mayor minato el no me molesta mientras duermo…. Buenos días mi amor que tal tu noche eh hinata-chan? Si tienes razón mejor me levanto no quiero que esta niña linda me haga berrinche otra vez a quien habrá salido? – la ojiperla dice : - mejor no se puede, dormir abrazada de mi esposo no se compara con nada…. En cuanto a lo del niña berrinchuda salio idéntica a ti testaruda como su padre y su abuela jijiji donde estará mi niño que aun no se levanta? – el rubio dijo : - si tienes razón donde anduviera mi muchacho… bueno tienez razón por algo es mi hija no? Mi princesa además tiene lo que mas adoro de mi reina sus ojos jejeje – la ojiperla se sonroja y le dice a su esposo : - ya mi amor me apenas la verdad hubiese preferido que tenga tus ojos pero solo tiene tu cabello en cuanto a minato tiene lo que siempre hemos soñado un poco de los dos tiene mi pelo negro tus ojos azules que en segundos se cambian a aperlados es educado pero también hiperactivo caballeroso y algo loco simplemente lo que mas adoro de su padre jejejeje – en eso entra el pelinegro de unos 13 años y dice : - buenos días mama, buenos días papa asi que el pequeño diablillo ya les esta molestando tan temprano? – la rubia ojiperla le dice algo molesta a su hermano mayor : - a quien le llamas diablillo minato? Lo dice el que ni siquiera se puede acercar a hatsumi uchiha sin sonrojarse a mas no poder jejejeje – el pobre pelinegro se sonrojo en seguida y tratando de esconder su sonrojo cosa que sus padres se dieron cuenta dijo : - ahora si moriras pequeño demonio rubio te hare mi nuevo jutsu de cosquillas! – en eso el muchacho se le lanza a su hermanita y le empieza a hacer cosquillas la pobre niña se esta doliendo de la risa y le dice : - si claro me vas a matar jajaja ya basta ya me duele de tanto reirme hermano mayor – la pareja miraba como sus hijos jugaban en la cama a lo que el rubio le dijo a la ojiperla : - sabes hinata-chan si volviera a nacer viviría mi vida igual que la vivo ahora no cambiaria nada… tengo dos hijos maravillosos estoy casado con la mujer mas hermosa de este mundo soy el hokage de la aldea que mas puedo pedir la verdad nada ya soy feliz – la ojiperla le dice a su amado mientras lo besa : - la verdad yo tampoco cambiaria nada soy inmensamente feliz con mi esposo y mis dos hijos, sigo enamorada de ti naruto-kun como el primer dia que te vi y se que tu también lo estas de mi … bueno niños ya es tarde me imagino que mandaras a una misión en solitario otra ves a mi bebe verdad mi amor? – el pelinegro se sonroja y le dice a su madre : - mama ya te he dicho mil veces que no me llames bebe ya soy un hombre madre – la ojiperla dijo haciendo sonrojar mas a su hijo : - te pareces a mi te ruborizas sin razón… bueno para mi siempre seras mi bebe además me muero de miedo cuando el desconsiderado de tu padre te manda en esas misiones en solitario – entonces el joven vuelve a hablar : - madre que no soy un bebe! … bueno es que comprende soy un jounin el mas joven de toda la aldea y algún dia superare a las 3 personas que mas admiro mis abuelos hiashi hyuga y minato namikaze y al mas importante superar a mi padre el rokudaime hokage miembro de los 5 ya no tan nuevos legendarios sannin naruto uzumaki – en eso los dos lo regañan haciendo que al pelinegro le saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca : - acaso me estas llamando viejo minato?... Si le estas diciendo viejo a tu padre me estas diciendo vieja a mi hijo mio – el pelinegro solo dijo : - bueno se supone que los padres deben ser viejos no? – al rubio le salen lagrimas estilo anime y dice : - no puede ser ya estoy viejo… bueno al menos estoy en onda no? Tu viejo esta en onda – el pelinegro no dice nada y el rubio solo lo rodea un aura depresiva y dijo : - si ya se cuando estoy acabado aaaaah – en eso la pequeña rubia ojiperla le dice mientras le da un beso en la mejilla : - no le hagas caso papi para mi eres muy joven y el mas guapo de todos jiji – en eso habla la ojiperla que le dice a su marido mientras lo besa : - ya ves que no soy la única mi amor tu hija también te dice que eres el mas guapo de todos ves que no soy solo yo? – en eso el rubio con un poco de animos dice : - ah ustedes dos nunca me fallan no como minato que me dice viejo ni parece que soy su padre – entonces el pelinegro le dice a su padre : - claro que soy tu hijo vamos no te molestes solo estoy jugando viejo – entonces el rubio tiene una caída estilo anime y dice : - y encima me llama viejo ah que hijo el mio – en eso la ojiperla algo molesta reprende al ojiazul : - minato que te he dicho sobre respetar a tu padre? – el pelinegro dice : - oh vamos madre sabes que solo juego no lo digo enserio – la ojiperla dice : - si no fueras mi hijo y la luz de mis ojos igual que tu hermanita te golpearía por insultar a mi esposo – en eso el pelinegro juega con su madre como siempre lo hace : - bueno preciosa me perdonas? Que tal si te llevo a cenar a un buen restaurante? – la ojiperla dice siguiendo el juego : - lo siento minato-kun soy casada jijiji – y el pelinegro responde : - oh vamos no seas asi linda tu marido no se va a enterar o si? – en eso la ojiperla se sonroja y dice : - tal ves y no minato-kun pero yo le soy fiel a mi esposo… bueno tienes razón no se enterara – en eso habla el rubio fingiendo molestia : - pues que creen ya me entere y para que veas que puedo hacerte lo mismo llevare a esta señorita a cenar jejejeje – eso se lo dijo a su pequeña hija – en eso habla la ojiperla : - asi que tenemos citas para hoy no mi amor? – el rubio responde : - asi es hinata-chan pero bueno hay que levantarnos aun tengo que darme un baño desayunar que mi princesa y mi reina hagan lo mismo llevar a mi esposa al complejo hyuga para que empieze con su dia de labores ir a ver como quedaron las reparaciones del hospital ir a ver al teme a ver como esta la fuerza de la aldea por cierto minato dile al amargado de tu sensei que están tu y tu equipo de vacaciones por una semana he revisado sus misiones y creo que se me paso la mano con las misiones asi que bueno piensa que haras por que en una semana estaras sin hacer nada bueno a menos de que quieras ayudarme a mi a kiba y a yuri con las clases en la academia que se mueren por ver al chico sensación además de itachi uchiha – en eso el pelinegro le dice a su padre : - genial papa me arruinaste el dia mencionando al teme si el esta ahí yo no quiero ir entonces prefiero aburrirme en mi habitacion o enseñándole a mi hermanita un nuevo jutsu - entonces dijo la ojiperla : - asi que tu le enseñaste a invocar a otta-san verdad? – el pelinegro no le quedo de otra que decir la verdad y la pequeña rubia dijo : - te refieres a kyuby-chan mama? – en eso hace unas posiciones de manos y dice : - jutsu de invocación – y aparece kurama como siempre convertido en un cachorro a lo que la rubia dice : - kyuby-chan que bueno verte otra vez – mientras la pequeña ojiperla lo abraza el dice : - a que niña esta es mas cariñosa que su madre y mas molesta que su padre que hice yo para merecer esto!... asi ser el kyuby verdad jejejeje - en eso habla el rubio con una sonrisa : - paga todas las que me has hecho kurama jejejejejejeje si mi hija es muy cariñosa jejejeje – en eso habla la ojiperla : - otta-san no puedo creer que le siga molestando que seamos cariñosas con usted – el zorro habla con suavidad con la que es su hija y nieta ( políticamente ) : - mmmm niña sabes que no me gusta que me abrazen y esas cosas aunque no se tal ves ya tenga una nueva consentida jejejeje – eso lo dijo mirando a la rubia que jugaba con las orejas del zorro a lo que la ojiperla hablo de nuevo : - por lo que veo ya no sere su consentida eh? Pero que bueno que ahora cuide a mi niña como lo hizo conmigo se la confio si naruto-kun y yo no estamos para cuidarlos – en eso el zorro asiente con la cabeza y desaparece en una nube de humo haciendo que la pequeña rubia ojiperla hiciera uno de sus berrinches : - no es justo ya se fue kyuby-chan bueno en panza de quien tengo que gritar para que salga a jugar conmigo? – en eso habla el rubio : - en la mia no princesa no lo siento dentro de mi… entiende que kurama no puede jugar contigo todo el tiempo tiene que descansar ya que aun siendo el hokage sigo saliendo de misiones y tu mama se que también aunque me lo esconda jejejeje – en eso habla la ojiperla apenada por ser puesta en evidencia : - na..na..naruto-kun veras yo te quería decir es que me aburro sola en el complejo hyuga y no llevo a la pequeña kushina por que 5 minutos después me entero de que todo el clan hyuga anda tras ella por hacer una de sus clásicas travesuras y padre se vuelve loco diciendo que una hyuga no puede ser tan hiperactiva y termino con la misma discusión de todos los días pero bueno no hago misiones tan peligrosas son de clase A se que tu te estas arriesgando haciendo misiones de clase S a lo que espero una explicación lógica si no seras hokage castigado jijijji – el rubio habla como un niño regañado : - perdón hinata-chan pero bueno estamos en las mismas me aburro solo en mi oficina y saber que no puedo tener "aquellas" reuniones diplomáticas con la líder del clan hyuga me hace pensar mas en ella… además mi orgullo no me suele visitar al trabajo como solia hacerlo y mi princesa pues ya ves siempre esta con hanabi-chan y konohamaru mientras juega con sus primos en el complejo sarutobi – en eso la ojiperla dijo super sonrojada : - naruto-kun! No deberíamos hablar sobre nuestras "reuniones" diplomáticas enfrente de los niños aunque ya nos urge una en mi oficina jijijji – en eso el pelinegro toma a su hermanita y la saca del cuarto mientras le dice a sus padres : - vamos kushina estos ya se empezaron a poner cariñosos… bueno mama , papa no tarden mucho los esperamos abajo – en eso el rubio le dice a su hijo con una mirada picara : - bueno pues ya se están tardando no? Jejejeje ahora vamos me doy un baño y nos vamos kushina ok? – en eso la rubia se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla a su padre y el pelinegro a su madre haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran entonces la rubia dijo : - esta bien papi nos vemos abajo – en eso el rubio habla : - a nuestros hijos no lo crees hinata-chan? – la ojiperla responde aun sonrojada : - asi es mi naruto-kun aunque creo que podemos empezar la reunión en el baño y terminarla en mi oficina jijijii – el rubio dijo con un hilillo de sangre en la nariz : - bueno ya que la líder del clan hyuga lo pide yo el hokage naruto uzumaki permito que empezemos la reunión jejejejeje eres una picarona hinata-chan – la ojiperla aun sonrojada pero no arrepentida dijo : - desde que te volviste mi novio y después mi esposo lo soy ahora tenemos unos puntos que discutir sobre la aldea hokage-sama… mejor cállate y besame si? – el rubio dijo : - me encanta cuando me llamas hokage-sama con esa voz tuya… pero bueno tenemos que discutir esos puntos hyuga-sama jejejej ven aquí – en eso la ojiperla lo arrastraba a el baño y una ves que se iba a terminar de quitar la ropa….

( sueño interrumpido debido a que el rubio se cayo de cabeza de la cama)

: - auch! – grito el rubio y volvió a hablar : - justo en la mejor parte de mi sueño dattebayo! – en eso la ojiperla seguía plácidamente dormida asi que el rubio se volvió a acostar en la cama y vio como su amada hacia un movimiento involuntario que solia hacer cuando estaba dormida no importaba como durmieran esos dos siempre despertarían frente a frente y tomados de las manos pasaron 10 minutos y el rubio se había vuelto a dormir en eso iba a entrar una rubia para ver como seguía su amigo cuando escucho a la ojiperla hablar entre sueños : - te amo mucho mi naruto-kun – el rubio también hablando entre sueños respondio : - yo también te amo hinata-chan – en eso la pelirosa vio que la rubia se encontraba y le dijo : - que tanto les ves ino? – la rubia con unos ojos tiernos le apunto que miraba mientras decía : - a poco no son tan lindos? eso es un amor hermoso – en eso la pelirosa la secunda : - tienes razón ino son extremadamente tiernos y se aman hasta en sus sueños eso si que es lindo – la pelirosa lo decía mientras tenia lagrimas estilo anime por lo embelesada que estaba con la imagen de hinata y naruto estaban acostados uno frente al otro mientras sus frentes se unian y estaban tomados de las manos en eso dice la pelirosa : - ya se que son lindos ino pero tenemos trabajo dejemos a los tortolitos dormir la verdad venia a decirle a naruto que ya se puede ir pero esperamos a que despierte no ino? – la rubia dijo : - si tienes razón sakura hay que dejarlos dormir y que sigan con esta bella imagen jiji son tan tiernos pero bueno tienes razón ire a urgencias para ver si hay algo nuevo tu iras a dar los detalles de tu misión verdad sakura? – la pelirosa dijo : - asi es ino nos vemos en un rato oye quieres desayunar conmigo? sasuke dijo que iria a ver a sai para unas cosas – entonces dijo la rubia : - esta bien pero tu pagas jejejeje – en eso habla la pelirosa algo enojada : - eres una avara ino puerca! – en eso habla la rubia : - si pero yo no tengo un novio rico cabeza de chicle y frentona jejejejeje – en eso habla la pelirosa : - bueno vienes o no? – la rubia asintió y asi se fueron a la cafetería del hospital.

En la mansión del suoke.

Estaba una pequeña ojiperla levantándose a lo que seria un gran dia mientras pensaba : - ( _genial hinata me prestara a kurama-sama para que me acompañe a la academia y demos una pequeña demostración de su poder… además de que mis amigas estarán haciéndole cariñitos y abrazandolo por que me lo llevare hecho cachorro jijiji hoy será un gran dia muy divertido lo presiento _) – en eso una voz la saca de sus pensamientos : - hanabi-sama es hora de que se levante se le hara tarde – en eso la castaña se da cuenta y dice : - claro primo neji no me tardo y que haras después? – el castaño no entendia el por que de su pregunta pero respondio : - bueno tengo planeado ir al hospital a llevar a tenten a su chequeo mensual además de visitar a naruto se que esta ahí tal ves lleve las cartas para jugar mientras están checando a tenten y para que naruto no se aburra pero si bueno podría apostar a salir en calzones por todo el complejo hyuga a que hinata-sama se encuentra con el bueno eso es todo hanabi-sama por que la pregunta? – en eso su pequeña prima responde : - haces esa apuesta primo neji por que sabes que no perderas todo mundo sabe que mi hermana se quedaría con el… bueno te hice la pregunta por curiosidad quería saber si podrias ir a la academia hoy quería que vieras la pequeña demostración que hare con kurama-sama ya que mi hermana me lo presto por un dia bueno no me lo presto se supone que ella hizo una apuesta con el y kurama-sama perdió y bueno vienes o no? En verdad apreciaría que vinieras – en eso el castaño le da una sonrisa y dice : - claro que si hanabi-sama solo termino de llevar a tenten y voy a verla me alegra que haya pensado en mi lastima que hinata-sama no vendrá por que tiene que cuidar al cabeza hueca de naruto – en eso la pequeña le dice algo enojada a su primo : - no le digas asi al jefe primo neji! – en eso el castaño recuerda y dice : - a si es cierto usted es novia del nieto del sandaime verdad? Hinata-sama dice que por ser su novia piensas que también eres su subordinada no? – en eso le dice la pequeña ojiperla : - ya no lo pienso lo soy el me acepto como su subordinada y dijo que me entrenara como lo hizo con konohamaru-kun espero volverme tan fuerte como mi hermana algún dia por que cocinar como ella ya se, hacer arreglos florales como ella ya se, tener un novio guapo como ella ya lo tengo además de que es su estudiante bueno creo que solo me falta ser tan fuerte como ella bueno eso creo – en eso el castaño dijo : - vamos hanabi-sama no lo dije para que se enojara… bueno a hinata-sama no le gustaría que quiera parecerse a ella ya que a ella no le gusta su forma de ser a ella le gustaría que fueras tu eso siempre dice ella siempre dice que jamas copies a una persona solo saca sus mejores cualidades y trata de hacerlas tuyas actuar para complacerte a ti no a los demás que no cayeras en sus errores hinata-sama quiere lo mejor para usted y se que naruto también ya que eres la hermanita de su adorada hime-chan – en eso la ojiperla menor se sonroja y dice : - no pensé que mi hermana pensara eso de mi pero bueno se supone que tiene razón tengo que hacerlo para complacerme no a los demás bueno es hora de levantarme desayunar e irme a la escuela – en eso el castaño dijo : - hinata-sama se referia a lo de complacerte a usted misma y no a los demás y que no cayeras en sus errores se referia ya que ella antes de ser la novia de naruto trataba de complacer a los demás y no a ella misma eso es lo que admiro de naruto la esta haciendo cambiar y para bien claro que ya se volvió algo berrinchuda, hiperactiva y olvidadiza pero bueno tenia que pegársele algo de su novio no? Bueno me tengo que ir hanabi-sama le dire lo mismo que le dije a hinata-sama una ves pienselo y vera que estoy en lo correcto bueno la veo en la demostracion – en eso el castaño sale de la habitacion cierra la puerta y vio que se encontraba su tio parado en la pared de enfrente a la habitacion por lo que dijo : - cuanto tiempo lleva ahí hiashi-sama? – el líder del clan dijo : - lo suficiente neji para escuchar la platica que tuviste con hanabi – en eso el castaño dijo : - lo siento hiashi-sama yo solo dije lo que hinata-sama me dijo un dia – entonces el hyuga mayor dijo : - no te preocupes neji ella tiene razón hanabi debe complacerse a si misma no a los demás incluyéndome además no tiene tantas obligaciones como su hermana y mira a hinata se revelo contra mi me supero y ahora vive con su novio el clan no lo aprobaba pero naruto se encargo de callarles la boca a todos los del clan incluyéndome y la verdad ese muchacho me sorprende cada ves mas y mas espero que hanabi sea igual de decidida que su hermana mayor y algún dia vaya siguiendo sus sueños se que me dolerá dejarla ir pero es lo correcto ya perdi a mi hija mayor y la verdad no quiero perderla a ella también me dolería mucho pero bueno como dicen por ahí : los hijos tienen que formar su familia e independizarse de los padres… por que no me habrá pedido que la fuera a ver a su demostración se me hace peligroso que sea con kurama-sama pero bueno yo hubiese ido si me lo hubiese pedido aunque eso no salva de un buen regaño a hinata y naruto por haberle dado a kurama aunque sea un rato – en eso habla el castaño : - bueno hiashi-sama ella sabe que usted esta muy ocupado además de que la regañaría igual que a hinata-sama por haberle dado a kurama-sama pensó que usted no quisiera ir a verla por eso – en eso habla el líder del clan : - bueno si pero hubiese ido de todas maneras no quiero cometer los mismo errores que con hinata a la que le debo disculpas pero siendo honesto se que no me perdonara por todo lo que le he hecho – en eso habla el castaño : - lo siento hiashi-sama pero hinata-sama lo perdonaría enseguida ella es como naruto ellos saben perdonar aunque los hayas tratado muy mal son buenos de corazón bueno hiashi-sama me tengo que ir si no llegare tarde al medico – en eso el castaño se va y el líder del clan se queda pensando : - ( _mmmm tiene razón pero me da miedo que hinata me reproche todo lo mal que la he tratado aunque me merezco cada palabra que ella me diga… pero neji tiene razón ella es una niña de buenos sentimientos se que me perdonaría es igual que su madre… en cuanto a hanabi me le apareceré por ahí sin invitación no creo que se enoje _) – y asi el jefe del clan salio rumbo a su despacho para terminar rápido sus labores e ir a ver después la demostración de su hija y si le quedaba tiempo iria al hospital a visitar a su yerno.

En alguna parte de konoha

Estaba un pequeño pelinegro caminando rumbo a casa de su pequeña novia mientras se decía : - ya se habrá levantado hanabi-chan? Espero y si bueno apenas acabe la escuela ire a visitar al jefe espero y ya este bien – en eso una pequeña pelinaranja le dice : - el jefe estará bien konohamaru sabes que siempre se recupera – en eso el pelinegro voltea y dice : - a moegi no me había dado cuenta disculpa y hudon? – la pelinaranja dijo : - dijo que nos vera en la escuela bueno te dejo ire a comer algo antes de ir a la escuela espero verte mas tarde – en eso el pelinegro le dice : - claro que si moegi ire con hanabi-chan espero ver su demostración con el gran kyuby kurama – la pelinaranja dijo fastidiada : - asi iras con ella cierto a que importa nos vemos – en eso la chica se fue y el pelinegro dijo : - y a esta que bicho le pico desde que soy novio de hanabi se porta extraño bueno que importa… kyaaaaaaa – en eso el pobre pelinegro estaba en el suelo estaba algo molesto cuando dijo pero al levantar la vista se espanto : - oye tu imbécil por que no miras por donde caminas? …. Mmmm sasuke-oniichan – en eso el azabache lo levanta y le dice : - deberías tener mas cuidado konohamaru hmp te pareces a tu maestro siempre en las nubes pero bueno deberías fijarte como le hablas a las personas te podrias ganar serios problemas por eso – en eso se disculpa con el azabache mientras dice : - lo siento sasuke-oniichan no lo volveré a hacer y seguire tu consejo debo fijarme como hablo bueno nos vemos – en eso el pelinegro sale huyendo del lugar y el azabache piensa : - ( _vaya los niños de ahora… vaya me escuche como un anciano con eso jejejeje bueno ya termine de platicar con sai y ahora que hago? Puedo ir visitar al dobe y hinata además aprovecho para ver a sakura bueno si eso hare tal ves y veo a alguien mas y me quedo a platicar con ellos _) – en eso iba caminando cuando se topa con un perro que el conoce : - akamaru? Bueno eso quiere decir que kiba esta cerca no? – en eso el castaño sale de atrás de el y le grita haciendo que el azabache pegue un brinco : - hey sasuke! Como estas amigo? – el azabache algo molesto dijo : - bien hasta que tu llegaste idiota! – en eso el entrenador de perros se carcajeaba mientras le decía a si perro : - esa estuvo buena eh akamaru? Calma sasuke no aguantas una pequeña broma? – en eso el azabache dice : - a bueno olvídalo que haces? – el castaño responde : - nada aquí nomas paseando un rato… la verdad no tengo nada que hacer esperaba chocar con alguno de ustedes para ver si hacíamos algo pero eso ya paso – el azabache decía algo fastidiado : - ya somos dos kiba pero pensé en ir a visitar al dobe y a hinata y aprovecho para ver a sakura bueno me acompañas? - el entrenador de perros dijo : - claro sasuke me imagino que nos veremos con los demás verdad? – el azabache asintió mientras caminaban rumbo a su destino.

Con shino

Estaba el encapuchado en la puerta de los decodificadores de la aldea esperando a cierta rubia de lentes mientras pensaba : - ( _dios estoy nervioso… vamos shino tu puedes agarra valor además como dijeron hinata y naruto si le gustan los insectos no le veo el problema me la paso tan bien cuando estoy con ella y creo que ella también conmigo pero bueno creo que ahí viene mejor la saludo _) mmmm h.. hola shiho buenos días – en eso la rubia voltea y ve quien es mientras piensa : - ( _dios es shino-kun que hago la verdad me la paso muy bien con el pero después del fracaso con shikamaru-kun no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo no creo poder resistir otro rechazo además el ha de tener muchas chicas a sus pies aunque a veces no creo ya que es un aburame le han de tener pánico por sus insectos pero a mi no me asustan de hecho me encantan los insectos pero bueno mejor lo saludo si no pensara que soy una irrespetuosa _) h..ho..hola shino-kun como estas si no me equivoco volviste ayer de una misión no? – en eso el encapuchado habla : - asi es shiho estuvo entretenida pero naruto le pateo el trasero al líder mientras los demás nos encargamos de los rebeldes y bueno aquí me tienes – en eso responde la rubia de lentes : - a si es cierto naruto-kun esta bien escuche que sakura-chan lo había envenenado accidentalmente – en eso habla el encapuchado de nuevo : - asi es pero ya esta mejor le deben dar de alta mañana por lo que lo ire a visitar mas tarde por cierto no se si seria mucha molestia pero te gustaría acompañarme? – la rubia estaba indecisa pero después de unos minutos que al encapuchado se le hacían eternos dijo : - claro shino-kun, me gustaría saber que naruto-kun esta bien me imagino que hinata-sama esta con el verdad? – en eso el encapuchado dijo : - asi es bueno te compre algo se que es tu favorito por lo que creo que te gustara bueno no lo compre lo cambie por un poco de mis insectos parasitos espero que sea de tu agrado – en eso la rubia le dice : - por que me comprarías algo shino-kun? Bueno esta bien seria una falta de respeto si no lo acepto – entonces el encapuchado se hallaba mas nervioso que su amiga ojiperla cuando se le trataba de acercarsele al rubio hace unos meses : - bueno pensé que te gustaría pero bueno si no lo quieres yo entenderé no te preocupes bueno te lo compre por que bueno eres a alguien a quien aprecio mucho – entonces la rubia notaba como el encapuchado a pesar de que su cara casi no se veía estaba sonrojado por lo que le dijo : - yo soy alguien a quien aprecias mucho? La verdad yo también te aprecio mucho pero me da miedo cometer antiguos errores y la verdad no me quiero ilusionarme con falsas esperanzas – en eso el encapuchado dijo : - pues la verdad te sere sincero te esperare el tiempo necesario y yo no quiero darte falsas esperanzas tampoco quiero ilusionarte la verdad te lo dire me gustas mucho no puedo dejar de pensar en ti desde aquella ves que nos presentaron pero tu querias a shikamaru y como todo caballero se que cuando una mujer quiere a un hombre tiene que hacerse a un lado aunque duela demasiado asi que eso hice me hice a un lado para ver que pelearas por shikamaru pero como el ya era novio de temari espere a que tu dejaras de pelear para que yo empezara mi lucha por eso le pedi ayuda a hinata y naruto y bueno ellos me recomendaron regalarte tu insecto favorito asi que cambien la mitad de mis insectos por uno de esos escarabajos y bueno aquí me tienes todo nervioso pero no arrepentido de lo que te digo ahora bueno al final la decisión es tuya asi que bueno que respondes? No espero que te enamores de mi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos solo quiero que me digas que tengo una minúscula oportunidad y yo me encargare del resto – en eso la rubia estaba muy sonrojada e impactada de lo que el encapuchado le dijo pero después de unos minutos y ella seguía sin hablar a lo que el manipulador de insectos dijo ya desesperado : - por favor shiho dime algo grítame,insultame o pégame pero por favor has algo que me esta matando este silencio sepulcral – en eso la rubia camina hacia el ya frente a el se paro de puntitas ( shino es mas alto que ella ) y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla haciendo que este casi se desmayara por lo que el encapuchado dijo : - y eso que significa? – a lo que la rubia le dijo con una sonrisa : - significa que sigas conquistandome como haces ahora la verdad a mi también me gustas pero me gustaría que nos conociéramos mejor te parece? – el encapuchado con una gran sonrisa dijo : - me parece perfecto shiho eso quiere decir que al menos somos algo mas que amigos pero menos que novios? Si es eso hare hasta lo imposible para que seas mi novia jejejeje – en eso la rubia le dijo sonrojada : - sigue asi y lo conseguiras jejejeje pero bueno no es por sonar interesada y donde esta mi regalo si es lo que creo que es me muero por verlo y ver como come pequeñas hormigas jejeje – en eso el encapuchado dijo : - no es que seas interesada solo eres una amante de los insectos igual que yo es algo de lo que tenemos en común jejeje bueno aquí tienes – en eso el encapuchado saca una pequeña jaula de plástico el escarabajo soldado que consiguió gracias al rubio pero a un alto precio estaba triste por sus insectos pero al ver la cara de felicidad de la chica se le olvido mientras ella decía : - una ves que estemos en casa te alimentare, te cuidare y te vere crecer ay eres tan lindo escarabajo pero bueno tengo que ponerte un nombre – en eso el encapuchado dice : - ya se te ocurrirá algo linda mientras quería pedirte si vamos a ver a naruto claro si quieres y no se si sea atrevido pero después me gustaría invitarte a recolectar insectos conmigo claro si no es molestia y no estas ocupada – en eso la rubia dice : - claro que me gustaría recolectar insectos contigo shino-kun y la verdad solo venia a entregar unos papeles ya que hoy es mi dia libre si tienes algo mas que hacer después de recolectar insectos me gustaría invitarte a almorzar claro si quieres – el encapuchado dijo : - no quiero shiho…. Se supone que el hombre debería invitar a almorzar a la mujer no al revés me sentiría honrado si el que te invitara a almorzar fuera yo – entonces la rubia dijo : - pero shino-kun no quiero que pienses que soy una interesada y menos una avara que no puede pagar sus deudas – el encapuchado dijo : - no lo pienso shiho ni siquiera me paso por la cabeza pero bueno nos vamos? – la rubia asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba uno de los brazos del encapuchado mientras caminaban al hospital a visitar al rubio.

En el hospital con kiba y sasuke

Estaban el entrenador de perros y el azabache llegando al hospital cuando miran a una pareja de castaños y dicen : - hey neji,tenten que hacen aquí? – en eso la experta en armas dice : - hola kiba y sasuke bueno verán vine a mi chequeo mensual además aprovechamos para visitar al tonto de naruto jejejeje – en eso el azabache dijo : - vaya ya crecio mucho tu panza tenten no pienses mal neji solo digo que ya pronto nacera no? Y ya saben que es? – en eso el ojiperla dijo : - asi es sasuke bueno aun faltan 4 meses pero la verdad no hemos querido saber que sexo es bueno no lo se lo único que se es que sere feliz con lo que sea niña,niño no importa solo que llegue bien – en eso el entrenador de perros dijo : - asi es neji felicidades jejejeje bueno ya vieron a naruto? – en eso el ojiperla dijo : - no aun no esperamos a los demás para verlo juntos aunque según sakura e ino cuando fueron a verlos hace un par de minutos seguían dormidos – el akimichi que apenas va llegando le pregunta al ojiperla : - seguían dormidos? No se supone que solo naruto estaba en el hospital? Por cierto hola chicos, hola tenten – en eso habla la experta en armas : - hola chouji como estas? Si seguían dormidos ya que hinata se quedo a dormir con naruto ayer por lo que neji hablo en plural – en eso van llegando shikamaru y rock lee por lo que el aprendiz de la bestia verde de konoha dice : - vaya tenten ya esta mas grande que bueno que pronto sere tio asi le enseñare lo que es la llama de la juventud – en eso la castaña le dice algo asustada : - ni se te ocurra lee darle a mi pequeño o pequeña el entrenamiento que gai sensei te da – en eso el pobre rock lee dice : - por que tenten? Es para que tenga un sano desarrollo y hacerlo muy fuerte – en eso habla el chico de la coleta : - ah esto se esta poniendo problemático que tal si vamos a ver a naruto y ya? – en eso llegan el encapuchado y la rubia de lentes en eso saludan a todos : - hola chicos como están? – en eso habla el nara : - vaya esa no me la esperaba shiho y shino me alegro por ustedes enserio – en eso la rubia solo dice : - gracias shikamaru-kun pero shino-kun y yo apenas empezamos a salir nos estamos conociendo – en eso habla el encapuchado : - asi es shikamaru la verdad solo nos estamos conociendo no mas… por el momento – eso ultimo el manipulador de insectos dijo susurrando ya que no quería incomodar a la rubia con sus cosas asi que cuando llegaron la pelirosa y la rubia dijeron : - que hay reunión hoy o algo por el estilo? – en eso habla el azabache que ya se había acercado a su novia : - no ino venimos a ver al dobe y a hinata cierto chicos? – todos asintieron pero chouji dijo : - no falta sai? – en eso todos dijeron : - si tienes razón donde andara? – en eso el ambu de raíz dijo detrás de ellos : - aquí estoy chicos – en eso todos pegan un pequeño salto menos la experta en armas ya que no podía por su situación por lo que ino se acerco y le metio un coscorrón y dijo : - si pero no te aparezcas por detrás sai que nos asustas! – y asi el grupo de amigos empezó a caminar cuando se toparon con una pelinegra de lentes asi que el entrenador de perros se acerco a saludar cortésmente : - hola yuri como estas? – la pobre chica estaba tan sonrojada al ver quien la saludaba que solo dijo : - h…ho..hola kiba-kun como estas? – el castaño divertido decía : - bueno yuri yo te pregunte eso primero jejejej pero bueno estoy bien vine con todos mis amigos a visitar a naruto y a hinata – en eso dijo la rubia : - bueno kiba te dejamos con yuri cuidala bien eh? – en eso la pelinegra le grito algo nerviosa a la rubia : - ino-chan! Bueno me voy tengo cosas que hacer… espero verte pronto kiba-kun.. adiós chicos los veo luego? – todos asintieron menos kiba que se hallaba algo confundido y dijo : - ok yuri aver cuando nos volvemos a ver – y asi siguieron su camino hasta que de pronto un grito los hizo correr menos a tenten que no podía : - te odio naruto-kun! – en eso los chicos corrian a toda velocidad mientras un segundo grito se escucho : - yo te odio mas hinata-chan – de repente entran a la habitacion y ven a los dos ninjas sentados en la cama a lo que la pelirosa dijo : - hinata, naruto por que discuten si estaban tan lindos hace rato mientras dormían – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - discutir? No discutíamos sakura-san – entonces el primo de la ojiperla dijo algo enojado : - y esos gritos que? Fue nuestra imaginación? – en eso la ojiperla le dice a su primo : - aaaaaaa no te preocupes neji-niisan mi naruto-kun y yo solo estamos jugando – a lo que todos con un grito dijeron : - jugando?! – a lo que el rubio dijo : - asi es chicos jugamos guerritas de dedos o vencidas de dedos como le quieran llamar – en eso el azabache dice : - guerritas de dedos? Y eso como se juega? – en eso la ojiperla le dice al azabache : - dame tu mano sasuke-kun – en eso el azabache le da una mano y la ojiperla dice : - bueno sasuke-kun se juega asi : tomas la mano de tu oponente en este caso yo y haces una gai sensei señal jijiji mientras yo enredo mi mano con la tuya a manera que solo estén libres nuestros pulgares una ves que eso pase empezamos una pelea con nuestros dedos a ver cual de los dos se queda encima del otro por lo menos 3 segundos mmm asi cuentan hasta tres y si no logras liberar tu dedo pierdes como ahora jijijij – el azabache dijo : - vaya perdi… bueno no es muy divertido que digamos pero es una buena forma de matar el tiempo con los amigos alguien quiere jugar? – en eso el ojiperla dice : - yo te reto sasuke te ganare aunque no se por que pero lo hare jejejeje – y después de unos minutos de vencidas y vencidas la pelirosa dijo : - vaya ya nos habían asustado chicos pensamos que en verdad discutían – en eso el rubio dice : - yo discutir de esa manera con hinata-chan? Nunca no podría enojarme con esos ojitos lindos – en eso la ojiperla se sonrojo y dijo : - ya naruto-kun que me apenas jijiji me encanta cuando dices que mis ojos son lindos – en eso el rubio dice : - claro que lo son hinata-chan son hermosos – en eso el castaño le dice al entrenador de perros y al azabache : - kiba, sasuke quieren ver como hago a naruto ponerse nervioso? – en eso dice el entrenador de perros : - si fue lo que usaste la ultima ves te apoyo neji – en eso el castaño dice : - naruto ya te dije que no estoy disponible no ves que soy el novio de tenten – en eso el rubio dice enojado : - que demonios contigo neji hablaba de hinata-chan no de ti! – en eso todos se rien mientras naruto se apena en eso la rubia le dice al rubio : - bueno naruto, neji te puso en evidencia jejejejeje bueno lo que quiero decirte es que ya puedes retirarte acabamos de revisar los análisis de tu sangre y no hay ningún rastro del veneno asi que ya puedes irte – en eso el rubio sale de un brinco de la cama y se le abre la parte de atrás de la bata por lo que las chicas empiezan a gritar ( menos la ojiperla que disfrutaba el espectáculo ) en eso el rubio le dice a su amada : - se me abrió la bata verdad hinata-chan? – la ojiperla le dijo : - asi es mi amor – entonces el rubio rogándole a todos los santos dice : - por favor dime que traigo ropa interior hinata-chan – la ojiperla dijo algo picara : - lamento decepcionarte naruto-kun pero no traes – el rubio pega un grito y se voltea mientras se disculpa con las chicas y sus amigos : - perdón chicos no era mi intención dattebayo! Quien diablos me desvistió al menos me hubiese dejado los calzones - en eso habla la ojiperla : - fui yo mi amor la verdad sakura-san me dijo que teníamos que desnudarte para hacerte radiografías y esas cosas aunque la verdad no me arrepiento ni un poco en haberlo hecho jijiji – el rubio super apenado dijo : - por dios ya me vieron todos los cachetes que pena de verdad chicos – en eso todos estaban saliendo mientras la ojiperla le miraba de reojo el trasero a su novio mientras este dijo : - no mires hinata-chan es mi retaguardia – en eso la ojiperla dijo algo picara : - yo quiero seguir mirándola además también es mia solo yo la puedo tocar como ahora ijijiji – en eso la ojiperla le dio una nalgada el rubio salto y una ves que se vistió todos volvieron a entrar a lo que el azabache dijo : - vaya metida de pata eh dobe? Genial ahora tendre pesadillas – en eso la ojiperla dijo : - pues yo no, yo tendre muchos sueños sasuke-kun – en eso el castaño le dice a su prima : - hinata-sama! – a lo que la ojiperla responde : - que tiene neji-niisan? El es mi novio y mi futuro esposo – el castaño dijo : - pero…pero.. a da igual – en eso el rubio se acerca con la experta en armas y dice tocando su panza : - puedo neji y tenten? – los castaños dijeron : - claro que puedes naruto – en eso el rubio le alza parte de la blusa a la experta en armas da una pequeña y suave palmada sobre la panza de esta y dice mientras pone su oído junto a la panza de la castaña : - hay alguien ahí? – en eso todos rien ante el infantilismo de naruto la ojiperla miraba con unos ojos tiernos a su amado mientras pensaba : - (_ que tierno eres mi amor espero que algún dia le digas lo mismo a mi panza jijiji _) – en eso la castaña le dice entre risas al rubio : - bueno naruto y que dijo? – el rubio responde haciendo que las risas volvieran : - esta oscuro aquí adentro cuando saldré? – en eso vuelven a reir y el castaño dijo : - dile que si todo sale bien dentro de 4 meses que no se desespere jejejejeje – en eso el rubio le grita a la panza : - oye bebe me escuchas? tus papas me dijeron que dentro de 4 meses que no desesperes aquí afuera te esperamos con ansias sobre todo tus padres que ya quieren conocerte para llenarte de amor y cariño – todos miraban conmovidos al rubio que sabían bien que el siempre ha estado solo por lo que era extraño que el supiera ese tipo de cosas mientras el castaño le dijo muy serio al rubio : - sabes que naruto cada dia me sorprendes mas ahora veo por que hinata-sama esta enamoradísima de ti – el rubio dijo : - eh? Por que lo dices neji? – el castaño dijo con una sonrisa : - por que eres un buen hombre, buen amigo y sobre todo algún dia seras un excelente padre mira nomas como dejaste a tenten – la castaña lloraba de felicidad el rubio malinterpreto dijo : - lo siento tenten no era mi intención hacerte llorar enserio – a lo que la castaña dijo con una sonrisa : - no te preocupes naruto me haces feliz sabiendo que no somos los únicos que esperamos ansiosos a nuestro pequeño bebe – en eso el rubio dijo : - la verdad tenten todo mundo espera ansioso la llegada de un bebe aunque no sea suyo con eso se da cuenta que crecio el fruto del amor que se tienen dos personas ahora su deber es cuidarlo y quererlo para que vaya por el camino del bien enseñarle valores, y reprenderlo cuando tenga una pequeña falla pero animarlo a intentarlo de nuevo y que no se rinda la verdad yo tengo un sueño chicos es algún dia ser padre para darle a ese niño fruto del amor de mi hinata-chan y mio todo el amor y el cariño que a nosotros se nos negó quiero que sea una persona de bien y un gran shinobi que tenga la amabilidad, bondad y los ojos de mama jejeje y la fuerza y el coraje de papa espero ver a llegar a ver el dia en que mi hijo o hija se case para ver todo empezar de nuevo yo siempre estuve solo hasta los 13 años pero los conoci a ustedes y mirenme soy feliz con mi familia – en eso las chicas lloraban conmovidas y los chicos miraban al rubio con orgullo a lo que su ojiperla dijo : - si mi naruto-kun algún dia seremos padres para darle al fruto de nuestro amor todo el amor y cariño que a nosotros se nos negó no puedo creer que a pesar de haber sufrido mucho piensas de esa manera naruto-kun – en eso el rubio le dijo con una sonrisa a todos : - bueno yo antes de conocerlos pensaba que la vida no valia nada que era mejor estar muerto ya que vivir una vida solo era lo peor del mundo y la verdad no le deseo a nadie lo que a mi y al teme nos paso… pero bueno como dije antes los conoci a ustedes y a ella y todo cambio la tristeza era cambiada por felicidad aunque me sentí muy mal después de que el teme se fue con orochimaru y trato de matarme 3 veces pero lo bueno es que ahora mi familia esta completa de nuevo además de que hay nuevos intengrantes jejejejeje – eso lo dijo mirando a shiho y a la panza de tenten y siguio con su relato : - y mirenme aquí me encuentro feliz con ustedes mi familia que me saco de la soledad pero mas le agradezco a ella que nunca me dejo solo y me saco de esa vida de tinieblas y soledad de la que me encontraba a ella que ha estado conmigo desde que somos niños a ella que no me dejo solo cuando todo el mundo me rechazaba a ella que siempre estaba conmigo en las buenas y en las malas a ella que es mi razón de vivir y pronto será mi esposa si es por ti hinata-chan que estoy aquí y no muerto o en alguna cárcel de máxima seguridad cumpliendo condena por seguir el mal camino gracias a ti y a mis amigos que fui por el camino del bien bueno pero ya basta de cursilerías ya dije lo que siento por todos ustedes bola de soquetes excepto tu hinata-chan y no me hagan repetirlo otra vez – en eso todos se acercan al rubio y le dan un abrazo colectivo a lo que el rubio dijo : - sabia que no debi haberles dicho odio cuando se ponen cariñosos jejejeje – en eso la ojiperla se acerca y besa al rubio mientras le dice : - naruto-kun lo que dijiste fue hermoso todo eso sientes por mi? – el rubio dijo ya que estaban saliendo de la habitacion y el rubio y la ojiperla eran los últimos : - eso y mucho mas hinata-chan eso y mas – en eso la ojiperla con lagrimas en los ojos le dice : - para mi también eres todo naruto-kun no se que haría si tu no estas a mi lado creo que me hubiese perdido por ese mundo de oscuridad y tinieblas pero gracias a ti y a tu sonrisa Sali de aquel lugar y ahora soy inmensamente feliz con el hombre al que mas amo en este mundo espero que algún dia puedas decirle a mi panza lo que le dijiste a la de tenten – en eso el rubio le seca las lagrimas mientras le dice : - claro que si mi amor sabes que los niños me gustan pero mas me gustaría tener uno que fuera el fruto de nuestro amor un hijo nuestro – en eso la ojiperla dijo : - eso es lo que me faltaría además de ser tu esposa naruto-kun se que es como la quinta o sexta vez que te lo repito pero te lo dire otra ves solo me faltaría ser la madre de tus hijos para ser completamente feliz y aunque no lo creas vi tu sueño de en la mañana mi amor jijiji yo también quisiera unos hijos como los que te imaginaste – en eso el rubio apenado dijo : - oh hinata-chan pensé que estabas dormida – en eso habla la ojiperla : - de hecho lo estaba pero como te dije lo vi y fue un sueño hermoso mi amor me gustaría que ese sueño se cumpliera lo antes posible – en eso habla el rubio : - bueno hinata-chan a mi también me gustaría cumplirlo lo mas pronto posible pero aun no nos casamos mi niña bonita además había que hacer cierta actividad todas las noches ejejejejeje – en eso la ojiperla dijo : - si naruto-kun aun no soy tu esposa pero yo ya quiero serlo y por lo otro a mi también me encantaría hacer esa actividad todos las noches siempre y cuando sea solo contigo jijiji – en eso el rubio dijo : - bueno y cuando quieres que nos casemos hinata-chan? Digo para empezar a hacer un presupuesto no es que me preocupen los gastos pero es mejor planear con anticipación - en eso la ojiperla dijo : - cuando tu quieras amado mio cuando mi novio lo decida – en eso el rubio le dijo : - te parece bien dentro de dos meses? – la ojiperla dijo emocionada : - tan pronto naruto-kun? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - no que querias ser mi esposa lo mas pronto posible hinata-chan? Además yo también me muero de poder llamarte ante todo el mundo la señora uzumaki – en eso la ojiperla dice : - claro que si mi amor yo quiero ser tu esposa cuanto antes me muero por que me veas vestida de blanco en el altar esperando por el hombre que amo – en eso el rubio dijo : - pues ya esta hinata-chan nos casamos dentro de dos meses empezando desde mañana asi que necesito planear la boda tus sueños hinata-chan quiero que todo este perfecto para entonces – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - naruto-kun… la boda de mis sueños es que estes conmigo en el altar mientras me juras amor eterno no me importa si es lujosa o humilde con que estes ahí mientras me das el si, me conformo – entonces el rubio le dijo a la ojiperla causando que esta se sonrojara : - dime hinata-chan que hice? Que hice para merecer a la mejor mujer del mundo la mas atenta, la mas dulce, la mas hermosa, la mas noble la verdad siento que no te merezco si tu no me amaras serias inalcanzable para mi me siento tan poca cosa para ti, tu que eres perfecta, un angel la verdad siento que no soy suficiente para ti – en eso la ojiperla le dice algo molesta : - no naruto-kun yo no soy perfecta la que se siente poca cosa aquí soy yo que tengo a un hombre perfecto siento que no te merezco para mi eres todo lo que una mujer puede llegar a anhelar y yo ya lo tengo pero si te preguntas que hiciste para merecerme yo tengo la respuesta : ser tu mismo no aparentar ser alguien mas enamorarme con tus sonrisas y el no rendirte no dejar que nadie derrumbe tus sueños y por que tu fuiste mi salvador – en eso el rubio le da un beso en los labios y ella pregunta : - y por que este rico beso mi naruto-kun? – entonces el rubio dice : - bueno en eso nunca nos pondremos deacuerdo si tu eres perfecta o lo soy yo pero para mi lo eres tu y fin de la discusión – la ojiperla iba a replicar pero el rubio la volvió a besar haciendo que a la ojiperla se le olvidara lo que iba a decir : - esta bien mi amor tu ganas yo soy perfecta – en eso el encapuchado dijo : - bueno ya tortolitos terminaron de hablar tengo algo que decirles – en eso la ojiperla dijo : - desde cuando nos estas escuchando shino-kun? – el encapuchado dijo : - desde que dentro de dos meses se van a casar espero estar invitado – en eso el rubio dice : - shino hasta la pregunta ofende claro de hecho seras uno de los que me acompañe en el altar – el encapuchado dijo : - vaya que alegría pero bueno y quien mas estarán conmigo? – el rubio dijo : - gara, el teme, kakashi sensei y neji – en eso dijo el encapuchado : - y tu hinata? Quienes te acompañaran? – la ojiperla dijo : - eso es fácil shino-kun, sakura-san, ino-chan, tenten, temari-san y kurenai sensei… ya que hanabi será la madrina de anillos y bueno que nos ibas a decir shino-kun? – en eso el encapuchado dijo con una pequeña sonrisa : - lo logre chicos bueno aun no es mi novia pero estamos saliendo para conocernos mejor – el rubio le dijo con una sonrisa : - ese es el primer paso shino tu sigue los pasos de naruto uzumaki y ella será tu novia eso si jamas le mientas mi buen amigo, se tu mismo, hablale con la verdad dile lo linda que es además de que es lo mejor que te a pasado tal y como yo se lo digo todos los días a mi hime-chan – la ojiperla sonrojada dijo : - es cierto shino-kun, naruto-kun todos los días me dice que soy la mas hermosa y lo mejor que le he pasado y es por eso y mucho mas que lo amo tanto jijijijiji – en eso el encapuchado dijo : - bueno seguire tus consejos ya que no soy muy bueno en este tema – en eso el entrenador de perros con un brazo la pasaba por el cuello de su amigo mientras le decía : - eso es shino vamos tu puedes jajajaja veras que si te esfuerzas lo conseguiras – y asi siguieron platicando los cuatro ya que los demás tenían tiempo de haberse ido.

Mientras en la academia ninja

Estaba la pequeña ojiperla pensando que haría mientras tenia al kyuby en su cabeza : - ( _que es lo que hare no tengo ni idea de que hacer tal ves le hubiese preguntado a mi hermana o al jefe cuales son los ataques de kurama-sama genial ahora estoy en un embrollo del que no puedo salir _) – en eso el kyuby dijo : - calmate mocosa tu solo dame la orden de empezar y yo me encargare del resto me entendiste? – entonces la pequeña ojiperla dio un salto y dijo : - como es que supo lo que pensaba kurama-sama? – en eso el kyuby dijo : - que tu hermana no te dijo niña? Puedo leer tus pensamientos de hecho puedo leer los de todos con solo concentrarme un poco pero bueno como te dije tu solo dame la orden de empezar y yo hare el resto – en eso la ojiperla dijo : - bueno kurama-sama se me hace un poco irrespetuoso que se ponga a leer los pensamientos de los demás, pero bueno esta bien solo le dire que empieze y usted hara el resto verdad? - ,el kyuby respondio : - asi es niña tu solo déjame hacer lo mio y te luciras con tu clase y toda la academia te alabara, por lo que veo quieres lucirte con alguien en especial verdad? – la chica respondio : - asi es kurama-sama quisiera que mi padre me viera pero se que el esta muy ocupado y no podrá venir además de que quisiera que mi novio también me viera jejeje – el kyuby dijo : - bueno niña tal ves tu padre no te vera pero tu hermana si puedo sentir su chakra no muy lejos por lo que veo ya le dieron de alta al mocoso y vendrán a verte asi que tienes que lucirte – en eso la ojiperla dijo emocionada : - enserio viene mi hermana kurama-sama? Que alegría pensé que no podría venir – en eso habla el kyuby de nuevo : - y no solo ella niña viene con todos sus amigos a verte me lo acaba de decir tu hermana – la ojiperla se extraño y dijo : - como es que se lo dijo? – a lo que el zorro dijo : - por que ella puede comunicarse a través de la mente conmigo – la chica impactada dijo : - vaya eso si que es genial ella puede hablarle de cualquier lado – el zorro le dice con una sonrisa : - asi es niña pero bueno hay que prepararnos no? – en eso habla la castaña : - asi es kurama-sama el festival de graduación comenzara en una hora bueno vamos no? – en eso el zorro asintió con la cabeza y se dirigieron a montar su demostración.

De nuevo en la mansión del souke.

Estaba el líder del clan hyuga terminando de hacer el papeleo que le faltaba y una ves que termino se dijo : - genial ya termine por fin ahora tengo que ponerme un disfraz o algo para que hanabi y hinata no se den cuenta de que estoy ahí pero bueno mejor empiezo a caminar tal ves se me ocurra algo en el camino –y asi sigui caminando rumbo a la salida de el complejo hyuga cuando pasa un miembro de la rama secundaria y le dice : - hiashi-sama tenemos un problema – el líder dice : - cual es? Es muy grave? – el miembro de la rama secundaria dijo : - no es tan grave hiashi-sama solo quería avisarle – el líder del clan aliviado dijo : - bueno pues estas a cargo de resolverlo espero un resultado positivo cuando vuelva – el miembro de la rama secundaria dijo lleno de orgullo : - asi será hiashi-sama le prometo que no le fallare – el líder volvió a hablar : - eso espero, eso espero bueno me tengo que ir tengo algo importante que hacer – en eso el líder siguio su camino y fue para agarrar una capa y un sombrero pero si eso no servia se vistió con su ropa antigua de jounin y se fue caminando tranquilamente hasta que de repente….

Con los 12 de konoha

Estaban todos platicando como siempre mientras la gente los miraba pasar y los saludaba a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - vaya chicos aun no me acostumbro a esto – en eso la ino dice : - la verdad yo si kiba jejejeje hola a todos – en eso habla la pelirosa haciendo enojar a la rubia : - kiba, si ino se cree de esas chicas que solo buscan fama jajajajaja – en eso la rubia le dice enojada : - acaso me estás llamando quiere cuadro frentona? – en eso le dice la pelirosa algo enojada : - a quien le llamas frentona ino puerca? – y asi esas dos empezaron a discutir mientras los demás miraban a las chicas pelear sin razón aparente con una gota de sudor en la nuca y el azabache dijo : - ya sakura deja de pelear por algo tonto – en eso la ojiperla le dijo al azabache : - grave error sasuke-kun… jamas le digas a una mujer que pelea por algo estúpido ya que te ira mal – en eso la pelirosa miraba a su novio con una mirada asesina y le dijo : - que dijiste sasuke? – en eso el azabache asustado dijo : - nada solo digo que le ganes a ino, sakura jejejeje – en eso la ojiperla le dijo : - solo empeoras las cosas sasuke-kun mentir hara que te vaya peor de lo que iniciaste además de que ya no es solo sakura-san la que te golpeara sino hasta que ino-chan le acompañara – en eso el azabache dijo lleno de miedo : - osea que estoy perdido verdad hinata? – entonces el rubio dijo : - lo que hinata-chan dijo es que te golpearan hasta con la cubeta y debajo de la lengua – la ojiperla dijo : - eso que dijo mi naruto-kun jijij – en el azabache dijo : - no me golpeen mucho si? – en eso la castaña dijo : - exigir que te golpeen poco solo hara que te golpeen el doble sasuke lo que te recomiendo es que cierres la boca y aguantes lo que te harán esas dos – en eso las dos se le lanzan y le dan una golpiza a el pobre azabache una ves que acabaron el azabache le dijo a sus amigos : - vaya amigos por que no me ayudaron? – entonces el rubio le dice a su hermano : - por que si te hubiésemos ayudado nos hubiese ido peor que a ti asi que mejor dejamos que te golpeen para salvar nuestros traseros jajajaja dattebayo! No es asi neji? – el castaño dice : - asi es naruto es mejor ver como te golpean a ver como nos golpean a nosotros jajajaja – en eso el encapuchado dijo : - bueno y ahora que hacemos? – en eso el rubio dijo : - bueno hanabi-chan tendrá una demostración con el kyuby que tal se vamos a ver que tal le va? – en eso el castaño dijo : - es cierto naruto le prometi a hanabi-sama que iria a la academia a ver su excibicion con kurama-sama bueno yo me apunto que dices tenten? – la castaña dijo : - bueno neji si ya lo prometiste tenemos que cumplir y la verdad aun no quiero irme a encerrar a mi casa asi que vamos – en eso el rubio le dice a la ojiperla : - vamos hinata-chan? – la ojiperla dijo : - claro que si mi amor no puedo dejar a mi hermanita sola aunque ahora otta-san me dijo que esta en un embrollo por que no sabe como empezar – en eso el rubio le dijo : - a no te preocupes linda estoy seguro que el kyuby sabra que hacer bueno a la academia! Bueno y ustedes chicos que dicen? – el entrenador de perros dijo : - yo me apunto la verdad estas vacaciones presiento que serán aburridas ya que no hay mucho que hacer – en eso habla el encapuchado : - si por que no que dices tu shiho? – en eso la rubia de lentes dice : - si por que no… solo aplazaríamos el almuerzo a la cena jejeje – el encapuchado dijo : - jejeje es cierto bueno asi tenemos una bonita cena bueno eso creo y tu rock lee que dices? – el aprendiz de la bestia verde de konoha dice : - esta bien hay que ver la llama de la juventud de la pequeña hanabi-sama me iba a ir a entrenar pero bueno puedo hacerlo después de la demostración y tu shikamaru? – el nara dijo : - a que fastidio pero bueno no encuentro algo mejor que hacer pero no esperen mucho apoyo de mi parte seria problemático y tu chouji que dices? : - en eso el akimichi dice : - bueno después de eso iremos a comer verdad? – en eso habla la rubia : - ay chouji a pesar de ser delgado sigues comiendo como antes pero bueno si iremos a comer después yo también me apunto hinata y naruto – solo faltaban sai,sakura y sasuke a lo que la pelirosa dijo : - vamos sasuke si? – mientras hacia unos ojos de borrego a medio morir por lo que el azabache dijo : - si esta bien por que no… a veces no me conviene que te juntes con hinata, sakura – en eso el rubio le dijo algo molesto al azabache : - y que tiene que ver mi hime-chan en eso teme? – el azabache dijo : - no hinata te hace lo mismo cada ves que le das un no? Te hace sus ojitos tiernos y caes rendido no es asi? – el rubio dijo : - asi es teme tienes algo de razón pero a mi me gusta que me los haga de ves en cuando jejejej – en eso la ojiperla le susurra al oído a la pelirosa : - sigue asi sakura-san y tendras a sasuke-kun a tus pies jijiji la verdad no me gusta estar haciéndolos a cada rato ya que mi naruto-kun me consiente mucho, me da miedo volverme una caprichuda y que mi naruto-kun ya no me ame por eso - en eso la pelirosa le dice a la ojiperla en un susurro : - no digas eso hinata, naruto sabe que tu jamas serias asi, aunque te envidio que naruto te consienta demiasiado cualquier cosa que le pides a naruto y el te la da…quisiera que mi sasuke fuera asi mas como naruto – la ojiperla le dijo a la pelirosa : - la verdad si sakura-san mi novio me consiente demasiado además de que me encanta que sea muy cariñoso conmigo simplemente estoy locamente enamorada de el como el de mi jijiji – en eso el azabache le dijo al rubio : - sabes dobe a veces te envidio – el rubio le dijo algo extrañado al azabache : - por que me envidias teme? – a lo que el azbache dijo : - por que ami me gustaría que sakura se pareciera un poco a hinata amigo ella es muy cariñosa y atenta contigo no es asi? – el rubio dijo : - la verdad si ella es muy cariñosa conmigo además es amable y muy dulce simplemente la amo con locura pero bueno lo de sakura-chan se puede arreglar teme si tu fueras un poco mas como yo mmmm como decirlo un poco mas expresivo me entiendes? – el azabache dijo : - tal ves tengas razón dobe pero bueno y eso como lo hago amigo? – el rubio le dijo : - bueno dile cuanto la amas al despertar y al dormirse se mas romántico con ella teme no seas tu bueno tal ves si sigues mis consejos ella te trate igual como mi hinata-chan a mi – en eso la ojiperla abraza al rubio y le pregunta : - que tanto hablan mi amor? – el rubio le dice : - a solo le doy unos consejos al teme de como ser mejor novio es todo preciosa – la ojiperla se sonroja y le da un beso al rubio mientras el rubio le dice al azabache : - ves teme se un poco, mas romántico y tendras tu recompensa que para mi es mejor que cualquier premio jejeje bueno mi hime-chan y tu que tanto hablabas con sakura-chan? – a lo que la ojiperla responde : - hablábamos cosas de mujeres mi amor ya te contare mas tarde – en eso la ojiperla le pregunta al ambu de raíz : - y tu sai-kun vienes con nosotros al festival o no? – a lo que el ambu artista dijo : - lo siento hinata-sama pero desde que danzo-sama dejo raíz yo estoy a cargo ahora y tengo mucho que hacer pido disculpas por eso pero solo tenia tiempo para ver como se encontraba naruto – en eso el rubio le dijo : - bueno ni modos sai ya será otra ocasión espero que tu limpies raíz de esos ancianos tontos – a lo que el ambu dijo : - asi será naruto volveré a raíz una buena organización además de que hable con la hokage para dejar que raíz se una a los ambu de konoha espero que se apruebe para ya estar tranquilo – y asi seguían caminando tranquilamente todos platicando y algunos relajeando cuando se topan con un ninja con capa y un sombrero por lo que la ojiperla y su primo lo paran en seco y le preguntan : - quien eres? Identificate – en eso el rubio dice : - que pasa hinata-chan y neji? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - lo que pasa naruto-kun es que ese tipo de capa solo la usa el clan hyuga pero lo que mas me extraña es que esa es la capa de mi padre – a lo que el castaño dijo : - asi es naruto esa capa solo la usa hiashi-sama por lo que presiento que si este ninja no me dice en 3 segundos quien es lo atacare con todo lo que tengo – el ninja con la capa pensaba : - ( _demonios sabia q ue hinata y neji reconocerían mi capa genial ahora que hago? No me queda de otra que pelear con ellos pero no quiero lastimarlos bueno creo que no me queda de otra que decir quien soy _) hinata, neji no se asusten soy yo – en eso se quita el sombrero y tenia su antigua ropa de ninja por lo que la ojiperla le dijo a su padre : - y por que te vestiste asi padre estas en una misión o algo por el estilo que yo sepa el líder del clan no tiene la obligación de hacer misiones ninja – el castaño hablo : - ella tiene razón hiashi-sama el líder del clan no tiene la obligación de hacer misiones ninja…. Es por lo que hablo conmigo en la mañana? – el líder del clan hyuga dijo : - asi es neji puedo acompañarlos? Y neji no le digas nada aun yo lo hare después entendido? – a lo que el castaño dijo : - esta bien hiashi-sama yo entiendo – a lo que la ojiperla pregunta : - neji-niisan, padre que hablaron en la mañana? – como ve que ninguno de los dos respondio dijo : - mmmm veo que no me quieren decir espero y me lo digan después… naruto-kun puede venir mi padre con nosotros? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - no me preguntes solo a mi hinata-chan tambien a los chicos… pero si por mi parte fuera si es lo que quiere mi hime-chan por mi esta bien – ella miro a sus demás amigos y estos dijeron : - por nosotros no hay problema – y asi el líder del clan se volvió a poner su sombrero y empezó a caminar rumbo a la academia con los chicos una ves que llegaron al lugar…

En la academia ninja

Estaba una chunin ojiperla pensando como le haría para impresionar a los gennins que se iba a graduar de la academia cuando el kyuby le dijo : - calma niña ya te dije que solo me des la orden de empezar y yo me encargare del resto aunque mejor mira un poco hacia aya – en eso la chica miro y dijo : - vaya ya llego mi hermana, el jefe y sus amigos y ese tipo quien es? Acaso esa es la capa de mi padre? Que hace ese tipo con la capa de mi papa mejor lo averiguo antes de empezar – en eso la pequeña ojiperla empezó a hacer posiciones de manos y dijo : - byakugan! – en eso el rubio se dio cuenta de lo que hacia su subordinada y le dijo a su amada : - hinata-chan, hanabi-chan activo su byakugan para averiguar la identidad del sujeto de la capa asi que has el tuyo para confundirla – la ojiperla dijo : - si mi amor enseguida… byakugan! – se sabia que el byakugan de la ojiperla junto con el de su padre eran los mas poderosos del clan por lo que ella tenia la habilidad de cancelar un byakugan menor por solo unos segundos en eso se pone delante de su padre y cancela el jutsu de su hermanita por lo que esta dijo : - que demonios? Por que hinata cancelaria mi byakugan genial lo hare de nuevo que es lo que me esconden… byakugan! – en eso la ojiperla mayor le dice a su rubio : - naruto-kun lo volvió a activar si se lo cancelo otra ves podría lastimarla que hacemos mi amor? – en eso le dice el rubio : - no te preocupes hinata-chan… rinnengan! – en eso la chunnin se decía asi misma : - demonios el jefe hizo su rinnengan y lo único que puedo ver es a mi misma – en eso se escucho algo por el altoparlante : - _señores y señoras conmemorando la gradación de los nuevos gennin con ustedes…. Hanabi hyuga! _– en eso se dijo la pequeña ojiperla : - genial me tenia que tocar a mi ahora ya que averiguare apenas acabe con mi demostración – en eso hinata le dice al rubio : -mi amor por que hiciste tu rinnengan pudiste lastimarla – a lo que el rubio tranquilamente le dijo : - hinata-chan no te preocupes no active ninguna de las líneas si es a lo que te refieres hize algo parecido a tu byakugan solo que el mio es como el rinnengan se puede decir que fue como un tipo espejo eso quiere decir que se miro a si misma nada mas – en eso la ojiperla le dijo aliviada a su amado : - vaya naruto-kun yo pensé que saldría lastimada… la verdad ahora estoy mas aliviada pero bueno espero que den un buen espectáculo – en eso el zorro hablo a la cabeza de los dos : - ( _ya lo verán mocosos no fallara ese tipo encapuchado es tu padre verdad hinata? _) – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - ( _asi es otta-san pero no queremos que hanabi se entere aun _) – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla en el escenario le dice al zorro : - bueno kurama-sama puede comenzar – en eso el zorro salta hacia lo alto mientras la chica lanza velas por todos lados haciendo que el zorro las encendiera por lo que el kyuby dijo : - jutsu de fuego:balas de fuego! – en eso todas las velas se encienden llevándose los aplausos y ovaciones de parte de las personas que se hallaban en el lugar entonces el zorro dice : - jutsu de fuego: dragon de fuego! – y un gran dragon de fuego empezó a volar por todos lados dejando a los espectadores maravillados mientras en eso hiashi pensaba : - ( _vaya hanabi lo esta haciendo muy bien además de que lo hace con cuidado pero bueno ya me sorprendio ahora la pregunta es… y que sigue? _) – una ves que el kyuby desaparecio al dragon de fuego dijo : - esto es lo que sigue!... niña ahora es el mejor momento! – en eso la chunnin saca dos pergaminos y dice : - asi es kurama-sama hagamoslo… jutsu de invocación! – y de los pergaminos salen cientos de cohetes el kyuby dijo : - jutsu de fuego: dia del juicio! – y lanzo el ataque lo mas débil que pudo como para encender las mechas de los cohetes y estos empezaron a salir hacia los cielos mostrando varias imágenes en el cielo unas de shurikens, kunais, el símbolo de konohakagure y al final el símbolo del clan hyuga y una ves que se terminaron los cohetes la chica dijo : - bueno este es un regalo para mi hermana de parte de su futuro esposo! – a lo que la ojiperla mayor le dijo a su amado : - que es mi amor? De que regalo habla hanabi? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - ya lo veras hinata-chan pero bueno solo nuestros amigos saben que nos vamos a casar por lo que esta es una manera de hacerlo publico pero mejor presta atención al cielo ya que el cohete que explotara contiene una pregunta y espero que sea la misma respuesta de la que te pregunte la ultima ves – a lo que la ojiperla super emocionada dijo : - vas a ser publico nuestro compromiso naruto-kun? Eso me alegra mucho no sabes como asi que espero que hanabi no se tarde…. Hanabi que esperas que no enciendes ese cohete! – a lo que la chunnin dijo algo molesta : - a que te calles hermana mayor! A veces eres desesperante – la pobre ojiperla le decía a su amado con un aura depresiva : - a veces soy desesperante naruto-kun? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - como crees hinata-chan no le hagas caso… hanabi-chan ahora! – en eso la chunnin dice : - a la orden jefe… kurama-sama haga los honores – a lo que el kyuby dijo : - jutsu de fuego: dia del juicio! – en eso el cohete vuela por los aires hasta que esta en lo mas alto este no estalla todos se preguntan por que hasta que el rubio dice : - explosión! – y el cohete estalla dejando una pregunta con humo : hinata hyuga aceptarías ser mi esposa? Atte: naruto uzumaki el proximo rokudaime hokage y tu futuro esposo claro si tu quieres… a lo que la ojiperla se encontraba maravillada y sus amigas la miraban con envidia en eso los gennins que apenas se graduaban y las personas que se encontraban en el festival de graduación miraban a la ojiperla esperando su respuesta ella se encontraba apenada hasta que la multitud dijo : - esperamos su respuesta hinata-sama la verdad estamos impacientes de saber su respuesta – a lo que la ojiperla dijo a toda la multitud pero sobre todo a su novio : - va a ser la misma cuando me lo pidió la primera ves : acepto ser tu esposa naruto uzumaki – en eso el rubio le dijo : - si eso pensé jejejeje espera un momento hinata-chan – luego de que el rubio se mordiera un dedo hizo unas posiciones de manos y dijo : - jutsu de invicacion! – en eso salen en medio de una nube de humo dos sapos uno amarillo y uno rojo que no eran otros que gamakichi y gamatatsu a lo que el ultimo dijo : - oye naruto espero y hayas traido botanas – su hermano mayor le da un golpe mientras el le reclama : - hermano por que me pegas? – a lo que el sapo rojo dijo : - se te olvida a que venimos gamatatsu? Luego podras comer – a lo que el rubio le dijo al sapo rojo : - gamakichi lo trasjiste? – a lo que este respondio : - sabes que si naruto bueno aquí tienes – en eso el sapo saca entre su legua una pequeña caja todos se morían del asco pero si se miraba bien la caja no estaba llena de baba de sapo si no que se encontraba limpia a lo que el rubio se inclino y dijo : - bueno ya que aceptaste públicamente ser mi esposa quisiera que te pusieras esto – en eso abrió la caja y había un anillo con un gran diamante a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - pero mi amor ya me diste un anillo de compromiso antes y este esta muy lujoso opacando al primero que me gusta mucho que no importa que sea sencillo si no que me lo diste con mucho amor – a lo que rubio dijo : - no hinata-chan esa es la segunda parte del anillo que te compre te decidi dar la primera parte del anillo cuando aceptaste ser mi esposa delante de todos nuestros amigos pero quería darte la mejor parte cuando aceptaras ser mi esposa públicamente no por que quiera presumir ante la aldea entera si no que pienso que las segundas partes son mejores que las primeras y bueno para mi hinata-chan solo lo mejor bueno no es que piense que seas de esas niñas presumidas solo que pienso que a mi mujer se merece todo lo que este a mi alcance – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - vaya osea que me engañaste con medio anillo por un mes? Eres malo naruto-kun – a lo que el rubio dijo : - perdón hinata-chan no era mi intención engañarte solo estaba esperando a que lo terminaran eso es todo espero y me perdones – la ojiperla le puso un dedo en lo labios para que este se callara y después dijo : - no te preocupes mi amor solo estoy jugando la verdad estoy muy feliz pero bueno lo único que se es… que no me cansare de presumir este anillo ya completo con mis amigas que se han de morir de la envidia por tener al mejor novio del mundo naruto-kun te amo jejejeje – a lo que el rubio le dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la obligaba a acercarse a el : - yo también te amo mi hinata-chan por que solo eres mia – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - eso no tienes que decírmelo naruto-kun yo soy solo tuya y de nadie mas jijii – a lo que la multitud miraba al rubio y este dijo : - bueno pasa algo? – a lo que todos gritaron : - que esperas que no la besas tonto! – a lo que el rubio dijo sonrojado mientras jugaba con sus dedos : - es que me da pena hacerlo entre tanta gente – a lo que su amada le dijo : - a mi también mi amor pero bueno hay que complacer a las masas asi que ven aquí – en eso se besaban y las chicas de ahí miraban a la ojiperla con ganas de matarla mientras los chicos querían matar al rubio por lo que la ojiperla dijo mientras se daba cuenta que unas chicas la miraban de mala manera : - espero que eso haya quedado claro que este bombom es solo mio lagartonas! – las pobres chicas morían de miedo de acordarse los horrores que les hizo pasar la ojiperla mientras defendia a su amado de toda aquella mujer que se le acercaba a coquetearle y el noto lo que los chicos se murmuraban entre ellos pero no dijo nada mientras pensó : - ( _jajajajaja lloren bola de estúpidos les gane además esta hermosura de mujer es solo mia jajajaj hinata hyuga me pertenece solo a mi _) – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo en su cabeza : - ( _mi amor no seas tan duro con ellos todos sabían que no tenían ninguna oportunidad conmigo ya que yo solo le pertenezco a un solo hombre y ese eres tu mi naruto-kun _) – a lo que el rubio dijo : - me encanta cuando me dices que solo eres mia hinata-chan – a lo que la ojiperla responde : - buen yo soy solo tuya naruto-kun, solo soy tuya y de nadie mas jiji – en eso se acerca la pelirosa y le dice a la ojiperla : - ya hinata despegate un rato de naruto y enseñanos el anillo que te dio naruto que las chicas y yo nos morimos por ver – en eso la ojiperla le dijo a su amado : - ahora vuelvo contigo mi amor voy un rato con mis amigas a mostrarles mi anillo – a lo que el rubio dijo : - claro hime-chan ve no hay problema…. Buen trabajo hanabi-chan y tu también kurama sensei – en eso la ojiperla se va no sin antes darle un beso a su amado y un abrazo a su hermanita y a los sapos de su amado por lo que el sapo rojo noto que su hermano estaba sonrojado por lo que dijo : - que pasa gamatatsu? – a lo que este dijo : - bueno uno se apena cuando lo abraza una mujer bonita no hermano? – a lo que el sapo asintió y en eso la chunnin ojiperla se acerco junto al rubio y le dijo : - buen trabajo jefe y gracias hice lo mejor que pude – en eso le dice el rubio : - pues te salio perfecto hanabi-chan para mi fue grandioso – en eso llego el kyuby y dijo : - no crees que merezco un poco de crédito mocosa? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - asi es kurama-sama usted hizo todo yo solo ayude – en eso le dice el rubio : - eso no es lo que piensa ese tipo hanabi-chan – el rubio lo dijo señalando a hiashi por lo que ella dijo : - oiga jefe por que usted y mi hermana protegían a este tipo que además esta con la capa de mi padre – entonces el encapuchado se acerco y dijo : - por que bueno hanabi tu no me invitaste asi que decidi venir de colado como dicen los jóvenes – en eso el tipo se quita el sombrero y su hija reconoce al instante a la persona que estaba debajo de este corrió y lo abrazo mientras le decía : - papa que bueno que viniste me alegra mucho que me hayas visto gracias jefe por haberlo traido – a lo que el rubio dijo : - la verdad no debes agradecerme ya que yo no hice nada el nos vio en el camino hacia aquí y nos dijo que si nos podía acompañar y bueno aquí lo tienes – en eso el líder del clan hyuga dijo : - quería darte una sorpresa hanabi y gracias a naruto y a hinata que bloquearon tu byakugan para que no me vieras pude venir bueno hubiese venido con mi ropa normal pero como no fui invitado decidi venir disfrazado para que no me vieras pero fui tan obvio en traer mi capa pero bueno aquí me tienes – en eso la chunnin le dijo : - eso es lo que importa papa que hayas venido a verme tengo a mi familia completa hoy eso es lo que me alegra mucho – en eso habla hiashi : - bueno no podía perdérmelo…. Aunque naruto y hinata me escucharan mas tarde – en eso decía el rubio : - por que suegro nosotros que hicimos? – a lo que el hyuga mayor dijo : - en primera por que no me dijeron que le darían a kurama-sama a hanabi y segunda mmmmm tengo ganas de regañar a alguien – en eso el rubio habla : - bueno hiashi-sama la segunda me la aplica solo a mi no dejare que regañe a mi hinata-chan sin razón – en eso el líder del clan hyuga dice : - esta bien bueno hanabi es hora de irnos a la casa tengo pendientes que hacer – en eso la chunnin decía : - pero papa me quería quedar un rato con mi hermana y el jefe además de sus amigos – en eso llegaba el nieto del sandaime y decía : - y yo que hanabi-chan? – la ojiperla daba una pequeña risa mientras se disculpaba con su novio : - si papa también con konohamaru-kun jejejeje – el hyuga solo dijo : - mmmm esta bien hanabi solo no llegues tarde bueno me voy tengo cosas que hacer – entonces se miraba a la ojiperla con sus amigas mientras esta les presumia su anillo en eso hablaba la rubia : - vaya hinata que anillo tan lujoso y costoso me imagino que debe costar una fortuna – a lo que la ojiperla respondio : - la verdad ino-chan eso me importa muy poco lo que cuenta es que mi naruto-kun ya hizo publico nuestro matrimonio que será dentro de dos meses ayy naruto-kun te amo – la ojiperla decía lo ultimo con corazones en los ojos y la pelirosa le dijo a sus amigas : - chicas tenemos que comprar los vestidos, planear la despedida de soltera, ir a comprar el vestido de la novia, rentar el local para la fiesta, ver que tenten no se quiera comer el pastel jejejej – en eso la chica de los chongos dijo : - sakura yo no tengo la culpa de estar embarazada – a lo que la rubia dijo : - claro que si tenten quien les manda a comerse el dulce antes del recreo jejejeje – en eso habla la pelirosa : - ver la comida, comprarle sus trajes a nuestros novios, planear como será la boda de nuestra amiga bueno hinata esto que te dire es de parte de todas: te envidiamos – a lo que la ojiperla algo extrañada dijo : - por que me envidian? Aunque creo saber por que al menos ya aceptaron que mi novio es el mas guapo,romántico,caballeroso,atento y sexi de todos jijiji – a la pelirosa y a la castaña se les acordó aquella apuesta y dijeron – no hinata no es por eso yo sigo diciendo que tu "naruto-kun" no es nada ante mi sasuke-kun! – decía la pelirosa y la castaña dijo después : - claro que no lo acepto neji es mejor que sasuke y tu naruto hinata – en eso hablo la rubia que se encontraba divertida de la pelea que sostenían sus tres amigas por lo que dijo : - no es por ser barbera o algo por el estilo sakura y tenten pero si comparamos a naruto, neji y sasuke gana naruto ya que ni neji y sasuke han hecho lo que naruto además el ya le propuso matrimonio a hinata y ellos a ustedes no asi que doy por ganador a naruto – en eso la rubia de lentes le dijo a la otra rubia : - no se de que competencia hablan pero no me dejen atras y a mi shino-kun nosotros también quisiéramos participar – en eso hablo tenten : - bueno shiho no creo que a shino le gusten ese tipo de cosas ya que el siempre anda encapuchado y nadie conoce su rostro – en eso la ojiperla dijo : - que entre a la competencia el que quiera no son nada ante mi amorcito jijjiji – en eso varias chicas se acercaban a la ojiperla pensó que eran admiradoras de su novio e iba decidida a golpearlas cuando una dice : - felicidades hinata-sama por su próxima boda! – la ojiperla no sabia que decir pero dijo lo siguiente : - no se supone que son fans de mi naruto-kun? – a lo que la líder de las chicas le dijo : - no hinata-sama no somos fans de naruto-sama bueno si lo somos pero no somos como la mayoría de sus fans que lo aman nosotros solo somos fans de usted – en eso la ojiperla dijo : - mis fans? Vaya no pensé que tuviera un club de chicas pero bueno ok gracias – en eso hablo otra ves la líder de las chicas : - bueno hinata-sama queremos que nos complazca con algo - en eso la ojiperla estaba extrañada y algo aterrada : - si en que puedo servirles chicas? – a lo que una de sus admiradoras dijo : - muestrenoslo – algo era seguro nuestra ojiperla ya se encontraba asustada ante esa proposición a lo que otra de las chicas dijo : - si muestrenos su anillo queremos verlo – en eso la ojiperla se calmo y le presumio a sus fans su anillo mientras estas decían : - wow naruto-sama se volo la barda con este anillo no hay duda hinata-sama usted será la novia mas envidiada de konoha de eso estamos seguras – a lo que la ojiperla se le ilumino una sonrisa traviesa y les dijo a sus admiradoras : - chicas podrían decirle eso a mis amigas no creen que mi novio es el mejor de todos – en eso hablo toda una revuelta de chicas que decía : - naruto-sama es el mejor! y todas envidian a hinata-sama por eso – en eso hablo la pelirosa algo enojada : - oye hinata no se vale mover influencias! – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - no son influencias sakura-san solo dicen lo que es…. mi novio es el mejor y fin de la historia – en eso las chicas hablan de nuevo : - hinata-sama nos da su autógrafo? – la ojiperla respondio : - es enserio? No puedo creer que sea famosa bueno es lo bueno de ser la futura esposa de naruto uzumaki jijijiji pero no que tal si van a mi casa mañana y conocen a mi novio la verdad me cayeron muy bien por no ser esas acosadoras de mi novio la verdad apenas las vi y pensé que tratarían de pasarse con mi amorcito por lo que iba a golpearlas pero lo bueno que no es asi bueno espero verlas mañana en mi hogar – en eso las chicas estaban haciendo un griterío mientras eso el rubio y los chicos acompañados de hanabi y konohamaru se acercaban a sus mujeres cuando una de las chicas grito : - chicas es naruto-sama! Vamos por un autógrafo – todas las chicas corrieron hacia el rubio que miraba pasar su vida a través de sus ojos ya que pensaba que eran sus fans que iban a matarlo o peor violarlo en eso el rubio iba a huir pero no puedo ya que las chicas lo habían rodeado mientras la ojiperla pensaba : - ( _ellas dijeron que son mis fan espero y no se propasen con mi novio a mi naruto-kun cuanto te amo jijiji por que si no tendre que golpearlas si asustan a mi novio _) – en eso las chicas se callaron y una dijo : - naruto-sama nos da su autógrafo? – en eso el azabache y los demás chicos miraban con una gota de sudor en la nuca a las chicas que habían rodeado a el rubio y este dijo : - autógrafo? Jajajaja claro pero solo díganme naruto no me gusta que me pongan el "sama" por un momento pensé que me iban a violarme como mis demás fans jejeje una disculpa por pensar mal dattebayo! – en eso una de las chicas dijo : - vaya los rumores son ciertos naruto es un caballero de primera – en eso la ojiperla se acerca a su amado lo abraza mientras le da un beso y le dice a las chicas : - por supuesto que si lo es… si no no estuviera tan enamorada de el – entonces el rubio le dijo a su amada : - basta hinata-chan que me apeno jejeje bueno el autografo les dire la verdad no se hacer uno jejejeje pero bueno hare lo mejor que pueda – en eso el rubio iba firmando fotos de el y su amada una ves que acabaron las chicas se fueron y agradecieron todo fue cuando la ojiperla le dijo a la pelirosa : - bueno chicas la verdad no creo salir para nada es que quiero pasar todo el dia con mi naruto-kun y pensaba si no querían venir a la casa a desayunar con nosotros hare galletas con un poco de leche y te jijiji claro si quieren venir – en eso todas desesperadas asintieron por que si algo era seguro es que la ojiperla cocinaba como los dioses y mas si se trataba de dulces ya que ella comia muchos en eso el rubio dijo : - hinata-chan pueden venir los chicos también? Es que adoran tus galletas… pueden, pueden siiii? – mientras el rubio hacia unos ojos tiernos como un niño de 4 años pidiendo algo y la ojiperla se sonrojo y embelesada de la ver a su amado dijo : - mi amor sabes que no me puedo resistir cuando haces esos ojitos jijiji claro que pueden hare muchas para todos – en eso dijo la ojiperla menor : - bueno como todo mundo se esta colando a esta reunión no creo que les moleste dos bocas mas verdad konohamaru-kun? – el pelinegro dijo : - cierto hanabi-chan no habrá problema si nos colamos en esa reunión – en eso hablaron la ojiperla y el rubio : - claro que no pueden sabemos que ustedes están dándole clases de apoyo a los nuevos gennin asi que solo les guardaremos un poco – en eso a los dos chunnin les salían lagrimas estilo anime y dijeron : - es cierto hanabi-chan no nos queda de otra que ir a la academia – en eso el rubio dijo : - no se preocupen chicos los veremos alla – en eso la ojiperla dijo haciendo puchero : - pero naruto-kun yo quería pasar todo mi dia contigo por que iremos? – en eso el rubio dijo : - por que hace 5 minutos mientras iba al baño choque sin querer con la abuela tsunade y me dijo que nosotros ayudaríamos a hanabi-chan y a konohamaru le dije que pasaría todo el dia contigo pero me dijo que si lo haríamos pero en la academia enseñándole a los niños el ser un buen ninja además de que eso nos ganábamos por ser la pareja de moda – en eso dijo la ojiperla que también tenia lagrimas estilo anime : - a veces no quisiera ser parte de la pareja de moda de konoha dattebayo! – el rubio y los demás pegaron un salto al escuchar lo ultimo que dijo la ojiperla en eso la rubia le dijo : - como que dattebayo hinata? – en eso la ojiperla se encontraba apenada que solo dijo : - verán chicos una ves que estaba enojada la dije y bueno se me salio otra ves –en eso el rubio con los ojos tiernos y llorando a mares dijo : - cuando lo dices tu hinata-chan es tan hermoso dattebayo! – en eso la ojiperla se sonrojo ( si claro como si pudiera sonrojarse mas jejejej ) y dijo : - enserio naruto-kun? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - claro que si hinata-chan es hermoso – mientras seguía llorando de lo maravillado que estaba y le daba un beso en los labios a su amada que solo dijo : - creo que lo tendre que decir mas seguido si quiero que me beses asi naruto-kun jijiji dattebayo! – en eso el rubio estaba besando a su amada sin parar mientras su primo se golpeaba la cabeza con un poste de luz ( trigo-sama: por lo general seria rock lee quien hacia esas cosas pero esta vez era neji ) que se decía mientras también lloraba : - a ya la perdimos buaaaaaa! alguien sálvela – entonces su novia le dijo : - neji si tu también tuvieras una palabra que solo dices tu yo también me la aprendería para que me escuches decirla no veo por que tu enojo – en eso decía el castaño : - no es enojo tenten solo es que esa palabra no tiene un significado bueno eso creo – en eso le dice su prima : - no es cierto es un consonante naruto-kun siempre la usa para terminar una frase o depende de la voz con que la diga por lo que puede ser enojado, triste, feliz, miedo, divertido, o confundido – en eso dice el rubio : - aver como estoy ahora… dattebayoo – a lo que el castaño dijo : - mmm contento? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - no neji y tu hinata-chan sabes como estoy cuando lo dije? – ella contesto muy segura : - claro que si mi amor estas aburrido o no conforme con algo – en eso el rubio le dijo : - bueno como hinata-chan estuvo en lo correcto se gano un beso jejejeje dattebayo! – en eso la ojiperla dijo emocionada : - si gane jijij que beso mi amor… dattebayo! – a lo que el rubio dijo : - esa es fácil estas contenta y a la ves apenada – en eso la ojiperla dijo : - tenemos un ganador y es mi participante favorito jijij y su premio : un beso jijij – en eso llega el azabache y dijo : - bueno dattebayo – el rubio salto y dijo : - teme? – el azabache dijo : - averigua que es dobe – en eso el rubio dijo : - esa es fácil teme eso es un no me interesa – el azabache dijo haciendo enojar al rubio : - bueno te ganaste un beso dobe jejejejeje – en eso el rubio dijo haciendo una rabieta : - estas loco teme no quiero un beso tuyo….aaaahh no me toques – en eso los demás chicos se morían de la risa hasta que el rubio corria hasta cubrirse con la ojiperla y esta dijo : - lo siento sasuke-kun pero este bombom solo puedo besarlo yo jijiji – en eso llega la pelirosa que ya se había puesto a jugar con el dattebayo : - bueno naruto que significa : dattebaayooo! – el rubio dijo : - corre por que si te alcanzo dejo viuda a hinata sin haberse casado asi que adiós! – el rubio iba empezar a huir cuando la pelirosa dijo : - calmate naruto solo estoy jugando aunque dedusiste bien jejeje – en eso la ojiperla le dijo : - nos vamos naruto-kun?... la verdad estoy muy cansada este ha sido un dia muy atareado y divertido por lo que quiero dormir y mañana lo será mas – en eso el rubio la carga y le dice : - claro que si mi hime-chan no te preocupes vámonos te llevo – en eso la ojiperla se sonroja y le dice : - no es necesario que me cargues amor – y el rubio le responde mientras le besa : - pero yo quiero hacerlo hinata-chan asi que no repliques y vámonos – en eso la ojiperla le besa una mejilla y le dice : - esta bien mi amor no replicare adiós chicos nos vemos mañana… neji-niisan hanabi se va contigo verdad? – el castaño dijo : - claro que si hinata-sama que descanse nos veremos mañana en la academia tal ves me de una vuelta por ahí dattebayo! Jajajajaj – el rubio solo sonrio y dijo : - jajaja buena esa neji bueno nos vemos mañana por cierto shino suerte con tu cena jejeje lamentamos que no hayas podido recolectar insectos hoy – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - a no te preocupes naruto lo hare mañana aunque sea solo no creo que kiba me quiera acompañar mañana pero bueno gracias naruto espero que todo salga bien en mi cena jejeje – en eso dijo el entrenador de perros : - ya deja de llorar amargado claro que ire contigo a recolectar insectos solo espero no acabar como la ultima ves – en eso el rubio recordó y se hecho a reir con su novia en brazos : - jajajaja cada que me acuerdo suelo llorar de risa jajaja bueno que descansen nosotros nos vamos adiós! – el rubio hizo una posiciones de manos y desaparecio en un rayo negro cuando el azabache hablo : - bueno y ahora que hacemos? – entonces el akimichi dijo : - que tal si vamos a cenar chicos? – en eso rock lee hablo : - si por que no ya es muy noche no tendre tiempo de entrenar asi que cenamos? – en eso hablo el encapuchado : - lo siento pero no cenare con ustedes perdón será mañana que les parece – en eso habla el entrenador de perros : - ve por ella galan jejejej – el encapuchado no dice nada y se va con la rubia en eso dice el nara : - bueno chicos yo me largo estuvo problemático el dia asi que me largo a la cama hay se ven –y shikamaru también se fue en eso habla ino : - bueno rock lee y chouji creo que solo nosotros tres iremos a cenar en eso habla tenten : - mal nosotros iremos la verdad muero de hambre jejejej – en eso miro a su novio y este asintió con la cabeza miro a ver a hanabi y a konohamaru a lo que el pelinegro dijo : - por mi esta bien neji-oniichan solo falta que hanabi-chan quiera venir – en eso la pequeña ojiperla dice : - claro por que no además yo también tengo hambre kore! – el pelinegro dijo con lagrimas estilo anime : - te sono prefecto hanabi-chan jejejej – en eso dice el azabache y la pelirosa : - oigan no se olviden de nosotros que también vamos – y asi la rubia tomo al cejas grandes y a chouji de los brazos y dijo : - yo estare bien cuidada hoy verdad? – el akimichi dijo : - asi es ino verdad lee? – el aprendiz dijo : - asi es chouji-kun, ino-san estará bien cuidada por nosotros – entonces neji dijo : - bueno chicos vámonos que hoy va por cuenta de naruto – el azabache dijo : - como que va por cuenta del dobe neji? – en eso el castaño dijo : - asi es sasuke naruto me dijo que comiéramos todo lo que quisiéramos hoy y que el invitaba nada mas que le dijéramos al dueño que lo pusiera a su cuenta y el iria mañana a pagar – en eso decía el azabache : - aveces siento que te quiero naruto jejejejeje bueno vamos no? la comida sabe mejor cuando es gratis – entonces el akimichi gritaba : – eres grande naruto siiiiiiiiii comeré hasta reventar – en eso el entrenador de perros dijo : - bueno vamos guardaremos un gran hueso para akamaru jejeje – en eso el perro ladro y salto del gusto y asi se dirigieron a comer a cuenta del rubio.

En la mansión uzumaki-hyuga

estaba su casa como de costumbre : limpia en eso un relámpago negro aparece en medio de la sala una ves la ojiperla le dice al rubio : - y que quieres cenar mi amor? – en eso el rubio le dice : - algo ligero hinata-chan la verdad esperaba cenar con la familia pero bueno mi hime-chan quiere dormir y no podía fallarle a mi amada – en eso la ojiperla se acerco y lo beso en los labios como siempre y el rubio pregunto : - por que el beso hinata-chan? – y la ojiperla contesto : - por ser un amor naruto-kun y por consentirme mucho jijiji – en eso la ojiperla le hizo unos sándwiches de jamon al rubio y este ceno como de costumbre mientras ella comia unos rollos de canela acompañados con un poco de leche y la ojiperla hablo : - sabes mi amor? Extrañaba estar en nuestra casa – entonces el rubio le dijo con una sonrisa : - pero hinata-chan solo estuvimos afuera 4 dias de los 15 que nos asignaron – ella le contesto : - si pero aun asi extrañaba estar a solas contigo naruto-kun – en eso hablo el rubio : - la verdad yo también hinata-chan…. Ha sido un gran dia este verdad? – la ojiperla respondio sonriente : - asi es mi amor no podía haber salido mejor estuve con mis amigos, vi a mi hermanita lucirse, y además pase un dia maravilloso con mi esposo jijiji – en eso habla el rubio : - Pero hime-chan aun no soy tu esposo – en eso habla la ojiperla : - es como si lo fueras mi amor… bueno además lo sere dentro de dos meses no puedo esperar jejeje – en eso el rubio contesto : - si la verdad yo también me muero por que pase rápido el tiempo – en eso ambos habían terminado de comer y la ojiperla dijo : - bueno ya que me cargaste hasta aquí naruto-kun no seria problema si me cargas hasta nuestra habitacion verdad? – el rubio le dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla : - no hinata-chan no hay problema asi que ven aquí – y sin mas el rubio la tomo con sus brazos y la cargo hasta su cuarto una ves que estaban ahí la ojiperla dijo : - bueno naruto-kun no tardo me ire a dar una ducha – el rubio dijo : - claro que si hime-chan después me dare una ducha yo – en eso dijo la ojiperla : - y si ahorramos agua naruto-kun? – el no había entendido pero pregunto : - y como haremos eso hinata-chan – en eso la ojiperla le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa : - bañate conmigo mi amor – el solo sonrio y dijo : - y ahora te sale lo ecológica? Jejeje esta bien hay que ahorrar agua - el rubio la volvió a cargar hasta el baño y una ves que llegaron ahí la ojiperla se empezó a desnudar y el rubio disfrutaba la escena una ves que la ojiperla termino se metio a la tina y dijo : - ahora te toca a ti naruto-kun ven – el rubio no lo pensó dos veces y se desvistió también una ves en la tina la ojiperla le dijo : - abrazame si? – el rubio la abrazo mientras ella se jabonaba una de sus torneadas piernas que tenia levantada el rubio solo miraba a su mujer mientras se bañaba y ella le dijo : - te gusta naruto-kun verme asi? – el rubio solo dijo : - tu sabes que si hina-chan tu sabes que lo adoro – entonces ella dijo con un tono sensual : - y ami me gusta que me mires asi naruto-kun… lleno de deseo – en eso se volteo ya que ella se encontraba delante de el le dio un beso mientras le decía : - esto es lo que mas extrañaba naruto-kun poder bañarme contigo mientras me tocas de pies a cabeza y yo también a ti – en eso el rubio le dijo : - hinata-chan la verdad ahora muero hacerte mia pero este no es el lugar indicado – en eso la ojiperla replico : - naruto-kun si no es nuestra casa donde? – el rubio le dijo entre risitas : - hinata-chan me referia a que el baño no es el lugar indicado no a lo otro además acuérdate que paso la ultima vez – la ojiperla sonrio al acordarse de aquella noche de pasión que termino con ella en el hospital con la espina lastimada a debido a que era muy incomodo entonces ella dijo : - si naruto-kun pero lo disfrutamos mucho jijiji – entonces el rubio dijo : - si pero ino me dijo que por que demonios en el baño y no la habitacion – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - si a mi también me dijo lo mismo aunque la verdad me dio pena decirle lo que paso la noche anterior pero a ino-chan no se le va nada – en eso el rubio también jabonaba los brazos de su amada le dijo : - sabes es relajante pasar el tiempo aquí los dos juntos – en eso la ojiperla contesto : - si naruto-kun y es mejor cuando estoy con la persona que amo – entonces naruto dijo como si rogara fuese el : - espero ser yo hime-chan – en eso la ojiperla se hallaba frente a el le dio un tierno beso esquimal y dijo : - claro que eres tu tontito – el solo hizo una de sus sonrisas zorrunas que tanto le gustaban a la ojiperla y le dijo : - te amo tontita – ella fingiendo indignación dijo : - me llamaste tontita? No habrá beso de buenas noches para ti naruto-kun – el rubio fingiendo preocupación dijo : - no es justo hinata-chan además tu empezaste – ella solo sonrio y dijo : - lo se mi amor solo estoy jugando no puedo dejarte sin tu beso de la buenas noches jijijijj – y asi siguieron hablando mientras se bañaban en la tina hasta que la ojiperla se paro y el la siguio se seco con la toalla y justo cuando se iba a ir a acostarse el dijo : - a donde crees que vas hinata-chan? – ella respondio naturalmente : - a la cama mi amor por que? – el le dijo : - bueno voy a acabar lo empezado asi que ven aquí – el la cargo de nuevo haciendo que esta se sonrojara y la llevo hasta su cuarto una ves que entro la deposito de la manera mas delicada que encontró y dijo : - ahora vuelvo hinata-chan olvide algo en el baño – ella solo contesto : - no te tardes mi amor – el corrió rápidamente al baño tomo su chaqueta y la deposito en el cesto de la ropa sucia para que cuando su mujer se levantara en la mañana no encontraría el baño hecho un desastre mientras la ojiperla se encontraba recostada en su cama mientras se decía : - hoy no vas a dormir mi amor hace un mes que no estamos juntos y la verdad me muero por estar contigo espero y no estes cansado – en eso entra el rubio ya con un pantalón puesto ya que dormia sin camisa y al ver a su amada aun en toalla le dijo : - hinata-chan por que aun no te has puesto la pijama? – en eso la ojiperla le dijo : - por que naruto-kun sabes? Yo quería irme del lugar por que la verdad quería estar contigo – el rubio dijo sin entender : - bueno hinata-chan estoy contigo – la ojiperla a veces se lamentaba que su novio fuera tan inocente pero después recapacito sabia que esa inocencia suya la volvia loca mientras dijo : - naruto-kun no a ese tipo de estar contigo me referia y me referia a lo otro – entonces el rubio dijo : - aaaaaah osea que quieres que lo hagamos verdad? – ella asintió y el rubio dijo : - no me dijiste que estabas cansada hinata-chan? – ella respondio un poco apenada : - la verdad naruto-kun menti no estoy nada cansada espero que tu tampoco – el rubio le dijo mientras le daba un beso : - no mucho hinata-chan espero que tu me canses – entonces la ojiperla dijo ilusionada : - entonces es un si mi amor? – el le asintió con la cabeza mientras ella se acerco y le dijo al oído mientras le daba un suave mordisco : - pidemelo naruto-kun solo ordenamelo y tu sabes que aceptare deseosa – el rubio replico : - pero hinata-chan… - cuando la ojiperla lo interrumpio otra ves : - por favor pidemelo solo quiero escuchar tu vos mientras me lo pides por favor hazlo solo dime : - hinata quiero hacerte mia y obedeceré esa orden – el rubio hablo y dijo : - esta bien mi cielo como pidas : hinata quiero hacerte mia – en eso la ojiperla se quita la toalla y el la mira de pies a cabeza mirando su escultural cuerpo mientras la ojiperla decía : - si mi amor hazme tuya cuando tu quieras yo solo vivo para complacerte – el rubio dijo algo triste : - hinata-chan eso no esta bien no puedo negar que me siento halagado pero esa ultima palabra tuya me hizo sentir el mayor malnacido del mundo – ella noto que había dicho algo mal y dijo : - pero naruto-kun es lo que yo quiero tu no me estas obligando – el dijo aun sin animos : - pero hinata-chan yo no quiero que vivas solo para complacerme también quiero que te complazcas a ti misma que por complacerte a ti estoy yo – ella le dijo un poco triste : - lo siento naruto-kun pero eso es lo que yo quiero yo solo quiero que tu estes feliz yo ya te lo dije antes yo solo vivo para hacerte feliz y si tu lo eres yo lo soy – en eso el rubio le dijo ya un poco mas calmado : - hinata-chan sabes como puedes hacerme feliz? – ella respondio : - dime naruto-kun y yo lo hare sin pensar – el le dijo : - se feliz conmigo no me hagas feliz solo a mi – ella le dijo : - pero yo soy feliz naruto-kun pero esta bien hare lo que me pides – entonces el rubio dijo : - no lo hagas por mi hinata-chan hazlo por nosotros ya que una relación es de dos – la ojiperla no podía creer que su rubio pensara mas en ella que en el mismo y le dijo mientras le daba un beso : - mi amor a veces hacerte feliz es una forma de hacerme feliz pero lo hare por nuestra relación – el rubio sonrio y dijo : - bueno ya que acabamos esta platica en que estábamos? – ella le dijo con una voz picara : - en que me hacias tuya mi amor jijiji – en eso el rubio se acerco y le dio un beso al cuello y esta solto un gemido mientras decía : - si naruto-kun a eso me referia – entonces el rubio se acerco al oído de su amada y mientras le daba un suave mordisco le dijo : - inner-hinata espero y puedas con todo el paquete – la ojiperla iba a responder pero una voz sono en sus mentes : - ( _claro que podre mi garañón… dame con todo y hasme pasar por ese castigo que tanto anhelo _) – la ojiperla se hallaba sonrojada de que su inner saliera en ese momento la ojiperla ya presa del placer y lujuria gracias a su otra yo dijo : - naruto-kun tócame y no dejes de hacerlo quiero sentir tus manos en todo mi ser – en eso el rubio dijo : - como usted ordene mi hime-chan – y asi el rubio empezo con la que seria una larga noche de pasión.

En el restaurant de barbacoa

Estaban 10 ninjas en una mesa enorme mientras el mesero llegaba y dijo : - bueno chicos en que puedo servirlos? – entonces tenten muerta de hambre debido a su embarazo dijo : - traiganos mucha comida verdad chouji? – el akimichi dijo : - asi es tenten que nos morimos de hambre verdad? – ella asintió y el castaño dijo : - si traiganos algo rico para cenar y póngalo a la cuenta de naruto uzumaki – todo mundo sabia que el joven ya no era el de antes ahora era muy adinerado,tenia poder y respeto de todos los kages y señores feudales por lo que el mesero no dudo ni un segundo en traerles algo en eso el castaño dijo : - el pasara mañana a pagar gracias por el servicio para empezar traiga algo fuerte un poco de carne no chicos? – todos asintieron mientras tenten estaba indecisa : - ay no me decido por donde empezar mmm dulce o salado? Acido o picante aaaaaaahhh odio estar indecisa – su novio miraba a su chica que se mataba mentalmente por que no sabia por donde empezar y sonrio entonces el azabache le dijo : - bueno tenten si yo fuera tu empezaría por lo que este mas cerca – en eso la chica dijo : - tienes razón asi que empezare con el miso cuidado que hay te voy jejejej – y la chica empezó a comer como si no hubiera mañana en eso el azabache le dijo al castaño : - oye neji no le hara mal comer de esa manera? – el castaño respondio tranquilo : - ah sasuke si tu la vieras en el complejo hyuga – en eso hablo la pequeña ojiperla : - el primo neji tiene razón uchiha-san ella suele comer demasiado – el azabache arqueo una ceja y dijo : - uchiha-san? Solo dime sasuke me parece mejor – en eso la chica hablo : - no es eso uchiha-san es que no los conozco muy bien de hecho a los únicos que conozco son al jefe a kiba y a shino – en eso hablo la pelirosa : - aaaaaa si tu eres la nueva subordinada de naruto verdad? – la chica asintió y la pelirosa hablo de nuevo : - te deseo suerte hanabi-chan por que tener a naruto y a hinata de senseis no es nada fácil – en eso le respondio la chica : - por que haruno-san? – la pelirosa hablo : - bueno ya sasuke te dijo que lo llamaras por su nombre asi que a mi solo dime sakura ok? – la chica asintió y la pelirosa volvió a hablar : - bueno es mejor que le preguntes a tu novio al respecto el te sabra decir – en eso el pelinegro hablo : - hanabi-chan podras ver a hinata-sama y a naruto-niichan sonriendo por ahí pero cuando nos entrenan a mi equipo y a mi la verdad sus entrenamientos son brutales y casi inhumanos pero no me quejo de hecho estoy agradecido con el entrenamiento que nos da la verdad suelen ser otros cuando entrenan si algo debes estar enterada es que a tu hermana la llaman la reina de la crueldad mientras que al jefe le llaman el asesino sangriento los chicos y yo acabamos con heridas serias y sin chakra por lo que hinata-sama nos cura con su chakra u una ves que estemos listos empezar de nuevo de verdad eso quieres hanabi-chan no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres – en eso hablo la chica llena de determinación : - claro que lo hare konohamaru-kun quiero que mi hermana y el jefe estén orgullosos de mi además de ti claro – entonces dice el chico : - bueno hanabi-chan yo ya lo estoy pero bueno mañana que veamos a hinata-sama y al jefe le decimos – la chica asintió y el akimichi hablo : - hey ustedes dos coman algo o no cenaran niños – los dos tomaron los palillos y empezaron a comer tranquilamente mientras que la rubia platicaba con chouji : - oye chouji como puedes comer tanto sin engordar? – el chico respondio : - bueno ino desde que hize aquel jutsu en la 4 gran guerra ninja puedo comer lo que quiera y no subir ni un solo gramo – en eso hablo la rubia de nuevo : - oye y asi me imagino que tienes chicas tras de ti no? – el chico dijo tranquilo : - asi es ino pero no son suficientes para mi – en eso hablo la rubia enojada y el chico volvió a hablar : - no a eso me referia ino yo decía que no son suficientes ya que son materialistas y frias yo busco una mujer linda, amable, con un corazón de oro como mi mama o hinata digo claro sin ofender neji digo que tuviera la forma de ser de hinata ella es muy buena persona y una buena amiga – el castaño miro de reojo al akimichi y se dio cuenta que el chico no mentia asi que no dijo nada y el entrenador de perros dijo : - oye chouji te llego a gustar hinata? – el chico contesto tranquilamente : - no kiba como dije antes ella solo es una buena amiga aunque cualquiera caería con esa amabilidad de ella pero como te dije para mi ella no pasa de una buena amiga incluso podría verla como una hermana pero no mas – el entrenador de perros también noto que el chico decía la verdad si algo se sabia sobre chouji akimichi eran dos cosas el era amable con todo el mundo y nunca mentia y la otra es que le encantaba comer en eso hablo rock lee : - que bueno es que chouji-kun sea tan honesto y bueno en eso tiene razón hinata-sama es simplemente adorable pero bueno dejemos de hablar de ella ya que su hermanita esta aquí y no queremos incomodarla no? – y el chico de las cejas pobladas tenia razón la pequeña ojiperla estaba incomoda no por que sabían que su hermana era amable con todo mundo si no por que ella le gustaría ser igual pero no podía cambiar lo que su padre le había enseñado por lo que después de unos minutos hablo : - que bueno que piensen eso de mi hermano chicos pero bueno me tengo que ir es tarde y padre me castigara si llego tarde – en eso salio la chica y el castaño salio detrás de ella una ves en la puerta el chico hablo : - le dolio que hinata-sama es la persona que usted desearía ser verdad hanabi-sama? – la chica asintió y le dijo : - la verdad primo neji es que me gustaría ser como ella pero no puedo a diferencia de que mi padre la abandonara con su sensei a mi me entreno para ser como el y es algo que no creo poder cambiar – en eso el castaño dijo : - la verdad hanabi-sama usted se parece en algo a su hermana mayor pero bueno usted no tiene que envidiarla ya que son diferentes y ambas son buenas en sus respectivos sentidos – eso calmo a la chunnin agradeció y el castaño volvió a hablar : - ahora volvamos con los chicos hanabi-sama espera a ver a naruto cuando vea su cuenta mañana jajajaja – y asi regresaron a disfrutar aquella velada con sus amigos esperando que el rubio no se muriera al dia siguiente con lo que debía ahí.

Bueno que les parecio este capitulo espero que les guste bueno la verdad jugué mucho con el en esta semana y tuve un maldito bloqueo mental el fin de semana asi que no escribi y me mate desde el lunes y bueno aquí me tienen cumpliendo el plazo de una semana espero no tener otro bloqueo mental si no me ira mal a que semana la mia bueno eso es todo…. El siguiente capitulo : entrenando con hinata y naruto

Atte: trigo-sama


	11. Capitulo 10

En el capitulo anterior: naruto se encuentra en el hospital internado por lo menos parte de la mañana mientras kurama y hanabi tenían la demostración en la tarde la chica se encontraba en un problema al no saber los ataques del kyuby pero todo salio de maravilla… de vuelta en el hospital hinata y naruto son visitados por todos sus amigos, van al festival y ahí el rubio hace publico su compromiso con la ojiperla que quedo maravillada ante tal sorpresa de ahí todos se van al restaurante de barbacoa menos hinata, naruto y sai por que los primeros querian tener una noche de pasión y el segundo tenia cosas que hacer que le depara a nuestra pareja favorita eso a continuación….

: - hinata hyuga – personaje hablando

: - ( _hinata hyuga _) – personaje pensando

: - _hinata hyuga _– personaje hablando por radio

Hinata hyuga : narrador ( osea yo )

Una linda historia de amor

Capitulo 10: entrenando con hinata y naruto

Estaba la ojiperla desnuda levantándose de lo que fue una de las mejores noches de su vida había tenido otra noche de pasión con su adorado rubio esta estaba entreabriendo los ojos cuando le vinieron a la memoria todo lo que ella y su rubio hicieron la noche anterior solo se sonrojo y dijo muy bajo tratando de no despertarlo : - que linda noche pasamos mi amor – en eso el rubio solo se movio y la abrazo inconsientemente ella quería seguir asi pero no le quedo de otra que safarse para irse a vestir ya que tenían que dar una platica a la academia ninja junto con su hermana y su novio en eso la chica se levanto de la cama y disfruto por dos minutos ver a su amado durmiendo mientras se decía : - tan guapo como siempre y adorable cuando duerme – se fue tomo ropa interior limpia y fue a su ropero buscando unos pantalones y una blusa ya que hoy no tenia muchas ganas de usar su típica chaqueta lila por lo que tomo una mas ligera de color verde oscuro con el símbolo del clan hyuga en el pecho se la puso y justo cuando regreso pensó : - ( _ya se lo despertare con un beso o mejor le digo al oído que lo amo mmmm mejor hago las dos jijijiji _) – en eso el rubio la sacaba de sus pensamientos y decía entre sueños : - shion… - la ojiperla al escuchar tal nombre se le cambio la sonrisa por furia mientras pensaba : - ( _como puede pensar en ella después de la noche que pasamos? Entonces quiere decir que no me ama? Que solo jugo conmigo? _) – en eso la voz del kyuby la saca de sus pensamientos : - calma niña es mejor que termines de escuchar – en eso el rubio habla de nuevo : - nanami…. – la ojiperla se quería morir cuando escucho a su amado decir el nombre de la pelinegra y pensó otra vez : - ( _nooooo mi amor no puedes estar pensando en ellas cuando estas conmigo no tienes idea de como me estas lastimando por que me haces esto a mi que te amo tanto _) – en eso el kyuby dijo otra vez : - niña termina de escuchar …. – en eso el rubio hablo por tercera ves y dijo el ultimo nombre que hizo arrodillar a la ojiperla y empezar a llorar : - amaru… - entonces ya la ojiperla siguio pensando mientras lloraba amargamente : - ( _por que? Por que naruto-kun? Por que dices sus nombres se supone que yo sere tu esposa por que sueñas con ellas en ves de mi no es justo por que ahora que hago no puedo dejarte ya que sin ti me muero pero seria peor quedarme a tu lado y que ames a alguien mas por que…. _) – en eso el kyuby le dijo : - ya deja de llorar niña el ahora dira algo que te hara sonreir y te lo querras comer a besos – ella dijo perpleja : - por que dice eso otta-san no ve que el sueña con ellas y no conmigo? – entonces el kyuby contesto ya que este había dado un salto y se subia a la cabeza de la ojiperla : - ahora lo sabras niña – en eso hablo el rubio otra vez ( entre sueños claro ) : - amaru…nanami….shion…. yo no las amo la verdad yo solo tengo una dueña y esa se llama hinata hyuga siento ser duro pero ustedes jamas me harán sentir lo que me hace sentir ella con solo una de sus sonrisas ella me hace elevar al cielo y con un beso siento que me muero y voy al cielo repleto de angeles parecidos a ella como les dije ella es todo para mi si sigo hablándoles de sus cualidades no acabo en un mes…. Hinata-chan mi amor te amo…te amo…te amo…te amo – entonces la ojiperla lloraba de felicidad al saber que su amado le era fiel hasta en sus sueños solo hizo una de sus clásicas sonrisas que hacían que un dia nublado cambiara a uno soleado : - otta-san es mejor que se baje de mi cabeza no lo quero lastimar con lo que voy a hacer jijiji – el zorro sonrio y le dijo : - esta bien niña pero no se pongan escandalosos ya que es de dia jajajaja – la ojiperla se sonrojo y le dijo a su sensei : - otta-san no es eso! – en eso el zorro se moria de la risa y salio mientras ella solo miraba embelesada de ver como su rubio le decía que la amaba mientras el rubio seguía entre sueños hablando : - si mi hime-chan solo te amo a ti dattebayo! – el rubio había agarrado una almohada y la besaba con pasión el pensaba que era su amada ya que estaba soñando esta se acostó en la cama y le quito la almohada al rubio este despertó de golpe y noto que la ojiperla le sonreía de una manera que siempre lo hacia temblar y le dijo : - naruto-kun te amo…te amo…te amo…te amo…te amo…te amo… pero bueno deja de darle a la almohada los besos que son solo mios y tu almohada haste a un lado que esos besos son mios jijijiji – en eso la ojiperla tiro la almohada a un lado y al rubio se lo estaba comiendo a besos el rubio se separo de ella no por que no le gustasen sino por que se quería acomodar mejor y la siguio besando hasta que el le dijo a ella : - esa es una buena manera de despertar hime-chan aunque no entiendo tus celos hacia la pobre almohada jejejeje – entonces ella le dijo entre risitas : - bueno ella me estaba quitando mis besos… y bueno te gustaría que te despierte asi mi amor? – el le dijo : - no – ella iba hablar pero el le gano : - me encantaría hinata-chan que al levantarme lo primero que probaría fuesen tus dulces labios jejeje… bueno si quieres te puedo besar mas… no es necesario que te molestes con la almohada ya que es tu almohada jejeje – en eso la ojiperla le dijo al rubio : - te amo eres muy dulce naruto-kun… y si quiero que me beses un poco mas por la almohada la limpiare mas tarde aunque no creo – en eso la ojiperla le daba otra sesión de besos al rubio y este estaba encantado de que su chica lo besara asi por lo que después de que separaron ella dijo : - entonces te despertare con un beso mañana mi amor que digo uno muchos besos jijiji – el le dijo haciendo que ella se ruborizara : - pues ya quiero que sea mañana hinata-chan – y ella le dijo : - no tienes que esperar a mañana aquí tienes uno jijiji – y lo beso de nuevo se separaron y el rubio dijo : - bueno hinata-chan me voy a vestir si no llegaremos tarde – en eso el rubio se levanto y la ojiperla dijo con una sonrisa traviesa : - tardate en vestirte todo lo que quieras mi amor por que estoy disfrutando de una magnifica vista jijiji – el rubio se sonrojo y dijo : - te gusta verme a si hinata-chan? – ella le dijo mientras se acercaba por detrás del rubio : - no me gusta… me encanta verte asi y poder acariciar este cuerpo que solo es mio poder tocar cada centímetro de el me hace la mujer mas dichosa del mundo – el le dijo todo sonrojado : - ya hinata-chan me apenas – ella le respodio mientras se ponía enfrente de el y le daba un beso al pecho del rubio : - por que naruto-kun no debes… la que se siente apenada de verte asi soy yo que aun no cree tener semejante hombre como novio y futuro esposo eres tan perfecto y no solo físicamente todo de ti tu eres perfecto en todos los sentidos – el rubio ya se había vestido con su ya clásica ropa negra y le dijo antes de caer desmayado : - suficiente hinata-chan no creo resistir otro halago tuyo – en eso el rubio se desploma y la ojiperla grita : - naaarutoo-kun! - en eso entra el kyuby como si alguien le hubiera hecho daño a sus subordinados o hijos y vio a la ojiperla con lagrimas estilo anime mientras decía : - naruto-kun despierta no me preocupes asi – en eso al kyuby le salio una gota de sudor en la nuca y dijo : - aaaaaah estos niños – y salio de la habitacion y asi estuvo el rubio dos minutos hasta que despertó y dijo : - hinata-chan que paso? – en eso la ojiperla se le abrazaba a su pecho mientras se escondia en el y le decía : - no me vuelvas a asustar asi naruto-kun que me muero me entiendes? – el rubio le dijo : - si te entiendo me pasa lo mismo cuando te desmayas pero tu tienes la culpa no soy perfecto hinata-chan tu si lo eres – ella le dijo con una sonrisa : - claro que eres perfecto mi amor no conozco otro hombre que te llegue siquiera a los talones – el rubio dijo : - bueno esta bien hinata-chan pero vámonos a donde quiere mi princesa que la lleve a desayunar? De que tiene antojo esta pancita? – en eso la ojiperla se sonroja y le dice : - ya naruto-kun me apenas… pero bueno yo quería hacerte de desayunar pero no tendre tiempo asi que donde mi amado naruto-kun quiera yo ire solo a donde el quiera no me importa donde sea mientras sea contigo mi amor – el rubio dijo algo serio : - hinata-chan que hablamos ayer antes de "eso"? – la ojiperla recordó y dijo : - lo siento mi amor pero no tengo la culpa solo que una mujer sobre todo si es una hyuga es enseñada a ser complaciente con su hombre con lo que el pida sin importar que sea perdón pero antes pensé que era estúpido pero ahora solo quiero poner en practica lo que me enseñaron solo quiero complacerte – el rubio dijo : - mmmm esta bien hinata-chan pero ya te había dicho una relación es de dos y si quieres complacerme se feliz conmigo no trates de hacerme feliz solo a mi – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - esta bien mi amor pero ya te dije no creo poder cambiar pero bueno si eso es lo que mi amado quiere lo hare – en eso el rubio dijo : - aquí vamos de nuevo hinata-chan – ella solo dijo : - perdón naruto-kun – el le dijo : - bueno hinata-chan por lo que veo no podre cambiar eso de ti asi que vamos a donde tu quieras esta bien – ella dijo : - me gustaría ir a la pastelería a comer unos pastelillos mi amor – el arqueo una ceja y dijo : - hime-chan hablas de que mis habitos alimenticios no son los mejores pero tu estas acostumbrada a comer muchos dulces verdad linda? – ella se sonrojo y dijo : - tienes razón naruto-kun perdón – el le dijo : - bueno hinata-chan no importa te dije que iríamos a donde tu quieras asi que vamos aunque después te comeras unos vegetales – ella sonrio como una niña de cuatro años contenta y le dijo : - claro que si mi amor es hora de irnos – en eso ambos bajan de la habitacion a la sala y el kyuby dijo : - ya me había aburrido de esperarlos niños – la sonrojada ojiperla le dice a su sensei : - perdón por hacerlo esperar otta-san – y después el rubio dijo : - si perdón kurama bueno iremos a desayunar quieres venir? – en eso el kyuby dijo : - a no te preocupes niña y mocoso sabes que tengo que ir ya que iran a la academia y demostraran un poco de mi poder cierto? Ademas hoy tienen entrenamiento con sus subordinados no? – ambos asintieron y salieron con rumbo a la academia ninja no sin antes pasar a la pastelería a desayunar.

En la mansión hyuga

Estaba neji hyuga levantándose de una noche con sus amigos se levanto y bostezo mientras decía : - aaah que noche la mia pero me la pase bien con mis amigos y tenten, naruto se morirá cuando vea la cuenta y hinata-sama nos matara por haber gastado mucho lo presiento jejejejeje – en eso le dice la pequeña ojiperla desde la puerta : - que noche verdad primo neji? El jefe morirá al ver la cuenta y mi hermana te matara por haber gastado mucho – en eso el castaño abrió la puerta y dijo : - y por que a mi hanabi-sama? Pero si que noche la de anoche la pasamos bien verdad? – en eso la chica le dice a su primo : - en primera por que el jefe te confio su dinero… en segundo por que mi hermana pensara que alimentamos a todo un ejercito y bueno por que tenten y chouji si que comieron y tenten quería mas – en eso el castaño bufo en señal de depresión : - ni me lo recuerde hanabi-sama me muero de recordar la carita triste de tenten cuando el restaurante cerro y nos tuvimos que ir – en eso la pequeña hanabi decía : - si pobrecita me dio ternura pero bueno primo ya no había comida ella y chouji-kun se lo acabaron todo – en eso paso hiashi como de costumbre y dijo : - si que llegaron tarde eh niños? – los chicos dijeron : - perdón papa por llegar tarde pero el tiempo pasa cuando estas bien acompañada….. si hiashi-sama el tiempo pasa volando con los amigos – en eso el hyuga mayor dijo : - A no se preocupen… entrenaran conmigo como de costumbre? – ambos negaron con la cabeza mientras el castaño decía : - lo siento hiashi-sama pero tengo que acompañar a tenten a comprar cosas para el bebe disculpe – el hombre solo dijo : - no te preocupes neji tienes que ver por tu hijo y tu hanabi espero no me falles – en eso la chica le decía apenada a su padre : - lo siento papa pero hoy konohamaru-kun, el jefe, mi hermana y yo daremos unas platicas a los nuevos ninjas y después me ire a entrenar con ellos perdón papi – el pobre señor en encontraba con un aura depresiva mientras estaba en cuclillas a lo que la chica dijo tratando de animar a su padre : - no estes triste papi ya mañana entrenamos como de costumbre o tal ves puedas vernos después en el valle del fin ya que ahí estaremos – en eso el líder del clan dice : - mmmm tal ves vaya a ver como es que hinata y naruto los entrenan pero bueno me voy ya que no hay mucho trabajo me ire a relajar un rato a mi nuevo bar – y se va dejando a los chicos en eso la chica le pregunta a su primo : - enserio iran a comprar cosas para tu bebe? Que yo sepa aun no saben que es no? – en eso dice el castaño : - si sabemos solo quiero que sea una sorpresa hanabi-sama – en eso la chica arquea una ceja y se va a la academia mientras que el chico se levanta y también se va en busca de su novia…

En la aldea

Iban un azabache y una pelirosa caminando cuando la chica le dice a su novio : - no se que platicaste con naruto ayer sasuke pero me encanta que seas asi – en eso el azabache dijo : - bueno sakura naruto me aconsejo sobre lo que debo hacer y que no… por lo que veo me esta dando resultados positivos verdad? – la pelirosa le dijo : - claro que si sasuke te esta saliendo de maravilla mejor besame si? – en ese momento el azabache la besa después de dos minutos se separan y el dice : - y tu que tanto hablaste con hinata ayer sakura? – ella le respondio con tranquilidad : - pues algo parecido a lo que tu con naruto, sasuke y por lo que veo funciono y estoy muy feliz con eso – a lo que el azabache dijo : - pues que bueno que nos salieron las cosas como esperábamos sakura jejejeje bueno y que hacemos nuestros hermanos estarán toda la mañana en la academia y bueno nos aburriremos – la pelirosa responde : - bueno sasuke podría ir yo al hospital un rato y no se tu podrias ir con kiba y los demás a ver que hacen claro a menos que quieras acompañarme al hospital – en eso el azabache dijo : - bueno vamos al hospital no? De ahí podremos ver a los chicos a ver que hacemos te parece? – la pelirosa le dice emocionada : - claro que si sauke vamos – en eso miran a ino yamanaka que va caminando algo preocupada y el azabache pregunto : - hola ino por que tan preocupada? – la rubia solo dijo : - es que chouji se indigesto por comer mucho anoche y bueno estoy preocupada por el – en eso la pelirosa hablo : - bueno ino eso siempre le pasa al buen chouji pero siempre se le pasa no hay de que preocuparse – en eso habla la rubia : - lo se sakura pero me preocupa mucho no se por que – en eso la pelirosa le dice a la rubia haciendo que esta se sonrojara : - será que sientes algo mas que amistad por el ino? Bueno no estaría mal ya que antes de que fueras mi amiga eras amiga de el me acuerdo muy bien – la chica dijo algo enojada y sonrojada : - estas loca sakura? Es mi amigo es lógico que me preocupe por el tanto por el como por el idiota de shikamaru son mis mejores amigos ellos me conocen perfectamente a veces hasta mejor que tu – la pelirosa no se molesto y le dijo haciendo que esta se sonrojara mas : - por lo mismo lo digo ino el te conoce mejor que yo… además el es bien parecido además de que ahora esta delgado tiene mucho pegue con las chicas pero al igual que hinata sigue siendo timido y solo tiene corazón para una mujer no sabemos cual sea aun pero digamos que es una versión masculina de hinata ya que al igual que ella no le gusta pelear solo cuando es necesario y es muy amable y dulce con los demás tal como lo es ella – en eso la rubia dijo : - no creo sakura – en eso hablo la pelirosa de nuevo : - bueno ino nos vemos piénsalo un poco y reflexiona y si después quieres hablar con alguien aquí estoy – en eso la rubia iba a hablar pero el azabache dijo : - bueno me imagino que vas a verlo no? Ya que ese no es el camino al hospital- en eso la rubia le dijo a ambos : - si voy a verlo vere en que le puedo ayudar a su madre adiós sakura y sasuke – y asi los sasusaku se fueron dejando a una ino muy pensativa : - ( _será que me esta empezando a gustar chouji…. No creo seria injusto para el ya que ni siquiera lo miraba cuando estaba gor.. digo llenito y ahora le salgo con esto se enfadaría mucho conmigo mmmm que cosas digo chouji es como hinata ambos son muy dulces y amables ellos son todos bondad no se molestaría conmigo pero si se asustaría el es tan como decirlo inocente en eso se parece a naruto a naruto hay que explicarle las cosas dos o tres veces antes que el capte de lo que le hablas cuando se trata de cosas indecorosas _) – y asi siguió caminando la rubia hasta que estaba enfrente de la casa del clan akimichi entro y…

Con naruto y hinata

Estaban el rubio y la ojiperla saliendo de la pastelería y como siempre la ojiperla iba abrazada de su rubio favorito mientras le decía : - gracias por el desayuno naruto-kun y también por complacerme – el rubio dijo : - no te preocupes hinata-chan asi me complaces a mi y yo a ti deacuerdo? – la ojiperla dijo : - deacuerdo mi amor – en eso el rubio la toma por la cintura y le da una ligera vuelta haciendo que esta se sonrojara : - naruto-kun! – el dijo sintiéndose peor que un niño regañado : - hinata-chan no puedo demostrarle a estas personas cuanto te amo? – ella le dijo apenada : - no es eso mi amor es que hay muchas personas y me da pena además a la única que le debes demostrar que me amas es a mi – entonces el rubio bajo la cabeza y dijo : - lo siento por apenarte hinata-chan no lo vuelvo a hacer – en eso la ojiperla se dio cuenta de que había hecho mal y le dijo : - no te disculpes naruto-kun la verdad me gusta que me demuestres que me amas y que los demás vean que estamos muy enamorados pero bueno es que me da mucha pena que todo mundo nos vea – el dijo entonces : - me perdonas hinata-chan? – y ella contesto : - solo si me abrazas y me das un beso ijijij – en eso el rubio obedece y la abraza además de darle un beso esta se sonroja y el rubio dice : - asi o quiere algo mas mi princesa? – a lo que la chica sonrojada dice : - hime-chan quiere otro beso jijiji – el rubio la vuelve a besar haciendo que esta casi se desmaye una ves que separaron ella dijo : - adictivos – el rubio como que no entendia y dijo : - adictivos que? Hinata-chan – ella le dijo mientras le robaba un beso : - tus besos naruto-kun son adictivos y la verdad cada que me besas quiero mas – entonces el rubio se sonrojo y dijo : - bueno hinata-chan eso se puede arreglar – y la ojiperla pregunto : - y como mi naruto-kun? – el le respondio antes de literalmente comérsela a besos : - asi preciosa – la ojiperla se encontraba sonrojadisima de tanto beso pero no podía negar que le encantaba que su amado se la estuviese comiendo a besos por lo que después de unos minutos que para la ojiperla eran eternos ( no es que le hicieran mal sino que estaba embriagada de tanto amor…. Bueno asi se dice no? ) una ves que paro la ojiperla dijo : - soy tan afortunada jijiji otro…otro! – el rubio le dijo : - vaya enserio quieres mas? – ella le dijo : - si naruto-kun no se supone que consentirías el dia de hoy a tu hinata-chan? – el rubio dijo : - tienes razón hinata-chan – y la beso de nuevo una ves que se separaron el dijo : - ahora mi princesa esta contenta? – y la ojiperla dijo : - si lo esta y mucho jijijjiji aunque pódrias abrazarme claro si tu quieres – el rubio le dijo a la ojiperla mientras la abrazaba : - claro que quiero hinata-chan tan solo el olor de tu cabello me vuelve loco jejeje pero bueno por que me despertaste de esa manera hoy hime-chan? –entonces la ojiperla le dijo : - bueno pues la verdad me gusta ponerme ese shampoo con olor a rosas por que se que es tu favorito y te gusta olerme el cabello jijij y bueno la verdad es que estabas soñando en voz alta mi amor – el rubio dijo algo apenado : - estaba diciendo una sarta de estupideces verdad? – ella le contesto entre risitas : - al principio si y si que eran tonterías mas bien tres nombres de mujer – el rubio recordó lo que soño y dijo : - hinata-chan veras no es lo que piensas te lo juro que solo te amo a ti – ella le dijo muy tranquila : - lo se mi amor al principio yo crei que pensabas en ellas y no en mi y la verdad me quería morir cuando dijiste el nombre de cada una de ellas pero al final dijiste el nombre de tu único amor y eso me hizo cambiar de opinión por que dijiste mi nombre amor mio dijiste cuanto me amas y todo lo que te hago sentir y eso simplemente me hizo emocionar y despertarte con muchos besos – el rubio dijo apenado : - a veces no debo gritar mis sueños – en eso la ojiperla le dice : - por que no mi amor? – a lo que el responde : - bueno hinata-chan no todos mis sueños son lindos algunos son subidos de tono si me entiendes no? – ella le dijo algo sonrojada : - si entiendo y como son esos sueños naruto-kun salgo en ellos? – el rubio se encontraba super apenado y dijo : - enserio quieres saber hinata-chan la verdad me da pena decírtelo – la ojiperla dijo : - si naruto-kun dimelo por favor – el le dijo haciendo que esta se sonrojara aun mas : - hinata-chan sales en todos mis sueños "subidos de tono" por no decir eróticos oh dios! Ya lo dije – ella le dijo aun mas apenada : - asi que te la pasas fantaseando todo el dia conmigo naruto-kun? – el rubio con todos los colores en su cara asintió y ella le dijo mientras jugaba con el pecho de su amado : - naruto-kun…. Podemos hacer realidad tus fantasias cuando tu quieras mi amor solo quiero saber que si cumplo las tuyas tu cumplirás las mias – el rubio apenado dijo : - si hinata-chan sabes que lo hare pero bueno dejemos ese tema a un lado ya que son temas de alcoba – ella asintió y pregunto : - y que otros tipos de sueños tienes conmigo naruto-kun? – el rubio dijo : - la verdad muchos hinata-chan alegres,divertidos,tiernos,románticos de todo tipo de sueños buenos en los que termina con nosotros en nuestro hogar mientras me besas y me dices que me amas o acabamos tu sabes donde hinata-chan….aunque también están las pesadillas – la ojiperla se impacto y dijo : - tienes pesadillas conmigo naruto-kun? la verdad me dolería mucho saber que soy la causa de tus males – el le dijo para tranquilizarla : - no es eso hime-chan lo que pasa es que hay veces que sueño en las que me abandonas y me dejas solo otras en las que me dices que me odias y en otras me matas pero yo se claramente que jamas me harias eso – ella le dijo : - jamas naruto-kun jamas te abandonare si no me imagino una vida sin ti no se que seria de mi sin ti tampoco podría odiarte si te amo mas que a mi vida tu eres el motor que me impulsa todos los días a levantarme y nunca te haría daño primero me mato antes de tocarte un cabello naruto-kun quiero que entiendas que tu eres lo mas importante para mi no hay nada mas importante en el mundo para mi que tu esto ya te lo dije muchas veces pero te lo volveré a repetir yo solo vivo por y para ti yo solo vivo para complacerte se que no te gusta pero asi es… asi que espero que no vuelvas a tener esas pesadillas ya que yo nunca te hare eso yo te amo naruto-kun! – el rubio con los animos bajos dijo : - lo se hinata-chan se que me amas mas que a tu vida y yo te amo mas que a la mia pero no se por que las tengo… tengo mucho miedo de perderte hinata-chan que esto solo sea un sueño y cuando despierte vuelva a ser aquel naruto solitario y amargado – ella le contesto mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios : - tu no me perderas naruto-kun como te lo dije aquel dia que fui a rescatarte con lo chicos de las garras de raíz: no tengas miedo que jamas estaras solo yo siempre estare a tu lado caminando tomados de la mano ni cuando tu digas que ya no quieres que este contigo yo siempre estare para ti cuidándote y queriéndote incluso si tengo que hacerlo desde las sombras asi que no tengas miedo mi amor que me asustas ese no es el naruto-kun del cual me enamore yo quede perdidamente enamorada del naruto-kun fuerte, amable, hiperactivo, loco, el que nunca se deja vencer y tierno ese es el naruto-kun que quiero que este conmigo no quiero aquel naruto que tiene miedo del que yo lo deje por que eso nunca pasara te quedo claro? O te vuelvo a besar? – el rubio le dijo mientras temblaba : - si hinata-chan me quedo muy claro – ella le dijo : - pues deja de temblar no ves que me lastima demasiado verte asi yo quiero que mi naruto-kun alegre vuelva devuelvemelo por favor, solo quiero que mi amado vuelva a ser el de antes, solo quiero ver una de tus sonrisas que tanto me enamoran, borra esa cara de miedo e incertidumbre que me esta lastimando mucho hasta el grado de querer llorar por ver a mi novio asi y no poder hacer nada por el, vuelve por favor! – el rubio temblaba cada ves mas y mas hasta que dijo : - por favor hinata-chan no me sueltes no se por que pero hoy me siento mas vulnerable que nunca, me siento frágil, tengo mucho miedo no se de que pero por lo que sea no me sueltes por favor – ella le dijo mientras notaba que su amado lloraba : - esta bien naruto-kun no te soltare pero por favor no llores que es como si me estuvieran dando una golpiza deja de llorar naruto-kun por favor! – el kyuby los miraba preocupado y le dijo a la ojiperla : - hija… es mejor que lo lleves a casa he visto esa mirada antes y creeme no es buena si sigue aquí podría darle un ataque de miedo y no quieres que eso pase – en eso la ojiperla el pregunto : - que podría pasar otta-san? – el kyuby dijo frio pero preocupado : - podría matarnos a los tres ya que le daría un paro respiratorio asi que llevatelo a la casa y trata de calmarlo se que tu puedes mientras yo le avisare a la hokage – en eso la ojiperla sin dejar de abrazarlo hizo una posiciones de manos y dijo : - teletransportacion! – y desaparecieron en un rayo azul mientras el kyuby iba por la hokage una ves que la vio el zorro le dijo : - tsunade-chan tenemos un problema – la rubia vio la cara seria del zorro y dijo : - cual es el problema kurama-sama? – el le dijo mientras esta se espanto : - el chico tiene otra de sus crisis – la rubia se exalto y le dijo preocupada al kyuby : - que tan grave es? – el le dijo : - es muy grave pero ya tengo a hinata viendo por el por lo que no creo que pueda ir a la academia hoy será otro dia – ella asintió y el zorro desaparecio en un rayo rojo ( estaba siendo extraido en ese momento ) mientras pensaba para si : - ( _dios a ver cual de los dos me esta invocando espero y no sea el chico por que se pondría feo _) – y asi siguio el zorro hasta que llego a la casa.

En la mansión uzumaki-hyuga

Cuando todo sonaba tranquilo en casa de nuestra pareja favorita llega de un rayo azul a la sala de la mansión y la ojiperla le dice al rubio : - naruto-kun ya estas bien por favor deja de llorar que me estas lastimando por favor – a lo que el rubio dice : - lo siento hinata-chan pero no se por que me siento asi hoy me siento desprotegido y solo por favor no me sueltes – ella le responde : - claro que no mi amor no te soltare no te dejare solo nunca – el rubio ya había dejado de llorar pero se hallaba mas desesperado que antes por lo que dijo : - esto que te pediré hinata-chan se que no lo querras hacer pero necesito que lo hagas – ella le responde : - que es lo que quieres que haga naruto-kun? – el le responde antes de que su amada le reclame : - necesito que me golpees hasta dejarme inconsiente – ella le dijo asustada : - estas loco naruto-kun yo jamas te golpearía y menos de esa forma yo antes de tocarte un cabello me mato te lo he dicho mil veces asi que no lo hare – el rubio le dijo : - hazlo hinata-chan por favor hazlo si quieres que sea el mismo de antes – ella le dijo casi llorando : - si quiero que seas el mismo de antes me muero por ver una sonrisas pero si es de esa forma no lo hare yo jamas te haría daño – el rubio grito : - kyuby! – y en cinco segindos ya estaba con ellos entonces el rubio dijo : - kyuby sabes que hacer – el zorro dijo : - enseguida chico – entonces el kyuby agranda una de sus colas y dice : - lo siento chico pero es mejor que te haga el genjutsu de castigo – el rubio le dijo desesperado : – haz lo que tengas que hacer pero hazlo ya – en eso el kyuby desaparece y el rubio le dijo a la ojiperla : - hinata-chan quiero que me sueltes por favor – ella le dijo : - no naruto-kun no te soltare mi amor – el le dijo : - hazlo hinata-chan por que empezare a gritar de dolor en unos minutos –y asi fue dentro de unos minutos el rubio empezó a gritar de dolor y la ojiperla lloraba de ver a su novio asi pero no podía hacer nada y después el kyuby salio del rubio se hallaba con quemaduras graves y el zorro dijo : - listo niña acabe lo curare y en unos minutos despertara y será tal como antes – la ojiperla lloraba de ver a su amado asi y el zorro le dijo : - ya niña deja de llorar aunque cada ves sus crisis son peores – ella le pregunto : - crisis otta-san? Desde cuando las tiene? – el kyuby dijo : - si niña las tiene desde que pain te derroto y te mato supuestamente el tiene pesadillas con eso el hubiese preferido que pain se lo llevara a que tu hubieses peleado con el – ella dijo : - asi que por eso es otta-san? Pero yo lo hice para protegerlo yo ahí tome el valor y le dije que lo amaba yo lo haría otra ves si eso llegara a pasar – el kyuby dijo : - no niña ni el ni yo lo permitiríamos se supone que tenemos una cosa en común y esa es protegerte a ti – ella le dijo aun llorando : - pero otta-san yo también soy fuerte por que me entrenaron si no me dejaran pelear para protegerlos a ambos – el kyuby dijo : - por una razón niña eres lo mas importante para nosotros y aquella ves que el chico perdió el control yo lo hubiese destruido todo si no hubiera sido por su padre todos estarían muertos en ese instante pero bueno la historia cambio y ahora cuidamos de ustedes – ella le dijo : - soy lo mas importante para ustedes? Entonces por ser lo mas importante para ustedes déjenme protegerlos a ambos – el kyuby responde : - ay niña a veces eres tan testaruda como la madre del muchacho pero bueno mira ya esta despertando – en eso el rubio se despierta y dice : - que bueno gracias que ya Sali de eso otra ves jejejeje – en eso la ojiperla se le lanza encima y se lo come a besos : - naruto-kun! Estaba tan preocupada por favor no me vuelvas a hacer eso – el le sonrio haciendo que esta se sonrojara : -calmate hinata-chan ya estoy bien la verdad – ella le dijo sonrojada : - eso es lo que quería naruto-kun que me regalaras una de tus sonrisas que tanto me enamoran – el rubio le dijo algo picaro : - y no quieres algo mas hinata-chan? – ella le dijo : - y que puede ser mi amor? – el rubio le dice antes de comérsela a besos : - esto hinata-chan – y asi estuvieron después de unos minutos ella le decía entre risitas : - ya naruto-kun basta jijijij – el le dijo entre risas : - y si no quiero que? – ella le dijo : - pues no hare nada jijij pero naruto-kun estabas tan mal hace rato que me estaba muriendo de la preocupación y ahora estas bien – el le dijo : - lo se hinata-chan pero bueno no te alegra que ya este mejor - la ojiperla le responde : - claro que si mi amor me alegra mucho que estes mejor ese es el naruto-kun que me enloquece no el naruto-kun triste pero y ahora que hacemos mi amor? – el rubio le dijo : - bueno hinata-chan hay que ir a la academia no quiero que la abuela tsunade me regañe después – en eso la ojiperla replica : - pero naruto-kun acabas de salir de una de tus crisis pero esta bien mi amor vamos de ahí iremos a comer a donde tu quieras como premio esta bien – el rubio le sonrio mientras le daba un beso a la ojiperla en la mejilla y dijo : - genial ramen para almorzar dattebayo! – la ojiperla dijo : - si naruto-kun me alegra que te alegres pero no quiero un beso en la mejilla lo quiero aquí mi amor – en eso la ojiperla lo jala y le roba un beso en los labios después de unos minutos se separan y ella le dice : - me vuelven loca tus besos naruto-kun jijiji bueno vámonos – y asi salieron de la casa pero en un rayo negro hasta su destino.

En la academia

Estaba una castaña esperando a su novio en la puerta de la academia ninja mientras pensaba : - ( _donde demonios andara konohamaru-kun que no llega si llegan mi hermana y el jefe antes que el le ira mal konohamaru-kun llega pronto! _) – pero sus peores temores se hacían realidad cuando un rayo negro aparecia junto a ella su hermana que iba abrazada de su novio cuando el rubio hablo : - hola hanabi-chan donde esta konohamaru? – ella como que no escucho y la ojiperla le dijo a su hermanita : - hanabi, naruto-kun te hizo una pregunta – ella le respondio a su hermana : - a si cual? – el rubio dijo : - si hanabi-chan que en donde esta konohamaru? – el pelinegro se apareció de repente y dijo : - aquí jefe! – la ojiperla le dijo algo molesta : - y por que no contestabas? Mmm tendras un duro castigo por eso eh konohamaru-kun – el pobre pelinegro con esa llegada tarde estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte y después el rubio hablo : - si hinata-chan tiene algo de razón pero bueno a lo que venimos si la abuela se entera que llegamos tarde me ira como en feria – y asi los cuatro se dispusieron a caminar hasta el patio de la escuela cuando el rubio le dijo a su amada : - sabes hinata-chan este camino me trae buenos y malos recuerdos – y ella le contesto : - por que naruto-kun? La verdad a mi me trae mas buenos que malos recuerdos – el le pregunto curioso : - a si hinata-chan y cuales? – y la ojiperla contesto : - primero el mirarte todos los días segundo poder pasar aunque sea unos minutos a tu lado ya que antes de que te sentaras junto con sakura-san y sasuke-kun te sentabas a mi lado y tercero aquí conoci a mis amigos kiba-kun y shino-kun – entonces el rubio hablo : - la verdad los años aquí se puede decir que fueron los peores de mi vida todavía recuerdo como los demás niños me miraban con miedo y creyendo que era un monstruo el saber que sasuke tenia toda la atención en esos tiempos me mataba la verdad yo quería en ese momento tener una minúscula parte de atención que el recibia pero no de parte de las niñas de cualquiera en especial en aquellos tiempos los únicos que me hablaban eran chouji,kiba y shikamaru pero mi peor error fue el ni siquiera mirar hacia donde te encontrabas una por pena y la otra por que también llegue a pensar mal de ti – ella le dijo : - si naruto-kun recuerdo que tuviste digo tuvimos se te olvida que al igual que tu yo también era muy solitaria? Además el desprecio de mi padre y la perdida de mi padre me lastimaban mucho en ese entonces pero tan solo el ver la sonrisa de mi héroe me hacia tener un mejor dia el que solo ver que no se rendia me hacia notar que yo tampoco debería hacerlo y miranos 15 años después somos novios y pronto seremos esposos es por eso que no me arrepiento de todo lo que vivi en estos pasillos – el rubio le dijo pidiendo disculpas : - es cierto hinata-chan perdón, ambos tuvimos una infancia dura pero bueno hay que olvidar todo eso como dijiste ya ha pasado el tiempo y ahora hasta nos vamos a casar y estoy muy feliz por eso además ambos tenemos muchos amigos y si algo estamos seguros es que ya no estamos solos aunque a veces desearía estarlo jejejeje – ella le contesto : - no tienes que pedir disculpas mi amor lo bueno es que es cierto solos ya no estamos tenemos muchos amigos y tengo un sinfín de cuñados y padres políticos aunque no entiendo por que a veces desearías estar solo naruto-kun – el se acerco y le dijo al oído haciendo que la ojiperla se ruborizara : - bueno hinata-chan para que podamos tener nuestros momentos de pasión no crees? Ahí si me gusta estar solo contigo y que nadie nos moleste – ella le dijo mientras se apenaba : - eres un pillo naruto-kun pero tienes razón ahí si me encantaria estar sola contigo para que puedas hacerme todo lo que tu quieras y de paso hacerte lo que yo quiera jijijij – en eso llega hanabi y les dice : - si…si…si pero podían apurarse señores lujuriosos no ven que los niños de ahí los escucharon y se pregunta que de que hablan ustedes – los dos se pusieron blancos de miedo ya que si la hokage se entera los mata a ambos y en eso llega iruka y los saluda : - hola niños tiempo sin verlos claro desde que son novios ya no vienen a visitar a la academia al buen iruka – el rubio dijo : - hola iruka sensei no es eso dattebayo! Es que hemos tenido misiones y esas cosas – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - es cierto iruka sensei no es que no quisiéramos venir a visitarlo – en eso el castaño dijo haciendo que los chicos temblaran de miedo : - o acaso me extrañan tanto que se vinieron a reinscribir? Jajajaj bueno si es asi les dare clases yo – en eso el rubio y la ojiperla se ponen a correr mientras gritan : - lo siento iruka sensei pero aquí yo no vuelvo nunca dattebayo! Primero muerto …. Corre naruto-kun yo aquí no vuelvo! – mientras estos salen como alma que lleva el diablo dejan a un iruka, hanabi y konohamaru con una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca hasta que iruka le dijo a los chunnin : - si aun recuerdo cuando tsunade-sama le dijo a esos dos junto con kiba que si fallaban los regresaría a la academia ninja y la misma reacción tuvieron cuando les hice la broma jajajaj es bueno que a pesar de los años siguen siendo los mismo que cuando tenian 13 y 12 años – en eso habla la pequeña ojiperla : - vaya no pensé que mi hermana y el jefe le tuvieran tanto pánico regresar a la academia – en eso habla el pelinegro haciendo que la pequeña ojiperla tuviera una caída estilo anime : - pánico…. Eso seria el infierno regresar siendo chunnin a la academia y recibir el entrenamiento de un gennin aaaaaaaayyyy que miedo… jeeeeeeeffeeeee hinata-samaaaa espérenme no me dejen aquí! – y el pelinegro se echa a correr también dejando a la pequeña ojiperla con lagrimas estilo anime : - sabe iruka sensei esperaba mas apoyo de el no que se fuera corriendo como una gallina – en eso habla el maestro : - si pues mira a tu hermana y a naruto que siendo 2 de los 5 nuevos legendarios sannin también salieron corriendo muriéndose de miedo bueno me retiro aun tengo clases y tu ve por ellos antes que la directora les de una buena regañisa sabes como es - y asi el maestro se va con sus alumnos a seguir la clase mientras que la chica se dispone a alcanzar a su hermana a su novio y a su amigo en eso el rubio le dice a la ojiperla : - te imaginas hinata-chan regresar a la academia siendo sannin? – la ojiperla piensa un rato y después le dice toda asustada : – tienes razón mi amor seria el mismísimo fin para nosotros hasta otta-san se moriría de la risa, revive y se muere de nuevo – a lo que el zorro que llegaba les dijo : - saben mocosos pagaria por ver a los dos en las baquitas junto con todos los niños d años tomando clase que tan solo de imaginarlo me muero de la risa jajajajajajajajaja – los pobres sannin se hallaban con sus rodillas cubriendo sus caras mientras un aura depresiva los rodeaba y decían : - sabes kyuby a veces eres tan malo con nosotros dattebayo!... si naruto-kun tiene razón otta-san dattebayo! - el zorro se acerca y les dice : - pero que mocosos mas dramáticos ya levantense de ahí una broma no aguantan? – el rubio le dice con lagrimas estilo anime : - si a veces te pasas de la raya – y el kyuby responde : - si lo que digas bueno vamos tsunade-chan nos ha de estar esperando – y asi era la rubia se hallaba pensando maneras de torturar a los chunnin ya que los sannin andaban indispuestos : - ( _esos mocosos esperen a que los tenga en mis manos les hare mu nuevo taijutsu o un poco de ninjutsu no estaría mal o mejor los destrozo a balonazos jajajja me divertiré un rato con ellos _) – cuando el rubio le dice : - ya llegamos abuela dattebayo! – en eso la hokage dice : - cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames abuela – y le mete un coscorrón mientras el chico dice : - por que me pegas abuela? – ella le dice . – por llamarme abuela naruto pero no tenias una crisis? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - pero se supone que eres mi abuela…pero bueno ya estoy mejor y aquí estamos – en eso la rubia les dice a los 4 : - bueno chicos son todos suyos – y en eso salen un monton de niños y le dicen al rubio : - oiga señor naruto nos daría una demostración de su poder? – en eso les dice el rubio : - claro niños – en eso el rubio hace unos rasengan y se pone a malabarear con ellos los niños asombrados corean el nombre del rubio y la ojiperla le dice a su amado : - naruto-kun ten cuidado mi amor – y el rubio le dice : - claro que si hinata-chan no es la primera ves que lo hago jejeje – y en eso paf los rasengan desaparecen no sin antes de dar un buen espectáculo de ahí otros niños dicen : - y usted señorita hinata que sabe hacer? – en eso les dice la ojiperla con una sonrisa haciendo que todos los niños se sonrojaran : - esto – y hace junto con hanabi su palma celestial y los niños sobre todo las niñas se quedan maravilladas con el espectáculo que dan las ojiperlas y una ves que terminan un niño le dice al rubio : - naruto sensei espero que no se moleste pero su novia es muuuuy bonita – a lo que el rubio le contesta con una de sus ya típicas sonrisas : - no me molesta de hecho me agrada que lo noten pero ella no es bonita amigo – la ojiperla se extraña y le pregunta a su novio : - no soy bonita naruto-kun? – y el le responde haciendo a la ojiperla sonrojar : - no hinata-chan no eres bonita la verdad bonita es muy poco comparado contigo tu eres hermosa jejeje – la ojiperla le dice sonrojada : - ya naruto-kun me apenas jijjiji tu eres muy guapo – el rubio le dice : - si pero tu eres hermosa mi amor – en eso la chunnin le dice a su hermana : - ya hinata no te sonrojes tanto – y ella le contesta : - no puedo evitarlo cada ves que el me dice que soy hermosa no puedo evitar sonrojarme… ante el sigo siendo la chica débil de antes, simplemente no puedo resistirme ante el - la ojiperla se pone quisquillosa y le dice a su hermanita : - mmmm no lo se hanabi pero puedo notar celos en ti jijiji – y la chunnin le dice a su hermana mayor : - claro que no hermana no estoy celosa – y volteo a ver para otro lado tratando de esconder su sonrojo por lo que el rubio le dijo a su subordinado : - no lo se konohamaru pero hinata-chan acaba de poner el dedo en la yaga asi que mejor averiguas que es si no te ira muy mal con hanabi-chan – el pelinegro como que aun no entendia y dijo antes de ser golpeado por un puño suave de la chunnin – por que lo dice jefe? No he hecho nada malo aaaaaaaaah – y el pobre ninja salio volando por los aires en eso la ojiperla le dijo a su hermanita : - solo estaba jugando hanabi no era para que mandaras a volar literalmente al pobre de konohamaru-kun – a lo que la chunnin dijo . – ya lo se hermana siento que se me paso la mano pero el sabe por que lo golpee – y de ahí el rubio le dice a los niños : - bueno niños ya han visto un poco de nuestro poder felicidades a todos los que se graduaron pronto tendrán misiones ninja que tendrán que cumplir con éxito no solo para aumentar su reputación si no para salvar las vidas que les encargan proteger por que un ninja que no cumple sus misiones es considerado escoria pero un ninja que abandona a sus amigos es peor que esa escoria asi que nunca abandonen a sus amigos aunque para ello tengan que abortar la misión – en eso los nuevos ninjas asienten con la cabeza y dicen : - si naruto sensei no fallaremos – a lo que el rubio le dice a su amada : - naruto sensei se oye bien no crees hinata-chan? – a lo que la ojiperla dice : - si mi amor se oye excelente – y las niñas le dicen a la ojiperla : - si se escucha fabuloso hinata sensei – el rubio le dice a su amada : - hinata sensei se escucha fabuloso jejeje bueno y ahora que acabamos que hacemos? – la ojiperla le dijo : - si naruto-kun se oye fabuloso que me digan hinata sensei… bueno vamos a comer ya me esta dando hambre – y el le dice : - bueno y a donde quiere ir mi hime-chan a almorzar? – a lo que la chunnin le dice al rubio : - jefe podemos ir a comer ramen? – a lo que el le dice a su amada con unos ojos tiernos : - podemos hinata-chan? – a lo que la ojiperla le dice : - con esos ojitos naruto-kun no puedo resistirme asi que vamos además ya te lo había prometido pero antes del ramen te comeras unos vegetales al vapor – el le dijo mientras le daba una vuelta en el aire : - sii hinata-chan te lo prometo dattebayo! – la ojiperla se sonroja y le dice al rubio : - y no crees que me merezco un premio por eso mi amor? – y el rubio le dice : - si hinata-chan pero no aquí me da pena que los niños nos vean, empiezen a preguntar y no sepa que contestarles – la ojiperla le dijo : - esta bien naruto-kun bueno vámonos y konohamaru-kun aun no llega? – en eso le habla su hermanita : - no hermana se me paso un poco la mano pero ya mero llega que bueno que iremos por ramen por cierto jefe tiene que pasar a pagar lo que consumimos anoche en el restaurante de barbacoa – la ojiperla le dijo al rubio : - pagar? De que hablan naruto-kun? – a lo que el rubio le dice : - es que celebrando que ayer hanabi-chan se llevo la ovacion de todos le dije a neji ya que nosotros nos íbamos a "dormir" que fueran al restaurante de barbacoa a celebrar que a ella le salio todo bien y que comieran a cuenta mia pero suponiendo que tenten esta embarazada y que chouji a pesar de estar delgado sigue comiendo igual que el viejo chouji será una laaaaarga cuenta que pagar verdad hanabi-chan? – a lo que la chunnin le dijo al rubio : - si jefe espero y no se muera de ver lo que gastamos pero le dire que chouji-kun y tenten dejaron al restaurante sin comida jejeje por cierto hermana durmieron bien anoche? Se te miraba muy cansada – la ojiperla se sonrojo de acordarse lo que hicieron la noche anterior y dijo : - si hanabi "dormimos" muy bien verdad mi amor? Jijijiji – a lo que el rubio dijo : - si hanabi-chan no pude dormir mejor jejejeje que quisiera repetirlo hoy también – la ojiperla se sonroja aun mas y le dice a su amado : - ya naruto-kun eres un pillo pero por que no repetirlo jjiji – en eso llega el pelinegro con plumas en todos lados y le dice a sus senseis – hinata-sama y jefe ya llegue – a lo que el rubio le dice al pelinegro : - bueno konohamaru y a ti que te paso? – a lo que el pelinegro dice : - bueno jefe vera que como hanabi-chan me mando a volar no se por que cai en una de las granjas de pollos en las afueras de la aldea bueno mas bien en donde despluman a las gallinas y me llene de plumas como ve Sali de la granja esa y unos perros me persiguieron hasta aquí lo bueno es que escape de ellos antes de que me alcanzaran pero uno de esos desgraciados me mordio el trasero y me rompió parte de los pantalones por lo que tuve que ir a mi casa a cambiarme pero lo bueno es que ya llegue y lo único que puedo decir es… perdón hanabi-chan por lo que hice no se que hice pero aun asi te pido disculpas – la ojiperla le dijo a su hermanita : - bueno hanabi y tu que dices? – a lo que la chunnin dice : - que puedo decir que esta perdonado y que lo siento por lo que te paso – en eso el pelinegro le da un beso en la mejilla a la pequeña ojiperla y esta se sonroja por lo que el chico dijo : - no importa hanabi-chan bueno y ahora que? – y el rubio dice : - bueno primero tengo que pasar al restaurante de barbacoa a pagar lo que comieron anoche y después a ichiraku´s a comer un poco de ramen bueno vámonos pero antes hanabi y konohamaru ustedes tendrán un duro entrenamiento – y asi los cuatro salieron rumbo al puesto de ramen pero no sin antes pagar la deuda que tenia el rubio en el restaurante de barbacoa.

Con ino

Estaba la rubia en la puerta de la casa de chouji mientras se decía : - será que me gusta o no mmmm bueno mejor lo pienso un poco mejor toco la puerta para que alguien me abra – y la rubia toca la puerta y una señora de complexión robusta le abre y le dice : - ino como estas niña? Tiempo sin verte vienes a ver a chouji? – la rubia dice : - asi es señora akimichi ya esta mejor? y no había venido a visitar por que he estado ocupada en el hospital jeejeje – la señora dice : - pasa querida esta en su habitacion solo no hagas mucho ruido ya que duerme ahora – en eso la rubia sigue caminando cuando se encuentra con choza akimichi ( padre de chouji ) y el le dice : - hola pequeña esta el loco de inoichi en tu casa? – a lo que la rubia dice : - si señor choza esta con el papa de shikamaru aunque mejor llega ahora escuche que iban a comer al puesto de barbacoa – el señor sonríe y le dice a la rubia : - genial le toca dar a shikaku el almuerzo y con la hambre que cargo jejeje bueno pequeña nos vemos luego, chouji esta en su habitacion no te preocupes por el ruido ya se levanto – y el señor salio caminando tranquilo mientras iba cantando a lo que la rubia lo miraba con una gota de sudor en la nuca camino y toco la puerta del chico mientras este decía : - pasen – y la rubia entro y el chico se exalto : - hola ino que haces aquí? – la rubia medio sonrojada le dijo : - es que quería ver como estabas la verdad estoy preocupada – y el castaño dijo : - calmate ino no hay de que preocuparse la verdad ya estoy bien y listo para comer de nuevo por cierto tengo que ir a ver a naruto para darle mi parte de lo que comimos ayer jejeje – la rubia le dijo en tono de regaño : - no chouji no te vas a rellenar de comida de nuevo asi que vamos si vas a ver a naruto yo te acompaño y de ahí a comer algo sano entendido? – el chico iba a replicar pero la mirada asesina de la rubia lo asusto y dijo : - esta bien ino bueno dame 5 minutos para cambiarme de ropa y salgo enseguida – y la rubia le dijo : - y una ves que salga te iras por la ventana si no te conociera chouji akimichi asi que cámbiate mientras me volteo para no ver – entonces el castaño replico : - no ino me da vergüenza cambiarme con una chica en mi habitacion y mas si es bonita – la rubia se sonrojo y dijo : - piensas que soy bonita chouji? – a lo que el akimichi dijo : - claro ino de hecho el que no te lo diga tendría que ser ciego o un completo idiota jejeje – y le rubia dijo : - gracias es lo mas lindo que me has dicho amigo bueno no tardes que si te me escapas te ira mal si te agarro – asi la rubia salio de la habitacion para dejar que el chico se cambiara de ropa a gusto y se puso decirse en su cabeza : - ( _dios piensa que soy bonita! Siiii! un momento por que me emociono no es la primera vez que el me lo dice el suele decírmelo muy seguido será que sakura tenga razón y enserio me guste? No lo se no puedo negar que ahora que es delgado se ha puesto muy guapo pero desde antes lo era seria injusto si me fijo en el ahora que esta asi pero bueno mejor lo pienso un poco mejor lo bueno es que ahora saldré con el y que tal si pasa algo mas? No creo el es muy timido y todo un caballero _) – en eso sale el chico y le dice a la rubia : - nos vamos ino? – y ella le dijo : - si chouji pero a donde – y el akimichi respondio : - bueno primero a ver a naruto para pagar todo lo que me comi anoche y después me dijiste que me llevarías a comer algo sano pero no te preocupes yo invito – y asi la rubia asintió y los dos salieron de la casa en búsqueda del rubio.

De regreso con el naruhina

Estaba dos ojiperlas, un pelinegro y un rubio caminando hacia el puesto de ramen pero antes ya habían llegado al restaurante de barbacoa cuando el rubio le dijo al dueño del lugar : - buenas tardes vine a pagar lo que mis amigos consumieron anoche cuanto es? – en eso el señor dijo : – bueno naruto aquí tienes – el rubio vio cuanto era la cantidad que iba a pagar y dio el grito en el cielo mientras tenia ganas de tener a neji en sus manos para estrangularlo con sus propias manos : neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeejjjjjjji iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Espera a que te ponga las manos encima esta bien que los invitara a cenar ayer pero a quien alimentaron a toda la aldea? – la pequeña ojiperla le dijo al rubio : - no jefe solo que tenten y chouji se comieron todo ayer y bueno ahí tiene los resultados – el rubio solo escucho atentamente y después dijo : - aaaaaa esta bien no importa bueno señor me espera unos minutitos es que no pensé que fuera tanto es que tengo que ir a mi hogar a buscar el resto – el señor dijo : - no te preocupes naruto te espero - y el rubio le dijo a su amada : - me acompañas hinata-chan? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - sabes que si mi amor y ustedes quieren venir con nosotros – los chicos asintieron y dijeron : - si queremos saber que se siente ser teletransportados – en eso el rubio dijo : - bueno toquenme a mi y a hinata-chan para irnos – y después de unas posiciones de manos : - teletranspotacion! – y los cuatro desaparecieron en un rayo negro.

En la mansión uzumaki-hyuga

Aparecieron los cuatro ninjas en la sala de la casa a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - bueno y que les parecio hanabi y konohamaru-kun? – a lo que el pelinegro dijo : - estuvo de pelos hinata-sama verdad hanabi-chan? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - se sintió raro pero estuvo genial y bueno a que venimos? – a lo que el rubio dice : - espérenme aquí no tardo – el rubio fue corriendo hasta su despacho abrió su caja fuerte y saco una bolsa pequeña con monedas de oro una ves que regreso con los chicos y su amada le dijo a todos : - bueno ya podemos irnos hinata-chan me harias los honores? – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - claro que si naruto-kun vámonos… teletranspotacion! – y salieron de nuevo en un rayo pero este era azul.

Con neji y tenten

Estaban los dos castaños caminando por ahí cuando el ojiperla pega un mega estornudo : - aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaachuuuuuuu uuuuu! – y la experta en armas la pregunta : - que te pasa neji por que el estornudo? – a lo que el dice : - no se tenten pero presiento que alguien me estrangulara mas tarde pero creo saber quien es ay que miedo mejor me escondo – a lo que la chica de los chongos le dijo : - bueno es seguro que naruto te mata por lo que gastamos ayer mejor lo trato de convencer de que no me deje viuda sin haberme casado jejej ya sabes el poder de las embarazadas jejeje bueno aun nos quedan compras asi que vamos – y los dos siguieron caminando para seguir sus compras.

De regreso al restaurante de barbacoa

Estaba el dueño del lugar cuando de repente un rayo azul aparece enfrente de el y dice : - oh no un corto circuito no es justo acabo de cambiar la cableria – cuando se dio cuenta que no era un corto circuito sino hinata hyuga dijo : - jejeje creo que me equivoque bueno… no tardaron nada chicos – a lo que el rubio dijo : - bueno señor aquí tiene lo que le debo – el señor saco el contenido de la bolsa y noto que era oro con lo que el rubio le estaba pagando por lo que dijo : - muchacho con lo que cargas en esta bolsa podrias comprar el restaurante y no tengo cambio para darte no tienes el dinero – por lo que la ojiperla dijo : - no se preocupe buen hombre quedese con el cambio – el pelinegro y la pequeña ojiperla le dijeron a la sannin : - estas loca hermana eso es una fortuna… hinata-sama no quisiera ser descortes pero hanabi-chan tiene razón está exagerando – a lo que el rubio dijo : - no se preocupen chicos eso no es ni la milésima parte de lo que me heredaron mis padres bueno señor como dijo mi futura esposa puede quedarse con el cambio – entonces el señor reclamo : - no muchacho es mas se me hace una falta de respeto que me dejes tanto cambio – entonces el rubio dijo : - bueno si se siente ofendido pido disculpas pero bueno para que no se sienta incomodo que tal si dejamos el cambio para la próxima ves que vengamos le parece? – a lo que le dueño del lugar dijo : - me parece perfecto muchacho bueno vuelvan pronto nos vemos – y asi los 4 ninjas salieron y la chunnin le dijo al rubio : - bueno jefe me parecio un poco excesiva la forma de pagarle al señor del restaurante pero bueno es su dinero – a lo que la ojiperla mayor dijo : - no te preocupes hanabi como dijo mi naruto-kun esa bolsa de oro no es ni la milésima parte de toda su fortuna no solo lo que heredo de sus padres sino también de jiraiya-sama y todo lo que ha trabajado por eso ves que no le preocupa gastar asi siempre y cuando sea con sus amigos o con su mujer que en ese caso soy yo jijiji – en eso el rubio dijo : - si tiene razón mi adorada hime-chan últimamente gasto mucho pero no me importa últimamente gastamos en lo que donamos pára el hospital verdad linda? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : -asi es mi amor aunque a veces me siento incomoda con mis compras siento que gasto demasiado y tu nunca me regañas – a lo que el rubio dijo : - hinata-chan cuantas veces te tengo que decir que cuando se trata de mi princesa el dinero no importa además ya envie la mitad de mi dinero a un banco para no quedarnos en la calle cuando se gaste lo que tenemos en casa cuando se trata de ti es todo no me importa gastar millones – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo con un poco de molestia : - si mi amor pero a veces gasto demasiado y no me gusta prefiero que lo gastes en cosas buenas como las donaciones anónimas que hicimos al hospital y a la academia no quiero que me tengas como una niña mimada prefiero que me mimes con besos y abrazos aunque no me puedo quejar ya que siempre lo haces pero volviendo al tema la ultima ves que Sali con las chicas gaste demasiado y tu no dijiste nada al menos esperaba un : hime-chan esta ves te pasaste o algo por el estilo pero no solo te pusiste a mirar todo lo que compre en ese tema no me gusta que me consientas mucho ya que no me quiero volver una caprichuda te lo he dicho mil veces - lo que el rubio dijo : - ay hime-chan esta bien tratare no ser tan consentidor en ese tema pero en el otro de hacerte cariñitos y darte muchos apapachos y besos aumentare un poco pero bueno si le pude aguantar un dia de compras a ino por que no a ti? – a lo que la ojiperla sonrojada dijo : - si mi amor auméntame la tarifa de besos y apapachos jijiji eso si quiero que me des mas y respecto a lo de ino-chan yo le dije que era demasiado mi amor por que no hay duda que ella quería mas – en eso dijo el rubio : - hinata-chan la hubieses dejado sabes que no importa cuando se trata de mis amigos o de ti pero bueno ya que – entonces la pequeña ojiperla le dice a su hermana mayor : - bueno entonces tengo que ir contigo la próxima ves que vayas de compras hermana jejeje – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - no hanabi no iras ya te conozco cuando vas de compras traes a padre de aquí para aya asi que no creo pero depende de lo que mi naruto-kun diga – a lo que el rubio dijo : - bueno depende lo que tu hermana diga hanabi-chan ya que últimamente ella ve mis finanzas pensaras que soy un mandilón y sabes? Adoro ser el mandilón de esta hermosura de mujer dattebayo! – la ojiperla toda apenada ocultaba su sonrojo con su cabello : - ya naruto-kun jijiji eres un amor – mientras una pareja los seguía de cerca y les dijo : - asi que fueron ustedes? – entonces los 4 voltearon a ver y se dieron cuenta de que eran ino y chouji por lo que la ojiperla dijo : - que fuimos nosotros ino-chan? – a lo que la rubia dijo : - las donaciones casi millonarias al hospital y a la academia no es asi? – a lo que el rubio le dijo a su amada : - ya no tiene caso ocultarlo hinata-chan nos han descubierto – a lo que el castaño le dice a su amigo : - por que lo ocultaban hinata y naruto si no hicieron nada malo al contrario hicieron mucho bien – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - por que asi lo quería naruto-kun no quería que supieran que hizo bueno hicimos esas donaciones pero yo no di ni un centavo – entonces el rubio dijo : - hinata-chan ya te tengo dicho que mi dinero es tu dinero osea que es nuestro… pero si no quería que supieran que nosotros hicimos las donaciones por que pensaran que lo hacemos para ganar simpatía o algo asi las únicas que lo sabían eran la abuela tsunade y shizune bueno además de sakura-chan y el teme – a lo que la rubia dijo : - nadie pensaría eso de ustedes chicos todo mundo saben que ustedes no son de esos que dan donaciones fuertes para ganar popularidad pero bueno si ustedes querían mantenerlo en secreto esta bien… por cierto naruto chouji quería decirte algo bueno mas bien darte algo – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - querer darle algo chouji-kun? Que será? – en eso el castaño saca de su bolsa un fajo de dinero y le dice al rubio : - bueno naruto aquí esta mi parte – a lo que el rubio dice : - parte de que amigo? – a lo que el castaño dice : - bueno de lo que comimos ayer yo quería rembolsarte un poco de lo gastado anoche – entonces la ojiperla dice : - no chouji-kun mi naruto-kun lo estaba haciendo por que a hanabi le fue muy bien ayer no es para que nos devolvieran el dinero – a lo que el rubio dice : - es cierto amigo no lo hice para que me pagaran después pero bueno no puedo desaprovechar hacerle una broma a neji jejejeje – la ojiperla dijo : - si mataremos del susto a neji-niisan jijiji – a lo que el chico dijo : - pues gracias chicos bueno nos vamos ire a comer con ino algo sano según ella – a lo que el rubio dijo : - bueno chouji no eres el único solo una pregunta – los dos dijeron : - cual naruto? – y la ojiperla se las da haciendo que los dos se pusieran nerviosos y la rubia se sonrojara : – por que ustedes tan juntitos ino-chan y chouji-kun? Están saliendo y no nos dijeron nada malos amigos – a lo que los dos dijeron : - claro que no hinata y naruto no salimos solo lo acompaño a ver que coma sano es todo ya que ayer se indigesto y ahora trato de que coma mas sano…. Claro que no amigos enserio jejejeje solo amistad – los dos arquearon una ceja y la ojiperla dijo : - haremos como que les creemos pero bueno no tendría nada de malo que ustedes salgan bueno nosotros también nos vamos iremos a entrenar … ino-chan si ves que chouji-kun no se quiere comer sus vegetales lo golpeas o no le das besos jijiji – la rubia solo grito toda ruborizada : - hinata que no estamos saliendo! Pero tienes razón lo golpeare si no se come todos sus vegetales me imagino que lo mismo le haces a naruto verdad? – la ojiperla dijo : - si ino-chan no le suelo dar sus besos cuando no se come sus vegetales por que golpearlo yo no podría bueno adiós - y asi la rubia y el castaño siguieron su camino mientras la pequeña ojiperla le pregunta a su hermana : - hinata enserio no besas a el jefe cuando no se come sus vegetales? – lo que la ojiperla le dice a su hermanita : - no hanabi no lo hago hasta que se los coma – de ahí la chunnin le dice a su maestro : - sabe jefe no lo pensé de usted le estoy perdiendo la admiración que le tengo – lo que le pelinegro dice : - como puedes decir eso hanabi-chan el jefe es el mas grande shinobi de todo el mundo si el jefe suele perder ante eso es por que el esta muy enamorado de hinata-sama y tu ya sabes el amor te hace hacer cosas tontas – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo a su hermanita algo molesta : - pues que clase de subordinada eres hanabi al perderle el respeto y la admiración a tu sensei yo pase de admiración a amor por el hombre que mas admiro y sigo admirándolo como al principio el lo es todo para mi – la chunnin iba a hablar pero el rubio dijo : - no la regañes hinata-chan es mi nueva subordinada es lógico que me diga eso antes me dolería pero ahora no es bueno saber que tu me sigues admirando igual que desde el principio y yo sigo admirándote desde que te conoci y eso es lo que cuenta en cuanto a hanabi ya le hare comprender que no solo es cosa de admirar a alguien sino que tienes que aprender a seguir sus pasos con los tuyos pensar como la persona que admiras y ahí se dara cuenta que no solo lo admiras si no piensas igual que el o algo asi ya me enrede jejejeje – y asi siguieron caminando por el bosque cuando moegi y hudon los estaban esperando una ves que los miraron los ninjas saludaron a sus senseis : – hinata-sama, jefe un gusto verlos – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - no creo que después del entrenamiento digan lo mismo niños – y la pelinaranja de las coletas hablo : - pero aun asi daremos todo para demostrar que estamos orgullosos de ser sus subordinados hinata-sama verdad konohamaru y hudon? – el chico de los lentes hablo : - claro que si moegi cada ves se nos están empezando a hacer menos pesados los entrenamientos – y después el pelinegro : - claro que si jefe cada ves nos cansamos menos por lo que exigimos que suban el nivel – a lo que el rubio le dijo a su amada : - lo hacemos hinata-chan? Creo que es hora de que empieze a usar una de mis líneas – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - bueno mi amado ya que ellos lo piden tendremos que subir el nivel de nuestro entrenamiento solo ruego que logren soportarlo en cuanto a tu rinnengan aun no estoy muy segura que tal si los lastimamos mucho además hanabi aun no esta al nivel de los demás – por lo que el rubio dijo : - bueno chicos subiremos el nivel pero aun no usare el rinnengan en ustedes en cuanto los equipos… - en eso la pelinaranja interrumpe al rubio y dice : - hinata-sama y jefe que hace ella aquí? – la ojiperla noto que a la chica de las coletas no le agradaba su hermanita e iba a hablar pero le gano su hermanita : - tu que crees pelos de zanahoria? Vengo a entrenar – la pelinaranja le dijo algo molesta : - a quien le llamas pelos de zanahoria, ojos raros! – entonces la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - a ti pelos de zanahoria sigues molesta por que te gane a konohamaru-kun! Y no soy ojos raros que al insultarme a mi insultas a tu maestra que es mi hermana –a lo que la ojiperla molesta con ambas dijo : - ya chicas dejen de pelear pero moegi, hanabi tienen razón si la insultas a ella respecto a sus ojos me insultas a mi… ya luego pensare un castigo para ambas – entonces la pelinaranja se disculpa con su sensei : - lo siento hinata-sama pero no soporto a su hermanita es una caprichuda además que tiene que ver el idiota de konohamaru en esto? – entonces la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - delante de mi no insultes a konohamaru-kun tonta otra de esas y te hare tragar tus palabras… en cuanto a caprichuda antes lo era ahora no aunque puedo notar que siempre has tenido celos de mi, yo tengo lo que tu mas quieres y eso es bueno no es algo es alguien y ese es konohamaru sarutobi ya que el me quiere a mi y no a ti lo que no entiendo como es que no lo enamoraste si estaba en tu equipo – la chica molesta iba a hablar pero le gano el rubio haciendo que las dos se callaran de miedo : - ya callense las dos otra de esas y les ira mal a las dos con hinata-chan bueno las parejas son : hanabi y hudon vs mi y konohamaru y moegi vs hinata-chan… hinata-chan empezamos? - la ojiperla dijo : - si naruto-kun – y los dos desaparecieron cuando se juntaron los equipos la pelinaranja le dijo a la pequeña ojiperla : - cuando el entrenamiento acabe… claro si es que no caes vencida a la mitad acabare contigo – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - si claro como si eso pudiera pasar – en eso la ojiperla le dijo a los cuatro : - primera lección : no se queden parados en un solo lugar ya que los vencerán fácilmente – y de repente aparece esta y de dos golpes manda contra unos arboles al pelinegro y a la pelinaranja los otros dos chicos se dicen entre ellos : - y ahora hanabi que hacemos? – por lo que la pequeña ojiperla le dijo al chico de lentes : - ya es demasiado tarde para movernos hudon yo me encargo…. Byakugan! – en eso aparece el rubio junto a los chicos y les dice : - demasiado lenta hanabi-chan y hudon y su lentitud les hara pagar caras consecuencias – el rubio le mete una patada al chico de lentes enviándolo varios metros adelante y un puñetazo a la pequeña ojiperla haciéndola estrellarse con su compañero en eso el rubio dijo : - jutsu clones de sombra!... segunda lección nunca trabajen solos ya que dicen que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una – mientras tanto el pelinegro y la pelinaranja se decían entre si : - moegi hay que ver que hinata-sama no nos madrugue con su siguiente ataque por lo que le hare uno de mis rasengan mientras tu la tomas por la espalda – la chica asintió pero ya era demasiado tarde la ojiperla escucho todo y dijo : - jutsu clones de sombra!...ocho trigramas : treinta y dos palmas – y las dos ojiperla le estaban dando a los chicos con su puño sueve mientras decía : - dos palmas, cuatro palmas, ocho palmas, dieciséis palmas…. Treinta y dos palmas – los dos chunnin cayeron al suelo casi vencidos cuando la ojiperla hablo de nuevo : - tercera lección: nunca hagan planes en voz alta ya que el enemigo los podría escuchar tal y como ahora pero por lo que veo moegi no puede continuar es mejor que la lleve con otta-san y tu konohamaru-kun esperame aquí no te atacare hasta que mi naruto-kun haya vencido a uno de los suyos asi que vamos – a unos metros de ahí el rubio se hallaba con sus oponentes lanzándoles rasengan a diestra y siniestra mientras la pequeña ojiperla le gritaba al chico de lentes : - hudon izquierda, derecha, atrás adelante… y un rasengan alcanzo a la chica lastimándola pero no como para dejarla fuera de combate en eso apareció el rubio atrás del chico de lentes y le dio con un rasengan apenas se volteo lo que hizo al chico quedar fuera de combate por lo que le rubio le dijo a la ojiperla : - bueno hanabi-chan ya aguantaste pero hudon esta fuera de combate al igual que moegi me lo acaba de decir hinata-chan asi que vamos a llevar a hudon con el kyuby para que descanse un rato ya de ahí empezaremos con la segunda parte del entrenamiento – y asi los dos se pusieron a caminar para llevar al chico de lentes con el kyuby.

Con el sasusaku

Estaban la pelirosa y el azabache cuando la chica le dice al pelinegro : - mira sasuke algo pasa por ahí – a lo que el azabache dice : - es cierto sakura tenemos que ir a ver quien es – a lo que la pelirosa dijo : - mmm aunque también pueden ser naruto y hinata, sasuke ya que dijeron que hoy entrenarían y quisiera preguntarles como les fue anoche – a lo que el azabache contesta : - preguntarles pero si dijeron que se irían a dormir sakura – a lo que la pelirosa le dijo a su novio : - sabes sasuke a veces eres tan crédulo se le podía ver en la cara a hinata que ayer tenia ganas de muchas cosas menos de dormir jejeje – a lo que el azabache dice : - sabes sakura a veces me asustas – a lo que la pelirosa le dijo al azabache haciendo que este se ponga blanco de miedo : - si descubro que mis teorías son correctas sasuke hoy nadie te salva jejejeje – el azabache sabe que acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte : - esta mujer es insaciable me matara si seguimos asi… bueno vayamos a ver que es sakura no vaya a ser que no sean ellos y sea alguien mas - la pelirosa dijo : - tienes razón sasuke mejor vamos lo mas pronto posible – y asi los dos se dirigieron a ver que era el humo que se levantaba a lo lejos.

En la mansión del souke

Estaba hiashi hyuga en su bar aburrido ya había acabado de checar todo lo correspondiente a su dia y no había entrenado mientras se decía : - dios ya acabe y apenas es medio dia y me aburre estar solito en mi nuevo bar – cuando se le acordó lo que le dijo su hija en la mañana : - ( _no estes triste papi ya mañana entrenamos como de costumbre o tal ves puedas vernos después en el valle del fin ya que ahí estaremos_ ) – a lo que el líder del clan hyuga se dijo : - eso es ire al valle del fin a ver como es que hinata y naruto entrenan a hanabi y de paso por que no entrenar un rato con ellos ambos son muy poderosos con ellos no es necesario controlarme presiento que me divertiré mucho jejeje- y asi el hyuga mayor salio de su mansión rumbo al valle del fin

De regreso con el naruhina, hanabi y konohamaru

Estaban el rubio y la pequeña ojiperla llegando al punto de encuentro cuando se hallaron con la peliazul y el pelinegro sentados mientras esperaban a los primeros cuando la ojiperla le dice a su amado : - vaya también acabaste con uno naruto-kun – a lo que el rubio contesto : - asi es hinata-chan moegi esta bien? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - si mi amor esta cansada pero nada de gravedad y tu como esta hudon? – el rubio responde con una mano en la nuca : - creo que se me paso la mano hinata-chan pero el tardara en despertar en cuanto a hanabi le alcanze con un rasengan – la ojiperla se acerco a su hermanita : - hanabi estas bien no te duele mucho? – la pequeña ojiperla dice : - no mucho hermana no te preocupes – entonces la ojiperla dijo algo que hizo a su hermanita tener lagrimas estilo anime : - y quien dijo que me preocupaba solo quiero saber si ibas a aguantar la segunda parte del entrenamiento – a lo que la chunnin dijo : - a veces eres mala hermana… pero si aun puedo soportar la segunda parte del entrenamiento – entonces el rubio dijo : - bueno chicos empezemos hanabi vas contra mi konohamaru vas contra hinata-chan – y asi empiezan otra ves en eso la pequeña ojiperla dice : - ocho trigramas: palma celestial – y una mano de chakra va en contra del rubio pero este no se mueve ni trata de esquivarlo sino al momento que casi impacta el rubio lo desintegra haciendo que la chunnin le preguntara impactada : - como hizo eso jefe solo una persona era capas desintegrarme mi palma celestial y ese es mi padre ni siquiera mi hermana pudo – en eso la ojiperla le dice a su hermanita : - hanabi no es que no pueda es que no quise la verdad esa palma celestial no me hizo daño lo único que dejo es un pequeño moretón pero ya esta resuelto bueno naruto-kun no seas tan duro con ella si mi amor? – el rubio le responde con una sonrisa siniestra : - lo siento hinata-chan no puedo si no no estaría entrenándola bien – la ojiperla dijo : - creo que tienes razón naruto-kun – en eso habla el pelinegro : - lo siento hinata-sama pero el no prestar atención hara que la derrote… rasengan! – pero el pobre chico se espanta al ver que la ojiperla le detiene el rasengan con una mano y le dice con una sonrisa que solo refleja un a cosa : maldad : - sabes konohamaru-kun? El subestimarme hara que tengas serias lesiones – la ojiperla se lo quita le pone un poco de su poder y se lo devuelve en el estomago haciéndolo volar varios cientos de metros entonces la pequeña ojiperla grita : - konohamaru-kun! – a lo que el rubio dijo : - hanabi-chan, konohamaru tiene su pelea y tu la tuya por lo que no debes distraerte ya que podría irte mal… juicio divino! – y la chica sale volando al igual que el chico por lo que la ojiperla le dice a su amado : - sabes creo que se nos paso la mano mi amor – a lo que el rubio dijo : - creo que si hime-chan pero lo hecho, hecho esta mejor vamos a ver si están bien – entonces ambos se levantan y le dicen a sus senseis : - lo siento hinata-sama pero no me puedo dar por vencido fácilmente no frente a hanabi-chan además yo sere el séptimo hokage asi que no me tome a la ligera…. Cierto hemana y jefe no nos tomen a la ligera yo tampoco puedo perder no frente a konohamaru-kun ya que algún dia sere la esposa del séptimo hokage por lo que perder no es una opción – entonces la ojiperla le dice a ambos : - están diciendo que le pueden dar pelea al próximo hokage y a su esposa la nueva líder del clan hyuga? Pues demuéstrenlo y no se queden ahí viéndonos! – a lo que la chunnin le dice a su novio : - konohamaru-kun hay que hacer que mi hermana y el jefe se traguen sus palabras asi que vamos a la carga! – el chico le dice : - tienes razón hanabi-chan tal ves no les ganemos pero haremos que nos tengan un poco mas de respeto – y ambos se lanzan al ataque mientras la pequeña ojiperla dice : - ocho trigramas: sesenta y cuatro palmas destructoras! – la ojiperla mayor le dice a su hermanita : - sesenta y cuatro palmas destructoras? – la chica le contesta : - asi es hermana a diferencia de tus sesenta y cuatro palmas protectoras las mias son todo lo contrario las mias destruyen no protegen y el jefe será el primero en probarlas – la chica se le lanza al rubio y este solo esquiva los golpes de la chica pero un mal movimiento hizo que uno le pegara al rubio y esta dijo : - grave error jefe…. Dos palmas, cuatro palmas, ocho palmas, diesciseis palmas, treinta y dos palmas….. sesenta y cuatro palmas! – el rubio se encuentra ensangrentado pero la ojiperla mayor no se preocupa ni nada por el estilo ya que la chunnin sabe que hasta un pequeño golpe hace que su hermana deje todo y vaya en ayuda de su amado por lo que el rubio dijo : - sabes hanabi-chan si eso me hubiese dado me hubiese hecho algo de daño pero sabes…. Fallaste! – el rubio que golpeo no era otra cosa que un clon de sombras mientras que la ojiperla le dice al pelinegro : - y tu konohamaru-kun con que me vas a sorprender – a lo que el pelinegro dijo : - con un jutsu que solo tendrá efecto en usted hinata-sama…. Hanabi-chan creo que me golpearas después de lo que hare pero no me queda otra salida…. Jutsu sexi versión naruto! – y en eso el pelinegro se convierte en el rubio pero sin ropa y la ojiperla se desangra por la nariz y después se desmaya después de unos segundos se levanta y dice : - naruto-kun tapate no te vaya a ver alguien! – y en eso el naruto desnudo desaparece y el pelinegro dice : - sabia que el es su mayor debilidad hinata-sama… rasengan! – el chico le acomoda a la ojiperla un rasengan con todo su poder lo que la hace volar un par de metros una ves que esta se levanta dice : - el golpe fue bueno no lo puedo negar pero lamento decepcionarte ya que fallaste! - en eso la ojiperla desaparece en medio de una nube de humo ya que también era un clon de sombra – en eso los dos sannin dicen : - hey chicos aquí estamos dattebayo! – y ambos aparecen a espaldas de los chunnin y estos temblando de miedo solo se resignan a recibir el ultimo golpe antes de acabar de gravedad en el hospital pero lo único que reciben son dos dedos en la frente de cada uno en eso el rubio dijo : - bueno lo lograron el entrenamiento de hoy acabo verdad hime-chan? – en eso la ojiperla le dice al rubio con una gran sonrisa : - asi es mi amor lograron el cometido de hoy que era aguantar una pelea con nosotros por mas de una hora ahora se merecen un buen descanso en cuanto a hudon y a moegi de castigo hablamos con gai sensei para que pueda darles un dia de entrenamiento ya que gran parte del entrenamiento pelearon con nuestros clones y además no iran a comer ramen con nosotros en cuanto a ustedes se ganaron un dia libre por lo que puede ser mañana asi que disfrútenlo y se iran con nosotros a comer ramen y un poco de helado después ya que el desconsiderado de mi novio tiene tiempo que no me compra uno – a lo que el rubio dice : - pero hinata-chan sakura-chan me dijo que te tomaste un helado con las chicas – entonces la ojiperla le dice al rubio : - si es cierto naruto-kun pero tiene tiempo que mi novio no me lleva al parque y me compra un helado mientras nos sentamos en una banca a ver el atardecer – a lo que el rubio dice : - tienes razón hinata-chan bueno es hora de ir por ese helado y llevar a moegi y hudon a casa – en eso dice la pequeña ojiperla causando que su hermana mayor se enojara con ella : - si y la pelos de zanahoria decía que no iba a aguantar jajajaj pues ya le calle la boca con esto – en eso la regaña su hermana mayor : - ya hanabi no se cual sea por la que las dos no se aguantan pero en los entrenamientos no lo quiero volver a ver entendido? – la ojiperla solo asintió con la cabeza mientras el rubio dijo : - ya chicas dejen de pelear el entrenamiento ya acabo descansemos un momento y miren que encontré cuando estábamos escondidos hinata-chan – la ojiperla le dijo a su rubio : - y que encontraste naruto-kun? – el rubio saca algo de su gabardina negra y dice : - manzanas hinata-chan asi que tomen unas mientras aguantamos el almuerzo – y asi tomaron una manzana cada quien mientras platicaban entonces el pelinegro dijo : - estan bien ricas jefe kore! – a lo que la ojiperla dice : - si naruto-kun están deliciosas que bueno que trajiste para todos solo hay que esperar a que moegi y hudon despierten para llevarlos a casa bueno y ahora que hacemos mi amor? – a lo que el rubio dice : - te acuerdas que te dije que trajeras traje de baño hinata-chan? Pues para bañarnos un rato en la cascada que les parece? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - si naruto-kun si traje y me parece perfecto ya que hace mucho calor – entonces el pelinegro dijo que también y el rubio dijo : - bueno pues ya estamos a bañarnos dattebayo! – en eso la pequeña ojiperla dice : - lo siento jefe pero yo no traje pero diviértanse - entonces el rubio le dice : - bueno pues bañate asi si te da frio puedo prestarte mi gabardina para que no te enfermes – la pequeña ojiperla asintió con la cabeza cuando el rubio la toma y se lanza con ella a la cascada cuando el pelinegro dice : - jefe, hanabi-chan ahí les voy jejejej – y estaban los tres ninjas divirtiéndose en el agua cuando el rubio le dice a su amada : - y tu hinata-chan te estoy esperando – a lo que la ojiperla dice : - en un momento mi amor solo ire por algo a la casa y regreso si? – el rubio asiente y la ojiperla desaparece en un rayo azul mientras estos siguen jugando en la cascada.

Con hiashi hyuga

Estaba el líder del clan hyuga caminando rumbo al valle del fin cuando de pronto iba mirando a su alrededor cientos de destrozos como si una guerra hubiese habido ahí por lo que el señor iba preocupado mientras pensaba : - ( _por dios parece que esta fue una zona de guerra por lo que veo hinata y naruto se exceden con sus entrenamientos espero y hanabi no este muy lastimada _) – y asi siguio caminando mientras miraba asustado todos los daños que su hija mayor y su novio le hicieron a su pequeña hija y a sus amigos por lo que empezó a correr y una ves que llego a la cascada vio a el rubio a su hija y a su novio bañándose en la cascada por lo que el líder del clan le pregunto al rubio : - oigan chicos no se supone que estaban entrenando? – a lo que el rubio contesta : - claro que si suegro pero ya acabamos – entonces habla el señor de nuevo : - y hinata donde esta? – la chica aparece a sus espaldas y dijo haciendo que su padre se asustara : - aquí padre – el hyuga mayor dio un salto y le dijo a su hija : - hinata no vuelvas a asustarme asi – la chica dijo : - mmm lo siento padre no sabia que estabas aquí de hecho yo acabo de volver – a lo que su padre pregunta : - volver de donde? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - de mi casa fui a buscar el almuerzo – a lo que su padre le dijo algo enojado : - y no pudiste dejar que naruto vaya niña? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - no camine padre si es a lo que te refieres y además el no sabia donde había dejado los refrigerios pero bueno ya llegue con el ramen que compre en ichiraku´s quieres quedarte a comer padre? – a lo que su padre dice : - aaammm no se yo pensé que iba a seguir entrenando por lo que vine a ver si entrenaba con ustedes pero bueno ya que me quedo – a lo que el rubio dijo : - lo siento mucho suegro pero el entrenamiento de hoy acabo y hanabi-chan junto con konohamaru fueron los únicos que quedaron en pie y soportaron el brutal entrenamiento que les dimos – entonces el señor se acerco a la orilla del lago y dijo : - pues eso es bueno naruto por lo que veo suelen entrenar asi siempre verdad parece como si hubiese sido una zona de guerra – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - si padre la verdad no fuimos tan rudos otra cosa seria si entrenaramos con nuestros compañeros los daños hubieran sid veces peores – el rubio asiente y el hyuga mayor dice : - que me estas diciendo que esto no es nada? Que suelen ir peor cuando entrenan con sus compañeros? Que clase de personas son se podrían lastimar – a lo que la ojiperla habla de nuevo : - bueno padre es que somos sannin que esperabas pero bueno mejor salgan de ahí hanabi, konohamaru-kun y naruto-kun vengan a comer – los tres salen y el pelinegro y el rubio se visten mientras este ultimo le da su gabardina a la pequeña ojiperla para que no le de frio y se sientan en el pasto mientras la ojiperla en un mantel pone los tazones de ramen en eso el señor hyuga dice : - bueno yo me paso a retirar los veo luego – en eso iba a hablar la pequeña ojiperla pero su hermana le dijo : - hanabi sabes como es padre el siempre tiene cosas que hacer – y asi el señor se fue dejando a los chicos comer en paz mientras el rubio les dice a todos : - bueno pues a comer se ha dicho – y asi siguieron un rato mientras platicaban terminaron de comer recogieron sus cosas el rubio las guardo en un pergamino y se regresaron a la aldea.

En otro lado

Se hallaba el entrenador de perros caminando sin rumbo fijo cuando alguien lo habla : - buenas tardes kiba-kun – el chico volteo a ver y se dio cuenta de que era la pelinegra de lentes y dijo : - aaaaah hola yuri como estas? Espero que bien – a lo que la chica de lentes dijo sonrojada : - si estoy bien gracias kiba-kun por preguntar y que haces por aquí? – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - bueno pues la verdad no se solo ando caminando por ahí ya que con estas vacaciones no tengo mucho que hacer y shino salio a recolectar insectos y naruto esta entrenando con hinata no se donde, sasuke esta en el hospital con sakura, neji esta de compras con tenten, chouji esta enfermo y no puede salir se ve que todo mundo se las arreglo para dejarme solo jejejeje – a lo que la chica dijo aun mas sonrojada : - pues si no tienes mucho que hacer te gustaría ir conmigo a tomar un helado? bueno no lo tomes como una cita solo como una salida de amigos claro si tu quieres la verdad hoy es mi dia libre y también estoy aburrida – a lo que el chico dijo sonando caballeroso : - bueno yuri aceptaría con gusto pero no quiero causarte problemas con tu novio – a lo que la chica de lentes dijo : - yo no tengo novio kiba-kun no se por que pero no soy del agrado de los chicos – a lo que el chico dice : - a no les hagas caso yuri son unos idiotas si tu eres una chica muy linda y amable además es agradable pasar el tiempo contigo – la chica estaba muy sonrojada no hablaba el inuzuka entendio mal y dijo : - lo siento mucho yuri que confianza la mia ya se que no te conozco bien por eso te pido disculpas yuri perdón de verdad – a lo que la chica dijo : - no te disculpes y gracias kiba-kun es lo mas lindo que un chico me haya dicho – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - a no te preocupes yuri solo digo la verdad jejeje pero bueno ya que dices que no tienes novio acepto tomar un helado contigo – y asi la chica dijo : - gracias kiba-kun encantada de tomar un helado contigo – y los dos estaban caminando rumbo al parque cuando alguien saludo al entrenador de perros : - hey kiba – el chico volteo a ver y se dio cuenta de que era el manipulador de insectos y dijo : - hey shino! Recolectaste algo? – y el encapuchado respondio : - mmm no mucho pero bueno estas muy bien acompañado kiba los dejo me imagino que quieren privacidad – a lo que la chica se apeno y el entrenador de perros dijo algo molesto : - no mal interpretes shino ella es solo mi amiga y bueno íbamos a tomar un helado – el encapuchado dijo : - tu mal interpretaste las cosas kiba yo solo dije que querían estar solos para platicar mmmm y les molestaría un acompañante chicos? – a lo que el entrenador de perros le pregunto a la chica de lentes : - no te importa yuri? – a lo que la chica pensó y después dijo : - ( _vaya me hubiese gustado estar a solas con kiba-kun pero ya llego shino-kun seria una falta de respeto si le digo que no puede venir y además no me cae mal es una buena persona pero si me hubiese gustado estar a solas con kiba-kun ya ni modos asi me hago nuevos amigos _)…. No hay problema kiba-kun claro que puedes venir shino-kun – entonces el entrenador de peros le dijo a su amigo : - bueno shino pues vamos por ese helado – en eso el encapuchado se puso a caminar con el entrenador de peros y la chica de lentes mientras el chico de las marcas en la cara pensaba : - ( _mmmm será que le gusto a esta chica mmm no creo aunque cada ves que se sonroja me recuerda a hinata cuando se sonrojaba por tener cerca a naruto mmm mejor trato de descubrirlo por mi cuenta no te puedo negar que la chica es muy linda y amable pero bueno no puedo jugar con sus sentimientos eso no es correcto vaya quien diría que sin pensar se me pegaron las clases de caballerosidad que le daba shino a naruto _) – la chica de lentes extrañada que el entrenador de perros estaba como ido le pregunto : - kiba-kun estas bien? – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - no te preocupes yuri solo esta pensando un poco aunque no entiendo en que estará pensando en este momento – entonces el entrenador de perros dijo : - si yuri estoy bien solo pensaba un rato jejejeje …. Y a ti como te fue anoche con shiho, shino? – el encapuchado al recordar lo que le paso un aura depresiva lo rodeo mientras el estaba en cuclillas y dijo : - no me lo recuerdes kiba simplemente un desastre – a lo que la chica de lentes dijo : - por que dices eso shino-kun tan mal te fue? – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - mal? Me fue espantoso primero fuimos a su casa y como ella vive con su hermano mayor y el venia de una misión donde lo bañaron con miel por accidente y para colmo el odia a los insectos mis insectos se descontrolaron al oler la miel y se le fueron encima el pobre chunnin se moria de miedo tarde como una hora en quitarle de encima a mis insectos el tipo se molesto y me corrió de su casa shiho le dijo que fue un accidente pero el no comprendio y aun asi me corrió la verdad no me importo eso lo que me dolio es que el tipo no dejo salir a shiho para despedirse de mi ya se que ella no tiene la culpa y como hoy fui a verla pára pedirle disculpas me dijeron que anda muy ocupada con inteligencia y bueno no he podido disculparme con ella – a lo que la chica dijo : - vaya eso fue mala suerte shino-kun pero no es tu culpa tendras tiempo de verla mas tarde y si ella te quiere te perdonara – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - yuri tiene razón shino ella sabe que no fue tu culpa y ya no te tortures con eso – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - tienen razón mejor me alegro y la ire a ver mas tarde aver si ya salio del trabajo – y asi siguieron caminando hasta llegar al puesto de helados y el heladero dijo : - buenas tardes chicos de que sabor quieren? Tenemos de limón,melón,fresa,mora azul,mango y chocolate – la chica de lentes dijo : - yo uno de chocolate y tu kiba-kun? – el entrenador de perros dijo : - mmm dame uno de mango y tu shino? Aunque si me pongo a checar los sabores se cual vas a elegir – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - bueno kiba si sabes cual elegiré no se para que preguntas jejejeje a mi deme uno de melón – y asi el heladero les dio sus helados los chicos pagaron y se fueron a sentar a una de las bancas del parque cuando los tres voltean a ver ya que alguien les hablaba : - hey chicos como están? – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - hey naruto y hinata donde han estado? – a lo que la ojiperla contesta : -estabamos entrenando kiba-kun por cierto hola shino-kun y yuri-chan –a lo que el capuchado dijo con una sonrisa : - vaya hinata esta ves no fui el ultimo jejejejeje – a lo que la ojiperla dijo con una sonrisa : - bueno shino-kun es que sabes que siempre saludo por orden alfabetico jijiji – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - bueno chicos y ahora que harán? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - bueno kiba lo primero que hare es robarle un beso a esta hermosura y después pues no se jejejeje – y asi el fue el rubio le robo un beso a la ojiperla mientras un ves que se separaron la ojiperla sonrojada ( ya es costumbre jejejej ) dijo : - naruto-kun! – el rubio dijo : - que? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo aun mas sonrojada : - que sigas besándome mi amor jijijji – entonces el rubio prosiguió con su beso a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo algo molesto : - no cuentes dinero delante de los pobres zorro! – a lo que el rubio dijo : - por que lo dices cara de perro? – entonces el chico de las marcas en su cara apunto donde se encontraba el encapuchado que se encontraba en cuclillas mientras hacia círculos en el suelo y un aura depresiva lo rodeaba la ojiperla pregunto que es lo que le pasaba y el entrenador de perros le conto lo que paso por lo que la ojiperla le dijo al encapuchado : - no te preocupes no fue tu culpa además ya tendras la oportunidad de disculparte con shiho-san verdad mi amor? – a lo que el rubio dice con una gai sensei señal ( asi le puse a la pose que hace maito gai jejejejej ) : - claro que si shino es mas yo te ayudare con tus disculpas como no creo que tengas suerte hoy mañana iremos a comprarle un ramo de flores sus favoritas claro además de que aprovechare para comprarles unas a mi dulce y adorada hime-chan mmmm por que a esperar hasta mañana saben que ahora vuelvo – y antes de que la ojiperla pudiese hablar el rubio desaparecio en un rayo negro y después de un minuto el rubio regreso con un ramo de rosas rojas la ojiperla se emociono mucho y el rubio hablo dejando a la ojiperla al borde de un desmayo : - disculpe señorita es usted la mujer mas hermosa de konohagakure? – la ojiperla siguiendo el juego dijo : - no lo se por que lo dice buen hombre? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - es que una ves vi a un tipo llamado naruto uzumaki caminando como un completo idiota y yo le pregunte que por que estaba como un imbécil caminando por ahí el me respondio que conocio a una mujer que simplemente lo deja asi el me dijo que era perfecta hermosa y tierna pero por lo que veo aquel tipo se quedo corto…. Bueno es usted la señorita mas hermosa de konohagakure? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo con corazones en los ojos mientras que en su interior su inner daba pequeños saltitos de felicidad : - bueno si el guapísimo naruto uzumaki dice que lo soy pues creo que si yo soy la chica mas hermosa de konohagakure ( _inner hinata: claro que si santita no ves que estamos hechas un cuero? Naruto-kun ven a visitarme guapo! _)… ( _hinata: creo que tienes razón pervertida y si el sigue asi hara que me lo coma a besos y quizás algo mas jijijiji _) – entonces el rubio dijo : - bueno pues este ramo de rosas es para usted señorita hyuga lo malo es que ese naruto no podrá hacerla la señora uzumaki – la ojiperla como que no entendio y pregunto algo angustiada : - por que dice eso? – a lo que el rubio dijo haciendo que la ojiperla se ruborizara y le diera una de sus clásicas sonrisas : - por que yo naruto namikaze la reclamo como mia asi que no será la señora uzumaki sino namikaze bueno señorita quiere ser mi señora o de el? – la ojiperla se encontraba indecisa según sus amigos pero ella sabia que era el mismo hombre al que amaba con locura por lo que dijo : - claro que acepto señor namikaze pero no puedo dejar a uzumaki-kun ya que también estoy locamente enamorada de el – a lo que el rubio dijo : - no lo haga señorita yo no soy celoso además se compartir - la ojiperla se hallaba impactada pero el rubio hablo de nuevo : - mmm mi pregunta no fue la correcta…. Señorita hyuga acaso es usted la mujer mas hermosa de este mundo? – la chica aun con corazones en los ojos dijo mientras se le iba encima : - si tu lo dices naruto-kun lo soy …. Te amo! Aunque no se por que me preguntaste sobre el apellido que usare jijiji – a lo que el rubio dijo ya terminado el juego : - bueno hinata-chan es una curiosidad mia solo eso – a lo que la chica le dijo mientras el daba un beso : - pues el que mi marido quiera no me importa cual sea solo que sea conocida como la esposa de naruto-kun – a lo que el rubio dijo : - bueno hinata-chan para mi el que tu uses después de casarte no me importa si eres namikaze o uzumaki incluso no me importaría si te quedaras con tu apellido de soltera lo que importa es que seras mi esposa – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - bueno naruto-kun no hay duda de que usare uno de tus apellidos pero aun no se por cual decidirme ya que desde que soy niña soñaba con que me llamaran la señora uzumaki y ahora tienes también el namikaze por lo que estoy confundida mi amor – a lo que el rubio dijo : - bueno no importa hinata-chan si usas uno o el otro seras conocida como la esposa de naruto jejejeje pero bueno si aun asi tienes dudas es mejor que revises el interior de tus anillos – la ojiperla no entendio lo ultimo pero se quito su anillo doble y checo su interior sabia que en el primer anillo que le dio decía : hinata namikaze y naruto namikaze por siempre… entonces el miro el anillo mas grande y noto lo que decía : - hinata uzumaki y naruto uzumaki por siempre… entonces el rubio dijo : - bueno hinata-chan no es tan necesario que escojas un apellido ya que en tus anillos tienes los dos que podrias usar pero como aun no me reconocen el namikaze es mejor que uses el uzumaki pero bueno esa es tu elección – entonces la ojiperla dijo con una gran sonrisa : - bueno pues escojo los dos ya que son mi apellidos favoritos – entonces el rubio le dice a la ojiperla mientras le entrega el ramo de rosas : - bueno hinata-chan esto es para ti – entonces al momento que la ojiperla tomaba el ramo el rubio con suavidad y delicadeza con un dedo levanta su cara obligándola a mirarlo mientras dice antes de besarla : - y esto es para mi – entonces se hunden en un beso muy tierno y romántico a gusto de la pelinegra de lentes y una ves que se separan la ojiperla le dice al rubio : - gracias por las rosas naruto-kun están hermosas… te amo – a lo que el rubio le dice : - no tienes que darlas hinata-chan las compre para ti pero tu eres millones de veces mas hermosa que esas rosas – la ojiperla se sonroja y le dice : - eres un amor naruto-kun – y el le contesta : - bueno si tu lo dices jejejeje pero que bueno que son mios ya que no podría compartirlos con nadie mas – la ojiperla no entendio lo ultimo pero recordó y dijo : - naruto-kun mis labios son solo tuyos, mi cuerpo y mi alma son solo tuyos, yo soy tuya y de nadie mas – el rubio le dijo después de besarla otra ves : - enserio hinata-chan? – la ojiperla le respondio al oído : - claro que si mi amor yo soy tuya, solo tuya, mis labios, mi cuerpo, mi alma, mis suspiros, mis besos, mis caricias y todo de mi te pertenece y aunque muchos se molesten incluso tu yo soy de tu propiedad y puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras….menos dejar de amarme como te amo yo a ti - a lo que el rubio le dice : - yo también soy solo tuyo hinata-chan todo de mi te pertenece incluso podría caminar con un letrero en el pecho que diga : propiedad de hinata uzumaki… no tocar jejejejejeje nunca tengas miedo de que te dejare de amar ya que eso no pasara – la ojiperla le dice al oído con mucha felicidad : - naruto uzumaki me haces la mujer mas feliz del mundo te amo eres lo mejor que me ha pasado – y el le contesta de la misma manera : - tu también me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo hinata hyuga tu tanmbien eres lo mejor que me ha pasado yo haría todo por ti incluso morir protegiéndote – la ojiperla le dijo a punto de las lagrimas de felicidad : - no sigas naruto-kun cada palabra que me dices hace que me enamore mas de ti que me haces llorar de felicidad no te puedes imaginar todo lo enamorada que estoy de ti cada dia mi amor por ti crece mas y mas ya que te las arreglas para enamorarme todos los días te amo con todo mi corazón naruto-kun! – a lo que el rubio le dijo mientras seguían abrazados : - lo se hinata-chan creeme que lo seguire haciendo ese es el trabajo que mas adoro hacer : hacer que te enamores de mi dia con dia que cada mañana que me despierto a hacer la misión ninja que mas amo hacer y esa es el que tu me ames no tengas duda de que cada dia para ti será un dia en que intente enamorarte de una manera diferente – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - lo se naruto-kun eso es lo que mas amo de ti bueno amo de ti tantas cosas pero una de mis favoritas es que me enamores dia con dia no sabes cuanto adoro que un nuevo amanecer, una nueva aventura el pensar como mi amado esposo hara para enamorarme otra vez me vuelve loca de emoción y amor simplemente estoy loca por ti es todo tu me vuelves loca jijiji – el rubio le dijo a la ojiperla : - y tu a mi hime-chan el solo recibir de pago una sonrisa y de premio un beso me doy por bien pagado mmm me darias un beso hinata? – la ojiperla le respondio : - todos los que mi amado quiera – y asi la ojiperla le dio un beso pero fueron interrumpidos por cierto entrenador de perros : - bueno chicos la verdad me están empezando a dar nauseas – la chica de lentes con corazones en los ojos dijo : - kiba-kun eso no es cierto son taaaaaaaaan románticos y están rete enamorados aaaaaaaaahhhhh el amor – entonces el rubio le dijo al entrenador de perros dejando a la ojiperla algo extrañada pero asustada ya que pensó que su amado estaba retando a su amigo por su amor : - celos kiba? – a lo que el entrenador de perros respondio dejando a una hinata atónita : - si zorro muchos celos – la ojiperla iba a hablar pero el rubio le gano : - no te asustes hinata-chan no estamos peleando verdad kiba? Solo estamos jugando – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - claro que no peleamos hinata solo jugamos – la ojiperla dijo : - pero kiba-kun es que… - el chico le respondio : - ya lo se hinata que el lo sabe como dijimos no te preocupes solo estamos jugando ya te dije que ese problema contigo ya lo resolvi y no regañes a naruto el no lo hace para agrederme si no que para reírnos un poco me hace falta reir un poco eso es todo – la ojiperla iba a responder pero el encapuchado le gano : - calma hinata ellos hablaron de eso mientras caminaban a la misión en la aldea de la niebla y hicieron un pacto de que uno ni el otro pelearían por tu amor por que todo mundo sabe quien ganaría pero en cuanto a kiba si ha estado un poco deprimido – entonces la ojiperla le dijo al entrenador de perros algo triste : - lo siento mucho kiba-kun no quiero que por mi culpa estes asi me duele verte asi cuanto lo siento por no corresponderte como tu quisieras pero tu entiendes que en el corazón no se manda – la pelinegra de lentes miraba atónita de todo lo que la ojiperla decía y pensó : - ( _kiba-kun esta enamorado de hinata-sama? Eso es muy duro pero lo entiendo ella es hermosa pero lo malo que ella ama a naruto-sama y se va a casar con el según me dijeron ella lo ama a el desde que es una niña y su mayor sueño era casarse con el… pobre kiba-kun me duele verlo a si pero por lo que veo a hinata-sama también ya que también me dijeron que kiba-kun y shino-kun eran sus antiguos compañeros y ellos se conocen desde niños no por algo son los mejores amigos de hinata-sama se que ella ama a naruto-sama pero no tiene idea de cuanto la envidio hinata-sama quisiera que alguna ves kiba-kun me mirara como lo hace con usted _) – entonces el entrendor de perros se acerca a la ojiperla ya que el rubio se había separado de ella le acaricia la cabeza como solia hacer cuando eran equipo y le dijo : - hinata… ya te he dicho que no te preocupes por mi, no te sientas mal, disfruta de tu vida con naruto y déja que yo me preocupe por mi si quieres hacerme feliz… se feliz con naruto y ya – a lo que la ojiperla alzo la cabeza mirando a su amado y dijo : - naruto-kun puedo? – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - hinata-chan…. No tienes que pedirme permiso si quieres hacerlo hazlo y ya yo no me molestare contigo el es tu mejor amigo – la ojiperla se lanza encima del entrenador de perros a darle un abrazo pero no sin antes decirle a su amado : - claro que tenia que pedirte permiso mi amor ya que no puedo saltar a los brazos de otro hombre a si nomas además yo te lo he dicho naruto-kun soy de tu propiedad y eres mi dueño – el entrenador de perros miro algo molesto al rubio pero este dijo mientras seguía abrazado de la ojiperla : - no me mires asi kiba le he dicho mil veces que no es para tanto pero no comprende – el castaño respondio : - a no te preocupes naruto…. Hinata nunca cambiaras respecto a eso verdad? – la ojiperla respondio aun abrazada del castaño : - no kiba-kun nunca cambiare eso naruto-kun es mi dueño yo soy de su propiedad por lo que cualquier cosa que haga antes tendría que tener su permiso – el chico la solto y le dijo al rubio : - bueno naruto te entrego a mi princesa se que la haras muy feliz pero si le haces daño juro que te mato me entendiste zorrito? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - eso jamas amigo nunca hare que de su rostro salgan lagrimas por mi culpa te lo juro amigo proteger de mi princesa en todo momento incluso con mi vida tu lo sabes muy bien – entonces los dos se dieron un apretón de manos y la ojiperla dijo : - pero naruto-kun hoy me hiciste llorar aunque no querias – el castaño dijo con una mirada asesina al rubio : - que acaba de decir hinata, naruto? – a lo que el rubio dijo muy tranquilo : - es que estaba llorando es que me dio una de mis crisis kiba – entonces el encapuchado dijo preocupado : - y que haces aquí naruto? Se supone que deberías estar en el hospital enserio estas bien? – y el entrenador de perros asintió también preocupado a lo que el rubio dijo : - si no fuera por mi hinata-chan estaría en el hospital amigos pero gracias a ella que logro calmarme – entonces la ojiperla se solto del castaño y abrazo al rubio entonces el castaño dijo : - bueno naruto que esperas? – el rubio no entendio y dijo : - que esperas de que kiba? – a lo que el encapuchado y el entrenador de perros dijeron : - besala! – entonces el rubio le dijo a ambos : - no lo hare chicos no se me hace justo para ti kiba – a lo que el inuzuka dijo : - aaaaaay naruto eres tan molesto a beses besala o te golpeamos verdad shino? – el encapuchado asintió con la cabeza mientras le ojiperla dijo : - kiba-kun el lo hace por respeto a ti pero si el no quiere yo lo hare… naruto-kun ven a mi – y asi los dos se besan dejando felices a sus compañeros de equipo mientras una ves que se separan el rubio le dice al castaño en broma : - ya hinata-chan no ves que kiba se pondrá celoso de ti – a lo que la ojiperla no entendio que su amado le jugaba una broma a su amigo : - por que dices que se pondrá celoso de mi naruto-kun? – el rubio dijo algo haciendo que el entrenador de perros se sonrojara la ojiperla se carcajeaba a risitas y el encapuchado solo unas sonrisas que por si fuera alguien mas es lo mas contento que puedes ver a shino aburame : - por que el baka este no esta enamorado de ti si no de mi cree que no me doy cuenta que me espia mientras me baño pero no te preocupes kiba hay naruto uzumaki para todos incluso hasta para shino jejejeje – el castaño dijo molesto : - claro que no zorrito si estas tan feo no se que te vio hinata baka! – el encapuchado dijo : - estas loco naruto – la ojiperla le dijo entre risitas : - claro que no kiba-kun, naruto-kun es guapísimo el es perfecto tu estas bien feo – a lo que la chica de lentes dijo algo indignada a la ojiperla : - naruto-sama mas guapo que kiba-kun? eso no lo creo hinata-sama, lo siento pero naruto-sama no es nada ante kiba-kun – a lo que el entrenador de perros le dijo a la ojiperla entre risas ya que todo mundo sabia que la ojiperla y el entrenador de perros jugaban asi : - feo yo hinata? Que no me has visto? Si soy todo un galan un modelo debería tener un puesto junto a adonis o los dioses del olimpo soy tan hermoso que hasta yuri lo acaba de decir – la chica de lentes se sonrojo y la ojiperla le dijo a la chica de lentes algo molesta : - enserio crees poder sostener tus declaraciones yuri-chan? – a lo que el encapuchado le dijo a la chica de lentes que se asusto : - error numero uno para tener de enemiga a hinata hyuga, yuri…. Nunca le digas que alguien es mas guapo que su novio por lo que si no te conociera ya tendrías el 70% de tus huesos rotos – a lo que la chica respondio asustada : - y cual es el error numero dos shino-kun? – el encapuchado dijo : - ese es decir que naruto no vale nada por lo que sin importar quien seas ella te hara tragar tus palabras y la tortura suele ser doble cuando eres rubia y te puede llegar a matar si tratas de coquetearle… recuerdo una ves no hace menos de 5 meses una rubia trato de coquetearle a naruto y hinata casi la mata a golpes – la chica pregunto otra ves pero la ojiperla le dijo con una sonrisa casi maniaca : - y error numero tres para tenerme de enemiga…. Nunca pero nunca nadie en su sano juicio insulte a mi novio o trate de hacerle daño por que eso es muerte segura pero no creas que te matare rápidamente lo hare lenta y dolorosamente disfrutare cada segundo el verte sufrir mientras me ruegas por piedad y al final te matare de la manera mas cruel e inhumana que encuentre esta ves hare como que no escuche nada pero si vuelves a insultar a mi amado naruto-kun o algo mas te juro que te matare me entendiste? últimamente tengo sed de sangre por lo que no dudes que puedo saciarla contigo – la chica le dijo aterrada : - lo siento mucho hinata-sama no lo vuelvo a hacer se lo juro – a lo que la ojiperla dijo ya mas tranquila : - mmmm esta bien yuri-chan pero no abuses de tu suerte soy buena persona y todo pero cuando se meten con lo que mas amo en este mundo osea mi naruto-kun puedo volverme toda una sanguinaria – entonces el rubio la besa en los labios haciendo que la ojiperla volviera a ser la chica amable, dulce y tierna que todos conocemos mientras le dijo : - bueno hinata-chan hermosa no tenias que asustarla asi ve como la dejaste mi amor – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo con una voz bajita sintiéndose una niña de 3 años que acaba de ser regañada por su madre : - pero mi amor no puedo dejar que te insulten no en mi presencia a la próxima persona que insulte o trate de hacerle daño a lo mas importante para mi lo mato – el rubio le dijo : - bueno hinata-chan pero tampoco es para que los mates jejeje además no soy hermoso jejejejeje – ella le dijo : - si lo eres mi amor eres perfecto – el le dijo mientras tenían una pequeña y divertida discusión : - que no hinata-chan! – la ojiperla responde : - que si naruto-kun! – el responde fingiendo enojo : - que no! – ella le responde de la misma manera : - que si! – entonces el rubio vencido dijo : - esta bien hinata-chan tu ganas soy hermoso jejeje – entonces la pelinegra de lentes le pregunta al encapuchado : - vaya que cambio en hinata-sama, shino-kun hace unos momentos pensé que me mataria pero ahora esta tan contenta, tan linda y tan sumisa como es que hace dos minutos estuvo a punto de matarme? – a lo que el entrenador de perros le contesto : - veras yuri antes de que hinata y naruto fueran novios hinata era tal y como la ves con todo mundo por lo que aveces las personas abusaban de ella y la lastimaban ya que ella no se defendia por que no le gustaba que nadie saliese lastimado pero cuando se volvió novia de naruto se murió esa hinata y sabes que me alegro ya que asi ella tiene todo lo que ha querido el respeto y cariño de su padre, la renombraron heredera del clan hyuga y sobre todo su mas grande triunfo según ella es haber conquistado al rubio que ama desde hace 15 años ahora ella no se deja de nadie ya no es aquella niña insegura de antes hasta ahora es un poco temeraria igual que su futuro esposo también se volvió algo berrinchuda, despistada, hiperactiva y olvidadiza bueno se le tenia que pegar algo de su novio no? Pero ante el ella no puede resistirse con el no puede ser la nueva hinata para el tiene que seguir siendo la anterior amable, dulce, romántica, sumisa y tierna el es su mas grande debilidad no puede aguantarse ante el ella siempre ha dicho que estará a sus pies cuando el lo desee ella solo vive para amarlo, adorarlo, consentirlo, complacerlo y mimarlo esa es su mas grande prioridad ahora que están juntos ella cumple sin reprochar todos su caprichos que para ella son ordenes como te lo dijo ella esta locamente enamorada de el lo bueno que naruto no es asi el también la consiente, la mima, la complace y vive para ella eso es lo bueno de naruto se complacen mutuamente ella siempre ha dicho que seria un honor morir protegiendolo a el de hecho una ves que digo una muchas veces a estado a punto de morir por el naruto es lo mas importante para hinata y hacerle daño a su "naruto-kun" te podría costar la vida – la chica de lentes no podía creer que la ojiperla podría hacer todo eso por amor estaba anonadada, atónita ella jamas pensó que la ojiperla estaba enamorada del rubio de esa forma como que para ella no hubiese nada mas importante que el solo vivir por y para el entonces la chica pensó mientras miraba al entrenador de perros : - ( _yo también creo que estuviera dispuesta a hacer todo lo que hinata-sama ha hecho por naruto-sama… kiba-kun yo también haría lo mismo por ti ya que te amo tanto aunque no creo que mas de lo que hinata-sama ama a naruto-sama _) – y asi los cinco siguieron caminando hasta que llegaban al parque central de konoha en eso una pelinegra se le lanza al rubio y lo abraza de una manera tan provocativa que la ojiperla le dijo : - date por muerta perra! Nadie toca asi a mi naruto-kun! – entonces cuando la ojiperla iba a atacar el rubio le dijo : - alto hinata-chan creo que la conozco – la ojiperla le pregunto furiosa : - como que la conoces naruto-kun? de donde? – entonces el rubio la miro fijamente y dijo asustado : - teme? – la ojiperla solo le vino a la mente una persona: sasuke uchiha por lo que el azabache cancelo el jutsu sexi y dijo : - lo siento hinata pero yo amo al dobe – la ojiperla incrédula dijo : - estas loco sasuke-kun? No puedes amar a MI naruto-kun el es mio! Ademas tu tienes novia y sakura-san que? – el rubio le dijo asustado a su hermano : - amarme estas loco teme? Yo amo a hinata-chan y tu a sakura-chan deja de decir estupideces teme o te ira mal con mi hime-chan – entonces la pelirosa dijo toda triste : - es cierto naruto, sasuke esta enamorado de ti hoy rompió conmigo snif…snif – todos con los ojos como platos y las bocas abiertas dijeron : - quueeeeeeeeeeeeeee?! – a lo que el azabache dijo : - asi es dobe yo te amo por lo que desde ahora le declaro la guerra a hinata por tu amor – en eso la inner sakura le dice a la sakura normal en su mente : - ( _inner sakura:jajajajajajaj no me puedo ni mover me duelen las costillas de tanto reirme sakura enserio hinata y el idiota de naruto se tragaran semejante estupidez? _) – la pelirosa asintió y su inner entendio que onda entonces el rubio le dice totalmente asustado al azabache : - estas loco sasuke tu no me amas sabes que? Suéltame no me toques hombre degenerado claro si es que te puedo llamar hombre – entonces el rubio empuja a su amigo haciendo que este callera al suelo y una ves ahí el azabache no aguanto la risa y le dijo a la pelirosa : - lo grabaste sakura? Dime que lo grabaste tenias que ver la cara de imbécil que pone naruto cuando según el me confese jajajajajajaja aaaayy ya me duelen la costillas de tanto reirme pero este dolor vale la pena jajajajajja – entonces la pelirosa dijo : - jajajaja si lo grabe sasuke deberías haber visto la cara de idiotas que pusieron kiba, shino y yuri pero sobre todo ver la cara incrédula de hinata aaaaaay que dolor ya debo dejar de reirme pero no puedo – entonces el rubio le dijo al azabache con una mirada asesina : - esto fue una broma teme? – el azabache le respondio aun en el suelo ya que se revolcaba de dolor por tanto reírse : - claro dobe a poco creiste que te amo? Estas loco yo amo a sakura – entonces el azabache le dijo al encapuchado y al entrenador de perros : - kiba, Shino vengan a ver la cara de imbécil de naruto oye yuri ven también si quieres ver – y asi fue los tres ninjas miraban por la pantalla del aparato mientras se morían literalmente de la risa en eso el rubio y la ojiperla se hablaban por sus mentes : - ( _hinata-chan me siento un idiota que vergüenza acabo de pasar _) – la ojiperla le dijo : - ( _ mi amor no te preocupes juro que les hare pagar por hacerle pasar la mayor vergueza al amor de mi vida _) – a lo que el rubio dijo : - ( _a no te preocupes hinata-chan de hecho no es mi mayor vergüenza te acuerdas de aquella que me paso cuando apenas nos graduábamos de la academia con el teme? _) – la ojiperla le dijo algo asustada : - ( _como no recordarla tuve pesadillas por un mes ya que pensé mal de ti mi amor pero bueno todo mundo sabe que fue un accidente culpa de un niño que estaba junto a ti _) - a lo que el rubio le dijo : - ( _enserio hinata-chan tuviste pesadillas? Pero por que? _) – a lo que la ojiperla responde sonrojada ( si sonrojada a pesar de que estaba parada a unos metros de el rubio y no se movia se notaba cierto rubor en la ojiperla ) : - ( _bueno naruto-kun yo siempre quise ser la chica que te diera tu primer beso soñaba con eso todas las noches pero sasuke-kun te beso bueno fue accidente pero cuenta no puedo negar que siempre le tendre envidia por eso en cuanto a mi tu fuiste el primero hombre que probo mis labios aquella ves mientras te fuimos a rescatar de raíz y también seras el único ya que no quiero probar otros labios que no sean los tuyos _) – entonces se ve a una pareja de castaños y el azabache le dice al castaño : - oye neji ven a ver esto te moriras de la risa – en eso el chico asiente el azabache le muestra el video y el castaño no dice nada una ves que termino el azabache pregunto : - neji estas bien? – a lo que el castaño responde : - sakura llamen una ambulancia ya que alguien acabara en el hospital – el azabache iba a hablar cuando el castaño hablo de nuevo : - o de paso a una funeraria ya que literalmente me moriré de la risa jajajajajajajajajajaj – y el castaño estaba que se moria a carcajadas el rubio miraba y dijo por lo bajo : - ahora te mato dos veces neji – entonces el castaño se paro y dijo al rubio : - y bueno naruto desde cuando le eres infiel a hinata-sama con sasuke eh? Jajajajajajajaja – entonces la ojiperla le dijo a su primo que este se le quito la risa y fue cambiada por terror : - neji-niisan te he dicho mil veces que no insultes a mi novio por lo que tienes 5 segundos antes de que salga tras de ti y deje a tenten vuida sin haberse casado me entendiste? – a lo que su primo dijo : - vamos hinata-sama no aguantan una simple broma solo es juego verdad chicos? – todos asintieron mientras el rubio tenia lagrimas estilo anime y estaba abrazado al pecho de su amada : - me quiero volver chango hinata-chan enserio se burlaron de mi bien feo a ya que mejor vámonos – entonces la ojiperla abrazandolo mas a su pecho ( a ella le encantaba tener a su rubio en su…. Delantera por decir asi sabia que igual que a ella a el le gustaba estar en su calido pecho ) dijo : - no llores mi naruto-kun, quieres que tu hime-chan se haga cargo de ellos mi amor? Tu solo pidemelo y yo lo hare – todos se aterraron al escuchar la proposición que la ojiperla le dijo a su amado menos la experta en armas ya que ella no tenia vela en el entierro y el rubio dijo : - si mi amor encárgate de ellos – entonces la ojiperla se solto del rubio y dijo : - las peticiones de mi amado naruto-kun para mi son ordenes – entonces la pelirosa grito toda asustada a los ninjas que estaban con ella : - corran por su vidaaaaaaa! – y en menos de un segundo todos desaparecieron dejando a una castaña sola y a una ojiperla molesta que solo dijo : - no huyan cobardes esto que le hicieron a mi naruto-kun me las pagaran! – entonces el rubio le dijo a la ojiperla : - no tiene caso que vayas tras ellos hinata-chan mejor vámonos a casa – entonces los dos acompañaron a tenten en su casa ya que era de noche una ves que llegaron se despidieron y desaparecieron en un rayo negro.

En la mansión uzumaki-hyuga

Estaban el rubio y la ojiperla acostados en su cama ya tenían una hora de haber llegado ambos se había bañado ( juntos como siempre ) y con sus pijamas puestas cuando la ojiperla le dijo al rubio : - que dia el de hoy no mi amor? – el rubio le dijo con una sonrisa : - si mi hime-chan fue un dia de locos el entrenamiento, la academia, la broma de sasuke, el que se enteraran que nosotros somos los que donaron cantidades millonarias al hospital y a la academia bueno un sinfín de cosas – entonces la ojiperla hablo : - bueno si fue un dia lleno de sorpresas pero bueno ya acabo y con las dos mejores cosas del dia una es bañarme contigo y ver todo tu hermoso cuerpo mi amor y la segunda es dormir abrazada del hombre que mas amo en este mundo quien diría que un mal dia se convertiría en uno genial – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - si verdad hinata-chan? Yo también adoro bañarme contigo y verte de pies a cabeza sin nada de ropa el poder acariciarte con delicadeza el probar tus labios mientras nos aseamos es algo que no cambiaria por nada del mundo – a lo que la chica sonrojada dijo : - si naruto-kun también adoro tocarte…. Como lo estoy haciendo ahora jijiji – el rubio no se dio cuenta que la ojiperla le había quitado la camisa y se hallaba acariciando su atlético torso ( si hay chicas bueno imaginenselo ) a lo que el dijo : - hinata-chan ni siquiera te sentí – a lo que la ojiperla dijo algo triste : - quieres que te deje de tocar naruto-kun? No quiero dejar de hacerlo pero si me lo pides lo hare – el rubio le dijo haciendo a la ojiperla se sonrojara e hiciera una sonrisa de una niña traviesa : - no hinata-chan hazlo todo el tiempo que quieras – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo como una niña contenta de recibir su primera muñeca : - entonces te tomare la palabra mi amor – y eso la ojiperla se acerca mas y reclina su cabeza en el pecho de su amado sin dejar de tocarlo y el rubio le dice : - te gusta tocarme hinata-chan? – la ojiperla le responde : - si naruto-kun me enloquece hacerlo tu piel es adicitiva que me hace querer mas además el olor de la misma me deja hipnotizada y no puedo dejar de estar cerca de ti cada que estoy lejos de ti me hace extrañarte mucho y al verte mi corazón se alegra de mil maneras cuando era niña antes de dormir me preguntaba que seria dormir abrazada a ti y siete años después mi sueño se cumple la verdad tengo muchos sueños que quisiera que me cumplas amado mio – entonces el rubio le dice : - bueno hinata-chan no me digas cuales son yo me tomare el tiempo para descubrirlos y hacerlos realidad linda – la ojiperla le dijo mientras le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla : - esta bien mi amor…. Naruto-kun dime que me amas – el rubio dijo : - te amo hinata-chan – la ojiperla le dio un beso en los labios y le dijo : - me lo dirias otra ves mi amor? Pero esta ves sin el "chan" – el rubio pregunto : - por que hinata-chan? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - bueno naruto-kun se que me lo dices de cariño pero yo no quiero que pienses que sigo siendo una niña yo ya soy una mujer mejor dicho TU mujer – a lo que el rubio resignado dijo : - esta bien hinata-ch… digo hinata – la ojiperla le dijo otra ves : - dime que me amas naruto-kun – el rubio dijo : - te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo hinata yo te amo solo a ti hinata-chan oopps - la ojiperla lo beso pero con un poco de mas pasion y dijo : - por lo que veo no dejaras de llamarme hinata-chan ah bueno no importa te amo naruto-kun descansa y sueña lindo – en eso el rubio dijo : - bueno entonces soñare contigo hermosa…. te amo hinata-chan y tu también sueña lindo – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - no creo naruto-kun ya vivo en uno y es uno del que no quiero despertar jijij por cierto no importa si me quedo asi verdad? – el rubio dijo : - como mi amor? – la ojiperla dijo : - encima de tu pecho mi cielo quiero sentir tu olor en mi piel y mis manos tocándote todo el tiempo mientras me duermo de tanta seguridad que me hace sentir los latidos de tu corazón amado mio – el rubio dijo : - no te preocupes hinata-chan buenas noches – la ojiperla dijo no sin antes darle un beso en los labios al rubio y después uno a su pecho : - buenas noches mi amor que descanses mi amado protector – y asi los dos se durmieron rumbo a lo que seria una agradable mañana pensaron ellos.

Fin capitulo 10

Bueno que les parecio el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste una cosa : se que soy demasiado cursi, romántico y meloso que algunas partes del capitulo de hoy pueden ser para algunas personas empalagosas pero bueno que se le va a hacer soy un romántico empedernido y un caballero aaaah además de un poeta callejero ( rapero ) lo malo que no tengo a quien dedicarle mis canciones aaaaa ya que por eso saco eso que no lo hago en mis canciones en este fic además es de la pareja mas linda del mundo : naruhina pero bueno no tuve tiempo de poner el omake por que llevo 4 dias trabajando sin parar solo para comer e ir al baño por lo que siento que lo termine en tiempo record ya que no dormi bueno no duermo ya casi en tres días pero bueno todo sea por acabar el nuevo cap además en mi trabajo que es nocturno no puedo hacerlo espero que les guste dejen reviews claro si quieren y bueno es todo lo que tengo que decir.

En el siguiente capitulo : un dia de compras

Bueno hay se ven trigo-sama fuera! Saludos a todos


	12. Capitulo 11

En el capitulo anterior: el rubio y la ojiperla se fueron a entrenar junto con hanabi, konohamaru y sus amigos además de que cierto teme ( sasuke ) le hiciera una broma mientras la ojiperla pensaba que el azabache enserio amaba a su rubio además de que hiashi hyuga no tuvo mucho que hacer y bueno además de que cierta rubia ( ino yamanaka ) ahora esta empezando a sentir algo por cierto akimichi que le depara a nuestra pareja favorita? Eso a continuación…

: - hinata hyuga – personaje hablando

: - ( _hinata hyuga _) – personaje pensando

: - _hinata hyuga _– personaje hablando por radio

Hinata hyuga : narrador ( osea yo )

Una linda historia de amor

Capitulo 11: un dia de compras

Estaban dos amigas bueno cuatro contando a una rubia y a una pelinegra ambas con lentes caminando sin rumbo fijo por la aldea cuando la pelinegra de lentes le dice a las demás : - gracias por incluirme en sus planes chicas – a lo que la rubia dijo : - a no te preocupes yuri pero aun falta hinata pero por lo que creo no se ha levantado y además ha de querer de matar a sakura y sasuke – por la que la pelirosa dice algo asustada : - si la verdad no quiero verla hasta que se le pase el coraje… pero bueno estuvo buena la broma verdad yuri? – la pelinegra dijo : - asi es sakura-san pero se pasaron de la raya… hinata-sama se miraba muy molesta ayer y creo que querra venganza además ayer casi me muele a golpes si no hubiese sido por kiba-kun y shino-kun – a lo que la rubia de lentes dijo : - y que tiene que ver mi shino-kun en esto yuri-chan? – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - bueno shiho-san lo que pasa es que ayer según su novio me dijo que cometi el peor error de mi vida al decir que naruto-sama es feo y que no vale nada pero lo dije sin intención de ofender – a lo que la rubia ( ino ) dijo : - que dijiste que naruto que? Estas loca niña acaso querias morir creeme no se que como es que hinata no te molio a golpes nunca pero nunca digas que naruto no vale nada por que la próxima ves que lo hagas no estarías hablando aquí con nosotras ya que hinata te mandaria al hospital de volada mmm además si sigues asi además de que cierta frentona te muele a golpes – a lo que la pelirosa dijo : - mmm yuri tienes suerte de que hinata no te haya matado pero no quiero escuchar que vuelvas a hablar asi de naruto ya que si hinata no te mata lo haremos nosotras verdad ino? – a lo que la rubia asintió y la pelirosa dijo : - si no te permitire que hables asi de mi hermanito si no lo conoces – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - lo siento mucho sakura-san pero lo dije sin pensar además ambos insultaban a kiba-kun y eso no lo pienso permitir – a lo que la rubia dijo ( ino ) : - a si claro se me olvidaba que tu amas a kiba verdad? pero creeme hinata y naruto solo jugaban como siempre lo hacen con el no es para que te enojes creeme solo juegan y si te enojas pierdes además de que si lo vuelves a hacer no hay duda hinata te mata me imagino que te lo habrá dicho verdad? – a lo que la pelinegra le dice super apenada : - ino-chan! No lo divulgues me da miedo que de repente se aparezca kiba-kun y nos escuche… además el ama a alguien mas – a lo que la pelirosa dice : - que ama a hinata, yuri? Esa es historia vieja el ya acepto que ella jamas le corresponderá además el hizo lo que hizo por que… si amas a alguien debes dejarlo ir… y eso hizo sabe que su felicidad es con naruto y no con el – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - aun asi sakura-san yo envidio a hinata-sama no sabe cuanto – a lo que la rubia dijo algo molesta : - pero hinata no tiene la culpa de que kiba la ame el solo se quiso crear esa ilusión el sabia que hinata ama desde que es una niña a naruto y ni hinata y naruto tienen la culpa – a lo que la pelirosa le dijo : - ella tiene razón yuri y si odias a hinata lo mejor es que no te juntes con nosotras siento ser ruda pero asi es – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - no la odio sakura-san se que ella no tiene la culpa de que kiba-kun la quiera pero entiéndame – a lo que la pelirosa dijo : - sabes tienes razón una ves hable con hinata y me dijo cuanto me envidiaba por que antes naruto me amaba a mi y no a ella pero ella me dijo que jamas me odiaría ya que no era mi culpa lo bueno es que aunque ella me envidiara somos amigas y ahora somos hermanas - a lo que la rubia dijo ( ino ) : - ya dejemos de hablar de eso y vamos a desayunar algo y a ver a hinata después no? – a lo que la rubia de lentes dijo apenada : - mmmm gracias por incluirme a mi también chicas y yuri-chan, shino-kun aun no es mi novio – a lo que la pelirosa y la rubia dijeron : - de que hablas shiho si ya eres de la pandilla verdad ino?... asi es sakura, shiho ya es de la pandilla jejeje – a lo que la rubia de lentes dijo : - muchas gracias chicas lo aprecio de verdad – y asi las cuatro kunoichis se dirigieron rumbo a un restaurante vegetariano ( muy famoso ) que abria sus puertas.

En la residencia uzumaki-hyuga

Estaba una ojiperla que se levantaba de una linda noche de sueño con su amado cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que su amado aun dormia y le dio un suave beso en los labios y dijo : - te amo naruto-kun… buenos días - el rubio en eso se despertó y dijo : - yo también te amo hinata-chan… buenos días – y la ojiperla se levanto de la cama y tomo la mano de su rubio pero este dijo : - a donde me llevas hinata-chan? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - acompañame y no digas nada mi amor – y el rubio se levanta y después de unos minutos se hallaban en el baño mientras la ojiperla lo jalaba de la mano sin soltarlo mientras le decía románticamente : - es que quiero bañarme mi amor pero no quiero hacerlo sola quiero que me acompañes – a lo que el rubio dijo : - claro hinata-chan pues bañémonos entonces – a lo que la ojiperla le dice de una forma sensual : - y que esperas naruto-kun? – a lo que el rubio dijo sin saber nada : - que espero de que hinata-chan? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo mientras le quitaba la camisa : - a que me desvistas mi amor - a lo que el rubio dijo impresionado : - enserio hinata-chan? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo de la misma manera : - si mi amor quiero que lo hagas, quiero que tus manos me toquen antes de meterme a la tina – a lo que el rubio dijo : - pues bueno si mi princesa me lo pide de esa manera como resistirme – y asi el rubio le quito el conjunto que tenia primero después el dijo : - continuo cielo? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - si mi amor hazlo – y asi el rubio le quito el resto de la ropa y la metio a la tina con lujo de caballerosidad y una ves que la metio dijo : - ven mi amor ven a abrazarme quiero sentir tus manos en mi cuerpo – a lo que el rubio dijo : - si hime-chan ahora voy – y asi el rubio se desvistió y se metio a la tina y una ves adentro la ojiperla le dijo : - me encanta que me consientas mi amor me das un beso? – a lo que el rubio contesta : - no tienes que pedirlo hinata-chan solo toma la iniciativa – entonces el rubio le da vuelta y la besa y asi estuvieron en la tina mientras con sus manos se tocaban uno al otro de una manera romántica y asi estuvieron un buen rato hasta que el rubio dijo : - es bueno pasar tiempo con el amor de mi vida mientras nos abrazamos pero bueno tenemos que levantarnos no? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo con una cara de borreguito a medio morir : - no mi amor abrazame un rato mas si? Aun no me quiero separar de ti - a lo que el rubio dijo : - esta bien hinata-chan pero mejor salgamos de la tina que quedaremos hechos pasas jajajajaja dattebayo! – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo en un puchero : - no quiero mi amor no me importa si nos volvemos pasitas solo quiero que me abrazes – a lo que el rubio dijo : - pero te seguire abrazando mi adorada hime-chan solo que quedaremos arrugados jejejej y eso quiero que pase hasta que tengamos 50 años de casados – la ojiperla le dijo mientras lo besaba : - mi amor eres tan dulce pero se que seras el hombre mas guapo del mundo aunque tengamos 70 años jijiji – a lo que el rubio dijo : - no hinata-chan yo estare lleno de arrugas y hecho todo una pasa viviente pero si de algo es seguro linda es que tu seguiras siendo hermosa esa sonrisa que tienes ahora se que jamas desaparecerá tus ojos perlas "mis lunas" serán mas hermosos dentro de 50 años esos ojos que me encantan los quiero ver toda mi vida y nunca me cansare de besar esos labios que se volverán mas deliciosos con el paso de los años – la ojiperla estaba tan sonrojada que casi se desmaya y le dijo : - mi amor si quiero, si quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo quiero cumplir 70 años a tu lado ver tu sonrisa cuando tengas esa edad quiero despertar cada dia a tu lado y no seras una pasa viviente tu siempre seras el hombre mas guapo del mundo, MI hombre, quiero besar tus labios todos los días hasta llegar a viejos lo único que quiero es que me ames el resto de tu vida por que ten por seguro de que yo te amare con locura como si fuera el primer dia – a lo que el rubio dijo : - sabes creo que tienes razón hime-chan no seremos pasas vivientes te olvidas lo que dijo pa? De que mi abuelo tiene mas de 100 años y parece de 40? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - por eso lo dije mi amor eso es lo que mas me gusta tendremos mas de 100 pero nos miraremos de 40 por que no quiero envejecer tanto no quiero dejar de verme bonita para ti – el le dijo mientras la besaba : - hinata-chan no digas tonterías para mi siempre seras hermosa no me importa si tienes 20 o 120 años para mi tus ojos, tu cuerpo, tu piel serán las mismas…. Simplemente irresistible no puedo dejar de temblar cuando te tengo cerca – la ojiperla le dijo mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte : - ay mi amor enserio tiemblas cuando estoy cerca de ti? – el rubio le dijo : - tócame hinata-chan y lo comprobaras – y asi fue la ojiperla lo toco y notaba que su amado temblaba pero ya estaban vestidos y en el mueble de su sala mientras estaban abrazados se dio la vuelta y se puso sobre el mientras le decía : - te amo demasiado naruto-kun te lo dije ayer mi amor tu me vuelves loca no pienso con claridad cuando estoy a tu lado no pienso en nada mas que tu, y me encanta pasar tiempo contigo mientras me abrazas asi que no dejes de hacerlo si mi amor? – el rubio le dijo : - eso no es necesario amor lo hare aunque tu no quieras jejeje – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo usando su psicología a la inversa o su sarcasmo : - entonces no quiero que me abrazes suéltame naruto-kun – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - y si no quiero me vas a obligar? – la ojiperla le dijo victoriosa : - no, solo quiero que me abrazes mas fuerte – el le dijo con una risa : - no puedo hinata-chan y si te lastimo? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - tus abrazos jamas me lastimaran mi amor pero esta bien… me amas? – el rubio le dijo : - si mi hermosa hime-chan no sabes cuanto – la ojiperla contesto : - y cuanto me amas mi amor? – el rubio le dijo mientras pasaba un dedo en los labios de su amada : - mucho hinata no puedo definir con números o palabras cuanto solo se que es demasiado – la ojiperla le dijo pero con los ojos cerrados disfrutando la caricia : - yo también te amo y cada dia mas…. Solo sigue acariciándome como lo haces ahora no pares que me estas volviendo loca tócame mas – el rubio le dijo en el oído haciendo que esta literalmente se derritiera cual hielo al sol : - si eso es lo que quiere la señora uzumaki eso hare solo espero que me pidas mas – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo mientras estaba extasiada : - si naruto-kun tócame mas que la verdad me estas derritiendo con tus caricias siento que me matas y voy al cielo con cada una de ellas como te dije ayer tu con solo tocarme haces palpitar mi corazón de felicidad y me haces temblar como no tienes idea tu solo puedes lograr eso mi amor ningún otro hombre lo lograra ya que yo quiero que tu seas el único que me toque – y el rubio dijo : - claro hinata-chan solo yo te tocare como lo hago ya que el que se atreva a hacerlo lo mando al cementerio ningún otro hombre te va a tocar, tu solo eres mia, tu eres de mi propiedad, tu me perteneces me entiendes o te lo tengo que explicar? – la ojiperla la volvia loca que su novio la cele de esa manera que lejos de molestarle le encantaba que el le hablara con furia diciéndole que ella solo le pertenecia a el que era de su propiedad solo de el a lo que la ojiperla le dijo casi a gritos de lo extasiada que estaba : - si mi amor solo soy tuya, soy de tu propiedad, solo te pertenezco a ti dimelo con mas furia mi amor dime, no ordename a decir que soy solo tuya! – el se dio cuenta que su mujer ya no hablaba con claridad pero la complacio : - pues te lo ordeno hinata-chan dime que solo eres mia dime quien es tu dueño? – ella le dijo casi rogándole : - si mi amor solo soy tuya…. Naruto uzumaki es mi dueño y el puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera! – el rubio le dio un beso mientras le decía : - te amo hinata-chan – y ella le respondio mas tranquila y con otro beso : - yo también mi amor y ahora que hacemos? – el le dijo : - quiero estar mas tiempo asi contigo… solo quiero abrazarte y besarte se puede? – ella le dijo fingiendo molesta : - mi naruto-kun hasta la pregunta ofende…. Claro que se puede de hecho no tienes que pedirme permiso ya que como te dije yo soy de tu propiedad y puedes hacer conmigo lo que tu quieras y si eso es lo que quieres yo obedeceré esa orden lo hare gustosa ya que yo tampoco me quiero separar de ti ni un segundo – a lo que el rubio dijo : - hinata-chan no quiero que me digas que eres de mi propiedad tu no eres una cosa material tu eres la mujer que amo aparte en que año crees que estamos? La edad media o donde los mujeres eran obligadas a casarse sin amor? No hinata-chan no quiero que pienses que soy de esos tipos que solo ven a las mujeres como objetos yo no soy asi hinata-chan – la ojiperla le dijo con una sonrisa : - ni lo pienso y se que tu no eres de esos mi amor tu eres el hombre mas maravilloso del mundo, el mas lindo, el mas caballeroso, el mas amoroso, el mas importante de mi vida y yo siento que si se que no soy una cosa material pero lo digo por que te amo y si soy de tu propiedad tu eres mi dueño solo tu puedes hacerme lo que me haces – el rubio le dijo con una sonrisa : - bueno hinata-chan hay que dejar esto por la paz jejeje bueno esta bien eres de mi propiedad jejejej bueno esta muy tranquila la mañana verdad preciosa? – la ojiperla le dijo : - si mi amor pero adoro esta mañana ya que el amor de mi vida no deja de abrazarme y besarme y eso encanta – el rubio le dijo : - y quieres que te deje de abrazar y besar? – ella le dijo : - NO! No quiero que me dejes de abrazar ni de besar quiero tus labios sobres los mios ahora! – el le dijo : - acaso es una orden hinata-chan? – ella le dijo : - si mi amor besame y es una orden! – y el rubio gustosamente obedecio y dijo : - eres una mandona jejejeje esta bien hinata-chan – el rubio la seguía besando y sin mas el rubio metio una de sus manos dentro de la chaqueta de la ojiperla y empezó a tocar debajo de la chaqueta y encima de la blusa mientras la ojiperla dijo en un suspiro : - naruto-kun sigue – el rubio le dijo mientras sacaba la mano : - no hinata-chan no puedo es de dia – a lo que la ojiperla dijo mientras le dijo en un bufido : - no importa naruto-kun si no lo haremos solo quiero que me toques – el rubio le dijo con una dulce voz : - no es eso hinata-chan solo que sabes que de seguro que nuestros amigos nos vendrán a visitar al rato me lo imagino no? – la ojiperla dijo comprendiendo : - si mi amor perdón por enojarme… pero al menos me puedes seguir besando? – lo que el rubio le dijo mientras le sonreía cosa que a la ojiperla sonrojo : - no tienes que pedir perdón preciosa… y si puedo – y asi siguieron con otra sesión de besos mientras seguía acostados en su sofá cuando de pronto alguien toco su puerta y la ojiperla dijo : - y ahora quien será mi amor? – a lo que el rubio le dijo fingiendo molestia : - no se hinata-chan pero puedes abrir para variar jejeje – la ojiperla le dijo en un berrinche inflando las mejillas : - no quiero naruto-kun!... quiero seguir contigo asi – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - pues toma de mi cuello linda – y asi obedecio la ojiperla no sabia para que pero lo hizo cuando el rubio la alza y se dirige a la puerta y la ojiperla se pone mas roja que el cabello del kazekage y el rubio abre la puerta y se da cuenta de que son sus "hermanas" y sus amigas por lo que la primera que hablo fue la rubia : - naruto eres un romántico sin solución jejejeje – el rubio le dijo a la rubia : - que se le va a hacer ino si la amo tanto – la ojiperla no hablaba solo se escondia en el pecho de su amado hasta que la pelirosa hablo : - ya hinata no te apenes y deja de esconder tu cara sonrojada en el pecho de naruto – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo aun sonrojada pero fingiendo molestia : - sakura-san no tengo la culpa de tener a un galan como novio el solo estar junto a el hace que me sonroje… además sasuke-kun y tu aun nos la deben no es asi mi amor? – el rubio le dijo a su hermana : - es cierto sakura-chan el teme y tu se pasaron ayer dattebayo! – a lo que la segunda rubia de lentes dijo : - buenos días hinata-sama buenos días naruto-kun – la pelinegra de lentes sabia que además de hinata nadie le llama naruto-kun al novio de la ojiperla esta pensó que le iria mal a la rubia pero la ojiperla y el rubio la dejaron con la boca abierta : - shiho-san no hay necesidad del "sama" jijiji solo hinata ya que nadie solo mi rubio amado me llama hinata-chan – y el rubio dijo : - es cierto shiho nadie le pone el "chan" a mi hinata-chan jejejejej buenos días shiho y que hacen aquí chicas? Para que soy bueno? – la rubia dijo ( ino ) : - tu naruto para nada veníamos a ver a hinata jejeje – entonces la ojiperla le dijo fingiendo molestia : - ino-chan no seas mala con el es mi novio – y el rubio con lagrimas estilo anime dijo : - eres mala ino – la pelirosa le dijo al rubio : - de hecho si nos servirá el idiota este ino necesitamos un hombre fuerte que carge las bolsas – el rubio dijo con indignación sin soltar a la ojiperla : - aaaaa ahora si soy un hombre fuerte verdad? Iran de compras? – la pelirosa le dijo al rubio : - vamos naruto no te enojes veníamos a ver a hinata si nos acompaña además para separarla un rato de ti jejejeje – el abraza a la ojiperla mas fuerte y dice : - lo siento chicas pero hoy tengo planeado no separarme de mi hinata-chan por nada del mundo – entonces la rubia dijo (ino) : - bueno entonces acompañanos naruto necesitamos que alguien cargue las bolsas – a lo que el rubio dijo : - no se chicas depende lo que mi hime-chan diga si ella me dice que no es que no y bueno hinata-chan vamos o no? – la ojiperla dijo : - si mi amor un rato con los amigos la pasaremos bien – entonces el rubio le dice las chicas : - bueno se consiguieron un carga bolsas jejejejeje – se iban a retirar cuando la ojiperla se baja de su rubio y le dice : - mi amor me esperas? Es que te acuerdas que hanabi quería venir de compras conmigo? Y bueno pienso ir a buscarla… que dicen chicas puede mi hermanita venir con nosotras? – la rubia dijo ( ino ) : - claro hinata no hay problema además le sirve de que hace nuevas amigas verdad? – a lo que la pelirosa dice : - no hay problema linda ( mientras la abraza la ojiperla se ruboriza ) asi mejor mas compañía – la rubia de lentes dijo : - por mi hi hay problema hinata-sama digo hinata-san jejeje – en eso la palinegra también de lentes dijo : - ningún problema hinata-sama – pero la pelinegra lo dijo bajito y sin faltarle el respeto entonces el rubio dijo jugando con su amada : - no se te olvido pedirle permiso a alguien hinata-chan? – entonces la pelirosa e ino lo empiezan a golpear cuando el rubio les dijo a ambas : - chicas solo estoy jugando no es para que me muelan a golpes! – la ojiperla se acerco a su rubio y dijo : - es cierto mi amor puede venir con nosotras? – el rubio le dijo : - hinata-chan no es necesario pedir permiso solo jugaba además yo solo soy el cargador de bolsas en este momento jejejeje – entonces la ojiperla le dio un beso en los labios a su amado y dijo : - ahora vuelvo mi amor… no tardo chicas – entonces la ojiperla hace una posiciones de manos y desaparece en un rayo azul..

En la mansión hyuga

Aparece nuestra protagonista en la puerta del cuarto de su hermanita y entra como juan por su casa y pensó : - ( _creo que es hora de vengarme por todas las que me hizo hanabi mientras vivía aquí las asustadas que me pego varias veces al despertarme hasta en una se convirtió de naruto-kun y me volvi loca de emoción y me desmaye por 3 horas! Es hora de cobrarme una de tantas no creen? Jijiji _) – y entonces su hermanita dormia plácidamente en su cama entonces la ojiperla mayor la toma de uno de sus pies y la arrastra hasta caer en el suelo mientras la pequeña ojiperla pensaba : - ( _y esta sensación cual es? _) – entonces al caer al suelo la pequeña ojiperla grito : - pero que demonios? Hinata por que me tiras tarada? Auch! - entonces la ojiperla mayor le dijo con una voz severa : - esa no es forma de hablarle a tu superior hanabi! – la pequeña ojiperla dijo con llamas en los ojos : - el que seas mi superior no te da derecho de sacarme asi de mi cama loca! – entonces la ojiperla la dio una mirada asesina a su hermanita y la chunnin dijo : - perdón hinata jejeje pero bueno que haces aquí hermana y si me duele mi trasero por esa caída – la ojiperla le dijo mientras daba una pequeña risa : - ese es el punto hanabi jijji pero bueno dejando de lado tu me debias todas las veces que me despertaste asustándome y aquella que me hiciste con un clon de mi naruto-kun – entonces la pequeña ojiperla se moria de la risa y le dijo : - jajajaja aun me acuerdo la cara que tenias aquella ves en que me converti en el jefe te desmayaste 3 horas! No hay duda ese dia casi me orino en los calzones jajajajajaja…. Pero bueno a que se debe tu visita hermana? – a lo que la ojiperla mayor dijo : - bueno hanabi tu me dijiste que si iba de compras te avisara y bueno aquí estoy quieres venir conmigo y mis amigas? – la chunnin tenia unas lagrimas estilo anime acompañadas de unos ojos tiernos y le dijo a su hermana mayor : - enserio hinata me llevaras de compras? – la ojiperla mayor asintió y esta grito mientras abria su puerta : - yuupiii! Iremos de compras – en eso no se dio cuenta la chica de que su padre estaba apunto de entrar a su habitacion ya que le asusto de que había tremendo escandalo en el cuarto de su hija pero al casi entrar era recibido por un portazo y lo dejo en el suelo con espirales en los ojos y dijo el líder del clan : - vaya forma de recibir a tu padre eh hanabi? – el pobre líder del clan estaba todo noqueado en el suelo mientras la ojiperla le dijo a su hermanita : - hanabi golpeaste a padre! – las chicas se espantaron y corrieron rumbo a un hiashi que miraba estrellas en plena mañana y la ojiperla mayor dijo : - padre estas bien? – el hyuga mayor dijo aun con espirales por ojos : - sabes yo venia a darle los buenos días a mi hija pero vaya forma de recibirme – entonces el hyuga mayor movio la cabeza fuerte para recuperar el sentido y dijo : - hinata a que horas llegaste? – la ojiperla contesta : - hace unos momentos padre es que mis amigas, mi naruto-kun y yo iremos de compras y venia a ver a hanabi si quería venir con nosotros – el hyuga mayor dijo : - mmmm no se tenemos que entrenar hoy hinata – entonces la ojiperla mayor dijo : - bueno padre pero nosotros le dimos el dia libre – el señor dijo : - si hinata pero como hyuga tiene que entrenar… pero aaa esta bien hanabi puedes ir entrenaremos mas tarde – la chica le dio un abrazo a su padre y un beso y el señor hablo de nuevo : - vayan con cuidado niñas nos vemos mas tarde… por cierto hinata veo que ya combinaron naruto y los símbolos de nuestros clanes verdad y además estas toda de negro – la ojiperla mayor le dijo a su padre : - si padre te gusta como se ven los dos símbolos unidos? La flama del de nuestro clan aun se conserva lo que desaparecio fue el fondo amarillo que fue cambiado por el símbolo del remolino del clan uzumaki… mi nuevo clan pero como esta ropa es negra los tengo en blanco ya que es la nueva ropa que me verán usar espero y les guste – el líder del clan hyuga dijo : - mmmmm no es de mi estilo el negro hinata pero tu siempre has usado negro asi que no importa mucho – entonces la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - pues a mi me gusta tu nuevo estilo y el símbolo del nuevo clan uzumaki-hyuga esta de lujo jejeje – la ojiperla dijo : - gracias hanabi pero tenemos que irnos las chicas y mi amorcito nos esperan jijiji – y en eso la ojiperla desaparece pero esta ves en un rayo negro.

De regreso a la residencia uzumaki-hyuga

Estaban 4 kunoichis y un shinobi esperando a un par de ojiperlas cuando un rayo negro aparece enfrente del rubio y una ves apareció su amada dándole un beso en los labios y este dijo : - delicioso hinata-chan jejejejej me gusta nuestro nuevo estilo todo de negro jejeje – la ojiperla ruborizada dijo : - asi es mi amor a mi también me gusta nuestro nuevo estilo y a mi padre le gusto el símbolo del clan uzumaki-hyuga – la rubia dijo ( ino ) : - si hinata pareces motociclista jejejeje pero te ves bien y tu también naruto aunque tu solo cambiaste los símbolos de tu gabardina – y el rubio dijo : - jejejeje tienes razón no hubo mucho cambio en mi jejeje nos vamos? – y la pelirosa dijo : - siii nos vamos! – y asi los 7 ninjas continuaron con su camino..

En la torre del hokage

Estaba una pelinegra caminando hacia a oficina de su hokage mientras pensaba : - ( _vaya hoy no hay mucho trabajo genial después de 3 meses de trabajar como loca tal ves y tsunade-sama quiera venir de compras conmigo _) – entonces entro a la oficina y como siempre miro a la rubia en su escritorio dormida entonces la pelinegra le toco el hombro suavemente mientras le decía : - tsunade-sama despiértese ya es de dia – entonces la rubia se levanto de golpe y grito tan fuerte que la pobre pelinegra casi se muere del susto : - que demonios quieres shizune? No ves que trato de dormir? Buenas noches! – entonces la pelinegra le dijo aun asustada : - es que tsunade-sama venia a decirle que tendremos 3 dias libres sin nada que hacer asi que ya que tenemos muchísimo tiempo de no ir de compras y le quería decir que si vamos – la rubia la miraba con unos ojos tiernos mientras le decía : - dime que es verdad shizune que no es una cruel mentira de que tendre 3 dias libres sin trabajo – la pelinegra dijo : - es verdad tsunade-sama bueno quiere ir o no? – la rubia dio el grito en el cielo que se escucho por toda la aldea : - siiiiiiiiiiiiiii! No trabajo por 3 dias vámonos shizune hay que ir de compras y de ahí a tomar sake! – la pelinegra le dijo con una gota de sudor en la nuca : - usted nunca cambiara verdad tsunade-sama? Bueno vámonos – entonces venían un par de pelinegras discutiendo sobre cosas sin sentido ya que eran muy amigas : - kurenai ya te dije que si estuviera en una isla desierta y lo único que hubiera fueran dangos viviría muy feliz – entonces la ojiroja dijo : - y yo ya te dije anko que si vivieras en una isla desierta y si lo único que comes son dangos ( comida favorita de anko una ves casi mata a naruto por que se comio el ultimo que quedaba ) te moririas a las dos semanas no ves que solo es masa y dulce? – entonces la pelinegra le dice : - que no kurenai yo estoy muy acostumbrada cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir? – entonces la ojiroja replico : - ni por mas anko tu cuerpo no soportaría tanta masa y dulce por que eres tan testaruda! – la pelinegra experta en serpientes dijo : - yo no soy testaruda kurenai! Tu eres una amargada si yo digo que puedo vivir solo de dangos es que si puedo – y la ojiroja dijo : - yo no soy una amargada serpiente! Y yo digo que no quedarías hecha una pelota y explotarias! – ( en este fic se supone que anko le dice momia a kurenai por su vestimenta y kurenai la llama serpiente por ser experta en eso y además por ser la subordinada de orochimaru ) la experta en serpientes dijo : - que no me llames serpiente momia! Y yo no quedaría hecho una pelota! Te hace falta un hombre amiga – y la ojiroja dijo : - que no soy momia! Y a ti te hace falta que te le declares a kakashi! – la experta en serpientes dijo ya derrotada : - eso fue un golpe bajo kurenai incluso para ti…. Y cállate no vaya a ser que pase kakashi por aquí y que cara le pongo si me pregunta al respecto? – la ojiroja dijo victoriosa : - jajajaj se tu punto débil mitarashi! Y ese se apellida hatake! Y respecto a lo de kakashi por que no se lo dices y ya? Además todo mundo te conoce como la mas cruel y despiadada jounin de toda konoha aunque ya hinata te gana… bueno ese no es el punto a lo que me refiero es que no puede ser que le tengas miedo a lo que te diga kakashi solo dicelo y ya no creo que se moleste - la experta en serpientes dijo : - eso ya lo se pero el no quiere nada serio sabes como es el a veces me molesta que no acepte su edad y se crea un jovencito – la ojiroja dijo : - y tu que crees que me fue también con el como líder de equipo y además tener que soportar a gai y sus retos hacia kakashi tenia que parar a esos dos que dejaran de discutir y era un dolor de cabeza – la experte en serpientes dijo : - si la verdad me volveria loca tener de compañero a alguien como gai pero que se le va a hacer hubiese adorado tener a kakashi de compañero – la ojiroja dijo : - te arrepentirías de serlo si hubieses vivido lo que yo – en eso la rubia les dice a las dos : - ya anko y kurenai dejen de pelear me desesperan niñas – las dos dijeron : - lo sentimos tsunade-sama para que nos quería a ambas? – shizune les dijo : - bueno no es para una misión es que tenemos el dia libre y les quería preguntar si querían venir de compras con nosotras – a lo que la experta en serpientes dijo : - como los viejos tiempos eh maestra? – la rubia les dijo : - asi es anko bueno vienen o no? – la ojiroja dijo : - si claro por que no? el pequeño azuma esta en la guardería ninja y sale hasta en la tarde asi que vamos – y asi las tres pelinegras y la rubia salieron rumbo al centro comercial.

Con shino

Estaba el manipulador de insectos caminando por ahí cuando alguien lo saluda : - hey shino! – el encapuchado volteo y dijo : - hey kiba como estas? – el entrenador de perros dijo : - bien amigo donde crees que ande el tarado de naruto tal ves podramos hacer algo juntos no crees shino? – el encapuchado dijo : - si tienes razón kiba asi me distraigo un rato – el inuzuka dijo : - distraerte por que amigo? Aun no la has visto? – el encapuchado dijo todo apagado : - no kiba fui a inteligencia y me dijeron que no había mucho trabajo asi que le dieron el dia libre… mejor vayamos a ver a naruto para hacer algo – entonces iban caminando rumbo a la casa del rubio cuando vieron a un azabache caminando hacia la misma dirección que ellos por lo que lo hablaron – hey sasuke! – entonces el azabache dijo : - hey kiba, shino que andan haciendo por aquí? – el encapuchado dijo : - bueno íbamos a ver a naruto para hacer algo ya que estamos aburridos y tu sasuke? – el azabache contesto : - lo mismo shino ando aburrido y sakura me dijo que iria de compras con ino y yuri por lo que pensé que el dobe y hinata quisieran hacer algo – entonces el entrenador de perros dijo : - sabes sasuke yo pensé lo mismo bueno vamos entonces – y asi siguieron caminando cuando llegan y en la puerta ven cierta nota que escribieron la ojiperla y el rubio por si alguien los iba a visitar para que los buscaran ahí y la nota decía :

A quien corresponda:

Naruto-kun y yo fuimos de compras con ino-chan, sakura-san, shiho-san y yuri-chan además de mi hermanita hanabi si quieren buscarnos estaremos ahí hasta las 2 pm ( ya que es la hora de comer de mi amorcito naruto-kun ) jijijiji

Cariños… hinata uzumaki jijijij

Entonces el encapuchado dijo : - bueno al centro comercial entonces – entonces el entrenador de perros y el azabache dijeron : - y desde cuando eres el líder shino?... yo ir al centro comercial con sakura e ino de compras yo paso amigo – el encapuchado dijo : - vamos kiba y sasuke necesito disculparme con alguien no sean asi – el azabache dijo : - a como sea al menos iremos a cargar bolsas además tenemos que acompañar al dobe se ha de estar muriendo de aburrimiento con las chicas – entonces el entrenador de perros le dijo al azabache : - eso es lo que tu crees sasuke…. A naruto adora ir de compras siempre y cuando sea con hinata se la podría pasar todo el dia con tal de cumplirle a su hime-chan todo lo que ella quiera –entonces el encapuchado le dijo al azabache también : - eso es cierto sasuke es un consentidor de lo peor cuando se trata de hinata no le importa gastar como si no hubiese mañana con tal de ver una sonrisa de su amada bueno pues ya esta dicho al centro comercial – el azabache dijo : - como sea vamos entonces – y asi siguieron caminando cuando vieron a un Castaño y a un pelinegro caminando sin rumbo fijo cuando el azabache dijo : - hey chouji, shikamaru a donde se dirigen? – el nara dijo : - hey kiba, sasuke y shino pues chouji y yo íbamos a comer algo quieren venir con nosotros? – el azabache y el entrenador de perros asintieron pero el encapuchado negó por lo que el castaño dijo : - por que no shino? – entonces el encapuchado dijo : - por que no chouji se supone que tendriamos que ir a ver a naruto ya que las chicas se lo llevaron al centro comercial de carga bolsas y ahí podremos comer algo – entonces los dos primeros asintieron y los otros dos dijeron : - que dices chouji vamos con kiba,sasuke y shino al centro comercial? – ( en konoha no existe tal cosa pero en mi fic si ) el akimichi dijo : - si shikamaru vamos tal ves y las chicas nos recompensen con algo por ir de carga bolsas – y asi el nara y el akimichi asintieron y se fueron los 5 ninjas rumbo al centro comercial

Con naruto y las chicas

Estaban un rubio y 6 kunoichis llegando al centro comercial cuando la pequeña ojiperla le dice a la rubia : - vamos ino-chan apuesto a que te gano comprando! – entonces la rubia le dijo : - eso esta por verse niña en batallas de compras he sido la única en salir de pie en varias ocasiones – y asi las dos chicas salieron corriendo mientras la pelirosa le decía a la ojiperla : - aaaaah hinata te acostumbraras cuando se trata de compras ino parece una niñita en una sala de juegos jejejeje – entonces la ojiperla le dijo a la pelirosa : - pues ok sakura-san pero con alguien como hanabi mi padre termina dando vueltas de aquí para alla con mi hermanita y se que le hara gastar demasiado a mi amorcito naruto-kun – entonces el rubio le dice a su amada : - ya te dije que no importa hinata-chan de hecho hoy todo va por mi cuenta – todas las kunoichis escucharon lo que dijo el rubio y se acercaron y le dijeron : - enserio naruto? – entonces el rubio iba a hablar pero la ojiperla lo interrumpio : - no mi amor todavía ayer gastamos mas de 50000 ryu y con lo que todo lo que las chicas gastaran serán como unos 100 mil mas – entonces el rubio le dijo : - no te preocupes preciosa ya te dije que no hay problema mi amor – la ojiperla le dijo al oído : - esta bien guapo pero dime otra ves mi amor si? – el rubio le dijo : - si mi amor jejeje – la ojiperla se abrazo del rubio y le dijo a sus amigas y a su hermanita : - pues ya escucharon a mi naruto-kun hoy todo va por nuestra cuenta – entonces la pelirosa y la rubia se acercaron al rubio lo abrazaron y le dieron un beso en la mejilla la pelinegra de lentes pensó que sus amigas estaban firmando su sentencia de muerte pero se espanto por ver que la ojiperla no hizo nada ni se molesto o algo por el estilo por lo que las dos que estaba abrazadas del rubio dijo : - gracias naruto! – entonces la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - ino-chan, sakura-san creo que no debieron de hacer eso – entonces la rubia le dijo : - hacer que yuri? Hinata no es celosa con nosotras ya que somos sus hermanas verdad sakura? – entonces la pelirosa dijo : - es cierto yuri, hinata no es celosa con nosotras - entonces la ojiperla dijo : - es cierto yuri-chan a mi no me molesta que ellas lo abrasen y besen además siento que cualquier mujer podría besarlo y el no sentirá nada ya que los únicos besos que lo desarman son los mios pero a pesar de que el no sienta nada por otras mujeres no dejare que nadie aparte de ino-chan, hanabi y sakura-san toquen a mi novio como lo hacen ahora ya que las mato por que el es tan guapo que tiene a toda una horda de zorras que quisieran que el sintiera una minúscula parte de lo que siente por mi pero jajajaja eso nunca pasara – entonces el rubio hablo : - a estas chicas las quiero como mis hermanas yuri nada mas la única que logra hacerme temblar como gelatina es esa hermosura que ves ahí de ojos perlas – entonces la ojiperla se acerca y le da tremendo beso al rubio delante de sus hermanas y la ojiperla dice : - ay mi amor eres tan dulce jijiji y también el mas guapo ningún hombre es como tu nadie esta a tu nivel mi amado naruto-kun – entonces la pelirosa le dijo : - hinata cuantas veces te tengo que decir que naruto no es nada ante mi sasuke – entonces a la pelinegra de lentes casi le da un infarto al escuchar lo que la pelirosa dijo pero entonces la ojiperla le dijo molesta : - y yo ya te dije que mi naruto-kun es millones de veces mas guapo que tu sasuke-teme! – entonces la pelirosa le dice mas molesta a la ojiperla : - que no le digas sasuke-teme hinata! El es trillones de veces mas guapo que tu naruto-dobe! – entonces la ojiperla le dice mientras se acerca y le mete un manotazo : - que no le digas naruto-dobe! A mi hermoso frentona! – entonces estas empezaron a discutir respecto a sus novios cuando la rubia ( ino ) le dice a la pelinegra : - mira lo que hiciste yuri ahora tengo que calmarlas a las dos….. hinata, sakura ya dejen de pelearse… naruto di algo – entonces el rubio grito : - hinata-chan basta! Tu también sakura-chan! – entonces la ojiperla deja de pelear con la pelirosa y enseguida corre hacia los brazos de su rubio y se disculpa : - perdón mi amor pero ella empezó me perdonas? – y el rubio dijo : - no tengo nada que perdonarte hinata-chan solo pídele disculpas a sakura-chan espero que ella también te las pida a ti – entonces la ojiperla le dijo a la pelirosa : - lo siento sakura-san pero no retractare mi palabra que mi novio es mas guapo que el tuyo jijijiji – mientras la ojiperla le saco la lengua a la pelirosa y esta dijo : - yo también te pido disculpas pero tampoco me retracto – entonces la rubia les dijo a las dos : - vaya parecen unas niñas peleando por un dulce hinata y sakura – entonces el rubio dijo : - a estas chicas están loquitas pero asi las amo a ambas – mientras abrazaba a las dos pero a la ojiperla le depositaba un suave beso en los labios entonces la rubia celosa de las otras dos le dijo al rubio : - y para mi no hay abrazo naruto? – entonces el rubio le dijo a la rubia ( ino ) : - claro que hay también para ti ino asi que ven aquí – entonces las tres abrazan al rubio y las tres se sonrojan de la misma manera entonces la pequeña ojiperla le dice a las chicas : - venimos de compras o a magullar al jefe? – entonces la ojiperla le dijo a su hermanita : - venimos de compras hanabi pero yo puedo magullar a este galan las veces que quiera – entonces la rubia de lentes le dijo a las demás : - bueno chicas vayamos a ver que nos depara este dia y a ver si no hay una guerra entre mujeres acuérdense que es temporada de regalos y las mujeres solemos ir a las tiendas para ponernos algo lindo para nuestros hombres o para comprarles algo a ellos – entonces la pelirosa dijo : - si chicas shiho tiene razón acuérdense como nos fue el año pasado con esas señoras que nos ganaron la mayoría de las ofertas – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - pues a pesar de que yo no alcance nada para mi hace un año fue un dia grandioso ya que me la pase acompañada de cierto rubio al que amo mucho y le regale algo que compre exclusivamente para el en ese tiempo aun no era mi novio pero hacíamos muchas cosas juntos verdad mi amor? – en eso el rubio dice : - asi es hermosa me la pase muy bien contigo a pesar de que acabe mas golpeado que una alfombra ese dia pero lo bueno que no lastimaron a mis lunas y eso me alegro mucho… y aun conservo lo que mi amada me regalo ese dia es mi amuleto de la suerte junto con una foto de ella que cargo aquí – y asi el rubio saco la foto de su amada ojiperla y esta le pregunto : - enserio aun tienes lo que te regale ese dia naruto-kun? – el rubio le contesta : - asi es hinata-chan una ves se me perdió y no me fui de ahí tres días después hasta que lo encontré kiba y shino me querían matar pero les dije que no me iria de ahí hasta encontrarlo ya que me lo regalo la persona mas importante para mi – entonces el rubio muestra la pulsera que la ojiperla le regalo con el símbolo del clan hyuga ( esta idea la saque de una imagen donde ambos cargan una pulsera con el símbolo del clan del otro espero no cometer plagio ) y la ojiperla dijo : - yo también aun conservo lo que me regalaste ese dia mi amor – y asi la ojiperla mostro la pulsera que el rubio le regalo y la pequeña ojiperla habla : - si hinata como no acordarme de ese dia regresaste a la mansión son una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como una completa idiota – entonces la ojiperla le dice a su hermanita : - no lo puedo negar hanabi estaba muy feliz ya que ese dia naruto-kun y yo la pasamos solos ya que ino-chan y sakura-san fueron regañadas por tsunade-sama por escaparse del entrenamiento y shiho-san estaba muy ocupada además de que sasuke-kun no quiso venir ese dia pero ya ves lo que dicen por ahí hermanita el amor te deja tonta y tu no eres la excepción – la pequeña ojiperla iba a replicar pero todas las chicas se le quedaron viendo por lo que la chica no le quedo de otra que aceptar entonces la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - vamos a ver que compramos chicas de hecho hoy traje todos mis ahorros – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - yuri-chan no escuchaste? – la pelinegra dijo : - a que se refiere hinata-sama? – a lo que la rubia de lentes dijo : - lo que hinata-san dijo yuri-chan es que hoy todo corria por cuenta de naruto-kun y ella pero yo tampoco me siento comoda con eso – entonces la ojiperla les dijo a ambas chicas : - shiho-san, yuri-chan ya les dijimos mi naruto-kun y yo que todo corre por nuestra cuenta asi que no se preocupen hoy – entonces la pelinegra dijo : -esta bien hinata-sama… espero ver a alguien el dia de hoy – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - a kiba-kun? – la chica asintió y la ojiperla le dijo : - mira yuri-chan, kiba-kun es un hermano para mi y si tu le haces daño a mi hermano te ira muy mal – a lo que la pelinegra molesta le dijo : - sabe a veces no la entiendo hinata-sama dice amar a naruto-sama pero me amenaza respecto a kiba-kun que le pasa? – entonces las demás chicas notaron la molestia con la que la pelinegra de lentes se lo dijo a la ojiperla esta iba a responderle cuando su hermanita le respondio : - mira yuri cierto? No se que demonios tengas contra mi hermana mayor pero una cosa te advierto si no quieres acabar muy lastimada si es que no te mata en el intento solo no te metas con los cuatro hombres mas importantes para ella el numero cuatro es shino aburame, el numero tres es mi padre, el numero dos es kiba inuzuka y nunca de los nuncas te atrevas insultar a su novio por que te matara de la peor manera posible asi que si no quieres problemas con una hyuga no te metas con mi hermana mayor entendiste? Que bueno que el jefe le quito lo de dejarse de todo mundo por que si no nisiquiera te hubiese respondido pero ahora no tengo dudas que ahora tiene ganas de molerte a golpes ya escuche lo que le dijiste ayer no se como aun no estas en el hospital pero no creo que te perdone otra asi que mejor ya calmate – entonces el rubio le dijo a la pequeña ojiperla : - hanabi-chan no debiste de hablarle a yuri asi pero tienes razón si algo no soporto es que se metan con mi amada hime-chan si una ves casi golpeo a shion y en otra moli a golpes a nanami por que no a ti? Pero las lecciones de caballerosidad de shino dieron en el blanco y ya no puedo – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - enserio casi golpeas a shion? – el rubio contesto : - asi es hinata-chan – y la ojiperla pregunto de nuevo : - y golpeaste a nanami? – el rubio contesto de nuevo : - si – y la ojiperla con una voz macabra dijo : - me hubiese gustado mucho ver eso jijijiji – y la pelirosa dijo : - sabes hinata hubieses deseado que eso no hubiese pasado ya que es una de las razones por la que nanami esta enamorada de naruto – la ojiperla impactada dijo : - enserio? – la rubia contesto ( ino ) : - si hinata ella se volvió loca por naruto cuando le dio una golpiza ya que a ella le gustan los hombres fuertes además dice que naruto es muy sexi y esas cosas – entonces la ojiperla contesto : - si en eso nanami tiene razón mi naruto-kun es muy sexi pero yo lo amo por otras muchas cosas bah no hay duda de que esa es una chica superficial y en cuanto a ti yuri-chan tienes algún problema conmigo? he tratado de ser buena y respetuosa contigo como lo soy con todo mundo pero la verdad me estas empezando a molestar asi que si tienes algo que reclamarme hazlo ahora – entonces la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - no nada hinata-sama se que eso no es su culpa me disculpo si fui grosera con usted – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - a no hay problema asunto olvidado ahora vamos a ver que alcanzamos quiero comprarle algo a mi naruto-kun – entonces el rubio iba a replicar cuando la ojiperla lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva mientras la pelirosa grito : - hey hinata esperanos! – y todas las chicas salieron corriendo detrás de la ojiperla menos las chicas de lentes por lo que la rubia le dijo a la pelinegra : - sabes yuri-chan, hinata-san es una buena persona y ya me entere de tu problema y ella no tiene la culpa de que kiba-kun la quiera a ella y no a ti por lo que no debes de odiarle yo cuando la conoci era una chica dulce,amable y tierna con los demás de hecho aun lo sigue siendo solo que ahora ya no se deja de nadie yo cuando las conoci pensé que me estarían molestando por no ser tan atractivas como ellas pero eso jamas paso me trataron como una hermana, me aconsejaron que no peleara por shikamaru-kun ya que el tenia dueña ahí fui cuando me entere que hinata-san amaba a naruto-kun pero el gran impedimento era que naruto-kun aun no sabia lo que sentía por ella y amaba según el a sakura-san y tu crees que ella le reclamo algo a sakura-san? Pues no si le dijo que la envidiaba ya que ella quería saber que se siente tener a naruto-kun todo el dia sobre ella pero le dijo que también que no era su culpa que en el corazón no se manda solo elije y ya pero todo eso cambio cuando naruto-kun y ella empezaron a pasar mucho tiempo juntos ya que sakura-san estaba en un duro entrenamiento para ser la próxima sannin medico entonces hinata-san paso de remplazo al equipo 7 me acuerdo de ese dia hinata-san junto a todas las chicas y les conto lo que había pasado sakura-san no mostro reacción alguna por que ya lo sabia de hecho ella se lo pidió a hokage-sama… hinata-san estaba tan feliz que a pesar de que ese dia todo le salio mal con su clan no se le quito esa sonrisa que a ella la caracteriza al dia siguiente kakashi sensei invoco a una reunión ya que tenían un nuevo miembro de remplazo para sakura-san… naruto-kun y sasuke-kun estaban muy molestos por que su amiga y su novia ( de sasuke ) seria remplazada pero cuando naruto-kun vio quien era se que le dijo a sasuke-kun : al diablo teme que sakura-chan se tarde lo que quiera ahora estaremos mas seguros con hinata! En ese tiempo hinata-san estaba muy nerviosa y se desmayo cuando naruto-kun corrió a abrazarla este ultimo se espanto mucho y se la llevo al hospital de inmediato llegando ahí hokage-sama le dijo a naruto-kun que no se preocupara demasiado ya que solo fue un simple desmayo pero una ves que ella se despertó se fueron al campo de entrenamiento 7 a seguir con la reunión ese dia fue uno de los dias mas felices para ella ya que se la paso todo el dia con su rubio amado – entonces la pelinegra dijo : - vaya eso no lo sabia shiho-san – y la rubia de lentes siguio con su platica : - y lo que falta yuri-chan…. Ese dia me conto que naruto-kun la llevo a su lugar secreto ya que como era miembro de su equipó merecia saberlo ya que si no lo encontraban en toda la aldea estaría ahí el le conto que el suele ir ahí cuando esta triste o cuando quiere estar solo entonces hinata-san le dijo que el jamas estará o ha estado solo que el siempre la tendrá a ella cuando el la necesite que siempre contara con ella ese dia naruto-kun se sincero con ella le dijo que ya no sentía nada por sakura-san y que ahora una nueva chica ocupaba su corazón hinata-san se sintió morir cuando escucho eso y la primera chica que se le vino a la mente era ino-san ya que últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos pero su sorpresa fue cuando le dijo que si quería a ino-san pero solo como una hermana mayor y naruto-kun le conto sobre esa chica pero no totalmente ya que se daría cuenta de que era ella misma por lo que omitio ciertas partes para no delatarse y asi empezó todo en la mañana desayunaban juntos entrenaban juntos almorzaban juntos por lo general iban a ichiraku´s pero a hinata-san le preocupaba que naruto-kun solo comiera ramen por lo que le empezó a cocinar ricos platillos para su amado ya que si quieres conquistar a un hombre hay que empezar por su estomago y diario cocinaba con muchas ganas y amor para su rubio adorado y diario al terminar de entrenar se iban a su lugar secreto a almorzar y en las noches naruto-kun la llevaba a cenar y pasaban tiempo juntos iban al parque, a pasear como una pareja normal entonces cuando los aldeanos les preguntaban al respecto hinata-san y naruto-kun se morían de pena y no sabían que contestar a ella le encantaba pasar tiempo con el aunque solo era como amigos hinata-san invitaba a naruto-kun a su hogar a pasar mas tiempo juntos a neji-san no le gustaba nada la idea pero no podía reclamar recuerdo que una ves estaban jugando en el pasto y naruto-kun casi la besa, hinata-san se sintió triste al principio pero se alegro ya que ella noto que el también la quería por lo que empezó a diseñar su plan para enamorar a naruto-kun pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas ya que también pasaron momentos tristes una ves naruto-kun poseído por la ira y la tristeza de pensar que había matado a hinata-san hace un par de meses por error ya que libero 5 colas de kyuby-sama que destruyo todo en un radio de 10km a la redonda y desesperado la llevo a un hospital en ese tiempo naruto-kun ya tenia claro que la amaba y… - fue interrumpida por alguien y siguio la persona con su platica : - ese dia yuri me sentí la peor basura del mundo pensé que mate a la persona que mas amo en este mundo y eso no pensaba perdonármelo lo bueno que no fue asi me alegre mucho la abraze y le dije lo importante que es para mi de ahí me decidi a decirle lo que sentía a como diera lugar por lo que ya no me separaba de ella no podía estar cinco minutos sin ver a mis lunas hacíamos todo juntos… ella estuvo a punto de matarme y me salvo de una pena de muerte que había recibido ya que por…. – cuando el rubio fue interrumpido por la ojiperla : - un error mio casi mato al hombre que amo con locura cuando le dije que no lo amaba que una hyuga no podía salir con alguien como el claro nada era cierto si yo lo amo mas que a mi el se fue a recibir aquella sanción que los ancianos le habían puesto lo bueno que después de que el me mostro el regalo mas lindo que me han dado somos pareja y somos muy felices yo lo amo demasiado y el a mi y dentro de un par de meses sere su esposa solo me faltaría que se vuelva hokage para que mis sueños estén completos – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - vaya yo no sabia hinata-sama mil disculpas por todo lo que le he dicho no debi de hablar si no la conocía bien – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - no te preocupes yuri-chan si tanto quieres a kiba-kun has la lucha que yo hice solo no cometas mis errores ya que casi pierdo al hombre de mi vida de acuerdo? – a chica de lentes corrió hacia la ojiperla y le dio un gran abrazo y le dijo : - claro que si hinata-sama pero aun no se cual es la comida favorita de kiba-kun y no soy muy buena cocinando – a lo que el rubio dijo : - yuri… a kiba le gusta casi todo lo picante o lo dulce le encanta tomar café por las tardes y comer dulces al despertar pero no le des nada ya que shino te mataria estamos tratando el y yo de que no coma muchos ya que suele acabar en el hospital fruto de tantos cólicos pero de ves en cuando le suelo dar uno para que no se vuelva loco en cuanto a cocinar…. Mi hermosa hinata-chan tendrá que ponerse a cobrar por dar clases de cocina jajajaja – entonces la ojiperla abraza al rubio y le da un beso : - si yuri a kiba-kun le encanta comer dulces pero cuando yo lo revisaba siempre lograba esconder en su chaqueta dulces lo bueno es que mi guapo novio jijij lo puede revisar de pies a cabeza y ya no le queda de otra pero bueno mi amorcito tiene razón tendre que acondicionar uno de los cuartos de la mansión para dar clases de cocina jijiji – a lo que la rubia de lentes le dijo a la pareja : - hinata-san, naruto-kun…. No han visto a shino-kun me gustaría hablar con el – el rubio iba a decir lo que el encapuchado les conto pero la ojiperla lo impidió tapándole la boca con la mano a lo que la ojiperla le respondio : - no shiho-san para que lo quieres? – a lo que la rubia de lentes le dijo : - bueno hinata-san lo que pasa es que me quería disculpar con el es que hace unos días lo invite a mi casa a cenar y mi hermano estaba llegando de una misión y sus insectos se le fueron encima por lo que mi hermano lo corrió con lujo de violencia y ni siquiera me dejo despedirme con el por lo que quisiera pedirle disculpas y ver si quería ir a tomar algo conmigo – a lo que el rubio dijo : - bueno shiho se que el no esta molesto por lo que aceptara tus disculpas sin dudarlo además no puede enojarse contigo si tan solo de verte lo haces temblar lo desarmas pero bueno aunque el no haga nada eso le haces – la ojiperla asintió y la rubia de lentes se sonrojo a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - eso es cierto shiho-san tu logras lo mismo que yo con mi naruto-kun y dime ya lo besaste? – el rubio le dijo tranquilo : - hinata-chan eso es privado, no creo que a shiho le guste hablar de eso – entonces la rubia se deprime y le dice a la ojiperla : - no aun no hinata-san siempre que quiero alguien nos interrumpe – a lo que el rubio dijo : - es cierto shiho perdón por lo de aquella ves – a lo que la ojiperla le dice al rubio : - tu los interrumpiste una ves naruto-kun? – el rubio contesta : - asi es hinata-chan es que kurenai sensei no estaba buscando y bueno tenia que hacerlo – la ojiperla le dijo al rubio que no había problema y asi entraron al centro comercial a ver que compraban.

Con los chicos

Estaban cinco ninjas caminando cuando el nara le dice al azabache : - y bueno sasuke no se supone que tu deberías estar acompañando a sakura de compras? – el azabache dijo : - cállate shikamaru – el akimichi dijo : - ya chicos no peleen mejor vamos a ver como le estará llendo a naruto – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - chouji tiene razón chicos debemos de ver que no maten a naruto por las chicas que se han de estar peleando de a quien le carga las bolsas – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - claro que no shino, todo mundo sabe que naruto cargaría las bolsas de hinata y si las chicas se pelearían el haría clones de sombras ya que es el maestro del kage-bushin tu solo quieres ir por que shiho esta ahí jajaja – el encapuchado con una venita en la cabeza mientras daba esa mirada penetrante con sus lentes dijo : - cállate kiba – a lo que el nara dijo : - shiho esta ahí chicos? – el encapuchado noto como lo dijo el manipulador de sombras y dijo : - si shikamaru algún problema? – a lo que el pelinegro dijo : - ninguno shino solo quería saber – a lo que el akimichi volvió a hablar : - ya chicos no se peleen se supone que pasaríamos el dia entre amigos no es asi kiba? – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - asi es chouji no hay razón para que se peleen shikamaru y shino – a lo que el azabache dijo : - a ustedes son fastidiosos dejen de pelear por una chica ya que tu shikamaru tienes novia asi que deja a shino en paz – a lo que el nara dijo : - ya se que tengo novia sasuke además yo no peleo el que se molesta es shino no yo – en eso sin darse cuenta ya estaban en la puerta del centro comercial mientras miraban a un rubio enfrente de una joyería mirando de un lado a otro sin decidirse de algo el entrenador de perros le grito al rubio : - hey naruto! – el pobre rubio dio un salto del susto y le dijo molesto al inuzuka : - esa no es forma de hablarme cara de perro quieres matarme de un susto? – el entrenador de perros y el akimichi se morían de la risa mientras los otros tres solo miraban a lo que el azabache dijo : - que es lo que miras dobe hace como 10 minutos veo que miras esa tienda de joyas – a lo que el rubio dice : - aaaaa hola teme púes veras quería comprarle algo lindo a hinata-chan pero no me decido que… no se si un collar o una pulsera o mejor unos aretes o tal ves otro anillo – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - naruto… sabes que a hinata no le gusta que gastes mucho dinero en ella ya que no le importa que le regales siempre y cuando sea tu quien se lo regales – a lo que el rubio dijo : - ya se eso shino pero bueno yo quiero comprarle algo lindo hoy aaaaaaaaa ya se espérenme un momento – entonces el rubio entro hablo con el joyero y le pidió un encargo después de unos minutos salio y le dijo a los chicos : - bueno ya se que le regalare a hinata-chan me lo darán el 14 de febrero es un buen regalo para san valentin no? – a lo que el nara dijo : - si naruto le gustara a hinata – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - y bueno naruto que le regalaras? – a lo que el rubio contesto : - bueno kiba tu sabes la curiosidad mato al gato en este caso al perro jajaja – el entrenador de perros le dijo : - eres un idiota zorrito! – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - bueno por eso eres mi amigo no? Somos una pareja de idiotas ajajaja – el entrenador de perros asintió y el rubio le dijo al encapuchado : - oye shino alguien quiere hablar contigo si yo fuera tu la iria a buscar – el encapuchado dijo : - es quien creo que es naruto? – el rubio asintió y el encapuchado se alejo de ellos mientras el azabache le dijo al rubio : - oye dobe no se como pudiste venir de compras con las chicas – a lo que el rubio le dice : - pues a mi me gusta venir de compras con mi dulce hinata-chan ver lo que ella escoje además me gusta pasear con ella donde sea incluso si es adentro de mi casa jajaja además que te dije teme si quieres que sakura-chan sea mas tierna contigo deberías haber venido con nosotros - el azabache dijo : - tienes razón dobe ire a buscarla – y asi el azabache se fue en búsqueda de su pelirosa preferida.

Con las chicas

Estaba una rubia hablando con una ojiperla cuando la primera le dice a la ojiperla : - oye hinata podría hablar contigo? – pero la ojiperla no prestaba atención mientras decía : - donde te fuiste mi amor? Donde estas naruto-kun? – cuando la rubia grito : - hinata! – la ojipérla dio un salto y dijo : - que pasa? Apareció mi naruto-kun? – la rubia le dijo : - no hinata te pregunte si podría hablar contigo – a lo que la ojiperla mas calmada dijo : - aaaaah claro ino-chan de que quieres que hablemos – a lo que la rubia dijo : - es que me gusta alguien pero no estoy segura de cuanto me gusta – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - bueno ino-chan si no sabes cuanto te gusta deberías pasar mas tiempo con esa persona tal y como yo lo hice con mi naruto-kun y averiguar si te gusta como quieres o es un simple capricho perdón por decirlo asi pero tu querias que te dijera lo que pienso no? – a lo que la rubia dijo : - no hay problema hinata yo te pedi un consejo – a lo que la ojiperla le dice : - ino-chan no se como es que tu me pides un consejo cuando se supone que por lo general es al reves – a lo que la rubia dijo : - por lo general asi es hinata cuando se trata de hacer feliz a tu rubio soy yo la que te da consejos pero en cosas del corazón tu eres la mas indicada – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - creo que tienes razón ino-chan y quien es el afortunado? – a lo que la rubia le dijo al oído : - creo que me gusta chouji, hinata pero no se que hacer – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - bueno ino-chan si el te gusta debes decirselo tal y como yo lo hice tal ves tu le gustes a el ya que eres muy bonita y muy divertida además de buena amiga – a lo que la rubia le dijo : - pero me da miedo hinata no quiero arruinar mi amistad con el ya que es muy importante para mi no quiero perderlo por mis sentimientos la verdad tengo mucho miedo de decírselo – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - lo mismo pensaba yo ino-chan pero ahora que estoy con el todo es felicidad me hace muy feliz todos los días yo digo que lo hagas que nada pierdes y si su amistad es de las buenas no importa que no se amen seguirán siendo amigos –la rubia le dijo : - muchas gracias hinata sabia que podía hablar contigo y lo hare se lo dire apenas lo vea – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - no tienes nada que agradecer ino-chan tu me has ayudado mucho – a lo que la rubia dijo : - es cierto jejeje – entonces la ojiperla le dijo sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos : - bueno ino-chan ahora yo necesito un consejo tuyo bueno veras yo quería preguntarte como dejar tontito a mi naruto-kun con uno de tus consejos – a lo que la rubia le dijo con una sonrisa picara : - aaah ya veo eres una picarona eh hinata… bueno que le parecieron los conjuntos que te regale a naruto? – lo que la ojiperla dijo : - pues le encantaron ino-chan quiso agradecerle a los dioses y a ti por habérmelos regalado no hay duda de que apenas acabamos… - a lo que la rubia le dijo : - apenas te los regale y los estrenaron? Vaya que ustedes son rapidos hinata jejejeje – la ojiperla sonrojada le dijo : - bueno ino-chan el primero lo estrene la noche que me pidió ser su esposa y el segundo pues lo estrene el dia de mi cumpleaños ya que el vio tu regalo y me lo pidió con unos ojos tan lindos que no lo resisti y me lo puse – entonces la rubia le dijo : - vaya y que paso esa noche de tu cumpleaños? – a lo que la ojiperla al recordarlo casi se desmaya y después tenia lagrimas al estilo anime y dijo : - al principio todo salio perfecto mi naruto-kun se vistió de bombero y me dio un show que apenas me acuerdo me lo quiero comer a besos jijij pero lo malo que no soporte verlo tan sexi que me desmaye y naruto-kun no pudo quitarme el conjunto que me regalaste – la rubia estaba imaginando a su amigo asi por lo que la ojiperla le dijo fingiendo molestia : - ino-chan no te imagines a MI naruto-kun asi! Solo yo puedo – a lo que la rubia dijo entre risitas : - eres mala hinata ya ni quieres que pensemos en naruto de verdad no sabes compartir jejejejeje – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo también entre risitas : - lo siento ino-chan cuando se trata de ese monumento andante es solo mio y de nadie mas ese rubio es solo mio, me pertenece, es de mi propiedad y de nadie mas creo que le tendre que poner un letrero que diga: propiedad de hinata uzumaki no tocar jijijijiii – la rubia le dijo siguiendo el juego : - hinata te pasas nadie te lo va a robar además todas las chicas saben bueno por lo menos las de aquí saben que las matarias a golpes si alguien toca a tu "naruto-kun" – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - es cierto ino-chan todas saben que si tratan de insinuársele a mi novio o tocarlo se mueren! Pero a veces quisiera que se le olvide a alguna para golpearla me aburro sin golpear a alguna de las fans de mi novio – a lo que la pelirosa que escucho lo ultimo de la platica entre las dos dijo con llamas en los ojos : - si hinata de hecho aver cuando vamos a golpear a las tontas que se le insinúan a nuestros novios – la ojiperla dijo con la muerte en los ojos : - si aver cuando vamos sakura-san quiero ver volar por los aires a unas cuantas lagartonas jijiji – en eso la rubia les dijo a ambas ( ino ) : - ustedes nunca cambiaran chicas son unas celosas y controladoras - a lo que la pelirosa dijo : - si claro ino si cierto chico castaño con marcas en la cara que le gusta comer mucho fuera tu novio estarías igual que nosotras verdad hinata? – la rubia quería matar a la pelirosa con sus propias manos por dar informacion de mas y la ojiperla dijo : - conste que yo no dije nada ino-chan – a lo que la rubia le dijo a la pelirosa : - cállate frentona! – a lo que la pelirosa le dijo a la rubia ( ino ) : - a quien le llamas frentona ino-puerca! – y asi las dos chicas empezaron a discutir mientras la ojiperla trataba de separarlas : - ino-chan y sakura-san dejen de pelear – entonces llegaron también la pequeña ojiperla con muchas bolsas, la pelinegra de lentes con solo dos bolsas y la rubia de lentes con solo una bolsa mientras la primera dijo : - y donde estará el jefe dijo que cargaría mis bolsas – a lo que la rubia de lentes dijo : - bueno hanabi-chan de seguro andara por ahí lo vi hace unos minutos en una joyería mirando algo con mucha atencion – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - wow de seguro le comprara algo lindo a mi hermana wiii ya quiero verlo – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - ya le dije a mi naruto-kun que no es necesario que me compre joyas me conformo pasar un lindo dia junto a el y me de muchos besos jijiji – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla le dijo a su hermana : - hinata a veces me desesperas que tiene si te regala una joya costosa solo aceptala con gusto – a lo que la ojiperla mayor dijo : - no hanabi el sabe que no me gusta que me compre muchas cosas no quiero volverme una caprichuda – entonces el rubio la toma por detrás y le dice : - y yo ya te dije preciosa que nunca seras asi además no puedo hacerle regalos a mi futura esposa? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo mientras lo besaba : - naruto-kun mi amor donde estabas?... claro que puedes hacerme regalos mi amor pero no tan costosos ya te lo he dicho me consientes demasiado me da miedo volverme una de esas niñas mimadas de papa – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - claro que no hinata-chan tu jamas seras asi… además no te gusta que te consienta? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - claro que me gusta naruto-kun pero con abrazos, besos y cariñitos no comprándome cosas costosas no quiero que gastes tu dinero en mi – a lo que el rubio le contesta : - que no es mi dinero hinata-chan es nuestro pero esta bien dejemos esto por la paz y mejor dame un beso si? – a lo que la ojiperla lo abraza y le dice : - esta bien mi amor – y se besan mientras los demás miran cuando la pelirosa iba a hablar siente que la toman de la cintura y la jalan al mirar se da cuenta de que es su azabache y le dice sonrojada : - hola sasuke y eso que veniste? – a lo que el azabache le dijo : - bueno es que cierto dobe me dijo que si quería cambiar tenia que acompañar a mi novia con sus compras y bueno aquí me tienes – a lo que la pelirosa dijo : - ese naruto le agradecere después – a lo que la rubia de lentes dijo : - aaah el amor esta por el aire lastima que no vino el chico que me gusta – cuando el encapuchado dijo : - en eso te equivocas shiho…. Podría hablar contigo? – entonces la rubia corre hasta el encapuchado y le da un abrazo este le dice : - entonces me perdonas? – y la rubia dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla : - no tengo nada que perdonarte shino-kun la que te debería pedir perdón soy yo – entonces el encapuchado le dijo a los chicos : - lo siento chicos pero yo me llevo a esta linda rubia asi que nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo – todos asintieron y la pelinegra se acerco al entrenador de perros y le dijo : - buenos días kiba-kun – y el chico contesto : - aaaah hola yuri – entonces la ojiperla se acerco a saludar al entrenador de perros pero antes le dijo a la pelinegra de lentes al oido : - ve por el niña! – la pelinegra dijo : - si hinata-sama – entonces la ojiperla saludo al entrenador de perros : - hola kiba-kun – el chico contesto : - hola hinata y ya compraste algo? – y la ojiperla contesto : - no pero aun tengo un buen rato para hacerlo nos vemos ire a comprarle unas camisas a mi naruto-kun – el entrenador de perros se despidió de la ojiperla y le dijo a la pelinegra : - y bueno yuri que te trae por aquí? – lo que la chica contesto : - bueno venia a ver que compraba pero no se que comprar ya que no tengo a quien comprarle algo pero quisiera regalarle algo a una persona especial para mi – entonces el entrenador de perros dijo con una sonrisa : - bueno yuri yo te acompaño tal ves y pueda ayudarte – y asi los dos se fueron por su lado mientras la rubia se quedaba con la pequeña ojiperla, la ojiperla y la pelirosa acompañada de sus novios menos la pequeña ojiperla cuando la rubia dijo : - bueno chicas los dejo me llevo a estos dos – entonces toma del brazo al nara y al akimichi y el segundo asintió mientras el primero dijo : - lo siento ino pero yo no voy es problemático estar caminando por ahí prefiero ir a mirar las nubes – entonces el akimichi dijo : - a no te preocupes ino, shikamaru tiene un mal dia pero si quieres yo te acompaño claro si no hay problema – la rubia dijo ( ino ) : - claro que no chouji vamos – entonces la pequeña ojiperla dijo a la rubia y al castaño : - mmmm puedo ir con ustedes es que hago mal tercio con mi hermana y el jefe y no quiero molestar a sakura y a sasuke – entonces el castaño dijo : - no hay problema verdad ino? – a lo que la rubia dijo ( ino ) : - no ninguno vamos entonces pequeña hanabi – y asi los tres se fueron mientras la ojiperla y la rubia planeaban entre ellas : - oye hinata vamos primero a ver unas camisas para los chicos y después algo para nosotras te parece? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - si vamos quiero unas camisas negras para mi naruto-kun pero sin mangas para admirar sus enormes brazos jijijiji – entonces la pelirosa dijo : - eres una pillina hinata jejeje pero tienes razón yo quiero unas azules para sasuke ya luego les pondré el símbolo del clan uchiha – y asi las dos parejas se fueron a ver la ropa para los chicos.

Mientras con shiho y shino

Estaban la rubia de lentes y el encapuchado caminando por el centro comercial cuando la rubia le dice : - shino-kun enserio perdón por como mi hermano te corrió hace unos días – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - ya te dije que no te preocupes shiho la culpa fue mia bueno de mis insectos que no se resistieron a la miel que llevaba tu hermano – a lo que la rubia dijo : - no te preocupes shino-kun me alegra que ya estemos bien no quiero estar apenada contigo – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - pues yo no estaba molesto contigo shiho solo quería disculparme por lo sucedido – entonces se hallaban en una tienda de lentes cuando la rubia se detuvo a observar los armazones la chica miraba solo unos redondos transpárentes ( como los de yuri solo que mas pequeños ) pero al contacto con el sol se volvían negros como los del encapuchado entonces este dijo : - te gustan shiho? – a lo que la rubia dijo : - mucho shino-kun – entonces el encapuchado dijo : - esperame un momento linda – el encapuchado entro hablo con el dueño de la tienda y en unos minutos salio con una caja de lentes y le dijo : - bueno shiho espero que te gusten – a lo que la rubia miro en el estuche y dijo : - no debiste shino-kun – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - no te preocupes shiho se fueron todos mis ahorros pero valio la pena – entonces la chica le dijo : - no debiste gastar todos tus ahorros shino-kun trabajaste duro para obtenerlos y me siento mal que los hayas gastado en mi – a lo que el chico de lentes dijo : - a no te preocupes shiho lo hice por que quise además quería regalarle algo a la chica que me gusta – la rubia de lentes se sonrojo y dijo : - muchas gracias shino-kun te lo agradezco mucho deberas – entonces el encapuchado dijo : - no tienes nada que agradecer y perdón por mi próximo movimiento pero enserio me muero por hacerlo y me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida si no lo hago no pienses que lo hago como cobro por los lentes solo quiero hacerlo – entonces la rubia dijo : - que haras shino-kun? – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - esto – y el encapuchado la tomo por la cintura, la jalo hacia el y le dio un beso en los labios tardaron 2 minutos asi cuando el encapuchado se separo y dijo : - lo siento mucho por lo general no soy asi pero tenia que hacerlo… - cuando la rubia lo interrumpe y le dice : - cállate! Y besame de nuevo – entonces esta ves la rubia lo jala hacia ella y lo vuelve a besar una ves que se separan la rubia dice : - tenia ganas de hacer eso yo también de hecho hace días que espero que lo hagas shino-kun me estaba matando esta espera solo quiero que lo hagas mas seguido – a lo que el encapuchado dice : - enserio? entonces eso quiere decir que ya eres mi novia verdad? – la rubia dijo mientras se probaba sus nuevos lentes : - asi es shino-kun o debería decir novio mio jeje – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - eso se escucha mejor jejej bueno vamos a ver que mas miramos por ahí – la rubia asintió y los dos siguieron caminando por ahí tomados de la mano.

Mientras con kiba y yuri

Estaban los dos caminando por ahí viendo infinidad de cosas cuando el entrenador de perros le pregunta a la pelinegra : - oye yuri y que es lo que le gusta a la persona que es especial para ti? – entonces la chica sonrojada dice : - pues me han dicho que de todo un poco kiba-kun le gusta comer cualquier cosa pero le gustan mucho los dulces – entonces el entrenador de perros dijo : - vaya esa persona tuya tiene buenos gustos jejeje se parece a mi – entonces la pelinegra pensó y después dijo : - ( _claro que eres tu amado mio tu eres la persona que me hace temblar me hace alegrar cada ves que te veo eres la única razón por la que sigo aquí _) si kiba-kun se parece mucho a ti jejeje – entonces se detienen en una tienda de dulces y el entrenador de perros dice : - calmate kiba si naruto y shino te ven aquí te matan además hinata me molera a golpes le prometi que ya no lo haría… mejor vámonos yuri – a lo que la pelinegra le dice : - esta bien kiba-kun… deberías cuidar mas de tu salud hinata-sama, naruto-sama y shino-kun solo quieren que estes bien asi que si por mi fuera yo los apoyaría – entonces el entrenador de perros dice : - lo se yuri por eso me estoy tratando de controlar mejor vayamos a otra parte – y asi los dos siguieron caminando cuando se miraron en una tienda de regalos y entonces la pelinegra dice : - bueno kiba-kun si a ti te fueran a regalar algo que te gustaría que fuera? – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - bueno yuri es difícil de decir ya que me podrias regalar cualquier cosa por lo general algo que sea por compartir con mis amigos una pelota para jugar con akamaru y naruto o una nueva chaqueta ya que esta que tengo ya esta algo dañada o me conformaría con un abrazo jejeje – la pelinegra dijo : - un abrazo? – a lo que el chico contesto : - bueno yuri cuando estaba triste hablaba con hinata y ella me alegraba el dia con un abrazo pero ahora no puedo ya que esta con naruto el ya me dijo que no hay problema ya que somos amigos pero no quiero que ellos tengan problemas asi que últimamente solo puedo hablar con shino o con naruto ya que no quisiera incomodar a hinata ya que ella no lo hace ya que siente que le esta fallando a naruto pero bueno a que importa olvídalo yuri – entonces la pelinegra lo abraza y el entrenador de perros le dice : - que haces yuri? – a lo que la chica le responde : - tu me dijiste que te conformarías con un abrazo y eso hice ahora te digo que si tienes un problema o necesitas hablar con alguien aquí estoy para escucharte si? En cuanto a hinata-sama es lógico que piense eso pero ella también te quiere kiba-kun – entonces el le dijo : - gracias yuri eres buena amiga y se que hinata me quiere mucho de eso no tengo dudas es lo bueno de tener buenos amigos jejeje – la chica dijo : - de nada kiba-kun para que estamos las amigas ( _si solo una buena amiga a veces quisiera que me veas como mujer _) – a lo que el castaño dijo : - si verdad jejeje bueno vamos te invito a comer algo – a lo que la pelinegra dijo sonrojada : - que dijiste kiba-kun? – y el chico repitió : - que te invito a comer algo asi que vamos – entonces el chico la tomo de la mano y la chica se sonrojo y asi se fueron rumbo a juntarse con sus amigos.

Con chouji, hanabi e ino

Estaban los tres caminando por el centro comercial cuando la pequeña ojiperla les dice a los otros dos : - bueno chicos yo me voy asi que hay se ven – a lo que la rubia le dijo : - no hanabi no te iras le dije a hinata que te iba a cuidar y me matara si sabe que te me escapaste – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla le dijo : - calmate ino-chan si no tengo 5 años además soy mal tercio – a lo que la rubia dijo : - a que te refieres? – a lo que la chunnin dijo : - digamos que escuche cierta platica que tenias con mi hermana sin querer asi que buena suerte – a lo que la rubia dijo : - esa pequeña me las pagara mas tarde – entonces el castaño la toma del hombro y le dice : - que platica tuviste con hinata, ino? – a lo que la rubia se asusta y dice : - aaaaa nada importante chouji mejor entremos ahí – y asi los dos entraron a una tienda naturista y la rubia empezó a escoger suplementos alimenticios como si no hubiese mañana mientras decía : - mira chouji con esto que tomes no te dara tanta hambre además de que es sano – entonces el akimichi replico : - como es que no me dara hambre con esto ino si son puros polvos – a lo que la rubia dijo : - por que esto cabeza hueca te dara los nutrientes necesarios para que no te llenes de comida chouji tu solo obedece y pásame esa lata de ahí – como la rubia no alcanzaba y el castaño se la dio y leyó lo que esta decía : baje 3 kilos en una semana con este nuevo suplemento alimenticio… por lo que el castaño dijo : - ino tu me quieres matar verdad? – a lo que la rubia le dijo : - no entiendo el por que de tu pregunta amigo – a lo que el akimichi dijo : - bueno esto es para que baje de peso ino y que yo sepa soy delgado – entonces la rubia le dijo : - asi es chouji pero esto lo haremos para que tengas los nutrientes que tu cuerpo necesita asi que no repliques o te golpeo – y asi estuvieron un buen rato hasta que salieron de la tienda cuando la rubia ve un conjunto que regalarle a su amiga ojiperla lo toma y piensa : - ( _espero y a hinata le venga el conjunto por lo menos de la parte de arriba ya que tiene mucho ahí ash a veces quisiera tenerlas del mismo tamaño que ella jejeje si ella me escuchara me diría que a ella no le gusta del tamaño que las carga solo por eso sakura y tenten la envidian hasta temari y es que ella tiene mas que yo _) – entonces el akimichi dijo : - y eso es todo ino no compraras nada mas? – a lo que la rubia le dijo : - si hay algo mas chouji pero quisiera tu opinión – entonces el chico le contesto : - mi opinión es tan importante? – a lo que la rubia dijo : - claro que lo es tonto asi que vamos a entrar ahí mientras me pruebo algo – y asi entraron a la tienda de lencería mientras el akimichi pensaba : - ( _que querra comprarse ino y para que quiere mi opinión de seguro busco galan y se piensa comprar algo para presumirlo bueno ya que si ella quiere mi opinión hay que dársela _) – después de unos minutos la chica sale con un conjunto que casi mata de un infarto al castaño mientras la rubia le dijo sonrojada a este : - y bueno chouji que te parece? Te gusta? – a lo que el pobre chico no podía articular una sola palabra pero le dijo : - emm bu..bue..no ino esta mmm como decirlo sin faltarte el respeto no estoy diciendo que te ves mal sino todo lo contrario a ya se estas hecha un boom! – la rubia dijo : - un boom? – a lo que el castaño dijo : - si ino un boom es… te ves bien, genial, excelente cosas positivas claro a menos de que lances papeles bomba jajajaja - entonces la rubia le dijo mas sonrojada : - eso quiere decir que te gusta verdad? – el chico asintió con la cabeza mientras unos chicos pasaban por ahí y le lanzaban miradas y palabras a la rubia el castaño al ver eso rompe una de las cortinas de la tienda, cubre a la rubia con esta y le dice a los tipos muy enojado : - hey ustedes dejen de decirle eso a mi amiga o juro que los muelo a golpes! – entonces uno de los chicos dijo : - asi tu y cuantos mas debilucho? – entonces atrás de los chicos que miraban a la rubia y retaban al castaño cuando un rubio y un azabache aparecieron detrás de ellos y les dijeron a los chicos esos : - nosotros tonto bueno van a pelear o se quedaran ahí?... claro que nosotros me va a gustar patear unos traseros dattebayo! – en cuanto los chicos se dieron cuenta de quienes eran el líder les dijo a sus amigos : - corran son naruto uzumaki y sasuke uchiha vámonos si no quieren morir! – y asi los chicos se echaron a correr mientras el rubio con lagrimas estilo anime decía : - no es justo enserio quería patear unos traseros dattebayoo! – y el azabache dijo de la misma manera : - no es justo por que siempre me pronuncian de ultimo – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo a su amado rubio : - no te preocupes mi amor podras hacerlo mas tarde ahora ayudemos a chouji-kun y a ino-chan – entonces la pelirosa le dijo al azabache : - oh vamos sasuke no te pongas triste por que te pronunciaron al ultimo – entonces el rubio le pregunto a el castaño y a la rubia : - chouji e ino están bien? – los dos asintieron y al castaño se le olvido la cortina esta se cayo dejando a la rubia solo con el conjunto por lo que el rubio al notar esto se dio la media vuelta y le dijo : - ino tapate! – la rubia se tapo pero el azabache ya había visto el espectáculo por lo que la rubia le dijo al rubio : - ya esta naruto y bueno como se me ve? – el rubio apenado le dijo : - yo que se ino ni siquiera lo vi – entonces la ojiperla le pone las manos en los ojos a su rubio y le dice : - naruto-kun no veas aun no se pone la ropa – entonces el rubio le dice : - no te preocupes hinata-chan no vi nada aunque la verdad si ese conjunto fueras tu quien lo tuvieras puesto me mandas al panteón jejejej – la ojiperla se sonrojo y le dijo : - naruto-kun! – el rubio le dijo : - que? – a lo que la ojiperla le contesta de nuevo mas sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos : – bueno naruto-kun si te gusto tal ves me lo compre.. – a lo que el rubio dijo con estrellas en los ojos : - enserio hinata-chan? – a lo que la ojiperla le contesta : - si mi amor si tu me lo pides me lo compro – el rubio le dijo : - mejor en otra ocasión hinata-chan solo cuando estemos tu y yo – a lo que la rubia replico : - por que no quieres que miremos naruto? – a lo que el rubio le contesto : - bueno por que me da pena ino además con los lujuriosos que rondan estos lugares no quiero que le pase lo mismo que a ti a mi hime-chan ya que yo no los hubiese golpeado si no los hubiera matado – a lo que la pelirosa les dijo a los tres chicos : - oigan por que no se prueban esto que nosotras les elegimos? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - mmmm no creo la verdad a mi me da pena – la ojiperla hizo sus clásicos ojos tiernos y le dijo a su amado : - hazlo por mi,naruto-kun si? – el rubio derrotado dijo : - esta bien hinata-chan contenta? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo con una sonrisa : - si mi amor y mucho ahora ve al probador a ver como te queda lo que te aparte – el rubio fue al probador mientras se probaba la ropa la pelirosa le dijo al azabache : - tu también vete a probar lo que aparte para ti – el azabache vio que era y le dijo : - estas loca sakura ni loco me pongo eso que me elejistes no es mi estilo – entonces la pelirosa le dijo : - ve sasuke si? – entonces el azabache le dijo : - eres fastidiosa haruno – y el azabache también se fue al probador cuando la ojiperla y la rubia iban a hablar la pelirosa les dijo : - no se preocupen chicas eso me lo dice cuando ya esta derrotado… sakura 3 sasuke 0 jajaja – entonces la rubia le dice al castaño : - ve pruébate esto chouji – lo que el castaño solo asiente con la cabeza mientras también se va al probador en eso la ojiperla tenia una de sus ya clásicas peleas mentales.

En la mente de hinata

Estaba la ojiperla y su inner hablando cuando la segunda le dice a la primera : - ( _bueno santita me muero por que nuestro naruto-kun salga con la ropa que YO le aparte ya que la santita quería algo mas discreto _) – cuando la ojiperla le responde a su inner : - (_ cállate pervertida no dejare que las demás chicas vean a MI naruto-kun tan sexi! _) – a lo que la inner le dice a la ojiperla : - ( _ya santita que tiene que las demás lagartonas miren a nuestro naruto-kun asi al fin y al cabo ellas solo pueden mirar nosotras podemos tocarlo y quitarle esa ropa que le elegi _) – a lo que la ojiperla le responde a la inner aun mas enojada : - ( _ querras decir que puedo tocarlo y quitarle la ropa que le elegiste ya que tu estas dentro de mi cabeza y yo soy la real hinata no tu! _) – entonces la inner le decía a la ojiperla : - ( _mira santita no me colmes el plato por que te ira mal _) – la ojiperla le dijo a su inner : -( _ay mira que miedo tengo asustame panteón! _) – y después de eso se empezaron a pelear y después de unos minutos de pelearse entre palabras la ojiperla salio victoriosa y le dijo a su inner : - ( _te lo dije pervertida el amor puede mas que el deseo y eso solo quiero que ocurra en mi habitacion _) – entonces la inner en el suelo le dijo : - ( _ganaste esta batalla santita pero no la guerra prepárate por que te hare flaquear cada ves que pueda y tengas a nuestro semental junto a ti ahí me pediras por piedad de que deje de fantasear! Nos vemos mas tarde santita! Besos! _) a lo que la ojiperla se dijo : - ( _genial se miraba enojada si antes con un gran esfuerzo me controlaba por no tratar de violar a mi amado naruto-kun ahora tendre que bañarme en agua congelada para que se me pasen estas fantasias que mi inner pervertida me hara pasar genial tenia que hacerla enojar bueno ahora a soportar el castigo _) – y asi la ojiperla volvió a la realidad

Fin de la pelea mental ( hinata 1 vs inner hinata 0 )

Entonces la rubia le hablo a la ojiperla le dijo : - hinata estas bien hace rato te estoy hablando – la ojiperla dijo : - estoy bien ino-chan que pasa? – entonces la pelirosa le dice con una sonrisa picara : - pasa que te estas perdiendo el espectáculo hinata eso pasa mira como quedaron los bombones que tenemos por novios! – entonces la rubia le dijo a las otras dos : - pero yo no tengo novio chicas – a lo que la pelirosa dijo : - que importa ino y disfruta del espectáculo – entonces sale el azabache del probador mientras decía : - sabes dobe me siento una oveja en medio de una manada de lobos – de ahí salio el rubio y dijo : - si teme tienes razón después de que mi hinata-chan me vea asi de seguro que no duermo hoy – entonces el akimichi dijo : - mmmm pues yo no tengo novia asi que me da igual jejeje – y asi salieron los tres el rubio cargaba una camisa negra sin mangas super pegada que lo hacia resaltar su cuerpo y con unos shorts que estaban aguadisimos pero en las piernas del rubio le quedaron como mallas el azabache salio con la misma playera pero en azul sin mangas y los mismos shorts pero le quedaron igual que al rubio entonces salio el akimichi salio con la camisa blanca con mangas pero a el le quedo normal y unos pantalones azules que le quedaron bien por lo que la ojiperla le grito al rubio : - hey galan , papucho a que horas sales por el pan? – entonces la pelirosa le dijo al azabache : - papasito de que juguetería saliste adonis! – y la rubia le dijo mas seria al castaño : - te ves muy bien chouji asi caerán varias pollitas jejeje – a lo que el rubio super apenado dijo : - pues veras se supone que salgo a las 5 pero por lo general no tengo hora de salida preciosa jejeje – entonces el azabache contesto : - bueno pues de aquí a cinco locales jejeje – y el akimichi dijo : - gracias ino me alegra que te guste pero eso de andar de caceria no es lo mio me gustaría una chica amable y sensible que le guste salir a donde sea conmigo no importa si es al parque o un buen restaurante solo con alguien que me quiera por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo ya que no tengo nada – entonces la rubia pensó : - ( _como siempre chouji te gustan las mujeres amables mmm como hinata… hinata? A caso le gusta hinata? No no puede ser ya se que ella es hermosa pero no creo bueno tal ves si ya que cocina delicioso y a chouji eso le encantaría aaaa que tonta soy si el dia de la barbacoa me dijo que solo la mira como a una hermana jejeje que tonta soy en pensar de que le gusta hinata pero quien será la chica que le gusta? Mejor hago unos movimientos para que sea mio jejeje mi nuevo plan se llamara : conquistando a chouji jejeje _) – entonces la ojiperla le dijo al rubio amenazándolo : - bueno pues tendras que tener cuidado guapo no vaya a ser que te robe jijiji y tu dueña jamas te vuelva a ver – entonces le rubio le dijo : - hazme lo que quieras preciosa ya que mi dueña no es celosa jejejeje – entonces la ojiperla le dijo mientras se acercaba : - no pidas algo que no puedas acabar hermoso hombre por que cada palabra que me dices es un año mas de sentencia tengo muchas ganas de comerte a besos en este momento mi amor – entonces el rubio le dijo : - pues seguire hablando sin parar ya que deseo muchos años de sentencia sin descanso en tu prisión de amor donde los castigos sean sesiones de besos y caricias donde la hora comer sea la de comerte a besos que donde sea el salón de tortura sea nuestro cuarto y ahí hacerme lo que tu quieras lo que mi carcelera desee hare todo lo que tu quieras y si no obedezco castigarme como tu lo decidas y si ahí no estas conforme no dejarme dormir hasta que estes satisfecha – la ojiperla le dijo antes de desmayarse : - ya no sigas mi amor por favor no sigas – el rubio se extraño y dijo : - que no te gusta hinata-chan? – la ojiperla le dijo : - no me gusta ME ENCANTA naruto-kun por favor no sigas que vas a hacer que me desmaye de emoción me estas volviendo loca con cada palabra que me dices si eso es lo que mi amado naruto-kun quiere lo hare con gusto mucho gusto si eso es lo que quiero, quiero comerte a besos, hacerte mio hasta que yo diga basta, quiero que cumplas mi caprichos de amor cuando yo te los pida, quiero morir de tanto amor que me des, y quiero ser tu esposa pero eso ya pronto lo sere y quiero cuando llegue de alguna misión y entre a mi hogar mi amado naruto-kun me reciba con un abrazo y un beso mientras me dice que me ama con locura que soy la única mujer en su vida que su corazón su cuerpo y su alma me pertenecen solo a mi y que ninguna otra mujer te hace sentir lo que yo que solo tengas ojos para mi y que me regales una sonrisa que hacen que me derrita como un helado al sol eso es lo que quiero – entonces el rubio le dijo antes de tomar posesión de sus labios : - si eso es lo que mi hime-chan quiere eso tendrá además varias de tus peticiones ya las cumplo no es necesario que me las pidas y la de recibirte como me lo pides eso lo tendras ya te he dicho que soy solo tuyo hinata-chan…. Te amo hinata uzumaki te amo con locura y si esto es un amor enfermo estoy enfermo de amor por ti – la ojiperla lo beso y asi estuvieron varios minutos hasta que la ojiperla se separo y le dijo : - yo también te amo naruto uzumaki es tan grande el amor que te tengo que no se si estoy loca o algo pero como tu dices si esto es un amor enfermo yo también estoy enferma de amor amado mio y mi enfermedad se llama naruto uzumaki y es una enfermedad que adoro tener nunca crei que estar enfermo es bueno pero adoro estar enferma de amor por ti y quiero gritar que te amo a los cuatro vientos no importa que tan vergonzoso sea solo lo quiero gritar – y asi fue la ojiperla grito lo mucho que lo amaba y el rubio dijo : - bueno hinata-chan para estar parejos… AMO A HINATA UZUMAKI! – la ojiperla casi se desmaya al escuchar lo que su amado dijo y la gente que pasaba por ahí murmuraba cosas como : amor joven o aah esos chicos si que están enamorados o que bueno niños me alegro por ustedes o si chicos a ver cuando la boda y la ojiperla le contesto al ultimo : - dentro de dos meses buen hombre y usted esta invitado jijijiji – entonces la persona dijo : - vaya que bien por ustedes chicos y bueno nos vemos dentro de unos meses jejeje felicidades y que el amor entre ustedes no se acabe – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - eso no pasara amigo y venga a la boda que lo estaremos esperando – y asi el hombre siguio con su camino y la ojiperla le dijo al rubio: - estas loquito mi amor – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - si hermosa estoy loquito pero loquito por ti tontita – entonces la ojiperla le dijo : - cállate y besame hermoso – y asi fue la ojiperla le robo un beso mientras la pelirosa y la rubia miraban embelesadas mientras la ultima le dijo a la primera : - sakura desde cuando naruto es tan romántico? – entonces la pelirosa dijo entre risas : - desde que se enamoro de esa ojos raros jejeje – todo mundo sabia que la ojiperla y la pelirosa se llevaban asi desde que son compañeras de equipo y la ojiperla le dijo entre risas : - que? tienes celos cabeza de chicle? – la pelirosa se acerco a la ojiperla mientras la abrazaba : - si y muchos hinatita jejeje me alegro que estén tan enamorados – la ojiperla le contesto el abrazo y le dijo : - gracias sakura cuidare mucho de el es una promesa dattebayo! Jijijijii – el rubio sonrio y le dijo al azabache : - hoy no sales en una sola pieza teme jajajajaja dattebayo! – a lo que el azabache le dice con lagrimas estilo anime : - no me lo recuerdes dobe esa mujer no tiene llenadera – el rubio le dijo : - cállate teme como si no te gustara – el azabache contesto : - claro que me gusta dobe pero esa mujer no me deja descansar llevo tres días sin dormir claro no te puedo negar que me encanta estar con ella asi pero entiendeme necesito dormir para recargar pilas me siento como un gladiador entrando a la cámara de tortura donde ella es la leona que me comera vivo hay que miedo – entonces el rubio le dijo : - pero adoras ser torturado verdad teme? – el azabache le dijo con una sonrisa pervertida : - como no tienes idea dobe como no tienes idea jejejeje – entonces el rubio dijo : - pues cuando mi hinata-chan me lo pide gustosamente quiero que me torture de esa manera – entonces la ojiperla aun abrazada de su rubio le pregunta a la rubia : - oye ino-chan y hanabi? – entonces la rubia le dice : - se me escapo hinata lo siento mucho – entonces la ojiperla le dice a la rubia : - no te preocupes ino-chan esa pequeña traviesa me las pagara cuando la encuentre…. Byakugan! – entonces el rubio noto algo raro en su amada y le grito a todos : - chicos cierren los ojos ahora! – y la ojiperla le pregunto a su amado por que de su acción cuando noto que su amado tenia activado su rinnengan y le pregunto : - por que les dijiste que cerraran los ojos? Y por que tienes activado tu rinnengan mi amor? Y por que no estoy sufriendo daño por que los tienes asi con seis líneas activadas – por lo que el rubio le dijo : - bueno hinata-chan es por esto – el rubio tomo un espejo y se lo mostro a la ojiperla esta ultima dio el grito en el cielo : - aaaaaaaaah por que tengo el rinnengan? Donde esta mi byakugan? Por que puedo ver normalmente? Por que no me hace daño el rinnengan de mi naruto-kun? Donde demonios esta hanabi? – entonces el rubio dijo : - es mejor que desactives eso hinata-chan podrias lastimar a alguien – entonces la ojiperla le dijo : - si mi amor tienes razón me vas a tener que entrenar para dominar el rinnengan y ahora como le llamo al byakugan y rinnengan juntos? – a lo que el rubio con una risa e dice : - no te debes preocupar por eso preciosa – entonces la ojiperla le dice secamente : - eso no es divertido naruto-kun enserio estoy preocupada – entonces el rubio le dijo : - claro que si hinata no te preocupes tómalo como algo divertido en cuanto eso claro que te entrenare para que puedas usar el byakugan y el rinnengan por separado o juntos como tu lo desees – entonces la ojiperla se alegra y lo abraza mientras le dice : - tienes razón mi amor jijiji es algo divertido si te lo pones a pensar con calma en cuanto a hanabi espere a que llegue le dare una buena regañada por escaparse asi… te amo guapo no lo olvides – entonces el rubio le dice mientras la besa : - yo también preciosa…. Bueno chicos abran los ojos – y asi los chicos abrieron los ojos y el azabache pregunto : - oye dobe por que nos dijiste que cerraramos los ojos? – a lo que el rubio le dijo al azabache : - bueno no se como teme pero hinata-chan tiene el rinnengan? – a lo que el azabache dijo : - quee? – el rubio le contesta : - lo que escuchaste teme hinata-chan tiene el rinnengan y no encuentro una explicación lógica – a lo que el azabache dijo : - la verdad naruto, sakura y yo también escondemos algo – a lo que la ojiperla le pregunto al azabache : - y que esconden sasuke-kun? – la pelirosa dijo : - esto… - y en un segundo los ojos de la pelirosa pasaron de verdes a rojos con tres puntos por lo que el rubio dijo exaltado : - eso es…. El SHARINGAN teme como es que ella lo posee? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - veras naruto-kun en una misión que tuvimos sasuke-kun,sakura-san y yo lastimaron gravemente a sakura-san y tenia que tener un transplante de sangre urgente pero yo no pude ya que estaba muy débil y me estaban quitando un veneno que me habían puesto por el enemigo asi que el único que quedo fue sasuke-kun por lo que le pusieron la sangre de el pero aun no me explico como es que posees el sharingan sakura-san? – a lo que la pelirosa dijo : - la verdad hinata ni yo me lo explico hice varios experimentos con mi sangre y lo unico que se me ocurrio es que nuestro adn se fusiono creando un nuevo tipo de sangre asi como el tuyo y el de naruto con el rinnengan – entonces el rubio le dice a la pelirosa : - eso es genial sakura-chan pero cuales técnicas del sharingan sabes? – a lo que la pelirosa le contesta : - pues solo las básicas naruto, sasuke apenas me esta enseñando a manejar el mangyekou pero me dice que no lo use mucho ya que podría quedar ciega y el no… - cuando fue interrumpida por el azabache : - no quiero perder mis ojos verdes por nada del mundo por eso aun no le enseño bien el mangyekou además sabes los riesgos de usarlo naruto quedaría ciega usándolos 3 veces y ya no tengo reemplazos para sus ojos lo único que se me ocurre si quiero que tenga el magyekou eterno tendría que ir a la cueva de madara para ir por unos cuantos ojos – entonces el rubio le dijo al azabache : - aun tienes esa cueva sasuke? Vaya ya sabe algo de esto la abuela? – a lo que el azabache contesta : - si dobe si sabe al respecto no quería guardar nada esta ves y ella me tiene dicho que si sakura esta deacuerdo ella misma le haría el transplante de ojos pero yo no quiero aunque la hokage me dijo que con un jutsu podría hacerlos de color verde otra ves ya hable con sakura respecto al tema y ella me dice que si pero a mi me da miedo que algo salga mal – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - con la abuela como cirujana nada podría salir mal teme además esta shizune con ella pero bueno esa es decisión de ustedes no nuestra aunque si lo mismo estuviera pasando yo creeme que no dejaría que hinata-chan obtenga mi rinnengan de esa forma lo bueno del rinenngan es que no puede quedar ciega pero si puede llegar a matarla por eso tengo que entrenarla para que domine el rinnengan sino el rinnengan la dominara a ella por eso hinata-chan no haras tu byakugan si no estoy presente de acuerdo? – la ojiperla le dijo con una sonrisa : - si mi naruto-kun no lo hare mientras no estes conmigo – entonces las chicas le dijeron a los chicos : - bueno chicos asi como ustedes ya nos deleitaron con verlos tan sexis ahora nos toca a nosotras – el rubio grito : - noooooo! – la ojiperla le respondio : - por que no naruto-kun? – y el rubio contesto : - bueno hinata-chan yo soy el único que te puede ver asi – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - mi amor si estamos entre amigos no es necesario que me celes con ellos además no estoy sola ino-chan y sakura-san están conmigo verdad chicas? – entonces el rubio dijo : - esta bien hinata-chan pero solo te digo que si estas muy sexi quedaras viuda sin haberte casado jejejeje – a lo que la pelirosa le dijo a los chicos : - no tardamos – entonces la ojiperla salio primero muy sonrojada con un conjunto de encaje negro y un velo del mismo color dejando mucho a la imaginación ya que estaba algo oscuro mientras la rubia salio con un conjunto rojo con un liguero del mismo color mientras la pelirosa salio con uno blanco muy sexi entonces el rubio al ver a su ojiperla tan sexi casi se muere desangrado al igual que el azabache mientras estos se desangraban el akimichi estaba sin poder hablar y se dio cuenta que sus otros dos amigos se morían fue hacia ellos y les dijo : - naruto, sasuke no se mueran amigos! – entonces el rubio le dijo al azabache : - teme crees que debemos decirlo? – a lo que el azabache le dijo : - creo que es el momento preciso dobe – las chicas no sabían de lo que hablaban sus novios pero lo tomaron a mal hasta que ambos gritaron mientras alzaban una mano con el dedo índice levantado : - una transfusion de sangre por favor! Desangrados en el pasillo 3 – entonces la ojiperla le pregunto a la rubia : - y eso que quiere decir ino-chan? – la rubia le dijo con una sonrisa : - que le gusto mucho a naruto como te ves hinata – la ojiperla se sonrojo y le dijo a su rubio mientras jugaba con sus dedos : - te gusta como me veo mi amor? – el rubio le dijo mientras se moria desangrado : - si hinata-chan y mucho que si sigues asi me mataras de un infarto jejeje – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - entonces te pongo nervioso guapo? – el rubio le dijo ya con un pañuelo cubriendo su nariz : - si hinata-chan y mucho – entonces la ojiperla le dice con una voz muy sexi mientras lo abraza : - entonces si hago esto que pasaría? Te amo naruto-kun – el rubio le dijo mientras le daba un ataque de nervios – quieres matarme hinata-chan? Te ves tan bien que haces que tiemble como una gelatina – a lo que la ojiperla le da un beso y le dice : - ese es el punto mi amor verme excelentemente bonita para ti y por lo que veo lo estoy logrando – entonces la ojiperla se lo lleva al probador mientras el rubio dice : - hinata-chan no crees que mejor en nuestro cuarto aquí nos pueden ver – a lo que la ojiperla le dice : - eres un pervertido naruto-kun pero me agrada la idea jijiji no haremos nada solo quiero que me des mi ropa mientras me cambio – el rubio le dice al oído : - si pero te encanta que sea un pervertido contigo verdad preciosa? – a lo que la ojiperla le contesta con una sonrisa traviesa : - si mi amor y no sabes cuanto jijiji bueno entras a vestirme o no? – el rubio el dijo mientras la jalaba al probador : - eso no me lo dices dos veces hinata-chan jajajaja dattebayo! – y asi la pareja entro al primer probador para que la ojiperla se cambiara de ropa mientras la pelirosa le pregunta al azabache : - y a ti que te parecio el mio sasuke-kun? – el azabache le contesto con algo de miedo – sasuke-kun? ( _dios de esta no me escapo tengo suerte si salgo entero _) – a lo que la pelirosa lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo al probador el pobre azabache parecía un coyote atrapado ya que se mordia el brazo a lo que la pelirosa le dijo : - sasuke a caso estas mordiendo tu brazo en señal de desesperación como un coyote atrapado? – ( eso lo tome de una caricatura que miraba mi sobrino no se cual pero se me acordó jejeje ) a lo que el azabache dijo : - no sakura como crees? Jejejeje – entonces la pelirosa le dijo : - claro que si sasuke-kun aguas de esta no sales vivo – y el pobre azabache se iba al probador derrotado mientras le esperaba una tortura que le gusta demasiado pero eso ya era a diario entran al probador mientras el azabache grita : - auxilio…. Salvenme! – en eso dos manos le dan en la cabeza al azabache y el se da cuenta que son la ojiperla y el rubio en el probador de a lado mientras estos dice : - hagan silencio! Pareja amándose jijiji – a lo que la pelirosa le contesta a la ojiperla : - cállate hinata mejor renten un cuarto! – a lo que la ojiperla contestaba : - cállate tu sakura-san para que rentar un cuarto si tengo casa además aquí es divertido jijijiji – a lo que la pelirosa le dijo con una gota de sudor en la nuca : - eres toda una pervertida hinata – a lo que la ojiperla contesta : - y que si lo soy? Ya que estoy con el hombre que amo además tu no eres una santa sakura-san – a lo que la pelirosa le dice : - aaa tienes razón hinata somos pervertidas en nombre del amor jejeje – a lo que la ojiperla le dice : - asi es amiga jijijiji dattebayo! – entonces la rubia les grito desde el tercer probador : - ya callense las dos malas amigas que cuentan dinero delante de los pobres – entonces las dos le gritaron a la rubia que casi se muere del susto : - cállate tu! Parejas amándose jejeje – la rubia les dijo con lagrimas estilo anime : - que amigas las mias con amigas como estas para que quiero enemigas – y después de unos minutos los primeros en salir fueron la ojiperla y el rubio que este estaba semi muerto de tanto beso y arrumaco que le dio su amada y la ojiperla salio super sonrojada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al igual que la pelirosa que salio después con un azabache que se arrastraba como una serpiente entonces la ojiperla y la pelirosa solo dijeron : - victoria! – a lo que el azabache dijo : - dobe acaba con lo poco que queda de mi cof cof – a lo que el rubio recargado en una pared ya que no podía mantenerse en pie le contesto : - cállate teme no seas tan dramático si bien que te gusto – y de ahí se dirigieron con la persona de la entrada para pagar lo que escogieron mientras que la ojiperla solo tomo camisas para su amado y unos camisones para ella claro y el conjunto que se probo la pelirosa llevo varias camisas para el azabache y varios conjuntos para ella mientras la rubia agarro varios conjuntos para para ella y unas cuantas camisas para el castaño pagaron y se quedaron un rato sentados en la banca de enfrente.

Con hanabi

Estaba la pequeña ojiperla caminando sin rumbo fijo cuando choco con alguien sin darse cuenta y una ves que se levanto dijo : - te cuidado idiota! – la persona le contesto : - lo mismo digo fíjate por donde vas tonta! – entonces la chica abrió los ojos y dijo : - konohamaru-kun? – el chico que aun no se reponía del golpe dijo : - como es que sabes mi nombre? – la chica le dijo mientras lo abrazaba : - abre los ojos tonto soy yo hanabi – el chico los abrió y dijo : - hola hanabi-chan no esperaba verte aquí hoy – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - bueno pues veras konohamaru-kun lo que pasa es que mi hermana vino de compras con el jefe y sus amigas y me dijeron que si quería venir y aquí me tienes jejeje – entonces el pelinegro dijo : - vaya el jefe aquí que bien y me alegro mucho que estes aquí hanabi-chan ya me había aburrido venir aquí con hudon entonces gustes que te acompañe? – a lo que la chica con un leve sonrojo le dijo : - claro konohamaru-kunn si tu quieres – entonces el pelinegro la tomo de la mano y se fueron rumbo en búsqueda de su amigo rubio y en unos cuantos metros se vieron con la rubia de lentes y el encapuchado a lo que este ultimo les dijo a ambos : - hanabi que haces sola? Y con konohamaru se supone que deberías estar con hinata y naruto – a lo que la chica le dijo con una vos quedita : - bueno veras shino es que me les escape un rato como ya ves mi hermana esta con el jefe y no quise ser mal tercio jejeje – la rubia de lentes le dijo al encapuchado : - shino-kun no seas tan duro con ellos en eso la pequeña hanabi-chan tiene razón me imagino que hinata-san y naruto-kun querían privacidad asi como nosotros – a lo que el encapuchado ya mas tranquilo le dijo : - aaaa tienes razón shiho bueno no importa hanabi vengan con nosotros ya que vamos a reunirnos con los chicos de nuevo para almorzar – a lo que los dos chunnin asintieron y se fueron con ellos caminando mientras otra pareja los saludaba : - hey shiho-san y shino-kun! Hanabi-chan y como se llama el otro chico? – los cuatro mencionados tuvieron una caída estilo anime hasta que el entrenador de perros le dijo a la pelinegra : - yuri el chico de aquí es el pequeño konohamaru sarutobi nieto del sandaime hokage hiruzen sarutobi – la pelinegra iba a hablar cuando la interrumpe el pelinegro : - asi es yuri me llamo konohamaru sarutobi nieto del sandaime hokage y sere el séptimo hokage desbancando al rokudaime hokage naruto uzumaki y mi novia hanabi hyuga será la mejor kunoichi de todas ganándole a su hermana la líder del clan hyuga y del clan uzumaki-hyuga hinata hyuga o uzumaki o como sea jajajja – la pequeña ojiperla se sonrojo y la pelinegra le contesto : - hola konohamaru yo me llamo yuri izunure miembro del clan guerrero y extinto izunure lo malo es que yo no soy una guerrera como mi padre o mi madre sino que soy un ninja medico tengo el grado de chunnin y algún dia le ganare a mis maestras ino yamanaka y sakura haruno y sere tan determinada como hinata hyuga ya que es un ejemplo a seguir para mi – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dice : - vaya mi hermana se ha vuelto la inspiración de muchas chicas y eso me alegra aunque konohamaru-kun esta muy duro que le gane a mi hermana se te olvida que al igual que el jefe es la jinchuriki del kyuby? Y aun sin kurama-sama es demasiado poderosa por algo es la líder del clan hyuga y del nuevo clan uzumaki-hyuga – a lo que el pelinegro dijo : - tal ves y si hanabi-chan pero soñar no cuesta nada o si? Jejeje yo se que jamas le ganare al jefe pero como te dije soñar no cuesta nada y me gusta que me llamen el estudiante favorito de naruto uzumaki y ahora también de hinata hyuga – la chica alegre le contesto : - tienes razón konohamaru-kun se siente bien que de tantos gennin que querían ser sus estudiantes seamos nosotros los elegidos – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - bueno chicos vamos es hora de juntarnos con los demás según mis insectos chouji,hinata,ino,naruto,sakura y sasuke estan juntos sentados en una banca junto a una tienda de ropa asi que vayamos a verlos – y entonces el entrenador de perros dijo : - si lo bueno es que nosotros ya estamos juntos por lo que ya es mas fácil juntarnos no lo crees yuri? – la pelinegra contesto : - asi es kiba-kun… que piensas shiho-san? – a lo que la rubia de lentes dijo : - en nada yuri-chan solo que estoy muy feliz es todo – a lo que el entrenador de perros le pregunto : - y se puede saber por que shiho? – a lo que la rubia de lentes contesto : - es mejor que le preguntesn a shino-kun, kiba-kun – entonces el encapuchado dijo : - bueno kiba es que al fin shiho ya es mi novia jejeje – a lo que la pelinegra le dijo : - felicidades shiho-san y shino-kun! –en eso llegan con los demás y la rubia de lentes le dicen a los que estaban sentados en la banca : - y bueno que compraron chicos? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - bueno yo le compre unas camisas a naruto-kun y unas cuantas cositas para mi además de un rinnengan jejejeje – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - un rinnengan? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - es una larga historia shino y ustedes que compraron? – a lo que la rubia de lentes dijo : - pues yo solo unos lentes naruto-kun bueno mas bien me los regalaron por shino-kun – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - vaya que bien shiho-san pero porque tan contenta? – entonces la rubia de lentes le dijo mientras tomaba la mano del encapuchado : - bueno pues verán es que shino-kun y yo ya somos novios – a lo que el rubio le dijo a ambos : - vaya que noticia chicos felicidades! – a lo que la ojiperla dice : - felicidades a ambos shiho-san y shino-kun – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - muchas gracias chicos de verdad estoy feliz aunque no se me note – y de ahí todos felicitaron a la nueva pareja y de ahí se fueron a comer algo mientras la ojiperla le dijo al rubio : - y si te quitas un rato la gabardina naruto-kun? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - bueno hinata-chan por que….. mmm quieres comer con la mirada eh picarona? – la ojiperla se sonrojo y le dijo : - no es eso naruto-kun solo digo que si quieres quitártela – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - si hime-chan me la quitare un rato – y asi el rubio se quito la gabardina mientras la ojiperla y varias chicas miraban embobadas el cuerpo del rubio solo con su playera negra sin mangas pero la ojiperla noto que no era la única que admiraba a su amado por lo que les dio una mirada asesina a las demás chicas mientras le dijo : - que no tienen nada mas que hacer? Este bombom ya esta apartado – que una de las chicas se armo de valor y le contesto : - quien te manda a tener semejante papucho como novio – entonces la ojiperla le contesto : - mmmm tienes razón mi novio es un papucho pero solo es mi papucho y si sigues de lagartona me vere en la necesidad de molerte a golpes – la pobre chica se asusto y mejor siguio con su camino mientras otras chicas les lanzaban piropos al azabache y al rubio mientras la ojiperla y la pelirosa tenían ganas de matarlas por lo que la segunda le dijo a la primera : - hinata crees que debemos matar lagartonas? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - no sakura-san deja que se den el gusto de mirar a nuestros hombres ya que solo eso pueden en cambio nosotras podemos hacerle lo que queramos no? Y no hay mejor tortura para esas mujeres que solo puedan mirar mientras nosotras los tenemos en nuestras camas – de ahí la pelirosa le dio la razón a la ojiperla y de ahí ya habían llegado al área de comida se sentaron mientras el entrenador de perros dijo : - genial muero de hambre se me antoja algo rico no se una hamburguesa con mucho queso – a lo que el rubio dijo : - no eres el único kiba yo también muero de hambre se me antoja un poco de barbacoa que dices chouji? – a lo que el castaño dijo : - si a mi también se me antoja naruto y tu de que tienes ganas shino? – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - a mi se me antoja una ensalada con un jugo de melón – a lo que el azabache dijo : - a mi se me antoja un poco de vegetales al vapor con un poco de te negro – a lo que el rubio dijo : - vaya teme pareces un anciano solo falta que pidas que te lo hagan papilla jajajajja – todos los chicos se morían de la risa a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - yo quiero un poco de pollo con vegetales y un poco de picante acompañado de un poco de te y unos besos de mi naruto-kun jijijiji – a lo que la rubia dijo ( ino ) : - a mi solo un poco de res y un jugo gracias – a lo que la rubia de lentes dijo : - a mi lo mismo que a shino-kun gracias y tu sakura-san? – la pelirosa dijo : - pues a mi solo unas galletas es que no tengo mucha hambre y un poco de cafe – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo a su hermanita : - y tu que quieres comer hanabi? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - solo unas bolitas de arroz y un poco de te – y asi los chicos comían tranquilamente cuando una pequeña explosión los saco de su tranquilidad cuando la rubia dijo ( ino ) : - que pasa ahí chicas? – a lo que la pelirosa dice : - bueno ino sabes que eso es una de las clásicas peleas por las ofertas pero solo una experta puede llegar a hacer semejante explosión – entonces en medio de la nube de huno que se dispersaba vieron a una mujer conocida por lo que la rubia y la pelirosa sudaron frio entonces la ojiperla les pregunto a ambas : - y quien es esa mujer ino-chan la conocen? – entonces la pelirosa le dijo : - mira mas determinadamente hinata y veras quien es la persona – a lo que la ojiperla enfoco su vista y se dio cuenta de que era shizune a lo que esta dijo : - es shizune-san pero por que tanto alboroto? – a lo que la rubia dijo : - bueno hinata veras en hora de compras hay un grupo de cuatro mujeres que son el terror de las otras mujeres es que ella nunca han perdido una barata de ropa por lo que sakura y yo somos sus aprendices – entonces la pelinegra que estaba en la tienda le dijo a la mujer que estaba en el suelo : - jajajaja simple novata dale paso a las maestras – entonces de ahí salio otra pelinegra que decía : - cierto shizune estas mujeres no son nada ante nosotras – a lo que la primera pelinegra dijo : - asi es anko mejor háganse a un lado primerizas – a lo que una ojiroja les dijo a ambas : - vamos chicas no sean tan malas con ellas no es su culpa que no puedan ganarnos – a lo que la rubia sale al final y les dice a sus subordinadas : - ya niñas dejen de pelear… anko, kurenai y shizune vamos ya compramos lo que queríamos – a lo que las tres chicas dijeron : - si tsunade sensei! – entonces las ojiperlas, la pelinegra las rubias y la pelirosa miraban atónitas como es que sus senseis barrian con las demás compradoras y una ves que las tres pelinegras y la rubia se acercaron esta ultima les dijo a las demás kunoichis : - que pasa chicas por que nos miran asi? – a lo que la ojiperla se armo de valor y dijo : - lo que pasa hokage-sama es que vimos como destrozaron a aquellas mujeres solo por unas ofertas y por lo que veo esas mujeres se les olvido cual es su rango dentro de la aldea – a lo que la hokage dijo : - hinata… dentro de la aldea soy la godaime hokage en el centro comercial solo soy tsunade senju líder del grupo " las legendarias " y no hay quien nos gane en eso – a lo que la pelirosa dijo : - tsunade-sama y que tanto se compro? – a lo que la godaime dijo : - de todo un poco sakura un poco de ropa, unas pinturas, un poco de sake, algo para mis estudiantes – a lo que la rubia dijo ( ino ) : - nos compro algo tsunade-sama? – a lo que la hokage asintió con la cabeza y la ojiroja hablo : - bueno chicas y ustedes que compraron? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - pues vera kurenai sensei yo le compre a mi naruto-kun unas camisas y unos de esos jijiji además de unas playeras para mi y un poco de hilo para hacer unos bordados y le compre algo a mi padre para su nuevo bar además de unas cosas para otta-san – a lo que la pelirosa dijo : - yo me compre unas playeras unas cosas para volver loco a mi sasuke-kun jajaja además de unos libros para leer cuando tenga tiempo libre y eso es todo – y asi las demás chicas explicaron que compraron y después de dos horas de estar comiendo y haciendo relajo entre amigos todos partieron a sus casas dejando solos a la ojiperla y al rubio mientras esta le decía a su amado : - que dia el de hoy no naruto-kun? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - si hinata-chan fue un buen dia junto con mi amada y mis amigos – la ojiperla contesto : - si mi amor como todos mis días a tu lado son excelentes – a lo que el rubio le contesta : - bueno hinata-chan y lo que nos espera juntos una larga vida donde viviremos felices – entonces la ojiperla contesto : - si que bueno naruto-kun seremos muy felices – y asi siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a su hogar.

Con shiho y shino

Estaban una rubia de lentes y un encapuchado caminando rumbo a la casa de la rubia cuando este le dijo a su chica : - y que haras mañana shiho? – a lo que la rubia dijo : - pues ir a trabajar shino-kun pero me gustaría almorzar contigo mañana aceptas? – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - claro que si shiho que te parece un poco de ensalada con un poco de fruta? – la rubia de lentes dijo : - me parece perfecto shino-kun pero me gustaría ser solo nosotros dos no es que no me guste pasarla con mis amigos pero si no que ahora me gusta pasarla con mi nuevo novio – entonces el encapuchado dijo : - esta bien shiho como tu digas bueno te veo mañana preciosa – a lo que la rubia le dijo : - nos vemos mañana shino-kun buenas noches pero no crees que se te olvida algo? – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - y según tu que se me olvida? – a lo que la rubia de lentes dijo antes de besarlo : - esto novio mio – y asi estuvieron unos minutos hasta que se separaron entonces el encapuchado dijo : - cierto se me olvidaba eso jejeje – y asi el encapuchado se fue a su casa dejando a la rubia en la puerta de su hogar con una pequeña sonrisa.

Con kiba y yuri

Estaban la pelinegra y el entrenador de perros caminando rumbo al departamento de la pelinegra cuando el chico dijo : - que dia no yuri? – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - si kiba-kun fue un gran dia – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - si un gran dia con mis amigos no puedo pedir elgo mejor…. bueno si puedo pedir algo algún dia encontrar el amor y sentir lo que sienten naruto y shino - entonces la chica de lentes dijo : - si yo también quisiera sentir eso kiba-kun pero a mi me gusta alguien lo malo es que el solo me ve como una amiga – entonces el entrenador dijo : - vaya que mal yuri pero lucha por conquistarlo y si perceberas tal ves ganes la batalla y el chico que quieres ta,mbien te quiera a ti – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - si tienes razón kiba-kun luchare por el hombre que amo aunque el no se entere de mi existencia tal y como lo hizo hinata-sama por naruto-sama – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - esa es la actitud yuri lucha por ese hombre que yo te apoyo! – entonces ya estaban en la puerta del departamento de la chica y el entrenador de perros dijo : - bueno yuri espero verte otro dia que tengas buenas noches – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - a mi también me gustaría verte otro dia o mañana ya que estare en el hospital hasta medio dia que descanses kiba-kun – el entrenador de perros dijo : - que descanses yuri bonita…. Digo yuri perdón – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - piensas que soy bonita kiba-kun? – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - claro que si yuri el que no lo vea es ciego jejejej – a lo que la pelinegra le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta : - gracias kiba-kun te quiero mucho – entonces la pelinegra le dio un beso en la mejilla y cerro su puerta para irse a descansar entonces el entrenador de perros dijo para si mismo : - vaya que es esta sensación la verdad no se que sea pero se siente muy bien – entonces la pelinegra detrás de la puerta decía : - genial lo hice le di un beso kiba-kun! Este dia ha sido el mejor de todos prepárate kiba inuzuka por que tu seras mio! Hinata-sama seguire su consejo luchare por el hombre que amo tal y como usted lo hizo con naruto-sama! – y asi la pelinegra se acostó en su cama felicitándose por lo que hizo ya que no se arrepentia ni un poco de lo que hizo, mientras el entrenador de perros iba contento caminando hacia su hogar mientras pensaba : - ( _vaya esta sensación es la misma cuando hinata me abrazaba será que por fin pude olvidarla será que por fin alguien mas que hinata hyuga me hace sentir una felicidad inimaginable? Si es eso pues que bueno por fin me libere de esa obsesion que tenia por hinata pero al menos tengo claro que la quiero mucho pero como mi hermanita y pensar que estuve a punto de arruinar nuestra amistad por mis celos gracias a kamy que ella es una buena persona y me perdono… regresando a lo de yuri que tal si la invito a salir un dia de estos? Ya se le pediré un consejo a hinata y a naruto tal ves ellos me ayuden a planear algo lindo para salir con ella o tal ves una cita doble para no presionar a yuri y asi le pido unos tips a naruto de como ser romántico y esas cosas _) – y asi siguio caminando el entrenador de perros rumbo a su hogar.

Con el naruhina

Estaban el rubio y la ojiperla acostados en su cama cuando los dos pegan un estornudo : - aaaachuuu! – a lo que el rubio dijo entre risas : - vaya hime-chan hasta en eso estamos sincronizados ejejejeje – a lo que la ojiperla le contesta entre risitas : - asi es amado mio jijiji alguien nos estará mencionando no crees? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - si tal ves sea eso hinata-chan pero quien será? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - tal ves hanabi, naruto-kun ya que te hizo gastar mucho con todo lo que se compro y ni hablar de konohamaru-kun – entonces el rubio le dijo a su amada mientras le daba un beso : - si tal ves sean ellos te acuerdas de la cara que puso konohamaru cuando le compramos ese pergamino? O la de hanabi cuando se probaba aquel kimono? – la ojiperla le dijo : - si naruto-kun se miraban tan adorables parecían unos niños con juguete nuevo – a lo que el rubio dijo : - hime-chan pero si aun son unos niños de 14 años claro nosotros a su edad ya estábamos haciendo de las nuestras aun recuerdo el dia que te vi por primera ves hace algunos ayeres te mirabas tan hermosa con tu carita sonrojada pero me asusto que como siempre te desmayaste – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - ay naruto-kun eres un amor pero que querias que hiciera tenia casi tres años sin verte además te volviste mas guapo que cuando te fuiste además aun no estaba lista no sabia que decirte y pues me ganaron los nervios y la emoción que me desmaye al verte – a lo que el rubio dijo : - si jamas olvidare ese dia te mirabas tan hermosa con tus ojitos perlas y aaaaay mejor ya no continuo jejeje además el dia que me fui se que me estabas espiando como aun sueles hacer – a la ojiperla se le pusieron los ojos como platos y dijo super apenada : - aaam veras naruto-kun yo quería despedirme de ti ya que nadie fue a hacerlo pero tenia mucho miedo de que me rechazaras además estaba muy nerviosa y no sabia que decir pero me prometi que ese dia me volveria mas fuerte para que tu me notaras y que haría que te enamores de mi y arrancarte de los brazos de sakura-san lo bueno es que tu dejaste de quererla y te enamoraste de mi eso me hixo muy feliz y bueno tienes razón aun sigo espiándote y espero que me perdones por eso – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - no te preocupes hinata-chan de hecho me agrada que seas mi acosadora personal jejejeje no te molestes lo digo en buen sentido y que bueno que te propusistes el ser mas fuerte pero no lo debiste haber hecho solo por mi si no que también por ti para demostrarles a todos los que te llamaban débil que nada de eso es cierto y además neji me dijo que ese dia te siguio y quería tomarte del brazo para despedirte de mi pero no lo hizo yo le dije que lo debio hacer ya que yo también quería despedirme de la que era mi mejor amiga en ese entonces pero ahora va a ser mi esposa – entonces la ojiperla le dijo : - y yo también quería que neji-niisan lo hubiese hecho ya que quería decirte que te esforzaras que aquí hay alguien que te espera con los brazos abiertos y hacerte la promesa de hacerme mas fuerte para que estes orgulloso de mi ya que yo estoy muy orgullosa de mi naruto-kun además de decirte que tu nunca estaras solo ya que siempre estare contigo que a pesar de que todo mundo te odie siempre habrá una mujer que te ama con locura y esa mujer soy yo amado mio ya que te has vuelto mi razón de vivir la razón por la que soy tan feliz y la que próximamente se pasara a llamar la señora uzumaki – entonces el rubio le dijo a la ojiperla : - es por eso que te amo tanto hinata hyuga por ser como eres – y la ojiperla le dijo : - y es por eso que yo también te amo naruto uzumaki por ser tu mismo – y asi los dos se dieron un ultimo beso de buenas noches y se fueron a dormir a lo que seria un gran dia.

Fin del capitulo 11

Y bueno que les parecio este capitulo se que me pase con lo de las compras pero espero que sea de su agrado además de que tardare en subir los siguientes capítulos ya que estoy muriéndome de dengue y además ya estoy desempleado pero bueno no les dejare mal el siguiente capitulo se llamara : el dia de san valentin y uno que otro problema… sayonara!

Atte: trigo-sama


	13. Capitulo 12

En el capítulo anterior nuestra pareja favorita se va de un dia de compras con algunos de sus amigos mientras que shino ya tiene novia y kiba esta empezando a sentir algo por yuri mientras que ino ya acepto sus sentimientos por chouji y se dispone a conquistarlo mientras tanto la hokage tiene tres días libres sin nada que hacer que le depara a nuestra pareja favorita? Eso acontinuacion….

: - hinata hyuga – personaje hablando

: - ( _hinata hyuga _) – personaje pensando

: - _hinata hyuga _– personaje hablando por radio

Hinata hyuga : narrador ( osea yo )

Una linda historia de amor

Capitulo 12: el dia de san valentin y uno que otro problema

Han pasado tres semanas ya desde el dia de compras y nuestra heroína ha recibido flores de una persona extraña con notas en estas vienen escritos poemas y demás cosas la ojiperla se siente algo asustada y a la ves siente que esta traicionando al rubio por lo que ahora esta ha decidido que es hora de contárselo a alguien mientras le dice a la pelirosa : - sakura-san esto me ha estado pasando desde hace tres semanas y me siento mal por que estoy traicionando a naruto-kun pero lo peor de todo es que me alegro al recibirlas no se por que siento que alguien que me conoce muy bien me las esta regalando ya hable con kiba-kun pero el me dijo que el no es, entonces tengo miedo de decircelo a naruto-kun y se enoje conmigo aunque si me pongo a pensar me lo tengo bien merecido por no ser buena novia – a lo que la pelirosa le dice : - bueno no creo que naruto se enoje contigo si no con la persona que te esta enviando las flores hinata… ( _ay hinata no hay duda de que te has vuelto muy despistada amiga si supieras que es naruto quien te envía las flores _) y bueno me dijiste que el no estaba aquí cuando llegaste verdad? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - asi es sakura-san solo encontré una nota que me decía: hinata-chan me llamaron para decirme que tengo una nueva misión con mi equipo nos vemos en 4 dias te amo… y esa nota llevaba dos días ahí por lo que nosotros llegamos ayer de nuestra misión y fui hablar con hokage-sama y me dijo que el salio hace dos días mientras nosotros nos habíamos ido ahora me muero por verlo y decirle esto que me esta pasando ya que no es justo para el pero el que me alegre de recibir estas flores no quiere decir que estoy dejando de amar a mi naruto-kun de hecho cada dia lo amo mas y lo extraño muchísimo solo quiero verlo para abrazarlo y darle muchos besos mientras le digo que lo amo con locura – a lo que la pelirosa dijo : - no dudo de que amas a naruto pero por que sientes esa felicidad al recibir las flores hinata digo que te pongas a vigilar para ver quien es la persona que te esta dejando las rosas amiga…( _y asi te daras cuenta de que es tu amado naruto-kun quien te las deja _) – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - si tienes razón sakura-san eso hare – y asi la ojiperla y la pelirosa siguieron platicando por un largo rato

En los bosques del país del fuego

Estaba el equipo 8 regresando de una misión de 4 dias que hicieron en 2 pero llevaban un dia caminando cuando el entrenador de perros le dijo al rubio : - oye naruto te acuerdas de que te dije que hinata hablo conmigo? – a lo que el rubio contesto : - no mucho kiba de que hablaron? – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - sobre las rosas que "alguien" le deja en la puerta de su hogar – a lo que el rubio se asusto y le dijo al entrenador de perros : - y que le dijiste kiba espero y no me hayas echado de cabeza amigo – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - claro que no naruto pero ella piensa que soy yo quien se las deja – a lo que el rubio dijo : - dame hasta mañana kiba de ahí le confieso todo y arreglo tu problema con ella si? – a lo que el castaño dijo : - esta bien naruto y referiendose a mi otro problema… - a lo que el encapuchado después de escuchar tanta conversacion dijo : - ese problema se apellida izunure kiba? – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - asi es shino que creen que debo hacer naruto y shino? – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - dicelo y ya kiba solo dile que si le gustaría salir contigo – y el rubio complemento : - y si ella acepta ya esta amigo no pierdes nada con intentarlo – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - creo que tienen razón chicos – y asi el encapuchado dijo : - claro que tenemos razón kiba somos pura sabiduría tonto – a lo que el entrenador de perros le dijo al encapuchado en un bufido : - tu ni con novia dejas de ser un amargado shino no entiendo como es que la pobre de shiho te soporta – a lo que el rubio dijo : - ya ves kiba polos opuestos se atraen – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - muy cierto naruto no tengo la culpa de que este idiota no sepa de física cuántica – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - y yo no tengo la culpa de que tu seas un amargado y cuadrado shino que no piensas cambiar amigo? Deberías ser un poco mas alegre como naruto y yo – a lo que el rubio dijo : - bueno shino en eso kiba tiene un poco de razón deberías ser un poco mas alegre amigo es mas me imagino que por tener a shiho de novia por lo general se te miraría mas alegre pero se te ve igual – a lo que el encapuchado se enojo y los miro de una forma de que los mataba con la mirada a lo que el entrenador de perros le dijo al rubio : - creo que mejor dejamos ese tema por la paz naruto por que shiho ya se enojo y si sigue asi nos dara una paliza – a lo que el rubio asintió y mejor siguieron con su camino dejando al encapuchado atrás.

En el parque de konoha

Estaban una pareja de castaños esperando algo o a alguien mientras la experta en armas le dijo al ojiperla : - oye neji cuanto crees que tarde en llegar la nota de naruto la verdad me esta matando la espalda y nuestra pequeña hija no deja de patearme no hay duda de que será igual a ti dando patadas por doquier – a lo que el castaño contesto : - no lo se tenten yo también ya me aburri de esperar no entiendo como acabamos aquí pero ni modos un favor a un amigo no se le niega a nadie en cuanto a nuestra hija es mejor que sea igual a mi por que si fuera una experta en armas ya hubieses explotado ya que se la pasaría jugando con papeles bomba todo el tiempo y me imagino que estarías muerta de miedo – a lo que la chica de los chongos le dijo : - si fuera idéntica a mi pues le enseñaría a usar los papeles bomba adecuadamente antes de dejarla jugar con ellos… ya se soy una adicta a las explosiones y a las armas – en eso le dice el castaño : - si eso es muy cierto tenten aun recuerdo la primera ves que nos vimos al convertirnos en gennin me recibiste con una lluvia de kunais si que sude la gota gorda – a lo que la castaña dijo : - y lo volveria a hacer si volvieras a ser aquel neji presumido y frio me gusta el nuevo neji tengo que darle las gracias a naruto por eso y también a hinata – a lo que el castaño dijo : - si la verdad pensaba que el destino controlaba mi vida y esas cosas pero lo bueno es que abri los ojos y aquí me tienes con una gran felicidad por que sere padre por primera vez – la castaña sonrio y una rana aprecio en frente de ellos y dijo : - ustedes son neji y tenten? – a lo que los dos asintieron y la rana hablo : - bueno aquí esta la nota de naruto me dijo que les diera el dinero para las rosas y los chocolates y un jarabe estomacal para la señorita tenten por que lo necesitara por lo siguiente que hare - y asi la rana se agrando lo suficiente para sacar de su estomago lo que el rubio les mando la experta en armas no aguanto y salio corriendo al baño publico para vomitar a gusto y una ves que la rana se los dio el castaño dijo : - mi vida no será la misma desde ahora – entonces la rana contesto : - no sea tan dramático neji-san asi alimentan los pajaros a sus polluelos es algo natural – entonces la castaña llego tomo el jarabe y se lo tomaba como si fuera agua y dijo : - no me gustaría volver a ver eso ya que esta ves dejo mi desayuno sobre ti – la rana solo dijo : - bah humanos son muy mojigatos bueno nos vemos chicos tengo cosas que hacer – y asi la rana desaparecio en una nube de humo mientras la pareja de castaños caminaban rumbo a casa de la ojiperla cuando llegaron a la florería de ino yamanaka y esta les dijo : - hola neji, hola tenten aquí tienen las flores que me dijo naruto que les diera – los dos saludaron a la rubia y esta le hablo a la castaña : - y como va el embarazo tenten? – a lo que la castaña dijo : - bien ino pero esta chiquilla patea mucho jejejej es idéntica a su papa – a lo que la rubia contesto : - bueno tenten es eso o imagínate que se volviera una experta en armas jugando con shurikens y kunais por ahí – a lo que el castaño dijo : - si imagínate llegar a casa y que me recibieran con una lluvia de kunais jejejeje pero aun asi estoy muy alegre de ser papa – a lo que la rubia dijo : - bueno que tal si los acompaño me gustaría ver la cara de hinata cuando vea las rosas además sakura esta con ella ahora – los dos asintieron y la castaña dijo : - ella ya sabe también el plan ino asi que no habrá problema asi que vamos rápido a casa de hinata – y asi los tres salieron rumbo a casa de la ojiperla.

Con yuri

Estaba la pelinegra en el hospital mientras pensaba : - ( _ya van dos veces que kiba-kun trata de invitarme a salir y al final se echa para atrás excepto la ultima que lo interrumpieron por sasuke-kun y neji-kun si esta ves el no me lo pide se lo pediré yo a el espero y no suene que estoy desesperada a salir con el pero enserio lo estoy… ahora solo tengo que esperar a que vuelva de su misión con naruto-sama y shino-kun _) – en eso uno de los médicos la habla : - señorita yuri la necesitamos en urgencias por favor – y la pelinegra dijo : - si ahora voy – y asi la pelinegra corrió hacia urgencias y al ver quien era la persona que estaba en la camilla sintió que se moria asi que grito : - kiba-kun que te paso? – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - mmmm veras yuri es una larga y vergonzosa historia asi que no me gustaría contártela al menos no aquí – en eso miro al rubio que se revolcaba de dolor en el suelo fruto de reírse tanto a lo que este dijo : - mira yuri si kiba te cuenta como es que llego aquí al hospital te mueres de risa jajajajajaja – el entrenador de perros le dijo en un bufido al rubio : - cállate naruto no se lo cuentes a nadie – a lo que el rubio dijo : - no lo hare yo sino lo haras tu ya que te acuerdas que unas chicas nos miraron cuando paso tu accidente llanero solitario jajajajajajaja dattebayo! – y el rubio por segunda ves se revolcaba de la risa y el entrenador de perros le dijo con lagrimas estilo anime : - eres malo naruto enserio – a lo que el rubio mas calmado dijo : - ya kiba quien te manda a hacer semejante estupidez amigo pobre akamaru salio perjudicado – a lo que el entrenador de perros le dijo : - yo quería ver si funcionaba lo hice en nombre de la ciencia jejeje – a lo que el rubio le dice con una sonrisa : - y ahora me saliste científico cara de perro vaya aun no termino de conocerte jejejeje lo malo es que tu hermana te mandara de regreso al hospital por lastimar a akamaru de esa forma pero hay va el pobre a seguirte con tus tonterías aunque yo también quería intentarlo pero al ver tu resultados mejor ya no lo hago volviendo con tu hermana es mejor que sea ella a que sea tu madre no crees? – el entrenador de perros al acordarse de los horrores que le hace pasar su madre casi a diario con su mal humor empezó a gritar como una niñita mientras decía : - tengo que irme si mi madre me atrapa no llego a la semana siguiente – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - tan mala es tu madre kiba-kun? – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - no es que sea mala yuri de hecho la quiero mucho pero cuando esta de mal humor todo mundo huye hasta mi hermana la soporta ya que es su subordinada y siguiente líder del clan inuzuka pero a ambas las quiero aunque a veces me muelan a golpes incluso hasta naruto le teme pero el le dice que si hubiese conocido a su madre estas serian las mejores amigas – a lo que la pelinegra le dijo al rubio : - por que dice eso kiba-kun, naruto-sama? – a lo que el rubio contesta : - por que mi madre era el habanero sangriento una mujer que se puede decir que yo soy una versión masculina de ella… pero ya te dije que me digas solo naruto no es necesario el "sama" pero tampoco me pongas el "kun" por que mi hime-chan te mata mejor solo naruto – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - si eso ya lo se naruto-sam… digo naruto jejeje hinata-sama me tiene dicho que solo ella y sus hermanas le llaman naruto-kun en cuanto a lo otro su madre era la gran kushina uzumaki? Eso quiere decir que tu padre era….. aaaaaaaaahhh! – a lo que el rubio dijo : - si yuri mi padre era el yondaime hokage minato namikaze el relámpago amarillo de konoha – a lo que el entrenador de perros le dijo a la pelinegra : - no lo sabias yuri? Vaya amiga estas atrasada de noticias – a lo que la pelinegra le dijo : - no kiba-kun no se mucho de naruto de hecho no se mucho de ustedes yo siempre andaba en la biblioteca de niña para distraerme – entonces el rubio dijo : - pues si andabas en la biblioteca debiste conocer a shino desde antes ya que el solia ir desde pequeño al terminar las clases para leer libros de insectos verdad kiba? – el entrenador de perros asintió con la cabeza y después dijo : - si y después de eso me iba a visitar a mi casa y de ahí nos íbamos a casa de hinata para pasar el dia claro a menos de que yo no estuviera junto con chouji, naruto y shikamaru castigado por haberme escapado de clases otra ves – el rubio le dijo al entrenador de perros : - que días aquellos verdad kiba? – el respondio : - asi es naruto que buenos tiempos – entonces la pelinegra les dijo a ambos : - asi que eran de los que sacaban malas notas eh? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - asi es yuri no solo nosotros 4 sino también mi hime-chan ya que en ese tiempo ella estaba muy deprimida por la muerte de su madre y se la pasaba llorando la verdad a nosotros nos dolia verla asi ya que ella es una buena persona amable con todo mundo y muy dulce por lo que no era justo que ella estuviera asi además con los maltratos de su padre en ese entonces hacia que quisiera matarlo con mis propias manos ya que pasaba lo mismo que yo o hasta peor ya que ella a pesar de tener padre la trataban mal pero ella a pesar de eso siempre tenia una gran sonrisa por eso es que la admiro y la amo con todo mi corazón…. Saben que ya me voy me muero por darle un beso – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - pobre hinata-sama pero lo bueno es que ahora ella es muy feliz con usted – a lo que el rubio dijo : - no solo yo la hago feliz yuri también kiba,shino,sakura-chan,neji,tenten,ino,hanabi-chan y todos los amigos que la quieren mucho pero sobre todo siempre les dare gracias a ellos por hacerla tan feliz ya que ese ahora es mi trabajo hacerla muy feliz ya que la amo demasiado pero bueno es hora de irme nos vemos mas tarde llanero solitario jajajajaja – el entrenador le dijo : - cállate zorrito no me digas asi – el rubio le dijo : - además te dejo en buenas manos verdad? Lo cuidas mucho eh yuri? – la chica se sonrojo y le dijo : - claro naruto lo cuidare mejor que a mi digo lo cuidare muy bien jejejejeje – y asi el rubio salio de la sala de urgencias rumbo a encontrarse con su amada ojiperla dejando solos a la pelinegra y al entrenador de perros mientras este le dijo a la pelinegra : - y bueno yuri y cuanto me quedare aquí digo es que quería invitar a alguien a salir y bueno no le quería cancelar – la pobre chica al escuchar eso sintió que se moria y le dijo ya sin animos : - solo hasta que se te baje la inflamación de la pierna mmm como unas 3 horas máximo ya se que esto es algo que no me incumbe pero con quien saldrás hoy? - a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - con una linda chica se llama yuri izunure solo espero que ella acepte – a lo que la chica se puso aun mas triste pero al escuchar bien dijo exaltada : - quuue?! Pero si esa chica soy yo kiba-kun – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - bueno entonces aceptas o no? Dime que si por favor – a lo que la pelinegra se le ilumino una gran sonrisa y dijo : - no es necesario que me rueges kiba-kun encantada acepto salir contigo – el entrenador de perros dijo : - genial y a que horas paso por ti? – a lo que la chica contesto : - pasa a las 7 kiba-kun o antes si tu quieres – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - que tal si mejor nos vamos una ves que salga de aquí te parece? – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - no kiba-kun ahora no quisiera irme a arreglar para verme linda para ti si? – a lo que el entrenador de perros respondio : - no importa yuri te ves bien asi enserio estas muy linda hoy – la chica se sonrojo y dijo : - enserio kiba-kun? – a lo que el chico asintió y asi quedaron de Salir apenas el chico saliera del hospital.

De vuelta con naruto

Estaba el rubio regresando del centro comercial mientras pensaba : - ( _genial quedo de lujo el juego de aretes, collar y pulsera de oro blanco con el símbolo del clan uzumaki-hyuga como dije del collar y la pulsera mientras que los aretes son redondos con el emblema de nuestro clan solo espero que a mi princesa le guste… ay hime-chan me muero por verte y darte un beso _) – en eso choco con una persona que como el rubio iba tan distraído pensando que no se dio cuenta de que con la persona que choco era neji hyuga este se volteaba y dijo : - fíjate por donde caminas idio… aaaa pero si eres tu naruto no se supone que volverías mañana? – a lo que el rubio aun no se daba cuenta y dijo : - lo siento mucho buen hombre no volverá a suceder – entonces el castaño dijo : - naruto no seas tonto soy yo neji – entonces el rubio levanto la mirada y dijo : - aaaah hola neji – a lo que el castaño dijo : - y bueno amigo no contestaste mi pregunta – el rubio dijo aun en su mundo : - mmmm y cual fue tu pregunta neji? – a lo que este le dijo mientras se empezaba a carcajear : - naruto deja de pensar en mi prima que ya no estas en lo que estas amigo – a lo que el rubio contesto : - y que tiene de malo neji? Que se le va a hacer si la amo demasiado – a lo que el castaño dijo mas tranquilo : - no tiene nada de malo naruto pero la proxima ves tal ves no te estrelles conmigo o con un humano y te estrelles con una pared jajajaja – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - bueno neji tu prima tiene la culpa por tenerme como me tiene todo un idiota – a lo que el castaño dijo fingiendo enojo : - aaaa no naruto no le eches la culpa a hinata-sama de tu idiotez eso ya lo tienes desde muuuuucho antes de que ella fuera tu mujer – el rubio le dijo con lagrimas estilo anime : - eres malo neji dattebayo – el castaño se empezó a reir otra ves y el rubio le dijo mas tranquilo : - bueno les llego lo que les mande? – a lo que el castaño dijo : - si naruto aunque tenten dejo todo su desayuno en el baño por culpa de tu rana ya que la forma de que me entrego las cosas no fue la mas higienica – a lo que el rubio dijo : - neji eres todo un mojigato pero bueno lo siento por lo de tenten ya luego me disculpare con ella ahora dame las rosas y los chocolates que sere yo quien se las ponga bueno y quien mas esta contigo neji? – a lo que el castaño respondio : - con ino y tenten amigo – en eso apareció la castaña y le dijo al rubio algo malhumorada : - me debes un desayuno eh naruto y pobre que no me lo des por que te mato! – a lo que el rubio dijo con una gota de sudor en la nuca y con los ojos como platos : - claro que si tenten no es necesario que me amenases de muerte amiga jejeje – a lo que el castaño dijo : - calmate naruto es que por como esta es lógico que tenga repentinos cambios de humor bueno eso me dijeron ino y sakura – en eso la castaña se acerco abrazo al rubio y le dijo : - naruto que bueno que estas de regreso es bueno ver que estas bien – el rubio no entendio y el castaño dijo : - ves naruto? Aunque la verdad esos cambios de humor están apunto de matarme de un susto – a lo que el rubio dijo : - pero bueno estas feliz de ser papa verdad? – a lo que el castaño con una sonrisa le dijo : - como no tienes idea amigo como no tienes idea – entonces la rubia se acerco y abrazo al rubio : - hola naruto no se supone que llegabas hasta mañana cabeza hueca? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - ya se que me extrañaste ino jejejeje bueno no podía soportar un dia mas sin ver a mi dulce luna – a lo que la rubia dijo : - luna? Pues si esa la puedes ver donde sea todas las noches naruto – a lo que la castaña dijo : - si seras tonta ino tanto hablas de naruto… a lo que este pelos de elote se refiere es que no podía pasar un dia mas sin ver a su hinata – a lo que la rubia le dijo en un bufido : - abusas de tu estado tenten pero recuerda no siempre estaras asi y ahí tendre mi venganza jejejejeje – a lo que la castaña dijo : - eso si me alcanzas – y la castaña empezó a caminar rápido mientras la rubia la miraba con una gota de sudor en la nuca y dijo : - parece una niñita de 5 años neji jejejeje bueno sigamos caminando – y asi siguieron caminando hasta llegar a casa de la ojiperla el rubio se detuvo y les dijo a los demás : - chicos escóndanse – y asi los chicos se escondieron en los arbustos mientras el rubio se acerco a la puerta e iba a tocar cuando esta se abrió y el rubio quedo palido de miedo mientras desde la puerta alguien dijo : - naruto-kun que significa esto? – y asi el rubio se metio en un gran lio ya que no sabia que decir.

Adentro de la residencia uzumaki-hyuga

Estaba la ojiperla sentada en el sillón de su sala hablando con la pelirosa mientras le decía : - sakura-san extraño mucho a mi naruto-kun quisiera que este abrazandome en este momento – a lo que la pelirosa dijo : - ya se hinata pero ni modos tienes que soportar dos días mas – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - no es justo por que lo tuvieron que mandar de misión mañana es dia de san valentin y me la pasare sola sin apapachos ni besos no es justo! – a lo que la pelirosa le dijo : - ya se hinata pero el que hagas tu berrinche no hara que regrese – a lo que la ojiperla resignada dijo : - ya se sakura-san pero me muero por darle un beso y ver sus ojos azules como el mar, ver una de sus sonrisas y escuchar su voz diciéndome que me ama menos mal que tu tienes a sasuke-kun contigo – a lo que la pelirosa le dijo : - tienes razón hinata perdóname si? Yo también me volveria loca si sasuke no esta conmigo mañana – a lo que la ojiperla contesto : - no te preocupes sakura-san… pero me pone muy triste que el no este conmigo quisera besarlo,mimarlo y decirle que me moria por verlo mientras el me dice que también se moria por verme mientras me hace cariñitos y me da mis besitos jijijiji – lo ultimo la ojiperla lo dijo con corazones en los ojos y sus manos juntas a lo que la pelirosa le dijo : - no hay duda la perdimos jejejeje lo que hace el amor – a lo que la ojiperla decía : - te amo naruto-kun! – a lo que la pelirosa le decía : - hey tierra llamando a hinata… toc toc hay alguien ahí – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - si aquí estoy sakura-san por que lo dices? – a lo que la pelirosa dijo : - si aquí donde? Estabas en narutolandia jejejeje – a lo quela ojiperla le dijo apenada : - bueno que se le va a hacer si lo amo demasiado que no puedo dejar de pensar en el – a lo que la pelirosa dijo : - pues deberías de dejar de pensar en el aunque sea 5 minutos amiga ya que últimamente andas en las nubes – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - ya se sakura-san pero que quieres que haga lo amo tanto que no puedo y la verdad no quiero dejar de pensar en el – a lo que la pelirosa le dijo con lagrimas estilo anime : - ya se hinata yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en mi sasuke que viva el amor!... abrazame amigui lloremos de felicidad juntas por que amamos a nuestros hombres – la ojiperla le dijo mientras la abrazaba : - si amigui tienes razón – y asi las chicas lloraban de felicidad mientras decían: que viva el amor después de 5 minutos la pelirosa le dijo a la ojiperla : - bueno hinata ya fue mucho llorar ahora que tal si vamos por algo de comer o mejor vamos a ver a ino y a tenten? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - si tienes razón sakura-san ya me esta dando hambre y sin mi hermoso naruto-kun no me da ganas de cocinar asi que vamos por las chicas – y asi las dos se dirigieron a la puerta y al abrirla la ojiperla no podía creer que era su rubio quien le dejaba un nuevo ramo de rosas rojas junto con una caja de chocolates que a ella tanto le gustan a lo que la ojieperla dijo : - naruto-kun que significa esto? – a lo que el rubio no articulaba palabras solo decía : - pdcbnasjcbasijcbsjbnjenciebc jcv – la ojiperla un poco mas severa le dijo : - estoy esperando una explicación naruto uzumaki – el rubio sabia que cuando su ojiperla lo llamaba por su nombre completo es que estaba en serios problemas a lo que este dijo ya resignado a esperar su castigo : - bueno veras hinata-chan es que yo he sido la persona que te ha estado dejando las rosas todas estas tres semanas pero como no sabia que acabaríamos tan rápido le pedi a neji y a tenten que fueran ellos quienes te las dejaran hoy y ayer fueron hanabi-chan y konohamaru bueno ahora si me quieres golpear estoy dispuesto a recibir mi castigo – entonces la ojiperla dijo algo molesta : - quien mas sabia de esto? Que alse la mano quien también sabia de esto… Pobre kiba-kun y yo echándole la culpa a el me siento una idiota ahora tengo que ir a pedirle disculpas – entonces la pelirosa alzo la mano y de medio de los arbustos aparecieron los castaños y la rubia entonces la ojiperla dijo muy contenta : - no puedo negar que estoy muy feliz por el regalo pero ahora por donde a la derecha o a la izquierda no al suelo – y la ojiperla cayo desmayada a lo que el rubio corrió rápido para evitar que cayera al suelo y lo logro mientras decía : - perdóname hime-chan no quería asustarte de mala manera yo quería ser un poco mas romántico contigo lo siento mucho…. – pero entonces el rubio era callado por uno de los besos de su amada que se había despertado después de que el dijo que lo perdonara entonces la ojiperla dijo : - eres el mejor mi amor siempre logras tu cometido y ese es que dia a dia me enamore mas de ti me encantaron las flores naruto-kun de hecho pasado mañana que llegaras iba a hablar contigo sobre que alguien me mandaba flores yo no te decía nada por que pensaba que te ibas a enojar conmigo por no ser una buena novia me sentía mal que mientras tu me dabas todo tu amor y yo recibiendo flores de un extraño pero lo bueno es que el único hombre al que amo me manda esas flores pero eso si mi naruto-kun el que este muy halagada de que me hayas dejado flores a escondidas todo este tiempo no quiere decir que no tendras un duro castigo por asustarme de esa manera – el rubio le dijo : - asi y cual es mi castigo preciosa? – ella le dijo : - acércate mi amor – el se acerco aun mas hasta el grado de que la boca de su amada quedaba en su oído y esta dijo : - no habrá ramen ni mis besitos por una semana naruto-kun – el rubio dijo : - quuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeee?! – la ojiperla se levanto y ya de pie le dijo a su amado rubio : - ya escuchaste naruto-kun ni uno ni lo otro por una semana – a lo que el rubio con lagrimas estilo anime dijo : - no es justo hinata-chan no es justo es mucho tiempo no seas tan mala mi amor – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo con un tono sensual y a la ves muy dulce : - ya guapo esos berrinches no te quedan y si sigues de niño berrinchudo serán dos – a lo que el rubio dijo : - nooo por que hime no seas asi – y le dio un beso en la mejilla a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - bueno si me das otro beso en la mejilla tal ves te rebaje medio dia de tu castigo de una semana jiji – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - y si te doy un beso aquí preciosa cuantos días me rebajarías? – y asi el rubio la jalo hacia a el y le dio un beso en los labios mientras los demás miraban y una ves que se separaron la ojiperla dijo : - sabes como doblegarme mi naruto-kun pero aun te faltan seis besos mas si quieres que te quite el castigo jijijiji – y asi el rubio dijo : - bueno pues serán seis besos mas – asi que el rubio la beso otras seis veces y la ojiperla estaba muy sonrojada al terminar los seis besos la ojiperla lo abraza y le dice : - sabes que me encantan tus besos mi amor pero aun sigo firme con mi castigo – el pobre rubio dijo : - esta bien hime-chan me lo tengo merecido – a lo que el castaño dijo aun en los arbustos : - saben nosotros mejor nos vamos – a lo que los demás asintieron el rubio iba a hablar pero la ojiperla lo jalo hacia adentro de su casa cerro la puerta y ni siquiera se despidió de sus amigos por lo que los 4 anteriormente mencionados ( incluida sakura ) dijeron con lagrimas estilo anime : - mala amiga ni siquiera se despidió de nosotras… ok adiós hinata-sama – y asi los cuatro se fueron con un aura depresiva mientras caminaban mientras adentro de la casa la ojiperla avento al rubio hacia el sofá grande se subio sobre el mientras lo besaba le decía : - te extrañe mucho mi amor que bueno que volviste antes – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - no se supone que estaba castigado preciosa? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo mientras se acostaba en su pecho : - no puedo castigar a mi príncipe azul naruto-kun tenia muchas ganas de verte – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - yo también hinata me moria por darte un beso – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - solo uno naruto-kun? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - no todos los que mi hime-chan quiera – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - pues tu hime-chan quiere muchos mas jiji – y asi el rubio la vuelve a besar y después de tanto beso por parte del rubio hacia la ojiperla esta dice : - y como es que lo planeaste todo mi amor? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - bueno hime-chan fue fácil lo tenia todo fríamente calculado… el que me esconderias las flores para que no las vea, el que le ibas a reclamar a kiba al respecto incluso hasta que iba a ser descubierto por ti hoy mismo ya que idee un segundo plan con sakura-chan hace unos días antes de que te fueras de misión con ellos y también te descubri que escondias las flores en la cocina para que no las mirara ese dia estaba con el teme platicando en la sala mientras tu abrias la puerta y recibias las flores….

Flashback

Estaban una ojiperla, un azabache y un rubio platicando en la sala de la casa del rubio y la ojiperla cuando tocan la puerta entonces la ojiperla que estaba sentada en las piernas del rubio dice : - yo abro amor – y asi la ojiperla se fue a abrir entonces el azabache le dice al rubio : - oye dobe ya se dio cuenta de que tu eres el que le escribe los poemas y le mandas rosas? – a lo que el rubio le dice : - no teme no se ha dado cuenta pero que importa si ella es feliz con esos poemas y las rosas yo lo seguire haciendo con tal de ver una sonrisa en el rostro de mi dulce luna – a lo que el azabache contesto : - eres un cursi sin remedio dobe – a lo que el rubio dijo : - tienes razón teme pero que se le va a hacer yo la amo demasiado además le prometi que buscaría una nueva forma de enamorarla todos los días y eso es lo que estoy haciendo – a lo que el azabache dijo : - si dobe tu eres un cursi y yo un pervertido fingiendo ser frio pero bueno como tu lo dijiste todo sea por ver una sonrisa en el rostros de nuestras mujeres lo hacemos en nombre del amor no? – a lo que el rubio contesto : - asi es teme somos unos románticos a nuestra manera – entonces la ojiperla regreso con ellos y el rubio dijo : - y quien era mi luna? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - no era nadie mi amor solo era un vendedor – a lo que el azabache dijo : - un vendedor? Y que ofrecia me hacen falta unas cosas en mi hogar – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - no se sasuke-kun no le pregunte ya sabes como son jejeje ahora vuelvo voy a la cocina para traerles algo de tomar – asi que la ojiperla se paro le dio un beso al rubio en los labios y se fue a la cocina mientras el rubio le dijo al azabache : - teme sabes que hacer – el azabache asintió y dijo : - sharingan – y observo como la ojiperla leia la nota y abrazaba el ramo de rosas a lo que este dijo : - esta saliendo acorde al plan dobe – a lo que el rubio dijo : - perfecto teme si no me equivoco mañana ira a reclamarle a kiba el porque de las rosas lo bueno que ya hable con el para que negara todo y no dijera de quien era la persona… por cierto teme ya le dijiste a sakura-chan lo del nuevo plan? – a lo que el azabache dijo : - si dobe ella ya lo sabe…. Estas seguro que quieres ser descubierto un dia antes del 14? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - asi es teme como te dije ya lo tengo todo fríamente calculado sere descubierto el martes 13 de febrero en la mañana y de ahí espero que todo salga bien hermano y como ya sakura-chan ya sabe el nuevo plan todo saldrá deacuerdo a lo planeado – entonces la ojiperla llego con una bandeja con tres vasos con jugo de naranja dejo la charola en la mesa de centro se sento otra ves en las piernas el rubio lo abrazo le dio un beso en los labios y le dijo al azabache : - y donde esta sakura-san, sasuke-kun? – a lo que el azabache dijo : - me dijo que estaría con ino en el hospital hasta las 3 y de ahí nos veriamos en el parque para ir a almorzar ahora son la 1:30pm por lo que me tendrán que soportar una hora mas jejejeje – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - no te preocupes sasuke-kun tu siempre seras bienvenido en nuestro hogar verdad mi naruto-kun? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - claro que si mi princesa incluso hasta cuando venga en la madrugada con una almohada y su sabana por que sakura-chan lo corrió por haber metido la pata jejejejejeje – a lo que la ojiperla volvió a hablar : - y como van las cosas con ella sasuke-kun? Claro si no es mucha molestia – a lo que el azabache contesto : - eres un idiota dobe…. Ninguna molestia hinata vamos muy bien tenemos pequeñas peleas como cualquier pareja pero yo la amo y ella a mi y estamos muy felices y ustedes? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - también sasuke-kun de hecho nosotros casi no peleamos la ultima ves que peleamos fue ayer por que no me quería abrazar ya que naruto-kun estaba sucio por un largo dia de entrenamiento con akamaru,kiba-kun y shino-kun al final me beso lo bese y no quiero contarte como acabamos ya que eso es privado y me da mucha pena pero no me arrepiento de nada jijiji – a lo que el azabache dijo : - no es necesario que me digas ya me lo imagino – la ojiperla casi se desmaya de lo ultimo que dijo su cuñado y el rubio le grito molesto al azabache : - teme eres un pervertido! – a lo que el azabache dijo muy tranquilo : - que? Yo no dije nada fueron ustedes vaya si son unas mentes sucias jajajajaja – la ojiperla y el rubio se sonrojaron a mas no poder mientras el azabache se reia de lo lindo y asi siguieron platicando hasta que el azabache se fue.

Fin flashback

Habla naruto : - y asi fue todo hinata-chan – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - ya me acorde naruto-kun gracias por las rosas te amo – a lo que el rubio dijo : - no tienes que darlas preciosa yo también te amo – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - pero yo te amo mas jjiji - a lo que el rubio dijo : - esta bien mi luna bueno y ahora que hacemos? La verdad tengo hambre y quisiera ir a desayunar algo – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - aun son las nueve de la mañana naruto-kun si me das 20 minutos te hare algo muy delicioso – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - pero hinata-chan no quiero que cocines hoy se supone que saldríamos a desayunar – a lo que la ojiperla dijo con una sonrisa : - pero yo quiero cocinar para ti mi amor hace días que no desayunamos juntos asi que esperame aquí si naruto-kun? – a lo que el rubio dijo ya derrotado : - esta bien hime-chan te espero – la ojiperla se metio a la cocina y cocino algo rápido pero delicioso para su amado y una ves que termino se quito el delantal que traía puesto y le dijo al rubio : - ya siéntate en la mesa mi amor ahora te sirvo – a lo que el rubio dijo mientras se dirigía al comedor : - ya voy preciosa espero y haya postre jejeje – entonces la ojiperla en una charola grande llevaba un plato de arroz con un poco de pollo un plato de vegetales acompañados de un jugo de naranja un vaso de leche y una taza de café camino hasta el comedor de la casa en eso justo antes de llegar con su amado tropieza y cuando esta apunto de caerse el rubio hace un clon de sombras para atrapar la comida y el se dispone de ver que la ojiperla no llegue al suelo y una ves que la sujeto el clon puso la comida en la mesa y dijo : - bueno yo me voy nos vemos luego preciosa adiós naruto – y poof! Desaparecio en medio de una nube de humo mientras el original sentaba a la ojiperla ya muy enojada consigo misma y le dice : - gracias por el desayuno mi amor lastima que el jugo y el café no sobrevivieron a la caída jejejeje – el lo dijo con tal de alegrar a su amada pero esta lloraba un poco mientras el rubio le dijo : - vamos hinata no llores enserio agradezco el detalle no importa si el jugo y el café se cayeron – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo aun entre sollozos : - pero mi amor se supone que te daría un rico desayuno y ahora todo se me cayo por tropezarme – a lo que el rubio le dijo mientras le secaba las lagrimas : - no importa hinata-chan el café ni el jugo me importas tu me entendiste? no importa si tengo que comer solo una pieza de pan mientras sea contigo es como si estuviera comiendo la mejor de las comidas gourmet – a lo que la ojiperla ya mas contenta se lleva la charola con la comida y le trae una sola pieza de pan a lo que el rubio dijo entre risas : - vaya me tomaste la palabra eh preciosa? – a lo que la ojiperla ya mas tranquila le dijo : - se supone que aunque sea una sola pieza de pan mientras sea conmigo es un manjar no? – el rubio asintió la ojiperla le quito la pieza de pan que el rubio estaba dispuesto a darle la primera mordida y el dijo fingiendo molestia : - hey eso es mi desayuno! – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - ya vuelvo amor además no le dare de desayunar a mi rey una sola pieza de pan asi que esperame si? – el rubio asintió la ojiperla se fue a la cocina y el rubio se dedico a los tres minutos que su amada hizo en la cocina a limpiar el café y el jugo derramados metio al bote de basura los vidrios rotos y se sento de nuevo en el comedor de su hogar en eso la ojiperla salio de la cocina con una nueva charola con la comida la puso en la mesa y le dijo a su amado rubio : - ya puedes desayunar mi amor – en eso el rubio tomo los palillos y cuando iba a dar el primer bocado la ojiperla dice : - ah ah ah no hoy me toca consentir a mi naruto-kun ya es hora de devolverte todo lo que me consientes – y asi la ojiperla se sento en las piernas del rubio y lo empezó a criar mientras este decía super sonrojado : - hinata-chan no es necesario que me cries puedo hacerlo yo solo – entonces la ojiperla le dijo : - no se habla con la boca llena mi amor asi que calla y solo come si? – el rubio no le quedo que dejarse consentir mientras la ojiperla lo seguía criando como un pequeño niño el rubio le quito los palillos y la empezó a criar también esta super sonrojada dijo : - no se supone que yo te criaba a ti? Como es que acabe siendo yo la criada? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - mmm no se hinata-chan solo busque el momento preciso para quitarte los palillos y bueno ahora los papeles se invierten además las niñas buenas no hablan con la boca llena asi que come – y la ojiperla sabiendo que perdió otra batalla contra su amado se dejo consentir y asi estuvieron compartiendo comida un largo tiempo y justo en el ultimo bocado el rubio se lo pone en la boca y le dice : - bueno mi amor si quieres el ultimo bocado tienes que quitármelo de aquí – a lo que la ojiperla contesto : - para luego es tarde amado mio – y la ojiperla se lo quito de los labios lo comio sin separarse del rubio y una ves que termino empezó a besarlo mientras el rubio decía : - hinata-chan y el postre? – a lo que la ojiperla se separo y dijo : - ya te lo estoy dando dime no te gusta? – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - si me gusta preciosa solo preguntaba – entonces la ojiperla le contesta : - pues entonces no hagas preguntas y besame mi amor – y el rubio obedecio después de un minuto la ojiperla se separo y le dijo con una voz picara y una sonrisa traviesa : - y dime mi naruto-kun te gustan mis besos? – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - si hina-chan pero por que me dejaste de besar – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - bueno es que quisiera hacerte una pregunta – a lo que el rubio contesto : - adelante mi luna te escucho – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - y si fueran dos hinatas las que te besan que pensarías? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - bueno eso seria el paraíso preciosa pero por que tu pregunta? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - por esto mi amor…. Jutsu clones de sombra – y una segunda ojiperla salio en medio de una cortina de humo y no era nada mas y nada menos que inner hinata a lo que el rubio dijo : - para que la trajiste mi hime-chan? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - bueno decidi que era mala con ella asi que bueno me dije que debería ser un poco mas considerada con ella y bueno aquí la tienes – a lo que la inner dijo : - enserio me dejaras que me coma a besos a nuestro pelirrubio favorito santita? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - si decidi que tu también gozes de nuestro hombre tienes diez minutos mientras me voy a la sala – la inner replico : - solo diez? Vaya que buena eres conmigo eh? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - 9:55 pervertida aguas que el tiempo pasa volando deberías agradecer que te dejare diez minutos a solas con el para que le hagas lo que quieras – la inner grito : - aaaaaah con eso me alcanza y me sobra para dejarlo tontito santita asi que déjame disfrutar estos 9 minutos a solas con el – entonces la ojiperla se fue a la sala mientras la inner le dijo al rubio : - aguas guapo que con nueve minutos hare que te vuelvas loco - en eso se sienta sobre el y lo empieza a besar mientras el rubio que trataba de meter mano no lo dejaron por la inner mientras esta dijo : - no,no,no,no guapo se supone que la que debe disfrutarte es yo a ti no al revés – a lo que el rubio replicando dijo : - bueno inner-chan se supone que también tengo derecho a tocar después de todo eres mi mujer no? – a lo que la inner dijo : - tienes razón mi garañón pero no se cuando la santita me dejara tocarte de nuevo por lo que no quiero perder ni un solo segundo mientras me tocas asi que la que te tocara soy yo a ti asi que no te resistas y coopera conmigo si mi amorcito? – a lo que el rubio le dijo ya derrotado ya que también la inner hacia sus ojos tiernos por lo que el rubio dijo : - esta bien inner-chan tu ganas hazme lo que quieras – entonces la inner le toma la palabra y toco al rubio de pies a cabeza dejando a este todo bobo de tanto que le hizo la inner pero a los nueve con treinta entra la ojiperla y le dijo : - se acabo el tiempo pervertida adiosito – a lo que la inner le dijo : - no es justo santita me quedan treinta segundos que tal si los disfrutamos juntas? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - no es mala idea pero bueno por que no – entonces la ojiperla entra al juego y besa al rubio en los labios mientras la ojiperla le besa el cuello mientras el rubio pensaba : - ( _con un demonio si ero-sennin estuviera aquí se volveria mi fan deberas que estas mujeres me están volviendo loco pero son la misma mujer mi adorada hinata pero dios esa inner podría levantar hasta los muertos con esos 9 minutos que estuvo a solas conmigo no hay duda que si ero-sennin aun viviera ya hubiese escrito media versión de un nuevo paraíso icha-icha jejejejee dattebayo! _) – y una ves que solo quedaban diez segundo la ojiperla dice : - bueno adiosito pervertida me gusta disfrutar a mi naruto-kun yo sola – a lo que la inner dijo antes de desaparecer en medio de una nube de humo : - no es justo aun no se acaba el tiempo santita juro que estas me las pagas! – y poof! Desaparece en medio de una nube de humo a lo que el rubio le dijo : - dios no se quien me vuelve mas loco si tu o ella pero para que decidir si son la misma verdad? - la ojiperla le dijo entre risitas : - en eso tienes razón mi amor somos la misma mujer (_ inner hinata: gracias por dejarme pasar un rato con nuestro bombom santita… a ver cuando me permites volver a tocarlo _) ( _hinata: no tienes nada que agradecer pervertida te lo merecias y en cuanto a lo otro déjame pensarlo un poco y te digo si? _) ( _inner hinata: esta bien solo no te tardes mucho quisiera volver a tocarlo muy pronto jijiji es todo un galan que digo un galan es todo un dios sexi jijiji y es todo un romántico _) ( _hinata: ya empiezas a comprender pervertida que no solo es deseo carnal sino también es el sentimental yo lo amo y tu también lo empiezas a amar igual que yo aunque tienes razón su belleza no es de este mundo jijiji estamos empezando a congeniar tu y yo y eso es bueno por que la razón es una: amamos a naruto uzumaki y el nos ama a nosotras con locura_ ) ( _inner hinata: tienes razón santita ya lo estoy empezando a querer como tu si sigo asi desapareceré de tu mente y ya te dejare de molestar _) ( _hinata: que mal ya me empezaba a acostumbrar con fantasear con mi rubio a cada rato _) – entonces el rubio dijo : - si y las amo demasiado a las dos – a lo que la inner le hablo a la mente del rubio : - (_ yo también te amo naruto-kun_ ) – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - si yo también te amo mi amor – a lo que el rubio dijo : - yo las amo a las dos – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - a las dos? – a lo que el rubio contesto : - si a inner-chan y a ti ya que son la misma chica – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - que bien que nos ames a las dos naruto-kun y ahora a donde vamos? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - bueno que tal si vamos al parque y te compro un helado? – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - eso me parece perfecto mi amor entonces vamos – a lo que el rubio dijo : - bueno vamos entonces mi luna – y asi los dos salieron rumbo al parque a comprar su helado y disfrutar de la mañana.

En la mansión del souke

Estaba la pequeña ojiperla terminando de entrenar con su padre mientras este dijo : - oye hanabi de casualidad ya llego tu hermana de su misión? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - si padre llego ayer en la tarde – a lo que el líder del clan dijo : - bueno dile que el consejo desea hablar con ella hanabi – entonces la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - y que quiere el consejo con mi hermana padre? – a lo que el hyuga mayor dijo : - la verdad no se hanabi ellos no hablaran conmigo hasta que hablen con tu hermana presiento que querrán que se case con el hijo del feudal del fuego de nuevo – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - y tu vas a permitir eso padre? – a lo que el hyuga mayor dijo : - sabes que no hija no permitiré que el consejo haga lo que quiera por algo soy el líder del clan hyuga si una ves lo impedi de que la casen con alguien 10 años mayor que ella y ni siquiera conoce además mi yerno no permitiría que la casen ya que se casan en tres semanas mejor le digo a naruto que salgan de la aldea unos días – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - si padre el jefe no permitirá que le quiten a mi hermana primero los mata – a lo que el líder del clan dijo : - hanabi averigua lo que puedas y me lo informas si? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dice : - si padre te informo en unas horas – y asi la pequeña ojiperla se fue rumbo a la mansión del bouke a ver que averiguaba.

En la mansión del bouke

Estaba la pequeña ojiperla escuchando a dos miembros de la rama secundaria hablando : - que bueno que el consejo se puso las pilas ahora hinata-sama se tiene que separar del chico-zorro no podemos aceptar a una persona asi dentro del clan hyuga además el hijo del feudal del fuego aun quiere casarse con hinata-sama – a lo que el otro miembro de la rama secundaria dijo : - si la verdad si pero yo pienso que no es necesario obligarla a hacer tal cosa con que abandone al chico-zorro es mas que suficiente – a lo que el primer miembro dijo : - tu que sabes de política además ella tiene que hacerlo por el bien del clan y lo hara quiera o no incluso si no tenemos la autorización de hiashi-sama lo hara – entonces la pequeña ojiperla pensó : - ( _esos bastardos del consejo creen que pueden hacer lo que quieren pero para hacer lo que piensan tienen que tener la autorización de uno de los miembros de la rama principal mientras eso no pase los de la rama secundaria están obligados a obedecernos… mi hermana se molestaría conmigo por lo ultimo que dije pero esto es por su bien menos mal que me enseñaron a manipular el sello de maldición del pájaro enjaulado ahora tengo que ir con mi padre para decirle lo que averigue _) – en eso una segunda voz la saco de sus pensamientos : - hiashi-sama tiene que enterarse de esto se podría decir que es un golpe de estado además no permitiré que casen a hinata-sama con alguien a quien ni conoce además dicen que ese tipo es un pervertido de lo peor además se que naruto la protegerá si el no dejara que le quiten a su mujer pero si el no puede la verdad dudo que haya alguien en este mundo que le gane a naruto pero por si las moscas me moriré defendiéndola ya que por algo soy su guardian – entonces la pequeña ojiperla le dijo : - ko ten por seguro que el jefe no dejara que nadie le quite el amor de mi hermana además el la ama demasiado y son pocos los que han lastimado al jefe se que tu siempre cuidaras de mi hermana pero ahora el peso de su cuidado recae en el jefe pero bueno eso quiere decir que me apoyas? – a lo que el hyuga dijo : - claro que si hanabi-sama hay que avisarle a hiashi-sama de esto – y asi los dos se fueron rumbo a la mansión del souke para hablar con el líder del clan hyuga lo que los chicos averiguaron.

De vuelta con hinata y naruto

Estaban la ojiperla y el rubio caminando rumbo al parque cuando este dice : - bueno hinata-chan y que hiciste estos días? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo fingiendo molestia : - que ya me estas vigilando naruto-kun? – a lo que el rubio contesta nervioso : - no es eso hinata-chan solo quería saber que hiciste es todo no por que te este vigilando – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - y tu que hiciste estos días? – a lo que el rubio contesto : - bueno aparte de la misión me fui a las aguas termales a darme un baño yo solo después me fui a la cama y en el primer dia solo eso hice en el segundo dia pues tuve que levantarme temprano ya que los ninjas que debíamos exterminar se pusieron locos y se metieron al pueblo a hacer de las suyas kiba y shino ya estaban abajo peleando por lo que yo con mu juicio divino los acabe desde el aire terminamos la misión ayer en la noche y le dije a los chicos que yo quería irme de una ves pero los chicos me dijeron que si íbamos a cenar antes de irnos y asi llegamos a un restaurante de comida china yo ordene unas bolitas de arroz pero al verlas me recordaron tu comida y solo lograron que me deprimiera por que no te tenia cerca de mi ni siquiera toque la comida pedi un poco de jugo y se puede decir que solo eso tome durante un buen rato ellos comieron lo mismo que yo y nos fuimos a dormir al dia siguiente despertamos caminamos hasta que al idiota de kiba se le ocurrio bueno mas bien quiso experimentar algo que vimos en la tele la noche anterior y como habían muchas chicas ahí kiba quiso presumir y por hacer algo tonto acabo en el hospital y ahora esta bien cuidado por cierta chica de lentes jejejeje – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - naruto-kun… no estaba hablando enserio solo quería que me entendieras mi amor no era para que me contaras – a lo que el rubio dijo : - ya se hinata-chan pero tu querias saber y eso te dije – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - bueno esta bien naruto-kun la verdad estuve muy aburrida sin ti te extrañaba mucho y tenia muchas ganas de verte abrazarte,besarte y mimarte tenia muchas ganas de consentirte es todo – a lo que el rubio dijo : - bueno yo también te extrañaba mucho y tenia muchas ganas de lo mismo hinata-chan – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - pues que esperas guapo besame! – a lo que el rubio dijo : - tus deseos son ordenes preciosa – y asi el rubio empezó a besarla abrazarla y mimarla la ojiperla estaba roja como de costumbre y una ves de eso esta le dijo : - si quiero mas naruto-kun jijiji – entonces el rubio dijo : - como usted ordene mi luna – y asi el rubio le empezó a hacer cariñitos después de unos minutos llegaron al parque y el rubio dijo : - bueno hinata-chan ya llegamos al parque ahora que quieres hacer preciosa? – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - bueno naruto-kun me compras un helado? – el rubio dijo : - claro preciosa de que sabor? – la ojiperla dijo : - uno de chocolate amor te espero en aquel árbol de ahí – entonces el rubio compro el helado y se dirigio rumbo al árbol donde estaba la ojiperla parada esperándolo la abrazo por detrás y esta dijo : - naruto-kun! Jejeje pensé que era alguien mas y pensaba molerlo a golpes amor – a lo que el rubio dijo : - bueno hime-chan aquí tienes – y asi estuvo la ojiperla abrazada del rubio mientras comia su helado al terminarlo el rubio dijo : - bueno hinata-chan quiero darte algo – a lo que la ojiperla contesto : - y que es mi amor? – entonces el rubio dice : - bueno lo encargue hace tres semanas exatamente cuando fuimos de compras al centro comercial – entonces el rubio saco de su chaqueta un estuche de mediano tamaño y se lo dio a la ojiperla que al mirarlo vio que el estuche era de piel negra con el símbolo del clan uzumaki-hyuga en el centro de este en forma de relieve al abrirlo la ojiperla vio un collar, una pulsera y unos aretes en oro blanco y como los dijes de la pulsera y el collar tenia un dije en forma circular con el símbolo de su nuevo clan el de la pulsera era pequeño y el de collar era un poco mas grande que se abria para poner una foto en ese dije entonces el rubio dijo : - hinata-chan puedes poner la foto que mas te guste ahí y dime que te parecio el regalo? – a lo que la ojiperla contesto : - esta hermoso mi naruto-kun pero hay un pequeño problema – a lo que el rubio extrañado dijo : - cual? no me digas que no te gustan hinata-chan – entonces la ojiperla dijo para calmarlo : - claro que me gustan mi amor el problema es que no uso aretes ves? – la ojiperla corrió su larga cabellera para que su amado viera que ella no los usa entonces el rubio dijo : - bueno eso no es un gran problema ya que si tenemos una hija se los podemos dar a ella no crees? – la ojiperla se sonrojo y dijo : - naruto-kun!... tienes razón si tenemos una hija ojala que tenga el hermoso cabello rubio y los hermosos ojos de su padre – a lo que el rubio replico : - lo siento hinata-chan pero si yo tuviera una hija quisiera que tenga tu hermosa cabellera y tenga mis lunas – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - si pero yo quiero que si tenemos una hija sea rubia de ojos azules mi amor – entonces estos tenían una pequeña y alegre discusión sobre como quieren que sea su hija entonces el rubio le puso el collar y la pulsera mientras los aretes los aguardo otra ves en su gabardina y la ojiperla dijo : - ya se que foto pondré en el dije naruto-kun – a lo que el rubio dijo aun sin soltarla : - y cual hinata-chan? – a lo que la ojiperla dice con una sonrisa : - la que nos tomamos aquella noche que me pediste que saliera contigo aquella donde estamos abrazados cuando termine de entrenar – a lo que el rubio dijo : - si lo recuerdo bien mi hermosa luna tuve un mal recuerdo de esa foto pero a la ves fue la foto donde empezó nuestro amor asi que ponla mi amor – la ojiperla se sonrojo y dijo : - me gusta mucho que me llames mi amor naruto-kun…. Yo también te tengo algo mi amor espero que te guste – a lo que el rubio dijo : - no debiste hinata-chan no tienes que gastar tu dinero en mi cielo – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - naruto-kun esto que te dare la verdad no me costo esto que te dare se le da al heredero del clan hyuga en turno para que haga oficial ante el clan su próxima boda ahora la pregunta es : naruto uzumaki quieres casarte conmigo? – la ojiperla mostro el pequeño pero muy lujoso estuche lo abrió y dentro de el había un anillo de oro con una piedra de diamante con el símbolo del clan hyuga entonces dijo el rubio : - hinata-chan sabes que si… si quiero casarme contigo aunque la verdad me siento muy halagado y extraño – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - mi amor me alegra que estes halagado pero por que extraño eso es lo que el heredero de mi clan hace cada ves que el piensa casarse entonces mi padre hablo conmigo ayer para decirme que no importa que sea mujer que te debería pedir matrimonio tal y como lo hizo el hace casi 30 años con mi madre que debería seguir con la tradición del clan y pedir tu mano en matrimonio aunque la verdad no se a quien pedírsela lo único que te puedo prometer es que te hare el hombre mas feliz del mundo que viviré cada dia para hacerte feliz y complacerte en lo que quieras hare que cada minuto de tu vida sea de estrecha felicidad entonces naruto-kun quieres ser mi esposo? – esto la ojiperla lo dijo con el estuche abierto y mostrando el anillo cuando el rubio sonrojado dijo : - asi que esto es lo que siente una mujer cuando le piden matrimonio eh? Si acepto ser tu esposo hinata-chan y creeme que yo también hare hasta lo imposible para que mi dulce luna sea feliz hare que cada minuto de vida sea de inmensa felicidad para mi princesa…. Y bueno si quieres pedir mi mano en matrimonio se la podrias pedir al teme a sakura-chan o a la abuela jajajajajajja – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - bueno ya que aceptaste ser mi esposo déjame ponerte el anillo… y bueno tengo que ir a hablar con ellos para que me dejen casarte conmigo – el rubio dijo : - oye hinata-chan lo ultimo no es necesario deberas jejejeje – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - claro que lo es en el clan hyuga no se hacen las cosas a medias mi amor si tengo que pedirle tu mano en matrimonio a hokage-sama a sakura-san y a sasuke-kun lo hare – a lo que el rubio dijo : - si ya se eso hime-chan pero el que pidió tu mano en matrimonio a tu padre fui yo pensé que con eso bastaría – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - yo también pensé que con solo eso bastaría pero mi padre hablo conmigo ayer y me dijo que no que el heredero al liderazgo del clan hyuga tenia que pedir la mano de la persona con la que se casara y tendra que vencer a sus rivales en caso de que mas de uno quiera casarse con la persona además de pedir públicamente la mano de su prometida ante el consejo hyuga y el consejo de konoha respectivamente y una ves aprobado se pueden casar… lo bueno es que yo ya venci a mis tres rivales y tengo la aprobación del consejo de konoha solo me falta el consejo hyuga – entonces el rubio dijo : - bueno hinata-chan tienes que hacer todo eso solo para casarte conmigo? – a lo que la ojiperla contesto : - si naruto-kun y aunque no lo creas lo hago muy gustosa ya que me caso son el hombre al que amo y no con el que el consejo hyuga me impuso – a lo que el rubio dijo : - bueno veras tengo algo que decirte respecto a eso hinata-chan – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - tuviste algo que ver con lo que el consejo se echara para atrás con la boda que me habían impuesto? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - si hinata-chan de hecho yo le roge a tu padre para que declinara esa petición de matrimonio el me dijo que tampoco estaba deacuerdo con lo que el consejo había dicho además como casarte con alguien 10 años mayor que tu y para variar es un pervertido de lo peor se rumora que tiene como a veinte mujeres para saciar sus enfermos deseos y yo no pensaba permitir que terminaras como aquellas mujeres asi que le pedi a tu padre y a la hokage que me dejaran ir al pálacio del feudal del fuego para investigar si eran ciertos los rumores y mi sorpresa era que eran ciertos el tenia a las mujeres ahí encerradas como si fueran animales además escuche como planeaba lo que pensaba hacer contigo apenas fueras su esposa me llene de ira me salieron 3 colas mate a sus guardaespaldas libere a las mujeres que estaban encerradas y casi lo mato a golpes hasta que me dieron con una arma que estaban perfeccionando termine muy lastimado entonces el kyuby me curo y destrui por completo el palacio del feudal y asi logre que el consejo hyuga después de mostrarle las brutales imágenes de lo que le hacia ese tipo a las mujeres que estaban ahí declinaron pero algunos miembros no les importo que deberías hacer lo que sea por el bien del clan y bueno me enoje y trapee el piso con ellos por tratarte como si fueras un objeto entonces una ves terminado todo esto decidi hablar con tu padre pidiéndole pérmiso para cortejarte y aquí me tienes – la ojiperla no podía creer que aquel tipo que se miraba una buena persona fuera un enfermo sexual y le agradeció a su rubio por no permitirlo le dieron ganas de ir a matar con sus propias manos al consejo entonces el rubio dijo : - pero lo peor de todo es que parecía que tu aceptabas ese convenio y si eso era cierto yo me moria hinata-chan – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - es cierto no lo aceptaba pero no me quedaba de otra naruto-kun como la heredera del clan hyuga tenia que hacerlo por el bien del clan además en ese tiempo yo no sabia que me amabas asi que tomando en cuenta de que si tu eras feliz aunque no sea conmigo yo también me haría a la idea aunque no sea con el hombre al que amo… - entonces el rubio molesto y con lagrimas en los ojos le dijo : - basta! No quiero que sigas diciendo semejante estupidez cuantas veces te tengo que decir que si no fuera por ti yo estuviera muerto cuantas veces te tengo que decir que mi felicidad eres tu cuantas veces te tengo que decir que si no te tengo prefiero estar muerto! Entiende que siempre te he amado, te amo y te amare aunque para protegerte me tenga que morir cuantas veces te tengo que decir que cada palabra que me dices me lastima por favor no pienses que no te amo por que no es cierto las únicas palabras que me afectan son las tuyas hinata-chan – entonces la ojiperla le dijo al rubio casi llorando : - ya lo se naruto-kun pero que querias que piense en ese momento yo estaba dispuesta a sacrificar mi felicidad por la tuya y si tu eras feliz no me importaría si el hijo del feudal del fuego abusaba de mi todas los noches con tal de saber que tu eras feliz me bastaba por que yo te lo he dicho mil veces y te lo dire mil veces mas yo te amo mas que a mi si tu felicidad no esta conmigo no importa hare hasta lo imposible para que seas feliz aunque no sea a mi lado – entonces el rubio dijo : - quieres hacerme feliz hinata-chan? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo muy decidida : - si naruto-kun quiero hacerte muy feliz – entonces el rubio le dijo : - entonces hazme feliz como solo tu sabes con tus abrazos y besos diciéndome que soy tu mundo tu felicidad tu todo diciéndome que sin mi no puedes vivir por que no hay duda que yo sin ti volveria a ser aquel naruto solitario y triste asi que deja de decir tonterías diciéndome que no me haces feliz por que no es cierto tal y como se lo dijiste a shion hace unos meses : solo yo puedo hacerlo feliz… y quiero que cumplas tu palabra hinata-chan – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - si naruto-kun tienes razón solo yo puedo hacerte feliz ni una mujer esta a mi nivel ninguna mujer que no sea yo te merece si mi amor te hare feliz hasta que tu corazón ya no aguante mas no hay duda de que soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo por tenerte a mi lado por que vivo por ti y para ti – entonces el rubio dijo : - yo también vivo por ti y para ti hinata-chan es por eso estoy tan contento que en tres semanas seras oficialmente mi esposa – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - yo también estoy muy ansiosa naruto-kun cada dia que pasa es un dia menos en que se acerca nuestra boda lo bueno es que ya envie las invitaciones a todos por lo que los preparativos los están llevando ino-chan y sakura-san ahora me puedes besar mi amor? – el rubio le dijo : - no es necesario que me lo pidas mi luna aquí tienes – y el rubio empieza a besarla y después de unos minutos se separan y el rubio dice y mas animado : - esta muy bonito el anillo hime-chan cuanto dinero me darán por el? jejejejeje – la ojiperla le dijo fingiendo molestia : - naruto-kun eso es una reliquia familiar no un simple anillo que puedes vender por ahí pero mi padre me ha dicho que es muy caro se ha pasado de generación en generación según me dijo vale mucho pero no mas que aquel collar que te había regalado hokage-sama – entonces el rubio dijo : - vaya que si este anillo hablara cuantas historias nos contaria no crees preciosa? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - si tienes razón mi amor cuantas historias nos contaria este anillo como es que tu clan y el mio se aliaron y ver como es que de la alianza de ambos clanes surgirá el clan mas temido del mundo según las palabras de mi padre – entonces un castaño apareció junto a ellos y dijo : - hinata-sama su padre desea verla bueno mas específicos el consejo quiere hablar con usted – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - ya se neji-niisan el consejo trata de imponerme la boda con el hijo del feudal del fuego de nuevo pero mi respuesta será la misma : tienen que matarme para que yo de el si el dia de mi boda además mi esposo no lo permitirá verdad naruto-kun? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - si ya lo evite la primera ves por que no una segunda ningún hombre que no sea yo puede tocar a MI mujer ya que eso le significaría la muerte vamos hinata-chan ire a callarles la boca a esos del consejo hyuga – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - si mi amor callales la boca a esos ancianos y después te hare algo rico de comer jijiji – el rubio dijo : - perfecto pateare traseros y me harán algo rico de comer como pueden mejorar todo esto? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - con esto mi amor – entonces la ojiperla le roba un beso en los labios al rubio y el castaño dijo : - vaya si que va enserio verdad hinata-sama? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - si neji-niisan por que? – a lo que el castaño dice : - por que ya vi lo que hay en la mano de naruto por eso lo digo – la ojiperla le conto lo que le dijo lo que su padre hablo con ella ayer y asi los tres partieron rumbo al consejo hyuga.

En la entrada de la aldea

Estaba un hombre misterioso como de unos 40 años pero en realidad ese hombre tenia mas de 100 para ser exactos 107 años iba caminando tranquilamente cuando en la entrada de la aldea los guardias lo detienen y le dice : - hey el hombre de negro identifíquese – el hombre se acerco y le dijo al guardia : - buenos días buen hombre me llamo hirotsu senju tengo 47 años y vengo a ver a unos familiares – el guardia al escuchar el apellido senju el guardia dijo : - senju? A caso no le toca de algo tsunade senju? – a lo que el hombre de cabello blanco y la coleta que le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas dijo : - si es mi sobrina por que? – a lo que dijo el guardia : - como puede ser el tio de la hokage si es mas joven que ella? – entonces el hombre fastidiado pero sin quitar su amabilidad dijo : - esta bien me llamo hirotsu uzumaki tengo 107 años mis padres eran hashirama senju y mito uzumaki algo mas que quieran saber jovencitos? – a lo que el guardia dijo : - usted es el hijo del primer hokage y su esposa? Lo sentimos mucho hirotsu-sama puede pasar – a lo que el hombre dijo : - gracias jovencito pero no le avisen a la hokage que estoy de visita no quiero que se entere que su tio anda por estos lares ya le caere de sorpresa a ver la cara que pone bueno me retiro fue un largo viaje de un mes y quisiera descansar diganme hay algún buen lugar donde descansar? – a lo que el guardia dijo : - hay buenas posadas junto al rio de la aldea una pregunta mas hirotsu-sama conoce a naruto uzumaki? – a lo que le hombre dijo : - no jovencito hijo de quien es? – a lo que el guardia dijo : - es hijo del yondaime hokage minato namikaze y de kushina uzumaki – el hombre al escuchar el nombre de las dos personas se le ilumino una gran sonrisa y dijo : - eso quiere decir que ese naruto es mi nieto y heredero que bueno y como es el? – a lo que le guardia dijo : - bueno el tiene la misma vestimenta que usted solo que es rubio y ahora debe estar es su hogar con la que será su esposa la heredera del clan hyuga hinata hyuga – a lo que el hombre dijo impresionado : - vaya la alianza se cumplirá después de todo – a lo que el guardia dijo : - perdón que dijo hirotsu-sama? – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - nada jovencito nos vemos luego adiós necesito descansar un rato – y asi el hombre se fue dejando al guardia pensando iba caminando mientras pensaba : - ( _vaya asi que mi nieto se llama naruto era tal y como minato-chan quería ponerle y mi tomatito estaba deacuerdo con su esposo después de todo ahora es un hombre respetado que será del kyuby será que el pequeño naruto lo tenga bajo su control o el kyuby se apodero de el bueno ahora a conocer a mi nieto y a su futura esposa la heredera del clan hyuga hija de hiashi-chan veremos que tal le cayeron los años al viejo hyuga y tal ves me tome un te con el recordando viejos tiempos aaah abuelo a los 107 años que buena y larga vida he tenido solo quiero conocer como es mi nieto y los rumores de que jiraiya-chan lo haya cuidado bien _) – y asi el hombre se fue rumbo a la primera posada que encontró.

En el complejo hyuga

Estaba el consejo hyuga reunidos esperando a la ojiperla cuando esta llego junto con el rubio y el castaño una ves que entraron un miembro del consejo hablo : - hinata-sama el consejo a decidido que su boda con el joven uzumaki será cancelada por el bien del clan – a lo que la ojiperla molesta dijo : - y quienes se creen ustedes para cancelar mi boda? Esta bien que sean el consejo pero ustedes no deciden sobre lo que hago en mi vida – entonces otro miembro del consejo hablo : - claro que decidimos sobre usted y el clan y lo haremos le guste o no por lo que su boda con el hijo del feudal del fuego será en un mes – a lo que la ojiperla mas molesta dijo : - ustedes están locos o que? Tendrían que matarme para que yo de el si el dia de mi boda con ese hombre además yo me caso en tres semanas con naruto-kun y fin de la historia – entonces un tercer miembro hablo : - bueno hinata-sama o lo hace por las buenas o lo hace por las malas usted decide – entonces el rubio ya harto de todo lo que le decían a su mujer dijo : - inténtelo ancianos y conocerán a naruto uzumaki sumamente furioso y ustedes no quieren ver eso aquel que se atreva a tocar un cabello a MI mujer se muere ustedes decidan si un capricho vale mas que su vida tontos ancianos – a lo que el primer miembro que hablo dijo : - no te tenemos miedo chico-zorro sabemos como controlarte tu nos tocas un cabello y tu amada hime-chan pagara las consecuencias – a lo que el líder del clan dijo sumamente enojado : - están locos no harán lo que ustedes digan el líder del clan soy yo y la palabra que pesa es la mia asi que ella no se casa y fin de la historia – entonces el segundo miembro dijo : - no nos importa su decisión hiashi-sama se hara lo que se hara por el bien del clan además no podemos aceptar al chico-zorro en el clan hyuga seria una deshonra mas fuerte de lo que era hinata-sama en su infancia – eso le cayo como un balde de agua fría a la pareja entonces apareció en medio de una nube de humo el kyuby que le dijo a la ojiperla : - oh no niña esto se esta poniendo feo – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - que es lo que esta pasando otta-san? – entonces el zorro le explico y el rubio grito : - naruto quiere sangre! – entonces el kyuby lo tomo con dos de sus colas y dijo : - es mejor irnos de aquí niña ya que si alguno de estos tontos humanos diga algo mas estúpido y no podre controlar al muchacho – entonces el rubio se safa del zorro e iba rumbo a matar a un miembro del consejo cuando un hombre con la misma vestimenta solo que con cabello blanco muy largo hasta las rodillas lo detuvo lo tranquilizo y el rubio dijo : - quien es usted viejo? – a lo que el hombre de la larga cabellera blanca dijo : - me llamo hirotsu muchacho y tu? – el rubio dijo : - me llamo naruto su nombre se me hace conocido viejo – a lo que el pelinegro dijo : - pues soy el actual líder del clan uzumaki conocido como la muerte blanca hijo del dios de los shinobi – el rubio quedo palido y dijo : - eso quiere decir que usted es mi abuelo? Hijo del dios de los shinobi? Solo una persona era conocida con ese apodo y ese era el primer hokage hashirama senju – a lo que el líder del clan uzumaki dijo : - asi es mi padre era el primer hokage y mi madre mito uzumaki se supone que mi apellido debería ser el senju y no el uzumaki pero por ser el heredero en turno me dejaron el uzumaki de hecho también vine a visitar a mi sobrina tsunade además de conocer a mi nieto ya que la ultima platica que tuve con mi tomatito fue hace mas de veinte años – a lo que el rubio impactado grito : - eres tio de la abuela? Y quien es tu tomatito? – a lo que el hombre dijo : - hablo de tu madre muchacho le decía mi tomatito de cariño aunque a ella no le gustaba que le llamara asi después tu padre minato-chan le empezó a llamar asi y claro a el no le decía nada… si tsunade senju es mi sobrina pero por que la llamas abuela aunque me imagino que ya debe tener mas de 50 años – a lo que el rubio dijo : - bueno es que a pesar de tener 55 años aun tiene la apariencia de una chica de 23 años – a lo que el tercer miembro del clan hyuga interrumpio : - no nos importa su conversación…. la boda del uzumaki se cancela le guste a este anciano decrepito o no – a lo que el hombre enojado pero sin quitar su sonrisa dijo : - este anciano decrepito te puede matar de un solo movimiento asi que no te me pongas impertinente jovencito – entonces todo el consejo hablo : - tal ves pueda con uno pero no con todos – a lo que el hombre dijo y todos los hyuga salieron volando : - juicio divino – entonces el primer hombre que hablo activo su byakugan y dijo : - ocho trigramas : sesenta y cuatro palmas – entonces el peliblanco dijo : - seis caminos del rinnengan: infierno! – entonces el tipo del clan hyuga quedo noqueado en el suelo entonces el líder del clan uzumaki le hablo a su similar hyuga : - vaya forma de recibir a tu superior hiashi-chan – a lo que el castaño hablo : - como se atreve a hablar de hiashi-sama como si fuera un niño – entonces el líder del clan dijo : - neji silencio! Mil disculpas hirotsu sensei estos miembros del consejo no saben que decir – entonces el castaño se callo y el peliblanco hablo : - no importa hiashi-chan la alianza uzumaki-namikaze-hyuga se cumplirá y donde esta el anciano decrepito de tu padre – entonces el peliblanco siente que le dan un bastonazo en la cabeza y grita : - quien se atreve a golpear al gran hirotsu uzumaki? – entonces el hombre detrás de el dice : - yo anciano estúpido yuuki hyuga! – entonces el hombre lo abrazo y dijo : - como estas compadrito que has hecho en este tiempo yuuki? – a lo que el anciano hyuga dijo : - bueno veras envejeciendo ya que no soy tu de tener 107 años y aparentar 40 yo me cuido y apenas puedo aparentar 55 – entonces el peliblanco dice : - si lo sabia yuuki tu siempre me has envidiado jajajajaja – entonces habla el anciano hyuga : - eso quisieras viejo decrepito se te olvida quien tenia las mejores nenas eh hirotsu? – el patriarca uzumaki dijo : - eso fue hace 80 años viejo tonto! – a lo que el líder del clan hyuga dice : - padre, hirotsu-sama no es tiempo de que salgan con sus recuerdos de hace muuuuuuuchos años – entonces los dos golpean la cabeza del líder del clan y este dijo : - no es justo soy el líder del clan hyuga no el niño al que golpeaban hace casi 40 años –entonces la ojiperla el castaño y el rubio miraban con una gota de sudor como maltrataban al líder del claln hyuga y el rubio dijo : - no se por que hinata-chan pero la visita de mi abuelo no le gustara nada a tu padre – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - si tienes razón mi amor – entonces el líder uzumaki hablo : - conque esta es tu hija hiashi-chan? Vaya esta chica será la mujer de mi nieto? – el líder del clan hablo : - asi es hirotsu-sama y bueno que le parece? – a lo que el patriarca uzumaki dijo : - es muy linda hiashi-chan y dime niña como te llamas? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - me llamo hinata uzumaki-sama – el peliblanco dijo : - y dime hinata tienes lo necesario para estar a la altura para satisfacer a un uzumaki? – entonces el líder del clan pensó : - ( _hirotsu-sama y sus bromas no cambiara nunca idéntico a su padre hashirama-sama adicto a las bromas _) – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - claro que si uzumaki-sama me he preparado para este momento desde hace tiempo – a lo que el peliblanco mas severo dijo : - pues a mi vista se ve que aun te falta mucho para satisfacer a un uzumaki – eso le cayo como un lingote en la cabeza de la ojiperla y su inner le dijo en su mente : - ( _desgraciado viejo claro que podemos satisfacer a nuestro naruto-kun dile santita no te dejes! Mendigo anciano cree que no podemos lo que no sabe es que somos las únicas que podemos _) – entonces el peliblanco revienta de risa y dice : - jajajajaja mira tu cara niña enserio me creiste vaya la ultima broma que hice la hice hace 50 años pero sigo teniendo mi toque jajajajajaj – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - mi amor ya veo de donde sacaste lo bromista – y el rubio dijo : - no es necesario que lo digas mi luna ya me di cuenta – entonces el peliblanco le dice a la ojiperla : - bueno hinata dentro de poco seras de mi familia asi que bienvenida pequeña hinata – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - gracias uzumaki-sama puedo llamarlo abuelito verdad? – entonces el peliblanco dijo : - claro hinatita puedes llamarme abuelito si quieres y dime hiashi-chan donde esta la pequeña hiromi quisiera saludarla – entonces al líder del clan hyuga y a la ojiperla se les nublo la vista y el peliblanco dijo : - que pasa yuuki dije algo malo? – entonces el patriarca hyuga dijo : - lo que pasa hirotsu es que la pequeña hiromi murió hace 14 años después de dar a luz a la pequeña hanabi – entonces el peliblanco dijo algo molesto : - por que no me dijeron nada? Tu sabes que la pequeña hiromi era como la hermanita de mi tomatito al menos hubiese venido a despedirla al menos ella era como una hija para mi – entonces el líder del clan hyuga dijo : - se supone que usted estaba desaparecido por la destrucción del país del remolino cuando el kyuby arraso con todo hiromi y kushina quedaron destrozadas de saber que su padre había muerto en la rebelión del kyuby ambas entraron a un pozo de depresión pero hiromi no podía ya que cuidaba de la pequeña hinata y además de estar embarazada de la pequeña hanabi cuando ella murió se destrozo mi mundo me refugie en la soledad y la soberbia y deje a un lado a mi hija mayor y para colmo hace unos años habían muerto mis hermanos kushina y minato yo estaba deprimido la verdad mis hijas no tienen la culpa de lo malo que he sido con ellas lo único que puedo pedir es perdón por todo lo que e hecho – entonces el peliblanco dijo : - sabes hiashi-chan tu sabes que yo lo perdi todo mis hijas a mis padres se supone que debería cuidar a mi sobrina y no lo hice ahora que tengo la oportunidad de cuidar a mi nieto lo hare aunque no se el ya esta grande solo vine a darle algo – el hombre se quito una banda que tenia en el brazo y le dijo : - naruto uzumaki desde este momento eres el nuevo líder del clan uzumaki y el país del remolino te pertenece solo es cuestión de que vayas a ver sobre si usaras la mansión uzumaki o te quedaras aquí – entonces el rubio dijo : - acepto ser el líder del clan uzumaki abuelo pero yo aquí me quedo este es mi lugar aquí vivieron mis padres y aquí vive la mujer que amo asi que si quiere seguir viviendo usted en la mansión uzumaki puede hacerlo ya que yo tengo la mansión namikaze y ni siquiera vivo en ella que tal si me pierdo con lo grande que esta yo vivo a una calle de la torre del hokage ya que si me vuelvo el rokudaime no caminare mucho jajajajaja dattebayo! – entonces el peliblanco sonrio y el rubio dijo : - ya se por que se rie abuelo por mi dattebayo – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - me recuerdas a mi tomatito naruto ella solia decir dattebane jajajaja – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - gracias abuelito nos vemos mi amorcito y yo iremos a almorzar nos vamos naruto-kun? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - si hime-chan bueno nos vemos luego viejo - entonces el peliblanco les dijo a ambos : - bueno chicos váyanse tranquilos que su boda es un hecho a mi el feudal del fuego no me espanta con el petate del muerto asi que si su boda es en tres semanas tu seras la heredera del clan hyuga en el momento en el que le des el si a mi nieto – a lo que la ojiperla iba a replicar pero el líder del clan hyuga dijo : - asi es hinata cuando tu le des el si a naruto tu pasaras a ser la líder del clan por lo que tendras nuevas obligaciones y ya no tendras que hacer misiones ninja si no quieres – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - pero yo aun quiero hacer misiones ninja me moriría estar encerrada todo el dia en una oficina – a lo que el líder del clan hyuga dijo : - pues ni modos hinata no te queda de otra tendras que ser el líder desde ahora ya que tendras que velar por el clan pensar para el clan además lo mismo pasara naruto ya que será el líder del clan uzumaki y tendrá que ver pos su clan solo que lo de el es mas difícil ya que su clan esta regado por todo el mundo mientras el tuyo no – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - esta bien padre entonces me voy – y asi el rubio y la ojiperla se fueron mientras hiashi le escribia una carta al feudal del fuego para decirle que su hija no se casaba con su hijo si no con alguien mas.

En otro lado de la aldea

Estaba el encapuchado caminando por ahí siguiendo a una pequeña hormiga que no se daba cuenta de que su novia estaba junto a el siguiendo a la hormiga esta se metio a su hormiguero y el encapuchado dijo : - vaya es interesante la vida de una hormiga – entonces la rubia de lentes le dijo haciendo que el encapuchado casi se muera del susto : - asi es novio mio la vida de una hormiga es interesante y que opinas de una cucaracha? – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - me asustaste shiho… pero una cucaracha es un super insecto ya que podría resistir varios jutsus se diría que son las únicas que sobrevirian la devastación planetaria de naruto – a lo que la rubia de lentes dijo : - si tienes razón mi shino-kun oye quieres comer conmigo? – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - claro shiho por que no y que comeremos? – a lo que la rubia dijo : - bueno te hare una ensalda te parece? – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - claro shiho y de ahí que hacemos? – a lo que la rubia de lentes dijo : - bueno yo después de comer tengo que regresar a trabajar lo siento mi amor – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - ni modos shiho me conformo con comer contigo – y asi los dos se fueron caminando hasta que vieron a dos de sus amigos que al no pisar un insecto el encapuchado dijo : - gracias – entonces la persona grito y dijo : - aaaaah hinata-chan el insecto me hablo! – y asi la segunda persona hablo…

De regreso con el naruhina

Estaba el rubio y la ojiperla caminando cuando el rubio dijo : - ahora me siento mas tranquilo de saber que nuestra boda no será cancelada hinata-chan – entonces la ojiperla contesto : - yo también estoy mas tranquila naruto-kun no puedo esperar tres semanas – entonces el rubio dijo : - pues ni modos hinata-chan aun quedan tres semanas y mañana es el dia de san valentin y por primera ves estoy muy ansioso de que llegue – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - yo también estoy ansiosa mi amor por primera ves te podre dar algo sin que me desmaye – entonces el rubio dijo : - si hace un año una persona especial me regalo unos chocolates – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - entonces te gusto tu regalo de hace un año naruto-kun? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - si hime-chan sobre todo que era el primer regalo que me han dado en toda mi vida – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - no tienes nada que agradecer naruto-kun yo lo hice por que te amo – entonces el rubio dijo : - si y después me llegaron regalos de amaru,nanami y shion pero a ninguno le preste atención ya que la chica a la que amo acaparo a los demás claro les mande regalos yo a ellas en señal de amistad pero ellas lo malinterpretaron – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - no importa naruto-kun ellas jamas tendrán tu amor ya que solo anhelan tu cuerpo pero yo anhelo todo de ti – entonces el rubio dijo : - bueno yo ya te regale algo espero mi regalo jejeje – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - bueno naruto-kun tendras que esperar a mañana en la noche para que te de tu regalo mi amor – entonces el rubio dijo : - mmmm no se por que pero me divertiré mucho verdad luna? – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - si mi amor nos divertiremos mucho en la noche quizás ni durmamos jijijijiji – entonces siguieron caminando hasta que el rubio le dijo a la ojiperla : - bueno y que comeremos hinata-chan? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - no se lo que tu quieras naruto-kun – entonces el rubio dijo : - bueno hinata-chan escoje por mi que te parece? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - entonces comeremos algo delicioso ya se comeremos ramen – a lo que el rubio dijo : - si ramen para comer – entonces el rubio iba a pisar una cucaracha pero no lo hizo entonces la cucaracha dijo : - gracias – entonces el rubio dijo : - de nada – entonces el rubio al recordar quien le hablo salto a los brazos de la ojiperla y dijo : - hinata-chan la cucaracha me hablo! – entonces la ojiperla le dijo al rubio : - mi amor no fue la cucaracha fue shino-kun jijijij no puedo creer que el shinobi mas fuerte del mundo le tenga miedo a una cucaracha jijijiji no te preocupes naruto-kun yo te salvo – entonces el rubio le dijo a la cucaracha : - shino como es que te convirtieron en cucaracha? No te preocupes amigo ahora ire a ver a la abuela para que te regresen a tu forma original pero que te quite lo amargado – entonces el encapuchado dijo algo molesto : - naruto no me converti en cucaracha yo fui quien te dio las gracias por no pisar a la cucaracha tonto oye como esta kiba? – entonces la rubia de lentes dijo : - que le paso a kiba-kun, shino-kun? – la ojiperla dijo : - lo único que te dire shiho-san es que fue una forma vergonzosa de lastimarse – entonces el rubio y el encapuchado al recordar lo que paso se morían de la risa a su manera entonces la ojiperla se les unio y la rubia de lentes dijo : - oigan no se burlen de el que no esta aquí para defenderse – a lo que el rubio dijo : - si tal ves tengas razón shiho pero al menos kiba ya resolvió su problema verdad shino? – el encapuchado asintió y dijo : - esa metida de pata le sirvió de algo a kiba al menos ya invito a salir a yuri – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - vaya al menos le sirvió de algo me alegro por los dos – entonces el rubio dijo : - si tienes razón hinata-chan pero enserio si lo hubieses visto meter la pata de tal forma te mueres de la risa – entonces el encapuchado dijo : - y ustedes a donde van hinata? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - pues a almorzar shino-kun y después del susto que me dio el consejo en la mañana y conocimos al abuelo de naruto-kun – entonces la rubia de lentes dijo : - al abuelo de naruto-kun? Que susto les dio el consejo hyuga hinata-san? – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - pues si conocimos al abuelo de naruto-kun es un hombre de 107 años – el encapuchado dijo : - 107 años? Me imagino que esta hecho una pasa viviente – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - ni te creas shino-kun tendrá 107 años pero aparenta 47 años – entonces la rubia de lentes impactada dijo : - y como se logra eso naruto-kun? – a lo que el rubio contesto : - es un gen sanguíneo de parte de la familia uzumaki que te hace no envejecer el clan uzumaki es conocido por tres cosas : primero por sus jutsus de sello segundo : por ser casi imortales ya que casi no envejecen y tercero por ser los carceleros del kyuby pero eso ultimo ya no ya que el kyuby ahora es libre y es un sannin de konoha – a lo que la rubia dijo : - pues lastima que solo los uzumaki no envejescan ya que me gustaría verme igual con el paso de los años – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - bueno shiho-san de hecho por ser la jinchuriki del kyuby yo también no envejeceré y eso me pone muy feliz ya que siempre estare bonita para mi naruto-kun – entonces los chicos almuerzan y se retiran y de ahí el rubio y la ojiperla se van a su hogar y se ponen a descansar ( ya se que lo corte demasiado pero tenia que poner lo del dia de san valentin si alguien me quiere dar con la cubeta pues ni modos los acepto )

Al dia siguiente

El entrenador de perros iba caminando tranquilamente por la aldea cuando alguien lo saluda : - hola kiba-kun – entonces el chico se dio cuenta que era la ojiperla y dijo : - hola hinata como estas? – la ojiperla contesto : - bien por cierto lo siento mucho por haberte reclamado por lo de las flores ya se quien me las envía de hecho me enviaron otras hoy – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - no te preocupes hinata no hay problema salio todo de acuerdo al plan de naruto y bueno que haces aquí se supone que deberías estar con el – entonces la ojiperla contesto : - si kiba-kun pero me levante temprano ya que quiero comprarle algo no se un collar o un medallón o solo algo para este dia especial – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - bueno hinata yo que tu mejor me voy con el ya que nos dijo a mi y a shino que se levantaría temprano ya que te mostraría algo que escribió para ti – la ojiperla dijo : - algo que escribió para mi? – el entrenador de perros dijo : - si se supone que te escribiio una canción para ti ya que se junta mucho con killer-bee pues ya ves le entro por rapear – entonces la ojiperla dijo muy emocionada : - ya quiero escucharla kiba-kun y tu ya recibiste algo en este dia? – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - si hinata…. yuri me regalo unos chocolates y me compro una chaqueta nueva y tu? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - muchos admiradores diciéndome que no me case con mi naruto-kun de hecho tengo cartas de todas las naciones y no solo para mi tengo también de muchas admiradoras de mi novio que quieren que no se case conmigo pero nada del mundo va a arruinar que yo le de el si a mi novio dentro de 3 semanas y bueno espero el regalo de mi novio aunque si te soy franca aun no veo las cartas de shion y nanami ya que amaru se rindió – entonces el entrenador de perros dijo : - vaya naruto y tu tienen muchos admiradores menos mal que ustedes se aman – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - claro que si kiba-kun el es mi príncipe azul y estoy super enamorada de el vendrá en un corcel blanco a reclamar mi mano para irnos a casar y ser muy felices jijiji – la ojiperla ya tenia corazones en los ojos y el entrenador de perros dijo : - ya deja de leer hinata como siempre andas en las nubes – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - si kiba-kun leo mucho yo que culpa tengo de soñar que mi naruto-kun viene y me roba como en los cuentos de amor o tal ves me roba del altar el dia que me caso con otro hombre eso se me hace muy romántico o tal ves en medio de un campo de flores me declara su amor o en medio de una guerra me dice que no puede vivir sin mi aaaaaaaahhhh que romántico seria eso – entonces el entrenador de perros dijo : - si lo que tu digas jejejejeje y a ti que te regalaron? – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - un collar y una pulsera kiba-kun pero esa me la dieron ayer ahora solo espero que naruto-kun me cante la canción que me escribió – entonces una tercera voz dijo : - kiba eres hombre muerto – el entrenador de perros dijo : - por que? – y la tercera vos que en realidad era el rubio dijo : - por que me quemaste el regalo cara de perro se supone que iba a ser una sorpresa idiota! – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - changos! Es cierto perdón naruto – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - mi amor no importa que yo sepa lo de tu canción lo que importa es que me gustara – entonces el rubio le dijo al entrenador de perros : - oye y como te fue ayer llanero solitario? – el entrenador de perros dijo : - que no me llames asi zorrito! Pues no se si ponerle un desastre o muy mal – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - por que tan mal kiba-kun? – entonces el entrenador de perros dijo : - lo que pasa es que me puse nervioso y no hable para nada para colmo quise despedirla con un beso en la mejilla y se desmayo y terminamos donde empezamos pero hoy ni siquiera tengo el valor para mirarla a los ojos ya que siento mucha pena – entonces el rubio y la ojiperla estaban sonrojados y el entrenador de perros les dijo : - y a ustedes que les pasa? – a lo que el rubio apenado dijo : - es solo que nos recordaste la primera ves que salimos juntos kiba solo que yo sin querer la golpee después ella me quemo con la sopa en cierto lugar termine en el hospital y al querer besarla en la mejilla le robe uno en los labios y se desmayo lo que causo que neji me pateara el trasero y me mandara de regreso al hospital pero sabes no me arrepiento de haberla besado aquella noche – entonces la ojiperla dijo aun sonrojada : - yo tampoco me arrepiento de haber volteado a verte para que me besaras en los labios mi amor aunque si me sentí mal de que neji-niisan trapeara el piso contigo lo bueno es que ahora puedo besarte todo lo que yo quiera – el rubio le dijo mientras la jalaba hacia a el : - es cierto hime-chan puedo besarte todo lo que yo quiera – y el rubio asi la beso hasta que una rubia les dijo : - naruto que haces con esa banda en tu brazo? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - bueno veras es que ahora soy el nuevo líder del clan uzumaki abuela – la rubia dijo : - el nuevo líder eso quiere decir que hirotsu esta aquí? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - esi es hokage-sama mi abuelito esta aquí ahora debe estar con mi abuelo yuuki en el complejo hyuga – entonces el peliblanco apareció detrás del naruhina y abrazo a los chicos : - hey como andamos chamacos? – entonces la rubia dijo : - vaya hasta que apareces anciano estúpido – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - hola tsunade como estas? – entonces la rubia le dijo fría : - hokage-sama para ti uzumaki – entonces el peliblanco dijo : - aun estas molesta tsunade? – y la rubia contesto : - molesta? Se supone que cuidarías de mi….. no que me dejaras a mi suerte aquí en la aldea se supone que eso le prometiste a mi padre! tio – el peliblanco dijo : - y que quería que hiciera? Que te cuidara ni siquiera estaba bien conmigo como para cuidarte a ti? Se te olvidaba que perdi a mis hijos perdi a mis padres no estaba bien mentalmente solo quería estar solo además mi nieto estaba desaparecido ahora que pasaron 30 años he vuelto pero no a pedir tu perdón ya que se que no me lo daras tienes el orgullo senju y reconozco que no me lo merezco asi que solo vine a quedarme unos días para ver la boda de mi nieto y partir a mi hogar en el país del remolino eso es todo lo que tengo que decir – entonces la rubia dijo : - te perdone hace mucho pero no esperes que tengamos una relación tio-sobrina por que para mi eres un completo desconocido uzumaki asi que adiós – entonces la rubia se fue pero antes le peliblanco dijo : - asi siempre han sido los senju discriminaban mucho a los uzumaki no solo mi padre lo hacia con mi madre si no ahora tu lo haces con tu tio solo espero que no le hayas hecho lo mismo a mi nieto – la rubia dijo : - no digas tonterías anciano tonto yo jamas me crei eso del orgullo senju además yo quería mucho a kushina ella tuvo una infancia peor que la de su hijo era discriminada por todo mundo pero tu jamas te diste cuenta y te atreves a llamar a naruto tu nieto? Yo he visto mas por el que tu pero no por eso me da el derecho de que me llame abuela el solo me dice asi por mi edad no solo el me mira como su abuelo si no también al difunto jiraiya el fue como un padre para el pero en realidad era como su abuelo ya que el miraba por que el estuviera bien lo mantuvo como promesa a su estudiante – entonces el peliblanco dijo con los animos por lo suelos : - terminaste de reclamarme tsunade terminaste de reprocharme mis fracasos se que no fui un buen padre un buen esposo un buen tio pero al menos fui un buen líder del clan ya se que eso no compensa las fallas que tuve pero no me importa ya no puedo hacer nada al igual que tu yo lo he perdido todo asi que es mejor que te calles ya que no eres la única que ha perdido lo mas importante niña insolente! – entonces la rubia dijo : - no tiene caso discutir contigo viejo mejor me voy ahora tengo cosas que hacer – entonces la rubia se fue dejando a la ojiperla y al rubio perplejos y el peliblanco dijo : - aunque diga que no ella tiene el orgullo senju yo fui discriminado incluso por mi hermano padre de tsunade pero que se le va a hacer el orgullo uzumaki siempre ha podido salir adelante lo bueno es que mi padre dejo de hacerlo con mi madre y conmigo ya que tuve que pelear con el para que no lo haga… no le gane pero aprecio mi valor y me dijo que en realidad no me discriminaba si no que me animaba para demostrar que los uzumakis también tenemos el poder y miranos gracias a mi somos dueños del país del remolino que es casi la mitad del país del viento y ¾ partes del país del fuego ahora todo lo que me pertenece es tuyo la herencia uzumaki, el país del remolino, la mansion uzumaki y los pergaminos con los jutsu sagrados que están en el ministerio de inteligencia de konoha – entonces el rubio al ver lo que su abuelo le entrego le dijo a la ojiperla : - hinata-chan ahora somos mas ricos que hacemos con todo esto? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - pues no se mi amor es mucho dinero y aun me falta la herencia hyuga que haremos con tanto dinero ya se cuando haya una recaudacion donaremos lo que se necesite – entonces el peliblanco dijo : - la pequeña hinata tiene razón naruto es una buena forma de gastar tu dinero ya que ayudas a los demás – el rubio dijo : - si es buena idea abuelo ahora hay que buscar una forma de que arregles tu situación con la abuela – entonces el peliblanco dijo : - no es necesario chico conozco a tsunade ella es de la que no perdona olvídalo eso es caso perdido naruto – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - bueno abuelito naruto-kun no sabe lo que es rendirse ya que los namikaze según el no lo hacían por lo que buscara una forma de que hokage-sama lo perdone asi que animo el lo hara nunca rompe sus promesas ya que nunca romperá la de dejarme de amar – a lo que el rubio dijo : - asi es hinata-chan nunca te dejare de amar y abuelo un namikaze jamas se rinde que bueno que saque lo mejor de ambos clanes ahora bueno hinata-chan y yo nos vamos le dije que la invitaría a comer – entonces el entrenador de perros que llevaba rato parado sin decir nada dijo : - ve por ella zorrito! Jejejej no vemos luego – y asi la pareja se fue dejando al peliblanco solo.

En la florería yamanaka

Estaba el akimichi parado frente a la florería de su amiga mientras pensaba : - ( _y ahora que hago? Le digo que si desea salir conmigo? Le compro flores? A que tonto es dueña de una florería si quisiera flores solo las toma y ya bueno solo dicelo y ya que mas puedes perder? Su amistad eso podría perder que situacion la mia todo que perder y nada que ganar bueno valor chouji ve ahí la saludas le preguntas que si sale con alguien hoy si no pues le dices que si quiere salir contigo ya esta _) – entonces el akimichi entro y la rubia estaba mirando hacia la ventana pensando : - ( _muchas invitaciones a salir menos de la persona a la que quiero…. es que no piensas invitarme a salir chouji? Solo eso estoy esperando a que vengas a pedírmelo para que acepte y ahí poderte decir esto que llevo clavado en el corazón hace mas de dos meses _) – entonces el akimichi dijo : - hola ino como estas? – la rubia se sonrojo y se miro en el espejo si que el castaño se diera cuenta mientras se decía en su mente : - ( _haber ino no te desesperes que los consejos que le das a hinata y a sakura te sirvan de algo a ver me veo bonita no estoy desarreglada? No estoy perfecta mi pelo esta lindo a quien quiero engañar me puse perfecta ayer por que tenia la esperanza de que el me viniera a ver me puse bonita para el espero y lo note _) hola chouji que haces? – entonces el akimichi dijo : - pues veras ino pasaba por aquí y me moria por saludarte y saber como estabas…. No digo quería saber como estabas jejeje – la rubia sonrio para ella y pensó : - ( _ kyyyyaaaaa esta nervioso eso quiere decir que di en el clavo eso quiere decir que también siente algo por mi mejor le hago platica no echare a perder el momento ) _gracias por preocuparte por mi chouji estoy bien y tu? ya te regalaron algo el dia de hoy? Y cuantas chicas ya te regalaron algo? – a lo que el akimichi dijo : - pues dos chicas me regalaron chocolates y como todo un caballero que soy pues agradeci y les dije que lo siento que no podía salir con ellas ya que esperaba invitar a salir a una chica y que esa chica me dijera que si y tu ya te invito alguien a salir – entonces la rubia dijo : - como siempre un caballero chouji y como se llama la chica a la que quieres invitar amigo? La verdad a mi ya me invitaron varios chicos pero no acepto ya que el que me gusta aun no me invita solo espero que ahora que esta conmigo me lo diga - el akimichi no entendio lo ultimo y dijo : - bueno ino antes de que el chico que te gusta te invite quería hacerlo yo espero y no haya problema ya que no quiero que algun estupido se pasa de la raya contigo – la rubia se sonrojo que hasta podía competir con la ojiperla por ver quien se sonrojaba mas y dijo : - ese chico no lo haría lo conozco como la palma de mi mano se cual es su comida favorita se que animal es su favorito se quien es su mejor amigo se que es lo que mas le gusta hacer y se quien es su mejor amiga – entonces el akimichi dijo : - vaya lo conoces bien podrias describírmelo ya que si te hace daño se las vera conmigo – la rubia se dijo y desues al akimichi : - ( _chouji eres todo un amor un caballero como naruto y shino pero también eres un tonto despistado igual que naruto que no te das cuenta que tu eres el chico que me gusta mucho pero aun asi este es mi movimiento final si tu no me dices que me quieres te lo dire yo aunque pueda perderlo todo _) su comida favorita es la barbacoa, su animal favorito son las mariposas el siempre dice que quisiera ser una, su mejor amigo se llama shikamaru nara a el le gusta comer mucho pasarla con sus amigos haciendo cualquier cosa, hacer travesuras con naruto y kiba, ver las nubes con shikamaru, dormir hasta después de las diez cuando puede y su mejor amiga se llama ino yamanaka que lo quiere demasiado y hace algunos meses empezó a sentir por el algo mas que amistad – entonces el akimichi pensó con cuidado y dijo impactado : - ino pero si al chico que describiste soy yo! – a lo que la rubia dijo : - asi es chouji el chico que me gusta eres tu hace meses que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ahora te gustaría intentar algo conmigo? – a lo que el akimichi dijo : - la verdad ino… - y el akimichi callo mientras la rubia pensaba lo peor : - ( _ no chouji no me digas que no te gusto por que me destrozarias el corazón dios ya me parezco a hinata rogando que no la rechacen pero a la ves la comprendo seria algo devastador que el me rechace por favor dime que también te gusto y que no dejas de pensar en mi por favor dime que me amas! _) – y el akimichi continuo : - estamos iguales yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en ti desde aquella ves que íbamos a rescatar a naruto de las garras de raíz de hecho estuve celoso un tiempo de el ya que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos pero el me dijo que no había nada entre ustedes y que lo suyo era como un amor fraternal de hermanos y me tranquilse después de ver que aquel chico te rompió el corazón ya que solo salía contigo por apuesta a sus amigos y por que tienes un buen cuerpo y quería llevarte mmmm como decirlo son faltarte el respeto a ya se dejémoslo en dormir me pelee con el pero me agarraron a traición y me golpearon entre 6 tipos lo bueno es que naruto,kiba,sasuke,shikamaru y neji me ayudaron a patearles el trasero a esos tipos pero entraron otros 3 y llegaron al rescate lee,sai y shino y les ganamos a aquellos tipos fue aquel dia que llegamos golpeados y hinata,sakura,tenten y tu nos pegaron una regañada a naruto,neji sasuke y a mi pero no les dijimos nada los pobres de naruto, neji y sasuke acabaron castigados y durmieron en el departamento de naruto pero de plano donde me di cuenta que eras tu la chica que me trae de un hilo fue cuando te vi arreglando tus flores tan contenta hable con hinata y me dijo que te lo dijera todo hable después con naruto y me dijo lo mismo que hinata y bueno además del espectáculo que me diste en el centro comercial yo no quería ver ya que era una falta de respeto pero no puedo olvidar aquella ves ahora solo me imagino una cosa y esa es el sabor de tus labios – entonces la rubia lo jala lo besa en los labios y una ves que se separan dice : - y que te parecio el sabor de mis labios chouji? De hecho el que me vieras en el centro comercial con diminuta lencería era parte de mi plan como el no enamorarme de ti si eres un caballero y muy dulce también eres guapo jejeje yo tampoco puedo olvidarte y tenia la misma duda que tu lo bueno es que ya me la quite y son deliciosos la verdad espero probarlos las veces que yo quiera… te hare una pregunta y espero que tu respuesta sea si…. Chouji akimichi quieres ser mi novio? – entonces el akimichi dijo : - si ino mi respuesta es si pero se supone que yo debería preguntártelo ino quieres ser mi novia? – la rubia dijo : - si si quiero ser tu novia chouji – entonces el akimichi dijo : - pues ya esta desde hoy eres mi novia y ahora ya me quite la duda y son muy dulces espero besarte las veces que quiera ahora hay que decircelo a los chicos pero antes te invito a cenar ya arregle un lugar para ir – entonces la rubia dijo : - esta bien desde hoy soy tu mujer y puedes besarme las veces que quieras asi que ven aquí mi galan – entonces la rubia lo besa otra ves cuando entran inoichi y choza entonces el segundo le dice al primero : - inoichi págame! – el rubio yamanaka dijo : - pagarte que tonto? – entonces la pareja se da cuenta se separan y el akimichi le dice al padre de su nueva novia : - lo siento señor inoichi le pensaba decir que me pensaba declararme a su hija lo siento no lo volveré a hacer… al menos no aquí – eso ultimo lo escucho la rubia y empezó a reir y ella dijo : - papa no sabes tocar? – inoichi dijo : - tocar? si es mi casa niña – entonces el akimichi mayor dijo : - por mi ni se preocupen niños ahora tu cabeza de plumero págame! – entonces el líder de los interrogadores dijo : - pagarte que? Además dijimos que había un limite y ese fue ayer – entonces entra el líder de los jounin y dijo : - ya inoichi págale te gano a la buena y en cuanto a ustedes dos sabia que la pequeña ino acabaría con uno de estos dos mequetrefes pero el mas cercano era el pequeño choujin ya que mi hijo esta con esa chica de la arena a la que mi mujer le encanta le dice que le den tres nietos las mujeres son un lio choza – a lo que el akimichi mayor dijo : - dilo por ti shikaku tu mujer es un peligro la mia es todo amor y mejor me voy ya que me toca cocinar asi que hay se ven por cierto inoichi o me pagas mañana o es el castigo 32 – al escuchar eso el rubio y el nara dijeron : - estas loco choza hace años que no ponemos ese castigo además mi mujer me mata si lo hago aun recuerdo cuando a shikaku lo acorreteo su mujer cuando lo hizo dicen que llego hasta la aldea del sonido – el líder de los jounin dijo : - no me lo recuerdes inoichi hay cosas que me gustarían olvidar – y asi los chicos se habían ido rumbo a la cena que el castaño había preparado.

Ya noche cerca del rio de konoha

Estaban la ojiperla y el rubio vestidos de meseros cuando el rubio le dice a la ojiperla : - oye hinata-chan recuerdame porque estamos aquí vestidos de meseros en lugar de estar en nuestro hogar? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - bueno es que le debemos un favor a ino-chan de hecho son varios en los que nos ha puesto muy felices jijijiji además estoy usando el nuevo conjunto que ino-chan eligio para mi – a lo que el rubio dijo : - esta bien hinata-chan – entonces el rubio mira por el escote de la ojiperla y esta dijo : - naruto-kun no aquí no es que no me guste pero me da pena además mis ojos están aquí arriba jijijiji – el rubio le dijo mientras abria un poco la blusa de la ojiperla : - ya lo se hinata-chan pero tengo curiosidad de saber cual es el nuevo conjunto que te compraste – entonces la ojiperla le dijo : - no seas curioso mi amor espérate hasta mas tarde – el rubio le dijo con una cara de borrego a medio morir : - pero hinata-chan solo voy a mirar no hare nada mas además chouji e ino aun no llegan tengo tiempo para darte una sesión de besos – entonces la ojiperla derrotada y a la ves deseosa de que su rubio la tocara dijo : - eres insufrible mi amor puedes mirar pero me besas bien eh? Jijijiji – y asi el rubio quito dos botones y empezó a recorrer con su boca el pecho de la ojiperla mientras esta decía : - si naruto-kun besame mas – y el rubio obedecio entonces la ojiperla lo subio hasta su cara y empezó a besarlo mientras le decía : - ahora es mi turno mi naruto-kun – y la ojiperla lo empezó a tocar le desabotono la camisa le beso el torso y el rubio solo gruñía hasta que una voces los sacaron de su sesión de amor : - wow chouji esto esta de lujo – entonces la ojiperla le dijo al rubio : - mi amor ya llegaron chouji-kun e ino-chan tenemos que arreglarnos – entonces el rubio dijo mientras la seguía besando : - mmmm que se esperen un rato me imagino que querrán platicar un rato antes de cenar – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - mi amor me encantaría que me sigas besando de esa manera pero esos dos empezaran a sospechar sabes que a ino-chan no se le va nada – entonces se arreglaron lo mas que pudieron ( según ellos ) y fueron con la pareja entonces el rubio le dijo a la pareja que estaba sentada en la mesa : - hola yo soy naruto y ella es hinata seremos sus camareros por esta noche cualquier duda díganle a la hermosa chica que esta a mi lado – entonces la rubia dijo : - y que hacían los camareros que andan medio desarreglados? – entonces la ojiperla dijo muy nerviosa : - es que bueno estábamos viendo la comida las bebidas es lógico que estemos desarreglados jijijiji y gracias naruto-kun te amo jijijiji perdón no lo resistia – entonces dijo el akimichi : - bueno ino hoy cocine para ti y gracias a hinata y naruto por ayudarme con esto chicos – el rubio dijo : - no tienes nada que agradecer chouji en cuanto ya le debo varias a ino – el akimichi dijo : - varias de que hablas? – entonces el rubio dijo : digamos que le dio muy buenos consejos a mi lunita – la ojiperla sonrojada dijo : - naruto-kun no es el momento para esas cosas…. Aunque si hay que agradecerle a ino-chan los favores recibidos jijijiji – y asi la rubia dijo : - de nada chicos cuando quieran ahora tengo que usar mis consejos en mi misma jejejeje – entonces el rubio dijo : - bueno aquí tenemos el primer plato que lo disfruten – y asi el rubio se fue dejando a la rubia y al akimichi solos.

Con naruto y hinata

Estaba el rubio llegando de dejar el primer plato para sus amigos cuando le dice a la ojiperla : - y en que estábamos preciosa? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo sonrojada y muy feliz : - en que me besabas y me decias que me amabas mi amor – y asi empieza otra sesión de besos para la ojiperla y asi estuvieron algunos minutos cuando esta dijo casi jadeando : - ahora es mi turno de tocarte mi amor – y la ojiperla lo empezó a besar todo el pecho el cuello los labios le quito la camisa y empezó a tocarlo mientras decía : - asi me gusta naruto-kun que cooperes y te dejes querer mi amor jijijiji – el rubio le dijo : - como resistirme preciosa tienes un no se que que que se yo que no puedo resistir me dejas fuera de combate mi cielo – entonces la ojiperla dijo contenta : - yo si se que es… te gusta el sabor adictivo de mis besos te encanta tocarme cada ves que puedes te vuelves loco cada vez que te digo te amo naruto-kun quedas hipnotizado con el olor de mi cabello y mi cuerpo esa es la razón por la que me pongo el mismo perfume todos los días por que se que te enloquezco con mi olor te encanta que te mire con tus lunas preferidas y a mi me vuelve loca el dulce sabor de tus labios adoro tocar este cuerpo del cual soy la única dueña adoro poder besarte las veces que quiero me haces volar cuando me dices que me amas y me haces alucinar cuando me dices que mis ojos son hermosos me encanta tocar tu cabellera rubia como el sol y mirar tus ojos tan azules como el mar simplemente adoro todo de ti eres mi droga mi enfermedad de la cual no quiero curarme nunca solo quiero que me beses hasta que no puedas mas que me toques hasta que tu ya no quieras que me hagas tuya todas las veces que tu desees que no me dejes de decir que me amas ya que yo ya no puedo estar sin tocarte, sin verte, sin decirte que te amo, sin besarte, sin mirarte – el rubio le dijo : - me conoces perfectamente hinata-chan yo no quiero que cambies nunca quiero poder oler el olor de tu cabello todos los días por que el dia que te marches mi corazón se ira contigo seria estar muerto en vida yo no quiero vivir si no te tengo mi hermosa hinata ahora te mostrare lo que escribi para ti- entonces la ojiperla le dio un ultimo beso y le dijo : - eso nunca pasara mi amor yo nunca te dejare, nunca cambiare yo tampoco no podría vivir sin ti te has vuelto lo mas importante de mi vida me entiendes naruto-kun? La vida sin ti no es vida yo moriría si no te tengo a mi lado me volveria loca el no escuchar tu voz diciéndome que me ama yo sin ti no soy nada mi amor tu eres mi mejor tesoro mi bien mas preciado lo que mas amo en este mundo – entonces el rubio empezó a corear : -

Aquí una canción

Que me salio del corazón

Para la dueña de mi amor

El dia que la mire

Yo me enamore

Por siempre te amare

Te juro que nunca te fallare

Aun recuerdo el dia que te mire por primera ves

Te lo digo otra ves

Por siempre te amare

Ahora ya no puedo estar sin verte

besarte quererte y nunca engañarte

esta rima viene de mi parte

para este rapero que solo sabe amarte

tengo muchas cosas de hablar de ti

como el dia que me salvaste de morir

yo estaba acostumbrado sufrir

tu amor me saco de ese mundo gris

y ahora vivo muy feliz

no se si compararte con un dia de abril

o una noche sin fin

por que se que me amas como yo a ti

la verdad no se que seria de mi si no te tengo

eres el mejor tesoro que poseo

hay te va de nuevo

eres lo que mas quiero

lo que mas deseo

esto es sincero

no tengas duda de lo mucho que te quiero

tu cabello negro y tus ojos perlas

son lo mas hermoso de mi vida

asi pasaron los días

y quien diría

que te volverías mi amiga

que el tiempo pasaría

y adentro de mi corazón te quedarías

tengo muchas cosas de hablar de ti

es por eso que me tienes aquí

escribiendo para ti

imaginando un futuro

un futuro juntos

donde se detengan los minutos

abrazado a tu cintura

ya se que nuestra vida es dura

pero te juro que te amo con locura

antes ni siquiera te podía hablar

ya que me ponía a sudar

el valor tuve que agarrar

para poderte hablar

y decirte toda la verdad

no te lo puedo negar

cuando estas cerca me pongo a temblar

ahora eres mi mujer

la dueña de mi ser

lo mejor que me ha pasado

la única a la que he amado

y a la que siempre amare

entonces la ojiperla dijo : - mi amor eso ha sido lo mas hermoso que has escrito – el rubio dijo : - no se hinata-chan no he dicho mucho de ti siento que debería mejorarla – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - no naruto-kun a mi me gusta mucho fue hermoso que sitieras eso por mi y me lo dijeras en una canción – entonces el rubio dijo : - segura hime-chan? – la ojiperla le dijo antes de literalmente se lo comiera a besos : - si mi amor ahora besame y no dejes de hacerlo mi naruto-kun besame como si no hubiese mañana – entonces el rubio la beso y le empezó a desabotonar la blusa de nuevo se la quito y de ahí saben el resto ( trigo-sama: no pongo lemon por que la neta soy malísimo para eso mejor ustedes imaginen si quieren jejejejeje ) la ojiperla le quito la camisa y asi se siguieron besando.

De regreso con chouji e ino

Estaban la rubia y el castaño cenando cuando este le dijo a la rubia : - sabes ino me siento mal por hinata y naruto ya que ellos también querían pasar solos este dia – entonces la rubia dijo : - no te preocupes chouji ya luego les devolveremos el favor – entonces el castaño dijo : - tienes razón mi cielo jejeje puedo decirte asi verdad? – la rubia dijo : - me ofenderias si no lo haces chouji jejejej – entonces el rubio y la ojiperla llegan con el jugo y el segundo plato entonces la rubia dijo : - sabes naruto como ninja eres el mas impredecible pero como hombre eres todo lo contrario – la ojiperla dijo : - por que lo dices ino-chan? – a lo que la rubia dijo : - no lo se por que será? – entonces los mira a ambos de pies a cabeza y la ojiperla dice muy nerviosa : - que tanto nos miras ino-chan? – a lo que el castaño dijo : - bueno hinata lo que pasa es que traen la ropa del otro – entonces los dos se miran y el rubio dice : - vaya con razón sentía una brisa fresca en mi piernas jejejejeje – y la ojiperla dice mas apenada : - naruto-kun nos descubrieron que pena – a lo que la rubia dijo : - ay ni tanto hinata – entonces el castaño dijo tratando de hacer enojar al Rubio : - hey preciosa tienes novio? – y el rubio dijo : - si es aquel ojiperla de ahí jajajajaja dattebayo! – entonces la rubia le dijo a la ojiperla : - oye guapo tienes novia? – y la ojiperla dijo : - si tengo señorita es aquella rubia de ahí jijijiji – entonces el rubio le dice a la ojiperla : - estas muy guapo hinata-chan jejejeje – y la ojiperla dice : - y tu estas hermosa naruto-kun jijijiji te amo – entonces el rubio contesta : - ya lo se soy hermosa jejeje – entonces la rubia le dice al rubio : - sabes naruto a veces eres medio raron – a lo que el rubio dijo : - no es cierto ino se te olvida que tengo un jutsu sexi – entonces el rubio se volvió rubia y dijo : - y que opinas ahora tonta soy mas guapa que tu! – y la rubia contesto : - tal ves pero tu no eres mujer natural – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - mi amor deja de pelear con ino-chan para mi tu eres la mas hermosa jijijiji – entonces la rubia ( naruto jutsu sexi ) dijo : - ya lo se preciosa – y le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo a la ojiperla sonrojar entonces la rubia dijo ( ino ) : - y tu hinata para que lado bateas? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - no importa que sea mi naruto-kun si hombre o su jutsu sexi yo lo amo por igual – a lo que la rubia dijo : - como sea hinata y si tu haces un jutsu sexi muy varonil jejejeje – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - no se tal ves pueda intentarlo – a lo que el castaño dijo emocionado : - si hazlo hinata a ver como luces siendo hombre ya que no es fácil ser uno – entonces la rubia dijo : - claro que es fácil chouji – entonces el rubio aun en su jutsu sexi dijo : - claro que no lo es ino si tu fueras un dia hombre no lo soportarías – a lo que la rubia dijo : - claro que no naruto si tu aguantas un dia siendo chica por que nosotras no aguantaríamos un dia siendo hombres vamos hinata hazlo! – entonces la ojiperla lo intenta y se convierte en un super hombre con cabello largo y ojos perlas con muchos musculos ya saben esos tipos galanes de novela entonces el rubio en jutsu sexi dijo : - papacito hazme lo que quieras! – entonces la ojiperla siendo hombre dijo : - esto se siente raro ino-chan… tu que opinas mi amor? – entonces la rubia dijo : - hinata estas hecho un forro de hombre jajaja y tu voz es para derretir a cualquier vieja sabes tengo una idea que tal si les hacemos creer a la aldea que este hombre es nuevo y como naruto tiene mas de dos años que no hacia su jutsu sexi ya nadie lo recuerda que tal si les hacemos una broma a nuestros amigos? – entonces el rubio dijo aun siendo chica : - no creo ino el teme y sakura-chan se darían cuenta enseguida que soy yo en cuanto a hime-chan no se es la primera ves que lo hace y le salio perfecto esta hecho un galan jejejeje menos mal que es mi amada hinata por que si no eso sonaria muy del otro lado jajajaja – entonces los dos cancelan el jutsu y se vuelven los normales entonces el castaño dijo : - bueno pues ya esta mañana haremos la broma a nuestros amigos y si se quedan a comer con nosotros que dices cielo? – a lo que la rubia dijo : - claro chouji no hay problema mi amor – y asi los cuatro se pusieron a comer platicando sobre lo divertido que sera tomarles el pelo a sus amigos.

En la mansión del souke

Estaba el peliblanco caminando a su habitacion cuando alguien le dice : - hey hirotsu que tal si nos tomamos unos tragos? – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - por que no yuuki la verdad este dia no me gusta mucho – entonces el patriarca hyuga dice : - por que amigo? – entonces el patriarca uzumaki dice : - hace 50 años que murió mi esposa yuuki y hace 50 años que vago por el mundo sin rumbo fijo además esta seria la edad que cumpliría mi tomatito mañana se te olvida que mañana era su cumpleaños? – a lo que el viejo hyuga dice : - si tienes razón hirotsu la verdad has sufrido mucho la verdad yo también estoy solo pero bueno tengo razones para no morirme aun tengo a mi hijo a mis nietos y el recuerdo de mi esposa – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - si tienes razón yuuki aun tengo razones para vivir mis nietos ya que tu nieta ahora es de mi familia – a lo que el viejo hyuga dijo : - si y ahora tu nieto es un hyuga – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - si y tu nieta es una uzumaki – el hyuga dijo : - si asi es y dime que has hecho en estos años que has estado vagando por el mundo compadre? – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - bueno fui a las cinco naciones ninja muchas veces cruce el mar y vi lo que es el otro lado del mundo muy diferente al nuestro ahí hay carros, aviones y esas cosas – a lo que el viejo hyuga dijo : - aviones, carros y esas cosas que son? – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - pues son unas cosas metálicas que vuelan o se desplazan por el suelo yuuki pero no hay lugar como el hogar – a lo que el hyuga dice : - si tienes razón hirotsu seria un bicho raro en medio de esa gente no solo por nuestros ojos si no por nuestra vestimenta – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - si tal ves y si a mi me gusto mucho ese lugar se vive tranquilo sin las preocupaciones de un ninja tal ves le regale a mis nietos un viaje de una semana – a lo que el hyuga mayor dijo : - claro por que no tal ves y se diviertan y dime que tal están las nenas por ahí hirotsu? – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - muy lindas yuuki si vamos juntos alguna ves lleva un pañuelo o algo para que no mueras sangrado jejejeje – entonces el hyuga dijo : - por favor ni una mujer mataria al gran yuuki hyuga se te olvida que muchas mujeres no me aguantaban el paso? – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - si hace 70 años hyuga ahora ni siquiera aguantaras 5 minutos – a lo que el hyuga dijo : - claro que no viejo tonto yo aguanto mas que tu – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - si lo que tu digas viejo ni siquiera me aguantarías el paso yuuki – entonces el líder del clan hyuga dijo : - ya dejen de pelear viejos decrépitos trato de dormir – a lo que los dos dijeron al líder del clan hyuga : - ya duérmete muchachito y dejanos platicar a gusto! – entonces el castaño dijo : - hiashi-sama tiene razón dejen dormir – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - ya cállate jovencito y duérmete! – entonces los dos que se quejaban se acostaron sin protestar y los viejos siguieron platicando hasta que se acostaron

En la residencia uzumaki-hyuga

Estaba la ojiperla diciéndole al rubio : - que ningún hombre le chifle a mi novio por que me las paga – a lo que el rubio dijo : - si que mal se burlaron de mi pero las burlas valieron la pena jejejeje – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - y aun no te doy tu sorpresa mi amor – entonces el rubio emocionado dijo : - aun hay mas? – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - mucho mas mi amor mucho mas hoy no te dejare dormir amor mio – entonces la ojiperla se metio al baño a ponerse linda para su rubio mientras el rubio estaba impaciente cuando la ojiperla salio y dijo : - te gusta mi nuevo conjunto mi amor? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - me encanta mi amor sabes que me vuelve loco cuando te pone ropa interior negra – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - por eso es que me la pongo cielo ahora ven a quitármela – el rubio dijo : - como tu ordenes preciosa – y asi el rubio se acerco y empezo a besarla mientras la ojiperla dijo : - continua mi amor no pares – y asi el rubio empezó a quitarle el velo la ojiperla dijo : - tócame naruto-kun hazlo y no te detengas – entonces el rubio dijo : - si hinata-chan lo hare hasta que tu no puedas mas segura que eso quieres que haga? – a lo que la ojiperla casi desmayada dice : - si mi amor hazlo no importa si me desmayo quiero sentir tus labios en mi cuerpo – a lo que el rubio dijo : - esta bien hinata-chan lo hare no me importa si te desmayas eh? Por cierto feliz dia de san valentin – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - no importa si me desmayo mi amor tócame hasta no puedas mas…. Te amo naruto-kun feliz dia de san valentin – y asi el rubio le dijo : - te amo hinata-chan – y la ojiperla repitió : - yo también naruto-kun te amo demasiado mi amor – entonces el rubio la desnudo rumbo a una noche larga de amor.

Con kiba

Estaba el entrenador de perros caminando cuando alguien lo saluda : - hola kiba-kun y como te fue el dia de hoy? – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - bien yuri un poco solo pero ya me acostumbre ya que sasuke esta con sakura, neji con tenten, hinata con naruto, shino con shiho, shikamaru se fue a suna, chouji no lo veo desde ayer, ino quien sabe me imagino que habrá salido con algún chico, lee me imagino que se la paso entrenando y bueno a mi aquí me tienes solo como siempre hace un año estuve con naruto y hinata ya que no teníamos pareja ahora ellos lo son y ahora estoy como el dicho : solito como un perrito hasta akamaru consiguio cita el dia de hoy jejejej – entonces la chica de lentes dijo : - no estas solo kiba-kun yo estoy contigo – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - es cierto yuri tu estas conmigo y eso me alegra mucho jejeje – la pelinegra dijo : - asi es kiba-kun no estas solo yo estoy contigo que tal si te invito a cenar a mi departamento? – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - no creo yuri que tal si los vecinos malinterpretan las cosas yo no quiero que piensen mal de ti – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - no me importa kiba-kun yo quiero estar contigo no me importa lo que piensen los demás mientras no seas tu quien piense mal de mi – entonces el entrenador de perros dijo : - esta bien yuri vamos – entonces los dos se fueron rumbo a el departamento de la pelinegra.

Fin del capitulo 13

Y bueno que les parecio mi nuevo capitulo me mate haciéndola ya que se borro mi trabajo y tuve que volver a hacerlo espero que me haya salido bien espero y les guste la parte del rap de naruto ya que quise poner una de mis canciones pero como ninguna de mis canciones románticas pegaba asi que me puse a improvisar la idea de las flores la tome de la canción ramito de violetas de mi banda el mexicano no se pero me gusta mucho esa canción espero sus reviews o no bueno eso es todo el siguiente capitulo se llamara : bromas y problemas de genero

En este nuevo episodio naruto y hinata estarán en sus jutsus sexis la mayoría del capitulo esta es una idea que lleva en mi cabeza varios meses además de que taaaaal ves alguien del futuro los visite o no bueno eso es todo adiós

Atte: trigo-sama


	14. Capitulo 13

En el capitulo anterior: el consejo hyuga trata de impedir la boda de la ojiperla para casarla con el hijo del feudal del fuego que en realidad es un enfermo sexual de lo peor en cuanto la ojiperla después de tres semanas de estar recibiendo flores de una persona que en realidad era el rubio se pone muy contenta además de que el abuelo del rubio llega a su aldea después de estar 50 años fueran además de que impidió que el consejo cancelara la boda de la ojiperla y el rubio mientras que kiba y yuri tienen una cita con resultados no muy favorables en cuanto a chouji e ino ya son novios ahora estos dos junto con la ojiperla y el rubio le harán una broma a sus amigos…

Que harán la ojiperla y el rubio de broma? Tendrán una buena relación chouji e ino? El viejo hirotsu arreglara las cosas con tsunade? Todo eso a continuación….

: - hinata hyuga – personaje hablando

: - ( _hinata hyuga _) – personaje pensando

: - _hinata hyuga _– personaje hablando por radio

Hinata hyuga : narrador ( osea yo )

Una linda historia de amor

Capitulo 13: bromas y problemas de genero

Ha pasado una semana desde el dia de san valentin mientras estaba la ojiperla despertándose desnuda de una de sus ya largas y clásicas noches de amor con su rubio adorado cuan se da cuenta que esta sola y dice : - naruto-kun donde estas mi amor? – entonces un grito de su rubio le pone feliz : - aquí en la cocina hinata-chan – la ojiperla se viste rápido solo con su ropa interior y una bata de dormir entonces camina hasta la cocina y el rubio se hallaba cocinando para su amada la ojiperla se detuvo un rato para admirar su trabajado cuerpo ya que solo se hallaba en pantalones entonces la ojiperla se acerco por detrás lo abrazo mientras tocaba el pecho de su amado y dijo : - gracias por la noche de anoche mi cielo – a lo que el rubio contesto : - no tienes que darlas en todo caso el de agradecer seria yo ya que no se como es que soportas todas mis locuras mi lunita – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - no son tus locuras son nuestras locuras de amor mi naruto-kun y dime que cocinas? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - es una sorpresa asi que siéntate y esperame en el comedor mientras termino tu desayuno – la ojiperla obedecio y se fue al comedor mientras pensaba : - ( _naruto-kun haciéndome el desayuno que lindo es pero mas lindo fue lo de anoche jijijiji aunque casi no dormi estoy muy feliz por que goze a mi precioso naruto-kun como yo quise has de estar feliz verdad pervertida?_ ) ( _inner hinata: como no tienes idea santita si nuestro hermoso naruto-kun es una bestia salvaje a la hora de complacernos jijijiji _) ( _hinata: ya no sigas pervertida que me desmayare de imaginarme otra ves lo que hicimos mi naruto-kun y yo hace unas horas pero tienes razón nuestro naruto-kun es un salvaje y sabes que? adoro que sea asi jijijij _) ( _inner hinata: a no claro solo es amor antes que deseo sabia que te morderias la lengua santita si ya hasta eres mas pervertida que yo quien diría que me estoy volviendo tu y tu te vuelves yo _) (_ hinata: no me importa cuando se trata de mi precioso sabes que no pensamos con claridad solo queremos hacer lo que el nos diga o no es cierto? _) ( _inner hinata: tienes razón santita vivimos para complacerlo adoramos hacer lo que el nos pida lo hacemos sin reclamar ya que mientras nos de nuestros besos estamos contentas además de que nos da cierta felicidad física jjiijijiji _) ( _hinata: tu nunca cambiaras verdad pervertida? _) ( _inner hinata : si nunca cambiare jijijiji además yo ya lo amo como lo amas pero yo soy mas mmmm como decirlo adulta tu sigues siendo una infantil, una niña! _) – eso que le dijo la inner le cayo a la ojiperla como un lingote mientras decía en voz alta : - aun me comporto como una niña? Eso no es cierto ya madure yo no soy una niña! – entonces el rubio ya estaba junto a ella y dijo : - hinata-chan que pasa? – a lo que la ojiperla dice : - naruto-kun sigo siendo una niña? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - físicamente ya no mentalmente si y sabes adoro que lo seas ya que estamos en las mismas por mas maduro que me vea y trate de serlo junto a mis amigos solo 3 personas saben que sigo siendo aquel naruto infantil e inocente de hace años – la ojiperla se tranquilizo y dijo : - es por eso que me vuelves loca mi amor tu inocencia me vuelve loca al grado de querer comerte a besos todo el tiempo y el que seas infantil también me gusta mucho espero que algún dia le pases tu sabiduría y enseñanzas a nuestros hijos – a lo que el rubio dijo apenado : - si tienes razón hinata-chan pero tu eres mas madura que yo ya que siempre evitas de que haga algo estúpido – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - si tal ves tengas razón pero contigo no quiero dejar de ser tu nenita consentida – a lo que el rubio dijo : - nunca dejaras de serlo hinata-chan tu siempre seras mi niña consentida – a lo que la ojiperla le dice : - entonces me besas? – el rubio no dijo nada y la beso mientras le decía : - se me olvidaba tu beso de los buenos días hinata-chan ahora desayuna lo que hice para ti – y asi la ojiperla desayuna pero se extraña de que el rubio no come y pregunto : - y por que no comes tu naruto-kun? – a lo que el rubio contesto : - por que no tengo hambre cielo además hoy tengo ganas de consentir a mi princesa – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - enserio no tienes hambre mi amor? Si quieres te puedo cocinar algo – a lo que el rubio dijo : - enserio hinata-chan el hambre que tenia me la saciaste hace unas horas – la ojiperla se ruborizo y dijo : - lo se naruto-kun tenias mucha hambre de mi jijji y adoro que me comas a besos y me des mi sesión de ti – a lo que el rubio dijo : - bueno tu tenias hambre de mi y yo de ti asi que nos saciamos el hambre que teníamos jejejeje – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - asi es mi amor pero la verdad yo aun tengo ganas de ti – a lo que el rubio dijo : - hinata-chan es de dia jejejeje – a lo que la ojiperla dijo con una vos muy sexi : - no me importa mi cielo yo aun tengo ganas de tus labios y que tus manos me toquen – a lo que el rubio dijo : - bueno aun puedo besarte si quieres hinata-chan – y la ojiperla dijo : - si si quiero que me sigas besando amor si no quieres dejar de hacerlo no lo hagas besame hasta que no puedas mas – y el rubio obedecio la empezó a besar mientras la ojiperla ya había acabado de desayunar una ves que se separaron la ojiperla dijo : - ahora si estoy feliz naruto-kun con mi racion de besos jijiji ahora como nos vestimos? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - como nos vestimos? Pues con nuestra ropa mi luna – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - si naruto-kun pero les dijimos a chouji-kun e ino-chan que les haríamos una broma a los chicos creyendo que yo soy hombre y tu mujer mi amor – a lo que el rubio dijo : - tienes razón hinata-chan en ese caso… jutsu sexi! – y enseguida el rubio se volvió rubia a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - eso quiere decir que usaras mi ropa cierto? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - no hinata-chan pásame aquella maleta de ahí por favor – la ojiperla dijo : - y que hay en esa maleta naruto-kun? – a lo que el rubia siendo rubia dijo : - se puede decir que es parte de mi ropa ya que a veces me mandaban a hacer misiones con mi jutsu sexi ya que servia de distracción y nadie sospecharía de una linda rubia que no rompe ni un plato jajajaja – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - eso es por que no te conocen amado mio si te conocieran como yo seria otra historia jijijiji – a lo que el rubio dijo : - tienes razón mi luna ellos no me conocen como tu pero bueno solo usare tu chaqueta ya que tengo la ropa necesaria para que neji,kiba,sasuke,lee,sai y shikamaru se mueran desangrados jejejeje ya que chouji sabe cual es el plan y shino es tan frio queme reconocería en un segundo – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - tienes razón shino-kun te descubrirá crees que quiera ayudarnos con la broma? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - si creo hinata-chan tu si usaras mi ropa verdad? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - si mi naruto-kun ya que es la segunda ves que hare este jutsu pero antes de hacerlo hay algo que quisiera hacer – a lo que el rubio dijo : - que hinata-chan? – a lo que la ojiperla jalo al rubio que estaba convertida en rubia hacia ella y le dio un beso estuvo asi dos minutos y después dijo : - aunque tengas la forma de una mujer naruto-kun tus labios saben igual… simplemente deliciosos y adictivos – a lo que el rubio dijo : - bueno hinata-chan lo que pasa es que solo soy una mujer por fuera por dentro sigo siendo tu novio – la ojiperla asintió mientras se ponía la ropa de su amado y una ves que se termino de vestir dijo : - bueno naruto-kun tu ropa me queda enorme excepto por la playera – a lo que el rubio dijo : - bueno hinata-chan la verdad verte con mi ropa puesta me esta provocando que te la quite de nuevo te ves muy bien con mi playera – a lo que la ojiperla sonrojada dijo : - naruto-kun basta me apenas mi amor pero si sigues asi tal ves tengas que cumplirme lo que quitarme tu ropa además se supone que eres mujer – a lo que el rubio dijo : - bueno hinata-chan el que tenga cuerpo de mujer no quiere decir que deje de pensar como hombre pero si quieres que te arranque mi ropa solo tienes que pedírmelo – a lo que la ojiperla con una sonrisa traviesa le dijo : - sabes que me encantaría mi cielo pero tenemos que hacerle una broma a los chicos y ya si mi amado quiere hacerme suya otra vez no dudare en complacerlo ya te lo he dicho puedes hacerme tuya las veces que quieras – a lo que el rubio dijo : - bueno hinata-chan tal ves te tome la palabra jejejej ahora a engañar a los chicos menos a chouji e ino ya que ellos idearon este plan – a lo que la ojiperla dice : - pues tomame la palabra mi amor tengo muchas ganas de que me hagas tuya de nuevo cielo si eso es lo que quieres no dudes en hacerlo ya que estoy dispuesta a complacerte… ahora… jutsu sexi! – y la ojiperla quedo hecha el galan en el que se había convertido ayer y el rubio dijo : - bueno hinata-chan yo también quiero hacer algo – la ojiperla ahora hecho hombre dijo : - que quieres hacer naruto-kun? – a lo que la rubia dijo : - esto – entonces el rubio hecho rubia jalo a la ojiperla hecho hombre hacia ella y le dio un beso entonces se separaron y el ojiperla sonrojado dijo : - te amo naruto-kun aunque tengo una duda – a lo que el rubio dijo : - cual hinata-chan? Yo también te amo mi luna – a lo que el ojiperla dijo : - cuales serán nuestros nombres? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - pues yo suelo usar el tuyo hinata-chan pero me hago apellidar aburame ya que shino es el que me acompañaba en ese tipo de misiones osea mi nombre es hinata aburame jejejej – a lo que el ojiperla dijo : - bueno naruto-kun me halaga que uses mi nombre pero y yo cual uso? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - no se dime uno que te guste hinata-chan – a lo que el ojiperla dijo : - pues siempre he querido usar tu nombre mi amor y apellidarme no se tal ves naruto hyuga? – a lo que la rubia dijo : - no se hinata-chan y si usas el de nagato namikaze? – a lo que el ojiperla dijo : - no yo quiero llamarme naruto di que si mi amor puedo? – a lo que la rubia dijo : - aun convertido en hombre hinata-chan no puedo resistir tus hermosos ojos mi luna – a lo que el ojiperla dijo : - basta naruto-kun haces que me sonroje – a lo que el rubio dijo : - bueno ya esta que tal naruto yamanaka y te hacemos pasar por primo de ino? Y que tiene aun como hombre te ves hermoso sonrojado – a lo que el ojiperla dijo : - basta mi amor que haras que me desmaye en cuanto a pasarme por primo de ino-chan me parece buena idea deja me quito los logos de nuestro clan además debes hacer lo mismo – la rubia asintió y se quito los logos de su nuevo clan el ojiperla también lo hizo y se fueron en un rayo negro rumbo a las afueras de la aldea.

Con ino y chouji

Estaba la rubia en la puerta de su nuevo novio mientras dijo : - ya te habras levantado mi chouji? – cuando el castaño sale y dice : - asi es preciosa ya me levante y crees que naruto y hinata hagan lo que tenían pensado? – a lo que la rubia dijo : - si chouji se supone que hinata se hara pasar por mi primo mientras que naruto se hara pasar por el de shino – a lo que el castaño dijo : - pues que bien ino ya quiero ver la cara de los chicos cuando naruto se les insinue jajajajaj – a lo que la rubia dijo : - si chouji pagaría por ver la cara de sasuke y neji cuando se de cuenta de que no es un mujeron si no es naruto jajajaja – entonces los dos se fueron caminando cuando encontraron al azabache caminando solo y los dos dijeron : - hey sasuke! – a lo que el azabache dijo : - hola chouji hola ino solo una duda por que tan juntitos? – a lo que la rubia dijo : - bueno sasuke veras es que chouji y yo decidimos intentarlo y ahora somos novios que te parece? – a lo que el azabche dijo : - me parece bien por ustedes chicos – entonces el castaño hablo : - oye ino y cuando llega tu primo? - a lo que el azabache pregunto : - primo cual primo? – a lo que la rubia dijo : - se llama naruto que coincidencia no? – a lo que el azabache dijo : - demasiada – a lo que la rubia dijo : - si se llama naruto yamanaka es un joven blanco de pelo negro y sus ojos se parecen a los del clan hyuga – entonces el castaño dijo : - si sasuke el tiene 19 años y por lo general viste de negro estamos esperando a que llegue de la aldea de la roca donde los tios de ino viven – a lo que la rubia dijo : - asi es sasuke debe llegar en una hora por lo que me dirijo a la entrada a esperarlo – entonces el azabache dijo : - bueno pues vamos tengo ganas de conocer a tu primo asi que vamos – entonces los tres se fueron caminando hasta la entrada de la aldea.

De regreso con hinata y naruto

Estaban los dos como a 20 minutos de la aldea cuando el encapuchado dijo : - bueno ya estoy aquí chicos haremos lo del plan? – a lo que el ojiperla dijo : - asi es shino-kun – entonces el encapuchado dijo : - tu eres hinata verdad? –y el ojiperla contesto : - si shino-kun solo que ahora me llamo naruto yamanaka – entonces el encapuchado dijo : - no crees que naruto es muy predecible hinata? – a lo que el ojiperla dijo : - tal ves y si shino-kun pero se supone que vengo de la aldea de la roca – el encapuchado asintió y la rubia dijo : - bueno shino conmigo ya sabes el plan asi que no es necesario repasarlo verdad? – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - no es necesario que me lo recuerdes prima jejejejeje – entonces los tres empezaron a caminar cuando la rubia dijo : - que bueno los chicos se morirán de la impresión jajajaja dattebayo! – a lo que el ojiperla dijo : - asi es mi cielo los chicos se morirán jejejeje – a lo que el encapuchado dijo severo : - hinata digo naruto no debes llamar a hinata asi se supone que ustedes no se conocen chicos – a lo que el ojiperla dijo : - ya se shino-kun pero puedo aprovechar besar a mi naruto-kun en lo que llegamos – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - mmmm tienes razón mejor toma esto para que no te reconozcan por tu ojos – entonces el encapuchado le dio unos lentes idénticos como los de el y el ojiperla se los puso a lo que el rubio dijo : - te ves bien asi hinata-chan los lentes te hacen ver misteriosa digo misterioso jejejeje – el ojiperla dijo : - gracias mi amor de hecho es la primera ves que uso anteojos asi que tardare en acostumbrarme – entonces ya habían llegado a la entrada cuando le rubia ( ino ) les dice : - hola shino hola primo y quien es esta chica rubia de aquí? – a lo que el rubio siendo rubia dijo : - hola me llamo hinata aburame y soy familiar de shino – a lo que el azabache que estaba con ellos dijo : - sabes como que esto se llena de coincidencias y díganme donde están el dobe y hinata? – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - bueno sasuke ellos salieron de la aldea desde ayer en la tarde por lo que la hokage los esta buscando para triturarlos con sus propias manos si los encuentra ya que no tenían permiso de irse pero si te pones a pensar podría jurar que se donde están – entonces la rubia dijo ( naruto jutsu sexi) : - y este galan es el gran sasuke uchiha? – a lo que el azabache sintiéndose importante dijo : - si soy yo pero la verdad tengo novia por lo que no soy una opción para ti linda – entonces la rubia pensó ( naruto jutsu sexi ) : - ( _hay sasuke como siempre sintiéndote un galan ahora dire algo que te matara el orgullo jajajajaja dattebayo! _) la verdad no eres mi tipo te ves que tienes un mal genio además mi primo me habla mucho de un compañero de equipo que tiene que es todo un galan y un millón de veces mas guapo y poderoso que tu….. a como me dijiste que se llamaba primo? – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - ( _te pasas naruto jajaja te lo mereces sasuke jajaja _) naruto prima el se llama naruto uzumaki y se casara dentro de unos días con mi amiga hinata tu tocaya – a lo que la rubia dijo ( naruto jutsu sexi ) : - no creo que se case si es que se lo robo a esa hyuga – entonces el azabache tuvo una caída estilo anime y el ojiperla hablo en la mente de la rubia ( naruto jutsu sexi ) : - ( _oye mi amor como es que me quitaras tu amor te auto robaras el dia de nuestra boda o algo por el estilo? Jijijiji_ ) – a lo que la rubia le contesto ( naruto jutsu sexi ) : - ( _pues no se ya vere la forma de robarme jejejeje te amo hinata-chan _) – el ojiperla le contesto de la misma manera : - ( _yo también te amo mi naruto-kun ahora a seguir con el plan_ ) – entonces hablo el ojiperla saludando a todos : - hola me llamo naruto yamanaka tengo 19 años, soy de la aldea de la roca mucho gusto en conocerlos como se llaman ustedes? – el akimichi hablo siguiendo el juego : - yo me llamo chouji akimichi tengo 20 años y soy de aquí jejejeje espero que seamos buenos amigos – entonces el azabache hablo : - hola me llamo sasuke uchiha acabo de cumplir 21 años tengo 2 hermanos llamados hinata hyuga y naruto uzumaki y mi novia se llama sakura haruno ella no esta en este momento pero la conoceras pronto a veces tiene mal genio pero aun asi la amo en cuanto a mis hermanos pues hinata tiene tu edad y naruto tiene 20 ambos son muy buenas personas cuando los conozcas te caerán muy bien – entonces la rubia hablo ( naruto jutsu sexi ) : - hola yo me llamo hinata aburame tengo 20 años y soy de la aldea de la niebla bueno en realidad naci aquí en konoha pero creci en la aldea de la niebla miembro del clan aburame aunque no tenga la habilidad de tener insectos en mi cuerpo puedo controlarlos mucho gusto espero y pueda tener buenas amigas aquí – entonces la rubia contesto ( ino ) : - pues hola hinata yo me llamo ino yamakana ya conociste a mi primo naruto tengo 20 años y soy miembro de la formación ino-shika-cho de segunda generación y también ya conoces a mi novio chouji yo no tengo hermanos de sangre pero mis amigos son como mis hermanos pero a los que mas quiero son a mis amigas sakura y hinata y mis mejores amigos son shikamaru y naruto – entonces el akimichi replico : - y yo que ino? – a lo que la rubia contesto ( ino ) : - tu ya no eres mi amigo chouji tu eres mi hombre – a lo que el akimichi dijo : - cierto jejejeje – entonces la rubia ( naruto ) saludo al ojiperla : - hola naruto mucho gusto oye de casualidad tienes novia? – a lo que el ojiperla dijo : - no señorita aburame no tengo novia y la verdad pues aun no conozco a la chica que gane mi corazón ( _solo amo a mi precioso naruto-kun _) – a lo que la rubia dijo ( naruto ) : - vaya usted es un chico profundo naruto-kun ( _yo también amo a mi hermosa luna hinata hyuga _) – entonces el ojiperla dijo : - entonces cree que me pueda enseñar la cuidad señorita aburame? – entonces la rubia se acerco al ojiperla y le dijo al oido ( ino ) : - hinata no seas tonta se supone que tenemos que hacerle la broma a los chicos no que te pongas coqueta con naruto – a lo que el ojiperla de la misma manera dijo : - lo se ino-chan pero yo lo amo incluso si tiene otro cuerpo no puedo dejar de temblar cuando lo tengo cerca sabes que soy débil ante el solo quiero darle un beso pero no puedo ya que se nos caería la broma – a lo que el akimichi abrazo a los dos y le dijo al ojiperla : - ya se que lo amas demasiado hinata pero necesitamos que te controles asi que no te salgas del plan por favor no vayas a caer ante los encantos de naruto – a lo que el ojiperla le dijo al akimichi al oído : - ya se que tenemos que hacer la broma pero estar asi de hombre me hace pensar como uno además mirala se ve preciosa con su chaqueta negra y sus shorts del mismo color que quisiera comérmelo a besos aun asi como esta – a lo que la rubia dijo ( ino ) : - vaya hinata no hay duda de que ya estas empezando a flaquear mejor te separamos de el un rato – a lo que el ojiperla rogando dijo : - no chouji-kun no ino-chan no me separen de mi precioso naruto-kun por favor se los ruego – a lo que la rubia dijo ( ino ) : - lo siento hinata pero ya vimos que no puedes controlarte con el a tu lado se ve que quieres lanzártele a sus brazos para besarlo o me equivoco? – a lo que el ojiperla dijo : - tienes razón ino-chan mejor vámonos – entonces el encapuchado del otro lado de la puerta le iba a hablar a la rubia cuando esta dijo ( naruto ) : - no es necesario que lo digas shino… hinata-chan ya empezó a flaquear – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - vaya naruto pensé que no te darias cuenta – a lo que la rubia ( naruto) le dijo al oído : - como no darme cuenta tonto si es mi mujer se te olvida? – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - tienes razón naruto vive contigo ahora es mejor que la separen de nosotros – la rubia asintió mientras el ojiperla era alejado de los otros tres mientras con una mano le decía adiós la rubia no dijo nada y el ojiperla dijo a los otros dos triste : - chouji-kun, ino-chan ni siquiera se despidió de mi – a lo que la rubia ya lejos le dice : - obvio no lo hizo hinata ya que se arruinaría el plan pero si no hubiese un plan de por medio sabes que se hubiese despedido de ti y no con una señal de manos si no con un beso – y asi los tres se fueron dejando a la rubia con el encapuchado y el azabache a lo que la rubia ( naruto ) le dijo al encapuchado al oído : - mi hime-chan se fue muy triste shino – a lo que el encapuchado dijo de la misma manera : - si tienes razón naruto pero hay que seguir con el plan – y asi el azabache le dijo : - oye y de donde conoces al primo de ino, hinata aburame? – a lo que la rubia dijo : - pues lo acabo de conocer hace una hora en el camino aquí se me hace muy guapo es todo – a lo que el azabache dijo : - vaya te enamoras rápido eh? – a lo que la rubia contesto : - claro que no solo digo lo que pienso – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - bueno no importa mejor vayamos a otro lado te invito a comer prima me imagino que has de tener hambre – a lo que la rubia dijo : - asi es primo te parece ramen? – a lo que el azabache dijo : - ramen? Sabes si no supiera que naruto anda fugado con hinata podría jurar que tu eres el solo que con su jutsu sexi pero no creo ya que hinata le prohibio hacerlo – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - como va a ser naruto, sasuke si el esta quien sabe en donde con hinata además el ramen es del gusto de mucha gente no precisamente solo de naruto – a lo que el azabache dijo : - tienes razón shino esta bien vayamos por ramen – entonces siguieron caminando cuando el azabache vio a su novia y dijo : - sakura aquí estamos – entonces la pelirosa volteo y al ver a la rubia grito : - tu! Maldita perra me las pagaras! – entonces corrió tomo a la rubia por el cuello y la puso contra la pared saco un kunai se lo pego al estomago y le dijo al oído : - naruto eres un idiota sasuke te va a descubrir – la rubia asustada dijo sin prestarle atención a la pelirosa : - no se de quien me habla señorita quien es naruto? – entonces la pelirosa le dijo a la rubia un poco mas enojada : - ya naruto se que eres tu estoy enterada del plan de hecho shiho, tenten y yo también sabemos nos lo conto ino ayer donde esta hinata? – a lo que la rubia dijo al oído de la pelirosa : - se supone que con ino y chouji, sakura-chan esa ino la matare después se supone que nadie mas se enteraría – a lo que la pelirosa le dijo : - se supone que shiho y tenten saben que tu estas usando tu jutsu sexi pero no saben que hinata también perfecciono uno para hacerse hombre asi que dime donde esta para hacerle una pequeña broma a las chicas – a lo que la rubia dijo : - la verdad no se sakura-chan hace como una hora que se separaron de nosotros pueden estar en cualquier parte de la aldea – a lo que la pelirosa grito : - estas advertida rubia si te vuelves a meter en mi camino te ira muy mal….. y quien es el siguiente naruto? – esto ultimo lo dijo en susurro y la rubia contesto : - quiero darle un susto a neji que te parece? – a lo que la pelirosa asintió con una sonrisa malvada y los cuatro continuaron con su camino y el azabache le pregunto a la pelirosa : - que problema tienes con ella sakura si es la primera ves que la ves – a lo que la pelirosa dijo : - era un pequeño problema ocurrido hace algunos años tu aun no habias vuelto a la aldea por lo que en una misión en la aldea de la niebla junto con naruto y hinata me tope con esta aburame que me estropeo la misión e hirieron mucho a naruto con tal de rescatarnos a hinata y a mi – a lo que la rubia dijo : - ya te pedi disculpas por eso cabeza de chicle – a lo que la pelirosa dijo : - y yo te dije que no las aceptaba pelos de elote cabeza de plumero – y asi las dos siguieron discutiendo hasta que llegaron al puesto de ramen.

Con chouji,ino y naruto (hinata)

Estaban caminando por el parque de konoha cuando ven a la pelinegra de lentes entonces la rubia dijo : - oye hinata ahí va yuri que tal si le hacemos una broma? - a lo que el ojiperla de lentes dijo : - no creo ino-chan me imagino que se molestara mucho con nosotros – el akimichi dijo : - vamos es para que le den celos a kiba lo malo es que tal ves te golpeen – a lo que el ojiperla dijo : - esta bien chouji-kun pero kiba-kun no me toca desde que me volvi la jinchuriki del kyuby – a lo que la rubia malpensada dijo : - no te toca? – a lo que el ojiperla dijo : - eres muy malpensada ino-chan a tocarme me refiero es que no logra golpearme desde ese entonces – la rubia dijo : - aaaaaaa esta bien hinata vamos hazlo para que al fin el idiota de kiba se de cuenta de lo que siente por la pequeña yuri – a lo que el ojiperla dijo : - esta bien ino-chan tienes razón hay que darles un pequeño empujon a esos dos – entonces la pelinegra se acerco y dijo : - hola chouji-kun, hola ino-chan y hola desconocido? – el ojiperla dijo : - a si es cierto jejeje me llamo naruto yamanaka pero puedes decirme naruto – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - vaya naruto? Que coincidencia jejejej hola me llamo yuri izunure un gusto de conocerte – entonces el ojiperla toma de la mano a la pelinegra de lentes le da un beso en la mano en señal de caballerosidad y dijo : - el gusto es mio preciosa (_ dios de cuando aquí soy tan caballerosa? Jejeje estoy algo loquita donde estaras mi amor espero y no tengas a muchos hombres encima debido a tu condición actual _) – la pelinegra de lentes se sonrojo y dijo : - ok naruto-kun…. Digo naruto jejejeje – a lo que el ojiperla dijo : - por que no naruto-kun? – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - es que tengo una amiga que se llama hinata y casualmente su novio se llama naruto pero me tiene dicho que no le puedo decir naruto-kun ya que me mataria solo ella puede llamarle asi por eso es que prefiero llamarte solo naruto – a lo que el ojiperla dijo : - vaya esa hinata es una celosa enferma verdad preciosa? – entonces la pelinegra de lentes se enojo y le dijo al ojiperla de lentes : - calla! Si no conoces a hinata-sama es mejor que no hables de esa manera de ella enfrente de mi además yo también estaría celosa si tuviera un novio muy guapo como el de ella – a lo que el ojiperla pensó : - ( _que me estas queriendo decir yuri-chan? Que te gusta mi naruto-kun? Eso si que no primero te mato antes de que te le acerques a MI hombre el es solo mio! _) – entonces la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - si pero no piense que me gusta su novio a mi me gusta alguien mas que es igual de divertido que naruto-sama pero para el solo soy una buena amiga – entonces el ojiperla galante dijo : - bueno esta bien que tal si te invito a cenar me dirias que si? – a lo que la pelinegra iba a contestar cuando fue interrumpida por el gatsuga de el entrenador de perros : - ella ya te dijo que no idiota asi que no sigas molestándola por que si no te enseñare a respetar a las mujeres – a lo que el ojiperla dijo : - uy que miedo me das cara de perro además que te metes ella no es nada tuyo no me digas que estas celoso? – el entrenador de perros se sonrojo un poco y dijo : - claro que no ella es una amiga pero no dejare que alguien como tu la corteje ella no se merece un patan como novio se merece que la traten con delicadeza que le escriban cartas y le digan lo linda que es – y asi el entrenador de perros siguio con los cumplidos hacia la pelinegra de lentes que estaba muy sonrojada mientras el ojiperla penso y después dijo : - ( _ya te estas enamorando de ella kiba-kun me alegro por ti solo espero que la hagas feliz ya que alguien como yuri-chan no merece sufrir _) vaya amigo podría jurar que estas enamorado de ella – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - la verdad no se eso es algo que espero descubrir pronto pero ya te dije otra palabra tuya y te matare a golpes te lo juro – a lo que la rubia dijo : - kiba no es necesario que te pelees con el – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - ino que tiene que ver este idiota contigo? – a lo que la rubia dijo : - es mi primo tonto se llama naruto yamanaka – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - naruto? Por dios ese tonto no merece llamarse naruto ya que el verdadero naruto no es asi el es un buen tipo un idiota pero un idiota con corazón! – a lo que el ojiperla dijo : - ( _te he dicho mil veces kiba-kun que no le digas idiota a mi novio! Solo por que tengo un plan en mente si no te golpearía por llamar a mi amorcito de esa manera… Pero tienes razón el es el mejor hombre de todos ningún hombre esta a su nivel el es el mejor y es por eso que lo amo tanto… naruto-kun te amo! _) mmm la verdad presiento que acabaría con ese naruto en un segundo a mi me llaman naruto yamanaka la muerte negra de la roca asi que tráiganlo y en un segundo lo matare – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo aun mas enojado : - si claro no hay rival para naruto uzumaki impostor de nombres el ha matado a los mejores ahora te hare tragar tus palabras…. Listo akamaru? – el perro no hacia nada solo miraba al tipo de lentes negros mientras movia la cola entonces el ojiperla pensó : - ( _dios estoy perdida akamaru ya me reconocio ahora que hago piensa hinata piensa o estaras perdida genial en que embrollo me vine a meter _) – entonces el perro corrio hacia el tipo y se le lanzo encima y empezó a lamerlo el ojiperla lo hizo a un lado ya que la pelinegra de lentes iba a atacarlo mientras decía : - no dejare que insultes a naruto-sama mientras el no este aquí para defenderse…. Pero quien insulta a mi kiba-kun se muere me entendiste idiota? – entonces golpeo al ojiperla este cayo al suelo y el jutsu se deshizo por lo que al esparcirse la nube de humo la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - hinata-sama? – la ojiperla dijo : - hola yuri-chan – el entrenador de perros no podía creer lo que habia pasado y dijo : - que demonios pasa aquí? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - bueno verán chicos es que chouji-kun, ino-chan mi naruto-kun y yo teníamos una broma para los chicos lo malo es que yuri-chan se atraveso en el camino y quisimos probar el experimento con ella antes de hacerle una broma a tenten y a neji-niisan por lo que ahora pido disculpas – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - y cree que con eso se arregla todo hinata-sama? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - tal ves y no yuri-chan pero al menos lograste decirle a kiba-kun lo que sientes por el – la pelinegra recordó lo que dijo antes de atacarla y dijo : - oh por dios! Es cierto que vergüenza además no era el momento preciso – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - no habia que buscar un momento preciso yuri-chan lo mismo hice yo cuando me le declare a naruto-kun cuando estuvieron a punto de matarlo por pain además no todo es perdida kiba-kun esta empezando a sentir lo mismo que tu por el – el entrenador de perros apenado dijo : - sabes hinata te golpearía pero no puedo de hecho esta es una de tantas que te he hecho con naruto solo que espero que tu próxima venganza sea dentro de mucho tiempo en cuanto a lo otro tienes razón también siento algo por yuri no se si es amor lo único que puedo decir que es lo mismo que me hacias sentir tu – la pelinegra se sonrojo mas y la ojiperla abrazo al entrenador de perros y dijo : - lo se kiba-kun eso quiere decir que por fin te olvidaste de mi como mujer y me alegro que sea asi ya que me dolia no poder hablar contigo como lo hacíamos antes como si fueras mi hermano mayor además lo que sientes por yuri-chan no es lo mismo por lo que sentias por mi ahora háganme un favor y sean felices si? – entonces la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - no se como darle las gracias hinata-sama por fin me hizo decirle a kiba-kun lo que siento por el no se si el me corresponderá o no pero me siento mas tranquila conmigo misma – a lo que la ojiperla dijo antes de regresar a ser hombre otra ves : - no tienes nada que agradecer yuri-chan solo prométeme haras feliz a kiba-kun si el te dice que también siente algo por ti si? – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - eso no es necesario prometérselo hinata-sama lo hare – la ojiperla ya vuelo hombre dijo : - asi me gusta yuri-chan ahora tengo que irme tengo que hacer que neji-niisan se muera de celos si es que mi naruto-kun ya llego con el y lo mato del susto – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - a que te refieres con matarlo del susto hinata? – a lo que el ojiperla le mete un coscorron y le dice enojado : - no me llames hinata tonto dime naruto y el golpe fue por llamar a mi amorcito idiota la próxima ves te mando a suna de un golpe de mi nuevo puño suave – el entrenador de perros dijo medio asustado y con los ojos como platos : - esta bien hinata digo naruto no le digo al zorrito asi de nuevo jejejej – el ojiperla dijo con una voz con ganas de matar a alguien : - van dos kiba-kun! – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo asustado : - y ahora que hice? – a lo que la pelinegra le rogo al ojiperla : - por favor hinata-sama no lo mate – entonces ella también recibió un coscorrón y dijo : - y por que me pega hinata-sama? – a lo que el ojiperla dijo : - por llamarme hinata-sama se te olvida que ahora no soy hinata sino me llamo naruto yamanaka? – la pelinegra dijo : - es cierto naruto-sama lo siento jejejeje los podemos acompañar? Que dices kiba-kun? – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - ver la cara de asustado de neji no me lo pierdo por nada yuri asi que vamos antes que nada podemos ir? – a lo que la rubia dijo : - claro kiba y yuri solo no digan nada si? – a lo que el akimichi despues de estar callado todo el tiempo dijo : - si no digan nada además no todos los días se ve a neji muerto de miedo –a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - es cierto me muero por ver que cara pone neji – y asi el ojiperla dijo : - es cierto kiba-kun no todos los días se ve a neji-niisan asustado – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - oye "naruto" no puedes decirle neji-niisan ya que te reconocería – a lo que el ojiperla dijo : - es cierto kiba-kun solo le dire neji ejejejej ahora a ver a mi naruto-kun! – la rubia contesto : - hinata no puedes estar sin verlo diez segundos verdad? – a lo que el ojiperla dijo : - no puedo ino-chan me muero por besarlo y decirle que lo amo – el entrenador de perros dijo : - tu nunca cambiaras verdad? – el ojiperla dijo : - nunca kiba-kun yo siempre lo amare – entonces la pelinegra dijo : - no les hagas caso naruto-sama el amor que sientes por esa persona es el mas lindo de todos – el ojiperla dijo : - asi es yuri-chan es el amor mas lindo del planeta ya que lo amo demasiado ahora vamos a verlo – los cuatro asintieron y se fueron rumbo a buscar al rubio que era rubia.

Con hinata ( naruto ) sakura y sasuke

Estaban los tres comiendo en el puesto de ramen mientras el azabache le dijo a la rubia : - asi que planean asustar a neji eh? – a lo que la rubia dijo : - que no me llames dobe sasuke-kun se supone que yo no soy de aquí idiota! – a lo que la pelirosa le dice al azabache : - es cierto sasuke no le digas dobe se supone que se llama hinata aburame y es prima de shino – entonces el azabache dice : - si si lo que sea bueno hinata y como asustaras a neji? – a lo que la rubia le conto lo que el y la pelirosa planearon y el azabache dijo : - vaya ya quiero ver la cara de neji jajajaja – entonces entra la pareja de castaños entonces la rubia salta a los brazos de castaño y dijo : - hola neji-kun tanto tiempo sin verte – a lo que el castaño la quita rápido de su pecho y dice : - lo siento señorita no se de que me habla tenten no le hagas caso a esta loca – la castaña experta en armas ni se molesto ni nada ya que sabia del plan por lo que le dijo algo molesta a su novio : - neji que significa esto? – a lo que la rubia habla : - lo que pasa querida es que este poco hombre me hizo lo que quiso hace unos meses y al despertarme de una buena noche de amor el ya no estaba me dejo abandonada sola en aquella habitacion en la aldea de la arena – a lo que el castaño dijo : - estas loca no se de que demonios hablas mujer yo ni te conozco – a lo que la rubia dijo acordándose que en una misión con el castaño a este le dejaron unos arañazos en la espalda : - se te olvidan los arañazos en las espalda guapo yo te los deje aquella noche donde tomaste mi virginidad – el castaño estaba apunto del infarto mientras su novia y el sasusaku se morían de la risa por dentro a lo que el castaño dijo : - vaya enserio estas loca yo no he tocado a otra mujer que no sea mi mujer has de estar queriendo engancharle el problema a alguien – a lo que el azabache dijo : - ya neji reconoce tu culpa amigo no tiene caso que lo niegues – a lo que el castaño enojado dijo : - estas loco sasuke yo no aceptare algo de lo que no tengo la culpa – entonces un tipo de lentes oscuros vestido todo de negro y el cabello del mismo color igual de largo que el castaño dijo : - asi que fuiste tu poco hombre? – a lo que el castaño dijo molesto : - y tu quien demonios eres y de que me acusas? – entonces la castaña le susurra a la pelirosa : - se supone que el es hinata no? – a lo que la pelirosa dice : - asi es tenten ese hombre de ahí es hinata no puedo negar que es muy guapo – el azabache dijo : - oye! – a lo que la castaña le dijo al azabache : - estas celoso sasuke de que hinata este mas guapo que tu? – a lo que el azabache dijo : - es guapo no lo puedo negar pero no mas que yo – a lo que la castaña dijo haciendo que el azabache se asustara : - sabes sasuke eso sono tan raro que podria pensar mal de ti – a lo que el azabache dijo moviendo las manos de arriba abajo en señal de desesperación : - claro que no tenten yo no soy de esos – entonces aquel pelinegro de lentes oscuros misterioso dijo : - tu abusaste de mi mujer verdad? – a lo que el castaño dijo : - ya te he dicho mil veces que yo a esta rubia no la conozco ni siquiera se como se llama – a lo que la rubia dijo : - claro que me conoces amor si aquella noche bien que gritabas mi nombre hinata aburame te amo! – la castaña y el azabache le dijeron al encapuchado que llevaba una hora sin hablar : - oye shino no se le pudo ocurrir algo mejor a naruto? – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - a mi no me digan nada y esperen a escuchar como se llama hinata – a lo que el castaño dijo : - hinata aburame vaya que loco te llamas como mi prima pero ya te he dicho mil veces que yo no te conozco – a lo que la rubia dijo : - claro tu prima se llama hinata hyuga no? Tu eres neji hyuga aquella ves me contaste que ella se iba a casar con un tipo llamado naruto uzumaki que es un completo idiota y que no le convenia por ser alguien sin nombre una basura me dijiste – a lo que el castaño dijo ya casi furioso : - claro que no yo no diría eso de naruto no ahora el es mi amigo y yo le debo muchas a el además no digas tonterías si mi prima escuchara lo que sale de tus labios lo creería y me mataria por cosas que no son ciertas ya te he dicho mil veces que no te conozco asi que déjame en paz… tenten no le hagas caso a esta mujer yo solo te quiero a ti – a lo que el tipo de lentes dijo : - eres un poco hombre neji hyuga ahora te matare como la basura que eres! – entonces el castaño ya muerto de miedo dijo : - esta bien matame pero no se de que demonios hablan asi que tu moriras! – entonces el castaño se le lanzo al misterioso tipo lo golpeo este se le cayeron los lentes y el castaño dijo : - como demonios tienes esos ojos tonto? – a lo que el hombre dijo : - son premios de guerra tarado tuve que matar a un hyuga para quitarle los ojos – a lo que el castaño dijo : - maldito malnacido te matare por matar a un familiar mio – entonces la rubia dijo : - y ese hombre de ahí quien es? – entonces se dieron cuenta que era el rubio entonces el pelinegro ojiperla pensó : - ( _eso quiere decir que aquel naruto-kun hecha mujer es un clon de sombras entonces ese es mi naruto-kun? No lo se pero corrrere a abrazarlo me muero por hacerlo y darle un beso ya que no lo beso desde la mañana _) – entonces el rubio dijo : - que pasa aquí alguien me quiere decir? De casualidad han visto a mi hime-chan? – entonces la castaña, la pelirosa y la rubia pensaron : - ( _al diablo al plan ese es un clon de naruto mientras que el real jamas se transformo y ahora que hinata lo vio no dudara en correr a abrazarlo y a besarlo demonios naruto a buena hora llegas! _) – y tal como las chicas pensaron el tipo corrió hacia el rubio mientras gritaba : - naruto-kun me alegra verte! – el castaño al escuchar como el hombre de lentes llamo al rubio dijo : - naruto-kun? – a lo que el rubio le dijo a la mente del tipo de lentes : - ( _mi adorada hime-chan contrólate que neji empieza a sospechar! _) – el tipo de lentes le dijo en la cabeza del rubio : - ( _lo se mi amor pero ya no aguanto las ganas quiero que me beses ya! _) – a lo que el rubio le dijo de la misma manera : - ( _lo se hinata-chan de hecho yo también quiero probar de nuevo el dulce sabor de tus labios pero tenemos un plan y hay que seguir con el plan _) – el tipo de lentes dijo : - ( _esta bien mi amor soportare un rato mas pero ten por seguro que al minimo momento que estemos solos tratare de besarte _) – el rubio le dijo : - ( _te amo hinata-chan tu me amas a mi? _) – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - ( _que preguntas haces mi amor claro que te amo….. te amo demasiado te amo mas que a mi eres lo único que me hace feliz te amo naruto-kun que no se te olvide tontito! _) – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - ( _ lo se hinata-chan solo quería que me lo dijeras yo también te amo mi princesa hermosa! _) – entonces el ojiperla le dijo antes de hablar : - ( _naruto-kun si querias que te dijera que te amo solo deberías haberlo pedido pero te lo dire otra ves te amo naruto-kun! _) que tal amigo como estas? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - bien y tu tocayo?– el castaño dijo : - tocayo? Eso quiere decir que…. – el tipo de lentes dijo : - si también me llamo naruto – a lo que el rubio le pregunto al castaño : - oye neji que pasa aquí? – a lo que el castaño dijo : - esta loca que me dice que abuse de ella tu sabes que yo solo amo a tenten – a lo que el rubio dijo : - eso lo se neji pero que haces aquí aburame? – a lo que la rubia le dijo : - vengo a hacer que ese poco hombre me pague lo que me hizo pero como no es cierto adiós! – y asi la rubia desaparecio en una nube de humo entonces el tipo de lentes no soporto mas y jalo al rubio hacia el y le dijo : - ya no lo soporto mas – y lo beso los que estaba ahí incluidos el viejo teuchi y ayame se asutaron y todos dijeron : - naruto es un raron! – entonces el tipo de lentes que habia besado al rubio desaparecio en medio de una cortina de humo una ves que después la nube desaparecio se dieron cuenta que era la ojiperla quien lo besaba a lo que el castaño dijo : - hinata-sama como es que dejo que la golpeara – la ojiperla ni prestaba atención ya que estaba concentrada besando a su rubio mientras le decía : - mi amor tenia ganas de besarte cielo no sabes cuanto – a lo que el rubio dijo al separarse : - ni modos se hecho a perder el plan pero cumplimos el objetivo – a lo que el castaño molesto dijo : - y cual era ese objetivo naruto? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - sacarte una foto asustado jajajja vengan a ver chicos – y asi todos fueron a ver la foto del castaño asustado y se empezaron a reir el castaño iba a empezar a reclamar cuando la ojiperla dijo : - es la venganza de la broma que nos hiciste neji-niisan – a lo que el castaño dijo : - ya ni modos me lo merecia pero no era necesario de acusarme de violador tenten podría pensar que es cierto – a lo que la castaña dijo : - de hecho neji yo sabia el plan y tenia ganas de reirme un poco ya lo hice y estoy feliz jajajaja – el castaño dijo con lagrimas estilo anime : - eres mala tenten pero ok ya se rieron de mi ahora que? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - a seguir riéndonos de ti neji jajajajaja - y todos empezaron a reir incluidos ayame y el viejo teuchi hasta que ayame dijo : - y como se les ocurrio la broma hinata-sama y naruto? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - de hecho no fue nuestra broma fue de chouji-kun e ino-chan – entonces el castaño hablo : - si eso pensé no creo que a ustedes se les ocurra una broma como esa – y el rubio contesto : - que estas queriendo decir neji que no podemos idear una buena broma hime-chan y yo? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - si neji-niisan que quieres decirnos? Si sigues asi haremos que te tragues tus palabras niisan – a lo que el castaño dijo : - no trato de decir nada hinata-sama solo digo que ustedes no son tan malos para hacer ese tipo de bromas – a lo que el rubio dijo : - sabes neji tiene razón la verdad una idea asi jamas paso por mi cabeza si no hubiese sido por ino, lunita – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - tienes razón cielo nosotros no somos tan malos pero ahora ya se nos cayo la broma y todos los chicos excepto de lee-san, shikamaru-kun que esta en suna con temari-san y bueno saben mi naruto-kun y yo nos vamos – entonces jala al rubio y se escapan en un rayo negro entonces el castaño dijo : - vaya hinata-sama se escapo con el idiota de naruto… - pero fue interrumpido por un zape de la ojiperla mientras le dijo : - que no le digas a mi naruto-kun asi! Y si le vuelves a decir asi te ira peor neji-niisan – los demás empezaron a reir mientras el entrenador de perros dijo : - ya esta neji la próxima hinata te muele a golpes jajajaja – a lo que el castaño dijo : - si claro ella no lo haría me quiere mucho jajajaja – entonces regreso la ojiperla y le dijo con una voz siniestra : - tienes razón niisan te quiero mucho pero si insultas una ves mas a mi sol te mostrare lo malvada que puedo llegar a ser – el castaño quedo blanco de miedo y dijo : - ya no lo insultare hinata-sama lo prometo jejejeje – entonces el entrenador de perros dijo : - ya la escuchaste neji – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - tu también kiba-kun no abuses de tu confianza además no es necesario que me pongan a elegir entre tu y mi naruto-kun verdad? Todo mundo sabe a quien de los dos eligiria – el entrenador de perros dijo : - ya se ya se hinata lo elegirías a el bueno yo me voy – y asi el entrenador de perros se fue y la pelinegra de lentes con el segundos después la ojiperla desaparecio en un rayo negro mientras decía : - adiós chicos los veo luego me voy a consentir a mi naruto-kun – entonces la ojiperla se fue y la rubia dijo : - genial primera vez que un plan me sale mal – a lo que la pelirosa dijo : - si la verdad si quien diría que hinata no soportaría estar tan lejos de naruto – a lo que el akimichi dijo : - si tienen razón chicas pero ino y yo tenemos que darles una noticia – a lo que el castaño dijo : - cual chouji dígannos - a lo que la rubia dijo : - bueno lo que chuji quiere decir es que ya somos novios – la castaña como que no entendia dijo : - novios? Quienes ino? – a lo que la rubia dijo : - chouji y yo tenten desde ayer acepte ser su novia – entonces el azabache dijo : - vaya si que se tardaron chicos – a lo que la rubia dijo : - por que lo dices sasuke? – entonces la pelirosa dijo : - si a leguas se notaba que ustedes se gustaban solo habia que darle un empujoncito a uno de ustedes por lo que todos elegimos a ino ya que chouji es igual o mas timido que hinata y dimos en el banco verdad chicos? – el castaño dijo : - si ya se habían tardado de hecho fue una idea de hinata-sama y naruto ellos fueron los primeros que se dieron cuenta – entonces la rubia dijo : - y por que se tardaron tanto en juntarnos? – a lo que la castaña dijo : - por que hinata quería hacerlo pero naruto no estaba muy seguro por lo que dejamos pasar un poco de tiempo para saber que en realidad se querían ahora ya se besaron? – el akimichi dijo : - no creo que deba contestar eso chicos me da un poco de pena jejejeje – entonces la rubia dijo : - si chicos y de hecho le robare un beso a mi nuevo novio chicos – entonces la rubia beso a su nuevo novio y una ves que se separaron dijo : - y ahora lo bese de nuevo jejejeje – y asi los 6 se quedaron platicando en el puesto de ramen mientras el dueño del lugar y su hija les hacían compañía.

En la torre del hokage

Estaba el peliblanco en la entrada de la oficina de la hokage cuando la asistente de la rubia le dijo al peliblanco : - lo siento hirotsu-sama pero tsunade-sama esta ocupada – entonces la rubia hablo desde el interior de su oficina : - déjalo pasar shizune – entonces la pelinegra le dio acceso al peliblanco y una ves ahí la rubia dijo : - que quieres uzumaki? – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - que no puedo pasar a saludar a mi sobrina? – a lo que la rubia dijo : - si claro y dime cuales son tus intenciones? – a lo que el peliblanco contesto : - solo quiero saber como te ha ido en estos años tsunade – a lo que la rubia dijo : - pues que quieras que te diga lo he perdido todo igual que tu perdi a mi hermano a mi novio a mi mejor amigo y el que pensé que podría llegar a ser mi esposo lo único que me queda es proteger a mi nieto y a esta aldea que es lo que mas quiero en este momento asi que estamos iguales tio – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - eso quiere decir que jiraiya-chan murió? – entonces la rubia hablo : - si el murió tratando de proteger a tu nieto durante una misión secreta a manos de akatsuki – entonces el peliblanco dijo : - como si el es un sannin? – entonces la rubia dijo : - yo también lo soy y casi muero a manos del enemigo si no hubiese sido por naruto que peleo contra nagato tu sobrino ya que el también poseía el rinnengan en ese tiempo naruto no lo tenia le fue heredado por el mismo nagato momentos antes de morir por segunda ves a manos de naruto en ese tiempo naruto libero a kurama sensei totalmente por que creyo que habían matado a hinata después de que minato lo regresara a la normalidad pensó que el la mato vencio a nagato y se convirtió en el héroe de la aldea durante la cuarta gran guerra ninja no hubiésemos ganado si no tuviéramos la ayuda de kurama sensei que por fin acepto trabajar con naruto y bueno el resto ya lo sabes vencio a madara pero si no hubiese sido por orochimaru que revivio a los 4 hokages anteriores a mi incluyendo a tu padre y mi abuelo que vencio a madara mientras naruto se encargaba del juubi – entonces el peliblanco dijo : - es por eso que el kyuby no debe ser liberado para no poder revivir al juubi tu sabes que mi padre eso quería por eso manipulo a los demás bijuus como el quiso y me dejo a cargo al mas poderoso de todos el kyuby dime por que ahora me dijo naruto que es considerado un sannin a tu servicio? – entonces la rubia dijo con un tono de molestia : - y quien te crees? Para pedirme explicaciones pero aun asi te las dare después de que naruto y kurama se unieran como uno solo durante la cuarta gran guerra ninja naruto me dijo que el kyuby le habia pedido ser liberado y que serviría a konoha como antes… ser el protector del país del fuego ya que el junto con el hachibi que también está de nuestro lado son los únicos bijuus con vida pero el hachibi no tiene tantas libertades como el kyuby ya que aun no puede liberarse de su jinchuriiki además del que el kyuby no tiene un jinchuriiki sino dos ya que hinata hyuga también fue entrenada bajo el sello del zorro se supone que lo conoces cierto? – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : -si lo conozco tsunade y no tenia idea de que el kyuby ya estuviera de nuestro lado la única que tenia el sello del zorro era mi madre ella podía trabajar con el kyuby a gusto o como ella quisiera lo malo es que después de casi 300 años de vida es lógico que ya no pueda por lo que le fue pasado ese poder a mi tomatito ya que yo me encontraba grave de salud y no pude controlarlo y mi padre no quiso hacerse cargo de el ya que también estaba viejo por que aparentar 40 años teniendo mas de 400 lo debilitaba y ya no tenia la fuerza de antes… - a lo que la rubia dijo : - eso es lo que tu crees se te olvida que era conocido como el dios de los shinobi? Además del creador del sello senju? Si no hubiese sido por mi abuela y tu clan nosotros los senju no viviríamos tanto no se como es que mi abuelo sobrevivio tanto tiempo lo bueno es que aprendi a usar ese sello lo malo es que cada ves que lo uso he estado a punto de morir – entonces el peliblanco dijo : - si eso es cierto ustedes los senju le deben mucho a mi clan pero no somos nadie para cobrarles los favores recibidos… bueno tsunade te dare algo pero no creas que lo hago para comprar tu perdón lo hago por que fue el ultimo encargo que me dieron mis padres antes de morir ya que habían descubierto que tu también usabas el sello senju asi que toma – entonces el peliblanco saco algo de su gabardina y se lo dio a la rubia esta lo abrió y dijo : - esto es lo que creo que es? – el peliblanco contesto : - asi es tsunade es el pergamino sagrado uzumaki-senju en el encontraras como perfeccionar el sello senju sin pasarte a morir pero te tomara meses aprenderlo – a lo que la rubia dijo : - gracias…. Pero no me tomara tanto tiempo como mi abuelo o mi madre lo hare en un par de semanas podría apostar por eso – a lo que el peliblanco dijo entre risas : - no creo que debas apostar tsunade-chan he escuchado tu reputación como apostadora y creeme si mi padre te viera se muere de nuevo ya que no sacaste nada de el que te enseño todo lo que sabia – la rubia hablo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza : - y yo que culpa tengo de que me conozcan como la eterna perdedora? Por mas que intente hacer lo que mi abuelo me enseño no pude no se como lo hacia el ya se que lo llamaban el ganador por excelencia nadie quería jugar con el por que lo mas seguro era que mi abuelo dejara en bancarrota a la casa de apuestas a la que iba por lo que el era relegado de cualquier casa de apuestas por lo que se puso a jugar contra los demás kages por tierras y les gano pero como ellos tampoco querian jugar con el no le quedo de otras que enseñarle a su nieta todo lo que sabia y mírame soy todo lo contrario a el pero se que si jugaría contigo una mano de cartas te ganaría – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - si claro como digas sobrina pero ok que quieres apostar si ganas? – a lo que la rubia dijo : - si gano dejaras de conseguir mi perdón y me dejaras en paz – entonces el peliblanco contesto : - y si yo gano me dejaras quedarme aquí como uno de tus subordinados y trataremos de hacer las pases te parece? – a lo que la rubia dijo : - si pero no puedes ser uno de mis subordinados en primera eres mi tio y en segunda eres dueño de todo un país y líder de uno de los clanes mas poderoso de este país que digo del país del remolino del mundo – entonces el peliblanco le dijo : - claro que no tsunade ahora naruto es el líder del clan uzumaki y dueño del país del remolino por lo que yo quedo igual que mi compadre yuuki solo un miembro del consejo uzumaki – a lo que la rubia le dijo a su asistente : - shizune tráeme mi mazo de cartas por favor – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - tsunade-sama no creo que sea el momento preciso para jugar cartas esta muy ocupada – la rubia dijo muy seria : - shizune obedece! – la pelinegra al ver la mirada seria de su sensei corrió rápido por el mazo especial de la hokage llego de nuevo al despacho y dijo : - aquí esta su mazo tsunade-sama – la rubia agradeció y le dijo al peliblanco : - estas seguro de esto tio hirotsu? – el peliblanco se dio cuenta de que la rubia ya se habia ablandado y dijo : - estoy seguro tsunade-chan hagamozlo – y asi la pelinegra empezó a repartir las cartas una ves que acabo de repartir la rubia empezó : - ( _genial algo anda mal jamas empiezo con una mano casi perfecta cuatro reyes lo único que me podría ganar son cuatro ases mmmm si me pongo a pensar el tiene razón no estaba en condiciones de cuidarme estaba al borde de la locura perder a tu esposa a tu hija y a tu yerno el mismo dia cualquiera se volveria loco que bueno que no se ha enterado de la muerte de la mama de hinata por que seria la gota que derramo el vaso mejor le digo que lo perdono antes de acabar _) – entonces la rubia mostro sus cartas y el peliblanco dijo : - vaya tsunade por primera ves alguien me gana en el poker bueno me voy espero que no te moleste que me quede aquí unas semanas hasta que se case mi nieto después me ire al país del remolino pensaba darle el pergamino a mi nieta hinata pero como ella es la otra jinchuriiki del kyuby no lo necesita ya que el poder de este no la hara envejecer ahora me voy espero que algún dia me perdones por haberte hecho lo que te hice – asi el peliblanco abandono el despacho mientras mostraba lo que el tenia pero solo mostro tres cartas que eran tres ases y las otras dos las dejos ocultas una ves que el peliblanco se fue la rubia volteo las otras dos cartas y se dio cuenta que una de ellas era un as por lo que llamo a la pelinegra : - shizune ya se fue mi tio? – la pelinegra dijo : - asi es tsunade-sama pero me dio esto para usted – entonces la rubia se dio cuenta de que era un sobre con una carta la abrió y decía:

Para tsunade

De tus padres

Tsunade si estas leyendo esto quiere decir que morimos durante la tercera gran guerra ninja no te culpes por lo de tu hermanito que no fue tu culpa le damos esta carta a tu tio hirotsu para que te la diera 30 años después ya que sabemos que estaras viva debido a que eres una sannin gracias a hiruzen-chan y a que también perfeccionaste el sello senju te has de preguntar por que decidimos darte esta carta mucho tiempo después por lo general si tu tio te hubiese cuidado estarías peor que cuando le dijimos que te abandonara el no estaba bien de la cabeza y nos lo dijo que si ni siquiera podía cuidar a su hija como es que te cuidaría a ti el me dijo que te abandonaría como base a un entrenamiento que el mismo recibió de parte de tu abuelo ya que el también fue abandonado igual que tu al principio tu madre no estaba deacuerdo ya que seria un duro entrenamiento valerte por ti misma además de que eres mujer pero yo le dije que no que deberías llevar el orgullo senju que deberías poner en alto nuestro apellido y a nuestro clan ya que eres la única sobreviviente ya que tu tio no es del clan senju si no del uzumaki sabes yo lo desprecie por mucho tiempo por ser un uzumaki aborreci a mi madre por que también lo era espero que tu no hayas salido igual a mi o a tu madre que tuvieras el orgullo senju pero sin discriminar al clan uzumaki al cual le debemos casi todo nuestros sellos nuestro poder y nuestra vida ya que mi madre era la líder del clan uzumaki sin ella nosotros no existiríamos ya tarde entendí lo que el clan uzumaki era para el clan senju ahora solo te pido que no culpes a tu tio por lo que nosotros decidimos si quieres odiar a alguien odiame a mi a tu padre ya que tu madre tampoco tiene la culpa bueno es todo lo que tengo que decirte adiós hija mia de parte de tu madre y tu padre espero que seas feliz con dan o con jiraiya con quien tu decidas ya que siempre decias que acabarías con orochimaru-chan pero jamas te creimos ya que jiraiya era tu mejor amigo y dan fue tu primer novio solo espero que seas feliz tengas muchos hijos o no y algún dia le cumplas la promesa que le hiciste a tu hermano y a dan antes de morir que tu cumplirías su sueño que te volverías hokage ya que no solo mi padre fue hokage si no también mi tio tobirama y algún dia se vera tu cara junto a la de tus abuelos bueno nos vemos pero no queremos verte pronto queremos que nos veas ahí mucho tiempo después no se en 100 años tal ves? Jajajaja aun en mi lecho de muerte sigo con mi buen humor, Recuerda que siempre te queremos hija mia….

Con cariño tus padres

La rubia estaba llorando mientras decía : - no se preocupen padres les cumpli la promesa a mi hermano y a dan de hacerme hokage lo malo es que no pude tener hijos ya que al hombre al que amaba murió tratando de proteger al chico que quiero como si fuera mi hijo – entonces la pelinegra dijo : - esta bien tsunade-sama? – la rubia contesto : - no shizune he sido una tonta todo este tiempo creando un odio estúpido hacia la persona equivocada – la pelinegra dijo : - lo dice por hirotsu-sama, tsunade-sama? – a lo que la rubia contesto : - asi es shizune ahora tengo que arreglar las cosas con el antes de que se marche al país del remolino – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - y como hara eso tsunade-sama? - entonces la rubia mas tranquila y con una sonrisa dijo : - con quien mas shizune? Con la ayuda de cierto rubio idiota al que quiero como si fuera mi hijo y que además me dara una linda nuera – a lo que la pelinegra le dijo : - habla de naruto verdad? Pero ahora esta con hinata-sama y ya me entere de cierta broma que le hicieron a sus amigos tsunade-sama – la rubia contesto : - claro que hablo de el pero le dire que me ayude mas tarde me imagino que a esta hora su mujer le ha de estar haciendo de comer por dios esa mujer consiente demasiado a naruto por cierto que broma le hicieron esos dos a sus amigos? – la pelinegra dijo : - que se le va a hacer tsunade-sama…. Hinata-sama siempre lo ha dicho que vive para consentir a naruto y eso jamas se le quitara siempre habia soñado con hacer todo lo que el le dijera por mas pequeño que fuera ella lo ama demasiado vive para complacerlo vive para abrazarlo, besarlo y mimarlo como siempre me lo dice ella siempre ha querido ser su esposa y ahora que su sueño se hara realidad cumplirá lo que se dijo a si misma…. En cuanto a la broma naruto utilizo después de un año su jutsu sexi que tenia prohibido usar ya que se lo prohibio durante la ultima misión ya que salio mal y hinata perfecciono uno en el que se convirtió en hombre asustaron a neji hasta el grado de que casi se desmaya en el puesto de ramen hinata-sama no aguanto mas tiempo sin besar a su adorado naruto-kun por lo que aun convertida en hombre lo beso lo que causo que este junto con el viejo teuchi y ayame se desmayaran de la impresión pensando que naruto era del otro bando al final hinata-sama deshizo el jutsu para que no pensaran mal de su amado y se lo llevo por lo que ahora me imagino que tiene razón hinata-sama le ha de estar dando su almuerzo a naruto – entonces la rubia se estaba carcajeando lo que decía : - a ese tonto le ira mal por haber hecho aquel jutsu que le prohibi hacer además teniamos una apuesta por primera ves en mi vida GANE! Jajajajaja eso quiere decir que acabo de ganar 500000 ryu cortesía de naruto uzumaki! Asi que al diablo el trabajo hoy me largo a celebrar – y asi la rubia se fue de su oficina rumbo al puesto de ramen ya que ahí vendían sake y era el que mas le gustaba a la hokage mientras la pelinegra miraba a su sensei con una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras decía : - nunca cambiara tsunade-sama? No puede ser que a su edad se siga comportando como una niña – a lo que la rubia desde lejos dijo : - no nunca cambiare shizune adoro ser quien soy además ya acabe lo de hoy después me buscas a naruto para que hable con el y si después no quieres ser una vieja amargada y cuadrada me vienes a ver para celebrar juntas – a lo que la pelinegra con lagrimas estilo anime se decía ya que la rubia tenia cinco minutos de haberse ido : - que mala es tsunade-sama yo no soy ninguna amargada y cuadrada además tengo que checar que todo lo haya hecho y no me mintió como la ultima ves bueno tendre que dejar las citas de hoy para ponerme a trabajar… a quien quiero engañar ni citas tengo seguire siendo una solterona igual que mi sensei! – a lo que una voz conocida le dijo : - te equivocas aun no respondes con un si o un no la invitación que te hice a cenar – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - yamato? Y cuando me la hicistes? – el pobre ambu dijo con lagrimas estilo anime : - por dios no puede ser que no te acuerdes…. Bueno que importa quieres venir a cenar conmigo? – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - no lo se yamato la verdad no te conozco muy bien me caes bien pero no se – a lo que el ambu dijo : - bueno no lo tomes como una cita shizune tómalo como un plan de amigos que me dices y asi podemos conocernos mejor – entonces una tercera voz dijo : - ya acéptalo shizune el pobre se muere de ganas por salir contigo – a lo que el ambu dijo asustado : - no se meta kakashi-sempai no me queme delante de ella o quiere que le diga a ella quien le gusta a usted y no lo hace por miedo – la pelinegra con una gota de sudor dijo : - no es necesario que me lo digas yamato lo se pero si kakashi quisiera decircelo tal ves se sorprenda con la respuesta – el peligris dijo : - que me quieres decir shizune? Que sabes quien es? Por favor no lo comentes – entonces el ambu le dijo al peligris : - quien es el asustado ahora sempai? Jajajaja y luego dice que el infantil es uno – entonces el peligris le metio un zape al ambu y dijo : - cállate yamato si todos en ambu se burlan de ti por que amas a…. – entonces el ambu salto encima del peligris le puso la mano en la boca de este mientras dijo : - eso ya es información de mas sempai! – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - a quien amas yamato? – el probre ambu no soporto la presión y prefirió desaparecer en una nube de humo mientras la pelinegra se acercaba a interrogar al peligris pero este dijo : - adiosito! – y también desaparecio en una nube de humo entonces la pelinegra se quedo con la duda mientras decía : - le gusto a yamato? No se no lo conozco bien pero me dicen que es una buena persona además cuando sepa mi edad se va a deprimir se que el tiene 27 años y yo 33 pero bueno de algo me sirvieron los jutsus de tsunade-sama sigo aparentado 25 años de seguro el pobre piensa que tengo 25 y no los 33 que en realidad tengo pero bueno que siga pensando eso ahora a trabajar ya que no le di una repuesta tal ves le de una la próxima ves que lo vea – y asi la pelinegra siguio con su trabajo esperanzada de saber si el ambu la amaba.

En la residencia uzumaki-hyuga

Estaba la ojiperla sentada en el sofá con su rubio mientras le decía : - sabes naruto-kun lo siento por haber arruinado la broma pero la verdad ya no resistia sin besarte mi amor – a lo que el rubio dijo : - no importa hinata-chan sabes presiento que perderé una fuerte suma de dinero debido a una apuesta del pasado – entonces la ojiperla dice : - claro que importa lo arruine…. En cuanto a lo otro en que apostaste mi cielo? – el rubio se le pusieron los ojos como platos y dijo : - ya me acorde mi luna no debi hacer mi jutsu sexi acabo de perder 500000 ryu con la abuela que ahora que escuche un grito es ella que ha de estar contenta que 500000 ryu iran a su cuenta personal genial sabia que al principio debía haberme negado a hacer aquella broma que aparte de que salio mal me hizo perder dinero – la ojiperla decía : - ya te dije que lo sentía mi amor – el rubio le contesto : - no me molesto contigo hinata-chan me molesto conmigo por no acordarme de aquella apuesta que hice con la abuela hace mas de un año – a lo que la ojiperla le dio un beso y le dijo : - oh vamos mi cielo además si algo nos sobra es dinero jijijiji somos inmensamente ricos aunque la verdad no me importa ya que soy inmensamente rica de amor ya que me amas mucho verdad? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - claro que te amo hinata-chan como no tienes idea y sabes tienes razón somos inmensamente ricos además aun falta tu herencia – a lo que la ojiperla entre risitas dijo : - desde cuando mi novio es tan interesado? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - nunca solo digo que aun falta tu herencia mi luna además soy mas rico que tu ya que tengo las herencias namikaze y uzumaki – a lo que la ojiperla dijo fingiendo molestia : - sabes naruto-kun jamas pensé que mi amado novio me saliera con que es mas rico que yo – el rubio creyendo que en realidad se habia enojado dijo : - lo siento hinata-chan solo estaba jugando tu sabes que yo jamas te diría eso me perdonas? Por favor di que si mi luna – la ojiperla lo beso de nuevo y dijo : - no tengo nada que perdonarte mi amor yo se que nunca me saldrás con eso pero te perdono si me besas si? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - si mi princesa todos los que mi luna quiera – entonces el rubio empezó a besarla con pequeños besos mientras la ojiperla solo decía : - quiero mas mi cielo mas besos por favor – el rubio dijo : - como tu ordenes preciosa – y la ojiperla dijo mientras lo besaba y le hacia cosquillas : - ahora es mi turno mi amor de besarte – entonces el rubio se reia de lo lindo mientras decía : - esta bien hinata-chan pero no son necesarias las cosquillas jajajaja solo espero que después aguantes el castigo – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - si en tu castigo vienen besos mi cielo adelante castígame todo lo que quieras – entonces el rubio le empezó a hacer cosquillas mientras la ojiperla se moria de la risa y decía : - basta mi amor déjame de hacer cosquillas en lugar de eso besame un poco mas jijijijiji – y asi siguieron unos minutos hasta que el rubio dijo : - oye sabes hinata-chan hace días que no se de kurama de casualidad no esta dentro de ti? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - no mi amor hace unos días mi querida suegra mando a llamar por el para una misión y el que tenia ganas de salir a pasear por ahí acepto pero se supone que volverá en dos días… - entonces una tercera voz les dijo : - vaya si fueran un desconocido quien me dijera eso no me molestaría pero los que me digan eso sean mis estudiantes me pone furioso! – el rubio dijo : - aaah ya llegaste tan amargado como siempre zorro – entonces el kyuby contesto : - como no estarlo si mis estudiantes me llaman lento! Se les olvida que gracias a mi tienen la velocidad que tienen? – la ojiperla corrió lo abrazo mientras le decía : - otta-san que bueno que ya llego lo extrañe mucho – el zorro dijo tranquilo : - vaya al menos alguien si me extraño – a lo que la ojiperla dijo mientras le hacia cariñitos : - claro que lo extrañamos otta-san solo que mi naruto-kun no quiere decirselo – a lo que el rubio dijo : - claro que no yo no extrañe además descanse unos días de el ya que no me regañaron en 5 dias – a lo que el zorro decía : - si yo también descanse de ese mocoso 5 dias sin escucharlo quejarse de que su misión era aburrida – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo a los dos : - ya no se hagan los duros…. Naruto-kun tu extrañaste a otta-san y el te extraño a ti – los dos replicaron : - no es cierto! – a lo que la ojiperla dijo preparando su máxima arma : - seguros? – el rubio y el zorro se miraron y no dijeron nada ya después el kyuby le dijo a la ojiperla que aun lo tenia en brazos : - que te he dicho con ponerte cariñosa conmigo niña? – la ojiperla le contesto mientras lo mecia suavemente : - que no le gusta pero no puedo evitarlo asi que no replique y dejese querer otta-san! – asi la ojiperla lo empezó a abrazar y el zorro dijo ya derrotado : - por que será que esta niña puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera? – la ojiperla dijo : - por que usted me quiere mucho y yo a usted…. Y ahora que volvió que quiere de comer? – el kuyby dijo mientras saboreaba en su mente : - por ahí hubieses empezado se me antoja un poco de pescado y un poco de arroz – la ojiperla dijo : - enseguida otta-san y tu naruto-kun? – el rubio dijo : - mmmm no se aun te quedaron galletas de ayer? – la ojiperla dijo : - si mi cielo aguarde un poco para ti – el rubio dijo : - genial entonces que sean galletas y un poco de leche por favor - entonces la ojiperla dijo : - pues espérenme un momento mis amores ahora vuelvo – y asi la ojiperla se fue a la cocina y el rubio le dijo al zorro : - que averiguaste sensei? – el zorro mas serio dijo : - pues tenias razón mocoso el hijo del feudal esta contratando mercenarios para tratar de secuestrar a mi pequeña – el rubio dijo : - ese bastardo le pone una mano encima a mi hime-chan y se muere lo juro – el zorro secundo : - asi es mocoso los mataremos de la peor manera si le hacen daño a la mocosa – entonces el rubio dijo : - y que mas averiguaste kyuby? – entonces el zorro dijo : - a pesar de que esta reclutando mercenarios a diestra y siniestra ninguno les dara problemas mocoso – el rubio deprimido dijo : - genial acaso no hay nadie en este mundo que me de pelea? – el kyuby le dijo algo estresado : - por lo que veo no naruto y ahora que hacemos con ese tipo? – el rubio dijo : - no se kurama quieres hacerte cargo o lo hago yo? – el zorro respondio : - mmmmm yo me encargo muchacho no dejare que le toquen un cabello a mi pequeña – el rubio le dijo : - enserio la quieres verdad kyuby? Hasta podría creer que enserio la miras como a tu pequeña hija – el zorro le dijo : - pues no puedo mentirte mocoso enserio esa niña se metio dentro de mi malvado y oscuro corazón y ahora no puedo negarle nada por mas pequeño que sea me conformo con que me regale una sonrisa de ves en cuando estoy seguro de algo la quiero mucho y la veo como si fuera mi pequeña hija solo espero que no estes celoso mocoso jajajaja – el rubio dijo : - para nada sensei de hecho me alegra que la quieras mas a ella que a mi por que si hubiera una razón se que la salvarías a ella en lugar de a mi pero no debiste haber dicho que la quieres en voz alta kyuby – el zorro que estaba de espaldas dijo : - por que mocoso? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - por que ella te escucho zorro ahora prepárate para que te llene de abrazos y cariñitos – entonces la ojiperla corrió hacia el zorro lo abrazo mientras decía : - mi otta-san me quiere, mi otta-san me quiere! Y yo lo quiero mucho a el….. lo sabia ahora no lo niegue mas y me gustaría que me lo dijera – el zorro dijo casi sin aire ya que la ojiperla lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza : - no me lo pidas ahora pequeña suficientemente duro se me hizo aceptarlo y ahora me pides que te lo diga no creo espera un tiempo – la ojiperla le dijo mientras lo acariciaba : - me conformo con eso por el momento otta-san estoy tan feliz de que ya se que usted me quiere pero me haría mas feliz el que me lo diga – entonces el zorro dijo : - todo a su tiempo pequeña, todo a su tiempo – entonces la ojiperla lo solto lo puso en la mesa del comedor y dijo : - ahora coman mis amores lo que les cocine – entonces el rubio le dijo a la ojiperla : - oye hinata-chan y dime ahora estas contenta que sabes que kurama te quiere? – la ojiperla le dijo mientras le daba un beso : - mucho naruto-kun mucho solo espero que no estes celoso – el rubio dijo : - para nada hinata-chan de hecho se me hace mejor ya que te cuidara mejor que a mi y eso se lo pedi desde el principio que cuidara de ti – la ojiperla le dijo : - pero cielo sabes que me puedo cuidar sola pero por que se lo pediste? – el rubio dijo : - se que te puedes cuidar sola mi luna pero es mejor que el te cuide ya te he dicho que no quiero que nada te pase – la ojiperla dijo : - pero naruto-kun se que me quieres cuidar del mundo pero hay veces en las que no podras estar ahí para cuidarme y debo aprender a cuidarme sola mi amor – el rubio dijo : - si yo no estoy para cuidarte hinata-chan esta el kyuby para cuidarte verdad sensei? - el zorro respondio : - sabes que si mocoso pero ahora déjenme comer esta deliciosa comida – la ojiperla le dijo : - naruto-kun, otta-san se que me aman pero necesito que me dejen defenderme sola adoro que me cuiden como ustedes lo hacen pero me gustaría que de ves en cuando me dejen cuidar de ustedes yo los amo a los dos y me muero si algo les pasa a otta-san lo amo como una hija a su padre y a mi precioso sol lo amo con todo mi corazón con todo mi ser lo amo mas que a todo en este mundo es mi mas preciado tesoro y como dijo si algo les llegara a pasar a ustedes dos me volveria loca ya que ahora los dos son mi mundo mi razón de vivir – esto ultimo lo dijo abrazando al kyuby y besando al rubia mientras estos dos dijeron : - y nosotros te amamos a ti – la ojiperla ruborizada dijo : - ya lo se ahora coman – entonces el rubio dijo : - ya acabamos mi luna – entonces la ojiperla le dijo a ambos : - y que quieren de postre? – el kyuby dijo : - no se un ninja renegado – la ojiperla dijo : - que quiere otta-san? – el zorro contesto : - un ninja tengo ganas de comerme un humano – la ojiperla se asusto y el rubio dijo : - pues te hubieses comido uno en tu ultima misión kyuby y asi me hacias un favor – el kyuby le dijo : - ninguno valia la pena que tal si me enfermaba del estomago como la ultima ves que me comi a ese ninja de la llave – la ojiperla aterrada dijo : - otta-san usted se ha comido humanos? – el kitsune respondio : - si niña pero no te asustes ninguno de esta aldea – la ojiperla dijo : - no cree que eso es un poco sádico otta-san? – el zorro respondio : - vaya niña pareciera que no me conoces – la ojiperla dijo : - no me refiero a eso digo que no es higienico que se coma humanos sin saber como están de salud ya que podría enfermarlo – el rubio dijo : - si la ultima ves que se enfermo estuve mal tres semanas – la ojiperla le dijo a su amado : - y tu por que naruto-kun? – el rubio dijo : - por que en ese tiempo el zorro aun no tenia libertad absoluta como ahora y si el se enfermaba yo también – entonces el zorro hablo : - que te quejas mocoso cuando te dio sarampión no me queje como lo haces tu ahora asi que cállate – la ojiperla dijo : - vaya si uno se enferma se enferman los dos? – el rubio dijo : - no hinata-chan los tres ya que ahora también eres una jinchuuriki y lo que te pase a ti nos pasa a nosotros – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - pues si estoy enferma de amor se los contagio? – el zorro dijo : - gracias a dios no estoy como tu enferma de amor por ese rubio – entonces el rubio contesto : - tal ves al zorro no lo contagiaste pero a mi si preciosa – la ojiperla dijo sonrojada : - ay mi amor que cosas tan lindas dices – entonces el zorro dijo algo molesto : - no empiezen si? Por cierto par de holgazanes ya fueron a entrenar? – la ojiperla dijo : - si empezare a besar a mi lindo rubio otta-san y no soy una holgazana antier Sali a entrenar con naruto-kun – a lo que el zorro dijo : - hare como que les creo ahora me largo un rato a dormir – la ojiperla dijo : - esta bien otta-san le dire cuando este lista la cena…. – el zorro se fue al cuarto de lavado a dormir en la pequeña cama que la ojiperla le hizo para que durmiera y la ojiperla volvió a hablar : - y en que estábamos guapo? – el rubio dijo : - en que me dabas un beso y te llevaba cargando a la sala para relajarnos un poco – entonces la ojiperla obedecio le dio un beso al rubio y el rubio la llevo cargando hasta la sala para relajarse un poco.

Con kiba y yuri

Estaban la pelinegra de lentes y el entrenador de perros caminando cuando este le dijo a la chica : - yuri yo quería decirte algo – la pelinegra dijo : - que es kiba-kun? – el entrenador de perros dijo : - lo que pasa es que estoy empezando a sentir algo por ti pero no puedo asegurarte de amarte como quisiera asi que la pregunta es…. Te gustaría que lo intentaramos? – la pelinegra de lentes dijo llena de felicidad : - si kiba-kun quisiera intentarlo contigo no te preocupes que yo me encargare que te enamores de mi por que yo ya te amo…. Te amo kiba-kun – el entrenador de perros dijo : - tu me amas? Desde cuando? – la chica de lentes dijo : - desde que tengo 12 años cuando te conoci aquella ves que choque contigo en la academia tu me dijiste que tuviera cuidado mientras me ayudabas a levantarme de ahí me regalaste una sonrisa y te fuiste con shino-kun y hinata-sama sin antes despedirte de mi me llamaste desconocida ya que no te dije mi nombre nunca nadie habia sido amable conmigo es por eso que empeze a preguntar sobre ti hasta que un dia sin querer golpee a naruto sin querer el estaba molesto y venia dispuesto a golpearme pero al ver que comencé a llorar se detuvo y me dijo que le recordaba a cierta chica de ojos de luna quien diría que esa chica era hinata-sama de ahí me conto que te conocía y yo le dije si me podía hablar de ti…. – entonces el entrenador de perros dijo : - y no lo hizo y si lo hizo fueron cosas malas ya que en ese tiempo yo lo trataba peor que una basura – la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - te equivocas kiba-kun… el me dijo que eras un buen chico un poco menos despistado que el y que el y tu solian escaparse de las clases junto con shikamaru-kun y chouji-kun pero la mayoría de las veces fueron atrapados por iruka sensei también me conto sobre hinata-sama y me dijo lo amable y dulce que ella era de shino-kun no me hablo mucho ya que no lo conocía mucho – el entrenador de perros dijo : - vaya y pensar que después de lo mal que trate a naruto cuando niños y el solo quería ser mi amigo vaya que a veces son mas idiota que el – la pelinegra dijo : - no eres mas idiota si no un poco despistado kiba-kun pero aun asi esa es la razón por la que te empeze a querer ahora dime tu sientes algo por mi? – el entrenador de perros dijo : - si siento algo por ti yuri no puedo decir que sea amor pero si un gran cariño es por eso que te digo si quieres intentarlo para descubrir si en realidad podemos mejorar o solo quedar como amigos – entonces la pelinegra dijo : - pues yo quiero intentarlo kiba-kun ya te dije que hare que te enamores de mi como un loco seguire el consejo de hinata-sama y no me rendiré asi que acepto – entonces la pelinegra le dion un beso en la mejilla y le dijo : - te quiero no…. te amo kiba-kun nos vemos mañana amor mio – entonces el entrenador de perros dijo : - adiós yuri bonita que descanses – entonces el entrenador de perros iba caminando hasta que una persona en el pasillo dijo : - bien hecho kiba hasta que decidiste intentarlo – el entrenador de perros se dio cuenta quien era y dijo : - gracias…. Desde cuando estas ahí shino? – el encapuchado dijo : - desde hace 5 minutos ya que shiho vive a unas calles de aquí la deje en su hogar los vi y decidi seguirlos y aquí me tienes – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - bueno ya que nos vamos? – el encapuchado asintió y dijo ya que caminaban a la salida del edificio de departamentos : - bueno kiba dime y eso que por fin le dijiste a yuri lo que sientes? – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - bueno shino es que hinata convertido en hombre me obligo a decirlo – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - a si es cierto ella me lo acaba de decir pero bueno y ahora que haras? – el entrenador de perros dijo : - pues que mas hare shino sino tratar de que mi relación con yuri salga adelante tratare de hacerla feliz todo el tiempo que este con ella amigo – el encapuchado dijo : - si tienes razón kiba y que te parece si vamos a comer algo? – el entrenador de perros dijo : - si shino de ahí me cuentas como es que tu y shiho se enamoraron – entonces el encapuchado dijo : - bueno kiba te acuerdas que de ves en cuando no iba a entrenar? – el entrenador de perros asintió con la cabeza y el encapuchado hablo de nuevo : - pues esas veces estaba con shiho ya que en ese tiempo ella estaba de vacaciones – y asi siguieron platicando los dos hasta que llegaron al puesto de ramen.

En el parque de konoha

Estaba la pequeña ojiperla sentada en un columpio mientras decía : - ah que dia tan aburrido pero es un dia lindo eso no lo puedo negar hoy no he visto al jefe ni a mi hermana de seguro andan encerrados en su hogar y konohamaru-kun donde andara? – cuando siente que la mecen y le dicen : - aquí hanabi-chan – entonces la pequeña ojiperla dice : - hola konohamaru-kun como ha estado tu dia? – el pelinegro hablo : - pues bien pero aburrido hanabi-chan pero ahora ya esta mejor que veo a la chunnin mas linda de konoha jejeje – la pequeña ojiperla dice : - ya konohamaru-kun me la creeré que dices que soy la chunnin mas linda de konoha – el pelinegro dijo : - claro que eres la chunnin mas linda de konoha bueno para mi lo eres lindura – la pequeña ojiperla se sonrojo y dijo : - que lindo eres konohamaru-kun tu eres el chunnin mas guapo de konoha para mi – el pelinegro dijo : - ya se jejejeje que bueno que el jefe y hinata-sama andan perdidos no crees? – la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - si pero me gustaría saber donde están he escuchado que un nuevo tipo anda por aquí y dijo que destrozaría al jefe – el pelinegro revienta de la risa y dice : - jajajajaja que cosas dices hanabi-chan no hay nadie en el mundo que le gane al jefe – entonces la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - si hay alguien konohamaru-kun mi hermana – el pelinegro dijo : - si pero hinata-sama no cuenta ya que ella jamas lo golpearía – entonces la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - ya se pero el que traiga loquito al jefe cuenta no crees? – el pelinegro dijo : - si tal ves tengas algo de razón ya que sufro lo mismo que el y sabes adoro que me tortures de esa manera a base de besos jejejeje – entonces la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - ya se pero a veces pienso que debería ser mas cariñosa como mi hermana – entonces el pelinegro dijo : - me gustaría hanabi-chan pero también me gusta que seas asi en cuanto a lo otro creo que deberíamos decirle a hinata-sama que un tonto según tratara de hacerle un minimo rasguño al jefe – entonces la pequeña ojiperla dijo emocionada : - si vamos a ver como el jefe…. correccion como mi hermana le patea el trasero al tipo que retara al jefe asi que tal si vamos a visitarlos? – a lo que el pelinegro dijo con fuego en los ojos : - si vamos hanabi-chan quiero ver como es que hinata-sama muele a golpes a aquel tipo – y asi los dos se fueron rumbo a casa de la ojiperla y el rubio.

Con el sasusaku

Estaba la pelirosa y el azabache caminando cuando el azabache dice : - oye sakura y como estuvo tu mañana? – la pelirosa dijo : - mas o menos sasuke lindo no habia mucho que hacer en el hospital asi que me di el dia libre – entonces una persona dijo : - y quien te dio permiso sakura? – la pelirosa dijo sin mirar : - que te importa se supone que por algo soy la directora del hospital no? – entonces la persona dijo : - que dijiste sakura? – la pelirosa dijo antes de literalmente morirse del susto : - que me di el dia libre eres sorda o que?... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh tsunade-sama que hace por aquí y digame como la esta pasando? – la rubia dijo con una vena en su cabeza y con llamas en los ojos : - estaba celebrando que gane una apuesta de 500000 ryu pero me la acabas de arruinar con esta demostración de insubordinación pequeña mocosa dime que quieres taijutsu o ninjutsu? – la pelirosa blanca de miedo dijo : - por favor tsunade-sama no me mate se lo ruego es mas debería estar feliz que gano al fin una apuesta – el azabache dijo : - no debiste decirle eso sakura solo lo empeoraste – la pelirosa ya derrotada dijo : - taijutsu tsunade-sama – entonces la rubia le pego un puñetazo que hizo a la pelirosa salir volando hasta perderse en el cielo mientras gritaba : - lo sientoooooooooo! – entonces el azabache asustado salio corriendo mientras gritaba : - sakura! No te me vayas cerezita! – y salio corriendo detrás de la pelirosa y la rubia le dijo : - no tiene caso que corras sasuke la golpee con la fuerza suficiente para que caiga en casa de naruto – entonces el azabache dijo : - mmmmm gracias? – y asi el azabache se fue caminando tranquilamente mientras la hokage dijo : - golpear a sakura me termino de alegrar el dia ahora a ir a cobrar mi hermoso dinero jajajajaja – y la rubia se fue junto con el azabache y le dijo : - oye sasuke y tu para cuando muchacho? – el azabache dijo confuso : - no se que me habla hokage – la rubia le dijo : - ya te gano naruto en eso sasuke – el azabache dijo : - se refiere a casarme verdad? Pues si en eso me gano el dobe ya hable con sakura y me dijo que no esta tan deseosa de casarse ahora por lo que no hemos tocado el teme de hecho no esta deacuerdo que esos dos se casen jóvenes – a lo que la rubia dijo : - y que edad piensas que es la correcta muchacho? – el azabache dijo : - no se a los 25 o 26 tal ves? – a lo que la hokage dijo : - pues a mi me gusta que se casen a esa edad además los dos están deacuerdo además esos dos ya no pueden estar separados se aman con locura se necesitan uno al otro para mi es un lindo amor que le acaba de costar a naruto 500000 ryu por hacer su jutsu sexi – a lo que el azabache dijo : - si el amor lo dejo mas idiota de lo que era que se lo olvido la puesta que hizo con usted verdad? – la rubia dijo : - por lo que veo si me dijo shizune su broma ahora vamos te acompaño – el azabache dijo : - siendo honestos hokage-sama cuanto tiempo le tardaran esos 500mil ryu? – la rubia dijo ya que se encontraba de buen humor : - pues la verdad no se si me pongo a jugar desde ahora por lo menos una semana o dos máximo – el azabache dijo : - vaya usted si que gasta – la rubia contesto : - si se supone que las mujeres gastamos mucho deberías saber eso ya que tu novia gasta demasiado no? – el azabache dijo aburrido : - si esa mujer gasta como si no hubiese mañana pero que se le va a hacer – y asi los dos continuaron con su camino rumbo a visitar al rubio y a la ojiperla y buscar a una noqueada pelirosa.

Con hanabi y konohamaru

Estaba la pareja de chunnin en la puerta de sus maestros cuando la pequeña ojiperla le dice a su novio : - que esperas konohamaru-kun toca la puerta – el pelinegro dijo : - no que tal y hinata-sama se encuentra consintiendo al jefe y sabes lo que me puede pasar si los interrumpo ella se suele molestar mucho asi que toca tu – la pequeña ojiperla dijo en un bufido : - y ser yo la que recibe la golpiza? Claro que no además desde cuando no eres caballeroso con tu novia? – el pelinegro dijo : - pues ahora lo soy es por eso que debes tocar tu … ya sabes las damas primero – la pequeña ojiperla dijo algo molesta : - claro ahora si que eres un caballero… toca la puerta si? – la pequeña ojiperla hizo lo mismo que su hermana hacia con su rubio adorado el pobre pelinegro derrotado dijo : - sabes a veces me molesta que tengas los mismos ojos que hinata-sama que suele caer derrotado ante su hermosura… esta bien tu ganas – asi el pelinegro toco la puerta y la pequeña ojiperla dijo victoriosa : - los odias y a la ves te gusta que te haga los ojitos tiernos que mi hermana le hace al jefe acéptalo – el pelinegro dijo : - no me gustan me encanta hanabi-chan pero me gusta mas cuando los haces tu a cuando los hace mi maestra – entonces una voz femenina decía desde el interior : - no me importa quien seas cuando abra esa puerta te pateare tu enorme trasero por interrumpirme mientras consiento a mi rubio lindo – entonces la pequeña ojiperla : - si claro como si pudieras – le persona de adentro de la casa dijo ya molesta que en realidad era la ojiperla : - claro que puedo y mas por que mi naruto-kun estaba siendo muy cariñoso conmigo y llegan ustedes y lo arruinan par de desconocidos – entonces el pelinegro le dijo a su amada : - hanabi-chan estas loca? Acaso quieres que hinata-sama nos mate? Sabia que debimos haber venido mas tarde – entonces la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - claro que no lo hara mi hermana me quiere mucho – entonces la ojiperla abrió la puerta y dijo haciendo que estos dos vieran pasar su vida frente a sus ojos : - claro que lo hare nadie me interrumpe mientras consiento a mi naruto-kun – entonces la pequeña ojiperla muerta de miedo le dice : - ya deja de jugar hermana que me asustas – la ojiperla dijo : - claro que no juego hermanita si golpee a neji-niisan hasta que me canse hace dos semanas si no hubiese sido por tenten que me dijo que no dejara huérfano a su hijo lo hubiese matado todo mundo sabe que d de la tarde nadie debe molestarnos ya que es la hora en que mi precioso naruto-kun duerme su siesta – entonces el pelinegro dijo : - hinata-sama no queríamos molestarla pero no cree que hacer que el jefe tenga siestas es demasiado? – entonces se escucho dentro de la casa : - quien demonios es? No ven que trato de dormir matare al que me despertó… hinata-chan donde estas mi lunita? – la ojiperla dijo con una voz tan siniestra que la pequeña ojiperla casi se desmaya del susto y después con una voz muy dulce para su amado : - ahora si los mato….. aquí en la puerta mi cielo mientras mato a lo que te despertaron de tu sueño mi amor! – el rubio hablo solo para empeorar las cosas el pobre pelinegro ya rogaba por su vida : - si matalos rápido y vente que necesito abrazarte – la ojiperla le dijo con una gran sonrisa que solo el rubio podía hacer que tuviera : - ya voy no tardo y no solo te abrazare sino te dare muchos besos…. En cuanto a ustedes dos su ultimas palabras? - el pelinegro dijo muerto del susto : - por favor hinata-sama no nos mate aun soy muy joven además no puede matar a su hermanita – la ojiperla dijo un molesta : - konohamaru-kun tu mejor que nadie sabes que no me gusta que me molesten mientras consiento a mi hombre por lo que no sere tan mala con ella tu pagaras por ambos – la pequeña ojiperla le rogaba a su hermana : - por favor hermana no lo mates digo no nos mates te piedad de nosotros… - entonces una voz aun mas siniestra se escuchaba dentro de la casa : - maldita sea mi suerte 5 dias sin dormir llego a mi hogar buscando paz y tranquilidad y me salen con que algún imbécil esta haciendo ruido quieren dejarme dormir con un demonio? Ya que si salgo matare al que me despertó…. Donde demonios estas mocosa me prometiste un vaso de leche por favor! – la ojiperla se enojo aun mas y dijo con una tranquilidad que solo reflejaba una cosa: ganas de matar a alguien : - ahora los mato los revivo y los vuelvo a matar… ya despertaron a otta-san y esta del mal humor… ahora le llevo su leche otta-san – entonces la pequeña ojiperla dijo muerta del susto : - por favor ten piedad de tu hermanita ya se yo me encargo de hacerle la leche a kurama-sama mientras tu consientes al jefe y te dejamos en paz te parece? – la ojiperla dijo aun molesta : - oh claro que le harán su leche a otta-san y después acabare con ustedes ya que lo peor que podría pasar… - entonces sus miedos se hacían realidad ya que el rubio le dijo al zorro : - quieres callarte zorro tonto trato de dormir! – el kyuby enojado dijo a unos metros desde el pasillo : - cállate tu mocoso insolente yo también trato de dormir! – el rubio mas molesto dijo desde la sala : - a quien le llamas mocoso insolente costal de pulgas? – el zorro dijo ya con la muerte en sus ojos : - a ti mocoso insolente esa no es forma de hablarle a tu maestro tonto humano! Además a quien llamas saco de pulgas te hare tragar tus palabras! – no hay duda la ojiperla estaba furiosa como pocas veces se le habia visto y encima de eso su inner la molestaba : - ( _con un demonio santita ahora tenemos que ver que ese viejo al que llamamos papa no se coma a nuestro rubio lindo además tienes que enseñarles a esos dos que no se nos molesta mientras consentimos a naruto-kun! _) – la ojiperla le dijo a su inner : - ( _ya se pervertida luego le dare una lección a esos dos ahora tengo que calmar a mis amores nos vemos luego _) – entonces la ojiperla volvió a la realidad y dijo : - mi amor, otta-san no se peleen – pero ya era demasiado tarde el rubio ahorcaba al kyuby y el kyuby hacia lo mismo al rubio con una de sus colas entonces la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - ya se!... kurama-sama si suelta al jefe le dire donde se puede comer a unos ninjas – el zorro dijo curioso : - es enserio o me engañas pequeña mocosa? – el pelinegro secundo : - si hay un ninja que trata de hacerle daño al jefe por lo que si quiere se lo puede comer kurama sensei – entonces la ojiperla pensó detenidamente y le dijo al kyuby en su mente : - ( _otta-san era yo convertida en hombre se acuerda que le dije que estábamos haciendo una broma? _) – el kyuby le contesto de la misma manera : - ( _ah pequeña tu y el tonto ese nunca maduraran? _) – la ojiperla le dijo algo molesta al kyuby : - ( _ya madure otta-san ya no soy una niña! _) – entonces el zorro respondio : - ( _demuestramelo…. tu y esa pervertida son unas niñas de 6 años! _) – entonces la inner le contesto al kyuby : - ( _lo siento papi pero la infantil es ella no yo ella es la que no madura! _) – la ojiperla le dijo molesta a su inner : - ( _oye pervertida de que lado estas? Otra de esas y no dejare que toques a nuestro naruto-kun! _) – la inner se maldijo en ese momento y dijo sabiendo que perdio contra la ojiperla : - ( _obviamente del tuyo santita….. por favor déjame tocar a nuestro rubio consentido! _) – y asi los dos fueron sorprendidos por una tercera vos en sus mentes : - ( _zorro si que a veces eres desesperante además que hablas la ultima ves que fuimos a suna no te cansaste de hacerle bromas al kazekage y a killer bee volviendo loco al hachibi deja que mi princesa se divierta un rato … y hinata-chan no crees que tu hermanita y konohamaru son las victimas perfectas para hacerles una broma? _) – la ojiperla le contesto : - ( _esa no me la sabia cielo luego otta-san se la pasa diciendo que soy una inmadura y claro que tienes razón mi amor ellos será los próximos en sufrir nuestra broma asi que ahora vuelvo _) – entonces los tres volvieron a la realidad y la ojiperla desaparecio en una nube de humo dejando extrañados a la pareja de chunnin entonces el pelinegro dijo : - a donde se fue hinata-sama jefe? – el rubio le dijo ya mas tranquilo : - no se de seguro se fue a nuestro lugar secreto ya que no quiere descargar su coraje con ustedes – la pequeña ojiperla dijo ya mas tranquila : - uh gracias a dios no nos matara – a lo que el kyuby le dijo a los dos chunnin : - me hubiese gustado que trapeara el piso con ustedes niños pero el que salio a que se le bajara el coraje no quiere decir que se escaparan del castigo que les dara apenas mi pequeña vuelva – entonces un tipo de lentes oscuros vestido todo de negro ( hinata jutsu sexi ) le dijo al rubio : - asi que eres tu el gran naruto uzumaki eh? – el rubio dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo : - si por que? ( _somos malos hime-chan ) _– el tipo de lentes dijo : - por que te matare bastardo ( _y muy malos jijijiji perdón por el insulto mi cielo pero tenia que hacerlo creible te amo mi amor _) – el rubio dijo inpertinente : - si claro tu y cuantos mas idiota? ( _no te preocupes mi princesa entiendo…. Te amo mi lunita perdón por el insulto _) – el tipo de lentes oscuros dijo : - no necesito de alguien mas para hacerlo conmigo basta y sobra monstruo! ( _ ay no ahora si me pase de la raya lo siento mucho mi amor! _) – entonces el rubio dijo sediento de sangre : - y que esperas para atacar? ya quiero matarte de la manera mas cruel y sadica que encuentre malnacido…. ( _no te preocupes hinata-chan se que no lo dices enserio tu jamas me dirias algo asi _) – entonces aquel tipo iba a lanzarse sobre el rubio pero la pareja de chunnin se puso delante del rubio y la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - no dejaremos que le toques un cabello al jefe y el no es un mostruo el es el mejor amigo y maestro que cualquier persona quisiera tener – el pelinegro la secundo : - asi es tonto no me importa quien seas ni cuanto poder tengas solo una cosa te juro no dejare que le hagas daño a mis maestros no solo los miro como mis maestros son como mis hermanos mayores y no dejare que me los quites ahora ponte en guardia! – el tipo de lentes pensó : - ( _asi que estos dos en verdad nos quieren eh? La verdad me alegra que esos dos nos quieran me alegro que hanabi mire a mi amado hermoso como a un hermano mayor ahora fingiré que golpeo a mi precioso aunque la verdad no puedo hasta el fingir que lo golpeo me lastima ni siquiera puedo enojarme con el ay mi cielo esto me dolerá mas a mi que a ti _) – entonces el tipo iba decidido a atacar cuando cierta pelirosa cae encima de la pareja de chunnin mientras esta grito antes de caer : - cuidado abajoooooo! – dejando a los pobres chunnin con espirales en los ojos ( bueno eran tres contando a la pelirosa ) entonces el rubio que se moria de la risa empezó a darse topes con la puerta ya que no quería carcajearse a gusto ya que molestaría a su hermana y tal ves terminaría golpeado entonces la ojiperla no soporto mas y deshizo el jutsu mientras se moria de la risa hasta el kyuby que se hallaba malhumorado se le ilumino una pequeña sonrisa mientras decía : - jajaja estos humanos ya me pusieron de buen humor hasta llueven chicles jajajajaja – la ojiperla decía : - sakura-san estas bien? – la pelirosa aun con espirales en los ojos dijo : - no quiero ir a la academia mami – el rubio dijo : - eso quiere decir que no mi preciosa hime-chan – la ojiperla le dijo entre risitas : - hanabi, konohamaru-kun están bien? – le pequeña ojiperla dijo noqueada : - aah que lindas estrellas ah – la chica siguio asi y el pelinegro de la misma forma dijo : - donde esta la gotera señora? ahhh – entoces la ojiperla dijo : - vaya sakura-san los noqueo pero por que llueven pelirosas? jijijijijiji – entonces una voz le dijo al rubio : - naruto, narutito espero que tengas listo mi dinero! – al escuchar eso la ojiperla quería matar a la persona que le dijo a su rubio "narutito" ya que ella era la única que le solia decir eso entonces volteo a ver quien era y le dijo a la persona : - si que se le ve feliz hokage-sama o debería decir suegrita jijijijiji – la rubia le contesto muy contenta : - como no estarlo hinatita acabo de ganar 500000 ryu por cierto ya te tengo una respuesta – la ojieperla le dijo super contenta y emocionada : - enserio hokage-sama? - la rubia dijo : - si hinata y mi respuesta es si – la ojiperla dio un mega salto mientras hacia una "gai sensei señal" : - siiiiiiiiii ahora solo me faltan sakura-san y sasuke-kun! – entonces el azabache dijo ya que estaba detrás de la hokage : - yo que hinata? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo al azabache : - te lo dire hasta que sakura-san recobre el sentido – el azabache dijo : - ok hinata – y el rubio que llevaba un rato en silencio dijo : - si lo hiciste hinata-chan? – la ojiperla le dijo : - si mi cielo lo hice además mi padre me regaño ya que me he tardado mucho en pedírselo a las personas que me dijiste – el azabache dijo : - que quieres pedirnos hinata? – entonces la pelirosa le dijo al azabache ya que habia recobrado el sentido : - quiere pedirnos la mano de naruto en matrimonio mi sasuke – el azabache dijo : - es enserio? no creen que eso no nos concierne a nosotros ademas si el ya se la pidió a tu padre hinata no creo necesario que tu tengas que pedirnos la mano de naruto a nosotros – entonces la pequeña ojiperla dijo que también ya habia recobrado el sentido : - lo es sasuke-teme ya que ustedes son los hermanos del jefe mi hermana tiene la obligación como futura líder del clan pedirles la mano del jefe en matrimonio ella pensó que no pero mi padre le dijo que tenia que hacerlo como futura líder del clan mas poderoso de konoha pero ella no solo lo hacia con obligación sino con gusto ya que ella ama mucho al jefe y el jefe a ella ahora que dicen ustedes dos ya que la hokage y suegra de mi hermana ya acepto – el azabache le dijo a la ojiperla : - bueno la verdad yo no acepto que se casen muy jóvenes – esto a la ojiperla le cayo como un lingote y la dejo desprotegida y casi al borde del llanto le dijo al azabache : - por que no sasuke-kun si yo lo amo demasiado por favor dame su mano en matrimonio por favor – el azabache dijo : -hinata no dudo que lo ames solo te pido una cosa por el bien de mi hermano la haras? – la ojiperla dijo : - claro sasuke-kun lo hare sin pensar ni reclamar – entonces la pelirosa dijo : - prometenos que cuidaras de naruto, hinata que lo haras feliz – la ojiperla le dijo : - claro que si sakura-san de los he dicho mil veces yo vivo por el y para el…. Si eso es lo que me piden no duden que lo hare yo adoro hacerlo feliz vivo para complacerlo vivo solo y exclusivamente para el ya que a veces no me importa nadie mas que mi amado naruto-kun cualquier cosa que me pida yo la hare como si mi vida dependiera de esa orden tu lo sabes mejor que nadie sakura-san te hice un juramento hace un año lo recuerdas? – la pelirosa dijo : - si hinata lo recuerdo perfectamente – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - entonces es hora de que se los digas a naruto-kun y sasuke-kun – entonces la pelirosa hablo : - bueno es hora de que se enteren de todo…

Flashback

Estaba la ojiperla junto con la pelirosa platicando sobre cierto rubio y la segunda le dijo a la primera : - oye hinata y ya le dijiste a naruto eso? – la ojiperla sonrojada y triste dijo : - no pude sakura-san me desmaye de nuevo y de nuevo el me llevo a mi casa – la pelirosa le dijo algo molesta : - y para cuando hinata ya te estas tardando – la ojiperla le dijo : - ya se sakura-san pero tengo tanto miedo de decircelo y si me rechaza? – la pelirosa le dijo un poco mas molesta : - por el amor de dios hinata me desesperas hasta el grado de querer golpearte como se lo hago al idiota de naruto creeme el ya no me ama a mi bueno si me ama pero como un hermano a su hermana en cambio he notado que a ti te va empezado a ver como mujer – la ojiperla se ruborizo y le dijo : - por que dices eso sakura-san? – entonces le conto lo que el rubio le dijo : - lo que pasa hinata es que lleva días diciendo que te ves hermosa que le encanta tu cabello que podría verte a los ojos todo el dia si tu se lo pidieras y me conto algo que hizo que me hizo que lo mandara al hospital pero el hecho de que lo use de pera de boxeo me dijo que mi golpiza no era nada con el dolor que tenia por dentro ya que se sentía una basura un acosador… un pervertido – la ojiperla se emociono y dijo : - es enserio? de verdad no me mientes? Por kamy el piensa que soy bonita no sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar eso pero si el razón de tu golpiza es por lo que creo de hecho yo abri mas la puerta para que el me mirara sakura-san – la pelirosa dijo : - eso quiere decir que te diste cuenta que te estaba espiando mientras te cambiabas de ropa? – la ojiperla sonrojada dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos : - si sakura-san desde el principio me di cuenta que estaba siendo observada pero me alegre cuando me di cuenta quien me espiaba fuera el de hecho le rogué a todos los dioses que me hubiese estado espiando mientras me bañaba aquella ves – la pelirosa no podía creer hasta donde podría llegar la ojiperla con tal de que su rubio se diera cuenta de lo hermosa que es y esta dijo : - no puedo creerlo hinata enserio dejarías que naruto te viera desnuda? – la ojiperla ni dudo y dijo : - si sakura-san hace tiempo quiero mostrarle mis encantos que aunque el no lo sabe solo le pertenecen a el y si una forma para enamorarlo es verme desnuda lo hare no me importa ser espiada en esas circunstancias si fuera el quien lo hiciera ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces yo amo a naruto-kun y haría lo que sea por el incluso hasta morir por el y sabes que lo he hecho además tu no harias lo mismo por que sasuke-kun te viera de la misma manera que naruto-kun a mi? – la pelirosa dijo : - tienes razón hinata haría lo mismo que tu pero dime estarías dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por que naruto se enamorara de ti? aunque eso pudiera ser que el se enamorara de alguien mas? – la ojiperla dijo segura de si : - claro que si sakura-san lo haría a cualquier costo no me importaría con tal de recibir la misma atención que te da a ti…. Y no importa si lo pierdo ya que yo seria feliz por el aunque no estuviera conmigo – la pelirosa se enojo y dijo : - eso si que no hinata nadie se merece a naruto mas que tu… tu que has estado apunto de morir por el varia veces esto que te dire es reservado y solo yo lo se ni sasuke lo sabe hace meses que naruto ha estado recibiendo cartas de shion diciéndole que lo ama que no puede vivir sin el y que si naruto se lo pidiese vendría a konoha para llevárselo al país del demonio y ahí casarse con el pero naruto le ha respondido…. – en eso la ojiperla ya lloraba y dijo : - el piensa irse con ella verdad? Por favor dime que no por que yo me muero si no vuelvo a ver sus hermosos ojos azules ni su rubia cabellera idéntica al sol me moriría de la tristeza si el se va con ella… pero dime y como es ella? – la pelirosa saco una foto de aquella misión que tuvo junto con naruto, neji y rock lee mientras shion abrazaba al rubio románticamente y este se hallaba apenado mientras que lee abrazaba a sakura y a neji entonces la ojiperla dijo : - pero si esa tal shion es idéntica a mi solo le pintas el cabello de negro y soy yo pero ella como decirlo es mas segura de si misma y muestra de mas no hay duda esa chica es idéntica a mi una copia mia – la pelirosa dijo : - asi es hinata ella es meses menor que tu y un año que naruto pero aun asi ella le dijo que esta profundamente enamorada de el asi que…. Vas a pelear por el o se lo dejaras a esa rubia copia tuya? – la ojiperla dijo decidida : - si mi copia pudo decircelo yo también puedo no dejare que esa rubia oxigenada me quite a mi rubio precioso que digo precioso mi rubio hermoso y ahora que el y yo pasamos juntos casi todo el tiempo lo voy a enamorar lo juro y no dejare que ella me lo quite dios como odio a las rubias! – entonces una tercera chica apareció y le dijo : - oye! – la ojiperla apenada dijo : - lo siento ino-chan es que a veces las rubias se burlan de las morenas como yo – entonces la rubia dijo fingiendo : - pues claro si somos hermosas ante ustedes morenita jajajajajajja no me creas estoy jugando y hazle caso a la frentona lucha por naruto además no puedes odiarnos a los rubios ya que estas locamente enamorada de uno y eso seria insultarlo – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - odio a la mayoría de las rubias pero mi naruto-kun no es de este mundo el es hermoso lo único que anhelo es que algún dia pueda tocar con mis manos su hermosa cabellera rubia no solo su hermosa cabellera todo de el y algún dia juntar mis labios con los de el por dios lo amo tanto – la pelirosa le dijo : - vaya hinata tu vives en narutolandia jajajaja se ve que si es cierto que lo espias desde que eras una niña solo espero que tu hayas hecho lo que el hizo contigo aquella ves en tu habitacion – la ojiperla dijo que hasta un tomate estaría celoso de lo roja que estaba : - no puedo sakura-san si el tenerlo cerca de mi hace que me desmaye imagínate espiarlo como el lo hizo conmigo si el dia que el me espio de esa manera estaba muy feliz pero también estuve 5 veces a punto de desmayarme de la impresión pero no pude negar que estaba muy contenta – la rubia le dijo : - asi es hinata si yo fuera tu lo espiaría ya que yo no perdería la oportunidad de hacerlo – la ojiperla le dijo llena de celos : - ino-chan ese rubio hermoso es solo mio y de nadie mas – la rubia le dijo : - ya lo se hinata pero bueno no puedes negar que muchas chicas de aquí se le quisieran ir encima – la ojiperla dijo con llamas en los ojos : - eso ya lo se ino-chan pero les juro y prometo a las dos que naruto uzumaki será solo mio y nada mas que mio – la rubia le dijo : - si hinata eso espero pero el no es el único que tiene a mujeres de a monton ya que cierta chica que conozco tiene a varios hombres de todas las naciones a sus pies – la ojiperla le dijo : - no me importa tener a hombres de todas las naciones muriéndose por mi ya que ninguno tiene oportunidad como ya les dije y aunque el no lo sabe yo solo le pertenezco a el… el único hombre que deseo que me toque es el, el único hombre que deseo que me bese se llama naruto uzumaki el único hombre al que he amado, amo y amare por siempre se llama naruto uzumaki el es mi único y verdadero amor – entonces la rubia le dijo entre risas : - eso quiere decir que me puedo robar algunos de tus pretendientes? – la ojiperla dijo : - por mi llévatelos todos ya que ninguno tiene oportunidad conmigo ningún hombre es mas guapo que naruto-kun ninguno esta a su nivel el es perfecto – la pelirosa le dijo : - eso quiere decir que aceptas verdad? – la ojiperla decidida dijo : - si sakura-san acepto formar parte de este plan que se llama "enamorando a mi naruto-kun" y una ves que lo logre prometo hacerlo el hombre mas feliz del mundo prometo amarlo, respetarlo, servirle, y jamas engañarlo ya que el es mi razón de vivir por lo que si algún dia llega a pedirme matrimonio seras la mujer a la que le pida la mano de mi naruto-kun ahora soy su mejor amiga y espero que pronto me convierta en SU MUJER que es lo que mas deseo en el mundo y si logro lo primero convertirme en su ESPOSA y después la madre de sus hijos se los prometo amigas esa es una promesa y mi camino ninja ese ha sido desde siempre hacer que el se fije en mi y poco a poco lo estoy logrando ya que a veces se molesta de que algunos de mis pretendientes se me acerque – entonces la pelirosa dijo : - enserio ese es un gran avance hinata y dime que les dice naruto cuando esos hombres se te acercan rogando que sientas por ellos la minima parte de lo que sientes por naruto – la ojiperla dijo : - eso jamas pasara sakura-san jamas sentiré ni la minima parte por alguno de esos hombre por lo que siento por naruto-kun el puede lograr con una sonrisa cambiar un mal dia a uno fantastico el puede lograr que me desmaye con solo darme un abrazo naruto-kun puede ponerme la piel de gallina con solo tocarme o tomarme de la mano ya que el le dice a los tipos que se alejen de mi ya que ninguno tiene oportunidad…. – la rubia dijo : - eso quiere decir que naruto ya te dijo lo que siente!? – la ojiperla dijo : - no ino-chan ese rubio hermoso, inocente y despistado aun no se da cuenta que lo amo con locura el piensa que hay un hombre que me trae locamente enamorada y el primero que se le vino a la mente fue kiba-kun pero yo le dije que no era cierto después pensó en sasuke-kun pero le conteste lo mismo por favor sasuke-kun? – la pelirosa dijo : - que te pasa hinata sasuke es todo un galan un dios precioso – la ojiperla dijo : - para ti lo es sakura-san para mi lo es naruto-kun ningún hombre al menos para mi esta a su nivel para mi no hay mejor hombre que el…. Bueno volviendo a lo otro el le dijo aquellos tipos que se alejaran de mi o los mataria con sus propias manos uno de esos tipo se armo de valor y lo reto a lo que el contesto : o te alejas de hinata o juro que te matare ya que tengo ganas de matar a alguien … y aquel tipo le contesto : parece que es tu mujer tonto… y el contesto algo que hizo que mi corazón se llenara de una alegría que no cabia en mi pecho y sin mas lo abraze y le di un beso en la mejilla y después me desmaye : si es mi mujer y que? Asi que si te acercas a MI mujer te mueres me entendiste tonto?... – a lo que la pelirosa dijo : - y eso cuando paso hinata? – la ojiperla recordándolo dijo tan llena de felicidad y con corazones en los ojos : - apenas ayer sakura-san y no sabes lo bonito que sentí cuando me llamo su mujer me alegre tanto que no pude resistir y le di un beso en la mejilla lo que hizo que me desmayara lo malo es que no lo veo desde que me dejo en mi habitacion pero neji-niisan me dijo que me devolvió el beso mientras estaba inconsiente y se fue a su hogar ahora me muero por decirle esto que llevo dentro desde hace mas de 12 años por kamy muero por que sus ojos me miren de nuevo – la pelirosa dijo : - pues yo tampoco lo veo desde ayer y tu ino? – la rubia dijo : - yo tampoco sakura – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - bueno sakura-san creo que se donde esta ha de estar pensando y no lo dejare solo – entonces la pelirosa le dijo a la ojiperla antes de irse : - es cierto hinata prometes que nunca lo dejaras solo ni lo abandonaras? – la ojiperla dijo con una sonrisa : - no necesito prometerlo sakura-san eso lo hare quieran muchos o no yo jamas lo dejare solo y no lo abandonare el lo es todo para mi de hecho no me importa si no tengo a nadie o nada si lo tengo a el me conformo si el me ama el resto me importa poco no me importa si tengo que ser desterrada de mi clan o estar llena de miserias y pobreza mientras el este a mi lado me hara la mujer mas rica y dichosa del mundo no me importa si todos me odian mientras ese rubio hermoso me ame el resto me da igual – y asi la ojiperla se fue corriendo alegre y dando brincos dejando a unas alegres ino y sakura entonces la primera le dijo a la segunda : - sabes sakura a veces admiro a esa chica…. Ya que estaría dispuesta a perder todo con tal de tenerlo a el vaya enserio lo ama que no le importa que todo el mundo la viera con el mismo desprecio y odio con el que ven al pobre de naruto si el la ama – la pelirosa dijo con una gran sonrisa : - sabes yo también la admiro ino ya que yo haría lo mismo por mi sasuke no hay duda que ella es la mejor opción para nuestro hermano y la única que puede hacerlo feliz – la rubia asintió y asi las dos vieron como la ojiperla lograba su cometido.

Fin flashback

Y justo cuando el rubio iba a hablar el azabache le dijo algo molesto a la ojiperla : - yo feo? Que no me has visto si soy un galan ese dobe no me llega ni a los pies! – la ojiperla dijo algo que el pobre azabache estaba siendo abrazado por la pelirosa mientras el tenia lagrimas estilo anime : - no estas feo estas REFEO para mi no hay hombre mas hermoso que mi naruto-kun por cierto donde andas cielo que no me abrazas? – el azabache le dijo a la pelirosa con lagrimas estilo anime : - me llamo refeo sakura ella piensa que soy feo soy un asco de uchiha – la pelirosa le dijo entre risitas : - no llores mi sasuke adorado esa "ojos raros" no sabe lo que es belleza a lado de ese naruto-dobe para todas las chicas incluyéndome eres el mas guapo de todos ni por tener el segundo mejor dojutsu ocular se da cuenta que tu eres hermoso sasuke – la ojiperla le contesto a la pelirosa : - claro tu y esas chicas son ciegas… además te he dicho un millón de veces que no le digas naruto-dobe a mi hermoso frentona! – la pelirosa asustada viendo el aura asesina de la ojiperla dijo : - lo siento hinata además tu empezaste y segunda la decisión si sobre te cedemos la mano de naruto en matrimonio no depende de mi depende de mi sasuke-kun – no habia duda el kun que le puso la pelirosa al azabache al final era señal de que el azabache terminaría igual que ayer siendo torturado por esa mujer de cabello rosa y que tanto amaba entonces el azabache dijo : - ahora por decirme feo menos te cedo la mano del dobe – la ojiperla entendio el juego del azabache y dijo : - por favor sasuke-kun si? – y lo hizo con los ojos mas tiernos que pudo a lo que el azabache dijo : - no soy el dobe para que caiga con eso hinata – entonces la ojiperla le dijo a la pelirosa : - sakura-san tal ves yo no pueda pero tu si…. Sakura-san por favor - la pelirosa hizo lo mismo que la ojiperla anteriormente y el azabache le dijo a la ojiperla : - eres fastidiosa uzumaki – el rubio se enojo y dijo : - oye teme no permitiré que insultes a mi princesa! – la ojiperla le dijo mientras lo calmaba : - no te preocupes mi cielo eso quiere decir que gane – entonces el azabache dijo : - esta bien hinata tu ganas te cedo la mano de naruto solo prométeme que lo haras feliz al idiota este que tengo por hermano – la ojiperla le dijo victoriosa : - eso no es necesario prometerlo sasuke-kun tu sabes que lo hare – entonces la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - esto pondrá a padre feliz hermana – la ojiperla dijo : - asi es hanabi bueno quieren entrar a cenar? – el azabache dijo : - y nosotros que? Mala cuñada solo los invitas a ellos – la pelirosa dijo : - es cierto mala hermana – la ojiperla le dijo a los dos : - sakura-san, sasuke-kun y tsunade-sama quieren quedarse a cenar? – la rubia dijo : - yo me apunto tengo que contar el dinero que voy a recibir – el rubio le dijo a la godaime : - no puedo creer que desconfíes de mi abuela! Dattebayo! – la rubia le dijo al rubio : - lo siento muchacho cuentas claras amistades largas – entonces la pelirosa dijo : - nosotros también aceptamos asi que que cocinaste hinata – la ojiperla dijo : - no se que les agradaría comer? – entonces el rubio dijo : - ven por que la amo? No solo por que sepa cocinar como los mismísimos dioses sino por ser la mejor en todo – la ojiperla le dijo al rubio : - ya mi cielo haces que me apene – el rubio le contesto : - oh vamos mi luna tu eres la mejor de todas – la ojiperla se sonrojo y le dijo al rubio : - si mi amado naruto-kun lo dice deseguro es cierto jijijiji te amo naruto-kun – el rubio le dijo : - yo también hinata-chan…. Bueno se quedan a cenar o que sakura-chan y teme? – la pelirosa dijo : - yo me apunto naruto y tu sasuke? – el azabache dijo : - si también me apunto – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - bueno pasen es su hogar y como estoy muy contenta hare mi estofado especial para los chicos y ramen para mi hermoso naruto-kun – el rubio la abrazo y dijo : - siiiiii ramen para cenar gracias hinata-chan – y asi todos entraron a la residencia uzumaki-hyuga.

En la aldea de la nube

Estaba el raikage sentado en su escritorio cuando a lo lejos se escucha un poco de rap a lo que el raikage dijo : - genial ya llego bee – entonces entra el jinchuuriki del hachibi y dice : - que hay bro para que me querias? Yeaaah! – el raikage le dijo a la abeja asesina : - bee necesito que vayas a konoha a llevarle unos pergaminos a la hokage vas o mando a alguien mas? - el rapero dijo : - no yo voy y aquel rubio le dare una lección de un majestuoso hip hop asi que no te preocupes bro – el raikage dijo aburrido dijo : - si lo que sea bee es mejor que te vayas de una ves – entonces el ninja rapero dijo : - y dime carnal que hay en el pergamino digo para irme hoy mismo y visitar a naruto y vencerlo al muy bruto – el raikage dijo : - lo que pasa bee es que tenemos unos pergaminos que le pertenecían a konoha y pensaba devolvérselos una ves que termines puedes quedarte unos días en konoha si lo deseas…. A por cierto dale esto a naruto de parte de la aldea de la nube ya que esta próximo a casarse que loco no lo crees? – la abeja asesina dijo : - claro eso de casarse es suisidarse y con esa hyuga el va a amarse hasta que la muerte los separe ohhhh yeeah! – el raikage dijo : - oye no puedes de dejar de rapear junto al raikage? – el rapero dijo : - que cuando estas conmigo dejas de serlo y te conviertes en mi hermano y te suelo dar una mano y como cualquiera soy humano pero con un demonio malhumorado – entonces el raikage dijo : - ahhh nunca cambiaras mejor vete te veo en una semana – y el ninja rapero dijo : - ok bro me voy y en una semana volveré – entonces el raikage dijo : - por cierto dile a naruto que estare ahí el dia de su boda – y el ninja rapero contesto : - esta bien brother le dire al estúpido bastardo de naruto yeeaah – y asi el contenedor del hachibi salio de la oficina y ya en las calles de la aldea alguien le hablo : - ( _sabes aveces eres fastidioso idiota pero me alegro que nos mandaran a konoha ya quiero vengarme del idiota de kurama jajajaja me las pagaras hermano _) – y la abeja asesina contesto : - (_ y tu eres un amargado y cuadrado estúpido bastardo pero tienes razón no la pagara ese zorro pulgoso y el estúpido mocoso esta loco al casarse no crees hachibi? _) – el pulpo-toro dijo : - ( _ pues no lo se idiota no se como se relacionan los humanos quisiera tener las libertades que tiene el kyuby pero ya que además dicen que su mujer es muy hermosa _) – el ninja rapero dijo : - ( _asi es pulpo la chica del mocoso es de lo mas hermosa una mujer preciosa pero la hokage tiene mucho de esas cosas _) – el bijuu dijo : - ( _eres un pervertido de lo peor bee pero tienes razón la delantera de esa vieja es enorme además estar en konoha dicen que es muy relajante un lugar tranquilo lastima que aun no pueda salir a ver el paisaje _) – la abeja asesina dijo : - ( _si soy un pervertido pero esa vieja no se cubre la delantera que me vuelve loco de tal manera… tal ves te libere un poco de hecho escuche un rumor del kyuby que tal ves te ponga de buen humor _) – al hachibi dijo : - ( _dime humano idiota que es lo que hace kurama es vergonzoso?... genial podree pasearme un rato por konoha pero dime que es lo que hace el kyuby? _) – entonces el ninja rapero dijo : - ( _es que escuche que el tonto de naruto tiene convertido al kyuby en un cachorro y dicen por ahí que se ve adorable brother que piensas de eso? _) – el pulpo-toro dijo con una gran sonrisa : - ( _que pienso? Pienso que debemos apurarnos ya muero por ver al imbécil del kyuby convertido en cachorro eso si que será divertido jajajajaja me burlare de el hasta que me canse si es que el rumor que escuchaste es verdad además quiero ver como sufre mi hermano mayor jajajaja _) – y asi el ninja rapero dijo : - ( _bueno pues vámonos tenemos que llegar en dos días a konoha ya que tenemos que darle el regalo de mi bro al tonto de naruto además de darle los pergaminos a la muy sexi hokage jajajaja y tenemos que vengarnos del idiota del kyuby por la que nos hizo en suna no crees? _) – el pulpo-toro dijo : - ( _si desgraciada bola de pelo nos la debe por lo hecho en suna aun me cuardo que me mordio una de mis colas pero no puedo negar que la broma que le hizo a tu hermano y al kazekage estuvieron de lujo jajajaja _) – entonces llegaron a la salida de la aldea y uno de los guardias dijo : - a donde se dirije bee-sama? – el ninja rapero dijo : - a konoha compadre a hacerles un desastre jajajaja no es cierto les dare un unos encargos que me pidió mi hermano y un regalo para naruto de parte de la aldea – entonces el guardia dijo : - vaya ok bee-sama vaya con cuidado y mándele saludos a naruto-sama de nuestra parte – un segundo guardia dijo : - y que nos traiga un autógrafo de parte de la hermosa hinata-sama! – el rapero contesto : - enserio si el mocoso los escucha los manda al cementerio por acosar a su mujer ya que el piensa que es la mas hermosa – el primer guardia le dijo al segundo : - eres idiota? Bee-sama tiene razón si naruto-sama se entera de que andas pidiendo esas cosas de hinata-sama te matara y al cielo te mandara – el ninja rapero contesto : - vaya forma de hacer rap es mejor que que los mande a golpear por tirar semejante tontería si yo fuera ustedes haría buscar la forma de mejorar para esto a mi escuela iran – entonces el jinnchuuriki les dio un voceto que decía…

Quieres aprender a rapear y a tus amigos impresionar? Ven a la escuela de killer-bee para sacar lo mejor de ti las clases empezaran la semana que viene en la oficina del raikage y si lo logras en tres meses seras de los mejores además sin ningún costo

Apúrense que se agotan los lugares

Entonces el primer guardia le dijo al segundo ya que el ninja rapero se habia ido : - que dices pareja vamos? – el segundo guardia dijo : - la verdad no se cuando el raikage se entere de esto mata a bee-sama y no quiero estar incluido en la próxima lista de descesos – el primer guardia le dijo : - oh vamos no seas un aguafiestas recuerdas que te acompañe a aquellas clases de pintura me la debes – entonces el segundo guardia dijo : - si si si como digas vamos pues ya veremos que le hara raikage-sama a bee-sama cuando se entere que las clases serán en su oficina lo bueno es que podemos ver a su hermosa asistente no crees? – el primer guardia dijo : - aaaaaaaaah si esa mujer es toda una hermosura y muy educada y amable – entonces el segundo guardia dijo : - sabes creo que alguien nos escucho y mejor vamos apartando un par de lugares en el panteón de la nube – entonces el primer guardia casi se muere del susto al ver que la persona era el raikage entonces el dijo : - raikage-sama tenga piedad de nosotros no queríamos decirlo pero hay que aceptarlo su asistente es hermosa – el raikage dijo : - aaaaah como sea como que bee dara clases de rap en mi oficina esta loco o que? – a lo que el segundo guardia dijo : - bueno raokage-sama si no nos cree tome aquí el nos dio un voceto antes de irse – el raikage lo leyó y grito a cielo : - bee cuando vuelvas voy a matarte! – y asi el raikage se fue tirando blasfemias y maldiciones en contra de su loco hermano mientras los pobres guardias estaban noqueados ya que el raikage destruyo el puesto de vigilancia entonces el raikage dijo antes de irse : - mañana manden a un grupo de construcción para que reconstruyan la caseta de vigilancia – y asi el raikage se fue.

De regreso en konoha

Estaba el zorro encima de la mesa ya que todos se habían ido y la ojiperla estaba terminando de recoger los platos entonces el zorro se acostó y cubrió con sus patas delanteras su cabeza y dijo : - sabes mocosa no se por que pero presiento que se burlaran de mi muy pronto ay soy un asco de bijuu – la ojiperla le dijo tratando de reanimarlo : - claro que no otta-san nadie se puede burlar de usted el gran kyuby kurama el bijuu mas cruel, fuerte y malvado de todos y mi lindo otta-san – entonces el bijuu dijo con lagrimas estilo anime : - ay niña ibas bien hasta la parte de mi lindo otta-san dios si soy un asco de bijuu buahhhh! – entonces la ojiperla lo toma entre sus brazos y dijo : - vamos otta-san no se ponga triste para los demás es el gran kyuby y para mi es mi lindo y hermoso otta-san asi que déjeme quererlo si? Y digame quien lo quiere eh? – el zorro ya mas animado dijo : - tienes razón niña… si tu me quieres me lo dices todos los días – entonces la ojiperla le dijo : - claro otta-san y lo seguire haciendo como todos los días lo quiero mucho ahora vaya a descansar ya que acaba de volver de una misión para cuidar de su lida hija ahhh si soy yo jjijijijiji – el zorro dijo mas amable : - ya se ya se pequeña que descanses y si tu eres mi linda hija ahora quisiera estar solo – la ojiperla se sonrojo y dijo : - gracias otta-san sus lindas palabras me hacen feliz ahora lo dejo solo – y asi la ojiperla se fue a su recamara y ahí el rubio le pregunto : - donde estabas hime-chan que hacias? – la ojiperla dijo : - estaba hablando con otta-san mi amor y dime me esperabas para dormir? – el rubio dijo : - como todos los días mi luna sabes que no puedo dormir si no tengo a mi princesa a mi lado abrazandome – la ojiperla se sonrojo y le dijo antes de darle un beso : - ustedes dos me consienten mucho… eres un amor mi naruto-kun te amo – el rubio le dijo : - también te amo hinata-chan me das otro beso? – la ojiperla le dijo : - muchos mas mi cielo – y asi la ojiperla le daba una de sus acostumbradas sesiones de besos y el rubio dijo : - quien consiente a quien hinata-chan? – la ojiperla dijo : - tu me consientes a mi mi amor y adoro ser la niña consentida de naruto uzumaki jijiji – entonces el rubio dijo : - y yo adoro ser el niño consentido de hinata hyuga – la ojiperla dijo : - hinata uzumaki por favor jijijiji – el rubio dijo en una pequeña risa : - corrección soy el niño consentido de hinata uzumaki jajajaja eres la mejor mi lunita – la ojiperla dijo : - soy la mejor por que soy la mujer del mejor de todos los hombres – el rubio dijo : - no digas esas cosas mi luna me apenas – la ojiperla dijo : - te las dire todo el tiempo ya que es verdad tu eres el mejor de todos los hombres para mi eres perfecto, el mejor, el mas guapo, el mas lindo, el mas dulce y eso es lo que me enamora de ti yo soy la mejor mujer del mundo por que sere la esposa del mejor hombre de este mundo y me alegra demasiado que el me ame – el rubio dijo : - no hinata-chan yo soy el hombre mas afortunado por tener a la mujer mas hermosa, la mas dulce, la mas atenta, la mas perfecta de todas para mi eres eso y mucho mas – la ojiperla dijo : - mi amor me apenas te amo mi cielo ahora a dormir – y le dio un ultimo beso en los labios y se acostó en el pecho de su rubio adorado y el dijo . – yo también te amo mi luna buenas noches – y asi se acostaron a dormir rumbo a un nuevo dia lleno de sorpresas.

Fin del capitulo 13

Pues bueno que les parecio el nuevo capitulo? Y esperen a ver que empieze el siguiente el lunes ya que me pondré a descansar unos días ya que contrabajo acabe este ya que me encontraba en medio de un bloqueo mental y falta de inspiración pero lo bueno es que lo acabe el siguiente capitulo se llamara : la visita de killer bee y una visita inesperada

En el siguiente capitulo regresare a dos rivales de la ojiperla pero como siempre las vencerá bueno una pelea contra ella y la otra defiende la felicidad del rubio al que ama bueno espere que les guste y dejen reviews claro si quieren y si quieren apalearme también lo acepto sayonara!

Atte: trigo-sama


	15. Capitulo 14

En el capitulo anterior: la ojiperla y el rubio acompañados de chouji e ino le hacen una broma a sus amigos con resultados desastrosos para los bromistas ya que por culpa de la ojiperla la broma se vino abajo pero no fue todo perdida ya que su objetivo principal era asustar a neji y lo lograron mientras que kiba y yuri por fin lo van a intentar además de que la hokage gano una fuerte suma de dinero cortesía de nuestro protagonista que pasara ahora que un pulpo rapero ira a konoha a visitarlos? Eso a continuación….

: - hinata hyuga – personaje hablando

: - ( _hinata hyuga _) – personaje pensando

: - _hinata hyuga _– personaje hablando por radio

Hinata hyuga : narrador ( osea yo )

Una linda historia de amor

Capitulo 14: la visita de killer bee y una visita inesperada

Hace 1 semana en suna y en el interior de gaara

Estaba el kazekage como siempre dormido mientras platicaba con alguien en su interior : - ( _estas seguro que me dejaras dormir y no trataras de tomar posesión de mi cuerpo? _) – una segunda voz dijo : - ( _claro que si tonto si no hubiese sido por aquel rubio pelos de elote yo seguiría muerto no crees que es hora de contarle todo el portador de kurama niño? _) – el kazekage dijo : - ( _si ya es hora de que me sincere con ellos y con toda la alianza shinobi y dime como es que volviste a mi cuerpo si según estabas muerto? _) – aquella voz siniestra dijo muy tranquilamente : - ( _pues la verdad no se huerquillo pero aquí me tiene ajuuua! Y dime que haras con tu otro problema? _) – ( recuerden que el shukaku le sale lo vaquero de ves en cuando ) y el kazekage se hizo el tonto y dijo : - ( _ no se de que me hablas shukaku yo no tengo problemas con nadie o algo _) – a lo que el demonio de una cola dijo : - ( _a como demonios no huerco si esa chica castaña te trae de un hilo o como dirían en mi tierra te trae bien atolondrado jajajaja como se llama mmmmm matsuri cierto? _)– el kazekage medio espantado y con los ojos como platos dijo : - ( _mmmmm ese no es un problema shukaku solo tengo que buscar la manera de decirle que me trae de un hilo pero como? _) – el shukaku dijo : - ( _pues como lo acabas de hacer kazekage idiota entre sueños yiiiiiiijaaaa!_ ) – el kazekage pregunto : - ( _como que entre sueños shukaku? No me digas que estoy hablando dormido de nuevo? _) – el shukaku se moria de la risa y dijo : - ( _asi es mocoso y ella te escucho y creo que se lo va a gritar a toda la aldea si fuera tu yo huiría a konoha a esconderme mientras dejamos que a la chica esta se le olvide el tema bueno si tu lo piensas asi huerco _) – y asi el kazekage se dispuso a despertar…

De regreso a la oficina del kazekage

El pelirrojo seguía hablando dormido : - matsuri te amo por favor no me dejes te juro que ya no sere tan frio te lo prometo – entonces la castaña que venia entrando a la oficina escucho y dijo : - gaara-sama acaba de decir entre sueños que me ama? Por dios eso quiere decir que mi sentimiento es correspondido wow! Gaara-sama me ama yupi! – y asi la castaña salio corriendo de la oficina llena de felicidad mientras gritaba que el kazekage la amaba cuando entran sus hermanos y le dicen : - por fin lo dijiste eh gaara? – a lo que el kazekage contesto asustado : - asi es pero no de la forma que hubiese querido kankuro – a lo que la rubia dijo medio fastidiada : - aaaah no me digas que hablabas dormido de nuevo hermanito – el kazekage contesto : - asi es temari… no no no no no no no no no – y asi se fue repitiendo no hasta que llego a una pequeña bodega que habia debajo de su oficina entro saco una pala mientras seguía repitiendo lo mismo igual de asustado y el marionetista dijo : - que haces gaara para que quieres esa pala no me digas que la piensas matar – el kazekage le dio una mirada asesina a su hermano mayor y dijo : - claro que no tonto me ire unos días a konoha si matsuri pregunta por mi ustedes no saben nada entendieron? – la rubia dijo : - a que fastidio eres hermanito solo enfrenta tu problema y ya – a lo que el marionetista le dijo a su hermana : - sabes temari el ser novia de shikamaru te esta afectando hermanita…. Pero gaara, temari tiene razón debes decirselo ya que no pierdes nada además ella también te ama – a lo que el kazekage contesto mientras empezaba a cavar : - si ya se pero ahora mejor me largo unos días a konoha a esconderme en casa de naruto y si ustedes le dicen algo a matsuri los mato por favor no le digan donde estoy necesito aclarar mis ideas si el consejo pregunta le dicen que Sali a la aldea de la nube le mandan un telegrama al raikage y le dicen que si me puede hacer el favor de decir que estoy ahí aunque no sea cierto ahora me voy – y asi se puso a cavar rumbo a konoha ya que dicho túnel serviría como un pasaje secreto de konoha a suna entonces el marionetista le dijo a su hermana : - sabes esta tan asustado que se le olvido que el es gaara del desierto y puede controlar la arena a su gusto ahora hasta se cree minero jajajaja bueno vamos tenemos que enviarle el telegrama al raikage diciendo que gaara se fue ahí – a lo que la rubia dijo : - si ya ni modos podrá ser el kazekage pero aun piensa como un joven de su edad a veces es mas inocente que el idiota de naruto bueno vamos a hacer eso antes de que tu ya sabes quien venga a preguntarnos por su amado kazekage y cubre el hoyo en el que se fue ya que ese túnel que hace podría servir para comunicaciones entre la hoja y la arena – entonces la castaña llego y le pregunto a la pareja de hermanos : - kankuro-sama, temari-sama han visto a gaara-sama quisiera hablar con el – a lo que el marionetista dijo : - lo siento matsuri pero el kazekage salio rumbo a la aldea de la nube para una reunión con el raikage – a lo que la castaña dijo : - como es que se fue y no me llevo después de todo soy su secretaria y me debio haber dicho que iria a la aldea de la nube cuando regrese le pueden decir que deseo hablar con el a solas ya que no es tema de trabajo si no es personal – a lo que la rubia dijo : - si matsuri nosotros le decimos ahora ve a seguir con tus labores por favor por cierto has una junta con el consejo ya que gaara se fue sin avisarles y es mejor que se enteren – la castaña asintió y se fue dejando a los otros dos planeando que le dirían al consejo de la arena del por que el kazekage se fue sin avisar.

Ayer en los bosques del país del fuego

Estaba el kazekage descansando después de un largo tiempo de estar excavando mientras pensaba en voz alta : - vaya llevo seis días cavando lo bueno es que estoy a 20 horas de llegar a konoha y la verdad estoy cansado… ya se hare unos clones de arena para que me ayuden – entonces el kazekage hace sus posiciones de manos y dice : - clones de arena – y aparecen otros cuatro pelirrojos y dicen : - oye por que nos invocaste? – el kazekage real dijo : - por que necesito que me ayuden a excavar un rato – a lo que uno de los clones dijo : - por quien nos tomas por mineros? No cuentes conmigo – los demás apoyaron al clon que hablo y el kazekage molesto les dijo a los clones : - idiotas matsuri se entero que la amamos pero no de la manera que queríamos y ahora nos ha de estar buscando para que le expliquemos ahora o me ayudan o le explicamos todo a matsuri – a lo que todos los clones aterrados dijeron : - por ahí hubieses empezado idiota vamos chicos a excavar se ha dicho – y asi todos estuvieron excavando todo el dia hasta que una ves que el kazekage real activo su ojo de arena se dio cuenta de que ya estaban en konoha por lo que le dijo a sus clones : - muchas gracias chicos ahora a descansar ya que es tarde y no creo que naruto y hinata nos reciban a esta hora asi que a dormir – los clones dijeron : - a que bueno que ya llegamos bueno nos vamos – y asi los clones se desintegraron y volvieron a ser parte del suelo y el kazekage se puso a dormir.

Al dia siguiente en la entrada de konoha

Estaba el ninja rapero llegando a la aldea de konoha mientras izumo y kotetsu se disponían a empezar un nuevo turno de vigilancia mientras el segundo le dijo al primero : - sabes izumo que aburrido es nuestro trabajo como es que llegaremos a ser jounin si seguimos de porteros – a lo que izumo dijo : - pues con arduo trabajo amigo algún dia seremos jounnin eso lo se – a lo que el tipo con las vendas en la nariz muy triste y con lagrimas estilo anime dijo : - aaaaah no es justo ahora nosotros somos los inferiores todos ya ascendieron incluso naruto que es todo un sannin y ni hablar de hinata,sakura y sasuke aaaah somos un asco amigo hasta konohamaru tiene nuestro rango que es que la godaime goza mucho hacernos sufrir? – el castaño de la vandana en la cabeza dijo : - pues no se amigo pero ya que no nos queda de otra a esperar a que nos asciendan – entonces el ninja rapero dijo : - hey estúpidos bastardos dejaran de lamentarse o me van a registrar? – entonces kotetsu dijo : - que lo trae por aquí bee-sama? – a lo que la abeja asesina dijo : - es que vine a traer unos pergaminos para la hokage ok? Y además de traerle un regalo a bruto de naruto de parte de la aldea de la nube por su próximo casamiento o mejor a su próximo encarcelamiento jajajajaja – los tres se reian de lo ultimo que dijo al ninja rapero y una ves que terminaron de registrarlo se dispuso a continuar con su camino mientras alguien le hablaba desde su interior : - ( _que bueno que ya llegamos bee la verdad me estaba aburriendo de ver solo arboles _ ) – a lo que el ninja rapero dijo : - ( _asi es amigazo la verdad me estaba aburriendo de estar solo contigo jajajaja _) – el hachibi dijo : - ( _y tu crees que es bueno pasarla solo contigo idiota? Creeme preferiría estar soportando a mi imbécil hermano mayor que soportarte a ti… hablando del kyuby crees que lo veamos? _) – a lo que la abeja asesina dijo : - ( _ pues no se mi tintero amigo pero ojala que aquel rumor sea cierto quisiera burlarme de esa bola de pelo _) – el pulpo-toro dijo : - ( _ no eres el único bee también quiero reirme un rato del kyuby escuche por ahí que la novia del mocoso lo trata como a un cachorrito creeme pagaría por ver eso _) – y asi siguieron caminando cuando la abeja se topo con la ojiperla y dijo : - oye pequeña mocosa sabes donde esta el estúpido bastardo de naruto – la ojiperla al escuchar esto se le nublo la vista y dijo : - no quiero que vuelvas a decirle eso a mi naruto-kun por que te mato me entendiste? – el ninja rapero dijo : - vaya por que te molestas que acaso eres su mujer o que? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - claro que lo soy me casare dentro de una semana con el si lo vuelves a insultar no respondo de mis actos – a lo que la abeja asesina dijo : - uyyyy que miedo me das niña pero esta bien le digo asi por que asi nos llevamos niña – entonces el kyuby que se hallaba atrás de la ojiperla dijo : - algún problema pequeña? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - ninguno otta-san – entonces al zorro se le pusieron los ojos como platos y dijo : - que haces aquí bee? – el ninja rapero dijo : - pues tenia una aburrida misión de darle un pergamino a la hokage pero ahora que veo al mismísimo kyuby hecho un cachorro…. – entonces el hachibi se posesiono del cuerpo del ninja rapero y dijo : - jajajajajajaja eres un idiota kurama mírate pareces un lindo cachorrito con su ama jajajaja eres decepcionante hermano – el kyuby dijo mientras se cubria la cara con sus patas delanteras y dijo : - ahora si estoy acabado por dios trágame tierra matame mocosa soy un asco de bijuu – a lo que la ojiperla le pregunto a aquella vos siniestra : - y usted quien es? – a lo que la vos le dijo : - pues yo soy el hachibi te recuerdo bien creo que acachetaeaste a naruto cuando estaba a punto de irse con óbito uchiha – entonces la ojiperla le hizo una reverencia : - buenos días hachibi-sama pero no quiero que se vuelva a burlar de mi otta-san – entonces el hachibi aun posesionado del cuerpo de la abeja asesina dijo : - vaya kurama esta niña es muy respetuosa y educada pero y quien es tu papa niña? – a lo que la ojiperla tomo al kyuby entre sus brazos y dijo : - el es mi otta-san hachibi-sama – a lo que el ninja rapero dijo : - vaya asi que hiciste el sello del zorro con ella eh kyuby? - y el kyuby contesto : - asi es hachibi y bueno ya vieron a la hokage? – a lo que el ninja rapero dijo : - asi es aunque nos saco a golpes de su oficina – a lo que la ojiperla pregunto : - y eso por que bee-sama? – a lo que el kyuby dijo : - me imagino por lo que le hiciste la primera ves durante la guerra o me imagino que trataste de volverlo a hacer…. Pervertido – a lo que el ninja rapero dijo : - calla bola de pelo lo hice en nombre de la ciencia – entonces hablo una voz que hizo a la ojiperla alegrarse : - ciencia? Que tiene que ver los pechos de la abuela con la ciencia viejo bee? – entonces la ojiperla se el lanza al rubio y le dice mientras le da un gran abrazo : - naruto-kun donde estabas mi cielo? – y rubio contesta : - con neji y el teme es que estábamos buscando algo para desayunar y no queríamos molestarte – la ojiperla dijo : - molestarme? Para nada si querían algo de comer solo me hubieran dicho – entonces la abeja asesina dijo : - claro que es en nombre de la ciencia estúpido bastardo esos pechos no son de este mundo – entonces el rubio le mete un golpe en la cabeza y dijo : - calla viejo idiota no ves que mi mujer esta escuchando? – entonces el ninja rapero dijo : - esta bien esta bien hablaremos de ciencia mas tarde jajajajaj yeeeeahhh! Y dime esta linda chica es tu novia naruto? – a ojiperla se sonrojo y el rubio la abrazo y dijo : - asi es viejo bee pero ella no es linda – la ojiperla como que se extraño y dijo : - no soy linda naruto-kun? – el rubio dijo : - no eres linda eso es muy poco para ti tu eres hermosa – la ojiperla dijo apenada : - gracias naruto-kun eres muy lindo jijiji – entonces la abeja asesina volvió a hablar : - y dime cual es tu nombre niña? – la ojiperla contesto : - me llamo hinata hyuga bee-sama – entonces el ninja rapero se arrodillo y dijo : - tu eres hinata hyuga?... en nombre de la aldea de la nube, el país del rayo y el raikage queremos pedirle disculpas por querer secuestrarla hace 16 años y también lamentamos la muerte de su tio hisashi hyuga espero que algún dia usted pueda perdonar a mi pueblo por lo que le hicimos – la ojiperla dijo : - no tengo nada que perdonarles si quieren pedirle perdón a alguien es a mi primo neji el tuvo la mayor perdida ya que mi padre logro rescatarme los dos intentos de secuestro que tuve – el rubio dijo : - si viejo bee ella tiene razón se que neji te perdonara en cuanto esos intentos de secuestro…. El que trate de hacerlo lo mato ya que nadie le hace daño a mi hime-chan – entonces una vos dijo : - ya los perdone por lo que paso hace tanto tiempo no tengo resentimientos hacia ellos – la ojiperla dijo : - que bien neji-niisan y dime ya comiste? – el castaño respondio medio apenado : - no hinata-sama pero no se preocupe – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - como de que no te vienes con nosotros a desayunar neji-niisan…. Y usted bee-sama acepta venir? - el ninja rapero dijo : - basta de formalismos niña se supone que somos amigos bueno lo soy de tu novio asi que solo dime bee ahora choquemos los puños – la ojiperla dijo : - chocar los puños la verdad no desearía pelear con usted bee-sama – a lo que el ninja rapero dijo : - quien hablo de pelear niña tonta digo a darnos un saludo si no te importa – entonces el rubio le mete otro coscorrón y dijo con llamas en los ojos : - nadie insulta a mi hime-chan viejo idiota! – a lo que el jinchuuriiki del hachibi dice : - te excedes estúpido bastardo pero enseñale a tu mujer lo que es chocar los puños – entonces el rubio le dice como y la ojiperla y el ninja rapero chocan los puños entonces el azabache que iba con el castaño dijo : - y a mi no me van a invitar a desayunar hinata? – la ojiperla dijo : - no es necesario sasuke-kun solo ven con nosotros – a lo que el azabache dijo : - genial! A desayunar se ha dicho – entonces el azabache noto que la abeja asesina lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos y dijo : - sigues molesto verdad? – el ninja rapero dijo : - como no estarlo trataste de matarme te uniste a akatsuki y has tratado de matar a naruto por lo menos 3 veces – a lo que el azabache dijo : - ya se pero ahora me arrepiento de lo que hice la verdad es bueno ver que ellos me perdonaron por todas las atrocidades que hice bueno ya que – entonces el ninja rapero dijo : - a que importa lo bueno es que te arrepientes de lo que hiciste y no hayas seguido ese camino de maldad que tu tenías estúpido bastardo – entonces el rubio dijo : - aaaaah se que buenas son las reconciliaciones pero dinos viejo bee a que veniste? – a lo que el ninja de la nube dijo : - vine a darle a la sexi hokage unos pergaminos que me mando mi brother a devolver a konoha y algo para ti y tu novia por tu próximo casamiento o debería decir tu próximo encarcelamiento jajajajaja – el azabache y el castaño se reian de lo lindo y el rubio dijo : - tal ves y sea un encarcelamiento viejo bee pero no podría desear estar en mejor prisión que en los brazos de hinata-chan por el resto de mi vida – la ojiperla que ya llevaba tiempo sin hablar dijo : - ay mi amor que cosas tan lindas dices te amo – el rubio le dijo : - yo también mi luna en esa prisión soy el único reo registrado – la ojiperla le contesto mientras lo besaba : - y asi será por siempre amado mio tu seras el único en esa prisión de por vida – entonces el castaño dijo : - si si dejen el romanticismo para después ahora vamos a comer algo verdad sasuke? – el azabache dijo : - si mejor vamos a desayunar muero de hambre – y el rubio le contesto a ambos : - ustedes solo piensan en comer chicos…. Par de envidiosos – el azabache y el castaño dijeron al unisono : - a quienes les llamas envidiosos además no solo en comer pensamos no somos tu – a lo que el rubio que ya se habia enojado y se empezaba a pelear a manotazos con el azabache dijo : - a ustedes envidiosos me tienen envidia de que tengo a la chica mas hermosa del mundo como mujer y además ella cocina mejor que sus mujeres! – la ojiperla le dijo al rubio : - gracias por los cumplidos mi sol pero creo que hiciste enojar a neji-niisan y a sasuke-kun – entonces el azabache dijo : - tal ves en la cocina le gane a sakura pero en lo hermosa no! – y el castaño hablo después : - claro que no tenten es hermosa y también cocina delicioso! – y que se le lanzan al rubio mientras este decía : - me golpean por que saben que es cierto – y asi siguieron discutiendo mientras el ninja rapero le pregunto a la ojiperla : - dime pequeña estos idiotas son asi siempre? – la ojiperla con una gota de sudor en la nuca dijo : - casi viejo bee jijijiji pero yo se como controlarlos…. chicos dejen de pelear o no hay postre – los tres pararon de pelear en seco y le dijeron a la ojiperla como tres niños regañados por su madre : - como que no va a haber postre no es justo! – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - pues ya escucharon asi que dejen de pelearse – la abeja asesina dijo : - vaya niña pareces su mama – la ojiperla dijo : - enserio? – el rubio se pego junto a la abeja asesina y le susurro al oído a este : - idiota jamas le digas a hime-chan que parece nuestra madre ya que la lastimas – el ninja rapero dijo : - oh lo siento mucho – la ojiperla dijo : - no importa ahora vayamos a casa y asi siguieron un buen rato hasta llegar a la casa del rubio.

De vuelta con gaara

Estaba el pelirrojo excavando mientras revisaba su ojo de arena en la superficie : - genial ya llegamos solo unas cuantas calles mas – en eso pasa un niño en la superficie y se queda mirando aquel ojo mientras el kazekagee decía : - genial muévete niño necesito ubicar la casa de naruto y no lo logro contigo obstruyendo mi vista – entonces el niño toca aquel ojo de arena haciendo que el kazekage se muriera de dolor : - aaaaaaaaaay mi ojo niño del mal deja de picarme el ojo con esa vara que no es animal muerto con el que te puedas divertir! – y entonces el niño lo agarro mientras el kazekage gritaba de dolor que corria por el túnel en círculos hasta que sin darse cuenta se golpeo la cara con la pala que traía y ya seminoqueado dijo : - que viaje ha sido este mejor debi haberme quedado en casa y no haber dicho nada – mientras que en el interior del kazekage una vos se burlaba de el : - ( _yiiiiiiiijaaaa jajajajaja que idiota eres amigo eso te pasa por hablar dormido huerco jajajajajaj _) – entonces el kazekage le dijo : - ( _gracias por el apoyo eh shukaku como amigos como tu para que quiero enemigos _) – entonces el shukaku dice : - ( _ya se soy alguien tan sencillito y carismático y dime cuanto falta para llegar a konoha? _) – el kazekage contesto : - ( _ya llegamos shukaku solo estoy en búsqueda de la casa de naruto y hinata _) – entonces el bijuu de una cola dijo : - ( _te refieres a los carceleros de kurama cierto y dime que ha pasado en este tiempo que no he estado contigo _) – a lo que el kazekage contesto : - ( _en primera shukaku el kyuby ya no esta encerrado como tu el posee libertad absoluta y si me referia a sus jinchurikis pero el único bijuu que no puede salir del cuerpo de su jinchuuriki es el hachibi ya que a ti te he sacado de ves en cuando _) – el shukaku dijo : - ( _que interesante que suerte la de kurama que tiene libertad absoluta desearía tener las mismas libertades que el pero ya que lo bueno es que ya llegamos no? _) – y asi el shukaku dejo en paz por el momento al kazekage y este siguio excavando hasta que activo su ojo otra ves y dijo : - genial ya estoy en la puerta… ¡oh no vayas hasta el final del túnel no debo ir hacia la luz además sale caro el recibo! jajajajaja – quien iba a decir que el kazekage ya era mas relajado en eso clava su pala en la parte de arriba y siente que el mango de esta le golpea en la cara mientras alguien encima de el dice : - aaaaaaaaaay mi píesito ay que dolor voy a fundir ese pedazo de metal – por el golpe de la pala en su cara se deshizo el jutsu de ojo de arena del kazekage y solo dijo : - tu idiota de la superficie suelta mi pala! – la vos de la superficie le contesto : - claro que no la soltare y cuando salgas de ahí te pateare el trasero! – el kazekage contesto algo irritado : - si claro lo que tu digas mejor no molestes si no quieres que te mande a un ataúd – cuando siente el kazekage que lo empiezan a jalar hacia la superficie y una ves afuera aquella vos dice : - ahora si date por muerto!...

De regreso con hinata, killer bee, naruto , neji y sasuke

Estaban los cinco ninjas caminando cuando el ninja rapero le pregunta al rubio : - y dime naruto sabe cocinar tu chica? – el rubio le dijo : - si viejo bee y muy bien de hecho hay veces en que todos nuestros amigos van a comer a la casa aaaaah mi hime-chan como la amo no solo por que cocina como una profesional sino por que es la chica mas atenta, dulce, hermosa, romántica simplemente es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, la otra mitad de mi alma, mi media naranja aunque no me gusten mucho las naranjas jajaja – la ojiperla lo beso y dijo : - tu también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida la otra mitad de mi alma y mi corazón eres tan lindo con todos tus halagos amado mio – entonces el ninja rapero dijo : - genial eso quiere decir que vendre mas seguido a comer con ustedes yeeaaah! – la ojiperla dijo : - cuando usted quiera viejo bee que bueno que ya llegamos la verdad yo también tengo un poco de hambre – y en eso el rubio grita : - aaaaaaaaaay mi píesito ay que dolor voy a fundir ese pedazo de metal – cuando la ojiperla preocupada le pregunto a su amado rubio : - que te paso mi cielo por que gritaste? – a lo que el rubio dice con lagrimas estilo anime : - es que ese pedazo de metal de ahí me lastimo mi pie hime-chan – entonces se escucha una voz desde donde sale aquel pedazo de metal : - hey tu idiota de la superficie suelta mi pala! – a lo que el rubio irritado dijo : - claro que no la soltare y cuando salgas de ahí te pateare el trasero - la voz de la profundidad dijo : - si claro lo que tu digas mejor no molestes si no quieres que te mande a un ataúd – asi que el rubio toma el pedazo de la pala que salía de la superficie lo jala hacia arriba y una ves que sale el rubio dice : - ahora si date por muerto! …. Mmmm gaara que haces aquí y debajo de la tierra? – a lo que el kazekage dijo : - pues ya ves buscaba algo con que matar el tiempo jejejeje – entonces el rubio dijo : - entonces se te dio por practicar arqueología solo para matar el tiempo me imagino que has de estar lleno de trabajo – a lo que el kazekage dijo : - hinata y naruto acerquense – y una ves cerca el pelirrojo le dijo al oído lo que en realidad habia pasado y la ojiperla dijo : - y es por eso que decidiste huir gaara-kun? – a lo que el kazekage asintió y el rubio dijo bajito para que los otros tres ninjas no escucharan : - quien diría que el kazekage sabaku no gaara le tuviera terror a una chica solo dice lo y ya – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - si gaara-kun mi sol tiene razón deberías decircelo a matsuri-chan – a lo que el kazekage le dijo a la ojiperla : - como sabes que es matsuri, hinata?... eres hombre muerto naruto! – entonces empieza a ahorcar al rubio y le dice : - te dije que no le dijeras a nadie quien era rubio idiota! – a lo que el rubio dijo con los ojos en espirales : - yo no tengo la culpa gaara me lo saco a la fuerza – a lo que el kazekage lo empezó a ahorcar mas fuerte : - a mi no me quieras ver la cara de tonto naruto todo mundo sabe que hinata jamas te golpearía – a lo que el rubio dijo : - yo no quise decir de esa manera gaara – a lo que el castaño dijo : - naruto eres un idiota! – y entonces le contesto al castaño : - tampoco de esa manera neji no todos somos tan pervertidos como tu! – a lo que el azabache dijo : - mmmmmm te la saco a base de cariñitos y ojos tiernos verdad dobe? – el rubio dijo : - ding ding ding alguien dio en el blanco además ella no se lo ha dicho a nadie gaara – el kazekage dijo : - por favor hinata a nadie – la ojiperla dijo : - no te preocupes gaara-kun te quedas a desayunar? – el kazekage dijo : - para luego es tarde hinata jejejej eso de estar excavando por una semana te deja agotado además hay algo que deseo hablar con ustedes que somos los últimos jinchurikis con vida – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - los últimos jinchurikis con vida? Pues tu ya no tienes al shukaku no gaara-kun? – a lo que el kazekage dijo : - es un tema que me gustaría hablar en privado con ustedes tres ya que somos lo que somos – a lo que el rubio dijo : - esta bien hablaremos nosotros tres pero después de desayunar y al que neji y el teme se vayan esta bien? – la ojiperla, el kazekage y el ninja rapero asintieron y asi todos entraron a la casa y una ves adentro la ojiperla dijo : - y de que tienen ganas de comer chicos? – el castaño dijo : - pss unas bolas de arroz y un poco de te o tal ves su famoso estofado de res – el azabache hablo : - si hinata el estofado de res se escucha perfecto y tu killer bee? – a lo que el ninja rapero contesto : - pues si esta delicioso como ustedes dicen yo también quiero lo mismo y tu kazekage? – el pelirrojo dijo : - llevo meses escuchando que me invitarían a comer eso asi que yo también – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - que bien que ya se decidieron chicos pero la palabra que vale es la de mi naruto-kun y dime que quieres desayunar mi amor? – a lo que el azabache y el castaño replicaron : - no entiendo para que nos preguntas que queremos comer si al final naruto decidirá que comeremos…. Si neji tiene razón para que nos preguntas hinata si al final el dobe decidirá – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - yo les pregunte que que querían de comer no les dije que haría lo que ustedes pidieran pero dime que quieres mi cielo? – a lo que todos miraron al rubio y sabían la respuesta: ramen pero el dijo algo que les puso una sonrisa a todos : - esta bien hime-chan de hecho yo también tengo ganas de probarlo he escuchado que es muy rico asi que has eso mi luna – la ojiperla dijo : - si mi amor no tardo – y la ojiperla se metio a la cocina y empezó a cocinar entonces el rubio les dijo a sus amigos : - ahora vuelvo chicos voy a ver en que puedo ayudar a hinata-chan – el castaño dijo : - esta bien mientras yo ire a ver quien toca – y asi fue el castaño fue a ver quien era abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta que era la mujer que lo volveria padre y esta le dijo : - neji que haces aquí me asuste que no estabas en tu casa – a lo que el castaño dijo : - bueno tenten no te quería molestar asi que fui a ver a sasuke y le paso lo mismo que a ti ya que sakura no estaba ya que se fue a trabajar en el hospital y bueno asi que decidimos ir a ver a naruto pero lo vimos en el camino y me dijo que no quería despertar a hinata-sama asi que pensábamos ir a ichiraku´s a desayunar pero nos vimos con hinata-sama y killer bee y aquí nos tienes y ahora hinata-sama esta preparando su famoso estofado de res – a lo que la castaña dijo con una gran sonrisa y relamiendo sus labios : - mmmmmm que rico tenten llego en buen momento jejejeje ya que tenia flojera cocinar - entonces se fue con la castaña a el comedor y le dijo a su prima : - hinata-sama no hay problema si se queda tenten a desayunar? – a lo que la ojiperla iba a hablar afirmando que si pero por si las moscas la castaña hizo unos ojos tan lindos mientras decía : - puedo quedarme hinata siiiiiiii? – el castaño dijo : - vamos hinata-sama mire esos ojitos tan lindos pobrecita – la ojiperla dijo : - tenten no es necesario que me hagas esos ojitos yo iba a decir que si desde principio – entonces la castaña con la mirada de una niña de tres años muy contenta dijo : - gracias hinata eres la mejor pero yo quiero doble racion ya que una para mi y una para mi retoño jejejejeje – la ojiperla solo sonrio ante tal comentario y dijo : - si tenten será doble racion ahora siéntate y espere a que termine – entonces el rubio que iba llegando a la puerta de la cocina dijo : - y bueno hime-chan para que soy bueno? – la ojiperla le dijo antes de besarlo : - para esperarme afuera mi amor – y el rubio replico y dijo : - pero hime-chan no necesitas ayuda somos demasiados – la ojiperla dijo : - no mi cielo puedo sola ahora ve a platicar con los chicos mientras cocino te amo – el rubio dijo : - pero hime-chan no quiero que te canses por eso vine a ayudarte – a lo que la ojiperla dijo fingiendo molestia : - que te he dicho sobre replicarme naruto-kun? – a lo que el rubio sintiéndose un niño regañado dijo : - que no lo haga pero no quiero que lo hagas sola se supone que somos pareja y debemos ayudarnos no puedo dejarte todo el trabajo solo a ti – la ojiperla le contesto mas tranquila : - y yo ya te dije que encantada lo hago solo ve al comedor y esperame ahí si? – el rubio asintió y le dijo : - esta bien hime-chan no discuto mas – y el rubio se fue al comedor y la castaña dijo : - que paso naruto? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - pues que me corrieron de la cocina tenten yo quería ayudarla – entonces tocan la puerta otra ves y el pelirrojo le dice al azabache : - bueno sasuke tu turno – a lo que el azabache dice : - por que yo gaara? – a lo que el pelirrojo dijo : - por que neji ya fue ahora te toca a ti – y asi los dos empezaron a discutir sobre quien abriría la puerta hasta que la castaña toda malhumorada dijo : - con un demonio que alguien vaya a abrir o juro que les lanzo todos los sellos explosivos que traigo en mi bolsa – a lo que el rubio dijo preocupado : - tenten no deberías traer sellos explosivos en tu bolsa podrias caerte y explotar con ellos – a lo que el castaño le dijo al rubio fastidiado : - ni te canses naruto se lo he dicho muchas veces pero no me hace caso – entonces el azabache dijo : - ha esta bien ire a abrir – y asi el azabache se dirigio a la puerta y eran el entrenador de perros, la pelinegra de lentes, el encapuchado y la rubia de lentes que saludaron cual obra de teatro : - hola! – el entrenador de perros dijo : - y que haces aquí sasuke? oigan chicos no nos equivocamos de casa? – a lo que el azabache dijo : - no se equivocaron de casa idiota es la casa de naruto solo que estamos gaara, hinata, killer bee, naruto, neji, tenten y yo mientras hinata nos hace su delicioso estofado de res – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo a la pelinegra de lentes : - creo que llegamos en buen momento yuri bonita – la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - creo que si kiba-kun pero no crees que ya somos varios? – a lo que el encapuchado dijo con su típico tono de voz : - aaaah no molestaremos a hinata demasiado ya hace cocinando para seis y después que llegamos cocinar para diez se me hace de mal gusto – a lo que la rubia de lentes dijo : - no te preocupes shino-kun yo la ayudare que dices yuri-chan? – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - si claro por que no shiho-san pero yo no se cocinar asi que mejor solo la hago de ayudante de chef jejejeje – y asi dijo el encapuchado : - esta bien por que no bueno entremos no? – y asi los cuatro entraron y cuando el azabache cerraba la puerta alguien a lo lejos grito : - sasuke-kun no cierres esa puerta! – pero el azabache no escucho y la cerro haciendo que la persona que no era otra que rock lee se estrellara en la puerta a lo que el azabache dio un pequeño brinco asustado y dijo cuando la abrió : - que demonios lee no pudiste hablar? – el aprendiz de la bestia verde de konoha dijo : - claro que hable sasuke-kun pero no me escuchaste… bueno puedo entrar? – a lo que el azabache le dijo : - si claro no creo que hinata se moleste si recibe a alguien mas… eres un loco – el cejudo contesto : - no soy loco solo tengo la llama de mi juventud bien encendida eso es todo – y asi los dos entraron al comedor y el rubio dijo : - vaya hoy se le dio a todo mundo visitarnos se ve que el estofado de res de hime-chan si es famoso – a lo que el castaño dijo : - claro que lo es naruto solo faltabas tu en probarlo – en eso tocan la puerta de nuevo y esta ves la rubia de lentes hablo : - no se preocupen yo abro – y asi fue abrir cuando abrió se dio cuenta que eran la rubia y el akimichi y dijo : - buenos días ino-san y chouji-kun – a lo que la rubia dijo : - que haces aquí shiho? Hay reunión o algo? Bueno veníamos a ver a hinata y a naruto si quieren desayunar con nosotros ya que chouji hizo su platillo especial – el akimichi mostro el vento ( trigo-sama: creo que asi se llama ) con la comida y la rubia de lentes dijo ( shiho ) : - es que hinata-san esta preparando su estofado de res y ya estamos casi todos solo falta sakura-san a que llegue – a lo que el akimichi dijo : - aaaaah vaya eso se escucha de lujo entrare a la cocina y tal ves intercambiemos recetas – y asi el akimichi se dirigio a la cocina mientras la rubia se sentaba al lado de la abeja asesina y dijo : - vaya es cierto solo falta sakura jejejeje oye y donde esta sasuke? – el azabache dijo : - dijo que iria al hospital ino – a lo que la rubia de lentes dijo ( shiho ) : - vaya sakura-san es muy dedicada a su trabajo eso es bueno – a lo que le contesto la pelinegra de lentes : - por algo es la directora del hospital de konoha shiho-san – la rubia fingiendo molestia ( ino ) dijo : - que estas queriendo decir yuri que yo no me esfuerzo? – a lo que la pobre chunnin se asusto y dijo de la misma manera : - no a eso me referia ino-san solo digo que sakura-san es muy dedicada – el entrenador de perros le dijo a su novia : - sabes yuri acabas de meter la pata y bien metida ya que nunca le digas a ino que sakura es mejor que ella – a lo que el azabache dijo : - pues si sakura es mejor que ino chicos – a lo que la castaña dijo : - sasuke si yuri metio una tu las metiste todas ahora te ira mal jajajajaja – el azabache dijo antes de ser ahorcado : - por que lo dijiste tenten…. Aaaaaaaah – la rubia ya habia empezado a estrangular al azabache y un sonido saco de sus casillas al castaño y le dijo al rubio con una sonrisa nostálgica : - eres el mejor naruto de verdad – todos se impactaron con lo que dijo el castaño y el rubio dijo : - por que lo soy neji? – a lo que el castaño pregunto : - desde cuando hinata-sama canta esa canción naruto? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - desde que empezamos a vivir juntos neji por que hay algo especial en eso? – entonces el castaño dijo : - asi es naruto esa canción la cantaba cuando estaba extremadamente feliz su madre se la cantaba antes de dormir la ultima ves que escuche esa canción la canto un dia antes de que su madre muriera hace 14 casi 15 años y por un momento llegue a pensar que jamas la volveria escuchar y ahora me dices que la canta casi a diario eso solo quiere decir una cosa amigo – el rubio no sabia la historia de esa canción solo sabia que le gustaba cuando su amada la cantaba y pregunto : - y que quiere decir eso neji? – a lo que el castaño le dijo : - que estas cumpliendo aquella promesa que me hiciste aquella noche en tu despacho – el rubio recordó y le dijo al castaño : - te lo dije neji ese es mi nuevo sueño ahora el ser hokage solo es un plus mi prioridad ahora es ella te dije que le daría felicidad hasta que no cupiera en su pecho no? Pues ya ves siempre cumplo mis promesas bueno casi siempre – el castaño dijo : - casi siempre pues que yo sepa las has cumplido todas excepto por la que le hiciste a shion si la cumplias te mataba – el rubio dijo : - y ni la pienso cumplir neji no te preocupes – entonces salía el akimichi de la cocina con una gran sonrisa y dijo : - siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiii! – la rubia le pregunto a su novio ( ino ): - por que estas tan feliz mi chouji? – a lo que el akimichi le respondio a su novia : - como no estarlo hermosa tengo la receta del estofado de res de hinata a cambio yo le di la de mi platillo especial – la rubia se asusto y dijo : - como que se la diste chouji mio si tu padre se entera te mata amor – a lo que el akimichi dijo : - claro que no ino todo akimichi sabe que somos excelentes chefs y si hay una receta mejor que las nuestras tenemos que obtenerlas aunque tengamos que dar una de las nuestras – y asi el rubio dijo : - pues eso viene siendo una victoria para ti no amigo? – a lo que el akimichi dijo : - asi es mi rubio amigo ahora tengo que llegar a mi hogar y decirle a mi clan que tengo una nueva receta pero a cambio di una de las mias – y asi el akimichi siguio celebrando un rato por su nueva receta.

En la torre del hokage

Estaba la rubia sentada en su escritorio pensando ya que no habia mucho trabajo y ya habia terminado : - ( _que dia tan aburrido pero lo agradezco…. Ahora que bueno que ya hice las pases con mi tio hirotsu bueno ahora saldré a disfrutar el dia y de ahí comprare unas flores y visitare a las 5 personas mas importantes en mi vida mis padres, mi hermanito, dan y jiraiya… jiraiya vas a cumplir 5 años de muerto y no puedo olvidarte por que no me hiciste caso aquella ves que te dije que no fueras ahora si vivieras tal ves estaríamos casados y felices pero el hubiera no existe asi que me conformo con todos los recuerdos que hicimos juntos bueno hora de salir y disfrutar mi dia _) – entonces entra su asistente y ella dice : - que pasa shizune ocurre algo? – la pelinegra dijo : - si alguien desea verla – a lo que la rubia hokage dijo : - claro hazla pasar shizune – en eso la persona entra y no era otra sino que shion la sacerdotisa y ahora señora feudal del país del demonio y esta dijo : - buenos días hokage-sama requiero de sus servicios – a lo que la godaime le dijo a la rubia : - bueno habla niña te escucho – la sacerdotisa dijo : - necesito a sus mejores 3 equipos de jounnin y cuatro ninjas grado chunnin para una misión en mi país pero sobre todo requiero de los servicios de naruto uzumaki ya que para mi el es mejor ninja de esta aldea si no lo tengo a el en ese equipo es mejor que me vaya a la aldea de la arena a buscar a otros ninjas – la hokage pensó : - ( _genial esto no le gustara nada a hinata bueno tengo los equipos para esta misión 7, 8 y 3 solo que en lugar de tenten pondré a ino en su lugar y dejare que ellos escojan a los chunnin que iran con ellos _) ya te tengo a los equipos y no te preocupes el estará en los equipos pero dime por que tanta urgencia de que naruto este en esta misión ya que me entere de la pelea que tuviste con mi nuera – la rubia dijo : - su nuera? que yo sepa naruto-kun es huérfano y esa pelea que tuve con la hyuga esa me las pagara después – a lo que la hokage dijo : - mmmm si es huérfano pero es como si fuera su madre o su abuela mas bien dicho jamas le digas naruto-kun eso solo hinata se lo dice y bueno unos amigos mas y lo de la pelea con hinata solo no la molestes tanto ya que podría matarte no la subestimes solo espero que esta misión no sea una treta tuya niña ya que la próxima ves te puedo negar el servicio – la sacerdotisa pensó : - ( _esa anciana piensa muy bien pero en realidad necesito a esos ninjas los malditos renegados esos están haciendo cuantiosos destrozos y esa estúpida matarme jajajaja me da risa la ultima ves me gano por suerte ahora tengo un nuevo plan juro que naruto-kun será solo mio y gozare verte llorar maldita hinata_ ) esta bien hokage-sama no pienso hacer nada…. Por el momento – esto ultimo lo dijo en susurro y la hokage no lo escucho y dijo la godaime : - bueno cual es la misión y sabre a que ninjas mandar contigo – a lo que la sacerdotisa dijo : - bueno hay unos ninjas renegados en mi país y escuche que en la aldea de la niebla en el país del agua paso lo mismo y escuche que solo dos equipos se encargaron del problema pero en mi país son el doble de renegados que habían antes y por lo que necesito 3 equipos de jounnin y cuatro ninjas grado chunnin para proteger el palacio ya que quiero que naruto uzumaki me cuide a mi… - la hokage dijo : - ya veo asi que no dejaras que otro ninja te cuide que no sea naruto verdad? – la rubia respondio : - asi es hokage no dejare que otro ninja se me acerque que no sea naruto-kun – a lo que la hokage dijo : - pues para que estes mejor vigilada te pondré a dos ninjas a tu cuidado te pondre a naruto y al otro lo decidiré mas tarde ahora puede retirarse los tendre listos en una hora y después venga a mis despacho para que vea a los ninjas – la rubia asintió y se fue dejando a la hokage con sus asistente y le dijo : - shizune manda a un ambu por los equipos 7, 8 y 3 solo que en lugar de tenten me mandas a ino y de ahí le dices a naruto que escoja a los 4 mejores chunnin para el – entonces la pelinegra asintió y salio del despacho de la hokage dejando a la misma pensando en voz alta : - que se traerá esa jovencita no le va a gustar nada que ponga a naruto y a hinata para cuidarla pero es la mejor forma ya que hinata querra matarla si se le acerca a naruto bueno ahora solo esperar a que vengan si no me equivoco han de estar desayunando bueno mejor me como esos chocolates que tenia aguardados – y asi la hokage se puso a esperar a los ninjas que habia mandado a llamar.

De regreso a la residencia uzumaki-kyuga

La ojiperla habia salido de la cocina junto con la rubia de lentes y la pelinegra de lentes y empezó a servirles a todos cuando un sonido en la puerta se escucho y dijo el rubio : - yo abro – y asi fue a abrir cuando se dio cuenta que era la pelirosa y dijo : - vaya sakura-chan solo tu faltabas… bueno solo falta shikamaru pero aun anda en suna – la pelirosa le dijo al rubio : - por que solo yo falto naruto? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - por que todos están aquí hasta el viejo bee y gaara – y la pelirosa dijo : - eso quiere decir que sasuke-kun esta aquí verdad naruto? – a lo que el rubio dijo con una risa : - claro que si sakura-chan tu "sasuke-kun" esta aquí – y asi la pelirosa entro y vio que todos estaban ahí y los saludo a todos : - hola chicos – entonces el ninja rapero dijo : - oooh un chicle andante parece estante jajajaja – la pelirosa le metio un coscorrón al jinchuriki del hachibi y dijo : - que amargada se parece a su novio jajajaja yeeeeah! – la ojiperla le dijo a la pelirosa : - sakura-san deja de pelear con el viejo bee y ahora te sirvo – la pelirosa le dijo : - no te preocupes hinata siéntate yo me sirvo – y asi la pelirosa le dijo a su novio : - hace tiempo que estas aquí sasuke-kun? – el azabache la beso y dijo : - si sakura vine a ver a naruto y me lo encontré en el camino junto con neji y aquí me tienes – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - bueno prueben mi comida y díganme que les parece además me dio tiempo de hacer la nueva receta que acabo de adquirir – el akimichi dijo : - yo sere el primero en probarla – entonces el akimichi lo probo mastico, trago y después hizo a un lado el plato mientras se cubria la cara : - cuantos años desperdiciados buaaaaahhhh! – entonces se paro y se arrodillo frente a la ojiperla que hizo a la chica sonrojarse e hizo que los rubios se pusieran celosos y dijo : - hinata me concederías el honor? – la ojiperla sonrojada dijo : - el honor de que chouji-kun? – el rubio dijo : - yo lo mato – y la rubia secundo : - y yo te ayudo naruto – entonces el akimichi dijo : - me harias el honor de enseñarme de cocinar como tu? – los dos rubios se tranquilizaron y la ojiperla dijo aun sonrojada : - claro chouji-kun pero no me lo pidas de esa manera que me apeno y mi hermoso naruto-kun se enoja e ino-chan te esta mirando con cara de pocos amigos – a lo que el akimichi le dijo a los rubios : - lo siento mi amada ino y lo siento naruto pero hinata para cocinar es una maestra y necesito que alguien como ella me enseñe el arte de cocinar – a lo que el rubio dijo : - no te preocupes hime-chan esta bien tu que dices ino? – la rubia dijo : - si claro – la ojiperla dijo : - chouji-kun tu cocinas igual que yo solo que te falta un poco mas de amor a la hora de cocinar pero si quieres puedes venir a verme cocinar cuando quieras no hay problema verdad mi amor? – el rubio dijo : - ninguno hinata-chan – entonces el akimichi dijo : - genial mañana vendre a ver como le haces su almuerzo a naruto – la ojiperla dijo : - esta bien chouji-kun y asi podremos intercambiar mas recetas – el akimichi dijo con estrellas en los ojos : - enserio hinata? Genial – y asi le dio a la ojiperla un abrazo haciendo que esta se sonrojara y dijo : - de nada chouji-kun no es por ser mala pero podrias bajarme? – el akimichi sin darse cuenta de la emoción alzo a la ojiperla y el rubio dijo : - aaaah ese chouji se emociona demasiado cuando se trata de comida verdad ino? – la rubia dijo : - asi es naruto jejejeje – y entonces todos dijeron : - a comer! – y asi se dispusieron a comer mientras platicaban alegremente y después de comer alguien toco la puerta la ojiperla fue a abrir y vio que era un ambu y dijo : - en que le puedo servir? – a lo que el ambu dijo : - señorita uzumaki usted y su equipo son requeridos en la torre del hokage de casualidad se encuentra naruto ya que también su equipo es requerido – entonces la ojiperla le dijo al ambu : - gracias por lo de señorita uzumaki y en cuanto a lo otro mejor pase aquí esta mi equipo y el de mi naruto-kun – y asi el ambu entro junto con la ojiperla y una ves ahí la ojiperla le dijo a su amado : - mi cielo este ambu te busca a ti y a tu equipo además del mio de seguro nos darán una misión juntos – a lo que el rubio dijo : - genial eso me alegra hime-chan – entonces el ambu dijo : - vaya están todos aquí equipo tres también es requerido en la torre del hokage solo que en lugar de la señorita tenten estará la señorita yamanaka con ustedes – a lo que el castaño dijo : - aleluya hasta que saldremos de misión lastima que tenten no ira – la castaña dijo : - ya ni modos neji te estare esperando amor mio y tu has de estar muy contento verdad lee? – a lo que el ninja en mallas dijo con llamas en los ojos: - feliz es poco amiga es hora de mostrar la llama de la juventud – la castaña solo sonrio y dijo : - aaah tu nunca cambiaras verdad bueno ya que – a lo que el ambu dijo : - bueno naruto la hokage dijo que escogieras los 4 mejores chunnin que tu pienses que puedan seguirles el paso a ustedes asi que escogelos y nos vemos en la torre en una hora – a lo que el rubio le dijo a la ojiperla : - hime-chan crees que es el momento de que les pongamos una misión de clase s? – la ojiperla dijo : - creo que es el momento preciso mi amor de probar sus cualidades y de ahí pensaremos si le decimos a tsunade-sama que los ascienda – a lo que el rubio dijo : - si esta bien – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - pero amor moegi sigue en el hospital desde el entrenamiento de hace un mes creo que se me fue la mano con ella por lo que nos falta un chunnin – a lo que el rubio dijo mirando a la pelinegra de lentes : - no te preocupes hime-chan creo que tengo a la chunnin requerida… y dime yuri te gustaría venir? – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - esta bien naruto y hinata-sama no los defraudare – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - esta bien yuri-chan es hora de verte en combate has de estar feliz verdad kiba-kun? – el entrenador de perros dijo : - si hinata espero que yuri nos sorprenda pero aun asi les falta uno – a lo que el rubio dijo : - no es cierto cara de perro hanabi-chan ira con nosotros – el castaño dijo algo serio : - no creo que hanabi-sama este lista para una misión de tal magnitud naruto – la ojiperla le dijo a su primo : - y cuando lo estará neji-niisan es necesario para probar si la hemos estado entrenando bien es hora de que deje de hacer pequeñas misiones d,c,b y al fin le pongamos una misión en lo que pida el máximo de todas formas si algo saliera mal estamos naruto-kun y yo para protegerla – el rubio dijo : - si neji mi hime-chan tiene razón es hora de exigir un buen desempeño de parte de hanabi-chan como lo que es una hyuga neji se supone que ustedes son lo mejor de lo mejor en konoha como yo en el país del viento y como tal deben hacer las misiones mas difíciles no? – el castaño hablo mas convencido : - si tienes razón naruto es hora de que hanabi-sama demuestre lo que vale bueno vámonos –y asi todos se fueron rumbo a la torre del hokage.

En la mansión del suoke

Estaba la pequeña ojiperla en el dojo de la familia descansando después de un largo entrenamiento con su padre cuando de repente aparece un rayo negro frente a ella y esta dice : - hay caen rayos! Pero si esta de lujo el dia – entonces apareció el rubio y la ojiperla mientras el primero le dice : - hanabi-chan que dispuesta estas a hacer una misión de clase s? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - pues usted diga cuando y donde jefe y yo le entro – entonces la ojiperla le dijo : - bueno hermanita tienes 5 minutos para cambiarte que nos vamos – la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - cinco minutos para que hermana? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - que esperas hanabi 4:50 vamos…vamos…vamos! – la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - aaaaaaah ya voy no tardo en un momento salgo – y la chunnin se metio a cambiar y una ves que salio la ojiperla sonrio y le dijo al rubio : - te acuerdas de esa chaqueta mi cielo? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - como no acordarme hime-chan y mas en esa cascada aquella noche aunque….. me gusto mas verte sin ella o sin nada – lo ultimo se lo dijo al oído a la ojiperla y esta le dijo muy sonrojada : - ay naruto-kun eres un pillo…. Aunque a mi también me gusta que me veas sin nada jijiji – lo ultimo también la ojiperla lo dijo susurrando al oído de su amado y este le contesto : - somos un par de pervertidos amor mio – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - lo se mi amor pero lo somos en nombre del amor que nos tenemos verdad? – el rubio le dijo mientras reclamaba sus labios : - asi es hime-chan del gran amor que nos tenemos y aceptarías pasar 100 años a mi lado? – la ojiperla dijo emocionada : - cien maravillosos años a tu lado naruto-kun? Donde firmo? – el rubio dijo : - aquí hime-chan – la ojiperla dijo : - si mi amor acepto pasar cien años llenos de amor contigo te amo naruto-kun ahora vamos a buscar a konohamaru-kun y a hudon-kun – el rubio le dijo : - si yo también te amo hinata-chan y vamos por los demás… lista hanabi-chan? – la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - si hermana y jefe estoy lista hare que se sientan orgullosos de mi – entonces sale el líder del clan hyuga y les dice : - una misión de clase s eh? No creen que es mucho para ella niños? – la ojiperla le dijo a su padre : - no lo es padre nosotros como hyuga somos el mejor clan en konoha por lo tanto tenemos que hacer las misiones mas difíciles para poner en alto el nombre de nuestro clan y creo que ya me aburri ver a mi hermanita hacer misiones de clase d, c y b por lo que creo que si hare que la asciendan tiene que volver victoriosa de esta misión si quiere ser jounnin y la descendere a gennin si falla – la pequeña ojiperla se espanto ante lo ultimo ya que si fallaban la misión seria gennin de nuevo pero ascendería a jounnin si la completaba por lo que el líder del clan hyuga dijo : - asi será hyuga-sama ya la escuchaste hanabi si sales victoriosa yo mismo hare que te asciendan a jounnin y te desciendo a gennin si fallas… esta bien hinata se hara como tu digas me imagino que tu también estas deacuerdo naruto me has demostrado hinata que ya tienes las cualidades necesarias para que tomes mi puesto hyuga-sama – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - aun no quiero tomar el puesto padre tu estas haciendo un buen trabajo con el clan y esta decisión ya la habia hablado con naruto-kun y el esta deacuerdo por lo que ahora hanabi haras la primera misión de la alianza namikaze-uzumaki-hyuga y los lideres hyuga y uzumaki están poniendo su reputación en tus manos y en la konohamaru-kun y hudon-kun y si ustedes fallan nosotros pagaremos las consecuencias que dices hanabi estas dispuesta a tomar esta responsabilidad en tus manos? – la pequeña ojiperla lloraba por lo que el rubio se preguntaba por que ella levanto la cara y con una sonrisa le dijo a los tres haciendo una reverencia : - hare que se sientan orgullosos los tres de mi y créanme no me volveré gennin otra ves eso se los puedo asegurar uzumaki-sama y hyuga-sama – el rubio dijo : - esta bien hanabi-chan vámonos entonces veamos lo que vales en el campo de batalla – entonces el líder del clan hyuga dijo : - bueno hinata te lo pensaba dar el dia de tu boda pero para que esperar tanto además tienen 4 dias para cumplir la misión ya que si no perderan un millón de ryus si se tardan – la ojiperla le dijo al rubio : - solo un millón? Mmm la haremos en dos verdad cielo? – el rubio dijo : - si hime-chan dos días son suficientes si perdemos lo sacamos de mi caja fuerte y ya pero y si nosotros ganamos suegro? – el líder del clan dijo : - pues yo les dare un millón – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - mejor donas 500mil a la academia y el resto al hospital que dices cielo? – el rubio dijo : - eso haría feliz a mi princesa? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - asi es mi amor – a lo que el rubio dijo : - ya esta suegro si usted pierde donara el dinero al hospital y a la academia – el líder del clan dijo : - pues ya esta uzumaki-sama y hyuga-sama – por lo que la ojiperla dijo : - por que me llamas asi padre? – a lo que el líder del clan dijo : - por que ahora te proclamo líder del clan hyuga por lo que esto ahora te pertenece la verdad tenia pensado hacerla de emoción en tu boda diciendo: yo me opongo – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - yo la nueva líder del clan hyuga? Pensabas oponerte a mi boda? – a lo que hiashi dijo : - si tu eres la nueva líder y no me opongo solo es que por tradición mi padre me hizo lo mismo a mi el dia de mi boda con tu madre pero no por que el no quisiera que me casara con tu madre si no para nombrarme nuevo líder del clan ese dia tu madre se desmayo del susto y yo casi mato a mi padre si no hubiese sido por minato – ahora el exlíder del clan le entregaba la banda de líder a su hija mayor entonces la ojiperla dijo : - no hay duda nuestro clan no solo es el mejor de konoha si no que también estamos algo locos jijijiji – hiashi hablo : - un poco locos? Diras muy locos jajajaja perdón por reirme hyuga-sama – la ojiperla dijo : - por favor padre no me digas asi yo sigo siendo tu hija después todo por lo que puedes tratarme igual – a lo que hiashi dijo : - esta bien hinata pero ante los demás trátame como tu inferior ya que el consejo te comera viva si me sigues tratando como tu líder ya que ahora ese es tu puesto – entonces el rubio hablo : - bueno creo que debemos irnos "hyuga-sama" – a lo que la ojiperla haciendo un berrinche peor que una niña de tres años dijo : - a no tu no me llamaras asi para ti sigo siendo tu dulce hime-chan además yo te tendría que decir uzumaki-sama y no asi que llamame por mi nombre mi amor – el rubio dijo : - esta bien hime-chan vámonos entonces – la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - genial hermana digo hyuga-sama – la ojiperla dijo : - tu también aaash que dilema para ti sigo siendo tu hermana tonta ahora vamos – y asi los tres se fueron en un rayo negro rumbo a buscar a los otros dos chunnin mientras hiashi decía : - hice lo correcto se que ella llevara a nuestro clan a un nuevo nivel y con naruto el líder del clan uzumaki…. les cumpli amigos mios kushina y minato la alianza namikaze-uzumaki-hyuga esta completa y por fin hiromi mia se cumplio lo que querias para tu hija que este casada con el hijo de minato y tu hermana bueno ahora tengo mucho tiempo libre bueno le dare el poder a hinata hasta después de un mes de casada bueno ahora a trabajar – y asi el líder del clan hyuga hasta que su hija se casara dentro de una semana se fue a trabajar a su despacho.

En la torre del hokage

Estaba los mencionados menos la ojiperla y el rubio cuando la hokage le pregunto al azabache : - sasuke donde están hinata y naruto? – a lo que el azabache contesto : - están eligiendo a los chunnin que vendrán con nosotros ya que nosotros no tenemos estudiantes aun hokage-sama – en eso un rayo negro aparece frente a ellos y la hokage dijo : - y bueno hinata ya escogieron a los chunnin? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - asi es hokage-sama…. Hanabi, hudon, konohamaru y yuri aquí! – los tres primeros sabían como era la ojiperla de maestra ya que sabia que es de las que exigen demasiado y es igual de rigurosa que neji y los tres primeros mencionados dijeron : - si hinata-sensei! – el entrenador de perros dijo : - yuri has lo que ellos hinata podrá ser muy buena amiga pero como maestra es muy rigurosa y estricta – el rubio hablo : - yuri que esperas para ponerte en tu posición – la pelinegra se asusto y dijo : - si naruto-sensei – el castaño le dijo muy orgulloso a su prima : - los entrenas con la misma exigencia con la que te entrene eso es bueno hinata-sama – la ojiperla le dijo : - de hecho niisan los entreno mucho peor de lo que me entrenabas a mi ya que otta-san no tenia ni la mas minima piedad conmigo por ser mujer por lo que ahora paso mi sabiduría a mis estudiantes – el castaño hablo sorprendido de lo que vio en el brazo de su prima : - eso es lo que creo que es? Lo siento por mi falta de respeto anterior hyuga-sama – la ojiperla le dijo : - no te preocupes niisan tu puedes tratarme igual solo no se los digas a los demás yo lo hare mas tarde – el castaño dijo : - como usted ordene hinata-sama – y de ahi la hokage hablo : - estos son los chunnin hinata espero y no me decepcionen ya que su ultima misión fue un desastre y si fallan naruto y tu pagaran las consecuencias por todo el equipo – a lo que la ojiperla y el rubio dijeron : - nosotros nos haremos cargo hokage-sama no se preocupe por que esta misión no la fallamos…. Asi es abuela nosotros respondemos por todos – a lo que la hokage dijo seria : - bueno naruto tu y hinata tienen la responsabilidad de darme buenos resultados por ellos ya que he revisado sus expedientes y han fallado sus ultimas tres misiones incluida yuri por lo que estaba pensando descenderlos a los cuatro de rango – a lo que la ojiperla igual de seria dijo : - no se preocupe hokage-sama ya les dije a los cuatro que les puede pasar si fallamos esta misión pero aun asi lo repetiré si mis estudiantes llegan a completar la misión hare que los asciendan a jounnin esta usted deacuerdo con eso? – la rubia dijo : - estoy deacuerdo y que pasa si fallan? – el rubio dijo : - los descenderemos a gennin de nuevo y los regresamos a la academia ninja le parece abuela? – la rubia le dijo a los lideres de sus clanes : - acepto hyuga-sama y uzumaki-sama tienen 4 dias para acabar la misión o ustedes sufrirán un duro castigo ahora hablar de la misión dejare que la persona al cargo de esta misión bueno quien nos contrata – en eso la pelinegra de lentes pensaba apenada : - ( _duele que te recuerden tus errores además yo no conozco como es que hanabi-chan, konohamaru-kun y hudon-kun entrenan con hinata-sama y naruto-sama por lo que veo se ve que los tratan peor que basura a la hora de entrenar ya que respondieron apenas hinata-sama dijo sus nombres y por lo que veo es muy estricta a la hora de entrenar a sus estudiantes y ahora yo soy su nueva estudiante vaya presiento que me volveré muy fuerte pero a cambio me trataran peor que escoria _) – entonces la ojiperla le dijo a sus subordinados : - pueden descansar chicos – y asi los tres primeros no se movían de su lugar la pelinegra de lentes pensaba hacerlo cuando la pequeña ojiperla le dijo ya que estaba junto a ella : - no te muevas yuri mi hermana te esta probando y si te mueves tendras un muy duro castigo que yo aprendi por las malas asi que manten tu posición hasta que el jefe te diga que te muevas – la chica de lentes asintió y el rubio hablo : - saliste bien de tu primera prueba yuri ahora si pueden descansar – entonces los tres primeros se movieron y dijeron : - si señor! – y entonces entro alguien que hizo que a la ojiperla se le quitara la sonrisa : - buenos días naruto-kun – la sacerdotisa iba corriendo a abrazar al rubio cuando la ojiperla se le puso delante de ella y dijo : - ni un paso mas shion – a lo que el castaño el aprendiz de la bestia verde de konoha y la pelirosa dijeron : - genial este será un laaaaaaargo viaje – entonces la rubia hablo : - genial estaba lindo el dia se me arruino al verte estúpida – el rubio ante eso se enojo e iba a responder y la ojiperla solo alzo una ceja y pensó : - ( _con un demonio maldita rubia como quisiera matarte! _) – a lo que su inner le dijo : - ( _aaaaaaaaaaah maldita perra rubia esa nadie me insulta a la santita solo yo que esperas que no le hacemos tragar sus palabras santita! _) – entonces la pequeña ojiperla se le puso enfrente en posición de pelea y le dijo muy molesta : - mas respeto hacia la líder del clan hyuga plebeya! Ya que me veras obligarte de enseñarte que a ella se le respeta – todos quedaron atonitos con lo que dijo la pequeña ojiperla y la ojiperla le dijo a su hermanita : - hanabi a callar – la chunnin no obedecio enseguida y dijo : - pero hermana no puedo dejar que esta chica te falte al respeto debe de respetarte! – a lo que el azabache dijo : - como que líder de tu clan hinata no me digas que ya te ascendieron? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - asi es sasuke-kun por lo que esta es mi ultima misión con el equipo siete ya que tomare el poder del clan apenas yo le de el si a naruto-kun en menos de siete días bueno hanabi tienes razón asi que si crees que es necesario enseñale a esta idiota que se me tiene que respetar – la pequeña ojiperla agradeció a su hermana y dijo : - si hermana le enseñare a esa tonta que te tiene que respetar – entonces el rubio hablo : - shion esa no es forma de hablarle a la líder del clan hyuga – a lo que la rubia dijo : - no me interesa quien sea para mi solo es ella uzumaki-sama – la ojiperla le dijo al rubio mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla cosa que a la rubia la hizo enfurecer : - no importa amor mio bueno explicanos la misión tenemos dos días para cumplirla – en eso la hokage hablo : - dos días yo dije cuatro hinata digo hyuga-sama – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo con una sonrisa : - no es necesario que me llame asi tsunade-sama después de todo soy su nuera pero lo que pasa es que naruto-kun y yo apostamos contra mi padre 1 millon de ryus a que acabamos la misión en 3 dias o le pagaríamos la mencionada cantidad – la hokage casi le da un infarto : - un millón! Están locos? Vaya ustedes apuestan a lo grande bueno la misión es la siguiente la sacerdotisa del país del demonio necesita que ustedes se encarguen de unos ninjas renegados como en la aldea de la niebla pero aquí son el doble de ninjas además de cuidar de ella por lo que le puse dos guardaespaldas personales ahí es donde entras ustedes hinata y naruto su misión es proteger a shion a toda costa sin importar lo que pase mientras los demás equipos se encargan de los renegados y los chunnin protegen el castillo – entonces la rubia replico : - yo no quiero que hinata hyuga me cuide yo solo pedi a naruto-kun! – entonces la hokage hablo : - no pienso dejarte solo con naruto ya que si quieres a el tendras que estar con su esposa también son los mejores para estos casos – la rubia iba a replicar pero al ver a la hokage solo dijo : - esta bien – asi la hokage hablo : - pueden retirarse excepto tu hinata quisiera hablar contigo – la ojiperla asintió y unas voces dijeron : - nosotros también vamos hokage-sama – la godaime se dio cuenta de que eran el kazekage y el ninja rapero y dijo : - que hace aquí kazekage-sama y tu killer bee que ni se te ocurra hacer lo que tenias pensado hacer – el kazekage dijo : - bueno me escape un rato de la aldea de la arena bueno me ire con ellos a pasear un rato – y asi todos se retiraron dejando a la ojiperla y a la hokage mientras la segunda le dijo a la ojiperla al oído : - te puse en esta misión por que se que no permitirías que esa chica se le acerque a naruto o me equivoco? – la ojiperla dijo : - claro que no hokage-sama ella no se le acerca a mi naruto-kun –entonces la rubia le dijo : - bueno eso esperaba de ti no dejes que ninguna otra chica te quite a tu hombre hinata – a lo que la ojiperla con una sonrisa dijo : - no se preocupe tsunade-sama nadie absolutamente NADIE que no sea yo usted o mis hermanas puede tocar a mi precioso sol ya que la mataria antes de que se le acerque naruto-kun es mio y solo mio – la rubia le dijo mientras le daba un golpe suave en el hombro : - asi se habla niña protege a tu hombre con uñas y dientes – la ojiperla dijo : - y no solo con uñas y dientes suegra sino con genjutsu, ninjutsu y taijutsu y si es necesario con jutsus prohibidos hokage-sama – la rubia le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa : - no la mates si no quiero que se haga una guerra entre las dos naciones – y asi la ojiperla abandono la habitacion.

Afuera del despacho

La sacerdotisa le dijo a la pequeña ojiperla : - mira niña la próxima ves que me hables asi te enseñare a respetarme – y la pequeña ojiperla le dijo : - uuuuy que miedo tengo cuando quieras rubia oxigenada! Te enseñare a respetar a tus superiores plebeya – es cierto que la sacerdotisa era inferior al clan hyuga y la pequeña ojiperla lo sabia muy bien entonces la ojiperla hablo : - basta hanabi regresa a tu lugar – la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - si hermana lo siento – entonces la ojiperla tomo de un hombro a la sacerdotisa y dijo : - si le vuelves a hablar asi a mi hermanita te MATO – en eso hablo el rubio : - bueno neji estamos a tus ordenes – a lo que el castaño hablo : - pero si hinata-sama y tu están a cargo naruto no yo – a lo que el rubio dijo : - si pero eres el mejor organizándonos neji – a lo que el castaño dijo : - mejor díganme como iremos hinata-sama – a lo que el azabache dijo : - oye hinata creo que deberíamos usar la formación que siempre usamos – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - tienes razón sasuke-kun – en eso el rubio le dijo al encapuchado : - creo que deberíamos hacer lo mismo nosotros shino – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - si naruto eso haremos kiba al frente naruto en medio junto con shion y yo al final junto con sasuke – en eso hablo el castaño moviendo a su equipo : - lee al frente junto con kiba… ino y sakura junto con yuri no estarán al frente de batalla ya que las tres son médicos y las necesitamos para que nos curen en caso de lastimarnos mientras que yo ire al final con sasuke y shino bueno naruto es hora de que acomodes a tus estudiantes – a lo que el rubio hablo : - bueno hudon al frente junto con kiba y cejotas, konohamaru al final con neji,sasuke y shino y tu hanabi-chan iras en medio junto conmigo y hinata-chan protegiendo a shion y a los médicos entendiste? – los tres chunnin dijeron : - si jefe! – entonces el kazekage dijo : - y nosotros que haremos chicos? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - enserio piensas venir gaara? – a lo que el pelirrojo dijo : - si naruto dime en que puedo ayudar – a lo que el rubio dijo : - bueno ve al frente junto con kiba y cejotas si quieres – entonces el ninja rapero dijo : - hey no se olviden de mi estúpidos bastardos ya que quiero salir al enemigo destruir muchos ninjas matar algunos traseros patear y llegar a casa con una historia que contar – todos miraban con una gota de sudor al ninja rapero y se dispusieron a salir rumbo al país del demonio.

De vuelta en suna

Estaba la asistente del kazekage preocupada por su pelirrojo amado mientras decía : - donde esta gaara-sama lleva mas de una semana fuera y me muero por verlo que no entiende que lo amo y no puedo dejar de pensar en usted – en eso una voz conocida para ella le dijo : - sabes niña esto es un fastidio es muy problemático que a gaara se le haya ocurrido huir de aquí – la castaña dijo : - como que huir de aquí shikamaru-san? – a lo que el nara contesto : - eso es lo único que se que gaara se fue hace mas de una semana a konoha – la asistente impactada dijo : - a konoha? No se habia ido al país del rayo? – a lo que el nara pensó : - ( _genial ya meti la pata se supone que gaara se habia ido a la aldea de la nube no a konoha genial temari me va a matar bueno creo que es hora de que yo también regrese a konoha _) – a lo que la chica contesto algo molesta : - se fue a konoha? – a lo que el de la coleta dijo ya descubierto: - si matsuri se fue a konoha – a lo que la asistente dijo furiosa : - genial matare a gaara-sama por preocuparme de esa manera que no entiende que si le pasa algo yo me muero ahora me largo a konoha y lo traigo conmigo bueno nos vemos si alguien te pregunta me fui al país del rayo ok? – a lo que el nara dijo : - que problemática eres niña pero esta bien yo le digo a temari que te fuiste ahí – en eso una voz femenina le dijo al de las coletas : - genial shikamaru ya lo arruinaste ahora gaara nos va a matar – a lo que el nara dijo : - tal ves y si temari pero mira la cara de esta niña esta que se muere de preocupación por su kazekage adorado – la asistente se sonrojo y dijo : - aun no es mi kazekage adorado pero pronto lo será ahora me voy a konoha – entonces la rubia de las coletas dijo : - lo siento matsuri pero tu no vas a ningún lado – la castaña respondio : - por que no temari-san no es justo – a lo que el marionetista que iba llegando dijo : - por que ya no esta en konoha matsuri se fue a una misión de refuerzo junto con naruto y killer-bee al país del demonio – la chica se asusto y dijo : - como que esta haciendo una misión para konoha el es el kazekage! – a lo que el marionetista dijo : - por que el quiso acompañarlos no por que la la hokage se lo ordeno de hecho el se ofrecio además tiene que hablar algo con sus demás similares que es de seguridad nacional antes decírselo a toda la alianza shinobi – a lo que la castaña dijo toda resignada : - ya ni modos me tengo que aguantar a que vuelva no? – a lo que la rubia de las coletas dijo : - asi es temari regresa a tus labores – a lo que la castaña dijo : - si señora – y asi la castaña dejo el balcón toda deprimida y el de las coletas le dijo a su novia : - no crees que fuiste algo dura temari? – a lo que la rubia dijo : - si amor lo fui pero tiene que entender que no solo es seguir a gaara por que lo ama si no obedecerlo por ser el kazekage de esta aldea – a lo que el nara dijo : - creo que tienes razón temari creo que ya es hora de irme a konoha la hokage lleva dos semanas mandándome recados para que vuelva – a lo que la rubia dijo algo triste : - tan pronto te vas mi cielo apenas te quedaste un mes – a lo que el marionetista dijo : - bueno yo creo que sobro aquí asi que adiós – y asi el marionetista se fue y al nara dijo : - y si vienes un mes conmigo a konoha no creo que el consejo de la arena tenga alguna objeción además esta kankuro para esperar a gara – a lo que la rubia dijo : - no es mala idea mejor alcancemos a kankuro para decirle….. kankuro! – a lo que el marionetista dijo : - ni se te ocurra temari no me dejaras todo el trabajo a mi! – y asi la rubia perseguia a su hermano por toda la aldea tratando que este aceptara.

En la entrada principal de konoha

Estaban los tres equipos mas los cuatro chunnin y la sacerdotisa cuando el castaño habla : - bueno tendremos que cargar a shion de vuelta a su país asi que sakura estas a cargo – a lo que la pelirosa dijo : - claro que no neji-san la ultima ves me dijo que tenia el cuerpo de un hombre – a lo que la sacerdotisa dijo haciendo que la pelirosa quisiera matarla : - y lo sigo diciendo podría jurar que tienes mas cuerpo que tu novio – entonces el azabache se le iba a lanzar cuando el rubio dijo : - calmate teme no es para que trates de matarla – a lo que el azabache contesto : - suéltame dobe la voy a matar nadie insulta a mi cerezita – a lo que el castaño dijo : - ya chicos dejen de pelear bueno shion quien quieres que te cargue hasta tu país… ( _idiota,idiota,idiota! Como fui a decir esas palabras no hay duda que shion escojera a naruto aaaaaaah hinata-sama me va a matar! Nomas me doy cuenta de como me esta mirando genial no llegare al mes que viene! _) – y el castaño tenia razón la ojiperla tenia ganas de matarlo por lo que dijo a lo que la rubia sin pensarlo abrazo al rubio y le dijo de una manera muy sensual haciendo que la ojiperla casi se le lanzara encima : - ya se a quien quiero…. Quiero que el bombom de naruto-kun me cargue y solo lo quiero a el – el rubio miro a ver a su amada y vio que esta tenia un aura asesina asi que se acerco a ella y le dijo : - no te preocupes hime-chan recuerda esto …. TE AMO hinata-chan – entonces la ojiperla al terminar de hablar su amado se tranquilizo y le dijo : - tu sabes como calmarme mi amor yo también te amo naruto-kun – entonces la ojiperla lo jalo hacia ella y le dio un beso en los labios haciendo que la sacerdotisa se enojara y la rubia pensó : - ( _quien diría que la pequeña hinata también sabe jugar sucio asi se hace amiga enseñale a esa tonta que nadie toca a tu hombre _) – entonces la sacerdotisa se sube a la espalda del rubio y dijo : - por dios naruto-kun que cuerpo tan varonil tienes y que musculos – el rubio se medio sonrojo y la ojiperla otra ves tenia esa aura asesina mientras su inner la molestaba : - ( _con un demonio santita cuanto mas piensas aguantar por el amor de dios vamos a matarla nadie puede tocar a nuestro hermoso como nosotras lo hacemos _) – la ojiperla le dijo algo malhumorada : - ( _ y tu crees que no tengo ganas de hacerlo pero nuestro hermoso se molestaría con nosotras y un minuto de placer matando a esa idiota no se compara con las horas que el estará molesto con nosotras a caso eso quieres que naruto-kun no nos de besos? _) – a lo que la inner contesto con lagrimas estilo anime : - ( _nooooooo no quiero que mi hermoso digo nuestro hermoso naruto-kun se enoje con nosotras casi me muero que no nos beso por dos horas casi me muero! _) – la ojiperla la siguio de la misma manera : - ( _si es cierto asi que no queremos que nuestro naruto-kun se enoje con nosotras tenemos que aguantar esta tortura pero la verdad no se cuanto soportare _) – entonces los ninjas salieron mientras la pequeña ojiperla le decía a su hermana : - calma hermana no te molestes veras que el jefe no sentirá lo que esa tonta le haga – la ojiperla le dijo : - creo que tienes razón hermanita pero a veces me inquieta que ella se parezca tanto a mi ya que naruto-kun podría confundirse que soy yo – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla le dijo a su hermana : - no creo será idéntica a ti pero nomas por fuera ya que por dentro eres única según el jefe es de las cualidades que mas lo vuelven loco de ti bueno eso nos dijo verdad konohamaru-kun? – a lo que la jiperla se sonrojo y dijo : - enserio eso dijo mi precioso ay lo amo – entonces la rubia que estaba junto a ella le dijo : - si hinata eso nos dice naruto pero bueno – entonces la ojiperla se puso contenta y asi siguieron con su camino mientras que la sacerdotisa platicaba con el rubio a gusto : - naruto-kun solo dime una cosa no puedes amarme como la amas a ella dime que tiene ella que yo no – a lo que el rubio dijo : - por favor shion ya hablamos de eso ya te dije que puedo ser tu amigo pero nada mas ya que yo solo amo a hinata-chan – a lo que la sacerdotisa grito : - naruto-kun yo no quiero ser tu amiga yo quiero ser tu mujer! – eso ultimo llego a oídos de la ojiperla que solo dijo : - maldita superficial que solo ama a mi precioso por su cuerpo pero que no entiende que el me ama a ami – a o que el rubio le dijo a la sacerdotisa : - por favor shion no sigas entiendeme tu eres hermosa pero yo solo te quiero como amiga nada mas – a lo que ella contesta : - que no entiendes que te amo naruto-kun que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti que lo único que quiero es probar una ves tus labios naruto-kun se que te enojaras con esto que hare pero lo hare – y asi la sacerdotisa beso al rubio en los labios frente a todos haciendo que la ojiperla se le lanzara encima pero antes de hacerlo fue detenida por las medico y la pequeña ojiperla que le decían : - calmate hinata por favor tranquilízate – a lo que la ojiperla furiosa dijo : - no me voy a calmar suéltenme la voy a matar nadie besa a mi naruto-kun eso solo yo suéltenme! – en eso el rubio baja a la sacerdotisa y se acerca a la ojiperla apenado : - por favor hinata-chan perdóname fue mi culpa – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - no naruto-kun… - entonces el rubio desaparecio y la ojiperla dijo una ves que se fue : - no fue tu culpa fue de ella mi amor por favor vuelve – y asi también desaparecio en un rayo negro buscando al rubio y una ves que esta se fue la pelirosa le dijo a la sacerdotisa : - si tanto amas a naruto por que le haces esto? – a lo que la sacerdotisa contesto : - por que yo lo quiero para mi y solo para mi – entonces la rubia le dijo : - que te dije en aquella platica que tuvimos eh? – entonces la sacerdotisa dijo : - que si quería verlo feliz lo dejara a lado de hinata pero no puedo yo lo amo y quiero que el este conmigo no con ella – entonces iba a hablar cuando el castaño dijo : - basta no es tiempo de discutir estas cosas tenemos una misión asi que a seguir con la misma – entonces el encapuchado hablo : - lamento decirlo pero neji tiene razón ya buscaremos a esos dos mas tarde – a lo que el azabache dijo : - ellos tienen razón a seguir con la misión se ha dicho – entonces las chicas replicaron : - no es justo chicos por que tenemos que seguir con la misión tenemos que buscar a naruto y a hinata – a lo que el castaño dijo : - suficiente he dicho que seguiremos con la misión además de que sasuke y shino están deacuerdo – los dos mencionados asintieron y las chicas no les quedo de otra que seguir saltando entre los arboles.

Con naruto

Estaba el rubio sentado en la orilla de un rio mientras se lastimaba mentalmente y se golpeaba contra un arbol : - soy un idiota como pude dejarme besar por shion ahora mi hime-chan esta molesta conmigo y no creo que me perdone me lo merezco por no respetar a mi mujer y justo a unos días de casarme – en eso el rubio ya lloraba mientras decía : - ahora mi hinata-chan ha de romper nuestro compromiso me lo merezco soy un imbécil un idiota que por ser un caballero acaba de perder al amor de su vida – entonces la ojiperla llego cuando el rubio se lamentaba por segunda ves corrió hacia el y lo abrazo entonces el rubio le dijo : - hinata-chan que haces aquí no se supone que estas molesta conmigo aunque me lo merezco fui un idiota – la ojiperla le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos : - no digas eso naruto-kun no estoy molesta contigo tampoco perderas mi amor ya que ese es solo tuyo tampoco romperé nuestro compromiso yo te amo naruto-kun y se que no fue tu culpa si no de shion por favor no digas eso yo jamas te abandonare me entiendes? – a lo que el rubio le dijo correspondiendo el abrazo : - pero hime-chan hice mal deje que ella me besara y lo hizo en frente de ti me merezco tus reclamos y tu enojo por lo que hice – a lo que la ojiperla se separo de el y le dijo algo molesta ya que el no la miraba sino miraba el suelo : - tu no tendras ni enojo o reclamos de mi parte naruto-kun…. Naruto-kun mírame por favor – el rubio no alzaba la mirada por que a pesar de que le dijo su amada se sentía culpable entonces ella lo tomo de las mejillas y lo obligo a mirarla : - naruto-kun mírame! – el rubio no obedecia y dijo : - como puedo mirarte hime-chan se me cae la cara de vergüenza – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - no tienes por que naruto-kun ya te dije que no es tu culpa mírame por favor – entonces el rubio la miro y vio que su ojiperla lloraba con el a lo que el dijo : - lo siento hime-chan por hacerte llorar yo te prometi que jamas lo haría – a lo que ella le dijo : - pero lo estas haciendo naruto-kun ya te dije que no es tu culpa es de ella que se aprovecho que la estabas cargando yo no estoy molesta contigo mi amor no te puedo negar que me dolio mucho ver que ella te besaba pero dime una cosa sentiste algo cuando ella te beso? – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - claro que no hinata-chan a mi solo una mujer me hace temblar con sus besos….. – entonces la ojiperla lo beso en los labios y una ves que se separo le dijo : - y que sentiste cuando yo te bese naruto-kun? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - muchas cosas hime-chan felicidad y unas ganas incontenibles de volverte a besar – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - y que esperas naruto-kun hazlo yo también me muero de ganas que me beses – el rubio la obedecio y asi estuvieron un buen rato hasta que se separaron entonces la ojiperla dijo : - esta resuelto todo amor mio cuando la besas a ella no sientes nada y cuando me besas a mi te hago temblar…. Si a esa estúpida se le ocurre besarte de nuevo… - a lo que el rubio extrañado dijo : - dejarías que ella me besara de nuevo hime-chan? – la ojiperla le dijo : - si naruto-kun ya que no sientes nada por ella pero como te digo si es que esa tonta te vuelve a besar recuerda cual de las dos besa mejor y obtendrás la respuesta – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - me perdonas por tener el novio mas idiota de este mundo hinata-chan? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - te perdono por ser el mejor hombre de todos no quiero que peleemos por estupideces naruto-kun entiende yo te amo naruto-kun y eso nadie lo va a cambiar – mientras el rubio le dio un pequeño beso y le dijo ya que estaban con las frentes unidas : - bueno esta bien hime-chan te prometo que no te dare dolores de cabeza ahora vamos con los chicos que se han de preguntar donde estamos – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - no mi cielo quedémonos un ratito mas además podemos alcanzarlos en cuestión de segundo solo abrazame un poco mas si? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - por que será que no puedo negarte nada hinata-chan? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - por que me amas con la misma locura con la que yo te amo naruto-kun sabes debería agradecerle aquellos niños que me quisieron golpear hace quince años – a lo que el rubio dijo : - por que hime-chan? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - por que ese dia fue en el que me enamore de ti mi cielo – a lo que la ojiperla continuo : - y desde ese entonces solo queria hacer una cosa tomar tu mano con la mia y caminar juntos por el camino de la vida y eso es lo que hacemos te amo naruto-kun – a lo que el rubio dijo : - yo también te amo hinata-chan pero que fue lo que viste en mi eso me lo pregunto a diario – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - por que desde que te vi por primera ves tus ojos me cautivaron tu forma de ser me gusto para mi era un dia normal: entrenar con mi padre y que el me recordara lo patética que era pero ese dia fue todo menos común ya que conoci al hombre del que estoy enamorada… pero ahora por mi que el sol deje de brillar, las estrellas de alumbrar, el viento de soplar por que mi amor por ti nunca se va a acabar – el rubio dijo : - ya hinata-chan que cosas dices jejejeje – la ojiperla le dijo mientras lo abrazaba : - asi es naruto-kun mi amor por ti es inmortal como el tiempo en el que te conoci y te apoderaste de mi, inmortal como en el dia en el que tu hermosa sonrisa no tuvo piedad sobre mi y me enamoro mas de lo que ya estaba – el rubio le dijo : - ya hinata-chan me apenas jejejeje mi sonrisa no hipnotiza jejeje – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - claro que si mi cielo el dia que me hiciste esa sonrisa cuando estaba cerca del estadio en los exámenes chunnin y yo estaba escondida en una de los troncos de entrenamiento y me la hiciste me volvi loca de amor por ti y lo único que quiero es ver esa sonrisa solo para mi mi cielo te amo naruto-kun no puedo esperar a que llegue el domingo mi amor – a lo que el rubio dijo : - yo tampoco hinata-chan pero dime y tu anillo? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - en mi chaqueta amor ya que cuando estoy de misión suelo quitármelo para no hacerle daño – entonces el rubio dijo : - bueno hime-chan podrias dármelo? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - si mi cielo pero para que lo quieres? – entonces la ojiperla lo saco de su chaqueta y el rubio le dijo : - solo damelo hime-chan por favor – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - aquí tienes naruto-kun – entonces el rubio dijo sosteniendo el anillo : - yo naruto uzumaki prometo amarte,respetarte hasta el resto de mi vida quererte hasta que tu digas basta despertar todos los días a tu lado hacerte feliz con mi amor ya que es demasiado y ya no puedo estar sin ti solo te puedo decir que te amo hinata-chan y que no quiero que estemos peleados prometo que te enamorare cada dia con una nueva forma y si tu me lo permites pasar 100 años a tu lado yo con gusto acepto ser tu esposo – entonces la ojiperla le dijo muy contenta : - bueno amor mio es hora de que me des tu anillo – a lo que el rubio dijo : - aquí tienes hime-chan – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - yo hinata uzumaki acepto adorarte, amarte, respetarte, consentirte, mimarte, hacer que cada dia te enamores de mi solo como yo se hacerlo hare que tengas tanta felicidad que no cabra en tu pecho prometo no volver a dejarte solo ya que yo tampoco puedo estar sin ti entonces yo tampoco puedo estar peleada contigo te amo y lo que menos quiero es que estes lejos de mi ya que me moriría sin ver tu hermosa sonrisa tus hermosos ojos como el mar, tus marcas en la cara que te hacen ver irresistiblemente coqueto bueno todo de ti yo también acepto ser tu esposa y como sellamos esta declaración de amor mi cielo? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - pues no se hime-chan tal ves con esto – entonces el rubio le pone el anillo a la ojiperla y la ojiperla hace lo mismo con el rubio y entonces el rubio aprovecha que esta lo esta abrazando la toma de la cintura y le roba un beso en los labios y la ojiperla dice después de separarse : - aaaaah naruto-kun que beso adoro cuando me besas de esa manera es una buena forma de sellar esta declaración de amor – a lo que el rubio dijo : - si hime-chan es una buena forma ahora debemos irnos con los chicos – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - esta bien naruto-kun pero antes besame otra ves si? – el rubio la besa y la ojiperla dice : - ay mi amor besas tan rico que quiero hacerlo de nuevo – a lo que la ojiperla le roba un beso y ella repitió : - ahora si vámonos cielo me encanta cuando me consientes – y asi el rubio dijo : - y a mi me gusta que me beses hime-chan – entonces desaparecieron en un rayo negro a buscar a sus amigos.

De regreso en la misión

Estaba el castaño saltando entre los arboles cuando la sacerdotisa dijo : - ya quiero descansar un poco me duelen los pies – a lo que el azabache dijo : - creo que debemos hacerlo yuri y hanabi también están cansadas – entonces aparece un rayo negro y la ojiperla dijo : - acaso escuche que hanabi y yuri-chan están cansadas? – la pequeña ojiperla dio un pequeño grito y dijo : - no como crees hermana yo aun puedo aguantar un poco mas – a lo que la sacerdotisa dijo : - si pero yo no asi que paremos un poco – entonces el castaño le pregunto a sus compañeros : - kiba, lee, naruto, sasuke, shino creo que debemos parar – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - debemos descansar tienes hambre cielo? – el rubio dijo : - un poco hime-chan que dicen chicas? – a lo que la rubia dijo : - yo también un poco pero mi chouji adorado me hizo el almuerzo asi que no se preocupen por mi chicos – entonces todos se sentaron a comer mientras la ojiperla le servia algo de comer a todos incluso a la sacerdotisa aunque le sirvio de mala gana cosa que a sacerdotisa no le agrado nada y una ves que acabo de servirles se acerco a su rubio y le dijo : - puedo sentarme contigo amor? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - claro preciosa si puedes y dime ya no estas molesta conmigo es que se me olvido preguntarte hace rato – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo con una sonrisa : - yo jamas me enoje contigo naruto-kun ahora come que tu comida se enfria – entonces el rubio estaba comiendo mientras la ojiperla le iba a buscar algo de beber el castaño se acerco al rubio que le dijo : - vienes a reclamarme verdad neji? – a lo que el castaño contesta : - no naruto se que no tuviste nada que ver y dime ya arreglaste las cosas con hinata-sama? – el rubio contesto muy alegre : - asi es neji y por eso estoy tan contento – a lo que el castaño dice : - no es necesario que me lo digas esa cara de idiota que cargas lo dice todo – a lo que el rubio le contesta : - pues según hinata-chan esta cara de idiota que me cargo la vuelve loca – entonces alguien abraza por detrás al rubio el pensó que seria la sacerdotisa pero al ver que unas mangas negras se dio cuenta que era su amada y esta dijo : - es cierto esa cara me hace desmayarme pero bueno creo que ya descansamos mucho es hora de irnos – entonces la sacerdotisa dijo : - aun no nos vamos aun me siento cansada – a lo que el castaño dijo : - hinata-sama no hay ningún problema? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - ninguno neji-niisan… puedes cargarla amor mio y recuerda si te roba otro beso piensa cual de las dos besa mejor – y asi la ojiperla le dio un apasionado beso al rubio cosa que hizo enojar a la sacerdotisa por lo que la rubia le dijo bajito a la pelirosa : - como va el partido hasta ahora frentona? – a lo que la pelirosa dijo : - pues hinata 3 shion 1 con la victoria para los locales cerda pero el gol de visitante dolio mucho – ( trigo-sama: estas se creen Luis garcia y martinoli narrando un partido de la selección mexicana jajajaja ) a lo que la rubia dijo : - vaya victoria para los locales que opinas hanabi? – esta se creia el brodi ( Jorge campos ) : - pues muy buena aunque los visitantes hicieron algunos juegos indebidos y varios fuera de lugar no sancionados jajajajaja – y asi todos siguieron con su camino mientras el ninja rapero pues hacia lo que mejor sabe hacer ( según el ) mientras que la pequeña ojiperla y su novio lo miraban con cierto interés : - es hora de partir con la misión seguir al país del demonio llegar al enemigo destrozar a la princesa rescatar y al rubio no matar ya que su mujer lo quiere desgreñar… - la ojiperla algo molesta y apenada le dijo a la abeja asesina : - eso no es cierto viejo bee yo no le haría daño a mi amado naruto-kun – entonces la pequeña ojiperla solo reia bajito y dijo : - bueno creo que puedo intentarlo… vamos a llegar y al enemigo humillar al jefe veremos deslumbrar a mi hermana emocionar a konohamaru-kun muchos enemigos matar al primo neji relucir lo que tenemos que hacer ya que no vamos a perder y a gennin descender mucho menos a los jefes perder ya que nos van a regañar y de rango bajar – el ninja rapero le dijo a la pequeña ojiperla haciendo que esta se sonrojara : - genial pequeña de la rima eres la dueña la que de noche sueña y al enemigo enseña ahora quien puede complementar este buen rap – a lo que el nieto del sandaime dijo : - yo konohamaru sarutobi nieto de hiruzen sarutobi mejor conocido como el sandaime y ya que llegue que se arme el desm… - iba el pelinegro a terminar la frase cuando la ojiperla le mete un coscorrón y le dice : - ese ya es un rap explicito konohamaru-kun y tu estas muy chico para hacerlo – a lo que el ninja rapero le dijo a la ojiperla : - eres una aguafiestas estúpida bastarda – eso a la ojiperla le cayo como un lingote mientras la pobre inner era aplastada por ese lingote y ya en el suelo la inner dijo : - ( _claro que podemos ser divertidas yo no soy una aburrida! _) yo también puedo ser divertida viejo bee – a lo que su hermanita le dijo : - hermana tu eres todo menos divertida perdón que te lo diga pero asi es – la pobre ojiperla mejor siguio con su camino con un aura depresiva mientras la rubia le pregunto : - que te pasa hinata por que deprimida? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - ino-chan soy una aguafiestas? – a lo que la rubia dijo tratando de huir : - aaaah mira la hora tengo que hablar con kiba…. Kiba ven aquí! – cosa que a la ojiperla le dio entender que si y se acerco mas deprimida al encapuchado y le pregunto : - shino-kun soy una aguafiestas? – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - no les hagas caso no es que seamos aguafiestas hinata es que solo somos gente tranquila – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo con lagrimas estilo anime : - eso no me ayuda shino-kun – entonces el azabache se acerco y dijo : - que pasa hinata? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - bueno sasuke-kun me acabo de dar cuenta que soy una cuadrada como neji-niisan, shino-kun o tu y eso me deprime – al escuchar su nombre el castaño le dijo a su prima : - yo no soy un cuadrado hinata-sama! – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - y dramático también – entonces el castaño grito mas fuerte : - que yo no soy dramático! – entonces el azabache dijo : - pues lo que acabas de hacer neji solo nos comprueba que eres todo un dramático – entonces el castaño mejor se alejo de ellos con un aura depresiva entonces un grupo de ninjas renegados se les aparece enfrente y uno de ellos dijo : - oye cuanto crees que nos de konoha por secuestrar a 13 de sus ninjas y cuanto crees que nos de el país del demonio por secuestrar a la sacerdotisa shion? – a lo que el renegado de a lado dijo : - no lo se puede que mucho bueno creo que ustedes vendrán con nosotros además me gusto esa chica de chaqueta negra y ojos perlas y también aquella chica de lentes me divertiré mucho con ustedes dos - la pelinegra de lentes se asusto un poco mientras la ojiperla le dijo retadora al tipo : - si tanto me quieres idiota ven por mi – a lo que el ninja renegado me dijo : - asi me gustan las mujeres bravas me encantara domarte preciosa hare que grites mi nombre – entonces el ninja ya tenia el estomago abierto ya que el rubio no soporto que le hablaran asi a su mujer mientras dijo : - sabes bastardo NADIE le habla asi a mi mujer – entonces una nube de humo aparece junto al rubio y al ninja muerto mientras este desaparecia no era otro mas que el mismísimo kyuby a lo que el dijo : - por que me invocaste mocoso no ves que trato de dormir! – a lo que el rubio dijo : - por que te gustara el baño de sangre que hare kurama te gustaría verlo? – a lo que el zorro dijo emocionado : - bueno no todos los días se ve una masacre asi que adelante mocoso enorgullecenos – entonces el primer ninja renegado le dijo al rubio furioso : - te matare por matar a mi hermano maldito no me importa que seas el jinchuriiki del kyuby te matare – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - entonces hare que te unas a tu hermano en el infierno jajajajajajajaja – el rubio le dijo con una sonrisa maniaca cosa que a los demás asusto menos a la ojiperla que le dijo : - matalos a todos mi cielo – entonces el rubio dijo : - eso quieres mi hermosa luna? – la ojiperle le dijo con una sonrisa : - si mi amor eso quiero y otta-san también – entonces el rubio dijo : - empezemos – y asi iba matando ninjas a diestra y siniestra mientras algunos gritaban por su vida : - por favor no nos mates te lo ruego – a lo que el rubio dijo loco de sangre : - lo siento pero no puedo jajajajajaja muere vamos quiero que alguien me dure al menos diez segundos jajajaja – todos menos los jinchuriikis estaban aterrados ya que la pequeña ojiperla estaba fuertemente agarrada del brazo de su hermana y el pelinegro también la sostenia del otro preso del miedo a lo que el shukaku le dijo al pelirrojo : - ( _vaya huerco el rubio si que sabe entretenerme es mi héroe jajajaja _) – entonces el rubio dijo : - jutsu clones de sombra : seis caminos del rinnengan! – a lo que la ojiperla dijo preocupada al kyuby : - otta-san creo que naruto-kun se esta propasando – a lo que el kyuby le contesto : - calma niña no te dijo que al menos el tiene que hacer esa técnica por lo menos una ves al mes? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - por que otta-san? – a lo que el kyuby dijo : - bueno tu sabes que su rinnengan es mas poderoso que el tuyo no? – la ojiperla asintió y el kyuby continuo : - bueno niña el tiene que hacerla ya que el rinnengan podría apoderarse de el y eso seria muy malo ya que hasta yo tendría graves problemas para controlarlo el rinnengan solo lo tenia el sabio de los seis caminos y el sharingan del sasuke-teme y el byakugan de tu primo, tu hermanita y el tuyo dependen en el 100% del rinnengan y sabes que ni los dos juntos podrían vencer al rinnengan los mataria antes de que ustedes le hicieran el minimo daño al rinnengan pero bueno calma el no se esta saliendo de control solo lo usa para darnos un buen espectáculo muchacha – entonces el rubio mato a los ninjas que faltaban de la pero manera haciendo un reguero de sangre por lo que el kyuby dijo con lagrimas estilo anime : - pensé que seria aburrido pero esto es hermoso! Buaaaaaah! – entonces el shukaku le dice al hachibi telepáticamente : - ( _hachibi recuerdame por que somos hermanos de este idiota? _) – y el hachibi contesta : - ( _pues la verdad no lo se pero al menos etuvo entretenido no? _) - y la ojiperla tomo al kyuby del suelo y le dijo : - le gusto mucho verdad otta-san? – a lo que el kyuby dijo : - mucho niña bueno ahora regrésame a konoha y déjame en mi colchón que quisiera dormir de nuevo – entonces la ojiperla le dijo al rubio : - le gusto mucho esta masacre a otta-san mi amor bueno ahora vuelvo llevare a otta-san a que duerma – y asi la ojiperla se fue y en diez segundos regreso y le dijo al rubio : - ya volvi cielo – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - que bien hime-chan bueno vámonos entonces ya mero llegamos – y asi prosiguieron con su camino mientras la pequeña ojiperla aun seguía aterrada y le dijo : - hermana como puedes ver toda una masacre sin asustarte si yo aun sigo temblando – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - hanabi deberías acostumbrarte ya que naruto-kun empezara a usar su rinnengan en el siguiente entrenamiento hermanita bueno pero no te culpo aaaah mira ya llegamos al país del demonio – y entonces se quedaron en la entrada hasta que…

En konoha

Estaba la hokage hablando con su asistente cuando alguien toco : - bueno puedo pasar? – a lo que la rubia dijo : - adelante – y no era otro que hirotsu uzumaki y yuuki hyuga por lo que el segundo dijo : - buenos días hokage-sama desearíamos hablar con usted sobre la boda de nuestros nietos – a lo que la godaime dijo : - bueno los escucho díganme – a lo que el uzumaki hablo : - bueno sobrina lo que pasa es que fui a investigar y me entere que el hijo del feudal planea llevarse a mi nieta osea secuestrarla y es algo que no pienso permitir – a lo que la rubia dijo : - ni yo tio pero que hacemos? – a lo que el patriarca hyuga dijo : - bueno hokage-sama tenemos planeado que el domingo dia de la boda los de la rama secundaria estén cubriendo las entradas del templo sagrado hyuga y algunos jounnin cubriendo la torre ya que aquí será la boda por el civil no? – a lo que la rubia dijo : - si aquí será y de mi cuenta corre que no les pase nada a esos dos – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - no te preocupes tsunade en un momento les aviso del plan… rinnengan! – y en cuestión de unos segundos el peliblanco volvió a hablar : - bueno ya están enterados los dos – a lo que la godaime dijo : - si pero hinata no debería haberse enterado ya que naruto no quería preocuparla ahora se va a enojar con el vaya metida de pata la tuya viejo olvidadizo – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - yo no tengo la culpa que hina-chan también tenga el rinnengan bueno ahora yo me largo – a lo que el patriarca hyuga dijo : - sigues igual de idiota que hace ochenta años hirotsu – a lo que el peliblanco dijo de mala gana : - si lo dice yuuki hyuga el mas aplicado de la clase – a lo que el hyuga mayor replico : - yo no tengo la culpa de ser de lento aprendizaje hirostu que no puedes olvidar eso – el peliblanco dijo : - no no puedo y te lo recordare hasta que te mueras que no creo que tardes mucho jajaja – a lo que la godaime ya molesta dijo : - ya quieren de dejar de pelear con sus recuerdos de la prehistoria par de viejos! – a lo que los dos dijeron haciendo que a la hokage le salieran lagrimas estilo anime : - si lo dice la sesentona que aparenta veinticinco – esto hizo enojar a la hokage mientras lo patriarcas de sus mencionados clanes salieron del despacho y una ves afuera el hyuga le dice al uzumaki : - creo que nos pasamos de la raya hirotsu la hokage nos va a matar – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - tal ves y si yuuki pero al menos disfrute llamarla vieja jajajajaja bueno y a donde vamos? – a lo que el hyuga dijo : - que tal si le arruinamos el dia a hiashi-chan? – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - si es buena idea yuuki aunque hiashi-chan tal ves quiera matarnos pero bueno no hay nada mejor que hacer o si? – a lo que el patriarca hyuga dijo : - bueno podemos ir a comer a al restaurante de barbacoa vamos somos libres no? – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - bueno tienes razón vamos a comer y ahí hacerle una pequeña broma a hiashi-chan bueno vámonos a comer! – y asi los dos caminaron hasta el restaurante de barbacoa.

De regreso en la entrada del país del demonio

Estaban los 15 ninjas y shion llegando a la entrada de la aldea cuando la ojiperla dijo : - vaya es un lindo lugar aquí – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla le dijo a su hermana : - si tienes razón hermana pero lo bueno es que ya llegamos de horas de saltar entre los arboles sin parar – entonces iban caminando tranquilamente cuando de repente un chico proveniente de la aldea de la hierba se acerco a la ojiperla y la tomo por la cintura haciendo que esta se enojara y dijo : - perdón pero te agradecería si me sueltas – el ninja no obedecio y dijo : - calmate preciosa solo intento saludarte y dime quisieras ser la suertuda que salga conmigo hoy? – la ojiperla pensó y si inner la siguio : - ( _vaya este idiota quien se cree? Ni siquiera es la millonésima parte de guapo que mi naruto-kun pero es un prepotente de lo peor y la verdad ya me esta empezando a enojar _) ( _inner hinata: tienes mucha razón santita ese tipo esta horroroso mi naruto-kun digo nuestro naruto-kun el si es hermoso pateale el trasero mi amor! _) – entonces la ojiperla le dijo : - suertuda? Psss quien se moriría por salir contigo? – a lo que el tipo de la hierba dijo : - muchas amorcito y tu no eres la excepción – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo ya molesta : - en primera no me llames amorcito ya que solo mi hombre puede y en segunda las chicas que se mueren por salir me imagino que son ciegas – a lo que el tipo trato de besarla cosa que enoja mas a la ojiperla y le dijo metiéndole una bofetada : - estas loco te he dicho que me sueltes! – a lo que el rubio que solo miraba dijo : - suficiente creo que es hora de darle a ese imbécil la lección de su vida – entonces el tipo de la hierba tomo a la ojiperla de nuevo y le dijo : - mira tonta ninguna mujer se me ha resistido y tu no seras la primera preciosa – pero antes de que el tipo intentara algo el rubio se puso delante del tipo y lo tomo del cuello y le dijo al tipo : - sabes acabas de ponerle nombre a una lapida ya que nadie se propasa con mi novia… estas bien mi amor – la ojiperla contesto sonrojada : - si mi amor estoy bien no te preocupes dale a este tipo su merecido – a lo que el rubio dijo : - tus deseos son ordenes hime-chan – entonces el rubio le metio un cabesazo al tipo y le dijo : - pídele perdón a mi novia! – a lo que el tipo con la nariz rota y ensangrentada dijo : - estas loco no lo hare – entonces el rubio empezó al golpear con fiereza al tipo mientras decía : - es hora que alguien te enseñe a respetar a las mujeres pero mas respetar a mi mujer – entonces el tipo dijo : - esta bien perdón lo siento señorita – a lo que el rubio dijo : - lo siento idiota pero la oferta expiro ahora te golpeare hasta que me aburra de hacerlo – entonces el rubio lo tiro al piso y le empezó a pisar la cabeza mientras este rogaba por piedad : - suéltame por favor te lo ruego – a lo que el rubio contesto mientras lo pisaba con mas fuerza : - no lo creo aun no estoy satisfecho por haberle faltado el respeto a mi hime-chan – entonces el aprendiz de la bestia verde de konoha le dijo al rubio : - bueno naruto-kun creo que ya fue suficiente no? No diras nada hinata-san? – a lo que la le dijo maravillada : - no lee-san me encanta cuando mi naruto-kun me defiende con esa fiereza… esta bien amor creo que ya le quedo claro – entonces el rubio lo solto y el tipo salio corriendo mientras gritaba : - te vas a arrepentir idiota lo juro – a lo que la sacerdotisa dijo : - naruto-kun precioso deberías preocuparte ese tipo es líder de la banda de brabucones mas molesta de toda la aldea – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo molesta a la sacerdotisa : - no le digas asi tonta solo yo puedo – entonces la sacerdotisa retadora dijo : - y si no quiero que? – la ojiperla que ya empezaba a subirse las mangas de su chaqueta le dijo mientras se acercaba : - te obligare a cerrar tu bocota – a lo que la sacerdotisa le contesto : - asi pues ven a intentarlo claro si es que puedes tonta! – entonces la ojiperla contesto ya frente a ella : - claro que puedo y hare que termines rogando por que te suelte estúpida! – entonces la sacerdotisa empuja a la ojiperla haciendo que esta le devolviera el empujon a la sacerdotisa y empezaran a pelearse a palabras entonces el rubio las separo a las dos con un ligero y suave empujon lo que no se dio cuenta el rubio es que las tomo a ambas por los pechos cosa que el castaño y el entrenador de perros le dijeron al rubio molestos : - naruto esas manos! – a lo que el rubio dijo : - que pasa chicos? – a lo que el entrenador de perros le dijo al rubio : - fíjate de donde tienes esas manos naruto! – entonces el rubio aun mas tonto apretó un poco haciendo que las dos chicas se sonrojaran y una ves que miro se espanto y dijo muy apenado y con los ojos como platos : - hime-chan y shion lo siento mucho dattebayo! – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo al rubio algo sonrojada : - no importa mi amor al fin y al cabo…. Tu eres el único además de mi que puede tocarlos jjijiji – esto ultimo lo dijo susurrando al rubio que se sonrojo y después la sacerdotisa le dijo : - no hay problema naruto-kun pero si quieres tocarlos mas mejor vamos a un lugar mas privado – esto hizo enfurecer a la ojiperla mientras le decía : - ya quisieras tonta los únicos pechos que el le encanta tocar son los mios además quien quisiera tocarte a ti! – a lo que el rubio le contesto mas apenado a la ojiperla : - hime-chan eso es entre tu y yo! – la ojiperla contesto igual de apenada : - lo siento mi sol pero esa rubia idiota me saca de mis casillas! – entonces la rubia ( ino ) reclamo : - oye hinata eso duele! – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo a la rubia : - sabes que no me referia a ti ino-chan me referia a esa rubia idiota! – entonces la ojiperla tomo de la mano que el rubio la toco y le dijo mientras se iban : - vamos mi amor a lavarte esa mano con un poco de jabon desinfectante en un baño publico – a lo que el rubio que solo se dejaba llevar dijo : - hime-chan no querras decir lavarme las manos? – a lo que la ojiperla sonrojada y con una sonrisa picara dijo : - no naruto-kun me refiero a la mano con la que tocaste a shion por accidente… ya que con la otra me tocaste mis pechos y esos son solo tuyos jijijij – a lo que el rubio contesto : - eres una pillina hime-chan – entonces la ojiperla le dijo : - no puedo pedirle a mi novio que me toque? Tienes días que no lo haces y me muero por sentir tus manos en mi piel mi amor – a lo que el rubio contesta : - pues creo que aguantaras un rato mas hime-chan ya que estamos de misión – entonces la ojiperla haciendo berrinche le dijo : - odio cuando tienes razón mi amor ya ni modos ahora bueno hay que buscar un lugar donde quedarnos – a lo que el rubio contesto : - si tienes razón me imagino que si shion nos ofrece quedarnos en su palacio tu lo rechazaras cierto? – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - asi es mi cielo no me gustaría que esa tipa este rondando cerca de mi esposo amado asi que que tal si vamos a buscar un hotel donde quedarnos? – a lo que el rubio contesto : - claro hime-chan se hara como tu digas ahora vamos la verdad me esta empezando a dar sueño – y asi los dos se dirigieron a buscar un lugar donde quedarse.

En el palacio de shion

Estaban 13 ninjas en el palacio de la sacerdotisa cuando la pelirosa le dijo a la primera : - vaya shion no recuerdo que tu palacio fuera tan grande – a lo que la sacerdotisa responde : - si le di unas remodelaciones ya que el otro fue destruido por naruto-kun se te olvida? – a lo que el castaño dijo : - si pero lo hacíamos por rescatarte – la sacerdotisa dijo : - lo se y se los agradezco de hecho no le estoy reclamando a nadie el que lo hayan destruido me dieron razones para remodelarlo jejejeje – en eso llega su mas fiel sirviente de la sacerdotisa un señor como de unos 60 años y le dice : - shion-sama nos alegra que ya este de regreso – a lo que la chica responde : - si a mi también me alegra estar devuelta en mi hogar bueno has que desempaquen y preparas una habitacion para sakura y su novio ya que me imagino que duermen juntos y otras dos mas grandes una para los chicos y otra para las chicas y que ambas habitaciones tengan baño propio y dos de las mejores para el kazekage y el hermano del raikage siendo todo creo que puedes retirarte – la pequeña ojiperla le dijo algo que hizo molestar a la sacerdotisa : - es por eso que mi hermana mayor es mucho mejor que tu con tan solo ver como le ordenaste a ese hombre que hiciera lo que le pediste de una manera tan fría y prepotente no te puedo negar que yo era asi cosa que mi hermana y el jefe me quitaron a golpes ya que nadie es superior a alguien todos somos iguales ahora yo ya no soy como tu me dieron una lección de humildad y estoy agradecida ya que antes era muy solitaria por mi forma de ser ahora gracias a aquellas lecciones de mi hermana y el jefe soy una nueva chica y con muchos amigos y algo mas…. – esto ultimo lo dijo tomando la mano del nieto del sandaime y sonrojándose por lo que el pelinegro dijo : - si hanabi-chan me alegra que ya no seas asi bueno yo me quiero ir a la cama estoy cansado que bueno que hinata-sama y el jefe no me estén escuchando por que me matarían – a lo que el castaño le pregunto curioso a la pequeña ojiperla : - como que le quitaron lo fanfarrona a golpes hanabi-sama? – la pequeña ojiperla hizo un berrinche y le dijo a su primo : - odio que me llamen asi primo neji!... pero si tal y como lo dije mi hermana y el jefe me quitaron eso a golpes ya que al inicio de los entrenamientos yo no prestaba atención diciéndote que en mi primer entrenamiento me amarraron de cabeza a los troncos de entrenamiento 7 y ahí estuve hasta que el jefe vino y me desato menos mal que ese dia no estuve sola – entonces hablaron el pelinegro y el castaño de lentes : - hehehehe si a mi me amarraron por llegar tarde neji-niichan y a hudon por quejarse – entonces el castaño pensó : - ( _vaya esos dos se exceden con sus entrenamientos que pensara hiashi-sama de eso me imagino que si hubiese visto a hanabi-sama le hubiese dado una buena regañada hahaha bueno creo que se con quien entrenare la próxima ves aver cuanto soporto un entrenamiendo de hinata-sama y naruto _) – y de ahí hablo el entrenador de perros : - y eso no es nada ahora que yuri tomo el lugar de moegi le va a ir como en feria… aun recuerdo cuando hinata y naruto ataron a hanabi y a moegi juntas en un árbol por ponerse a discutir sobre una pequeña misión que se les impuso – a lo que el pelinegro dijo triste : - ni lo recuerdes kiba nos fue mal es poco nos fue espantoso acabe atorado en un tronco durante horas mientrashudon era picado por abejas y hanabi-chan y moegi eran atadas en un árbol por una noche el jefe pensó que seria una buena forma de que hanabi-chan y moegi se llevaran mejor pero lo único que hizo fue empeorar el asunto ya que esas dos no se pueden ni ver – entonces el chico castaño de lentes dijo : - si acabe dos días en el hospital mas hinchado que ni siquiera podia ver pero bueno ya que lo bueno es que ya llegamos y suerte yuri la necesitaras – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes dijo algo asustada : - genial lo único que lograran es que me muera de miedo ya que hare hasta lo imposible para tener el reconocimiento de llamarme estudiante de hinata-sama y naruto lo malo es que ya no tendre tiempo para ir al hospital a tomar clases – a lo que la rubia que llevaba tiempo sin hablar dijo : - mmmm yuri ya no necesitas clases de medicina sabes lo mismo que sakura y yo ahora creo que deberías tomar clases de taijutsu con hinata y naruto ya que el tuyo es muy débil claro lo digo son ofender o mejor vas con rock lee el es el mejor en ese tema verdad lee? – entonces viene el chico en mallas a toda velocidad con un traje idéntico a el suyo y le dice a la pelinegra de lentes : - si yuri-chan conmigo aprenderas el mejor taijutsu y te enseñare a vestir a la moda como yo con uno de mis elegantes trajes – la chica lo miraba nerviosa y con una gota de sudor en la nuca por lo que dijo : - claro que me gustaría aprender taijutsu contigo lee-san pero su vestimenta es horrible claro sin ofender – a lo que el aprendiz de maito gai dijo deprimido : - mi estilo es espantoso? Que mal aunque yo digo que no una ves naruto y neji se vistieron igual que yo – a lo que la rubia y la pelirosa dijeron : - no no los recuerdes lee, naruto se veía espantoso asi – a lo que el castaño dijo apenado : - y yo fui obligado a hacerlo pero claro un galan como yo con cualquier ropa se ve bien – a lo que el azabache dijo : - genial lo que faltaba alguien mas vanidoso vaya – a lo que el castaño dijo : - si claro siempre me has tenido envidia sasuke – y entonces estos dos empezaban a discutir mientras los demás los miraban con una gota de sudor en la cabeza a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - aaaah que molestos son me largo a mi habitacion vienes kiba o te quedas con ellos – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - sabes voy contigo bueno me quiero dar un baño antes de dormir nos vemos que dicen gaara,hudon,killer bee,konohamaru y lee – todos asintieron y dejaron al azabache y al castaño discutiendo y las chicas se fueron con ellos rumbo a darse un baño.

De regreso con hinata y naruto

Estaba la pareja llegando a un hotel bonito cuando el rubio le dice a su amada : - y que te parece este hime-chan? – a lo que la ojiperla dice : - me parece perfecto mi cielo bueno hay que registrarnos – entonces entraron y una anciana los recibió en la recepción y dijo : - bueno chicos en que puedo ayudarlos? – a lo que la ojiperla contesto : - pues queríamos saber si tiene habitaciones disponibles señora – a lo que la anciana contesta : - si tengo una pero es la mas cara no hay problema verdad? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - ninguno señora cuanto cuesta la noche? – a lo que la anciana dijo : - 3000 ryus pueden pagarlo? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - asi es abuela podemos pagarlo nos la llevamos digo la apartamos pues si no podemos llevárnosla jajajajaja dattebayo! – la ojiperla le dijo al rubio : - mi amor no es forma de llamarle a la señora pero tienes razón no podemos llevárnosla jijijiji – a lo que la anciana dijo : - a no se preocupe señorita aquí todos me llaman la abuela tayo y díganme como los veo son recién casados? - a lo que el rubio dijo : - no abuela tayo no somos recién casados – a lo que la anciana repitió : - mmmm aniversario? – la ojiperla contesto : - tampoco tayo-san – a lo que la anciana dijo : - no me digan que se van a comer la torta antes del recreo? – a lo que la ojiperla se sonrojo y su inner le dijo : - ( _ya ves santita mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo…. Nos la saco con tan solo mirarnos pero si quiero comerme a besos a ese bombom que va ser nuestro esposo _) – y el rubio dijo : - mmmmm tampoco abuela estamos aquí por trabajo jejeje dattebayo! – entonces la anciana miraba fijamente al rubio y le dijo : - pero si tu eres naruto uzumaki cierto? – la ojiperla dijo orgullosa : - asi es abuela tayo el es el gran naruto uzumaki héroe de konoha y la 4ta gran guerra ninja – a lo que la anciana complemento : - y salvador de la sacerdotisa shion-sama además de…. Oye no eras su novio? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - no abuela por que lo dice – a lo que la anciana dice : - bueno una ves no cenaron en el restaurant de este hotel? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - bueno si pero eso no la hace mi novia solo es mi amiga y por favor le agradecería que no dijera eso delante de mi futura esposa por favor – al notar que la ojiperla ya estaba incomoda con esa platica la anciana se disculpo : - oh lo siento señorita pero díganme y pa cuando la boda claro si no es mucho insistencia – eso hizo alegrar a la ojiperla y contesto con con una sonrisa :- es este domingo abuela tayo por fin se cumple mi sueño de casarme con el hombre que amo además habrá muchos invitados lo bueno es que mis amigas ya arreglaron todo – a lo que el rubio dijo : - por cierto hime-chan creo que la boda será enorme ya que vienen la mizukage, el raikage y el tsuchikage ( asi se escribe no? ) además de la abuela y gaara y escuche que nuestra amiga la feudal del del país del arroz nos visita – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - como no recordarla me golpeo la cabeza con una roca – y el rubio le contesto : - y noto que estas super enamorada de mi jejejeje – la ojiperla se sonrojo y dijo : - si también eso jijiji – entonces la anciana dijo : - vaya si que eres importante muchacho y bueno solo espero que no hagan cosillas ya ves a los jóvenes y sus hormonas – los dos se sonrojaron y la anciana dijo : - perdón chicos bueno aquí esta la llave pueden retirarse – y asi los dos le dieron las gracias a la anciana y se fueron rumbo a la habitacion que habían alquilado y una ves adentro la ojiperla empuja al rubio hacia la cama y le dice : - naruto-kun tócame si – el rubio dijo : - pero hime-chan estamos de misión además tenemos que levantarnos mañana temprano – a lo que la ojiperla que ya estaba sobre el rubio le dijo : - o me haces el amor o tendre que abusar de ti naruto-kun – a lo que el rubio dijo fingiendo molestia : - a ti ya te gusta abusar sexualmente de mi eh hinata-chan jejejeje pero prefiero la numero tres – a lo que la ojiperla curiosa pregunto : - y esa cual es mi cielo? – a lo que el rubio contesta poniendo a la ojiperla muy feliz : - pues primero te hago el amor y después abusas de mi te parece? – la ojiperla con una sonrisa picara le dijo : - me parece perfecto mi amor hazme tu mujer las veces que tu quieras – y asi el rubio le dijo a la ojiperla mientras le besaba el cuello : - conste hinata espero que al final no pidas tregua – la ojiperla extasiada dijo : - aaaah naruto-kun me haces delirar cuando me dices solo hinata y creeme en este caso hare que te vuelvas loco amor mio – y asi entre beso y beso los dos se encaminaban rumbo a una noche de placer desenfrenado. ( muchos pedirán que ponga acción pero la verdad soy malísimo con el lemon asi que ya que )

De regreso al palacio de shion ( en los baños de las chicas )

Estaban 4 kunoichis en el baño 1 sannin 1 jounnin y 2 chunnin en el baño de aguas termales mientras platicaban : - vaya que baño este me siento en el baño de las aguas termales de la aldea sakura – a lo que la pelirosa le contesta a la rubia : - pues si ino esta de lujo este baño y es una habitacion de huéspedes imagina el que shion a de tener en su cuarto – a lo que la rubia dijo : - pues si sakura ella pensaba que podría hacer a naruto suyo pero lo bueno es que hinata se le adelanto aaaah por cierto ya terminaste los arreglos de la boda sakura? – a lo que la pelirosa dijo : - si ino, tenten me ayudo ahora solo falta el mega encargo de flores que le hizo naruto a tu mama por cierto no sabes si ya llegaron? – a lo que la rubia dijo : - según mi mama llegan mañana eso espero o naruto nos mata pero al señor se le ocurre pedir una flor que crece hasta el país del pantano y creeme no sale nada barato su traslado – entonces la pequeña ojiperla que se hallaba callada en un rincón de las aguas se acerco y dijo : - es que esa flor es la favorita de mi hermana ino-san y no solo de ella también eran las favoritas de mi madre según mi hermana aunque no puedo negar que se le ve un poco triste – la pelirosa dijo : - por que dices eso hanabi? – entonces la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - es que hace unos días le escuche decir al jefe que esta triste ya que en su boda no estará nuestra madre y bueno hasta yo lo estaría si mi madre faltara al dia de mi boda no? me imagino que ustedes piensan igual - las dos asintieron y dijeron : - si la verdad si pero bueno al menos se esta casando con el hombre que ama no? – la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - si tienen razón…. Mmmm ino-san y sakura ustedes que son mayores podrían darme un consejo ya que me da mucha vergüenza hablarlo con mi hermana y la verdad no le pregunto a yuri por que como es dos años mayor que yo le debe ir peor que a mi – a lo que la pelirosa dijo : - claro hanabi te escuchamos – quien iba a pensar que la pequeña ojiperla cuando se trataba de ciertos temas era mas timida y penosa que su hermana mayor por lo que dijo : - bueno lo que pasa es que hace como tres meses empeze a tener ciertos sueños con….. – una sonrisa pervertida se formo en el rostro de la rubia y dijo : - eso quiere decir que la pequeña hanabi deja de ser niña y se convierte en mujer que bien – entonces dijo la pelirosa : - genial conozco esa sonrisa mmmm hanabi mejor no te le acerques a ino ya que si no te hara lo mismo que a tu hermana hace un par de años – pero ya era demasiado tarde la rubia ya habia abrazado a la pequeña ojiperla y le estaba apretando los pechos mientras la chunnin decía sonrojada y apenada : - aaaaaaaaah que haces esos son mis pechos no los tuyos! – la rubia le contesto : - oh calma hanabi solo los estoy sintiendo a ver si crecerán mas o asi se quedaran pero como apenas tienes 15 de seguro crecerán mas – la pequeña ojiperla le dijo aun mas apenada : - eso quiere decir que las tendre mas grandes? Nooooo ami me gusta tenerlas asi pobre de mi hermana que tuvo que soportar esto por favor ino-san podrias soltármelos me muero de vergüenza – la pelirosa le dijo a la pequeña ojiperla : - de hecho hanabi tu hermana no lo soporto se desmayo apenas ino la toco pobresita si hinata a veces se pasaba de inocente – la rubia la solto y le toco las pompas haciendo que la pequeña ojiperla casi se desmayara y una ves que acabo dijo : - bueno hanabi ya acabe te crecerán un poco mas pero no como los de tu hermana – la pequeña ojiperla mas roja que un tomate dijo : - la verdad no me gustaría tenerlas del tamaño que mi hermana los tiene por favor no me vuelvas a tocar asi que me muero – a lo que la rubia dijo : - exageras hanabi solo es un chequeo rutinario además agradece que soy yo y no sakura o tsunade-sama ellas son algo toscas… pss la verdad envidio a hinata yo quisiera tenerlas del mismo tamaño que ella aaaasssh no es justo bueno ya que yuri eres la siguiente asi que ven aquí - la pelinegra de lentes que estaba del otro rincón dijo : - no es necesario ino-chan yo misma me checo jejejeje – a lo que la rubia le dijo : - si claro ven aquí y deja de lloriquear o voy por ti – y asi fue mientras la pelinegra de lentes lloriqueaba y pataleaba de que no la tocara mientras la pelirosa le decía a la pequeña ojiperla : - mira hanabi… ino esta algo loca pero es mi mejor amiga aparte de tu hermana y tenten es una buena medico y lo que hizo no lo hizo solo por tocarte en realidad asi checamos a las kunoichis de la aldea por lo que ino es la que esta a cargo de la salud de hinata bueno también yo pero mayormente la atiende ino por lo que a hinata ya no le da pena que ino la vea desnuda o la toque – entonces la pequeña ojiperla le dijo : - eso quiere decir que desde ahora ella me estará checando periódicamente? – a lo que la pelirosa dijo : - si hanabi pero si no quieres mejor ven a verme y yo lo hago no te preocupes no soy tan pervertida como ella jajajaj o mejor háblalo con hinata ella también sabe ese tipo de chequeos – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - claro sakura lo voy a pensar – y asi las dos seguían platicando mientras la rubia checaba a la pelinegra de lentes.

Con shion

Estaba la sacerdotisa en su baño pensando en voz alta acerca de aquel beso que le robo al rubio : - vaya ahora veo por que la insoportable de hinata se la pasa besándolo todo el dia pues si sus labios son extremadamente deliciosos que me muero por volverlos a besar por que estare tan enamorada de ti naruto-kun me muero de celos y de tristeza ver que hinata te puede abrazar, besar ,tocarte, decirte que te ama y yo me tengo que conformar con tu amistad pero no yo no quiero tu amistad yo quiero tu amor, quiero que algún dia me digas que me amas, quiero que algún dia tus manos me toquen como a ella, quiero que me celes con la misma fiereza con la que la celas a ella tengo que aceptarlo hinata hyuga cuanto quisiera ser yo la que ocupa tu lugar… pero se que eso no se puede por que no me fui antes a buscarlo a konoha ahora el seria mi esposo y estaría en este baño abrazandome, besándome y tocándome como me imagino que se lo ha de estar haciendo a ella lo único que puedo hacer es tenerte en mis sueños solo ahí puedes ser mio y solo mio pero yo ya no me conformo con eso ahora me muero por besarte de nuevo amado mio y lo hare apenas hinata te deje solo aunque sea por un minuto pero como tratar de besarlo si ella no se le separa ningún solo segundo pero ya buscare la forma lo prometo ahora mejor trato de aprovechar el tiempo de la misión para no se al menos lograr que me toque como lo deseo tenerlo en mi cama bueno es mejor que deje de pensar o me volveré loca – y asi la sacerdotisa siguio con su baño.

Con los chicos

Estaban los chicos dándose un baño cuando el castaño dice : - donde demonios se habran metido naruto y hinata-sama? – a lo que el azabache dice : - bueno neji me imagino que hinata no ha de querer que shion se le acerque al dobe por lo que me imagino que fueron a buscar donde pasar la noche además vi como hinata metia una pequeña bolsa de oro en su mochila al salir de la casa – a lo que el entrenador de perros le dijo al castaño : - sasuke tiene razón neji no te debes preocupar bueno cuanto le falta a tenten para que de a luz? – a lo que el castaño dijo : - como dos meses chicos por que? – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - bueno es que kiba, naruto y yo estábamos pensando comparle un regalo a tu pequeño o pequeña – a lo que el castaño dijo : - aaaa gracias chicos se los agradezco – a lo que el azabache dijo : - oye y sabes que es digo para ir comparndole algún juguete o algo no? – a lo que el castaño dijo : - bueno quería que sea una sorpresa pero es niña chicos me imagino que las chicas también ya han de saber ya que tenten me dijo que platico con ellas antier además de hoy en la mañana en el desayuno que organizo hinata-sama – a lo que el pelinegro dijo : - hinata-sama hizo un desayuno y ni nos invito hudon además me debe un frasco de galletas – el castaño de lentes dijo : - aaah konohamaru la jefa sabe por que no nos habrá invitado y espero que me des de tus galletas cuando la jefa te las de – a lo que el aprendiz de la bestia verde de konoha dijo : - si cuando hinata-san hace galletas le quedan deliciosas – a lo que el azbache dijo : - si tienes razón lee bueno y alguien quiere jugar cartas apenas acabemos? – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - a caso quieren que barra otra ves el piso con ustedes como lo hice en la aldea de la niebla sasuke? – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - esa fue suerte shino…. Oye dime que te sacaste tus insectos amigo – pero al ver que al encapuchado le daba uno de sus clásicos golpes de calor debido a que no libero a sus insectos el chico-perro dijo : - salgan chicos! – y todos salieron al ver como la tina se llenaba de insectos asi que se vistieron y se pusieron en la sala a lo que el castaño dijo : - bueno van a jugar o no? – a lo que rock lee dijo : - cuenta conmigo neji – a lo que los demás asintieron también hasta que el entrenador de perros dijo : - alguien sabe donde están gaara y killer-bee? – a lo que los demás negaron con la cabeza y como no los encontraron pues siguieron jugando cartas.

Afuera del palacio mas bien encima

Estaba el kazekage pensando en cierta chica castaña que es su secretaria cuando alguien le dice : - vaya kazekage esa chica te ha de traer loco verdad? – a lo que el pelirrojo dijo : - pues si killer pero ya que me fuge apenas hable de mas mientras dormia – a lo que el ninja rapero dijo : - bueno pero al menos se lo dijiste no? Eso es lo que cuenta deberías agarrar el valor para decircelo loco – a lo que el pelirrojo dijo : - bueno tal ves lo haga pero al regresar de la misión ya que ahora solo me encuentro de vacaciones por decirse asi oye y como es que el raikage te mando cuanto llevabas en konoha? – a lo que el ninja rapero dijo : - pues acababa de legar cuando llegaste tu pero bueno aun tengo una semana mas con eso de la boda de naruto pues vendrá mi bro a la boda que no piensas ir? – a lo que el kazekage dijo : - claro que si killer-bee eso no me lo pierdo por nada además soy uno de los hombres de honor o como sea que se llamen los que acompañan al novio en el altar además también temari vendrá ya que hinata la escogio como una de sus damas de honor ya hasta me compre el traje – entonces la abeja asesina le pregunto al kazekage : - oye que querias hablar con nosotros kazekage? – a lo que el pelirrojo dijo : - a lo que me refiero es que no se como ni cuando tengo al shukaku de nuevo en mi interior y ahora quiero lo mismo que el kyuby : libertad ya que me esta jurando que será el protector del país del viento pero no se que hacer tu piensas o el hachibi te ha dicho algo? – a lo que el ninja rapero dijo : - lo que pasa es que como fui de los primeros en controlar a mi bijuu pues el me lo ha pedido pero aun no puedo liberarlo por lo que necesito la ayuda de naruto para que me enseñe ya que aprendio el solo como liberar a la bola de pelo – a lo que el kazekage dijo : - si yo también aprendi solo ya que ya invoque al shukaku por lo menos dos veces ahora solo me falta hablar con hinata y naruto y después con toda la alianza shinobi se que soy el comandante supremo pero aun asi necesito hablar con el consejo para saber que hare – a lo que el ninja rapero dijo : - es una linda noche no crees? – a lo que el pelirrojo dijo : - asi es killer-bee… donde estarán naruto y hinata? – a lo que la abeja asesina contesto : - pues me imagino que en algún hotel del amor jajajajajaja la verdad no se pero al ver a la estúpida bastarda esa me imagino que no quería que la rubia esa se le acercara al tonto de naruto – entonces el kazekage dijo con una pequeña sonrisa : - si tal ves y si tengas razón bueno ahora vamos a dormir ya que mañana inicia esta misión – a lo que el ninja rapero dijo : - misión estas loco? Yo vengo de paseo lo mismo hiciste tu no? Bueno si se pone dura la cosa tendre que ayudar mientras no – a lo que el kazekage dijo : - si por que no vine a turistear no a trabajar jajajaja y tal ves algunos regalos comprar – a lo que el ninja rapero contesta con una gota de sudor en la nuca : - sabes loco deberías ir a mi curso de rap ya que rapeas como mi abuela jajajajaja yeeeeaaaaahhhh! – a lo que el kazekage dijo : - si por que no das clases a domicilio? – a lo que la abeja asesina contesto : - si pero te saldrá mas caro jajajaja ya veremos en lo que estamos aquí para enseñarte lo que en verdad es arte y para no cansarte debes pensar en como declararte sin que la chica vaya a batearte jajajaja – el kazekage dijo asustado : - ni lo digas bee que si matsuri me rechaza me muero – y asi los dos siguieron platicando hasta que se metieron a dormir.

En konoha

Estaban hirotsu y yuuki afuera del despacho de hiashi pensando como le harian para espantar al líder del clan hyuga a lo que el primero le dijo al segundo : - y bueno compadre como le haremos para espantar a hiashi? – a lo que el segundo responde : - eeeemm no se que te parece si entramos gritando no? – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - me parece buena idea yuuki bueno a la cuenta de tres….. uno….dos…tres! hiashi! – pero al entrar se dieron cuenta de que no habia nadie en el despacho por lo que el patriarca hyuga dijo : - en donde estara mi hijo a esta hora siempre se halla aquí – por lo que el peliblanco dijo : - no lo se yuuki pero en algún lado a de andaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrr – al momento que el peliblanco era colgado del pie de cabeza mientras en el comedor estaban el líder del clan hyuga y la castaña mientras la chica le pregunta a su suegro : - por que esa sonrisa hiashi-sama? – a lo que el líder del clan dice : - te he dicho que solo me digas hiashi niña pero bueno te contare resulta que hace unos días mi padre y el abuelo de naruto no me dejan en paz con sus bromas por lo que le pedi a hanabi que hiciera una pequeña trampa y el que cayo fue el abuelo de naruto jajajajajaj ….. gracias hanabi – a lo que la castaña dijo : - si gusta le puedo hacer una broma explosiva a esos dos si usted lo desea – a lo que el líder del clan dijo : - una broma explosiva? – entonces la castaña dijo : - si hiashi-sama me refiero que en una de esas encuentran un pastel y antes que den el primer primer mordisco boom! Les explota el pastel en la cara es un clásico jajajaja – a lo que el líder del clan dijo : - me parece perfecto tenten se las haremos mañana antes de el almuerzo ya que la sirvienta nos matara si volamos la cocina como la ultima ves – la chica pregunto : - volaron la cocina suegro? – el líder asiente y dice : - si es que una ves estaba peleándome con naruto sobre como hacer ramen y pues bueno una cosa llevo a otra y terminamos siendo acorreteados por la cocinera que quería matarnos por hacer estallar la cocina pero revise con mi byakugan y encontré rastros de un papel bomba – a lo que la chica dijo con una gota de sudor y los ojos como platos : - enserio? jejejeje me creerá que hace unos meses se me habían perdido unos papeles bomba por aquí por lo que veo no fue ssu culpa solo alguno de los dos activo el papel bomba durante su discusión jejejeje – entonces el patriarca hyuga llega al comedor y le dice a su hijo : - hiashi alguien puso una trampa en tu oficina ya que hirotsu se halla patas para arriba ahora – a lo que el líder del clan dijo : - no se quien entro a mi despacho sin permiso? – a lo que el patriarca dijo : - pues no se eso mismo quisiera saber también en cuanto a hirotu dejémoslo un rato ahí – a lo lejos se escuchaba que no era otro que el peliblanco gritando : - me las vas a pagar viejo traidor como le puedes hacer eso a tu compadre yuuuki? – a lo que el patriarca hyuga dijo : - pues eso fue por llamarme retrasado en la mañana viejo tonto – entonces el peliblanco se hallaba gritando a todo pulmón mientras los otros tres cenaban tranquilamente en el comedor mientras el líder del clan le dijo a la castaña : - bueno yo me paso a retirar tenten luego hablamos sobre aquello que planeábamos hacer – la chica asintió y asi el líder del clan se fue a dormir rumbo a un nuevo dia.

Fin del capitulo 14

Pues bueno que les parecio mi nuevo capitulo… la verdad estoy muy apenado por tardarme tanto pero es como ya consegui un nuevo trabajo no puedo usar mi laptop por lo que son muy pocas las horas que tengo disponibles para escribir además de que mi hermano la usa en su trabajo menos me da tiempo le pido perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo pero bueno vale la espera no? Bueno eso pienso lamento decirle a HiNaThItHa.16241 que pondré un capitulo mas antes de la boda por lo que me imagino que me ha de querer matar lo siento amiga en cuanto a davaru gracias por relucir mi rap ( de hecho fue la única que lo hizo jejeje no importa ) y gracias a hadez1548 por estar fiel a mi fic también a son of time que lleva rato que anda perdido pero ahí anda jejeje saludos me tomare hasta el lunes para empezar mi nuevo cap y ya tengo en mente un nuevo fic por lo que es probable que suba un capitulo piloto dentro de este fic bueno la vdd tengo en mente meter a nuestra pareja favorita en varios fic ya que eso de poner a nuestra pareja en películas lo he visto mucho se me ocurre poner v or vendetta a naruto com hinata como ivy hammont claro con sus nombres originales ( naruto y hinata ) o a naruto y a sasuke en bad boys ( claro que habrá naruhina si no para que lo hago ) o rápido y furiosio que les parece? A naruto como Brian oconer ( asi se escribe asu apellido no? ) y a hinata como mia toreto bueno tal ves no se lo primero que se me ocurra ando caliente ahora jajajaja ( no mal piensen me refiero a caliente a que traigo el coco lleno de ideas bueno mi nuevo capitulo se llamara : una misión arriesgada ( continuación de esta misión ) y alguien me dijo que sacara algo de la nueva peli de naruto creo que se puso karlosgoyo o algo asi perdón carnal pero se me olvido tu nombre asi que espérenlo y tratare de no tardar un mes lo prometo saludos y disculpas

Muchas gracias, molto benne, arigato, tank you!

Trigo-sama


	16. Capitulo 16

en el capitulo anterior: nuestra pareja se va de misión al país del demonio y la que solicita el servicio no es nada mas y nada menos que shion cosa que a la ojiperla no le gusta nada además de que la sacerdotisa le robo un beso al rubio lo que hizo a la ojiperla querer matarla además de que el kazekage y killer-bee los acompañan que le depara a nuestra pareja favorita? eso a continuación….

: - hinata hyuga – personaje hablando

: - ( _hinata hyuga _) – personaje pensando

: - _hinata hyuga _– personaje hablando por radio

Hinata hyuga : narrador ( osea yo )

Una linda historia de amor

Capitulo 15 : una misión arriesgada

Con los chicos

Ya era de dia y los chicos se disponían a levantarse para iniciar la misión que se les habia asignado cuando el pelinegro dijo : - aaaaaah que bien dormi ahora a patear traseros kore! – a lo que el castaño dijo : - asi es chicos pero primero tenemos que buscar a hinata-sama y a naruto – a lo que el entrenador de perros le dijo al castaño : - sabes neji te preocupas demasiado esos dos están bien – a lo que el castaño dijo : - bueno se supone que ellos están a cargo por lo que deberían haber sido los primeros en llegar y ni sus luces – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - te desesperas neji mejor espera a que lleguen una explicación han de tener para que lleguen tarde – a lo que el de cejas pobladas dice : - si neji te desesperas mejor espera a que lleguen además esta tranquila la mañana como si en realidad hubiera algo que hacer – a lo que el castaño dice : - mmmm tienen razón de seguro han de estar dormidos aun bueno entonces mejor vamos a desayunar no? Y después ver a las chicas para ver como nos acomodaremos – a lo que demás asintieron y el pelinegro dijo emocionado : - si neji-niichan quiero ir a desayunar con hanabi-chan – a lo que el castaño dijo : - es cierto tu y yo aun no hemos hablado sobre eso konohamaru – a lo que el pélinegro le dijo : - sobre que neji-niichan? – a lo que el castaño dijo : - le pediste permiso a hinata-sama o a mi para salir con hanabi-sama o no? Tal ves hiashi-sama te haya dado permiso pero aun no hablas conmigo – a lo que el pelinegro dijo : - pues después de esta misión lo haremos y no aceptare un no por respuesta – a lo que el castaño dijo : - eso ya lo veremos konohamaru ahora vamos – y asi todos se dispusieron a partir hacia el comedor a desayunar.

Con las chicas

Estaban las chicas de la misma manera que los chicos : despertando cuando la rubia le dice a las chunnin : - hanabi y yuri es hora de levantarse – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - mmm esta bien ya me levante – mientras la pelinegra de lentes seguía abrazada a su almohada hablando : - te amo kiba-kun! – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla iba a hablar cuando la rubia le dijo : - mejor no hables hanabi ya que sakura y sasuke me han dicho que cuando tu hermana le va peor que a yuri cuando duerme – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - esta bien mejor no hablo pero a veces tienes razón muchas veces la desperté mientras hablaba entre sueños que amaba al jefe – a lo que la rubia le grito a la pelinegra de lentes : - yuri levántate con un demonio – la pobre chunnin se espanto y salto de la cama cayendo al suelo por lo que se quejaba de dolor : - esa no es forma de levantarme chicas – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla le dijo a su compañera : - lo que pasa yuri es que hablabas dormida – la pelinegra se sonrojo y dijo : - enserio? espero y no haya hablado de mas – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla le dijo : - pues si hablaste de mas decias : kiba-kun te amo jajajaja te pareces a mi hermana jajajaja – la pelinegra se sonrojo y le contesto a la pequeña ojiperla : - por que dices que me parezco a hinata-sama, hanabi-chan? – a lo que la rubia le dijo : - lo que pasa es que a hinata le pasa lo mismo que a ti ya que se la pasa diciendo cuanto ama a naruto dormida bueno eso me ha dicho sakura – en eso entra la pelirosa y le dice a las tres : - bueno por que tanto escandalo chicas? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla le dijo pero no termino ya que la pelinegra de lentes le tapo la boca mientras la primera le hacia señas con la mano : - lo que pasa sakura es que yuri estaba soñando con ki…. – entonces la pelirosa le dijo a la pelinegra de lentes : - te pareces a tu nueva maestra yuri hay veces que hinata no deja dormir deberas jajajajaja bueno ya que levántense chicas vamos a desayunar mientras esperamos a hinata y naruto que quien sabe donde andan bueno adelante – a lo que la rubia les dijo a sus amigas : - pues donde mas han de estar sakura haciendo cosas de pareja amiga jajajajaja – a lo que la pelirosa le metio un coscorrón a la rubia y le dijo : - ino! Que hanabi y yuri no te escuchen ya que ellas aun no están para eso – a lo que la rubia dijo : - eres una mojigata sakura tal ves hanabi no pero yuri si – a lo que la pelirosa le dijo : - aaaaah tu no tienes remedio recuerdame por que somos amigas? – a lo que la rubia le dijo : - por que no podrias vivir sin mi jajajaj bueno vamos a ver que hicieron esos dos anoche – y asi las chicas se fueron rumbo al comedor desayunar y a encontrarse con los chicos.

Con el naruhina

Estaba el rubio dormido mientras hablaba en su mente : - ( _aaaaah esa hinata-chan me mata con esos besos y esa forma de tocarme por dios esa mujer me sorprende con algo nuevo cada dia por eso la amo bueno mejor me pongo a despertar hay misión y no quiero que los chicos se molesten con nosotros _) – cuando el rubio siente que lo besan y dice : - ( _aaah hime-chan me encanta besarla saben tan deliciosos sus labios…. Un momento alguien mas esta acostado en mi pecho? No lo se bueno mejor abro los ojos _) – y asi lo hizo el rubio se dio cuenta que no era una ojiperla si no eran dos a lo que dijo : - como acabe asi? – a lo que una de las chicas que estaba acostada en su pecho dijo : - no te muevas tanto garañón estoy comoda – a lo que la segunda dijo : - si no te muevas mi amor – a lo que el rubio le dijo a la ojiperla : - mi luna que hace inner-chan aquí no es que me moleste solo digo que a que horas paso esto – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - bueno mi sol lo que pasa es que a mi me hiciste el amor el cual me dejo tan feliz – y después la inner hablo : - y bueno como la santita ya estaba cansada pues yo abuse de ti amado mio – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - bueno mi amor espero que no te moleste – a lo que el rubio dijo : - no me molesta hime-chan y tu que dices inner-chan – entonces la inner lloraba cosa que el rubio tomo a mal por lo que le pregunto : - que te pasa inner-chan dije algo malo? – a lo que la inner le dijo a la ojiperla : - tenias razón santita nuestro hermoso es en realidad todo un amor al principio me lo hizo salvajemente pero después me lo hizo de la manera mas delicada, dulce y romántica que pudo – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo a su otra yo : - te lo dije pervertida naruto-kun es un amor – a lo que la inner dijo : - si santita…. Naruto-kun te amo – y lo empezó a besar mientras la ojiperla seguía acurrucándose en su pecho mientras le decía : - yo también te amo naruto-kun – a lo que el rubio le dijo separandose un momento de la inner : - y yo las amo a las dos mis lunas – entonces la inner dijo : - ay suena tan lindo cuando lo dice – la ojiperla la secundo : - tienes razón pervertida lo dice tan lindo por algo es nuestro precioso sol no? – la inner asintió y ambas se levantaron cosa que el rubio no desaprovecho y les metio una nalgada a ambas por lo que las dos se sonrojaron y dijeron : - naruto-kun! – a lo que el rubio les dijo a ambas : - que? Después de todos son mis mujeres las dos me pertenecen no? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - claro que si amor mio yo soy solo tuya te pertenezco mi amado sol y tu puedes hacerme lo que quieras – después la inner dijo : - asi es santita somos de tu propiedad naruto-kun tu puedes hacernos lo que quieras y cuando tu quieras y nosotras complacidas lo haremos ya que no podemos estar sin cumplir uno de tus caprichos nos morimos por hacerlos mientras tu nos premies con un beso o con algo mas estamos contentas – entonces la ojiperla se cubria con la sabana mientras la inner estaba sin nada y comenzaba a vestirse por lo que el rubio le dijo a su amada : - sabes hime-chan no entiendo para que te cubres si ya te vi toda la noche – a lo que la ojiperla sonrojada le dijo : - ya se naruto-kun pero me apeno… pienso que te gusta mirarme desnuda amado mio – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - si me encanta verte desnuda hinata-chan pero bueno tienes razón hay que vestirnos – a lo que la inner dijo : - adiós mi cielo nos vemos luego te amo – y asi la inner desaparecio en medio de una cortina de humo mientras la ojiperla aun desnuda se metia otra ves a la cama mientras le besaba el cuello al rubio por lo que este dijo : - hime-chan que haces tenemos misión además los chicos nos han de estar esperando – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo en un modo muy sensual : - solo hago lo que mi cuerpo y la pervertida me ruegan a gritos mi cielo… quiero que me hagas el amor de nuevo – a lo que el rubio dijo : - pero hime-chan es de dia además me imagino que neji ha de estarse preguntando donde estamos – la ojiperla contesto : - que esperen un rato mas naruto-kun házmelo de nuevo naruto-kun hazme el amor hazme tu mujer de nuevo ya que últimamente siento que necesito tenerte cerca de mi que me toques todo el tiempo solo quiero que me hagas tuya hasta que ya no puedas mas – a lo que el rubio dijo : - yo también quisiera hime-chan pero como te digo tenemos misión y además de que shion ha de querer que estemos protegiéndola todo el tiempo – entonces la ojiperla se molesto y le dijo : - y a mi que me importa shion, naruto-kun yo solo quiero estar contigo no me importa ella en lo mas minimo – a lo que el rubio dijo : - hime-chan no me digas que estas celosa de ella ya te dije que a la que amo es a ti – a lo que la ojiperla que lo abrazaba le dijo : - celosa es poco mi amor celosísima no quiero que esa rubia se te acerque a 1000 metros de ti ya que me muero de celos amor mio – entonces el rubio le dijo con una sonrisa sincera cosa que hizo a la ojiperla sonrojarse : - mi amor… ya te dije que no deberías estarlo yo te amo a ti, tu eres la mujer que me hace feliz, ya me muero por poderte llamar mi esposa, quiero que estemos enamorados por siempre, quiero que nunca nos separemos tu eres mi todo hime-chan – entonces la ojiperla le dijo al rubio : - me perdonas mi amor? Perdóname por ser tan celosa pero entiendeme yo me muero si no te tengo a mi lado, yo también muero por que me llames tu esposa, quiero ser completamente tuya, que por fin ya sea tu esposa para pasar toda una maravillosa vida a tu lado ya que siempre he estado, estoy y estare enamorada de ti te juro que nunca nos separaremos por que seria mi muerte bueno tienes razón mejor me visto pero cuando acabemos esta misión ahí no te dejare dormir en 2 dias ya que quiero que me hagas el amor en esos días – el rubio le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa : - eres una pervertida hime-chan – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - no es que sea pervertida amor mio bueno si pero que culpa tengo de que seas irresistible solo quiero tocarte e impregnar cada rincón tuyo con mi olor y que tu me dejes tu sabor en todo mi cuerpo quiero que cada rincón de mi sea recorrido con tus manos y que lo que empezaste con estas sea terminado con tus labios mientras me dices que me amas – entonces la ojiperla se estaba yendo al baño a lo que el rubio le dijo : - bueno tienes razón y ahora que haces hime-chan? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - como que que hago amor mio me ire a bañar – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - y puedo bañarme contigo hime-chan? – el rubio lo dijo con una cara tan tierna que la ojiperla le dijo sonrojada : - mi amor no me hagas esa carita tan tierna que haras que me desmaye – el rubio le dijo aun con la misma cara : - cual hinata-chan? – la ojiperla le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba con ella al baño : - esa mi amor estas tan lindo con esa carita que me dan ganas de comerte a besos… y claro que puedes bañarte conmigo si eso es lo que quiero además siempre habrá un lugar para ti mientras me baño asi que vamos que los chicos nos han de estar esperando… por cierto te amo naruto-kun – a lo que el rubio contesto : - yo también te amo hinata-chan bueno a darnos un baño y a empezar esta misión dattebayo! – y asi la ojiperla le dio un beso al rubio mientras lo tomaba de la mano y se lo llevaba al baño rumbo a otro rato de pasión.

En el palacio de shion

Estaban todos los ninjas incluidos el kazekage y el ninja rapero mientras este ultimo decía : - vaya que hay de bueno aquí para divertirse sacerdotisa? – a lo que la sacerdotisa contesto : - pues hay teatros, centros de arte, pintura al aire libre además hay unos tipos que hacen música a base de rimas y esas cosas como se llamara ese genero de música? – a lo que la abeja asesina dijo : - se llama hip hop sacerdotisa bueno como dicen por ahí… de aquí soy asi que vamos en busca de una batalla de gallos ok? – a lo que la sacerdotisa dijo : - pelea de gallos y eso que no creen que es aburrido ver pelear animales – a lo que la abeja asesina dijo : - no me referia a eso niña ok? Las peleas de gallos son competencias donde los raperos compiten para ver quien es el mejor asi que vamos tal ves gane algunas batallas – a lo que el kazekage dijo : - si por que no bueno vamos bee tal ves aprenda algo por ahí – a lo que el castaño dijo : - bueno es hora de empezar esta misión solo hay que esperar a que lleguen hinata-sama y naruto – a lo que la sacerdotisa dijo : - es cierto y esos dos donde están se supone que les deje un cuarto vaya falta de respeto – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - pues lo mismo quisiéramos saber shion-sama pero no podemos ya que desde que llegamos no sabemos nada de ellos me imagino que están a llegar – a lo que el azabache dijo : - si no hay de que preocuparse además hinata no deja que el dobe se levante tarde ya que luego se pone malhumorado y berrinchudo jajajaja – el entrenador de perros lo secundo : - muy cierto luego a ver quien soporta al zorrito asi – entonces el pelinegro y la pequeña ojiperla le gritaron al azabache y al entrenador de perros : - que no le digan al jefe asi! – a lo que el azabache le dijo a los dos : - kiba calmate los protectores del dobe están aquí que tal si nos apalean jajajaja – el entrenador de perros le dijo al azabache : - tienes razón sasuke que tal si nos muelen a golpes jajajajaja – entonces los dos chunnin se sonrojaron y le dijeron a esos dos : - claro que les callaremos la boca si no dejan de insultar al jefe! – entonces el azabache dijo mas burlon : - abrazame kiba nos van a matar jajajaja – a lo que el entrernadorde perros contesto mientras abrazaba al azabache: - oh sasuke fue un gusto conocerte jajajajaja - entonces el encapuchado les dijo algo malhumorado : - vaya ustedes no maduran no pueden comportarse a su edad? Me desesperan enserio – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - vaya hablo el sr sonrisas jajajajaja que malo soy – pero cierto brillo se formaba en los lentes del encapuchado hasta que la rubia hablo : - ya chicos dejen de pelear bueno y como durmieron ustedes – a lo que el castaño de lentes que llevaba tiempo callado hablo : - bueno pues bien si no hubiera sido que a shino-san se le hubiesen salidos sus insectos a medio baño – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - genial alguien mas me va a reclamar por haber olvidado sacar a mis insectos de mi cuerpo? – a lo que el castaño dijo : - yo la verdad estaba muy tranquilo tomando mi baño y al señor se le ocurre liberar a sus insectos en la tina – a lo que el pelinegro hablo : - vaya la próxima ves lo pienso antes de bañarme con shino-niichan jajaja y a ustedes como les fue chicas? – entonces la pequeña ojiperla dijo muy sonrojada : - por favor konohamaru-kun no me lo recuerdes – a lo que el pelinegro dijo : - por que hanabi-chan paso algo malo? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla contesto sonrojada y mirando al suelo : - malo no vergonzoso si y la verdad no quiero recordar – entonces la pelirosa le dijo muy bajito a la rubia : - te pasaste ino mira nomas como dejaste a hanabi cuando hinata se entere a ver que te va a decir – a lo que la rubia le contesto de la misma manera : - no tiene por que decirme nada sakura de hecho ella me dijo que checara a hanabi ya que últimamente la nota algo extraña y quería saber por que pero no quería preguntarle ya que hanabi podría molestarse – a lo que la pelirosa le dijo : - vaya si hanabi se entera mata a su hermana me imagino que se murió de vergüenza cuando la tocaste ino – a lo que la rubia le dijo : - aaasssh hanabi es una mojigata no tiene nada de malo solo hice lo que le hice a hinata hace unos años claro ella se desmayo dejándome mejor oportunidad de checarla pero bueno esa es otra historia – entonces la sacerdotisa hablo : - y esos dos que no llegan se supone que tenia que salir pero como no llegan tendre que hacerlo mas tarde – a lo que el castaño dijo : - bueno pero estamos nosotros shion-sama si quiere salir podemos ir sasuke y yo con usted – a lo que la sacerdotisa dijo : - pero yo no los quiero a ustedes yo quiero a naruto-kun – a lo que la pelirosa dijo : - si shion pero ahora ellos no están asi que puedes disponer de cualquiera de nosotros – a lo que la sacerdotisa contesto : - es perder el tiempo ya dije que sin naruto-kun no salgo asi que adiós me voy a mi habitacion háganme el favor de avisarme cuando llegue quisiera hablar con el – y asi la sacerdotisa se fue mientras la pequeña ojiperla le decía a la pelirosa : - esto no pinta bien sakura – a lo que la pelirosa le dijo : - tienes razón hanabi algo se ha de traer entre manos shion – a lo que la rubia dijo : - bueno habrá que decirle a hinata esto no creen chicas? – las tres asintieron y la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - si tienen razón pero hinata-sama aun no llega – a lo que el castaño le dijo a todos : - bueno mientras esos dos irresponsables llegan tomen sus posiciones ya me encargare de hablar con esos dos mas tarde – al ver que la pequeña ojiperla lo miraba algo molesta el castaño le dijo : - no me mire asi hanabi-sama usted sabe que esos dos debieron llegar hace una hora y aun no llegan bueno tome su posición no creo que usted quiera ser regañada por hinata-sama cuando llegue o si? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla le contesto antes de irse : - odio cuando tienes la razón primo neji bueno me voy y no seas tan duro con ellos si? – a lo que el castaño dijo : - no prometo nada hanabi-sama – y asi el castaño también fue a tomar su posición.

De regreso con el naruhina

Estaban el rubio y la ojiperla bajando las escaleras del hotel cuando llegan a la recepción y la anciana les dice : - buenos días chicos como durmieron? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - pues dormir no mucho ya que sufro de sueño ligero y cualquier sonido me levanta pero estoy muy contento – a lo que la ojiperla contesto : - yo igual pero también estoy muy contenta abuela tayo – a lo que la anciana les dijo : - y que dijeron esta anciana ya les creyo ya les dije niños si andan de pasión usen protección – la ojiperla se sonrojo y dijo : - abuela tayo! No es lo que usted piensa ( _esta señora es mas pervertida que ino-chan! _) – a lo que su inner le dijo bostezando : - ( _aaaaaaah a esta señora no se le va nada santita además para que usar protección yo quiero ser la madre de los hijos de naruto-kun pero creo que a veces tiene razón _) – la ojiperla pensó y luego contesto : - ( _si yo también pienso que tiene razón por eso de las ets _(enfermedades de trasmisión sexual ) _pero si me muero por ser la madre de los hijos de naruto-kun mmmm quiero 4 jijijijij _) – ( trigo-sama: hasta lo consejero me salio pero bueno es mejor saber no? ) a lo que el rubio le dijo algo molesto a la anciana : - abuela esas cosas son privadas! – entonces la anciana respondio : - oh lo siento niños pero bueno y que harán hoy? Ya que necesito saber si rento la habitacion o no – a lo que la ojiperla mas calmada le dijo a la anciana : - no se preocupe abuela tayo… pero no es mejor que no entre a la habitacion ya que nos quedaremos unos días por el dinero no se preocupe y tampoco por limpiarla yo lo hare después asi que agradecería que nadie entre ahí – a lo que la anciana dijo : - esta bien niña como tu quieras – y asi los dos salieron del hotel mientras la ojiperla miraba al parque y le dijo al rubio : - esta muy lindo el dia no mi cielo? – a lo que el rubio contesto : - asi es hinata-chan… mmm te gustaría ir al cine conmigo hime-chan? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo algo triste : - me encantaría mi amor pero tenemos misión y hay que trabajar además esa tonta rubia se ha de estar preguntando en donde estamos – a lo que el rubio le dijo a la ojiperla : - hime-chan no insultes a shion ya que ella nos contrato bueno eso digo – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - aaash a veces me molesta que estes en lo correcto amor bueno esta bien vamos al cine – y asi el rubio le dijo a la ojiperla haciendo que esta se sonrojara : - y dime quien es la chica mas linda del mundo? – la ojiperla le contesto toda ruborizada : - mi amor me apeno jijijijij pues según tu soy yo y tu eres el hombre mas maravilloso de todos te amo naruto-kun – a lo que el rubio la cargo y le dio una vuelta en el aire por lo que la ojiperla dijo : - naruto-kun! – el rubio le dijo entre risas : - y si no quiero parar que me haras? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - te comeré a besos naruto-kun jijijiji vamos al cine amor – y asi la dulce pareja se fue caminando al cine que estaba cerca del hotel de donde estaban hospedados pero no se daban cuenta de que alguien los observaba.

En konoha

Estaba el kyuby levantándose de un largo sueño mientras decía : - vaya que hambre tengo lastima que no esta la mocosa para que me haga un rico pescado asado bueno ya que tendre que ir al rio a pescar – y asi el kyuby salio de su hogar mientras al pasar la gente lo saludaba como de costumbre : - buenos días kurama-sama – a lo que el zorro contesto : - si buenos días lo que sea – entonces el zorro siguio con su camino hasta llegar al rio y dijo : - vaya espero pescar algo ya que tiene años que no lo hago bueno ahí va uno – entonces agrando una de sus colas y zas atrapó al pez y asi estaba el kyuby atrapando peces para comer y entretenerse cuando de repente un grito lo saco de su diversión : - auxilio ayudeme me ahogo – el kyuby alzo la mirada y vio que era una chica como de la edad de la ojiperla a lo que pensó : - ( _genial que hago la ayudo bueno no me queda de otra tengo que hacerlo ya que _) – y asi el zorro agrando una de sus colas para alcanzar a la chica pero vio que esta se empezó a hundir por lo que pensó : - ( _demonios ahora como le hago odio meterme al agua pero no me queda de otra tengo que salvar a esa chica la mocosa se molestara conmigo si no lo hago bueno ahí voy _) – y asi el zorro aun en contra de su voluntad se metio al agua y empezó a decir : - vamos humana no te ahogues en un momento voy por ti…. Vamos kurama no seas un miedoso hasta los cachorros de mi especie nadan por que no el biijuu mas poderoso no tengo que salvar a esa chica vamos humana no te mueras aun – entonces el zorro se zambullo y empezó a nadar con la ayuda de sus nueve colas y después de un rato batallando para sacar a la chica lo logro y una ves en la orilla el zorro se dijo : - genial ya la saque y ahora que? No puedo darle respiración boca a boca siendo zorro tendre que convertirme en alguien mmmm ya se me convertiré en el mocoso para ayudarla bueno aquí vamos – y asi el kyuby convertido en el rubio le empezó a practicar primeros auxilios a la chica al momento de estar por lo menos dos minutos practicándole lo mismo la chica empezó a toser el agua que habia tragado el kyuby al fijarse bien de la chica noto que era un ninja por lo que se pregunto que como una ninja no sabe nadar o caminar sobre el agua la chica era morena pero no mucho clara podría decirse con una cabello castaño largo como el de su pequeña ojiperla pero amarrado con una cola de caballo y de ojos verdes y después de estarla observando la chica dijo asustada : - ooooh no es naruto uzumaki si hinata-sama me ve cerca de el me mata por que me ayudaste – a lo que el kyuby aun convertido en el rubio dijo : - calma humana no soy el mocoso solo necesitaba convertirme para darte lo que los humanos llaman "el beso de la vida" bueno ahora me presentare – y el kyuby deshizo el jutsu de trasformación y volvió a ser el zorro de las nueve colas por lo que la chica dijo : - usted es el gran kyuby el biijuu mas cruel, malvado y poderoso de todos los bijuus como es que me ayudo? – a lo que el kyuby contesto : - jajajaja gracias por el cumplido me alegra que me conozcan por lo que soy pero solo hice lo que mi pequeña hubiese hecho además no podría dejar morir a uno de mis tantos subordinados – a lo que la chica sonrojada dijo : - muchas gracias kyuby-sama pero me gustaría saber el nombre de tan guapo salvador jijiji – a lo que el kyuby dijo : - eh? Aaaah como sea me llamo kurama niña pero todos me llaman kurama-sensei – entonces la chica se acerco al kyuby cosa que al mismo asusto : - y dime kurama-kun aceptarías cenar conmigo? – a lo que el kyuby dijo con los ojos como platos : - que demonios como que kurama-kun! Mas respeto mocosa además que no te das cuenta que nos somos de la misma especie? No soy un chico con quien ligar – a lo que la chica le dijo sonrojada : - nadie habia hecho algo tan lindo por mi… además es un zorro tan guapo por cierto me llamo chizuru ageraki un gusto pero puedes llamarme chizuru-chan si tu quieres – a lo que el kyuby dijo aun mas asustado : - que te pasa mujer por que me miras asi deja de mirarme asi! – la chica le respondio de una manera coqueta : - como kurama-kun? – a lo que el kyuby le dijo medio aterrado : - como hina-chan mira al mocoso de esa manera me refiero niña – entonces la castaña ojiverde le dijo al kyuby muy sonrojada y jugando con su cabello : - me gustas kurama-kun – a lo que el kyuby pegando el grito en el cielo dijo : - quuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Oye niña no se que ha de pasar por tu cabeza pero creeme es mejor que busques a alguien de tu especie y no a mi yo soy un demonio no un humano – a lo que la chica le contesto : - pues será el demonio mas poderoso de todos pero a mi usted me gusta mucho asi que por favor acepta salir conmigo kurama-kun – la chica ya habia acorralado al kyuby en un árbol además de que la chica estaba acostada en el pasto poniendose a la altura del mismo y el zorro le dijo : - pero yo no se que es eso niña asi que déjame en paz con eso – a lo que la castaña contesto : - por eso guapo déjame enseñarte lo que es el amor te juro que hare que te enamores de mi… di que si aceptas salir conmigo? – a lo que el kyuby dijo : - ya dije que no niña bueno me voy – y asi el zorro se fue saltando por los arboles mientras la chica le dijo antes de irse : - adiós mi amor espero verte pronto – y le mando un beso volado cosa que al kyuby le hizo sentirse extraño cosa que le salio caro ya que el no se fijo que habia un árbol adelante por lo que se estrello y cayo por los arboles mientras gritaba : - aaaaaaaah con un demonio mi pata! – entonces la chica fue corriendo para rescatar a su salvador ( trigo-sama: presiento que kurama-sensei ha de querer matarme jajajajaja pero bueno ahora se invirtieron los papeles ) y le dijo : - kurama-kun estas bien lindo? – a lo que el kyuby fastidiado dijo : - sabes chizuru-chan odio que digan que soy lindo – a lo que la chica dio un grito en el cielo y le dijo al kyuby : - chizuru-chan? Ese ya es un progreso guapo pero no puedo evitarlo eres una lindura que solo quiero apapachar contra mi pecho – y la chica asi lo hizo haciendo que el zorro le dijera : - que demonios haces niña deja de abrazarme de esa manera por cierto aun estas mojada asi que quítate la ropa – la chica se sonrojo y le dijo : - quitarme la ropa? No pensé que fueras tan rápido amor pero esta bien – la chica empezó a desnudarse pero solo dejo su ropa interior puesta por lo que la chica dijo : - y ahora que hago kurama-kun? Me quedo asi o me lo quito todo claro lo hare si tu quieres – a lo que el zorro le dijo : - claro que no niña no pienses mal dije que te quitaras la ropa para secarla con alguna de mis técnicas de fuego – entonces el kyuby agrando una de sus colas tal y como lo hacia para que su hija se cambiara a veces cuando estaba de misión y una ves que la cubrió le dijo : - ahora si quítate el resto mocosa no te preocupes no mirare – a lo que la chica le dijo mas sonrojada ( trigo-sama: claro no tanto como hinata-chan jejejeje ) : - por mi no hay problema si me miras kurama-kun si quieres hacerlo solo hazlo – a lo que el kyuby después de secarle la ropa la chica que estaba cubierta por la cola del zorro pensó : - ( _la cola de kurama-kun es tan linda me gustaría abrazarla pero ahora estoy desnuda aaaaaaah que importa lo hare no creo que kurama-kun se moleste aaaaaaaay es tan lindo lo amo jijijiji _) – a lo que el zorro le dijo : - ni se te ocurra mocosa te escuche y ya te dije que no soy lindo! – la chica le dijo : - pues si ni lo dije lo pensé – el kyuby contesto algo aburrido : - puedo leer pensamientos niña solo con concentrarme un poco y me puedo comunicar con mis jinchuriikis a base de telepatía ahora vístete – y asi la chica comenzó a vestirse ( según el kyuby ) lo que no sabia es que solo se habia puesto la ropa interior por lo que la chica con tal de que la mirara le dijo : - estoy lista kurama-kun precioso – a lo que el zorro miro y dijo : - dije que te vistieras solo tienes la ropa interior asi que termina de vestirte mocosa! – la castaña ojiverde le dijo con una sonrisa picara : - y no te gusta lo que ves kurama-kun? No soy hermosa o preciosa? No me veo bien? No te parezco atractiva? – a lo que el kyuby le dijo : - no es eso mocosa me imagino que muchos chicos te han de decir lo linda que eres claro eres hermosa tanto como mi pequeña hina-chan pero yo soy un zorro no un humano para que sea tu pareja bueno me voy – la chica le dijo algo celosa : - y quien es esa hina-chan?, kurama-kun es tu novia?... dimelo por que le hare una promesa de que tu seras mio no dejare que alguien me quite a mi kurama-kun! – a lo que el kyuby le dijo : - que demonios? Mi novia que te pasa? Es mi hija niña y ya te dije que no soy tu kurama-kun ya te dije que no puedo ser tu… como se le dice creo que novio… yo no soy de tu especie aaaaah maldita sea creo que me quebré la pata genial ahora como me voy? – a lo que la chica le dijo algo sonrojada : - que bien eso quiere decir que solo tengo que pedirle a tu hija que me deje salir conmigo y pronto seras mi novio jijijiji … si quieres te puedo llevar a tu casa amor mio – al kyuby no le quedo de otra que dejarse llevar ya que la chica ya se habia terminado de vestir y le dijo : - bueno niña deja de abrazarme de esa manera tan cariñosa si mi pequeña te viera te moleria a golpes – a lo que la chica le dijo : - su hija tiene razón de ser tan celosa con alguien tan guapo como tu…. no me importa que ella me golpeara todos los días si con eso puedo acercarme a ti aunque sea un rato – a lo que el kyuby dijo : - ya niña deja de decir esas cosas bueno ya que te comprometiste llevarme a mi casa asi que espero que cumplas – a lo que la chica sonrojada le dijo : - será un gusto llevarte kurama-kun además de que conocere la casa donde vive el que me trae enamorada jiijijijiji – y asi los dos se fueron rumbo al hogar de kyuby.

De regreso con el naruhina

Estaba la dulce pareja en el cine viendo una película romántica mientras las demás parejas bueno al menos los chicos se hallaban dormidos excepto cierto rubio ( trigo-sama: todos sabemos quien es no? ) que tenia los ojos vidriosos mientras la ojiperla lo miraba atentamente : - ( _que te pasa mi amor por que esos ojitos vidriosos a caso será que la película es tan mala como para llorar de aburrimiento? No me digas eso me encanta esta película mi amor _) – entonces la película termino y las chicas se hallaban llorando de la ternura incluida la ojiperla entonces al sentir que alguien la abrazaba reacciono pero se dio cuenta que era su amado rubio que le dijo : - aaaaaay hime-chan que linda peli – la ojiperla le iba a decir algo pero se dio cuenta que su amado tenia lagrimas estilo anime por lo que le dijo de la misma manera muy sonrojada : - aaaaay mi amor me encanta que seas tan sensible ay te amo naruto-kun estuvo muy linda la película de amor – a lo que el rubio ya calmado dijo : - bueno hime-chan estuvo muy bien pero no se por que no sentamos adelante mi luna además esa película no es tan buena – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - por que dices eso mi amor y donde querias que nos sentaramos y para que? A mi si me gusto esa película no hay otra película mas romántica en este momento – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - hubiese preferido sentarme hasta atrás hime-chan para hacer esto – asi el rubio la empezó a besar apasionadamente mientras la ojiperla se hallaba encantada de tanto beso que le daba su amado y le dijo : - naruto-kun por que no me lo dijiste antes mi amor hubiese preferido que me estuvieses besando toda la película que verla pero por que dices que la película no es tan buena? – a lo que el rubio le contesta : - bueno hime-chan lo que pasa es que estabas tan atenta a la película que no quise molestarte… además nuestra historia de amor es mejor que esa película – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo sonrojada : - ay mi amor que cosas dices pero es verdad nuestra historia de amor es un millón de veces mas linda que esa película pero podemos quedarnos y no ver la siguiente para besarnos jijijiji – a lo que el rubio dijo : - no para que mejor besémonos que me muero por probar el sabor de tus labios hime-chan – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo al rubio : - pues hazlo naruto-kun besa estos labios que son solo tuyos me encanta tener tu sabor en mis labios me encanta que me beses con tanta pasión me encanta que seas tan sensible, cariñoso, romántico, tus labios son como estar probando el mas dulce de los manjares y adoro besarte todo el tiempo son tan deliciosos que por mi estaría besandote las 24 horas del dia tus labios son como una droga que necesito tener todo el tiempo y bueno acompañado de que te amo tanto pues mas estoy completamente loca por ti mi amor – a lo que el rubio dijo : - pues estamos iguales mi hime-chan ahora te ordeno que me beses de nuevo jajajaja dattebayo! – la ojiperla al notar como se lo ordeno su amado encantada le dijo : - encantada mi amor me vuelves loca cuando me lo ordenas amor – a lo que el rubio dijo : - lo se hime-chan por eso lo hago bueno ahora vamos a ver a los chicos nos han de estar esperando no crees? – la ojiperla asintió y asi la pareja salio del cine rumbo en busca de sus amigos.

De regreso en el palacio

el castaño se hallaba vigilando hasta que se dijo : - bueno que tal si activo mi byakugan para vigilar mas de lejos…. Byakugan! – pero al notar que no se ampliaba su visión se dijo : - y esto que? Por que no puedo activar mi byakugan? – a lo que el azabache que estaba cerca de el le dijo : - ni yo se neji tampoco puedo activar mi sharingan tu puedes sakura? – la pelirosa que se acercaba dijo : - tampoco puedo mi sasuke por que no estará pasando esto? – a lo que el castaño dijo : - tenemos que averiguarlo estamos indefensos sin nuestros dojutsus bueno ire con hanabi-sama a ver si puede – entonces los tres fueron con la pequeña ojiperla que jugaba con una roca y el castaño le pregunto : - hanabi-sama puede activar su byakugan? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla le dijo : - no puedo primo neji pero yo se por que no podemos verdad konohamaru-kun? – el pelinegro que llevaba rato con ella dijo : - asi es hanabi-chan nosotros sabemos el porque no pueden activar sus dojutsus – a lo que la pelirosa dijo : - bueno pues expliquenos chicos los escuchamos – entonces la pequeña ojiperla le dijo : - por una simple razón chicos hay un rinengan activado y tan solo con sentirlo es muy poderoso lo que significa una cosa : el jefe nos ha estado vigilando desde hace mas de 4 horas solo que ustedes no se habían dado cuenta por lo que yo ni me preocupe y empeze a jugar con konohamaru-kun y esta piedra – la pequeña ojiperla señalo a la piedra por lo que el castaño le pregunto : - con una piedra hanabi-sama? Pues si usted siempre ha tenido a lo mejor para entretenerse claro hinata-sama también pero ella preferia jugar con su peluche te acuerdas como se llamaba? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla le dijo con una sonrisa : - es cierto primo neji pero ahora el jefe nos enseño como divertirse con cualquier cosa ya que el asi aprendio y bueno ahora no hay dia en el que me sienta aburrida… y cuanto a lo otro aun se llama naruto-kun jajajajaja – a lo que el castaño dijo : - aun se llama? No me digas que hinata-sama aun lo conserva – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla le contesto algo sonrojada : - si primo pero ya no es de ella… me lo regalo cuando cumpli 4 y yo lo tengo desde entonces y mira que lindo esta naruto-chan – la pequeña ojiperla saco el peluche y la pelirosa lo miro con unos ojos tan tiernos y le dijo a la pequeña ojiperla : - que lindo esta hanabi lo has conservado muy bien asi que ese peluche era de hinata eh? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla le dijo : - asi es sakura era de mi hermana pero yo no le he hecho nada lo tengo asi desde que mi hermana me lo dio me dijo que este peluche aparte del amor que le tiene al jefe es su tesoro mas preciado – a lo que el azabache dijo : - y eso por que hanabi-dobe jajajajaja – a lo que el castaño algo molesto le dijo al azabache : - esa no es forma de hablarle a hanabi-sama idiota! – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla le dijo a su primo : - no te preocupes primo neji asi nos llevamos sasuke-teme y yo aunque no delante del jefe o mi hermana ya que me regañarían por insultar a un superior… es el segundo tesoro mas preciado que tiene mi hermana ya que fue un regalo de la mujer mas importante y mas querida para nosotras aunque yo no la haya conocido : mi mama – a lo que la pelirosa dijo : - vaya por lo que veo ese peluche es mas valioso que su vida que bien que hinata lo quiera mucho – entonces un grito a lo lejos saco a los chicos de su platica : - naruto-kun! – la pequeña ojiperla se dio cuenta que era su hermana y le dijo : - asi es hermana sabes que nunca salgo sin el bueno ahora puedes contar el resto de la historia y decirnos por que le pusiste ese nombre – entonces la ojiperla le dijo a su hermanita : - no puedo hanabi me da pena… aunque yo tengo uno que me regalo el amor de mi vida y también se llama naruto-kun jijijiji – a lo que el rubio dijo : - vamos hime-chan yo también quiero saber por que ese peluche es mi tocayo jejeje – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo a su amado : - no me lo pidas con esa carita mi amor ya te dije que no me da mucha pena contarla pero esta bien lo hare por que me lo pides… este peluche se llama asi por que lo puse en tu honor se lo puse el dia en que me enamore de ti además esa dia que me lo dieron me lo regalo mi madre no me lo compro… ella me lo hizo por felicitación a mi cumpleaños numero cinco ese fue mi primer regalo el segundo fue conocerte mi amor entonces cuando me salvaste y ko me llevo a casa yo llevaba días pensando en un nombre para mi peluche y después solo tenia uno en mente llevaba mas de un mes pensando en aquel niño rubio del que sin saber me habia enamorado de el ya que desde ese dia solo quería estar con el, caminar con el, tomar su mano con la mia y caminar juntos por el camino de la vida enamorados jijiji aunque debería confesar algo acerca de naruto-kun… el tiene dos nombres – a lo que los demás preguntaron : - dos nombres? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - su segundo nombre pero no menos importante es del chico que me quiere como a su hermanita me refiero a mi hermano mayor… - a lo que la pequeña ojiperla le dijo : - pero hermana no tienes hermano mayor se supone que tu lo eres – a lo que la ojiperla dijo sonrojada : - claro que tengo un hermano mayor ahí esta – lo dijo apuntando al castaño y este dijo : - eso quiere decir que se llama como yo? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - asi es niisan el se llama neji…. Naruto neji uzumaki hyuga jijijijiji – a lo que el rubio dijo : - vaya asi que me ocultaste a mi hijo hime-chan? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - si pero ahora hanabi lo cuida ijijiji – a lo que el rubio dijo : - bueno creo que quiero la patria a protestad ya que le dare a mi hijo todo lo que yo no – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla se lo quito a su hermana mayor y dijo abrazando al peluche : - no por favor no me lo quite jefe es mi mejor amigo lo tengo desde que tengo 4 años se lo ruego – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - calma hanabi-chan solo juego es tuyo hinata-chan te lo regalo no tengo ningún derecho a quitarte a neji – a lo que el castaño molesto al rubio con algo que siempre lo hacia enojar : - naruto que no entiendes que soy el novio de tenten? Ya te dije que no estoy disponible jajajja y no vuelvas a llamarme asi – a lo que el rubio le contesto : - me acabas de arruinar el dia idiota y tan contento que desperté abrazado de la mujer mas hermosa del mundo – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo sonrojada : - ay mi amor que cosas dices yo no soy la mas hermosa del mundo – a lo que el rubio que la abrazo por detrás y junto su cara con la de ella le dijo : - claro que lo eres hinata-chan ninguna mujer es mas hermosa que tu mi luna – a lo que la ojiperla solo giro un poco a la derecha para decirle a sus amigos : - ven por que lo amo con locura como no amarlo es hermoso, lindo un amor ay te amo naruto-kun – entonces la rubia que venia le dijo a la ojiperla con un dedo : - hinata ven para aca – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo: - lo siento ino-chan será mas tarde ahora consiento a mi solecito jiijiji – entonces la rubia le dijo tomando a la ojiperla de la mano y separándola del rubio : - te dije que vengas para aca – y empezó a jalar a la ojiperla mientras gritaba : - no me separes de mi naruto-kun por favor ino-chan – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - ve mi amor creo que ino hablara contigo cosas de mujeres y no puedo escucharlas – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo jugando con sus dedos : - voy pero si me das un beso mi amor…me haces sonrojar cuando me llamas tu amor – a lo que el rubio que le robaba un beso en los labios le dijo : - claro hime-chan tu eres mi amor y solo mia – la ojiperla le dijo ya mas tranquila yéndose con la rubia : - y asi será siempre amado mio siempre tuya y solo tuya – entonces el azabache dijo algo que hizo que a la ojiperla se le borrara la sonrisa : - por cierto dobe la señorita shion dijo que quería hablar contigo en su habitacion dijo que te esta esperando – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo al azabache : - lo siento sasuke-kun pero el no se va a acercar a su habitacion hasta que yo este con el no quiero que esa tonta se le acerque a mi hermoso solecito si quiere hablar con el tengo que estar presente yo – y asi la ojiperla se fue con la rubia para ver que quería.

En las afueras del palacio

Se hallaban una banda de ninjas renegados y como líder tenia a nada mas y nadie menos que akiyama asamiya antiguo enemigo del rubio y que este creyo haber matado con su devastación planetaria a lo que el castaño les dice a sus subordinados : - bueno asi que es el aaaah maldito seas naruto uzumaki juro que me las pagaras y una forma de hacerlo es abusando de su mujer que la verdad es hermosa…. Yota como estamos? - a lo que el ninja calvo dijo : - listos akiyama-sama tengo gente en la calle investigando todo - a lo que el castaño dijo : - eso espero pero por si las moscas le tengo una sorpresa a naruto uzumaki gracias a el imbécil de madara u óbito al demonio quien sea logre copiar el proyecto ojo de luna que habían usado en el y en aquella chica cabeza de chicle por lo que tengo a cierto pelinegro jinchuriki del kyuby como sorpresa jajajaja ahora que pensara cuando tenga que pelear consigo mismo – a lo que el ninja calvo dijo : - solo espero que no tengamos que usarlo ya que fue un problema encerrarlo en ese pergamino pero bueno ya que veremos que hacer tenemos que matar a la sacerdotisa para adueñarnos de este pueblo y luego divertirme un rato con ella por que puedo hacerlo no? – a lo que el castaño dijo : - si como sea yota puedes divertirte con ella a mi me gusta aquella chica hija de hiashi hyuga me va a encantar violarla una y otra ves – a lo que el calvo dijo : - y a mi a la rubia esa jajajaja bueno tenemos que hacer muchas cosas ryuji ven para aca – y asi llego el chico y dijo : - en que puedo servirle yota-san? – a lo que el castaño y líder de los rebeldes le dijo : - bueno ryuji ve a investigar si todo esta en orden por lo que veo son los mismos ninjas de la ves pasada y me costo un monton juntar nuevo reclutas bueno sal que esperas tenemos que empezar con el plan ahora – y asi el ninja de rango chunnin salio a la calle en busca de información para derrotar a nuestros héroes.

A unos metros de ahí

Estaba cierta pelinegra ( nanami tsutamara ) diciendo : - te encontré maldito akiyama me las pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano juro que vengare al clan tsutamara por lo que nos hicistes usar a mis hermanos y hermanas como marionetas para tus sucios planes y después me vengare del malnacido hijo del feudal del fuego por lo que me hizo si no hubiese sido por naruto-kun… ( _aaaaah naruto-kun aun pienso en ti mi rubio hermoso además por mas que quise hacerme a la idea de que solo te deseaba, que solo quería pasar una noche en tus brazos mientras me haces tu mujer quería que tus manos me toquen además de que eres demasiado poderoso que me haces delirar pero no… todo eso me lleva a una conclusión que pensé que nunca me iba a pasar : me enamore de ti si asi es naruto uzumaki te amo y no me da pena decirlo lastima que la tonta hyuga es tu dueña por que es ella? la que puede tocarte todas las noches por que es ella? la que puede decirte que te ama por que es ella? la que puede besarte las veces que quiera lastima que ella es la dueña de tus te amo, de tus labios, de tu cuerpo, de tu corazón yo quisiera tener la minúscula oportunidad de volverte a besar como lo hice aquella ves mientras peleábamos… _) –

Flashback

Estaba una pelinegra sentada en una fogata improvisada mientras pensaba : - ( _con un demonio llevo tres días sin comer se me perdió mi dinero y ahora me muero de frio lo bueno es que encontré un lago donde abastecerme de agua bueno ya que… _) – cuando de repente se oyen tres voces : - oye naruto no te tardes tenemos que completar esta misión rápido… cierto dobe no tardes como siempre eres un perdedor jajaja – a lo que la tercera voz dijo : - en un momento voy sakura-chan y vete al infierno teme solo recojo un poco de agua para la cantimplora – a lo que el azabache contesto : - vamos no tardes naruto recuerda que si quieres ascender a jounnin tenemos que tener un buen resultado amigo – a lo que el rubio le contesto : - si sasuke no tardo vayan preparando las carpas – a lo que la pelirosa le dijo : - eso si que no… tu lo haras idiota ya te gusto que seamos nosotros quienes montemos las carpas asi que no te preocupes las carpas no se iran a ningún lado – a lo que el rubio contesto con lagrimas estilo anime : - eres mala sakura-chan dattebayo – entonces la pelinegra pensó que seria un blanco fácil pero al percatarse de quien era dijo en su mente : - ( _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah es naruto uzumaki el héroe de konoha y de la 4ta gran guerra ninja pero ahora que lo noto… _( dijo algo sonrojada ) _es muy guapo y varonil solo espero que no sea de esos tipos caballerosos la verdad me chocan esos tipos yo quiero a un hombre rudo, fuerte y que no le importe alzarle la mano a una kunoichi solo por el hecho de ser mujer… un momento el fue el que destruyo el palacio del hijo del feudal del fuego osea que es mi salvador paso mucho tiempo para volvernos a ver guapo pero lo siento no he comido en días y la verdad me siento muy débil asi que no me queda de otra que robarte lo que tengas _) oye es mejor que me des todo lo que tengas si no quieres que te mate – a lo que el rubio contesto muy seguro de si : - uuuy que miedo me das y si no quiero que? ( _no se por que pero creo que conozco a esta chica de algún lado vamos naruto has memoria _) – entonces la pelinegra le dijo : - tendre que matarte por que me imagino que has de ser un caballero que no pelea con mujeres – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - por favor eso diceselo a shino la verdad yo no tengo esos problemas con gusto te pateare el lindo trasero que tienes asi que adelante intenta golpearme – a lo que la pelinegra se sonrojo pensó y luego dijo : - ( _a caso dijo que tengo un lindo trasero? bueno si lo tengo pero es la primera vez que alguien me lo dice con lujo de vulgaridad y la verdad eso me gusta mucho presiento que podría enamorarme de ti naruto-kun…. Un momento jamas le he llamado a un chico tan cortésmente a caso será que con solo 5 minutos me robaste el corazón? Pero me imagino que ese galan ha de tener a cientos de chicas tras el _) esa no es forma de hablarle a una dama idiota – entonces el rubio que aun se hallaba parado sin hacer nada dijo : - bueno tu dijiste que no te gustan los caballeros asi que ahora te aguantas bonita no que ibas a golpearme ven te reto pero te hare lo que nadie te ha hecho – la chica se sonrojo mas y pensó : - ( _aaaaaaaaah ningún hombre me habia hablado asi bueno si pero ese bastardo del hijo del feudal del fuego solia violarme el muy maldito juro que si algún dia nos encontramos te matare volviendo a lo otro por dios naruto-kun dime mas si quieres venir a golpearme hazlo corazón que con gusto dejare que tus manos me toquen _) tonto me subestimas – y se le lanzo al rubio mientras este pensaba : - ( _donde la conozco maldita sea no lo recuerdo… solo me acuerdo de ella de hinata-chan donde estaras que estaras haciendo me pregunto si pensara en mi como yo lo hago por dios tengo que agarrar valor para declararme ya que esos idiotas de sus pretendientes no la dejan en paz te juro hinata hyuga que tu seras mi mujer! Bueno ahora tengo que dejar de pensar en ti preciosa hinata tengo que derrotar a esta chica _) – entonces la pelinegra le acerto un buen golpe en la cara cosa que hizo que el rubio volara un par de metros a lo que le dijo a la chica : - vaya preciosa pegas duro eso me gusta – la pelinegra le dijo sonrojada : - me llamaste preciosa? Mmm gracias ( _dios dijo que soy preciosa! Y tu eres un adonis guapo no hay duda tu seras mi hombre naruto uzumaki _) – lo ultimo lo dijo tan bajito que el rubio no escucho dándole un golpe en el estomago a la pelinegra cosa que hizo que la chica se cayera semidesmayada y pensara : - ( _por dios como pega! No puede ser que me haya derrotado de un golpe pero a pesar de que me siento muy débil siendo honesta aun recuperada y al cien me hubiese derrotado ahora lo único que quiero es que ese hermoso rubio sea mio y solo mio si es necesario peleare por el lo juro _) ya no me golpees mas siendo honesta llevo tres días sin comer por lo que la verdad no tengo muchas fuerzas – entonces el rubio tronando sus puños dijo : - lo siento pero en ese cuento no caigo ahora te hare pagar por haberme golpeado dime que prefieres te muelo físicamente o con genjutsu? – a lo que la pelinegra pensó : - ( _genial no esta jugando bueno me lo gane por pensar que podría ganarle ahora de recibir el castigo _) esta bien genjutsu por favor y hazlo rápido que la verdad estoy muy débil – entonces la pelinegra bajo el rostro esperando la golpiza del rubio pero esta nunca llego ya que el rubio se habia dado cuenta que le decía la verdad por lo que la chica dijo : - no que me ibas a triturar hazlo ya perdi que te detiene? – entonces el rubio se acerco a pocos centímetros de su rostro haciendo que la pelinegra casi se desmayara ( algo muy poco común en ella ) por lo que el rubio le dijo : - por lo que veo no me mientes… si necesitabas ayuda nada mas lo hubieses pedido – a lo que la pelinegra le dijo algo molesta y asustada : - si y al final cobrándome la ayuda queriéndote propasar conmigo no gracias – a lo que el rubio la tomo entre sus brazos y le dijo de una manera muy tranquila y sincera : - el que me pelee con mujeres no quiere decir que sea de esos depravados que se propasan con las mujeres si las golpeo pero cuando ellas me golpean primero no se me da hacer esas cosas asi que vamos te acompaño a tu tienda para que descanses – a lo que la chica pensó muy sonrojada : - ( _aaaaay enserio no mientes no hay duda no hay chica que no se enamore de ti si eres un amor muy lindo y ahora que estoy siendo cargada por ti me siento tan feliz, tan segura, tan querida me proteges como si fuera lo mas importante para ti no hay duda tu novia ha de ser la chica mas envidiada de tu aldea no la conozco y ya le tengo envidia yo quisiera un hombre como tu naruto-kun tendras una mujer que te haga feliz? Que preguntas hago claro que la tiene toda chica desea un hombre como tu al menos llevo diez minutos de conocerlo y ya quiero hacerlo mio _) mmm gracias por cargarme pero es que no tengo tienda además me imagino que alguien te espera – a lo que el rubio contesto : - a lo dices por sakura-chan y el teme aaaa no te preocupes esperame un minuto ahora vuelvo – entonces el rubio la bajo de la forma mas delicada y caballerosamente que pudo y se fue mientras la pelinegra seguía metida en sus pensamientos : - ( _kyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! No hay duda este hombre es único me trato como a toda una dama ahora si lo pensaba ahora lo confirmo ese bombom de hombre a de tener a cientos de mujeres que lo quieren para ellas pero ahora tengo algo claro lo quiero para mi quiero hacerlo mi hombre, mi esposo, y quiero que el me haga su mujer, que me lo haga toda las noches por que me imagino que si es una fiera peleando ha de ser un animal en la cama jijijij soy una pequeña pervertida que digo una pequeña soy una grande jejejeje bueno que te traeras naruto uzumaki con que me sorprenderas? Ahora veo que el amor a primera vista existe por que me acabo de enamorar de ti naruto-kun o tal ves sea solo deseo si solo es eso para mi que solo deseo una noche de pasión contigo jajaja yo enamorarme que cosas digo _) – en eso llega el rubio con una mochila y le dice : - bueno ya volvi amiga por cierto cual es tu nombre? – la chica se volvió a sonrojar y dijo muy apenada : - me llamo nanami… nanami tsutamara y cual es el tuyo? – entonces el rubio se paro y empezó a moverse tal y como lo hacia su maestro ( jiraiya ) : - soy el protector de los débiles, el amigo de todos los niños jajajaj a no ese es chabelo jajaja el aspirante numero uno a hokage, el relámpago naranja de konoha, el héroe de konoha y la 4ta gran guerra ninja todos me conocen como naruto uzumaki-sama – y empezó a mover su cabeza como el viejo pervertido y dijo apenado : - para que me muevo como ero-sannin si ni tengo el pelo largo jajajaja dattebayo! – la pelinegra con una sonrisa pensó : - ( _no solo es un galan de hombre, un caballero y un amor sino que también es muy divertido jijijiji me imagino que ha de tener muchos amigos y ahora estoy en esa lista pero yo hare que me quite de esa y me pase a otra donde solo puede ver una : su mujer solo eso quiero _) esa palabra que dices… - a lo que el rubio le contesto : - ya se suena estúpida pero es un defecto de familia mi madre solia decir tebane o dattebane jajaja dattebayo! – a lo que la pelinegra sonrojada y ocultandolo con su cabello dijo : - no es estúpida es muy linda naruto-kun – el rubio se le quito la sonrisa y puso otra muy nostálgica y triste cosa que hizo a la pelinegra disculparse : - perdón dije algo malo naruto-kun? – a lo que el rubio dijo algo deprimido : - aaaa no te preocupes es que solo una persona me dice naruto-kun y me hiciste recordarla ( _solo hinata me llama asi lastima que ella ama a alguien mas por que te amare tanto hinata hyuga por que? _) – a lo que la chica le dijo : - es una mujer o una persona importante para ti? – a lo que el rubio contesto : - si es un persona muy importante para mi pero dejemos de hablar de eso cuéntame de ti – en eso el rubio se dio cuenta que la pelinegra estaba temblando ya que hacia algo de frio por lo que se quito chaqueta la pelinegra al notar esto empezó a volar su imaginación : - ( _sabia que eras como todos me quieres cobrar de esa forma verdad? Aunque mira que torso tan esculpido y sexi hazme lo que quieras amor que ahora hare caso a el dicho flojita y cooperando jijjijiji _) – entonces el rubio le puso la chaqueta a la pelinegra cosa que hizo a la chica sonrojarse a mas no poder y le dijo : - ten acabo de notar que tienes frio con esto estaras caliente – entonces el rubio al ponerle la chaqueta miro hacia abajo y noto que la chica tenia un muy pronunciado busto acompañado de un escote que deja poco a la imaginación ya que se le miraba gran parte de este y pensó : - ( _aaaaah demonios maldito seas ero-sannin me pegaste lo pervertido has de estar feliz con eso verdad viejo senil? Has de estar bailando de felicidad que me converti en ti un pervertido _) – entonces la chica le dijo al rubio : - pasa algo naruto-kun? – a lo que la chica vio que el rubio andaba algo sonrojado por lo que se dio cuenta de que miraba y era el pronunciado escote que traía por lo que pensó : - ( _aaaaa vaya naruto-kun eres algo pervertido eh? Veo que me estas mirando los pechos y la verdad me gusta que me veas de esa manera nada santa aaaaaa le dare una magnifica vista moviéndome un poco mas para atras consideralo un premio guapo y hoy que no me puse sostén jejeje te gusta lo que ves naruto-kun? Te gustan mis pechos? Por lo que veo te gusta mi trasero aaah de cuando aquí soy tan pervertida aaa son cosas de la edad me imagino además tu también con tu malla ninja te ves tan sexi que me haces derretir cual hielo al sol te enmarca tu hermoso torso ya me lo imagino sin ella jejeje _) que tanto me ves naruto-kun? – el rubio al sentirse observado se hizo para atrás pero tropezó con una raíz que estaba fuera de la tierra haciendo que se fuera de espaldas y la pelinegra con el entonces ambos cayeron al suelo ( claro la pelinegra encima del rubio ) entonces el rubio apenado dijo : - lo siento nanami no es lo que piensas – a lo que la pelinegra muy juguetona y sexi le dijo : - y que es lo que pienso guapo? – el rubio le contesto sin un pelo en la lengua : - no pienses que te miraba los pechos nanami lo siento enserio – a lo que la pelinegra le dijo mientras trazaba con uno de sus dedos círculos en el pecho del rubio : - no te preocupes guapo si lo haces de hecho no me molesta en lo absoluto me gusta que los mires puedes hacerlo si quieres – a lo que el rubio le dijo algo sonrojado : - no nanami juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer – a lo que la pelinegra le dijo como una niña de cinco años : - pero yo quiero que lo hagas naruto-kun enserio no me molesta es mas miralos un poco mas – la pelinegra con una mano obligo al rubio que la mirara por lo que este casi muere desangrado y le dijo : - nanami no por favor – a lo que la pelinegra le dijo : - vamos precioso yo se que quieres mirarlos hazlo no me molesta me encanta que me mires con esa mirada nada decente que tienes en este momento – a lo que el rubio pensó y después dijo : - ( _aaaah se dio cuenta de que soy un pervertido maldito seas ero-sannin _) no enserio nanami no es lo que piensas – a lo que la pelinegra no lo soporto mas y presa de la lujuria puso la cara del rubio en sus pechos cosa que hizo al rubio le diera un ataque de nervios mientras esta decía : - aaaaaah naruto-kun tu cara es tan suave en mi pechos vamos no te contengas – a lo que el rubio no soporto mas y saco su cara de los pechos de la pelinegra y dijo : - nanami que te pasa? Por que haces esto – a lo que la pelinegra le dijo : - fácil rubio hermoso por que en diez minutos en los que peleamos y esta caballerosidad tuya solo lograron una cosa : el que hiciera desearte en mi cama… te deseo naruto-kun – a lo que el rubio con una sonrisa entre nerviosa y asustada dijo : - que cosas dices nanami nos acabamos de conocer tu no puedes desearme – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - no son tonterías es la verdad con solo diez minutos conociéndote me acabo de dar cuenta que quiero pasar una noche contigo – a lo que el rubio dijo : - lo siento nanami yo no puedo por que… - la pelinegra vio que el rubio se sonrojo de sobremanera y dijo con una sonrisa picara : - no me digas que eres virgen no me imagino a alguien como tu aun asi me imagino que has de tener a cientos de mujeres tras de ti – a lo que el rubio apenado le dijo : - eso es lo que tu crees quien te puede querer siendo el contenedor de un demonio en tu interior pero bueno menos mal que el y yo ya somos compañeros antes todo mundo me temia y me odiaba pero ahora la mayoría me aprecia por lo que hice algunos son sinceros pero otros no bueno ya que – a lo que la pelinegra le contesto : - a mi eso no me importa naruto-kun, yo no tendría problemas por que eres el jinchuriiki del kyuby todos tenemos defectos y secretos yo con gusto saldría contigo a donde sea si tu me lo pidieras seria tu mujer – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - que cosas dices nanami bueno te regalo la chaqueta y no te preocupes por donde dormir aquí te dejo mi tienda para que descanses – a lo que la pelinegra se sonrojo y le dijo al rubio : - jamas alguien habia hecho algo tan lindo por mi naruto-kun tu dices que nadie te quiere pero por lo que me has demostrado en este corto tiempo podría jurar que hay por lo menos tres chicas que se mueren por ti y me uno a esas chicas ya que en estos momentos me acabas de robar el corazón – entonces se acerco al rubio quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro y el rubio dijo : - que pasa nanami por que te me acercas tanto? – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - ya te han besado naruto-kun? – a lo que el rubio al recordar como fue su primer beso le dijo asqueado : - si nanami pero eso fue lo peor de mi vida ya que no fue una chica quien me beso no pienses mal fue un accidente y bueno después me beso una chica pero era para matarme y creo que eso es todo ( _y desde que hinata-chan se me confeso solo he soñado con algún dia probar sus labios me imagino a que sabran tal ves sean muy dulces algún dia los probare lo juro _) – a lo que la pelinegra le dijo antes de probar sus labios : - pues por que tengo muchas ganas de probar tus labios naruto-kun quiero saber a que saben me imagino que han de ser muy deliciosos – y asi la pelinegra no le dio chance al rubio de moverse y que le planta tremendo beso en los labios mientras pensaba y cerraba los ojos para disfrutar mas del beso : - ( _tal y como lo pensé son extremadamente deliciosos ahora te disfrutare un rato guapo ya que para que me quite por lo menos necesitaras 10 minutos jejeje que dichosa soy ser la primera chica que lo besa son tan dulces, exquisitos, tan suaves por dios presiento que con un beso me volveré adicta a tu sabor presiento que acabare como las demás naruto-kun enamorada de ti _) – a lo que el rubio que sentía como la pelinegra lo besaba con tanta amor y pasión pensó : - ( _por dios asi saben los labios de una mujer enamorada? Eso quiere decir que no me mentia? Que cosas digo nadie se puede enamorar de alguien en media hora de conocerse pero bueno existe el dicho de amor a primera vista pero no creo _) – y después de tanto beso el rubio empezo a ceder entonces la pelinegra dijo : - por lo que veo te gusto que te besara y yo te mentiría si te digo que no me gusto por que la verdad me encanto asi que ven aquí – y que lo vuelve a besar entonces el rubio se separo y dijo : - no nanami esto no es correcto por favor no lo hagas te mentiría si te digo que no me gusto pero la verdad yo quiero a alguien mas – a lo que la pelinegra le dijo : - vamos amor yo se que te gusto el beso que te acabo de dar pero acaso esa chica para ti es tan importante? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - si para mi es muy importante asi que adiós nanami me gusto conocerte y si quieres podemos ser amigos pero por favor no ansies a mas por que yo quiero a otra chica asi que adiós y cuídate espero verte pronto – a lo que la pelinegra tomo al rubio de los hombros y dijo : - esta bien naruto-kun espero verte muy pronto y no me pidas que me rinda por que no lo hare te juro que si tu me lo pides te hare que te olvides de ella la verdad me gustaste desde que te vi y ansio volver a probar tus deliciosos labios cuídate lindo no quisiera saber que te hicieron daño por que yo nanami tsutamara prometo que me volveré tu mujer naruto uzumaki desde este momento soy tuya y solo tuya si me vuelves a ver y quieres tomarme hazlo amor que con gusto aceptare nos vemos – entonces el rubio le contesto : - nanami no digas esas cosas con gusto acepto ser tu amigo pero solo eso por favor - y asi el rubio se fue con sus amigos para terminar su misión.

Fin flashback

Y asi la pelinegra al ver como los rebeldes hacían planes dijo : - ya caeras akiyama moriras como un perro… y cuanto a ti amor mio espero verte pronto para volver a robarte un beso aunque eso me pueda costar la vida con la hyuga pero al menos moriré feliz saber que lo ultimo que probe fueron tus dulces labios – en eso llega uno de los subordinados de la chica y le dijo : - nanami-sama estamos listos esperamos sus ordenes – a lo que la pelinegra le dijo : - por ahora no akuma dejemos que estos idiotas se confíen de que tienen este pueblo en sus manos ahora tenemos que saber cuales son los ninjas de konoha que trajo la pelos de elote esa – a lo que el moreno contesto : - pues son 4 equipos nanami-sama entre ellos hay 4 chunnin, 5 jounnin y 4 de los 5 nuevos legendarios sannin de konoha pero los que mas resaltan son un rubio que anda todo de negro y una chica de pelo negro-azulado de ojos perlas – entonces en el rostro de la pelinegra se puso de un tono carmín y dijo apenada : - a caso dijiste que hay un rubio entre ellos akuma? – a lo que el moreno dijo : - asi es nanami-sama es un rubio de ojos azules y marcas en la cara creo que parecen bigotes como si fueran los de un zorro por lo que veo es algo hiperactivo y loco – a lo que la chica dijo aun mas sonrojada cosa que al moreno no le paso desapercibido : - y por eso es que me trae tan enamorada… ese lindo rostro con sus marquitas que parecen bigotes, sus ojos azules como el cielo, su cabello tan rubio como los rayos del sol, su piel blanca algo bronceada por dios ese chico es inolvidable – a lo que el moreno le dijo : - vaya es ese chico el que le trae tan enamorada nanami-sama el es el famoso naruto uzumaki? Vaya que loco dicen que es todo un sanguinario pero parece un chico normal y buena onda – a lo que la pelinegra sonrojada le dijo : - calla akuma! No estoy enamorada de el! Si dicen que es un sanguinario es por que no lo conocen el es todo un caballero, hiperactivo algo loco pero con un gran corazón, es muy divertido un gran amigo, un amor de hombre, un lindo y si sigo hablando de el no acabo en un mes – a lo que el chico dijo algo asustado : - lo siento nanami-sama bueno me retiro ire por algo de comer tengo hambre – a lo que la pelinegra le dijo antes de irse : - aaa esta bien akuma provecho yo seguire aquí pensando un rato – a lo que el moreno dijo : - bueno no piense tanto en naruto-sama que se va a caer del árbol nanami-sama jajajaj chaito – a lo que la pelinegra dijo con ganas de matarlo : - espera a que baje del árbol akuma te matare por burlarte de naruto-kun – a lo que el moreno que era el mejor amigo de la pelinegra le dijo con corazones en los ojos burlándose de la pelinegra : - ay naruto-kun te amo jajajaja claro que acepto casarme contigo naruto-kun!, estaremos juntos por siempre naruto-kun! jajajajajaja – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - ahora si te mato akuma ven aquí – a lo que el moreno se va como alma que lleva el diablo : - eso si me alcanza nanami-sama jajajajaja naruto-kun te amo! Jajajajajaja – la pelinegra vio que el moreno salio con llamas en los pies no se movio entonces solo dijo muy emocionada y tomando sus manos : - estas aquí naruto-kun estas aquí! Lo malo es que tu mujer esta contigo pero no me importa estare feliz por verte aunque sea un rato y apenas te separes de hinata hare un movimiento desde hace mas de un año que sueño con volver a besarte mi amor ya que la ultima ves que trate la hyuga esa me dio una golpiza pero ya que te vere pronto naruto-kun no tienes la idea de lo feliz que me siento que estamos en el mismo pueblo! – y asi la pelinegra siguio espiando a los rebeldes en busca de su venganza y pensando en su rubio amado para volverlo a ver.

Con hinata e ino

Estaba la rubia tirando de la ojiperla cuando la segunda le dice a la primera : - que pasa ino-chan por que tanta prisa? – a lo que la rubia le dijo ya que habían llegado a la habitacion de las chicas y no habia nadie asi que cerro con llave la puerta y dijo : - hinata la ropa – a lo que la ojiperla le contesto confundida : - que? La ropa? – a lo que la rubia le dijo : - si hinata que te quites la ropa – a lo que la ojiperla contesto sonrojada : - aquí ino-chan? Me da pena no estamos en tu consultorio o en mi casa me muero de vergüenza – a lo que la rubia le dijo : - vamos hinata antes de que shion note que ya llegaron – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo sonrojada : - esta bien ino-chan – entonces la ojiperla empezó a desvestirse y una ves que se quito la ropa exterior la rubia dijo : - con eso esta bien hinata no es necesario que te quites la ropa interior y que te dije la ultima ves? – la ojiperla por mas que recordó dijo : - pues no lo recuerdo ino-chan podrias recordármelo – a lo que la rubia le dijo mientras sacaba un poco de maquillaje de su bolsa : - te he dicho que si naruto te deja marcas te las maquilles bien ya que no quieres que neji las vea y mate a naruto no? – a lo que la ojiperla se aterro y dijo : - no no quiero que neji-niisan las vea no quiero que le haga daño a mi solecito – a lo que la rubia que la observaba mejor le dijo : - vaya ese naruto no deja ningún lugar de tu cuerpo sin marcarte eh hinata? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo sonrojada : - bueno ino-chan lo que pasa es que a mi me gusta que naruto deje sus marcas en mi cuerpo ya que para mi son sus marcas de amor jijijijiji – a lo que la rubia le dijo mientras seguía revisándola : - bueno hinata si tu lo dices pero mira cuantas te dejo sobre todo en tus pechos y el las piernas y ni hablar las que tienes en el cuello y en el abdomen – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo aun mas sonrojada : - bueno ino-chan es que son las partes donde mas le gusta a naruto-kun marcarme ademas a mi me gusta que me bese ahí y si tu vieras las marcas que yo le dejo jiijiji – a lo que la rubia le dice : - eres una condenadota hinata esa cara de niña linda e inocente ya no te la creo si eres toda una pervertidota hinata – a lo que la ojiperla le dice : - tal ves y si lo sea ino-chan pero lo soy en nombre del amor ya que lo que hago lo hago con solo un hombre y ese hombre es el que amo con toda mi alma y mi corazón – a lo que la rubia dijo : - esta bien, esta bien ya no digo nada hinata al menos estas usando protección verdad? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - últimamente todo el mundo me dice que use protección eso seria si lo hiciera con otros hombres ino-chan pero yo solo lo hago con uno por lo que no veo la necesidad – a lo que la rubia le dijo : - pero hinata te podría llegar una infección y esas no son solo por tener relaciones sino que te dan por usar ropa muy ajustada o por estar en un baño publico sucio no solo por lo que tu piensas – a lo que la ojiperla le contesto tranquila : - si ino-chan estoy usando protección por eso de los baños públicos pero ropa ajustada me has visto con ese tipo de ropa? Ni para mi solecito visto asi… - entonces la rubia le dijo con una sonrisa picara : - claro nunca te he visto con ese tipo de ropa pero si cierto rubio idiota te lo pidiera cambiarias todo tu guardarropa jejeje – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo en tono de berrinche : - que no le digas idiota a mi naruto-kun!... pero si el me lo pidiera lo haría a el no puedo negarle nada si lo amo tanto jijijij – entonces la rubia le dijo : - que novedad eh si naruto dice una cosa y enseguida vas a hacerla hinata pero bueno lo que hace el amor no? – la ojiperla asiente con la cabeza y la rubia hablo de nuevo : - bueno hinata ya puedes vestirte ya acabe y toma por si las moscas y bueno revise a hanabi… - a lo que la ojiperla le dijo mientras se vestia : - y bueno como esta? No me digas que le hiciste lo mismo que a mi ino-chan ella en esos temas es mas penosa que yo – a lo que la rubia le contesto : - ni que lo digas hinata… lo que te puedo decir es que hanabi ya esta convirtiéndose en una linda mujercita y pues bueno por lo que veo le esta empezando a llegar su periodo aunque muy tarde para su edad a mi me llego a los diez años y casi me muero ya que no sabia pero ahora te puedo decir que solo esta creciendo – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - eso me alegra ino-chan aunque tienes razón a mi me llego un año antes que a ti pero ese no es el tema esta bien se encuentra sana? – a lo que a rubia le contesto : - si hinata le hice un chequeo corporal mientras que sakura la checo internamente y no encontramos anomalías esta sana pero si se entera que tu nos dijiste que la checaramos te matara – entonces apareció la pequeña ojiperla que venia a decirle a su hermana que el rubio la buscaba y le dijo : - asi que por ordenes tuyas ino me toco como me toco ayer? Esto solo acabara en una cosa : no llegas a tu boda – a lo que la ojiperla le contesto a su hermanita : - por que no llegare a mi boda hanabi? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla le dijo con la muerte en los ojos : - por que ahora mismo te mato! – entonces la pequeña ojiperla toma a su hermana mayor del cuello mientras la ojiperla rogaba por su vida : - hanabi hice lo que hice por que te miraba extraña no por que quería molestarte – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla le dijo mientras la seguía ahorcando : - si pero no pudiste mandarme con alguien menos pervertida? Casi me muero en que ino me reviso ayer por dios como puede ser tu medico – a lo que la rubia le dijo algo molesta : - oye da gracias a dios que te cheque bien y no fue tsunade-sama – a lo que la ojiperla se dijo : - sabia que le debía haber dicho a shizune-san… pero hanabi… ino-chan es de las mejores médicos no te iba a enviar con alguien desconocido por eso te envie con mi medico de confianza ya se que esta algo loca pero es un buen ninja medico – entonces la pequeña ojiperla le dijo ya que la habia soltado : - aaaaah para que discutir ya descargue mi coraje contigo la próxima ves si quieres que vaya al medico solo dimelo que yo escojere con quien ir la próxima ves ni loca vuelvo ir con ino mejor hare que sakura me cheque la próxima ves – a lo que la ojiperla aun recuperando el aire le dijo : - esta bien hanabi perdón pero lo hacia por que te miraba extraña – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla le dijo a su hermana : - ya te lo dijeron son cosas de la edad que no pasaste por lo mismo que yo? Bueno me voy y no te preocupes no estoy molesta aaah y el jefe te busca hermana ya que la rubia esa esta ordenando que se presente ante ella que por mas que quiso hacer tiempo para que estuvieras con el no pudo por lo que fue el solo a verla – y asi la pequeña ojiperla se fue dejando a estas dos ultimas y a la rubia algo deprimida con una aura negra : - que malas son conmigo la próxima ves las mando a freir espárragos – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - bueno vamos ino-chan esa tonta de shion algo se trae y no quiero dejarla sola con mi naruto-kun – la rubia asintió y asi se fueron en busca del rubio.

Con shion

Estaba la sacerdotisa pensando cuando algo toca su puerta por lo que dice : - quien es? – a lo que la voz de la puerta le dice : - soy naruto abre la puerta shion – lo que no sabia el rubio es que la sacerdotisa se estaba terminando de bañar y solo se hallaba en ropa interior por lo que la sacerdotisa pensó : - ( _es naruto-kun que oportunidad se me acaba de presentar además de que hinata no esta con el y yo en ropa interior bueno naruto-kun quiero que mires mi cuerpo que solo estoy reservando para ti amor mio _) pasa naruto-kun y cierra la puerta – entonces el rubio entro y dijo mientras cerraba la puerta pero no habia volteado a mirar a la sacerdotisa : - aaah que bien y dime en que te puedo ayudar shion? – entonces el rubio volteo a ver y se dio cuenta que la sacerdotisa estaba en ropa interior y dijo : - shion tapate no ves que estoy aquí! – a lo que la rubia que se acercaba le dijo con un tono muy sensual : - tu me puedes ayudar en lo que sea naruto-kun… y no quiero taparme hace calor y que tiene si estas aquí quiero que me mires y dime te gusta mi cuerpo? – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - bueno shion me imagino que a muchos le has de gustar pero yo solo te quiero como mi amiga y claro que es hermoso tu cuerpo pero que pretendes? – a lo que la rubia ya habia acorralado al rubio detrás de la puerta y le dijo : - si le gusto a muchos hombres pero a mi solo me gustas tu y gracias naruto-kun pero este cuerpo y toda yo te pertenecen solo a ti se que quieres tocarme hazlo – entonces la sacerdotisa tomo la mano del rubio y la puso en su cintura haciendo que el rubio dijera : - por favor shion no hagas esto te lo ruego – a lo que la sacerdotisa le dijo : - vamos naruto-kun tócame por favor quiero sentir tus manos en mi cuerpo además tu prometiste que me darias una hija y desde entonces he esperado a que me cumplas… yo te amo naruto-kun y solo quiero que el hombre al que tanto amo me haga su mujer ya que no quiero entregarme a otro hombre que no seas tu – a lo que el rubio dijo : - pero shion yo tengo novia me casare el domingo yo te quiero pero como una buena amiga y solo eso – a lo que la sacerdotisa tomo la mano del rubio con la suya y la puso en uno de sus pechos y dijo : - vamos naruto-kun no te parezco atractiva? Tócame por favor… mira el conjunto que me puse para ti aunque tu no me ames yo a ti si y te lo dire hasta el ultimo de mis días te amo naruto-kun – el rubio miro lo que la sacerdotisa tenia puesto y pensó : - ( _por dios estoy empezando a flaquear con un demonio por que tienes que parecerte demasiado a mi hermosa hinata-chan…. Hinata-chan AUXILIO! _) – entonces una voz se escucho en la cabeza del rubio que no era otra que la ojiperla : - ( _que te pasa mi amor por que gritas de esa manera? _) – a lo que el rubio le contesto : - ( _ lo que pasa es que estoy en la habitacion de shion y ella esta casi desnuda frente a mi y la verdad estoy empezando a flaquear por que tiene un gran parecido contigo por favor ayúdame _) – entonces la sacerdotisa hace algo que el rubio ya no soporta : lo besa y la chica le dijo : - déjame probar el exquisito sabor de tus labios naruto-kun – y entonces el rubio ya no soporta mas y la toma de los glúteos y la pega hacia a el cosa que hace a la sacerdotisa alegrarse entonces el rubio la empieza a tocar y le dice a la chica : - querias que te toque no? Ahora te aguantas – a lo que la sacerdotisa le contesto ya presa de la lujuria ya que el rubio la estaba volviendo loca con la manera en la que la tocaba : - claro que me aguantare naruto-kun aaaaah que manera de tocarme por favor no pares hazme tu mujer de las formas que tu quieras y por nada del mundo pares de besarme ya que no quiero dejar de sentir tu sabor en mis labios – entonces la voz de la ojiperla sono en la cabeza del rubio haciendo que este pare en seco : - ( _mi amor para esa chica no soy yo se que se parece demasiado a mi para que te confundas pero esa chica no soy YO! Es shion si quieres tocarme a mi hazlo pero a ella no _) – entonces el rubio paro en seco y la sacerdotisa pregunto toda turbada : - aaaaaaaaaah por que paras mi amado no ves que lo estaba disfrutando mucho? Vuelveme a tocar si? – entonces el rubio callo de rodillas y dijo : - por kamy que acabo de hacer esto no esta bien me voy – y entonces el rubio desaparecio en un rayo negro mientras la sacerdotisa se ponía una bata y abrir la puerta para decir : - a donde fuiste naruto-kun? Ven a terminar lo que empezaste no me puedes dejar asi mi amor – pero entonces otro rayo negro apareció y le dijo : - el no es tu amor es mio y ahora que el se fue te hare pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi naruto-kun! – entonces la ojiperla se le lanzo pero gracias a que llego la rubia que la detuvo justo a tiempo mientras le decía : - calmate hinata no puedes hacer nada es quien nos contrato para la misión – entonces la ojiperla le dijo a la rubia aun molesta : - al diablo la misión ino-chan esa estúpida no vuelve a tocar a mi naruto-kun por que ahora mismo la mato – a lo que la sacerdotisa que ya se habia vestido dijo : - jajajaja ya quisieras estúpida ven aquí y te hare tragar tus palabras y ahora que se que naruto-kun flaquea cada ves que me ve hare hasta lo imposible para quitártelo tonta! – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo a la sacerdotisa haciendo que se le quitara la sonrisa a la segunda : - eso es obvio flaquea por que te confunde conmigo pero hasta el sabe que tu y yo somos muy diferentes tu piel es mas morena que la mia segunda tu eres rubia y yo morena tercera tus ojos son violetas y los mios perlas cuarta tu eres una prepotente y presumida y yo no quinta tu solo eres una vil copia de tienda barata mia y crees por que mi amado naruto-kun se confundio una ves pasara una segunda? Eres una verdadera estúpida si crees eso – a lo que la sacerdotisa ya furiosa le mete un puñetazo a la ojiperla haciendo que la ojiperla y la rubia calleran al suelo y le contesto : - si soy una estúpida ven aquí y dimelo en mi cara – a lo que la ojiperla le devolvió el puñetazo y le dice : - con mucho gusto estúpida creeme que gozare romperte los huesos uno a uno – y que la ojiperla empieza a moler a golpes a la sacerdotisa mientras la rubia trataba de detenerlas sin éxito alguno cuando llegan el azabache y el castaño a separarlas pero cuando el castaño iba a agarrar a la ojiperla apareció el rubio en un rayo negro y asi como llego se fue con la ojiperla con el entonces el azabache le pregunto a la rubia : - ino que demonios paso aquí? – en eso que llegaba la pelirosa y escucho todo lo que la rubia le conto y le dijo a la sacerdotisa algo molesta : - shion no puedo creer que haygas llegado hasta esos extremos ahora por tu culpa naruto se ha de sentir culpable bueno tiene algo de culpa pero para hinata el es la victima en todo esto espero que no hagan algo de lo que se puedan arrepentir – a lo que el castaño algo enojado dijo : - claro que es culpa de naruto que no pudo controlarse? – a lo que la pelirosa le contesto : - que no ves que ellas son idénticas neji? Basta con mirarlas una ves para que te confundas – a lo que el castaño replico : - ni yo entonces sakura que no te acuerdas cuando yumi me acosaba? Era idéntica a tenten hasta el grado de vestirse como ella solo para que la mirara a ver pero yo no me confundi – a lo que el azabache contesto algo enojado : - si idiota como no me he de acordar si cuando esa chica te beso tenten casi te mata a punta de papeles bomba… además de que naruto no es de mente fuerte que se te olvida que sigue siendo el mas idiota de la aldea? – a lo que la pelirosa y la rubia replicaron : - oye eso no es cierto sasuke! – entonces el azabache contesto : - me refiero que el es de mente débil y frágil sabes que a el le afectan demasiado esas cosas ahora me imagino que donde demonios ha de andar y que estará pensando – a lo que el castaño ya mas tranquilo dijo : - como siempre tienes razón sasuke bueno ahora esperar a donde se llevo naruto a hinata-sama – y la sacerdotisa que llevaba tiempo limpiándose la nariz y la boca ya que la ojiperla se las habia roto dijo : - claro que si sakura hare eso y mas por que lo hago por amor además si ellos rompen la que saldrá beneficiada sere yo ya luego me ocupare de hacer que naruto-kun se olvide de esa tonta de una ves por todas – entonces la pequeña ojiperla que habia llegado se le iba a lanzar encima de no haber sido por el castaño que la detuvo : - basta hanabi-sama no podemos hacer nada y shion-sama no dejare que insulte a hinata-sama en mi presencia – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla replico ya casi con lagrimas en los ojos : - no es justo primo neji no voy a permitir que ella insulte a mi hermana y maestra – a lo que el castaño contesto : - no podemos hacer nada hanabi-sama ella es quien nos contrato y estamos a sus servicios – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla contesto algo molesta y reprochándole a su primo : - por que tienes que ser tan recto primo neji eso a veces me molesta demasiado tu rectitud a veces hay que hacer correcto y no lo que manda la misión… yo me largo a buscar a mi hermana – y asi la pequeña ojiperla salio de la habitacion de la sacerdotisa muy molesta con su primo mientras la rubia que checaba a la sacerdotisa le decía a la misma : - bueno ya reconstrui el tabique de tu nariz y no te preocupes estará bien en cuanto a los moretones y el labio roto pues ya detuve el sangrado pero es todo lo que puedo hacer – entonces la sacerdotisa contesto : - muchas gracias bueno ahora agradecería que me dejen sola – a lo que el castaño dijo : - si nos retiramos – entonces la pelirosa dijo : - lo siento neji yo no me voy tengo que decirle unas cuantas cosas a shion – entonces el azabache dijo entre risas : - solo no la mates si? – entonces el castaño volvió a hablar : - he dicho que nos vamos – entonces iban todos a replicar cuando el encapuchado hablo : - ya lo escucharon vámonos ya después buscaremos a esos dos… de nuevo – a los otros no les quedo mas que obedecer mientras se iban diciendo incoherencias hacia la sacerdotisa pero la chica no las escucho ya que estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos : - ( _maldita sea es la segunda ves que me interrumpen mientras me entrego a naruto-kun que no entienden que quiero que me haga su mujer si no hubiese sido por que llego hinata el ahora estaría diciendo mi nombre preso de la lujuria y el gran amor que le tengo mientras me toca con sus grandes y fuertes manos pero como siempre alguien tiene que llegar y arruinarme la fiesta al menos esta ves no todo es perdida ya que golpee a la idiota esa por lo que no me duele tanto al derrota esta ves jejejeje _) – y asi la sacerdotisa se quedo pensando en su habitacion con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Con naruto

Estaba el rubio sentado en un árbol mientras se lastimaba a el mismo : - por dios como puedo ser tan idiota, como puedo ser tan débil que no ves que hinata-chan y shion son muy diferentes? Hinata-chan es muy dulce y shion pues no, hinata-chan tiene el pelo negro y shion es rubia, en el físico ahí si son muy parecidas pero basta saber con tocarlas a ambas que son muy diferentes además de que shion tiene la piel un poco mas oscura que la de hinata-chan que es blanca como la nieve, además los labios de hinata-chan son los mas deliciosos del mundo, mientras que los de shion son solo algo dulces…. No creo que mi hime-chan me perdone esta ves me lo merezco por idiota, por estúpido, por ciego y por ser tan buena persona – entonces el rubio no se dio cuenta que habia alguien detrás de el y que no era otra mas que su mujer que habia escuchado todo cosa que la ojiperla no aguanto mas y lo abrazo por la espalda mientras le decía : - no digas tonterías mi amor yo se que no fue tu culpa no estoy molesta contigo – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - claro que fue mi culpa hinata-chan si no fuera tan débil… - entonces la ojiperla le contesto algo molesta : - claro que no! Tu no eres débil eres el ninja mas poderoso de todo el mundo shinobi naruto-kun – a lo que el rubio le contesto algo triste : - tal ves si sea el ninja mas fuerte como dices pero tengo una mente tan débil que no pude resistirme a shion por el gran parecido que tienen pero a pesar de haber metido la pata a la única mujer que tocaba mientras tocaba a shion era a ti ya que en mi cabeza no hay otra mujer que seas tu – entonces la ojiperla le contesto mientras le levantaba el rostro para que la mirara : - naruto-kun… yo se que la única mujer que ocupa tu cabeza y tu corazón soy yo por que tu eres el único hombre el que es dueño de mi mente y de mi amor además shion si se pintara el cabello de negro seria yo por lo que es normal que te confundieras no me importa si la tocaste por un par de minutos además fue tal y como con nanami – a lo que el rubio dijo extrañado : - y que paso con nanami? Un momento a caso te refieres de… - a lo que la ojiperla le contesto : - si mi amor yo se que la primera ves que lo hicimos tu no eras virgen pero tu seguias pensando que si por que aquella ves que me perdi en tu sub-consiente pude notar algo en tus pensamientos : nanami te emborracho una ves y te hizo lo que quiso mientras estabas asi pero sabes que a pesar de que ella fue la primera en hacerte suyo jamas me puse triste de hecho sentí una gran felicidad por algo que paso… - a lo que el rubio apenado dijo : - lo siento hinata-chan pero pensé que tu no me ibas a aceptar sabiendo que yo no me entregue a ti tal y como tu lo hiciste… como pudiste sentir una gran felicidad si ves a tu futuro marido teniendo relaciones con otra? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - fácil amor mio… lo que no paso en mi tiempo no me afecta además si te entregaste a mi tal y como yo lo hice… yo no aceptarte a caso estas loco mi cielo he soñado quince años con ser tu mujer y ahora que lo soy dejarte por una tontería? Claro que no si te amo mas que a mi yo te necesito para vivir… tal ves nanami y tu hayan tenido sexo o como dices un revolcón pero yo fui la primera y la única chica que te hizo el amor… pero lo que me hizo saltar de felicidad de aquella ves es que a pesar de que la tenias a ella desnuda frente a ti y le hiciste cosas nada santas fue que todo el tiempo la llamaste por mi nombre me volvia loca mientras le decias: hinata te amo y no quiero que me dejes nunca . cosa que a ella le molesto mucho pero no te dejo ya que ella quería lo mismo que yo : hacerte de su propiedad pero la que gano fui yo ya que ella solo te lo hizo una ves mientras que yo te hago el amor todas las noches jijijiji pero lo que sin duda me hizo que me desmayara fue que gritaras mi nombre con tanta fiereza y furia que me volvi loca y desde ese entonces sueño hacerte gritar como ella lo hizo y bueno a veces pienso que tendría que agradecerle a nanami – a lo que el rubio con ojos como platos dijo : - agradecerle! Y eso por que? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo con una sonrisa pervertida y sin un pelo en la lengua : - por que si ella no hubiese tenido relaciones contigo… tu no me harias las cositas que me haces y que tanto me gustan jijijij ahí si logras volverme loca y haces que me desmaye de placer me gusta que me hagas esas cositas que me imagino que ella te enseño hacer ya se soy toda una pervertida pero no me importa ya te lo he dicho tu eres irresistible ya que no me puedo controlar ante tus encantos aunque de tanto hablar sobre las cositas que me haces que me están dando ganas de que me las hagas jijijiji – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - de hecho hinata-chan esas cosas que te vuelven loca que te las hago nadie me las enseño lo aprendi de un libro de ero-sannin – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo fingiendo molestia y sorpresa : - tu leyendo un libro de jiraiya-sama? Eres un pervertido mi amor… - entonces el rubio le dijo a la ojiperla : - pero…. – entonces la ojiperla le contesto : - me encanta que seas un pervertido y me hagas esas cosas nada santas que me haces… haces que me vuelva loca de placer amor mio y ya dejemos eso de shion pero dime su cuerpo es lindo? – a lo que el rubio le dijo extrañado : - a que viene la pregunta? – entonces la ojiperla le dijo de una manera muy dulce haciendo al rubio sonrojar : - solo contesta mi sol – entonces el rubio contesto : - si es lindo hinata-chan no lo puedo negar – entonces la ojiperla pregunto : - y el mio naruto-kun es lindo? – a lo que el rubio dijo muy seguro de si : - no hinata-chan no es lindo… es hermoso el único cuerpo que adoro tocar es el tuyo además tengo que autocontrolarme para no volverme un animal cuando te tengo cerca mio y hacértelo a cada oportunidad que tenga pero no hay otra parte de mi que me dice : detente idiota la vas a lastimar si le pides eso ya que pensara que la amas tan solo por su cuerpo y eso no es verdad… ya que te amo por ser tu, una mujer tan dulce, tan amable, tan tierna, romántica, hermosa en todos los sentidos hinata-chan pero para mi no hay nada mas hermoso que reflejarme en tus ojos de luna esos ojos que me hacen perderme que si por mi fuera te estaría mirando todo el dia directamente a los ojos, tus labios esos dos algodones de azucar que me encantan probar cada ves que puedo hacerlo ya que el dulce sabor de tus labios es adictivo y el mejor de los sabores y creeme ultimamente he estado de dulcería en dulcería a ver si encuentro un sabor mejor que el de tus labios y simplemente no hay nada que se le compare asi que como no encuentro un dulce que me haga sustituir el de tus labios pues pruebo el dulce del cual soy adicto: tu – entonces la ojiperla que ya se hallaba super sonrojada echando vapor por las orejas de tanto cumplido que le hacia su amado y grito : - basta! – a lo que el rubio le dijo algo triste : - no te gusto lo que dije hime-chan? – a lo que la ojiperla le dice asustada : - no es eso amor mio me encanta pero un halago mas y me desmayare de emoción…aunque si quieres que hagamos el amor solo tienes que pedírmelo que yo acepto muy gustosa mi amor pero sabes? todos los días me hago la misma pregunta : por que te amo tanto? y la respuesta es la mas fácil de todas : amo a naruto-kun por ser naruto-kun, amo a naruto-kun por ser el mas dulce de todos los hombres, amo a naruto-kun por ser el mas detallista, amo a naruto-kun por ser muy sensible y romántico, amo a naruto-kun por eso y muchas cosas mas tu me vuelves loquita mi amor y a veces hago cosas sin pensar ya que tu estas acaparando todos mis pensamientos ya que no pienso en nada mas que no seas tu – entonces el rubio muy galante le dijo : - entonces te pongo nerviosa preciosa? – a lo que la ojiperla le contesto sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos : - si mi amor pero quien no se pondría nerviosa con alguien como tu? – entonces el rubio empezó a doblegar a la ojiperla a base de cariñitos y halagos claro no es que estuviese molesta solo lo quería hacer : - y que tanto te pongo nerviosa? – el rubio lo dijo acercándose a los labios de su amada mientras esta le contestaba : - mucho amor a pesar de que nos vamos a casar no puedo evitar temblar cuando te tengo enfrente y mis piernas se vuelven de gelatina ya que tiemblan demasiado por tener a semejante hombre como mi esposo… y hablando de comida no tienes hambre? – la ojiperla ya habia notado que su amado quería volverla loca de amor por lo que el rubio le dijo : - no me cambies la conversación preciosa y dime te gusto? – a lo que la ojiperla ya acorralada por el tronco del árbol ( no es que estuviera de peligro de muerte o algo por el estilo simplemente sentía que se iba a desmayar de emoción ya que su novio jugaba a conquistarla como todos los dias en cualquier momento ) le dijo tartamudeando : - cla…clar…claro q..que me gus…tas naruto-kun por algo nos vamos a casar no? – a lo que el rubio le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla haciendo que la ojiperla se pusiera de todos los rojos disponibles : - eso no contesto mi pregunta hinata-chan y dime por que te gusto? – a lo que la ojiperla que ya no articulaba palabra le dijo algo que el rubio entendio que lo amaba : - hsijhxdjswdiqbwdxkbdjwxd ya no lo soporto aaaah – y una ves que la ojiperla dijo quien sabe que no aguanto mas y se desmayo por lo que el rubio dijo : - jajaja gane naruto 1 hime-chan 0 a ver ella trato de conquistarme antier y gracias a que me autocontrole no cai rendido aunque solo bastaba con que me besara para que cayera rendido a sus pies eso quiere decir… punto para los locales jajajaja dattebayo! – entonces la ojiperla desmayada mientras que parecía semáforo de crucero ya que su sonrojo iba y volvia escucho lo que dijo el rubio y en su mente se dijo…

En la mente de hinata

: - ( _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh esta me las vas a pagar muy caro mi amor quieres ver que te hago lo mismo que tu a mi_ _se me habia olvidado que tu y yo teníamos una apuesta a ver quien conquistaba mas veces a quien juro que este desmayo me lo pagaras con intereses además tengo a cierta pervertida de mi lado que no dudara ni un segundo en hacerlo desfallecer o me equivoco? _) – mientras la inner ni siquiera presto atención de lo que decía la ojiperla ya que se hallaba con corazones en los ojos y dando saltitos de felicidad mientras decía : - ( _vamos mi amor dime mas cosas bonitas siii? Hay me vuelves loquita con tanto romanticismo de tu parte te amo naruto-kun…. Te amooooooooooooooo! _) – entonces la ojiperla le dijo a la inner : - ( _pervertida con un demonio te estoy hablando! _) – la inner se le quitaron los corazones de los ojos y dejo de saltar y le dijo a la ojiperla : - ( _aaay que quieres amargada no grites tan fuerte que naruto-kun nos dice cosas lindas no deberías estar feliz por eso? _) – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - ( _si de hecho muy feliz pero se me habia olvidado que el y yo teníamos una apuesta de ver quien conquistaba mas a quien y el premio si ganamos es poderle hacer a naruto-kun lo que nosotras queramos por una noche _) – a lo que la inner dijo : - ( _y si el gana que pasaría santita? _) – a lo que la ojiperla contesto : - ( _pues el nos haría lo que el quiera por una noche y eso te incluye a ti _) – a lo que la inner después de pensarlo como por cinco minutos dijo : - ( _pues por donde le veas santitas si ganamos o perdemos siempre saldremos ganando ya que el premio es gozar de nuestro amado rubio no? _) – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - ( _pues tienes razón pervertida… pero dime no te gustaría tener a nuestro hermoso sol solo para ti una noche mientras te cumple cada fantasia que tienes? No te gustaría hacerle lo que TU quieras sin que el ponga resistencia, besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo sin que el pueda tocarte? no tu me dijiste que querias violarlo sin que el tuviera la posibilidad de defenderse? Imagínate cuantas cosas no le harias claro siempre y cuando no lo mates de placer ya que después me toca a mi jijiji _) – cada palabra que habia dicho la ojiperla le habia caído como un lingote a la inner y se le oscurecio la vista mientras una sonrisa depravada se formaba en su rostro entonces la ojiperla se dijo : - ( _se como doblegarte pervertida jijijijijijiji _) – a lo que la inner dijo aun con su sonrisa depravada : - ( _hacerle lo que yo quiera por una noche? Cumplir todas mis fantasias por mas enfermas y pervertidas que sean? No hay duda de que lo violare si ganamos santita lo hare mio hasta desfallecer, y yo lograre que grite nuestro nombre como lo hizo con la perra arrastrada de nanami tsutamara y si lo logro creo que puedo morirme en paz o dejar que después de eso el me haga lo que quiera y si es necesario gritar como una loca su nombre…. Aaaaah ya no lo soporto necesito un pañuelo! _) – entonces la inner se fue corriendo por dicho pañuelo ya que tenia una seria hemorragia nasal fruto de imaginarse las imágenes nada santas de una noche con su amado rubio por lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - ( _pervertida _) – a lo que la inner le dijo : - ( _ay si tu lo dice la madre de todos los santos como si tu no flaquearas al tener a semejante macho junto a ti y bueno no todos los días tengo la posibilidad de hacerle a nuestro amado sol lo que yo quiera claro pero tu eres una presumida de lo peor ya que el te hace el amor todas las noches _) – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - ( _vamos no debemos discutir tenemos que ganar esta apuesta estas conmigo o en mi contra? _) – a lo que la inner le dijo : - ( _sabes que estoy contigo santita pero nuestro enemigo es al hombre que mas amamos en este mundo por lo que no me siento bien haciendo esto _) – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - ( _pero pervertida no le estamos haciendo daño a nuestro hermoso naruto-kun solo trataremos conquistarlo cada quien a su manera tu de una manera vulgar y a base de insinuaciones mientras que yo lo hare a base de abrazos, besitos, cariñitos y romanticismo solo eso no le estamos haciendo daño pervertida _) – pero la inner seguía diciendo que a su amado rubio no le podían hacer eso por lo que la ojiperla la tomo de los hombros y le dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a la inner : - ( _vamos se que lo amas igual que yo pero solo hacemos esto por que lo amamos no? El es nuestra felicidad y nuestro trabajo es hacerlo feliz no? Es mas si quieres cambiamos tu lo haras a base de cariñitos y amor mientras que yo lo hago a base de insinuaciones te parece? _) – a lo que la inner sonrojada dijo : - ( _no te preocupes lo haremos deacuerdo a tu plan hinata solo quiero que de ves en cuando el sea un poco mas cariñoso conmigo bueno lo es pero me gusta ver como es que el te trata me gustaría que por un dia se le olvidara que soy una pervertida y me tratara como a una reina, una chica enamorada _) – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - ( _y luego decías que solo era sexo ya ves que no es asi a todas las mujeres nos gusta que nos traten con cariño, delicadeza, romanticismo, ternura que nos enamoren con palabras bonitas y nos abran la puerta al entrar a un lugar, que te ayuden a sentarte cuando llegas a un restaurante, que te escriban cartas de amor y cantarte canciones al oído, que te diga que te ama, que te diga que estas hermosa como sea y no solo que te veas sexi, que se la viva pensando en ti y que cada rincón vacio acabe con tu nombre, ir a caminar al parque mientras te toma de la mano o te abraza, comprar un helado y comerlo juntos y al final probar el dulce sabor de sus labios ya sabes conquistarte como lo hacían en los años 20 ahí si eran unos caballeros lastima que de esos ya no hay _) – a lo que la inner le dijo algo enojada : - ( _como que de esos ya no hay y nuestro naruto-kun que es?_ ) – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - ( _aaaaaah es cierto aunque no naruto-kun es mejor que aquellos caballeros de antaño _) – la inner asintió con la cabeza y asi las dos se pusieron deacuerdo para volver loco a cierto rubio.

De regreso a la realidad

La ojiperla se hallaba despertando después de diez minutos desmayada el sol empezaba a caer y se formaba una hermosa tarde por lo que el rubio le dijo despertándola con un beso : - estas bien mi amor? – la ojiperla se sonrojo y le dijo : - si mi cielo estoy bien es que bueno me emocione mucho jijijij ( _esa hermosa sonrisa será borrada cuando veas que no soy yo con la que vas a dormir hoy amor jijijiji es todo tuyo pervertida _) – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - no te preocupes hinata-chan te amo – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - yo también te amo mi amor me besas? – el rubio solo asintió con la cabeza y le dio un gran beso en los labios mientras la ojiperla pensaba : - ( _a pesar de tener un plan sus besos me desarman como siempre mi amor sabes tan rico jijiji _) – entonces el rubio dijo : - bueno hime-chan no es por querer ser molesto pero me gustaría estar solo es que estoy escribiendo algo pero aun no puedo mostrártelo – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - mmmm y eso mi amor te gusta que este contigo… pero esta bien nos vemos luego y que estas escribiendo? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - es algo importante hime-chan pero aun no puedes mirar hasta que acabe – entonces la ojiperla le dijo antes de irse : - esta bien naruto-kun nos vemos mas tarde te amo – y asi la ojiperla se fue usando su teletrasportacion mientras el rubio pensaba : - ( _escuche cada palabra que esas dos dijeron cuando hime-chan se hacia la desmayada aunque inner-chan tenia razón me he pasado de la raya con ella bueno ya que hime-chan dejara salir a inner-chan es hora de ser un poco mas romántico con ella y bueno pensaba ganar esta apuesta pero después de escuchar lo que esas dos tienen planeado para mi creo que me dejare ganar después de todo inner-chan tiene razón no importa si gano o pierdo como sea saldré ganando ya que tendre una hermosa velada con mi hermosa mujer bueno ya que _) – y asi el rubio se quedo pensando un rato mientras vigilaba los alrededores.

De regreso al palacio de shion ( bueno unos metros antes )

A unos cuantos metros del palacio de shion aparece un rayo negro que no era otra que la ojiperla por lo que dijo : - bueno pervertida es tu turno… jutsu de cambio de sombras! – y asi una nube de humo se expadio alrededor de la ojiperla y una ves que esta desaparecio apareció inner-hinata y le dijo a la ojiperla : - genial hasta que estoy fuera oye santita puedo golpear a la estúpida sacerdotisa y cobrarle a ino-chan una de tantas que nos ha hecho? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo a la inner : - ( _por la tonta de shion no te preocupes hazle lo que quieras… y en cuanto a ino-chan no seas tan mala con ella pervertida _) – la inner le contesto : - claro que sere mala con ino-chan aun no se me olvida como nos toco la primera vez casi nos ahogamos! – a lo que la ojiperla al recordar dijo : - ( _pensándolo bien tal vez tengas razón me desmaye como por una hora por como me toco a como sea solo no hagas que se desmaye como sea entre pervertidas se entienden _) – entonces la inner iba caminando hacia el palacio mientras una bola de tipos le iban diciendo piropos cosa que al inicio soporto pero cuando uno le empezó a decir cosas subidas de tono por la forma que iba vestida ( trigo-sama: recuerden que inner-hinata es hinata de road to ninja ya saben chaqueta abierta mostrando el torso y el ombligo una blusa ninja muy pequeña solo cubriendo lo necesario y unos shorts pequeños presumiendo sus lindas piernas jejejeje bueno lo son no? Acompañadas de unas botas ninja… son botas no? Solo que en mi fic la chaqueta es negra y con los símbolos del clan uzumaki-hyuga en espalda y costados de los brazos pegados al hombro ( explicación capitulo 11 un dia de compras ) como que mucha explicación no? Mejor sigo con el capitulo ) : - hey mamasita ven y te hare muy feliz – entonces la ojiperla le dijo a la inner al ver que se acercaba al tipo : - ( _que haces pervertida por que te acercas a ese tipo además míralo es espantoso _) – a lo que la inner le contesto muy tranquila de la misma manera : - ( _calma santita le mostrare a este malnacido que debe respetar a las mujeres _) – entonces la inner que ya habia llegado con el tipo le dijo : - perdón que dijiste? – la inner lo dijo con un tono sensual por lo que el tipo creyo que esta ya habia caído por lo que le dijo : - te dije que aquí hay un verdadero hombre que te hara muy feliz esta noche – entonces la inner siguiendo el juego le dijo mientras el tipo la tomaba por la cintura : - aaaah si y tienes lo necesario para saciarme? – entonces el tipo le dijo : - a eres de carrera larga? Pues te hare gritar toda la noche… - el tipo no termino de hablar ya que la inner le metio un rodillazo en su hombría mientras le decía : - idiota eso te pasa por ser un pervetido no te han enseñado a respetar a las mujeres? Además soy una mujer casada! – la inner mostraba el anillo que le dio su amado a lo que el tipo le dijo molesto : - maldita bruja no me importa quien sea tu esposo el me hace los mandados – a lo que la inner le dijo : - si mi amado esposo te escuchara ya estarías tres metros bajo tierra o tu alma en el infierno – a lo que el tipo ya levantadose ya que la inner se iba la tomo de la mano y le dijo : - uy que miedo pues quien es tu marido naruto uzumaki jajajaja hasta yo podría con el ese rubio idiota es pura lengua – a las ojiperlas podrias insultarlas, golpearlas, gritarles pero cuando se metían con su amado rubio las dos se volvían unas sanguinarias por lo que a la inner se le nublo la vista mientras la ojiperla le decía a la inner : - ( _puedo soportar a una bola de acosadores, insultos, golpes pero cuando insultan a mi sol solo podrá acabar en una cosa… CON UN ASESINATO! Matalo pervertida! _) – entonces la inner le dijo al tipo con la cabeza baja y nueve mechones de pelo se formaban en su cabello asemejándose con las nueve colas del kyuby ( muy a la kushina uzumaki ): - sabes podras humillarme, insultarme y hasta propasarte conmigo pero cuando insultas o le hacen daño a mi hermoso sol solo acabara en una cosa : tu sangre y tus extremidades regadas por todo el lugar ahora…. MUERE! – el tipo que ya se habia puesto en pose de pelea pero temblaba por el miedo dijo : - ven aquí loca y después de que te gane me divertiré contigo – pero antes que la inner metiera el primer golpe ( y el ultimo para el tipo ) una cortina de arena la detuvo mientras una persona que no era otra que el kazekage le dijo : - hinata… no te manches las manos con poca basura deja que yo me encargue además no querras que naruto te vea desarreglada o si? – a lo que la inner le dijo : - no gaara-kun no me importa si me desarreglo y no me gustaría que mi naruto-kun me vea asi pero no voy a permitir que cualquier bastardo insulte a mi sol – entonces apareció la abeja asesina y le dijo al pelirrojo : - oh vamos estúpido bastardo deja que la novia de nabruto se divierta la verdad ya me aburri – la inner le iba a devolver el insulto a la abeja asesina cuando la ojiperla le dijo : - ( _calma pervertida esos dos asi se llevan he querido que esos dos se dejen de insultar entre ellos pero no lo he logrado _) – a lo que el tipo dijo : - que hace el kazekage de sunagakure aquí? – a lo que el pelirrojo contesto : - eso es algo que a ti no te importa… asi que te querias propasar con mi hermanita eh? Ahora pagaras… arte ninja: jutsu de arena ataúd de arena! - en eso el pobre ninja era asesinado ya que el jutsu del kazekage lo habia triturado mientras que la arena del kazekage se llenaba de sangre del ninja a lo que paso un aldeano y les dijo : - no saben lo que acaban de hacer ese era uno de los rebeldes que aterrorizan esta aldea señor kazekage – a lo que la inner le dijo al aldeano : - no se preocupe buen hombre nosotros venimos a resolver sus problemas con estos tipos – entonces una pequeña pelea habia entre unos 10 renegados en contra de el ninja rapero y el kazekage ya que la inner se habia ido a lo que el kazekage rápido acabo con sus oponentes al igual que la abeja asesina entonces el ninja rapero dijo : - sabes esperaba mas pelea kazekage ok? – a lo que el kazekage dijo : - si yo también killer-bee pero bueno vayamos al palacio has de estar feliz no? – a lo que la abeja asesina contesto : - asi es kazekage barri el piso con todos los raperos de este lugar ya que nadie puede con mi rap por algo me llaman el zar y tiro mis rimas al asar – el kazekage asintió y asi los dos decidieron alcanzar a la inner.

En la guarida de los rebeldes

Llegaba el ninja calvo a hablar con su líder : - akiyama-sama un grupo de 15 de nuestros hombres fueron asesinados por los ninjas de konoha y también mataron a ryuji, además de que el kazekage de sunagakure y el jinchuuriki del hachibi están también aquí – a lo que el ninja castaño dijo : - maldita sea! No puede ser ahora ya saben que estamos aquí bueno no podemos atacarlos ahora ya que seria suicidio nos estarán empezando les haremos un ataque sorpresa por la noche… yota ten a todos los soldados listos que atacaremos a la media noche cuando todos duermen… que bueno que averigue las debilidades de el tonto de uzumaki y su chica es tan tonto pero bueno les tendre una sorpresa cuando nos encontremos mas tarde gracias a orochimaru-sama aprendi a hacer el edo-tensei – entonces el ninja calvo dijo antes de irse : - si akiyama-sama los tendre listos en cuanto a lo otro creo que deberemos soltar a kon esta vez – a lo que el castaño dijo : - si lo haremos yota pero ese es un regalo para los chunnin y los jounin a nuestro querido naruto le tenemos guardado un regalo cortesía del ojo de luna – entonces el castaño saco saco cuatro pergaminos que decían : hyuga, namikaze, uchiha y uzumaki entonces el líder de los rebeldes empezó a reir como un maniaco mientras el ninja calvo solo lo miraba y le dijo : - bueno akiyama-sama me retiro a hacer mis deberes ahora esos bastardos nos la van a pagar – el castaño que habia parado de reir dijo : - asi es yota esos malnacidos desearan no haber nacido – y asi el ninja calvo partio a hacer sus labores dejando solo al líder de los rebeldes.

De regreso con la inner

Estaba la inner caminando cuando se topa con su hermanita y la pequeña ojiperla e dice : - vaya hermana quieres matar al jefe de un infarto? – a lo que la inner contesto : - por que lo dices hanabi? – entonces la pequeña ojiperla le dice : - por tu nuevo estilo – a lo que la inner le dijo mientras daba una pequeña vuelta : - y que dices hermanita te gusta? – entonces la pequeña ojiperla le dice : - pues si estas un boom! Pero mi opinión no importa la que importa es la del jefe… además de que al primo neji no creo que le guste verte asi – a lo que la inner le dijo : - espero que le guste a naruto-kun como me veo en cuanto a neji-niisan ya me encargare de convencerlo luego – entonces la inner siguio con su camino cuando siente que alguien le silba volteo a ver y se fijo que era la rubia por lo que esta le dijo : - a hola ino-chan – entonces la rubia le dijo a la inner cosa que no le afecto a la misma : - fui fui a que horas sales por el pan preciosa? Jajajaja y eso con tu cambio hinata y además te pintaste los labios – a lo que la inner le dijo : - a nada mas ino-chan espero que a mi sol le guste – a lo que la rubia le dijo : - claro que le gustara pues si no dejas nada a la imaginación con esa mini-blusa ninja y esos micro-shorts que hacen que se te marque bien el trasero – entonces la rubia como sabia que la ojiperla se apenaba con ese tipo de conversaciones le metio una nalgada entonces la inner le dijo : - es solo para ahorrarle trabajo a naruto-kun a la hora de tu ya sabes jijijij además mírate tu me enseñaste lo que se y estas mas tapada que una monja deberias mostrar mas – a lo que la rubia con los ojos como platos dijo : - enserio tan tapada estoy? Yo digo que estoy bien asi – entonces la inner le empieza a desabotonar la blusa a la rubia y esta apenada le dice : - que demonios haces hinata… hey cuidado con esa mano – a lo que la inner le contesta : - oh vamos digamos que te devuelvo el favor… y que con mi mano te estoy sintiendo que tu no haces lo mismo conmigo? – a lo que la rubia super apenada ledijo : - si pero no hinata suéltame no me toques de esa manera – entonces la pequeña ojiperla que venia a hablar con su hermana vio como que le estaba haciendo a la rubia y le dijo a su hermana : - dulce venganza ino-san! Vamos hermana venganos a ambas – en eso la inner le pone una mano en uno de los glúteos de la rubia esta no soporta mas y se desmaya entonces la inner le dice a su hermanita : - ya estas contenta hanabi? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla con una sonrisa dice : - mucho hermana me voy – y asi la inner le abotono la blusa a la rubia y la dejo como estaba entonces una voz en la cabeza de la inner le dijo : - ( _eres mala pervertida pero al menos hanabi esta feliz aunque ino-chan me matara mas tarde _) – entonces la inner le contesto : - ( _ooh vamos santita ino-chan se lo merecia por como toco a hanabi y a nosotras cuando teníamos la edad de hanabi además la venganza es un plato que se come frio jajajaja _) – entonces la inner siguio con su camino pero no sin antes dejar a la rubia en a un lado del pasillo del palacio en una banca lo que la inner no conto es que cierta pelirosa la estaba espiando por lo que esta tomo la mano de la inner y le dijo : - tu no eres hinata quien eres y que hiciste con ella? – a lo que la inner le dijo muy segura y haciendo sonrojar a la pelirosa : - vaya solo una persona con inner podría reconocer a otra y dime inner-sakura como te trata esta? – entonces una voz se escucho : - pues al menos tu puedes salir inner-hinata no como esta cabeza de chicle que no me deja salir a comerme a sasuke-kun oye y a ti la hinata te deja tocar a su novio? - a lo que la inner-hinata le contesta a la inner-sakura : - tocar? Yo ya llegue a tercera base y echarme un home ron jajajajaja – a lo que la inner-sakura dijo : - presumida, mala hermana cuentas dinero delante de los pobres – entonces la inner-hinata dijo : - pues que se le va a hacer inner-sakura bueno ya no tiene caso si ya me descubrieron nos vemos luego… cancelar! – y asi la inner desaparecio dándole paso a la ojiperla mientras la inner-sakura hacia lo mismo dejando a las originales para que la pelirosa le preguntara a la ojiperla : - por que nunca me dijiste hinata – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - tu nunca me preguntaste sakura-san además se ve que tu no te llevas bien con inner-sakura-san y yo si me llevo bien con la mia hasta a el grado de compartir a mi hombre con ella – a lo que la pelirosa le contesto : - pues yo no hinata ni loca además sasuke es solo mio – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - pero saskura-san si te pones a pensar eres tu bueno esa parte que no quieres aceptar bueno me voy me ire a dar un baño oye esta abierta tu habitacion? – a lo que la pelirosa le dijo : - mmm si hinata por que? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - bueno lo que pasa es que deseo darme un baño ya que no creo que shion haya dejado una habitacion para mi y la verdad tengo flojera de regresar al hotel en el que me hospede con mi hermoso naruto-kun – a lo que la pelirosa le dijo : - si te dejo una habitacion para ustedes esta junto a la nuestra hinata aquí esta la llave – entonces la ojiperla se fue a la habitacion rumbo a cambiarse de ropa y darse un baño mientras pensaba : - ( _ay mi amor ven no quiero bañarme sola te acabo de dejar hace 30min y ya te extraño ven quiero que me abraces y que me toques mientras me baño _) – pero lo que no sabia la ojiperla es que cierto rubio ya habia llegado al palacio y habia escuchado el pensamiento que ella tenia por lo que siguio a la chica que se le olvido cerrar la puerta ( inner-trigo-sama: claro que no se le olvido se dio cuenta de que naruto la seguia escritor idiota! ) ( trigo-sama: no manches no me salgan con que ya tengo un inner y tu no me insultes baboso si te pones a pensar somos el mismo… genial me estoy volviendo loco ) entonces el rubio noto que la ojiperla ya se habia quitado la chaqueta y la blusa ya que solo se hallaba con el sostén por lo que una voz que era la de su amada le dijo : - mi amor y si en lugar de que me estes espiando mientras me cambio me ayudas a desvestirme? – entonces el rubio le dijo a la ojiperla : - nada mas hinata-chan me gusta mirarte mientras te cambias de ropa – entonces la ojiperla contesto : - y ami me encanta que me mires mientras me cambio – entonces el rubio le empezó a besar el cuello a la chica mientras le decía : - hinata-chan… no sabes lo loco que me vuelve tu piel ese sabor que tienes me da ganas de hacerte el amor pero no puedo – entonces la ojiperla le dijo : - por que no naruto-kun si quieres tocarme solo hazlo – entonces el rubio obedecio mientras la besaba y con uno de sus dedos recorria el cuerpo de la ojiperla primero la espalda después su pecho bajo hasta el abdomen de la chica mientras esta sentía que se volvia loca por la forma en que la tocaban y dijo : - mi amor sigue me vuelves loca con esa forma de tocarme pero no…. para estamos de misión y están los chicos con nosotros mejor me voy a bañar – entonces la ojiperla se fue pero el rubio la detuvo y le dijo : - me importa muy poco hinata-chan ahora solo estamos tu y yo asi que por favor déjame hacerte mia – a lo que la ojiperla al notar como se lo pidió su amado pensó : - ( _naruto-kun no me lo pidas de esa manera tan linda por dios mira que ojitos tan lindos me estas poniendo no creo poder resistir y con ese tono de voz tan tierno ay te amo tanto que no puedo negarme… no tengo que soportar por mas lindo que sea naruto-kun pero es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo si todo lo que me pide naruto-kun lo hago encantada con tal de recibir como premio un rico beso de su parte no mejor me voy a bañar _) no puedo naruto-kun lo siento mejor me voy a bañar – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - no importa hinata-chan y me puedo bañar contigo? – a lo que la ojiperla con un gran esfuerzo mientras la inner tenia lagrimas estilo anime dijo : - no mi amor lo hare sola ya que si nos bañamos juntos se en que acabara si no me puedo controlar cuando tus manos me tocan y ya dije que ahora no lo siento ( _buuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaa! Maldita apuesta yo quiero que naruto-kun se bañe conmigo y me toque buuuaaa no puedo evitar llorar _) ( _inner-hinata: todo es tu culpa santita yo quería que el me toque otra vez no es justo _) – al final las dos se rindieron mientras se iban al baño mientras el rubio pensaba : - ( _aaaaaaah que mal hinata-chan no quiso que me bañara con ella pero ya que esto nos deja… naruto 2 hinata-chan 1 se que seria empate pero escuche la platica que tenían esas dos poniéndose tristes y berrinchudas de que no me bañe con ellas por lo que fue un gol y un autogol… bueno creo que no me podre bañar aquí y mas con shion cerca asi que ire a bañarme al lago que esta en el bosque no muy lejos de aqui _) – y asi el rubio se fue algo triste al lago a darse un baño pero feliz ya que se vengaría de su dulce amada cuando tuviera oportunidad.

En la noche

Ya era de noche y nuestros héroes se encontraban vigilando el palacio excepto cierto rubio y cierta ojiperla ya que se habia desaparecido otra ves mientras la pelinegra de lentes le preguntaba a la pequeña ojiperla : - oye hanabi-chan por que hinata-sama estaba tan deprimida si se le miraba muy contenta en la mañana? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla le dijo : - dime solo hanabi no es necesario el chan jejeje pues no se me imagino que algo paso con el jefe aunque no creo el salio contento – a lo que la pelinegra le dijo : - esta bien hanabi jejeje pero hinata-sama venia muy deprimida se estrello tres veces con la misma pared y no le importo siguio con la cabeza baja como un zombi – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - pues si pero que se le va a hacer me imagino que mas tarde tendrá una gran sonrisa idiota adornando su cara y no hables de zombies esas cosas me dan un poco de miedo y ñañaras imagínate estar durmiendo plácidamente en tu casa y llega un zombi a comerte el cerebro aaaay no que miedo… y bueno después de todos seremos compañeras de equipo ya que el jefe pidió a la hokage que se haga cargo de tu entrenamiento osea que el es tu nuevo sensei y tu compañera sere yo además me entere de que kurama-sama ya nos tiene al tercer integrante que también es una chica esto será genial seremos un equipo de chicas un equipo femenino según me dijo mi hermana que se llama chizuru ageraki jejejeje lo malo que esa chica es mayor que nosotras según dice mi hermana tiene la edad de ella por lo que tal ves ella sea la capitana de equipo aaaah no importa lo que importa es que seremos las mejores amigas no? – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes asintió y dijo : - asi es hanabi nos volveremos las mejores amigas y bueno quien será nuestro sensei oficial hinata-sama o naruto-sensei? - a lo que la pequeña ojiperla le dijo : - pues los dos yuri además eres la primera que le llama naruto-sensei al jefe según konohamaru-kun dijo que se apena que se lo digas – en eso llega el pelinegro y pregunta : - hola hanabi-chan, hola yuri de que hablan? – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - bueno pues que desde ayer soy miembro de un nuevo equipo a cargo de hinata-sama y naruto-sensei y mis compañeras serán hanabi y una chica llamada chizuru ageraki – a lo que el pelinegro que por ser el nieto del sandaime y este lo obligaba a leer de mas dijo : - un momento dijiste ageraki? No se supone que el clan ageraki y el clan izunure son enemigos a muerte? He escuchado que entre ellos se han matado por generaciones – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - pues si konohamaru-kun pero a mi no me importa presiento que me volveria amiga de esa chica llamada chizuru – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - genial esto no va a ser bueno no quiero ver a mis nuevas compañeras pelearse se supone que seremos las mejores amigas – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - no te preocupes hanabi yo no peleare no me gusta además hay algo que me da pena decir pero yo siempre he admirado a hinata-sama desde que la conoci hace cinco años por lo que siempre he querido ser como ella ya que es muy amable y dulce y no pelea solo cuando es necesario y claro si se meten con su naruto jejejeje – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - no eres la única yuri yo también quise pero ella me dijo que no ya que a veces no le gusta ser ella – entonces la pelinegra dijo : - pero aunque no quiera prometo que yo no peleare con esa chica chizuru y también prometo que seremos las mejores amigas ahora a seguir vigilando – a lo que el pelinegro dijo : - como líder del equipo 13 pues bienvenida yuri ya que el tuyo será un equipo especial seremos el primer equipo con seis integrantes y dos senseis ya luego hablare con mi similar ya que yo ya se quien será la capitana de este nuevo equipo bueno nos vemos – y asi el pelinegro se fue dejando a las dos chicas con mucha curiosidad a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - genial ahora me muero por saber quien será la nueva líder – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - pues a mi no ya que seremos compañeras y eso es lo que importa – la pequeña ojiperla asintió y asi siguieron platicando por un largo rato.

Con el rubio ( y tres espias )

Estaba el rubio llegando al lago donde se iba a bañar mientras se quitaba las botas y se refrescaba los pies mientras la ojiperla estaba a unos metros de ahí ya que se habia deprimido tanto de que su plan no salio como ella pensaba pero un ruido la levanto miro a ver y era su amado que se estaba quitando la gabardina por lo que dijo en voz baja : - aaaah se me habia olvidado que naruto-kun aun no se habia bañado y ahora se esta desvistiendo... bueno la verdad tiene mucho que no lo espio asi que lo hare jijijiji soy una fisgona pero cuando se trata de naruto-kun adoro serlo jijiji – entonces observo como el rubio se quito las botas y la gabardina pero noto algo raro en un arbusto lo observo con su byakugan que era la pelinegra y pensó : - ( _que diablos hace nanami aquí? Y además espiando a mi hermoso naruto-kun espero y no intentes algo por que te matare lo juro _) – observo mejor alrededor y vio algo que la hizo enojar aun mas : shion estaba también espiando al rubio por lo que la inner trataba de calmarla : - ( _santita calmate aunque no creas yo también tengo ganas de matar a esas zorras arrastradas a golpes pero no podemos hacer nada ya que nuestro amado naruto-kun se daría cuenta _) – a la ojiperla no le quedo de otra que aguantarse mientras el rubio se empezaba a quitar la camisa y una pequeña sonrisa pervertida y picara se formaba en su rostro y dijo : - ay mi amor que cuerpo tan varonil y atlético tienes que me hace querer ir a tocarlo en este momento… nota: comprarle a naruto-kun camisas mas ajustadas para que resalte su esculpido y sexi torso ninja jijijiji – en eso el rubio que estaba teniendo una pelea con su camisa decía : - a veces pienso que hinata-chan me compra camisas mas ajustadas que las anteriores ni siquiera puedo quitármela – ay se ve al rubio moviéndose como loco tratando de quitarse su camisa mientras cierta pelinegra decía también en vos baja : - naruto-kun… sigues siendo el mismo amor de hombre que cuando te conoci y se ve que sigues siendo muy divertido aunque tu mujer te compra camisas muy ajustadas… lo cuan agradezco jejejejeje quisiera ir ahí y ayudarte a quitártela pero no ella esta aquí y me mataria ya que un momento quien esta ahí? Aaaaaah es esa perra de shion! Maldita deja de ver a mi naruto-kun asi con esa cara que solo refleja deseo y que te estas derritiendo por verlo asi hasta estas babeando maldita loca pero bueno la que no se babee por ver a semejante hombre pues no es mujer jejejeje aaaash necesito algo con que limpiarme esta baba jejeje - entonces la sacerdotisa que la verdad se estaba imaginando cada cosa con el rubio se le miraba una cara embobada por ver al rubio asi por lo que solo decía : - aaaaaaaaaaaaah naruto-kun hazme tu mujer si tan solo con verte me hace desearte hace tres días que no duermo por tener sueños super pervertidos contigo donde me haces lo que tu quieras y yo soy tu esclava que te obedece y te hago el amor como una ninfómana – y cada palabra que la sacerdotisa decía la volvia mas loca aun por lo que no aguanto y se desmayo ya que se hallaba toda sudada y turbada mientras que la ojiperla pensó : - ( _creo que es hora de enseñarles a esas dos quien es la dueña de semejante bombom de hombre asi que saldré a darle a mi hermoso sol un poco de su dulce favorito: yo jijijiji _) – entonces la inner le dijo : - ( _si tienes razón pero al menos espérate a que se quite los pantalones no? Jijijiji además de que es hora de restregarles a esas dos que nosotras somos las únicas que podemos tocarlo y hacerle lo que nosotras queramos oye deberíamos dejarnos vencer santita no creo poder soportar otra de esas insinuaciones de nuestro amado _) – entonces la ojiperla salio y el rubio lo noto mientras desesperado se subia la ropa : - aaaaaaah hinata-chan que haces aquí? – mientras la ojiperla estaba sonrojada y tenia una gran sonrisa mientras corazoncitos la rodeaban y ella le dijo : - mi amor por que te tapas? ^.^ - a lo que el rubio le dijo : - pero es que hinata-chan me apeno jejeje – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - oh mi amor no deberías si soy tu mujer mejor ven aquí abrazame – a lo que el rubio obedecio y le dijo : - te gusta que te abraze hinata-chan? - a lo que la ojiperla le contesto sonrojada : si mi cielo me gusta mucho que me abrazes – entonces la pelinegra que se hallaba a lo lejos dijo : - oh genial aquí viene una larga tortura que no creo soportar sin ponerme a llorar mejor me voy – y asi la pelinegra se fue mientras la sacerdotisa se despertaba de su desmayo miro que el rubio ya se habia vuelto a vestir y estaba abrazando a la ojiperla por lo que se dijo : - que a caso naruto-kun no puede estar un segundo sin ella que a caso esa tonta no puede estar sin que el la abraze bueno yo tampoco podría mejor me voy – y asi también la sacerdotisa se fue dejando a la pareja sola mientras el rubio le decía : - sabes hinata-chan no se que es mas lindo si el cielo con las estrellas o tu cabello – a lo que la ojiperla le dice : - oh mi amor no digas esas cosas me sonrojo – mientras se cubria el sonrojo con el pecho del rubio y este le contesto : - y que me gusta verte sonrojada te hace ver hermosa hinata-chan lo cual me hace enamorarme mas de ti – entonces la ojiperla lo miro a los ojos y le dijo : - mi amor enserio me sonrojo demasiado con tantas palabras bonitas que me dices… pero yo no sabría escoger que es mas hermoso si el sonido de la brisa o el sonido de tus alegres risas, tu eres hermoso amor mio todo de ti es hermoso, tu cuerpo, tus sonrisas, tu cabello, tus ojos y me encanta ser la chica mas envidiada de konoha por eso me siento una presumida cuando voy contigo del brazo y las demás chicas me miran con ganas de matarme pero esas chicas no conocen a mi amado naruto-kun como yo esas tipas solo lo admiran por lo de afuera y yo no yo lo amo por todo lo que el es y representa nadie me cree que cada dia mi amor por ti crece mas y mas pero no me importa yo se que cada dia dependo mas de ti que me han dicho que debería quitarme esa dependencia por ti pero sabes.. no quiero adoro depender de ti, adoro sentir este gran amor que nos tenemos, adoro hacer todo lo que tu me pides con tal de recibir un abrazo o un beso como premio no quiero dejar de amarte nunca y tu eres lo mas preciado para mi – a lo que el rubio le dijo super apenado : - hinata-chan que cosas dices la verdad no soy hermoso…. hermosos los modelos de las revistas que mira ino bueno eso piensan la mayoría de la chicas… no nada de eso el afortunado y el que depende de ti soy yo se que si tengo frio me basta con tomarte de la mano para sentirme caliente y si te miro a los ojos tienes esa mirada llena… - entonces la ojiperla continuo con lo del rubio : - esta mirada que siempre te doy naruto-kun solo son miradas llenas de lo que son : miradas llenas de amor ya que para ti solo eso tengo amor por ti no habrá otro sentimiento que no sea amor, dulzura y ternura por que jamas habrá algo mas en mis miradas para ti y esos modelos de las revistas no son nada ante mi amado naruto-kun ya que el si es hermoso para mi esos modelos de las revistas son solo tipos vacios en cambio si mi naruto-kun saliera en esas revistas ya me las hubiese comprado todas aunque me quede sin dinero jijijijiji ya que como dije antes tu si eres hermoso esos modelos ni siquiera me hacen sentir la millonésima parte de lo que me haces sentir tu con una de tus sonrisas y tu forma de besar me vuelve loca hasta el grado de pasar a desmayarme – entonces el rubio le dijo a la ojiperla : - ya hinata-chan no creo soportar mas halagos de tu parte la verdad parecemos unos idiotas bailando sin música pero no me importa al fin y al cabo ya soy un idiota – entonces la ojiperla le dijo : - no eres somos unos idiotas pero unos idiotas enamorados y no me importa estar super cursi y melosa contigo por que eso es lo que me haces sentir naruto-kun – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - si estamos en las mismas hinata-chan por cierto puedo besarte? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - que si puedes besarme? Naruto-kun no se por que me lo preguntas pero esta caballerosidad tuya me vuelve loca claro que puedes besarme lo puedes hacer las veces que tu quieras ven aquí mi amado naruto-kun – entonces se funden en un beso tan romántico que hasta el tiempo y el espacio se aliaron para que sea un lugar hermoso con la luna llena reflejándose en el lago mientras hojas caen ya saben un beso de película romántica ( inner-trigo-sama : sabes tu y tus cursilerías me dan nauseas escritor ) ( trigo-sama : que se le va a hacer soy un cursi, meloso y romántico por excelencia tu eres un aguafiestas ) ( inner-trigo-sama : y tu eres un tarado! ) ( trigo-sama : sabes no tengo tiempo de discutir contigo mejor sigo con el capitulo ) entonces después de minutos de estarse besando ambos se separan y se quedan abrazados mientras siguen bailando una de esas piezas lentas pero sin música entonces ya habían llegado las cuatro kunoichis compañeras de la pareja mientras los miraban con corazones en los ojos la rubia le decía a la pelinegra de lentes : - aaaaah a poco no son todos unos románticos yuri? – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes contesta : - si ino-san, naruto-sensei es todo un romántico aaaaah – entonces la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - aaaah el jefe es un romántico ahora veo por que mi hermana lo ama tanto usted es el mejor jefe! – a lo que la pelirosa dijo : - aaaaah ese naruto desde cuando se volvió tan romántico es todo un amor de hombre aaah sasuke-kun deberías aprender un poco de naruto – entonces las cuatro se abrazaron mientras decían : - viva el amor! – entonces la ojiperla que llevaba abrazada al rubio miro, y dijo en voz baja : - aaah esas metiches – y después sonrio entonces el rubio le dijo mientras ella seguía sonrojada y abrazada de su amado : - pasa algo mi amor? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - nada naruto-kun solo que te amo – entonces el rubio le contesto : - pero yo te amo mas hinata-chan – entonces la ojiperla le dijo : - no naruto-kun yo te amo mas – y asi la pareja tenia una alegre discusión sobre quien amaba mas a quien y entonces llegaron los chicos y el entrenador de perros dijo : - aaa estos dos me dan nauseas – a lo que el castaño dijo : - genial oye kiba trajiste bolsas para todos? – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - si es para lo que creo si traje para todos oye gaara quieres tu también? – entonces el kazekage estaba tan concentrado apuntando en una libreta al igual que el ninja cejudo entonces el azabache dijo : - aaaah esos dos me dan flojera – a lo que el kazekage contesto : - a callar no ven que tomo apuntes? ( _genial al menos ya se que puedo decirle a matsuri jejeje _) – a lo que el aprendiz de la bestia verde de konoha dijo : - esa es la llama de la juventud chicos! – entonces la ojiperla decía bajo pero molesta : - aaa esos tontos interrumpen mi hermoso momento junto a mi amado – a lo que el rubio que seguía abrazado a ella le dijo : - no les hagas caso hinata-chan ahora solo estamos tu y yo de acuerdo? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - asi es siempre que estoy contigo mi amor no me importan los demás solo tu – pero todo ese mágico momento era interrumpido por un rasengan extraño pero antes de que el jutsu tocara a la pareja el rubio empujo a la ojiperla y el recibió el jutsu haciéndolo volar varios metros por lo que la ojiperla grito : - naruto-kuuuuuun! – entonces el castaño dijo : - esto es una emboscada regresen al palacio! – pero la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - pero y mi hermana y el jefe primo neji? – a lo que el castaño dijo : - hanabi-sama obedesca ellos se pueden cuidar solos tenemos que proteger al palacio a la sacerdotisa – entonces los chunnin y los jounin regresaron al palacio al notar algunas explosiones en este mientras el azabache solo dijo : - hinata, sakura a sus posiciones – las dos asintieron y se pusieron en posición de pelea pero la vos del rubio les dijo : - alto ni se les ocurra golpearlo el es mio – entonces una voz conocida para la pelirosa dijo : -uzumaki cuanto tiempo sin vernos te acuerdas que te dije que te iba a hacer si nos volvíamos a encontrar? – a lo que el rubio le contesto al enmascarado que no era otro que menma namikaze pero poseído ( trigo-sama : para los que ya vieron road to ninja recuerden que ahí el nombre de naruto es menma ya que este se encuentra poseído por lo que su cabello es negro y trae una mascara ambu de un zorro además de una gabardina azul ) : - si que me ibas a besar el trasero jajajajaja – el enmascarado se enojo y dijo : - borrare esa maldita sonrisa de tu rostro bastardo y una ves que te mate podre revivir al juubi y ponerlo a mi merced – a lo que la ojiperla que estaba observando dijo : - estas loco si crees que te dejare llevarte a naruto-kun – a lo que el enmascarado miro a ver a la ojiperla y le dijo a la ojiperla : - hinata… tan hermosa como siempre pero me abandonaste por el bastardo de sasuke uchiha – el azabache y la ojiperla se quedaron en shock entonces la pelirosa le dijo : - por lo que veo el maldito patan de sasuke de la otra dimensión cumpio su cometido eh? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - estas loco jamas abandonaría a naruto-kun por sasuke-kun el es mi hermano – a lo que el enmascarado dijo : - si pero a ti no te importo dejarme por el por eso te odio y gozare mucho matarte – a lo que el azabache dijo : - estas loco si crees que dejare que las toques bastardo… mangyekou sharingan! – a lo que el enmascarado dijo : - jajajaja que risa me das eres un insulto para tu clan uchiha te mostrare lo que es un verdadero… sharingan! – y en tres segundos la luna se volvia un inmenso sharingan haciendo que el azabache cayera rendido por lo que el rubio le dijo : - teme es mejor que te vayas de aquí, llévate a hinata-chan y sakura-chan de aquí si algo les pasa a ellas dos me respondes con tu vida – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - no te dejare solo mi amor con ese loco – a lo que el rubio dijo : - esto no esta a discusión hinata-chan te vas por que te vas! – entonces el azabache la tomo del brazo y se llevo a ambas chicas con un movimiento de su sharingan en espiral que empezó a absorver a los tres ninjas y desaparecio en medio de una ruptura dimensional ( como lo hace madara u óbito al momento de teletrasportarse ) entonces el rubio le dijo al enmascarado : - ahora si podemos pelear a gusto – a lo que el enmascarado dijo : - eso pensé ahora…. Shu, ni, san, yon, go, roku, ichi, hachi, kyu – y asi el enmascarado libero a sus nueve demonios en medio de un portal que se abrió ( es como la marca que carga atrás de su gabardina ) entonces el rubio dijo : - no eres el único que tiene un as bajo la manga… jutsu clones de sombra: seis caminos del rinnengan: pain! – a lo que el enmascarado dijo : - un usuario de rinnengan? Esto se pone cada ves mejor ahora no solo obtendré al kyuby sino también el rinnengan – entonces el rubio le dijo : - pues ven por mi rinnengan idiota te reto! – entonces el enmascarado dijo : - voy a gozar matarte – y asi empezaba una fiera y sangrienta batalla entre el rubio y el enmascarado de la otra dimensión.

En el palacio de shion

Habían muchas explosiones mientras aparecia el azabache en medio de un remolino tridimensional y dijo : - ya escucharon todos si algo les pasa a las chicas naruto nos lo cobrara con nuestras vidas – entonces el castaño dijo : - si sasuke haremos hasta lo imposible para protegerlas – entonces el líder de los renegados apareció y dijo : - vaya,vaya pero sin son los equipo me las pagaran por lo que me hicieron en la aldea de la niebla pero sobre todo matare como al vil perro que es a naruto uzumaki – a lo que la ojiperla contesto furiosa : - claro lo que tu digas es mas yo misma te matare!... tiene mucho que no hago esto pero lo hare – y de unas cuantas posiciones de manos la ojiperla se puso en segunda fase del kyuby con cuatro colas lo que hizo aterrar a sus compañeros mientras la ojiperla convertida en una versión mini del kyuby rugio haciendo que los renegados se asustaran enterro las manos en la tierra y dijo : - jutsu mortal demoniaco: infierno en la tierra – y las manos aparecieron junto al líder de los renegados que con muchísimos problemas logro esquivar pero vio que no lo alcanzo preparo su golpe mas letal : el bijuu dama entonces empezó a concentrar chakra malvado del kyuby y parte de su chakra una ves que lo termino la bola de chakra se encogio haciendo que la fuerza del impacto hiciera un gran cráter entonces la ojiperla convertida en el kyuby se comio la bijuu dama y después le dijo al ninja renegado : - hay te va que la disfrutes! – entonces la ojiperla le dio con todo destruyendo casi por completo el palacio de la sacerdotisa pero que gracias a una técnica especial del clan akiyama logro esquivar entonces la ojiperla regreso a su forma original y dijo : - diablos falle! Ocho trigramas, puño suave : palma demoniaca! – pero esta ves la ojiperla se puso contenta ya que lo habia golpeado y dijo : - si eso te pasa por subestimarme tonto – entonces la pelirosa se hallaba matando ninjas a diestra y siniestra con sus puños entonces que uno la golpea y esta dice : - maldito tonto! Amateratsu! – y el ninja era asesinado por el sharingan de la pelirosa mientras este se tiraba al suelo tratándose de apagar pero era inútil entonces el azabache le dijo : - sakura no deberías usar aun el amateratsu podría lastimarte – pero entonces ya se habían acercado a la ojiperla mientras esta le dijo : - sakura-san,sasuke-kun estan bien? – a lo que los dos asienten mientras el líder de los renegados salio entre los escombros y dijo : - a vaya si aquí están los sannin de konoha les tengo una sorpresa a la hyuga y al uchiha ya que la del uzumaki vendrá después – entonces el ninja renegado saco dos pergaminos en los que se leían : hyuga y el otro uchiha entonces dijo : - jutsu de invocación! – y dos cortinas de humo se formaron y mientras desaparecían el azabache y la ojiperla quedaron paralizados al ver quienes eran las invocaciones que el líder de los renegados habia hecho entonces la pelirosa les pregunto a los dos : - hinata, sasuke que pasa por que tiemblan? – a lo que la ojiperla contesto ya en un mar de lagrimas : - lo que pasa sakura-san es que esa mujer de ahí es… es … mi madre – a lo que la ojiperla resucitada dijo : - que hago aquí yo recuerdo que mori… un momento hi..hin…hinata? – a lo que la ojiperla asintió y dijo : - que hago aquí mi niña se supone que yo estoy muerta… que me esta pasando no puedo controlar mi cuerpo – a lo que la ojiperla dijo con una vos siniestra : - es que un maldito acaba de usar el edo tensei contigo ahora si estoy enojada vas a morir akiyama! – y se lanzo en contra de el líder de los regados entonces una pareja de pelinegros se preguntaba : - eeeeh que esta pasando yo se supone que estoy muerto además fue durante la masacre uchiha… mikoto esto será un sueño? – a lo que la mujer pelinegra y con un símbolo uchiha enorme en su vestido dijo : - no lo creo fugaku recuerdo que estaba siendo asesinada con una katana ambu eso es todo…. Fugaku mira es sasuke! – entonces el azabache se hallaba de rodillas a punto de gritar de miedo y odio hacia el líder de los renegados y dijo : - son mis padres sakura… tu maldito malnacido como osas manchar la memoria de mis padres voy asesinarte…. – entonces los ojos del azabache se tornaron con su sharingan mas poderoso y ya loco por la ira dijo : - te voy a matar…. Susanoo! – y un gran hombre ( trigo-sama : no encuentro como explicarlo jejejeje ) de fuego morado apareció frente a los ojos de todos cosa que a la pelirosa se pusiera aterrada ya que ella sabia que el azabache usaba el susanoo por dos cosas una para acabar rápido y la otra y por que mas lo usaba lo habían sacado de sus cabales y estaba loco de ira pero cuando iba a llegar al líder de los renegados fue parado por su padre : - sasuke hijo no se que demonios me pasa no puedo controlar mi cuerpo es mejor que esquives esto…. Jutsu de fuego: gran bola de fuego! – y el azabache ni se movio ni nada solo dijo : - mangyekou eterno! – y la gran bola de fuego desaparecio a lo que su padre le dijo : - eso es el mangyekou! No puede ser sasuke dime que no terminaste como la mayoría de nuestro clan: sumidos en la oscuridad y el odio hacia los senju – a lo que el azabache le contesto a su padre : - por un momento si… si no hubiese sido por mi hermano – a lo que el exlíder del clan uchiha dijo : - te refieres a itachi? El aun esta vivo? – a lo que el azabache dijo con la mirada baja : - no padre el no esta vivo por que yo fui quien lo mato pensando que los habia asesinado a ustedes pero el y mi otro hermano naruto me abrieron los ojos y ahora regrese por el camino del bien – entonces el líder uchiha le dijo mientras preparaba otro jutsu ya que su cuerpo estaba siendo controlado : - eso es bueno hijo mio durante mucho tiempo te desprecie por no ser como tu hermano itachi pero ya muy tarde comprendi eso ahora no me queda de otra que aceptar esto elemento relámpago: relámpagos celestiales! – y una lluvia de relámpagos cayo encima del azabache cosa que ni el Susano pudo detener dejando a este con serias lesiones además de que se habia cansado mucho usando su técnica mientras mikoto y la pelirosa tenían una pelea de genjutsu cuando la pelinegra uchiha le pregunto a la pelirosa : - dime pequeña que eres tu de mi pequeño sasuke y que hace una chica como tu con un sharingan por lo que veo en tu vestimenta has de ser del debil clan haruno – la pelirosa no se molesto con lo ultimo dicho por mikoto ya que sabia que su clan tenia fama de odioso y por retar a los clanes mas poderosos de konoha y al final terminaban limpiando el piso con el clan haruno a lo que dijo : - me llamo sakura haruno y soy la mujer de su hijo y tengo el sharingan por una transfucion de sangre ahora pues al igual que sasuke tengo el mangyekou eterno pero no tan desarrollado y poderoso como el de el y se que mi clan es de los mas débiles de konoha pero eso no le da derecho de insultar a mi familia – a lo que mikoto contesto : - claro que tengo el derecho de hacerlo se supone que tu clan eran nuestros enemigos y siempre acababa igual : con el clan haruno rogándole al uchiha que detuviéramos las masacres que hacíamos con tu clan los únicos que pueden acercarse a los uchiha son los hyuga, namikaze y uzumaki en cuanto los demás no tenemos problemas con ellos y los respetamos como se merece menos al tuyo que jamas ha respetado a los 5 clanes legendarios ya que fuimos los primeros clanes junto con el senju ahora te enseñare por que me llamaban la uchiha asesina… mangyekou sharingan – y en menos de dos segundos la pelirosa se hallaba en el suelo gritando de dolor por el increíble poder de mikoto mientras que con la ojiperla mantenia una dura pelea en contra de su madre no solo física si no mentalmente ya que la ojiperla no quería hacerle daño a su madre y la madre de la ojiperla tampoco quería dañar a su hija por lo que le dijo : - hija has hasta lo imposible para que no te den mis ataques – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - eso ya lo se madre pero no puedo golpearla a ti no solo a dos personas me haría mucho daño lastimar a ti y a mi amado – las ojiperlas se peleaban a punta de puños suaves pero no eran puños suaves normales si no los de pelea de los lideres del clan por lo que esos golpes se escuchaban por todo el lugar y hacían pequeños cráteres pero entonces algo que cayo del suelo las interrumpio mas bien alguien era el rubio este cayo y se arrastro por varios metros destruyendo lo que quedaba del palacio de shion entonces la ojiperla activo su byakugan y dijo : - amor estas bien? – entonces el rubio que se levantaba dijo : - no te preocupes hime-chan solo es un rasguño además esto no es nada para el próximo hokage no crees? – la ojiperla dijo algo sonrojada : - es cierto naruto-kun eso no es nada para mi amado novio y próximo hokage jijiji – entonces la madre de la ojiperla le dijo : - hinata-chan este chico es tu novio? Me recuerda mucho a minato-kun – el rubio le contesto a la señora : - asi es señora y que es usted de mi mujer? Y como es que conoce a mi padre? – a lo que la señora contesto : - pues me llamo hiromi hyuga me conocen como la kunoichi amable dos caras… eso quiere decir que eres el hijo de mi hermana kushina-chan? Por que nunca me lo dijeron se supone que debi haber cuidado de ti tal y como se lo prometi a kushina-chan y minato-kun – a lo que el rubio dijo : - pero si la mama de hime-chan esta muerta como es que esta aquí? No se preocupe señora me he cuidado solo por mucho tiempo y si no hubiese sido por el amor de su hija yo tal ves estaría muerto…. Por que la conocen como la kunoichi amable dos caras? – a lo que la ojiperla se pregunto lo mismo y la madre de esta les contesto a ambos : - por que por lo general soy una persona muy amable por lo que a veces mis hermanas kushina-chan,mikoto-chan y tsume-chan dicen que soy una llorona ya que suelo llorar casi por cualquier cosa no me gusta pelear, y me gusta resolver la mayoría de las cosas sin recurrir a la violencia y bueno no solo me dicen que soy una llorona si no que también soy la niña consentida de esas tres ya que soy la mas joven, soy un poco torpe a veces y suelo sonrojarme por cualquier cosa timida,sumisa,melosa con mi amado esposo hiashi-kun y con mi amado padre hirotsu uzumaki padre de mi hermana pero como mis verdaderos padres murieron de pequeña no recuerdo mucho de ellos lo único que recuerdo es que cuando tenia 6 años conoci a cierta niña pelirroja que caminaba con su padre igual pelirrojo y ellos me acogieron ya que soy del bouke de la familia hyuga pero nunca se me puso el sello del pájaro ya que otta-san nunca lo permitio diciéndole al padre de mi esposo que si lo hacia conocerían la furia de la muerte blanca del país del remolino y me llaman dos caras por que normalmente soy una pero en pelea soy otra suelen llamarme por varios nombres pero los mas comunes son: la hyuga sangrienta o parte de las kunoichis sanguinarias junto con kushina-chan y mikoto-chan y la mitad de los lideres asesinos junto con mi amado esposo bueno ya sabes mucho de mi además me están controlando lo cual me molesta pero por mi naturaleza amable no puedo hacer nada… ocho trigramas: sesenta y cuatro palmas – entonces la madre de la ojiperla iba directo hacia su hija pero antes de que llegara fue empujada por el rubio mientras el recibia el ataque de su suegra solo se escuchaba a la madre hyuga decir : - dos palmas, cuatro palmas, ocho palmas, diesciseis palmas, treinta y dos palmas, sesenta y cuatro palmas! – el rubio pensó que era todo pero no la madre de la ojiperla un tenia mas y dijo antes de seguir con su golpiza al rubio : - lo siento pequeño naruto pero no puedo controlarme… arte hyuga secreto ninja: ciento veintiocho palmas – hizo unas posiciones de manos y dijo : - diesciseis trigramas: doscientos cincuenta y seis palmas – la ojiperla estaba petrificada de ver como su madre le hacia tanto daño a su amado con un jutsu que solo sabe hacer el souke pero otro jutsu de su madre la puso aun mas asustada ya que ese jutsu solo lo sabia hacer su padre : - treinta y dos trigramas arte del suoke: quinientas doce palmas! – el rubio estaba muy lastimado pero la madre de la ojiperla aun tenia un jutsu mas y dijo : - sesenta y cuatro trigramas jutsu prohibido del souke: mil veinticuatro palmas! – al terminar la paliza hacia el rubio este se levanto ya le dijo a la madre de la ojiperla : - ahora veo de donde hime-chan es muy poderosa eso me alegra y también me alegra decubrir que gracias a usted es la mejor mujer del mundo incluso mejor que usted… pero se lo juro a usted y a ella que yo no me muero por nada de este mundo por dos cosas: tengo que convertirme en hokage para que ella este orgullosa de mi y dos me tengo que casar con su hermosa hija este domingo que viene por lo que yo no me muero tal ves y no pueda matarla ya que no quiero que mi dulce hinata-cha vea morir a su madre de nuevo pero puedo sellarla pero eso es algo que ella tiene que decidir y no yo – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo a su madre : - yo se que tu no quieres hacer esto ya que el maldito de akiyama te esta controlando pero enserio me molesta sobremanera que hayas lastimado a naruto-kun de esa manera se supone que te volvías una fiera cuando se metían con papa – a lo que la madre de la ojiperla dijo : - asi es hinata mi niña todo aquel que se metia con tu padre me volvia una asesina ya se que tu padre se puede defender solo aun vive tu padre hija? – a lo que la chica le dijo : - asi es madre pero ya no es el de antes ahora tiene casi cincuenta años – y la ojiperla le dio una foto de su padre a lo que su madre dijo sonrojada : - sigue estando guapísimo aun con el paso de los años sigue teniendo eso que me hace sonrojar de sobremanera mme gustaría mucho verlo y darle un abrazo y un beso pero yo se que eso no pasara si no salgo del control de este hombre – entonces el líder de los renegados le dijo al rubio : - aaaah pero miren quien es si es el bastardo de naruto uzumaki te tengo una sorpresa idiota – entonces el rubio le contesto : - maldito seas akiyama crei que te habia matado en el país del agua – entonces el renegado contesto : - eso quisieras monstruo mira lo que tengo para ti – entonces el líder de los renegados le mostro al rubio un pergamino que decía : kushina… nuestro héroe no lo podía creer pero lo que dijo el renegado : - aaaah no me crees? Jutsu de invocación! – y apareció la madre del rubio con sus nueve mechones de cabellos levantados eso solo significaba una cosa : kushina tenia sed de sangre e iba a saciarla con quien se le pusiera en su camino entonces el rubio solo se dejo caer de rodillas y dijo : - te matare como a un perro por hacerme esto akiyama… tu querias saber el significado de la palabra maldad ahora te la dare… liberar! – entonces el rinnengan del rubio que tenia activadas cinco líneas se le activo la sexta mientras el azabache dijo : - esto es malo es muy malo – a lo que la ojiperla le pregunto : - por que dices eso sasuke-kun que le pasa a naruto-kun? – a lo que el azabache contesta : - sea lo que sea que nadie se acerque a el acaba de activar su sexta línea lo que solo acaba en una cosa : su lado malvado le ha ganado y va a matar a cualquiera que se le acerque sin importar quien sea el rinnengan puede absorver poder pero también odio por lo que el ahora esta sacando todo el odio que acomulo durante al cuarta gran guerra ninja – entonces un aura negra rodeaba el cuerpo del rubio mientras se hacia un cráter del poder malvado que emanaba el mismo a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - yo no sabia eso… eso quiere decir que estoy absorviendo el odio de los demás y haciéndolo mio? – el azabache asintió y el rubio solo iba diciendo mientras se iba acercando al líder de los renegados : - acaso se cree dios para hacer eso? Jajaja matalo naruto matalo querían ver a un monstruo ahora conocerán lo monstrouso que puedo llegar a ser – pero en eso el líder de los renegados estaba asustado de ver tanta locura del rubio por lo que llamo a los resucitados para que lo protegan pero de nada sirvió ya que el rubio los mando a volar con su juicio divino menos a su madre por lo que ella salio de la cortina de humo y miro quien era su oponente y dijo : - naruto….hijo? – a lo que el le dijo a la pelirroja : - no te preocupes madre matare al que te hizo esto – y siguio su camino pero la pelirroja como estaba siendo controlada ( según el rubio ) esta lo tomo por los hombros y lo pego hacia ella y le dijo : - naruto hijo mio este idiota cree que me controla pero por ser poosedora de rinnengan Sali del control apenas me invoco no te preocupes haremos creerle a este imbécil que sigo bajo su contro y en el momento preciso le hare mi jutsu infierno y le quito el alma te parece? – a lo que el rubio aun en estado malvado dijo : - esta bien entiendo lo que el teme no sabe es que ya se controlar el rinnengan al cien ya que el abuelo me enseño – entonces sin moverse de como estaban dijo : - el abuelo? Mi padre aun vive? No puedo creerlo me gustaría verlo pero bueno hagamos como que peleamos si no empezara a sospechar este bastardo dattebane! – y asi el rubio y la pelirroja hicieron a seis clones de sombras y dijeron : - jutsu clones de sombras: seis caminos del rinnengan pain!... jutsu clones de sombra: seis caminos del rinnengan – y seis clones de cada uno empezaron a pelear entre ellos mientras los demás miraban impactados de ver cuanto poder tenían esos dos mientras los demás seguien cos sus respectivas peleas.

Con menma

Estaba el ninja enmascarado pensando : - ( _maldita sea golpee muy fuerte al bastardo de uzumaki ahora como obtendré el rinnengan? _) – en eso se disponía a buscar al rubio cuando el kazekage y el ninja rapero le dijeron : - a donde crees que vas?... hey idiota no te vayas ya que tal ves te mueras si con nosotros peleas – entonces el enmascarado dijo : - shukaku, hachibi vaya pensé que ya estaban muertos bueno me apoderare de ustedes antes de ir con uzumaki vengan por mi – entonces el enmascarado no se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo ya lo tenia encarcelado con su ataúd de arena por lo que el enmascarado dijo : - a si eso es todo hazlo no me puedes matar jajajaja – el kazekage asi hizo pero no paso nada ya que el enmascarado habia activado su juicio divino entonces la abeja asesina dijo : - es mi turno jutsu del trueno : - relámpagos mortales! – y la lluvia de rayos cayeron encima del enmascarado pero no le hizo mucho daño entonces el enmascarado dijo : - ahora es mi turno… shukaku, hachibi ahora ustedes me obedecen! – entonces el kazekage y el ninja rapero calleron al suelo mientras en el interior de ambos el shukaku le decía al pelirrojo : - ( _con un demonio huerco no se quien es este tipo pero estoy perdiendo el contro de mi cuerpo que hacemos? _) – de la misma manera el hachibi le dijo al ninja rapero : - ( _con un demonio bee no puedo moverme que me pasa? _) – entonces el enmascarado le dijo a ambos : - pasa es que ahora tanto como ustedes y sus jinchurikis me obedecen ahora vámonos tenemos que encontrar a uzumaki y hacer que me entregue al kyuby – y asi los tres se fueron caminando en busca del rubio para darle una no muy grata sorpresa.

Con los chunnin

Estaban los cuatro chunnin escoltando a la sacerdotisa mientras esta les dijo : - que pasa aquí a donde vamos? – a lo que el pelinegro y líder del equipo dijo : - vamos a un lugar seguro shion-sama conformese con eso ahora hay una gran pelea en su palacio o lo que queda de el – a lo que la sacerdotisa dijo : - lo que queda de el? De seguro naruto-kun lo destrozo otra ves – a lo que el pelinegro dijo : - para mi que si shion-sama… hanabi-chan estamos seguros por este camino? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla que tenia activado su byakugan dijo : - si konohamaru-kun… un momento no están siguiendo como unos diez ninjas por lo que noto en su vestimenta todos son jounnin – a lo que el pelinegro dijo : - demonios estamos perdidos… hanabi-chan, hudon y yuri es mejor que continúen con shion-sama me quedare aquí para distraerlos lo suficiente para que huyan – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla replico : - no konahamaru-kun yo me quedo contigo no me ire sin ti – a lo que el peliengro le dijo : - no esta a discusión hanabi-chan te vas por que es una orden – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla le dijo : - lo siento si no obedezco esta ves pero yo me quedo contigo – al pelinegro no le quedo de otra que aceptar y le dijo al castaño de lentes : - hudon esta en tus manos no me falles amigo – a lo que el castaño de lentes dijo : - te lo prometo konohamaru… shion-sama y yuri vámonos – y asi los dos chunnin y la sacerdotisa se fueron dejando a los otros dos chunnin hasta que llegaron los jounnin renegados y les dijeron : - vaya,vaya,vaya pero si miren que nos dejaron dos chunnin además miran a esa linda chica se ve aun es nueva me gustara estrenarla y además es una hyuga me quedare con sus ojos como trofeos de guerra – entonces la pequeña ojiperla estaba asustada por lo que el pelinegro dijo : - están locos si creen que dejare que le toquen un cabello a hanabi-chan tendrán que matarme – a lo que el ninja renegado dijo : - entonces me divertiré contigo antes de divertirme con esa linda chica que tienes – entonces el pelinegro dijo : - jutsu elemento fuego: cenisas ardientes! – y una nube de cenisas cubrió a 5 de esos ninjas entonces el pelinegro que llevaba sacando cenisas de su interior hizo un sonido con su boca y las cenisas se convirtieron en fuego matando a los cinco jounin mientras otro dijo : - pequeño mocoso te enseñare a respetar a tus mayores – pero justo antes de que fuese golpeado por el ninja la pequeña ojiperla se puso enfrente y recibió el golpe pero desaparecio ya que era un clon de sombras y esta dijo : - estas en mi rango de circulo de adivinación ahora… ocho trigramas: sesenta y cuatro palmas… dos palmas, cuatro palmas, ocho palmas, diezciseis palmas, treinta y dos palmas, sesenta y cuatro palmas! – el ninja se habia quedado en el suelo escupiendo sangre por lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - y la cereza del pastel… ocho trigramas: palma celestial! – y el ninja cayo muerto al suelo en eso llegaron mas jounnin y el pelinegro le dijo a la pequeña ojiperla : - se que de esta no saldremos hanabi-chan pero no me quiero morir sin hacer esto – entonces el pelinegro la jala hacia el y le da un beso en los labios haciendo que la pequeña ojiperla casi se desmayara entonces esta le dijo : - konohamaru-kun por que hasta ahora que vamos a morir me das mi primer beso? No me lo pudiste dar antes? Yo tampoco quiero morirme sin que sepas que te amo konohamaru-kun – pero en eso de que se despedían uno del otro se escucho : - colmillo sobre colmillo ( gatsuga ) – y apareció el entrenador de perros y akamaru acompañados del encapuchado y este dijo : - insectos asesinos – y salieron todos los insectos del encapuchado a matar a los jounnin que quedaban entonces el encapuchado le dijo a la pareja de chunnin : - bueno esto ya esta ahora a alcanzar a los demás – en eso también venia el aprendiz de la bestia verde de konoha y dice : - konohamaru-kun, hanabi-san están bien? No se preocupen ya acabe con los que faltaban – los dos chicos asintieron y el entrenador de perro dijo : - esta bien yuri chicos? – a lo que el pelinegro dijo : - si kiba-niichan ella esta bien bueno hay que alcanzarlos – y asi los cinco se dispusieron a alcanzar al resto de los chunnin y a la sacerdotisa.

De regreso con naruto y los sannin

Estaba el rubio teniendo una dura pelea con su madre cuando de repente la pelirroja le dijo : - es hora naruto golpéame con todo lo que tengas acércame lo mas que puedas de akiyama me entiendes? – entonces el rubio la golpeo hasta que llego con el líder de los renegados que dijo : - levántate mi marioneta y sigue peleando – entonces ella desaparecio ya que era un clon de sombras y apareció detrás de el y le dijo : - creiste que podias controlarme? Ahora por subestimarme muere! – y la pelirroja le quito el alma al líder de los renegados y los padres del azabache y la madre de la ojiperla dejaron de ser controlados por lo que hiromi dijo : - vaya ya no siento que me controlan que bien – y después la pareja uchiha dijo : - nosotros también estamos libres creo que debemos dejar de pelear mikoto – a lo que la madre del azabache dijo : - creo que si mejor saco a esta chica del genjutsu en el que la meti… sharingan! – y asi estuvo como por tres minutos cuando la pelirosa despertó : - aaah que me paso – entonces la madre del azabache dijo con una sonrisa : - estabas en uno de mis genjutsu pero no te preocupes estaras mejor en un par de minutos – a lo que la pelirosa dijo : - mmm gracias suegra? – a lo que a la pelinegra se le quito la sonrisa y dijo : - eso esta por verse mi sasuke-chan aun es un bebe para que ya este casado – a lo que el azabache dijo apenado : - mama ya no soy aquel niño de 6 años ahora tengo 21 – a lo que la pelinegra lo abrazo y le dijo : - no es cierto sasuke-chan eres mi niño consentido vamos quien es el niño de mama? – a lo que el azabache dijo aun mas apenado y sonrojado : - mama! A olvídalo soy yo – entonces se acerco a su padre y le dijo a mikoto : - vamos mujer sasuke ya no es un bebe es todo un hombre me imagino que como todo uchiha ha de tener a todas a sus pies jajaja tenia que sacar la galanura uchiha – a lo que le contesto mikoto abrazando aun mas fuerte al azabache que ya se empezaba a quedar sin aire : - no digas esas cosas fugaku mi sasuke aun es un niño y no dejare que cualquier chica se le acerque a mi bebe – entonces el rubio ya se hallaba burlándose del azabache mientras le decía : - aver teme quien es el niño consentido de mama si tu jajajajajaja dattebayo! – entonces la madre del azabache le dijo : - es mejor que voltees dobe – a lo que el azabache dijo : - dobe? Esa es mi madre jejeje – entonces el rubio volteo y vio que su madre corria a toda velocidad el se espanto pues no sabia lo que su madre iba a hacer pero ya era demasiado tarde asi que solo espero lo que su madre le iba a hacer cuando vio que esta lo abrazo y le dijo : - naruto mi niño durante 20 años he soñado con esto yo quería verte crecer y ver como te volvías un gran ninja caminar contigo y llevarte a la escuela, ir a visitar a papa al trabajo ya que el cumplio mi sueño de hacerse hokage me imagino que habras llevado una vida de soledad y de dolor por lo que yo quería estar contigo para ayudarte a que no sea tanto pero yo y tu padre hicimos lo que hicimos para salvar a la aldea y a ti se supone que serias visto como un héroe pero no se como es que viviste estos años no tengo el derecho de reclamar tu cariño asi que si quieres tratarme como a una desconocida por lo que te hice lo único que te puedo decir… es que como sea me ganare tu amor quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido pero se que eso no se puede asi que hare lo que tu quieras – a lo que el rubio le dijo con una gran sonrisa y limpiándose las lagrimas : - no te preocupes MAMA yo se por que papa y tu hicieron lo que hicieron y no tengo nada que reclamarles de hecho me siento orgulloso de que ustedes sean mis padres ya que tengo sangre de hokage y enorgullesere a mis padres volviéndome el rokudaime hokage se los prometo… aaaaaaaaah quiero presentarte a alguien hime-chan ven – entonces la ojiperla se acerco y la pelirroja la abrazo y dijo : - hiromi-chan estas viva… aunque rejuveneciste usaste el sello senju? – a lo que la ojiperla con una gota de sudor en la nuca dijo : - eeeeh? No soy hiromi me llamo hinata pero si habla de mi madre esta ahí… ahora veo de donde mi naruto-kun saco lo despistado ijijiji – a lo que la pelirroja le dijo : - como que tu naruto-kun? Eh? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos : - lo que pasa es como decirle kushina-sama es que yo soy la mujer de su hijo y me casare con el este domingo – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - quuuuuuuueeeeeeeeee! Eso si que no mi hijo se tiene que casar con el heredero de mi hermana hiromi y mi amigo hiashi – a lo que la ojiperla dijo aun con una gota de sudor mas grande en la nuca dijo : - pero kushina-sama yo soy la hija de hiromi y hiashi hyuga yo soy la nueva líder del clan hyuga hinata – a lo que la pelirroja con una mano en su nuca y una sonrisa tonta dijo : - aaaaah si? Pues discúlpame jejeje pues que bueno que la alianza namikaze-uzumaki-hyuga esta completa lastima que mi relámpago preferido no esta conmigo – entonces la madre del azabache dijo : - vamos kushina donde sea que este minato ha de estar orgulloso – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - mikoto? Vaya aun estas viva que ha pasado en estos años… ya te están cayendo los años encima amiga – al padre del azabache puso unos ojos como platos y después el azabache dijo : - oh no aquí viene la quinta gran guerra ninja – a lo que la pelirosa pregunto : - por que dices eso sasuke? – a lo que el padre del azabache le contesto a la pelirosa : - lo que pasa niña es que nunca le digas a mi mujer que esta quedando vieja por que te puedes morir – a lo que la pelinegra le dijo muy molesta a la pelirroja : - oye yo también fui resucitada idiota llevo quince años de muerta además a quien le llamas vieja tengo 35 – a lo que la pelirroja le dijo : - a quien le llamas idiota? Idiota! Además yo que iba a saber llevo veinte años de muerta y que soy mas joven que tu tengo 30 ven aquí te botare el resto de tus dientes anciana! – entonces la madre del azabache le dijo : - a quien le llamas anciana tomate! Te dare tu merecido – entonces la madre de la ojiperla que las miraba a ambas preocupada les dijo antes de lanzárseles encima para abrasarlas : - chicas dejen de pelear… kushina-chan, mikoto-chan que alegre estoy de verlas – entonces las dos dijeron : - hiromi? Estas viva y mírate estas radiante no me digas que también fuiste resucitada – la madre de la ojiperla no contestaba ya que se hallaba llorando en el pecho de la peliroja entonces la pelirroja dijo : - por lo que veo si y también estoy feliz de verte preciosa ahora deja de llorar y regalanos una de tus sonrisas – entonces la madre de la ojiperla sonrio haciendo sonrojar a la pelinegra y a la pelirroja por lo que les dijo hiromi : - estoy tan feliz de ver a mis hermanas mayores que no puedo evitar llorar de alegría pero yo también fui resucitada se supone que falleci hace casi quince años antes que mikoto-chan aunque yo tenia 32 – entonces la pelinegra y la pelirroja observaban a la madre de la ojiperla de pies a cabeza por lo que esta les dijo sonrojada : - que tanto me ven chicas? No he cambiado nada sigo siendo la misma de siempre – a lo que la pelinegra le dijo a la pelirroja : - eso no es cierto hiromi que opinas kushina? Son mas grandes verdad? – la pelirroja asintió y ambas quedaron con las rodillas cubirendoles la cara mientras un aura depresiva las cubria a ambas entonces la madre del rubio hablo : - es cierto mikoto son mas grandes… por que yo no las puedo tener de ese tamaño – entonces la ojiperla mayor les dijo a sus hermanas : - oh vamos chicas no estén tristes yo no tengo la culpa de tenerlas como las tengo – y la ojiperla le contesto sonrojada a su madre : - no eres la única envidiada por ese tema madre es mejor que mires ahí – la ojiperla apunto hacia donde estaban la pelirosa y la rubia de la misma manera que la madre del azabache y la del rubio por lo que su madre le dijo : - no me digas que las tienes igual que yo mi niña? – a lo que la ojiperla asintió y dijo sonrojada : - asi es pero a diferencia de ti pues no me gusta que se me noten ya que solo cierto rubio hermoso puede mirármelas – a lo que el rubio le dijo sonrojado a su amada : - hinata-chan! – a lo que la ojiperla que se acerco al rubio le dijo : - que mi amor? si es cierto solo tu puedes mirarlas y nadie mas jijijiiji – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - si hime-chan pero que va a pensar tu madre? Y peor que va a pensar la mia - a lo que la pelinegra le dijo : - pienso que tu hijo salio igual a su padre… un pervertido – a lo que el rubio con los ojos como platos dijo : - quuuuuueeeeee!? Como que mi padre el lord yondaime era un pervertido pero si fue el mejor hokage de todos además de el shudaime claro – a lo que el padre del azabache dijo : - calla mocoso tu padre era todo un pelado al igual que el idiota de hiashi… - pero el líder de los uchiha no termino de hablar ya que la madre de la ojiperla le metio un coscorrón y le dijo : - nadie insulta a mi lindo hiashi-kun! Tonto fugaku – a lo que el líder del clan uchiha noqueado dijo : - nota: si insulto a hiashi no enfrente de hiromi…. Un momento acabo de recordar que…. – entonces la pelirroja le dijo con un aura asesina y sus clásicos nueve mechones flotando : - si hiromi-chan te metio un golpe por insultar a hiashi… imagínate lo que te hare yo por insultar a mi amado minato – a lo que la pelinegra le dijo a su amiga : - kushina no mates a fugaku acabamos de resucitar no seas asi – a lo que la peliroja dijo : - no me importa nadie insulta a lord yondaime en mi presencia – pero en eso vienen llegando los chunnin con la sacerdotisa además del entrenador de perros, el encapuchado y el ninja cejudo por lo que la madre de la ojiperla le dijo a la ojiperla : - hinata-chan ella es? – a lo que la ojiperla asintió y la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - oiga señora por que me mira de esa manera? Aunque tengo que admitir que es usted muy bonita – entonces la madre de las ojiperlas se sonrojo y dijo : - gracias hanabi-chan – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dio un salto y grito mientras se escondia detrás de la ojiperla : - aaaaaah! Como es que sabe mi nombre señora y aparte me llama de esa forma tan cariñosa – a lo que la madre de la ojiperla dijo : - y como quieres que te llame si yo te puse ese nombre bonita? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla le dijo a su hermana : - hinata ella es mama? – la ojiperla asintió y le dijo : - asi es hanabi anda ve a saludarla – la pequeña ojiperla no se movia de la espalda de su hermana ya que sabia que su madre estaba muerta por lo que hiromi le dijo : - ven hanabi-chan a darme un abrazo – la pequeña ojiperla no se movia ya que tenia miedo y bueno no conoce a su madre ya que ese papel lo cargaba su hermana pero al ver que la pequeña ojiperla no se movia su madre fue a abrazarla mientras le decía : - no te hare daño hanabi… perdóname por haberlas dejado pero estaba muy enferma y pues tantos años y tantas peleas lo único que lograron fueron debilitarme mas yo se que no puedo llegar y decirte que me quieras ya que tu hermana cuido de ti y me imagino que del hogar que deje pero solo pido que me perdones y me des una oportunidad para llegar a ser las mejores amigas…. – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo correspondiendo el abrazo : - no… no es necesario que me pidas perdón yo comprendo solo dame algo de tiempo todo esto es muy repentino y tardare en acostumbrarme no todos los días conoces a tu madre con 15 años de retraso jajajajaja - en eso las dos se separan mientras la madre de las ojiperlas hizo una de sus sonrisas haciando sonrojar a la pequeña ojiperla por lo que la pelinegra de lentes le dijo : - oh hanabi te sonrojaste jejeje – la pequeña ojiperla le dijo : - no lo comentes yuri – a lo que la pelirroja les dijo a esas dos : - aaah no se preocupen niñas una sonrisa de hiromi hyuga puede hacer sonrojar hasta a el mas frio de konoha y ese es hiashi hyuga no solo a ustedes a todos es imposible caer ante esa sonrisa digno de una niña buena tan linda – a lo que la madre de las ojiperlas callo a la pelirroja : - basta kushina-chan me sonrojo – a lo que el rubio que solo se hallaba escuchando dijo : - sabes presiento que no todos caerían ante esa sonrisa bueno al menos yo no – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo a su amado : - pero amor no hay persona en este mundo que no se haya apenado o sonrojado con una de las sonrisas de mi madre – a lo que el rubio contesta muy seguro : - creeme yo si ya que la única chica que me puede hacer temblar peor que un terremoto es la chica mas linda, la mas amable, la mas hermosa, la mas tierna y su nombre es hinata uzumaki no hiromi hyuga – a lo que la ojiperla super super sonrojada dice : - mi amor! – y se esconde en el pecho de su amado escondiendo su muy notorio sonrojo por lo que el rubio le dijo : - ven por que la amo tanto? Si es la mujer mas hermosa de este mundo – a lo que la ojiperla haciendo berrinche le dijo ( no es que estuviera enojada simplemente estaba muy apenada ) : - naruto-kun mi amor no sigas me voy a desmayar si sigues halagándome de esta manera – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - como que la mujer mas hermosa se supone que esa tiene que ser tu madre muchacho desconsiderado! – a lo que el rubio apenado abrazando a la ojiperla y sacando la lengua dijo : - ya se pero lo que hace el amor no? - a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - aaah ya que mi niño es todo un hombre y muy guapo claro no mas que su padre jajajaja dattebane! – el rubio se apeno y la ojiperla le dijo : - lo siento kushina-sama pero mi hermoso naruto-kun es millones de veces mas guapo que minato-sama el cuarto hokage – a lo que la pelirroja molesta saco una foto de su amado lord yondaime y dijo : - que dices niña que no ves este mangazo? Mira esos hermosos musculos y ese abdomen en que con mucho gusto lavo mi ropa además de su hermoso cabello de modelo de revista… no puedo negar que mi hijo es guapísimo pero no mas que su padre – a lo que la ojiperla molesta le dice a su amado : - mi amor la gabardina – a lo que el rubio dijo : - que pasa hinata-chan? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - mi amor que te quites la gabardina! – el rubio obedecio y dijo : - para que quieres que me la quite hime-chan? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - para que le demuestre a tu madre que tu eres millones de veces mas guapo que tu padre – a lo que el rubio obedecio y se la quito de ahí se acerco la ojiperla le alzo la camisa y le dijo a su suegra : - estos son musculos kushina-sama grandes, fuertes y muy sexis musculos jijijijiji y mire ese hermoso cabello que es mas lindo que el mismo sol sus hermosos ojos mas azules que el cielo – a lo que el rubio le dijo apenado : - hinata-chan! – entonces la pelirroja saco otra foto de su marido y dijo : - aaaaaaun no estoy derrotada este es un sex simbol niña – la ojiperla miro la foto de su suegro con muy poca ropa solo cubriendo lo necesario y dijo : - lindo solo eso… minato-sama es lindo pero yo le mostrare un verdadero sex simbol – a lo que el rubio con todos los rojos posibles le dijo a la ojiperla : - hinata-chan no me digas que le mostraras aquella foto que te di… por favor no lo hagas me muero de pena además sueles desmayarte apenas la ves no lo hagas hime-chan – a lo que la ojiperla saco una foto de su amado en las mismas condiciones y la pelirroja dijo : - si es muy sexi pero nada mas se te olvida que es mi hijo? – a lo que la ojiperla la miro y se desmayo mientras tenia una severa hemorragia nasal fruto de ver a su hermoso rubio mientras decía : -aaaaah naruto-kun es taaaaaaaaan hermoso que no me resisto ante sus lindos ojos – entonces la madre de la ojiperla les dijo a su hija y a su hermana : - lo siento pero esos dos pelos de elote no son nada ante hiashi-kun – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla le dijo aterrada a su madre : - aaaaaaaaah mama nadie pero nadie insulta al jefe sin llevarse una buena paliza – a lo que la oijiperla le dijo a su madre : - madre no permitiré que insultes a naruto-kun – a lo que la madre de la ojiperla le dijo : - que? No le tienes fe a tu novio hija? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - si pero no me gusta que nadie insulte a mi hermoso sol por favor no lo hagas de nuevo – a lo que su madre le dijo : - si hija lo prometo bueno ahora que hacemos? – a lo que el rubio les dijo que tenia activado su rinnengan : - muévanse por que alguien me quiere atacar ahora! - en eso todos se alejan del rubio que era golpeado por el ninja rapero a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - viejo bee por que golpea a naruto-kun si son amigos? – a lo que el ninja rapero no contesto nada y solo seguía atacando cuando de pronto el rubio pega un salto por que la arena del kazekage ya lo estaba aprisionando cuando el rubio les dice a ambos : - viejo bee, gaara que les pasa por que me atacan? – a lo que ellos no contestaron nada a lo que una tercera vos que era el ninja enmascarado dijo : - por que están bajo mi control por eso es que no te contestan uzumaki – a lo que el rubio le contesto : - maldito menma me las pagaras…. Hinata-chan, teme saquen a todos de aquí y reúnanse con neji y los demás - a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - pero naruto-kun ellos son tres y tu uno son tres bijuus contra uno no te dejare solo mi amor – a lo que el rubio le grito : - hinata obedece!... perdón por gritarte pero no quiero que te hagan daño asi que ve con el teme a ayudar a los heridos y sacar a los rebeldes me alejare de aquí para no dañar mas el pueblo si? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo mientras se acercaba a el y le daba un beso en los labios : - esta bien amor pero yo te ordeno que regreses a mi asi que ganales y vuelve conmigo si? – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - te lo prometo hime-chan ahora ve con ellos… espero no tener que llevar tu cadáver de regreso a konoha teme asi que no me dejes mal – a lo que el azabache contesto : - eso quisieras dobe solo no te mueras no quiero gastar mucho en tu ataúd jajaja – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo al azabache molesta : - sasuke-kun! No digas eso que me da mucho miedo que algo le pase a naruto-kun – a lo que el azabache contesto : - no le va a pasar nada hinata además nunca ha roto una promesa y menos a ti ahora vámonos – y asi se iban a ir cuando la sacerdotisa dijo a la ojiperla : - enserio dejaras a naruto-kun solo con ellos? Que clase de mujer eres que deja solo a su marido – a lo que la ojiperla le contesta muy enojada : - cállate!... aunque no quiera tengo que hacerlo ya que nunca he desobedecido una orden de naruto-kun y no empezare ahora aunque me duela demasiado hacerlo me duele hasta en los mas profundo dejar solo a mi amado pero no me queda de otra… ahora shion tomaras una larga siesta – a lo que la sacerdotisa dijo : - no eso me dijo neji la ultima ves… además yo no dejare solo a naruto-kun… - pero fue callada por un puño suave de la ojiperla dejándola inconsiente en eso la ojiperla le grita al rubio : - tu tienes que volver a mi naruto-kun tienes que casarte conmigo – a lo que el rubio le dijo poniéndose su gabardina ( trigo-sama: ya saben muy aca cuando se pone la gabardina de lord yondaime en road to ninja no puedo negar que hasta yo me veria genial haciendo eso jejejeje bueno es capa o gabardina que me digan no? ): - te lo prometo hime-chan… te amo – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - pues yo no te lo dire hasta que vuelvas a mi y me des un beso... ten mucho cuidado amor mio – y la ojiperla desaparecio junto con los chunnin y la sacerdotisa desmayada mientras que el azabache hizo lo mismo con los resucitados y la pelirosa ya que el encapuchado, el entrenador de perros y el ninja cejudo ya se habían ido a apoyar al castaño y a la rubia entonces el ninja enmascarado dijo : - estas listo para morir uzumaki? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - siempre namikaze pero hoy no por lo que el que se ira a su dimensión seras tu y me las pagaras muy caro por lo que le hiciste a mis hermanos – a lo que el enmascarado dijo : - tus hermanos? Como puedes llamarle tus hermanos si somos monstruos existimos para la destrucción se me hace una severa falta de respeto que hayan mas como yo voy a matarte… jutsu de invocación! – y sale el kyuby negro con sus nueve colas mientras el pelirrojo y el ninja rapero hacen lo mismo pero ellos solo se convierten ya que ellos aun no saben invocarlos y ahí tienen al shukaku, al hachibi y al kyuby del enmascarado rodeando al rubio por lo que este dijo : - ese es tu problema si piensas que existimos solo para eso pero ya que no eres el único que puede invocar al kyuby…. Jutsu de invocación: kurama no kitsune! – y apareció el kyuby con sus nueve colas por lo que le dijo el kyuby al rubio : - que pasa muchacho para que me invocaste y con todas mis colas? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - es por eso kurama – a lo que el kyuby miro hacia donde el rubio apunto y dijo : - que hacen el shukaku y el hachibi aquí?... a ya veo están siendo controlados un momento por que yo no cai en el genjutsu de ese tonto? – a lo que el rubio le dijo al kyuby : - no has notado que ves mejor últimamente?... es por que también tienes el rinnengan kurama – a lo que el kyuby dijo : - vaya con razón estás usándome como uno de tus seis caminos del dolor bueno al menos no puedo caer en ese sharingan ahora enseñemos a ese idiota quien es el original kurama y quien es el idiota original – a lo que el rubio dijo : - oye! Aaah tu nunca me dejaras de agredir verdad zorro idiota? – a lo que el kyuby le contesto : - como quieres que te respete cabeza de plumero si tu no me respetas a bueno solo hay un problema tengo lastimada una pata – a lo que el rubio pregunto : - y por que? Que te paso? – a lo que el zorro dijo con una gota de sudor en la nuca recordando como le paso : - no quiero hablar de eso mocoso es una larga y estúpida historia - a lo que el rubio le dijo algo preocupado : - estas bien puedes pelear? – a lo que el zorro asintió y el primero en tratar del golpearlo fue el shukaku que dijo : - jutsu de viento: bola de aire – entonces el kyuby dijo : - jutsu de fuego: gran bola de fuego! – entonces le dio un golpe directo al shukaku que lo dejo en el suelo mientras el hachibi le metio un puñetazo al kyuby haciéndolo caer mientras tenían una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo entonces el kyuby del enmascarado se le tiro encima al original y le mordio un costado haciendo que el kyuby rugiera de dolor entonces el rubio le metio un puñetazo al kyuby negro para que soltara a su sensei y lo consiguió entonces el rubio uso su teletransporacion y desaparecio dejando al enmascarado y a los bijuus solos entonces el cielo brillaba ( es de noche ) y se escucho las voces del kyuby y la del rubio hablando en conjunto : - jutsu celestial de fuego: armaggedon! – y una lluvia de meteoritos les cayo encima a los tres dejando casi fuera de combate al shukaku muy lastimado al hachibi y también al kyuby negro entonces el rubio y el kyuby aprovecharon que estos estaba distraídos para golpearlos dejando al hachibi y al shukaku en el suelo pero lo que no contaba el kyuby es que el shukaku ya lo habia atrapado con su arena dejándolo a merced entonces los tres bijuus preparaban su arma mas letal el bijuu dama y cuando juntaron los tres bijuu damas se las lanzaron al rubio y al kyuby dejándolos en medio de una lluvia de balas mientras gritaban : - aaaaaaaaaaah – entonces los eran el blanco de varias bijuu damas mientras en otro lado…

En el pueblo con el resto de los ninjas

Aparecieron los ninjas en medio de lo que era una batalla campal a lo que el castaño dijo : - hasta que llegan donde estaban? – a lo que la ojiperla contesto : - estábamos recuperando el palacio aunque ya no haya uno ya que naruto-kun lo destruyo – a lo que el castaño dijo : - esta bien hinata-sama… sakura, yuri ayuden a ino a curar a los heridos ya que algunos ninjas nos están ayudando – entonces la madre de la ojiperla dijo : - peque-neji? – a lo que el castaño sabia que una sola persona lo llamaba asi y dijo : - hiromi-sama? Que hace usted aquí… ya le he dicho que no me llame asi! – a lo que la madre de la ojiperla dijo : - por que si para mi sigues siendo mi peque-neji si que has crecido mi niño – a lo que el castaño dijo : - aaaah nunca cambiare eso bueno hablare con usted mas tarde hiromi-sama no entiendo como es que esta aquí pero me alegra que este aquí chicos muévanse – entonces la pelinegra de lentes y la pelirosa se hallaban curando los heridos mientras el encapuchado se encontraba matando renegados con sus insectos y el entrenador de perros con su gatsuga por lo que la ojiperla dijo : - naruto-kun me dijo que no lo sacara a menos que fuera una situación muy grave asi que no me queda de otra – saco un pergamino de su chaqueta y dijo : - jutsu de invocación! – entonces el la pelirroja leyó lo que decía el pergamino y dijo : - por que el pergamino dice lord yondaime? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - por esto kushina-sama – entonces en medio de la nube de humo que se dispersaba una vos que hizo temblar a la pelirroja dijo : - vaya como que últimamente se les hace costumbre usarme con el edo tensei le pateare el trasero a quien me invoco esta ves – entonces la pelirroja dijo : - minato? – el yondaime miro y dijo : - kushina?! Que haces aquí se supone que fallecimos juntos? Mírate parece que nada te paso – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - es un nuevo tipo de edo tensei por lo que este es el edo tensei perfecto – a lo que el yondaime dijo : - y díganme el que me invoco para que lo hizo? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - lo siento minato-sama pero lo invoque para que nos ayude con esto además de que necesitamos ayudar a mi naruto-kun – a lo que el yondaime dijo : - que tiene que ver mi hijo en esto? Y por que lo llamas tu naruto-kun? – a lo que la ojiperla se sonrojo y dijo : - pues lo llamo asi por que el es mi… - a lo que el yondaime dijo tranquilamente : - vamos pequeña dimelo sin pena – entonces la ojiperla le dijo en un grito : - por que el es mi hombre por eso y también es mi esposo – a lo que el yondaime con los ojos como platos dijo : - es tu esposo? Vaya ese mi hijo bueno como dicen por ahí hijo de tigre pintito jejejeje – esto ultimo lo hizo con una de sus sonrisas que hizo sonrojar a la ojiperla y a la pelirroja entonces volvió a hablar y dijo : - siéntense todos dejen al gran minato namikaze entrar en acción vean como el relámpago amarillo de konoha hace su trabajo – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - sabe minato-sama usted será muy el relámpago amarillo de konoha pero su velocidad perece ante el gran relámpago negro de konoha – a lo que la pelirroja y el yondaime dijeron : - y ese quien es? – a lo que la ojiperla contesto muy orgullosa : - es el ninja mas fuerte de konoha que digo de konoha de todo el mundo shinobi, el aspirante numero uno a hokage, el amigo de todos, el de la sonrisa del millón,el gran relámpago negro de konoha, el chico de la profesia el héroe de konoha y la cuarta gran guerra ninja y de quien estoy enamorada como una loca su nombre es… naruto uzumaki el gran relámpago negro de konoha - a lo que el yondaime dijo : - y por que el gran relámpago negro de konoha? – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - es que ahora nuestro hijo viste de negro minato y esta chica esta cucu por naruto jejejeje dattebane! – a lo que el yondaime dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica : - no sabes como me moria por escuchar tu palabra kushina – y saco dos de sus kunais especiales pero antes de que el desapareciera en un rayo amarillo la ojiperla desaparecio en uno negro por lo que el yondaime dijo con los ojos como platos : - aaaaaah ese jutsu es mio! Y ni siquiera uso mis kunai especiales – entonces el desaparecio y empezó a matar a ninjas a diestra y siniestra mientras el padre del azabache que se hallaba callado dijo : - genial aquí se va a poner fanfarron minato… pero bueno el señor vino con animos de trabajar asi que descansare un rato jajajaja – entonces su esposa le dijo : - sabes fugaku me imagino que extrañas una de las palizas de kushina verdad amor? – a lo que el contesto : - oh vamos mujer déjame divertirme no todos los días te puedes burlar de minato namikaze-dobe jajajajaja – pero un grito los saco de lo que hacían : - jutsu celestial de fuego: armaggedon – y una lluvia de meteoritos caia en ese lugar por lo que kushina dijo : - que hace el kyuby aquí? – a lo que el azabache contesta : - vera kushina-san lo que pasa es que naruto y el kyuby pelean como uno mismo desde entonces hinata y el son los ninjas mas poderosos de toda konoha ya que ambos son jinchurikis del kyuby – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - no puede ser dos jinchurikis de un mismo bijuu? No habia escuchado de eso antes pero esta bien – entonces todos vieron como el rubio y el kyuby eran masacrados a base de biju dama por lo que la ojiperla quería ayudar a su amado por lo que decía : - suéltenme tengo que ir a ayudar a naruto-kun! – a lo que el castaño, el azabache, el entrenador de perros y el encapuchado le dijeron : - claro que no… no ves que te podrían matar de tantos golpes? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo aun mas asustada de ver como el rubio y el kyuby estaban seriamente lastimados : - y si no voy los matan frente a mis ojos no lo voy a permitir suéltenme – pero lo que no se habían dado cuenta es que los ninjas renegados habia vuelto para mas pelea pero al momento de que los iban a golpear alguien dijo : - jutsu de fuego: tornado de fuego – la ojiperla dijo impactada : - nanami! Que haces tu aquí? – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - que mas? Salvándole el trasero a la que dice va a ser feliz a MI naruto-kun… solo alguien que no piensa en su amado puede arriesgarse de esa manera sabia que debi haberle pedido a ese rubio precioso matrimonio antes que tu – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - claro que pienso en el no ves que esta siendo severamente lastimado es por eso que quiero ir a ayudarlo… tu y yo resolveremos cuentas pendientes después de esto. una cosa mas no vuelvas a llamarlo tu naruto-kun por que no es tuyo es MI naruto-kun – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - a ver que pasa aquí y por que esa chica pelinegra llama a mi hijo suyo? – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - aaaaaa vaya pero me imagino que usted es la mama de naruto-kun… pues bueno por que presiento que esta chica de aquí no tiene lo necesario para hacerlo feliz en cuanto a mi si – a lo que el relámpago amarillo de konoha que iba llegando dijo : - dos mujeres peleándose por mi hijo? Ese es mi chamaco pues jajajaja todo un galan – a lo que el azabache dijo fastidiado : - no son dos minato-sama son tres la sacerdotisa de este lugar también esta enamorada de su hijo – a lo que el yondamime dijo : - que? Vaya,vaya,vaya ese hijo mio bueno tenia que salir a su apa pero ahora dejando eso a un lado como lo ayudamos y a caso esos son el hachibi y el shukaku? Un momento por que hay dos kyubys? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo aun mas desesperada : - es una larga historia con un demonio suéltenme tengo que ir en ayuda de naruto-kun – pero todo eso era interrumpido cuando una biju dama iba directo hacia ellos por lo que el yondaime los saco a todos de ahí menos a la ojiperla que le dijo : - yo no puedo dejar que esa biju dama mate a todo este pueblo asi que por favor lléveselos a ellos y yo me encargo de esto – por lo que ojiperla activo su rinnengan y empezó a absorver con el mismo el biju dama pero no pudo absorverlo completamente por lo que una explosión tubo lugar dejando a la ojiperla en medio de la explosión esta fue tan fuerte que alcanzo a los ninjas que el yondaime habia llevado a rescatar dejándolos lastimados a todos pero la que se llevo la peor parte fue la ojiperla por tratar de absorber tremendo jutsu por lo que ella se hallaba tirada en medio de esta mientras decía : - aaaah como duele pero al menos no hubo tanto daño… naruto-kun tengo que ir a ayudarte pero estoy muy lastimada por el momento por que tengo que ser tan débil para no ir en ayuda de mi amado el cuantas de estas ya recibió en su máximo poder – y la ojiperla no pudo hacer mas ya que se desmayo cuando de repente fue salvada por el yondaime y este dijo mientras la llevaba en brazos : - hmp vaya esta niña enserio esta enamorada de mi hijo hasta el grado de llegar a matarse por el… y es demasiado poderosa nadie te detiene una biju dama solo con el rinnengan la verdad no me explico como es que puede tenerlo pero que bueno que lo tiene si no ya estaría muerta que bueno que fue un simple desmayo esta cansada por la batalla ahora tengo que averiguar como ayudar a naruto – y asi el yondaime se llevo a la ojiperla con los demás para ayudarla.

Con el rubio

Estaba el rubio siendo tiro al blanco con bijuu damas cuando el le dice al kyuby ya que al fin habia cesado el ataque : - que hacemos kurama la verdad no se como es que recibimos esas bijuu damas sin estar muertos pero me alegra de que no sea asi solo se me ocurre una cosa que tal si uso la devastación planetaria? – a lo que el kyuby le contesto : - no es mala idea mocoso la verdad ni yo se como es que no estamos muertos con tantos ataques a la ves pero me alegro de que no sea asi – entonces el rubio hizo unas posiciones de manos y dijo : - devastación planetaria – y grandes trozos de tierra se iban desprendiendo del piso para formar una especia de mini planeta llevándose al shukaku y al hachibi una ves que se termino de formar estos quedaron atrapados dejando al enmascarado y al rubio uno a uno por lo que se pusieron otra ves en una fiera batalla pero esta ves estaba pareja ya que era uno a uno mientras los kyubys peleaban entre ellos lo mismo hacían el enmascarado y el rubio hasta que el enmascarado que ya no tenia mascara dijo : - te matare uzumaki vas a morir – a lo que el rubio respondio : - claro que no tu caeras! – y de un golpe en la cara el rubio derribo a menma por lo que el rubio creyo que habia ganado pero tanto el como el kyuby estaban muy dañados a o que el zorro dijo : - vaya mocoso si que nos hicieron daño con trabajo puedo mantenerme en pie – a lo que el rubio dijo : - si kurama de hecho también estoy muy lastimado cof cof – entonces el rubio empezó a toser sangre pero menma apareció antes de de caer vencido le hizo uno de sus rasengan dándole al rubio en el estomago y mandándolo a volar varios metros y el kyuby que se disponía a ayudarlo fue tomado por el cuello por una de las colas del kyuby negro y azotado por todo el lugar con mucha fuerza el kyuby se hallaba parándose de tal ataque cuando le metieron otra biju dama haciendo quedar al kyuby fuera de combate mientras con el rubio estaba menma apunto de matarlo pero este desaparecio y apareció de arriba de ellos con su rasengan especial : - rasengan planetario! – y le dio con todo al pelinegro y al kyuby negro haciendo una mega explosión y un mega cráter además de que el viento parecía un huracán una ves que el enmascarado y el kyuby negro desaparecieron en una nube de humo el rubio se dejo caer vencido y el mini planeta que habia formado se empezó a destruir dejando caer los pedazos de tierra que antes se habían arrancado del suelo entonces el rubio le hablo al kyuby : - oye kurama que tan herido estas? – a lo que este contesto : - demasiado mocoso ese tonto que se hace pasar por mi me dio una paliza pero le gane jajaja tengo muchos huesos rotos y casi no tengo chakra por lo que no puedo encogerme y que tal tu? – a lo que el rubio contesto : - en las mismas kyuby ese idiota me lastimo de sobremanera con el rasengan que me hizo no se tengo mas de la mitad de mis huesos rotos y estoy casi en ceros asi que estamos iguales jejeje no te preocupes esperame aquí ire por ayuda – entonces el rubio empezó a caminar pero chocando con todos los arboles a su paso mientras derramaba mucha sangre entonces el cayo al suelo y dijo ya que habia visto un oso de peluche bueno mas bien el oso de peluche de su estudiante : - oh vaya que haces aquí tocayo? Tu madre ha de estar muy preocupada por ti bueno mejor lo guardo para dárselo a hanabi-chan mas tarde – y asi el rubio se dispuso a caminar hasta la entrada del pueblo que no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

De regreso con la ojiperla y los demás

Estaba la ojiperla despertándose de su desmayo mientras notaba que su hermanita lloraba por lo que pregunto : - por que lloras hanabi? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla le dijo aun llorando : - lo siento hermana lo siento mucho – a lo que ella pregunto : - por que lo sientes que paso hanabi? – entonces la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - es que en el momento de la explosión no se como pero naruto-chan se salio de mi mochila y no lo encuentro – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - no importa hanabi ye vere como hacerte otro – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo aun llorando : - no yo no quiero otro yo quiero a naruto-chan es mi mejor amigo además es un regalo de nuestra madre tengo que encontrarlo cuando tu no estabas y necesitaba a alguien iba y lo abrazaba por lo que no puedo dejarlo es mi bien mas preciado – a lo que el pelinegro dijo : - si hanabi-chan te ayudare a encontrarlo vamos – pero algo los distrajo que en medio del humo alguien venia tambaleándose de un lado a otro el azabache dijo : - maldita sea no puede ser que ese menma siga vivo eso quiere decir que naruto… - la ojiperla dijo aterrada : - ni se te ocurra decirlo sasuke-kun mi naruto-kun volverá a mi el me lo prometio – entonces el que salio de entre el humo era el rubio mientras caia al suelo por lo que la ojiperla grito : - naruto-kun! – y corrió en ayuda de su amado y una ves que llego con el este dijo : - estas bien hime-chan? – a lo que la ojiperla al verlo tan mal ya habia empezado a llorar y dijo : - yo no importo ahora mi amor ve como te dejaron – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - cof cof claro que importas hinata-chan eres lo mas importante para mi y bueno quien diría que aunque le gane a ese idiota el barrio el piso conmigo y con el kyuby jejeje – entonces la ojiperla lo checo con su byakugan y le dijo mientras estaba aterrada : - naruto-kun no hables estas muy mal herido tienes muchos huesos rotos y tu red de chakra destrozada casi no tienes chakra por favor no hables que mas te lastimas – a lo que el rubio le dijo con una sonrisa : - ya se hinata-chan estoy demasiado herido no creo salir de esta – la ojiperla lo cayo y le dijo aun llorando : - no digas eso naruto-kun tu quedaras bien y seguiras siendo el mismo de siempre con tus sonrisas que tanto me enamoran – a lo que el rubio dijo : - no creo hime-chan espero salir de esta no quiero fallarte… por cierto donde esta hanabi-chan? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - claro que no me fallaras mi amor tu nunca has roto una promesa… y por hanabi aquí esta no le ha pasado mucho solo unos rasguños – a lo que el rubio le dijo mientras todos se acercaban : - dile que tengo algo para ella dile que se acerque – entonces la pequeña ojiperla se acerco y dijo : - ohhh por dios jefe mira como te dejaron estaras bien tu eres el mejor … y que tienes para mi? – a lo que el rubio le dijo mientras sacaba algo de su gabardina casi destrozada : - esto hanabi-chan lo que no entiendo que hacia mi tocayo paseándose en medio de una batalla jajajaja dattebayo – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla al ver que era su peluche se le ilumino una gran sonrisa mientras decía con lagrimas en los ojos : - naruto-chan! Muchas gracias jefe crei que lo habia perdido un doctor rápido! – en eso llegaron la pelinegra de lentes, la pelirosa y la rubia pero al ver al rubio tan herido se espantaron y la pelirosa dijo : - por dios como te dejaron naruto… ino, yuri hay que pasarle chakra cuanto antes ! – en eso las otras dos se preparaban para darle auxilio al rubio pero este dijo : - no es necesario chicas yo se la gravedad del asunto por favor solo déjenme hablar con hinata-chan – a lo que la pelirosa le dijo al rubio : - claro que no naruto tu no moriras de micuenta corre eso – entonces el rubio tomo una mano de la ojiperla y le dijo : - hinata-chan espero y algún dia me perdones – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - no mi amor yo no tengo nada que perdonarte por que tu no moriras y si eso llegara a pasar yo me voy contigo – a lo que el rubio contesto : - claro que no hinata-chan tu no vendrás conmigo tu aun tienes una larga vida donde te espera mucha felicidad mas de la que yo te di… espero que algún dia encuentras a un hombre que te haga feliz y no a un mentiroso como yo que te prometio que seriamos felices pero te doy las gracias por este año que pasamos juntos por toda la felicidad que me diste y perdóname que no pueda casarme contigo pero no creo pasar de hoy ya que estoy demasiado herido recuerda hermosa que siempre te amare y desde donde este te cuidare – a lo que la ojiperla le grito : - basta! No quiero que me digas esas cosas naruto-kun tu no te vas a morir tu y yo nos casaremos dentro de 5 dias… no me digas que busque a un hombre que me haga feliz por que si no eres tu jamas sere feliz, tu no eres un mentiroso eres al hombre al que mas amo en este mundo y este año que llevamos juntos solo es el comienzo de todo lo que nos falta tu me prometiste que llegaríamos a los 100 años de casados naruto-kun no te mueras por favor te amo, te necesito no puedes dejarme no soy nada sin ti, yo no quiero vivir si tu no estas conmigo por favor lucha mi amor si no que haremos con nuestra agenda que haremos con esa agenda de amor que hicimos juntos – a lo que el azabache pregunto : - agenda de amor? – la ojiperla no le contesto al azabache y siguio hablándole a su amado mientras seguía llorando : - 7 de la mañana: levantar a mi hermoso sol con un beso mientras le digo que lo amo… 8 de la mañana : darme un baño abrazada de mi naruto-kun el hombre al que tanto amo… 9 de la mañana : hacerle su desayuno a mi hermoso amado mientras le doy muchos besos… 10 de la mañana : ir a visitar a neji-niisan acompañado del hombre mas guapo del planeta al complejo hyuga además de sacarle una que otra bromita además de ir por hanabi para ir a entrenar junto con nuestros estudiantes… 12 del medio dia : terminar de entrenar y platicar con los chicos mientras nos cuentan como les va con sus cosas… 1 de la tarde : emocionarme como todos los días por que el amor de mi vida me compro como todos los días un ramo de rosas rojas y me da mi racion de besos… 2 de la tarde ir a almorzar con sakura-san y sasuke-kun a su hogar mientras le presumo a sasuke-kun que mi hermoso sol es mejor que el y al final terminar peleándome con sakura-san por ver cual de nuestros novios es el mejor… d de la tarde ir a la casa para que mi amado tome su siesta mientras me abraza, me hace cariñitos y me dice que soy la mas hermosa de todas las mujeres… 7 de la noche darle su sesión de cariñitos a otta-san mientras le digo que lo quiero mucho y al final que salga huyendo molesto y tenga que descargar todo mi amor con mi hermoso naruto-kun… 8 de la noche : recibir visitas de cualquiera de nuestros amigos pero los que mas nos visitan son chouji-kun e ino-chan ya que chouji-kun se pone a intercambiar recetas conmigo que a la ves me sirve para cocinarle algo rico a mi naruto-kun… 10 de la noche : terminar en el baño la sesión de besos que naruto-kun me da desde las 9 de la noche en la sala y acabar en la tina mientras nos bañanos y nos seguimos besando y le digo que lo amo mas que a nada en este mundo y que sin el no puedo vivir… 11 de la noche… - la ojiperla ya no podía hablar ya que lloraba a mares acompañada de su hermanita y sus amigas además de sus madres ( incluyendo a mikoto uchiha ) entonces el rubio hablo : - 11 de la noche : darle a mi hermosa y amada luna su beso de las buenas noches mietras le digo que ninguna mujer me hara sentir lo que ella con una de sus sonrisas y decirle que la amo mas que a nada a este mundo… hay algo que quiero hacer hinata-chan puedo? - la ojiperla al notar que el rubio quería besarla le dijo : - claro que puedes mi amor de hecho lo puedes hacer las veces que tu quieras eres el único que puede reclamar mis labios como suyos – entonces la ojiperla besa al rubio por dos minutos hasta que este se demaya por lo que la ojiperla al sentir que no le correspondían dijo : - chicas hay que irnos a konoha ya naruto-kun se desmayo - las chicas medico checaron al rubio y dijeron : - hay que llevarlo cuanto antes a konoha esto esta mal sasuke! – el azabache dijo : - me llevare a los ninjas mientras hinata se lleva a naruto y a kurama sensei vámonos – entonces la madre de la ojiperla le dijo a su hija : - hija deja de llorar veras que naruto-chan estará bien el no se puede morir además el nunca te ha fallado no? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas : - si tienes razón madre el nunca ha roto una promesa el se va a casar conmigo este domingo y seremos muy felices ahora tengo que llevar a otta-san – la madre de la ojiperla no sabia a quien le llamaba asi pero solo la siguio mientras el azabache se llevaba a los ninjas mientras la ojiperla se llevaba a los resucitados al rubio y al zorro cuando llego con el este dijo : - vaya hija me alegra que estes bien – la ojiperla le contesto muy triste : - otta-san no hable esta muy lastimado – a lo que el kyuby dijo : - seamos honestos hime-chan no creo salir de esta pequeña estoy seriamente lastimado – a lo que la ojiperla se sonrojo y dijo : - es la primera ves que me llama asi otta-san es la primera ves que me habla tan cariñosamente por que ahora que no entiende que sin usted me muero? Es mi lindo otta-san y no quiero perderlo me prometio que siempre me cuidaría – a lo que el kyuby dijo : - vamos pequeña después de todo eres mi hija no? Me puedo llamar mejor padre que tu padre en cuanto a lo otro asi es tratare de vivir para cumplirte la promesa que te hicimos el mocoso y yo ahora vámonos – entonces la madre de la ojiperla le pregunto a su hija : - por que el kyuby te dice hija y se puede decir mejor padre que tu padre hinata? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo a si madre : - no me gusta hablar de ese tema madre ya que fue una etapa muy dura para mi… sasuke-kun vámonos – el azabache asintió y ambos se fueron con sus compañeros la ojiperla en un rayo negro y el azabache en medio de un espiral tridimensional ya que apenas amanecia en el país del demonio.

De vuelta en konoha

El sol estaba empezando a salir por lo que la hokage se disponía irse al trabajo mientras pasaba por el parque cuando hablaba con su asistente : - este es el comienzo de un nuevo dia no shizune? – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - asi es tsunade-sama es el comienzo de un nuevo y lindo dia – cuando de repente aparece la ojiperla en un rayo negro y una gran explosión hubo bueno no una explosión era el kyuby que no podía encogerse debido a que no tenia chakra por lo que la godaime dijo : - que pasa aquí y por que kurama-sensei esta tan herido? – entonces la ojiperla le dijo entre lagrimas a la hokage : - no solo otta-san, tsunade-sama también naruto-kun por favor salvelos – a lo que varios jounnin que llegaron a debido el ruido que proboco el kyuby por lo que varios decían : - no puede ser como es que le hicieron esto a kurama-sensei? Y como es que naruto acabo asi? Mirenlos están casi muertos – a lo que la hokage grito : - ya escucharon quiero a todo el clan inuzuka en este momento aquí viendo por kurama sensei! En cuanto a naruto una camilla por favor y llévenselo al hospital de inmediato… muévanse señores! – a lo que todos los jounnin dijeron : - si hokage-sama! – y asi todos salieron en busca del clan veterinario para que curara al kyuby y en busca de médicos para que atendieran al rubio mientras la hokage regañaba a sus médicos especiales : - y ustedes tres para que demonios las mande? No para que nadie saliera herido? – a lo que la pelirosa que era la líder de los médicos junto con shizune dijo : - pero tsunade-sama no tenemos los medicamentos necesarios para ayudar a naruto y la verdad no se nada de veterinaria como para ayudar a kurama-sensei – en eso la rubia y la pelinegra de lentes también se disculpaban con la hokage : - lo sientimos mucho hokage-sama – entonces el azabache dijo : - hokage también necesitamos ayuda para gara y killer-bee – a lo que la godaime pregunto asustada : - tan dura fue la misión al grado de que me traen al kazekage a killer-bee a kurama-sensei y a naruto seriamente lastimados? Y esos encapuchados quienes son? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - eso es algo que hablaremos mas tarde con usted por ahora salve a mi naruto-kun y a otta-san ademas de gaara-kun y al viejo bee – entonces la godaime le dijo : - no te preocupes hinata de mi cuenta corre que salvo a naruto por que sere yo misma quien lo opere – en eso llega la madre del entrenador de perros y dice : - buenos días hokage-sama en que le puedo servir? – a lo que la godaime dice : - tsume necesito que como sean salven a kurama-sensei que viene seriamente lastimado – a lo que la madre del entrenador de perros dijo : - jejeje buena esa kurama-sensei muy lastimado por favor es el kyuby jamas nadie le ha hecho daño – a lo que la godaime le respondio : - si no me crees mira alla – entonces la mujer miro y dijo a sus subordinados : - lo siento mucho hokage-sama bueno ya escucharon a hokage-sama tenemos que encoger a kurama-sensei y después llevarlo a la veterinaria ninja para que lo curen ahí muévanse! – y asi los veterinarios se dispusieron a hacer lo que la madre de kiba dijo…

En el hospital

Estaba llegando la godaime al hospital con el rubio mientras gritaba : - una camilla rápido! – y en eso llega un medico y dice : - aquí tiene hokage-sama – y asi se dispusieron a llevar al rubio al quirófano mientras la hokage le dice a sus médicos de confianza : - ino y sakura ustedes me acompañaran en el quirófano mientras me abastecen de chakra shizune me ayudaras a mantener el ritmo cardiaco de naruto listas? – la peliengra dijo mientras sacaba un bisturí de sus piernas : - si tsunade-sama no dejare que le pase algo a naruto – a lo que la pelirosa dijo : - nosotras le abasteceremos el chakra que sea necesario tenemos que salvar a naruto – y asi se adentraron al quirófano mientras la rubia le decía a la ojiperla : - calmate hinata ya no puedes pasar de aquí si tsunade-sama te prometio que salvara a naruto ella lo hara además el no se puede morir se tiene que casar contigo en 5 dias y después de que salga de esta todo será felicidad para ustedes – a lo que la ojiperla le contesto : - por favor ino-chan sálvenlo y si lo logran se los agradeceré toda la vida salven a mi amor se los ruego – y asi la rubia también entro al quirófano mientras la ojiperla se sentaba cerca de ahí mientras dos de los encapuchados se senataban a su lado que eran su madre y la madre de su amado a lo que su madre le dice a la ojiperla : - calma hija el saldrá de ahí además no es bueno que llores… - a lo que la ojiperla le contesto a su madre : - como quiere que no llore si el amor de mi vida se esta muriendo en un quirófano madre tu deberías enterderme – a lo que su madre le dijo : - creeme te entiendo pero no debes llorar ya que kushina-chan esta igual o peor que tu mirala – entonces miro a la pelirroja que estaba temblando mientras sollozaba : - por favor mi niño no te mueras ahora que estoy viva quiero que pasemos este tiempo juntos no te mueras ahora mi familia esta completa te tengo a ti y tu padre conmigo no me dejes te lo ruego naruto – a lo que la ojiperla la abrazo y le dijo : - no llore kushina-sama el no morirá ya que ahora tiene a sus padres y a su esposa el va a ser feliz con nosotras por que estaremos amándolo en las buenas y en las malas ahora solo espero que mi hermoso sol salga de esta… que cosas digo claro que saldrá de esta el tiene que casarse conmigo el domingo para jurarnos amor eterno – entonces un tercer encapuchado dijo ( minato ) : - vamos mi muchacho saldrá de esta para ser tu esposo y nuestro hijo vamos solo espero que cuando el kyuby se recupere no se va alegrar nada el verme ya que fui yo quien lo encerro en el cuerpo de naruto – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - bueno pues tal ves otta-san este de mal humor al verlo y bueno no entiendo por que usted metio al cuerpo de naruto-kun a otta-san pero yo siempre lo he amado con otta-san dentro de el o no asi que me da igual solo le ruego que cuando esos dos salgan del quirófano no se acerque a nuestro hogar no por que no me guste si no por que tengo que decirle a otta-san que usted esta vivo y aprenda a hacerse a la idea lo mismo va para usted kushina-sama se que el y usted jamas se llevaron bien – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - no te preocupes hinata lo sabemos bueno mejor me calmo tienen razón el saldrá bien de la operación – en eso tres personas aparecían que eran el castaño el encapuchado y el azabache este ultimo dijo : - y como esta naruto hinata dinos – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - ya lo metieron al quirófano sasuke-kun – entonces el castaño dijo : - ya ve hinata-sama el saldrá de esta y el domingo hay la veremos a usted gritando por toda la aldea que ya es la esposa de naruto uzumaki mientras su padre le dice que se calme – y asi los ninjas siguieron platicando mientras en el quirófano

En el quirófano

Estaban la hokage y sus tres mejores médicos acompañadas como por quince enfermeros hasta que la hokage le dice a la pelirosa y la rubia : - necesito mas chakra chicas!... shizune como esta el ritmo cardiaco? – a lo que la pelirosa dice : - si hokage-sama – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - muy bajo y cayendo tsunade-sama – a lo que la rubia dijo : - esto es muy malo necesito mas chakra – cuando de pronto el corazón del rubio deja de latir haciendo espantar a la hokage : - maldita sea lo perdemos traigan el resucitador ( o como sea que se llame la maquina que da choques eléctricos ) – la rubia fue por el y dijo : - a un lado uno, dos, tres ahora! – y asi estuvieron cinco minutos cuando la hokage dijo casi derrotada : - no puede ser no puedo dejarlo ir le prometi a hinata que lo salvaría… liberar! – entonces el punto que la rubia cargaba en su frente se libero dejando libre el sello de su familia : el sello senju a lo que la pelirosa dijo : - tsunade-sama si sigue liberando su sello podría morir! – a lo que la hokage dijo : - no me importa sakura tengo que salvarlo no puedo dejarlo ir si lo pierdo ahora si lo perdería todo le prometi a hinata que lo salvaría y eso hare aunque me cueste la vida – entonces la pelinegra dijo : - lo siento tsunade-sama se que me dijo que no usara este jutsu pero lo hare…. Jutsu medico prohibido: vida eterna! – a lo que la hokage dijo : - shizune… no lo hagas – pero antes de que la pelinegra le diera el jutsu la maquina que checaba su pulso empezó a sonar a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - oh lo hemos recuperado! – entonces la hokage volvió a cerrar su sello pero sus manos estaban arrugadas ya que era una mujer de 60 años y dijo : - asi es lo recuperamos hagan los chequeos necesarios la operación esta lista gracias a kamy que lo salvamos – a lo que la pelirosa y la rubia lloraban mientras decían : - asi es tsunade-sama lo salvamos el esta vivo si – entonces la pelinegra que se hallaba muy cansada dijo : - bueno llévenlo a una habitacion hemos terminado – la rubia y la pelirosa se lo llevaron a una habitacion entonces la hokage salía del quirófano tambaleándose por lo que la ojiperla al verla asi corrió en su ayuda y le dijo : - tsunade-sama esta bien mire como están sus manos – a lo que la godaime dijo : - a eso…. bueno es normal asi las debería tener ya que no soy una jovencita jejeje pero bueno tal y como lo prometi hinata el ya esta en una habitacion por un momento crei que lo habíamos perdido pero no se como ni cuando su corazón empezó a latir de nuevo y ya restauramos su red de chackra y reunido los huesos rotos además d elas quemaduras que tenia ahora duerme es mejor que lo dejes descansar – entonces la ojiperla no lo soporto y hecha un mar de lagrimas le dijo a la godaime : - gracias! Muchas gracias! Estare agradecida a usted de por vida por salvar al amor de mi vida gracias a usted que me ha devuelto la vida misma por que si el se moria yo me moria con el – a lo que la godaime dijo : - no digas esas cosas hinata… se que estas profundamente enamorada de el pero a el le dolería que tu hicieras una locura por alcanzarlo… - a lo que la ojiperla le dijo aun abrazada a ella : - no me importa tsunade-sama dicen que el amor es sacrificio y yo con mucho gusto me sacrificaría por el por que lo amo mas que a mi vida mas que a mi el lo es todo para mi hokage-sama yo sin el no soy nada tengo que estar con el en las buenas, las malas y las peores por que para eso soy su mujer estoy tan contenta que no puedo dejar de llorar de alegría mi hermoso naruto-kun el amor de mi vida esta vivo!... y en cuanto a sus manos? – a lo que la hokage dijo : - no te preocupes en unos momentos regresare a ser la misma jovencita que siempre he sido – entonces la ojiperla le dijo un poco quisquillosa : - bueno hokage-sama usted una jovencita no es jijijiji – entonces a la godaime se le nublo la vista y dijo : - no abuses de tu confianza mocosa – a lo que la ojiperla contesto con los ojos como platos y con una gota de sudor en la nuca : - lo siento hokage-sama – a lo que la godaime le dijo con una sonrisa : - a no importa hinata estoy de tan buen humor que lo dejare pasar esta ves aaa por cierto si vas a verlo no hagas ruido se encuentra dormido aaah y no abuses de el ya que ahora no se puede defender por que si al rato lo encuentro lleno de besos tu lo vas a bañar – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo con una sonrisa picara : - no prometo nada tsunade-sama jijijiji me muero por besarlo y en cuanto a bañarlo no se preocupe yo lo hago encantada – pero a la ojiperla se le nublo la vista ya que escucho a las enfermeras hablando : - oh por dios! Alguna de nosotras va a ser la afortunada de darle un delicioso baño de esponja al precioso de naruto-kun aaaaaaaaaah! – las enfermeras gritaban como locas sabiendo que alguna de ellas tenia la posibilidad de pasar un rato con el chico sensación de konoha por lo que la ojiperla con una vos macabra y con nueve mechones de cabello flotando dijo ( imagínense a hinata-chan como kushina en road to ninja cuando entro a decirle a naruto que preparara sus cosas ya que se iban a mudar ) : - a la lagartona que se le ocurra tocarle un cabello a mi hermoso sol…. LA MATO! – entonces la ojiperla pensó que eso seria suficiente pero ninguna de las enfermeras salio huyendo por lo que una de esta sintiéndose valiente le dijo : - no nos importa morir si puedo disfrutar aunque sea un momento los hermosos musculos de naruto-kun acariciándolo y tal ves hasta pueda besarlo – entonces la ojiperla se acerco a la enfermera y le dijo al oído : - si te veo cerca de naruto-kun… te mato – pero las enfermeras esta ves si salieron corriendo despavoridas haciendo reir a la hokage por lo que la ojiperla dijo : - tsunade-sama le pido permiso para ser yo la que cuide de mi amado – a lo que la hokage dijo : - si como sea hinata pero no me dejes sin personal bueno me imagino que habran algunas espiandolos mientras lo aseas hinata –a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - lo se tsunade-sama pero no me moleste que lo espíen además me sirve para mostrarles a esas zorras quien es la dueña de semejante bombom – la hokage sonrio y dijo : - como sea aaaa hinata eres mala pero ya que vamos te invito a desayunar – y asi las dos se fueron a desayunar contentas por haber salvado al rubio y al ver como las enfermeras huian al ver a la ojiperla mostrar su mirada asesina

Fin del capitulo 15

Y bueno que les parecio este nuevo capitulo la verdad me vole la barda con este nuevo capitulo pero ya que tenia que hacerlo hasta sentirme satisfecho pero bueno tengo mas de 45mil palabras ya que no? Jajaja espero y les guste bueno pido disculpas por tardarme otro mes pero tenia que hacerlo ya que como repito tenia que sentirme satisfecho conmigo mismo y poner todo lo que mi loca cabeza me daba a poner ahora me siento satisfecho y ya esta lista la espera bueno aquí se las dejo aunque tengo la idea de dos o tres fics mas pero creo que empezare a trabajar en ellos o no se que creen termino esta historia o empiezo a escribir otra? A lo que me refiero es que si primero termino esta y después subo otra o subo un capitulo bueno dejen reviews con sus respuestas y dependiendo de eso pensare si subo una nueva historia o sigo de lleno con esta lo dejo a la decisión de mis lectores por cierto saludos a hinathita 16241 a karlosgoyo a hadez 1583 a son of time a HyperMusic96 a creacyboy a davaru a el cuenta huesos a alex a dany a netokastillo a momordisquitos a tsuchikimeprinces y a master 1941 he sido un malagradecido por no darles las gracias jejejej ahora lo hago muchas gracias a todos dattebayo! jejejejeje ( inner-trigo-sama: genial ahora me sales con eso idiota! ) trigo-sama : a ya llego el señor amable déjame darle las gracias a mis lectores tarado – ( inner-trigo-sama: aaa me das flojera escritor barato pero si tienes razón mano muchas gracias a todos jejejeje yeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaahhhhh! ) trigo-sama : aaaaaaah calmate killer-bee jajajajaja bueno es hora de despedirnos compadre ( inner-trigo-sama: bueno como lo dijo el baboso este adiosito! Sayo como dirían hinathita 16241 y davaru jejejejej )

Atte: trigo-sama


	17. Capitulo 17

En el capitulo anterior : nuestra pareja favorita aun se encuentra en el país del demonio con su misión además conocimos como es que nanami y naruto se conocieron además de que el líder de los ninjas renegados ( akiyama asamiya ) no murió después de todo en la aldea de la niebla siendo su fin en el país del demonio a manos de su ex compañera kushina uzumaki se preguntan por que esta viva no? Pues akiyama creo un nuevo tipo de edo tensei al que le bautizo el edo tensei perfecto ya que ahora los resucitados no pueden ser ni asesinados ni sellados como le ira a la madre de la ojiperla a los padres del rubio y a los padres del azabache? Todo eso a continuación…

: - kurama – personaje hablando

: - ( _kurama _) – personaje pensando

: - _kurama _– personaje hablando por radio

kurama : narrador ( osea yo )

Una linda historia de amor

Capitulo 16 : una boda sin igual

En la veterinaria ninja

Estaba la ojiperla llegando a la veterinaria ninja cuando de pronto se topa con la hermana del entrenador de perros y le dice : - a hola hana-san como se encuentra otta-san? – ( trigo-sama: asi se llama la hermana de kiba no? La neta se me olvida ) a lo que la líder de los veterinarios ninja dijo : - aaaah habla de kurama-sensei pues el ya esta bien tardamos demasiado en sacarlo de peligro pero lo logramos ahora se encuentra en un cuarto ya que sabemos que a el le gusta estar solo asi que si quiere puede pasar a verlo – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - gracias hana-san y digame como esta akamaru? – a lo que la pelinegra contesto : - bien hinata-sama el que no esta bien es mi hermano jejejeje – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - kiba-kun? Que le paso? – a lo que la líder de los veterinarios dijo : - pues mi mama al enterarse de que lastimaron a akamaru por uno de sus descuidos le dio hasta con la cubeta ahora kiba esta en el hospital pero no te preocupes solo le rompió una sarten en la cabeza jajajaja – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - oh pobre kiba-kun lo ire a ver mas tarde – y asi la ojiperla se dirigio al cuarto del kyuby y una ves ahí vio al que llama su otta-san estaba acostado en su cama por lo que dijo : - ay otta-san esta muy herido pero lo bueno es que ya salio de peligro igual que mi naruto-kun me alegro que ya este mejor – entonces el kyuby despertó y dijo : - vaya mocosa sabes que odio los sentimentalismos – al escuchar la voz del kyuby se acerco y le dio un gran abrazo por lo que le decía entre lagrimas : - otta-san! Que bueno que despertó estaba muy preocupada por usted – a lo que el kyuby le dijo : - vaya mocosa tan poca fe me tienes? Vaya se ve que no me conoces se te olvida que soy el gran kyuby? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo mientras lo seguía abrazando : - no otta-san no es que le tenga poca fe solo es que estaba muy preocupada por mi lindo otta-san es todo – a lo que el kyuby le dijo : - sabes que no podía morir no? Te hice una promesa lo recuerdas? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - si la recuerdo otta-san usted dijo que cuidaría de mi… lo quiero mucho otta-san gracias a quien sea y a los veterinarios ninja esta vivo – a lo que el kyuby contesto : - a quien sea? A ok bueno y tu como estas? – a lo que la ojiperla contesto : - pues si a quien sea ya que no puedo agradecerle al cielo ya que usted es el bijuu mas cruel, malvado y poderoso de todos pero tampoco le podía agradecer al infierno ya que usted es mi lindo otta-san y no puedo pedir eso para el zorro al que mas quiero – a lo que el kyuby dijo : - pues tienes razón mocosa no puedes agradecerle al cielo por que soy el ser mas malo y ruin de todos… - a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - no es cierto otta-san usted no es ruin pero si usted lo dice hay una chica que lo ama y lo adora y esa soy yo que lo quiero mas que a mi propio padre asi que no digas esas cosas por favor ya que me lastima – a lo que el kyuby contesto : - esta bien como digas mocosa… acércate – a lo que la ojiperla le pregunto : - para que otta-san? – a lo que el kyuby contesto : - solo acércate mocosa y no preguntes lo que hare es muy duro para mi – entonces la ojiperla se acerco lo suficiente entonces el kyuby hizo algo que la ojiperla no esperaba : le dio una lamida ( beso ) en la mejilla cosa que hizo que la ojiperla empezara a llorar entonces el kyuby dijo : - yo lo siento niña pero se me hacia lo correcto ya que te preocupas demasiado por mi – entonces la ojiperla aun llorando pero con una gran sonrisa le dijo : - no es eso otta-san es la primera ves que aparte de mi naruto-kun me da un beso y me lo dio la segunda persona que mas quiero: mi papa estoy tan feliz que no puedo evitar llorar que mi otta-san me quiere usted me quiere y mucho para que me haya besado – a lo que el kyuby dijo : - si pequeña te quiero mucho contenta? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - demasiado…. Ay otta-san lo amo como una pequeña a su padre jijijijijij – y que lo empieza a abrazar a lo que el kyuby dijo : - mocosa no es por que no me gusten tus abrazos pero me lastimas – a lo que la ojiperla dice : - ay le gustan mis abrazos ay lo quiero otta-san pero no quiero soltarlo solo quiero apapacharlo, darle besitos y hacerle cariñitos solo dejese querer otta-san dejese querer por esta chica que lo ama demasiado usted es mi adorado y lindo otta-san – a lo que el kyuby dijo con lagrimas estilo anime : - aaaay por que esta niña tiene que ser malvadamente adorable? Es todo una niña linda jejeje – la ojiperla se sonrojo y dijo : - aparte me llama linda lo quiero mucho otta-san… se le ofrece algo mi lindo y adorado otta-san jijijiji – a lo que el kyuby le contesto : - no me digas asi mocosa solo otta-san – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo entre risitas mientras lo acurrucaba en su pecho : - oh vamos otta-san nadie nos escucha solo déjeme consentirlo por su niña consentida si? – a lo que el kyuby contesto : - a por que no puedo decirle a esta niña que no? Que demonios me pasa? – a lo que la ojiperla le contesto : - por que tengo la fuerza de convicción a base de mi ojos que mi amado naruto-kun dice que son los mas hermosos además de que usted me quiere mucho y yo a usted y tercera usted tiene que consentirme ya que soy su niña adorada y usted tiene que quererme mucho – a lo el kyuby dijo : - como sea mocosa bueno vámonos de aquí me da flojera estar aquí quiero ir a mi hogar a dormir un rato – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - como usted ordene otta-san – pero todo eso fue interrumpido por un grito que decía : - kurama-kun! – a lo que el kyuby al escuchar esa voz le dijo a la ojiperla : - mocosa escóndeme! – a lo que la ojiperla tenia decidido meterlo en su chaqueta pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que la castaña ojiverde habia encontrado al kyuby una ves que lo vio corrió hacia a el y se lo quito a la ojiperla mientras lo abrazaba y le hacia cariñitos a lo que el kyuby le dijo a la ojiperla : - calma hime-chan no es lo que estas pensando – a lo que la ojiverde le dijo al kyuby : - como que hime-chan? kurama-kun se supone que tu princesa tengo que ser yo no ella además ella se casa este domingo con naruto-kun – a lo que la ojiperla al ver tal escena de celos iba a hablar pero cuando la ojiverde le dijo naruto-kun a SU naruto-kun dijo : - en primera me llama hime-chan por que yo soy su niña consentida y segunda le vuelves a decir naruto-kun a MI naruto-kun te mato y otra cosa es kurama-sensei no kurama-kun – a lo que la ojiverde le dijo : - no me importa le digo naruto-kun solo por respeto no pienses mal además a mi me interesa alguien mas tu no puedes ser su niña consentida por que lo sere yo te lo prometo te quitare ese papel – a lo que la ojiperla ya se hallaba muy celosa y molesta y dijo : - eso no va a pasar yo siempre sere la niña consentida de otta-san y eso no va a cambiar asi que dame a mi lindo otta-san – a lo que la ojiverde dijo impactada : - otta-san? Eso quiere decir que es tu hija kurama-kun? – a lo que el zorro asintió y dijo : - asi es chizuru-chan ella es mi pequeña hime-chan – a lo que la ojiverde dijo : - oh yo lo siento hinata-sama no lo sabia discúlpeme de verdad – entonces la ojiperla le quito al zorro y le dijo : - primer error si quieres ganarte a la hija de quien planeas enamorar no me interesa jamas dejare de ser la niña consentida de otta-san y no quiero que me vuelvas a hacer semejante escena de celos por que te ira mal en primera nadie apapacha a otta-san de esa manera solo yo puedo y segunda no es forma de hablarle a tu superior y nueva maestra ahora me retiro – asi la ojiperla se retiraba cuando la ojiverde la detuvo : - por favor hinata-sama no sea asi déjeme ver a kurama-kun se lo ruego – a lo que la ojiperla ya mas tranquila le dijo : - aaah como sea reportate dentro de dos dias en el campo de entrenamiento 7 a las 8 de la mañana y no quiero ver que le estes coqueteando a mi otta-san por que te ira mal por que la verdad soy una hija muy celosa asi que si piensas hacer un movimiento hazlo cuando no este presente por que a mi otta-san nadie se le insinua el y mi naruto-kun los defiendo con uñas y dientes nos vemos no llegues tarde ya que conoceras a tus compañeras de equipo – a lo que la ojiverde dijo : - si hinata-sensei como usted ordene y como que compañeras de equipo? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - pues como te dije chizuru verdad? conoceras a tus compañeras de equipo ya que aparte de ti son otras dos chicas mi hermanita hanabi hyuga y mi amiga yuri izunure – a lo que la ojiverde dijo : - izunure? Esto es malo si mi padre se entera me va a matar que no sabes la historia de esos dos clanes marcados por la sangre y la violencia? – a lo que la ojiperla le contesto : - si pero a ti te importa eso? Además la violencia generada por sus clanes no era nada comparada con lo que hacían los clanes hyuga y namikaze o si? – a lo que la ojiverde dijo : - no pues si tiene razón a mi no me importa ese odio tonto hacia los izunure pero no se si a esa tal yuri si… y en cuanto a su clan escuche que sus batallas eran sangrientas dejando varios muertos de ambos clanes pero gracias al uzumaki que intervino y ahora pues bueno los namikaze y uzumaki están extintos por lo que no creo que el hyuga vaya a hacer tal alianza – a lo que la ojiperla contesto : - se hara aunque no me lo creas y la alianza namikaze-uzumaki-hyuga se empezara con una boda – a lo que la castaña ojiverde dijo : - una boda de quienes? – la ojiperla se sonrojo y dijo : - la mia y la de mi hermoso naruto-kun ya que el es el heredero de los clanes namikaze-uzumaki y pues yo soy la heredera del clan hyuga – a lo que la ojiverde dijo : - entonces se casa con naruto-kun por obligación y no por amor? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - jajajaja que cosas dices claro que no… aunque el no fuera el heredero de sus clanes yo me casaria con el por que es la persona a la que mas amo en este mundo no me importa perderlo todo mi proclamación como líder de mi clan, incluso ser desterrada de mi clan y vivir en la miseria si lo tengo a el yo lo amo mas que a mi vida, lo amo mas que a mi, el es lo mejor que me paso en la vida, el es mi entera felicidad, gracias a el yo soy inmensamente feliz antes yo estaba muy triste ahora todos me dicen que se me ve con una gran sonrisa y eso es por que su amor me ha vuelto tan feliz que no me importa nada que solo el… - a lo que el zorro dijo : - oye! – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - cierto se me olvidaba mi lindo otta-san jijiji pero siguiendo con mi relato gracias a el que me saco de ese mundo de oscuridad su sonrisa fue la que me salvo y bueno me volvió loca pero como no volverme loca es hermoso con sus hermosos ojos azules., su hermoso cabello, esos musculos que bueno me hacen delirar jijiji ay naruto-kun te amo! Espero y ya hayas despertado me muero por abrazarte, besarte, consentirte, mimarte y cumplir todos tus caprichos siempre y cuando me premies con un beso mi amor – a lo que el zorro le dijo a la ojiverde : - mira lo que hiciste chizuru-chan ya deschavetaste a mi pequeña… oh vamos mocosa quieres dejar de pensar en el idiota por un rato? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo haciendo berrinche : - que no le diga idiota a mi naruto-kun! Hay otta-san deberian llevarse mejor otta-san aaash necesito un pañuelo jijijiji – la ojiverde dijo : - kurama-kun no deberías estar celoso ya que hinata-sama se casa con el hombre que ama asi como yo espero que al que amo me haga caso y se fije en mi – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - chizuru-chan va una a la tercera te golpeo por coquetearle a mi otta-san – a lo que la ojiverde dijo : - lo siento hinata-sama pero kurama-kun enserio me gusta mucho y bueno asi como usted no lo podía evitar al acercarse a naruto-kun yo tampoco puedo evitarlo al acercarme a kurama-kun – a lo que la ojiperla le contesto : - estas mal ya que yo jamas le coquetee a naruto-kun siempre terminaba desmayandome o poniéndome muy roja y aun me pasa jijiji bueno vamos al hospital para que conozcas a tus compañeras – a lo que la ojiverde dijo : - esta bien hinata-sama vamos – asi la ojiperla y la ojiverde se fueron al hospital a que la ojiperla se encontrara con su amado y la ojiverde para conocer a sus compañeras.

En el hospital

Estaban los cinco encapuchados además del castaño y los demás ninjas de la misión cuando de repente aparecieron tres personas que hicieron que la madre de la ojiperla empezara a temblar por lo que la pelirroja le susurro al oído : - hiromi contrólate quieres? – a lo que la madre de la ojiperla dijo : - no puedo mira nomas como esta hiashi-kun esta hecho todo un galan – a lo que la madre del azabache dijo : - aaah hiromi me das flojera claro que no esta galan ya esta mas alla que para aca osea esta viejito jejeje – a lo que la madre de la ojiperla le dijo : - no digas eso de mi hiashi… mikoto-chan además para viejos tu esposo – a lo que la pelinegra le dijo en un susurro pero enojada : - oye con fugaku no te metas el no esta viejo esta hecho un mangazo – a lo que la pelirroja le dijo a las dos con su clásico tono de voz que espanto a ambas : - a ver par de locas o se callan o las callo además sus esposos ya son ancianos mi minato es todo un adonis jajajaj gane dattebane! Saben es mejor que nos callemos nos están mirando – y la pélirroja tenia razón el líder del clan hyuga miraba con cierta mirada a la encapuchada de en medio que no era otra que su esposa a lo que este dijo : - mmm y ustedes quienes son? – al escuchar como su esposo dijo esa frase se sonrojo de sobremanera ( trigo-sama: no se notaba por que estaba cubierta pero asi estaba ) ( inner-trigo-sama : quieres callarte me aburres tarado ) ( trigo-sama: hijo de la…. No te mando a freir espárragos por que somos la misma persona mejor me voy no tengo tiempo de discutir contigo ) y empezó a temblar por lo que hiashi pregunto : - mmmm pasa algo amigo? Mm como sea hay algún medico por aquí? – a lo que su esposa asintió con la mirada entonces vino la pelirosa y dijo : - oh buenos días hyuga-sama en que le puedo ayudar? – a lo que el contesto : - lo que pasa es que tenten quería saber si neji esta bien y yo le decía vamos claro que esta bien por algo es un jounnin no? A bueno lo que pasa ya sabes las mujeres cuando se preocupan son un lio… vaya me escuche como shikaku o su hijo – entonces los encapuchados de atrás hablaban entre ellos : - aaaaah que flojera como que ya necesitamos un asilo para hiashi no crees fugaku? – a lo que el otro encapuchado que era el padre del azabache dijo : - ni que lo digas minato-teme eso y una silla de ruedas jejejej ya ves que los de su edad se cansan rápido jejeje – a lo que el yondaime contesto : - tienes mucha razón fugaku-dobe y a cual asilo lo metemos? – a lo que el líder del clan uchiha dijo : - oye aun existirá aquel donde quisimos meter a tu suegrito? - a lo que el yondaime contesto : - no lo se casi me mata ese dia si no hubiese sido por mi tomatito – a lo que el padre del azabache dijo : - no pues si además mira a esas tres no hay duda de que hiromi se le quiere lanzar al anciano de su marido jejeje oye me recuerdas por que nos casamos con ellas? – a lo que el yondaime decía con unos corazones en sus ojos : - aaaaah por que amo a esa pelirroja y bueno tu a mikoto no? – el padre del azabache asintió y hiashi se les acerco y dijo : - y ustedes dos de que tanto se rien? – a lo que el yondaime con otro tono de voz y desafiante dijo : - de ti no nos ves? Jajajaja – entonces el líder del clan hyuga se enojo y dijo : - como que se rien de mi idiotas a caso no saben quien soy? – entonces la castaña y la pequeña ojiperla al ver que el líder del clan hyuga ya se habia enojado fueron a calmarlo mientras le decían : - oh vamos suegro no es necesario que se moleste verdad hanabi?... si papa tenten tiene razón no es necesario que te enojes vamos calmate si? – la pequeña ojiperla hizo los clásicos ojos tiernos que hacían ella y su hermana por lo que hiashi dijo : - lo siento hanabi ni por mas ojos lindos que me hagas me calmare – entonces dijo la castaña igual con un par de ojos cafes muy tiernos : - vamos suegro hanabi tiene razón mire esa carita – la pequeña ojiperla hacia la cara mas tierna y de perrito abandonado que sabia y dijo : - vamos papi calmate si? – a lo que el líder del clan hyuga tenia un minúsculo y casi visible sonrojo y dijo : - aaah mujeres cuando se juntan ni quien las detenga – y mejor se fue a esperar a su sobrino mientras hiromi miraba de mala manera a los esposos de sus amigas aunque no se notaba por el sombrero y les dijo a sus amigas : - no entiendo por que se casaron con ellos kushina-chan y mikoto-chan – a lo que las dos abrazadas y con corazones en los ojos dijeron en susurro : - es que los amamos tanto hiromi – entonces la pelirosa los miraba a todos con una gota de sudor en la nuca y dijo : - este neji ya esta mejor solo le hicieron unos chequeos médicos – en eso venia el castaño tranquilamente cuando siente que alguien lo abraza y dice : - mmm lo siento pero tengo novia podría soltarme? – a lo que la castaña dijo : - no quiero si soy tu novia tonto – entonces el castaño contesto : - aaaaah lo siento tenten es que no te reconoci es que tengo un poco cansada la vista – entonces la castaña le dijo : - no te preocupes neji y dime te gusta como me veo? – el castaño al notar como estaba su novia dio un brinco y dijo : - agárrenme por que nadie te salva jejejeje – la castaña se medio sonrojo y dijo : - neji que cosas dices jejeje entonces si te gusto? – a lo que el castaño dijo : - si tenten estas muy linda pero que haces con el kimono preferido de hiromi-sama? – a lo que el líder del clan hyuga dijo : - yo se lo regale neji que dices? – a lo que el castaño dijo : - bueno lo que pasa es que ese kimono era el preferido de mi tia hiromi por lo que no creo que sea correcto que tenten lo tenga no creo que a hinata-sama le guste eso – entonces la ojiperla acompañada de la castaña ojiverde dijo : - no hay problema neji-niisan de hecho se le ve muy lindo a tenten aunque…. – la castaña dijo mientras un aura depresiva la cubria : - no lo digas hinata me falta demasiado para llenar la delantera que mal que las del clan ageraki solo las tengamos como naranjitas buaaaaah! – a lo que la castaña ojiverde dijo : - prima tenten? Eres tu? – a lo que la castaña miro a ver y dijo : - chizuru? Que haces aquí se supone que los de la rama principal del clan ageraki tiene prohibida la entrada a la aldea igual que los del clan izunure – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - eres del clan ageraki tenten? – a lo que la castaña le dijo : - asi es hinata pero soy como neji de la rama secundaria por lo que yo no tengo prohibida la entrada además mi primer apellido es ama por lo que no hay ningún problema – entonces a lo lejos una pareja venia regañando a una chica que no era otra que la pelinegra de lentes : - yuri hazle caso a tu padre nosotros somos un clan guerrero no simples médicos lo nuestro es morir en batalla además ya me entere quien es tu sensei para colmo es un uzumaki crei que ya se habían muerto todos – esto hizo enojar de sobremanera a la pelirroja y dijo : - maldita sea se tenia que asomar la estúpida de isorime izunure – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - no digas eso madre naruto-sensei es un buen chico y un excelente maestro – a lo que el padre de la pelinegra dijo : - a mi me importa un rabano si es el héroe de esta aldea y de la cuarta gran guerra ninja nosotros hacíamos el trabajo sucio por el somos un clan guerrero y se nos respeta por eso me da flojera que los demás clanes sean una bola de debiluchos ni el mismo clan hyuga nos ganaría con su byakugan nosotros somos expertos en guerras ellos no – eso llego a oídos de hiashi hyuga que se acerco y dijo : - que acabas de decir? – a lo que el líder del clan izunure dijo : - lo que escuchaste hiashi tu clan se hace llamar el mas poderoso de konoha pero eso es historia vieja el clan izunure se ha vuelto mas fiero desde la ultima ves que nos vimos las caras en el frente de batalla – a lo que el líder del clan hyuga dijo prepotente : - uuuuuy que miedo me das zakuto izunure tu crees que el clan hyuga miente de decir que somos el clan mas fuerte del konoha? Se los hemos comprobado muchas veces y si no hubiese sido por que mi alianza con los namikaze, los uchiha y los uzumaki no se completo ahora seriamos los clanes mas temidos del mundo por algo somos de los 5 clanes legendarios no? – a lo que el pelinegro con un parche en el ojo dijo : - mira hiashi no me hables de inútiles como los namikaze y los uzumaki mucho menos de los traidores de los uchiha eso de venir a hacer una revuelta solo por su gran rivalidad con los senju me dan flojera además nosotros somos aliados del clan senju si ustedes se metieran en contra de ellos se la verían con nosotros – entonces el aun líder del clan uzumaki dijo ya que estaba recargado en una pared escuchando lo que ambos decían : - saben jovencitos los dos me dan mucha flojera además no es lugar para pelear zakuto eres el menos indicado para hablar recuerdas quien te quito ese ojo? – a lo que el del parche dijo : - asi es viejo senil fue kushina uzumaki menos mal que ya no anda aquí si no yo le quitaría su preciado rinnengan pero no se preocupe cubri ese hueco con este ojo – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes que llevaba sin hablar dijo : - padre basta por favor no es lugar para pelear por favor madre di algo – a lo que la madre de la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - si zakuto enséñales a esos tontos cual es el clan mas poderoso en cuanto a guerreros de verdad somos – el hombre se quito el parche y vio algo que hizo al líder del clan hyuga enojarse y dijo : - a quien le quitaste ese byakugan zakuto responde o te mueres – a lo que la ojiperla apareció frente a su padre y dijo : - padre este no es el lugar y no te preocupes yo me encargo que ese byakugan quede inservible – a lo que su padre le contesto : - hinata no me digas que usaras eso? – a lo que el kyuby que estaba en su cabeza acostado le dijo : - tu no haras nada mocosa es mejor que mires ahí – la ojiperla iba a replicar pero obedecio y vio a la pelinegra de lentes al borde de las lagrimas por lo que dijo : - no te preocupes yuri-chan no le dolerá mucho – a lo que el azabache que se acercaba dijo : - con un demonio dejen de hacer ruido hay pacientes sobre todo tu hinata no queremos que el dobe se despierte oyendo tal griterío además sabes como se pone si ve que alguien te habla asi – la ojiperla asintió y dijo : - tienes razón sasuke-kun mejor nos calmamos lo que dijo el padre de yuri-chan serán ciertas o no da igual son solo palabras – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - aleluya alguien ha dicho algo coherente vamos hina-chan te invito a comer y dejemos que ellos se maten si quieren – los encapuchados se hallaban escuchando todo por lo que la pelirroja les dijo a sus amigas : - hiromi y mikoto es mejor que me agarren si no quieren que haga una masacre aquí – la peliazul dijo : - vamos kushina-chan calmate no querremos que mi hiashi y papi se molesten con nosotras o si – a lo que la pelirroja le dijo aburrida : - aaah se me olvidaba que tu siempre obedeces a papa hiromi eso aburre me dan ganas de ver a ese vejete fuera de sus cabales – a lo que la peliazul le dijo : - que no le digas vejete a papi kushina-chan! – a lo que la madre del azabache dijo : - que dices kushina vas por la izquierda o la derecha? – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - quiero la derecha mikoto – entonces la peliazul se acerco a los otros dos encapuchados y les dijo bajito : - fugaku-kun y minato-kun hagan algo por favor no podemos dejar que nos vean bajo estas circunstancias – a lo que el padre del azabache dijo : - odio decirlo pero hiromi tiene razón minato aunque si ese tarado de zakuto me llama traidor otra ves ire a matarlo – a lo que el yondaime dijo : - si tienes razón hiromi-chan bueno ya que fugaku hay que parar a nuestras mujeres – entonces se pusieron delante de sus mujeres y la pelinegra le dijo a su esposo : - fugaku que haces no debemos dejar que insulten a nuestro clan y menos los de nuestros hermanos – a lo que el yondaime le dijo a la pelinegra : - vamos mikoto tal y como dijo mi nuera solo son palabras al aire mejor calmémonos sabemos como es el clan izunure esto seria peor seria peor si itaku ageraki estuviera aquí – los cuatro encapuchados restantes asintieron y el líder del clan izunure dijo : - aaah me das flojera hyuga me largo y yuri es mejor que dejes a los médicos ninja y tomes el resto de las enseñanzas de tu clan y deja de juntarte con ninjas promedio mejor me largo no vaya a ser que se acerquen los perros del clan inuzuka – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes le dijo a su padre : - no insultes al clan inuzuka padre! – a lo que su madre le dijo a su padre : - zakuto por lo que veo los rumores son ciertos nuestra hija sale con un despreciable inuzuka – entonces la madre de la pelinegra de lentes era derribada de un golpe en la cara fruto de que la madre del entrenador de perros que dijo dijo : - vuelve a llamar despreciable a alguien de mi familia y te ira mal isorime!... asi que esta es la chica que esta volviendo hombre a este mocoso? – la madre de kiba observaba de pies a cabeza a la pelinegra de lentes que se hallaba muy nerviosa y después dijo : - vaya eres una chica muy linda solo espero y no tengas las mismas creencias que tu clan la verdad por mi no hay problema es mas ten – la madre de kiba le dio una sarten y al pobre entrenador de perros con un mega chichon en su cabeza y los ojos como espirales y la pelinegra de lentes grito ya que sus padres se habían ido : - kiba-kun! Estas bien? – el pobre entrenador de perros dijo : - eh? Yuri? Aaa hola y la verdad no mi madre me dio con todo esta ves – entonces su madre le dijo : - y lo que te falta mocoso mira nomas como dejaste al pobre de akamaru niño! – a lo que el entrenador tomo de la mano a su novia y a la ojiperla y dijo : - hinata y yuri salvenme de mi madre – a lo que la ojiperla salio en defensa de su amigo : - oh vamos tsume-sama sabe que era una misión peligrosa mire nomas como dejaron a naruto-kun – esto ultimo lo dijo muy triste cosa que la madre de kiba noto y dijo : - aaah tienes razón niña bueno me largo – a lo que las encapuchadas hablaban entre ellas : - miren kushina-chan y mikoto-chan es tsume-chan – a lo que la pelinegra decía : - ya es toda un anciana jejeje oye kushina si se muere nos habrá dejado algo en su herencia? – la pelirroja se reia y dijo : - no lo se mikoto pero me gustaban aquellos aretes que tenia aun los tendrá jajajaja dattebane! – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - bueno yo me voy a ver a mi naruto-kun quiero que cuando despierte lo primero que vea sea a la mujer que mas lo ama en este mundo jijiji hanabi y yuri acérquense – asi las dos chicas se acercaron y dijeron : - aquí estoy hermana para que soy buena… buenos días hinata-sama aunque no se que tengan de buenos ya que no hemos dormido nada jejejej para que nos llama – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo a la castaña ojiverde : - acércate… bueno hanabi y yuri ella se llama chizuru ageraki y desde hoy es su compañera de equipo chizuru-chan ellas son hanabi hyuga mi hermanita y yuri izunure – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla le extendió la mano en señal de amistad y la castaña ojiverde respondio de buena manera entonces la pelinegra de lentes hablo : - hola soy yuri espero podamos llevarnos bien – a lo que la castaña ojiverde contesto : - claro por que no yo soy chizuru – entonces la pequeña ojiperla dijo a las dos abrazándolas : - pues ya esta seremos las mejores amigas kore! – a lo que la ojiperla les dijo a las tres : - eso espero chicas bueno me voy para que se conozca o no… por cierto hanabi cuida de otta-san un rato y que no se le acerque chizuru-chan – entonces el kyuby brinco de la cabeza de la ojiperla a la de la pequeña ojiperla y esta dijo : - esta bien? Y porque no dejo que chizuru se acerque a kurama-sensei? – a lo que el zorro le dijo a la pequeña ojiperla : - tu solo sigue esa orden mocosa entendido? - a lo que la pequeña ojiperla con una gota de sudor en la nuca dijo : - esta bien kurama-sensei… mi hermana y kurama-sensei están algo locos – entonces el zorro dijo : - ya te escuche hanabi-chan otra de esas y sufrirás – la pequeña ojiperla dijo con los ojos como platos y asustada : - aaaaaaah yo..yo..yo..yo..yo lo siento kurama-sensei – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - aaaa hermanita no tienes solución bueno ya te dije si me entero que chizuru-chan se acerco a otta-san yuri y tu pagaran lo que ella le haga – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes reclamo : - y yo por que hinata-sama? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo antes de irse : - por que se supone que lo dejo al cuidado de ambas además es una orden! – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - esta bien hinata-sama – y asi la ojiperla se fue dejando a las tres chicas hablando entre ellas : - que bien nuestro equipo esta completo ya me habia aburrido de solo estar complementando equipos – a lo que la pelinegra del lentes le responde a la pequeña ojiperla : - tienes mucha razón hanabi además esta misión fue un éxito asi que nos ascenderán a jounnin yuuuupiiii! – las dos se hallaban dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad mientras el kyuby le decía a la pequeña ojiperla : - oigan no brinquen tanto que me mareo! – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - vamos kurama-sensei dejenos celebrar que nos va a ascender es mas festeje con nosotras verdad yuri? – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - asi es kurama-sensei no todos los días te ascienden a jounnin – pero la castaña ojiverde se hallaba cubriéndose la cara con las rodillas mientras un aura depresiva la cubria cosa que a las chicas no pasaron desapercibido y la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - que te pasa chizuru-san? – a lo que la castaña ojiverde dijo : - nada me alegro por ustedes pero me deprimo por mi – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - y eso por que chizuru pasa algo malo o lo dices por tu rango que por cierto cual es? – a lo que la castaña ojiverde dijo aun mas deprimida : - confórmense con saber que soy la mas débil del equipo yo aun soy gennin – las dos dijeron : - queeeeee?! – entonces la castaña ojiverde siguio con su relato : - lo que pasa es que yo a pesar de ser la tercera hija de el líder del clan ageraki soy muy débil comparada con mi hermana mayor ya que ella es el orgullo de la familia una jounnin desde los 16 y ahora con 20 por lo que nadie de mi clan cree que a mis 19 años aun tenga el mismo rango que cuando me gradue de la academia ninja y ni hablar de mi hermano mayor takeshi un hombre hecho para la guerra que a pesar de ser alguien sin emociones me cuida mucho por ser la mas chica – y en eso para su mala suerte no se si era el tiempo o el destino pero su hermana estaba pasando por ahí y le dijo : - que haces aquí chizuru? se te dieron ordenes de quedarte en el complejo de la familia - a lo que la castaña dijo a su hermana : - eso que te importa nira aun no tienes el poder para darme ordenes – a lo que su hermana le dijo : - eso no me importa te las doy como tu superior asi que obedece no tengo tiempo para reprenderte asi que solo vete – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla le dijo algo molesta a la ojinegra : - oye quien te crees para hablarle asi a mi amiga? – a lo que esta contesto : - ser su hermana mayor además venia ya que… ( se le formo cierto sonrojo en su rostro ) escuche que naruto-kun estaba hospitalizado y bueno quería saber como estaba – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - aun asi señorita nira no es forma de hablarle a su hermanita – a lo que la ojinegra volteo la vista y dijo : - y para colmo chizuru te juntas con los del clan izunure si takeshi se enterara de esto como te va a ir – a lo que la castaña ojiverde se asusto de sobremanera y dijo : - por favor nira no le digas nada a takeshi si el escucha esto me va a apalear – entonces la ojinegra dijo : - no es necesario chizuru ya te escucho – en eso salía un castaño de ojos azules con varias marcas de batalla en su rostro y aquellos ojos azules sin emoción alguna y le dijo : - nira deja de molestar a chizuru y tu chizuru espero que con el entrenamiento que te dara naruto uzumaki llegues a nuestro nivel ya me harte de estar defendiéndote siempre por cierto nira si hinata-chan se entera de que estas por aquí averiguando por su hombre te ira mal… vaya yuri izunure dime donde anda el tarado de aniaki? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla le dijo : - oye esa no es forma de decirle a mi hermana! Solo el jefe puede llamarle asi – a lo que el castaño ojiazul miro a ver y dijo con su tono de vos : - hanabi hyuga eh? Vaya te pareces mucho a tu hermana mayor como sea igual de linda que ella bueno me largo tengo cosas que hacer y chizuru no te preocupes no hare nada algo mas nira si tanto quieres saber como es que se encuentra naruto-sama deberías ir a preguntar por el no solo quedarte ahí parada me desesperas y yuri se ves a aniaki le dices que necesito hablar con el – aquel cumplido hizo sonrojar a la pequeña ojiperla mientras la ojinegra le contestaba molesta a su hermano mayor : - takeshi cállate! – a lo que el castaño ojiazul contestaba a lo lejos ya que se iba : - ya acéptalo no puedes estar sin saber como anda naruto uzumaki acepta que te mueres por el – a lo que la ojinegra se sonrojo de inmediato y la pequeña ojiperla le dijo a la hermana de la castaña ojiverde : - deberías sentir envidia de chizuru ya que ella pasa muchísimo mas tiempo con el jefe ya que como es su nueva alumna pues estaremos con el siempre – a lo que la ojinegra le contesto : - y eso que no se como es que el bombom de uzumaki-sama se fijo en alguien como tu hermana habiendo tanta chica linda por aquí – a lo que la castaña ojiverde le dijo a su hermana mayor : - pues ya ves nira… naruto-sensei no es de los que se fijan por fuera si no por lo de adentro – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes le dijo a la castaña ojiverde : - chizuru-san si hinata-sama te escucha te apalea – a lo que la castaña ojiverde dijo : - no a eso me referia me referia es que mi hermana desde la cuarta gran guerra ninja ha querido a naruto-sensei pero el nomas solo le decía que seria su amigo y bueno desde entonces… - una tercera vos interrumpio a las chicas dijo : - he barrido el piso con ella por acercársele asi a MI hombre – a lo que la ojinegra dijo : - hinata hyuga me arruinaste el dia no se como es que el guapísimo de naruto-kun se fijo en ti pero es que si me hubiese conocido antes tal ves y yo seria su mujer en este momento y no tu – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - si claro eso decían nanami tsutamara y shion pero ya me encargue de ellas y si le vuelves a decir naruto-kun… - en eso una vos desde la puerta de la habitacion dijo : - hinata-chan ven… - entonces la ojiperla cambio en un tris su expresión seria por una tan angelical que los médicos que pasaban la miraban embelesados por tal sonrisa de la ojiperla : - si mi amor en un momento voy no tardo – entonces la puerta se abrió y se miraba al rubio colocándose los pantalones y se hallaba sin camisa cosa que para la ojinegra no paso desapercibido y le dijo con una gran sonrisa : - buenos días naruto-kun me alegra saber que estas bien – a lo que el rubio le contesto de la misma manera : - aaaa hola nira como estas y gracias por preocuparte jejeje – a lo que la ojinegra le dijo sonrojada : - ahora que ya te vi guapo estoy muy feliz y dime aceptarías salir conmigo? – a lo que el rubio con su caballerosidad de siempre le dijo : - aaaah lo siento nira ya te lo habia dicho puedo ser tu amigo pero solo eso ya que yo solo le pertenezco a una mujer… mmmm hime-chan nos vamos muero de hambre – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - claro que solo le perteneces a una mujer mi amor esa mujer soy yo y esta mujer te pertenece solo a ti bueno vamos no puedo dejar que MI amado naruto-kun se muera de hambre por cierto debemos hablar con hokage-sama sobre tu sabes que y que debemos cumplirle a cuatro chunnin aunque ya no lo son ahora serán jounnin – la pequeña ojiperla y la pelinegra de lentes iban dando saltitos mientras decían : - lo hicimos! Yuju! – a lo que la ojinegra le dijo al rubio antes de irse : - yo se que ella te aburrirá naruto-kun y si eso pasa no dudes en buscarme ya que te lo he dicho muchas veces me gustas mucho y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti espero verte pronto – a lo que la ojiperla iba a contestar muy molesta con ganas de molerla a golpes hasta que el rubio la detuvo y le dijo : - calma mi luna no hagas nada – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - pero mi amor no puedo dejar que las mujeres se te insinúen y menos en mi cara – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - vamos mi luna a mi no me importa nadie mas que tu… quien es la chica mas hermosa del mundo? – la ojiperla dijo sonrojada : - yo mi amor – entonces el rubio hizo algo que las tres chicas no entendieron solo la ojiperla por lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - que significa eso? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo a su hermanita : - eso significa hanabi… que quiere que lo bese – y asi fue la ojiperla le da un beso a su amado en los labios y le dice : - tenia muchas ganas de hacer eso naruto-kun jijiji – a lo que el rubio contesto : - y yo me moria de ganas de que lo hicieras mi princesa – a lo que la ojiperla contesto : - mi amor me sonrojo – entonces el rubio solo le sonrio y le dijo a las tres chicas : - hanabi, yuri y no se quien eres pero vienes con nosotros – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - perdón mi amor se me habia olvidado ella se llama chizuru ageraki – a lo que el rubio dijo : - aaaah hola chizuru tu eres hermana de nira verdad? Es una buena chica pero ya le dije que solo puedo ser su amigo no mas… espero que no tengamos la misma situación que tu hermana… que el mundo no entiende que amo a esta hermosura de ojos perlas? – eso ultimo le dijo mientras abrazaba por detrás a la ojiperla mientras decía : - mi amor basta me apeno – a lo que la castaña ojiverde dijo : - no se preocupe naruto-sensei no es mi tipo jejeje a mi me gusta alguien mas – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - mmm esta bien chizuru y no me digan naruto-sensei me apeno jejejej dattebayo solo jefe también va para ti yuri… bueno ahora vámonos a ver a la abuela y de ahí a comer que hanabi-chan invita! – todas iban contentas hasta que a la pequeña ojiperla le cayo el veinte : - oiga jefe y por que yo? Se supone que los sempais y senseis invitan a sus subordinados no chizuru y yuri? – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - en eso hanabi tiene razón "jefe" jejejeje – a lo que el rubio dijo : - ahora por meter tu cuchara yuri tu pagaras jajajaja dattebayo! – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - oiga jefe no es justo se supone que hanabi iba a pagar! Usted debe pagar por ser nuestro maestro verdad chicas? – la castaña ojiverde dijo : - mmm yo no hablo no vaya a ser que yo pague la verdad ando corta de fondos jejeje – en eso venia el nieto del sandaime y el rubio dijo : - aaaaaah pero si aquí esta mi estudiante favorito konohamaru – a lo que el pelinegro dijo : - vaya que bien que ya esta mejor jefe… aunque solo me dices eso cuando necesitas de mi – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - si el buen konohamaru-kun es un buen chico y pagara el almuerzo de todos jijijij – a lo que el pelinegro dijo : - queeeeeeee?! No es justo sabia que para algo me querían pagare el de hanabi-chan el de ustedes creo que tienen dinero – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - si tienen razón abusan de sus estudiantes jejeje – a lo que el pelinegro dijo mirando a gama-chan ( es la rana de naruto solo que este se la regalo a konohamaru ) : - genial adiós ahorros pero bueno estoy feliz por que sere ascendido a jounnin kore! – entonces la ojiperla decía : - vaya amor con razón ya no miraba a gama-chan contigo y averiguaste quien te la regalo? – a lo que el rubio le dijo mientras le robaba un beso : - asi es hime-chan tu me la regalaste tarde demasiado en darme cuenta pero muchas gracias fue el primer regalo que me dieron – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - bueno mi cielo yo te la regale por que la mirabas en esa tienda y yo quería agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi aquella ves al defenderme de esos niños y bueno yo quería verte feliz me gusta verte feliz al ver como la recibiste cuando la deje en tu puerta con una gran sonrisa y eso me alegro mi dia aunque claro se fueron todos mis ahorros pero bueno cuanto podía ahorrar una niña de 5 años asi que con tal de ver a mi amado feliz gaste todo mi dinero y aunque después recibi un fuerte regaño de mi padre no me importo ya que lo único que hacia era recordar la sonrisa del niño al que quiero al momento de recibir lo que con tanto amor y cariño le regale – a lo que el rubio dijo : - pues bueno ya sabemos esa historia bueno ahora vayamos a comer! – a lo que el pelinegro dijo : - pues ya que – y asi los seis ninjas partieron del hospital rumbo al puesto de ramen.

Con los encapuchados

Se hallaban el azabache y el castaño ( por ser los de mayor rango ) junto con los encapuchados el líder del clan hyuga y el del clan uamki además de la hokage y su asistente cuando el azabache dijo : - mmm hokage-sama hay algo que queremos hablar con usted es sobre los encapuchados – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - si pero que tenemos que ver hiashi-chan y yo en esto jovencito? – a lo que el castaño hablo : - lo que pasa hirotsu-sama es que los encapuchados son… - pero eran interrumpidos por que la madre de la ojiperla no soporto mas y corrió a abrazar al líder del clan hyuga por lo que este dijo : - lo siento amigo pero no soy de esos – a lo que la vos que hablo hizo que el líder del clan hyuga se pusiera a temblar : - no vas a saludar a tu esposa amado mio? – el pobre de hiashi no sabia ni como hablar por lo que dijo : - hi..hir…hiromi eres tu? – la madre de la ojiperla dijo mientras se quitaba el sombrero : - asi es mi hiashi soy yo hiromi tu mujer – el líder del clan al ver a su mujer asi no se lo podía creer por lo que decia con una voz entrecortada y al borde del llanto : - por el amor de dios como es que estas viva tu falleciste a los dos meses de dar a luz a hanabi aun tienes los 32 que tenias cuando te perdi quien te hizo esto es un edo tensei pero es otro tipo ya que tienes tu byakugan – a lo que el castaño dijo : - fue akiyama asamiya, hiashi-sama – a lo que el líder del clan hyuga dijo : - akiyama? Yo crei que el murió durente la tercera gran guerra ninja se supone que por culpa de su clan el país del fuego y konoha perdieron a varios ninjas – a lo que una segunda encapuchada que era la pelirroja dijo : - con un demonio que te tienen que repetir las cosas anciano? Akiyama nos hizo un nuevo tipo de edo tensei y bueno aquí estamos dattebane – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - tomatito? – entonces la pelirroja se acercaba a abrazar a su padre bueno al menos eso creía por lo que dijo : - ven hija dale un abrazo a tu viejo – pero lo único que recibió fue un golpe en su cara por lo que este se levanto molesto y con los ojos como platos dijo : - esta no es forma de recibir a tu padre niña malcriada! – a lo que la pelirroja le respondio de la misma manera con sus mechones de cabello flotando : - y tu anciano sabes que odio que me llamen tomatito! – a lo que la madre de la ojiperla dijo : - kushina-chan eso no es forma de recibir a papa esta es una buena forma de recibirlo… me alegra verte papi – y le dio un abrazo mientras la pelirroja decía : - aaa me das flojera hiromi-chan… aunque no puedo negar de estar feliz de ver a mi padre – y también abrazo al peliblanco por lo que este decía : - dios no se como es que paso pero estoy muy feliz de tener a mis hijas conmigo – a lo que la hokage dijo : - no puede ser esto no es normal solo falta que me digan que los que faltan son los uchiha – a lo que el azabache dijo : - aaah pues si son mis padres hokage-sama y bueno ya sabe que yondaime-sama el padre del dobe también – a lo que el rubio mayor le dijo al azabache : - oye teme mas respeto para el próximo hokage que ese será mi hijo – a lo que el azabache dijo : - si lo que usted diga – a lo que el padre del azabache dijo : - si claro minato lo que tu digas yo digo que sasuke sera el próximo hokage – a lo que el azabache le contesto a su padre : - no la verdad no me imagino como hokage papa la verdad mejor prefiero seguir siendo sannin – a lo que su madre le dijo : - pero mi bebe si te vuelves hokage todos harán lo que tu digas y nada mas me alegraría ver la cara de mi pequeño sasuke por todos lados – a lo que el azabache contesto molesto : - mama no soy un bebe! Y no gracias el dobe sueña con eso yo no prefiero dirigir algún dia la policía de konoha como antes lo hacia el gran clan uchiha – a lo que su padre le dijo : - si también eso es bueno hijo bueno haras lo que tu quieras – en eso un rayo negro apareció frente a ellos que no era otro que el rubio y sus estudiantes que dijo : - vaya que rápido jejejej dattebayo! – a lo que la ojiperla regañaba a su amado : - mi amor te dije que yo los podría traer acabas de salir del hospital y estas débil – a lo que el rubio dijo : - pero hime-chan ya me siento bien – a lo que la ojiperla contesto : - no es cierto naruto-kun hasta otta-san esta cansado – a lo que el kyuby dijo mareado : - oigan si van a usar eso estando yo débil avisen no? La próxima ves vomito sobre ustedes – a lo que el yondaime dijo : - aaah que hace el kyuby aquí? – a lo que el zorro volteo a ver y dijo : - yondaime es mejor que te largues de mi vista – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo al zorro : - otta-san no se pelee quiere? Es mas vamos le hare algo de comer – entonces el kyuby contesto : - aaah como sea pequeña vámonos – a lo que el líder del clan hyuga le dijo al zorro : - este kurama-sama será que usted y yo podamos hablar mas tarde? – a lo que el kyuby contesto : - mmm tal ves mañana ahora quiero descansar además la pequeña hanabi me prometio que me haría pollo frito para comer… no me digas que se te olvido mocosa? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - pues si jejejeje no importa se lo hare de una ves vamos chizuru y yuri las invito a mi casa… mmm podemos papa? – a lo que el líder del clan hyuga dijo : - si hanabi solo no hagan escandalo tu abuelo duerme y no sabes… - a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - y no sabes como es que el amargado de tu abuelo se pone cuando no duerme bien jajajaja que se diviertan niñas – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - gracias hirotsu jejeje vamos chicas y lo siento konohamaru-kun podemos vernos mas tarde si tu quieres y adiós mama te veo luego – a lo que su madre le dijo en tono de regaño : - esa no es forma de hablarle a tu abuelo hanabi-chan – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla le dijo a su madre : - yo lo siento mama es que bueno… - a lo que el peliblanco le dijo : - no importa hiromi-chan yo le tengo dicho que me diga solo hirotsu – a lo que la madre de las ojiperlas dijo : - pero no se supone que eres su abuelo no te pueden llamar solo por tu nombre – a lo que el peliblanco contesto : - de hecho solo ella me dice asi ya que hina-chan me llama abuelito bueno aun no me cae el veinte de ser abuelo tan joven pero ya que – a lo que hiashi ya mas calmado dijo mientras se acercaba a sus amigos : - joven de donde si ya tiene mas de cien jajajaja – entonces el yondaime dijo : - 100? Ya ni matusalen vaya es mejor que vayamos haciendo cancha en el cementerio no? – entonces el padre del azabache dijo : - no sale caro eso del cementerio mejor lo dejamos tirado por ahí que dices kushina? – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - si fugaku tiene razón nos ahorraremos un buen dinero – el peliblanco se hallaba de rodillas mientras un aura depresiva lo cubria y dijo : - estos niños de ahora ya no me respetan – entonces la hokage dijo : - ustedes cuatro es mejor que se callen… no queremos que sepan que se muere asi lo enterramos en aquel hueco de ahí y nos vamos a celebrar con el dinero que ahorramos – a lo que el peliblanco tuvo una caída estilo anime y dijo : - que malos los desheradare a todos dejándoselo todo a la pequeña hiromi – a lo que la madre de las ojiperlas dijo : - papa no les hagas caso solo lo hacen para que te enojes – a lo que mikoto dijo : - hablo la niña consentida de papa – entonces el rubio les dijo a todos : - oigan ya maduren no? – el azabache contesto : - por primera vez coincido con el dobe – el castaño se les unio y dijo : - no es por ser un aguafiestas pero ellos ya tienen razón se supone que ya son todos unas personas mayores… - entonces no termino el castaño de hablar por que al igual que el azabache y al rubio les metieron tremendo coscorrón pero al azabache le fue peor ya que sus dos padres lo coscorronearon mientras que al rubio lo golpeo su madre cosa que la ojiperla se enojo se le nublo la vista mientras empezaban a flotar nueve mechones de pelo y le dijo a su suegra que se hallaba de la misma manera : - podrá ser la madre de mi naruto-kun pero si lo vuelve a golpear se las vera conmigo! – a lo que la pelirroja mostrando su puño e igual que la ojiperla con su cabello rojo flotando dijo : - uuuuuuy que miedo ven aquí y hazme callar – a lo que la ojiperla que también ya mostraba su puño dijo : - con mucho gusto! – entonces la madre de la ojiperla miraba raro ya que no pensó que la mas dulce de sus hijas fuera asi pero bueno sabia que una mujer tenia que defender a su hombre aun asi de su suegra por lo que kushina se calmo y dijo : - me caes bien niña eres digna para ser la mujer de mi hijo – a lo que la ojiperla también se calmo se sonrojo y le dijo : - muchas gracias kushina-sama me alegra escuchar de la madre de mi amado que soy la adecuada para su hijo – entonces la pelirroja le susurro algo al oído de la ojiperla : - eso si pequeña no dejes que el idiota de mi hijo te mandonee hazle creer que asi es pero tu llevas las riendas de la relación y cuando dices no es que no… si es necesario darle disciplina a punta de golpes se la das y ya que ese pequeño tarado no tenga el poder sobre ti asi como tu madre y yo dominamos a nuestros maridos – a lo que la ojiperla dijo del mismo modo : - pero kushina-sama mi naruto-kun es un amor el no me mandonea y si asi fuera yo lo haría encantada yo lo amo tanto que no me importa hacer lo que el me pida mientras me premie con un abrazo o un beso además ni hablar de golpearlo me haría mas daño a mi que a el… el es mi adoracion y tal como se lo digo a el se lo dire a usted yo vivo por naruto uzumaki y para naruto uzumaki el puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera menos dejarme por otra ya que eso seria mi muerte pero eso jamas pasara por que el me ama a mi como yo a el… - a lo que la pelirroja le dijo : - hay niña aun te falta saber de la vida pero bueno… - la ojiperla la interrumpio y le dijo : - ya se que no se mucho de la vida ya que aun soy muy joven apenas tengo 19 pero diga lo que me diga no me va a hacer cambiar de opinión o como amar a mi naruto-kun yo lo amare igual desde que tengo 5 años lo amare con el mas limpio y dulce amor. durante 13 años soñé con ser su mujer y ahora que lo soy nada ni nadie me va a hacer cambiar de opinión yo vivo para complacerlo en todo lo que el me pida además habla como si naruto-kun fuera de esos mandones y frios pero no naruto-kun se preocupa por mi la mayoría de las veces después de que el me hace el amor y me quedo dormida se queda observandome dormir mientras me dice que me ama mas que a nada en este mundo me besa y me dice que jamas me dejara por nadie me dice que yo soy solo suya y el es solo mio ( a la ojiperla le cayo el veinte y dijo ) oh dios no debe haber dicho esa parte que pena que va a pensar de mi y que pensara de naruto-kun – a lo que la pelirroja ya que todos se habían ido incluyendo a los maridos de ambas dijo : - aaaaaaaah ya hacen eso eeeeeh? Picarona idéntica a su madre… changos no debi haber dicho eso dattebane – la ojiperla no le presto atención a lo ultimo y siguio con su relato : - su hijo kushina-sama es el mejor de todos los hombres el mas cariñoso, el mas dedicado, el mas romántico, el mas consentidor ya que el me consiente demasiado hasta el grado de dejarme dormir hasta altas horas de la mañana mientras el hace la limpieza de nuestra casa me encanta cuando me da mis besitos o cuando salimos siempre me toma de la mano o termina cargándome, desde hace dos meses me deja flores en la puerta fingiendo ser uno de mis tantos admiradores, me escribe cartas donde dice que me raptara el dia de mi boda robándome de naruto uzumaki para hacerme la señora namikaze… simplemente kushina-sama amo a su hijo y lo amo con las misma locura que el a mi y me muero de ansias a que llegue el domingo para darle el tan anhelado si que he soñado durante 15 años ya que esa siempre ha sido mi sueño ser la esposa de naruto uzumaki y el resto no me importa – a lo que la pelirroja le contesto con una sonrisa haciendo que la ojiperla se sonrojara : - vaya ese naruto mi hijo es idéntico a su padre bueno es mas romántico que su padre eso me alegra pero mira te sonrojaste jejeje dattebane – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo aun sonrojada : - es que bueno kushina-sama ahora veo donde mi precioso naruto-kun saco esa hermosa sonrisa – a lo que la pelirroja igual se sonrojo y dijo entre risas : - jajajaja que cosas dices niña dattebane pero si quieres saber por que tu marido tiene esa hermosa sonrisa es mejor que mires esta foto – la pelirroja le mostro aquella foto del dia de su boda con minato y el yondaime tenia esa sonrisa que cuando su amado rubio la hacia la derretia como hielo al sol a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - es cierto son como dos gotas de agua – a lo que la pelirroja contesto : - que esperabas son padre e hijo hinata-chan y nada de kushina-sama solo kushina o kushina-chan como me dice tu madre – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - esta bien kushina-sam… digo kushina jejejeje bueno es hora de irme mi naruto-kun ha de tener hambre asi que vamos la invito a comer – la pelirroja asintió y asi las dos se fueron a encontrar con sus amores.

En la mansión del bouke

Estaban llegando la pequeña ojiperla, castaña ojiverde y la pelinegra de lentes acompañadas por el kyuby cuando la castaña ojiverde dice : - esta es tu casa hanabi? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - no chizuru esta es la casa del primo neji y los de la rama secundaria – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - enserio si esta enorme incluso esta mas grande que la torre del hokage – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - asi es pero aquí solo se dan las reuniones de la rama secundaria por lo que no se mucho que pase aquí la mansión del souke ( rama principal ) es esa de ahí donde vivimos yo y mi padre claro además del primo neji y los sirvientes de la casa – a lo que las chicas al ver semejante estructura arquitectónica dijeron : - vaya esta casa es por lo menos mas grande que la mia – decía la castaña ojiverde entonces la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - en esta casa hay 20 veces mi departamento chicas bueno al menos es lo bueno de vivir sola – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - tu vives sola yuri? – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - asi es hanabi al revelarme a las reglas de mi padre fui desterrada de la rama principal y me enviaron a la rama secundaria como sirvienta pero mi hermano mayor aniaki no lo permitio por lo que fui corrida del complejo de la familia izunure y no me queda de otra que seguir cada orden que me da mis padres pero bueno al menos ya no tengo que ocupar el lugar de servirle a mi hermano y aqui me tienen aunque si fueran a la mansión de la familia esta es la mitad de la tuya hanabi – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - si mi hermana a diferencia de ti iba a ser desterrada del clan nombrándome a mi heredera, iba ser relegada a la rama secundaria, iba a ser sellada con el sello del pájaro enjaulado y mi padre la iba a casar con quien el diga pero eso no ocurrio ya que mi hermana se le revelo creando un caos entre el consejo de la familia retando a mi padre por su libertad le gano y ahora es libre de casarse con quien quiera y aun sigue siendo la heredera… corrección ya es la líder del clan hyuga por lo que mi padre pasa a ser solo uno mas del consejo lo malo es que al momento de que ella tome el poder yo tengo que ser sellada con el sello del pájaro enjaulado además de todos mis hijos y eso me asusta mucho lo bueno es que ella me prometio que no me sellaría - a lo que la castaña ojiverde dijo : - oh por dios hanabi no es por ofenderte pero odiaría ser una hyuga y tener que ser sellada con ese sello tuyo además para que sirve? – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes le dijo a la castaña ojiverde : - chizuru-chan no deberías decir eso no es correcto – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - no es correcto pero es la verdad yuri es por eso que los de la rama secundaria odian a los de la rama principal incluso hasta yo no desearía ser una hyuga ya que muchos vienen por mis ojos que son una arma letal pero ya que no es tiempo por ponerme triste ya que por ser la segunda hija de mi papa no tengo tantas obligaciones como mi hermana a diferencia de ella aunque ni tanto yo puedo tener la libertad voluntaria lo malo es que si hiciera eso tendría que casarme con el que el consejo me imponga lo bueno es que cuando mi hermana tome el poder hara una limpia del consejo y propondrá nuevas leyes que no puedo contar aun y bueno chizuru el sello sirve para que los de la rama secundaria obedezca quiera o no a la rama principal además que al momento de morir el sello hace que el byakugan de la persona de la rama secundaria quede inservible claro los de la rama principal tienen la libertad para usar todo el poder del byakugan pero esa libertad es un arma de dos filos además de que el sello del pájaro enjaulado sirve tambien para proteger a la rama principal es como aunque suene duro son controlados en este caso por mi padre y hermana yo se hacerlo pero ya no lo hago ya que el consejo le advirtió a mi padre que seria sellada apenas hinata tome el poder por lo que según ellos se me pondrá un sello doble – entonces la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - vaya hanabi los de tu clan quiere decir que solo los herederos son libres de hacer lo que quieran y los demás están para obedecerlos? - la pequeña ojiperla asintió y dijo : - si pero mi hermana es diferente ella es buena a ella no le importa si eres de la rama secundaria o principal ella te tratara con la misma dulzura con la que trata a todo mundo ella es amable y una buena persona pero a diferencia de la antigua hinata que se dejaba de todo mundo si que ella se defendiera ahora no el jefe la ha hecho mas segura de si misma y kurama-sensei… - a lo que el zorro que llevaba tiempo sin hablar y solo escuchando la platica de las tres chicas dijo : - la he vuelto cruel, despiadada y malvada con sus enemigos es hermoso ver como mata a sus enemigos con lujo de brutalidad me encanta ver como los despedaza mientras los bastardos ruegan por su vida aunque odio que a veces se ponga de cariñosa conmigo – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla lo bajo de su cabeza y empezó a hacerle cariñitos : - oh vamos kurama-sensei no se haga el que no le gusta que mi hermana lo consienta – a lo que el zorro le dijo : - las odio – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - si pero nosotras lo amamos lo queremos mucho kurama-sensei – a lo que el zorro con lagrimas estilo anime dijo : - por que tienen que ser tan cariñosas niñas? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - échele la culpa a mi madre kurama-sensei se dice que ella es extremadamente cariñosa y bueno mi hermana es la viva copia de ella según mi papa – la castaña ojiverde miraba a la pequeña ojiperla con algo de celos cosa que a hanabi no le paso desapercibido y dijo : - pasa algo chizuru? Veo que me ves como si estuvieras celosa de que puedo abrazar a kurama-sensei – a lo que la castaña ojiverde dijo apenada : - no no pasa nada hanabi enserio – a lo que la pelingra de lentes le pregunto a la castaña ojiverde : - oye chizuru-chan y por que hinata-sama te tiene prohibido que te acerques a kurama-sensei? – a lo que la castaña ojiverde iba a hablar pero el kyuby interrumpio : - yuri deja de hacer ese tipo de preguntas si mi pequeña no quiere que chizuru-chan se me acerque es por algo – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla quisquillosa dijo : - chizuru-chan? A ver como esta eso kurama-sensei? – a lo que el zorro dijo : - que tiene a ti te suelo decir hanabi-chan no? Y a tu hermana hime-chan no? No veo que tenga de malo – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - si tiene razón kurama-sensei no tiene nada de malo que me llame hanabi-chan pero si mi hermana le escuchara que le pusiera el chan a otra mujer que no sea ella o yo le va a plantar tremenda escena de celos sabe lo celosa que ella es – a lo que la castaña ojiverde dijo : - ni que lo digas hanabi la prueba fue al medio dia en la veterinaria ninja me hizo una escena de celos por que abrazaba a kurama-kun – al escuchar eso las dos pusieron los ojos como platos y dijeron : - como que kurama-kun! Si mi hermana te escucha te mata…. Se ve que quieres morir joven chizuru-chan dos reglas de oro para que no seas apaleada por hinata-sama uno jamas le pongas el kun a su amado y querido otta-san en este caso kurama-sensei y la numero dos y la mas importante nunca de los nuncas le digas a naruto-sensei naruto-kun por que ahí si te mata creeme aprendi eso por las malas chizuru-chan ya que solo hinata-sama le dice asi a su amado rubio – entonces la castaña ojiverde iba a hablar : - lo que pasa es que bueno a mi kurama-… - a lo que el zorro volvió interrumpir : - aaaaah es hora de comer no creen chicas? – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - kurama-sensei parece que usted esconde algo – a lo que el zorro ya malhumorado dijo : - si escondo un par de genjutsus de castigo si sigues con tus preguntas mocosa – la pobre pelinegra de lentes se espanto y dijo : - lo siento kurama-sensei mejor me callo – a lo que el zorro dijo : - si calladita estas mas bonita… y hanabi-chan deja de pensar esas cosas – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - esta bien esta bien… oye yuri estas pensando lo mismo que yo? – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - si se trata del por que los cactus y los globos no pueden ser amigos ya que es muy triste por que el globo explotaría? Entonces si – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - no de eso me refiero a otra cosa… pero tienes razón que triste pobres los cactus y los globos – a lo que la castaña ojiverde dijo : - no piensen mal chicas yo misma les dire por que hinata-sensei no me deja acercarme a kurama-kun digo kurama-sensei pero se los dire cuando estemos a solas ya que me da mucha pena que alguien mas nos escuche – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - es vergonzoso? Seria loco que nos dijeras que te gusta jajajajajaja – entonces la castaña ojiverde pensó : - ( _genial se morirán de la risa esas dos si les digo que kurama-kun me gusta mucho por que tiene que ser un zorro muy lindo pero bueno tengo que sincerarme con mis compañeras de equipo y nuevas amigas _) – a lo que el zorro le dijo a la pequeña ojiperla : - hanabi-chan muero de hambre – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - aaaay si es cierto vamos chicas – y asi la pequeña ojiperla iba caminando a lo largo de su mansión mientras varios de sus sirvientes la saludaban como siempre : - buenas tardes hanabi-sama, buenas tardes kurama-sama de casualidad hanabi-sama sabe usted si su padre vendrá a comer o hirotsu-sama? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla contesto de buena manera : - buenas tardes pues no sabría decirle si mi padre o hirotsu vienen a comer me haría el favor de decirle a la cocinera que ire a desalojarla de la cocina ya que le hare de comer a kurama-sensei y bueno además de mis amigas – a lo que la sirviente dijo : - hanabi-sama si su padre se entera que estuvo cocinando nos regaña pero bueno hare lo que usted ordene en un momento le digo a la cocinera – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - gracias cuando veas quien viene con mi padre y mi abuelo te vas a morir señora fuu – a lo que la sirvienta dijo : - y por que dice eso hanabi-sama? Quien vendrá? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - es una sorpresa señora fuu pero le va agradar ver a la persona que viene con mi padre y mi abuelo – y asi la pequeña ojiperla se fue con sus amigas mientras la pelinegra de lentes le dijo : - hanabi, fuu-sama lleva mucho tiempo trabajando para ustedes? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - según mi padre desde que el se caso con mi madre hace treinta años – a lo que la castaña ojiverde dijo : - y por que se morirá por ver a tu madre hanabi? No se supone que la ve todos los días? – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes le dijo a la castaña ojiverde : - no chizuru-chan la madre de hanabi lleva la edad de ella muerta por lo que en la misión que acabamos de terminar el villano revivio a la madre de hanabi y hinata-sama a la madre de naruto-sensei y a los padres de sasuke-san – a lo que la castaña ojiverde dijo : - oh lo siento hanabi no lo sabia disculpa – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - no te preocupes chizuru bueno llegamos pasen esta es mi habitacion – las tres chicas entraron a la habitacion de la pequeña ojiperla y la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - wow hanabi esta super tu habitacion me imagino que has de tener baño propio – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo mientras vaciaba su mochila y se quitaba su chaqueta y dejaba su peluche preferido en su tocador y dijo : - claro yuri es la puerta de la derecha siéntete como en casa puedes darte un baño y tomar algo de mi ropa es lo bueno de tener la misma estatura jejeje – a lo que la castaña ojiverde dijo : - que lindo peluche hanabi tiene nombre? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - asi es chizuru se llama naruto – a lo que la castaña ojiverde dijo : - naruto? Si hinata-sama se entera… - a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - si mi hermana se entera no diría nada ya que ella le puso ese nombre era de ella me lo regalo cuando cumpli 4 y lo tengo desde entonces y bueno es todo – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes dijo desde el baño : - que loco! – la pequeña ojiperla se asusto y junto con la castaña ojiverde fueron al baño y dijo : - que pasa yuri? – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - eso es lo que pasa – la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - que pasa? No le veo nada raro a mi baño – a lo que la castaña dijo : - como de que no hanabi tienes un lago de aguas termales en tu baño eso si que esta de locos me imagino que te has de relajar mucho aquí – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - aaaaaah a eso se referían pues si jejeje pero este es pequeño comparados con el que tenia mi hermana en su habitacion que era el doble de grande que este bueno el baño sigue ahí solo que el cuarto de mi hermana ahora es un bar y ni hablar del que tiene mi padre en su cuarto es enorme aunque son pocas veces a las que he entrado a su cuarto ya que absolutamente nadie entra a su cuarto solo el sabe que hay ahí recuerdo que una ves entre con mi hermana y mi padre nos regaño muy fuerte a ambas haciendo llorar a hinata por dos días y bueno quieren ver el que tenia mi hermana? – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - mmmm y enserio me puedo dar un chapuzon aquí hanabi? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - claro yuri de ahí cuando salgas entras en la puerta de la izquierda y escoje lo que mas te guste para ponerte y nos alcanzas en el cuarto de a lado ya que esa era el de mi hermana – a lo que el zorro dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama de la pequeña ojiperla : - bueno mientras ustedes dan un tour por ahí yo dormiré en tu cama hanabi-chan asi aprovecho para ver que nadie trate de espiarla – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - como usted guste kurama-sensei en un momento le traeré algo de comer – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - gracias kurama-sensei bueno nos vemos – a lo que la castaña ojiverde dijo : - y si hacemos un baño grupal? Es bueno bañarse acompañada de tus amigas – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo apenada : - mmmm no gracias no quiero que me pase otra ves lo que me paso con ino que casi me muero de vergüenza – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes ya en las aguas le dijo : - oh vamos hanabi solo paso una ves además nosotras no somos asi bueno al menos no yo se te olvida que después de que ino-san te toco a ti me toco a mi – a lo que la castaña ojiverde dijo : - y quien es esa tal ino se refieren a la rubia que trabaja en el hospital? – la pequeña ojiperla asintió y la castaña ojiverde dijo : - pero se ve que es buena onda por que le tienes miedo hanabi? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - si es muy buena persona pero es algo pervertida y me apeno que alguien mas que mi hermana me vea desnuda ya que últimamente solia bañarme con ella y bueno una ves me acompaño kurama-sensei – a lo que la castaña ojiverde pego un grito en el cielo y dijo : - quuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeee! Como que una ves te bañaste con kurama-kun? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - si no veo que tenga de malo el no me espia mientras me baño además hinata suele bañarse seguido con el verdad sensei? – el zorro asintió y la pelinegra de lentes dijo desde el baño : - y sabe de esto naruto-sensei, hanabi? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - si yuri de hecho el envía a kurama-sensei para que cuide de hinata cuando el esta fuera de misión – a lo que las dos asintieron dejando sola a la pelinegra de lentes mientras ella se daba un baño.

Con el rubio y el yondaime

Estaban los dos rubios platicando cuando el yondaime le dijo a su hijo : - me da mucho gusto verte campeón aunque tengo una duda – a lo que el rubio dijo : - cual papa? – a lo que el yondaime dijo haciendo que al rubio le saliera una gota enorme de sudor en la nuca : - no vas a volver a golpearme verdad? Es que bueno dolio la primera vez jejejeje – a lo que el rubio dijo : - no te preocupes padre es que bueno cuando lo hice aquella ves estaba confundido y muy molesto pero ya no no te preocupes después conoci a mama.. – a lo que el yondaime tomo de la gabardina a su hijo haciendo que este se asustara y dijo : - no me digas que golpeaste a mi kushina-chan por que te mato – a lo que el rubio asustado dijo : - no papa no lo hice enserio jejeje fue al revés ella me golpeo pues que hacia una pelirroja en mi interior ya que no sabia que era mi mama después le plante tremendo abrazo y me conto como el desconsiderado de mi padre no la defendia cuando los demás la molestaban por su cabello… - a lo que el yondaime dijo apenado : - per..pero es que bueno todo aquel que le decía acerca de su hermoso cabello lo deja casi muerto a golpes barrio el piso conmigo dos veces hijo hasta que la salve de aquellos secuestradores que querían llevársela para hacer experimentos ya que como todo uzumaki su sangre es especial como la tuya hijo y ahí empezó todo empezamos a salir y bueno una cosa llevo a otra y saliste tu jejejeje – a lo que el rubio dijo : - si con eso basta no es necesario entrar en detalles jejeje – a lo que el yondaime le dijo a su hijo haciendo que este literalmente se muriera de pena : - y bueno hijo cuando me piensas hacer abuelo? – a lo que el rubio le dijo super apenado : - papa! Que cosas dices si aun no me caso es este domingo que bueno que están mis padres para que me acompañen este dia – a lo que el yondaime dijo : - si hijo estamos contigo pero hay gente que vio por ti cuando nosotros no podíamos asi que debes pensar en ellos antes que en nosotros pensar en esas personas que cuidaron de ti mientras nosotros no estábamos asi que es correcto que ellas te acompañen en ese dia especial tu madre y yo lo haremos pero como unos invitados mas ya que no merecemos el lugar que ocuparan las personas que cuidaron de ti – a lo que el rubio dijo : - eso es cierto padre pero estare feliz que mis padres estarán el dia de mi boda con mi hime-chan – a lo que el yondaime dijo : - vaya no pensé que te casaras con ella por la alianza hijo pensé que lo hacias por amor – a lo que el rubio contesto : - es por amor padre la alianza no me importa mucho te lo dire como se lo dije a mi suegro no me importa la alianza a mi solo me importa hinata hyuga ella es la razón por la que yo no estoy muerto o peor seria un ninja renegado tal y como lo hizo el teme pero gracias a ella soy feliz y me siento lleno de vida es mi motivo a seguir, es la razón por lo que todos los días me levanto con la misma sonrisa idiota con la que me ves en este momento, es la razón por lo que la mayoría de las veces ando en las nubes ya que me la paso pensando en ella todo el tiempo, aaah su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello, su piel, su boca todo de ella me vuelve loco que se le va a hacer padre soy un hombre enamorado locamente enamorado de mi hinata-chan – a lo que el yondaime dijo : - estamos en las mismas sacaste eso de mi jejeje a diferencia de mi tu no eres timido recuerdo cuando salía con tu madre… aunque no debias haber dicho que estas locamente enamorado de tu mujer hijo – a lo que el rubio dijo : - pero por que papa? si es la verdad estoy locamente enamorado de hinata-chan ahora uzumaki hinata MI MUJER – a lo que el yondaime dijo : - por que ella te acaba de escuchar hijo por eso lo dije –a lo que la ojiperla corrió hasta abrazar a su amado y le dijo : - yo también estoy locamente enamorada de ti naruto-kun mi dueño, mi hombre, mi amor… te amo naruto-kun y hasta el resto de mis días asi será como siempre te lo digo siempre tuya y solo tuya – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - y asi será hime-chan yo también soy solo tuyo y siempre tuyo eres mi dueña, mi mujer – a lo que la pelirroja le dijo a su esposo : - a poco no se ven lindos yon-dai-me-sa-ma? – a lo que el yondaime le dijo en tono de susurro a su mujer : - debes dejarme de llamar asi kushina si no… sufrirás las consecuencias – esto ultimo se lo dijo al oído a su mujer y esta le contesto : - no me importa soy una niña mala y merezco que me castiguen – se lo dijo con cierto tono de vos que el yondaime casi se desmaya entonces la ojiperla ya que habia dejado de besar a su amado rubio le dijo : - kushina-sama, minato-sama y mi amor pónganse ahí – a lo que el rubio dijo : - para que mi amor? – a lo que la ojiperla contesto : - mi sol obedece es para algo a ver mi cielo ponte en medio de tus padres – el rubio obedecio y una ves que los tres se pusieron la ojiperla saco una cámara y volvió a decir : - bueno ahora diga dattebayo! – y clic tenia una foto de el rubio con sus padres a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - perfecto bueno ahora creo que es todo – a lo que el rubio contesto : - no mi luna aun falta algo ven aquí – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - si amor que quieres? – a lo que el rubio le dijo antes de tomar posesión de los labios de su amada : - para esto mi luna – entonces el rubio la abraza y le da un beso en los labios y el yondaime toma la foto una ves que se separaron la ojiperla dijo sonrojada : - mi amor no delante de tus padres me da pena eres un tramposo jijijijji te amo – a lo que el rubio dijo : - no soy un tramposo pero yo también te amo bueno ahora vámonos – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - no hijo falta una en familia – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - pero si esa ya esta kushina-sama – a lo que la pelirroja le dijo : - claro que no niña faltas tu ya que eres la razón por la que me hijo es tan feliz asi que ven ya le puse el temporizador a eso… digan dattebane! – y asi los cuatro se tomaron su primera foto familiar a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - la primera foto de la familia uzumaki siiiiiii! – a lo que el yondaime dijo : - pero si somos namikaze que mi apellido no cuenta? – a lo que los tres dijeron en tono de broma : - no – a lo que el yondaime con lagrimas estilo anime dijo : - buuuuahhhh nadie me quiere yo tampoco los quiero uzumakis jejejeje – a lo que el rubio dijo : - lo siento papa pero para la aldea siempre he sido naruto uzumaki es que el namikaze aun no me lo reconocen por eso es que no lo uso jejejej dattebayo – a lo que el yondaime dijo : aaaah ya veo esta bien bueno vámonos hay que ir a hablar con hiashi – a lo que el rubio dijo : - para que? – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - para retomar la alianza hijo y esa empieza con su boda aunque bueno según me dijiste que siempre has querido ser hokage no hijo? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo a su suegra : - no siempre ha querido kushina-sama el será hokage suegra y será el mejor hokage que ha tenido esta aldea y también el mas guapo jijijiji – a lo que la pelirroja le dijo : - eso no es cierto el mejor hokage que la aldea ha tenido además del shoudaime es el yondaime hokage minato namikaze-kun y el es el mas guapo – a lo que la ojiperla y la pelirroja tenían una pequeña discusión por ver cual de los dos rubio era el mejor y después de estar asi por cinco minutos la ojiperla dijo : - mi naruto-kun es el mejor y fin de la discusión – a lo que la pelirroja iba a hablar pero el yondaime la callo y le dijo : - no le hagas caso kushina tu sabes quien es el mejor y ya jejeje – a lo que el rubio dijo : - bueno muero de hambre dattebayo ahora a buscar un lugar donde comer – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - ay se me habia olvidado mi amor discúlpame y que quiere de comer mi rey? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - no es necesario lo de tu rey jejeje me apeno pero no se vamos a ichiraku´s a comer no? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - no mi cielo vamos a casa y en un momento te tendre algo rico para que mi amado naruto-kun cene y de ahí a dormir la verdad estoy con mucho sueño ha sido un largo dia – a lo que la ojiperla por mas que quiso no pudo evitar que se le escapara un bostezo a lo que el rubio dijo : - aaaah ya tienes sueño mi luna mejor vámonos a casa para que mi amada hime-chan duerma – y sin mas el rubio la carga a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - mi amor estas débil no es necesario que me cargues naruto-kun – a lo que el rubio dijo : - claro que si mi luna esta cansada de tanto cuidarme y tengo que devolverle aunque sea un poco de lo que ha hecho por mi – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - no es necesario mi cielo lo hago por que te amo y lo hago encantada se supone que como tu mujer tengo que ver que mi hombre este bien y que nada le falte – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - si hinata-chan pero aun asi yo también tengo que cuidarte y ver que nade le falte a mi mujer y además no me cuesta nada cargarte hasta la casa – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - eres un amor mi cielo es por eso que te amo tanto mi naruto-kun – a lo que el rubio le contesto de la misma manera : - yo también te amo hinata-chan – y asi los dos se fueron a su casa acompañados de sus padres.

dos dias despues

Estaban el rubio y la ojiperla esperando a sus alumnos como de costumbre cuando el rubio le dijo : - hinata-chan no se por que pero me encuentro muy feliz enserio – y el rubio le sonrio a la ojiperla haciendo que esta se sonrojara y esta dijo : - yo se por que eres muy feliz mi amor por que ya tienes a tus padres y en segunda por que estas conmigo yo también estoy que no cabo de felicidad ya que mi naruto-kun esta vivo y conmigo ya que por un momento pensé que te podría perder que ya no me imaginaba una vida sin ti – en eso a la ojiperla se le escapo una lagrima y el rubio dijo : - no pienses en eso mi hime-chan no quiero verte triste – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas : - pero mi amor estaba muy asustada perder al amor de mi vida me volveria loca y creeme que me iria a acompañarte por que la vida sin ti no es vida – a lo que el rubio dijo : - no mi luna no digas eso no quiero que si yo me muero tu hagas una tontería me sentiría culpable a ti te queda mucha vida por delante hime-chan – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - no naruto-kun si no te tengo conmigo no me queda nada para seguir adelante tu eres mi todo y lo mas importante para mi asi que no digas eso no me queda nos queda mucha vida JUNTOS mi amor, te amo no quiero que digas eso nunca jamas tu me prometiste que llegaríamos a cumplir cien años de casados y me tienes que cumplir – a lo que el rubio le dijo con una sonrisa y apunto de besarla : - y alguna ves he roto una promesa hime-chan? – a lo que la ojiperla acercándose para que el la besara le dijo : - nunca mi amor y nunca lo haras ahora besame y no dejes de hacerlo quiero el dulce sabor de tus labios en los mios – a lo que el kyuby que iba llegando con la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - quieren dejar aunque sea un segundo de besarse? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - no quiero otta-san asi que si no quiere vernos vea para otro lado por que seguire besando a mi amado por un ratito mas jijijiji – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla le dijo a su hermana : - saben hermana y jefe? Kurama-sensei tiene razón pueden dejar de hacer eso un rato las chicas no tardan en llegar – a lo que el rubio le contesto a la pequeña ojiperla haciendo que esta se sonrojara : - hanabi-chan es mejor que te calles ya que me acabo de enterar que cierto sarutobi te hizo asi que no debes molestarnos por andar besando a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo a su amado : - mi amor me apeno jijijijiji y bueno que es lo que konohamaru-kun le hizo a hanabi para que ella no se meta con nosotros por besarnos? – a lo que el rubio le dijo a la ojiperla : - acércate mi luna no quiero que hanabi-chan escuche – la ojiperla se acerco a su amado mientras este le susurraba quien sabe que a su ojiperla cosa que a hanabi por ver la sonrisa de su hermana se empezó a sonrojar entonces la ojiperla dijo : - asi que eso hizo konohamaru-kun? Vaya ya era hora y bueno te gusto hanabi? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla medio sonrojada dijo : - gustarme que hinata? – entonces la ojiperla se separo del rubio un rato le dio un abrazo a su hermanita y le dijo al oído : - que si te gusto que konohamaru-kun te besara en los labios – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo mientras movia su cara hacia un lado para que no notaran que andaba sonrojada : - no se de que me hablas hinata – entonces el rubio la abrazo del otro lado y le dijo : - no te hagas hanabi-chan si desde ayer konohamaru tiene una cara de idiota y se por que la tiene… por que te dio tu primer beso – la pequeña ojiperla dijo aun mas sonrojada : - aaaaaaaaah por favor no se lo comenten a papa me muero de pena – mientras la pequeña ojiperla se cubria el sonrojo con sus manos y la ojiperla le dijo : - bueno aun no me contestas si te gusto hanabi – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla cubriéndose con su cabello negro dijo : - si y mucho – a lo que el rubio le dijo abrazándola : - eso es todo hanabi-chan dattebayo – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla le contesto : - jefe no me abrase de esa manera me apeno – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - abrazala mas fuerte amor – a lo que el rubio empezó a cantar : - hanabi y konohamaru se quieren, son novios, se dan sus besos, se pasan el chicle jajajaj dattebayo! – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo sonrojada moviendo sus manos de arriba a abajo en señal de desesperación : - jefe callese! No lo grite podría pasar mi papa por aquí! – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - hahaha sufre hanabi jijijiji – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo con lagrimas estilo anime : - son malos – entonces la pelinegra de lentes llegaba platicando con la castaña ojiverde : - que bueno que ya llegamos no crees chizuru? – a lo que la castaña ojiverde dijo : - si yuri como es que a hinata-sama y al jefe se les ocurre mandarnos hasta aquí esta re lejos – entonces vieron a la pequeña ojiperla sonrojadisima y preguntaron sus compañeras : - que te pasa hanabi por que tan sonrojada?... si yuri tiene razón estas enferma? – a lo que el rubio le dijo mientras la ojiperla tenia pequeñas risitas : - si tiene una enfermedad pero me imagino que le gusta tenerla jajajaja dattebayo – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - jefe! No pasa nada chicas jejeje solo es que hace calor es todo – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes le dijo : - bueno hanabi si hay pero no demasiado para que estes asi bueno no importa vaya solo nosotras ya llegamos falta el equipo de konohamaru-kun – y el rubio dijo : - si donde andaran bueno escuche también que mi equipo, el de hinata-chan además de el de neji y shikamaru también vienen – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes dijo desesperada : - kiba-kun viene y yo desarreglada! No puede ser – a lo que la castaña ojiverde dijo : - y ese kiba-kun quien es? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo tratando de sonrojar a la pelinegra de lentes : - pues según yuri es el chico mas guapo de toda konoha su adorado aliento de perro jejejejeje – el rubio solo reia y la pelinegra de lentes dijo sonrojada : - no le digas aliento de perro hanabi! Pero si el es el mas guapísimo de todo konoha jijiji – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - eso no es cierto yuri-chan aquí a mi lado esta el mas guapo de konoha además kiba-kun esta feo – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - eso no es cierto hinata-sama se necesitan diez jefes para que al menos tenga la milésima parte de guapura de kiba-kun – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - pues se necesitan millones de kiba-kun para que al menos tenga un cabello de guapo que mi hermoso naruto-kun – y estas se hallaban peleando sobre sus novios mientras la castaña ojiverde, la pequeña ojiperla y el rubio las miraban con una gota de sudor en su nuca entonces el equipo de konohamaru llego junto con sus amigos : - hola hinata-sama, jefe, chizuru, kurama-sensei y yuri… hola preciosa – lo ultimo para la pequeña ojiperla que se sonrojo y dijo : - hola konohamaru-kun buenos días – entonces el castaño de lentes dijo : - hola a todos achuuuu! – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo al chico : - hudon-kun tu siempre estas enfermo oye yuri-chan dale un chequeo – a lo que laa pelinegra de lentes dijo : - claro hinata-sama en un momento – entonces la pelinegra de lentes estuvo cinco minutos checándolo y dijo : - bueno lo cheque y no tengo las pastillas aquí pero si vas al hospital le dices a sakura-san que te de lo que te apuntare en este papel para que se te quite la alergia al polvo te la tomas una pastilla al dia entendiste? – a lo que el castaño de lentes dijo : - claro yuri gracias lo tomare en cuenta apenas acabemos el entrenamiento ire – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - y claro que iras yo te acompañare o si no yuri-chan y te llevaremos a rastras verdad? – la pelinegra de lentes asintió y el rubio dijo : - ya las escuchaste hudon apenas acabes vas – el chico contesto : - si jefe – entonces la pelinaranja de coletas hablo : - buenos días hinata-sama, buenos días jefe, buenos días kurama-sensei – a lo que el nieto del sandaime dijo : - y chizuru, hanabi-chan y yuri que moegi? – a lo que la pelinaranja contesto : - a esas tres no las conozco bien aun no puedo considerarlas mis compañeras y mucho menos mis amigas – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla le dijo con frialdad : - a mi me da igual si no me consideras tu amiga o no de hecho yo tampoco te considero mi amiga aunque si mi compañera ya que obedezco las ordenes de mis maestros – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - mmmm esta bien? Esperemos que podamos llevarnos bien – entonces la pelinegra de lentes le extendió la mano en señal de amistad pero la chica de las coletas solo volteo para otro lado cosa que hizo enojar a la castaña ojiverde y dijo : - oye no seas una pesada yuri te esta saludando y tu solo con tu cara larga aunque por hanabi solo de mirarlas a ambas puedo saber por que no se soportan pero a yuri por que si es una buena chica aaah como sea me llamo chizuru ageraki y no me gusta como tratas a mis amigas – a lo que la pelinaranja dijo : - no me importa si eres mi amiga o no ya lo dije no las conozco ni a ti ni a yuri por las que no puedo considerarlas mis compañeras y menos mis amigas en cuanto a la tonta de hanabi no la soporto y ya – a lo que la ojiperla iba a hablar cuando una vos que no era otra que su primo neji dijo : - silencio! – a lo que todos se callaron y el nieto del sandaime dijo : - neji-niichan lo sentimos moegi guarda silencio – a la pelinaranja no le quedo que obedecer y el castaño dijo : - lo mismo va para usted hanabi-sama – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - pero primo neji no es justo yo no empeze – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - hanabi-chan obedece a neji – la pequeña ojiperla iba a hablar pero esta ves hablo la ojiperla : - hanabi basta – la pequeña ojiperla se callo cuando llegaron la castaña y el aprendiz de la bestia verde de konoha mientras la primera dijo : - con un demonio callense que mi pequeña se mueve mucho – entonces el ninja cejudo dijo : - esto no es bueno para la llama de la juventud chicos no peleen se supone que estamos entre amigos – entonces llego el equipo diez con la rubia y el akimichi tomados de la mano a lo que la rubia dijo : - hola chicos mmm que pasa aquí? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - nada ino-chan buenos días hola chouji-kun – a lo que el akimichi contesto : - hola hinata hola chicos – a lo que todos saludaron y el rubio dijo : - chouji e ino aun no llega el amargado de shikamaru? – a lo que el akimichi dijo : - ya llego naruto pero no llego solo llego con kankuro, matsuri y temari – a lo que el rubio dijo algo triste : - cuando se enteren de lo que le hice a gaara me van a matar – a lo que el castaño dijo : - vamos naruto no fue tu culpa – a lo que el rubio dijo : - no creo que matsuri y temari piensen lo mismo neji – a lo que el castaño dijo : - y su asistente por que naruto? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - mmm digamos que solo que matsuri-chan no pensara lo mismo niisan – entonces llega el equipo 8 y el entrenador de perros dijo : - hola chicos veo que ya estas mejor zorrito – a lo que el rubio dijo : - si aliento de perro ya me entere lo que te hizo tu madre kiba pero romperte una sarten en la cabeza? – a lo que el castaño dijo : - no me lo recuerdes naruto de no ser por hinata y mi yuri me hubiese roto otra – entonces el encapuchado que venia con la rubia de lentes dijo : - hola a todos – a lo que la rubia de lentes dijo muy contenta : - holis a todos – entonces se le acercaron la rubia y la castaña y le dijeron : - por que esa sonrisa shiho? – a lo que la rubia de lentes dijo : - a pues solo es que estoy muy contenta ino-san y tenten-san por que shino-kun esta bien y me alegro también por naruto-kun y sasuke-kun además de kiba-kun aunque a el haya sido su madre – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - no me ayudes mucho shiho jejejeje – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - hablando de sasuke-kun solo faltan el y sakura-san – a lo que la pelirosa apareció detrás de ella y dijo : - alguien me habla? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo asustada : - sakura-san no te me aparezcas asi que me matas de un susto – a lo que el azabache dijo : - claro pero si fuera cierto dobe quien te abraza solo dirias: ay naruto-kun! – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - baka – a lo que el azabache dijo : - hinata-dobe – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo molesta : - sasuke-teme – y como ya era costumbre empezaron a pelear por lo que la pelirosa les dijo : - quieren calmarse no hay dia en el que no se peleen los dos – a lo que el rubio dijo : - por primera ves estoy de acuerdo sakura-chan aunque como siempre es culpa del teme - a lo que la pelirosa dijo : - claro que no fue culpa de hinata – a lo que el rubio dijo : - en lugar de buscar culpables mejor calmemos a esos dos no crees sakura-chan? – a lo que la pelirosa dijo : - si tienes razón naruto bueno ya que – entonces el rubio dijo : - entonces los calmamos como siempre? – la pelirosa asintió y dijo : - si me parece buena idea – entonces el rubio separa a la ojiperla del azabache con un beso cosa que la ojiperla quería ahorcar al azabache pero al darse cuenta de que era su amado quien la besaba solo correspondio el beso y una ves que se separaron dijo : - ay mi amor me encanta cuando me robas un beso pero debiste dejado golpear un rato a sasuke-kun – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - después golpeas al teme todo lo que quieras hime-chan ahora a lo que venimos – a lo que el kyuby desde la cabeza de la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - ya era hora ye me habia aburrido de esperar… bueno ahora poniéndome serio como saben soy el de mayor rango de la aldea además de la hokage no? – todos asintieron entonces el kyuby brinco de la cabeza de la pequeña ojiperla a la del rubio por lo que siguio hablando : - bueno entonces por el poder que tengo quiero que los cuatro nombres que dare den un paso al frente…. Hanabi hyuga, hudon perdón pero se me olvida su apellido, konohamaru sarutobi y yuri izunure – los cuatro dijeron al coro : - presente kurama-sensei – entonces el kyuby dijo : - por el éxito de su misión y debido a que sus senseis hinata hyuga y naruto uzumaki pusieron su reputación por ustedes además de acatar cada orden que ellos les dieron resguardar a la sacerdotisa shion dándome buenas expectativas de ustedes… ( y blasfemias hacia hinata ) y después de hablar ayer con la hokage sobre su misión y ella esta deacuerdo conmigo he decidido que los cuatro mencionados además de que sus compañeros de misión todos del rango jounnin además de 4 sannin hicieron un buen trabajo por lo tanto desde hoy dejan de ser chunnin… - a lo que los cuatro mencionados dijeron : - enserio? – a lo que el kyuby dijo : - si pero ahora los degrado a gennin – los cuatro sintieron que el alma se les iba por lo que el kyuby dijo apunto de un ataque de risa : - hahahahahahaha miren sus caras se la creyeron jajajajajaja esta bien esta bien me pongo serio de nuevo… es por eso que desde hoy dejan de ser chunnin por que desde ahora yo los asciendo a jounnin felicidades a los recién ascendidos yo el kyuby kurama no kitsune los felicito… - entonces el zorro no termino de hablar por que la pequeña ojiperla y la pelinegra de lentes lo agarraron mientras daban saltos y decían : - ahora somos jounnin, ahora somos jounnin! Yupi! – a lo que el kyuby les dijo mientras estaba en medio de las dos : - niñas suéltenme me mareo! – a lo que el nieto del sandaime le dijo al castaño de lentes : - que tal si nos unimos a la celebración hudon? – a lo que el castaño de lentes dijo : - claro konohamaru por que no? – y se unieron a las chicas por lo que decían los cuatro esta ves : - ahora somos jounnin, ahora somos jounnin…. Siiiiii! Kore! – entonces el rubio y sus amigos les aplaudían a los recién ascendidos entonces el kyuby dijo ya mas mareado : - suéltenme no sean asi abusan que no tengo el chakra para agrandarme y comérmelos – a lo que el pelinegro dijo : - vamos kurama-sensei no sea un aguafiestas celebre con nosotros – a lo que el kyuby dijo : - aaaah como sea felicidades chicos y ahora según el idiota dijo que iba a hacer algo – a lo que el rubio dijo : - zorro estúpido… bueno pues ya se forma un nuevo equipo y daremos quien será el líder del mismo que esta bajo mis ordenes o las de hinata-chan asi que tenemos un equipo femenino comandado por tres chicas… y a veces cuatro jejejej – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - y bueno ahora sus misiones la mayoría serán de clas esperamos que no nos fallen y bueno ahora es hora de mencionar a la líder de este equipo claro solo por debajo del sensei bueno konohamaru-kun redobles – el pelinegro saco dos palillos que tenia en una de sus bolsas y empezó a hacer dichos redobles por lo que el rubio y la ojiperla dijeron : - y la líder del equipo 13ª es:…. Hanabi hyuga! – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - eh? Yoooooo? – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - que bien hanabi felicidades – a lo que la castaña ojiverde dijo : - si felicidades hanabi y bueno no puedo esperar para hacer mi primera misión con mis nuevas amigas y compañeras – a lo que el rubio dijo : - bueno hanabi-chan desde este momento eres la líder de tu equipo sobre tu responsabilidad esta la seguridad de chizuru y yuri en caso de que hinata-chan o yo no los acompañemos en alguna misión espero que hagas un buen trabajo y no nos decepciones – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - lo prometo jefe! – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - eso espero hanabi bueno ya que aun son las 9 de la mañana los reunimos a todos aquí para invitarlos a desayunar es por eso que vinieran con el estomago vacio – a lo que la castaña dijo malhumorada : - si claro tu no tienes dos estómagos y a una niña de 7 meses que te pide de comer y bueno que esperan muero de hambre – a lo que el rubio dijo : - a que konohamaru traiga los refrigerios eso esperamos bueno si ya esperaste toda la noche tenten no te molestara esperar 30 minutos mas o si? – a lo que la castaña le respondio con una de sus repentinos cambios de humor : - de hecho naruto me molesta y mucho esperar tanto tiempo si veo que en 30 minutos no tengo mi desayuno en mis manos te lanzare estos a ver uno, dos, seis, quince, treinta y un sellos explosivos que tengo en mi bolso – a lo que el rubio grito : - konohamaru si no llegas en 25 minutos tu compartiras mi dolor – y asi el nieto del sandaime acompañado de la pequeña ojiperla salieron rumbo al mercado.

En la mansión del souke

Estaban llegando la madre del rubio y la del azabache a buscar a la madre de la ojiperla cuando tocan a la puerta : - oye mikoto no crees que el que nos abra la puerta se morirá de la impresión al vernos? – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - bueno tal ves y si pero bueno alguien nos tiene que abrir – en eso llega la ama de llaves de la familia hyuga abre la puerta y dicen : - kushina-chan? Mikoto-chan? – a lo que las dos contestan muy alegres : - hola señora fuu – la ama de llaves les da un abrazo a ambas y dijo : - vaya niñas me mori de la impresión cuando vi a hiromi-sama ayer y ahora a ustedes? – a lo que la pelirroja dice : - pues ya ve cada cosa que pasa jejejej dattebane – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - este esta hiromi señora fuu? – a lo que la ama de llaves contesto : - si mikoto-chan esta desayunando con hiashi-sama – a lo que la pelirroja le dijo a la pelinegra : - esta desayunando con hiashi-sama o se la esta desayunando hiashi-sama? Jajajajaja dattebane – a lo que la pelinegra entre risas dijo : - lo mas probable kushina es la ultima jejeje y bueno podemos pasar? – a lo que la señora dijo : - claro que si niñas pasen – entonces las dos mencionadas entraron a la residencia y a dos cuartos de ahí la ama de llaves dijo : - bueno niñas me retiro se me dieron ordenes de que no pasara hasta aquí… que bueno es verlas de nuevo pequeñas – a lo que la peliengra hablo : - a nosotras también nos alegra verla señora fuu…. Y bueno kushina tienes un ojo a la hora de esas cosas – entonces la pelirroja contesta : - es lo bueno de tener rinnengan mami – a lo que pelinegra contesto : - pervertida - y la pelirroja dijo : - si tu muy santa bueno vamos a ver – y una ves que estas llegaron a la puerta se escuchaban dos voces : - hiashi-kun alguien podría escucharnos – a lo que el líder del clan dijo : - y que me importa tu tienes la culpa por estar tan guapa – a lo que se escucho la vos de su esposa : - hiashi-kun! Además no empiezes algo que no puedes acabar – a lo que este contesto : - claro que puedo eres mi mujer no?... te extrañaba tanto hiromi que bueno que estas conmigo de nuevo – a lo que la madre de la ojiperla dijo : - y yo me moria por verte mi hiashi decirte que te amo y que ahora jamas me separare de ti ya que estoy viva de nuevo aunque me siento algo incomoda por que no se si este es mi verdadero cuerpo o no – a lo que el líder del clan le contesto : - pues por lo que veo si es tu verdadero cuerpo por que aun tienes ese lunar tu ya sabes en donde – la madre de la ojiperla le dijo entre risas : - hiashi eres un picaro jijijiji en lugar de hablar que tal si me besas? – entonces hiashi dijo : - me parece perfecto… te amo hiromi hyuga – la ojiperla mayor hablo : - y yo a ti hiashi hyuga – entonces la puerta del cuarto se abrió y el líder del clan dijo algo molesto : - dije exclusivamente que nadie se acercara a mi habitacion – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - y a mi me importa un rabano lo que digas hiashi… como siempre un pervertido y encima nos lo restriegan en la cara que dices mikoto – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - pienso que hiashi se aprovecha de la inocencia de hiromi creo que debemos darle una lección por pervertir a hiromi-chan – a lo que el líder del clan dijo con los ojos como platos : - un momento por que me van a golpear no he hecho nada… por el momento jejeje – entonces la pelirroja dijo : - como sea bueno veníamos a ver si querias desayunar con nosotras hiromi-chan? – a lo que la ojiperla mayor dijo : - puedo hiashi? – a lo que la pelinegra dijo fingiendo enojo : - no tienes que pedirle permiso al idiota de tu marido hiromi solo ven y ya – a lo que el líder del clan les dijo : - se me habia olvidado lo linda que era la vida sin ti mikoto – entonces la pelinegra dijo : - jajajaja muy gracioso hiashi… es bueno verte de nuevo – el líder del clan devolvió el cumplido y dijo : - a mi también me alegra verlas a los que no me alegro ni un tantito de ver son a los idiotas de sus maridos… claro que puedes ir hiromi tenia planeado un dia solo para nosotros pero podemos hacerlo mañana – a lo que la ojiperla mayor dijo : - aaa pues espérenme en un minuto nos vamos – entonces la pelirroja le dijo al líder del clan : - ni te preocupes hiashi no estaras solo fugaku y minato dijeron que te venían a ver para que les enseñaras aquel bar que hiciste en el cuarto de tu hija – a lo que hiashi dijo : - enserio? changos tengo que preparar botanas bueno nos vemos chicas es mas vengan a cenar hoy en la noche ya que hoy es la despedida de soltera de hinata y me imagino que querrán ir en cuanto a mi tendre que ir con naruto y sus amigos a ichiraku´s ya que el señor es medio aburrido y no quería ir al lugar que fugaku y yo le recomendamos – a lo que la pelirroja dijo algo molesta : - ni se te ocurra ser aquel cabaret de mala muerte de donde los sacamos aquella ves que fugaku se casaba – entonces al ver la mirada asesina de la pelirroja este dijo : - si ya se por eso le dijo vamos al teatro ya sabes soy muy culto yo soy todo un santo – a lo que la pelinegra contesto : - si aja eres un santo pelado no quiero enterarme que fueron ahí por que sufrirás eh hiashi? – el pobre líder del clan hyuga ya se hallaba todo asustado ya que conocía que sus amigas cuando lo amenazaban el solia terminar en el hospital recuperándose de la golpiza que kushina o mikoto siempre le daban y dijo : - no como crees mikoto solo iremos a ichiraku´s a comer ramen y a tomar un poco de sake – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - que? Como que sake mi hijo no toma eso hiashi además que bueno que estará su padre con el además de que sasuke-chan me imagino que tampoco – a lo que el líder del clan dijo : - si claro si tu lo vieras – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - que! Como que mi bebe toma sake? Espera a que lo tenga enfrente le va a ir como en feria si su hermano lo viera que pensaría mi itachi-chan – la pelinegra se puso triste y dijo : - me falta mi otro hijo para estar completamente feliz no pensé que el propio sasuke mataria a su hermano – a lo que la pelirroja le dijo : - oh vamos mikoto al menos piensa que esos dos se reconciliaron hace algunos ayeres como dijo minato – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - eso es lo que me calma que esos dos vuelvan a ser los hermanos que eran de niños aun asi extraño a mi hijo mayor aunque también estoy muy contenta de ver a mi bebe hecho todo un hombre muy guapo y claro como todo uchiha – a lo que la pelirroja dijo en un bufido : - aaaah ya va a empezar a decir que los uchiha son los mejores – entonces estas dos ya se peleaban a miradas cuando apareció la ojiperla mayor y les dijo : - chicas dejen de pelear por ver cual de sus hijos es mas guapo… - a la que las dos la interrumpieron y dijeron : - el mio! – a lo que la ojiperla mayor dijo : - pues para mi gana naruto-chan ya que el es quien hace feliz a mi hija – la pelinegra le dijo a la ojiperla mayor : - barbera… y literalmente de cierta felicidad física – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - si y luego dicen que la pervertida soy yo jejejej dattebane – a lo que la ojiperla mayor dijo : - mikoto-chan! Que cosas dices me imagino que naruto-chan ha de ser todo un caballero – el líder del clan hyuga le dijo algo molesto : - lo es hiromi-chan pero nuestra hija esta algo loca por su novio asi que dudo que aun sea lo que tu piensas además de que ya le di a naruto cierto libro – a lo que la ojiperla mayor dijo : - como que le diste "el libro" a naruto-chan hiashi? Se supone que lo leerías hoy – a lo que el líder del clan hyuga dijo : - no hay problema se lo vamos a prestar luego jejeje – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - voy a tener que hablar con hinata mas tarde mi cielo y no quiero que digas nada eh – a lo que el líder del clan dijo : - pero hiromi… hinata es mayor de edad y hace mas de un año que no vive aquí no hay forma de que te haga caso – a lo que la pelirroja le dijo a la ojiperla mayor : - ni te esfuerces hiromi-chan hable con tu hija hace dos días y digamos que a pesar de que le dije que no hiciera todo lo que mi hijo le pidiera ella se negó y me dijo que ella vive para complacer a mi hijo en lo que el le pida – entonces hiashi complemento : - ella siempre dice: vivo por naruto-kun y para naruto-kun padre y nada de lo que me digas me hara cambiar de opinión asi que no te recomiendo que gastes saliva – a lo que la ojiperla mayor dijo : - aun asi hiashi hablare con ella y después con hanabi-chan me imagino que a sus casi 15 años ha de tener muchas cosas en esa cabecita – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - si me imagino ha de tener un mar de hormonas no crees mikoto? – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - gracias a kamy no tengo hijas y suponiendo que tengo a un hijo y marido celosos conmigo lo cual me gusta mucho no creo que si tuviera una hija la volverían loca bueno hiromi-chan eso te pasa por tener no una sino dos hijas – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - pues a mi si me hubiese gustado tener una niña aunque dicen que mi hijo de ves en cuando es mujer – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - que? No me digas que es de esos? – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - claro que no idiota a lo que me refiero es que literalmente se convierte en mujer escuche que usa un jutsu sexi o algo por el estilo – a lo que la ojiperla mayor dijo : - no se a quien me recuerda kushina-chan? – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - cállate hiromi-chan y además mikoto me he enterado que tu hijo ha usado ese jutsu – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - claro que no mi sasuke es muy hombre y si lo uso lo mato – a lo que la ojiperla mayor dijo : - como sea chicas vamos además aun creen que este nuestro lugar privado en las aguas termales? – entonces la pelirroja dijo : - espero y si chicas no me gusta compartir tina con alguien que no conozco – y asi las tres salieron rumbo a desayunar mientras el líder del clan pensaba : - ( _siento pena por mi y nuestros hijos ya que esas tres juntas son una bomba seria el meritito colmo que se encontraran con tsume y yoshino nara ahí si seria el fin de los tiempos bueno ya que ese par de idiotas vienen a verme a hacer algo para comer _) y asi el líder del clan hyuga siguio pensando y preparando refrigerios para sus amigos cuando llegaran.

De regreso con los 12 de konoha

Estaba el rubio desesperado ya habían pasado 23 minutos desde que el nieto del sandaime y la pequeña ojiperla se habían ido por los refrigerios acompañado de que la castaña lo miraba y le enseñaba los sellos explosivos por lo que decía : - ya me mori no llego a pasado mañana que es mi boda – a lo que la ojiperla que lo abrazo decía : - mi amor no te desesperes ellos no te fallaran además no creo que tenten use esos 31 sellos explosivos que tiene en su bolso – entonces la castaña grito a lo lejos : - claro que los usare hinata ya que neji me compro mas - a lo que el castaño a lo lejos dijo : - claro que los usara ayer me hizo comprarle una caja buaaaaaah mis ahorros – entonces de repente apareció el pelinegro y el rubio dijo : - donde demonios estabas konohamaru? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - bueno jefe compramos lo que nos pidió y nos dio tiempo para tomar un helado jejejej – a lo que el rubio la miro severamente y dijo : - estuvieron a dos minutos de que tenten se gastara todos los sellos explosivos que traía en su bolso y ustedes iban a sufrir conmigo – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - lo sentimos jefe bueno además de que trajimos sus ya sabe que – a lo que el rubio contento dijo : - enserio? oye hime-chan cual quieres que me ponga? – la ojiperla vio lo que habia en la pequeña caja y dijo : - ese mi amor mientras quítate la gabardina para que cocines – a lo que el rubio se quito la gabardina y le dijo al azabache : - oye teme dame un poco de fuego – a lo que el azabache dijo : - soy un ninja idiota no estufa.. pero solo por que tengo hambre lo hare… jutsu de fuego: balas de fuego – y una pequeña llamarada encendio lo que el rubio usaría para cocinar entonces el rubio saco lo que habia en la caja que en realidad era un mandil a lo que el azabache dijo : - naruto uzumaki no solo es el aspirante numero uno a hokage sino también el mandilón numero uno de konoha jajajaja – en eso el castaño el azabache y el entrenador de perros se echaron a reir entonces el akimichi dijo : - muy original tu mandil naruto – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - eso no es gracioso chouji-kun – entonces la rubia hablo : - hinata enserio le gusto el mandil a chouji de hecho el siempre lleva uno es mas muéstralo mi chouji adorado – a lo que el akimichi dijo : - mmmm claro – el akimichi saco su mandil que llevaba escondido entre su armadura ninja y dijo : - y que opinas ahora hinata? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - perdón chouji-kun es que pensaba que te burlabas de naruto-kun como ese trio de idiotas – a lo que los tres afectados miraron de mala manera a la ojiperla y esta les devolvió la mirada haciendo que los tres se asustaran entonces el akimichi dijo otra ves : - de hecho este mandil es nuevo mi preciosa novia me lo regalo ayer verdad? – la rubia se sonrojo un poco y dijo : - bueno es que buscaba una forma de matar el tiempo ahora que ando encerrada en la florería jejejeje y bueno se le ve lindo a mi guapo novio fui fui – entonces el rubio dijo : - aaah para que negarlo soy un mandilón pero a mi mi hime-chan jamas me ha golpeado no como a neji y al teme…. Es mejor que cierres el hocico aliento de perro que por ahí vas mi hime-chan es la mujer mas linda y cariñosa de este mundo entero – la ojiperla se sonrojo y dijo : - mi amor no digas esas cosas me las voy a creer – entonces la castaña dijo : - luego se ponen a coquetearse y ponerse cariñosos yo quiero mi desayuno! – a lo que el rubio dijo : - ni hablar mujer traes kunai – entonces la pelirosa dijo : - oye naruto no pienso hacer lo que dice tu mandil – a lo que el rubio contesto mientras el pelinegro sacaba los ingredientes : - si lo que digas sakura-chan – entonces la ojiperla le contesto a la pelirosa : - tu te lo pierdes sakura-san bueno como yo nunca he desobedecido lo hare jijiji – y después de 10 minutos el rubio dijo : - bueno chicos el desayuno esta servido hoy hice huevitos con jamon y un poco de café y jugo hizo mi ayudante konohamaru el dia de hoy – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - solo espero que el café no este muy cargado recuerden la ultima ves que me paso – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - si la verdad te pones loco kiba es mejor que no bebas café el dia de hoy no quiero tener que estar cuidándote todo el dia con naruto mientras estas de loco por ahí – entonces el rubio contesto : - vaya pensé que apreciabas mi compañía shino a ya que da igual – a lo que el encapuchado contesto : - no es eso naruto a lo que me refiero que me saca canas verdes cuando kiba toma café muy cargado ese dia nos quedamos sin dinero en el país del hierro pagando las reparaciones del hotel que kiba destruyo el primer piso y tuvimos que vender a naruto… - a lo que la ojiperla le dijo a punto de molerlo : - como que vendieron a naruto-kun no me digan que estuvieron vendiendo besos de mi precioso para pagar sus deudas? – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - no a eso me referia hinata es que habían varios niños que querían tomarse una foto con naruto y bueno aprovechamos eso para vender fotos de naruto a un ryu por foto lo malo es que cuando las kunoichis y las samuráis de ahí se enteraron digamos que nos estaban pagando 15000 ryus por un beso de naruto – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - espero por el bien de kiba-kun y el tuyo no hayan obligado a vender besos de mi naruto-kun por que esos son solo mios y creeme que me veria obligada a golpearlos – a lo que el rubio le contesto a su amada mientras comia junto a ella : - calma hime-chan no lo hice ya que esos como tu dices son solo tuyos asi que solo me tomaba fotos con ellas aunque algunas se pasaron de la raya – entonces la ojiperla le dijo a su amado : - esas mujeres se propasaron contigo mi cielo? – el rubio solo asintió y la ojiperla volvió a hablar : - ya ni modos cielo me encargaría de ellas pero no puedo ahora come – y asi estuvieron hasta que terminaron la pequeña ojiperla le pregunto a su hermana algo y la ojiperla dijo : - claro hanabi no hay problema – entonces el rubio le dijo : - que le preguntaste a hinata-chan… hanabi-chan? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo algo sonrojada : - esto jefe es algo que siempre he querido hacer y bueno ahora que tengo el permiso de mi hermana lo hare – entonces las chicas casi se desmayan al ver lo que la pequeña ojiperla hizo : le dio un beso en la mejilla al rubio entonces la pequeña ojiperla le dijo aun sonrojada : - espero y no te moleste jefe – a lo que el rubio contesto : - yo no hanabi-chan pero el si – a lo lejos se miraba el nieto del sandaime algo sonrojado y enojado entonces dijo : - no es justo y para el ayudante del chef no hay beso? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - si hay – la ojiperla le dijo un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el pelinegro se desmayara de la impresión a lo que su hermanita le dijo : - te pasaste hinata – a lo que la ojiperla le contesto : - ay solo fue un pequeño beso en la mejilla no veo por que se desmayo espero y no estes molesta hanabi – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - la verdad no estamos parejas ahora que? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - bueno antes de entrenar conmigo y con hinata-chan entrenaran con los demás equipos que gustosamente aceptaron ya que estamos de vacaciones aunque bueno preséntense con sus compañeros digan que les gusta hacer y que es lo que no les gusta – a lo que el azabache le dijo al rubio : - sabes esto me recuerda algo dobe solo dime que no usaras los cascabeles con ellas – entonces el rubio contesto : - bueno teme no lo habia pensado de hecho pero me parece buena idea – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - bueno yo me llamo yuri izunure tengo 17 años me gusta leer, hacer travesuras a veces jejeje además de que me gusta kiba inuzuka jijijij la medicina, ayudar a los demás cuando puedo, me gustan mucho las nueces suelo ser un poco distraída, olvidadiza, y muy ingenua no me gustan las cebollas, la gente prepotente, mmm también no me gusta el amarillo y tampoco me gusta usar mis lentes pero no me queda de otra y bueno es todo lo que puedo decir de mi jejeje – después hablo la castaña ojiverde : - bueno yo me llamo chizuru ageraki tengo 19 años casi veinte el mes que viene jejeje bueno tengo el rango gennin ya se es vergonzoso que a mi edad lo sea pero bueno todos tenemos fallas bueno me gusta ir de compras, comer papas, hablar con mi hermano mayor takeshi, molestar a mi segunda hermana mayor nira con decirle que el jefe jamas le hara caso ella esta enamorada de naruto uzumaki bueno eso no es parte de eso pero lo quería decir bueno continuando con eso adoro el color café es por eso que siempre ando con ese color, me gustan los pastelillos pero no como muchos por que después me duele el estomago, me gusta leer manga y las historias románticas o cualquier cosa, como todo del clan ageraki adicta a las armas y a los explosivos, suelo dormir mucho jejeje soy algo perezosa no me gusta la leche de hecho la odio ya que soy intolerante a la lactosa, también soy alérgica a las margaritas y también levantarme temprano también padezco de mala vista pero a diferencia de yuri yo traigo lentes de contacto y creo que es todo la verdad soy alguien muy simple jejeje – después hablo la pequeña ojiperla : - bueno yo me llamo hanabi hyuga tengo catorce años casi quince pues me gusta la verdad me gustan muchas cosas ya que si empiezo no acabo hoy pero dire lo que mas me gusta me gusta cocinar, los arreglos florales, molestar a mis abuelos yuuki y hirotsu haciéndoles bromas también como yuri me gusta hacer travesuras con mi novio konohamaru-kun también me gusta mucho el jejeje molestar al jefe de ves en cuando y a mi primo neji aunque últimamente molesto a sasuke-teme se puede decir que soy alguien muy alegre un poco risueña no me gusta la gente que se aprovecha de los demás y tampoco que mi hermana me este molestando de ves en cuando asi como soy alguien muy alegre suelo perder la paciencia con facilidad a veces me han dicho que soy algo desesperante e impulsiva no se a quien Sali pero asi soy también soy algo enojona me gusta que me dejen dormir hasta tarde a veces soy alguien muy crédula por lo que se me puede engañar con facilidad y también no soy muy ahorrativa que digamos jejeje bueno es todo lo que puedo decir de mi – entonces el rubio hablo : - bueno bienvenidas yo sere su sensei de cabecera pero de ves en cuando iran con mi esposa hinata-chan – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - pero jefe aun no se casa – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - por la iglesia no por el civil si – a lo que todos dijeron menos el castaño y la pequeña ojiperla que ya lo sabían : - queeeee!? Ni siquiera nos dijeron – a lo que el rubio hablo : - es que fue secreta chicos pero oficialmente ante el país del fuego esta niña linda es mi esposa – el rubio abrazo a la ojiperla mientras esta decía : - si asi es y estoy muy feliz que ya puedo llamar a mi amado naruto-kun mi esposo te amo amor mio – a lo que el rubio le dijo mientras la besaba : - yo también hime-chan y bueno esta reunión se da por terminada tengo que ir a visitar a gaara y al viejo bee para pedirles disculpas bueno ustedes no se que harán pero pueden retirarse por cierto chicos nos vemos a las 7pm en ichiraku´s ya que hoy es mi despedida de soltero y bueno nos vemos – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - yo tambien me voy con mi naruto-kun nos vemos luego- a lo que la pelirosa dijo : - como que luego no nos vemos a las 7:30pm ya que hoy es tu despedida de soltera conseguimos un buen lugar que la mama de naruto nos recomendó asi que ahí iremos nos vemos tarde – la ojiperla asintió y dijo : - esta bien chicas las veo luego… ahora vamos hudon-kun por esas pastillas - el castaño de lentes dijo : - no se preocupe jefa yo voy solo me imagino que ha de tener cosas que hacer – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su amado : - no hudon-kun voy contigo asi que vámonos… vienes con nosotros mi cielo? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - sabes que si hime-chan vamos por esas pastillas – y asi se dirigieron para el hospital para que el castaño de lentes tuviera sus pastillas para la alergia.

En la noche

Estaba el rubio en su casa pensando ya que su amada ya se habia ido con sus amigas cuando de repente alguien toca la puerta : - hey naruto estas ahí? – a lo que el rubio le contesto : - no no estoy – a lo que la vos de afuera dijo : - vámonos no esta – a lo que una segunda vos de afuera dijo : - si seras idiota si no esta como es que te contesto? – a lo que el rubio abriendo la puerta le dijo a marionetista : - sabes kankuro… gaara tiene razón si no estuviese en casa no te hubiese contestado bueno que hacen aquí chicos – a lo que el pelirrojo dijo : - bueno naruto no es tu despedida de soltero hoy? – entonces el rubio le contesto al kazekage : - pues si pero nadie ha llegado por cierto disculpa por lo que te hize me imagino que dos mujeres en este momento han de querer matarme – a lo que el marionetista dijo : - si lo dices por temari no creo ella entendio aunque es mejor que te escondas de matsuri ya que ella si quiere aniquilarte jejeje – a lo que el pelirrojo dijo : - no te preocupes naruto ya hablare con ella y no te preocupes me entere que killer-bee y yo casi te matamos asi que estamos iguales y bueno a donde iremos escuche de un buen lugar por las afueras de la aldea – a lo que el rubio molestando al kazekage dijo : - y desde cuando el gran kazekage tiene esos gustos? – a lo que el pelirrojo dijo : - yo nada mas decía no es por que sea un depravado… y bueno a donde vamos – a lo que una vos que iba llegando que no era otro que el ninja cejudo dijo : - a ichiraku´s gaara para comer ramen y pasarla bien con los amigos encendiendo asi la llama de la juventud – a lo que el marionetista dijo : - si como tu digas – entonces iba llegando el encapuchado y dijo : - a vaya pensé que seria el primero en llegar pero que bien que no fue asi – a lo que todos saludaron al encapuchado mientras llegaban el azabache y el castaño discutiendo como siempre : - ya te dije neji que te ganaría – a lo que el castaño contesto : - si claro sigue soñando sasuke – entonces el rubio dijo : - y bueno ustedes dos por que discuten esta ves? – a lo que le castaño dijo : - te digo la verdad ya no me acuerdo jejeje – a lo que el azabache dijo : - yo tampoco me acuerdo – a lo que el rubio dijo : - aaah ustedes son un dilema que dices shino? – a lo que el encapuchado dijo : - esos dos me despesperan pero ya que aun faltan shikamaru, chouji, y kiba – a lo que el kazekage dijo : - solo nosotros iremos? – a lo que una vos a lo lejos que era la del yondaime dijo : - eso no es cierto kazekage-sama nosotros también vamos – a lo que el rubio dijo : - a hola papa nosotros quienes? – entonces apareció el padre del azabache y dijo : - nosotros mocoso pero ir a comer ramen no seria una buena despedida de soltero pero como siempre hay un aguafiestas llamado hiashi hyuga – en eso que iba llegando el padre de la ojiperla dijo : - si claro si yo fui el que te dijo de ir ahí pero como siempre hay un mandilón entre nosotros – a lo que el yondaime dijo : - si lo se pero no seria correcto que vayamos ahí sabiendo que mi hijo se casa con tu hija hiashi – a lo que el rubio le dijo a su suegro : - lo siento suegro pero yo solo tengo ojos para hinata-chan además no queremos que mi suegra se entere que fue ahí verdad? Ni tampoco queremos que mi madre y la mama del teme se enteren y nos golpeen con todo – a lo que el padre de la ojiperla dijo : - por eso eres mi yerno preferido jejejeje – a lo que el yondaime dijo : - no vayas a tener muchos eh hiashi pero me alegra que mi hijo sea alguien fiel – a lo que el líder del clan dijo : - pues si pero el otro aun no me demuestra que es digno de mi hija hanabi bueno como sea a comer se ha dicho – en eso llega el entrenador de perros y dijo : - aaaaa hola perdón por llegar tarde es que deje a yuri en su casa y bueno aquí me tienen – a lo que el azabache dijo : - y eso no iba a ir con las chicas? Bueno solo digo – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - bueno pues según me dijo yuri aun no la dejan entrar ya que tienes que ser mayor de edad para entrar bueno y como aun no lo es me dijo que iria hanabi a verla para ver una peli juntas – a lo que el yondaime el padre del azabache y el padre del azabache hablaban entre ellos : - oye crees que kushina y mikoto hayan ido a "ese lugar" del que las sacamos mientras hiromi casaba? – el yondaime dijo : - para mi que si fugaku y bueno que hacemos? – a lo que el líder del clan hyuga decía : - si eso es cierto kushina y mikoto me las van a pagar chicos – a lo que el yondaime dijo : - si claro lo que digas hiashi es mejor que reservemos una habitacion para hiashi en el hospital después de que mikoto y mi tomatito barran el piso con el… bueno mejor dos por que hiromi tal ves acabe junto con el en el hospital – el padre del azabache asintió mientras decía : - si mejor pedimos las habitaciones de lujo jejejeje – mientras el rubio decía en vos alta : - voy a matar a ino y a sakura-chan ya que me imagino que fue idea de ellas – el azabache y el akimichi ni se molestaron por que sabían bien que ellas le salieron con la idea además de que la ojiperla no sabia a donde la llevarían sus amigas para su despedida de soltera mientras el kazekage dijo : - bueno aun falta shikamaru donde estará – a lo que el nara que apenas llegaba dijo : - que fastidio con ustedes pero bueno hay que apoyar a los amigos – entonces el akimichi dijo : - eso quiere decir que temari se fue con las chicas verdad? – el nara asintió y dijo : - si pero nos veremos mas tarde para cenar – entonces el akimichi dijo : - pues ya esta nos vamos! – y asi todos se fueron rumbo al puesto de ramen el señor teuchi estaba solo ya que ayame se fue con las chicas.

Con las chicas

Estaba la ojiperla, la pelirosa, la rubia, la castaña ojiverde, la ojiperla mayor, la rubia de coletas, la rubia de lentes, la pelirroja, la hija del viejo teuchi y la pelinegra mientras la ojiperla tenia los ojos vendados y decía : - oigan chicas por que me tienen los ojos vendados y por que no puedo hacer mi byakugan – a lo que su madre le dijo : - vamos hija el mismo pañuelo usaron conmigo no se que le tiene hecho kushina pero no puedes activar el doujutsu bueno ya que… oye kushina-chan no creo que haya sido buena idea traer a mi hija aquí – esto ultimo lo dijo en modo de susurro para la pelirroja que le contesto : - mmm exageras hiromi es su ultima dos noches de soltería que tiene de malo – a lo que la ojiperla mayor le dijo : - si ya se kushina-chan pero no se tal ves a hinata no le guste esto – en eso la rubia le dijo : - no lo se hiromi-sama tal ves y si además es mas diversión para nosotras que para ella jejejeje – a lo que la pelirosa dijo : - mmmm tiene razón la puerca debemos decirle a hinata – en eso ya habían llegado al lugar donde la madre de la ojiperla y cuando entraron se escuchaba la música y las mujeres gritando como locas a lo que la ojiperla pregunto de nuevo : - oigan por que este sonido? – a lo que la pelirroja le quito la venda y dijo : - para esto mi niña… hey chicos aquí esta la que se casa! – entonces la rubia de lentes dijo para si misma : - a shino-kun no le va a gustar que yo este aquí – a lo que la rubia le dijo : - oh calmate shiho no creo que shino te haga una escena de celos además estamos celebrando que hinata deja la soltería – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - esto no me gusta yo me voy además mi naruto-kun se va a molestar – a lo que la pelirroja le dijo : - oh vamos pequeña no seas una aguafiestas se supone que asi se disfruta una despedida de soltera no jugando cartitas en la sala verdad mikoto? – la pelinegra asintió y dijo : - si kushina tiene razón hinata-chan ven a disfrutar tus últimas dos noches libres además te casas no? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - si estoy en mis ultimas noches de soltera pero aun asi no se me hace correcto yo jamas le he engañado a mi naruto-kun y no empezare ahora – entonces la pelirroja le dijo : - pues si no le vas a poner el cuerno solo venimos a ver a unos chicos bailar es todo bueno yo vine a ver a chicos bailar y a eso vengo – entonces los chicos que bailaban se acercaron a las chicas y uno de esos dijo : - en que le podemos servir chicas? – a lo que la pelinegra le dijo : - mmmm bueno esta niña se casa en dos días y queremos que recuerde este dia eso si se propasan y yo mikoto uchiha hago una masacre aquí entendido? – el pobre tipo se asusto apenas vio a la ojiperla y dijo : - mmmm lo siento pero le tenemos mas miedo a naruto uzumaki que a usted asi que por mi parte yo me niego a darle el servicio si mis compañeros quieren es bajo su riesgo – entonces un par de chicos aceptaron y se pusieron a bailar mientras las chicas estaban animadas la ojiperla estaba en otro lado pensando : - ( _que estaras haciendo cielo? Aquí me aburro ningún hombre de estos me vuelve loca como tu… por mas que los tengo a centímetros de mi ni siquiera me llaman la atención pero si fueras tu con tu traje de bombero estaría gritando como una loca jijiji y además que cierta pervertida me estaría acompañando _) – entonces la inner le dijo : - ( _son un poquito guapos pero solo eso y tienes razón si fuera el guapísimo de naruto-kun con su traje de bombero la cosa seria muy diferente tal ves hasta me desmayaría jejeje bueno ya que vamos santita al menos finge un poco que estas interesada mama empieza a vernos raro _) – entonces la inner tenia razón ya que su madre la miraba y dijo : - pasa algo hija? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - no madre solo estoy un poco aburrida la verdad no me siento comoda aquí – a lo que su madre le dijo : - ni yo hija pero en ves de ver eso solo pasa el rato con tus amigas como yo a mi me importa un rabano los chicos que están aquí yo solo tengo ojos para mi marido y me imagino que tu para el tuyo pero como te digo pasa el tiempo con tus amigas que es lo que importa aaaaa y no le cuentes a hanabi lo que pasa aquí ya que me dijo que te iba a preguntar mañana como nos la estamos pasando ahora ella aun es pequeña para saber de esas cosas – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo algo molesta : - madre eso ya lo se no soy tonta siempre he cuidado de hanabi y siempre lo hare y por el tono de vos en lo que me dijiste lo ultimo se ve que ya te enteraste de vos de padre verdad? – a lo que la ojiperla mayor asintió y la ojiperla volvió a hablar : - ya se que te lo prometi cuando era una niña pero bueno yo estoy locamente enamorada de mi naruto-kun y rompi esa promesa te mentiría diciéndote que me arrepiento pero la verdad no me arrepiento ni un poco bueno es todo – a lo que la ojiperla mayor le dijo muy seria ya que sus amigas y las de su hija estaban muy entretenidas : - hija estas segura que es naruto-chan el hombre con el que deseas pasar el resto de tu vida? ya que el matrimonio no es un juego es un gran paso hija – entonces la ojiperla se molesto un poco mas con su madre y dijo : - estas dudando de naruto-kun? La verdad eso me hace enojar y mucho creeme me molesta de sobremanera que todos duden de el…. Que el mundo no entiende que yo amo a naruto uzumaki mas que a mi vida? Que no entienden que lo amo mas que a nada en este mundo? Claro que estoy segura el es el hombre de mi vida y con quien deseo pasarla yo sin el me muero, yo sin el no soy nada y volvería al mundo de oscuridad del que me saco y estoy consiente que es un gran paso pero me siento lo suficientemente madura para casarme además aunque se que tu te opusiste siempre recibi por decirse asi el entrenamiento que se le da a toda mujer del clan hyuga para el momento de casarse y creeme que cuando te digo que no quepo de felicidad por que me caso este domingo y es con el hombre que amo desde que soy una niña y el esta igual de feliz que yo – a lo que la ojiperla mayor le dijo : - como es que? Le dije a tu padre que no quería que te hicieran eso pero ya que como que lo amas desde que eres una niña? No recuerdo que eras asi cuando tenias 5 años – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - tienes razón no soy la misma otta-san me entreno para que ya nadie abuse de mi antes todo mundo me lastimaba y yo no me defendia por que no quería que nadie sufriera… – emitio un pequeña sonrisa que después se volvió una sonrisa llena de maldad que asusto a su madre y la ojiperla prosiguió con su relato : - y ahora el que hace eso se muere lo mato con lujo de crueldad y maldad ahora el que me hace daño se muere ya que mi naruto-kun a matado solo por que a un tarado se le ocurrio propasarse conmigo tocándome una pierna el me ama hasta el modo de hacer cualquier cosa que yo le pida pero no por eso piense madre que mandoneo a mi naruto-kun eso jamas yo también consiento a mi amado con cualquier cosa que el me pida por mas pequeña que sea vivo para amarlo,consentirlo y cumplir cada orden por mas pequeña que sea mientras me premie con un abrazo o un beso – a lo que la ojiperla mayor iba a hablar pero la pelirroja le gano : - dudabas de mi hijo hiromi? Vaya ya que no te puedo negar que hasta yo lo hice y no solo de el también de tu hija aunque aun pienso que son demasiado jóvenes para casarse y después me digo al diablo si me case a los 20 con minato y tu a los 18 con hiashi asi que bueno que se casen y espero que lleguen a tener lo mismo que nosotras con nuestros esposos y cambiando de tema esta de lujo aquí no crees? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo medio aburrida : - la verdad no kushina-sama de hecho estoy muriendo de aburrimiento – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - si claro pero si fuera mi hijo vestido en un traje de esos que harias pequeña? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo entre risitas : - para serle franca estaría yo en el suelo desmayada kushina-sama y puedo confesarle algo? Naruto-kun tiene un traje de bombero y una ves me hizo uno de esos shows y termine desmayada en el suelo jijijijijiji para mi el es el mas sexi de todos y con solo tocarme puede hacer estallar mi corazón de felicidad pero que se le va a hacer soy una mujer locamente enamorada – a lo que la pelirroja le dijo : - genial en eso es igual a mi solo que la que se viste de policía soy yo y mi minato acaba en el suelo jejejeje pero bueno me imagino que has de gritar como una loca cuando ves a mi hijo asi o no? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - eso es poco kushina-sama jijijiji pero bueno tiene razón es mi despedida de soltera y tengo que pasarla bien aunque bueno… - a lo que la rubia que se acercaba dijo : - esta es la primera parte hinata la segunda parte es solo para ti – entonces la ojiperla le dijo : - no ino-chan no quiero que hagas una de esas cosas privadas donde la soltera y un tipo los encierra para un baile privado yo no quiero eso si es eso me voy a mi casa – a lo que la rubia dijo : - oh vamos hinata no es para eso pero si es una sorpresa que te va a encantar asi que ve afinando garganta que vas a gritar como una loca jejeje – la ojiperla se sonrojo de sobremanera y dijo : - ino-chan no digas eso que va a pensar mi suegra de mi? Y peor que va a pensar mi madre de mi – a lo que la pelirroja le dijo haciendo que la ojiperla casi se desmayara : - pues yo pienso que eres de las que suelen dormir poco por las noches jajajajaja dattebane has de comerte a mi hijo hasta que sacias tu hambre verdad? – la ojiperla con los ojos como platos super sonrojada dijo : - no…no..es cierto eso kushina-sama no es todas las noches…..aaaaaaah me termine exponiendo yo misma por dios que vergüenza! – su madre solo la miraba y dijo : - aaah que se le va a hacer tenia que ser mi hija pero hinata la próxima ves no termines exponiéndote tu misma que pensaría tu padre? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo sonrojada : - que pensaría mi padre ya que el nos agarro una ves in fraganti todo por culpa de hanabi y sus preguntas – entonces su madre le pregunto : - y que tiene que ver tu hermanita en esto hinata? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo evadiendo el tema : - solo que es una larga y vergonzosa historia que luego te contare – entonces la pelirosa dijo : - es hora de irnos para la sorpresa de hinata no chicas? – entonces la rubia de coletas que no habia hablado en todo el dia dijo : - confórmate con saber que es una sorpresa hinata – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - pero temari-san no estas molesta? – entonces la chica de la arena hablo : - por que? Por que le pateo naruto el trasero a gaara? La verdad ya le hacia falta a ver si ahora pone mas atención en su trabajo y deja de hablar dormido ya ves que le paso – la rubia de coletas le recordó a la ojiperla los problemas de sueño del kazekage y la rubia de lentes dijo : - oigan y donde esta ino-san? – a lo que la pelirosa dijo : - bueno se fue dijo que tenia cosas que hacer ( _espero y que hayas convencido a naruto puerca hinata se volverá loca jejejejejejeje _) – entonces la rubia de coletas dijo : - oigan por que tenten no quiso venir? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - por que bueno este no es el lugar para una mujer embarazada además padre la contrato junto con hanabi y yuri para que le hicieran bromas a mis abuelos escuche que tenten quería hacerle a mi abuelito hirotsu un pastel explosivo y a mi abuelo yuuki amarrarlo de pies para arriba – a lo que la pelirroja dijo emocionada : - enserio le harán un pastel explosivo al vejete de mi padre? – a lo que la ojiperla mayor dijo preocupada : - ay no tengo que buscar pañuelos para papa además que tal si lo lastiman – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - sabes hiromi-chan eres una hermanita desesperante calma no le va a pasar nada al vejete que tenemos por padre acuérdate que golpizas le metia mama que acababa en el hospital y nosotras cuidándolo – a lo que la ojiperla mayor dijo : - que se le va a hacer amo a ese hombre es mi papa adorado y asi siempre será en cuanto a lo otro cuidábamos se escucha a manada siempre te dormias mientras yo cuidaba de el al final mama te regañaba por que como siempre me hacia cargo yo sola aunque la verdad a mi me gusta cuidar de papa – entonces la pelirosa dijo : - bueno entonces nos vamos se divirtieron chicas? – a lo que todas asintieron menos la ojiperla que dijo : - que bueno que se divirtieron ustedes la verdad yo casi me duermo del aburrimiento – entonces la castaña ojiverde dijo : - la verdad pues yo si me divertí gracias por incluirme chicas la verdad es que como casi no tengo amigas pues estoy sola la mayor parte de mi tiempo – a lo que la rubia de lentes dijo : - eso era antes chizuru-chan ahora tienes amigas bueno yo si tu quieres y me imagino que las chicas también – todas asintieron y salieron del lugar rumbo a la sorpresa de la ojiperla.

Con el rubio y los chicos

Estaba el rubio sentado con el azabache mientras este le preguntaba : - oye dobe si es que peleaste con tu otro yo habrá otros como nosotros? – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - asi es teme creeme el otro teme era buena onda pero era un metrosexual de lo peor si se despeinaba hacia un drama que no dios nos libre – a lo que el azabache dijo : - y tienes una foto de mi otro yo? – a lo que el rubio que iba sacando un pequeño álbum de fotos dijo : - cuantas quieres teme? – el azabache tomo el álbum y vio todas las fotos de su otro yo y dijo con lagrimas estilo anime : - por dios soy un asco para mi familia – a lo que su padre le dijo : - que pasa hijo por que la depre? – el azabache le dijo a su padre : - por esto papa – el padre del azabache miro el álbum y dijo con cierto tono de vos: - no sabia que te gustaban esas cosas sasuke que pensaría tu madre si viera esto? – el azabache dijo mientras un aura de depresion lo rodeaba : - para colmo mi padre piensa que soy yo buaaaaah y si mi madre lo ve se muere – entonces el castaño lo vio y dijo : - siempre supe que eras un raron sasuke jajajaja – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - es mejor que te calles neji el otro tu era un pervertido de lo peor ya que el fue quien entreno con ero-sennin – el rubio le dijo una foto y el castaño dijo : - es enserio? y por que tengo esa cara? – a lo que el rubio dijo mientras el padre de la ojiperla quería ahorcar a su sobrino : - se supone que el otro tu espiaba a hinata-chan mientras se bañaba – el líder del clan dijo : - que neji queeeeee? Eres hombre muerto neji! – a lo que el castaño dijo : - claro que no yo jamas le haría eso a hinata-sama! – a lo que el rubio dijo : - eso lo se neji pero el otro tu digamos que por lo menos ya habia visto a todas en paños menores pero a la que mas espiaba era a tenten y bueno aunque después de que se tomo esa foto la hinata-chan de ahí casi lo mata a golpes la hinata-chan de ahí era agresiva, fuerte, la hija consentida de su padre, el orgullo del clan hyuga, y era mas destapada ya que bueno para que lo explico aquí hay una foto de ella – el rubio mostro la foto de la ojiperla de la otra dimensión y todos quedaron embobados viéndola a lo que el rubio dijo : - que ven, que ven? Es mi mujer o me verán obligado a molerlos a golpes – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - y como era el otro yo zorrito? – a lo que el rubio le mostro una foto de el y este dijo : - pero si me veo igual naruto no veo diferencia en mi – entonces el rubio dijo : - claro que la hay aliento de perro la diferencia es que tu amabas a los gatos y odiabas a akamaru – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - que cosas dices naruto – entonces el encapuchado dijo : - y yo como era? – el rubio contesto : - pues odiabas a los insectos shino siempre andabas con un spray mata insectos – el pobre encapuchado se desmayo y el akimichi dijo : - vaya todos eran lo contrarios a como son eso quiere decir que yo era delgado no? – el rubio asintió y dijo : - no solo delgado sino también un amargado de lo peor siempre terminaban peleándose shikamaru y tu mientras que la dulce ino tenia que calmarlos – a lo que el akimichi miro raro al rubio y este dijo : - no pienses mal de mi en realidad la ino de ahí es todo lo contrario a la ino que conocemos la de ahí es mas como hinata-chan dulce, amable, tierna, y la mejor de las amigas eso si igual de tapada que hinata-chan y su cabello es el doble de largo del que carga ahora le llega hasta la parte de arriba de las rodillas una ves la mire sin querer solo con su blusa ninja y se desmayo jejejej es mas aquí tienes una foto de ella – el akimichi vio la foto de la otra yo de su novia y dijo : - wow es muy linda jejejeje tiene esa mirada tierna y bueno y como era shikamaru? – el rubio dijo : - pues que mas un completo idiota, adicto al icha-icha Paradise, siempre que habia algo divertido para hacer el lo hacia, y siempre hacia sacar de sus cabales al chouji de ahí y bueno es todo lo que puedo decir, el cejotas era otro pervertido una ves que estábamos en las aguas termales bueno el cayo del techo como nos paso aquella ves en las aguas termales pero esta ves si tenia la culpa no se como pero el tenia puesta la ropa interior de tenten y la golpiza que esta le dio y para colmo también a neji ya que le pidió el sostén para su colección y asi es todo lo que puedo contar de los otros yo por eso es que el otro yo me reclamaba que el otro teme le quito a su hinata-chan y bueno no entiendo por que yo recibi la paliza que era para el teme jajajaja dattebayo - a lo que el yondaime dijo : - y como era yo campeón? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - un ninja normal papa ya que tu no fuiste el yondaime hokage lo fue el papa de sakura-chan – el yondaime dijo : - como que no era el yondaime? Si era el mejor ninja de mi generación… - a lo que el padre de la ojiperla le dijo al del azabache : - y aquí va fugaku – a lo que el padre del azabache le dijo al rubio : - genial mocoso ahora estaremos soportando las quejas de tu padre – entonces el azabache dijo : - ahora veo donde el dobe saco lo desesperante que desastre – en eso el viejo teuchi dice : - bueno chicos dejen de pelear se supone que estamos celebrando que naruto ira a prisión no? – todos rieron ante el comentario del duelo del lugar en eso llegaba la rubia mientras saludaba a su novio : - hola amor como la están pasando? – el akimichi dijo : - bien preciosa y mas con esta foto – el akimichi le mostro la foto de ella y esta dijo : - quien es esa chica chouji y por que tienes una foto de ella? – a lo que el chico le dijo : - en primera yo solo te quiero a ti y en segunda esa eres tu bueno tu otra yo me dijo naruto – la rubia dijo : - como voy a ser yo esta chica esta mas tapada que una monja pero como sea vengo por el idiota de naruto – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - y yo que hice esta ves? – a lo que la rubia el contesto : - nada pero lo vas a hacer asi que vámonos…. Asi se me olvidaba – se acerco al akimichi y le dijo antes de besarlo : - nos vemos luego guapo te amo – el nara al ver esto casi se ahoga con lo que estaba bebiendo y el akimichi le dijo a su amigo : - a si es cierto shikamaru no te habíamos dicho pero es que ino y yo pues somos novios desde hace un mes ya que te fuiste a suna eres el único que no sabia jejeje – a lo que el nara dijo : - vaya no me esperaba esto pero ya que esto será problemático salir de misión con ustedes poniéndose cariñosos pero bueno me alegro por ustedes – a lo que la rubia le dijo : - pues que mal que no te lo esperabas idiota confórmate que el y yo estamos felices no? Bueno nos vemos luego chicos me llevo a este idiota y ni lo esperen por que no vuelve – entonces todos se despidieron del rubio mientras estos se alejaban el encapuchado dijo : - para que se habran llevado a naruto? – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - de seguro para algo con hinata como sea hay que divertirnos no? – a lo que todos asintieron y siguieron divirtiéndose en lo que la rubia y el rubio se iban quien sabe a donde.

En casa de la ojiperla y el rubio

Estaban llegando todas las chicas mientras la ojiperla estaba vendada y con tapones en los oídos para que no escucharan donde estaba por lo que esta gritaba : - por que me vendaron de nuevo los ojos y los tapones para los oídos para que? – a lo que la rubia de las coletas dijo : - calla hinata y no veas es una sorpresa – entonces le colocaron los tapones para los oídos mientras hablaban entre ellas : - oigan creen que ino haya convencido a naruto? – entonces la pelirosa dijo : - me imagino que si ya sabes como es ino si no lo hace por las buenas lo obligara a hacerlo por las malas – entonces la rubia de lentes dijo : - espero y no haya sido por las malas saben que le pasa a ino-san cuando se enoja – a lo que la pelirroja preguntaba : - y para que quieren a mi hijo chicas? – a lo que la pelirosa le dijo : - para que el sea la cereza del pastel kushina-sama se supone…. Que hinata le dijo que naruto tiene un traje de bombero no? Queremos que lo use para hacerle un show privado a hinata que dice? – lo ultimo lo dijo en susurro para la pelirroja mientras esta le contesto : - me parece buena idea me imagino que al llegar mi hijo nosotras nos vamos no? – a lo que la pelirrosa dijo : - claro kushina-sama nosotras nos vamos por que tal ves una cosa lleve a otra y bueno usted sabe jejeje – entonces la pelinegra le dijo : - aaaah esta niña cree que somos novatas hiromi… por favor ustedes tienen que aprender de nosotras no al revés – a lo que la ojiperla mayor dijo : - aaah como sea en eso mikoto-chan tiene razón crees que nacimos ayer? Ustedes no saben lo que nosotras sabemos hacer ahora apenes llegue naruto-chan nosotras nos vamos – en eso llegan los rubios y la pelirosa le dijo a la rubia : - y que ino lograste convencer a naruto? – a lo que la rubia le dijo : - pregúntaselo tu mismo frentona – a lo que la pelirosa le dio una mirada asesina a la rubia y le pregunto al rubio : - y que dices naruto lo haras? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - claro que si sakura-chan pero agradecería que nos dejen solos ya que me da pena que me vean asi además no voy a dejar que ustedes me vean mientras me cambio – a lo que la pelirosa le dijo enojada : - jajajaj que gracioso como si hubiera mucho que ver – a lo que el rubio dijo ya que se habia quitado la gabardina y se empezaba a quitar la camisa : - bueno como no hay mucho que ver entonces no hay problema si me desvisto aquí verdad? – las rubia de lentes, la castaña ojiverde, la ojiperla mayor, la pelinegra, la rubia de coletas, la pelirrosa y la pelirroja dijeron : - que haces naruto aquí no! – a lo que la rubia dijo : - mmm por mi no hay problema como sea no te tardes hace como media hora esta hinata amarrada y vendada – a lo que el rubio dijo : - y para que la vendaron como si se tratara de un secuestro? – a lo que la pelirosa dijo : - de hecho lo es además de que quisimos darle realismo jejeje bueno tu entra ahí y has lo tuyo eso si no nos la vayas a matar se tiene que casar este domingo – a lo que el rubio dijo : - ya se ya se bueno a lo que truje chencha – entonces entro a la habitacion con su traje de bombero puesto mientras la ojiperla estaba en medio de la habitacion mientras pensaba : - ( _cuando me libere de esta las mato como demonios se les ocurre hacerme esto que tal si me dejan con uno de esos locos acosadores _) – en eso siente que le dan un beso en la mejilla y pensó : - ( _maldita sea no hagas eso solo un hombre me puede besar y ese es naruto-kun! Cuando me libere de esta te mato _) – entonces el tipo misterioso que en realidad era su amado le quito los tapones y le dijo al oído : - te han dicho que eres hermosa? – a lo que la ojiperla reconocio la voz de su amado y dijo : - naruto-kun eres tu? – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - sigue el juego preciosa – la ojiperla se sonrojo de sobremanera un con los ojos vendados el rubio le desato una mano que tenia atada a la silla y se la paso por el pecho que la ojiperla sintió y dijo : - naruto-kun dime por favor que no tienes puesto tu traje de bombero por que me desmayo aquí mismo – a lo que el rubio le quito la venda y esta dijo : - oh por dios mi amor enserio lo tienes puesto y dime vas a bailar para mi? – a lo que el rubio asintió y dijo : - pero te va a costar preciosa – entonces la ojiperla le contesto : - si eres tu quien me baila no me importa el costo hazme lo que tu quieras mi amor – entonces el rubio le estaba bailando a su amada mientras esta gritaba de emoción el rubio estaba a punto de quitarse la primera prenda cuando la ojiperla lo detuvo : - aaaaaaaaalllllllttttttttoooooooo! – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - que pasa hinata-chan lo estoy haciendo mal? – a lo que la ojiperla contesto : - no mi amor pero hay alguien que se volverá loca de verte asi…. Jutsu clones de sombra – en medio de una nube de humo aparece la inner mientras el rubio le dijo : - mejor mas publico mas ganancias jejejeje dattebayo – entonces la inner al ver al rubio dijo : - oh por dios naruto-kun estas hecho un…. ( babeándose ) – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo a la inner : - y aun falta lo mejor pervertida asi que deja de babearte – entonces el rubio dijo : - prosigamos – entonces el rubio se quito la parte de arriba y las dos se ponen a gritar como locas mientras en el piso de abajo las chicas se preguntan el por que en eso el rubio les dice : - cof cof como que falta algo no? – a lo que la inner le dijo : - a si y que? – entonces el rubio dijo : - algo que me de animos para seguir bailando eso me falta – entonces la ojiperla se acerca a el y le dice : - no se que te falte amor pero con un beso se resolverá? – el rubio asintió y la ojiperla lo beso por lo que la inner dijo celosa : - y para mi no hay beso naruto-kun? – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - claro que si preciosa por que no habría de haber – entonces besa a la inner y el rubio sigue con su baile mientras las ojiperlas gritaban como locas primero el sombrero después las botas, camisa, los tirantes hasta que se quedo solo en pantalones las ojiperlas se hallaban muy emocionadas y en eso la inner le dijo : - oh vamos naruto-kun quítate lo que te falta esta espera me vuelve loca! – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - en eso tienes razón pervertida pero a mi me gusta esta espera ya que después me pienso comer a mi naruto-kun yo sola jijijiji – a lo que el rubio se quito los pantalones haciendo que la inner pegara un grito que se podía escuchar por toda la aldea y desaparecio en medio de una nube de humo entonces el rubio le dijo a la ojiperla : - tu no te vas a desmayar como ella verdad? –a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - claro que no mi amor esta noche eres solo mio – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - solo tuyo? Lo siento hoy solo la hago de bailarin jejeje – a lo que la ojiperla le puso un dedo en la boca mientras decía : - shhhhhhhh claro que no amado mio tu esta noche eres solo mio asi que ven y dame un beso mi amor – el rubio obedecio tal orden que le dio su amada mientras esta decía : - me gusta cuando me obedeces amor – el rubio le contesto : - pero solo por ahora después me toca a mi – entonces el rubio empieza a besarla mientras la ojiperla se hallaba quitándose la chaqueta el rubio le dijo : - que haces mi luna? – entonces la ojiperla contesto : - me quito la chaqueta ya que hoy quiero que me hagas el amor – a lo que el rubio dijo : - pero ahora hinata-chan se te olvida que están las chicas y nuestras madres en el piso de abajo? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - no me importa naruto-kun quiero que me toques hoy ya que tiene casi una semana que no lo hacemos naruto-kun y la verdad muero de ganas de que tus manos me toquen, quiero que esta noche me beses sin parar y no me dejes dormir, quiero que me digas que me amas a cada segundo mientras nos tocamos ya que yo no necesito palabras para decirte lo mucho que te amo – entonces el rubio solo empezó a besarle el cuello a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - eso quiere decir que me haras el amor? Por lo que veo… aaaah na..na..naruto-kun me encanta no pares mi amor hazme lo que tu quieras – entonces el rubio el dijo antes de hacerla su mujer : - pues espero que no te arrepientas hinata-chan por que no te dejare descansar esta noche – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo mientras se desvestia : - si es para lo que creo amor mio no quiero dormir hoy…. Te amo naruto-kun – el rubio le dijo antes de cargarla hacia la cama y ahí tomar posesión de lo que era suyo : - yo también te amo hinata-chan – y ahí los dos se metieron a la cama para una noche de amor en pareja.

El domingo

( trigo-sama: hoy es el gran dia que bueno que ya lo escribi jejeje ) ( inner-trigo-sama: si la verdad fue un dolor de cabeza jejejej aunque me imagino que hinata-chan se ha de ver hermosa o/o ) ( trigo-sama: ni que lo digas ella es hermosa ^/^ ya mejor me pongo a escribir ya que quiero ver a hime-chan con su vestido de novia ) ( inner-trigo-sama: si tienes razón escritor picale que ya quiero verla asi ) bueno hoy es el gran dia de la boda de nuestra pareja favorita aunque la ojiperla se encuentra un poco triste ya que no durmió con su amado la noche anterior a lo que la pelirosa le dijo : - a hinata quita esa cara después de la boda viene la noche de bodas y ahí estaras muy contenta jejejeje – a lo que la ojiperla sonrojada dijo : - sakura-san!... aunque tienes razón jijijiji a ver me ire a dar un baño ahora vuelvo – en eso se metio la ojiperla al baño y la pelirosa le grito a todas : - a ver chicas tenemos una hora para hacer que hinata sea la novia mas linda de konoha además de que esta no es una boda normal hay personas importantes de todo el mundo escuche que están los 5 señores feudales aunque el del fuego nos la pagara después bueno además de los 5 kages la señora feudal del país del arroz y mucha gente importante amigos de naruto además de toda la crema y nata de la aldea asi que vamos como tenemos el vestido temari? – la castaña contesto : - listo! – la pelirosa volvió a hablar : - ino metete al baño con ella y has que no se tarde – la rubia le dijo : - enserio? esto será muy divertido jejejeje bueno ahí voy…. Hey hinata abre cancha! – a lo que la ojiperla desde el baño dijo : - eh? – a lo que la rubia le dijo mientras entraba al baño : - que me hagas un campito ya que me bañare contigo! - a lo que la ojiperla le dijo algo asustada desde el baño : - ni se te ocurra ino-chan….. aaaaaaaaah ino-chan! – a lo que la rubia le dijo : - oh vamos hinata no seas mojigata como si fuera la primera ves – a lo que la ojiperla le decía : - ino-chan esa mano! – a lo que la rubia le contesto : - oh que tiene tengo que ayudarte asi tu me ayudas es mas jaboname ahí no llego – la pelirosa escuchaba todo desde afuera con una gota de sudor en la nuca y dijo : - enserio eres una pervertida ino – a lo que la rubia le dijo : - si quieres te nos puedes unir sakura jejejeje – a lo que la pelirosa le dijo : - no gracias jejeje – a lo que la ojiperla gritaba desde el baño : - ino-chan no me toques ahi – a lo que la rubia le dijo : - no es justo hinata por que el idiota de naruto puede? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - por que el es mi hombre el puede tocarme lo que el quiera tu no – a lo que la pelirosa prefirió dejarlas solas en el baño mientras llegaba con la pequeña ojiperla mientras esta decía : - no entiendo como es que mi hermana soporta a ino esta algo loca ni dios lo quiera bañarme con ella de nuevo – entonces la pelirosa le dijo : - como vas con el ramo hanabi? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - ya casi esta listo sakura – entonces la pelirosa se acerco a la castaña y dijo : - como vamos con la pirotecnia tenten? – entonces la castaña dijo : - esta listo si la verdad soy la mejor cuando de explosiones se trata jejejej a naruto y a hinata les va a gustar como quedo – entonces la pelirosa siguio checando los preparativos hasta que llego con el akimichi que no se sabia que hacia ahí pero ahí estaba : - como estamos con la comida chouji? Aunque no entiendo que haces aquí deberías estar con los chicos me imagino que escuchaste a tu loca novia verdad? – entonces el akimichi dijo : - pues si sakura esta algo loquita pero asi la amo – entonces desde el baño la rubia grito : - yo también te amo mi cielo – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - si en verdad lo amaras no estarías aquí conmigo tocándome si no con el ayudándolo… que te he dicho con esa mano ino-chan! – a lo que la rubia le dijo : - ya se soy mala jejejejeje – entonces el akimichi hablo de nuevo : - mmm la comida ya casi esta aunque agradecería ayuda para llevarla hasta afuera donde será la fiesta – a lo que la pelirosa le dijo : - no te preocupes chouji la tendras – entonces llegaba la pelirroja con la ojiperla mayor mientras decía : - esto va a ser rápido un peinado sencillo pero muy lindo que a mi hijo le encantara – a lo que la ojiperla mayor le dijo : - si estaremos listas en un santiamén en cuanto quepa el prendedor de mama kushina-chan – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - claro que va a caber el pelo de tu hija es muy largo aunque sigo sin entender por que lo usaste el dia de tu boda – a lo que la ojiperla mayor le dijo : - por que a pesar de ser una hyuga papa me dijo que ya no lo era sino una uzumaki asi que de ves en cuando uso nuestro apellido como sea esta lindo el prendedor con el símbolo del clan uzumaki que es un rubi mediano – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - yo me lo quería poner el dia de mi boda pero se iba a perder entre todo mi cabello rojo ya que me imagino que le quedara lindo a tu hija hiromi – en eso salieron la ojiperla y la rubia a lo que la ojiperla mayor pregunto : - que hacían ino-chan y tu en el baño hija? – la ojiperla se hallaba sonrojada y dijo apenada : - es una larga y penosa historia madre no quiero hablar del tema – a lo que la rubia le dijo : - te pasas hinata si bien que ni tardamos – a lo que al ojiperla mayor dijo con cierto aura de depresión : - las hyuga estamos condenadas a tener una amiga pervertida aunque la verdad yo no soy una hyuga – a lo que la ojiperla iba a preguntar pero al pelirroja le dijo : - no lo es por que desde pequeña vive conmigo y mi familia pues mi padre la adopto y de hecho en su identificación como ninja responde al nombre de hiromi uzumaki no hyuga claro eso antes de casarse con tu padre de ahí otra ves le pusieron hiromi hyuga a lo que tu madre quiere darte algo que se le da a todas las chicas uzumaki cuando se casan – a lo que la ojiperla mayor hablo : - bueno hinata esto que te dare se le da a todas las chicas uzumaki cuando se casan… excepto a kushina-chan jejejeje – a lo que al pelirroja dijo : - oye! – a lo que la ojiperla mayor siguio con su relato : - kushina-chan no lo uso ya que su pelo rojo no se notaba… este es un prendedor que toda chica uzumaki al menos de la rama principal usa el dia de su boda este prendedor era de nuestra abuela mia y de kushina… mito uzumaki esposa del primer hokage y se ha pasado de generación en generación a las chicas de la rama principal de mi clan yo lo use el dia de mi boda y ahora te lo doy a ti para que lo uses y en un futuro no muy lejano y tengas una hija y ella se este casando lo use para poner en alto el nombre de nuestro clan… este es un regalo que se le da con cariño a la hija mayor pero como kushina tenia el pelo rojo muy fuerte este se perdia asi que ella no lo uso en su lugar yo lo use el dia de mi boda con tu padre espero que te guste – entonces la ojiperla mayor saco el prendedor sagrado del clan uzumaki mientras todas las chicas lo miraban embobadas al ver tal joya de rubi de unos 7cm de alto en un circulo que tenia bordado un remolino símbolo del clan mas poderoso de ese país mientras la pequeña ojiperla decía : - woooow que pieza de joyería mas linda es solo el mismo rubi forjado a mano para lograr el símbolo del país del remolino aunque papa me dio algo para que también te pusieras en el pelo hinata – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - que te dio hanabi? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla le dijo mientras sacaba otro prendedor : - me dio el prendedor que la madre de nuestro padre uso el dia de su boda con el abuelo yuuki… - a lo que la ojiperla mayor dijo : - no hinata no uses eso –a lo que sus hijas la miraban incrédulas por lo que la pelirroja dijo : - ella te lo dice por que aun recuerda como es que los desgraciados del consejo hyuga la humillaron al usar el prendedor de la madre de hiashi dijeron que hiromi-chan no era digna para usar una joya sagrada de la rama principal de clan hyuga y si usaba ese prendedor era como aceptarla que siempre estará para servir como sirvienta de la rama secundaria solo que como tu eres la heredera no se que vaya a pasar contigo hinata-chan yo te recomiendo que uses los dos solo que piensa como los usaras ya que tu madre sufrio mucho solo por querer ponerse ese prendedor – a lo que las hijas de la ojiperla mayor no sabían la historia y la pequeña ojiperla le pregunto : - enserio eso te hicieron mama? – a lo que la ojiperla mayor dijo : - si hanabi y no tienes idea como me trato el consejo me trataron como a un perro soporte humillaciones y desprecios del mismo tarde 5 años para que el consejo me aceptara como su superior y a espaldas de tu padre me seguían tratando igual hasta que una ves el vio como es que un anciano del consejo me insultaba y me defendió es por eso que digo hinata que pienses que prendedor de la rama principal del clan hyuga pero como kushina dice esa es tu decisión y no puedo obligarte a hacer lo que yo diga asi que has lo que creas que es correcto – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - no fuiste la única madre hinata siendo la heredera… - a lo que la ojiperla regaño a su hermanita : - cállate hanabi! – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla se disculpo y dijo : - lo siento hermana – entonces la ojiperla mayor dijo : - ustedes dos algo me esconden que es? – a lo que la pelirosa iba a hablar pero al ojiperla la callo : - he dicho que se callen! – a lo que la pelirroja pudo notar por la vos de la ojiperla algo y le dijo : - por tu tono de voz podría jurar que te paso lo mismo que a tu madre o hasta peor – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - la verdad me fue peor pero no quiero hablar de eso se supone que tiene que ser el dia mas feliz de mi vida y no lo será si me pongo a recordar tristes recuerdos – a lo que la pelirroja y la ojiperla mayor miraban raro a la ojiperla que de una gran sonrisa paso a una mirada que solo notaba tristeza y sufrimiento y después de 1 minuto volvió a sonreir y dijo : - a que importa eso es el pasado y gracias a mi naruto-kun soy muy feliz ahora ya se que hare me pondré el prendedor sagrado uzumaki en el pelo y el hyuga en la parte de atrás de mi cabello para formar una cola de caballo me imagino que me vere bien jijiji espero y a naruto-kun le guste – en eso la castaña llegaba y dijo : - vamos hinata ponte el vestido – a lo que la rubia le dijo : - como es que se pondrá el vestido si un esta en toalla? Ahora agradecería que salgan de la habitacion mientras le doy mi regalo de bodas a hinata – entonces todas salieron y la rubia le dijo : - ponte eso hinata esto le encantara quitártelo naruto con las manos o con los dientes jejejeje se supone que es para que uses pero es mas regalo para el que para ti – como siempre la rubia le habia regalado un conjunto para la noche de bodas negro ya que era el color que mas le gustaba al rubio la ojiperla se lo puso y dijo : - y como me veo ino-chan? – a lo que la rubia le contesto haciendo que la ojiperla se sonrojara : - la verdad hinata si fuera hombre y no tuviera a chouji de novio te lo quitaría despacito para ver esa preciosa figura tuya jejejeje – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo sonrojada : - ino-chan a veces me asustas – a lo que la rubia le dijo : - tu tienes la culpa por estar hermosa jejejeje – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - ino-chan!... gracias por creer que soy linda jijij – a lo que la rubia le dijo : - pues si lo eres hinata para mi que si chouji no fuera mi novio te pido que huyas conmigo y dejes plantado a naruto en el altar jajajajaja – la ojiperla sonrio ante tal comentario y dijo : - que cosas dices ino-chan jejeje – en eso la rubia le dijo antes de que entraran las demás : - hablo enserio….. jajajaja te la creiste – en eso entra la pelirosa y le dice : - oye hinata y quien te entregara en el altar? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - según naruto-kun me dijo que otta-san y padre se peleaban entre ellos a ver quien me entregaba en el altar y eso paso apenas ayer…

Flasback

Estaba el líder del clan hyuga sentado en su depacho haciendo unos tramites mientras se lamentaba : - que mala suerte la mia perder un millón de ryu en una apuesta ya estoy escuchando a mi padre cuando se entere – en eso alguien toca la puerta y dice : - hiashi-sama alguien lo busca – a lo que el líder contesto : - dile que me disculpe estoy ocupado – a lo el sirviente dijo : - pero hiashi-sama el no quiere irse – a lo que el líder del clan dijo : - dile por favor que no tengo tiempo para que se ponga impertinente o me vere obligado a darle una lección – a lo que el kyuby que entraba dijo : - enserio me vencerias hiashi-chan? – a lo que el líder del clan dijo : - kurama-sama no pensé que fuera usted – a lo que el kyubyd dijo : - bueno se supone que querias hablar conmigo de que se trata? – a lo que el líder del clan hyuga dijo : - bueno kurama-sama lo he llamado aquí para aclarar quien de los dos será quien entregue a hinata en el altar aunque se supone que debería… - los dos dijeron al unisono : - ser yo – entonces el kyuby dijo : - creo que escuche decirte que entregarias a hinata-chan en el altar ese derecho me pertenece hiashi –a lo que el líder del clan dijo : - no lo siento kurama-sama pero eso me pertenece a mi yo soy su padre – entonces el kyuby contesto : - y eso que yo he cuidado mas de esa chica que tu yo la entregare por que yo soy su padre – entonces hiashi hablo : - a si? Y como lo va a hacer en su forma original eh? – a lo que el kyuby dijo : - que te pasa mocoso se te olvida quien soy? Soy el gran kyuby kurama y eso para mi no es problema asi que yo la entregare en el altar y fin de la historia – a lo que el líder del clan dijo : - me opongo kurama-sama yo lo hare y no me importa como pero le cumpliré a mi hija – a lo que el kyuby dijo algo que dejo al líder del clan hyuga fuera de combate : - si y después de 18 años tratas de ser el padre cariñoso que tu hija necesito verdad? Creeme conozco a tu hija mejor que tu se a que le tiene miedo se que es lo que le gusta tu podrias decirme cual es el pasatiempo favorita de tu hija? Cual es la comida que mas odia? Que hace cuando esta sola? En que piensa la mayoría del tiempo incluso dormida? Que es lo que siempre ha soñado su mayor sueño? – a lo que el líder del clan dijo : - tiene razón kurama-sama no se que le gusta a mi hija y durante 18 años la trate mal, la discrimine, la hice de menos, el consejo la trato mal y me arrepiento de eso pero lo que mas ha deseado mi hija es ser la líder de nuestro clan…. Su clan – a lo que el kyuby le dijo : - te equivocas… lo que mas le gusta hacer es cocinar para su amado naruto, la comida que mas odia son los camarones y enserio los detesta, su pasatiempo favorito son los arreglos florales y leer, cuando esta sola ella suele arreglar su casa y una ves que termina se sienta en el sofá de la sala con una gran sonrisa esperando a que llegue el hombre al que tanto ama para decirle : naruto-kun te extrañe mi amor ahora siéntate mientras te sirvo de cenar, en lo que mas piensa en todo el tiempo incluso dormida es en naruto aunque le he dicho que se calme un poco respecto a eso pero no quiere siempre me dice que ella piensa en el desde que es una niña hasta el grado de soñar con el todas las noches y su mayor sueño es ser la esposa de naruto y la madre de sus hijos ya que lo del clan para ella le da lo mismo si la nombran heredera o no siempre me dice que de que sirve tenerlo todo si no lo tiene a el por lo que ella preferiría no tener nada si lo tiene a el – a lo que el líder del clan dijo ya derrotado : - tiene razón kurama-sama usted la conoce mejor que yo usted si tiene todo el derecho de que ella lo llame su lindo otta-san yo en cambio merezco su desprecio y su odio por todo lo que le hice… bueno me rindo usted puede llamarse mas que yo como su padre ya que usted cuida de ella hasta el grado de morirse por ella si fuera necesario, la cuida y la quiere a su manera que a mi hija tanto le gusta deja que le haga cariñitos y lo mime cosa que la verdad yo detesto… - a lo que el kyuby dijo : - yo también lo detesto muchacho pero siempre que ella me mira con esos ojos simplemente quedo embrujado y no puedo negarle nada siempre para ella la respuesta será si y bueno me tengo que ir y discúlpame por ser duro pero te lo tenia que decir aunque tal ves ella se entere y me regañe ya que cierto chismoso esta ESPIANDONOS! – al escuchar el grito del kyuby el rubio cayo al suelo de cara y se metio semejante golpe lo malo es que no estaba solo la pequeña ojiperla y el nieto del sandaime estaban con el a lo que la pequeña ojiperla le dijo a los otros dos : - creo que no salimos de esta jefe y konohamaru-kun – la ojiperla iba a prepararse a correr cuando el líder del clan hyuga le dijo : - a donde crees que vas hanabi? – la pequeña ojiperla aun asi iba a huir cuando el kyuby dijo : - te hizo una pregunta a donde crees que vas mocosa? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla ya derrotada dijo : - aaaaaah pues no se yo venia pasando por aquí ya que iba a agarrar uno de los libros de mi padre para leer como siempre lo hago cuando escuche que usted y mi padre discutían y quería entrar para que dejaran de discutir además si mi hermana estuviera aquí ya hubiese hecho que pararan de discutir a ella no le gustaría ver a sus padres discutir y la verdad a mi tampoco – la pequeña ojiperla bajo la vista apenada y el kyuby al ver que a la pequeña ojiperla se le escapaba una lagrima traicionera dijo : - oh lo siento hanabi-chan por favor no llores – a lo que el líder del clan al escuchar lo que el kyuby dijo : - lo sentimos hanabi de verdad – entonces la pequeña ojiperla dijo algo que hizo a su padre sentir como si lo golpearan : - siempre era lo mismo todos los días como le reclamabas a mi hermana mayor por ser tan débil y mi hermana se encerraba en su cuarto a llorar ya que si tu la veias la regañarias por hacerlo como siempre y eso me molestaba mucho y para colmo el primo neji no ayudaba en nada siempre le decía que ella no servia para nada, que era un estorbo, una inútil durante un tiempo los llegue a odiar a los dos por tratar mal a mi hermana por que la tratarían mal si es una buena chica amable, dulce y tierna como mama pero ella conocio a cierto rubio idiota del que se enamoro y desde ese entonces mi hermana dejo de ser tan llorona y se decidio a seguir sus pasos con los suyos a ser como el chico que admiraba y amaba y mírenla ahora es el orgullo del clan hyuga, una de los 5 nuevos legendarios sannin…. Ay que nombre tan largo jejejeje, un ejemplo a seguir para varias chicas y me incluyo en esa lista, la chica mas envidiada de konoha por tener al novio mas guapo de todos… aunque si yo fuera ella le pondría al jefe una bolsa de papel en la cabeza jajajaja – el rubio dijo : - oye! Te voy a acusar con hime-chan! – la pequeña ojiperla dijo asustada : - aaaah no es cierto jefe! Bueno siguiendo con el relato ella se ha vuelto la kunoichi mas poderosa de konoha y también la mas solicitada ya que aun sabiendo que se casara mañana muchos chicos me ruegan que le diga a mi hermana que no se case con el jefe pero lo platique con ella ayer y solo se hecho a reir mientras decía : estas loca hanabi? Quince años he soñado con esto y ahora que faltan solo horas para que yo le de el si a mi amado naruto-kun me echare para atrás solo por que mis admiradores lo piden? Eso jamás ni aunque el mundo explotara yo me casaría con naruto-kun aunque me case en pedazos jijiji – entonces el rubio dijo : - bueno pues todo sea por mi hime-chan y mi linda cuñada hanabi-chan jajajaj dattebayo! – entonces abraza a la pequeña ojiperla mientras esta decía : - jefe no me abraze me apeno! – a lo que el nieto del sandaime dijo : - jefe no abraze a mi NOVIA o me vera obligado a patearle el trasero! – a lo que el rubio dijo : - uy que miedo tengo jajajaja bueno olvidémonos de esto mejor vamos a casa hime-chan dijo que haría ramen de cenar vienen hanabi-chan y konohamaru? A por cierto kurama hime-chan te preparo tu pescado preferido – a lo que el kyuby dijo : - aaaaaa genial vámonos tengo hambre – y asi todos asintieron mientras se iban a casa de la ojiperla y el rubio a cenar dejando solo al líder del clan mientras decia : - vaya no pensé que kurama-sama quiere demasiado a hinata pero ya que el se merece entregarla en el altar no yo bueno a seguir trabajando – y asi el líder del clan sigui trabajando mientras los chicos ya se habían ido.

Fin flashback

A lo que la madre de la ojiperla le dijo : - es cierto eso hanabi-chan? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - cada palabra mama – a lo que la ojiperla mayor dijo : - hiashi me va a escuchar mas tarde después de la boda no puedo creer que te hizo eso hinata ahora veo pór que quieres mas al kyuby que a tu padre – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - por favor madre no le reclames nada a padre el lo habrá hecho por algo asi que me molestare contigo si lo haces – entonces la ojiperla mayor dijo : - pero hinata esto no se puede quedar… - a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - ya hable madre no quiero repetirlo bueno ayúdenme con el peinado por favor – en eso la pelirroja y la ojiperla mayor empezaron a peinarla mientras la pequeña ojiperla le arreglaba las uñas, la rubia la maquillaba, la pelirosa le ponía bien el vestido, la castaña checaba que el velo no se dañara, la rubia de lentes le acomodaba los zapatos y la rubia de coletas esperaba a que el padre de la pelirroja llegara por ellas cuando de pronto llegan la pelinegra de lentes y la castaña ojiverde y dijeron : - oigan chicas….. oh por dios hinata-sama esta hermosa! – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - aaaaa gracias chizuru-chan y yuri-chan – a lo que la castaña se acerco a la pelinegra de lentes y dijo : - bueno yuri necesito un favor – a lo que esta contesto : - claro tenten-san cual es? – a lo que la castaña dijo : - necesito que estes en el altar junto con temari,sakura,ino y kurenai-sensei ya que yo no creo poder aguantar todo el tiempo parada y en mi estado yo paso lo siento hinata – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - oh claro tenten-san hare que este orgullosa de mi le juro que no te fallare – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - no te preocupes tenten te entiendo bueno ahora que nos querían decir chicas? – en eso entra el peliblanco sin permiso y ve a la ojiperla y dijo : - oh por dios que niña tan hermosa deberas que mi nieto se lleva el premio gordo? No puedo ser yo quien se casa? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo sonrojada : - abuelito! Que cosas dices jijiji y gracias por pensar que soy linda - a lo que el peliblanco que se acercaba le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo : - vaya eres la novia mas preciosa del mundo incluso superaste a tu madre y a tu tia – a lo que la ojiperla mayor dijo deprimida : - enserio? que mal ya no soy la novia preferida de papa – entonces la pelirroja dijo : - que? Ahora me las pagas vejete! Ven aquí que te muelo a golpes! – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - vamos kushina-sama no golpee a mi abuelito ya que quiero que este en la torre del hokage acompañándome – entonces la ojiperla hizo sus clásicos ojos tiernos pero como estaba tan linda ( trigo-sama : muy linda es poco es hermosa es mas linda que la estrella mas hermosa del universo ) ( inner-trigo-sama : aborrezco tus cursilerías pero tienes razón hinata-chan es la mas hermosa de todas aunque mejor me cayo no vaya a ser que naruto-baka nos golpee ) ya que se hallaba arreglada la pelirroja dijo : - enserio odio cuando tu madre me hace esos ojos siempre caigo redondita a sus pies… te salvaste de esta vejete pero espera a que acabe la boda – entonces todas se arreglaron mientras salían todas para irse a la torre del hokage.

En la torre del hokage

Estaba el rubio y los chicos esperando a la novia mientras que nuestro héroe estaba hecho un mar de nervios : - sere el esposo que hinata-chan siempre ha querido? Sere el hombre que la pueda ser feliz? – a lo que el azabache dijo : - naruto quieres calmarte enserio me estas empezando a hartar si no te calmas te molere a golpes – a lo que el rubio dijo : - pero sasuke enserio estoy asustado dudo que sea el hombre que pueda ser feliz a mi hinata-chan – a lo que el yondaime que se acercaba bien trajeado dijo : - vamos campeón yo se que puedes solo son nervios premaritales calma hijo tu eres el que hace feliz a hinata-chan no? – a lo que el rubio iba a hablar pero su suegro le gano : - vamos naruto tu padre tiene razón solo son nervios premaritales asi estaba yo hace veinte años cuando me casaba con hiromi bueno ya que – entonces el rubio vio que venia un pequeño pero lujoso carruaje y dijo : - ahí viene hime-chan todos adentro! – y asi todos iban entrando a lo que la ojiperla bajaba del carruaje en eso el rubio ya estaba en el altar junto con el teme,kakashi,neji,shino y gaara en eso todos quedan embobados al ver como estaba la oijperla con un vestido blanco de novia sin mangas descubriendo los hombros de la ojiperla y un escote que por su mala suerte de la ojiperla y buena del rubio era algo revelador por el tamaño de su pecho una cola que estaba siendo arrastrada por dos niños que se ofrecieron alegremente a ayudar mientras que un pequeño velo cubria la cara de la ojiperla pero se notaba que estaba muy poco maquillada pero eso ni siquiera importaba por que se veía hermosa sin maquillaje y un pequeño toque de labial mientras su cabello estaba en forma de cola de caballo con un rubi rojo que al verlo hiashi dijo : - minato ves lo mismo que yo? – a lo que el yondaime dijo : - asi es hiashi es el prendedor sagrado del clan uzumaki – y atrás sujetando la cola de caballo se encontraba el prendedor sagrado del clan hyuga entonces el rubio se hallaba en shock ya que siempre ha pensado que la ojiperla era hermosa pero hoy se miraba mas hermosa que nunca por lo que pensaba : - ( _anda la osa hinata-chan siempre ha sido hermosa pero hoy exagero ni los angelitos son mas lindos que ella _) – en eso la ojiperla no se movia ya que esperaba que alguien fuera con ella para entregarla en el altar por lo que hiashi se pregunto : - donde esta kurama-sama? Se supone que el entregaría a hinata – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - es mejor que vaya suegro kurama reflexiono ayer y acepta que metio la pata es por eso que el anda escondido entre los invitados esperando a que me traiga a hinata-chan asi que vamos – a lo que el líder del clan dijo : - esta bien ahí voy – y se acerco a su hija y una ves que llego dijo : - estas segura que quieres que haga esto hinata? Se supone que kurama-sama te entregaría en el altar – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - si pero el me dijo que no quería quitarte ese derecho asi que vamos ya quiero ver a naruto-kun no lo veo desde ayer – a lo que el líder del clan le dijo mientras la llevaba : - pues bueno hija ya eres toda una mujer que se casa con el hombre que ama ahora tienes que vivir solo para el, tienes que atenderlo y respetarlo pero sobre todo amarlo creeme que estoy orgulloso de ti bueno tu sabes que no soy bueno con estas cosas – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo mientras seguía escondida en el velo : - gracias padre me alegra mucho que me dijeras eso y lo de amar,atender y vivir para el no tienes que decírmelo ya lo hago y espero ser la mujer que mi naruto-kun necesita para serte franca me encuentra hecha un mar de nervios ya que siento que no soy lo suficiente mujer para el – a lo que el líder del clan dijo : - claro que lo eres y si te digo naruto pasa en las mismas ya que piensa que no te podrá hacer feliz hija bueno ya llegamos suerte – el líder del clan le dio un pequeño abrazo y el padre dijo : - bueno hijos mios estamos reunidos esta linda mañana de domingo para ver el enlace matrimonial de esta pareja que ante dios y el mundo se juran amor eterno naruto uzumaki y hinata hyuga… si hay una razón por la que esta boda no se realice que hable ahora o que calle para siempre – en eso una voz a lo lejos que no era otra que la sacerdotisa shion dijo : - yo me opongo no dejare que te cases con naruto-kun yo lo amo! – a lo que la ojiperla dijo muy molesta : - ahora si te mato shion entiende de una ves por todas que naruto-kun me ama a mi – en eso que la sacerdotisa se preparaba para pelear y la ojiperla se acercaba pero una tercera mujer golpeo a la sacerdotisa mientras esta dijo : - ya acéptalo shion perdimos! – a lo que la sacerdotisa noto quien era y la ojiperla dijo : - nanami? Que haces aquí no me digas que tu también vienes a hacer un ultimo movimiento? – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - la verdad no yo ya acepte que perdi ante ti solo quiero pedirte una cosa… será que después de que te cases con naruto-kun me dejes despedirme de el? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - esta bien pero y pobre y te propases con el – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - no te prometo nada… una cosa mas por favor hazlo feliz te lo ruego se que tu eres la única que puedes como quisiera tener tu lugar pero no puedo solo quiero saber que el hombre al que tanto amo es feliz no quiero saber que el esta triste por tu culpa por que me las pagas te lo advierto asi que eso es lo que te pido hazlo feliz que cada minuto para el sea de felicidad ya que el se merece eso y mas dale todo ese amor que yo siempre soñé con darle, cuídalo mas que a tu vida entonces hinata me lo prometes? Me prometes que cuidaras de naruto-kun como tu tesoro mas preciado? – a lo que la ojiperla no lo podía creer entonces hizo una sonrisa sincera para la pelinegra y le dijo : - te lo prometo nanami lo hare feliz y si no lo hago dejare que seas tu misma quien me mate por no cumplir eso y claro el se merece eso y mucho mas el es mi adoracion, mi tesoro mas preciado espero lograr lo que me pides pero cada dia hare hasta lo imposible por hacerlo feliz, te prometo que siempre lo amare con locura, tal y como lo amo desde que tengo 5 años bueno creo que es todo con eso estas contenta? – a lo que la pelinegra le dijo : - claro una cosa mas – entonces camino hacia el rubio se paro de puntitas y puso su frente con la del rubio y le dijo : - y tu prométeme amor mio que seras feliz, que haras feliz a hinata y si algún dia claro como si eso fuera a pasar aunque soñar no cuesta nada por asares del destino te separas de ella ven a mi que te hare feliz tal y como te lo dije cuando nos conocimos yo soy tu mujer y solo tuya ya que siempre estare enamorada de ti en cuanto a lo otro me gustaría darte un ultimo beso pero se que eso no se podrá nos vemos después de la boda me gustaría hablar contigo aaah y por shion no se preocupen yo me encargo… te amo naruto-kun y asi siempre será ahora se feliz por mi si? – el rubio le dijo : - lo siento mucho nanami por no quererte como tu quisieras para mi solo seras una buena amiga espero y algún dia puedas perdonarme – a lo que la pelinegra le dio un abrazo y le dijo : - no tengo nada que perdonarte amado mio me conformo con saber que eres feliz esta bien? Ya te lo dije naruto-kun te amo – el rubio asintió y la pelinegra lo solto entonces se iba durante a la salida con una ojiperla que la miraba no muy contenta entonces le dijo : - oye te pasas sabes solo lo abraze no es para tanto – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - si pero note que hacias con tu mano derecha querias tocarlo – esto ultimo lo dijo muy bajo para la pelinegra y esta le contesto : - a eres una pesada que tiene el tiene la culpa por estar hecho un mangazo o no? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - aaah tienes razón quien lo manda a estar tan guapo no? Jejejeje – las dos rieron y la pelinegra le dijo : - bueno me voy afuera ya que no creo soportar mientras se juran amor eterno sin ponerme a llorar y por esta no se preocupen ya le dije a naruto-kun dos cosas una que lo amo con todo mi corazón y dos que yo me encargaba de shion y que fueran felices por mi – entonces la pelinegra salio de la torre mientras la sacerdotisa se despertaba y le decía : - que estas loca no se supone que lo amas? – a lo que la pelinegra le contesto : - claro que lo amo pero ya acepte que no somos competencia para hinata hyuga y hagas lo que hagas naruto-kun la amara a ella y tu quieres hacerle daño a la mujer que ama acaso quieres que te odie? No se supone que lo amas? – a lo que la sacerdotisa dijo : - claro que lo amo lo amo mas que a mi vida y no quiero que el me odie yo no quiero vivir si no lo tengo a mi lado y menos si el me odia – a lo que la pelinegra le dijo mientras la subia a la fuerza a su carruaje y la desarmaba ya que temia que esta hiciera una tontería : - que tonterías dices naruto-kun no se perdonaría si hicieras una estupides ahora mejor regresa a tu país ya que no quieres ver esto y la verdad yo tampoco pero tengo cosas que hacer aquí asi que adiós – entonces la subio a su carruaje y la pelinegra le dijo al jinete . – regresala a su palacio y mejor es que alguien la este checando periódicamente no vaya a ser que haga una tontería – el jinete asintió y se fue rumbo al país del demonio mientras que adentro : - bueno creo que es todo ahora continuemos… entonces hijos mios es hora de sus votos – a lo que la ojiperla empezó a hablar : - yo hinata hyuga prometa amarte,cuidarte y quererte como el primer dia que te conoci naruto uzumaki aquella mañana hace quince años en la que te mire correr mientras la gente te discriminaba como siempre esa ves sentí que te tenia que ver de nuevo y para mi buena o mala suerte te encontré mientras unos niños querían hacerme daño pero por primera ves… de muchas llego mi príncipe azul a rescatarme y a pesar de que el no me conocía me defendió como si fuera lo mas sagrado para el y desde ese entonces solo quiero estar a tu lado amándote, adorándote, cuidándote y respetándote… no se si fue el destino o azares de la vida pero asi fue mi mayor sueño que siempre ha sido bueno uno de muchos es estar este dia frente a dios y todos jurándote amor eterno, el ser tu esposa es una de mis tantas ilusiones pero como dicen por ahí estoy loca de amor por ti, eres mi razón de vivir, las razón de mi alegría, la razón de mi inmensa felicidad, mi mas preciado tesoro que estoy dispuesta a defender con uñas y dientes con tal de que a mi amado naruto-kun no le hagan daño y la pregunta es: aceptas que sea yo quien te haga feliz? Aceptas que sea yo que te traze un nuevo camino con mi amor? Aceptas que camine a tu lado por el resto de mis días? Aceptas ser mi esposo naruto uzumaki? – a lo que el padre dijo : - aceptas naruto? Para amarla y respetarla en la felicidad y la adversidad hasta que la muerte los separe? – a lo que dijo el rubio dejo perplejo a todos : - no… - a lo que la ojiperla se hallaba asustada y los demás algo enojados pero el rubio continuo : - no por que este amor es algo que ni la muerte podrá separar, este amor es el mas puro del planeta, el mas bonito…. Mi sueño antes como todos conocen era el ser hokage pero eso ya cambio ahora ese sueño es hacer feliz a mi amada hinata-chan… estoy enamorado de esa linda mirada que me das a cada momento, estoy enamorado de tu dulzura y tu ternura, estoy enamorado de todo lo que eres y lo que representas, estoy enamorado de esa hermosa sonrisa que solo me das a mi, estoy enamorado de tu piel tan transparente y de tu boca que es lo mas dulce que he probado en este mundo, tu eres mi poesía, mi color y mi música y nunca dejaras de mi vos de mi boca escuchar que yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre, quiero ser el único que puede besarte asi que por favor acepta ser mi amor por siempre, estoy enamorado de tus besos mariposa, estoy enamorado de tus logros tu sueños y de todo lo que tocas, estoy enamorado de lo que no veo tus secretos, tu historia, lo que guardas dentro ya se que tu y yo no los tenemos ya que confiamos plenamente uno en el otro pero si los tuvieras no me importaría, incluso si no me amaras te rogaría para que te quedaras conmigo ya que te amo demasiado y no quiero perderte… antes yo no sabia lo que era amor pero ahora querer es vivir para una persona y amar es no poder vivir sin ella no te vayas de mi lado por favor ya que sin ti mi vida se acaba, sin ti me quedo sin nada, como le explico al mundo? ese se volvió mi lio, me enamoraste y eso no es lo mio, no importa si hago tonterías me conformo con verte un par de horas al dia, es mi alegría probar tus tiernos labios, que haría sin ti esa es la pregunta que me hago seguido no lo sabes por que lo hago en tu ausencia, por que temo no ser todo lo que te mereces, por que te amo tanto aunque no lo muestre a veces, miremos juntos a un futuro enamorados, enterrar con besos los errores del pasado y pasar minutos mirándonos a los ojos mientras soñamos con un mundo maravilloso para que pueda compartirlo contigo mientras que tomas mi mano y caminas conmigo… - en eso el rubio toma las manos de la ojiperla mientras esta empieza a llorar a lo que la pelirosa le dice a sus amigas : - hinata ya empezó a llorar se le correra el maquillaje – a lo que la rubia le dijo : - no te preocupes le puse mi maquillaje especial asi que eso no pasara – en eso el rubio continua : - antes yo estaba solo y odiaba a la vida y al mundo por tener tan mala suerte, por estar condenado a un futuro que no quería pero conoci a cierta chica al igual que yo eramos almas solitarias y que la vida habia tratado mal y ahora se que no existe la casualidad que fue obra del destino ponerte en mi camino ya que desde que te vi supe que serias para mi por siempre, gracias a ti mi pasado triste no se siente ya que cuando estas aquí, puedo ver la realidad, hoy me tienes en tus manos y puedes hacer conmigo lo que tu quieres la verdad el pasado me ahogaba ya que no quería ver mas alla y cuando menos lo esperaba te encontré, encontré un gran tesoro, un amor precioso, una linda chica, tu mirada es la que ilumino mi oscuridad, que me hace vivir y alegrar, cada que te vas se forma en mi entre el cielo y el infierno un enorme vacio que es el extrañarte demasiado y cada que te regresas me vuelvo loco de felicidad, contigo estare por siempre cuidando de tu ser por que como dije antes ni la muerte nos separara tu eres solo mia y yo solo tuyo ahora la pregunta es… hinata hyuga aceptas ser mi amor por siempre? Aceptas aguantar a este hiperactivo y loco ninja con sus locuras de amor hacia ti? Aceptas estar conmigo el resto de tus días? Aceptas vivir lo que venga mientras que este contigo? Dime hinata-chan aceptas ser mi esposa? – a lo que la ojiperla ya con lagrimas en los ojos dijo : - eso es lo único que he querido desde que soy una niña mi amor, ser tu esposa, ser solo tuya y de nadie mas estoy tan feliz que pienso que estoy en un sueño del cual no quiero despertar claro que acepto ser tu esposa – en eso el rubio junta su frente con la de ella y le limpia las lagrimas con su dedo pulgar mientras le dice : - no llores hinata-chan, no me gusta verte asi perdóname por ser un loco enamorado pero todo eso que dije es todo lo que siento, lo que me haces sentir también perdóname por ser un cursi,meloso,romántico y anticuado ya se la verdad no soy normal – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - no son lagrimas de tristeza, son de felicidad naruto-kun y no tengo que perdonarte nada adoro que seas un anticuado,cursi,meloso y romántico eso junto con muchas cosas es lo que mas amo de ti bueno adoro eso de ti eso y muchas cosas mas – entonces en los asientos estaba la pequeña ojiperla y la castaña ambas con unos lagrimones en los ojos mientras decían : - amo las bodas como de final de telenovela – a lo que la castaña dijo : - tienes mucha razón hanabi no puedo evitar llorar buaaaaaaaah – y asi las dos se pusieron a llorar a gusto mientras que las damas de honor decían : - ese naruto cada dia me impresiona mas – a lo que la pelirosa dijo igual casi llorando : - a mi también ino a mi también – la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - el jefe es todo un romántico buaaaah – y que también se pone a llorar mientras la rubia de coletas trataba de mantener la cordura : - vamos temari saca la casta no te puedo negar que lo que dijo naruto fue hermoso pero no voy a llorar – y la rubia de coletas se las aguanto mientras la ojiroja miraba a sus estudiantes con una gran sonrisa mientras decía : - aaaaaah estos niños eso es amor del bueno me alegro por ustedes - entonces el raikage decía desde uno de los asientos : - amor joven es lindo no crees? – a lo que su asistente contesto llorando : - el mejor raikage-sama simplemente el mejor – la mizukage no estaba lejos mientras hacia una sonrisa y un aura depresiva la cubria : - estoy feliz por ellos pero por que yo no pude conseguirme un marido que me amara como naruto a su chica buaaaaaah me quedare solterona de por vida por mi mugre kekke tonka y mi elemento lava – el tsuchikage decial a lo lejos : - vaya estos niños de ahora en mis tiempos solo te robabas a la novia y ya pero bueno los tiempos cambian jejejeje… aaaaaaaaaaaay mi espalda mi pobre espalda ya estoy viejo para esto – a lo que su nieta que estaba cerca dijo : - ya te dije viejo que dejes el puesto y me lo des a mi – entonces el tsuchikage contesto : - si claro y en un mes la aldea de la roca que tanto amo estaría en ruinas por darle el poder a una mocosa – a lo que al hokage y su asistente se hallaban muy cerca de la pareja mientras la godaime decía : - sabes shizune me gusta las bodas – a lo que la pelinegra dijo limpiadose las lagrimas : - a mi tambien tsunade-sama ya que es cuando dos personas se juran amor eterno junto a dios y el mundo que lindo no cree? Me imagino que esa es la razón por la que le gustan o no? – a lo que la godaime contesto : - claro que no shizune me gustan las bodas por que después hay sake por todos lados hoy no me despegare de los meseros jajajajaja – la pelinegra con una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca dijo : - me arruino el momento me imaginaba mi boda con algún hombre que me amara igual que naruto-kun a hinata-sama – a lo que la godaime le dijo a su asistente : - shizune ya tienes 34 años tu y yo tenemos el mismo destino terminar solteronas igual que la mizukage que a leguas se ve es un poco mas joven que tu – a lo que la pobre pelinegra se hallaba en cunclillas mientras un aura depresiva la cubria mientras decía : - no yo no quiero acabar igual que estedes dos yo se que algún futuro no muy lejano yo también me casare – en eso se acerca yamato y le dijo : - vamos shizune-chan no le hagas caso solo lo hace para molestar – a lo que la pelinegra le dijo : - shizune-chan!? – a lo que el pobre ambu contesto con los ojos como platos : - aaaaaah yo que cosas digo lo siento shizune-san por mi libertinaje me voy – el ambu se fue la pelinegra se levanto y la godaime le dijo : - bueno tal ves me equivoque para mi que alguien te ama y tu aun no sabes quien es jajajaja ahora solo te falta descubrirlo para que no acabes como yo o mei-sama – a lo que la pelinegra le dijo : - que cosas dice tsunade-sama.. yamato-san no me ama bueno eso creo – y ahí quedo la platica con esas dos mientras los que acompañaban al rubio hablaban entre ellos : - ese naruto me enferma pero no puedo negar que se volo la barda – decía el azabache mientras el encapuchado dijo ( claro ahora no lo estaba ya que andaba trajeado ) : - ese naruto cada dia me impresiona mas jejeje bien hecho amigo – a lo que el peligris dijo : - aaaaaaah ese naruto esta perdido en el camino del amor que bien tu muy bien muchacho – el kazekage decía : - vaya ese naruto a veces pienso que es mi héroe jejejeje bueno ya apunte lo necesario en mi libreta jejeje – en eso el kazekage guardaba en su saco la libretita en la que tenia sus apuntes y el castaño se limpiaba los ojos cuando el rubio le pregunto : - pasa algo neji estas bien? – a lo que el castaño dijo : - claro naruto solo me entro una basurita en el ojo – a lo que el rubio dijo : - si claro una basurita si aquí eso ni entra te llego lo que dije verdad? Pero que se le va a hacer es lo que siento por tu prima asi que te aguantas – a lo que el castaño dijo : - cállate naruto – entonces el rubio dijo : - si y se supone que cierto par de genios engreídos y frios dijeron que iba a meter la pata con los votos y arruinarle la boda a hinata-chan – el azabache y el castaño dijeron : - cállate naruto – entonces el padre dijo : - ahora como todos los votos están completos y se puede ver el amor en ellos yo los declaro marido y mujer y que lo que une dios no lo separe el hombre ahora puedes besar a la novia – ( trigo-sama : se ve que no veo novelas jejejeje ) ( inner-trigo-sama : - que no ves? Si ves novelas del diario con tus padres y terminas como maria magdalena todo un lloron jajajaja ) ( trigo-sama : lo de las novelas es cierto pero lo de maria magdalena no asi que deja de inventar cosas que mis lectores perderan la creedibilidan en mi… bueno cambiando de tema como viste la boda ) ( inner-trigo-sama : pues bien mi estimado pero ese naruto es un suertudo me hubiese robado a hinata-chan mientras pude jejejejeje ) ( trigo-sama : claro que bien perfecto diría yo por algo soy el escirtor y hinata-chan se merece eso y mucho mas es tan hermosa, tan linda, tan dulces aaaaah ) ( inner-trigo-sama : si la verdad si pero nuestros fans no saben que es tu amor platonico en 2d jejeje ) ( trigo-sama : oye eso es privado! Aunque es cierto maldito espera a que te agarre…. ( desmayo ) ….. ) ( inner-trigo-sama : genial lo que nos faltaba que el escritor se nos demayara a leguas se ve que es superultramaxiarchimega fan de hinata-chan… como sea en lo que este baboso recupera la conciencia yo continuare con la historia ) entonces el rubio toma a la ojiperla por la cintura y le dice antes de tomar posesión de sus labios : - desde ahora eres mi esposa te amo hinata uzumaki – a lo que la ojiperla le contesto antes de darse su primer beso como marido y mujer : - y tu eres mi esposo naruto uzumaki te amo con toda mi alma y todo mi corazón naruto uzumaki te juro que te amare de por vida y después de esta – entonces los dos se besaron mientras los aplausos no se hicieron esperar por lo que desde el balcón los padres del rubio de la ojiperla y del azabache estaban escondidos para no ser descubiertos mientras la pelirroja decía : - no voy a llorar te lo juro que no voy a llorar dattebane – a lo que el yondaime la miro y le dijo antes de que su esposa lo abrazara : - vas a llorar – la pelirroja no aguanto mas y se echo a llorar cosa que extraño al líder del clan hyuga ya que sabia que su amiga no era asi pero lo que mas le extraño a este es que su esposa no estuviera igual ya que estaba feliz pero en los ojos se le miraba cierta frialdad cosa que le preocupo al líder del clan hyuga y le pregunto : - pasa algo hiromi? – a lo que esta le contesto con cierto tono de vos que el líder del clna entendio que estaba en problemas : - claro que pasa algo hiashi hyuga cuando esto acabe tu y yo tenemos que hablar – el líder del clan sabia que cuando su mujer lo llamaba por su nombre completo es que estaba en serios problemas por lo que pregunto : - mmm que hice para tener esta mirada tuya hiromi? – a lo que la ojiperla mayor contesto : - ya me entere que le paso a hinata durante los quince años que estuve muerta por lo que hay varias cosas que quisiera decirte pero no ahora nuestra hija mayor esta celebrando lo que podria ser el dia mas feliz de su vida asi que no quiero arruinárselo ya que no tengo el derecho después de la boda quisiera hablar contigo a solas – a lo que la pelirroja que se clamo le dijo a su amiga : - hiromi acuérdate que te dijo tu hija te dijo que no le reclamaras nada a su padre – a lo que el líder del clan dijo : - no te preocupes kushina de hecho merezco todo lo que hiromi me va a decir después de la boda me arrepiento del daño que hice pero no puedo retroceder del tiempo y arreglarlo asi que solo queda aceptar mis errores y recibir mi castigo – a lo que el yondaime le dijo a la ojiperla mayor : - hiromi-chan no crees que estas siendo algo dura con hiashi? El acepta sus errores y el castigo que tendrá – a lo que la ojiperla mayor a veces solia ser mas fría que el mismo hiashi ella solia ser asi cuando se metían con lo que mas quiere: sus hijas por lo que dijo : - lo siento minato-kun pero ya dije y no pienso cambiar de opinión por lo que kushina-chan o tu me digan – en eso hablo la pelinegra que ya tenia tiempo de estar callada : - la verdad hiromi ambos tienen algo de razón pero si tu hija te pidió que no dijeras nada creo que es lo que debes de hacer bueno eso yo haría – a lo que la ojiperla mayor dijo : - lo tomare en cuenta mikoto-chan - entonces el padre del azabache dijo : - oh vamos quiten esas caras largas se supone que celebramos una boda no? Hoy es noche de fiesta! – entonces el la parte de debajo de la torre el rubio cargaba a la ojiperla para sacarla a lo que seria una nueva vida por lo que la ojiperla le dijo a su amado : - mi amor! – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - que pasa hime-chan? – a lo que la ojiperla le contesto : - nada mi naruto-kun solo que te amo – el rubio le dijo otro beso mientras todos salían de la torre del hokage.

Afuera

Estaba la pelinegra sentada en la rama de un árbol cuando de repente empezaron a sonar las campanas por lo que dijo : - ahora si te perdi para siempre mi amor ahora nunca seras mi naruto uzumaki – en eso la pelinegra empieza a llorar mientras ve como el rubio sale de la torre del hokage cargando a su nueva esposa por lo que esta dijo : - por que te tengo que amar naruto-kun? Por que me enamoraste? si no podias corresponderme por que no puedo arrancarte de mi corazón? Pero claro eso no estu culpa yo fui la que se hizo ilusiones mientras me hacias el amor y a pesar de que siempre la llamaste a ella podría jurar que todos esos te amo eran para mi sentía tan bonito mientras decias que la amabas ya que imaginaba que decias mi nombre y no el de ella por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti mi amor? este maldito y hermoso amor que tengo hacia ti se que nunca sere correspondida por ti pero no quiero dejar de sentir este hermoso sentimiento que tengo aquí en mi pecho por ti que si lo tocaras sentirías como late a mil por hora por ti o con solo tenerte cerca, se que no he hecho las cosas bien, que juge sucio, pero bien dicen que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale… pero a pesar de eso ella siempre me gano y sin luchar ya que naruto-kun te pertenece hinata hyuga odio decirlo pero como me gustaría ser tu, te envidio que puedes tenerlo todas las noches en tu cama, que puedes besarlo las veces que tu quieras, que eres a la que le dedica esas hermosas sonrisas te odio hinata y a la ves te respeto y admiro por que gracias a ti mi amado y hermoso naruto-kun es feliz, se le ve tan lleno de vida, tan alegre, he escuchado que desde que eres su mujer el siempre tiene una gran sonrisa tal y como dicen por ahí si mi naruto-kun es feliz contigo me hare a un lado aunque me muera de amor y dolor por ti mi precioso rubio que desde las sombras te amare ya que ahora no puedo vivir sin verte por lo que a pesar de que me hare a un lado estare viniendo a verte seguido es mas ahora que ya llevo una vida tranquila comprare una casa aquí ya que se que naruto-kun vive en la cuadra que viene de hecho puedo ver tu hogar desde aquí y me unire a las fuerzas de konoha si con eso puedo verte aunque sea un momento – en eso se escuchan voces de como felicitan a los recién casados : - felicidades señores uzumaki! – la pelinegra volteo a ver como el rubio se dirigía a su casa acompañado de su nueva esposa y dijo : - bueno es hora de…. No ya no voy a despedirme de ti solo te dire que me veras mas seguido jejeje cuando la ojos raros escuche eso ha de querer matarme jajajajaja pero bueno si que te ves tan guapo hoy amor mio me imagino como seria si tu y yo nos casaramos? – y asi la pelinegra empezó a imaginarse como seria la vida de casada con el rubio.

En la imaginación de nanami

Estaba la pelinegra en su cocina mientras pensaba mirando su anillo de bodas : - ( _aaaaah ya paso un mes desde que nos casamos naruto-kun y estoy que reviento de la felicidad y mas que ahora que te diga que seremos papas me terminaras comiendo a besos jejejeje lo cual me encanta _) – en eso alguien toca la puerta y la pelinegra se dirige a abrir en eso abre la puerta y la reciben con un gran beso que no era otro que su amado rubio por lo que esta dijo : - mi naruto-kun adorado llegaste y yo no tengo lista la cena! – a lo que el rubio contesto : - me alegra escuchar eso nanami-chan ya que será un buen pretexto para llevarte a cenar a un buen restaurant – a lo que la pelinegra le dijo : - nada de eso amor últimamente no tenemos dinero por lo que esperame y en quince minutos termino – la pelinegra se podría decir que era buena cocinera pero anda que ver con la ojiperla por lo que el rubio le dijo : - oye amor no hay problema si invite a alguien verdad? – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - ninguno amor mio quien es? – en eso el rubio va a abrir la puerta y a la pelinegra se le borra la sonrisa al ver quien era la invitada del rubio nada mas y nada menos que su rival de amores y su peor enemiga hinata hyuga ( inner-trigo-sama: en la imaginación de nanami la ojiperla es la ofrecida….. espero y hinata-chan no se moleste conmigo y espera a que se entere el escritor pero era poner eso o algo mas subido de tono lo siento ) entonces la ojiperla le dijo al rubio con una gran sonrisa : - muchas gracias por invitarme a comer naruto-kun lindo – cosa que a la pelinegra la hizo enojar y le dijo al rubio : - mi AMOR podrias venir un momento a la cocina – y le dio una mirada asesina a la ojiperla cosa que esta noto y se la devolvió entonces el rubio dijo : - claro mi chiquilla bonita – el rubio fue a la cocina y una ves que llego la peliengra le dijo algo seria : - amor por lo general no me molesta que traigas invitados a la casa pero enserio me molesta tenerla a ella aquí se te olvida que casi no nos casamos por su culpa? – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - no me digas que estas celosa nana-chan? – a lo que la pelinegra le dijo : - celosa es poco mi amor estoy que quiero matarla con mis manos juro que si esa perra se propasa contigo la mato aquí mismo – entonces el rubio le dijo a la pelinegra algo que la hizo sonrojar : - vamos nanami tu eres a la mujer que amo con toda mi alma, tu eres la mujer que me vuelve loco, tu eres la mujer a la que me encanta ver desnuda mientras se baña o nos acostamos en la cama – la pelinegra le dijo al rubio entre risas : - ya guapo no empiezes picaron se que adoras verme desnuda aunque bueno no me molestaría ya que tenias 3 semanas que no me haces el amor y ayer me hiciste tu mujer aunque la verdad siempre he querido hacerlo en la cocina jijijjijijiji – a lo que el rubio le contesta mientras la agarra de los glúteos : - y luego dices que el picaro soy yo nanami jejejeje un momento – entonces como el rubio estaba metiendo la mano debajo de la falda de la pelinegra le dijo : - nanami-chan tu…. – a lo que la pelinegra le dijo : - bueno pensé que querias repetir lo de hace unas horas y bueno pensé que para ahorrarte trabajo no traigo nada puesto debajo del vestido asi que si quieres hacerme el amor aquí en la cocina no dudes en hacerlo mi cielo – entonces el rubio le dijo : - lo haría encantado pero tenemos visita – en eso el rubio le empezaba a besar el cuello cosa que a la pelinegra la estaba volviendo loca mientras le decía : - naruto-kun no pares hazme el amor desenfrenadamente no me importa si la hyuga esa esta aquí no dejes de besarme el cuerpo por favor ve un poco mas abajo – mientras la pelinegra se iba quitando la blusa cosa que el rubio la detuvo y le dijo : - esto es solo un adelanto nana-chan después de que hinata se vaya te lo hare y no te soltare aunque desfayescas – a lo que la pelinegra el dijo extasiada : - eres malo naruto-kun me dejas hecha un mar de lujuria ahora mi cuerpo me pide a gritos que tus manos lo toquen y me hagas el amor hasta que salga el sol y para colmo me metes la mano debajo de la falda para volverme loca de placer y me dejas asi desvestida y alborotada jejejejeje para que calientas el boiler si no te metes a bañar jejejejeje – a lo que el rubio la tomo de nuevo por los glúteos y la bajo de la pileta en la que la habia subido para acariciarla y le dijo : - bueno no tengo la culpa amor ahora vamos a comer – la pelinegra asintió con la cabeza y salieron rumbo a la sala mientras la ojiperla miraba las fotos de la boda del rubio con la pelinegra y decía : - debería ser yo la que este casada con naruto-kun no nanami te juro que volveras a ser mio naruto-kun – entonces el rubio no presto atención pero la pelinegra si entonces ella dijo disimulando : - es hora de que se sienten serviré de comer – entonces los tres se sentaron mientras la pelinegra le servia a su marido mientras la ojiperla probaba la comida y pensaba : - ( _pobre naruto-kun ahora veo por que esta mas delgado de lo normal esta no cocina bien si tu fueras mi esposo naruto-kun estarías mas guapo que ahora por que te casaste con ella y no conmigo mi amor! _) – los tres comieron en silencio y una ves que terminaron el rubio se retiro a su despacho y le dijo a la ojiperla : - bueno hinata-chan me retiro tengo cosas que hacer espero y te haya gustado la comida que hizo mi amada esposa bueno nos vemos – la pelinegra y la ojiperla dijeron pero la ojiperla emocionada y la pelinegra muy molesta : - hinata-chan!? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - oh yo lo siento hinata no volverá a pasar – entonces la ojiperla le dijo mientras se acercaba a el y le depositaba un gran beso en la mejilla : - a mi no me molesta naruto-kun y menos viniendo de ti puedes decirme hinata-chan cuando tu gustes nos vemos – el rubio se fue a su despacho y la pelinegra le dijo a la ojiperla : - mira hinata crees que estoy idiota o que? En todo el tiempo que tienes en MI casa pude notar que no dejabas de coquetearle a MI ESPOSO asi que te recomiendo que dejes de hacerlo o te ira muy mal conmigo – a lo que la ojiperla igual de desafiante dijo : - pues que bueno que te des cuenta por que hare hasta lo imposible para que naruto-kun sea mio de nuevo yo lo amo mas que a nada en este mundo asi que te lo advierto nanami tsutamara que naruto uzumaki será mio y solo mio y claro que le coqueteaba si me encanta me vuelve loca esa forma de mirarme y para colmo tu ni siquiera puedes cocinar bien esta mas delgado que de costumbre – a lo que la pelinegra le dijo sin ningún pelo en la lengua : - eso me da igual esta mas delgado que de costumbre no es por que no cocine bien simplemente mientras tu sueñas que el te toca y hace el amor… a mi me lo hace todas las noches sin dejar una parte de mi sin sus marcas me lo hace como una fiera lo cual hace que me vuelva loca de placer me encanta gritar su nombre mientras me hace suya de las formas que el quiera, me encanta tener su sudor en mi cuerpo y que también mi cuerpo huela a el me encanta que me lo haga salvaje y delicado a la ves en el baño en la cocina o donde sea de mi casa – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - pues gózalo mientras puedas por que el ya fue mio una ves yo se que el me ama a mi y creeme eso no es nada comparado con lo que me hacia mientras eramos novios.. – a lo que la pelinegra le dijo : - si pero si tu no le hubieses puesto los cuernos con kiba inuzuka el tal ves y estaría contigo pero ahora perdiste tu oportunidad y no creo que tengas otra – eso hizo enojar a la ojiperla y le dijo mientras se iba : - claro que la tendre estúpida y gozare como lloras mientras naruto-kun regresa conmigo y segunda yo no le puse el cuerno con kiba-kun ese idiota me beso a la fuerza – entonces la ojiperla se fue y la pelinegra le aporreo la puerta en la cara mientras se iba al despacho de su amado una ves ahí se acerca al rubio y lo abraza por detrás y le dice : - naruto-kun tu me amas? – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - que preguntas son esas nana-chan claro que te amo por que la pregunta? – entonces la pelinegra le conto la discusión que tuvo con la ojiperla a lo que el rubio le dijo : - nanami si me case contigo es por algo no te puedo negar que ame demasiado a hinata-chan pero ahora ella solo es una amiga ahora deja de pensarn en tonterías y ven aquí a terminar lo que empezamos en la cocina – entonces la pelinegra le dijo antes que el rubio la terminara de desnudar : - esta bien naruto-kun te creo solo un favor nunca de los nuncas le vuelvas a decir hinata-chan enfrente de mi… ahora hazme el amor hasta que no puedas mas – entonces el rubio obedecio y empezo a besarla y a tocarla como si no hubiera mañana entonces la pelinegra ya vuelta loca de placer como siempre gritaba su nombre : - na..na..na..na..naruto-kuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnn!...

Fin de la fantasia de nanami ( ya que se habia caído del árbol ) 

En eso que la pelinegra se cae del árbol toda sonrojada y acalorada se sobaba el trasero ya que cayo sentada : - vaya si que dolio pero que imaginación la mia jejejeje dios requiero de un baño de agua fría o puedo seguir fantaseando un rato mas jajajaja aaaaash todo es tu culpa naruto-kun nadie hace el amor mejor que tu – y asi la pelinegra se dirigio a la fiesta en casa del rubio para hablar con el.

En casa del rubio

Estaban todos celebrando cuando la godaime dijo un sobria ( inner-trigo-sama: raro en ella ya que siempre se pone hasta las chanclas ) ( trigo-sama: aaaaaau mi cabeza que paso? ) ( inner-trigo-sama : paso que te desmayaste escritor y bueno los personajes estaban preocupados por ti ) ( trigo-sama : enserio? vaya que bien bueno espero que no me haya desmayado por una estupides ) ( inner-trigo-sama: mmmm mejor no hablemos del tema y prosigue con la historia ) ( trigo-sama : ok vaya ya casi esta listo no te preocupes ahora acabo ) : - bueno ahora un brindis por la nueva pareja…. A su salud naruto y hinata – a lo que todos alzaron sus copas y brindaron por la nueva pareja entonces llego la pelinegra cosa que la ojiperla vio y le dijo a su amado : - mi amor alguien quiere hablar contigo – a lo que el rubio dijo : - que se espere no puedo dejar a mi esposa sola ahora – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - no te preocupes mi amado esposo hermoso jijijijijii ve yo entiendo – entonces el rubio fue con la pelinegra mientras la ojiperla atendia a los invitados y después de 45 minutos el rubio regreso con la ojiperla que se habia desaparecido y las chicas dijeron : - hinata lanza el ramo! – entonces la ojiperla le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su amado y se fue con sus amigas y una ves ahí dijo : - bueno chicas la que lo atrape se tiene que casar despues que yo o no jijijij bueno suerte a la una, a las dos y a las tres! – la ojiperla lanzo el ramo mientras las kunoichis ideaban sus mejores ninjutsus y genjutsus para atraparlo y después de una pequeña pelea que la rubia ni siquiera intento pelear le cayo justamente en las manos cosa que la ojiperla le dijo : - felicidades ino-chan! – la rubia se sonrojo al sentir que su akimichi la abrazaba y dijo : - te lo imaginas chouji tu y yo casados? – el akimichi asintió y los chicos dijeron : - bueno naruto quitale a hinata la liga para que nos la lanzes – entonces el rubio dijo : - no lo hare – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - mi amor es tradición además a mi no me molesta jijiji – entonces el rubio accedió y le subio el vestido a la ojiperla hasta cierto punto para quitarle la liga que traía en la pierna derecha encima de la rodilla y se lo iba a quitar con la mano cuando la ojiperla le dice : - amor lei en un libro sobre bodas que se hace con los dientes aunque vas hacer que me desmaye si siento tu boca en mi pierna pero hazlo se que me gustara y mucho jijiji – el rubio le dijo antes de hacerlo : - sabes que si pruebo tu piel hime-chan puedes darte por perdida verdad? – a lo que la ojiperla le susurro al oído de su amado antes de hacerlo : - no me importa mi naruto-kun si me quieres hacer el amor naruto-kun asi que hazlo – el rubio le dio un pequeño mordizco en la pierna cosa que casi hace desmayar a la ojiperla ya que según ella se sentía muy bien el rubio se la quito despacio y una ves que se la quito el rubio dijo : - bueno chicos hay les va y pobre que se imaginen cosas con MI ESPOSA por que los mato! – la ojiperla le dijo sonrojada a su amado : - mi amor! No digas esas cosas jijijiji - el rubio conto hasta tres y la lanzo mientras el castaño y el azabache trataban de alcanzar la liga entonces el encapuchado que iba pasando le cayo en su mano cosa que dijo : - vaya a alguien se le perdió esto de quien es? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - ahora es tuyo shino-kun ya que tu ganaste la liga que traía en la pierna felicidades – y asi siguio la fiesta mientras gai-sensei cantaba con su karaoke mientras kakashi lo miraba raro y una ves que esta acabo todos se retiraron dejaron al rubio y a la ojiperla solos en su patio mientras el rubio la abrazaba y le decía : - hime-chan desde ahora eres mi esposa aunque eres feliz por eso? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - claro que si mi amor siento que me muero de felicidad ahora soy tu esposa ante dios y el mundo entero soy casi totalmente tuya – a lo que el rubio dijo : - casi totalmente mia? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - si mi amor se supone que para esto se culmine tu tienes que hacerme el amor por primera ves como tu esposa naruto-kun ahí si seria totalmente un dia de ensueño por ami además de que estaba triste ya que ayer no dormimos juntos como siempre de hecho no pude dormir te extrañaba mi cielo – a lo que le rubio le dijo : - pues bueno hinata-chan tengo que cumplir el reglamento o la tradicion te hare el amor como siempre pero la diferencia es que ya no eres mi novia eres mi esposa y yo también te extrañaba ahora vamos – en eso el rubio la carga y la sube hasta su habitacion la ojiperla durmió en casa de la pelirosa ya que el rubio durmió solo en su casa cuando la ojiperla llego al cuarto no podía creer lo que habia ahí el cuarto estaba decorado con velas y un camino de rosas rojas mientras en la cama cientos de petalos de rosa y un corazón hecho de la misma que decía : hinata te amo a lo que la ojiperla le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos : - mi amor esto es hermoso no puedo creer que hiciste esto por mi – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - yo haría esto y mas por ti hinata-chan seria devolverte toda la felicidad que me has dado – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - no mi cielo tu eres el que me hace inmensamente feliz como te dije esto es hermoso las rosas, las velas, el corazón hecho de petalos de rosa que dice que me amas que falta naruto-kun? – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - decir lo mucho que te amo hinata-chan – la ojiperla lloraba y le decía : - te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo naruto-kun y por que no hay nada mas fuerte que eso no te puedo decirlo pero te repetiré que te amo hasta que muera te amo naruto-kun mi amado esposo – el rubio la sento suavemente en la cama mientras le dijo : - hime-chan quieres que siga si quieres podemos hacerlo luego – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - naruto-kun mi amor no quiero desperdiciar esta hermosa atmosfera que solo irradia amor este hermoso regalo con las rosas, las velas, los petalos de rosa ahora solo falta que nuestros cuerpos desnudos se juren amor eterno, tocarnos hasta que ya no podamos mas, besarnos toda la noche mientras nos decimos que nos amamos, si por mi fuera quiero que me toques todo el tiempo ahora naruto-kun amame por toda esta noche, quiero que me digas que me amas y que toques cada centímetro de mi que es solo tuyo – el rubio solo la beso y le empezó a quitar el vestido de novia suave y delicadamente mientras le decía : - esta bien hare lo que tu me digas te amo hinata uzumaki mi amada esposa y solo mia – entonces la ojiperla que ya se hallaba desnuda le dijo : - claro mi amor que haras lo que yo te diga y yo hare lo que tu me digas siempre ya que tus deseos son ordenes te amo naruto uzumaki mi amado y hermoso esposo y que solo es mio – y asi los dos se empezaron a besar de lo que seria una larga y la primera noche de amor que nuestra pareja favorita tenia como marido y mujer.

Fin del capitulo 16

Fin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sigue un poco mas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un poco mas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Solo un poquito mas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahí estas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y que dijeron que este seria el ultimo capitulo pues no solo es una pequeña broma y espero y me perdonen jejejeje bueno gracias a hadez1583, hinathita 16241,davaru,karlosgoyo,NeoeElMostWanted y creacyboy bueno hadez 1583 tiene razón deberia recibir mis oscares jejejeje por mejor guion, mejor historia, mejor novato y claro uno a mis lectores por claro mejores lectores que se lo merecen todo por eso es que me parto el lomo para sacar los capítulos lo mas pronto posible que aunque son muy largos los hago con gusto bueno saludos a todos el próximo capitulo se llamara : reunión uzumaki el gran clan remolino se junta…. gracias.

Omake

Estaba yo y mi inner platicando mientras le digo : - no manches carnal que metida de pata la mia eso de desmayarme la regué – a lo que mi inner me contesta : - si ni que lo digas mano pero si desmayarte imagínate si hinata-chan te abrazara – yo iba a responder cuando de pronto llega la ojiperla y me dice : - hola trigo-sama la verdad quería darle las gracias por esta boda tan maravillosa – a lo que le digo : - no tienes que darlas bonita lo hice bueno ya sabes soy tu fan y hime-chan se merece lo mejor ejejejeje – a lo que la ojiperla se sonroja y me dice : - gracias trigo-sama usted es el mejor jijiji – y me da un abrazo cosa que la verdad hizo que me desmaye cosa que a la ojiperla le preocupo y dijo : - trigo-sama esta bien responda por favor no me asuste de esta manera! Naruto-kun mi amor ven! – el rubio llega como alma que lleva el diablo y dice : - que paso hime-chan? Y que hace trigo-sama desmayado que le paso? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - bueno mi amor es que le estaba dando las gracias por la boda y bueno lo abraze y se desmayo y no se levanta…. Por favor trigo-sama levantese no me asuste asi! – y el rubio con una gota de sudor en la nuca dice : - vaya mi luna se ve que si es tu fan por que eso de desmayarse se parece a ti pero bien me alegro por que gracias a el tenemos nuestra gran historia de amor jejejeje dattebayo! Trigo-sama hay alguien ahí? – a lo que no respondo y mi inner les dice a ambos : - no se preocupen yo me encargo de el una cosa naruto tu le haces daño a hinata-chan y te rompo los huesos con mi lápiz ya que se que no te ganaría en pelea pero es lo bueno de ser el otro yo del escritor jajajajaja – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - bueno me parece bien pero creeme amigo no lo hare pero que bien que te preocuoes por hime-chan se ve que eres fan de los buenos – a lo que mi inner contesta : - eso si yo y el escritor barato somos buenos fans de tu ahora esposa pero bueno hay nos vidrios tenemos cosas que hacer – y asi mi inner me llevo a rastras a mi hamaca para después levantarme con un dolor de cabeza.

Fin omake


	18. Chapter 18

En el capitulo anterior: nuestra pareja regresa de su misión de la aldea del demonio pero con un rubio y un zorro moribundos pero como son nuestros héroes salieron de esta y ahora que la hokage ya sabe de lo que paso ahí hay 5 nuevos ninjas que antes estaban ahí que pasara con ellos? Eso mas adelante y después de una larga espera la ojiperla por fin tuvo su tan ansiada boda con el rubio que la verdad fue una boda de ensueño acabando con estos pues bueno eso es privado jejejejje….

: - kurama – personaje hablando

: - ( _kurama _) – personaje pensando

: - _kurama _– personaje hablando por radio

kurama : narrador ( osea yo )

Una linda historia de amor

Capitulo 17: reunión uzumaki, el gran clan remolino se junta! ( parte 1 )

La mañana siguiente de la boda

Estaba la ojiperla desnuda de lo que para ella fue la noche de amor mas hermosa de su vida ya que ahora no lo hacia como novia de rubio sino como su esposa ella aun estaba media dormida por lo que sintió que alguien la tocaba y era una zona que solo ella o su amado podían tocar y pensó : - ( _mmmmm quien me estará tocando y sobre todo ahí? Eso solo yo o mi amado naruto-kun podemos tocar…. Aaaaaah pero si estoy tonta es mi naruto-kun _) – la ojiperla abrió los ojos y estaba en la razón su amado esposo la estaba tocando por lo que se miraba el tenia rato que se habia levantado mientras le quitaba los petalos de rosa que tenia en el cuerpo y dijo : - buenos días mi amado esposo – a lo que el rubio dijo : - buenos días mi amada esposa espero y no te moleste haberte levantado temprano jejejeje – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - para nada mi amor aunque no entiendo que hacias tocándome tan temprano claro no me molesta pero me gustaría saber – a lo que el rubio le contesto : - y no puedo tocar a mi esposa? Aaaa pues le estaba quitando los petalos de rosa que están en tu cuerpo hime-chan jejejeje – a lo que la ojiperla al mirarse bien el cuerpo dijo : - si tengo muchos petalos y si en lugar de quitármelos con las manos me los quitas con la boca? – a lo que el rubio puso una cara de : - que? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - que me hagas el amor de nuevo naruto-kun y asi me quitas los petalos de rosa que me quedan mi naruto-kun hermoso – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - bueno si mi reina lo pide de esa manera…. Ven aquí preciosa te hare mia hasta que tu me digas basta – el rubio la tomo por la cintura y la ojiperla le dijo : - pues tardaremos mucho eh mi amor jijijiji – entonces la ojiperla miro al rubio pero un poco triste y este dijo : - que pasa mi amor por que esa carita? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - es que por pensar que en una estupidez mia estuve a punto de perderte cuando te dije aquella noche que terminabas el álbum de fotos amor y no estaría gozando de este hermoso momento junto a mi nuevo marido te amo naruto-kun y bueno creo que no me podras hacer el amor de nuevo por que tenemos que ir a desayunar jejeje – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - no pienses en esas cosas hime-chan eso es el pasado ahora vivamos nuestro presente y un futuro en el que yo soy tu marido y tu mi marida jajajajaja no ya enserio no quiero que pienses eso hime-chan ahora estamos recién casados y aunque no podemos salir de la aldea por mis chequeos médicos aun podemos tener nuestra luna de miel en la aldea te parece? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - esta bien amor mio mejor dejo de pensar en esas cosas y me pongo a pensar en lo felices que seremos por que nos queda demasiada vida juntos…. Ahora me ire a dar un baño a menos de que cierto rubio hermoso me quiera acompañar jijiji – entonces el rubio le dijo : - vamos entonces hinata u-zu-ma-ki que para luego es tarde jejejejeje – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo emocionada : - como usted ordene señor uzumaki jijijiji aunque aun tenemos que limpiar nuestra habitacion esta hecha un desastre pero se huele el amor y la pasión que hubo anoche aunque también hubo guerra de besos jjiijijiji bueno esa la reanudaremos mas tarde – a lo que dijo el rubio mientras le daba un beso : - si pero esta ves no voy a perder ante tus tropas jejejeje – el rubio la beso mientras la ojiperla le correspondia y asi estuvieron como tres minutos cuando la ojiperla le dice : - eres un tramposo mi amor siempre me dejas fuera de combate con esos besos los cuales me encanta y me vuelven loca…. Bueno ahora a darnos un baño – entonces el rubio le dio un ultimo beso y le dijo : - ese es el punto hime-chan hacer que te enamores de mi y solo de mi no quiero saber que otro se te acerca por que lo mato – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - mi amor yo soy tuya y solo tuya además a mi no me interesa otro hombre que no seas tu y la verdad me encanta que me celes de esa manera me hace sentir tan querida… y yo tampoco quiero que se te acerquen otras mujeres si ayer vi como se te acercaban toda una bola de perras a tratar de quitarme lo que a mi me pertenece tu eres solo mio, tu eres de mi propiedad me entendiste? Si veo que otra se te acerca la mato o le digo a otta-san que se la coma por quererse acercar a mi marido que demonios se creen esas lagartonas? Eres mio naruto-kun y solo mio – a lo que el rubio le dijo ya que a su mujer le estaban flotando sus clásicos nueve mechones de pelo : - calma hime-chan no es necesario que me lo digas – le dio un beso a la ojiperla en la mejilla que hizo que su esposa se calmara y se sonrojara y el rubio siguio hablando : - quien es mi esposa hermosa? – la ojiperla sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa dijo : - yo – el rubio la atrajo hacia el y le dijo : - quien es mi dueña? – le ojiperla le dijo de nuevo : - yo mi amor – y asi se dieron un ultimo beso y se fueron al baño mientras el rubio cargaba a su ahora esposa.

En la mansión namikaze

Estaban el yondaime y la pelirroja levantándose de una larga pero larga noche de pasión mientras la pelirroja decía : - ay mi cabeza que guarapeta me puse ay estoy desnuda! – el pequeño grito hizo que el yondaime se levantara y dijera : - oh no griten tanto siento que la cabeza me estalla aaaah buenos días kushina – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : -buenos días minato vaya que nuestro hijo se volo la barda con su boda no crees? – a lo que el yondaime dijo : - pues si pero no creo que le haya hecho daño ni a la decima parte de su fortuna acuérdate que le dejamos demasiado dinero para que nuestro hijo no tuviese carencias – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - es cierto minato además escuche que el viejo loco de nuestro sensei le dejo también todo su dinero que hara nuestro muchacho con tanto dinero eh? – a lo que el yondaime dijo : - ha estado dando donaciones a la academia ninja y al hospital de konoha kushina por lo que la hokage esta orgullosa de nuestro hijo claro además de mi pienso que será un excelente hokage tu que crees? –entonces la pelirroja dijo : - pues lo hara bien pero no mejor que su apa jejejej ttebane – a lo que el yondaime le dijo : - mmmm tienes razón bueno hay que ver a tsunade-sama acuérdate que no estamos de vacaciones lo esta nuestro hijo… debemos reportarnos con la hokage para ver si nos da una misión – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - si verdad tiene años que no salgo a una asi que vamos y si nos dan una mandare a muchos ninjas al infierno ttebane – mientras la pelirroja se creía boxeadora moviéndose de un lado a otro a lo que el yondaime le dijo : - esa es la actitud mi tomatito ahora vamos – y asi los dos se vistieron y se fueron a ver a la hokage.

En la mansión del souke

Estaba despertándose la ojiperla mayor cuando siente que esta sola en la cama que debería compartir con su esposo y dijo : - hiashi donde estas amor? – pero nadie contesto la ojiperla mayor se puso su bata y salio de la habitacion en busca de su marido cuando en el despacho de su marido se escuchaban tres voces : - hiashi un millón de ryus en una estúpida apuesta? Que demonios te pasa que el dinero crece en los arboles? – a lo que el líder del clan dijo con muy pocos animos : - si tienes razón padre fui un inmaduro lo siento – a lo que el patriarca hyuga dijo : - ya no sirve de nada hiashi al menos hubieses avisado espere a que el consejo se entere los tendras encima a todos – entonces el peliblanco dijo : - no crees que estas siendo duro con hiashi-chan, yuuki? – a lo que el patriarca dijo : - mmmm creo que tienes razón hirotsu como sea hiashi puedes retirarte – el líder del clan salio del despacho y la ojiperla mayor se sintió descubierta pero el líder del clan iba tan triste que ni cuenta se dio de su presencia siguio caminando mientras la pequeña ojiperla venia pasando y sin querer choco con ella cosa que dijo : - oh lo siento hanabi fue mi culpa – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla le dijo : - no te preocupes papa oye que te pasa te veo raro – a lo que el líder le dijo : - nada hija me voy – el líder del clan siguio con su camino dejando muy desconcertada a la pequeña ojiperla por lo que al ver a su madre le pregunto : - mama tu sabes que le pasa a papa y por que se ve tan triste? – a lo que la ojiperla mayor le dijo : - la verdad mi niña no se por que esta asi pero creo tener la razón por la que esta asi bueno ve a desayunar en lo que hablo con tu padre si? – la pequeña ojiperla asintió mientras el líder del clan seguía perdido en su mundo mientras caminaba le piso la cola al kyuby cosa que el zorro grito : - aaaaaaaaah mi cola! – a lo que el líder del clan se asusto y dijo : - aaaaaah lo siento kurama-sama no fue mi intención disculpe – a lo que el zorro al notar la cara del líder dijo : - aaah no te preocupes solo no lo vuelvas a hacer… bueno como los mocosos se casaron ayer no hay problema si me quedo aquí hoy verdad? – el líder le dijo : - aaaah no hay problema kurama-sama puede quedarse el tiempo que quiera – entonces el zorro le dijo : - que te pasa muchacho estas raro? – a lo que el líder se sincero con el kyuby y le dijo : - aaaaa pues unos problemas kurama-sama lo malo que mi esposa esta muy molesta conmigo aunque me lo merezco – a lo que el kyuby le dijo : - por lo de la mocosa verdad? Como sea no soy bueno dando animos pero me imagino que se arreglara tu tranquilo oye has visto a hanabi-chan? – el líder le dijo con un poco mas de animos : - claro kurama-sensei choque con ella hace unos minutos creo que iba a desayunar – a lo que el kyuby dijo : - va desayunar esa pequeña mocosa y ni me invito además aun me debe un pollo frito bueno me retiro – el kyuby se fue y el líder hizo una reverencia y siguio con su camino mientras la ojiperla mayor lo seguía una ves que el líder del clan se sento en puerta del jardín de su mujer dijo : - hiromi hace como quince minutos que estas ahí espiándome se me habia olvidado que hinata habia sacado eso de ti no te preocupes ahora me retiro – a lo que la ojiperla mayor dijo : - no hiashi no quiero que te vayas es mas quería disculparme por la forma en la que te hable – a lo que el líder del clan le dijo : - no te disculpes me lo merecia por como trate a nuestra hija mayor merecia todos los reclamos que me hiciste anoche – entonces la ojiperla mayor le dijo con su dulce tono de voz : - entonces me perdonas mi hiashi? – a lo que el líder del clan dijo : - no tengo nada que perdonarte ven aquí mi amada esposa – el líder del clan la abrazo mientras le decía : - yo se que cometi muchos errores en la forma de educar a nuestras hijas de hecho por un tiempo hanabi era igual a mi y no se llevaba muy bien con su hermana mayor debido a su soberbia pero eso quedo a atrás ya que hanabi era asi por que estaba muy sola… conocio nuevos amigos, se empezó a llevar mejor con su hermana, aunque no me guste ya tiene novio y se le mira muy feliz ahora ella es divertida, alegre aunque nunca se le quito lo demasiado ingenua y crédula ya que aun siguen engañándola con facilidad como aquella ves le dijo naruto que habia una mina que daba dinero en las afueras de la cuidad y hay la ves con una pala y su casco de minera mientras arrastraba a su novio para que la acompañara no puedo negar que eso me hizo reir un rato hasta hinata no podía creer que su hermanita se creyera semejante cuento y ahí estuvo hasta que se dio por vencida pero prometio seguir buscándola también es un poco dormilona y risueña y cuando se enoja corran por que se arma la quinta gran guerra ninja en cuanto a hinata sigue siendo la misma de siempre amable, cariñosa, dulce, respetuosa, tierna, buena chica, obediente pero ya no se deja de nadie solo de su amado rubio que tanto ama y aprecia pero bueno y yo pues solo que me han caído los años encima y ya estoy viejo… - a lo que la ojiperla mayor le dijo algo sonrojada : - claro que no esposo mio a pesar de tener mas de cincuenta sigues igual de guapísimo que cuando te conoci hace cuarenta años en la academia ninja aun me encanta ver tus lindos ojos tan profundos y tan varoniles jijijij – a lo que el líder del clan dijo : - jejejej que cosas dices mujer… mikoto tiene razón ya estoy mas alla que para aca – a lo que la ojiperla mayor le dijo : - claro que no mi amor mikoto-chan esta celosa de ti por que a pesar de tener mas años te ves mas joven y mas guapo que el tonto de fugaku-kun ahora dame un beso y deja de pensar en esas cosas para mi siempre seras mi amado hiashi – el líder del clan le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su mujer y esta dijo : - aaaah no mi amor besame bien – a lo que el líder del clan dijo : - no hiromi y si pasa alguien y me ve en plena acción? – a lo que la ojiperla mayor recordó algo que su hija mayor le habia dicho y le dijo : - bueno pues hinata me dijo que una ves casi matas a su ahora marido por culpa de hanabi-chan y sus preguntas - a lo que el líder del clan dijo algo molesto : - como no matarlo hacer sus cosas en mi casa mientras estoy a unos metros de ahí solo por que no lo alcance si no lo hubiese ahorcado – entonces el líder del clan empezó a contarle lo que paso aquel dia….

Flashback

Estaba el líder de clan caminando por su hogar cuando de repente escucha ciertos ruidos : - hinata-chan esto no es correcto tu quieres que tu padre me mate? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - tu tienes la culpa mi amor por besarme de esa manera ahora quiero que termines lo que empezaste – a lo que el rubio dijo : - bueno que importa si voy al cielo y después al infierno mientras tu padre me ahorca – entonces el rubio le pone la mano en cierta parte de la ojiperla que dice : - ooh naruto-kun eres un pillo jijijiji besame mi amor y no pares de hacerlo – entonces el líder pensó que ya era suficiente y toco la puerta mientras decía : - hey que hacen ahí adentro? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo a su padre : - nada padre aquí nomas en mi habitacion – a lo que el líder del clan dijo : - mmmm no me la creo asi que abre esa puerta hinata o la tiro – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - pero padre no estoy muy vestida ya que me estoy terminando de bañar – a lo que el líder del clan dijo : - si te estas bañando que hace naruto contigo? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - bueno padre es mi novio no le veo que tenga de malo además vivo con el – a lo que el líder del clan dijo : - si pero mi casa, mis reglas ya dije abre esa puerta o la tiro – a lo que la ojiperla dijo algo malhumorada : - ya voy, ya voy – la ojiperla y el rubio salieron de la habitacion y la ojiperla volvió a hablar : - ya salimos contento? – a lo que el líder del clan dijo algo molesto : - esa no es forma de hablarle a tu padre niña – a lo que la ojiperla contesto : - aaah padre no hacíamos nada malo no veo por que te molesta – entonces el líder del clan los vio y como andaba distraído no noto que ambos tenían la ropa del otro entonces llego la pequeña ojiperla y le pregunto a ambos : - hermana por que tienes la ropa del jefe puesta y jefe por que tienes la ropa de mi hermana puesta? – a lo que el líder del clan dijo : - quuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeee!? – a lo que el líder del clan los volvió a ver y dijo : - es mejor que empiezes a correr naruto por que correras un buen rato – entonces el rubio le dijo a su suegro antes de echarse a correr : - bueno espere suegro tiempo fuera – le dio un beso rápido a la ojiperla y le dijo : - te amo hime-chan si salgo vivo de esta te veo luego – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo al rubio : - yo también te amo mi amor… por tu culpa hanabi mira lo que le van a hacer a mi naruto-kun… dios que vergüenza es la segunda ves que nos pasa esto me muero de pena! – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla le dijo : - yo lo siento solo quería saber el por que tenían la ropa del otro aaaaaa por que me miras con ganas de matarme? Aaaaah mira la hora deje los friojes….. en la lumbre! – y que la pequeña ojiperla también se echa a correr mientras la ojiperla le decía : - hanabi ven aquí! – y asi la ojiperla acorreteaba a su hermanita por todo el complejo hyuga hasta que se topo con el castaño y dijo : - que pasa aquí hanabi-sama y hinata-sama y que hace con la ropa de naruto, hinata-sama? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - eso no importa mucho neji-niisan asi que dame a hanabi – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla le rogaba al castaño : - por favor primo neji no dejes que mi hermana me mate! – a lo que el castaño le dijo a las dos : - mmmm que gano si le doy a hanabi-sama…hinata-sama? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla le dijo : - eres malo primo neji vas a negociar con ella? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - bueno te puedo hacer unas ricas galletas y un pastel para tenten – a lo que el castaño dijo : - buena oferta hinata-sama y bueno que me ofrece usted hanabi-sama para que la protega de hinata-sama – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla le dijo : - te ofrezco el doble primo neji y además limpio tu habitacion por un mes – a lo que dijo el castaño : - esa oferta me gusta mas acepto – a lo que la ojiperla que iba a hablar pero el castaño le gano : - hinata-sama mire ahí esta naruto! – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - naruto-kun? Donde? – a lo que la ojiperla estaba distraida buscando a su amado por lo que el castaño le dijo : - es el momento hanabi-sama huya además el idiota de naruto ya me las debía espero y cumpla – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla haciendo sonrojar al castaño : - gracias primo neji y claro que cumpliré…. Te quiero – y asi la pequeña ojiperla huyo dejando solo a lo que la ojiperla dijo triste : - ya se fue niisan ni siquiera lo vi – a lo que el castaño dijo : - vaya ese naruto paso muy rápido eeeh? Hanabi-sama se escapo – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - aaaasssh espere a que la vuelva a ver y si me entero que la ayudaste tu sufrirás niisan ahora me voy aaa por cierto se que casi no te lo digo pero te quiero mucho neji-niisan – y también le dio un beso en la mejilla al castaño cosa que el mismo le dijo algo sonrojado : - yo también hinata-sama, yo también hinata-sama la quiero mucho – la ojiperla se fue dejando al castaño solo se tocaba las mejillas donde sus primas lo besaron mientras decía : - aaaaah esas chicas están algo locas pero las adoro a las dos como mis hermanitas – entonces llegaba el líder del clan y le dijo : - eres hombre muerto neji – a lo que el castaño decía asustado : - aaaaah y yo que hice ahora hiashi-sama? – a lo que el líder le decía : - aaaaah no yo neji lo digo por que cuando hinata se entere que dejaste escapar a hanabi te va a moler a golpes hijo y bueno vi que las dos te besaron esas dos te ven como su hermano mayor te quieren demasiado y en cuanto a naruto solo logre quitarle la banda aaaah tiene que venir por ella – a lo que el castaño dijo con una sonrisa : - no pues si hiashi-sama y yo las amo a las dos como mis hermanitas y tengo que cuidar de ellas aunque lo otro mejor voy a la funeraria para comprarme un ataúd de mi tamaño ya que hinata-sama me matara – y los dos se echaron a reir mientras decía el líder del clan : - bueno pues te acompaño asi compramos uno para naruto y otro para ti jajajaja – y asi los dos se fueron para la funeraria ( según ellos por que acabaron en la cocina ) a ver los ataúdes para el rubio y el castaño.

Fin flashback

Entonces el líder del clan dijo : - y eso paso hiromi – a lo que la ojiperla mayor dijo : - esa niña es idéntica a mi aunque recuerdas que te hizo mi papa el dia que nos cacho en lo mismo y salimos con la ropa del otro? – a lo que el líder dijo entre risas : - ni me lo recuerdes hirotsu-sama me pateo el trasero pero valio la pena por que me comi a una linda caperucita – a lo que la ojiperla mayor le dijo : - eres un pillo hiashi jijijiji aunque se supone que eres tigre blanco no lobo – a lo que el líder del clan le contesto : - jajajaja tenia 25 años que alguien no me llamaba asi aunque por ti puedo ser un lobo feroz grrrr jajajaja – entonces la ojiperla mayor le dijo mientras el líder del clan hyuga la besaba del cuello : - eres un picaro amor… oye no me beses ahí sabes que tengo la piel sensible además me hace cosquillas jijiji aaah hiashi para amor me encanta lo que me haces sentir mientras me besas pero es plena mañana y hanabi-chan no esta muy lejos además ahí viene peque-neji – a lo que el castaño que venia pasando decía : - buenos días hiashi-sama buenos días hiromi-sama y por favor no me llame peque-neji tengo 22 – a lo que la castaña que venia con el dijo : - buenos días hiashi-sama, buenos días hiromi-sama… peque-neji a mi me gusta se oye lindo te empezare a llamar asi – a lo que la ojiperla mayor le dijo : - no es necesario tantas formalidades pequeña además eres la mujer de mi hijo asi que solo dime hiromi o suegra lo que te apetezca y peque-neji tendras 22 pero para mi seguiras siendo aquel niño lindo que lloraba por el monstruo en la cama mi peque-neji – a lo que el castaño tuvo una caída estilo anime se levanto y le dijo con lagrimas estilo anime : - hiromi-sama eso es algo muy personal no lo debio haber dicho – a lo que el líder del clan dijo : - sabes amor no debiste haberle dicho a tenten eso de neji – a lo que la castaña dijo : - eso no es secreto a mi novio lo conozco desde que tengo 5 y lo dejo de hacer hasta los 8 – a lo que el castaño dijo : - tenten! – a lo que la castaña dijo : - quuue? Además vamos muero de hambre – y asi los dos se fueron dejando a los lideres solos a lo que hiashi dijo : - en que estábamos preciosa? – a lo que la ojiperla mayor dijo : - mi amor no podemos es plena mañana los sirvientes pasan, peque-neji y la pequeña tenten también y hanabi-chan ya termino de desayunar además puede que venga hinata a visitarnos aunque lo mas probable es que venga a reclamarme – a lo que haishi dijo : - reclamarte por que? – a lo que la ojiperla mayor dijo : - es que no quería que te reclamara nada que a pesar de lo que le hiciste ella jamas te odiaría – a lo que el líder dijo : - esa hinata es un amor como tu por eso la quiero mucho – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla que pasaba por ahí dijo : - claro solo a ella y yo que!? – y que se pone a llorar en el pecho de su madre a lo que la ojiperla mayor dijo : - que te pasa mi niña por que estas tan sensible? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla le dijo : - no lo se! – y que se pone a llorar de nuevo a lo que la ojiperla mayor dijo : - no será por que son ciertos dias del mes que tenemos todas las mujeres hija? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo apenada : - mama no me gusta hablar de ese tema y menos con papa aquí – a lo que el líder del clan entendio y dijo : - ya entendí las dejo para que hablen – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla se limpio las lagrimas y dijo con una gran sonrisa : - aaaaah no importa ya me voy tengo que limpiar la alcoba del primo neji los quiero – le dio un beso a sus padres cosa que los dos se sonrojaron y la pequeña ojiperla se fue dejando a la pareja sola a lo que hiromi dijo : - vaya hanabi-chan también es muy cariñosa aunque tengo razón es cierto dia del mes para ella y por lo que veo apenas empieza aunque muy tarde bueno que importa – a lo que el líder del clan se saco algo que le estorbaba de la yukata y dijo : - aaaah pero si es la banda de naruto bueno ire a devolvérsela – a lo que la ojiperla mayor le dijo : - no espera amor hay algo que sobresale de la placa – la ojiperla mayor vio lo que era y dijo antes de desmayarse : - por que esta niña tenia que salir igual a mi? – a lo que el líder dijo : - hiromi que te paso? Que tiene la banda de naruto que hizo que te desmayaras – entonces vio que en la banda del rubio habia una foto el líder la miro y vio a su hija pero al ver mas debajo de su cuello vio que esta tenia descubierto los hombros iba a mirar mas abajo pero por lo que vio eso quería decir que su hija estaba en esa foto como dios la trajo el mundo por lo que leyó lo que decía atrás: con cariño para naruto-kun… te amo y tenia un beso con labial rojo por lo que el líder dijo mientras iba por la espada hyuga : - naaaaaaaaaaaruuuuuuuutooooooooo uzuuuuumaaaakiiiiiii date por muerto! – y asi el líder del clan hyuga llevo a su mujer a su habitacion ya que estaba desmayada.

En el complejo uchiha

Estaban la ojiperla y el rubio llegando al hogar del azabache y la pelirosa cuando la ojiperla le dice : - toca la puerta amor – el rubio obedecio y una voz de adentro sono : - con un demonio quien osa levantarme en plenos lunes en la madrugada – a lo que el rubio grito : - madrugada? Son las diez de la mañana idiota! – a lo que el azabache llego a la puerta la abrió y la ojiperla grito : - sasuke-kun! – a lo que el rubio le tapo los ojos a su amada esposa ya que el azabache solo se hallaba en bóxer cosa que el rubio le dijo molesto : - con un demonio teme cubre tus miserias! – a lo que el azabache dijo : - miserias las tuyas para alguien son las joyas de la corona – en eso sale la pelirosa también con poca ropa y la ojiperla le dice : - sakura-san tapate! – y le tapo a su amado los ojos cosa que el rubio dijo : - calma hime-chan a la única mujer que quiero ver asi es a ti… además como si hubiera mucho que ver – entonces la pelirosa le dice : - que dijiste naruto? – y que se ponen a discutir los cuatro ahí a gritos por lo que el rubio dijo : - al suelo! – todos se tiraron al suelo mientras una bola enorme de fuego pasaba encima de ellos y después de la bola de fuego salio la pelinegra muy malhumorada : - con un demonio quieren dejarme dormir? Además cuando mi marido se levante de mal humor me las pagaran todos menos mi bebe – a lo que el azabache dijo : - mama que no soy un bebe! – a lo que detrás de ellos aparecia el líder del clan uchiha muy molesto : - con un demonio no pueden dejar a uno dormir hasta que quiera me lleva la pu….. – entonces la pelinegra le tapo la boca mientras le decía : - amor no frente a los niños! – cuando de pronto se escucha un grito : - naaaaaaarruuuuuuuuttoooooooooo eres hombre muerto! – a lo que el padre del azabache dijo : - se ve que el idiota de hiashi como siempre se levanto de mal humor y tiene ganas de matar a alguien asi que muchacho ve preparándote un lugar en el cementerio ya que hiashi si te va a matar – a lo que el rubio asustado dijo : - genial me acabo de casar y ya quieren dejar viuda a hime-chan?... y ahora que hice? Espera un momento…. – el rubio checho su frente se quito su banda ninja la reviso y le dijo a la ojiperla : - ya se por que me quiere matar tu papa hime-chan ya que esta es mi banda de repuesto te acuerdas que tengo guardado detrás de la placa de mi banda original? – a lo que la ojiperla le dice : - amor es aquella foto que te di e hice con mucho cariño para ti? – a lo que el rubio asiente y la ojiperla dice : - dios que vergüenza mi padre me vio asi apenas lo veamos me va a escuchar será muy el líder del clan hyuga y mi padre pero no tiene derecho de verme en esa foto ya que me la tome solo para mi amado naruto-kun y yo aun tengo la que el me dio jijijijiji – la ojiperla saco la foto de su amado que tenia en su banda ninja que siempre lleva en el cuello cual collar y al verla la ojiperla le salio un poco de sangre en la nariz y tenia una sonrisa pervertida a lo que dijo : - naruto-kun es guapísimo jijijijijiji – entonces la volvió a guardar se limpio la nariz y dijo : - aaaaaa nosotros queríamos ver si querían desayunar con nosotros sakura-san y sasuke-kun – a lo que el azabache le dijo a la ojiperla : - eres una pervertida hinata esa cara de niña linda ya no te la creo – a lo que al ojiperla el dijo al azabache : - si tienes razón soy una pervertida pero solo con mi amado esposo naruto-kun ,mi hermoso sol y a ti esa cara de frio y serio ya nadie te la cree como aquella ves que parecias la mama de aquellos niños mientras estábamos de misión…. – a lo que el azabache dijo : - hinata cállate se supone que quedaría entre nosotros – a lo que la pelirosa al acordarse dijo con unos ojos super tiernos : - ay si hinata mi sasuke-kun se miraba rete lindo mientras cuidaba a esos niños por lo que aquella ves le tome esta foto – a lo que al ojiperla vio como los dos niños abrazaban al azabache mientras el teme se aguantaba las lagrimas entonces solo rio y le dijo al azabache : - no tiene nada de malo sasuke-kun – a lo que el rubio dijo al ver la foto : - aaaaaaah no pero el gran sasuke uchiha es un vengador un ser lleno de odio y maldad pero aquí se ve como un tierno padre al ver que sus hijos van a la escuela por primera ves jajajaja dattebayo – a lo que el azabache dijo : - esos niños eran muy cariñosos no tengo la culpa me cayeron bien – a lo que la ojiperla que le daba pequeñas palmadas le dijo : - ves que no tiene nada de malo ser bueno y cariñoso de ves en cuando? Se ve que seras un padre muy consentidor sasuke-kun – a lo que la pelirosa dijo antes de desmayarse : - un padre consentidor?... – entonces el rubio tomo a la pelirosa antes de caerse desmayada y le dijo al azabache : - vaya teme a sakura-chan le gustaria ser madre eso no me lo sabia – a lo que la ojiperla contesto algo sonrojada : - no solo a ella a mi también me gustaría amor ijijijij – a lo que el azabache dijo : - como voy a ser padre dobe si ella un no quiere casarse conmigo asi que hasta que no sea mi esposa no puedo – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - bueno como digas teme por lo que veo ustedes no vienen no importa iremos a ver a chouji e ino – entonces la ojiperla le dijo al azabache : - si nos vemos sasuke-kun y bueno por que no se lo propones puede ser que esta ves diga que si… nos vemos luego – y asi la ojiperla y el rubio se fueron dejando a al azabache y a la pelirosa en su hogar.

En la mansión del souke

Estaba el peliblanco en el despacho de su yerno cuando escucha el grito del líder y dijo : - y ahora que le pasa a hiashi-chan? – a lo que el patriarca hyuga dijo : - aaaa de seguro quiere matar a tu nieto otra ves compadre – entonces el peliblanco dijo : - si pero ahora por que deberas que tu hijo es igual de desesperante que tu – entonces el patriarca hyuga dijo : - aaaaaa pues tu no cantas mal las rancheras compadre y oye que haces? – a lo que el peliblanco contesto : - bueno pues le mando una carta citatoria a mis subordinados para que vengan a la aldea la alianza namikaze-uzumaki-hyuga se reanuda – a lo que el patriarca dijo : - pues eso me parece bien aunque dejaremos a los uchiha fuera de esto? – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - no ellos también están incluidos en esta alianza bueno ya termine ahora… jutsu multiclones de sombra – y como 35 hirotsus aparecieron entonces el peliblaco le dio las cartas a sus clones y envio a entregarlas entonces vino el líder del clan diciendo maldiciones hacia el rubio por lo que el peliblanco dijo : - que boquita la tuya muchacho – a lo que el líder dijo : - es una larga historia suegro lo unico que dire es que naruto me las pagara cuando lo vea – en eso llegaba el castaño y dijo : - que pasa por que los gritos? – a lo que el peliblanco le dijo : - nada importante mocoso tu tio que se pone dramatico vuelve a tus labores – el castaño hizo una reverencia y se fue dejando a los tres solos de nuevo a lo que el líder del clan dijo : - para que es ese citatorio suegro reunirá a su clan aquí? – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - asi es muchacho ahora que mis herederas están vivas pues tengo que darle a una de ellas mi poder ya que bueno naruto es el líder del clan uzumaki y tiene que empezar con sus obligaciones como líder – los dos asintieron y dijeron : - y creen que vengan sus subordinados hasta aquí ya que algunos están del otro lado del mundo donde no existen ninjas – a lo que el peliblanco le dijo al líder del clan : - la verdad no se muchacho pero me imagino que si espero y mi intuición no me falle – en eso el patriarca hyuga le dice al peliblanco : - no te desesperes compadre ya ves que tus subordinados te siguen a donde vayas – a lo que el peliblanco dice : - si tienes razón yuuki bueno y ahora que? – a lo que el patriarca hyuga le dice : - pues que mas vamos a mi habitacion o al bar de hiashi a tomarnos unos traguitos acompañado de unos aperitivos a recordar viejos tiempos – a lo que el líder del clan dijo muy bajito para que nadie le escuchara : - muuuy viejos tiempos jejejeje – en eso el peliblanco le metio un coscorrón y le dijo : - cuando llegues a nuestra edad mocoso entenderas bueno vamos yuuki estos niños de ahora – a lo que el patriarca hyuga asintió y ambos se fueron al bar del líder del clan a tomarse unos tragos.

En la torre del hokage

Estaba la pelirroja y el yondaime en la puerta de la godaime cuando la asistente de la hokage salio y les dijo : - kushina-sama, yondaime-sama… godaime-sama los espera – a lo que el yondaime le dijo a la pelinegra : - vamos shizune-san no tienes que llamarme asi recuerda que tenemos casi la misma edad y dos pues ya no soy el yondaime – a lo que la pelinegra le dijo algo enojada ya que ambos eran entrenados por jiraiya y tsunade : - y eso que tu tienes 50 y yo 33 asi que no me vengas con tus cuentos minato-kun – a lo que el yondaime dijo : - ves asi esta mejor además bueno tienes razón soy mayor que tu aunque prefiero que me sigas llamando yondaime-sama debes respetar a tus mayores jajajaja – y asi los dos discutían como lo hacían antes la diferencia era que shizune era 17 años menor que el yondaime por lo que la godaime le dijo a su asistente : - en eso tiene razón minato… debes respetar a tus mayores shizune y mas al mejor hokage que ha tenido esta aldea aunque yo sigo diciendo que ese era mi abuelo – a lo que el yondaime dijo : - no se preocupe por eso tsunade-sama yo también pienso que su abuelo era el mejor eso de resucitarlo con el edotensei y este no tenga efecto en el solo lo puede hacer el dios de los shinobi – a lo que la rubia asintió y dijo : - bueno kushina y yondaime-sama para que les puedo servir? – a lo que el yondaime dijo : - ya no tiene que llamarme asi tsunade-sama ya que ya no soy hokage y bueno usted se podría decir que era mi segundo sensei – a lo que la rubia le contesto : - tu lo dijiste lo era y en cuanto a eso eras el hokage anterior a mi se supone que los nuevos hokages deben respetar a sus antecesores…. Como sea pronto dejare mi cargo y se lo dare a cierto tipo que bueno ustedes lo verán dentro de poco como sea a que vinieron? – a lo que el yondaime dijo : - aaaaah pues a recordar viejos tiempos como cuando esta era mi oficina aunque se ve muy rara desde la ultima ves que la vi – entonces la hokage le dijo al yondaime : - lo siento minato pero esta no ha sido nunca tu oficina ya que la tuya fue destruida junto con la aldea en el ataque de pain en ese tiempo la aldea fue destruida en su totalidad por lo que hay muchas cosas que no reconoces – a lo que el yondaime le dijo : - enserio? vaya con razón me extraña ver todo esto asi lo bueno es que como siempre la voluntad del fuego se sobrepuso y salieron adelante – a lo que la godaime dijo : - la voluntad del fuego y tu idiota hijo la sacaron adelante ya que el vencio a pain aunque se puede decir que el termino de destruir la aldea a debido de ver como es que pain mataba a hinata lo bueno que no fue asi, se rompió el sello y libero al kyuby destruyendo todo a su paso y … - pero la godaime no termino ya que hablo el yondaime : - si eso lo recuerdo estaba a punto de liberar la ultima cola del kyuby cuando yo apareci y lo selle de nuevo y el resto es historia - la godaime asintió y la pelirroja dijo : - yo no vine aquí a escuchar historias ttebane vine a que me den una nueva misión muero por partearles el trasero a unos ninjas renegados ttebane - a lo que la godaime le dijo : - lo siento pero no podre darles ninguna misión en primera por que la aldea no sabe que ustedes están vivos y segundo por que kushina tu padre envía esto a sus subordinados – la pelirroja leyó el mensaje que decía:

A todos los miembros del clan uzumaki…

Yo hisrotsu uzumaki actual líder del clan uzumaki hago una reunión en konoha y en la mansión de la familia hyuga para retomar la alianza namikaze-uzumaki-hyuga asi que pido el favor a todos mis subordinados presentarse en dos días ante mi precensia para saber sobre esta retoma de la alianza y conocer a su nuevo líder y esperar nuevas ordenes

Por su comprencion gracias

p.d también se hablaran de algunos temas que no habíamos cerrado antes del kyuby´s revolución además de una posible alianza con los uchiha y los senju

la pelirroja termino de leer y abajo habia un jutsu se sello por lo que la pelirroja dijo : - vaya ese viejo se lleva las cosas enserio mira que poner ese jutsu de sello que bueno que no lo leyó tsunade-sensei si no tal ves y estuviese muerta – a lo que la godaime dijo : - por que dices eso kushina que hay con ese sello? – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - es que es un sello que solo un uzumaki puede abrir si no cualquiera que no sea del clan lo mataria en defensa del mismo sello y del mensaje que trae el mismo – a lo que la godaime dijo : - vaya que bueno que no lo hice y bueno es por eso que no les puedo dar misiones ya que tu y minato tienen que ver que se concluya la alianza namikaze-uzumaki-hyuga ahora tienen dos días libres en lo que la alianza prospera ya después de eso veremos que misión les pongo – a lo que el yondaime dijo : - bueno ya ni modos kushina tenemos cosas que hacer ya después saldremos de paseo – entonces en eso sonaba la puerta y la pelinegra entro : - tsunade-sama este gai,kakashi y kurenai desean verla – a lo que la godaime dijo : - diles que ahora no que tengo visitas importantes – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - vaya minato me imagino que ya tus estudiantes ya estan grandes y sean buenos ninjas - a lo que el yondaime dijo : - eso espero kushina jejeje aunque para que gai-chan era como decirlo tiene mucha energía jejeje esos mis muchachos – entonces se escuchaba la voz de la bestia verde de konoha : - pero tsunade-sama como encenderemos la llama de la juventud si no salimos de misión? – entonces la hokage le dijo : - con un demonio gai espérate afuera – a lo que el peligris dijo desde afuera : - ella tiene razón gai debes dejar de decir eso se ve mal en una persona de mas de 30 – a lo que la ojiroja les dijo a los dos : - a ver no van a empezar a pelear de nuevo – a lo que el yondaime le dijo a la godaime : - tsunade-sama déjelos entrar después de todo ellos tienen derecho en enterarse soy su maestro y es como si fueran mis hijos jejeje – entonces la hokage dio la orden y los tres jounin entraron entonces los tres se impactaron al ver quien los saludaba : - hola niños como están? – a lo que la ojiroja dijo : - de plano me estoy volviendo loca o estoy ciega pero a caso no estoy viendo a minato-sensei y a kushina-sama? – a lo que la bestia verde de konoha dijo : - de hecho kurenai creo que si por que yo también los veo – entonces el yondaime dijo : - oh enserio no me saludaran niños? Que les pasa seria una falta de respeto hacia su maestro – entonces el peligris dijo : - oh por dios si es minato-sensei chicos – la ojiroja se desmayo seguido de la bestia verde de konoha y el peligris dijo : - vaya de plano me estoy volviendo loco no puedo creerlo maestro? – la pelirroja dijo : - ven aquí muchacho y saludame – entonces el peligris obedecio y abrazo a la pelirroja ya que en el tiempo de que su padre se habia suicidado la pareja habia cuidado de el por decirse asi ( trigo-sama: eso lo invente pero era para darle sabor al caldo ) que la pelirroja el dijo : - vaya que creciste kakashi-chan recuerdo que antes estaba mas alta que tu jejeje tebanne y bueno hay que esperar a que esos dos se despierten – en eso se levantaba la ojiroja mientras decía : - vaya que sueño imagínate tener un sueño donde minato-sensei este vivo eso esta de locos un momento… no era un sueño ellos están aquí – y el yondaime le dijo : - hola kurenai-chan como estas como ha pasado el tiempo tenia 20 años que no te miraba eres toda una mujer me imagino que eres casada, tienes hijos? – a lo que la ojiroja se le nublo la vista y la hokage dijo : - lo que pasa es que… - pero la ojiroja la interrumpio y le dijo : - era casada minato-sensei de hecho soy viuda y si tengo un pequeño de 4 bueno casi 5 años llamado azuma – el yondaime escucho ese nombre y dijo : - azuma? A caso no te refieres al hijo de hiruzen-sama? Y que es de el? – a lo que la ojiroja le dijo : - el tiene 5 años que fallecio por lo que mi hijo no conocio a su padre – a lo que el yondaime le dijo : - oh lo siento no quería que recordaras malos recuerdos – a lo que la ojiroja dijo : - malos recuerdos? Para nada sensei esos son buenos recuerdos ya que recuerdo a mi marido cuando aun vivía jeje bueno como sea y usted como es que esta vivo? – a lo que la pelirroja le dijo : - es una larga historia kure-chan – a lo que la ojiroja dijo : - oooh lo siento no la habia visto kushina-sama pero lo que importante es que están aquí vivos aunque ya es tarde ya que naruto ya es todo un hombre recién casado – a lo que el yondaime dijo : - pues si pero bueno nunca es tarde para empezar una relación con tu hijo no? Como sea quiero ver como esta su llama de la juventud después de veinte años de no verlos – a lo que la bestia verde al escuchar llama de la juventud se levanto de volada y dijo : - mi llama de la juventud sigue ardiendo igual desde que entre bajo su mando minato-sensei le demostrare que tengo mas poder que cuando peleamos por ultima ves – a lo que el yondaime le dijo : - eso espero gai-chan eso espero – entonces el peligris le dijo : - creame maestro usted no quiere ver a este idiota encendiendo su llama de la juventud – a lo que la bestia verde le dijo a su maestro : - si y minato-sensei no querra ver que te has vuelto mas amargado que cuando eramos jóvenes – a lo que la ojiroja les dijo a esos dos : - ustedes ya me hartaron que discutan por cualquier cosa par de ancianos – la godaime miraba a los tres jounnin con una gota de sudor en la nuca entonces se extraño de ver como el yondaime solo tenia una pequeña sonrisa iba a preguntarle pero este dijo : - esos niños aun me recuerdan cuando tenían 13 o 14 años discutiendo por cualquier cosa que recuerdos aquellos – hasta que se escucho el grito del líder del clan hyuga por toda la aldea : - naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaruuuuutttttooooooo date por muerto! – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - por lo que veo el idiota de hiashi se levanto de mal humor bueno hay que comprenderlo ya esta viejito jajajajaja ttebane – a lo que el yondaime dijo : - ahora que habrá hecho nuestro muchacho para que su suegro quiera matarlo? – a lo que la pelirroja le dijo : - pues una de sus clásicas idioteces de seguro bueno hay que ir a ayudarlo para que no dejen viuda a hina-chan con solo un dia de casada… por cierto tsunade-sensei me entere de ciertas cosas que hiciste recientemente – a lo que la godiame le dijo : - si bueno como naruto habia soñado con que alguien lo acompañara el dia de su boda pues se puede decir que ante la aldea y el país del fuego el es mi hijo adoptivo – a lo que el yondaime le dijo : - vaya que bien de hecho no tengo nada que discutir hubo gente que cuido de el y lo guio por el buen camino – pero la pelirroja no estaba del todo deacuerdo y solo se daba miradas con la godaime después de reflexiono y dijo : - tiene razón olvide que dije eso bueno me tengo que ir – y la pelirroja abandono la habitacion pero la ojiroja le iba a hablar : - a donde va kushina-sama? Hay tantas cosas que quisiera contarle – a lo que el yondaime tomo a la ojiroja del hombro y le dijo : - es mejor que la dejes sola kurenai-chan de seguro quiere estar sola y mejor vamos los invito a comer – a lo que el peligris dijo : - pero sensei? Conozco bien esa mirada – a lo que el yondaime dijo : - ella estará bien kakashi como sea bueno vámonos – y asi los cuatro se despidieron del la godaime dejando a esta pensando hablando en voz alta : - vaya a kushina le dolio lo que le dije pero bueno enserio quería hacerlo… tu que piensas shizune? – a lo que la pelinegra le dijo con una gran sonrisa : - pues que tengo un nuevo hermanito jejejeje y lo de kushina-sama me imagino que estará bien no la conozco muy bien ya que yo era una niña cuando la conoci hace 20 años pero me imagino que se la pasara – y asi las dos siguieron hablando sobre el yondaime y su esposa.

Con el rubio y la ojiperla.

estaba la dulce pareja caminando por la aldea cuando el rubio le dice a su amada esposa : - oye hime-chan tienes hambre? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - un poco y tu amor? – a lo que el rubio el dijo : - la verdad casi no tengo solo quería saber si tenias hambre para ir a comer algo – entonces la ojiperla le dijo : - pues no tengo hambre mi cielo pensaba ir a casa de mis padres pero ahora que padre te quiere matar y no quiero que mi padre le haga daño a mi sol – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - pero hinata-chan tenemos que ir por mi banda ya que es la única copia que tengo de esa foto jejejeje dattebayo! – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo en un susurro al oído : - pero mi amor solo pidemelo y me tomo otra foto igual solo para ti es mas esa foto le tengo puesto un jutsu de sello por lo mas probable es que esa foto ya no exista – a lo que el rubio dijo : - que? Pero si amaba esa foto – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - ya se amor y yo amo las 300 fotos que tengo de ti pero ya te dije me puedo tomar otra foto igual solo para mi amorcito osea tu tontito – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - te amo hinata-chan – y la ojiperla le contesto : - yo también te amo mi naruto-kun te amo igual desde que soy una niña y cada dia que paso a tu lado te amo un poco mas – a lo que al pareja no se daba cuenta que dos chicas los seguía que no eran otras que la pelinegra de lentes y la castaña de ojiverde mientras la segunda le decía a la primera : - a poco el jefe no es todo un romántico yuri? – a lo que la pelinegra le contesto : - mucho chizuru-chan pero bueno sigamolos un poco mas – en eso el rubio le da un beso en los labios a su amada y le dice : - tan dulces como la primera ves que los probe – la ojiperla se sonrojo y le dijo : - mi amor que cosas dices… me sonrojo y los tuyos saben tan deliciosos como siempre por eso me gusta besarte a cada rato jijijiji – entonces un hombre vestido como el rubio abraza a la ojiperla cosa que al rubio hizo enojar pero al darse cuenta de quien era dijo : - pero que demonios haces abrazando a mi esposa? Aaaaaa eres tu – a lo que el tipo de negro dijo : - y que les parece la transformación mocosos? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo sonrojada : - se ve muy guapo otta-san aunque no puedo evitar sentir celos de todas las chicas que se la acercaran – a lo que el rubio le dijo a la ojiperla : - como que esta muy guapo y yo que? – no hay duda el rubio ya estaba haciendo berrinche cosa que a la ojiperla no le molestaba si no todo lo contrario ya que el rubio suele ponerse demasiado cariñoso con ella por lo que la abrazaba a lo que esta dijo : - tu eres hermoso mi amor solo digo que otta-san se ve muy guapo asi es todo… me gusta mucho que me abrases mi cielo – entonces el kyuby le quito al rubio a la ojiperla la abrazo y le dijo a este : - si hasta me quiere mas a mi que a ti mocoso mira como no dice nada en que la abrazo – el kyuby tenia un jutsu de transformación tenia el pelo negro hasta la parte media de la espalda piel blanca y un cuerpo musculoso como el rubio ( trigo-sama : se parece a byakuya kuchiki solo que sin los tubos en la cabeza ) la ojiperla se hallaba sonrojada en los brazos del kyuby ahora hecho hombre y ella dijo : - pues no me molesta que otta-san me abrase además me hace sentir protegida – a lo que el rubio le dijo al kyuby : - si pero le gusta mas que yo la abraze asi que trae aca – el rubio le quito a la ojiperla de los brazos del kyuby mientras esta decía emocionadísima : - por kamy se pelean por mi jijijijiji y son las dos personas a las que mas amo en este mundo – a lo que el rubio dijo haciendo un berrinche digno de un niño de 5 años : - si pero tienes que amarme mas a mi que al saco de pulgas ese dattebayo! – entonces el kyuby le dijo : - a quien le llamas saco de pulgas idiota me quiere mas a mi! – y asi los dos discutían mientras abrazaban a la ojiperla que en lugar de estar molesta por semejante berrinche de esos dos estaba muy contenta mientras decía : - mi amor, otta-san me encanta como se pelean los dos por mi me hacen sentir que me aman como yo los amo a los dos – pero de repente el rubio tuvo un mareo y se apoyo en un poste que tenia cerca de el a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - mi amor estas bien? – y el kyuby prosiguió : - ella tiene razón estas bien muchacho? – a lo que el rubio les dijo a los dos : - la verdad mi luna aun estoy débil por lo de la misión que apenas fue hace una semana bueno mejor me voy a casa a recostar un rato – entonces la ojiperla le dijo : - esta bien amor vamos a casa para que te cuide un rato – entonces el rubio le dijo : - no me voy a casa solo dijiste que querias ir a ver a tus padres ve no te preocupes por mi – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - pero mi amor tengo que estar contigo y cuidarte se supone que soy tu esposa – pero el rubio dijo : - calma hinata-chan solo estoy un poco cansado tampoco me voy a morir si me voy solo a casa – cosa que la ojiperla replico por segunda ves : - pero mi amor… - el rubio le dijo : - nada de peros mi luna ve yo estare bien en casa descansando aaah y kurama cuida de ella – a lo que el kyuby le dijo : - no te preocupes mocoso sabes que asi será – y el rubio desaparecio en un rayo negro no sin antes darle un beso en los labios a su amada mientras esta le decía que loa amaba cosa que el kyuby le dijo : - calma pequeña lo cheque mientras se iba solo esta un poco débil con un buen descanso se le quitara – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - si pero otta-san no puedo evitar preocuparme lo amo y hasta que el este débil me preocupa me da miedo que algo malo le pase ahí solito – a lo que el kyuby le dijo : - vamos mocosa te preocupas demasiado no se va a morir solo esta un poco cansado – la ojiperla iba a replicar pero el kyuby la abrazo y le dijo : - ya mocosa vamos a casa de tu padre no se a que iremos ya que no tiene mucho que me fui de ahí pero ok – la ojiperla sonrojada del brazo del kyuby dijo : - esta bien otta-san vamos se que soy muy poderosa otta-san pero me siento muy protegida de estar en sus brazos – a lo que el kyuby dijo : - jajaja que cosas dices mocosa como sea tampoco es para tanto – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - claro que si jamas crei que podría quererlo tanto pero es la verdad lo quiero mucho otta-san – la ojiperla se paro de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla al kyuby convertido en hombre mientras que este solo emitio una pequeña sonrisa y dijo volteando para otro lado : - yo también te quiero mucho mocosa quien diría que una chica de 19 años tocara el malvado y oscuro corazón de alguien que tiene mas de 57000 años – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - pues bueno otta-san le tengo tanto cariño usted me quiere tanto como yo a usted solo espero que en sus 57mil años haya conocido a una chica que quiera mas que a mi por que me pondría celosa de ella yo tengo que ser su niña consentida siempre ya que para mi siempre será mi lindo otta-san aunque ahora podría decir mi guapo otta-san jijijiji – el kyuby se echo a reir y dijo : - aaaah esto que te dire te pondrá mas contenta aun pero bueno tu eres la única mocosa que ha tocado mi corazón te lo he dicho y te lo dire tu eres mi pequeña hija y bueno tal como se lo prometi al mocoso cuidare de ti aun con mi propia vida como sea no me gustan los sentimentalismos asi que no volveras a escuchar eso de mi de nuevo confórmate con saber que siempre seras mi niña adorada claro si no tienes una hija que te quite ese lugar – la ojiperla no aguanto tantos halagos y que se pone a llorar mientras le decía : - ay otta-san lo quiero mucho… mi otta-san me quiere, mi otta-san me quiere! – el kyuby la abrazo mientras que con un dedo le limpiaba las lagrimas y le decía : - deja de llorar mocosa tampoco es para tanto no me gusta verte asi – a lo que al ojiperla le decía bien abrazada de el : - son lagrimas de felicidad otta-san me pone tan contenta escuchar eso de mi adorado otta-san y no me molestaría si mi hija si es que tengo una ocupara ese lugar ya que siempre cuidarla a ella seria como cuidarme a mi asi que no quiero que nadie mas se le acerque y lo abraze como yo lo hago eso solo yo usted es mi adorado otta-san y solo mio – a lo que el kyuby le dijo : - aaaaah que hija mas celosa tengo pero ya que como sea vámonos – la ojiperla asintió y asi los dos se fueron a casa de los padres de la ojiperla mientras la ojiperla abrazaba al kyuby.

Con kushina

Estaba la pelirroja caminando muy pensativa por la aldea mientras los aldeanos la miraban con la boca abierta ya que no podían creer que la esposa del yondaime estuviese caminando por ahí mientras algunos murmuraban : - como es posible que kushina-sama este caminando por aquí se supone que murió hace veinte años – a lo que una niña preguntaba : - y quien es esa señora mama? – a lo que la señora le contesto a su hija : - esa señora hija es kushina uzumaki conocida como el habanero sangriento ella era el ejemplo a seguir de muchas mujeres de mi edad ya que ella solia golpear a los brabucones que molestaban a los débiles una ves ella me defendió de unos brabucones que me querían golpear y bueno muchas mujeres de mi edad la admirábamos hasta que ella murió mientras daba a luz a su hijo que es naruto el heroe de esta aldea y también es esposa del yondaime hokage namikaze minato mejor conocido como el relámpago amarillo de konoha – a lo que la niña se armo de valor y se acerco a la pelirroja y le dijo : - buenos días kushina-sama! ^_^ - a lo que la pelirroja miro a la niña y le dijo : - no crees que eres muy joven para saber quien soy? Jejejeje ttebane – a lo que la niña le dijo : - si lo soy pero mi mama me dijo que la conocio me dijo que usted era famosa por golpear a los brabucones para ayudar a los débiles – a lo que la pelirroja dijo entre risas : - jajajaja que cosas dices niña pero si los golpeaba por que bueno era para ayudar a alguien y pues por que me gustaba hacerlo jejeje ttebane – a lo que al niña le dijo : - la verdad kushina-sama yo soy alguien a la que molestan siempre asi que le pediré algo y espero que la repuesta sea si… me entrenaría para que los mayores dejen de molestarme y poder ayudar a los demás – a lo que al pelirroja ya mas seria dijo : - lo hare pero con una condición si me llego a enterar que lo que te enseño lo usas para molestar a los demás esto va a ser poco para ti – la pelirroja le mostro el poder devastador de un puñetazo al suelo y al ver como la calle se hacia ruinas mientras sus nueve mechones de pelo flotaban la niña se sintió morir y dijo : - por dios cuanto poder… se lo prometo kushina-sama hare que se sienta orgullosa de mi – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - eso espero y a todo esto como te llamas? – a lo que la niña saco la lengua mientras decía : - aaaaaaah eso se me olvido jejejeje me llamo nao metarime y tengo 7 años – a lo que la pelirroja se agacho para quedar a la altura de la niña rubia y ojos plateados y le dijo : - yo me llamo kushina uzumaki y tengo 50 años pero no se lo digas a nadie jejeje ttebane – asi la niña dijo : - la vere luego kushina-sensei me tengo que ir a hacer mi tarea adiós – y asi la niña se fue con su madre dejando sola otra ves a la pelirroja mientras esta seguía metida en sus pensamientos mientras que a enfrente de ella a unos metros venían la ojiperla mayor platicando con el peliblanco : - oye papa y que quieres de comer? – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - se me antojan aquellos rollitos de carne que me hacias hace años con su salsa picante y su pan me gustaba mucho comer eso – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - pues ya esta eso te hare para almorzar papi por cierto gracias por acompañarme de compras al mercado – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - de nada hija no tengo mucho que hacer ahí asi que salir al mercado me sirve para estirar las patas bueno al menos hasta que tus primos lleguen para la reunión – a lo que la ojiperla mayor dijo : - si que bueno tenia años que no los miraba sobre todo a miina-chan me gustaba divertirme con ella y kushina-chan – a lo que el peliblanco le dijo a la ojiperla mayor : - oye hiromi esa no es tu hermana mayor? – a lo que al ojiperla mayor decía : - si papa es kushina-chan…. Kushina-chan! – a lo que la pelirroja se sorprendio y dijo : - aaah? Hiromi? Que haces aquí – la ojiperla mayor la habia abrazado mientras le decía : - pues vengo del mercado kushina-chan – a lo que la pelirroja le dijo mientras se separaba de ella : - mmm si vienes del mercado hiromi-chan donde están las bolsas del mandado? – a lo que la ojiperla mayor dijo apuntando al peliblanco : - papi las trae kushina-chan Ves? – a lo que el peliblanco que se acercaba dijo : - hola tomatito – el peliblanco esperaba a que lo golpearan pero este nunca llego y la pelirroja le contesto : - hola papa hasta que haces algo de provecho – a lo que el peliblanco contesto : - estas bien hija? Te noto rara – a lo que la ojiperla mayor le decía a la pelirroja : - si kushina-chan estas rara papa tiene razón te pasa algo? – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - unas cosas hiromi-chan pero debo comprender que no estuve con mi hijo toda su vida no tengo el derecho de llamarme su madre ya que bueno me entere que tsunade-sensei lo adopto y bueno ella es su madre ahora – la vista de la pelirroja se nublo con cada palabra que decía hasta que una voz le dijo : - te equivocas – los tres voltearon a ver y era el rubio quien le dijo : - saben me siento demasiado afortunado ya que no tengo una madre tengo dos y después de todo tengo sangre de hokage jajajaja dattebayo y les mostrare a mis madres a mi padre y sobre todo a mi esposa ( el rubio se sonrojo un poco ) que sere el mejor hokage que esta aldea pudo tener y claro otra es hacer feliz a mi amada esposa bueno me voy me siento un poco débil… - pero el rubio no termino de decir la frase ya que se habia desmayado mientras la pelirroja y la ojiperla mayor estaban asustadas por el rubio : - naruto… hijo despierta!... naruto-chan estas bien no me preocupes asi si mi hija se entera se muere! – a lo que el peliblanco les dijo a ambas : - ya niñas no se preocupen solo esta desmayado por el cansancio se ve que aun no se recupera de las heridas que tuvo en el país del demonio – a lo que la ojiperla mayor le dijo a su padre : - como no va a estarlo papa si barrieron el piso con el por lo que hinata estaba demasiado preocupada por el bueno tenemos que llevarlo a nuestra casa que no esta muy lejos de aquí vamos – la pelirroja y el peliblanco asintieron y asi los tres se fueron mientras el peliblanco cargaba al rubio y se quejaba : - oigan al menos ayúdenme con las bolsas mi nieto pesa mucho – a lo que la pelirroja le dijo : - no quiero ttebane se supone que aunque sea carga un rato a tu nieto – y la ojiperla mayor dijo : - no me digas papi que el gran hirotsu uzumaki ya no tiene el poder que hace 30 años – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - hahahaha que cosas dicen mocosas podría jurarles que tengo el doble de mi poder que hace treinta años – y asi el peliblanco le metio velocidad mientras cargaba la compra y al rubio mientras la pelirroja le decía a la ojiperla mayor : - como siempre el viejo se crello semejante estupidez hiromi-chan jajaja ttebane – a lo que esta le contesto a la pelirroja : - si pero bueno después de todo es mi yerno y mi sobrino por decirse asi y es el que hace que mi hija mayor tenga una gran sonrisa todos los días – y asi las dos se fueron tranquilas mientras el peliblanco corria a toda velocidad hacia la mansión del souke.

Con hanabi

Estaba la pequeña ojiperla con su casco de minera y una pala estaba toda sucia y venia algo deprimida ya que habia pasado otro dia que no encontraba aquel tesoro que el rubio le habia contado mientras se decía : - genial otro dia que me va mal y esta ves konohamaru-kun no pudo acompañarme – venia con la cabeza baja por lo que choco con dos personas y las tres dijeron : - aaaaau – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - oigan deberían tener mas cuidado – como estaba con su casco no veía nada por lo que la castaña ojiverde dijo : - tu deberías tener cuidado tonta! – entonces la pequeña ojiperla se molesto y le dijo : - fíjate a quien le hablas idiota! … aaaah chizuru? – a lo que la castaña ojiverde dijo : - aaaa hanabi perdón por insultarte – a lo otro estaba la pelinegra de lentes toda noqueada mientras decía : - aaaah vaya hay estrellas en plena mañana? – y se desmayo lo que causara que la pequeña ojiperla se pusiera a llorar por lo que decía entre lagrimas : - lo siento yuri lo siento mucho – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes le dijo ya que se habia levantado : - no te preocupes hanabi no llores – pero en lugar de que la pequeña ojiperla dejara de llorar lo único que logro es que llorara aun mas por lo que la castaña ojiverde le pregunto : - ya hanabi por que lloras asi? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla aun llorando dijo : - no lo se! – y que se pone a llorar en el pecho de la castaña ojiverde cosa a que esta dijo : - de seguro son esos días del mes yuri – al escuchar eso la pequeña ojiperla se molesto y dijo : - con un demonio todo mundo me anda preguntando sobre eso primero mi mama después la señora fuu mas tarde tenten ahora ustedes quien sigue mi hermana? – a lo que la castaña ojiverde pregunto : - oye hanabi y que haces con un casco de minero y una pala solo falta que traigas una picota a caso decidiste dedicarte a la construcción? jejejejeje- a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - muy chistosita chizuru no a lo que me refiero es que una ves el jefe me conto sobre una mina – y asi la pequeña ojiperla les conto a sus amigas lo que el rubio les conto y una ves que acabo la pelinegra de lentes le dijo a la pequeña ojiperla : - vaya hanabi cuando decias que eras muy ingenua y crédula lo decias enserio como es que le creiste al jefe de seguro solo te estaba jugando una broma – a lo que la castaña ojiverde dijo : - pues será el sereno pero si esa mina existe pago mis deudas asi que cuenta conmigo hanabi – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - ya estamos en las mismas le debo 5 mil ryus a mi hermana 2 mil a mi primo neji 700 a konohamaru-kun 500 a hudon 110 a sasuke-teme… - a lo que al pelinegra de lentes dijo : - y me debes diez ryus a mi hanabi – a lo que la castaña ojiverde dijo : - vaya tu si que debes yo debo 200 a mi hermano takeshi 20 a mi hermana nira le debo 50 papeles bomba a mi prima tenten y anda de malas que me los esta pidiendo y es todo asi que vamos hanabi espero y tengas un casco y una pala para mi… oye yuri me prestas 50 ryus? – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - no aun tienes muchas deudas además solo traje quince para los helados que íbamos a comer – a lo que al pequeña ojiperla le dijo : - pues ya esta chizuru faltas tu yuri vienes? – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - pero yo no tengo deudas aunque bueno me faltan 50 ryus para comprarme el jump de esta semana asi que vamos – a lo que al escuchar la palabra jump la castaña ojiverde dijo : - aaaaa ya no hay yuri yo compre el ultimo ves? – la castaña ojiverde saco de el pequeño chaleco que traía el famoso manga a lo que la pelinegra de lentes al ir a la tienda vio que era cierto por lo que venia deprimida y decía : - por que tengo mala suerte siempre que sale el nuevo manga tengo que comprarlo de segunda mano buaaaaah – a lo que la castaña ojiverde dijo : - no te preocupes yuri te lo presto mas tarde es mas dame diez ryus y te lo vendo apenas acabe de leerlo claro si es que mi hermanita no lo agarra antes y lo corta en cachitos – entonces la pelinegra dio el grito en el cielo mientras sacudia a la castaña ojiverde : - quuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeee?! Como que corta esos preciados jump en cachitos si son reliquias yo tengo una colección de mas de 500 tomos y me dices que tu solos los lees y se los das a tu hermanita para que rompa? – a lo que la pobre castaña ojiverde contestaba mientras era sacudida : - yo no tengo la culpa yuri siempre ella los toma de mi escritorio como dormimos en la misma habitacion si hasta mi padre la regaña por que le recorta su periódico y mi mama por sus revistas de chismes aunque a mi hermana nira no le molesta ya que es su niña consentida suele molestarme mucho como sea aun que sea un dolor de cabeza adicta a las tijeras es mi hermanita y la quiero – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla nada mas miraba con una gota de sudor en la nuca como es que la pobre castaña ojiverde era sacudida como un trapo de cocina por la pelinegra de lentes mientras le decía a ambas : - yuri deja de sacudir a chizuru como un trapo sucio tanto te gusta el manga? A todo eso que hacían las dos juntas y para colmo no me invitaron – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes dijo : – claro que me gusta hanabi de hecho no lo dije en la reunión de la semana pasada por que me da algo de pena me paso horas leyendo manga cuando no tengo nada que hacer bueno ese no es el punto ese manga es una edición especial que costaba 100 ryus y solo tenia la mitad ya que mi hermano mayor aniaki aun no me da mi mesada ya se que estoy algo grande para esas cosas… - a lo que la pequeña ojiperla decía : - que tu hermano mayor te da mesada? Si es asi creo que le tendre que exigir a mi hermana que me de a mi también! – a lo que la castaña ojiverde le dijo a la pelinegra de lentes : - no debiste decirle eso a hanabi, yuri – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - pero si es verdad chizuru mi hermano aun me da mesada lo quiero mucho jejejeje – a lo que la castaña ojiverde dijo : - yo también quiero a mis hermanos mayores pero ellos me dan sus deudas ya que los 50 papeles bomba que le debo a mi prima tenten en realidad se los debía nira – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - pues que bueno que no tengo hermanos como los tuyos chizuru como solo tengo a mi hermano mayor el me quiere mucho y me consiente aunque a escondidas de mis padre ya que ellos son algo frios conmigo… como sea lo que pasa hanabi es que estábamos siguiendo a hinata-sama pero la perdimos de vista es que estaba con el jefe – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - genial si la encontramos podre pedirle mi mesada vamos chicas hay que buscar a mi hermana aunque no se donde ande – para suerte de la pequeña ojiperla la ojiperla venia abrazada con un tipo que las tres se pusieron celosas y le reclamaron a la ojiperla : - oye hermana que haces abrazada de ese tipo si te casaste con el jefe ayer?... si hinata-sama responda!... ya escucho a mis parejas podemos hacerla al policía bueno y ellas a los malos – a lo que la ojiperla pensaba : - ( _y estas tres que se creen para reclamarme de esa manera? Claro que amo a mi naruto-kun…a si es cierto no saben que es otta-san creo que puedo jugarles una broma a esas tres _) que les importa creo que no tengo que darles explicaciones – a lo que el kyuby solo miro a la ojiperla y pensó : - ( _esta niña dios que hare con ella aaaaah me maldigo yo el gran kyuby rogándole a kamy si mis hermanos me escucharan que mal soy un asco de biijuu _) – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - en primera soy tu hermanita y me las merezco y a ver que opine el jefe cuando se entere – la pelinegra de lentes hablo : - pero hinata-sama no puede ir por ahí abrazando a tipos y menos a ese que es primera vez que lo veo en toda mi vida – y la castaña ojiverde dijo : - bueno ya escucho a mis parejas solicitamos una explicación antes de que se pongan de malas – a lo que el kyuby dijo : - ya callense chizuru-chan,hanabi-chan y yuri-chan! – a lo que las tres mencionadas dijeron : - kurama-sensei?... me llamaste chizuru-chan, kurama-kun? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - como que chizuru-chan? – a lo que el kyuby al escuchar el tono de vos de la ojiperla dijo como queriendo escapar : - aaaaaaah mira la hora ya va a empezar…. La novela! – alo que la pequeña ojiperla le dijo al kyuby : - es usted hombre muerto kurama-sensei – y asi el zorro enprendia la huida mientras la ojiperla le decia : - a donde cree que va otta-san venga aquí me tiene que dar una explicación – a lo que el zorro huyendo de la escena de celos que le iban a hacer dijo : - aaaah mocosa solo se me salio tampoco es para que te enojes – a lo que la ojiperla contesto : - claro que me enojo solo a mi me puede poner el chan o a hanabi si es a otra no venga aquí y no huya! – a lo que el zorro le dijo aun huyendo : - es que es mejor que hablemos despues mientras se te pasa el coraje – a lo que el kyuby ya estaba acorralado en un callejón mientras decía : - nunca pensé que diría esto pero….. auxilio ayúdenme mi hija celosa quiere matarme! – a lo que la ojiperla que llegaba le dijo : - tampoco es para tanto otta-san solo no quiero que le diga a si a otra chica que no sea yo ok? – el zorro asintió y dijo : - si lo prometo mocosa volveras a ser mi dulce hija o me vas a matar? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo antes de abrazarlo : - dejare que mi siguiente acción le diga mi respuesta – la ojiperla abrazo al kyuby hecho hombre cariñosamente y le dijo : - bueno ahora vamos otta-san hay que ir donde mis padres – el ojirojo ( trigo-sama: asi le dire al kyuby cuando este transformado en humano ok? ) dijo : - esta bien muchacha vamos aunque aun quiero castigar a una pequeña ojiperla que dijo que me haría pollo frito para comer y nomas nada – a lo que al pequeña ojiperla dijo : - es que se me olvida jejeje – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo a su hermanita : - y a todo esto hanabi por que estas hecha mugre y con tu equipo de minería? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - aaaah pues es que estaba buscando la mina que me dijo el jefe y no descansare hasta encontrarla además el primo neji, hudon y sasuke-teme me están pidiendo lo que les debo además de que le debo ahora diez ryus a yuri – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - hanabi a veces quisiera saber en que gastas el dinero que ganas o lo que te da padre – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - pues en pagar deudas hermana en que pensabas debería haber estudiado contabilidad o algo por el estilo asi no estaría tan endeudada… - a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - y los 5 mil que nos debes a naruto-kun y a mi que? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - algún dia se los pagare eso tenlo por seguro… nota para el futuro no hablar de mis problemas financieros con mi tarada hermana – en eso llegaban las otras dos chicas y dijeron : - vaya hinata-sama no entiendo como usted y hanabi son tan distintas bueno al menos en lo monetario – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla le dijo a sus amigas : - si gracias por el apoyo eh – entonces el kyuby dijo : - como una niña de quince años puede estar tan endeudada bueno eso no es nada con las deudas de apuestas de la hokage esas si son deudas gordas – y asi las cuatro kunoichis y el kyuby llegaron a la mansión hyuga en eso que también vienen llegando la ojiperla mayor, la peliroja, el peliblanco y el rubio siendo cargado por su abuelo cosa que al ver la ojiperla corrió hacia el peliblanco y dijo : - abuelito que le paso a naruto-kun? – a lo que las subordinadas de rubio preguntaron lo mismo : - que le pasa al jefe diganos queremos saber – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - solo esta desmayado es todo estábamos hablando cuando lo vimos en el camino nos saludo hablo un rato con nosotros y después se desmayo esta bien solo necesita un poco de descanso – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo al peliblanco : - gracias por cuidarlo abuelito yo me encargo – el peliblanco le dio al rubio a la ojiperla mientras esta lo metia a su hogar por lo que la pelirroja le dijo a la ojiperla mayor : - vaya tu hija es muy atenta con su marido hiromi que bueno que el esta casado con alguien como hinata-chan – a lo que al ojiperla mayor decía : - y que bueno que mi pequeña este casada con alguien como tu hijo… hanabi-chan por que estas toda sucia? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla contesto : - a pues bueno es que estaba haciendo unas cosas fuera de la aldea… - a lo que al ojiperla mayor dijo : - y que hacias fuera de la aldea señorita? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - aaaah pues buscaba algo pero como no lo encontré intentare mañana y si no lo encuentro el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente – a lo que la ojiperla mayor dijo : - ok hanabi-chan solo ten cuidado si? – la pequeña ojiperla asintió y la ojiperla mayor les dijo a las otras dos chicas : - y ustedes niñas quisieran quedarse a comer? – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - pues si no hay problema por que no jejeje – y la castaña ojiverde secundo : - claro me encantaría – y asi las dos pasaron hasta que la ojiperla mayor le dijo a la pelirroja : - y tu kushina-chan te quedas o te vas? – a lo que la pelirroja le dijo : - claro que me quedo después de todo minato fue a comer con sus estudiantes además eso sono a canción dramática hiromi jejejej ttebane – las dos rieron ante eso y entraron junto con las amigas de la pequeña ojiperla ya que su hija mayor ya se habia metido para cuidar de su amado junto con el peliblanco.

En algún lugar de mexico

( trigo-sama: si ya se pero se supone que en mi historia esta el mundo shinobi y el mundo normal asi que espero que les guste esta parte) estaba un joven de cabello rojo medio alborotado como de unos 22 años sentado en la sala de su casa : - ( _ no se por que pero presiento que será el inicio de una nueva aventura recuerdo cuando abandone el mundo shinobi hace 15 años recuerdo que era un jounnin ni muy bueno ni muy malo uno promedio pero como sea un momento alguien toca la puerta _) – en eso el muchacho se dispone abrir la puerta cuando lo que ve lo deja perplejo : - oh por dios es hirotsu-sama! Que hace aquí uzumaki-sama? - lo que el peliblanco contesta : - aaaa hola kotoma-kun cuanto sin verte jejeje aunque me extraña por llamarte asi aunque se supone que naciste aquí estudiaste mucho tiempo en suna como sea vengo a darte esto – el joven pelirrojo miro y dijo : - aaaaa un aviso no se preocupe déjeme nomas leerlo y le digo – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - no puedes kotoma-kun la verdad yo solo soy un clon nos vemos… - y poof el clon desaparecio dejando al no tan joven jounnin revisando el pergamino y dijo : - liberar! – y el sello que tenia desaparecio el tipo leyó el pergamino y llamo a su hermana : - miina-oniichan puedes venir un momento? – a lo que una pelirroja que aparentaba unos 27 años apareció por la puerta : - si que pasa toma-chan? – a lo que el pelirrojo contesta : - lo que pasa hermana es que vino un clon de hirotsu-sama a darnos un pergamino ves? – el muchacho le entrego el pergamino a su hermana esta lo leyó y le dijo : - y por que hasta ahora me lo dices baka? – a lo que el pelirrojo contesto : - por que tiene como diez minutos que te estoy hablando babosa y no contestas! – y asi estos dos se pusieron a discutir y mientras una mujer que aparentaba unos 33 años les dijo : - ya chicos dejen de pelear ya no son unos niños de 20 y 40 tu kotoma tienes 40 y tu miina tienes 63… - a lo que la pelirroja le dijo a su hermana mayor : - si y tu azuki tienes 89 pero siempre dices tener 33 jajajajaja – y asi los dos pelirrojos menores se morían de la risa mientras la peliblanca les dijo haciendo que los dos primeros se murieran de miedo : - otra de esas y probaran mi jutsu demoniaco destruye mentes… otra ves – a lo que los dos pelirrojos muertos de miedo dijeron : - aaaaaaaah como crees azuki-onee-sama solo estábamos jugando verdad toma-chan?... claro que si miina-oniichan solo era una broma onee-sama no es para que te molestes jejeje – entonces el joven le dio a la peliblanca el pergamino y esta dijo : - bueno pues nos vamos a konoha a ver que desea hirotsu-sama asi que nos vamos en una hora no quiero llegar tarde a la junta ya que tiene como treinta años que no voy a una miina-chan y kotoma-chan preparen sus cosas nos vamos a konoha – a lo que el joven pelirrojo dijo : - siiiiiiiiiiii! Volveremos a ser shinobis! – a lo que la peliblanca le contesto : - asi es toma-chan aunque extrañare esta tierra linda y bonita – a lo que el pelirrojo contesto : - pues si extrañare mi lindo yucatan extrañare la cochinita pibil y muchas cosas mas lo bueno es que podre leer mis mangas preferidos en su idioma original que chido! – a lo que la peliblanca le dijo a la pelirroja : - y tu que dices miina-chan? – a lo que la pelirroja contesto un poco triste : - pues si me agrada ir de nuevo a konoha pero ya no estará ahí mi pervertido favorito – a lo que la peliblanca le dijo : - ya miina no deberías llorar a jiraiya-chan el era tu amigo y el mio no le gustaría enterarse que sufres por el – a lo que la pelirroja le dijo : - ya se pero siempre me molesto de sobremanera que tsunade-san siempre haya tenido la atención que yo siempre quise que jiraiya-kun tuviera conmigo siempre anhele aunque sea por un momento que el me quisiera a mi y no a tsunade pero ahora esta muerto y jamas le pude decir que lo quería mas que a mi vida pero al menos murió por defender a naruto-chan que bueno que conocere al nieto del tipo al que mas quise además el es el nuevo líder de nuestro clan como sea mejor ire preparando mis cosas avísame cuando estemos listos – la pelirroja se fue a preparar sus cosas mientras la peliblanca decía : - bueno a prepararnos partimos en una hora para estar alla mañana en la noche ya que la reunión es el miércoles a las 8am – los dos pelirrojos asintieron y se fueron a recoger sus cosas para salir a una nueva aventura.

De regreso en konoha

Estaba el rubio despertándose después de un largo desmayo pero algo en el lugar no le parecía familiar por lo que dijo : - vaya este lugar no se parece a mi habitacion de quien será esta alcoba – a lo que una voz le dijo : - esta es mi habitacion amor – a lo que el rubio miro y dijo : - aaaaaah hinata-chan eres tu? Pero no tu habitacion ahora es un bar? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo mientras el rubio estaba acurrucado en las piernas de la ojiperla : - eso pensé yo también amor mio pero por lo que veo mi alcoba sigue igual están mis cosas incluso aquel retrato – a lo que el rubio dijo : - aquel retrato hinata-chan? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - si amor esta… - la ojiperla tomo aquel retrato del buro en el que habia un marco de oro y en la parte de arriba del marco decía : el amor de mi vida y en el retrato habia una foto del rubio por lo que el rubio decía : - vaya hinata-chan que bonito porta retrato pero por que estoy yo en el en algo tan importante? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - por que como dice la parte de arriba de este tu eres el amor de mi vida y lo mas importante para mi amor mio recuerdo cuando te la tome como siempre estaba espiándote ya que es lo bueno de que en ese tiempo no estaba sakura-san o sasuke-kun contigo lo bueno es que te encontré solo y después de horas de estar buscando una pose donde… ( la ojiperla se sonrojo ) mi naruto-kun se viera guapísimo aun que bueno naruto-kun como se ponga es hermoso jijijiji tome la foto y aquí la tienes – al rubio tenia una sonrisa nostálgica y dijo : - que idiota fui hinata-chan – a lo que la ojiperla pregunto por que y el rubio contesto : - fui un idiota por que perdi demasiado tiempo siguiendo a sakura-chan cuando la mejor mujer del mundo estaba junto a mi apoyándome, dándome animos de seguir, dándome su cariño… - y el rubio iba a seguir hablando pero al ojiperla lo detuvo : - sssshhhhhhh no digas nada mi amor eso ya no importa – a lo que el rubio contesto : - no importa? Claro que importa durante muchos años fui un idiota no no fui soy un idiota por que no me daba cuenta que me amabas que me querias mas que a tu vida por eso me siento un idiota – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - no importa amor lo que importa es que te amo mas que a mi vida, mas que a nada en este universo eres el tesoro mas costoso y preciado que tengo y espero que sea mio el resto de mi vida… que bueno que despertaste mi amor estaba muy preocupada por ti – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - no era para tanto hinata-chan solo me desmaye – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - no importa si es un desmayo o te hirieron gravemente yo siempre sentiré que se me va la vida cuando estas mal pero que bueno que ya despertastes ahora déjame consentirte con mi amor, mis abrazos, mis besitos, mis cariñitos que son solo para ti – a lo que el rubio dijo : - mmmm pues me siento enfermo enfermera usted me cuidara bien? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo siguiendo el juego : - claro que si guapo te cuidare como nunca lo han hecho – la ojiperla le dio un beso esquimal y empezó a besarlo cosa que al rubio le encantaba mientras decía : - hinata-chan eres la mejor mujer del mundo te amo – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - soy la mejor mujer por que yo tengo al mejor hombre como esposo y claro que yo también te amo naruto-kun te ame, te amo y te amare por siempre – entonces el rubio se sento y la ojiperla se paro pero el rubio escucho un quejido de la ojiperla y pregunto : - que te pasa mi luna por que ese quejido de dolor? – a lo que la ojiperla contesto sonriendo : - no es nada naruto-kun deberas – el rubio no le creyo y la checo de pies a cabeza por lo que noto que los pies de la ojiperla se miraban lastimados y dijo : - hinata-chan te lastimaste los pies de tanto cuidarme verdad? – la ojiperla negó todo mientras decía : - no mi cielo simplemente me duelen un poquito no importa – el rubio contesto : - claro que importa no dejare que mi hermosa esposa sufra por mi culpa – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo sonrojada : - amor no digas esas cosas me las voy a creer – entonces el rubio contesto : - pues créetelas eres mi hermosa esposa ahora siéntate ahí – a lo que la ojiperla obedecio y dijo : - eres el mejor mi amor pero para que quieres que me siente? – a lo que el rubio dijo mientras sacaba del baño una palangana y una crema para pies : - para darle a mi esposa un masaje de pies ya que se lo merece – el rubio empezó a masajear a la ojiperla mientras esta replicaba : - amor no es necesario que lo hagas se supone que estas débil no quiero que te canses y menos cuidando de mi – entonces el rubio dijo : - nada de peros hime-chan ahora le meteré un poco de fuerza para que tus huesos se relajen – entonces el rubio empezó a ponerle mas fuerza al masaje por lo que la ojiperla dijo : - pero mi amor me duele no es necesario que le pongas mucha fuerza – entonces el rubio contesto : - pero hime-chan si no le pongo fuerza no te vas a relajar y te seguirá doliendo – y el rubio le pone un poco mas de fuerza cosa que la ojiperla dijo : - ya se amor pero me duele tu sabes que soy muy sensible – a lo que el rubio dijo : - si amor ya se que eres sensible pero enserio tengo que ponerle fuerza ya que si no seguiras con tu dolor asi que por favor aguanta esto – entonces el rubio le mete un poco mas de fuerza a lo que la ojiperla grita : - pero naruto-kun….. naruuuuutooooo-kuuuuuunnnnn! – entonces alguien tira la puerta del cuarto de la ojiuperla mientras decía : - naruto eres hombre muerto! –y asi el rubio se metia en lo que parecía un gran problema.

En el comedor hyuga

Estaba la ojiperla mayor siendo regañada por la cocinera cuando la segunda le dijo : - pero hiromi-sama si hiashi-sama se entera que estuvo cocinando me va a matar se supone que para eso me pagan – a lo que la ojiperla mayor le dijo : - calma ya le avise asi que tomate el dia de hoy libre y si alguien te pregunta fue hiromi-sama quien te dijo ok?... hanabi-chan me ayudas? – a lo que no hubo voz de la pequeña ojiperla por lo que su madre se extraño entonces salio al comedor y le pregunto a su esposo : - amor no has visto a hanabi-chan? Pensé que querria ayudarme – a lo que el lider del clan dijo : - aaaa se fue a dar un baño hiromi estaba toda sucia cuando llego y dime me acabo de enterar que cierta mujer le dio el dia libre a la cocinera – a lo que la ojiperla mayor dijo : - aaaa lo que pasa hia-shi-sa-ma es que me pondré a cocinar y le quería decir a hanabi-chan si me quiere ayudar – a lo que el líder del clan le dijo : - no me digas asi si no te voy a castigar eh – a lo que la ojiperla mayor dijo : - uuuy que miedo tengo jijiji – a lo que el peliblanco le decía a la pelirroja : - que dices kushina que parte quieres? – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - digo que ese idiota solo busca a que lo golpee pero ya que están de oferta quiero la cara – a lo que el líder dijo asustado : - la cara? La cara de quien? – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - el que te hagas el tonto hiashi-chan solo empeora las cosas además andando de indecente con mi pequeña hija en mis narices… kushina enseñale al idiota por que tiene que respetar a tu hermanita – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - si viejo es hora que alguien le de una lección al idiota este – a lo que el pobre líder del clan ya rogaba por su vida : - esto no es jutso es mi esposa alto al maltrato contra los hombres! – a lo que al pequeña ojiperla llegaba recién bañada y con ropa limpia y una toalla en la cabeza : - quieren dejar de hacer ruido que una no se puede bañar con tranquilidad – a lo que la pelirroja le dijo a la pequeña ojiperla : - es mejor que no vengas con tus berrinches si no quieres parte de lo que le haremos a tu padre – claro la pelirroja lo decía a broma cosa que a la pequeña ojiperla no le parecio asi y casi se muere del susto mientras decía : - yo por eso digo que no digo nada que se diviertan golpeando a padre – a lo que el líder del clan dijo enojado : - oye hanabi de que lado estas? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - del lado en el que no me patean el trasero padre además tu te la ganas por andar de quien sabe que con mama asi que para que me querias mama? – a lo que la ojiperla mayor le dijo a la pequeña ojiperla : - te acabas de bañar hanabi-chan no tiene caso olvídalo y tu hermana hinata? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla le dijo a su madre : - no se me imagino que cuidando al jefe – entonces la ojiperla mayor le preguntaba a su hija : - oye hija y por que llamas al marido de tu hermana "jefe"? – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - si yo también quiero saber eso niña – entonces la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - lo que pasa es que naruto es mi sensei pero como no le gusta que le digan naruto-sensei solo le decimos jefe pero es el único que esta a cargo de dos equipos el mio y el de mi novio konohamaru-kun….. konohamaru-kun es tan guapo jejeje – la pequeña ojiperla dijo lo ultimo con corazones en los ojos por lo que la pelirroja le dijo a la ojiperla mayor : - tus hijas salieron igual de enamoradizas que tu hiromi-chan – entonces la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - si por algo son mis hijas y tu hijo salio igual de despistado que tu – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - pues por algo es mi hijo no ttebane! – y las dos se ponen a reir y se fueron a la cocina mientras la pequeña ojiperla se sento en el comedor de la familia mientras sacaba cuentas en eso llega el castaño y le pregunta : - que hace hanabi-sama? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - saco cuentas primo neji últimamente debo mucho dinero – a lo que el castaño dijo : - y bueno hanabi-sama cuando me pagara los dos mil ryus que me debe? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - algún dia primito algún dia – entonces el castaño se puso a pensar y dijo : - si hasta el dia en que yo me muera a los 90 años y se me este callendo la baba – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - yo pensaba devolvértelos cuando cumplieras 30 pero tu opción me parece mejor idea jejejejeje – a lo que el castaño dijo : - usted no tiene remedio hanabi-sama como sea no vemos tengo cosas que hacer – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - no te vas a quedar a almorzar primo? – a lo que el castaño negó con la cabeza y dijo : - no hanabi-sama tengo aun cosas que hacer – y asi el castaño se fue del comedor mientras escuchaba ciertas voces : - pero mi amor me duele no es necesario que le pongas tanta fuerza –a lo que la otra vos que era del rubio dijo : - pero hime-chan si no le pongo fuerza no te vas a relajar y te seguirá doliendo – entonces el castaño siguio escuchando mientras en eso pasaba el líder del clan y le pregunto : - que tanto escuchas neji? – pero al ver la cara de su sobrino dedujo algo mientras el castaño decía : - maldito naruto deja que salgas voy a matarte – a lo que el líder le dijo : - yo te ayudo neji – los dos siguieron escuchando y otra ves hablo la ojiperla desde el cuarto : - ya se amor pero me duele tu sabes que soy muy sensible – entonces los dos siguieron escuchando mientras el rubio hablaba : - si amor ya se que eres sensible pero enserio tengo que ponerle fuerza ya que si no seguiras con tu dolor asi que por favor aguanta esto – los dos sintieron ganas de matar al rubio pero una ultimo suplico de la ojiperla fue la gota que derramo el vaso : - pero naruto-kun….. naruuuuutooooo-kuuuuuunnnnn – entonces ya no lo soportaron el castaño y el líder del clan tumbaron la puerta y gritaron : - eres hombre muerto naruto! – pero quedaron con los ojos cuadrados al ver lo que en realidad el rubio estaba haciendo por lo que este replico : - con un demonio que uno no puede tocar los pies de su esposa a gusto? – a lo que la ojiperla decía apenada y jugando con sus dedos índices : - lo siento mi amor pero tu sabes que tengo la piel de los pies muy sensible y que hacen aquí niisan y padre pues que pensaban que estábamos haciendo? – a lo que el castaño y el líder del clan decían apenados y con una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca : - aaaa pues nada es que escuchamos sin querer y pensamos que naruto podía haberle hecho algo malo – cosa que hizo enojar a la ojiperla mientras le daba la regañada de su vida a los dos : - como se atreven a mal pensar de naruto-kun están mal de la cabeza o que? Mi naruto-kun hacerme algo malo si el es el hombre mas atento, bueno, cariñoso del mundo que hasta se preocupo por mi dolor de pies y aun estando débil me estaba masajeando los pies a pesar de que yo no quería ya que mi amado esposo esta malito… - y la ojiperla siguio regañando a esos dos mientras la ojiperla mayor y la pelirroja miraban como el castaño y el líder del clan eran regañados por la misma por lo que la pelirroja le dijo a la ojiperla mayor : - vaya hiromi no quiero que tu hija me llegara a regañar asi – a lo que la ojiperla mayor dijo : - hija no crees que estas siendo dura con tu padre y peque-neji? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - no madre estos me van a escuchar por mal pensar de naruto-kun – a lo que el rubio dijo : - vamos mi amor tampoco es para tanto es mas vamos termino en casa lo que empeze – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - pero amor… - pero al ver un par de señas con manos del rubio dijo : - esta bien amor vamos te hare de cenar… y pobre de ustedes dos que sigan malpensando de mi naruto-kun… - y la ojiperla empezo a regañarlos de nuevo mientras la pequeña ojiperla solo observaba mientras decía : - esto no se ve todos los días eres mi heroína hermana jejejeje – la pelinegra de lentes y la castaña ojiverde solo miraban con una sonrisa entre asustadas y apenadas en eso el rubio le dijo a la ojiperla : - suficiente hinata-chan nos vamos – el rubio la cargo mientras la ojiperla reclamaba : - pero amor aun no acabo con esos dos – pero el rubio dijo : - tal ves y no hinata-chan pero tengo hambre me toca cocinar y quiero cenar con mi esposa ok? Además invite a dos personitas que nos han de estar esperando – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - sabes cocinar hijo? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - si mama ero-sennin me enseño y bueno es lo bueno de observar al viejo teuchi hacer ramen jajajajajajaja dattebayo! – a lo que la ojiperla mayor dijo : - te sacaste el premio mayor hija sabe cocinar, es buen ninja me imagino que sabes limpiar no? – el rubio asintió e iba a hablar a lo que la ojiperla le gano : - me molesta que piensen que naruto-kun solo sirva para sirviente… aunque claro que me saque el premio mayor tengo al ninja mas guapo de todo el país del fuego al mas amoroso, al mas consentidor y estoy locamente enamorada de el y eso es lo que cuenta como sea vamos naruto-kun – el rubio asintió y la volvió a cargar mientras esta decía : - mi amor no me cargues estas mal puedo caminar enserio – el rubio no obedecio y le dijo al kyuby : - mmmm vienes kurama o te quedas? – a lo que el ojirojo contesto : - si vamos mocoso tengo hambre y si me quedo aquí la cena será desayuno – y asi los tres se fueron mientras la pelirroja y la ojiperla mayor miraban con una gota de sudor como la ojiperla por mas berrinche que hacia el rubio la convencia mientras el castaño y el líder del clan se hallaban en el suelo mientras un aura depresiva los rodeaba : - dios ya no vuelvo a mal pensar de naruto….. que regañada me metieron primera vez en mi vida que me regañan de esa manera – y asi la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - eso no es nada deberías verla cuando nos sale mal un entrenamiento recuerdo la ultima ves que termine atada aun árbol acompañada de konohamaru-kun por llegar tarde – a lo que la castaña ojiverde decía : - mejor me voy preparando un lugar en ese árbol por que presiento que acabare ahí muchas veces – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla decía : - pues será mejor que se busquen otro por que ese es mio y de konohamaru-kun – a lo que la ojiperla mayor decía : - enserio terminas atada a un árbol cuando algo sale mal? Ten estricta es tu hermana? – la pequeña ojiperla asintió y dijo : - si y todo es culpa de peque-neji jajajajaja – a lo que el castaño dijo molesto : - hanabi-sama no me diga asi! – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla decía : - pues lo siento no lo hare por que tenias que ser tan estricto con ella además kurama-sensei no ayuda mucho – las otras dos chicas asintieron cuando la ojiperla mayor dijo : - bueno todos a cenar – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - genial muero de hambre vamos chicas – y asi todos se fueron a comer mientras platicaban alegremente y se burlaban del castaño por la regañada que le metio la ojiperla.

En casa del rubio

Estaba el rubio con su mandil de cocina mientras la ojiperla le decía : - amor no quieres que te ayude ahí? – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - no hime-chan es mas alguien toca podrias abrir? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - si pero si me das un beso – a lo que el rubio dijo : - las visitas no esperaran a que te bese hinata-chan jejeje – en eso la ojiperla va a abrir y son nada mas que la pelirosa y el azabache entonces este dijo : - vaya huele bien que estas cocinando hinata? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - yo nada sasuke-kun es naruto-kun que cocina – a lo que la pelirosa dijo : - entonces lo pensare dos veces antes de probarla – a lo que el rubio le dijo a la pelirosa : - si al menos cocino mejor que tu sakura-chan! – cosa que a la pelirosa le dijo deprimida : - eres malo naruto – entonces la ojiperla le dijo : - para tu información sakura-san mi naruto-kun cocina delicioso y bueno a que se debe el honor de su visita? – a lo que la pelirosa dijo : - es que bueno se puede decir que fuimos corridos de la casa uchiha y aquí estamos – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - y por que los corrieron de su propia casa chicos? – cosa que el azabache dijo : - es que mis padres se pusieron a recordar viejos tiempos no quiero hablar del tema – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - pues bueno me imagino que no tienen donde dormir asi que se pueden quedar aquí y llegaron en buen momento que esperamos visitas – cosa que el azabache dijo : - asi y quien? – en eso llegaba el kazekage acompañado de su asistente y el ninja rapero mientras este rimaba : - oooh yeah llegamos a cenar con el rubio y su nena hare una faena para que mi panza quede llena ohhh yeaaah – la ojiperla saludo al ninja rapero y al kazekage : - hola viejo bee, hola gaara-kun… - iba a saludar el ninja rapero cuando de pronto la asistente del kazekage dijo : - es kazekage-sama para ti – y por el tono de voz la ojiperla pudo notar que la castaña de suna se molesto por como llamo al kazekage pero el pelirrojo reprendio a la chica : - matsuri ella me puede llamar como quiera no es para que te enojes… por cierto hola hinata y disculpa a mi asistente – hasta el azabache dejo de tomar la bebida que la ojiperla le ofrecio por ver como la asistente del kazekage se refirió a la ojiperla por lo que le dijo a su novia : - vaya que genio tiene esa niña sakura no crees? – la pelirosa dijo : - si eso de faltarle el respeto a hinata si no sabe como se llevan esos dos – entonces la ojiperla le dijo algo seria a la castaña de suna : - si lo llamo por su nombre ha de haber una razón además de que cuando hablo con el deja de ser el kazekage para hacerse mi cuñado deberías dar gracias que ni mi hermanita ni mis otros cinco estudiantes están aquí si no se te hubiesen ido encima sabes como son ellos gaara-kun acuerdate que le querían hacer a aquel tipo que me insulto – a lo que el kazekage dijo : - ni me lo recuerdes esos chicos son una bomba como sea te pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mi asistente – a lo que el kazekage le dijo con la mirada a su asistente que se disculpara y esta dijo : - lo siento mucho solo no le vuelva a llamar a gaara-sama asi el no es una persona cualquiera – cosa que la ojiperla le dijo : - mmm no importa ya se que no es cualquier pelado es mi amigo yo se mucho sobre el y el de mi y mi esposo asi que deberías fijarte como hablas no toda la gente le gusta y podrias meterte en problemas como sea siéntense y esperen a que salga naruto-kun de la cocina – a lo que el kazekage dijo : - naruto en la cocina? Será mejor llamar a los bomberos jejejeje – todos rieron ante tal comentario menos la ojiperla que le devolvió la pedrada al kazekage : - oye sasuke-kun tu sabes quien le gusta a gaara-kun – el kazekage se puso rojo que hasta su cabello quedaba a deber y grito : - hinata ese es un golpe bajo! – la ojiperla hizo una pequeña risita y dijo : - estamos a mano jijijiji – en eso sale el rubio y dijo : - aaaaaa hola gaara, matsuri y viejo bee – los tres saludaron y el ninja rapero dijo : - solo espero no morirme con tu comida y deje viuda a mi chica y otro me gane el mandado mientras yo estoy enterrado – a lo que el rubio le contesto de la misma manera : - mira anciano soy un maestro cocinando y mejor que tu rapeando asi que cierra la boca antes de que te la rompa hijo de tu… - cosa que la ojiperla le tapo la boca y dijo : - naruto-kun no digas esas palabrotas – en eso la pelirosa decía : - esta será una larga noche no crees sasuke? – el azabache asintió y dijo : - ni que lo digas sakura al menos es mejor que estar en nuestra casa no crees? – la pelirosa asintió mientras el kazekage decía : - muy buenas rimas no lo puedo negar pero a la hora de hacer rap el kazekage les va a enseñar que de suna no se van a burlar oohh si – el azabache replico mientras se golpeaba contra la mesa : - dios hasta gaara en que mundo vamos a parar con un kazekage y un rokudaime idiotas – el rubio y el pelirrojo escucharon eso y dijeron : - es mejor que te calles teme sere el mejor hokage que esta aldea pueda tener… si sasuke cállate estoy apunto de convertirme en el mejor kazekage que la aldea de la arena puedo tener incluso mejor que el tercer kazekage – tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo tenían a sus aduladoras personales : - claro que si mi amor tu seras el mejor hokage de todos no hay nadie mas fuerte que mi naruto-kun… muy cierto gaara-sama ningún kazekage ha tenido su poder, su porte, su carisma, su galanura – tanto el kazekage como el rubio decían mientras se inflaban el pecho : - ya lo se hinata-chan soy el mejor de todos pero no tienes que recordármelo el teme se pondrá celoso eres la mejor hinata-chan… gracias matsuri tienes razón soy un buenazo y tremendo galanazo jajajaja – el rubio abrazo a la ojiperla mientras esta se sonrojaba y decía : - no me importa mi cielo es la verdad tu eres el mejor de los mejores te amo – mientras la asistente del kazekage decía : - muy cierto gaara-sama usted es tan bueno y tan guapo – a lo que el rubio dijo : - bueno dejemos las platicas para después que la comida se enfria en un momento les sirvo – a lo que el azabache dijo : - vaya dobe eres toda una ama de casa jajajaja – el rubio no le hizo caso pero la ojiperla le dijo al azabache : - el si es todo un hombre sasuke-kun no como tu comprenderas – y que se ponen a pelear estos dos como de costumbre mientras la pelirosa decia : - ya chicos dejen de pelear que edad tienen 10 años? - a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - aaah tiene razón no tiene caso discutir como sea naruto-kun es el mejor – y estos se pusieron a cenar mientras el kazekage elogiaba al rubio : - esto esta muy bueno naruto – a lo que el rubio dijo : - aaaaah pues gracias gaara hime-chan me enseño a hacerlo si le tienes que dar las gracias es a ella jejeje – y asi el ninja rapero una ves que acabaron de comer el ninja rapero dijo : - oye nabruto y no hay postre? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - si los hay un par de puños los apeteces? – la abeja asesina negó con la cabeza y la ojiperla dijo : - es que no nos dio tiempo de hacer postre es que no tiene mucho que llegamos ya que veníamos de casa de mis padres oiga por cierto gaara-kun y viejo bee como es que no se han ido a sus hogares? – a lo que la abeja asesina dijo : - es que bueno mi brother me tiene dado una semana libre para quedarme aquí y bueno además me gusta el lugar – entonces el kazekage dijo : - oigan les estorbo que no me puedo quedar un rato mas? – a lo que la ojiperla decía : - no es por eso gaara-kun me imagino que has de tener mucho trabajo en suna solo decía – a lo que el kazekage decía : - aaaaah ya tengo a dos personas trabajando mientras nosotros comemos ahora jejejeje ya me regreso el viernes para suna… que poco duran las vacaciones buuuahhhhhh – y el que el kazekage se deprime mientras la ojiperla le daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda y le decía : - ooh vamos gaara-kun estas dos semanas hiciste de todo nos acompañaste a una misión, aprendiste a rapear, te peleaste con naruto-kun… - la ojiperla iba a seguir hablando pero el kazekage la interrumpio : - por cierto a eso quería pedir disculpas naruto de hecho hay alguien que quieres disculparse…. Jutsu de invocación! – y en medio de una nube de humo apareció el shukaku mientras la asistente del kazekage se moria del susto : - oh por dios es el shukaku no me haga daño por favor – el shukaku miro a la chica con una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras la ojiperla saludaba respetuosamente : - buenas noches shukaku-sama – el shukaku se extraño y dijo : - mmmm buenas noches señorita yiiiijaaa – en eso llegaba el ojirojo y decía : - no deberían haber animales en la mesa y menos un mapache pulgoso – cosa que hizo enojar al pelirrojo y al shukaku mientras el ultimo decía : - oye idiota deberías respetarme no soy un mapache cualquiera – a lo que el ojirojo dijo : - a mi me importa un rabano quien seas si hasta pareces un peluche para abrazar que dices mocosa – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - un puedo negar que shukaku-sama se ve muy lindo asi parece un lindo peluche pero bueno después de todo es el gran shukaku después de todo – a lo que el shukaku decía : - me dijo que soy lindo, dijo que parezco un lindo peluche, ahora entiendo el sufrimiento que pasa kurama y hablando del idiota ese donde esta? – a lo que el ojirojo dijo : - es mejor que mires aquí idiota – el zorro deshizo la transformación mientras el shukaku decía : - convertirte en humano? No que puedes pasearte por aquí sin problemas? – a lo que el zorro decía : - asi es pero bueno quería convertirme asi algún problema? – el shukaku negó y la abeja asesina dijo : - mmmm idiotas como sea hay alguien que quisiera saludarlos – en eso el ninja rapero hizo un jutsu de invocación y apareció el hachibi pero del tamaño de un gato por lo que este dijo : - que pasa algo? – el zorro y el shukaku tenían los ojos como platos y dijeron antes de tirarse a reir : - que si pasa algo? Si un pulpito esta salido del mar jajajajajajajajajaja… oye shukaku no se te antoja un cebichito de pulpo tintero? Jajajajajaja – y después de varias burlas al hachibi y chistes malos hacia el pulpo-toro el kyuby dijo : - ya shukaku hay que dejarnos de burlarnos del ceviche mixto nos parecemos al idiota del niibi – a lo que el shukaku mas tranquilo dijo : - si ni que lo digas el idiota se las da de comediante hasta tiene la llamada la hora del matatabi en el mundo espiritual donde el baboso se pone a contar sus mejores chistes gracias a dios que estoy vivo de nuevo – el hachibi dijo : - menudo par de idiotas tengo como hermanos aunque bueno prefiero esto a estar con el señor comedia – y asi todos cenaron tranquilos mientras el hachibi le decía : - oye kurama y eso que estas convertido de un humano? – a lo que el kyuby dijo : - pues bueno de hecho en la boda de la mocosa estaba asi estaba perdido entre la gente por que la pregunta – a lo que el shukaku dijo : - aaaah nomas queríamos saber huerco se ve interesante si yo estaría asi en suna no se darían cuenta que soy yo – a lo que el hachibi dijo : - si la verdad si como sea yo lo intentare después de llegar a la aldea de la nube – el hachibi dijo algo parecido y asi todos terminaron de cenar mientras se iban el rubio se despedia de todos ya que se fueron el rubio estaba sentado aun en el comedor mientras hacia un clon de sombras para que limpiara lo que no contaba era que el clon le diría : - oye no es justo ya hablamos de que queríamos cada ves que nos invocaras para estas cosas – a lo que el rubio dijo : - eso lo veremos después me harias el favor de limpiar? – el clon dijo : - no lo hare hasta que la vea – en eso llegaba la ojiperla y se sentaba en la piernas del rubio y decía : - que pasa amor por que los gritos – a lo que el clon le dijo a la ojiperla : - aaaaaaa hinata-chan es tan hermosa – la ojiperla se sonrojo del cumplido del clon y dijo : - gracias tu también eres muy guapo jijiji – a lo que el rubio original dijo : - oye el solo es un clon yo soy el original – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - no importa después de todo es mi precioso esposo después de todo no? Y a todo esto que haces aquí clon de naruto-kun – a lo que el clon decía : - lo que pasa lindura es que el idiota este nomas nos llama para limpiar y la ultima junta del sindicato de clones de naruto le dijimos al jefe que queríamos ciertos privilegios… - a lo que el rubio dijo : - te callas o cancelo la invocación – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - sindicato de clones de naruto-kun? Junta de consejo? Ciertos privilegios? De seguro es un aumento de sueldo aunque con que les pagas amor? – a lo que el clon dijo : - quedamos en la ultima junta que naruto nos dejaría que le diéramos aunque sea un beso en los labios a hime-chan como pago – la ojiperla se sonrojo un poco mas ante esa declaración y el rubio dijo : - si pero no pienso aceptarlo hime-chan es solo mia y de nadie mas además tendrían que preguntarle a ella sobre eso pero yo se que se negaría – pero el rubio quedo perplejo cuando la ojiperla dijo : - bueno si me preguntas es que a mi no me molesta que el clon de naruto-kun me bese después de todo es como si el verdadero y precioso naruto-kun me estuviese besando jijijijji – a lo que el clon dijo : - pues ya tenemos la aprobación de la hermosa y dulce hime-chan ahora la tuya falta – se lo dijo refiriéndose al rubio que este dijo : - pues yo me niego como la ves… - pero el rubio era callado por un beso de la ojiperla mientras le decía : - mi amor no importa que el me bese después de todo es una parte de ti no deberías sentir celos aunque no puedo negar que me siento muy halagada que naruto-kun tenga celos de el mismo me hace sentir tan importante y querida ay te amo naruto-kun – y le dio otro beso mientras el clon miraba con celos al original que era comido a besos por la ojiperla una ves que acabo se paro se acerco al clon y dijo : - bueno y si tu terminas de limpiar te dare ese beso es mas aquí tienes un adelantito precioso – y le dio un pequeño beso al clon mientras este decía : - aaaaaah un beso de hime-chan saben tan dulces – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - ya no digas esas cosas me apeno ahora a limpiar si quieres uno mas grande – el clon al escuchar eso empezó a limpiar a velocidad luz mientras la ojiperla se sentaba en las piernas de su amado otra ves pero esta ves el rubio no dijo nada mientras la ojiperla le dijo : - mi amor no me digas que estas celoso? – de hecho el rubio solo se hacia el indignado y molesto para que su amada lo consintiera mientras decía : - hmp no pasa nada hime-chan – a lo que la ojiperla pensó : - ( _oh enserio se molesto lo siento mi amor no pensé que te molestara perdóname por favor mi amor no me mires asi _) – pero la ojiperla se preocupo cosa que el rubio se dio cuenta y pensó : - ( _genial no funciono mejor le digo que solo estaba jugando si no se molestara conmigo _) – entonces el rubio empezó a besar a la ojiperla de nuevo mientras esta pensaba : - ( _no pensé que funcionaria si me hacia la preocupada espero y mi naruto-kun no se moleste mejor dejo que me siga consintiendo un poquito mas jijiji _) – en eso termino de limpiar el clon y dijo : - aaaaa por fin termine dattebayo - en eso se paro la ojiperla y le dijo : - aquí tienes guapo – y le mete tremendo beso que el clon no soporto y deshizo en una nube de humo mientras el original decía : - vaya no cualquiera aguanta un beso de hime-chan – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - como si me pasara besando a todo mundo amor solo a ti – a lo que el rubio dijo : - aaaaah no es que bueno mis clones no aguantan cuando tu los besas pero yo si asi que ven aquí – y que se pone a besarla mientras que con una mano acariciaba la espalda de la ojiperla mientras esta le decía : - mi amor no aquí acuérdate que… - pero al ojiperla no termino de hablar ya que el azabache dijo : - oigan mejor vayan a otra parte no creen? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - teme mejor lárgate a tu habitacion y déjame besar a mi esposa en paz ok? – en eso el azabache decía : - eres un idiota dobe como sea no hagan mucho ruido – a lo que la ojiperla decía toda apenada y sonrojada : - sasuke-kun! – y después el rubio hablo : - púdrete teme mejor vete a dormir – a lo que el azabache dijo : - como dormir si ustedes se ponen cariñosos no para eso tuvieron una noche de bodas? – la ojiperla parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría mientras decía : - por favor sasuke-kun no sigas me muero de la pena – a lo que la pelirosa que llegaba dijo : - ay eres una pesada hinata no tiene nada de malo si tu y naruto hacen eso – la ojiperla dijo mas apenada : - sakura-san! Que a caso una no puede tener sus cosas privadas? – a lo que el rubio le dijo a la ojiperla : - no les hagas caso hinata-chan son un par de pervertidos – entonces la pelirosa y el azabache dijeron : - gracias por dejar quedarnos chicos – a lo que los dos dijeron : - no se preocupen chicos nomas no se pongan a restaurar al clan uchiha en nuestra casa eh? – el azabache pensó : - ( _maldito dobe eso era secreto ahora sakura me va a matar! Dios no llego al año que viene _) no se de que me hablas dobe – a lo que la pelirosa dijo : - y que si lo restauramos ustedes nomas que quieren restaurar al uzumaki nomas no pueden – a lo que el rubio dijo dolido : - oye eso dolio sakura-chan – la pelirosa se echo a reir mientras el rubio decía : - aaaah como sea nos vemos me largo a dormir vamos hime-chan – y de nuevo carga a la ojiperla hasta su habitacion mientras esta lo regañaba por que el rubio aun seguía teniendo secuelas de lo del país del demonio mientras el azabache le decía a la pelirosa : - aaah sakura como que hacemos los mismo no? – la pelirosa asintió y asi todos se fueron a dormir para el dia siguiente.

Al dia siguiente

Estaba el rubio levantándose de dormir pero esta ves estaba solo por lo que decía : - hinata-chan estas ahí? – pero nadie contesto asi que se vistió y bajo hacia el piso de abajo donde habia una nota que decía:

Naruto-kun fui al mercado con sakura-san y sasuke-kun espero que no te moleste que te haya dejado dormir de mas pero te mirabas tan lindo que no podía despertarte regreso en un rato te ama tu hime-chan jijijij

El rubio termino de leer la nota y dijo : - pues bueno y ahora que? Aaaah mejor me hago algo para desayunar y miro un rato la tele – en eso aparecia el kyuby junto a el y decía : - buena idea mocoso – a lo que el rubio dijo : - no fuiste con ella kurama? – a lo que el kyuby decía : - aaaaa pues es que si iba al mercado y hinata iba a comprar pescado me lo comería todo y no quiero tener deudas como hanabi-chan – a lo que el rubio decía : - ni que lo digas amigo como una niña de quince años puede tener esas deudas pero como sea me imagino que aun ha de estar buscando la mina de que le dije verdad? – a lo que el kyuby dijo : - asi es mocoso y ya arrastro a chizuru y a yuri con ella por lo que se hoy saldrían a buscarla de nuevo – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - aaaah va a ver que darle a esas tres un poco de ayuda no? – a lo que el kyuby dijo : - les vas a dejar algo de dinero ahí verdad? Aaaaah oye y que paso con nanami hace dos días desapareciste como casi una hora del dia de tu boda – a lo que el rubio dijo : - aaaa pues lo que pasa es que nanami me beso aquel dia…

Flashback

Estaba el rubio en medio de la fiesta de su boda cuando la ojiperla se acerca a su ahora esposo y le dice : - mi amor alguien te espera atrás quiere hablar contigo – a lo que el rubio le dijo a la ojiperla : - que se espere no puedo dejar sola a mi esposa el dia de nuestra boda – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - mi amor eso no importa es nanami la que te espera quiere hablar contigo pero que ni se le ocurra pasarse con mi esposo por que la mato ahora para que recuerdes quien es la mujer que te ama mas que a nada en este mundo… - la ojiperla besa al rubio de tal manera que deja a este fuera de combate mientras chocaba con las paredes va a ver a la pelinegra : - aaah hime-chan me beso – a lo que la ojiperla decía : - ay mi amor no sabia que mis besitos te dejaran tontito me encanta jijijiji no tardes amor si – el rubio asintió mientras le daba un pequeño beso esquimal : - te amo hinata-chan – la ojiperla le contesto antes de que este se fuera : - yo también te amo naruto-kun no lo olvides amor mio – y asi el rubio se fue a ver a la pelinegra mientras esta estaba algo sonrojada y pensaba : - ( _por dios como le dire a naruto-kun no quiero dejarlo de ver me moriría de tristeza nooo naruto-kun te amo y ahora ya te perdi que triste estoy _) – en eso llega el rubio y la saluda : - hola nanami como estas aunque mejor no pregunto lo puedo ver en tus ojos – a lo que la pelinegra pensó : - ( _por dios el me puede ver de pies a cabeza solo con mirarme a los ojos es verdad estoy locamente enamorada de el que sabe como me siento por que tengo que tener este maldito y hermoso amor hacia a ti por que tus sonrisas me pueden desbaratar y dejarme fuera de combate _) estoy bien naruto-kun no te preocupes – a lo que el rubio dijo : - me estas mintiendo nanami lo puedo ver en ti yo lo siento mucho – a lo que la pelinegra le decía : - no tienes por que sentirlo amado mio si tu eres feliz con eso me conformo mientras tu seas feliz el resto no me importa me hubiese encantado que hubieses sido feliz conmigo lastima que no se pudo pero dime por que te enamoraste de ella? Y si no hubiese sido ella quien seria la dueña de tu corazón? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - yo me enamore de hinata-chan por ser ella adoro que sea tierna, dulce, amable, cariñosa, melosa, romántica, consentidora que si alguien tiene un problema ella lo ayuda sin importar quien sea estuvieron apunto de casarla con alguien por la fuerza pero ella me dijo que si yo era feliz no le importaba nada ya que me ama mas que a nada en este mundo y bueno si no hubiese sido ella la verdad hubiese sido shion pero no seria justo para ella ya que estaría con ella por su parecido con hinata-chan aunque ellas dos son como polos opuestos hubo un tiempo en el que sentí cierta atracción hacia ella me gustaba que fuera asi pero al final solo pensaba en hinata-chan anhelaba algún dia que ella fuera mia como sea mejor me detengo – a lo que la pelinegra le dijo : - yo se por que me enamore de ti naruto-kun… eres el mejor hombre del mundo al mas guapo, el mas atento, el mas caballeroso, el mas sexi jijijiji, tus ojos me hacen delirar cada ves que los veo, me pongo a temblar cuando te tengo cerca tal y como lo estoy haciendo ahora, te amo tanto que te tengo todo el tiempo en mi cabeza no puedo dejar de pensar en aquella ves que estuvimos juntos aquella noche de pasión en la que tomaste mi cuerpo y lo hiciste tuyo aunque te habras dado cuenta de algo aquella ves.. – a lo que el rubio dijo : - si me di cuenta nanami pero no importa no te puedo negar que fue mi primera vez y yo era un inexperto – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - un inexperto? Si me lo hiciste como todo un maestro ese dia me desmaye al estar con tremendo hombre pero aquel garañón me levanto de nuevo a los cinco minutos con sus caricias me volvi loca de placer esa noche y espero algún dia pueda repetirla contigo de nuevo pero esta ves que en lugar de que la llames a ella me llames a mi grites mi nombre uuuffff mejor me calmo mira nomas como me pones precioso hombre me vuelves loca que quiero que me hagas tuya en este momento pero no se puede te acabas de casar y no soy de las que roban maridos… al diablo lo hare una ultima ves – a lo que el rubio dijo antes de que la pelinegra lo empujara a una pared cercana : - haras una ultima ves que nanami? – la pelinegra lo avento a una pared y tomo las manos del rubio y le dijo : - naruto-kun tócame – a lo que el rubio medio asustado dijo : - que yo que? – a lo que la pelinegra le dijo mientras se sentaba en las piernas del rubio : - que me toques dejare que tus manos me toquen una ulitma ves a menos de que algún dia te divorcies de ella y me busques a mi quiero que me hagas el amor de nuevo como aquella ves – entonces la pelinegra empezó a desabotonarse la blusa ninja aunque esta como siempre tenia semejante escote mientras el rubio replicaba : - por favor nanami no hagas esto no me podre controlar amo a mi hinata-chan pero no cualquiera se controla al tenerte cerca por favor para – a lo que la pelinegra le decía : - me creerías si te dijera que quiero parar pero ahora no pienso con claridad solo quiero que me toques me estoy volviendo loca siento que la piel me arde por que me toques mi cerebro dice para esto no es correcto pero mi cuerpo me ruega a gritos que lo toques me pide a gritos que sea naruto-kun lo toque por favor naruto-kun tócame te lo ruego hazme sentir mujer ya que solo tu puedes hacerlo ningún hombre me vuelve loca como tu, ningún hombre esta tu nivel, no siento atracción hacia ningún hombre que no seas tu – y la pelinegra lo besa mientras el rubio intenta safarse no puede la pelinegra lo besa con pasión y lujuria mientras el rubio va perdiendo poco a poco mientras piensa : - ( _ ahora que hago? Como me quito a nanami de encima y para colmo voy perdiendo la cordura a cada segundo que pasa… no contrólate naruto estas en tu boda te acabas de casar con la mejor mujer del mundo esa es hinata-chan dejare que nanami me bese lo que quiera pero no pienso responder _) nanami por favor – mientras la pelinegra saboreaba los labios del rubio pensaba : - ( _probar tus labios es el mejor de los manjares mi amor que deliciosos están son adictivos ahora veo por que hinata siempre te esta besando al igual que yo es adicta al sabor de tus sabrosos labios que tendras además de al kyuby que vuelves a las mujeres locas? Si es todo un animal en la cama cosa que ella y yo hemos comprobado y me entere que shion estuvo a un pelo de ser la tercera que lo prueba esa estúpida si la tocaste con lujuria que al recordarlo ella se vuelve loca de placer pero ahora es mi ultima oportunidad asi que si quieres hacérmelo aquí hazlo naruto-kun arrancame la ropa si quieres y házmelo a la fuerza quiero volver a gritar tu nombre como aquella noche en la que tu, yo y el lago de la aldea de la hierba fuimos testigos de que me hiciste tu mujer _) – en eso la pelinegra para de besarlo y pone la cara del rubio en sus pechos mientras el rubio decía : - por favor nanami para te lo ruego – a lo que la pelinegra decía ya vuelta loca de tanta lujuria : - lo siento amor mio no puedo ya no me hago responsable de mis actos… pensé que no volveria a sentir tu cara en mis pechos se siente tan bien aaaaah naruto-kun me haces delirar no pares te lo ruego muérdeme si quieres pero no pares – entonces el rubio estaba empezando a flaquear cuando escucho algo en su mente : - ( _naruto-kun mi amor te amo _) – y reconocio que era la vos de su amada esposa y se calmo mientras la pelinegra se volvia cada ves mas loca mientras se iba quitando la blusa cosa que el rubio se dio cuenta y dijo siguiéndole el juego : - no lo hagas nanami me gusta mas asi – a lo que la pelinegra le dijo : - enserio? pues como tu ordenes amado mio yo solo hare lo que tu me pidas ven aquí besame de nuevo – la pelinegra lo quito de sus pechos estaba toda caliente, sonrojada y turbada pero esta ves en lugar de que la besara en los labios hizo que le besara el cuello que apenas toco la piel de la pelinegra esta emitio un pequeño gemido : - aaaaaah naruto-kun por dios me vuelves loca me haces derretir – entonces el rubio emitio un pequeño mordisco al menos para que la pelinegra se alejara de el pero resulto que a esta le encanto mientras decía : - naaaaaruuuuutooooo-kkkuuuunnnnn! Aaaaah me encanta hazlo mas fuerte déjame marcas si tu quieres que con gusto las presumiré ya que naruto-kun me las hizo por dios naruto-kun ya no lo soporto mas - y que se lo vuelve a comer a besos pero para mala suerte de esta la ojiperla habia llegado y grito : - nanami tsutamara date por muerta! – a lo que la pelinegra le dijo : - un ratito mas las piernas de naruto-kun son tan comodas además me encanta sentir su cuerpo pegado al mio y mas sintiendo un gran bulto en medio de mis piernas – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - eres una lepera de lo peor nanami deja de manosear a mi esposo de esa manera tan pervertida – a lo que la pelinegra le dijo : - celosa quisieras ser tu quien se lo hiciera verdad? – cosa que la ojiperla se sonrojo y dijo algo molesta : - ese no es asunto tuyo nanami deja a mi marido o me vas a conocer furiosa – entonces la pelinegra movio un poco la cintura en las piernas del rubio por lo que este sentía que se volvia loco mientras decía : - pero me gusta sentir su hombría en mis piernas aaaah se siente tan bien – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - suficiente no dejare que perviertas a mi esposo de esa manera – entonces la pelinegra se movio un poco mas mientras el rubio perdia la cordura pero se detuvo se paro y dijo antes de besar en los labios al rubio : - por lo que veo creo que mi tiempo se ha acabado no puedo negar que me encanto estar con naruto-kun a solas bueno este es el adiós por que no insistiré en que me ames amor mio pero de que me veras mas seguido me veras mas seguido por que no puedo estar sin verte me volveria loca y me moriría de la tristeza me conformare con eso solo con verte mientras tu esposa te hace feliz… si me entero que no haces feliz a mi naruto-kun te va a ir muy mal eh hyuga? No me gustaría que mi amado garañón sufriera por tu culpa – cosa a lo que la ojiperla contesto un poco prepotente : - soy la única que puede hacerlo feliz tsutamara yo lo amo tanto como el a mi bueno que quieres decir con que lo veras mas seguido? – a lo que la pelinegra el dijo : - pues es que me compre una casa aquí en konoha estoy cerca de la entrada principal por si me quieres visitar naruto-kun bueno me voy no sin antes decirte que te amo con toda mi alma y todo mi corazón y espero que seas feliz y hinata ahora veo por que siempre lo estas besando sus labios son extremadamente deliciosos el mejor de los manjares – a lo que la ojiperla contesto : - eso sin duda nanami son mi dulce favorito tienes razón son tan deliciosos que me encanta besarlo a cada rato y ni creas que te va a ir a visitar – a lo que la pelinegra le contesto antes de irse : - mmmm mas celosa una visita de amigos como sea nos vemos amor mio… - la pelinegra le dio otro beso en los labios al rubio y emprendio la huida mientras la ojiperla le decía enojada : - aaaaaaah nanami deja que te ponga las manos encima! Nadie besa a mi naruto-kun solo yo! – a lo que la pelinegra el dijo mientras se iba por los arboles : - pues yo lo hice desde que llego y tengo como 25 minutos que lo estaba bese y bese adiosito! – y asi la pelinegra se fue dejando a la pareja sola mientras el rubio decía : - hinata-chan lo siento es que ella…. - pero fue callado por un dedo de la ojiperla mientras le decía con un tono de voz picaro : - ssssshhhhhhhhhh no digas nada mi amor…. Sabes cuando estabas con nanami tsutamara toda tu atención fue para ella por lo que no se me hace justo asi que ahora como ya la atendiste a ella quiero que me atiendas a mi – a lo que empujo al rubio de la misma manera que lo hizo nanami anteriormente y el rubio dijo : - que haces hinata-chan? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - quiero que me hagas lo que le hiciste a nanami… naruto-kun – a lo que el rubio dijo : - mmmmm llorar como una niñita mientras le rogaba que no me hiciera nada? Pues ok por favor hinata-chan no lo hagas – a lo que la ojiperla decía : - no eso naruto-kun los observe con mi byakugan mientras nanami te hacia lo que quería y tu no hacias nada no puedo negar que siempre he querido que naruto-kun me haga lo que nanami te hizo hace rato… dios sone como la reina de las pervertidas – a lo que el rubio dijo : - no puedo hinata-chan a ti jamas te haría eso…. – eso le dolio a la ojiperla pero después el rubio dijo algo que hizo que su corazón estallara de amor y felicidad por el rubio : - jamas te haría eso en primera por que soy un caballero.. en segunda por que a hinata-chan hay que tratarla como una reina con delicadeza y caballerosidad a hinata-chan jamas le haría eso me sentiría el peor de los bastardos y pedofilos si lo hiciera a hinata-chan hay que tratarla con amor y cariño decirle que es lo mejor que me ha pasado y que si no fuera por hinata-chan tal ves estuviera muerto y no casándome con ella a hinata-chan le tengo que decir que es el amor de mi vida y que nunca la dejare aunque ella me lo pidiera que siempre estare cuidando de ella amándola y si algún dia ella se llegara hartar de mi no la dejaría aunque me desprecie seguiría detrás de ella cuidándola y amándola desde las sombras… que hinata-chan no entiende que necesito de ella para vivir y ser feliz? No entiende que sin ella yo me muero? No entiende que sin ella mi vida no tiene sentido? Que no entiende que si ella me dijera que la deje no lo haría aunque reciba desprecios de su parte? – a lo que la ojiperla se puso a llorar mientras decía : - naruto-kun… eso jamas va a pasar jamas me cansare de ti yo despreciar a la persona que amo con locura y mi vida entera? Jamas te amare de por vida ahora entiendo que asi como me necesitas yo te necesito para vivir soy totalmente dependiente de ti y no quiero dejar de serlo amo depender de ti naruto-kun soy inmensamente feliz a tu lado ya que eso es lo único que quiero solo, quiero caminar contigo tomados de la mano estar a tu lado eso quiero claro que entiendo que sin mi te mueres por que me pasaría exactamente lo mismo si no estuvieras conmigo entiendo que tu vida no tendría sentido sin mi por que la mia tampoco lo tendría si no estas conmigo yo igual estaría detrás de mi aunque me desprecies aunque tu me odies yo siempre te amare estare ahí para ti y si algún dia te estorbo para algo deshazte de mi de la manera que tu pienses conveniente pero si eso pasara no me dejes con vida matame, muérdeme, golpéame, insultame, humillame, despreciame, aborréceme pero no me dejes que sin ti la vida no es vida preferiría morir que verte con otra mujer que no sea yo antes no me importaba por que pensé que nunca me ibas a corresponder pero ahora que he tenido tu amor no soportaría verte con otra preferiría mil veces matarme a verte con otra… ahora se que lo mejor que pude haber hecho en mi vida es enamorarme de ti naruto-kun gracias a ti soy feliz y quiero que sea asi el resto de mi vida – la ojiperla termino de hablar mientras lloraba pero el rubio solo la miraba fijamente este estaba anodadado con todo lo que le dijo la ojiperla asi que lo único que pudo hacer es abrazarla por lo que la ojiperla dijo : - que pasa naruto-kun? – el rubio se hallaba triste mientras le preguntaba : - hinata-chan me lo prometes? Prometes que me amaras por siempre y que nunca me dejaras? – a lo que la ojiperla pensó : - ( _ oh dios le afecto eso que le dije por dios naruto-kun jamas habia sido tan inseguro si algo me gusta de el es su seguridad pero ahora no se por que esta asi… tanto me amas que tienes terror perderme? _) claro que te lo prometo naruto-kun siempre estare a tu lado te amare por siempre… tanto me amas que tienes miedo de perderme mi amor? – el rubio solo se hallaba en el pecho de la ojiperla asi que solo asintió y dijo : - si hinata-chan te amo demasiado que tengo miedo que las pesadillas que tengo en los que me abandonas y me dices que me odias se hagan realidad – cosa a que la ojiperla dijo : - mi amor jamas te dejare yo sere tuya incluso si llegaras a morir viviré amándote incluso después de muerto aunque no te puedo negar que si tu murieras lo mas probable es que yo me volveria loca – a lo que el rubio dijo : - loca? – la ojiperla asintió y dijo : - asi es me volveria loca y los mas probable es que te seguiría al mas alla para amarnos en la eternidad y dime naruto-kun tu me prometes que me amaras por siempre y nunca me dejaras? – a lo que el rubio dijo muy seguro de si mismo : - claro que si hinata-chan necesito de mi angel de la guarda aunque solo le faltan alas pero me dije claro que es un algel me las presto para que en su cielo volara antes de ti todo estaba de cabeza tu me arreglaste me hiciste una mejor persona y ahora hinata-chan quiero decirte que te amo y que siempre te amare – entonces la ojiperla le dijo : - yo también te amo naruto-kun y te lo dire un millón de veces si es necesario te amo naruto-kun te amo y siempre lo hare ni el universo entero serviría para medir el gran amor que tengo por ti ya que este es millones de veces mas grande que el mismo cosmos te lo he dicho naruto-kun solo tuya y siempre tuya te amo – y asi los dos se da un beso para sellar esta declaración de amor y el rubio dice una ves que se separan : - hinata-chan llevamos como una hora aquí han de estar preguntando por nosotros aunque a pesar de que lloraste mucho no se te corrió el maquillaje – cosa que la ojiperla le dijo : - si amor lo mismo digo yo según ino-chan me dijo que me puso su maquillaje especial dice que vale una fortuna pero merecia usarlo en mi creo que me comprare uno de esos – a lo que el rubio dijo : - no es necesario hinata-chan tu eres hermosa sin maquillaje me gusta verte al natural – cosa que la ojiperla se sonrojo y dijo : - ay mi amor que cosas dices ay te amo pero si naruto-kun dice que le gusto sin maquillaje pues no lo uso y ya bueno además casi nunca uso maquillaje aun asi lo comprare y se lo regalare a ino-chan te parece? – a lo que el rubvio dijo : - claro hinata-chan me parece bien ahora vamos que nos esperan – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - antes de irnos dame un beso naruto-kun si? – el rubio le dijo : - esta bien – asi los dos se dieron un rápido pero tierno beso y se fueron a seguir la fiesta con sus amigos

Fin flashback

En eso le dice el kyuby al rubio : - vaya mocoso si tu le hicieras eso a la mocosa… - a lo que el rubio le dijo molesto : - jamas le haría eso kurama la amo demasiado como sea quieres desayunar algo mientras esperamos a que venga? – a lo que el zorro dijo : - mmm como sea mocoso… jutsu de transformación – en kyuby se convirtió en humano y el rubio le dijo : - ponte algo kurama no vaya a ser que venga hinata-chan y se desmaye por verte asi - entonces el kyuby dijo : - si tienes razón muchacho no tardo – asi el kyuby se fue a cambiar y una ves que llego dijo : - vaya esa nanami muchacho es una bomba lujuriosa aun recuerdo cuando gritaba tu nombre aquella noche…. Oh naruto-kuuuun eres un animal mas fuerte mas fuerte! – el kyuby dijo lo ultimo con la voz de la pelinegra por lo que el rubio le metio un zape y le dijo : - cállate kurama aun recuerdo esa metida de pata – entonces el kyuby dijo : - y no solo metiste la pata si no que le metiste otra cosa jajajajajaja – el rubio le dijo apenado : - eres un idiota lujurioso kurama eres un ero-bijuu jajaja dattebayo! – cosa que el ojirojo dijo : - pareces nuevo mocoso sabes que soy alguien hecho a base de odio y pensamientos impuros aunque el nombre me quedaría como anillo al dedo jejeje – a lo que el rubio le dijo algo molesto : - espero y no hagas lo mismo que ero-sennin de espiar mujeres ya que vives con una pero si eso pasara ahí si te mato – entonces el ojirojo dijo algo molesto : - estas loco muchacho? Ella es mi pequeña hija a ella no le podría faltar al respeto ni tampoco a hanabi-chan he llegado a sentir aprecio por esas dos y por cada habitante de esta aldea y pensar que una ves el maldito de madara me controlo y la destrui una ves ahora podría decir que me moriría por ella – el rubio con una sonrisa dijo : - eso me alegra kurama como sea desayunamos o la esperamos viendo la tele? – el ojirojo dijo : - me apetece mas la tele asi que vamos mientras esperamos a la mocosa – en eso van a ver la tele mientras alguien toca la puerta el rubio va a abrir y era la castaña ojiverde mientras decía : - buenos días jefe como esta? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - aaah hola chizuru bien y tu? – a lo que la castaña ojiverde dijo : - bien jefe quería saber si entrenaremos hoy o no – a lo que el rubio dijo : - no podemos chizuru yo estoy algo débil por lo de la aldea del demonio y hinata-chan fue al mercado asi que no creo tomate el dia libre y disfruta de tu dia tal ves puedas hacer algo con hanabi-chan y yuri – entonces la castaña ojiverde dijo algo deprimida : - ya las fui a ver pero hanabi esta entrenado con su padre y yuri esta trabajando en el hospital por lo que el dia planeado con mis amigas esta cancelado y como me imagino que hanabi se molestaría si fuera ver a konohamaru para hacer algo como amigos y hudon aun no lo conozco del todo bien aunque se ve que es buena persona bueno creo que lo ire a ver a su casa aver si quiere hacer algo – y para suerte de la castaña ojiverde el castaño de lentes llegaba con el nieto del sandaime mientras platicaban entre ellos : - yo sigo diciendo hudon que moegi ha estado rara últimamente tu que dices? – a lo que el castaño de lentes dijo : - tal ves y tengas razón konohamaru pero bueno ahí esta el jefe… hey jefe hola mmmm eres chizuru verdad? – a lo que la castaña ojiverde dijo : - si asi es tu eres hudon no? Hola konohamaru – el nieto del sandaime dijo : - hola chizuru, hola jefe oiga veníamos a ver si entrenamos hoy onii-chan – entonces el rubio les dijo a los chicos lo mismo que le dijo a la castaña ojiverde pero una voz del interior les dijo : - quienes son mocoso jajaja deberías ver a estos idiotas con sus tonterías – a lo que el rubio contesto : - aaaah son chizuru, hudon y konohamaru… kurama pero que has de estar viendo deseguro ese programa donde salen tipos golpeándose por sus errores verdad? – la castaña ojiverde dijo : - mmmm kurama-kun? Mmmm no hay problema si paso jefe? – a lo que el rubio contesto : - aaaa no hay problema pasa si quieres – a lo que el nieto del sandaime decía : - oh yo también quiero ver el programa jefe es muy chistoso puedo entrar yo también? Que dices hudon? – a lo que el castaño de lentes dijo : - no tengo nada mejor que hacer asi que entremos – a lo que el rubio dijo al ojirojo : - hey kurama abre cancha que tenemos a chizuru, hudon y a konohamaru que van a entrar – a lo que el ojirojo dijo : - chizuru-chan? Oh esto no acabara bien si hime-chan llega – a lo que la castaña ojiverde le dijo mientras se sentaba a lado del ojirojo bien cerquita del kyuby : - me llamaste chizuru-chan? Kurama-kun? – a lo que el nieto del sandaime dijo : - chizuru si hinata-sama te escucha hablándole asi a kurama-sensei te mata – a lo que el ojirojo dijo : - el tiene algo de razón chizuru-ch…. digo chizuru como sea jajajaj que idiota se estrello contra la puerta – todos se reian del pobre tipo mientras la castaña ojiverde se acercaba cada ves mas al ojirojo y decía : - como has estado kurama-kun? Que me cuentas? – a lo que el ojirojo dijo : - bien chizuru aquí y aya ya vez soy alguien ocupado como sea te despegarias un poquito de mi estas muy cerca de mi – a lo que la castaña ojiverde sonrojada le dijo : - por que estoy comoda además aun no me respondes si quieres salir conmigo… ya te lo he dicho me gustas mucho kurama-kun di que si por favor – lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro para el ojirojo mientras este decía : - por favor chizuru no empiezes te lo ruego ya te lo dije tu no me puedes amar no somos de la misma especie dime por que te enamoraste de mi – hablaban tranquilamente ya que el rubio el castaño del lentes y el nieto del sandaime estaban muy entretenidos viendo el programa comico por lo que la castaña ojiverde dijo : - si no lo somos como es que ahora estas convertido en un humano guapísimo por cierto… no se kurama-kun no puedo dejar de pensar en ti te tengo en mi mente y en mi corazón que se acelera como loco cuado te tengo cerca es mas – la castaña tomo una de las manos del ojirojo y la puso en su pecho por lo que este se quejaba : - estas loca chizuru-chan esto no es correcto – a lo que la castaña ojiverde le dijo : - no me importa si lo es o no solo siente como esta mi corazón cuando te tengo cerca – el ojirojo dijo : - vaya late muy rápido – entonces la castaña ojiverde dijo : - es por que estoy muy emocionada kurama-kun desde que me salvaste en el rio hace dos semanas sabia que yo quería pasar el resto de mi vida contigo aunque si te soy franca yo te miraba desde que te dieron libertad absoluta hace dos años solamente tenia miendo de acercarme a ti ahora soy tu alumna y tu amiga pero yo no quiero ser ninguna de las dos yo quiero ser tu novia, tu mujer – entonces la castaña ojiverde se sonrojo un poco mas y le dijo al ojirojo : - lo único que puedo decir es que te amo kurama-kun con todos tus defectos y cualidades por favor dame una oportunidad déjame hacer que te enamores de mi yo se que puedo solo dime que me das una oportunidad y yo me encargare que te enamores de mi llevo tiempo amándote en secreto y ya me canse de hacerlo sabiendo que te tengo a centímetros de mi por favor kurama-kun di que si – en eso el ojirojo dijo : - yo no se chizuru durante 57mil años he sido un ser lleno de odio y soledad eso no se puede quitar de la noche a la mañana no se si alguien como yo pueda tener ese sentimiendo llamado amor como el mocoso y hinata-chan no quiero la verdad no se que alguien como yo llegara a sufrir como lo hize en mi infancia yo de pequeño sufri demasiado por eso soy quien soy como sea no quiero volver a pasar lo mismo – a lo que la castaña ojiverde pensó : - ( _asi que por eso kurama-kun es asi pobrecito yo quiero enseñarle lo que es amar yo se que puedo hacer que se enamore de mi te lo juro kurama-kun tu seras mio al precio que sea te enamoraras de mi y hare que te vuelvas adicto a mi y que sientas celos de que otros hombres se me acerquen si tu me lo pides sere solo tuya _) por favor kurama-kun piénsalo y me dices si? Perdóname por lo que te hare pero me muero de ganas por hacerlo – la castaña ojiverde se hallaba demasiado sonrojada mirándolo con una mirada timida y tierna por lo que el ojirojo pensó : - ( _vaya asi se pone la pequeña cuando esta con el mocoso enserio esta niña siente algo por mi? Como sea no puedo negar que se ve bonita asi… aaaaaaah que estoy pensando chizuru-chan linda que cosas digo como sea _) – en eso hace minutos que el ojirojo y la castaña ojiverde se hallaban en la cocina platicando pero no se habia dado cuenta que el rubio los observaba con su rinnengan mientras pensaba : - ( _vaya esa chizuru si que quiere a kurama lo malo que a mi princesa no le va a gustar nada eso como sea ya vere como le digo _) – entonces la castaña ojiverde se acerco al kyuby y le dijo : - te amo kurama-kun piénsalo y me dices enserio me muero por salir contigo – y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla al kyuby cosa que hizo sentir raro al mismo mientras la castaña ojiverde salía muy sonrojada y con una gran sonrisa de la cocina mientras decía en voz baja : - lo hice bese a kurama-kun que alegría – entonces el kyuby dijo : - vaya eso fue algo extraño – en eso el ojirojo no se dio cuenta que el rubio se hallaba recargado en la puerta en una pose genial mientras le decía : - no fue extraño amigo estas sonrojado por lo que veo te gusto – a lo que el kyuby dijo asustado : - naruto desde cuando estas ahí? Y por que dices eso? – a lo que el rubio tomo uno de sus kunais y lo uso de espejo por lo que el ojirojo dijo : - y que quiere decir este color rojo en mi cara muchacho? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - que no has visto como me pongo cuando hime-chan me besa digamos que te paso lo mismo que a mi cuando chizuru te beso – a lo que el ojirojo dijo : - a caso quieres decir que chizuru despierta en mi lo mismo que la pequeña en ti? – a lo que el rubio asintió y dijo : - eso parece kurama a caso estas empezando a sentir algo por chizuru? – a lo que el ojirojo dijo : - la verdad mocoso no lo se necesito pensar – mientras en la sala se escuchaban las risas del nieto del sandaime, del castaño de lentes y de la castaña ojiverde en eso se abre la puerta principal y entra la ojiperla mientras dice : - aquí falta el hombre mas guapo del mundo donde esta mi precioso? Tu sabes konohamaru-kun? – a lo que el nieto del sandaime dijo : - aaah buenos días hinata-sama el jefe esta en la cocina platicando con kurama-sensei aunque le puede prengutar a chizuru ella acaba de venir de ahí – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - asi? Y que hacias con mi naruto-kun y mi otta-san eh chizuru-chan? – a lo que la castaña ojiverde dijo algo asustada : - aaaaaa es que fui por algo de beber espero y no le moleste hinata-sama – a lo que la ojiperla contesto : - aaaaah no me molesta y que estas bebiendo – en eso la pelirosa le dice al azabache : - esa hinata cuando se trata de esos dos si que es celosa y calculadora que dices sasuke-kun? – a lo que el azabache dijo : - ni que lo digas a ver como se va a defender chizuru ante eso – entonces la castaña ojiverde dijo : - mmmm un poco de agua pero deje el vaso ahí por lo que no me lo ve aquí – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - hare como que te creo chizuru-chan…. Mi amor ya llegue donde estas? – en eso aparecia el rubio frente a ella y decía : - hola preciosa! Como esta la mujer mas hermosa del mundo? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo sonrojada y muy contenta : - ahora que mi precioso sol me esta abrazando muy contenta jijijiji me extrañaste? – el rubio le decía mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con las de su amada : - mucho mi hermosa luna – cosa que la ojiperla contesto : - yo también te extrañe mi amor te amo – entonces el azabache decía : - ustedes me enferman deberas – a lo que la pelirosa le dijo : - pues a mi me parecen muy lindos sasuke – entonces el rubio dijo : - no se como es que estas con el sakura-chan es todo un amargado y cuadrado – la ojiperla dijo : - y encima es un teme de lo peor – el rubio la abrazo mientras le daba una vuelta y le dijo : - esa es mi chica – el azabache dijo : - si y tu eres igual que tu marido una dobe hablando de dobes que están viendo chicos? – la ojiperla y el rubio solo dijeron : - teme – y el nieto del sandaime dijo : - pues un programa de accidentes graciosos sasuke-onii-chan – entonces el rubio dijo : - si como aquella ves que el teme se estrello con aquella puerta – a lo que el azabache decía desesperado : - aaaah mejor vamos a desayunar no creen? – a lo que la pelirosa dijo : - si me parece buena idea jejeje – entonces el rubio contesto : - si eso me parece bien tengo hambre – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - me esperabas para comer amor? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - como todos los días hime-chan jejeje – a lo que la ojiperla dijo sonrojada : - a poco naruto-kun no es el mejor esposo del mundo? Te amo mi cielo… y ustedes se quedan a desayunar chicos? – a lo que el nieto del sandaime dijo : - si quería ver a hanabi-chan para hacer algo pero esta ocupada entrenando con mi suegrito adorado jejejej kore asi que cuenten conmigo – la castaña ojiverde dijo : - mmmm si y yuri esta en el hospital asi que yo también me quedo – el castaño de lentes dijo : - mmmm no tengo a donde ir da igual yo también me quedo – y asi la ojiperla dijo : - pues bueno entonces siéntense que ahora les sirvo – y asi todos se sentaron para desayunar alegremente entre amigos.

Con el encapuchado

Estaba el manipuladpor de insectos caminando cuando de repente choco con alguien : - oooh yo lo siento mucho – decía la persona con la que habia chicado entonces el encapuchado dijo : - aaah no se preocupe la culpa es mia – la chica se quedo viendo al encapuchado por un rato y dijo : - oye y por que tienes toda la cara tapada como me voy a disculpar contigo si no te veo bien? – cosa que el encapuchado dijo : - aaaaa es costumbre me presento me llamo shino aburame y soy de konoha cual es su nombre? – a lo que la chica contesto : - me llamo susuki konta mucho gusto y dime tienes novia? – a lo que el encapuchado se extraño ante eso y dijo : - si si tengo de hecho voy a verla a a su trabajo bueno me despido fue un honor conocerla susuki-san bueno adiós – y asi el encapuchado se fue mientras la chica se quejaba consigo misma : - por que todos los chicos guapos tienen novia? Aaaah me quedare solterona de por vida – iba tan deprimida la pelinegra que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se estrello con otro tipo que no era otro si no rock lee entonces la chica dijo : - oooh lo siento no se por que pero últimamente choco con mucho chico guapo jejejeje – a lo que el aprendiz de la bestia verde de konoha dijo : - mmmmm si usted lo dice jejejeje – en eso la pelinegra le dijo al ninja cejudo : - y a todo esto aun no me dices tu nombre guapo? – a lo que el jounnin dijo : - aaaaah me llamo rock lee un gusto en conocerte por lo que veo eres nueva aquí verdad? – la pelinegra asintió y dijo : - mucho gusto rock lee yo me llamo susuki konta y soy de la aldea de la roca y bueno estoy buscando un lugar para vivir ya que he viajado por mucho tiempo y dime aun hay casas en venta por estos lares? – a lo que el ninja cejudo dijo : - asi es señorita susuki de hecho donde yo vivo aun hay un departamento en renta y aun buen precio – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - enserio? me llevarías a tu edificio para verlo y si llego a un acuerdo con el dueño sere tu nueva vecina que te parece? – a lo que el ninja cejudo dijo : - pues me parece bien asi conozco a un nuevo amigo como sea vamos – a lo que la chica con una mirada tierna dijo : - no se si seria mucha molestia pero me enseñarías la aldea? – a lo que el ninja cejudo contesto : - claro que si de hecho caminaba por aquí sin rumbo fijo iba a ver a unos amigos pero claro por quer no… de hecho te vi chocar con mi amigo shino antes – a lo que la pelinegar dijo : - aaaa si pero por que tu amigo es muy callado y anda todo encapuchado? – a lo que el ninja cejudo contesto : - aaah pues el es asi es muy callado pero un buen amigo como sea mmmm a donde te gustaría ir primero? – a lo que la chica dijo : - pues no se a la cafetería, al parque a tu habitacion jejejejeje no creas lo ultimo es broma ( _calmate mujer el chico es guapo pero ni siquiera has entrado a la caja de bateo y ya quieres echarte el home run jajajaj mejor me disculpo _) – a lo que el ninja cejudo dijo : - no te preocupes y dime que haces tu para matar el tiempo? – a lo que la chica dijo : - pues me gusta de todo un poco pero lo que mas me gusta es pegarle a mi saco de boxeo jejeje y practicar mi taijutsu – a lo que el ninja cejudo dijo emocionado : - enserio? yo amo el taijutsu de hecho es lo único que hago ya que no poseo ni ninjutsu ni genjutsu pero como sea me alegro que te guste lo mismo que a mi – entonces la pelinegra dijo : - vaya que bien algo que tenemos en común solo que yo si tengo el ninjutsu y genjutsu pero son muy débiles casi inservibles por eso solo uso taijutsu jejeje y dime que edad tienes? – entonces el ninja cejudo dijo : - tengo 22 años y no importa si tu ninjutsu y genjutsu fallan yo he demostrado que solo con taijutsu se puede ser un gran ninja y tu que edad tienes digo perdón por tutearte – a lo que la chica dijo : - esas cosas no se le preguntan a una señorita guapo pero como me caíste bien te lo dire tengo 21 jejejeje y no me importa si me tuteas hablarme de usted me hace sentir vieja además los amigos se tutean no? Me caíste bien espero y no sea la ultima ves que nos veamos lee-kun ijijijiji – a lo que el ninja cejudo dijo : - lee-kun? - a lo que la pelinegra se desespero y dijo : - aaaaah yo lo siento por tomarme ese atrevimiento lo siento mucho de verdad! – a lo que el ninja cejudo dijo : - aaah no te preocupes es la primera ves que alguien me llama asi jejeje me caes bien susuki-chan eres a todo dar – la pelinegra se sonrojo al escuchar eso y dijo : - susuki-chan? Me llamaste susuki-chan? – entonces el ninja cejudo se dio cuenta de su atrevimiento mientras se disculpaba : - yo lo siento que cabeza dura la mia jejejeje perdón por el atrevimiento – a lo que la pelinegra contesto : - aaah no te preocupes de hecho se escucha lindo espero que me vuelvas a llamar asi pronto jijiji ( _este chico es muy buena persona se molestara si le pregunto que si tiene novia aunque me imagino que la tendrá… pero que me pasa estoy muy timida y sonrojada por lo general eso nunca me pasa solo cuando me gusta un chico no me digas que… no puede ser lo acabo de conocer y ya me gusta? Bueno seria ciega la que no se de cuenta que tiene aun galan junto a ella beuno como sea lo invitare a salir no pierdo nada pedircelo _) – a lo que el nija cejudo dijo : - aah pues si tu quieres lo hare susuki-chan como sea ya llegamos que te parece el edificio? – a lo que la chica dijo : - pues se ve muy acogedor lee-kun que tal si entramos? – el chico obedecio y para buena suerte el casero se hallaba cobrando la renta menos al ninja cejudo ya que el departamento le pertenecia por lo que el hombre saludo al chico : - aaa hola lee como estas? – a lo que el muchacho contesto : - bien señor casero de hecho ya rento el departamento que le quedaba? – a lo que la persona dijo : - no por que? – a lo que el ninja cejudo dijo : - aaah pues es que esta chica busca un hogar donde quedarse y quería saber como le haría para rentar el departamento – a lo que el casero dijo : - vaya muy linda chica es tu novia muchacho? – a lo que los dos se sonrojaron y la chica decía : - no no es mi novio señor jejejej y gracias por llamarme linda espero y lee-kun piense lo mismo – a lo que el ninja cejudo dijo : - no aun no es mi novia aaaaaah digo no es mi novia solo es una nueva amiga y claro que eres muy bonita susuki-chan jejeje – la chica se sonrojo y dijo : - enserio te parezco linda? ( _no lo se pero presiento que este chico acaba de robarme el corazón tiene razón no soy su novia aun no pero me esforzare para tal ves si ser su novia aaaah que cosas digo enserio este chico es atractivo, muy guapo y tiene un gran sentido de la moda no dudo que ha de tener muchas chicas a sus pies solo espero que no sea un mujeriego por que me sentiría celosa _) dime enserio te parezco bonita? – a lo que el ninja cejudo dijo : - claro que si susuki-chan tu eres muy bonita enserio demasiado y a todo esto tienes novio? – a lo que la chica se sonorjo aun mas y dijo : - yo si tengo novio? No no tengo pero me haces sonrojar con tu pregunta jijijiji – a lo que el casero dijo : - vaya ustedes hacen linda pareja chicos jejeje perdón por la intromisión como sea me caíste bien asi que el departamento es tuyo como sea aquí tienes la llaves y nos vemos a fin de mes para que me pagues el primer dia – a lo que la chica dijo : - y cuanto me saldría si lo compro señor? – a lo que el casero dijo : - mmmm dejame ver…. Te saldría en unos 187mil ryus te parece? – la chica saco una pequeña bolsa de oro y dijo : - con esto es suficiente? – a lo que el señor al ver la pequeña bolsa dijo : - asi es es mas ten aun te sobra – el casero le devolvió lo que le sobraba a la chica de cabello corto y dijo : - bueno pues bienvenida al edificio ya conociste a tu primer vecino suerte y espero vernos pronto aunque solo me veras por que el departamento es tuyo – entonces la pelinegra le dijo al ninja cejudo : - vamos lee-kun quiero conocer mi nuevo hogar – y asi los dos dejaron al casero cobrar renta mientras la chica llegaba a lo que era su nuevo departamento y dijo al entrar : - hogar dulce hogar ahora solo me falta comprar algunos muebles, una televisión para ver la novela, un teléfono para llamar a mis padres y tral ves llamar a un chico jejeje, viveres, una cama para domir, ropa para mi y que opinas lee-kun esta lindo no? – a lo que el ninja cejudo dijo : - asi es susuki-chan me alegro por ti – entonces la chica le pregunto algo al ninja sejudo mientras miraba para abajo ya que se hallaba muy apenada : - mmmm lee-kun no se si seria mucha molestia pero como no me enseñaste la cuidad y no me he bañado te imporitaria si me lo podrías enseñar hoy en la noche claro si no hay problemas con tu novia – a lo que el ninja cejudo dijo : - novia? Yo no tengo novia me gustaba una chica pero ya me di por vencido como sea claro que acepto salir contigo – a lo que la chica se sonorjo y dijo : - a caso me estas invitando a una cita lee-kun? Enserio me estas invitando a salir contigo? Por mi encantada – a lo que el chico como que se sonrojo y dijo : - ohh claro que si claro si tu quieres jejeje – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - encantada acepto salir contigo nos vemos en la noche adiós estare esperando ansiosa a que pases por mi ( _oh por dios no te quemes tu sola pero que se le va a hacer enserio estoy emocionada es el primer chico que no se acerca a mi por ser una de las nietas del tsuchikage de hecho creo que ni lo sabe y mucho menos se acerca a mi por mi cuerpo se ve que es todo un caballero algo loquillo pero lo es además compartimos nuestra afición por el taijutsu como sea presiento que seria fácil enamorarme de el _) nos vemos mas tarde lee-kun jijijij – a lo que el chico decía : - claro nos vemos en la noche solo espero verte mas linda de lo que estas ahora aaaaah lo siento jejeje – la chica se sonrojo y dijo : - aaaah basta lee-kun me apeno no soy tan linda – a lo que el chico dijo : - claro que lo eres incluso mas linda que sa… nada olvídalo no me hagas caso como sea nos vemos mas tarde – y asi el ninja cejudo se fue a su departamento dejo unas cosas mientras gritaba : - neeeejjjjjiiiiiiiii! – la chica lo vio como se iba y no pudo apartar la vista de cierta parte del chico : - oh que buen trasero tiene jejejejej me imagino que por tanto taijutsu y que piernas jijijiji calmate susu no lo asustes con tu perversión jejejeje no puedo negar que me gusta mucho y eso que lo acaba de conocer quien diría el amor a primera vista existe… como sea espero y te fijes en mi por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo lee-kun estoy ansiosa por verte de nuevo amor – y asi la chica se metio a su nuevo departamento lo malo que como no habia nada adentro se fue a bañar con la muda de ropa que tenia en su mochila ninja.

De regreso a la residencia uzumaki-hyuga

Estaban el rubio y la ojiperla sentados en el sofá mientras la ojiperla se acurrucaba en el pecho de su amado mientras tenia un platon de palomitas : - mi amor rente una película no se si quieres verla conmigo – a lo que el rubio dijo : - claro hinata-chan por que no de que trata – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - sobre un par de enamorados en medio de la guerra aaaah me encantan esas historias de amor pero ninguna como la que yo vivo junto a mi esposo – el rubio la pego mas a el y dijo : - eso sin duda mi princesa ninguna historia de película es mejor que la que tengo con mi hermosa esposa – a lo que la ojiperla se sonrojo como siempre y le dijo : - naruto-kun que cosas dices mi cielo mejor besame y dime que me amas – el rubio la empezó a besar mientras le decía : - hinata-chan te amo y tu me amas? – a lo que la ojiperla le contestaba : - claro que si mi amor te amo demasiado… pero mi amor y la película? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - la película puede esperar mi princesa las ganas insaciables que tengo de besarte no – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - tu eres adicto al sabor de mis labios verdad amor? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - si hay algún problema? Tu tienes al culpa por tenerlos tan deliciosos – a lo que la ojiperla contesto : - ay mi amor que cosas dices y no hay ningún problema tu puedes besarme las veces que quieras y cuando tu quieras a mi también me encanta probar tus ricos labioss jijiji – entonces el rubio empieza a acariciarla y la ojiperla pensó : - ( _a caso naruto-kun tiene ganas de hacerme el amor? Por mi no hay problema de hecho yo también me muero de ganas que me haga su mujer pero solo esta acariciándome ara mi que aun sigue débil o no? _) – a lo que el rubio dijo : - aun no puedo hime-chan estoy algo débil me conformo con acariciarte por el momento discúlpame – a lo que la ojiperla dijo sonrojada : - me escuchaste? Oh yo lo siento amor mio – a lo que el rubio dijo : - no importa hime-chan pon la peli para verla – la ojiperla obedecio a lo que dijo su amado y la película comenzó a rodar mientras miraba como la pareja protagonista pasaron momentos difíciles para ser felices entonces el rubio decía : - yo haría lo mismo por ti hinata-chan cruzaría mares, lucharía contra quien sea, sufriría todo lo que sea necesario por ti mi amada – a lo que la ojiperla con corazones en los ojos se le fue encima mientras decía : - naruto-kun! Te amo! – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - calmate hinata-chan no es para tanto haría eso y mucho mas por ti – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - es por eso que te amo tanto mi amor por eso y muchísimas cosas mas ahora abre la boca y di aaaah – el rubio obedecio y la ojiperla le dio de comer a su amado como siempre lo hacia a lo que el rubio dijo : - ahora es mi turno mi luna di aaah – la ojiperla obedecio pero las palomitas jamas llegaron a su boca por lo que el rubio le dijo : - si las quieres tienes que quitármelas hinata-chan – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - ok amor ven aquí – y asi la ojiperla le quito las palomitas que tenia el rubio en la boca mientras se besaban ( trigo-sama: a que románticos estos jejeje me gusta como va esto ) ( inner-trigo-sama: eres demasiado cursi escritor como sea hay que seguir con la historia ) en eso aparece el kyuby mientras dice : - aaah otra ves ustedes de cariñosos como sea voy a salir vuelvo en un rato niños – a lo que la ojiperla que habia dejado de besar a su amado y dijo : - a donde va otta-san? – a lo que el ojirojo dijo : - aaaa pues necesito pensar un rato muchachos como sea ire al parque a ver a la gente pasar – a lo que la ojiperla contesto : - vaya eso fue muy profundo otta-san le pasa algo esta usted bien? Mi amor di algo –a lo que el rubio dijo : - no llegues tarde kurama no quiero saber que mas tarde tengo a hime-chan y aun escuadron ambu preocupados por ti – a lo que el ojirojo dijo : - si no se preocupen no tardare solo quiero pensar por lo que hablamos hace rato mocoso – a lo que dijo el rubio : - aaaah ya me acorde piénsalo bien y piensa que le diras a mi esposa que no quiero tener que calmarla mas tarde como sea lo que hagas se que ella te apoyara – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - que tiene que decirme otta-san? No me diga que una chica lo anda molestando no se preocupe yo me encargo de ella por estar molestándolo con sus cosas – el ojirojo dijo : - oh vamos pequeña soy el gran kyuby si eso fuera verdad podría defenderme yo solo como sea lo pensare y después hablo contigo va? Y no se te ocurra decirle mocoso lo hare yo( _desde que chizuru me beso me siento raro necesito pensar lo que me dijo enserio quiere salir conmigo aaaaaah con un maldito demonio que me esta pasando! A caso será que tendre esa enfermedad llamada amor? _) – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - esta bien otta-san cuidese que lo estaremos esperando para cenar –entonces el kyuby se fue mientras la ojiperla le preguntaba a su amado : - que hablaste con otta-san mi amor? – a lo que el rubio contesto : - le prometi a kurama que no te diría nada hime-chan lo siento – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - dime mi amor por favoorrrrrr – a lo que el rubio contesto : - por favor hinata-chan no me lo digas con esos ojitos y con este tono de voz le prometi a kurama y pienso cumplirle – la ojiperla contesto con ese tono que al rubio dejaba fuera de combate : - naruuutoooo-kuuuuun por favooooooooorrrr – la ojiperla se miraba hermosa con sus tiernos ojos y con su carita sonrojada por lo que el rubio dijo : - ni por mas hermosa que te pongas no lo hare hime-chan di mi palabra de silencio – la ojiperla dijo : - naruto-kuuun mi amor por favooorrr – le dio un beso en la mejilla y el rubio parecía que tenia un terremoto o parecía gelatina ya que temblaba por lo que dijo : - por favor hinata-chan no me lo pidas con esa carita tan linda ten piedad de mi – la ojiperla dijo una ves mas antes de que el rubio cayera vencido : - por favoooorrrr mi amor dime siiiiii? – el rubio ya no lo soporto mas y solto toda la sopa y una ves que el rubio acabo la ojiperla se hallaba algo molesta y dijo : - chizuru ageraki me va a escuchar se lo adverti que no se acercara a mi otta-san y ahora me entero que hasta lo beso pero como lo tomo mi otta-san? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - pues es por lo que esta raro hinata-chan esta muy pensativo si le dice que si o no lo que note es que se sonrojo hinata-chan deberías estar feliz por el – a lo que la ojiperla contesto : - aunque no me lo creas mi cielo lo estoy pero estoy mas celosa no quiero perder a mi otta-san lo quiero mucho y pensar que me dejara de quererme a mi y la querra a ella me da miedo perdelo – entonces el rubio dijo : - no lo vas a perder el siempre te querra como a su hija pero el también tiene derecho a ser feliz no crees? – la ojiperla le contesto : - tienes razón cielo soy una egoísta pero lo quiero demasiado claro no lo quiero como a ti ya que a ti te amo como hombre y a el lo amo como una hija a su padre los dos son lo mas preciado que tengo y no quiero perderlos a ninguno de los dos – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - jamas nos perderas ambos te amamos hinata-chan yo como mi mujer y el como tu padre y jamas cambiara eso como sea no quiero que le reclames nada a chizuru ya que kurama se enteraría que te lo dije como sea hinata-chan mejor besame y luego pensamos que haremos con kurama no? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - esta bien mi amor pero no puedo evitar sentirme celosa no le reclamare nada a chizuru-chan pero si hablare con ella si le rompe el corazón a mi lindo otta-san yo le rompo los huesos será muy mi estudiante pero mi otta-san es primero – a lo que el rubio dijo : - se hara como tu digas hime-chan sigamos viendo la película – y asi los dos se pusieron a ver la película de nuevo pero alguien toco la puerta el rubio fue a abrir y era el castaño por lo que el rubio saludo : - aaa hola neji que haces por aquí? – a lo que el castaño dijo : - nomas vine de visita puedo pasar? – el rubio asintió y dijo : - claro estoy viendo una película con hime-chan – entonces una vos desde la sala dijo : - quien es mi amor? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - es neji mi luna – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - hola niisan y eso que no estas con tenten? – a lo que el castaño dijo : - pues es que esta dormida hinata-sama y que película ven espera que sea una de acción las románticas me dan flojera – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - neji no mientas ya se que tu hobbie secreto es ver películas románticas hinata-chan me dijo – a lo que el castaño nervioso le dijo a la ojiperla : - hinata-sama por que le dijo era un secreto! – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo al castaño mientras abrazaba a su marido : - lo siento niisan pero naruto-kun y yo no tenemos secretos verdad mi amor? – el rubio asintió y dijo : - asi es mi princesa no tenemos secretos entre nosotros neji – el pobre castaño se hallaba apenado meintras decía : - genial pues como sea ponle play de hecho fui a rentar una película sobre un par de enamorados en tiempos de guerra pero alguna chica loca la habrá rentado antes que yo – pero el castaño apenas habia terminado y ya tenia al rubio ahorcándolo mientras decía : - vuelves a insultar a hime-chan y te mato neji ahora discúlpate con ella – a lo que el castaño dijo : - enserio ella lo rento ohh lo siento mucho hinata-sama – la ojiperla dijo : - no te preocupes niisan solo deberías fijarte antes de hablar como sea mi amor discúlpate con neji-niisan por ahorcarlo – pero el rubio decía : - pero yo por que si el empezó? – a lo que el castaño dijo : - aaa no hay problema hinata-sama fue mi culpa mejor sigamos viendo la peli – y asi los tres miraban la película cuando de repente una voz los asusto a los tres : - neeeeeeeeeeejiiiiiiiiiiiii! Donde estas? – a lo que el rubio le dijo al castaño : - ándale neji ya te encontró tenten ahora moriras jajajajaja dattebayo – a lo que el castaño decía : - pero por que si me fui para dejarla dormir no es mi culpa – entonces el castaño fue a abrir pero se dio cuenta queno era su novia si no su amigo por lo que este dijo : - que quieres lee? – a lo que el ninja cejudo contesto : - necesito tu ayuda fíjate es que conoci a alguien en la mañana y… - y asi el chico empezó a contarle todo a su amigo mientras este solo asentia y una ves que acabo el castaño dijo : - bueno pues deberías invitarla a salir lee no deberías fallarle bueno tampoco la lleves a los lugares a los que tu acostumbras ir… - pero el rubio escucho eso se acerco y dijo : - yo digo cejotas que la lleves donde tu pienses que es necesario y si tanto le gusta el taijutsu lo puedes usar de pretexto para verla no se ir a entrenar juntos tu que dices hime-chan? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - si naruto-kun tiene razón es una buena forma de pasar el tiempo con ella al menos tienen algo en común la mayoría de las parejas bueno al menos la mia no es asi jijij salen juntos sin tener cosas en común lo que se vuelve un lio ya que al final se separan por tonterías como sea aprovecha que tienes cosas en común con esta chica y si ves que no funciona aun pueden quedar como amigos – entonces el castaño le decía a la ojiperla : - hinata-sama esta proponiendo que lee no se ponga a batear y se robe la primera base de plano? Eso es algo arriesgado no cree? – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - es lo malo de la gente calculadora siempre se ponen a calcular y lo dejan todo a esos cálculos como sea el que no arriesga no gana inténtalo cejotas y a ver que sale – la ojiperla asintió y el ninja cejudo dijo : - si tienen razón eso hare naruto-kun y hinata-san aunque también seguire tu consejo neji como sea me voy que se esta siendo tarde nos vemos – y asi el chico se fue saltando techos mientras la ojiperla decía : - vaya no me habia dado cuenta que ya es de noche bueno como sea vamos amor te hare de cenar – a lo que el rubio dijo : - esta bien hime-chan nos vemos neji – el castaño dijo : - adiós hinata-sama y naruto oigan espérense no terminamos de ver la película – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - tal ves y no pero puedo verla después es mas toma niisan para que la termines de ver y la traes mañana pera que yo la vea claro si es que tenemos tiempo ya ves que mañana es la reunión – el castaño asintió y dijo : - si deberíamos dormir temprano hirotsu-sama dijo que conoceríamos a todo el clan uzumaki y me dijeron que ellos son muy rectos – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - pues yo conozco al uzumaki mas loco, al mejor de todos y al que mas que amo – el rubio dijo : - si ese soy yo jejejejeje como sea neji nos vemos luego – y asi los tres se despidieron mientras el castaño se iba a su hogar y el rubio y la ojiperla a cenar.

Con el peliblanco

Estaba el líder del clan uzumaki en la puerta de la entrada principal mientras decía en voz alta : - a ver quien llegara primero la ultima ves que hubo una junta asi hasta su pusieron hacer apuestas a ver quien llegaba primero y ganaron azuki,miina y kotoma – en eso el peliblanco no se habia dado cuenta que su sobrina estaba pasando por ahí y esta dijo : - que haces ahí parado viejo ya espera a que la muerte venga por ti? Jajajaja – el peliblanco dijo : - jajajaja muy chistosita tsunade y no no espero a la muerte yo aun soy un jovensuelo en mis años dorados se puede decir que son como los segundos 30 como sea y que haces por aquí a esta hora siempre estas tomando sake borracha – a lo que la godaime dijo algo molesta : - no soy una borracha viejo decrepito además se acabo mi dotación especial y andaré sobria por un par de días jejeje y a todo esto que haces aquí? – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - lo que pasa tsunade es que ya van a empezar a llegar mis subordinados y familia y estoy viendo quien llegara primero – en eso tres siluetas se miraban a lo lejos mas bien dos mujeres y un hombre cuando llegan a la puerta una de las chicas dice : - siiiiiii llegamos quiero ver la cara de kohueii cuando se entere a que llegamos primero! – en eso una pelirroja clara decía : - no podias ir mas lento azuki? Tu eterno rival es mayor que tu no creo que venga como alma que lleva el diablo que dices niichan? – al final un pelirrojo como el fuego decía : - aaaah se me habia olvidado que azuki siempre nos sale con sus jaladas como sea ya llegamos ahora zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz – el chico callo al suelo y se quedo dormido mientras el peliblanco decía : - y tal como la ultima ves azuki y compañía llegaron primero si mis cálculos son correctos los siguientes en llegar son…. – en eso dos pelirrojos y un peliblanco llegaba mientras decía : - genial llegamos primero…. Trágate esta azuki-baka! – a lo que uno de los pelirrojos le decía al peliblanco : - kohueii mejor no hables ya que ahí hay alguien que quiere matarte – en eso el peliblanco dijo : - que pasa yoko? Por que dices eso? – a lo que la pelirroja le dijo mientras el peliblanco se moria del miedo : - por que desde que entramos pude notar que azuki-sama ya habia llegado y tiene ganas de matarte – en eso se acercaba la peliblanca a su similar mientras este decía : - jajajajaj como cree azuki-sama es broma por favor no me mate aun estoy joven para morir! Ooooh no piedad tenga piedad, misericordia! – a lo que la godaime le pregunto al líder del clan uzumaki : - oye he notado que no eres el único con cabello blanco a caso eso del color de tu cabello tiene que ver con la edad? – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - asi es tsunade antes de tener este pelo blanco yo era pelirrojo como cualquier uzumaki asi como esta kushina entonces si llega a tener mi edad ya no será pelirroja si no peliblanca la única que tenia su pelo del mismo color con sus mas de 3 siglos de vida esa era mi madre miito mira a los jóvenes por ejemplo el de kotoma su color rojo es como el fuego mientras que el de miina… - cuando la godaime dijo : - miina? A caso ella esta aquí? – a lo que la pelirroja palida dijo : - si algún problema estúpida? Por tu culpa yo perdi al hombre… - cuando fue callada por su hermana mayor : - miina cállate ella ya no es solo un ninja es la kage de esta aldea asi que deberías respetarla – a lo que la godaime le dijo : - eso no fue mi culpa crees que no me lo he estado recriminando desde que el murió además lo hizo para salvar a tu sobrino crees que no me dolio la muerte de jiraiya? – a lo que la pelirroja palida dijo : - no no te creo durante mucho tiempo el te siguio y lo único que hiciste fue rechazarlo y molerlo a golpes con tu fuerza sobrehumana tu solo lo usabas para tu conveniencia – a lo que la godaime ya furiosa le grito : - eso no es cierto yo lo quería mucho lo amaba como un hermano y ya tarde me fije en el como hombre tu no sabes lo que yo sufri cuando el murió de hecho le roge para que no fuera y si iba que me llevara consigo pero no quiso me dijo que soy la hokage y me necesitaban para que esta aldea saliera a flote – pero la pelirroja le dijo : - hare como que te creo tsunade solo un favor te pido… no te cruzes en mi camino por que te ira muy mal – y asi al chica se fue dejando a la godaime con al palabra en la boca mientras decía : - como si le tuviera miedo ella aun me debe una aunque lo mismo digo que no se cruce en mi camino sino sabra por que soy una de los tres legendarios sannin y la ultima con vida – y también la godaime se fue mientras la peliblanca le decía al peliblanco : - hirotsu-sama lo siento por la intromisión de miina la reprendere apenas la vea – a lo que el líder del clan uzumaki dijo : - aaah no te preocupes tu hermana necesitaba sacar su coraje contra mi sobrina como sea ya saben donde quedarse aun recuerdas el jutsu y las posiciones de manos verdad? Primer oficial? - a lo que la peliblanca dijo : - si hirotsu-sama no se preocupe lo veo después y en cuanto a ti baka – le jalaba la oreja al otro peliblanco : - aaaaay no tan duro azuki…. Como sea vaya si se enojo miina-chan no crees azuki? – rara ves esos dos hablaban serios por lo que la peliblanca dijo : - tienes razón kohueii si que se miraba molesta como sea tenemos que recibir a los demás miembros y como castigo tu lo haras mientras me doy un delicioso baño y una ves que salga dare las ordenes que me dio hirotsu-sama – a lo que el peliblanco dijo picaro : - y no quieres que te jabone la espalda preciosa? – a lo que la peliblanca le metio un coscorrón y dijo : - eres un pervertido de lo peor kohueii pero bueno es lo malo de estar bien buena jejejeje sigo estando hecho un forro de vieja desde que tengo 20 jajajaja como sea si quieres me vas a ayudar – a lo que el peliblanco con corazones en los ojos y con dos lagrimones dijo : - en enserio azuki? Dime que es verdad y no una cruel broma por favor dime que no es un erotico sueño mio? – a lo que la peliblanca le dijo : - enserio te iba a dejar que te bañaras conmigo pero lo ultimo no me gusto asi que si era una broma no quiero que te acerques al baño por que te mato – a lo que el pobre peliblanco dio el grito en el cielo mientras se recriminaba a si mismo : - aaaaah por que me pase de pervertido ahora estaría acariciando el cuerpecito de azuki-chan maldito sea aaaaaah otra noche solito y con frio perdóname azuki-chan! – pero la peliblanca ya se habia ido mientras el líder del clan dijo : - aaaah siempre metiendo la pata mi segundo oficial y mas con ella tanto la quieres? – el otro peliblanco asintió y dijo : - si pero por mi culpa me dejo como sea hare hasta lo imposible para que me perdone veo que aun me quiere como yo a ella asi que no me dare por vencido después de todo aun sigue siendo mi esposa aun no firma el divorcio – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - enserio? pues si hace como veinte años que no viven juntos muchacho aun sigue dolida por esa metida de pata con aquella chica? – a lo que el segundo oficial dijo : - si hirotsu-sama y recuerdo bien que hace veinte años estaba con mis amigos saliendo del trabajo recuerde que hace como 40 que vivo en el mundo normal y ellos me emborracharon yo aun seguía disfrutando que me case con azuki ya que era nuestro vigésimo aniversario pero mis amigos creían que era el 3 o el 5 ya que parecía de treinta años lo que no sabían es que en realidad tenia 70 y 50 años de casados recuerde que me case a los veinte jejeje como sea llamaron a unas amigas del trabajo fuimos a mi casa una de mis compañeras se me declaro me beso en eso azuki-chan entro con miina y kotoma que recién llegaba del mundo shinobi ella me hizo su jutsu demoniaco especial y casi mata a mi compañera con su rinnengan aunque si le soy franco el dolor del jutsu demoniaco no fue nada con el dolor que siento por haberla perdido y aun sigo sintiendo como sea vere como le hago para que el tiempo que estemos aquí la recupere yo se que aun me sigue amando como yo a ella y miina ya me perdono de hecho me quiere ayudar ya que azuki desde eso no ha vuelto a sonreir desde que estábamos juntos como sea me voy hirotsu-sama o azuki-chan me va a matar – y asi el peliblanco se fue dejando al líder del clan solo mientras esperaba que sus demás subordinados entraran uno por uno mientras lo saludaban : - buenas noches hirotsu-sama sigue estando igual que hace 20 años oiga jefe la reunión es donde siempre o en otro lado? – a lo que el peliblanco le contesto al muchacho : - es en la mansión hyuga mañana a las diez de la mañana pero agradecería que se presenten a las 8am ahí es mejor que vayan al complejo uzumaki les esta esperando azuki ahí no lleguen tarde no quiero saber que les hizo su jutsu demoniaco de castigo – los pelirrojos obedecieron y asi el peliblanco siguio recibiendo a sus subordinados.

Con rock lee

Estaba el ninja cejudo en su departamento mientras pensaba : - ( _genial estoy nervioso como sea mejor me calmo o meteré la pata con susuki-chan vamos lee tu puedes!_ ) – y de ahí salio de su departamento y fue al de la pelinegra toco la puerta y una voz dijo : - quien es? – a lo que el ninja cejudo contesto : - soy yo susuki-chan? – a lo que la voz de adentro dijo : - quien yo? – a lo que el ninja cejudo dijo : - rock lee, susuki-chan – a lo que la pelinegra grito desde adentro : - aaaah es lee-kun espera un momento guapo aun no estoy lista si? – el ninja cejudo dijo que no habia problema mientras la chica se arreglaba el cabello en un pequeño espejo que se habia dejado el anterior dueño mientras pensaba : - ( _aaaah espero estar bonita para lee-kun por que no tengo el cabello un poco mas largo lo tengo muy corto _) – el cabello de la pelinegra era parecido al de la ojiperla cuando era una niña corto por atrás y con dos mechones de cabello largos a los costados la diferencia es que es de la ojiperla era un negro azulado y el de la pelinegra era totalmente negro entonces la chica dijo : - genial aquí me pongo mi mejor vestido y el que mejor marca mi cuerpo espero y a lee-kun le guste ya mañana ire a hablar con la hokage para ver si hay trabajo para mi espero y haya como no va a haber para una ambu de la aldea de la roca y guardia personal de mi abuelo el tsuchikage además de mi tonta prima y su hermano deidara pero el ya esta muerto como sea ya estoy lista – y asi la chica salio de su departamento dejando al ninja cejudo con la boca abierta mientras decía algo sonrojada : - buenas noches lee-kun y dime te parezco bonita? Me puse linda para ti y este es mi mejor vestido solo me lo pongo para ocasiones especiales – a lo que el ninja cejudo dijo : - aaaaah por dios estas hermosa susuki-chan – a lo que la pelinegra se sonrojo demasiado y dijo : - no me digas esas cosas lee-kun me las voy a creer no soy tan hermosa me sonrojo – a lo que el ninja cejudo dijo : - solo digo lo que es en verdad estas hermosa susuki-chan no te miento – a lo que la pelinegra sonrojada dijo : - si tu lo dices lee-kun de hecho tu también te ves muy guapo jijij como sea nos vamos? – el ninja cejudo asintió y asi los dos se fueron rumbo a la aldea y ya afuera se topan con la rubia y el akimichi por lo que la rubia le pregunto al ninja cejudo : - hola lee y quien es la linda chica que te acompaña te la tenias bien escondidita eh? Jejejeje – a lo que la pelinegra se apeno y el akimichi dijo : - no te apenes mi novia esta algo loquita pero es una buena chica – entonces hablo la rubia : - oh calma es broma no te molestes jejeje – a lo que el nija cejudo dijo : - hola ino-san, chouji-kun y ella es una nueva amiga que conoci esta mañana se llama susuki… susuki ellos son mis amigos ino yamanaka y chouji akimichi – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - mucho gusto chouji e ino yo me llamo susuki konta espero podamos llevarnos bien de hecho soy nueva aquí llegue de la aldea de la roca y acabo de comprar un departamento junto al de lee-kun – a lo que la rubia decía : - si que eres rápido lee la acabas de conocer esta mañana y ya la invitaste a salir si que eres veloz jajajaja – la pelinegra se apeno y la rubia volvió a hablar : - vaya tanto te apenas te pareces a mi amiga hinata con su marido como sea y a donde iban? – a lo que la pelinegra decía : - pues es que como soy nueva aquí le habia pedido a lee-kun que me enseñara la aldea pero en la noche se ve tan hermosa y díganme que hacen aquí para divertirse? – a lo que el akimichi dijo : - pues hay varias formas a los que les gusta el manga y esas cosas pues van al parque principal donde se juntan los lectores de manga y junto a ellos están los de la asociación de teatro a mi me gusta ir a la zona de restaurantes por la torre del hokage a comer o también puedes ir al parque a leer o bueno a veces va un cuentacuentos a contarles historias a los niños aunque si quieres diversión un poco mas para adultos para explicarte es buena mi novia ino – entonces la rubia hablo : - si afueras de la aldea hay un buen lugar para ver chicos bailar y bueno si quieres diversión adulta sana también hay karaokes aunque la verdad eso de escuchar a gai-sensei cantar como que no… - a lo que el nija cejudo dijo : - que dices ino-san! Gai-sensei canta como los angeles y bueno también hay casinos por lo que es común verte con la hokage por ahí – a lo que la rubia dijo : - si sigue jugando asi dejara a konoha en bancarrota como sea tu sabes quien es la hokage no susuki? – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - si ino no hay problema si te digo asi verdad? Es tsunade senju alias "la eterna perdedora" pero a pesar de ser un asco en el juego es la mejor medico del muno shinobi – a lo que la rubia dijo : - no hay problema como sea nosotros íbamos a comer no se si quieren venir con nosotros? – a lo que el ninja cejudo dijo : - que dices susuki-chan nos unimos a chouji-kun e ino-san? – entonces la rubia dijo : - como que susuki-chan? Lee? Esa es una falta de respeto hacia a ella la acabas de conocer y ya te estas dando esas libertades – entonces la pelinegra dijo : - no hay problema ino de hecho me gusta que me diga asi – la rubia dijo : - aaaaah conque te gus… - pero la pelinegra le tapo la boca y le susurro al oído : - por favor no digas nada sabia que si hablaba de mas te darias cuenta entre mujeres nos entendemos enserio me gusta pero es demasiado pronto para decircelo no? – a lo que la rubia le dijo bajito : - no te preocupes susuki no dire nada y ni te preocupes aquí no tienes competencia ya que las mujeres no aguanta el ritmo de vida de lee – la pelinegra pregunto : - y por que dices eso ino? – entonces la rubia dijo : - lo que pasa es que lee entrena demasiado y las mujeres piensan que es un raro pero lo que pasan es que no lo conocen como yo aunque bueno el entrena hasta dormido – entonces la pelinegra dijo : - hasta dormido? Vaya eso me gusta una cosa que me gusta mas de el como sea – y asi el ninja cejudo y el akimichi preguntaban : - que pasa chicas que tanto hablan entre ustedes? – a lo que la rubia le dijo a los dos : - cosas de mujeres como sea chouji amor ellos vienen con nosotros – a lo que el akimichi dijo : - claro mejor mas compañía – entonces las dos parejas venían conversando alegremente mientras otra pareja hablaban entre ellos : - perdón mi amor es que se me olvido hacer la despensa – entonces la otra persona dijo : - tanto me amas que se te olvido hacer las compras hinata-chan? – si esa pareja eran nuestros protagonistas entonces la ojiperla dijo sonrojada : - y te acabas de dar cuenta que te amo tanto que lo único que tengo en la cabeza eres tu tontito? Tu tienes la culpar por ser tan guapo – a lo que el rubio decía fingiendo molestia : - ahora resulta que es mi culpa no? – la ojiperla dijo de la misma manera que el rubio : - si es tu culpa como la ves? – entonces el rubio le dijo mientras la abrazaba : - estamos en las mismas además me das razones para invitarte a salir por cierto no le pregunte si aceptaba tener una cita conmigo señora uzumaki – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - claro que acepto señor namikaze pero mi marido es muy celoso asi que le ruego que no se propase conmigo recuerde que soy una mujer casada – a lo que el rubio dijo : - no me interesa si su marido es celoso o no y no puedo prometerle nada sobre propasarme con usted ya que es hermosa y mi cuerpo no me responde – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - mmmm ese será un problema por que yo tampoco me puedo controlar teniéndolo cerca señor namikaze te amo mi naruto-kun – y la ojiperla le dio un beso por lo que la rubia dijo : - aaaaaah pero si son el señor y la señora uzumaki y diganme como están los recién casados? – a lo que la ojiperla se sonrojo y dijo : - muy contentos ino-chan jijijiji – el rubio dijo : - pues ya ves ino rete enamorados – a lo que la rubia dijo : - vaya pues bien por ustedes y que hacen aquí y no en su habitacion jajajajaja – a lo que la ojiperla dijo apenada : - ino-chan! No digas esas cosas con tanta gente por aquí podrían pensar mal de nosotros – entonces la rubia abrazo a la ojiperla y dijo solo para ella : - ay si muy santa no si ya me entere que te comes a naruto completito por las noches eh? – la ojiperla parecía una tetera a presión ya que sacaba vapor por los oídos y decía : - ino-chan basta haras que me desmaye y si me como a mi naruto-kun por las noches o no es algo entre el y yo – a lo que la rubia dijo : - ay que delicada jajajaja – la ojiperla se disculpo con la rubia por como le hablo y esta le dijo que no habia problema entonces el akimichi dijo : - oigan ya enserio y que hacen ustedes por aquí a esta hora? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - lo que pasa es que fui al mercado a comprar la despensa pero por pensar en mi hermosa esposa se me olvido y no compre nada por eso estamos aquí afuera viendo que cenar jejejej – a lo que la ojiperla pensó : - ( _naruto-kun se hecho la culpa de mi error hay lo amo tanto es el mejor de los hombres _) ( _inner-hinata: deberas que si es un amor nuestro precioso oye cuando me dejaras tocarlo de nuevo? _) ( _hinata: no lo se déjame pensarlo por cierto donde andabas hace tiempo que no me hablabas _) ( _inner-hinata: pues ya ves paseándome por ahí como sea espero poder tocar a nuestro hermoso pronto como sea hay te ves_ ) – a lo que la rubia le dijo al rubio : - estas mas idiota que de costumbre eh? – a lo que el rubio apenado decía : - jejeje pues creo que si jejeje oye y esa chica quien es? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - creo que es la chica de la que hablaba lee-san, amor – entonces la pelinegra se presento : - aaa hola me llamo susuki konta mucho gusto en conocerlos señores uzumaki aunque si les soy franca podría jurar que ustedes dos son menores que yo como para llamarlos señores jejejej – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - bueno si tienes mas de 19 eres mayor que yo y si tienes mas de 20 eres mayor que mi amado esposo jijij – a lo que la pelinegra contesto : - pues si soy mayor que ustedes dos tengo 21 como sea mucho gusto – el rubio dijo : - aaah pues yo me llamo naruto uzumaki y mi esposa es hinata… - a lo que la pelinegra termino la frase : - hinata hyuga si ya se emmm seria mucha molestia si me firman esto? – a lo que la chica sacaba algo de su vestido mas bien era una foto y se las mostro y una ves que la saco dijo : - es que mi hermanita que apenas tiene 5 años siempre me dice que su sueño seria conocerlos por lo que me dijo cuando me vine para aca si ustedes podrían firmarme esta foto claro si no seria molestia – a lo que la ojiperla y el rubio dijeron : - pues si nos molesta como la ves? – a lo que la pelinegra se iba a disculpar pero se extraño cuando la pareja se empezó a reir y dijo : - deberías ver tu cara dattebayo jejejej si mi cielo susuki-san se lo creyo todo disculpanos por hacerte esta pequeña bromita con gusto la firmaremos aunque no sabemos que quieres que le pongamos o con que dedicatoria – a lo que la pelinegra con una gota de sudor en la nuca dijo : - vaya enserio me la crei… como sea se la pueden poner para sinuri konta por favor no se pueden ponerlo lo que ustedes crean que sea necesario – entonces el rubio la firmo después la ojiperla y el primero dijo : - sabes tu corte de cabello me recuerda a mi hinata-chan hace 7 años solo que los mechones de los lados eran mas largos – entonces el rubio empezó a buscar algo dentro de su gabardina negra mientras decía : - esta no es… esta tampoco… ah hinata-chan aquí esta la que buscabas…. Anda la osa esa es de miguel…. Aaaaah aquí esta – a lo que la rubia decía : - y quien es miguel naruto? – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - aaah un amigo ino – la rubia se preguntaba mientras la ojiperla se rieia bajito ya que sabia que era una de las bromas de su amado entonces el rubio le dijo a la pelinegra : - ves mi esposa tenia el mismo peinado que tu aaah hinata-chan es hermosa – la ojiperla se sonrojo y dijo : - mi amor no aquí me apeno – entonces llego el ninja cejudo que habia ido por unas bebidas y dijo : - uuuuf si que habia cola para las bebidas aquí tienen – le dio a la rubia al akimichi a la pelinegra cuando esta dijo : - le faltan a naruto-san y a hinata-san, lee-kun – entonces el ninja cejudo dijo : - eh? Y ustedes a que hora llegaron chicos? Como sea no tardo… abran cancha denme dos bebidas mas! – y asi el chico no tardo y el aprendiz de la bestia verde de konoha dijo : - aaah miren hinata-san y naruto-kun ella es la chica que conoci en la mañana se llama… - a lo que el akimichi le dijo al ninja cejudo : - creo que ya es tarde para eso lee ella ya se presento con naruto y hinata – entonces la pelinegra pregunto : - naruto-san y hinata-san si no es mucha intromisión cuanto llevan de conocerse o de casados? – a lo que la ojiperla contesto : - pues de conocernos ya 15 o 16 años de vivir juntos un año, seis meses, tres semanas, cinco días, 19 horas, 45 minutos, 34 segundos y corriendo jijijiji – entonces el rubio dijo : - pues mirenos después de 15 o 16 años de conocernos de vivir juntos un año, seis meses, tres semanas, cinco días, 19 horas, 45 minutos, 40 segundos y corriendo…. Uuuuuufff me quede sin aire… fue horrible, fue horrible jejeje – a lo que la rubia le dijo a los dos : - ustedes me desesperan eso de contar hasta los segundos que llevan juntos? – y la ojiperla dijo : - y aun faltan las centésimas ,milésimas , millonésimas y micronesimas de segundo ino-chan jijijiji – a lo que la rubia le dijo : - rara – la ojiperla le contesto : - bueno dicen que el amor es muchas cosas menos normal o eso escuche por ahí jejeje – entonces la pelinegra dijo : - vaya que lindos ustedes pero aun no me contestan cuanto llevan de casados – a lo que el rubio dijo : - vamos a cumplir 2 dias jejeje es que apenas nos casamos el domingo – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - vaya que bien recién casados pues si tuviera les regalaría algo pero como sea espero que tengan ochorrocientos años de casados de mi parte eh jejeje – a lo que el rubio decía : - y esos cuantos años son? – a lo que la rubia le contesto : - muchos naruto muchos como sea ya llegamos – llegaron aun restaurante y llego el mesero y pregunto : - y bueno que desean para cenar hoy? – a lo que todos eligieron y el mesero se fue para traer las ordenes volando mientras estos platicaban alegremente y asi el mesero llego con la comida mientras el rubio decía : - genial me moria de hambre buen provecho! – y asi el rubio empezó a comer mientras las chicas platicaban sobre sus cosas y los chicos comían menos el ninja cejudo que andaba pensando quien sabe que cosas y después de una hora cenando el rubio se le salio un bostezo por lo que la rubia dijo : - me imagino que ustedes ya se van no? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - yo me voy a dormir si mi hime-chan se quiere quedar no hay ningún problema claro si ella quiere – la rubia quedo de a seis con lo que dijo el rubio entonces ella dijo : - es que yo pensé que…. – el rubio volvió a hablar : - ino el que sea su esposo no quiere decir que soy su dueño o ella tenga que obedecer cada orden que le doy ella es una persona autómata y puede moverse o hacer lo que ella quiere no soy nadie para decirle lo que tiene que hacer… bueno me voy – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - pero aun asi si lo soy a mi me gusta estar cada minuto junto a mi esposo no me importa si es una orden o no yo lo hare con tal de ver una sonrisa en su rostro como sea nos vamos adiós chicos – la rubia dijo : - ok lo siento espero y me perdonen chicos yo solo decía – a lo que el rubio dijo : - no te preocupes ino entonces hinata te quedas o te vas – pero la ojiperla al escuchar que no le puso el chan se volvió loca de emoción se acerco y le dijo al oído a su amado : - tu sabes bien que me vuelve loca que me digas solo hinata mi amor… me voy contigo cielo – entonces la pelinegra les dijo a los dos antes de irse : - pues bueno fue un gusto conocerlos naruto-san y hinata-san que descansen y espero verlos pronto para hacer algo juntos claro si no es molestia – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - igualmente susuki-chan como sea nos vamos y cuando tu digas puedes venir a visitarnos vivimos a una calle de la torre del hokage para platicar o concoer al resto de nuestros amigos adiós – y asi como termino de hablar la ojiperla desaparecio en un rayo negro por lo que la pelinegra grito : - aaaaaah donde están les cayo un rayo encima auxilio mis nuevos amigos! – a lo que la rubia le dijo : - no te asustes susuki es una de las técnicas de naruto aunque también hinata la sabe hacer es la teletrasportacion de locos no? – a lo que la pelinegra con una mega gota de sudor en la nuca dijo : - enserio? vaya me pase de dramática jejeje es que me asuste – a lo que el akimichi dijo : - si la primera vez asi pasa ya te acostumbraras – entonces el ninja cejudo dijo : - si ya te acostumbraras susuki-chan como sea espero que te quedes aquí mucho tiempo – a lo que la pelinegra le contesto : - yo también espero lo mismo lee-kun y ahora que conoci a cierta persona menos… quiero quedarme para ver a esa persona mas tiempo y lo bueno es que vivo cerca de el a unos metros para ser exactos jijijiji – el ninja cejudo no entendio y la rubia dijo : - aaaah hombres son algo lentos jejeje – a lo que la pelinegra le dijo : - pues si pero me gusta mas asi ya tengo la oportunidad para enamorarlo con mis métodos y si no puedo tendre que usar la artillería pesada no por algo era una mujer muy codiciada en mi aldea jejeje – entonces lo ultimo lo dijo de susurro para la rubia y esta le contesto : - aaaah picarona y para serte franca cuantos novios has tenido? Y bueno puedo ver que tienes un buen cuerpo como sea me gustara checarlo a fondo jejejeje – entonces la pelinegra dijo : - ninguno jamas he tenido novio y por que dices que disfrutaras checar mi cuerpo? Eres doctora? Vaya por tu tonito de voz eres medio pervertida no? – a lo que la rubia le contesto : - pervertida es una palabra tan fea dejémoslo en una chica muy curiosa y si soy doctora jejejej me imagino que si te aceptan como shinobi tendras que ir al hospital por los chequeos necesarios creeme yo soy un poco mas suave que sakura o tsunade-sama – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - aaaa pues que bien para serte franca tambien soy algo pervertida jejejeje – y asi el ninja cejudo dijo : - pues bueno creo que es hora de llevar a susuki-chan a su departamento asi que nos vemos – el ninja cejudo se paro y la pelinegra les dijo a los chicos : - fue un gusto conocerlos chicos nos vemos – y asi los dos se fueron dejando a la rubia y al akimichi pero este dijo : - aaaaah lee y naruto me la hicieron de nuevo nisiquiera pagaron su cuenta y no traigo mucho dinero – en eso llega el mesero y dijo : - aquí tienen su cuenta chicos espero que les haya gustado la comida – a lo que el akimichi casi le da su paro cardiaco al ver la cuenta por lpo que dijo : - genial no traigo ni la mitad de la cuenta como es que naruto trae a comer a hinata aquí seguido? – la rubia le contesto : - es que ellos son ricos amor nosotros no y ahora que hacemos? – a lo que el akimichi dijo : - pues no nos queda de otra… señor mesero no tenemos para pagar toda la cuenta – a lo que el mesero dijo : - queeeeee!? Mi jefe me va a matar tercera ves que me pasa eso y ahora que hacemos – en eso llega el gerente del lugar y dijo : - no se preocupen chicos la cuenta la pago el joven naruto cuando se fue asi que pueden irse – eso tranquilizo al akimichi y al mesero por lo que este dijo : - vaya y pensé que saldría de mi sueldo otra vez gracias a kamy no – entonces la rubia dijo : - vaya de la que nos salvamos chouji pensé que terminaríamos lavando trastes – entonces los chicos se despidieron mientras el gerente decía : - vaya si no fuese por el joven uzumaki probablemente estos dos estuvieran lavando trastes y a ti te hubiese quitado lo que costo la comida que bueno que no fue asi – y asi el mesero y el gerente se metieron al restaurante mientras los shicos se iban a sus hogares.

En el bosque de konoha

Estaba la peliblanca enfrente de un monton de arboles cuando de repente hace unas posiciones de manos y dice : - jutsu de invocación: recinto uzumaki! – y en eso que empieza a haber un pequeño temblor por lo que los uzumaki mas jóvenes se asustaron por lo que el segundo oficial dijo : - no se preocupen es algo normal muchachos se me olvida que es la primera ves que vienen algunos de ustedes – y poco a poco una serie de edificaciones empezaron a surgir del suelo por lo que los mas jóvenes miraban impactados como emergían del suelo dichos edificios por lo que uno dijo : - vaya que loco no hay duda nuestro clan es el mejor uzumaki rules! – a lo que la peliblanca dijo : - asi es pero la verdad odio el ingles por que llevo por lo menos 50 años viviendo en mexico he aprendido a amar a ese pequeño país – entonces el que habia hablado antes dijo : - pues es que yo vengo de estados unidos como sea nuestro clan es el mejor al menos estamos deacuerdo en eso no? – la peliblanca dijo : - si tienes razón en eso jejeje como sea ya podemos entrar para los que vienen por primera vez no se asusten si ven varias mascaras de tipo demoniacas es que los mas viejos de nuestro clan están dentro de esas mascaras bueno al menos sus almas ya que nuestro clan invento el jutsu mortal de la parca donde te llevas al mundo espiritual a tu enemigo pero también te mueres con el jutsu ya que se lleva la alma de tu enemigo a quien se la hiciste pero también se lleva la tuya como sea en el recinto central hay una estatua de la parca pero no se espanten – y asi como treinta pelirrojos y siete peliblancos entraron al recinto mientras algunos miraban maravillados el lugar los mas jóvenes estaban asustados la mas joven era una niña de 7 años que decía : - que miedo enserio tengo que estar aquí? – el peliblanco se medio extraño pero la peliblanca le dijo : - calma pequeña solo son mascaras no te harán daño debes mostrar respeto y devoción hacia ellas puede ser que en una de esas haya un familiar tuyo por cierto soy azuki uzumaki y soy la primer oficial y segundo al mano del todo el clan uzumaki – la niña dijo : - hola me llamo toki uzumaki, tengo 7 años y solo soy una niña jejejeje – el peliblanco miraba como la peliblanca le regalaba una sonrisa a la pequeña y pensó : - ( _eso pensé azuki-chan siempre quiso tener hijos por que meti la pata hace 20 años? Por que Alexandra me beso? Por que soy un idiota que perdió a su esposa por una estupidez si sigo igual de enamorado de ella como cuando nos conocimos hace 80 años y tenia 10 y ella 9 era preciosa su pelo como el fuego bueno yo lo tenia igual pero el de ella era simplemente hermoso y ahora mucho tiempo después sigo mendigando por su amor pero juro que volverá a ser mi esposa bueno como sea _) – y asi todos siguieron caminando hacia la parte central de recinto y una ves que llegaron la peiblanca dijo : - bueno pues ya llegamos las ordenes de parte de hirotsu-sama fueron las siguientes…

Lista de ordenes

Por hirotsu uzumaki

1: tenemos que estar despiertos a las 8am para bañarnos, arreglarnos etc.

2: retirarnos a las 9:30am para irnos al complejo hyuga

3: a las 10:00am empezara la junta que tendrá fin hasta las 3:00pm

4: deben presentarse todos los miembros del clan ya que nosotros no somos ellos que diferenciamos entre las ramas de la familia

5: hablaremos de ciertos temas sobre la alianza que no reanudamos hace 50 años

6 : después de las 3:00pm todos los miembros del clan tienen el resto del dia libre para hacer lo que deseen ( pasear,ir a comer,leer, jugar en caso de que sean niños y también los no tan niños jejejej si quieren pueden jugar cartas conmigo eso si traigan dinero jejeje )

7: al dia siguiente tendremos el segundo dia de reunión con los mismos pasos del 1 al 6

8: después del segundo dia todos pueden regresarse a su país de residencia o quedarse en el mundo shinobi o regrersar al país del remolino del cual somos dueños

9: durante el segundo dia de reuniones se presentara al nuevo líder del clan uzumaki que este es naruto uzumaki hijo de mi hija kushina y mi yerno minato namikaze y también presentaremos a la esposa de mi nieto hinata hyuga

10: se inicia un nuevo clan conocido como el uzumaki-hyuga donde el primer líder es mi nieto

11: se prensentaran a los consejeros del clan uzumaki aunque todos ya sabemos quienes son y tendremos una reunión con el consejo hyuga ( no se molesten si estos se ponen impertinentes los mas viejos de nuestro clan saben como son los hyuga )

12: para los que no se hayan ido a su país de residencia pueden quedarse ya que después haremos una fiesta para celebrar dicha alianza y hacer una fiesta como la haría un uzumaki ( traer ropa no muy buena ya que la mayoría de nosotros acabaremos en el bote jejeje con 24 hrs de castigo )

13: después de esto ya quedan libres para lo que ustedes deseen… esto que estoy redactando no son ordenes solo son peticiones a las que ustedes pueden o no acceder como sea después de esto presentare a dos mujeres que muchos de ustedes ya conocen ( para algunos eran su dolor de cabeza )

Dicho todo esto espero tener su apoyo yo personalmente les agradezco por su comprensión

Atte: hirotsu uzumaki 3 lider del clan uzumaki

La peliblanca termino de leer y dijo : - pues bueno que dicen alguna queja o sugerencia? – a lo que uno de los pelirrojos mas jóvenes dijo : - oiga azuki-sama y para que la ropa vieja de la petición 12? Enserio somos una bola de fiesteros? – a lo que el peliblanco le contesto : - pues asi es muchacho ya hasta prepare mis pasitos de chachacha jejeje como sea otra pregunta? – una de las pelirrojas decía : - mmmm azuki-sama y ese naruto uzumaki es muy guapo? – a lo que la peliblanca dijo : - no se a que tu pregunta muchachita? Pero como sea dicen que es un galanazo aaaash por que no tengo 70 años menos jajajaja no es cierto es broma ese muchacho es mi sobrino es mas aquí una foto – la peliblanca le mostro una foto del rubio a la muchacha y esta dijo : - fui fui guapo es poco es guapísimo! – entonces otra de las pelirrojas que era miina dijo : - no quiero que te acerques a mi niño escuchaste? – a lo que la primero pelirroja dijo : - por que a caso es tu novio? – miina contesto : - no mocosa es como mi hijo además no escuchaste la petición 9? Dijo de ultimo se presentara a la esposa de mi nieto HINATA HYUGA – a lo que la primera pelirroja dijo : - que mal no puedo creer que semejante bombom ya sea casado que edad tiene 20? Como sea mañana lo conocere y también a su esposa jejeje – a lo que un muchacho pregunto : - azuki-sama que es eso de las ramas familiares? – a lo que la peliblanca dijo : - eso mi buen muchacho son la diferencias de familias como explicarte mmmm como los hyuga se supone que el actual líder del clan tenia un hermano menor llamado hizashi por lo que hiashi siendo el mayor es de la rama principal mientras que hizashi de la rama secundaria mmmm es como yo si fuera la líder de este clan seria de la rama principal mientras que mi hermana menor miina de la rama secundaria como mi hermanito kotoma incluso se podría hacer una rama terciaria pero esto no es asi como hirotsu-sama es el líder de nuestro clan cuando tuvo a su hija kushina esta se volvió su heredera y 4 años después tuvo a su segunda hija hiromi aunque esta es adoptada por que en ralidad ella es un hyuga como sea el primer hijo de kushina-sama será de la rama principal mientras que su segundo hijo si hubiese tenido otro ya que ella murió hace 20 años y hiromi hace 15 seria de la rama secundaria por lo que al momento de que nazca el segundo hijo de kushina-sama por decirse asi hiromi-sama dejaría ser la líder de la rama secundaria para dárselo al segundo hijo de kushina-sama para que hiromi-sama pase a ser solo un miembro del clan mas… me entendí? – a lo que el pobre muchaho decía todo hecho bolas : - ni se para que pregunte lo único que hice es enredarme mas – a lo que la peliblanca dijo : - lo siento chico quise explicarlo de la mejor forma posible pero por lo que veo te deje todo hecho bolas ( confundido ) – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - no te preocupes azuki yo me encargo – el peliblanco le explico de nuevo el muchacho y después de diez minutos el muchacho dijo : - gracias kohueii-sama ya entendí jejej gracias a usted también azuki-sama oigan ustedes eran pareja o algo por el estilo es que se llevan muy bien como si se conocieran de años – a la peliblanca se le nublo la vista y se fue corriendo de ahí por lo que la madre del muchacho lo regañaba : - hijo no debiste decir eso de hecho esos dos tienen una historia pero a azuki-sama no le gusta hablar del tema – entonces el peliblanco le dijo al muchacho mientras se ponía sus lentes : - no te preocupes muchacho se le pasara – a lo que el muchacho decía : - lo siento kohueii-sama no fue mi intención – el muchacho se disculpo ya que el peliblanco de lentes también se le nublo la vista y este dijo : - no te preocupes muchacho como te llamas? – el muchacho contesto : - makoto uzumaki mucho gusto – y asi el muchacho se fue y el peliblanco dijo de nuevo : - a ver señores mas preguntas? – a lo que la niña que hablaba con la peliblanca antes dijo : - mmmm etto yo quería saber mm me da pena como decirlo donde hay un baño? Tengo que hacer pis – a lo que el peliblanco dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza : - jajaja mira pequeña sigue ese pasillo de ahí la tercera puerta a la derecha hay jabon para que te laves las manitas,después cena, un cuento y a dormir ok? – a lo que la niña dijo : - gracias kohu-chan hare como tu dices – a lo que todos los miembros de edad del clan uzumaki casi les da un paro cardiaco por semejante falta de respeto según ellos por lo que un joven que aparentaba 30 pero tenia casi 80 y con el peli casi blanco dijo : - pequeñita no deberías decirle asi a kohueii-sama es una falta de respeto – a lo que el peliblanco le dijo : - vamos rokuto no tiene nada de malo no la hagas caso toki verdad? – la pequeña pelirroja asintió y se fue al baño entonces el peliblanco dijo : - bueno pues ya aclaradas todas sus dudas hay que cenar alguien de aquí sabe cocinar? – a lo que unas trillizas dijeron : - nosotras kohueii-sama nosotras somos chefs en nuestro país por cierto somos kii, yoshimaru y zitake – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - pues bueno chicas podrían hacer la cena para todos? – a lo que la mayor de las trillizas dijo : - si kohueii-sama solo necesito que me traigan algunos ingredientes ya que nosotras traemos algunos – a lo que el peliblanco hablo a su hermanita y dijo : - yoko podrias venir? – a lo que la chica dijo : - que pasa kohueii? Para que es buena yoko-chan? – el peliblanco le dio la lista que le dieron la trillizas y dijo : - ok voy a la casa y los traigo…. Jutsu especial del rinnengan: ruptura tridimensional – y como que hubo una avertura por la cual la pelirroja entro pasaron cinco minutos y se volvió a abrir otra avertura en la que la pelirroja trajo los ingredientes mientras algunos miembros hablaban entre ellos : - caramba yoko-chan también ya logro hacer el jutsu supremo de nuestro dojutsu ahora ya controla el rinnengan al cien por ciento solo los mas experimentados de nuestro clan lo sabe hacer bueno los mas experimentados y hirotsu y kushina-sama…. Felicidades yoko-chan no sabiamos que ya dominabas al cien por ciento tu rinnengan – a lo que la peliroja hizo una reverencia y dijo : - gracias rokuto-sama me esforze mucho jejeje – la muchacha era elogiada por los ancianos del clan mientras decía : - basta no sigan me apeno jijijij – hasta que una de las trillizas dijo : - bueno ya terminamos a cenar! Aaaah y para los pequeños les hice una cena divertida infantil – en eso 4 niños se acercaban incluida la pequeña toki que llegaba del baño ninguno tenia mas de 9 años por lo que se fueron siguiendo a la mas pequeña de las trillizas mientras de ahí salía la segunda y decía : - y para los mas grandes hay sake en la repisa eso si no tomen demasiado si no hirotsu-sama nos mata jejejeje – y asi los ancianos del clan fueron a cenar mientras los jóvenes hablaban y se conocían mientras el que peliblanco comia solo por lo que la pequeña pelirroja le dijo : - me puedo sentar contigo kohu-chan? – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - claro toki-chan puedes sentarte – en eso el peliblanco se dio cuenta que alguien lo miraba de mala manera y no era otro sino el mas pequeño de los hermanos de la peliblanca por lo que dijo : - kotoma que pasa? – a lo que el joven se acerco y dijo : - tu sabes que pasa kohueii-san por tu culpa mi nee-sama sufre y no me gusta verla asi y es que han pasado veinte años – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - lo se kotoma y me siento una basura por eso pero si te dijera que quisiera regresar con ella y me diera una oportunidad me darias permiso para cortejarla de nuevo? – la pequeña pelirroja solo miraba al pelirrojo y al peliblanco hablar por lo que el primero dijo : - no soy nadie para darte tal permiso kohueii-san eso es solo de ustedes dos solo una cosa te digo si mi hermana vuelve a derramar lagrimas por ti juro que me conoceras sumamente furioso me entiendes? – el joven activo su rinnengan pero no se activo el del peliblanco mientras se escuchaban unos quejidos que eran de la pequeña pelirroja por lo que el joven decía apenado : - lo siento pequeña no era mi intención – a lo que la niña le dijo pero el joven se emociono al ver que la niña ya habia despertado su rinnengan ( trigo-sama: se supone que nagato lo tenia desde que es niño pero bueno esto es un fic y puede pasar lo que sea no? ) : - no se preocupe kotoma-san jejeje – entonces el joven pelirrojo dijo : - oigan miren todos la pequeña toki ya despertó su rinnengan! – eso llego a los oídos de los mas viejos del clan que todos tenían la edad del líder del clan y dijeron : - wow esto esta de lujo que opinan los niños sacando la casta de nuestro clan aaaaaa que niños los de ahora jejeje que bien – todos los ancianos estaban contentos por eso pero la pequeña pelirroja no sabia por que se miro al espejo y dijo asustada : - aaaah donde están mis ojitos verdes y por que tengo estos morados con líneas auxilio alguien ayúdeme – entonces el peliblanco le dijo : - calma toki-chan eso que tienes en los ojos se llama rinnengan y con el tiempo lo aprenderás a controlar por el momento veo muy duro que recuperes tus ojitos verdes aaaa ya se como desactivarlo mírame a los ojos – el peliblanco activo su rinnengan y cancelo el de la pequeña por lo que dijo : - tus ojitos verdes están de regreso ves toki-chan? – la pequeña pelirroja dijo alegre dijo : - gracias kohu-chan espero poder dominarlo pronto – a lo que uno de los ancianos se acerco y le dijo a la niña : - eso dicen todos mi niña pero eso lleva mucho tiempo como sea ahora que están todos los del clan te enseñaran a dominarlo pronto espero y el pequeño naruto maneje bien el de el si no va a ver que enseñarle como sea si eso pasa espero contar con tu apoyo kohueii – el peliblanco dijo en muentras de respero hacia el anciano : - como usted diga saizu-sama no se preocupe yo me encargare que naruto-sama sepa manejar su rinnengan al cien por ciento – y asi los ancianos felicitaban a la pequeña pelirroja mientras esta se hallaba sonrojada y asi todos siguieron cenando alegremente mientras platicaban entre ellos.

Afuera en uno de los balcones

Estaba la peliblanca sola mirando una foto mientras decía : - hoy se cumplen 80 años que nos conocimos kohueii y ayer se cumplieron 20 que estamos separados por tu culpa… por que me engañaste con ella si yo te amaba? A quien quiero engañar aun te amo… por que me engañaste si lo único que hacia era vivir para ti? Cumplia todos tus caprichos y ordenes al pie de la letra te daba tu espacio, no te celaba con tus amigas a pesar de que esas perras se te insinuaban siempre tu sabes desde que tengo 13 años te quiero, siempre soñaba con ser tu novia, tu esposa, la madre de tus hijos y morirnos enamorados… - pero en eso era interrumpida por una vos familiar : - azuki aun lo amas cierto? – a lo que la peliblanca dijo : - asi es hermanita lo amo como siempre lo he hecho desde que soy una puberta – entonces la pelirroja le dijo : - y por que no regresas con el? Tu al menos tienes al amor de tu vida junto a ti en cambio el mio ya esta muerto por proteger a mi pequeño – a lo que la peliblanca se quitaba los lentes mientras le decía a su hermana menor : - le vas a cumplir a kushina hacerte cargo de su hijo verdad? – a lo que la pelirroja le dijo : - claro que si azuki tal y como se lo prometi a nuestra alocada prima que lleva veinte años de muerta y para colmo hiromi-chan lleva 15 que mal no crees? – a lo que la peliblanca asintió y la pelirroja volvió a hablar : - y ya límpiate las lagrimas azuki que ya se te empañaron los lentes tarada jajaja es mas yo me voy a encargar de que kohueii-baka y tu sean los esposos que fueron hace 20 años ahora ya tendrían 70 años de casados aunque una fiesta celebrando sus bodas de diamante seria un desastre – de hecho la pelirroja lo hacia para hacer sonreir a su hermana pero esta según decía tenia 20 años que no lo hace lo único que logro la pelirroja es que la peiblanca se entristeciera mas por lo que dije : - vamos azuki lo dije de a juego vamos no te pongas triste – a lo que la peliblanca dijo : - ya se miina pero y si lo hubiese escuchado? y si todo hubiese sido un malentendido? Si eso no hubiese pasado yo seguiría totalmente enamorada de el como antes… - a lo que la peliroja decía : - entonces lo amas o no azuki? – a lo que la peliblanca dijo : - si azuki lo sigo amando como antes como sea hoy hasta derrape y le dije que se bañara conmigo no puedo negar que a pesar de que han pasado veinte años que no lo miraba sigue estando guapísimo y también me muero por que me toque como lo hacia hace treinta años lastima que nunca tuvimos hijos – a lo que la pelirroja le dijo : - pervertida además que tiene aun es tu marido aun no firmas el divorcio no? Que tal si se encontentan y ahí ya hasta le escriben a la cigueña jajaja – la peliblanca se sonrojo y dijo : - cállate miina no nos vayan a escuchar – entonces la pelirroja grito : - aaaa que se entere el mundo azuki uzumaki es toda una per…. – la peliblanca grito toda sonrojada : - kyaaaa cállate miina! – en eso salía también el joven pelirrojo y dijo : - aaah con que aquí estaban muchachas y que pasa aquí… un momento estuviste llorando azuki? – a lo que la peliblanca dijo : - no como crees toma-chan me entro una basurita en el ojo – a lo que el joven pelirrojo dijo : - si y yo naci ayer no azuki? A mi no me engañes ven aquí – el pelirrojo la abrazo mientras la pelirroja decía celosa : - y para mi no hay abrazo mal hermano? – entonces el pelirrojo le dijo : - claro que si tonta ven aquí – a pesar de que el pelirrojo era el mas joven de los tres también era el mas alto por lo que abrazaba a las chicas sin ningún problema y decía : - ustedes son lo mas importante para mi.. serán mis hermanas mayores pero yo soy el hombre aquí y tengo que cuidar de ustedes son mis amadas hermanas aunque una sea una noventona y la otra una sesentona – a lo que las dos decía : - si y tu eres un cuarenton solteron jejeje – entonces el pelirrojo dijo : - malas pero aun asi las quiero – entonces las dos le dieron un beso en cada una de las mejillas del pelirrojo y este dijo : - aaah que asco me besaron no lo vuelvan a hacer – a lo que la peliblanca le dijo : - no quiero… te quiero mucho hermanito y a ti también miina – y le dio otro beso a su pequeño hermano y la pelirroja dijo : - yo también los quiero a los dos – y también besa al joven pelirrojo en la mejilla por lo que este dijo : - y yo también las amo a las dos aunque dejen un desastre el baño con sus productos femeninos jajaja – a lo que la peliblanca le dijo a la pelirroja : - por algo somos mayoría no miina-chan? Además tenemos gato para que limpie el baño cuando te cases lo mismo pasara con tu mujer asi que acostúmbrate a ver calzones por ahí – a lo que el pelirrojo le contesto : - cochinas y encima me traen de chacha como sea vamos ya es tarde y si llegamos tarde mañana hirotsu-sama nos mata – las dos asintieron y se fueron con el pelirrojo a cenar con los demás miembros del clan.

En la residencia uzumaki-hyuga ( de nuevo )

Estaban el rubio y la ojiperla acostados en su cama mientras decía la ojiperla : - que dia mi amor no crees? Menos mal que se me acordó pagar la cuenta del restaurante si no chouji-kun,ino-chan,lee-san y susuki-san estarían lavando trastes ahora no crees? – a lo que el rubio contesto : - no pues si mi luna tendrían que lavar trastes hasta mañana jejejej dattebayo – la ojiperla le dijo : - buenas noches mi amor que descanses… te amo – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - buenas noches mi luna también te amo aunque se te olvida algo – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - y que se me olvida mi cielo? – a lo que el rubio le dijo antes de tomar posesión de los labios de su amada : - esto mi luna… tu beso de las buenas noches – a lo que el rubio tomo desprevenida a la ojiperla y la besa de una forma tan pasional que la ojiperla dice al separarse : - oooooh mi amor que beso me dejas tontita cuando me besas asi jijiji dame otro beso mi amor – a lo que el rubio dijo : - se supone que es solo uno mi luna – la ojiperla contesto : - pero hoy es martes de dos por uno cielo…. Otro, otro! – a lo que el rubio dijo : - buen punto hinata-chan ven aquí preciosa déjame tomar posesión de lo que es mio – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - y solo tuyos mi amor besa mis labios que me muero por sentir los tuyos pegados a los mios y toda yo soy tuya y te pertenezco – los dos se dieron un ultimo beso se dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a dormir rumbo a un dia muy atareado.

Con el ninja cejudo

estaba el ninja cejudo en la puerta del nuevo departamento de la pelinegra mientras decía : - y que te parecio kohona de noche susuki-chan y que te parecieron mis amigos aunque la verdad aun te faltan conocer a los demás – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - es muy linda de noche lee-kun me agrada este lugar y también me cayeron muy bien a tus amigos espero conocer al resto pronto – a lo que el ninja cejudo dijo : - si y cuando quieras conoces al resto bueno me voy mañana ire a entrenar al bosque – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - y que entrenaras esta ves lee-kun? – a lo que el ninja cejudo dijo : - pues lo de siempre primero unas diez mil sentadillas después unas 5 mil lagartijas después unas 100 vueltas a la aldea mas tarde ire a comer y ya mas tarde tres horas golpeando mi saco de box aquí en mi casa – entonces la pelinegra dijo : - wow si que entrenas a ver que dia entrenamos juntos lee-kun te invitaría a pasar pero no tengo nada que ofrecerte ya sabes como me acabo de cambiar no tengo nada adentro y menos café jejeje oye quería pedirte un favor… ( esto lo dijo algo sonrojada ) me acompañarías de compras mañana es que no me gusta ir sola hacer las compras además es buena una segunda opinión claro si no interrumpo tu entrenamiento – a lo que el ninja cejudo contesto : - mmmm puedo entrenar en la noche asi que no hay problema vamos a que horas vamos? – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - te parece a las 9 am? – a lo que el ninja cejudo dijo : - claro susuki-chan no hay problema y de ahí te invito a desayunar – a lo que la pelinegra contesto : - no esta ves yo invito9 seria una falta de respeto si siempre me invitas tu no quiero ser una carga – entonces el ninja cejudo dijo : - no eres ninguna carga susuki-chan lo hago con gusto… me gusto mucho salir contigo jejeje – a lo que la chica se sonrojo al escuchar eso y dijo : - a mi también me gusto mucho salir contigo lee-kun espero y no sea la ultima vez – el ninja cejudo dijo : - eso depende de ti susuki-chan si tu quieres saldremos mas seguido – la pelinegra le dijo : - eso me encantaría me gusta tener tu compañía – el nija cejudo dijo : - pues a mi tembien me caes bien bueno creo ya es tarde no seria adecuado para una señorita que un hombre este con ella a estas horas no quiero que la gente piense mal de ti – la pelinegra pensó : - ( _kyaaaaa es todo un caballero sin duda el doctor me recomendó uno de esos no hay duda desde que te conoci hoy en la mañana me gustaste mucho pero como dicen por ahí es paso a pasito no quiero asustar a semejante bombon como sea rock lee tu seras mi hombre jijijiji _) creo que tienes razón lee-kun espero verte mañana adiós – la chica se paro de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla el chico se extraño pero pudo ver que la chica estaba sonrojada y tenia una sonrisa coqueta ella se metio y cerro la puerta mientras el nninja cejudo se fue ella decía : - aaaaah que te paso susu-chan es su primera cita y ya lo besaste? Que rápida soy jejejeje como sea espero que el segundo beso sea en otro lugar como sea me voy a dormir…. Aaah si no tengo muebles asi que no me queda de otra que dormir en el suelo como sea espero y no se trepen las cucas a mi cuerpecito de infarto aunque pude notar que lee-kun es medio pervertido ya que no dejaba de verme el escote y el trasero no puedo negar que eso me gusto me hizo sentir tan sexi por mas que disimulaba pude notarlo entre pervertidos nos entendemos jejeje soy mala pero lo que mas me gustaba es que se perdió un buen rato en mis ojos y dejo de verme el cuerpo eso me gusto aun mas y la verdad yo también quede hipnotizada por semejantes ojos negros que brazos,que piernas hay soy una pervertidota jejeje – y asi la pelinegra tiro una sabana que llevaba con ella y se metio a dormir mientras planeaba como enamorar a su maestro del taijutsu.

En la mansión hyuga

Estaba la pequeña ojiperla sentada en la ventana de su cuarto preparándose para entrar a dormir cuando una silueta la asusto : - aaaaah un ladron! No dejare que te robes mis galletas! – la pequeña ojiperla prendio la luz de su cuarto y noto que era su madre po lo que dijo : - aaaaaah mama yo lo siento pero por que no hablaste cuando entraste? – la ojiperla mayor le dijo : - lo siento hanabi-chan solo miraba tu cuarto hija espero no te moleste – la pequeña ojiperla le dijo : - aaah no hay problema mama quédate cuanto quieras y dime por que la curiosidad de entrar aquí? – su madre le contesto : - nada mas yo quería saber como mi hija crecio durante casi quince años sin mi… - la ojiperla mayor se puso triste y la pequeña ojiperla le dijo : - aaah no te preocupes por mi estuve bien aunque mis primeros 11 años de vida pude decir que era muy solitaria y para serte franca no me llevaba nada bien con mi hermana mayor siempre le decía que no servia para nada y solo estorbaba que ciega estaba ya que ella cuido de mi desde que tengo memoria de hecho en la silla que estas sentada ahí se sentaba mi hermana hasta que yo me durmiera y muchas noches me canto cierta canción que nunca me supe de donde la sabe – la ojiperla mayor empezó a cantar cierta canción y la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - si es esa mama de donde la sabes? – a lo que la ojiperla mayor dijo : - yo solia cantársela a tu hermana mayor cuando era una niña es por eso que ella la sabe y esa canción es la misma que mi madre me cantaba a mi pero me imagino que has de saber que yo no soy una hyuga verdad? – la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - no del todo me lo explicarías? – la ojiperla mayor con una sonrisa dijo haciendo sonrojar a su hija : - claro mi pequeña… yo solo fui una hyuga de la rama secundaria hasta lo años… - la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - de la rama secundaria y como es que no estas sellada? Ooh lo siento te interrumpi – a lo que la ojiperla mayor dijo : - eso va después mi niña y no te preocupes… no fui sellada por el consejo hyuga por que fui adoptada por el primer clan legendario en el orden de los cinco clanes legendarios del mundo shinobi el clan uzumaki recuerdo que tenia 4 casi 5 años cuando yo estaba en la calle toda sucia mis verdaderos padres llevaban por lo menos 5 meses de muertos por lo que no tengo muchos recuerdos de ellos cuando veo a una niña pelirroja de seis años acompañada de un hombre pelirrojo…

Flashback

Tenemos a una pequeña ojiperla de unos 5 años toda sucia en la calles de konoha cuando de repente aparecen dos pelirrojos una niña de unos seis años y un hombre de alrededor treinta años ( o al menos eso aparentaba ) cuando de repente la pequeña ojiperla le arrebata un pan que tenia la pequeña pelirroja mientras decía : - no me hagas daño por favor es que no he comido en una semana y tengo hambre – a lo que la pequeña pelirroja dijo : - y quien demonios dijo que te haría daño ttebane? Oye papa puede venir con nosotros? – a lo que el hombre pelirrojo se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de la niña y dijo con una sonrisa : - hola pequeñita como te llamas? – la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - me llamo hiromi y tengo 5 años – a lo que el pelirrojo volvió a preguntar : - y por que estas toda sucia has estado jugando todo el dia verdad? Y tus padres? – entonces la niña empezó a llorar por lo que el pelirrojo dijo : - yo lo siento pequeñita no llores dime que paso – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - lo que paso es que mis papas murieron hace cinco meses y ese es el tiempo que he vagado por ahí – el pelirrojo quedo palido al escuchar eso y dijo : - y tus familiares tus tios por lo que veo eres una hyuga donde están los de tu clan? – a lo que la pequeñita contesto : - pues no se señor se supone que soy de la rama secundaria o eso escuche antes de que mis padres murieran no se creo que no se quieren hacer cargo de mi – la tristeza del pelirrojo paso a ser ira mientras decía : - que demonios? Como que no se quieren hacer cargo de ti? Esos malditos no siquiera se merecen llamarse uno de los cinco clanes legendarios y nobles del mundo shinobi lo siento pequeña pero tu ya no será una hyuga no puedes tener el apellido de alguien que no te quiere… - a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - entonces como me llamare señor si no usare el hyuga? – a lo que el pelirrojo dijo : - desde hoy eres hiromi uzumaki y eres mi hija ella será tu hermana mayor kushina y yo tu padre el gran hirotzu uzumaki… - a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo llorando de nuevo : - es una broma verdad yo no quiero ser la carga de nadie no quiero causarle problemas señor… - a lo que el pelirrojo dijo : - tu no seras ni una carga ni un problema para mi ya te dije y es mejor que obedezcas a tu padre jovencita que dices tu kushina? – a lo que la pequeña pelirroja dijo muy emocionada : - que bien tengo una hermanita ttebane ya que a cierta persona ya no se le da el hacer hijos jajajajaj – a lo que el pelirrojo sonrojado y con ganas de matar a su hija dijo : - ven aquí pequeño demonio yo aun puedo fabricar chamacos mocosa insolente… aaah no le hagas caso a tu hermana hiromi-chan como sea primero hay que darte un baño claro después de que la vieja me agarre a sartenazos de ahí iremos a comprarte ropa, unas muñecas para que jueges, libros ya que el año que viene entraras a la academia ninja de konoha ya que nosotros los uzumaki somos grandes ninjas y tu no seras la excepción… - entonces la pequeña ojiperla al ver que el pelirrojo hablaba enserio rompió en llanto mientras decía : - gracias muchas gracias "otta-san" juro que no causare problemas – a lo que la pelirroja le decía a la pequela ojiperla : - aaaa como que otta-san? Solo dile viejo y ya hiromi-chan no son necesarios varios formalizmos aaah me das flojera – entonces el pelirrojo cargo a las dos niñas y las puso en sus hombros entonces la pequeña ojiperla dijo ya mas tranquila : - y bueno ya que usted será mi papa siempre he querido saber algo… - a lo que el pelirrojo dijo : - si hija que es? – a lo que la pequeña ojperla dijo : - papa de donde vienen los bebes? – a lo que el pelirrojo escupio lo que estaba tomando ya que se habían detenido a comprar unas bebidas y la pelirroja mas quisquilloza dijo : - si anda viejo dinos queremos saber – a lo que el probre pelirrojo sudaba la gota gorda tratando de inventar una historia y una ves que acabo dijo : - pues bueno niñas los bebes vienen cuando mama y papa van a un jardín a plantar una semillita y mientras esa semillita es regada va creciendo y creciendo hasta que en nueve meses sale un bebe – la pequeña ojiperla era demasiada inocente que se la creyo completito mientras decía : - vaya si de eso se trata yo quiero un bebe – el pobre pelirrojo casi se muere al escuchar eso ya que se atragantaba con un pan que habia comprado cuando compro las bebidas mientras la pequeña pelirroja decía en voz baja : - ay pobre hiromi-chan aun le falta ver como se ponen nuestros padre de noche – la pequeña pelirroja ya habia cachado a sus padres in fraganti varias veces durante la noche y después de caminar como por 10 minutos llegaron a la mansion uzumaki y a un lado estaba el recinto de la familia cuando una mujer pelirroja decía : - hasta que llegaste guapo recuerda que hoy es jueves jejeje – el pelirrojo decía : - anda la osa mija es cierto hoy cena hirotsu jejejeje ( ya el pelirrojo poniéndose mas serio ) bueno tomra yo quería decirte que bueno yo este como decirlo… - a lo que al pelirroja decía : - y esta preciosura de niña quien es amor? – a lo que el pelirrojo dijo : - a eso voy vieja lo que pasa es que esta niña desde hoy es nuestra hija – a lo que la niña al ver al cara seria de la señora dijo : - yo entenderé si no quiere tomra-sama – a lo que la pelirroja le dio un suave jalon de orejas y le dijo a la pequeña ojiperla : - esa no es forma de hablarle a tu madre mocosa ahora a bañarse que esta toda mugrosa… bienvenida a la familia mmmm como te llamas? - la pequeña ojiperla la abrazo y dijo : - hiromi.. mama me llamo hiromi uzumaki – a lo que la pelirroja le dijo : - asi se habla mija pon bien en alto nuestro apellido ahora vaya a bañarse de ahí a cenar mas tarde les leo un cuento a kushina-chan y a ti y ya mas tarde es hora de adultos jejejeje – la pequeña pelirroja decía : - no empiezes mama con tus cosas – la pelirroja le metio un coscorrón a su hija mayor y dijo : - que tiene kushina tengo derecho de comerme al mangazo de tu papa – a lo que el pelirrojo dijo : - grrr tienes novio chiquita? – y estos empezaban a coquetearse como siempre por lo que la pequeña pelirroja dijo : - vamos hiromi-chan estos ya empezaron ttebane – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - esta bien kushina-oniichan – a lo que la pequeña pelirroja dijo muy contenta : - se escucha bien hiromi-chan pero me conformo solo con kushina-chan me haces sentir vieja – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - viejas? tenemos 5 años – a lo que la pequeña pelirroja dijo : - eso es mentira yo tengo 6 jejeje ttebane – entonces la madre de las niñas hablo a alguien : - azuki-chan y miina-chan podrían venir? – asi dos pelirrojas de unos 22 años y otra de 19…. aparentemente la primera tenia 22 la realidad es que tenia 45 mientras la otra si tenia 19 llegaron y dijeron : - en que podemos servirle tomra-sama? – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - este podrían bañar a sus primas por mi claro si no es molestia – a lo que la de 19 decia : - ninguno tomra-sama de hecho yo iba a bañarme – a lo que la de 22 aparentemente dijo : - primas? Si solo tenemos una esa es kushina-sama – a lo que el pelirrojo les dijo : - no azuki-chan ahora tienen dos ella es la pequeña hiromi – las chicas la miraron haciendo sonrojar a la pequeña ojiperla mientras decían entre las dos : - que dices azuki-oniichan con un buen baño quedara preciosa no crees?... si miina-chan tienes razón de hecho tengo un pequeño kimino que combina bien con sus ojos que parecen un par de perlas mmmm te apodare perlita te parece? – la pequeña ojiperla asintió y ahí las cuatro chicas se fueron al baño mientras desventian a la pequeña ojiperla para bañarla por lo que al verla la pelirroja mayor pregunto : - oye hiromi-sama que son esos moretones? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - por que hiromi-sama? No entiendo… bueno los moretones pues hace unos días tenia mucha hambre asi que fui a buscar algo de comer pero en lugar de eso unos niños mayores que yo me golpearon y por eso los moretones – a lo que la pequeña pelirroja dijo molesta y con su pelo flotando : - que? Mañana me dices quien te pego hiromi-chan no dejare que le peguen a mi hermanita yo misma le botare los dientes a los que te pegaron – a lo que la pelirroja mayor regañaba a su prima : - kushina-sama usted sabe que le hara su madre si regresa con otro reporte de la academia por mal comportamiento – a lo que la pequeña pelirroja dijo : - al menos esta vez valdra la pena azuki-oniichan si me preguntan defendi a mi hermanita – a lo que al équeña ojiperla decía : - por favor kushina-chan no hagas nada de hecho ya no me duele mucho – a lo que la otra chica dijo : - sabes azuki deberías dejarla y hacerte de la vista gorda recuerda que lo mismo hacias tu cuando los demás niños me molestaban – la pelirroja dijo : - aaaah esta bien miina-chan no dire nada como sea solo no lo deje sin dentadura ok? – la pequeña pelirroja aun en la tina dijo muy contenta : - no prometo nada azuki-oniichan jejeje ttebane – y después de 15 minutos las dos niñas estaban limpias y bien vestidas por lo que la pelirroja se acerco con su tio y dijo : - hirotsu-sama mire como quedaron hiromi-sama y kushina-sama…. Si tio hirotsu quedaron preciosas jejeje – en eso llega un pelirrojo y dijo : - mmm y estas lindas chiquillas quienes son? – a lo que el líder del clan uzumaki dijo : - aaaa kohueii llegaste pues son mis hijas chamaco como la ves – a lo que la pelirroja mayor saludaba a su marido : - kohueii amor llegaste – el pelirrojo contestaba : - fuiiiiiiii ya sabes aquí tu galan no podría faltar jejejej – la pelirroja mayor contestaba : - aaaah me encantas cuando silbas de esa manera mi amor – la otra joven pelirroja decía : - par de nacos – el joven pelirrojo decía : - aaaay si tu muy fresa jajajaj claro si cierto pervertido te estuvieras espiando llamado jiray….. – pero el joven pelirrojo no termino de hablar ya que la joven pelirroja muy apenada y sonrojada le metio un pisotón mientras el pobre pelirrojo tenia lagrimas estilo anime las pequeñas se reian ante eso por lo que la pequeña pelirroja le dijo a al pequeña ojiperla : - esto pasa todos los días hiromi-chan los uzumakis estamos algo locos además de ser una bola de fiesteros pero a pesar de eso somos buenos ninjas no nuestra anterior líder es mi digo nuestra abuela miito uzumaki esposa del gran hashirama senju el shoudaime hokage oye y cuando cumples años asi nos da una razón para hacer una fiesta – a lo que al pequeña ojiperla decía apenada : - lo siento kushina-chan pero ya cumpli años hace una semana – a lo que la pequeña pelirroja decía : - changos ya ni modos como sea le falta algo a tu ropa hermanita – la pequeña ojiperla pregunto y su ahora padre le contesto : - esto falta mi pequeña hija las insignias de nuestro clan pegalas a tu ropa cuando tengas tiempo mejor antes de que tu abuela te vea es algo malhumorada pero es la mejor mama del mundo jejeje – y para mala suerte del líder del clan su madre la esposa del primer hokage llegaba y le metia un bastonazo que ella siempre llevaba pero no por la edad si no solo por que le gustaba dicho baston y dijo : - que pasa aquí quisiera saber? – el líder del clan dijo : - quien demonios me pego va a conocer la ira de hirotsu uzumaki – el que termina de hablar y todos estaban blancos de miedo menos la pequeña ojiperla que no sabia el por que por lo que la esposa del shoudaime dijo : - enserio tienes lo necesario para aguantarle a tu madre 5 minutos en combate hirotsu? – en eso que venia corriendo la esposa del líder del clan pero al ver quien habia llegado dijo con sumo respeto : - ooh miito-sama disculpe los gritos es que celebrábamos – la pelirroja de los chongos rojos y ( trigo-sama: como llamarle a lo que tiene colgado miito uzumaki en los chongos del cabello? Cartas? Pergaminos? Eso me gusta mas dejémoslo en pergaminos ) dijo : - hacían fiesta y no me invitaron? Esto tendrá un duro castigo – a lo que la esposa del líder del clan dijo : - bueno fiesta no una reunión por nuestra nueva hija – la pelirroja de los pergaminos dijo : - nueva hija y quien es déjenme conocer a mi nueva nieta espero y sea igual de activa y traviesa que kushina-chan – a lo que el pelirrojo líder del clan dijo : - lamento decepcionarla jefa pero ella es muy timida pero una niña muy linda…. Hiromi-chan ven a conocer a tu abue – la pequeña ojiperla llego y la pelirroja de los pergaminos dijo : - ya te habia visto pequeña que bueno que te encontraste en el camino de mi hijo es un gran idiota pero con un gran corazón… bienvenida a la familia uzumaki hiromi-chan te llevaría a conocer a tu abuelo ahora pero tiene una reunión con su clan y tu sabes como son los senju hijo – esto ultimo lo dijo un poco triste la pelirroja de los pergaminos por lo que su hijo dijo : - calma madre si los senju son una bola de ignorantes es su problema quédate a cenar con nosotros – a lo que su madre decía : - si tienes razón hijo de hecho me invitaron a quedarme pero como quedarme si toda esa familia desprecia a la mia eso del orgullo senju es algo que tu padre ha querido erradicar de su clan pero no ha podido como sea y que hay para cenar? - a lo que su nuera le contestaba : - hoy hice ramen suegrita un poco de curri y galletas con leche para postre aaaa y también tengo una botella de su sake favorito – la pelirroja de los pergaminos dijo contenta : - eso me alegra vamos entonces pero antes… hiromi-chan ven aquí – la pequeña ojiperla se acerco y dijo : - aquí estoy miito-sama en que le puedo servir? – la pelirroja de los pergaminos dijo : - nada de miito-sama niña soy tu abuela no? Dime abuelita o oba-chan como sea hay algo que se le da a todo uzumaki al momento de nacer… ahora mírame a los ojos – la pequeña ojiperla la miro y la pelirroja le dijo : - hiromi-chan activa tu byakugan – la pequeña obedecio y vio como los ojos de su abuela cambiaban de azules a morados con seis líneas si ella estaba haciendo algo con su rinnengan después de 15 segundos lo desactivo y dijo : - esto que te acabo de dar te será de ayuda mi pequeña conforme vayas creciendo se te enseñara a usar…. Azuki, miina ustedes serán las guardianas de mis nietas y sus primas nietas mias por cierto azuki me dieron buenos reportes de ti en tu ultima misión en la roca – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - fue pan comido miito-sama deberían darme misiones mas difíciles esto se me hace un insulto a mi intelecto – por lo que la pelirroja de los pergaminos dijo : - es por eso que te asciendo a primer oficial no por algo eres la mejor de mis subordinadas mientras que a tu tonto novio jajaj pobrecito kohueii-chan como sea lo asciendo a segundo bueno a cenar niños muero de hambre y ese sake se evaporara si no me lo tomo – el líder del clna decía : - te pasas jefa como sea vamos a comer – en eso habla la esposa del líder del clan y dijo : - bueno a cenar todos! – asi todos entran a la casa mientras demás miembros tambein entran por lo que la pequeña pelirroja le dijo a la pequeña ojiperla : - vamos hiromi-chan o no alcanzamos galletas! – y asi la pequeña ojiperla asintió mientras era llevada de la mano por su ahora hermana mayor rumbo a cenar.

Fin flashback

La pequeña ojiperla estaba llorando por lo que decía : - enserio pasaste por eso mama? – la ojiperla mayor asintió y dijo : - asi es mi niña si no hubiese sido por tu abuelo ahora no se que seria de mi puedo decir con mucho orgullo que soy una uzumaki pero también una hyuga por estar casada con tu padre – entonces la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - vaya no puedo creer que nuestro clan te haya abandonado cuando eras niña mama – la ojiperla mayor dijo : - si hija ni yo lo creía pero me da igual si quiero a este clan es por dos razones mi esposo y mis hijas aunque bueno tambien las personas que han sido buenas conmigo si no los odiaría a todos pero yo no soy asi yo se perdonar eso es lo que me enseño mi clan a perdonar a los demás y dejar que ellos se ahoguen en su ignorancia si asi lo desean… - en eso una voz conocida para la ojiperla mayor dijo : - me das flojera hiromi eres toda una sufrida – la pequeña ojiperla se enojo y le dijo a la vos : - oye fíjate como le hablas a mi madre tonta – pero la ojiperla mayor le dio un suave golpecito en la cabeza a su hija y la reprendio : - hanabi-chan no deberías insultar a si a tu tia – la pequeña ojiperla no entendia hasta que la pelirroja apareció y dijo : - un poco mas de mano dura le falta a tu hija hiromi-chan como cuando nos castigaba mama – la ojiperla mayor no pudo evitar aterrarse por esos recuerdos y dijo : - ni que lo digas mama era muy buena persona pero cuando se enojaba corran… cuantos castigos no recibi en tu lugar kushina-chan – a lo que la pelirroja abrazaba cariñosamente a la ojiperla mayor mientras decía : - oooh es cierto hiromi-chan tenia que hacerlo por que me quiere mucho…. A ya quien la quiere mucho po..llo – la ojiperla mayor le decía mientras correspondia el abrazo : - yo también te quiero mucho hermana mayor jijiji – la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - yo ya no entiendo nada como sea que hace aquí kushina-sama claro si no es molestia – la ojiperla mayor dijo : - si yo también quisiera saber eso kushina-chan – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - que una no puede visitar a su hermanita? Ok ya entendí me voy de aquí solita a la calle con el frio tal ves y alguien me robe y mi marido tenga que ir a rescatarme – a lo que la ojiperla mayor dijo : - aaa ya va a empezar la novela mejor voy por palomitas – la pelirroja le decía con lagrimas estilo anime : - no me dejes mala hermana… le dire a papa que tu fuiste quien rompio el retrato de mama hace 30 años – la ojiperla mayor se fue de tras de la pelirroja mientras decía : - eso fue un accidente kushina-chan dijiste que guardarías el secreto dijiste que te lo llevarías a la tumba! – a lo que la pelirroja decía : - si me lo lleve pero ya me revivieron asi que ya puedo decircelo ay te ves – y asi la pelirroja salio de la habitacion de la pequeña ojiperla mientras la ojiperla mayor la seguía la pequeña ojiperla con una mega gota de sudor en la nuca dijo : - espero y algún dia hinata no le diga a papa que fui yo la que rompi el retrato de mama la primera ves mejor voy preparando excusas para salvar mi trasero bueno a dormir – y asi la pequeña ojiperla se fue a dormir mientras se armaba un alboroto con su madre y la pelirroja en el jardín de afuera.

Fin del capitulo 17

Bueno pues ya esta listo el capi me alegra por los reviews de hadez 1583, hinatita 16241, karlosgoyo y neoelmostwanted por cierto si me merezco el oscar o al menos el Ariel que dan aquí en mexico jejejej perdón por tardar tanto pero es que tenia muchas cosas que hacer ( inner-trigo-sama : cuales cosas estuvimos leyendo manga durante dos semanas si no hubieses terminado antes ) cállate 37 yo que culpa tengo es lo malo de traumarse con los mangas ya se soy un otaku sin remedio como sea estuve imaginando como se veria mi historia en un manga me imagino que se veria genial ( no me pidan el manga soy un asco total dibujando jejeje ) o en un anime pero tendría que cambiar el nombre para no robar derechos de autor no quiero estar con mi taza en el tambo rogando por ahí trigo-sama es inocente hey kishi-sama no sea asi retire la demanda jejeje me imagino que alguno que otro bijuu me ha de querer matar por como lo deje en el capi ya que me ezforce mucho no subiré el sig capi hasta no tener 70 reviews….. jajajaj no es cierto no soy asi pero me gustaría ver mas como sea si quieren dejen si no pss no el siguiente capitulo se llamara : reunión uzumaki el gran clan remolino se junta ( segunda parte ) trigo-sama para hokage jejejeje sayonara chamacos


	19. Chapter 19

En la primera parte : nuestros héroes están preparando todo para la reunión uzumaki mientras hirotsu espera a todos sus subordinados mientras rock lee conoce a una nueva chica que en realidad es una de las nietas del tsuchikage y tienen una cita mientras que la ojiperla mayor le cuenta a la pequeña ojiperla como es que ella fue adoptada por la familia uzumaki mientras llegan nuevos personajes a la historia muchos miembros del clan uzumaki bueno espero que les guste la continuación…

: - kurama – personaje hablando

: - ( _kurama _) – personaje pensando

: - _kurama _– personaje hablando por radio

kurama : narrador ( osea yo )

Una linda historia de amor

Capitulo 17: reunión uzumaki el gran clan remolino se junta ( segunda parte )

Al dia siguiente

Estaba la ojiperla acostada como siempre cuando despierta y dice : - aaaah que bien dormi – la ojiperla se iba a levantar pero siente un pequeño peso sobre ella cuando se da cuenta que es su amado que tiene pegada su cara junto a la de ella y decía : - buenos días mi amor… amor? – pero el rubio no contesto ya que se hallaba profundamente dormido o al menos eso creía la ojiperla mientras ella decía : - me encanta verte dormir mi cielo te ves tan lindo te amo naruto-kun – a lo que el rubio contesto a eso dejando asustada a la misma : - yo también te amo mi amor perdón por tenerte atrapada en mis brazos pero ya me acostumbre a dormir abrazado a ti – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - ooh mi amor lo siento te desperté perdón… y no importa mi cielo me gusta que me abrazes mientras dormimos y que también huelas mi cabello mientras duermo o me acaricies las mejillas – a lo que el rubio descubierto dijo : - aaaah pues yo este mmm como te lo explico – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - no es necesario que me lo expliques amor tu solo amame y el resto no me importa, amame como solo tu sabes hacerlo mi cielo, enamorame como lo haces todos los días y el resto como te dije no me importa – entonces el rubio empezó a acariciarle la cara y le olia el cabello mientras decía : - bueno como ya lo sabes no tengo por que seguirlo ocultando asi que déjame amarte hime-chan – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - y quien te detiene amado mio yo no jijiji – el rubio empezó a consentirla como siempre lo hace y después de diez minutos el rubio dijo : - oye hinata-chan y que hora es? – la ojiperla miro hacia el reloj que tenia a un lado y dijo : - las siete y media amor vaya nos levantamos temprano – entonces el rubio dijo : - vaya eso quiere decir que tengo dos horas para consentir a mi esposa pero antes me voy a bañar – el rubio se paraba pero la ojiperla le dijo aun acostada : - llévame contigo amor – el rubio la tomo de la mano pero la ojiperla dijo : - mi amor cárgame – el rubio le dijo antes de tomarla entre sus brazos : - hoy estas perezosa mi luna – la ojiperla contesto : - no es eso mi cielo solo digo que tu dijiste que me ibas a consentir asi que quiero que me lleves al baño para bañarme contigo y ahí no se tal ves termine haciéndote el amor ahí jijiji – el rubio dijo : - pervertida hinata-chan jejejeje bueno me gusta la oferta vamos jejeje – el rubio la cargo de la cama y se la lleva al baño una ves que acabaron la ojiperla empezó a besar a su amado mientras le quitaba la playera y el rubio le quitaba la tenda negra a la ojiperla pero al ver que el rubio empezaba a quejarse de dolor la ojiperla pensó : - ( _no naruto-kun aun sigue muy débil y yo aquí exigiéndole que me toque me paso deberas debería pensar mejor en mi amado y dejarlo para después pero sigue asi desde que nos casamos sabia que debi haberme esperado y no exigirle en la noche de bodas mejor le digo que para después _) mi amor si quieres podemos hacerlo después no te preocupes solo bañémonos y ya – entonces el rubio dijo : - no mi amor estoy bien deberas mi luna – la ojiperla le dijo : - no amor no estas bien ahora ya llene la tina acuéstate y déjame cuidar de ti no te preocupes yo entiendo las heridas que te hizo gaara-kun, tu yo malvado y el viejo bee fueron severas por un momento pensé que te perdería para siempre mi amor y sentía como la vida se me iba como sea ya llene la tina el agua esta caliente ahora déjame darte un masaje – el rubio por mas que replicaba no podía hacer cambiar de opinión a su amada mientras decía : - hinata-chan puedo hacerlo yo solo no es necesario que lo hagas – la ojiperla le contesto : - esta bien amor ahora abrazame que hay te voy – el rubio abrió los brazos y ayudo a la ojiperla meterse en la tina por lo que esta dijo : - después de eso mi amor iremos al hospital para que ino-chan y sakura-san te chequen amor y mas tarde te hare de comer no lo se una sopita con sus verduritas, uno que otro besito, un poco de leche, carnita y un poco de fruta para que mi amado esposo se recupere lo mas pronto posible para que sea el gran ninja que es y le de su merecido a los malos – a lo que el rubio dijo : - con tus cuidados hinata-chan empezare a rodar de volada y pateare el trasero de muchos ninjas con tal de que mi amada hinata-chan me de muchos besos jejeje dattebayo – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - esos te los puedo dar sin que les de su merecido a los ninjas malos es mas aquí tienes unos muaaaaaa – la ojiperla lo empezó a besar con sonoros besos mientras se limpiaban uno al otro y después de 20 minutos salieron de la tina ambos se vistieron no sin antes el rubio la llevara cargando al cuarto de nuevo por lo que el rubio le dijo una ves en el cuarto : - hime-chan no puedo negar que aun estoy mal por lo de hace casi dos semanas pero la verdad me muero por tocarte, acariciar tu piel, hacerte mi mujer, escuchar tus te amo al inicio en el proceso y antes de terminar tu y yo ser uno mismo – a lo que la ojiperla decía : - ohh mi amor y tu crees que no me estoy volviendo loca en que no me tocas yo también me muero por que me toques y me hagas tu mujer, sentir tus manos en todo mi cuerpo, hacerme sentir mujer por que eso solo tu puedes, quiero disfrutar mientras me haces el amor, quiero escuchar que me amas con esa voz jadeante mejor me calmo o me desmayare bueno mi amor no te pido que me hagas el amor lo que te pido ahora es que me comas a besos aun tenemos una hora en la que yo hare lo que tu quieras – el rubio dijo : - eso si puedo hacerlo mi luna ven aquí – el rubio empezó a besarla otra ves mientras la ojiperla solo se habia puesto la ropa interior y los pantalones pero el rubio empezó a bajar por el cuello, le empezó a besar el vientre mientras la ojiperla daba pequeños suspiros y decía : - si naruto-kun continua no te detengas por favor no pares me estas haciendo sentir muchas cosas lindas y que no quiero dejar de sentir – el rubio obedecio mientras la ojiperla poco a poco se volvia loca mientras decia : - naruto-kun que manera de besarme me haces delirar… te amo naruto-kun – el rubio volvió a reclamar sus labios mientras le decía : - mi luna cuanto te deseo pero ahora no puedo deseo saborear tu cuerpo y hacerlo mio dejarle las marcas que siempre dejo aunque a veces siento que se me va la mano con eso… - la ojiperla le dijo : - yo también quiero naruto-kun y a mi las marcas no me molestan me gustan siempre lo he dicho son tus marcas de amor no tendría por que molestarme – a lo que el rubio dijo : - pero hime-chan a veces pienso que te lastimo haciéndote eso – la ojiperla dijo : - mi amor claro que no me lastimas enserio no me duele de hecho me gusta mucho sentir eso jijiji como sea vamos a desayunar – a lo que el rubio dijo : - pero mi luna no compramos la despensa ya que a cierta uzumaki se le olvido por pensar en alguien quien será? – la ojiperla le dijo : - ya se mi amor te tengo todo tiempo en mi cabecita tu tienes la culpa por amarme como me amas jejej – entonces el rubio dijo : - y donde quiere mi esposa que la lleve a desayunar? – la ojiperla dijo : - mmmm se me antoja un poco de ramen y un poco de jugo de naranja aaah y un emparedado de mermelada de frijol dulce o unos rollos de canela – entonces el rubio dijo : - pues ya esta dicho mi luna o vamos a ichiraku´s o vamos a la cafetería cerca del hospital tu decides – la ojiperla dijo : - mmmm vamos a ichiraku´s amor ya que tiene rato que no le hago ramen a mi marido además escuche que ayame y el teuchi-san me quieren reclamar por quitarle a su mejor cliente – el rubio dijo : - bueno vamos no quiero que ayame me regañe por no ir a visitarlos y comer un buen tazon de ramen jejeje – la ojiperla vio que su chaqueta negra estaba algo sucia asi que se puso la color lila por lo que el rubio dijo : - vaya hime-chan tenia rato que no te miraba con esa puesta – la ojiperla le dijo : - y que dices amor aun me queda? – el rubio le dijo antes de salir de su hogar : - claro que si mi luna te ves preciosa – y asi los dos salieron rumbo a casa de los padres de la ojiperla para la reunión de la nueva alianza.

Con los uchiha

Estaba la pelinegra, el azabache, su papa y la pelirosa cuando el padre del azabache hablo : - bueno chicos listos? – la pelirosa dijo : - la verdad yo estoy algo nerviosa ir a una junta de los grandes clanes además yo no soy una uchiha – la pelinegra le dijo : - claro que eres una uchiha muchacha además donde esta la ropa que te dije que te pusieras – la pelirosa decía : - es que bueno me dijeron que fue de una de las fundadoras del clan uchiha por lo que la verdad me siento poca cosa en usar una prenda tan importante – en eso el padre del azabache le dijo : - vamos muchacha por ser la mujer de mi hijo lo eres ahora ponte eso ya que no estaras en una reunión cualquiera los hyuga son algo prepotentes a veces y los uzumaki son todo lo contrario pero cuando se trata de estas cosas son muy como decirlo están a la altura de su alcurnia de su clan claro el clan uchiha es bueno era ahora nos ven como unos traidores pero ya cambiaremos eso el clan uchiha era rico pero nada que ver con un uzumaki ellos nacen forrados en oro no hay uzumaki pobre bueno tu amigo lo fue pero ahora es millonario y ni hablar de los hyuga son otros adinerados como sea ves como esta mi mujer poniendo en alto el nombre de nuestro clan? Claro nosotros no somos nada ante un uzumaki o un hyuga y ni hablar de los senju como sea te lo pones o no? – la pelirrosa dijo : - si si lo hare señor fugaku – en eso sale el azabache con ropa típica para estos casos ( trigo-sama: no se como se llama la ropa que usan los hombres tambien es una yukata? Bueno podre eso si no es que me corrijan ) de azul marino fuerte por lo que la pelirosa dijo : - vaya sasuke te ves bien – el azabache dijo : - tu también sakura jejeje – en eso la pelinegra dijo : - bueno ya estamos listos ahora a partir si no nos regañaran por llegar tarde eso si que se preparen por que van a querer matar a uno que otro hyuga por como hablan de los demás clanes como sea espero que hiashi los mantenga a raya – el padre del azabache le dijo a su esposa : - tu sabes que si mikoto el se pone muy serio cuando se trata de reuniones de esta magnitud – entonces el azabache dijo : - bueno vamos aunque no puedo negar que yo también estoy algo nervioso espero y no meta la pata – a lo que su madre le dijo : - calma mi niño tu y tu mujer lo harán bien y después sakura te mostrare fotos de mi sasuke-chan cuando era un bebe – la pelirosa decía con los ojos tiernos : - enserio suegra? Me imagino que era muy lindo de bebe – la pelinegra le contesto : - lindo era poco mi bebe era precioso con sus mejillitas rojas y su pequeña sonrisa esperando a que itachi llegara de la escuela para que juege con el – la pelinegra noto que el azabache se puso triste por lo de su hermano y la pelinegra dijo : - ooh vamos bebe no te pongas triste a itachi no le hubiese gustado verte asi – a lo que el su marido le dijo : - no debiste haber mencionado a itachi, mikoto por lo que veo a nuestro hijo aun le duele la muerte de su hermano – el azabache le dijo : - como no me va a doler padre si yo fui quien lo mato – a lo que la pelirosa se acerco y abrazo a su novio y dijo : - vamos sasuke no te pongas triste al menos viste a itachi una ultima ves e hiciste las pases con el – el azabache cambio su cara de tristeza por una feliz y dijo : - tienes razón sakura al menos lo vi una ultima ves antes de que lo sellaran o al menos eso me dijeron…. Por cierto papa di algo no puede mama mostrar esas fotos son vergonzosas – entonces su padre le dijo : - y que ella me muela a golpes yo paso mijo asi que vete preparando por que vas a sufrir - la pelinegra dijo : - vamos ya es tarde y el complejo hyuga no esta cerca – el padre del azabache dijo : - si tienes razón muñequita vamos chicos – la pelinegra le dijo a su marido : - amor no me digas asi no delante de nuestro hijo y su mujer me da pena – el azabache les dijo : - por favor no empiezen – el azabache fue golpeado por su padre mientras decía : - a mi no me vas a decir que hacer mocoso cuando tu te limpiabas los mocos yo arriesgaba mi trasero en la tercera gran guerra ninja – el azabache le dijo : - si y yo pelee en la cuarta – pero su madre le dijo : - si pero solo al final ya que estabas del bando contrario con la maldita serpiente de orochimaru como sea vamos – el pobre azabache iba todo deprimido mientras la pelirosa lo animaba y asi todos partieron rumbo al complejo hyuga.

En el recinto uzumaki

Estaban los pelirrojos de aquí para aya como almas que lleva el diablo mientras la peliblanca daba ordenes : - vamos todos aver como vamos con los preparativos – una de la pelirrojas dijo : - todo en orden azuki-sama – la peliblanca volvió a hablar : - yoshimaru como vas arreglando a los niños? – a lo que la pelirroja contesto a los lejos : - con algunos problemillas azuki-sama solo falta toki-chan vamos niña no te muevas tanto coopera con yoshi-chan – la niña decía : - aaash esta bien me voy a mantener quieta – y asi la mediana de las trillizas vino con los cuatro niños y dijo : - aquí están azuki-sama como me quedaron estos pastelitos jijiji – la peliblanca dijo : - para tener un cuerpo como el tuyo muchachita no puedo creer que comas como comes me imagino que tienes muchos hombres a tus pies verdad? Como sea los niños están bien – la pelirroja contesto : - pues simplemente me gusta comer mucho azuki-sama la verdad ni yo me explico como es que tengo un cuerpo de infarto si como como un marrano y si tengo muchos hombres tras de mi pero ninguno es como el que yo busco jejeje – la peliblanca le dijo : - pues que tanto pides niña? – la pelirroja volvió a hablar : - pues no mucho azuki-sama busco un hombre bueno, romántico, fiel, que me consienta, que cocine rico y me diga que soy la única mujer a la que va a amar oooh eso seria genial es que soy demasiada romántica azuki-sama y a veces me paso de cursi pero asi soy yo jejejeje – a lo que la peliblanca dijo : - todas somos asi cuando estamos enamoradas muchacha – en eso llegaba la mayor de las trillizas y dijo : - no ella no esta enamorada azuki-sama de por si yoshimaru es asi ella es demasiado melosa, cursi, romántica, simplemente yoshi-chan es yoshi-chan jejeje – en eso la mediana de las trillizas decía : - y algun dia tendre mi boda de ensueño con un gran hombre mientras los pajaritos cantan, el sol radiante, mis taradas hermanas muriendo de celos, y el hombre de mi vida dándome el si para fundirnos en un mágico beso y aaaaaaaaahhhhh – la chica tenia corazones en los ojos mientras la peliblanca le decía a la mayor de estas : - kii tu hermana yoshimaru esta bien? – en eso llegaba la mas pequeña de las trillizas y decía : - si lo esta azuki-sama solamente esta imaginando la boda de sus sueños otra ves a ver yoshi-oniichan vamos algún dia encontraras a tu príncipe azul – y asi la menor de las trillizas se llevo a su hermana mientras esta decía : - y tendremos un niño llamado karaki y una niña llamada yoshino y viviremos felices mientras me vuelvo una chef ultra famosa… - mientras la menos contestaba : - si yoshi-oniichan algún dia vamos – mientras la peliblanca iba a preguntar y la mayor de las trillizas dijo : - no me pregunte azuki-sama no son normales pero son mis hermanitas y tengo que cuidar de ellas… yoshi-chan deja esos panes para mas tarde! – la peliblanca las miraba con una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras decía : - ni siquiera pregunte…. Oigan alguien me quiere decir donde esta miina? – en eso llega el segundo oficial y dice : - lo siento azuki-chan pero miina salio desde la mañana y aun no llega – la peliblanca decía algo sonrojada : - me llamaste azuki-chan… kohueii? – el peliblanco al ver que habia metido la pata se empezó a disculpar pero noto que la peliblanca tenia una pequeña sonrisa y estaba algo sonrojada y dijo : - lo siento azuki no lo vuelvo hacer perdón… ( _vaya esa sonrisa tenia veinte años que no la miraba te ves hermosa azuki como siempre _) – la peliblanca iba a responder cuando se vio al espejo y noto que estaba sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa entonces pensó y luego dijo : - (_ ooh por dios estoy sonrojada calmate azuki que el no mire que te sigues muriendo por el. Que el no mire que sigues enamorada de el como el primer dia a quien quiero engañar te amo kohueii y no puedo olvidarte hare hasta lo imposible por recuperarte tu volveras a ser mi marido_ ) no te preocupes kohueii espero y no se repita claro si es que ya no lo quieres decir jijiji – el peliblanco pensó : - ( _oooh por dios conozco esa risita a caso me esta coqueteando? A caso será que tengo luz verde para reconquistarla? Bueno el que no arriesga no gana la invitare a salir espero y me de una respuesta positiva y si no pues lo intentare otra vez _) mmmm azuki-chan no se si tu mmm como decirlo, digo si tu no tienes cosas que hacer, tal ves, este, no se, si tu quieres mmmm vamos kohueii-chan se un hombre y hazlo como lo hiciste hace 75 años tu puedes…. – la peliblanca estaba toda confundida pero recordó lo ultimo y pensó : - ( _hace 75 años fue la primera ves que el me invito a salir y estaba igual de nervioso o un poco menos que ahora… un momento me quieres invitar a salir? Es enserio? pues pidemelo vamos hazlo kohueii y te sorprenderas con la respuesta que te dare! _) – en eso el peliblanco dijo aun mas nervioso : - digo claro si no quieres no hay problema yo entenderé, lo podemos dejar para después… - la peliblanca a veces le molestaba que su aun marido fuese muy timido por lo que dijo algo irritada : - vamos kohueii tu quieres algo dimelo estoy empezando a perder la paciencia – el peliblanco sonrojado y tartamudeando dijo : - mmm azuzukkii-chan tutututu querrías sa sa salir conmimigo a papasesear claclaro después dedede la reureunion? – la peliblanca se sonrojo de inmediato y dijo algo apenada mientras jugaba con su larga cabellera: - claro kohueii-kun claro si tu quieres podemos ir a tomar algo o al parque como lo hacíamos antes o no se ir a bailar lo que tu quieras – el peliblanco al escuchar eso se volvió un cubo de hielo y le dijo : - claro azuki entonces a las cuatro? – la peliblanca asintió aun sonrojada mientras el peliblanco le hizo una reverencia camino hacia la salida y una ves ahí se escucha semejante grito de felicidad mientras algunos de los ancianos se ahogaban con el sake que andaban tomando y otros tenían una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca : - siiiiiiiiiiiiii yuju saldré con azuki-chan esto merece un mambo de la victoria y encima me dijo kohueii-kun tenia por lo menos veinte años que no me llamaba asi que feliz estoy …. Uno..dos…tres…cuatro…cinco…seis…siete…ocho…..maaaa aaaaaaaamboooooo uhhh tataratata rataratarataratarataratra – los ancianos decían : - ya lo perdimos que dices saizu? – el de mayor edad decía : - ni que lo digas jamdo es mejor hacer una cita al loquero para tu hijo no crees? – a lo que el otro peliblanco decía : - y de paso una para tu hija saizu mirala nomas – la peliblanca se hallaba muy feliz por eso mientras decía : - ooh esta igual de emocionado que yo que felicidad – y que se va pero como estaba muy feliz se estrello con una pared mientras los niños iban a ayudarla mientras la mas pequeña de la pelirrojas decía : - estas bien azu-chan? – la peliblanca se levantaba como sin nada mientras decía con una gran sonrisa : - claro toki-chan solo estoy muy feliz jijijiji ooh mis lentes se rompieron aaaa que bueno que siempre traigo otro par jejeje – en eso llegaba miina algo pensativa pero al ver a su hermana tan feliz dijo : - oye que te pasa azuki por que tan feliz y por que kohueii-baka esta bailando como un completo idiota en la puerta? – pero la peliblanca no contesto y tomo a su hermana de la mano y se la llevo mientras los niños hablaban entre ellos : - espero no enamorarme el amor deja tontos a los grandes… si es muy cierto si ya tengo problemas para las matemáticas imagínense si me enamoro… si claro muy bien dicho tu que piensas toki?... mejor yo no hablo del tema tal ves cuando seamos grandes nos pase lo mismo a azu-chan – los otros tres niños asintieron mientras la joven pelirroja era arrastrada por su hermana mientras decía : - nii-sama lo puedo explicar es que necesitaba hacer algo y…. – la peliblanca decía : - aaah no hay problema miina-chan te quería contar algo lista? – la pelirroja dijo : - ok azuki suéltalo todo – la peliblanca dijo : - lo que pasa hermanita es que bueno hable con kohueii-kun y bueno lo que pasa es que el me…. – la pelirroja dijo : - kohueii-kun? Hace tiempo que no le decía asi vamos azuki dilo me matas de la intriga – la peliblanca grito : - kohueii me invito a salir aaaaaaaaah ! – y que se ponen las dos a gritar como locas mientras la pelirroja decía : - bueno azuki has lo que tengas que hacer de ahí vamos a una estética para que te pongamos preciosa y kohueii-baka se le caiga la baba, cambiarte esas ropas hermana estas muy tapada y es que tienes un cuerpo de infarto hermana te acuerdas como te miraba aquel rico empresario en nuestra tierra? Iba tan distraído viendo tus curvas que choco su auto de lujo y ni le importo – a lo que la peliblanca dijo : - lo que pasa miina es que yo solo le puedo mostrar mis curvas de infarto a un solo hombre ya que solo a el le pertenecen y ese hombre es kohueii uzumaki y nadie mas pero si estoy bien buena jejejej soy un forro de vieja como sea tienes razón me pondré el vestido azul… - la pelirroja dijo : - el azul? Tu quieres matarlo? Y de paso a kotoma de los celos? Sabes que pasa cuando te pones ese vestido los hombres te siguen como abejas a la miel mmm como sea lo tendre listo mas tarde – a lo que la peliblanca dijo : - y a todo esto miina-chan has visto a toma-chan? Y a donde fuiste hace rato? – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - toma-chan se fue desde las 7 am y dijo que nos veria ahí y bueno fui al cementerio a llevarle flores a jiraiya y a platicar un rato con el – la peliblanca le dijo : - miina ya te dije que no estes triste a el no le hubiese gustado verte asi eras su mejor amiga… - la pelirroja dijo algo dolida : - yo no queria ser su amiga yo quería ser su mujer que es que no lo entiendes? – la peliblanca le dijo : - claro que te entiendo hermanita pero tu sabes que el corazón no se manda y solo hace lo que el quiere deberías dejar de sufrir por el ya que no lo dejas descansar en paz como sea y que me dices de Roberto en el despacho es muy guapo y lleva rato invitándote a salir y tu nomas que no aceptas – la pelirroja dijo : - y seguire sin aceptar ya te dije que es un amigo pero jamas lo podre ver como hombre yo solo tengo ojos para uno lastima que el esta muerto además tu sabes como somos las uzumaki cuando amamos a un hombre es solo a uno y tu mejor que nadie lo sabes no por algo estas super emocionada de salir hoy con kohueii-baka – la peliblanca dijo : - tienes razón miina yo soy la prueba de eso ya que solo amo a mi esposo como sea miina espero que algún dia te des la oportunidad de ser feliz hermanita tal ves ahí afuera haya un hombre que te llame la atención y caigas enamorada de el como sea vamos ya es hora – y asi las dos fueron con los subordinados de la peliblanca mientras esta decía : - bueno estamos listos? – todos asintieron pero el padre de la peliblanca dijo : - azuki hija donde esta tu hermanito y donde andabas miina-chan? – a lo que la pelirroja decía : - aaaah hola viejo no te habia escuchado pues toma-chan salio desde temprano pero dijo que nos veria ahí y yo Sali un rato a tomar aire fresco… por cierto papa ya tomaste tu medicina cierto? – la peliblanca dijo : - oye eso si ya la tomaste papa? – el peliblanco dijo : - aaah si ya la tome niñas bueno pues vámonos – entonces todos se fueron mientras uno de los ancianos le decía a los niños : - bueno niños espero que se comporten a mi ni a los demás ancianos de clan no nos importa que sean traviesos y juguetones pero los hyuga son muy rectos y se podrían molestar con ustedes y no voy a dejar que les regañen asi que agradecería que se comporten por favor si? – a los que los niños asentían y el anciano pregunto : - y tu toki? No por algo eres la mas traviesa de los cuatro te pareces a kushina-sama igual de traviesa que ella jejeje – a lo que la pequeña pelirroja dijo con una sonrisa : - lo prometo jamdo-sama no hare travesuras solo espero que los niños hyuga no me las hagan a mi – a lo que el anciano decía : - no toki no habrá niños hyuga en la junta ellos no lo permitirían ellos piensan que no son asuntos de niños pero nosotros cualquiera tiene el mismo valor nosotros no diferenciamos entre ramos como sea vámonos o hirotsu nos mata – y asi todos se fueron rumbo al complejo hyuga para la reunión de los clanes.

En el complejo hyuga

Estaba el líder del clan hyuga ordenando todo para la reunión mientras en eso llegaba el peliblanco y le decía : - vaya hiashi tan dedicado como siempre solo espero que tus concejales no nos salgan con lo de la ultima ves con tu hija – el líder del clan decía : - no lo creo suegro no lo permitiré otra ves el líder del clan soy yo no ellos y lo que digo se hace al menos tengo el apoyo de mi padre y de otros miembros del consejo – en eso llegaba la ojiperla mayor mientras saludaba con un beso y decía : - buenos días amor como dormiste? – el líder del clan le dijo a su esposa : - la verdad hiromi mia no muy bien la verdad ando muy nervioso – la ojiperla mayor le dijo : - calma amor veras que todo saldrá bien mis tios y primos no son tan como decirlo sin ofenderte mmm no somos muy…. – el líder del clan dijo : - dilo hiromi no son una bola de pesados como nosotros verdad? – el líder del clan se molesto un poco y después se disculpo : - perdón hiromi es que no he dormido bien enserio discúlpame – la ojiperla mayor no dijo nada y se fue mientras el peliblanco se enojo con el líder del clan mientras decía : - perdón suegro es que bueno… - el peliblanco solo le dijo con un tono de voz severo para el líder del clan : - como sea hiashi después de la junta habla con mi hija no quiero saber que esta molesta contigo y menos quiero saber que le vuelvas a gritar asi por que me conoceras enojado entendido? – el líder del clan dijo : - si hirotsu-sama lo siento me disculpare con ella apenas la junta acabe bueno aunque me imagino que estará del lado del clan hyuga cuando la junta inicie no? – el peliblanco se calmo y dijo : - muchacho dudo que ella quiera estar de lado del clan hyuga no ves que yukata tiene puesta? – el líder del clan vio como su mujer estaba vestida y dijo : - ese es un uniforme del clan uzumaki y es de la rama principal por decirse asi ustedes no usan las ramas todos son iguales no? – el peliblanco asintió y dijo : - asi es muchacho a nosotros nos importa un rabano eso pero si ella tiene la yukata de la familia principal por decirse asi como sea creo que hay vienen minato-chan y mi tomatito finge que no paso nada o kushina te matara por como le hablaste a su hermana asi que finge que nada paso – y en eso llegaban la pelirroja y el yondaime entonces la pelirroja le dijo al líder del clan : - que le hiciste a mi hermanita hiashi? – a lo que el líder del clan dijo : - no se de que me hablas kushina por que lo dices? – la pelirroja le dijo algo seria al líder del clan : - a mi no me quieras ver la cara de tonta hiashi conozco a hiromi como nadie en este mundo y por su cara puedo deducir que esta molesta y triste asi que empieza antes de que se me agote la paciencia – entonces el líder del clan no le quedo de otra que soltar toda la sopa y una ves que acabo el yondaime dijo : - mmm debes disculparte con ella amigo tu sabes como se pone kushina cuando le hacen daño a su hiromi-chan ha llegado a matar por ella y tu mejor que nadie lo sabes – el líder del clan le dijo a la pelirroja : - lo se kushina fui un completo idiota pero no he dormido últimamente estoy nervioso, malhumorado con sueño después de la junta puedes molerme a golpes si asi lo deseas después de todo lo merezco… - la pelirroja le dijo tranquilamente al líder del clan : - margaritas – este no entendio y dijo : - margaritas? Que con eso kushina? Hablas de la bebida alcohólica? – la pelirroja dijo : - idiota hablo de las flores…. comprale un ramo de margaritas hiashi para arreglar tu idiotez cada ves que ella se enojaba fuerte conmigo por que rompia sus muñecas o sus tarjetas coleccionables yo iba a la florería de inoichi y le compraba un ramo grande de margaritas y ahí me tenias toda sonrojada tratando de que mi hermanita me perdonara el final ella tomaba el ramo me daba un beso en la mejilla y me decía que no habia problema solo que no lo volviera a hacer aunque bueno inoichi sabia que iria dos días después a su florería por un nuevo ramo ya que como siempre metia la pata jejeje asi que ve por ese ramo cuando acabe la junta arréglate con ella, le das una buena noche de pasión y no quiero volverle a ver esa cara a hiromi por que ahora si te mando un mes al hospital esta claro? – el líder del clan dijo algo sonrojado : - kushina no digas lo de la noche de pasión quieres que tu papa me mate? Y lo tengo muy claro ramo de margaritas en la florería de inoichi, una noche de pasión, un lo siento y ya estamos – la pelirroja dijo : - bueno ya esta entonces hiashi paso redoblado…. Ya! Un…dos…tres…un…dos…tres! – y el otro que andaba en su mundo se va marchando como soldado mientras el yondaime lo mira con una gota de sudor en la nuca y dice : - vaya kushina hasta te hizo caso con lo del paso redoblado jejejeje – en eso venia el peliblanco mientras traía a rastras a la ojiperla mayor mientras decía : - aaaaalguien viene no vayan a ser sus primos hijas no quiero que las vean aun escóndanse – pero los que en realidad entraban eran el rubio y la ojiperla mientras el rubio decía : - hinata-chan creo que somos los negritos en el arroz aquí todo mundo esta bien vestido – la ojiperla decía : - si amor creo que metimos la pata y ya no nos da tiempo de irnos a cambiar – en eso llegaba la pequeña ojiperla mientras se quejaba con su madre : - mama enserio tengo que ponerme la yukata además el peinado me lastima me lo puedo dejar suelto?... mama no es justo por que yo ando toda arreglada y mi hermana vino como siempre? – a lo que la ojiperla mayor dijo : - esta bien hanabi-chan suéltate el pelo pero no puedo hacer nada con la yukata tu padre se enojaría si te ve normal como siempre y bueno yo quisiera saber por que usted señorita no anda arreglada? – a lo que la ojiperla decía algo nerviosa : - aaaaah madre lo que pasa es que bueno no tengo mi ropa de juntas en mi hogar y lo tengo aquí lo que pasa es que naruto-kun me llevo a desayunar y se nos fue el tiempo ya sabes el tiempo pasa volando cuando estas con la persona que amas jijijiji – la ojiperla mayor le dio un pequeño toque en la nariz a su hija y le dijo : - eso es cierto hija lo malo es que ya no hay tiempo como sea me voy a esconder no quiero que mis primos me vean aun hija – la ojiperla mayor se fue a esconder con la pelirroja los uchiha que recién llegaban solo quedaban el azabache y la pelirosa ya que los lideres uchiha se fueron con la pelirroja el yondaime y la ojiperla mayor en eso llegan los uzumaki mientras yuuki saludaba a sus amigos : - hey rokuto, saizu como andamos? – a lo que los ancianos uzumaki saludaban al patriarca hyuga : - hey yuuki como andamos tanto tiempo sin verte eh amigo – entonces la peliblanca dijo : - bueno llegamos clan uzumaki se reporta – el rubio y la ojiperla miraron a la peliblanca e iban a hablar hasta que una pelirroja que era miiina salto a abrazar al rubio mientras la ojiperla decía : - me harias el favor de soltar a mi marido…. – pero la ojiperla se calmo apenas escucho lo que decía la pelirroja : - ohh mi niño que grande estas y que guapo ahora que te encontré sere la mejor madre del mundo te voy a cuidar y a querer te hare de comer… - entonces el rubio dijo : - lo siento amiga pero yo soy huérfano de hecho quien eres tu? – la pelirroja dijo : - me llamo miina uzumaki y soy tu tia le prometi a tu madre kushina que cuidaría de ti como si fueras mi hijo – en eso la ojiperla dijo : - wow amor no sabia que tenias tias que bien – la pelirroja dijo : - amor? Eres algo de mi pequeño amiga? – la ojiperla se sonrojo y decía : - este yo bueno soy su esposa miina-sama jijiji – a lo que la pelirroja miraba a la ojiperla de pies a cabeza mientras la ojiperla se sonrojaba mas y mas y decía : - lo siento pasa algo? – la pelirroja le contesto : - claro pasa que eres preciosa niña asi que tu eres la que hace feliz a naruto-chan verdad? – la ojiperla asintió y dijo : - asi es miina-sama lo amo demasiado – la pelirroja dijo : - nada de miina-sama solo dime suegra o miina… tienes buen gusto mi niño tu esposa es hermosa – la ojiperla decía : - no diga eso me apeno – la pelirroja dijo : - oye y sabes cocinar? Los uzumaki somos excelentes cocineros – la ojiperla sintió mientras la peliblanca se acercaba y saludaba : - asi que tu eres mi pequeño sobrino eh? Si no fuera tu familia y tuviera 70 años menos tal ves te robaría jejejeje es broma – la ojiperla rio nerviosamente a eso y la pelirroja dijo : - aaah ella es mi hermana mayor azuki mi niño y aun te falta conocer a mi hermanito kotoma – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - por que dijo azuki-sama eso de tener 70 años menos no tiene 30 o 31 años? – la peliblanca rio ante eso y dijo : - me halagas pequeña parezco de treinta pero en realidad estoy apunto de cumplir noventa oigan mas tarde visitare al idiota de hiruzen sarutobi a ver como esta el viejito – el rubio le dijo un poco molesto a su tia : - lo siento pero no dejare que insultes al viejo tia azuki – la peliblanca saco algo de su yukata que era una foto y dijo : - esta es una foto de hace 80 años y el niño que esta junto a los dos pelirrojos era hiruzen sarutobi yo creci con el por lo que a mi me importaba un rabano que fuera el sandaime hokage para mi seguía siendo aquel pervertido que espiaba a sus compañeras de clase una ves casi lo mato a golpes me estaba espiando mientras me bañaba de donde creen que jiraiya saco lo pervertido jejeje – el rubio decía entonces : - aaaa entonces ero-sennin salio pervertido gracias al viejo sarutobi eh? Y todo eso fue pasado a konohamaru – entonces la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - claro que no jefe konohamaru-kun ya no es un pervertido la ultima ves que hizo algo parecido le hice un juuken – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - por que hanabi? – a lo que el rubio le dijo a la ojiperla : - lo que pasa mi luna es que el tarado estaba espiando a cierta hyuga mientras se cambiaba de ropa el mismo me lo conto – la pequeña ojiperla se sonrojo y dijo : - konohamaru-kun te voy a matar por que le dijiste al jefe! Espera a que te vea – en eso hablaba la pelirroja molesta a su hermana : - y que azuki a mi no me importaba que jiraiya fuese un pervertido – la peliblanca le contesto : - claro tu hasta te destapabas mas con tal de que te viera babosa – en eso se acercaba una niña a hablar a la peliblanca : - azu-chan trajo algo de comer es que me apena decirlo pero tengo hambre no me dio tiempo de desayunar – a lo que la peliblanca dijo : - hay niña por que no desayuno? Pídele algo a yoshimaru según me dijeron kii y zitake que ella siempre trae algo de comer entre su ropa toki-chan – la pelirroja dijo : - siii toki-chan ve por yoshimaru y di que te de algo – en eso la pequeña ojiperla preguntaba : - y como es que esta una niña aquí? – a lo que la peliblanca le dijo : - hay algún problema con eso tu también eres una niña no? – la pequeña ojiperla al escuchar el tono de voz de la peliblanca dijo asustada : - no solo pregunto es que bueno es que los concejales del clan hyuga a veces se ponen de pesados y hoy no ando de humor para estar escuchando a esa bola de viejos por cierto como te llamas pequeñita? – la pequeña pelirroja dijo : - toki uzumaki y tu? – el rubio dijo : - uzumaki? – la pequeña pelirroja asintió y el rubio dijo otra ves : - hola pequeña me llamo naruto uzumaki – la pequeña pelirroja al escuchar el uzumaki se le lanzo encima al rubio mientras decía : - nii-sama! – la ojiperla dijo : - nii-sama? Hermano mayor? – a lo que la peliblanca dijo : - si ella es la miembro mas joven del clan con solo siete años por lo que naruto-sama por ser el nuevo líder de nuestro clan los pequeños lo pueden llamar líder o hermano mayor por lo que veo la pequeña toki prefirió decirle hermano – la pequeña ojiperla dijo mientras la pequeña pelirroja era cargada por el rubio : - hola soy hanabi hyuga – la pequeña pelirroja le decía a la ojiperla : - y usted quien es señorita? – la ojiperla contesto : - aaaah yo soy hinata uzumaki…. – la pequeña pelirroja dijo : - tu también eres mi hermana que bien! Aunque por que no tienes el cabello rojo como todo uzumaki? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo entre risitas : - asi como tu hermana pues no y no tengo el cabello rojo porque soy la esposa de tu nii-sama no su hermana jejeje – la pequeña pelirroja se presento de nuevo y dijo : - hola soy toki uzumaki y desde hoy eres mi hermana eres muy bonita nii-sama es muy afortunado jejejeje – en eso llegan los ancianos de clan uzumaki a presentarse con su nuevo líder : - buenos días naruto-sama nosotros somos saizu, rokuto, riko, jamdo y mi esposa kirito nosotros junto con azuki y kohueii somos los ancianos del clan uzumaki estamos a su servicio – en eso llegaba el peliblanco mientras decía : - te pasas saizu deja los formalismos como sea trajiste ropa para ya sabes que? – el peliblanco líder del consejo uzumaki dijo : - si hirotsu-sama ya hasta prepare mis lloriqueos cuando estemos en el tambo…. Saizu-chan es inocente, merezco mi llamada a mi abogado, sáquenme de aquí! – el peliblanco líder del consejo uzumaki solo se reia de lo lindo mientras el segundo oficial decia : - aaaah ya llegue perdón es que me perdi – en eso su padre lo regañaba : - mijo ya hablanos con la verdad te estrellaste en un poste por pensar que hoy saldrías con azuki-chan tu que dices saizu – el líder de consejo decía : - si yo pienso lo mismo compadrito – la peliblanca decía sonrojada : - papa basta no sigas! – en eso decía su madre : - viejo nuestra hija tiene razón no queremos arruinar su momento no crees? – el líder del consejo uzumaki decía : - si mi viejita hare lo que tu digas como sea vamos hay que esperar a que el consejo hyuga entre que van a decir de nosotros esos estirados – eso incomodo un poco a la ojiperla pero no por insultar a los del consejo si no por que sabia que era verdad mientras los ancianos son muy estirados eh impacientes por lo que la peliblanca dijo : - bueno no podemos permitir que el consejo hyuga vea a la esposa de nuestro líder en esas fachas… - la ojiperla contesto : - tan mal me veo azuki-sama? – la peliblanca le contesto : - no es eso pequeña tu ropa es linda aunque muy discreta te tapas mucho como sea en una reunión asi la esposa del líder del clan uzumaki tiene que resaltar entre sus subordinadas siendo la mas linda de todo el lugar asi que miina-chan hazte cargo – la pelirroja dijo : - claro onii-chan la dejare mas preciosa de lo que esta kii, yoshimaru, zitake necesitare su ayuda – la mayor y la menor de las trillizas respondieron en seguida mientras que la mediana no lo hacia por lo que la pelirroja dijo : - chicas y yoshi-chan? – a lo que las dos dijeron : - no lo sabemos miina-san… yoshimaru! – la mediana no contesto entonces la peliblanca dijo : - ahí esta chicas…. Aaah esta niña – la mediana de las trillizas se hallaba peleando con la pequeña pelirroja por una barra de chocolate por lo que la pequeña pelirroja decía : - vamos yoshi-chan se buena con toki-chan y dame esa barra de chocolate! – la mediana de las trillizas dijo : - no quiero toki-chan es mi ultima barra de chocolate y me la comeré yo solita! – a lo que la peliblanca le grito : - yoshimaru! – la pobre pelirroja dio un salto y dijo : - aaaaah ahí voy ay que le digo – se levanto por lo que la pequeña pelirroja aprovecho para quitarle la barra de chocolate que llevaban por lo menos diez minutos peleándose por ella por lo que la pelirroja dijo con lagrimas estilo anime : - aaaaah mi chocolate no es justo era la ultima buuuuaaaaah – a lo que miina contesto : - deja de llorar yoshimaru mas tarde te compro otra… - la pelirroja no habia terminado de hablar y ya tenia a la mediana de las trillizas abrazándola mientras la miraba con unos ojos tiernos : - enserio miina-san? No me miente? Me comprara los que yo quiera? – la pelirroja dijo : - si te lo prometo yoshimaru ahora ayudanos a arreglar a hinata-sama – en eso la mayor de las trillizas le dice a la pelirroja hermana de la peliblanca : - no sabe el gran error que acaba de cometer miina-san asi que vaya preparando sus ahorros – a lo que la mediana de las trillizas dijo : - bueno dejaremos a la esposa de naruto-sama hermosa y después de que acabe la junta…. A la dulcería! – los niños uzumaki escucharon eso se acercaron y todos emocionados dijeron : - alguien dijo dulcería? – la mediana de las trillizas dijo : - asi es pastelillos vamos todos que miina-sama invita! – todos los niños dijeron : - siiiiiii yupiiiii! – la pequeña pelirroja dijo : - según escuche de algunos niños de aquí mientras veníamos aquí los dulces de aquí soy muy deliciosos sobre todos los de una tal hinata hyuga asi que iremos a buscarla cuando acabemos esto – la ojiperla al escuchar su nombre le dijo a la pequeña pelirroja : - no creo que debas seguir buscándola toki-chan – la pequeña pelirroja dijo : - por que no hinata-oniichan? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - por que ya la encontraste – los niños decían : - asi y donde? – el rubio le dijo a todos : - aquí esta niños en realidad mi amada esposa antes de apellidarse uzumaki se apellidaba hyuga – entonces la pequeña pelirroja dijo : - entonces nos haras chocolates hinata-oniichan? – la ojiperla le dijo algo triste : - lo siento niños ahora no puedo después de que acabe la junta tengo que llevar a mi naruto-kun al hospital ya que sigue mal pero después de eso les prometo que les hare unos ricos chocolates… - la pequeña pelirroja decía : - que le paso a nii-sama hinata-oniichan? – a lo que el rubio le dijo tranquilamente a los niños : - lo que pasa es que me lastimaron por darle su merecido a los malos niños – los niños decían : - y algún dia podremos ser buenos ninjas como naruto-onii-sama? Lo mas probable es que solo toki ya que es la única que ya despertó su rinnengan – en eso el rubio dijo : - nada es imposible niños me creerian si les dijera que fui el peor ninja de mi generación cuando me gradue de la academia y el mejor fue… - en eso se acercaba el azabache y decía : - pues quien mas po..llo ya que el dobe no daba una – el rubio decía : - me arruinaste la anécdota teme – los niños molestos sobre todo la pequeña pelirroja decía : - dobe tu nii-sama ha de ser el mejor ninja de todos! – a lo que el azabache dijo : - asi pues que ninja se tropieza con su propio pie? – el rubio avergonzado decía : - muerete teme eso solo me paso una ves! - en eso la ojiperla salía en defensa de su amado esposo : - al menos naruto-kun no se estrella en una puerta aun viéndola – el azabache se hallaba en cuclillas mientras dibujaba círculos en el suelo mientras una aura depresiva lo rodeaba y decía : - que mala dijiste que quedaría entre nosotros hinata – la ojiperla iba a hablar pero el rubio le gano mientras decía apenado : - de hecho hay una historia vergonzosa sobre eso hinata-chan a mi también me paso lo de al teme – el azabache se echaba a reir mientras la ojiperla decía : - mi amor! – el castaño que se acercaba decía : - asi es naruto estaba en una misión con tenten y yo asi que venia a lo tonto y passs se estrella con la puerta jajaja – en eso decía miina : - basta de platicas tengo por lo menos quince minutos para arreglar a hinata-sama asi que usted viene con nosotras kii, yoshimaru y zitake listas? – las trillizas asintieron mientras el aun líder del clan uzumaki decía : - miina-chan póngale a hinata-chan eso – la peliblanca al escuchar eso dijo : - es enserio hirotsu-sama? Según usted dijo que jamas alguien usaría eso para honrar la memoria de su… - pero era interrumpida por el peliblanco mientras decía : - vamos azuki eso lo dije hace mas de treinta años además no se supone que la esposa del líder del clan tiene que tener lo mejor? como sea miina-chan aquí esta el pergamino – la pelirroja lo tomo mientras decía : - no se preocupe tio hirotsu hare que hinata-sama se luzca en la junta de hoy – el peliblanco decía : - eso espero bueno rápido miina por favor ya va a empezar la junta – la ojiperla decía : - mmm que me van a hacer por que me ven con esa cara? – las trillizas hablaban entre ellas : - un poco de maquillaje,delineador y quedara perfecta que dicen ustedes?… pienso igual de hecho no hay mucho que hacer con ella… si es lo bueno es que hinata-sama sea preciosa como sea espero que lleve ropa interior ultimamente hace mucho calor y la yukata no ayuda mucho que bueno que no me puse nada debajo jejeje – en eso la mayor de las trillizas era coscorroneada por sus hermanitas que le decían : - baka,baka,baka no digas eso en voz alta… si deberas que eres una exhibicionista de lo peor kii – la ojiperla decía para si misma : - pobrecita de mi alguien que me salve! – en eso la pequeña ojiperla decía : - no quiero ver que te harán esas tres ahí adentro hermana si sales viva este haz que como que nunca dije que me comi tu mermelada de frijol dulce hace dos años y regañaste al primo neji por eso jejejeje – la ojiperla iba a decir pero se la llevaron las cuatro pelirrojas : - asi que fuiste tu!... – y de ahí entre pataleos y lloriqueos de la ojiperla, una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza del rubio, de los peliblancos, los ancianos del clan uzumaki, de líder del clan hyuga, los niños uzumaki, el azabache, la pelirosa, el castaño, la pequeña ojiperla y el resto del clan uzumaki las cuatro pelirrojas se llevaron a la ojiperla para cambiarla de ropa para que se vea presentable para la junta.

En otro lugar mas bien en el parque

Estaban el ninja cejudo acompañado de su nueva amiga pelinegra mientras se sentaban en el parque el chico decía : - bueno este susuki me imagino que antes de ir a comprar tus muebles tienes que desayunar no? –la pelinegra decía : - es que no tengo mucha hambre lee-kun – a lo que el ninja cejudo decía : - pero susuki-chan si no comes no creceras fuerte y sana y perderas energías que deberías tener – la pelinegra dijo : - esta bien lee-kun vamos a desayunar – en eso pasaba la godaime que se iba a su trabajo mientras decía : - un momento yo a ti te conozco niña no eres la…. Aaaaah si eres la nueva que llego ayer me dijeron de ti – la hokage iba a decir que era la nieta del tsuchikage pero al ver las señas que le hacia la chica decidió inventar algo mas por lo que la chica dijo : - buenos días hokage-sama de hecho tenia pensado ir a hablar con usted a ver si tenia trabajo para mi yo soy de la aldea de la roca – en eso la godaime dijo : - y que rango tenias ahí niña? – la chica contesto : - ambu hokage-sama yo era una ambu de la aldea de la roca pero ahora ya no quiero eso me conformaría con ser una jounnin claro si usted asi lo desea – la godaime dijo antes de irse : - pasa después de que acabes con rock lee como sea y se puede saber que haces con esta señorita jovencito? - a lo que el ninja cejudo estaba nervioso pero al pelinegra dijo : - es que bueno no culpe a lee-kun yo le pedi de favor si me acompañaba a comprar mis muebles como recién llegue ayer pues no tengo nada adentro del departamento que compre ayer – a lo que la hokage dijo algo que puso a ambos ninjas rojos : - aaaah como una pareja de recién casados eeeeeh? Jejejeje desde que hinata y naruto se casaron hay fiebre de bodas jejeje eso deja buen dinero – los dos chicos estaban sonrojados mientras la pelinegra se imaginaba cosas …

En la mente de susuki

Estaba la pelinegra en su departamento y en eso suena la puerta la pelinegra se dirige a abrir cuando al abrirla la reciben con un beso por lo que se extraño pero se alegro al darse cuenta que era su ninja en mallas preferido : - oooh ya llegaste amor que bien – el ninja cejudo de ahora unos treinta años y un bigote dijo : - si que bueno pero bueno la próxima ves quisiera enemigos mas fuertes la verdad me dan flojera esos ninjas patéticos hasta neji estaba aburrido y ni hablar de tenten se quejaba que ni siquiera uso sus papeles bomba como de costumbre – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - bueno amor no por algo son la guardia personal de lord rokudaime junto con ino-san y chouji-kun – en eso tocaban la puerta y no era otro que el rokudaime hokage ( a que no adivinan quien es ) y dijo : - a hola cejotas venia nomas a decirte que tienes esta semana de descanso y bueno no vine solo mi preciosa hime-chan vino conmigo – adivinaron el rokudaime en la imaginación de la pelinegra era naruto ya que el ninja cejudo le habia contado lo mucho que se esfuerza para serlo mientras que una segunda vos dijo : - mi amor no soy preciosa mírame estoy hecha una bola hasta podría rodar pero bueno no puedo negar que estoy feliz por ser mama que me dan ganas de… - y que la ojiperla se pone a llorar entonces el rubio dijo : - disculpen a mi amorcito es que por el embarazo esta muy sensible jejeje bueno chicos nos vemos ire a molestar al teme antes de que sakura-chan me encuentre y me haga papilla por haberme escapado de la oficina… otra ves jejej – y asi el rubio y la ojiperla desaparecen en un rayo negro mientras la dulce pareja entra de nuevo a su departamento y el ninja cejudo dijo : - pero sabes que extrañaba? El llegar a mi hogar a ver a mi esposa y hacerle lo que yo quiera jejejejeje – la pelinegra decía : - uh que bien y hoy me puse mis calzones de luxe hay que aprovechar que es jueves jejeje – y asi el ninja cejudo empezó a acariciar a la chica hasta….

Fin de la fantasia ( ya que susuki se estrello en un poste por andar dando vueltas en círculos )

La hokage nomas miraba a la chica con una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca ya que la pelinegra andaba diciendo : - oooh lee-kun eres una fiera jejeje…. Aaaaah hablaba otra ves mientras fantaseaba que vergüenza! – la chica estaba mas sonrojada que una langosta al vapor mientras el ninja en mallas la ayudaba a levantarse y le decía : - ooh estas bien susuki-chan? – la pelinegra dijo : - si lee-kun estoy bien muy bien jijijiji – esto ultimo lo dijo por que estaba en los brazos del ninja cejudo mientras la hokage decía : - estos niños de ahora no llegan ni a primera base y ya quieren echarse el home run como sea veme a ver mañana en la mañana tal ves tenga algo para ti mmmm un uniforme táctico, un equipo ninja, un par de shuriken y kunai claro y lo mas importante una banda de konoha como sea me retiro tengo cosas que hacer y ustedes niños no hagan travesuras jajajaja – el ninja cejudo decía : - tsunade-sama jamas le haría algo malo a susuki-chan – la pelinegra dijo : - pero yo quiero que me lo hagas lee-kun….. aaaah digo es cierto tsunade-sama lee-kun jamas me haría algo malo – entonces la hokage se fue dejando a los dos chicos solos mientras el ninja cejudo decia : - esa tsunade-sama dice cada cosa jejeje como sea estas lista susuki-chan hay una tiendas por el parque que ofrecen grandes cosas a precios chicos – la pelinegra dijo : - pues ok lee-kun haremos como digas bueno vamos – y asi los dos chicos se fueron a la tienda para comprar cosas para el departamento de la pelinegra.

De regreso en el complejo hyuga

Estaban saliendo las cuatro pelirrojas cuando la hermana menor de la peliblanca dijo : - bueno tio hirotsu… hinata-sama quedo hermosa – y de ahí las trillizas salieron con la ojiperla que al salir el rubio dijo con corazones en los ojos : - ooooooh por kaaaaaaamyyyyyyy hinata-chan siempre ha sido hermosa pero hoy exagero!... hinata-chan esta tan hermosa – la ojiperla se sonrojo se acerco al rubio y dijo : - amor me veo bonita? – el rubio dijo : - no – todos los del clan uzumaki dijeron : - nooooooooo!? – el rubio volvió a hablar : - no es bonita ella es hermosa señores me siento poderoso de andar con ella del brazo – la ojiperla se alegro al escuchar eso y fue a abrazar a su esposo mientras decía : - ay mi amor pensé que no te gusto – a lo que el rubio dijo : - no gustarme? Me encanto mi luna tendrías que ser ciego para no darse cuenta de lo hermosa que eres – la ojiperla dijo mientras escondia su cara en la gabardina del rubio : - ay naruto-kun te amo – entonces el rubio dijo : - oye hime-chan y estas joyas de quienes son? Que recuerde solo tienes un collar, el anillo y la pulsera que te regale para san valentin bueno el anillo cuando te pedi matrimonio – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - bueno amor veras lo que pasa… - pero la ojiperla fue interrumpida por el líder del clan uzumaki mientras decía : - lo que pasa mijo es que esas joyas que ahora tiene tu esposa puestas son las joyas sagradas del clan uzumaki mas bien eran de mi madre muchacho miito uzumaki – a lo que el rubio dijo : - ooh vaya pero por que hinata-chan tiene puesto algo tan importante digo no es que hinata-chan no se merezca algo asi solo digo que por que – la ojiperla dijo : - lo se amor yo le dije lo mismo a miina-sama no valgo tanto para tener las joyas de la esposa del primer hokage y mas de la 14va líder del clan uzumaki y la mas poderosa la que podía hacer que otta-san la obedeciera a su gusto – a lo que el líder del clan uzumaki dijo : - pues las esposas del líder del clan uzumaki en dado caso que el líder fuera hombre como mi abuelo o yo y si el líder era mujer como mi madre se le quedaban a ella por lo que esas joyas son muy importante este clan en sus casi 600 años de existencia solo ha tenido 15 lideres y el 16 esta apunto de ser proclamado por lo que desde hoy hinata-chan esas joyas te pertenecen como la esposa de mi nieto espero las cuides bien y algún dia si tienes hijos o hijas y este sea el líder se la de a su esposa si es hombre o las use ella si es mujer…. Primero estas joyas pertenecieron a mi abuela de ahí pasaron a las manos de mi madre un poco después pasaron a las manos de mi esposa y ahora yo te las paso a ti hinata uzumaki 16va lady uzumaki de este clan enorgullece a tu clan portándolas con respeto, honor y liderazgo….. Yo hirotsu uzumaki presento ante mis subordinados al cuarto líder del clan uzumaki al relámpago negro de konoha, al heroe de la cuarta gran guerra ninja y de konoha naruto uzumaki y también presento a su esposa hinata uzumaki 16va lady uzumaki saludemos y hagamos una reverencia hacia nuestros nuevos lideres….. ay que presentación mas larga me quede sin aire jejejeje – y asi todos los uzumakis saludaron a sus nuevos lideres con una reverencia pero una voz se escucho : - 16va lady uzumaki eh? Un nombramiento cualquiera que no se les olvide que le deben respeto a la próxima líder del clan hyuga asi que mas respeto por favor – esa vos era de uno de los ancianos hyuga y después de esa vos un uzumaki dijo : - la respetamos señor no es necesario que nos los diga y menos con su tono de voz – era algo claro el consejo hyuga habia llegado y todos con mala cara por lo que el líder del clan uzumaki hablaba con su primer oficial : - estos vienen de malas no crees azuki? – la peliblanca dijo : - no se preocupe hirotsu-sama le prometo que no pasara lo de la ultima vez – en eso entra el líder del clan hyuga y dijo : - lo siento por lo de antes…. Puedo dar la reunión por empezada sobre la alianza namikaze-uzumaki-hyuga – en eso uno de los ancianos hyuga dijo : - y que hace el traidor aquí el no merece estar ante nosotros la verdad veo que muchos de aquí tampoco lo merecen son una bola de plebeyos y sobre todo que hacen niños aquí esto es una reunión no una guardería – esto hizo enojar al azabache y a la pelirosa pero sobre todo a los ancianos uzumaki por como trataron a sus niños entonces el anciano hyuga iba a volver a hablar pero la ojiperla le gano : - le agradecería que hiciera silencio por favor – el anciano hyuga solo dijo haciendo reverencia : - lo siento mucho hinata-sama solo una pregunta que hace con los uzumaki usted es nuestra líder no debería estar a lado de esos – entonces el rubio dijo : - esta a mi lado por que es mi esposa pero ella si quisiera puede ir con ustedes a mi no me molesta – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - no amor mi lugar es a tu lado – el líder del clan hyuga dijo : - asi se habla hinata – la ojiperla no lo podía creer su padre la habia felicitado por eso pero lo que mas le gusto es que su padre le sonrio ya que nunca lo hacia pero otro de los ancianos dijo : - genial el chico-zorro hablo – esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso y los uzumaki se pusieron furiosos mientras algunos decían : - con un demonio no dejaremos que ustedes sigan insultando a nuestro líder una palabra mas y les hare tragar sus palabras! – entonces el rubio dijo tratando de calmar los animos : - vamos no se enojen ya me acostumbre a que me digan eso me da igual por favor cálmense – todos los uzumaki se calmaron apenas el rubio acabo de hablar pero uno dijo : - pero naruto-sama no podemos dejar que lo insulten en nuestra cara – a lo que el rubio le contesto al pelirrojo : - aaah no te preocupes solo son palabras al aire además los ancianos hyuga no quieren que repita los que les hice la ultima vez verdad? – lo ultimo asusto a los ancianos hyuga pero la ojiperla le dijo preocupada a su esposo : - amor no les hagas lo que les hiciste la ulitma vez a tsunade-sama no le quedo mas remedio que encerrarte casi un mes en ambu por culpa de ellos – a lo que el rubio dijo : - calma hinata-chan hare lo que tu digas solo pido a los ancianos hyuga que me respeten es todo – a lo que otro de los ancianos hyuga dijo : - respetarte? Por que habriamos de hacerlo en tu niñes causaste muchos problemas y por tu culpa konoha fue destruida además que por ti y el jinchuriiki de ocho colas inicio la cuarta gran guerra ninja no tenemos que respetarte lo ancianos del consejo de konoha estaban haciendo bien el querer matarte… - y apenas el anciano acabo de hablar se hallaba revolcándose en el suelo de dolor todos miraron al líder del clan hyuga pero este no hacia nada solo se hallaba observando quien era el que estaba reprimiendo al anciano pero vio a la pequeña ojiperla y no era ella hasta que la ojiperla dijo : - no voy a volver a permitir que insulten a mi marido y menos en mi cara otras de esas y aumentare el castigo me entiendes… - pero una voz le dijo a la ojiperla tranquilamente pero ordenandole : - hinata-chan basta – la ojiperla vio que era su amado quien la regañaba por lo que ella replico : - pero amor no puedo… - entonces dijo el rubio : - por favor hinata-chan para como te dije son solo palabras… - la ojiperla dijo : - una disculpa por favor no lo volveré a hacer solo no quiero que insulten a naruto-kun por que me conocerán enojada – entonces el rubio hablo con los ancianos y dijo : - bueno señores que tanto odio me tienen? En primera era un niño no sabia lo que hacia además yo no elegi ser quien soy solo pensaron que era la persona electa para hacer este trabajo esta bien por mi culpa destruyeron konoha la primera vez pero yo fui quien derroto a akatsuki mis compañeros y yo… no tengo la culpa que óbito uchiha haya iniciado la cuarta gran guerra ninja y haya revivido a madara uchiha además del juubi han hecho hasta lo imposible para que no me casara con hinata-chan y pensando que ustedes la venderían al mejor postor me hace enojar demasiado querer casarla con el miserable del hijo del feudal del fuego sabiendo que es un maldito enfermo créanme si ustedes hubiesen hecho eso lo mas probable es que estaría muerto no de tristeza sino ejecutado ya que antes de que me maten los hubiese matado a todos ustedes sin la mas minima piedad por arruinarle la vida a mi hinata-chan lo bueno que eso no paso – entonces el líder del clan uzumaki dijo : - bueno debemos calmarnos no queremos que haya una pelea aquí no creen? – los ancianos hyuga ni caso le hicieron al líder uzumaki pero le dijeron al rubio : - podras tener al kyuby en tu interior monstruo pero aun asi podríamos acabar todos contigo y librarnos de problemas… - el líder hyuga pensó ya que los ancianos hyuga activaban su byakugan : - ( _con un demonio esto se sale de control vamos hiashi tienes que arreglar esto…. Esto se pone peor hinata hara un movimiento! _) – entonces hablo todo el clan uzumaki : - ustedes presumen de ser lo mejor de lo mejor y esas cosas pero para tocarle un cabello a nuestro líder tendrían que pasar por nosotros y nuestros rinnengan – los uzumaki activaron su rinnengan mientras el azabache y la pelirosa decían : - genial sasuke se va armar una pelea aquí hay que hacer algo!... si sakura tienes razón pero que haremos? – hasta que una voz conocida para el rubio y la ojiperla dijo : - ustedes no harán nada si no me quieren conocer enojado bola de idiotas – uno de los ancianos hyuga dijo : - y tu quien eres? Que haces aquí? – el tipo que no era otro que kurama contesto : - me conocen como el bijuu mas fuerte, cruel y malvado de todas las bestias con cola soy el kyuby kurama no kitsune… además hinata y naruto me invitaron a venir por cierto mocosa me prometiste que si los ancianos hyuga se ponían impertinentes me los podía comer asi que quiero a ese de ahí y al viejito del rincón a y ese de en medio que se esta escondiendo también – los uzumaki dijeron algo asustados : - kurama? Que hace el aquí y en esa forma no estaba en el interior de naruto-sama? Que haremos – la ojiperla dijo : - no harán nada el ya no es el de antes solo esta aquí para poner orden si es que yo se lo pido por favor otta-san no asuste a los ancianos queriéndoselos comer que tal si se enferma – el ojirojo decía algo enojado : - genial me engañaste otra ves mocosa ya las pagaras como sea tienes algo de razón no como carne pasada jajajajaja – la ojiperla solo movia la cabeza en señal de negación mientras decian : - ay otta-san que malo es jejeje – el ojirojo le contesto : - verdad que si? Jajajaja – en eso el peliblanco decía : - bueno señores venimos aquí a hacer una alianza no a insultar a mi nieto y echarle la culpa por cosas que ya pasaron – a lo que el líder del clan hyuga dijo : - si tiene razón disculpe a mis subordinados hirotsu-sama bueno como habíamos dicho esta alianza se hara para formar el clan mas poderoso de todos los tiempos el clan uzumaki-namikaze-hyuga será reconocido por todo el mundo ninja bueno que dicen ustedes que piensan señores uzumaki? – el aun líder del clan dijo : - pues a nosotros nos parece bien que piensan mi familia? – los uzumaki hablaban entre ellos y después de unos cinco minutos hablaron : - pensamos que es lo correcto hirotsu-sama simplemente los hyuga no deberían estar de fanfarrones y pesados como siempre – a lo que los animos se calentaron de nuevo por lo que los hyuga decian : - que dijeron? No somos unos pesados solo somos superiores a ustedes – los lideres de ambos clanes se hallaban tratando de calmar a sus subordinados cuando la peliblanca dijo : - he dicho silencio clan uzumaki! – y asi todo el clan remolino se calmo mientras ofrecían disculpas a líder del clan y a su primer oficial mientras el segundo oficial decian : - vamos chicos cálmense no quieren que azuki-chan se enoje verdad? – la peliblanca se sonrojo por lo que le dijo su marido mientras los uzumaki se disculpaban en eso los ancianos hyuga decian : - aaah tienen razón mejor nos calmamos hablemos sobre algunos términos que propondremos – el líder uzumaki dijo : - términos? Como que términos nosotros ni siquiera los pusimos términos – el anciano hyuga dijo : - claro que términos pero solo es uno… no se metan en nuestras formas de manejar nuestro clan ya que no es de su incumbencia – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - claro que es de nuestra incumbencia de hecho antes de que sigamos en esto hay unas personas que quisiera presentar bueno el clan uzumaki conoce bien a estas dos chicas de hecho eran sus dolores de cabeza mis buenos cabezas blancas jejejej – a lo que el líder del consejo uzumaki dijo algo asustado : - Dolores de cabeza a caso te refieres a hiromi-sama y a kushina-sama? – en eso el peliblanco líder del clan uzumaki dijo : - pueden salir mis niñas – en eso salen la ojiperla mayor y la pelirroja mientras la segunda decía : - que me extrañaron? – mientras la pelirroja tenia una gran sonrisa y haciendo un gesto de saludo con los dedos la ojiperla mayor dijo muy contenta : - que alegre estoy de ver a mi familia completa bueno casi completa de nuevo ya que aun falta mama no crees kushina-chan? – la pelirroja noto como su hermana dijo lo ultimo y le contesto : - calma hiromi-chan mama ha de estar viéndonos donde sea que este – en eso los ancianos uzumaki pegaron el grito en el cielo : - adiós tranquilidad! Bueno aunque la verdad ya no la teníamos con toki y los niños jugando por ahí como sea que bueno que están vivas de nuevo? – la ojiperla mayor le dijo a su tio : - es una larga historia tio saizu de hecho no somos las únicas que revivimos… fugaku-kun, mikoto-chan y minato-kun salgan! – en eso salen los tres mencionados mientras los del consejo hyuga decian : - que demonios pasa aquí por que nadie nos dijo que yondaime-sama estaba vivo además de los uchiha? – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - y hiromi-chan y yo que? – el anciano hyuga dijo secamente ofendiendo a ambas : - la verdad ustedes dos no interesan en los mas minimo solo estorban…. – el anciano no habia terminado de hablar y ya tenia un kunai en el cuello de parte del rubio mientras decía : - un insulto mas hacia mi madre y mi suegra y te juro malnacido que no sales con vida de aquí – en eso la ojiperla mayor y la pelirroja desarman a el rubio mientras la ojiperla pedia una explicación : - por que lo desarman no se supone que las defiende a ambas? – la pelirroja solo dijo : - no es necesario que nos defiendan muchacha siempre hemos sabido que hiromi y yo no somos del agrado de muchos incluso algunos hasta celebraron nuestras muertes estamos acostumbradas a recibir odio de la gente yo por ser quien era antes pero a hiromi-chan no se por que siempre ha sido una buena chica….. a mi me pueden insultar lo que quieran pero no se metan con mi hermanita…. Rinnengan! – y el pobre anciano hyuga se hallaba en medio de un genjutsu que ni un byakugan pudo sacar por lo que la ojiperla mayor le dijo rogándole a la pelirroja : - por favor kushina-chan sácalo del valle de tormento te lo ruego – el peliblanco líder del clan uzumaki dijo : - tu sabes hiromi que no hay forma de sacarlo es un genjutsu que se desactiva solo además eso le pasa al tonto por insultar a mis hijas mejor llévenlo a la enfermería y en media hora estará fuera del genjutsu de ahí dos días en cama al ver semejantes horrores que son pocos lo que lo pueden soportar bueno alguien es tan valiente para insultar de nuevo a mis pequeñas? Ya que el siguiente viaje al valle del tormento va por mi cuenta y sin retorno – a lo que el líder de consejo uzumaki dijo : - es mejor que te calmes hirotsu no queremos tener que rescatarte como aquella ves hace 70 años de la aldea de la roca – el peliblanco dijo : - esta bien saizu me voy a calmar… azuki sabes que hacer – la peliblanca dijo : - esta bien hirotsu-sama cuanto estará ahí? – el líder del clan uzumaki contesto : - déjame dos horas en lo que me calmo estar ahí me relajara un poco por favor haste cargo y que kushina no vuelva a mandar a alguien a hacerme compañía tratare de que el anciano al que metio en su genjutsu no tenga daño permanente – los ancianos hyuga dijeron : - daño permanente tan dañino es ese genjutsu? – los uzumakis mas experimentados dijeron : - asi es es por eso que solo se hace ese jutsu con tal de dejar loco a tu adversario y ya no pueda pelear – los ancianos hyuga reclamaron sobre esto pero al peliblanca les contesto : - nadie les manda a insultar a los mas preciado de hirotsu-sama además ustedes podrán creerse de la alta alcurnia pero solo son una bola de prepotentes y fanfarrones, jamas les perdonaremos lo que le hicieron a hiromi-sama de niña y cuando se caso con hiashi asi que no nos busquen…. Rinnengan: valle del tormento – y asi el peliblanco líder del clan uzumaki cayo en el genjutsu pero a diferencia del anciano hyuga el estaba como sin nada solo cayo en un profundo sueño mientras la ojiperla y el rubio andaban preocupados por la salud de su abuelo por lo que le reclamaban a la peliblanca : - por que hizo eso? No ve que mi abuelito podría estar mal?... si tia azuki por que sáquelo de ahí dattebayo – en eso eran calmados por sus madres que les decian : - cálmense cuando nuestro padre se enojaba hasta a el grado de querer matar a alguien le ordenaba a azuki-niisan que le hiciera ese genjutsu para calmarse y en dos horas el regresaba ya mas tranquilo es algo rutinario ese valle del tormento no es nada para el o cualquier uzumaki pero la gente normal muy poca sale sin daño permanente o quedan locos es por eso que solo lo usamos cuando es sumamente importante ese genjutsu es muy peligroso y te muestra tus peores miedos, horrores tristezas. Simplemente como su nombre lo dice es el valle del tormento donde muy pocos salen con vida no les recomiendo caer en su poder – entonces la ojiperla le pregunto : - pero por que dijo usted azuki-sama que jamas le perdonara a mi clan lo que le hicieron a mi madre de niña? – a lo que la peliblanca dijo : - lo que pasa hinata-sama es que el clan del que ella era le hizo una de las peores cosas a su madre cuando aun era una niña recuerdo bien cuando ella llego al clan uzumaki… - la ojiperla mayor le dijo a la peliblanca : - por favor azuki-niisan no quiero que mis hijas se enteren te ruego que no le digas nada ( _solo hanabi-chan sabe sobre eso espero que ella no le diga a su hermana si no les ira mal según hanabi me tiene dicho como se pone su hermana cuando esta furiosa _) – la peliblanca obedecio y dijo : - como usted ordene hiromi-sama… como sea hay que continuar con la reunión solo una cosa como me dejaron a cargo de mi clan no soy tan dócil como hirotsu-sama asi que vale mas que no me hagan enojar si no conocerán la ira del clan uzumaki ya que me dieron aprobación para atacar si tu clan hiashi insulta al mio una vez mas asi que ustedes lo saben….. que puede mas? Aver creo que hay mas de cien byakugan o 37 rinnengan si con tan solo diez hacemos un verdadero infierno imagínense 37 en acción? – en eso todo el clan hyuga admitió que si peleaban contra el clan uzumaki los matarían a todos por lo que dijeron : - como sea hagamos esto bien a ver pongamos términos en los que los tres clanes tendrán que obedecer a la perfeccion como sea continuemos – y asi después de estar calmados continuaron con la reunión.

En el departamento de yuri

Estaba la pelinegra de lentes leyendo su preciado manga cuando alguien toca la puerta y la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - un momento por favor – la pelinegra se dispone a abrir y ve a la castaña ojiverde y dijo : - aaaah hola chizuru que haces por aquí? – cosa a lo que la castaña ojiverde contesto : - aaaah pues es que no tengo nada que hacer y quería ver si no querias hacer algo mmm traje unas pelis no se si quieras verlas conmigo – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes dejo de leer su manga y lo puso en la repisa donde gustaba todas sus reliquias y dijo : - claro chizuru cuales trajiste – pero la castaña ojiverde no contesto ya que se hallaba embobada viendo el gran librero solo con mangas que tenia la pelinegra de lentes y dijo : - vaya yuri si que tienes muchos mangas cuando lo decias aquella ves que chocamos con hanabi no lo decias de broma – entonces la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - te lo dije chizuru tengo 502 tomos de manga y aumentando jejeje – en eso tocan otra ves la puerta por lo que la pelinegra de lentes va a abrir y una ves que abre una persona la abraza ella intenta reclamar pero se alegra al ver quien es la persona quien la abraza y contenta dice : - aniaki! – el chico era un tipo alto muy musculoso enorme por decirse y con el cabello negro muy corto y varias marcas de batalla en cara y cuerpo ya que solo llevaba un chaleco táctico que representaba su rango jounnin pero sin camisa por lo que este dijo : - hola princesa como esta mi querida hermanita? Por cierto me entere que ya te ascendieron – lo que la pelinegra aun abrazada de su hermano mayor dijo : - si aniaki que opinas tu hermanita ya tiene el mismo rango que tu jejejeje y me encuentro bien gracias por preguntar – a lo que el ninja izunure dijo : - me alegro por ti yuri a ver si con eso nuestros padres te dejan de molestar…. Ahora cierre los ojos y extienda las manos señorita te traje un regalo – la pelinegra de lentes obedecio y una ves el izunure dijo : - abrelos preciosa y dime si te gusto el regalo de tu hermano mayor – la pelinegra de lentes obedecio de nuevo y se le formo una enorme sonrisa al ver lo que tenia en sus manos por lo que se le lanzo encima al izunure y dijo mientras le daba de besos en la mejilla : - gracias, gracias, gracias aniaki donde lo encontraste? – a lo que el izunure contesto : - en la aldea de la nube de hecho no me costo lo gane en un concurso en el que tu hermano mayor barrio el piso con sus contrincantes que bueno que aquel riquilllo acepto su derrota y me lo dio se supone que solo hay diez en el mundo – la pelinegra de lentes decía muy contenta mientras abrazaba el manga y a su hermano : - si aniaki solo hay diez y yo tengo uno muchas gracias aniaki de verdad – el izunure le acaricio la cabeza a su hermanita ya que como la pelinegra era algo bajita y el izunure de casi 1.95m lo hacia sin problemas mientras le decía : - vamos pequeña yuri no tienes que agradecerme nada solo hago lo que un hermano haría por su hermanita como sea… un momento yo te conozco – esto ultimo lo dijo para la castaña ojiverde lo que esta contesto : - mmm creo que te he visto yo me llamo… - pero no termino de hablar por que el izunure dijo : - eres hermana de este idiota verdad? – el izunure tomo a alguien de afuera y lo metio al departamento de su hermanita por lo que el tipo que era jalado por el izunure dijo : - eres molesto aniaki deberas – la castaña ojiverde dijo mientras iba a saludar a su hermano mayor : - takeshi? Cuando volviste? – el castaño ojiazul dijo como siempre sin emoción alguna : - llegue hoy de la aldea de lluvia chizuru por cierto que haces aquí? Se supone que a esta hora deberías estar entrenando con nira ella se enojara mucho – la castaña ojiverde le dijo al castaño ojiazul mientras lo abrazaba : - nira no esta takeshi salio ayer a una misión a la aldea de la cascada estoy feliz de verte tenia un mes que saliste hacia amegakure hermano mama y papa también estarán felices – el castaño ojiazul dijo : - mmm no creo que mama este tan feliz chizuru se te olvida quien volo la cocina hace un mes? – el izunure dijo : - vaya takeshi como siempre metiendo la pata jejejeje – el castaño ojiazul contesto : - cállate aniaki a mi no se me atoro el pie en un inodoro y arranque dicho inodoro y anduve con el una hora esperando a que te lo quiten – el izunure decía : - mal amigo – la castaña ojiverde se reia un poco y el izunure le dijo : - mala amiga – entonces el castaño ojiazul dijo : - oye chizuru si nira no esta como es que no estas cuidando a iwabiku-chan? – a lo que la castaña ojiverde dijo : - mama lo esta haciendo takeshi además dijo que irían al dentista ya que a biku-chan le salio una caries por comer dulce de mas y claro papa la regaño – el castaño sin emoción alguna dijo : - esa niña bueno ya que le comprare algo frio para su diente hinchado un helado? O una paleta fría oye chizuru por cierto que haces aquí? – a lo que la castaña ojiverde dijo : - venia a ver a mi amiga para hacer algo juntas traje unas películas y rente la de terror en konoha 5 con kakashi-sensei como el asesino de konoha – a lo que el izunure decía : - wow genial me imagino que ha de dar meyo además escuche que gai-sensei la hizo del detective que mato al asesino de konoha – entonces el castaño ojiazul dijo : - vaya hay que verla ponla entonces – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - aaaah pues que bien véanla yo estare en mi cuarto leyendo mi nuevo manga jejeje – la pelinegra de lentes se hallaba nerviosa y el izunure sabia el por que la pelinegra de lentes le daba mucho miedo ese tipo de películas pero la castaña ojiverde dijo : - no te quedaras con nosotros a verla yuri? Me encantan las pelis de terror – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - no chizuru disfrútenla hay palomitas para hacer en el micro un poco de jugo en el refri siéntanse como en casa yo estare ocupada leyendo mi nuevo manga es que bueno siempre tengo que leerlo apenas tengo uno nuevo – el izunure miraba a su hermanita y sabia que en realidad no era el manga si no que estaría llorando de miedo mas tarde asi que prefirió no molestar y dijo : - esta bien yuri por cierto acércate – la pelinegra se acerco y el izunure le dio un sobre y un pequeño coscorrón y dijo : - aquí esta tu mesada yuri y pobre que me entere que te lo gastaste todo en mangas por que si no no hay mesada el mes que viene – la pelinegra dijo antes de irse : - te lo prometo aniaki – le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano mayor y se fue a su cuarto a leer por lo que la castaña ojiverde dijo : - bueno aniaki-san tu hermanita dijo que habían palomitas y jugo será que me puedas dar un poco? – a lo que el izunure dijo : - y yo por que? parate a buscarlas – a lo que el castaño ojiazul dijo : - asi no se trata a una mujer aniaki-baka además nosotros no conocemos el departamento tu si – el izunure dijo : - esta bien lo siento amiga de yuri en un momento las traigo – a lo que la castaña ojiverde dijo : - me llamo chizuru para que ya te sepas mi nombre jejejeje – a lo que el izunure dijo : - a ok chizuru-chan jejeje – el castaño ojiazul dijo : - quueeeee? Como llamaste a mi hermanita? – la castaña ojiverde pensó : - ( _chizuru-chan? Nooooo solo kurama-kun me puede decir asi solo el y nadie mas solo soy la chizuru-chan de mi kurama-kun! Que estaras haciendo ahora mi amado estaras pensando en lo que te dije? Espero que si y que me des una respuesta positiva me harías la chica mas feliz del mundo te amo kurama-kun! _) – el izunure dijo : - calma takeshi no pienses que intento algo además tu sabes que tengo novia y segundo es la amiga de mi hermanita como si ella también lo fuera amigo – el castaño ojiazul se tranquilizo pero la castaña ojiverde dijo : - lo siento es que no estoy acostumbrada que me llamen asi de hecho solo un chico me llama asi…. ( _aaaaaaah demonios hable de mas! Ahora takeshi me estará preguntando quien me llama asi! _) – y la castaña ojiverde tenia razón ya que el castaño ojiazul estaba interrogándola : - a ver chizuru quien es el que te llama chizuru-chan tengo que conocerlo y hablar con ese tipo… dios mio tengo que andar detras de mis hermanitas viendo que algún pelado no se propase con ellas lo malo es que nira tiene un amor imposible ya que el tipo que quiere ya se caso pero que esperas que no me dices chizuru – y gracias a ella misma la castaña ojiverde no sabia que decir pero el izunure dijo : - calmate takeshi te pasas además creo que chizuru-chan ya no es una niña según me dijiste que tu hermana nira-chan tiene 20 tu hermana chizuru 19 la mas pequeña iwabiku-chan tiene 7 no? y tu tienes casi 23 asi que a la única que tendrías que cuidar es a la pequeña iwabiku creo que chizuru y nira se pueden cuidar solas bueno eso creo – entonces dijo el castaño ojiazul haciendo enojar al izunure : - creo que alguien me dijo hace 25 minutos que iba a conocer al novio de su hermanita y que lo mataria si este le rompia el corazón a yuri-chan – al izunure contesto algo sonrojado por haber sido expuesto : - cállate takeshi! Además yuri aun es menor de edad tus hermanas no! – entonces la castaña ojiverde regaño a los dos : - oigan ya callense la película va a empezar mejor dejen de pelear y vengan a verla conmigo – entonces los dos regañados obedecieron y se pusieron a ver la película con la castaña ojiverde.

De regreso con rock lee y susuki

Estaban el ninja cejudo y la pelinegra en una tienda de muebles mientras la pelinegra le dijo : - lee-kun que opinas de estos muebles te gustan? – el ninja cejudo contesto : - si están muy bonitos susuki-chan pero bueno es tu decisión – a lo que el encargado de la tienda dijo : - y bueno la pareja ya escogio los muebles que se llevaran jejejeje – a lo que la pelinegra se sonrojo y el ninja cejudo dijo : - no somos pareja buen amigo – a lo que el vendedor dijo : - eso no es de hombres muchacho no debes negar a tu chica además de que es muy linda – el ninja cejudo se enojo pero la pelinegra dijo : - el tiene razón buen hombre solo somos amigos y lee-kun no te enojes por favor – el tipo de la tienda dijo : - oooh lo siento perdón por molestarlo bueno es que cualquiera se iria con la cosa de que son pareja la verdad parecen una pareja de recién casados jejeje – la pelinegra se sonrojo aun mas y dijo : - bueno no lo somos pero si usted lo dice jijiji eso quiere decir lee-kun que hacemos una linda pareja jiijijij – el ninja cejudo dijo : - claro que no no lo vuelva a decir por favor se lo agradecería – esto le cayo como un lingote a la pelinegra y salio corriendo de ahí mientras pensaba : - (_ no puede ser ni siquiera te gusto un poco lee-kun yo pensé que si… que tristeza me da el saber que no pueda llegar a gustarte por que eres el primero que me gusta pero yo a ti no _) – el chico decía : - a donde vas susuki-chan no te vayas no lo dije por ofenderte – el encargado de la tienda le dijo : - vamos muchacho ve por ella y arréglalo no seas tonto se ve que esa chica te quiere – a lo que el ninja cejudo dijo : - si tiene razón amigo fui un idiota… susuki-chan esperame necesitamos hablar! – y asi el chico salio corriendo detrás de la chica pero la nieta del tsuchikage era rápida por ser una ambu de la roca pero después se detuvo en el parque para llorar a gusto hasta que el aprendiz de la bestia verde de konoha la alcanzo y le dijo : - susuki-chan que te pasa por que lloras? – la nieta del tsuchikage dijo aun entre sollozos : - es que no le gusto ni un poco a lee-kun y el a mi me gusta mucho – pero la nieta del tsuchikage no se habia dado cuenta que hablaba con el chico que le gustaba y siguio hablando : - yo pensé que le gustaba de hecho ayer que Sali con el me puse mi mejor vestido solo para que el lo notara yo enserio pensé que le gustaba ya que el me gusto desde que lo conoci y desde hace dos días no dejo de pensar en el pero ahora que se que no le gusto será mejor no verlo mas por que soy demasiado enamoradiza el me enamoro con solo el dia de ayer que pase junto a el mejor me regreso con mi abuelo el tsuchikage aunque tendre a mi prima burlándose de mi por que como siempre falle en la hora de conseguir hombre… - pero la chica era callada por el ninja cejudo que le dijo : - susuki-chan basta! – la pelinegra dijo : - lee-kun escucho todo ay que pena soy una tonta por pasarme lo que me pasa – el ninja cejudo dijo : - no susuki-chan si me gustas pero dije lo que dije por no incomodarte no quería que te sintieras mal juntándote con alguien como yo ya que todo mundo anda diciendo que soy alguien raro – la pelinegra decía : - tu no eres raro lee-kun a mi me gustan las personas como tu yo digo bueno agarrare valor me gustas tu y solo tu y quisiera salir mas seguido contigo lee-kun pero esta ves solos tu y yo, no es que no me gusta estar con tus amigos ellos son geniales lo que me pasa es que me gusta estar a solas contigo mmm yo quiero decirte que me gustaría tener otra cita contigo osea que lo intentemos te parece enserio lee-kun me gustas mucho no puedo decirte que te amo por que te estaría mintiendo pero si puedo decir que te quiero para mi entonces lee-kun te gustaría intentarlo conmigo? Ser algo mas que amigos pero aun no novios? Dime por favor – el ninja cejudo dijo : - este susuki-chan eres preciosa que digo preciosa hermosa pero aun no nos conocemos lo suficiente… - la nieta del tsuchikage dijo con el corazón roto : - entonces me estas rechazando lee-kun? – el ninja cejudo dijo : - noooooooo susuki-chan no te estoy rechazando lo que digo es que vayamos paso a paso te parece? – la nieta del tsuchikage se alegro demasiado lo abrazo y le dijo : - claro que si lee-kun me parece perfecto! Estoy tan contenta jijiji y para que veas que no te miento bueno yo este – la chica se sonrojo y empezó a jugar con los mechones de su cabello entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo : - te quiero mucho lee-kun - ella que termina la frase y el ninja cejudo que se desmaya la pelinegra se asusto y dijo : - aaaah lee-kun querido mio que te pasa levántate auxilio alguien ayúdenme mi mmm como decirlo aun no es mi novio pero es mas que mi amigo aaaa ya se auxilio mi enamorado se desmayo un medico, la policía, superman! – en eso el ninja cejudo dice con espirales en los ojos : - aaaah susuki-chan me beso aaaaaaa - en eso viene pasando la rubia y le dijo al ver al ninja cejudo en el piso : - que le paso a lee susuki? – la pelinegra le contesto : - mi lee-kun se desmayo ayúdame ino por favor – la rubia dijo mientras checaba al ninja cejudo dijo : - tu lee-kun? Me perdi de algo? – la pelinegra se sonrojo y dijo : - es que bueno lo que pasa es que lee-kun se puede decir que somos mas que amigos pero no novios osea… - la rubia completo la frase : - tu enamorado eso quisiste decir verdad? – la pelinegra asintió sonrojada mientras la rubia checaba al chico entonces pensó : - ( _aaaah que bien el amor flota por el aire jejejeje es hora de asustar un poco a susuki jejejej es hora de sacar las lecciones de drama que veo en las novelas jejejejej _) – en eso la pelinegra dijo : - que le pasa a lee-kun esta bien ino? – la rubia se puso seria y dijo : - no el no esta bien tiene una grave enfermedad…. – la pelinegra se asusto y la rubia le dijo a su novio que tenia como tres minutos que estaba con ella : - chouji amor música de novela dramática – el akimichi obedecio y dijo : - chan chan chan chaaaaan – mientras la rubia hablaba el akimichi hacia sonidos de novela de las nueve entonces la pelinegra dijo : - vamos ino dime lo que tiene lee-kun lo soportare – entonces la rubia le contesto : - el tiene una enfermedad llamada amor….. tan tan tan taaaan – y la pelinegra se emociono con los sonidos que hacían el akimichi y la rubia y ella grito : - noooooooooooooooooooo!... un momento dijiste amor? – la rubia asintió y dijo : - asi es susuki lee esta enfermo de amor por ti – la chica se sonrojo y dijo : - por mi? Aaaaah lee-kun me quiere tengo que ser una buena novia despierta cielo no me asustes asi – entonces el ninja cejudo empieza a recuperar el conocimiento mientras grita : - aaaaaaah susuki-chan no llores por favor se que soy un idiota pero en verdad te quiero – entonces la chica se le lanza encima y le dice : - yo también te quiero lee-kun por favor no me asustes otra ves asi te lo ruego – el ninja cejudo dice : - te lo prometo susuki-chan jejeje – y asi los dos de abrazan entonces la rubia le dijo a los dos : - y solo eso? – a lo que los dos dijeron : - solo eso? – a lo que la rubia decía : - vamos chicos denme material un besito, arrumacos algo no solo asi deberas me aburren – a lo que la pelinegra decía : - no puedo me da pena jejejeje – a lo que la rubia reclamaba : - eso déjaselo a hinata ella si es timida vamos beso, beso, beso! – y ya que estaba ahí pues el akimichi acompaña a su novia mientras decía : - beso, beso, beso! – el ninja cejudo dijo : - yayayayaya basta esta bien lo hare – y apenas acabo de hablar el ninja cejudo le dio un beso en la mejilla a la pelinegra que se sonrojo mas que un tomate maduro y dijo antes de besarlo : - lee-kun me beso! – y que le mete tremendo beso en los labios al ninja cejudo mientras la rubia decía mientras sacaba una cámara : - a eso es lo que me referia que besote jejeje bueno chouji no hay que quedarnos atrás ven aquí – y que también besa a su novio pero sin dejar de prestarle atención a la pareja toma la foto y dijo una ves que se separo del akimichi : - ese beso quedo para la posteridad ahora a mostrársela a los chicos – el ninja cejudo decía ya que se habia logrado separar de la pelinegra : - que? Ni se te ocurr… - pero no acabo ya que la pelinegra le dijo : - ven aquí guapo aun no acabo – y que lo vuelve a besar después de un minuto se separan y el ninja cejudo dice : - ni se te ocurra ino no dejare que se la muestres a los chicos no quiero que susuki-chan se incomode – la pelinegra dijo : - a mi no me incomoda lee-kun de hecho me gusta la idea jijiji – a lo que la rubia decía mientras se echaba a correr : - creeme lee se lo mostrare a los chicos ahora los únicos solteros son gaara y kankuro… si quieres la foto tienes que alcanzarme – y que se pone a correr para que no la alcanzen mientras el ninja cejudo dijo : - ino ven aquí – la rubia grito a lo lejos : - no quiero alcánzame si puedes! – mientras la pelinegra y el akimichi hablaban entre ellos : - a mi me gusta que se sepa que lee-kun tenga novia pero mas me alegra ser yo quien lo es jejejejeje – entonces al akimichi le dice : - bueno si tu lo dices… esto será largo vamos te invito un helado en lo que alcanzamos a esos dos – la pelinegra contesto : - eh? Pero tu tienes novia chouji-kun y yo gracias al cielo tengo un novio guapísimo no creo que sea correcto – el akimichi dijo : - calma como amigos no malinterpretes las cosas jejeje bueno vamos? – la pelinegra asintió y se disculpo : - lo siento chouji-kun… esta bien vamos – el akimichi le dijo : - claro y no te preocupes jejeje – y asi los dos fueron a alcanzar a sus respectivas parejas mientras compraban un helado.

De regreso en el complejo hyuga

Después de estar discutiendo toda la mañana eran las 13:00hrs cuando por fin ambos clanes hicieron las pases cuando la peliblanca dijo : - pues bueno aquí dejamos esto estamos deacuerdo con los términos solo falta la aprobación de mi líder … - la peliblanca deshizo el jutsu en el que habia metido a su líder este se levanto y dijo : - aaaah me siento relajado es bueno aclarar mi mente como sea en que quedamos azuki – la peliblanca le explico al líder del clan uzumaki y después de diez minutos dijo : - pues me parecen bien los términos tu que opinas hijo – esto se lo dijo al rubio que dijo : - pues se hara lo que sea conveniente para los tres clanes después de todo tu mandas abuelo asi que yo are lo que pienses que es correcto – esa respuesta no le gusto para nada al peliblanco entonces le pregunto a la ojiperla y esta dijo : - pues yo pienso igual que naruto-kun abuelito si es lo mejor para nuestros clanes aceptamos como naruto-kun dijo usted manda – lo único que lograron es que el peliblanco se enojara con ambos por lo que la ojiperla mayor dijo : - pues yo pienso que deberíamos discutir algunos puntos aun no estoy del todo conforme – el peliblanco dijo : - aleluya alguien hablo me molesta que siempre me den la razón hasta que alguien opina tu que piensas kushina – la pelirroja dijo : - yo pienso igual que hiromi papa hay algunos términos que no me gustan y donde el clan hyuga quiere vernos la cara por ejemplo en la parte donde ellos dominaran la alianza con su estilo terminaremos a sus ordenes y nos dividirán en ramas algo que el clan uzumaki jamas ha hecho no vamos a empezar a separar a nuestra familia solo por que no somos familia directa del líder asi que yo me opongo hasta que cambien eso – a lo que el líder del clan hyuga dijo : - mmmm debo admitir que la verdad pienso lo mismo esto es algo que no se me habia dicho el consejo hyuga lo ha estado hablando a mis espaldas como cuando planeaban que hinata retomara su compromiso con el hijo del feudal de fuego aun estando comprometida con naruto hablare con mis subordinados apenas esto acabe bueno propongo que los lideres de la alianza seamos los lideres de los tres clanes de esta dicha alianza asi entre los tres lideres tomaremos las desiciones correctas para la alianza y por el bien de los clanes… hiromi, hirotsu-sama y kushina eso les parece? – la ojiperla mayor dijo : - me parece perfecto asi ningún clan tendrá mas poder que el otro asi que por mi esta bien – el líder del clan dijo : - buena idea muchacho me parece perfecto… hinata-chan y naruto no tengan miedo de expresar su opinión me molesta demasiado que solo obedezcan si tienen algo que decir solo díganlo y ya entendido? – los dos mencionados aceptaron y no dijeron nada mas entonces el yondaime hablo : - no se si mi opinión valga algo pero yo pienso que es mejor asi que a como estábamos antes bueno eso es lo que pienso – el peliblanco dijo : - si yo también pienso lo mismo minato jejeje como sea podemos dar esta reunión por terminada? – todos asintieron entonces el líder del clan hyuga dijo : - bueno pues yo hiashi hyuga líder del clan hyuga declaro esta reunión por terminada ahora pueden servirse hay comida y bebidas en la siguiente habitacion me disculpan que no me quede a comer con ustedes pero tengo que salir un momento – y asi el líder del clan hyuga se fue dejando a la ojiperla mayor desconcertada por lo que la pelirroja dijo : - que pasa hiromi-chan? – a lo que la ojiperla mayor contesto : - nada es que no entiendo por que hiashi se fue de seguro piensa que sigo molesta con el no te puedo negar que me molesto como me grito pero se me paso a los quince minutos entiendo que el no ha dormido bien últimamente y esta reunión que estuvo para ponerte los pelos de punta lo dejo muy nervioso ya ni modos me disculpare apenas llegue – la pelirroja dijo : - aaah déjalo pensar un rato necesita pensar es todo y tal ves un rato solo – en eso la pelirroja jalo a la ojiperla mayor y le dijo : - ya deja de pensar hiromi y hazme unos de esos sándwiches que siempre me haces – a lo que la ojiperla mayor le dijo fingiendo enojo : - que yo recuerde soy tu hermana kushina no tu sirvienta…. Jejejej no es cierto vamos te hare esos sándwiches – la pelirroja abrazo a la ojiperla mayor y dijo : - eres la mejor hiromi-chan ttebane! – la ojiperla mayor decía : - solo por que te quiero mucho lo hare vamos – y asi las dos se fueron al comedor mientras la ojiperla le decía a su amado algo apenada : - amor no es por ser una molestia pero tengo hambre vienes a comer conmigo? – el rubio le dijo : - claro hinata-chan pero yo no tengo mucha hambre comi mucho en la mañana pero antes ven aquí – el rubio beso a su amada y una ves que se separaron la ojiperla dijo : - mi amor por que el beso? – a lo que el rubio contesta : - nada mas tenia muchas ganas de besarte hinata-chan jejeje – la ojiperla dijo : - besame otra vez amor – el rubio obedecio y después de un minuto sono el estomago de la ojiperla esta apenada dijo : - lo siento amor en verdad tengo hambre jijiji – el rubio le dijo : - no te preocupes hinata-chan vamos – y asi los dos se paraban para ir a comer cuando la peliblanca se acerco y les dijo : - aver niños antes de que coman tengo que presentarles a todos los del clan pero antes de eso miina-chan kii,yoshimaru y zitake regresen a hinata-sama a la normalidad pero antes le dan un baño – las cuatro aceptaron pero la ojiperla dijo : - un baño? No gracias puedo hacerlo yo sola jejeje – a lo que la peliblanca dijo : - nada de peros hinata-sama chicas obedezcan por favor – las chicas aceptaron mientras la ojiperla replicaba : - no por favor puedo hacerlo yo sola no me gusta bañarme con extraños por favor no – la pelirrojas decian : - vamos niña no somos extrañas además somos chicas no seas tan timida te pasas – la ojiperla dijo : - lo siento asi soy por favor no lo hagan – en eso se acercaron la ojiperla mayor y la pelirroja mientras la primera le decía a su hija : - hinata hija por mas que repliques no las haras cambiar de opinión cuando azuki-niisan da una orden es para obedecerla además ( la ojiperla mayor se sonrojo un poco ) yo por mas que replicaba dejaron de bañarme hasta los veinte incluso teniendo dos años de casada con tu padre ellas lo seguían haciendo – entonces la pelirroja dijo : - ooh vamos no seas asi niña deberías aprovechar cuando a mi me bañaban llegando de los entrenamientos muerta a mi me gustaba asi no me tenia que mover y se me pasaba el dolor – todos miraron a la pelirroja con una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras la ojiperla mayor le decía : - eres una floja kushina-chan – la pelirroja dijo : - no es ser floja hiromi-chan solo es saber guardar tus energías es todo – la ojiperla mayor contesto : - asi se le llama ahora? Eres todo un caso kushina-chan vamos aun no acabo con tus sándwiches – y asi las dos se retiraron de nuevo mientras la peliblanca dijo : - miina-chan kii, yoshimaru y zitake creo que di una orden y llevo cinco minutos esperando a que me la cumplan – las cuatro pelirrojas se asustaron y dijeron al unisono : - claro azuki-sama ahora lo hacemos – y que se llevan a la ojiperla mientras esta lloriqueaba como una niña chiquita : - no por favor no lo hagan se lo suplico – en eso venia la pequeña ojiperla mientras decía : - y yo pensaba que mi clan estaba loco como sea hola jefe – el rubio saludo : - aaah hola hanabi-chan y eso que no te has cambiado de ropa? – la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - es que no tengo planes para hoy jefe me quedare asi y me ire a dormir temprano pero que opinas como me veo? – el rubio contesto : - pues te ves muy bonita hanabi-chan como sea – la pequeña ojiperla se sonrojo y dijo : - y enserio me veo linda? – el rubio asintió y la pequeña ojiperla lo abrazo mientras afuera del salón de reuniones se escuchaban algunos gritos : - vamos ya acabo la junta déjenme ver a hanabi-chan! – a lo que otra voz dijo : - claro que no hanabi-sama esta ocupada en este momento! – en eso el chico logra entrar y ve a su maestro y a su chica abrazados por lo que dijo : - mmmm que pasa aquí? – los que estaban abrazados se dieron cuenta de su error y el rubio dijo : - aaaah nada konohamaru, hanabi-chan me estaba diciendo que si se ve linda y yo le dije que si es todo – el nieto del sandaime dijo : - aaah ya veo pero hanabi-chan no se ve linda – la pequeña ojiperla dijo algo deprimida : - no konohamaru-kun? – el nieto del sandaime dijo : - hanabi-chan no es linda hanabi-chan es hermosa con lo que sea que tenga puesto no necesita ponerse eso a mi me gusta tal y como es – el nieto del sandaime se sonrojo un poco y la pequeña ojiperla se le lanza encima a su novio mientras le da besos en la mejilla y dice : - ay konohamaru-kun eres tan lindo – el pelinegro con estrellitas en los ojos decía : - y hanabi-chan es tan hermosa jejeje aunque me gustaría otro tipo de beso – la pequeña ojiperla se sonrojo y dijo : - konohamaru-kun no aquí por favor a mi también me gustaría besarte ahí pero me da mucha pena además solo lo hemos hecho una ves… - eso llego a oídos del rubio que les dijo : - y que han hecho solo una ves jovencitos? Changos me escuche como mi papa – en eso llegaba el yondaime y dijo : - me hablabas campeón? – el rubio dijo : - no papa solo dije jejeje lo siento – entonces la joven pareja le explicaba a los rubios : - lo que pasa jefe es que cuando estábamos en la misión del país del demonio yo bueno le di un beso a hanabi-chan pero no en la mejilla como suelo dárselos sino se lo di en…. Jefe disculpenos es que bueno pensamos que no saldríamos con vida y siempre le habia querido decir a konohamaru-kun lo que siento además de besarlo ahí – el rubio los iba a regañar pero el yondaime le gano : - calmate hijo no tiene nada de malo son jóvenes se quieren yo no le veo el problema además cuando besaste por primera ves a tu esposa o a alguien? – el rubio al recordar eso puso una cara de asco y la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - tan mal besa mi hermana jefe? – el rubio le dijo molesto a la pequeña ojiperla : - no hanabi-chan mi adorada hime-chan besa bien rico jejejej dattebayo simplemente fue traumante mi primer beso no quiero recordar eso – el yondaime dijo : - tan mal te fue con esa chica hijo? – entonces la pelirosa que se acercaba dijo entre risas : - menos mal que hubiese sido con una chica yondaime-sama pero fue con… - entonces el rubio le dijo apenado : - cállate sakura-chan! – el yondaime decía : - como que no fue una chica no me quieras decir que fue un… - el rubio decía gritando : - fue un accidente papa! – eso llego a los oídos del líder uchiha y le decia al yondaime : - vaya nos salio raron tu hijo minato-teme menos mal que la hija de hiashi lo volvió hombre jejejejeje – el yondaime decía con un aura depresiva : - cállate fugaku-dobe no estoy de humor para tus burlas – en eso el nieto del sandaime dijo tranquilamente mientras al rubio le daba un paro cardiaco : - que no fue con sasuke-oniichan jefe? Bueno me entere cuando paso ese dia – el rubio dijo : - konohamaru cállate ven aquí pequeño demonio ahora te mueres! – el nieto del sandaime decía rogando por su vida : - por favor jefe no me mates se me salio te lo juro ten piedad de mi como le pediré en 5 años a hanabi-chan que se case conmigo? – la pequeña ojiperla decía antes de desmayarse : - casarme con konohamaru-kun? – y asi la pequeña ojiperla tenia una pequeña fantasia.

En la mente de hanabi

Estaba la pequeña ojiperla con unos 27 años mientras estaba en la mansión del bouke en eso entra el nieto del sandaime con el traje que siempre ha querido: la capa de hokage el chico llegaba mientras decía : - aaah que dia de trabajo pero aun asi me encanta ser el séptimo hokage – en eso venia la pequeña ojiperla a recibir a su marido : - hola mi cielo como te fue hoy? – a lo que el nieto del sandaime dijo : - bien mi amada con mucho trabajo pero me gusta hacerlo pero no vengo solo mi amor – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla decía : - a no mi amor y con quien vienes? – entonces aparecia el rokudaime junto con su esposa mientras decía : - nosotros hanabi-chan no hay problema verdad?... si hanabi no estorbamos verdad hermanita? – la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - ninguna siéntense acabo de terminar de cocinar – y asi los cuatro se pusieron a comer mientras la pequeña ojiperla estaba sonrojada y algo apenada cosa que a la ojiperla no paso desapercibido y dijo : - que pasa hanabi estas algo apenada – a lo que al pequeña ojiperla dijo : - es que tengo algo que decir hermana pero me da mucha pena ya que es algo entre konohamaru-kun y yo pero también me gustaría compartirlo con ustedes - a lo que el rubio dijo : - vamos hanabi-chan dinos queremos saber – el nieto del sandaime dijo : - vamos mi pequeña dilo amor quiero saber – la pequeña ojiperla grito ya que no sabia como decirlo : - estoy embarazada! – los otros tres se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras la pequeña ojiperla decía entre sollozos : - lo siento konohamaru-kun yo se que no querias pero la ultima ves se me olvido protegerme y paso lo siento mucho mi amor perdóname – el nieto del sandaime se paro serio se acerco a la pequeña ojiperla esta estaba algo asustada pero el nieto del sandaime grito : - no llores hanabi-chan me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo voy a ser padre que alegría jajajajaj además kushina-chan tendrá con quien jugar le enseñare varios jutsus y saldrá igual de galan que su padre y si es niña igual de hermosa que su madre esto merece un bailecito – y que se pone a bailar con la pequeña ojiperla mientras esta dice : - entonces no estas molesto amor? – el alumno preferido de naruto uzumaki decía : - por que estarlo hanabi-chan estoy que no quepo de alegría solo una duda pero no sobre ti oiga jefe y donde esta kushina-chan? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - pues siendo cuidada por sus abuelos konohamaru-kun… felicidades hanabi me alegro por ti que bueno que mis hijos ya tengan un primo o prima para jugar aunque claro cuando llegan los hijos de ino-chan o los de sakura-san o los de neji-niisan se arma en grande y me tienes de arriba a abajo cuidando niños como sea me alegro soy una persona muy feliz claro además tengo al esposo mas guapo del mundo aunque se tuvo que retirar de ser hokage por problemas de salud pero solo por que se lo pedi lo hizo si no – el rubio decía : - seguiría siendo hokage pero bueno se que la aldea esta en buenas manos con konohamaru como hokage lo mas probable si lo hubiese seguido tal ves hubiese…. – las ojiperlas dijeron : - no lo digas mi amor no quiero que lo pienses me moriría contigo de la tristeza de no tener a mi amado naruto-kun…. Si jefe no lo digas no quiero saber que pierdo al que quiero como a mi hermano mayor – en eso llegaba un niño de ojos azules y pelo negro diciendo : - mama aquí estas – la ojiperla decía : - si mi niño que haces mi adoracion? – el niño dijo : - estaba jugando con el tio neji pero ya no lo encontré aaaa papa dijiste que me enseñarías a hacer el rasengan podemos hacerlo ahora? - el rokudaime contesto : - lo siento hijo pero estoy algo cansado pero mañana prometo campeón aunque tal ves si le pides a tu abuelo el te enseñe – entonces el niño dijo : - sigues mal papa? Mama por que papa esta mal? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - es que papa esta cansado mi niño debes comprender que papa ha luchado mucho y bueno necesitamos dejarlo descansar – y asi el niño se fue y los cuatro siguieron platicando hasta que el rubio y la ojiperla se fueron por lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - que mal que el jefe este muy enfermo verdad amor? – el nieto del sandaime dijo algo triste : - si hanabi-chan me pone triste ver a el jefe asi hasta hinata-sama lo esta pero no lo muestra ella si esta destrozada.. como sea el jefe dice que no recordemos cosas tristes como sea hay que alegrarnos por que seremos papas además le prometi al jefe que buscaría la cura a su enfermedad y lo hare no pienso echarme para atrás ese es mi camino ninja – la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - tienes razón amor el jefe se va a curar hay que alegrarnos por nuestro pequeño que viene en camino ahora besame que no lo haces desde la mañana jejeje – y asi la pequeña ojiperla le dio un beso a su amado para seguir platicando a gusto sobre la vida que seria con su hijo.

Fin de la fantasia de hanabi

Entonces la pequeña ojiperla se desmaya mientras dice : - yo casada con konohamaru-kun? Que alegría seria eso – en eso el padre del azabache dice : - que como esta eso de que estos no quiero ni decirlo nuestros hijos son unos rarones – en eso se acercaba el azabache y decía : - eso fue un accidente que no quiero recordar además eramos niños si no fuera por aquel idiota que nos empujo no hubiese pasado eso la verdad lastima que el tiempo no se puede retroceder como sea da igual – el rubio asintió pero eso llego a los oídos de la pelinegra que decía : - como que el primer beso de mi bebe fue con otro chico y además con el hijo de kushina?- el azabache decía : - mama que no soy un bebe! Además fue un accidente! – la pelirroja escucho eso y se acercaba con la ojiperla mayor mientras decía : - y que tiene mikoto mi hijo es muy guapo! – a lo que la pelinegra decía : - estas loca kushina que bueno que nuestros hijos ya están con sus respectivas parejas no creen? – las tres madres asintienron mientras la ojiperla mayor decía : - que bueno que nuestros hijos ya tienen quien los haga feliz sasuke-chan esta con sakura-chan, naruto-chan esta con mi hina-chan, peque-neji esta con tenten-chan que bueno que ahora son felices – en eso llegaba la ojiperla toda sonrojada con su ropa normal y los ojos en espirales mientras decía : - por que me pasa esto a mi? El único que me puede ver asi es naruto-kun… - y no termino de hablar ya que se desmayo entonces el rubio dijo mientras cargaba a la pequeña ojiperla : - hinata-chan mi cielo! – y que carga a las dos ojiperlas mientras la hermana menor de la peliblanca le dijo a la ojiperla mayor : - sabes hiromi-chan tu hija es igual de desesperante que tu es demasiado timida y eso me saca de quicio – la ojiperla mayor decía : - no tenemos la culpa de ser como somos miina-oniichan solo somos asi no tengo la culpa de ser timida al menos mi hija mayor salio igual bueno mis dos hijas salieron a mi jejejeje – en eso la pelirroja dijo : - si pero que se le va a hacer es una de las cualidades de hiromi-chan que es demasiado linda – eso ultimo lo dijo abrazando a la ojiperla mayor mientras esta decía : - kushina-chan no digas eso me sonrojo – el rubio desia desesperado : - podrían dejar sus platicas para después y ayudarme con mi esposa y hanabi-chan? – en eso la pelirroja dijo : - aaaa no te preocupes si son como su madre despertaran en tres, dos, uno – y la pequeña ojiperla se desperto mientras decía : - aaaah que paso?... aaaaah lo siento jefe no lo volveré a hacer – la pequeña ojiperla dijo eso por que estaba en los brazos del rubio entonces vio : - y que le paso a mi hermana jefe? – a lo que el rubio decía : - lo mismo que a ti hanabi-chan despertara un rato mi amada hime-chan – en eso también se despertaba la ojiperla y decía : - y que paso? Por que me desmaye…. Aunque no puedo negar que estoy en mi lugar preferido jijijijij – el rubio le dijo : - lo que pasa hinata-chan que te desmayastes por que… - la ojiperla dijo toda apenada : - ya lo recordé amor no me lo digas me da mucha pena – el rubio mejor prefirió callar hasta que unas voces en la otra habitacion los distrajeron asi que fueron a ver y era la mediana de las trillizas quien decía : - donde esta la cocinera? quisiera decirle lo que pienso de su comida – en eso una mujer de como unos 40 años llega y dice : - yo soy por que hay algún problema con la comida? – la mayor de las trillizas decía : - esto se va a poner feo que miedo – la mediana de las trillizas le contesto a la cocinera : - claro que hay problema un enorme problema con la comida! – la cocinera probo lo que cocino y dijo : - cual problema yo no veo ninguno esta delicioso – la mediana de las trillizas con una venita en la frente decía : - delicioso? Dijo usted delicioso! Que falta de respeto deberas le enseñare a cocinar delicioso no se como pude probar eso es un insulto a mis papilas gustativas – la cocinera se enojo y dijo : - que me va a enseñar una niña de 22 años cuando tu te limpiabas los mocos yo ya cocinaba asi que adelante niña crees que puedes hacerlo mejor que yo? – la mediana de las trillizas dijo : - eso sin duda amiga que puedo hacerlo mejor que tu de hecho mucho mejor que tu en realidad parezco de 22 pero en realidad tengo 40 asi que podemos hablarnos de tu te enseñare lo que significa la palabra delicioso! – la cocinera dijo aun mas molesta : - a caso me estas retando mocosa? – la mediana de las trillizas dijo : - claro que te estoy retando y acabare contigo en un duelo de cocina dime donde y a que hora y te dare una lección de cocina – la cocinera molesta dijo : - mañana al medio dia tendremos un referee y dos ayudantes espero que no tengas miedo y no te presentes mañana – la mediana de las trillizas contesto : - miedo yo? Jajajaja eso nunca como puedes manchar el buen nombre de delicioso con tu comida deberías regresar a la escuela de chef ninja o algo por el estilo es mas si me das diez minutos y tu cocina te enseñare el significado de la palabra delicioso – la cocinera dijo : - adelante niña solo no lo arruines… vamos hazme tragar mis palabras solo no quiero saber que destrozaste la cocina si no mis amos me matan – la mediana de las trillizas dijo : - claro que no mujer necesito a alguien con un gusto exquisito me lo pueden traer? – en eso el rubio dijo : - yo tengo a la persona adecuada yoshimaru – la ojiperla le dijo : - a caso traeras a chouji-kun amor? – el rubio asintió y la mediana de las trillizas dijo : - vamos pastelillo no tengo todo el tiempo y solo me quedan nueve minutos asi que trae a ese tal chouji para que pruebe mi comida – el rubio se fue en un rayo negro mientras la ojiperla con celos en su tono de voz dijo : - a caso llamo a mi naruto-kun pastelillo? – la mayor de las trillizas dijo : - no te preocupes hinata-sama mi hermana suele decirle a casi todo el mundo asi ya que son sus postres favoritos como sea… - en eso la mediana hablo sus hermanas : - kii y zitake necesitare su ayuda por favor – las otras dos dijeron : - si yoshimaru como digas – entonces la cocinera hyuga dijo : - si dices ser una mejor cocinera no puedes tu sola? – la mediana de las trillizas dijo : - mmmm claro que puedo sola pero quería hacer algo extremadamente delicioso y con el tiempo que me diste me alcanza pero si lo hago sola solo me dara tiempo para algo sencillo pero igual de rico pero como sea lo hare sola kii y zitake no se preocupen hare que se sientan orgullosa de yoshi-chan no por algo soy la mejor chef de mi país – la ojiperla mayor decía : - la mejor chef de su país? – las otras dos dijeron : - si hiromi-sama, yoshimaru es la mejor chef de España zitake y yo solo somos sus ayudantes ella es la que cocina pero por lo que presiento su cocinera cree que puede con ella… yoshimaru se pone muy seria cuando se trata de comida y a humillado a chefs que se dicen de la elite mundial ya que a yoshimaru le encanta comer pero no comer cualquier comida tiene que ser la mejor su maestro fue un chef famoso al que yoshimaru adoraba como a un padre ya que los nuestros murieron por una enfermedad y desde entonces el cuido de nosotras el sabe que somos ninjas o bueno sabia ya que recientemente tambien fallecio debido a su vejes yoshimaru lloro como nunca y se prometio que no mancharía el buen nombre de ese chef y se convertiría en la mejor claro no mejor que su maestro ademas que desde que es niña le encanta comer como un ejercito luego ahí nos tienes a zitake y a mi cuidando de ella y sus dolores de panza pero es una buena chica le encantan los niños y aun busca a su príncipe azul ya que se la pasa leyendo novelas románticas como digo yoshi-chan es yoshi-chan jejeje – en eso la ojiperla mayor decía : - asi que yoshimaru es una romántica sin remedio, amante de la comida y los niños? – a lo que la menor de las pelirrojas dijo : - asi es hiromi-sama ella es una amante de eso lo malo es que aun no llega el amor de su vida ya que a mi pobre onii-chan solo la buscan por su fama o por su cuerpo como sea lo bueno es que se alejo un poco de nuestro país de residencia por que estaba muy triste cuando nos fuimos de ahí pero hacer lo que mas le gusta la pone de buen humor : cuidar niños y cocinar eso es lo que mas le gusta a yoshi-oniichan – en eso sale la mediana de las trillizas con un plato de comida y le pregunto a la ojiperla : - oye pastelillo ya llego tu marido? – la ojiperla se medio sonrojo y dijo : - no aun no llega yoshimaru-san – a lo que la mediana de las trillizas decía en un bufido : - genial y encima llegara tarde después de que la comida se enfria no sirve para nada la comida sabe mejor recién salida pero bueno todos tienen gustos diferentes a algunos les gusta caliente a otros tibia y a otros la comida fría asi que esperare oye cocinera en este plato esta tu derrota – la cocinera decía : - y con ese plato tan sencillo me derrotaras? Eso lo sabe hacer cualquier novato… - las otras dos trillizas gritaron asustadas : - novata? Jamas le digas a yoshimaru novata!... – la mediana de las trillizas decía con una voz malévola : - a quien le llamas novata cocinera? – en eso aparece un rayo negro que eran el rubio, el akimichi, la rubia, el ninja cejudo y la pelinegra que decian : - ya llegue hinata-chan es que estos se estaban peleando por quien sabe que… aaaah por cierto chouji quieres comer algo delicioso? – el akimichi dijo emocionado : - tu sabes que si naruto adelante hagámoslo – en eso llega la mediana de las trillizas y le dijo al akimichi dejando celosa a la rubia : - adelante pastelillo pruébalo y dime que te parece – la rubia dijo algo enojada : - como que le llamaste pastelillo a mi choujii mas cuidado amiga – la pelirroja le dijo con una sonrisa : - calma amiga tu novio para mi es un niño asi que no te molestes pastelillo – la rubia dijo : - me llamo pastelillo? – entonces la ojiperla le conto a la rubia y esta dijo : - asi que por eso le dice a todo mundo pastelillo eh un apodo lindo no lo puedo negar oye hinata mira esto – la rubia saco algo de su blusa y se lo mostro a la ojiperla que decía : - vaya esto no me lo esperaba lee-san y susuki-san besándose eso si que es nuevo felicidades susuki-san – la pelinegra decía apenada : - basta hinata-san me apeno pero estoy muy feliz jijiji al fin soy la mmm aun no soy su novia pero mas que su amiga su enamorada eso jejeje – en eso el akimichi se sienta en la mesa y la mediana de las trillizas dijo : - adelante pastelillo come sin pena y dime que te parece – el akimichi probo y….

De regreso en el departamento de yuri

Estaban los hermanos ageraki y el izunure en la mejor parte de la película cuando suena la puerta entonces la castaña ojiverde dijo : - takeshi abre – el castaño ojiazul dijo : - y yo por que? Aniaki abre – el izunure decía : - soy su amigo no su portero – entonces la castaña ojiverde hacia unos ojos tiernos que la pequeña ojiperla le habia enseñado a hacer y dijo dejando a los otros dos algo sonrojados : - alguien abra siiiiii? – los dos tipos cayeron rendidos por lo que el izunure fue a abrir el chico abrió y el que estaba en la puerta era el entrenador de perros por lo que al ver al izunure dijo : - ooh lo siento me equivoque de departamento jejejeje – pero su perro le ladro y el entrenador de perros leyó en la placa de la puerta que decía izunure y dijo algo enojado : - quien eres tu y que haces en la casa de yuri – a lo que el izunure dijo : - eso a ti que? También conozco a yuri asi que bajale a tu tono de voz – en eso el entrenador de perros ya se habia molestado por lo que dijo : - me importa un pepino si la conoces yuri es mi novia…. – el entrenador de perros no termino de hablar por que el izunure lo tomo del cuello y le dijo : - si tu le rompes el corazón a yuri juro que te la veras conmigo me entiendes? – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - y tu quien eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer además yo jamas le haría algo asi a yuri – pero los gritos de los dos habían inquietado a la pelinegra de lentes que habia llegado y le grito a los dos : - aniaki suelta a kiba-kun por favor y kiba-kun deja de insultar a aniaki – entonces los dos le contestaron como unos niños chiquitos : - pero por que yuri no es justo – a lo que al pelinegra de lentes dijo : - por que si no quiero que se peleen los dos ahora dime aniaki por que tratas a kiba-kun asi? – a lo que el izunure decía algo apenado : - es que bueno yuri es que este tipo estaba de altanero y me molesto – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes dijo al entrenador de perros : - y tu kiba-kun por que te peleas con aniaki? – a lo que el entrenador de perros decía mientras el pobre akamaru estaba acostado mientras se cubria la cara con sus patas delanteras : - es que bueno yo pensé mal yuri discúlpame pero bueno que quieres que piense tengo una linda novia que muchos chicos… - al izunure le decía molesto al entrenador de perros : - estas loco tonto? No podría hacerle eso a mi hermanita tarado! – el entrenador de perros decía : - a quien le llamas tarado?... un momento tu hermanita? – la pelinegra de lentes decía : - asi es kiba-kun te acuerdas que quería presentarte a alguien apenas llegara de su misión pero llego antes y aquí lo tienes…. Kiba-kun el es mi hermano mayor aniaki izunure alias el "terror" izunure – a lo que el entrenador de perros se sentía un idiota y después la pelinegra de lentes le decía a su hermano : - aniaki el es kiba inuzuka miembro del equipo 8 los rastreadores y salvajes por excelencia y mi novio jijijij y ya te presentare a su compañero que es mi sensei naruto uzumaki conocido como el relámpago negro de konoha – el izunure decía apenado : - pues lo siento amigo es que me pongo algo celoso yo solo quiero lo mejor para mi linda hermanita – el izunure abrazo a su hermanita y la pelinegra de lentes se sonrojo y dijo : - aniaki… - el entrenador de perros decía : - discúlpame entonces amigo lo siento es que bueno yuri me gusta mucho y bueno es lógico mi chica es hermosa – la pelinegra de lentes se sonrojo mas y dijo : - kiba-kuuuun me sonrojo – en eso se escuchaba una voz que era la castaña ojiverde : - oye aniaki-san dijiste que traerías el jugo! – en eso ella se acerco y saludaba al entrenador de perros : - tu eres kiba verdad? Y que haces aquí? – a lo que el entrenador de perros decía : - pues como no tengo nada que hacer venia a ver a yuri si no quería ir al parque conmigo ya que shino esta haciendo unas investigaciones además de que su padre le esta metiendo unos nuevos insectos parasitos y tardara a que se adapten a su cuerpo – la pelinegra de lentes decía algo asustada : - shino-kun es un buen tipo pero a veces me da miedito con sus insectos – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - ni yo que llevo ocho años como su compañero de equipo me acostumbro a sus insectos – el izunure decía : - que les parece si hacemos una cita doble asi yo traigo a mi novia chicos que dicen? – la pelinegra de lentes decía secamente : - no gracias aniaki preferiría salir solo contigo – a lo que el izunure decía : - por favor yuri cuando vas a aceptar a fujino? – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes decía : - cuando cortes con ella aniaki tu sabes que fujino y yo no nos llevamos desde que me dejo abandonada hace unos años – y entonces el izunure dijo : - pero yuri fue un error además eso fue mi culpa si quieres culpar a alguien culpame a mi hermanita – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - no es cierto aniaki tu eres tan buen hermano que te estas echando la culpa por ella como sea si eso hace feliz a mi hermano mayor esta bien hare la pases con fujino – el izunure la abrazo mientras le daba vueltas : - enserio yuri? Eres la mejor hermanita de todas! – entonces el entrenador de perros dijo : - pues bueno fue un gusto conocerte aniaki pero bueno me retiro – a lo que el izunure decía : - oye no quiere quedarte a ver una peli cuñado? Jejejej – a lo que el entrenador de perros decía : - no hay problema yuri? – la pelinegra de lentes contesto : - ninguno kiba-kun seguire en mi cuarto leyendo mi manga nuevo me quede en el primer capitulo como sea me avisas cuando te vayas para despedirme de ti ok? – asi la pelinegra de lentes le dio un beso en la mejilla al entrenador de perros y el izunure le dijo : - bueno como sea vienes o no cuñado? – a lo que el entrenador de perros contestaba : - claro amigo jejeje y cual peli ven? – en eso aparecia el castaño ojiazul y decía : - terror en konoha 5 amigo un momento tu eres amigo de neji hyuga verdad? – a lo que el entrenador de perros decía : - si por que tienes algún problema con eso? Que tienes que ver con neji? – la castaña ojiverde pensó : - ( _genial aquí va a empezar de nuevo espero que kiba no le diga nada a neji _) – el castaño ojiazul decía : - ooh nada solamente que el y yo hemos tenido unos problemillas solo dile si es que lo ves que los resolveremos la próxima ves que nos veamos – el entrenador de perros noto como el castaño ojiazul dijo eso y el contesto : - claro yo le dire a neji no te preocupes – en eso la castaña ojiverde dijo : - como sea olvidemos eso y veamos la película – los tres asintieron y se sentaron a ver la película mientras la pelinegra de lentes regresaba a su cuarto a leer su manga en eso estaban en el climax de la película cuando el izunure decía : - aaaaaaaah no lo haga gai-sensei! Kakashi-sensei lo matara! – y zas que el ninja copia le pega a la bestia verde mientras todos excepto el castaño ojiazul decian : - aaaaaa lo va a matar corra gai-sensei! – y que empieza en la película la pelea final cuando de repente se apaga la tv y decía la castaña ojiverde : - que demonios? Por que se apago la tele? - a lo que la pelinegra de lentes decía desde su cuarto : - ooh dios olvide pagar la cuenta de la luz otra ves que vergüenza! – todos tuvieron una caída estilo anime mientras decian : - genial yuri como se te puede olvidar eso? – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes le contesto : - es que bueno como no he estado entrenando con el jefe pues me la pase divirtiéndome con chizuru y hanabi si quieren echarle la culpa échensela a ellas – a lo que la castaña ojiverde decía : - ahora resulta que es culpa de hanabi y mia que no pagues tu recibo de luz verdad? De seguro andas pensando en tu novio jajaja – en eso la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - claro que no… bueno no es del todo cierto jejeje pero es que se me fue el tiempo y bueno este pasa volando cuando estas con tus amigos no? – el izunure le decía a su hermanita : - yuri hasta te puse un calendario de cuando debes pagar tus cuentas no puedo creer que ni siquiera lo mires a ver – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes decía : - asi y donde lo pusiste? – entonces el izunure le decía al entrenador de perros : - oye cuñado agradecería que no dejaras tan atarantada a mi hermanita eh jajajaja – el entrenador de perros con una mega gota de sudor en la nuca decía : - claro hare lo que pueda jejejeje (_ y luego? _) – la pelinegra de lentes le grito al izunure : - aniaki! – este solo se disculpaba : - esta bien ya no dire que kiba deja idiota a yuri – la pelinegra solo decía : - aniaki una mas y pobre de ti… no quieres que saque aquellas fotos verdad? – el izunure al escuchar eso decía : - aaaaah dijiste que las tiraste mentirosa si se las muestras a alguien dejo a tu novio viudo son haberse casado! – los castaños solo miraban la escena mientras el castaño ojiazul le decía a su hermanita : - sabes chizuru esto me recuerda a cuando te peleas con nira por que quiere acompañarte a tus entrenamientos con naruto – la castaña ojiverde le decía a su hermano mayor : - esto es diferente ya que últimamente nira esta muy insistente que quiere acompañarme solo para ver al jefe además tu quieres que hinata-sensei me mate no gracias es que nira puede dejar su encaprichamiento con el jefe? No creo que en realidad este enamorada de el – el castaño ojiazul contestaba a eso : - yo pensaba lo mismo hasta que nira me mostro algo se ve que lo conoce desde que es una niña ya que tiene un retrato de el cuando eran niños yo digo que la pudo haber tomado cualquier persona pero no ella me dice que fue ella misma quien se la tomo esa foto es de ellos dos y una pelota roja no lo se tal ves pudo ser alguien mas pero ella me dice que es el y que desde ese entonces ella lo quiere – la castaña ojiverde decía : - enserio? vaya eso es nuevo tengo que ver esa foto a ver si es real pero sabes que nira será buena ninja y todo pero es la reina de las olvidadizas y tu mejor que nadie lo sabes takeshi – el castaño ojiazul dijo : - lo mismo le dije pero ella me asegura que es naruto aquel rubio con el que jugaba a veces según la salvo una ves de que una carreta la arrollara y desde entonces tu sabes el resto – entonces el izunure que llevaba tiempo observando a los castaños pregunto : - y de que hablan ustedes dos? – a lo que el castaño ojiazul dijo : - nada importante aniaki como sea que haremos con el resto de la película quedo en la mejor parte – a lo que el entrenador de perros dijo : - si quieren podemos ir a mi casa mi cuarto es grande y podemos terminar de ver la peli a gusto claro primero pasemos a ver cuanto costara reconectarle la luz a yuri por cierto tienes el dinero verdad? – al escuchar eso la pelinegra de lentes empezó a titubear por lo que el izunure le dijo : - yuri izunure no me digas que te gastaste el dinero otra ves! – la pelinegra de lentes le contesto a su hermano : - esta bien no te lo dire – a lo que el izunure dijo : - como que no me lo diras? – la pelinegra de lentes contesto : - tu me dijiste que no te dijera que me gaste el dinero asi que no te dire que me gaste todo el dinero con chizuru y hanabi jejeje – el pobre izunure decía : - genial tendre que ir a casa a pedirle a papa algo de dinero prestado y cuando se entere para que es me regañara como siempre como sea vamos yuri esta niña – y asi todos se fueron a la casa del entrenador de perros no sin antes pagar las deudas de la pelinegra de lentes.

De regreso en el complejo hyuga

Estaba el akimichi probando la comida cuando pensó : - ( _oooooh por dios esto sabe como el meritito cielo tengo que tener esta receta espero y la señorita me la quiera cambiar por una de las mias _) mmmmm solo tengo una cosa que decir – a lo que la mediana de las trillizas dijo : - asi y que es pastelillo? – el akimichi se acerco a la pelirroja y le dijo mientras le rogaba : - enséñeme a cocinar como usted se lo ruego por favor aunque claro aun tengo las clases que me da hinata pero mientras mas aprenda mejor – la cocinera hyuga escucho eso y dijo mientras tomaba el plato e iba a probarlo : - ooh vamos este platillo cualquiera lo hace – pero lo probo y dijo arrepentida : - esta bien acepto mi derrota tu comida si sabe delicioso estas contenta? – todos se impactaron con lo que dijo la cocinera hyuga entonces la mediana de las trillizas dijo : - damelo – la cocinera contesto : - darte que? – la mediana de las trillizas dijo : - no nos hagamos tontas sabes a lo que me refiero tu has de saber que pasa cuando en una batalla de chefs hay un vencedor asi que damelo – la cocinera decía : - no eso no es mi bien mas preciado por favor pideme algo mas menos eso – la mediana de las trillizas al escuchar como lo dijo la cocinera hyuga dijo : - esta bien no me des eso como premio de guerra dame tu mandil de cocina y no me vuelvas a retar si no quieres perder tu bien mas preciado esta ves – la cocinera obedecio se quito su mandil de cocina y se lo dio a la chica una ves que esta lo recibió dijo : - zitake toma una mas para la colección – la menor de las trillizas dijo : - asi es yoshi-oniichan como siempre derrotaste a tu adversario – la menor de las trillizas saco un pergamino hizo un sello de invocacion inversa y aguardo el mandil en dicho pergamino entonces el akimichi dijo : - entonces me enseñara señorita o no? – a lo que la mediana de las trillizas dijo : - lo siento pequeño pero ahora no puedo ya que tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer…. Pastelillos vengan yoshi-chan les hara de comer! – y en eso se acercaban cuatro niños por lo que la rubia pregunto : - oigan y estos pelirrojos que hacen aquí? – a lo que la ojiperla contesto : - son la familia de naruto-kun… ino-chan – a lo que la rubia decía : - wow naruto no sabia que tenias familia que bien me alegro por ti – a lo que el rubio contesta : - gracias ino y la verdad ni yo lo sabia jejeje oye que le mostrabas a hime-chan parecía una foto –a lo que a la rubia se le prendio el foco y dijo : - aaaaaaaaaah si se cierto naruto mira esto y dime que te parece? – el rubio miro y dijo impactado : - cejotas y susuki besuqueándose eso si no me lo esperaba…. Neji mira esto – el castaño que se acercaba vio la foto y dijo : - vaya lee es rápido me alegro por el tu que piensas tenten? – la castaña vio la foto y dijo muy feliz : - estoy muy feliz por lee que felicidad que me dan ganas de…. – y que se pone a llorar por lo que el rubio pregunto : - tenten estas bien? – y el castaño le contesto : - claro naruto el embarazo la tiene con repentinos cambios de humor…. – entonces las lagrimas de la castaña se convertían en ira por lo que grito : - lee donde estas grandísimo idiota! – a lo que el pobre ninja cejudo que estaba junto a la castaña dijo : - aquí estoy tenten que pasa? – a lo que la castaña dijo con la muerte en los ojos : - como que que pasa? Tenias novia y no me habias dicho! Eso es lo que pasa como puedes negármelo a mi tu mejor amiga y también a neji tengo que conocerla – a lo que la pelinegra decía : - de hecho aquí estoy jejeje tu has de ser tenten verdad? – la castaña asintió y dijo : - vaya asi que tu eres susuki eh? Vaya eres muy linda prepárate para los dolores de cabeza que te hara pasar este idiota y dime lo quieres? – la pelinegra decía muy segura de sus palabras : - claro que lo quiero tenten con tan solo dos días de conocernos me robo el corazón lo quiero mucho y no seria difícil enamorarme de el es por eso que quiero intentarlo… entonces me das permiso para salir con el? – los castaños no sabían ni que decir por lo que la pelinegra volvió a hablar : - es que como se que lee-kun es huérfano y ustedes son por decirlo asi su familia ya que son su equipo es por eso que quiero pedirles permiso para dejarme salir con el entonces puedo salir con el? – a lo que la castaña contesto : - eso no nos concierne a nosotros si el es feliz nosotros también como sea muero de hambre hay te ves – y la castaña se fue con la mediana de las trillizas mientras el castaño la seguía entonces un sonido del estomago de alguien sono y el rubio dijo : - vaya alguien se muere de hambre quien será? – a lo que la rubia dijo : - yo no la verdad no tiene mucho que comi tu tienes hambre susuki? – la pelinegra decía : - un poquito ino-san pero no para que mi estomago suene como un terremoto jejejej – la ojiperla solo estaba sonrojada y con los ojos como platos y empezó a jalar una de las mangas de la gabardina del rubio por lo que este miro como estaba su esposa y dijo : - eres tu hime-chan? – la ojiperla dijo apenada : - si amor hace como media hora te llevo diciendo que tengo hambre pero como yoshimaru-san empezó una competencia con la cocinera no comi y ahora tengo hambre – eso llego a oidos de de la peliblanca que dijo : - aun no ha comido hinata-sama? – la ojiperla negó con la cabeza y la peliblanca dijo : - yoshimaru…. – entonces la mediana de las trillizas dijo : - deme cinco minutos hinata-sama y le hare algo delicioso asi que voy y vuelvo - - y asi la mediana de las trillizas se fue a la cocina mientras la peliblanca le decía a su hermana menor : - miina el tonto de kotoma no llego verdad? – la pelirroja contestaba : - no y no se por que no vino le habrá pasado algo? – cosa a lo que la peliblanca dijo : - no creo de seguro se quedo por ahí perdiendo el tiempo como sea cuando lo vea me va a escuchar – entonces el rubio pregunto : - y ese kotoma quien es? claro si se puede saber – a lo que la pelirroja le dijo al rubio : - es mi hermano menor mi niño lo conoceras mas adelante como sea azuki tal ves kotoma tuvo algo importante que hacer además si se hubiese quedado hubiera perdido los estribos y haberle hecho daño a alguien – a lo que la peliblanca dijo : - mmm tienes razón después de todo hizo bien en no venir ya mas tarde hablare con el…. Oooh son las una y cuarenta y cinco y no llegare a tiempo miina ayúdame por favor – a lo que la pelirroja decía tranquila : - pensé que te pasaría lo mismo azuki asi que me fui al complejo apenas la junta acabo y busque tu vestido lo arregle solo falta que llegues te des un buen baño mientras las chicas y yo te arreglamos para que a kohueii-baka se le caiga la baba – en eso la ojiperla pregunto : - tiene una cita azuki-sama? – a lo que la peliblanca decía : - asi es hinata-sama y es con el hombre mas importante para mi aaaaay estoy nerviosa y si lo arruino? Y si le hago una escena de celos? Y si ya no le gusto? Y si ya no me ama? – en eso la peliblanca era sacudida por su hermana menor mientras le decía : - con un demonio calmate azuki claro que te sigue amando, claro que le gustas, no lo vas a arruinar y mucho menos le terminaras haciendo una escena de celos asi que si sigues asi te voy a golpear me entiendes? – la peliblanca asintió y dijo mas tranquila : - ya se pero me da miedo que ya no le guste después de todo tenemos veinte años de no estar juntos por mis tonterías sabia que lo debi haber escuchado aquella ves pero no hay tiempo que perder esta ves tengo un plan…. Y si eso no funciona me compre un conjunto que lo dejara idiota ya que me encanta que sea un pervertido – lo ultimo lo dijo susurrando al oído de su hermanita y esta le contesto : - y luego dices que la pervertida es una azuki pero déjame ver que conjunto te compraste – la pelirroja hecho un ojo y dijo : - no hay duda mejor voy reservando un lugar en el cementerio para kohueii-baka jajajaja – la peliblanca le dijo : - miina cállate no digas eso ni de broma como sea vámonos – y asi las dos se fueron mientras en el comedor todos comían incluso los recién llegados por lo que la mediana de las trillizas le decía a los chicos : - y que les parecio mi comida pastelillos? – a lo que el rubio dijo : - deliciosa yoshimaru – la mediana de las trillizas contesto : - eso cuenta mucho viniendo de usted naruto-sama jjejejeje como sea y a ustedes que les parecio – en eso la castaña dijo : - me das un poco mas? esta para chuparse los dedos – a lo que la mediana de las trillizas dijo : - claro que si te dare el doble ya que el pastelillo tiene que crecer grande y fuerte para que algún dia sea un gran ninja o un buen esposo – la castaña contesto : - mmmm si verdad? Pero es que no será un esposo ya que es niña – a lo que la mediana de las trillizas contesto una ves mas : - pues aun mejor ya que será una gran esposa – la castaña sonrio y la rubia dijo : - wow esto es mejor que el restaurante gourmet que hay aquí no creen chicos no le convendría abrir un restaurante aquí yoshimaru-san? –la chica contesto : - mmmm claro que si pastelillo pero bueno no quiero dejar a los demás puestos en bancarrota además escuche que hay un pequeño puesto de ramen que es super famoso en todos lados dicen que si visitas konoha… - y el rubio y la ojiperla completaron la frase : - tienes que probar el ramen de ichiraku´s! – la mediana de las trillizas dijo : - si eso y díganme conocen al dueño me gustaría intercambiar algunas recetas con el – a lo que el rubio contesto : - tal ves cambie algunas yoshimaru pero jamas tendras la de su ramen casero – la chica contesto : - por que no pastelillo? Si esa es la receta que mas me interesa – la ojiperla contesto : - lo que pasa es que teuchi-san le podría cambiar cualquiera menos esa ya que según el es un arte hacer ese ramen y no cualquiera se hace merecedor de su receta – la mediana de las trillizas dijo con llamas en los ojos : - un reto eh? Le demostrare a teuchi-sama que soy merecedora de su receta y el tiene razón el cocinar es un arte pensamos igual presiento que seriamos grandes colegas necesito hablar con el cuanto antes y demostrarle que no soy una chef cualquiera que me tomo la comida muy enserio jajajaj me muero por conocer a mi nuevo maestro en los artes ramenezcos – la menor de las trillizas le decía a la mayor : - genial kii ahora si ya la perdimos que hasta esta inventando palabras – la mayor decía : - genial como sea yoshimaru vámonos me imagino que quieres ver a ko…. – pero no termino de hablar ya que la mediana de las trillizas le tapo la boca y decía : - cállate kii no quiero que me escuche – la ojiperla dijo : - ko? Te refieres a mi guardian? – en eso llegaba el mencionado y decía : - no no se refiere a mi hinata-sama de hecho no la conozco señorita – la pelirroja decía : - lo se de hecho yo tampoco lo conozco jejeje me refiero a kotoma-kun no nos veíamos desde hace tres años cuando el fue a España de vacaciones y bueno es por eso que el no vino a la junta ya que azuki-sama no sabe que nos conocemos solo miina-san lo sabe pero el bueno como decirlo no se acuerda que el y yo salimos en mi país por lo que tengo un plan me ayudarían? – la ojiperla dijo : - si claro será una grandísima idea ayudaremos a yoshimaru-san a conquistar a su enamorado – el rubio dijo : - oooh vaya lo haremos bueno y que es lo que le gusta a kotoma? – la mayor de las trillizas dijo : - lo mismo que a yoshimaru… le encantan los niños, le encanta comer y aunque el lo niegue le encanta yoshimaru bueno eso me dijo el cuando se fue – la mediana de las trillizas dijo con corazones en los ojos : - enserio eso te dijo kotoma-kun? Aaaaaaah que bien le gusto a kotoma! Soy tan feliz – en eso una vos dijo que la mediana de las trillizas quedo palida : - mmm que tiene que ver toma-chan en eso yoshimaru? – la chica le contestaba : - mmmmm nada azuki-sama solo digo que el falto a la junta por lo que creo que bueno etto..yo como – la peliblanca decía : - si tienes razón yoshimaru lo castigare mas tarde como sea me retiro solo venia por mis lentes ya que se me habían olvidado – y asi la peliblanca se fue dejando a todos hablando por lo que la pelirosa decía : - este me enseñaría a cocinar yoshimaru-san es que la verdad soy un asco cocinando – la mediana de las trillizas contesto : - enserio quieres ser mi aprendiz? Creeme no es fácil ser mi estudiante ya que te tratare peor que basura lo mismo va para chouji-chan que me lo pidió tienen lo necesario para enorgullecer a su maestra pastelillos? – los dos mencionados se pararon y dijeron : - si yoshimaru-sensei! – la mediana de las trillizas dijo : - pues bueno nos vemos en dos días en el recinto uzumaki ya que aun falta un dia de reuniones pero es solo entre los lideres por lo que me tomare un descanso y tratare de ver si encuentro a mi príncipe azul – y asi las trillizas también se fueron por lo que el rubio le dice a las ojiperla : - hinata-chan creo que deberíamos irnos la verdad quisiera recostarme un rato no me siento del todo bien – la ojiperla dijo : - claro que si mi amor si te sentias mal me lo hubieses dicho amor bueno nos vemos por cierto felicidades lee-san y susuki-san nos vemos – y asi el naruhina desaparecio en medio de un rayo lila por que la ojiperla activo el jutsu entonces el azabache y la pelirosa decían : - creo que nosotros también nos vamos… espiral tridimensional! – y asi el azabache uso el mismo método con el que óbito uchiha se trasportaba y desaparecieron en medio de un espiral por lo que la rubia dijo : - yo me voy aun no le muestro la foto a shikamaru y a temari a ver que van a decir – y asi también el akimichi se fue con su novia dejando a los castaños solos por lo que la castaña dijo : - vaya creo que ire a dormir un rato tengo sueño – y asi también los castaños se retiraron para que la castaña durmiera un rato.

Con kurama

Estaba el ojirojo sentado en el parque mientras pensaba : - ( _que hare llevo dos noches sin dormir desde que chizuru-chan me dijo que saliera con ella… que demonios hago pensando en eso! Soy un demonio como una chica de diecinueve años esta enamorada de mi? Aaaaaaaah que debo hacer necesito un consejo! _) – en eso suena una voz ern la cabeza del ojirojo : - (_ que le des el si con un demonio costal de pulgas no me digas que el gran kyuby kurama no kitsune tiene miedo de salir con una chica? _) – a lo que el ojirojo dijo muy molesto : - ( _maldito mocoso deja que te encuentre te hare papilla… yo tener miedo de salir con una chica no digas tonterías como sea tu que piensas que debo hacer? _) – en eso sono otra voz que dejo algo asustado al ojirojo : - ( _que le de el si otta-san no me agrada para nada la idea de que mi otta-san salga con chicas pero ya que pienso que al menos otta-san puede ser feliz con alguien como chizuru-chan solo le advertiré que si ella le hace daño a mi lindo otta-san le destrozare todos sus huesos ok? _) – a lo que el ojirojo contesto : - ( _mocosa a que horas llegaste que no te han enseñado a meter en las platicas de los demás… como sea entonces eso debo hacer? _) – la ojiperla le contesto en su cabeza : - ( _me han enseñado a no meterme en las platicas de los demás pero estaba en la cocina preparándome algo para comer cuando escucho su platica con naruto-kun… y si eso debe hacer nada me gustaría ver feliz a mi otta-san como sea lo dejo platicando con mi amorcito ya que el esta recostando por su cansancio nos vemos _) – y asi la ojiperla y el rubio dejaron pensando al ojirojo solo cuando decidio que era hora de caminar por ahí y asi hizo mientras caminaba miraba a varias parejas que estaban junto a el y no se habia percatado de eso por lo que dijo en voz baja : - vaya por lo que veo tener pareja te hace feliz… - pero no termino de hablar por que choco con alguien mientras daba vuelta en una esquina y la persona que no era otra sino chizuru dijo : - oooh lo siento no fue mi intención…. Oooooh kurama-kun estas bien! – el ojirojo solo estaba sacudiéndose la cabeza mientras decía : - genial a quien menos quería ver – eso le dolio a la castaña ojiverde que dijo : - no me quieres ver kurama-kun? Si es asi me retiro no quiero molestarte – el ojirojo dijo disculpándose : - no es eso chizuru-chan solo digo que como estoy pensando en ti no te quería ver ya que llevo dos días sin dormir a debido que solo pienso en ti osea que eres la culpable de mi falta de sueño por que será? – la castaña ojiverde al escuchar eso se lleno de emoción y pensó : - ( _kurama-kun lleva dos días pensando en mi? Aaaaaaaaaaaah que felicidad el no lo sabe pero yo si eso quiere decir que se esta enamorando de mi si un poco mas de esfuerzo y seras mio kurama-kun _) no será que llevas pensando la propuesta que te hice lindo? O será que piensas en esto? – la castaña ojiverde no se contuvo mas y que le roba un pequeño beso en los labios por lo que el kyuby dijo : - aaaah por que hiciste eso chizuru-chan! – a lo que la castañia ojiverde dijo : - por que tenia muchas ganas por cierto ese fue mi primer beso espero y lo disfrutes ya que si quieres puedes besarme cuando quieras – a lo que el ojirojo contesto : - chizuru quiero decirte algo pero no se como hacerlo como sea acepto tu propuesta – la castaña ojiverde se emociono y que lo abraza mientras e dice : - gracias kurama-kun no sabes lo feliz que me haces juro que no te arrepentiras pero eso es solo a la cita? – a lo que el ojirojo dijo : - claro a que mas? Solo eso recuerdo me dijiste algo mas? – la castaña ojiverde dijo : - no te preocupes ahora te refresco la memoria yo te pregunte si tu querias ser mi… - pero la chica no termino de hablar ya que en eso llegaba la pelinegra de lentes que habia escuchado y visto todo por lo que dijo : - asi que esto es lo que escondias chizuru eh? - lo que la castaña ojiverde muy nerviosa decía : - yo yuri que haces aui no se supone que estabas con tu hermano y tu novio? – la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - no me cambies la conversación chizuru te pregunte algo – a lo que la castaña ojiverde ya derrotada dijo : - si esto es lo que escondia yuri por favor no me mires raro se que de por si ya lo soy – entonces la pelinegra de lentes decía : - con que esa era la razón por lo que hinata-sama no quería que te acercaras a kurama-sensei vaya ella ya se habia dado cuenta… no es que sea raro solo es amor como sea me alegro por ti pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco enojada – entonces la castaña ojiverde decía : - enojada por que? – la pelinegra de lentes le contesto : - por que se supone que somos amigas y las amigas no tienen secretos como el tuyo… hanabi y yo jamas te hemos ocultado algo en este poco tiempo que llevamos como equipo y amigas. No puede ser que no confíes en nosotras – a lo que la castaña ojiverde contesto triste : - no es que no confie en ustedes solo es que tenia miedo por lo que dirían ustedes ya que este amor es todo menos normal pero como dicen por ahí el corazón no se manda y solo escoje por favor yuri espero me perdones – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes se agacho ya que la castaña ojiverde se hallaba arrodillada se acerco le dio unas palmadas en el rostro y le dijo : - idiota no tengo nada que perdonarte solo espero que seas feliz con kurama-sensei como sea piensa como le explicaras a hanabi – a lo que la castaña ojiverde dijo : - explicarle a hanabi? Y si me mata? Es igual de celosa que hinata-sensei cuando se trata de kurama-kun ayúdame no yuri? – a lo que la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - si y que hanabi me mate sin tener vela en el entierro? Yo paso… dije que te aceptaba pero no que te iba a ayudar con hanabi ese es asunto tuyo – a lo que la castaña ojiverde dijo : - eres la peor amiga que tengo yuri! – la pelinegra de lentes dijo : - yo igual te quiero chizuru y mejor voy al cementerio a apartarte un lugar no? Jajajajaja – a lo que el ojirojo decía : - no habia pensado en eso como se lo dire a esas dos me van a matar! – a lo que la castaña ojiverde dijo ya que la pelinegra de lentes se habia ido : - kurama-kun lo que te dije ayer era que si querias ser mi novio eso te quería decir pero no te voy a presionar esperare pacientemente hasta el dia en el que me des el si y me hagas la mujer mas feliz del mundo ya que desde hace tiempo quiero ser la novia de kurama-kun – el ojirojo se le quedo viendo y dijo : - mmmmm no se como contestar a eso chizuru-chan… - a lo que la castaña ojiverde dijo : - no me contestes kurama-kun solo te hare la misma pregunta… quieres ser mi novio kurama-kun? No me contestes aun solo piénsalo y después me dices por cierto que haces? – el ojirojo dijo : - nada solo paseaba por ahí pensando sobre lo que me dijistes – la castaña ojiverde le dijo : - asi que pensabas en mi? Que lindo – en eso la castaña ojiverde le vuelve a robar otro beso pero mas largo por lo que el ojirojo pensó : - ( _que es esta sensación? Me siento como con algo en el estomago felicidad tal vez? No lo se como sea oigan mocosos que es esta sensación? _) – a lo que sus jinchuriikis le contestaban : - ( _eso es amor kurama es lo mismo que siento cuando mi hime-chan me besa una felicidad enorme como sea por lo que veo te gusta chizuru eh? Solo no la distraigas mucho jajajaja dattebayo! _) ( _que lindo mi otta-san enamorado aunque no puedo evitar sentirme celosa como sea que bien por usted…. Yo también te amo mi amor y besarte me hace feliz te amo naruto-kun _) – el ojiorojo le reclamaba a ambos : - ( _oigan hablamos de mi no de ustedes y sus cosas _) – pero no recibió respuesta entonces la castaña ojiverde se separo de el y le dijo : - te amo kurama-kun y creeme me encanta el sabor de tus labios – el ojirojo no dijo nada y la castaña ojiverde dijo : - no espero que me digas lo mismo kurama-kun yo me encargare que me lo digas pronto hare que te enamores de mi como lo estoy yo de ti con mi amor te amo y te lo dire un millón de veces si es necesario hasta escuchar de tus labios que me dices que me amas eso simplemente me haría la mujer mas feliz del mundo ser la novia de kurama-kun para mi es un sueño – a lo que el ojirojo dijo : - enserio estarías dispuesta a soportarme con todos mis defectos chizuru? No soy alguien cariñoso, soy alguien muy cerrado y tengo un corazón frio no creo que yo te pueda dar lo que tu esperas – a lo que la castaña ojiverde le dijo ya que los dos se habían sentado en el parque : - no me importa yo sere paciente kurama-kun esperare lo que sea necesario para que tu me quieras entonces me estas diciendo que tengo una oportunidad para ganarme tu corazón? Si es asi me esforzare lo que sea necesario para ganarme tu amor te lo advierto eh tu vas a ser mio! – y le dio un ultimo beso en los labios para irse corriendo por lo que el kyuby dijo : - vaya el amor es algo raro creo que le pediré ayuda a la mocosa para que invite a salir a chizuru diablos que pienso esto es lo que dicen amor es la peor de las enfermedades ya que nunca piensas claramente pero también es una enfermedad que todo el mundo quiere tener creo que estará bien si me contagio no jejeje – y asi el ojirojo también se fue a su hogar para hablar con la ojiperla.

En el recinto uzumaki

Estaba la peliblanca arreglándose para su cita cuando su hermana menor dijo : - bueno estas lista azuki solo ponte el vestido ya que bueno ese conjunto va a dejar idiota a kohueii-baka estas segura de esto? Osea tener una noche con el? – la peliblanca dijo : - claro que estoy segura miina-chan lo amo con toda mi alma y la verdad me muero por estar con el ya no quiero estar lejos de el me entiendes? – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - claramente hermana bueno te deseo suerte con kohueii-baka jajajaj – la peliblanca fingiendo molestia dijo : - agradecería que no le digas kohueii-baka después de todo es mi esposo y también el segundo oficial miina-chan – la pelirroja dijo : - ay si si si ahora si no insultes a mi esposo no ves que es el segundo oficial mis polainas para mi siempre será kohueii-baka el que se moria de nervios por invitar a mi hermana salir, el que estaba profundamente enamorado de ti y el que te espiaba cuando te bañabas pero azuki-oniichan se daba cuenta y lo invitaba a pasar – la peliblanca quedo como una tetera a presión y dijo : - tu como es que sabes eso? Nadie nos miraba cuando el se bañaba conmigo – a lo que la pelirroja le dijo : - no soy tonta azuki varias veces los vi por cierto una ves casi los cacha kotoma solo por que yo lo distraje no entro – a lo que la peliblanca dijo : - por cierto y toma-chan, miina? – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - pues algo molesto pero digo que es mas preocupación por ti – en eso suena la puerta y la peliblanca dijo : - quien? – a lo que la voz de la puerta dijo : - soy yo chicas kotoma – a lo que la peliblanca dijo : - espera un momento aun no me visto – el pelirrojo dijo que no habia problema y espero por lo que la pelirroja dijo : - ya puedes entrar toma-chan – el pelirrojo entro y vio a su hermana mayor con su vestido azul por lo que dijo : - mmmm te lo pusiste eh vaya se me habia olvidado cuanto me molestaba que te lo pusieras – a lo que al peliblanca dijo : - enserio no me queda toma-chan? – a lo que el pelirrojo le dio la espalda y dijo : - jamas dije eso solo digo que me molesta que te lo pongas por que se te pegan los hombres como abejas a la miel y eso me molesta después de todo eres mi hermana no? es lógico que tenga celos de hermano además sales con kohueii y no quiero que el te lastime de nuevo… y sobre el vestido te ves preciosa solo no me gusta que te lo pongas – las hermanas mayores del pelirrojo se sonrojaron un poco lo abrazaron por la espalda y dijeron : - ay que lindo eres toma-chan nos quieres mucho – el tipo sin moverse de como estaba ya que no quería que sus hermanas vieran su sonrojo dijo : - claro que no idiotas solo digo – la peliblanca como la pelirroja dijeron : - claro que no tu nos quieres mucho y te mueres si algo nos pasa verdad? – al pelirrojo no le quedo de otra que aceptarlo y dijo : - ya esta bien las quiero mucho ok? Solo no me hagan repetirlo taradas como sea me voy ire a pasear por ahí y tal ves le lea un cuento a los niños ya se ire al parque con mis títeres de peluche o me quedo aquí y le ayudo a toki-chan con su rinnengan? – la peliblanca dijo : - presiento que será un excelente padre toma-chan eso de cuidar los niños de las vecinas sin paga es algo que no cualquiera hace eh – la pelirroja dijo : - y no hablar de mis amigas del despacho que me dicen : oye miina esta tu hermano kotoma libre digo para invitarlo a salir es un chico muy guapo además de muy hogareño lastima que según no olvida aquella chica de España… - el peliblanca dijo : - eh? Y esa chica quien es? acaso hiciste algo mientras te mande a España a estudiar jovencito? – el pobre pelirrojo se hallaba en un mar de nervios por lo que dijo : - claro que fui a estudiar azuki que piensas pero igual tuve tiempo libre y conoci a una chica con un pelo igual de rojo como el nuestro pero hoy que vi a yoshimaru-chan me recordó a esa chica no lo se podrá ser ella? – la peliblanca dijo : - yoshimaru-chan? Mmmm a poco cupido te acaba de flechar hermanito? Como sea con que yo me entere que no estudiaste a España y te dedicaste a pasear me conoceras enojada ok? – la pelirroja pensó : - ( _hombres… si que son lentos claro que la chica que conociste era yoshimaru-chan pero al idiota ya se le olvido bueno eso fue hace casi cuatro años como sea tengo que ayudar a mi hermanito a encontrar el amor como le estará llendo a yoshi-chan recuerdo que le dije que la llevaría a la dulcería junto con los niños espero y no me este buscando _) – pero los temores de la pelirroja se hacían realidad cuando afuera del cuarto de la peliblanca se escuchaban ciertos gritos : - miina-sama donde esta? Nos prometio a mi y a los pastelillos llevarnos a la dulcería! – en eso la peliblanca dijo : - aquí esta yoshimaru! – la mediana de las trillizas entro y dijo : - aaaah hola… - pero se quedo atónita al ver al pelirrojo por lo que este dijo : - lo siento hay algún problema señorita? – la pelirroja pensaba : - ( _es kotoma-chan que hago no puedo llegar y decirle: hola soy la chica con la que saliste en España no me creería diablos yoshi-chan calmate estoy enamorada de el desde hace tiempo pero creo que el ni me recuerda solo fui algo pasajero me imagino que ha de tener muchas chicas _) ninguno joven solo buscaba a miina-sama es que llevariamos a los niños a la dulcería y de ahí al parque o a ver una película como sea podrá miina-sama? – a lo que el pelirrojo dijo : - no te preocupes miina-oniichan yo los llevare ya que tenia pensado ir al parque a contarles cuentos a los niños asi que termina con azuki y yo me encargo de la señorita y los niños ok? – a lo que la mediana de las trillizas dijo : - enserio? digo gastaremos mucho dinero por lo que saque mis ahorros además no sabia que le gustaban los niños – a lo que el pelirrojo dijo : - bueno pues si me encantan los niños como soy maestro de un jardín de niños ya me acostumbre en realidad soy arquitecto pero me gusta mas enseñarle a los niños por lo que tome cursos y ahí me tienen y por el dinero no se preocupe yo me encargo ok? Por cierto me llamo kotoma jejeje – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - yo me llamo yoshimaru creo que ya me conoces no sabia que eras maestro de un jardín de niños pues yo soy chef pero cuando puedo también ayudo en un jardín de niños bueno pues acepto tu oferta claro si es que sigue en pie – a lo que el pelirrojo dijo : - claro que sigue en pie no te preocupes yo pago tal ves mi sueldo de maestro no alcance pero mis trabajos de arquitectura si asi que vamos llama a los niños que yo invito y de ahí al parque aunque no se tratar niños de 7-9 años ya que los que yo veo no pasan de los 5 pero me hare a la idea – la peliblanca solo observaba a su hermano menor como se desenvolvía con la mediana de las trillizas mientras la pelirroja solo decía : - kotoma idiota es ella la chica que conociste a caso no te das cuenta? – pero lo dijo tan bajo que nadie lo escucho o al menos eso creyo por lo que la peliblanca le dijo : - asi que esta es la chica de la que nuestro hermanito esta enamorado no miina? – la pobre pelirroja se moria de los nervios y dijo : - si azuki a la chica que kotoma conocio durante su viaje a España era yoshimaru pero el al parecer no se acuerda – la peliblanca dijo : - con razón estaba nerviosa yoshimaru cuando lo vio ayer que llegamos y mas al verlo ahora como sea deja que vayan a ser lo que hagan pero vigilalos y es una orden – la pelirroja le dijo a la peliblanca : - eso es abuso de poder sabias? Aaaah ya que me encargare que el idiota de kotoma no se le pase la mano con yoshi-chan será un amable maestro de jardín de niños pero también es un mujeriego de lo peor espero que yoshimaru lo haga sentar cabeza no crees? – la peliblanca asintió y dijo : - si tienes razón miina como sea me tengo que ir a verme con mi guapo esposo jejeje – y asi la peliblanca se fue mientras la pelirroja decía : - no se preocupen va por mi cuenta chicos yo los acompaño ya que pensaba ir a pasear por ahí – entonces la mediana de las trillizas pensó : - ( _nooooo miina-sama no nos acompañe me gustaría pasar tiempo a solas con kotoma-chan quiero recordarle que soy la chica que lo ama desde que salimos en mi país aaaah ya ni modos tendre mas oportunidades no es que el guapo kotoma-chan se vaya a algún lado jejeje despues podre reconquistarte guapo ahora a pasar un rato agradable contigo _) – el pelirrojo pensó : - ( _si eres tu entonces por que no me recuerdas? Que lo nuestro te importo un rabano? Como sea solo espero que miina se pierda después jajaja me paso deseando que mi hermana se pierda para yo rencontrarme con un viejo amor bueno tengo que llevar a los niños _) mmm entonces nos vamos? – la mediana de las trillizas dijo : - si claro nos vamos kotoma-chan… digo kotoma – el pelirrojo pensó al escuchar eso : - ( _ aaaaah me llamo kotoma-chan solo ella me llamaba asi estoy seguro que eres tu y lo descubriré tarde o temprano y si mis conclusiones son correctas te hare mi esposa yoshimaru! _) – y asi la pelirroja dijo : - pues bueno nos vamos y los niños yoshimaru? – entonces llegaba la pequeña pelirroja y decía : - aquí llega toki y compañía – en eso llegaban los demás niños y decian : - siiiii a la dulcería y de ahí a ver a naruto-niisama no? – a lo que el pelirrojo pregunto : - y ese quien es? – a lo que su hermana le metio un coscorrón y le dijo : - eso es por no ir a la reunión toma-chan y naruto-sama es el nuevo líder de nuestro clan por cierto tu golpeadora personal esta viva eh – a lo que el pelirrojo dijo : - golpeadora personal? Mmmmmmm aaaaaah te refieres a kushina? Que voy a hacer me va moler como quisiera que hiromi-sama estuviese viva para defenderme! – la pelirroja le dijo : - pues también lo esta toma-chan lo que no sabemos como es que una tenia 20 años de muerta y la otra 15 pero que bien no ahora vámonos – y asi todos se fueron rumbo al parque de konoha no sin antes pasar por una dulcería.

Con la ojiperla y el rubio

Estaban la ojiperla y el rubio en su habitacion cuando el rubio abraza a la ojiperla y le dice : - a donde vas hime-chan? – a lo que la ojiperla contesta : - a hacerme algo de comer amor ya que no me dio tiempo de comer jejejejej no tardo – entonces el rubio contesto : - es cierto no comiste verdad? Bueno no tardes por favor me gustaría dormir contigo – la ojiperla le dio un beso en los labios y le dijo : - claro que si mi amor no tardo mucho solo como algo rápido y vengo a consentir a mi amado naruto-kun… te amo – y asi la ojiperla se fue a la cocina mientras el rubio decía para si : - vaya que dia el de hoy y solo son las dos de la tarde estuvo lleno de discusiones menos mal que a mi madre y a mi suegra no les importo un rabano lo que los ancianos hyuga les dijeron aun que no puedo negar que quise matarlos aaaah como amo a mi hinata-chan mi dulce luna jejeje deberas que ando enamorado que ya hasta la extraño y solo se fue a la cocina jejeje esta duro mi caso pero bueno asi es el amor jajajaja – entonces la ojiperla escucho lo ultimo ya que habia decidido comer con su amado y le dijo : - mi amor solo me fui cinco minutos y ya me extrañas? Tu me amas mucho y yo a ti presiento que no podría vivir sin ti mi cielo – el rubio le dijo : - es tu culpa hinata-chan – a lo que la ojiperla decía : - por que es mi culpa amor? – a lo que el rubio le contesto : - por que me tienes bien enamorado hinata-chan ven aquí mi luna! - y que el rubio la empieza a apapachar cosa que a la ojiperla le encanta mientras decía : - no se por que pero hoy estas mas cariñoso que de costumbre amor y eso me encanta – a lo que el rubio le dijo : - y te molesta hinata-chan? – a lo que la ojiperla le dijo : - molestarme? Para nada cielo me encanta mímame mas jijiji – a lo que el rubio dijo antes de comérsela a besos : - sus deseos son ordenes señora uzumaki jejeje – y asi el rubio empezó a besarla y acariciarla mientras la ojiperla le contestaba con mas besos y caricias pero de repente la puerta de su cuarto sono por lo que el rubio dijo : - quien? Antes que nada por que tocan no ven que ando ocupado? – entonces la voz de afuera decía : - aaaah par de pervertidos – a lo que el rubio decía : - que pervertidos ni que nada que no puedo consentir a mi esposa a gusto? – a lo que la ojiperla decía : - no soy una pervertida solo le doy sus besitos a mi naruto-kun – a lo que la voz de afuera decía : - ya enserio mocosos puedo hablar con ustedes? – a lo que el rubio contestaba : - claro kurama pasa – y asi el ojirojo entro y dijo : - aaaah vaya y ese milagro que no andan en aquello? – el rubio le dijo : - ero-kyuby jajajaja claro que no tonto aun estoy débil además aun no se curan del todo mis heridas internas me imagino que estas igual no? – a lo que el ojirojo decía : - si estamos en las mismas mocoso aun no me recupero de todas mis heridas y mas con chizuru-chan abrazandome… diablos hable de mas – la ojiperla al escuchar eso dijo : - quuueeee? Como que chizuru-chan lo estaba abrazando otta-san espero una explicación y que sea convincente – a lo que el ojirojo dijo : - de hecho quería hablar de eso mocosa es que bueno chizuru-chan me hizo una propuesta y venia a preguntarles sobre que contestarle – el rubio como que no entendio y la ojiperla le dijo : - bueno otta-san esa respuesta es solo de usted no tengo por que meterme después de todo usted es alguien individual y no puedo decidir por usted y naruto-kun tampoco verdad amor? – el rubio contesto : - cierto hinata-chan… tu eres el único que decide kurama nosotros no somos nadie para decidir por ti por lo que veo chizuru te trae de un ala jajajaja quien diría que una chica de diecinueve años doblegaría al gran kyuby eso es único – tanto la ojiperla como el kyuby miraban feo al rubio por lo que este dijo : - se pasan solo bromeo no me peguen – a lo que el kyuby dijo : - mmmmm bueno ya que no debo hacer lo que ustedes me dicen entonces les pregunto que es lo correcto? – a lo que la ojiperla dijo : - bueno otta-san haga lo que su corazón dicte asi como yo lo hice me le declare a mi amado y ya hasta casados estamos… como se siente cuando esta con ella – a lo que el ojirojo dijo : - pues extraño la verdad siento raro el estomago además de que hoy pues bueno como se dice cuando el mocoso y tu juntan los labios? – la ojiperla dijo impactada : - acaso chizuru-chan lo beso!? – el rubio decía : - vaya chizuru tiro toda la carne al asador eh vaya y ahora que sigue? – el ojirojo le dijo a la ojiperla : - si lo malo es que yuri-chan se dio cuenta de lo que chizuru-chan hizo y le exigió que le explicara a hanabi-chan del asunto – a lo que la ojiperla decía : - si a mi me molesta lo que chizuru-chan hizo imagínese lo que pasara con hanabi ella lo quiere igual que yo usted debe hablar primero con ella – a lo que el ojirojo decía : - que dilema tener un par he hijas celosas es un problema ahora que hago? – el rubio decía : - pues que mas kurama… agarrar al toro por lo cuernos y decirle a hanabi-chan lo que paso y bueno que propuesta te hizo chizuru? – a lo que la ojiperla abrazada de su amado dijo : - si a mi también me gustaría saber que propuesta le hizo chizuru-chan – a lo que el ojirojo dijo : - bueno me dijo que si quería ser su novio y si quería salir con ella – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - bueno otta-san y que le contesto usted? – a lo que el ojirojo dijo : - no le conteste nada mocosa no me dio tiempo de contestarlo además no sabia que decir – entonces el rubio dijo : - bueno kurama le hubieras dicho que si nada pierdes al menos de la cita de lo otro aun piénsalo es lo que yo te recomiendo ya que bueno por algo me conocen por ser experto en meter la pata y cuantas veces la regué con mi hime-chan – a lo que la ojiperla le contesto al rubio : - vamos amor no recuerdes eso ya es pasado lo que importa es nuestro presente y nuestro futuro juntos no lo crees? – a lo que el rubio le contesto : - si pero no puedo evitar pensar el tiempo perdido si tal ves me hubiese declarado antes… - la ojiperla contesto : - mi amor deja eso por favor yo soy inmensamente feliz a tu lado el tiempo perdido no importa a mi me importa el ahora – entonces el ojirojo dijo : - no es dejar para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy? – a lo que el rubio dijo algo que confundio a la ojiperla y al ojirojo : - kurama… que cosa es el hoy sino el mañana del ayer – cosa que ninguno de los dos pudo contestar pero la ojiperla dijo : - amor eso si fue muy profundo no sabia que pensabas de esa manera – a lo que el rubio dijo : - bueno hinata-chan es que pensé en eso apenas kurama me dijo eso ya se soy un raro jejeje – la ojiperla dijo : - claro que no amor no es que seas raro solo eres un pensante aaaaah mi naruto-kun sobre todo con esa clase de poemas que me escribes jijiji – el rubio decía : - ni que lo digas hime-chan me parto el coco pensando pero vale la pena ya que hime-chan me premia – a lo que el ojirojo dijo : - oigan no hablamos de ustedes hablamos de mi que debo hacer? – a lo que la ojiperla contesto : - primero aprender a comer como se debe otta-san y aprender a ser un caballero no le puedo negar que me molesta la idea de que salga con chizuru-chan tampoco le puedo negar que me siento un poco celosa pero su felicidad es lo mas importante pero a pesar de eso no creo ayudarle – a lo que el rubio dijo : - no te preocupes yo te dare clases o puedes decirle a shino que te ayude o a las chicas no lo se tal ves ellos te ayuden bueno por el momento me recostare un momento asi que agradecería que platicaramos despues - a lo que el ojirojo dijo : - claro nos vemos mas tarde ire a mi cuarto un rato por cierto gracias hina-chan te quedo bien – la ojiperla ni dijo nada entonces el ojirojo dijo : - bueno nos vemos – y asi el ojirojo salio del cuarto de la pareja y el rubio le dijo a su amada : - que te pasa hinata-chan por que estas molesta no me digas que enserio estas celosa? – cosa a lo que la ojiperla contesto abrazandose al rubio : - claro que lo estoy amor que tal si no funciona entre ellos después de todo chizuru-chan es mi estudiante y otta-san es como mi padre es lógico que este preocupada por ambos y claro no quiero que nadie me quite a mi otta-san – entonces el rubio le dijo : - vamos mi luna nadie te lo va a quitar el seguirá siendo tu otta-san además el merece ser feliz también no lo crees? – la ojiperla le dijo : - tienes razón amor me comporto como una niña mejor ire a pedirle disculpas a otta-san – entonces la ojiperla se levanto y el rubio le metio una nalgada mientras decía : - esa es mi chica – la ojiperla reclamo : - mmm no empieces una guerra que no puedes acabar amor por que juro que te derrotare jijijiji – el rubio le contesto : - aprovechas que estoy débil hime-chan si no la que caería derrotada serias tu jejejejeje – entonces la ojiperla le dijo antes de irse : - te amo naruto-kun no tardo – el rubio le contesto : - yo también te amo hinata-chan – y asi la ojiperla se fue al cuarto que habia decorado para el ojirojo iba a tocar cuando escucho : - vaya la mocosa si que se enojo lo mejor será decirle a chizuru-chan que no ya que no quiero que hinata-chan se enoje conmigo – la ojiperla pensó : - ( _que clase de persona soy al pensar que otta-san se relacione con chiziru-chan solo estaba pensando en mi deberas que soy una mala hija mejor me disculpo _) otta-san puedo pasar? – a lo que el ojirojo le contesto : - no puedes ando ocupado – a lo que la ojiperla decía : - por que no? lo siento otta-san no quiero que se moleste conmigo – entonces el ojirojo contesto : - no estoy molesto solo no pases – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - por que no? Voy a entrar – y asi la ojiperla abrió la puerta lo que no contaba es que el ojirojo se estaba cambiando de ropa por lo que grito : - aaaaaaaaaaaaaah otta-san cubrase! – el kyuby al ver a la ojiperla le dijo : - aaaaaaaah con un demonio mocosa te dije que no entraras por que me estoy cambiando de ropa! – entonces el rubio al escuchar los gritos bajo como alma que lleva el diablo una ves que llego dijo : - aaaaah kurama ponte algo! – a lo que el ojirojo decía : - por eso le dije a la mocosa que no entrara ya que me estoy cambiando de ropa…. A caso esta bien? – el rubio le dijo ya que la ojiperla se habia desmayado : - esta bien kurama solo se desmayo solo discúlpate con ella cuando se despierte y bueno no crees que yo merezco una también – al ver que el kyuby se iba a disculpar el rubio volvio a hablar : - calmate solo fue un accidente pero aun asi disculpate con hime-chan por lo ocurrido – a lo que el ojirojo dijo : - si eso hare muchacho como sea agradecería que me dejaran vestirme en paz – asi el rubio se fue mientras el kyuby se cambiaba de ropa y se daba un baño pero la habitacion del ojirojo tenia baño propio no tenia que moverse tanto por lo que se metio a la tina mientras hablaba en voz alta : - vaya creo que le dire que si a chizuru-chan no puedo negar que no soy el mismo estas personas me han hecho cambiar creo que para bien aunque aun recuerdo lo que me dijo ella…( _quieres ser mi novio kurama-kun? _)– eso sono en la cabeza del ojirojo mientras decía : – que debo contestar a eso la verdad no pensé que alguien como yo acabaría con ese tipo de problemas aunque no puedo negar que me sentí extraño cuando me beso podria jurar que se sintió bien aaaah con un demonio que te pasa kurama una niña de diecinueve años te movio el tapete que me pasa puede ser por que me he acercado mas a los humanos creo que ahora loos entiendo como sea mejor me calmo y me baño tranquilamente – y asi el ojirojo continuo con su baño mientras pensaba que decirle a la castaña ojiverde.

En el parque

Estaban siete pelirrojos en el parque mientras la pequeña pelirroja decía : - gracias por los helados toma-chan – a lo que el pelirrojo contesto : - no te preocupes toki-chan algo que quieran hacer niños? – a lo que uno de los niños dijo : - pues estamos en el parque a divertirnos! – y asi los cuatro niños se fueron a la caja de arena mientras la hermana del pelirrojo dijo : - bueno miina-chan se retira nos vemos – a lo que el pelirrojo pensó : - ( _ aaaa no te vayas miina-oniichan que le dire a yoshimaru-chan no me dejes mala hermana…. Genial estoy mas nervioso calmate kotoma piensa en algo_ ) – mientras la mediana de las trillizas pensaba : - ( _si miina-sama puede irse cuando quiera… yo cuidare de su hermanito y lo hare muy bien jejejeje adiosito… ahora a decirle a kotoma-chan que yo soy la chica con la que salio en España y que no he podido olvidarlo siiiii y de ahí pues no se le pediré que sea mi novio _) – e lo que el pelirrojo decía : - pues ok miina nos vemos luego no te metas en problemas ok? Y si ves a tu sabes quien ni se te ocurra pelear no queremos que a azuki se le arruine la cita no? – la pelirroja dijo : - aaaah tienes razón no peleare con ella solo que no se meta conmigo por que me va a conocer aaaah como sea me largo – y asi la pelirroja se fue dejando a los dos pelirrojos juntos mientras la mediana de las trillizas le preguntaba al pelirrojo : - oye kotoma y dime que tal te va en tu vida? – a lo que el pelirrojo decía : - pues bien yoshimaru aquí y aya ya sabes trabajando… como sea olvidémonos de eso tu sabes quien soy verdad? – la mediana de las trillizas dijo : - vaya pensé que no sabias "kotoma-chan" – el pelirrojo dijo : - claro que si ayer que te vi por primera vez en casi cuatro años recordé a la maravillosa mujer que conoci en mi viaje a España de hecho aun guardo algo de aquel viaje – el pelirrojo saco algo de su chaqueta y dijo : - aun tengo aquella foto que nos tomamos en nuestra primera cita y dime aun sientes algo por mi? – cosa a la que la mediana de las trillizas dijo : - claro que si kotoma-chan aun estoy enamorada de ti lo único que he pensado en casi cuatro años era el dia en el que te volviera a ver… quien diría que te encontraría aquí pero dime por que me preguntas esto? – a lo que el pelirrojo dijo : - por que te quiero yoshimaru por eso y me gustaria intentarlo contigo dime que te parece quieres ser mi novia? – la mediana de las trillizas estaba impactada pero muy contenta por lo que dijo : - claro que si quiero ser tu novia kotoma-chan te amo y no he podido olvidarte desde entonces pero como sellamos esta nueva propuesta de noviazgo? – a lo que el pelirrojo algo apenado decía : - pues bueno tu sabes como yoshimaru-chan claro si quieres – a lo que la pelirroja decía también algo apenada : - creeme que si quiero kotoma-chan pero me da mucha pena además todo el mundo nos ve pero esta bien me muero por besarte asi que al diablo mi pena lo malo como le explicaremos a nuestros hermanos? – cosa a lo que el pelirrojo contesto : - pues bueno yo me encargo de explicarle a mis hermanas y tu a las tuyas de todas formas ya estamos grandecitos no? – la mediana de las trillizas dijo : - si tienes razón kotoma-chan pero bueno yo nunca le he ocultado nada a mis hermanas y me sentiría mal si empiezo ahora – el pelirrojo le contesto : - pues no lo hagas yoshimaru-chan diles me armare de valor y hablare con ellas después de hablar con mis hermanas que dices? – la mediana de las trillizas dijo : - me parece bien "mi amor" – el pelirrojo se medio sonrojo al escuchar eso y dijo : - espero escuchar eso mas seguido jejejeje mi bella dama - la mediana de las trillizas le contesto : - te lo dire las veces que tu quieras mi principe azul – y que el pelirrojo la toma de la cintura y la obliga a pegarse a el mientras le dice : - tal ves te enojes yoshimaru-chan pero en verdad me muero por hacer esto – y que termina de hablar y que besa a la mediana de las trillizas haciendo que esta pensara : - ( _sabia que eras tu… tus labios saben igual que hace cuatro años estoy tan emocionada, tan feliz que no puedo evitar… _) – pero no termino ya que el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que una lagrima corria por el rostro de la chica a la que tanto ama por lo que pregunto : - que pasa yoshimaru-chan? Lo hice mal? Te lastime? No llores por favor – cosa a lo que la mediana de las trillizas contesto aun corriendo lagrimas por su rostro : - no kotoma-chan, no lo hiciste mal, tampoco me lastimaste solo es que pensé que nunca te volveria a ver es por eso que estoy llorando pero no de tristeza si no de felicidad por que me reencontre con el hombre al que tanto amo y esta ves no pienso separarme de el por eso es que lloro – el pelirrojo no dijo nada solo la abrazo y la acurruco en su pecho aprovechando que el era por lo menos 20cm mas alto que ella por lo que le decía : - claro que nunca nos separaremos yoshimaru-chan ahora que te encontré de nuevo no pienso dejarte ir y si te vas nos vamos juntos ya que yo me niego a vivir sin ti me entiendes? – la mediana de las trillizas le contesto : - claro que te entiendo mi amor por que yo pienso igual ahora que estamos juntos no pienso dejarte ir, quiero formar una familia contigo, tener hijos, casarnos, llegar a viejos juntos, ( la mediana de las trillizas se sonrojo ) tener muchas noches de pasión solo contigo – el pelirrojo le dijo medio mareado : - para mujer preciosa si sigues asi terminare desmayandome de la emoción… la verdad pensaba en lo mismo pero antes de casarnos tenemos que ser novios no crees? – la mediana de las trillizas asintió y el pelirrojo volvió a hablar : - bueno yoshimaru me aceptas a mi kotoma uzumaki como tu novio? – la mediana de las trillizas pensaba : - ( _vaya esto parece como en las novelas en el capitulo final cuando la pareja protagonista se casa aaaaay que felicidad _) acepto amor mio y dime kotoma-chan me aceptas a mi yoshimaru uzumaki como tu novia? – el pelirrojo dijo : - esa pregunta no se hace sabiendo la respuesta eso es un si jejejej – entonces la mediana de las trillizas no se aguanto mas y lo besa de nuevo mientras que a unos metros de ellos dos chicas que en realidad eran las hermanas de yoshimaru decian entre ellas : - vaya ya era hora no crees kii? – pero la mayor de las trillizas no contestaba ya que tenia abierta su yukata dando una excelente vista de su delantera por lo que su hermanita le pego semejante coscorrón mientras le decía : - que haces kii idiota no ves que todos te están mirando? – la mayor de las trillizas decía : - y que tiene zitake me muero de calor debimos habernos cambiando antes menos mal que yoshimaru se cambio aaaah por que una no puede andar desnuda por ahí… además que tienen si me miran me hacen sentir bonita – la menor de las trillizas dijo : - como me desesperas kii eres una exhibicionista de lo peor y claro no puedes andar desnuda por ahí que quieres que todos los hombres estén pegados a ti – la mayor de las trillizas le contesto a su hermanita : - a mi no me molesta desayunarme un buen hombre además a mi me gusta que me miren no tiene nada de malo o si? – la menor de las trillizas le contesto : - claro que si idiota se te olvida que somos idénticas las tres? Gracias a tu exhibicionismo he tenido muchos problemas por que me confunden contigo sobre todo con los hombres que te juntas son una bola de asquerosos – a lo que la mayor de las trillizas le contesto : - calmate zitake jamas he hecho algo con ellos no soy tan tonta sere una exhibicionista de lo peor pero hasta alguien como yo busca un hombre como el que sueña yoshimaru y al parecer ese es el hermano menor de miina-sama y algún dia encontrare al hombre que me de duro aaaaaaaaah – eso ultimo lo dijo toda sonrojada y una sonrisa pervertida mientras su hermana menor miraba que hacia ya que se imaginaba a ese hombre y la mas joven de las trillizas dijo : - tu no tienes remedio kii como sea…. Anda la osa que besotes se pegan esos dos se ve que ya les urgia volverse a ver… por que yo no puedo conseguirme un novio? – lo ultimo lo dijo con un aura depresiva la menor de las trillizas cosa que a la mayor no paso desapercibido y dijo : - será por tu mal genio zitake? Hablas de que soy una exhibicionista pero tu eres una perfeccionista de lo peor para ti todo tiene que salir a la perfeccion vamos hermanita nadie es perfecto – la menor de las trillizas decía : - mentira yo lo soy acaso les he causado problemas a yoshi-oniichan y a ti? No verdad entonces no hables! – la mayor de las trillizas dejo de un lado la conversación con su hermanita ya que si seguían terminarían discutiendo como siempre y la mediana tenia que calmarlas a ambas y no querían arruinarle el momento a su hermana por lo que decidieron callarse y seguir observando mientras la ahora pareja andaba de beso en beso por lo que la mediana de las trillizas le dijo a su ahora novio : - te gusta mis besos kotoma-chan? – cosa que el pelirrojo contesto sonriendo : - claro que me gustan yoshi-chan si no no te estuviese besando no crees? – la mediana de las trillizas dijo : - tienes razón amor ven aquí – y que siguen en otra sesión de besos lo que se les habia olvidado a ambos es que vinieron con los niños y estos se hallaban observándolos por lo que el mayor de los niños con 9 años dijo : - como que hacer eso es normal entre los adultos no crees susaku? – el niños de 7 años contesto : - ni que lo digas jinda tu que piensas ako? – la mayor de las niñas igual con 9 años dijo : - si es un lio los adultos que dices toki – la pequeña pelirroja dijo : - no creo que eso sea higienico y si se enferman? – pero como ninguno de los dos mayores les hizo caso a los niños ya que andaban ocupados en los suyo los cuatro gritaron al unisono : - ya sepárense! – cosa que asusto a la mediana de las trillizas que callo al suelo no sin darle una patada en la cara al pelirrojo sin querer mientras que este caia también al suelo mas frio que paleta helada y con unos ojos en espirales dijo : - aaaaah el amor te deja noqueado… que bueno es estar enamorado jejeje – la mediana de las trillizas decía : - aaaaaah kotoma-chan amor que te paso? Estas bien? Por que hicieron eso pastelillos? – a lo que la pequeña pelirroja decía : - es que tenemos como cinco minutos hablándoles y ustedes haciendo cosas nada higienicas no deberían hacerlo se pueden enfermar – la mediana de las trillizas no entendio por que la pequeña pelirroja dijo eso por lo que pregunto : - que cosas nada higienicas estamos haciendo niña? – a lo que la mayor de las niñas dijo : - lo que toki decía es que no deben juntar sus bocas eso no es higienico – a lo que la mediana de las trillizas se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de los niños y les explico : - claro que es higienico niños bueno no lo es y ala vez si … además eso es algo que hacemos los adultos para demostrar el amor que sentimos por esa persona cuando ustedes crescan me entenderán y habrá un momento de su vida en el que solo pensaran en una persona y velaran por que el o ella este bien y claro como ven también querrán besarla decirle a esa persona que lo querien, que no pueden vivir si ella o el. el amor mis pastelillos es algo muy lindo que en un par de años para ako y jinda sentiran pronto en cuanto a toki y susaku tal ves cuando tengan catorce o quince años empiezen a sentir eso solo les digo que estar enamorado es muy bonito y lo es mas cuando la persona que tu quieres te corresponde como me paso a mi jijijiji – en eso ya habia recobrado el conocimiento el pelirrojo y el siguio explicando : - lo que yoshi-chan quiere decir niños es que estar enamorado es lo mejor que te puede pasar, sientes que el tiempo pasa volando cuando estas con esa persona especial y no te quieres separar de ella, quieres ser parte de su alegría y quieres ser quien le ponga fin a su tristeza no lo se el amor es algo que cada dia se van descubriendo cosas nuevas ya que algunos han matado por amor o muerto por defender al amor de su vida y yo con mucho gusto moriría defendiendo a esta hermosa mujer que tengo a mi lado créanme niños que cuando tengan un poco mas de edad nos entenderán y diran kotoma-chan y yoshimaru-chan tenían razón jejejeje – la mediana de las trillizas se sonrojo y dijo : - ay eres un lindo kotoma-chan – el pelirrojo solo dijo : - naaa solo digo lo que es preciosa… como sea ya terminaron de jugar niños? – los cuatro asintieron y la mediana de las trillizas dijo : - y ahora que quieren hacer pastelillos? A donde les gustaria ir? – a lo que los cuatro niños dijeron : - queremos visitar a nii-sama! – a lo que el pelirrojo dijo : - y ese quien es? - la mediana de las trillizas le dijo a su ahora novio : - lo que pasa amor como no fuiste a la reunión no conociste a naruto-sama y a su esposa de todas formas que bueno que no fuiste hubo muchas peleas en donde los niños estuvieron asustados y bueno además de que naruto-sama perdió el control y casi lastima a uno de los ancianos hyuga - a lo que el pelirrojo dijo : - vaya pues vamos me gustaría conocerlo después de todo es mi sobrino de quien hablamos listos chamacos? – los cuatro niños asintienron y la mediana de las trillizas dijo hacia un arbusto : - y ustedes salgan de ahí par de chismosas o las golpeare – ni los niños ni el pelirrojo entendieron lo que la mediana de las trillizas dijo por lo que las hermanas de estas salieron del arbusto y dijeron : - no pensamos que te habias dado cuenta yoshi-chan… si onii-chan pensé que ni siquiera lo habias notado – por lo que la mediana de las trillizas dijo : - podre estar muy enamorada de este bombom pero no tengo ni un pelo de tonta y kii con un demonio quieres ir a cambiarte y ponerte ropa interior! – el pelirrojo ni se emociono ni nada por lo que la mayor de las trillizas dijo : - enserio amas a mi hermanita kotoma o son cosas tuyas? – a lo que el pelirrojo le contesto : - claro que la amo kii y bueno no te puedo negar que antes de conocerla yo era un mujeriego de lo peor pero solo la conoci a ella y boom me dejo k.o. técnico y desde hace casi cuatro años que no salgo con nadie esperando el dia en el que me encontrara con yoshi-chan de nuevo para pedirle que sea mi novia y pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ella – entonces la mayor de las trillizas sonrio y dijo : - me parece perfecto kotoma-kun como sea... y no quiero ponerme ropa interior hace calor que quieres que me derrita yoshi-chan? – a lo que la mediana le contesto : - oye zitake deberíamos hacerlo no crees? – la menor de las trillizas dijo : - es buena idea yoshi-oniichan – entonces miraban a la mayor que les decía : - por que me miran asi hermanitas un momento conozco esas miradas por favor no me vistan de monja otra ves tengan piedad enserio tengo calor – y que las menores se lanzan sobre la mayor hacen una ruptura tridimensional y la mediana de las trillizas le dice al pelirrojo : - no tardamos amor esperanos aquí si? – el pelirrojo dijo : - esta bien linda pero dame un beso para hacer mas dulce mi espera – la menor de las trillizas dijo : - ay se pasan de cursis como sea dáselo oniichan y vámonos – la mediana de las trillizas dijo mientras besaba al pelirrojo : - bueno no puedo negarme aquí tienes… te amo kotoma-chan – y asi las trillizas desaparecieron en el jutsu especial del rinnengan ( trigo-sama: ya se ando inventando jutsus pero es que siempre se me olvidan los seis caminos del rinnengan espero y me disculpen ) entonces el pelirrojo le decía a la pequeña pelirroja : - ese jutsu toki-chan es el jutsu final del dojutsu que tenemos y con el paso de los años lo iras dominando por ahora tenemos que entrenarte para que lo domines pero como nos quedaremso aquí tendras que ir a la academia ninja después de todo quieres ser una gran ninja no? – la pequeña pelirroja dijo : - claro que si kotoma-chan para poder ser algún dia como miito-sama – entonces el menor de los niños dijo : - si yo también quiero ser poderoso y asi poder proteger a nii-sama o al menos que me haga uno de sus alumnos – cosa que el pelirrojo dijo : - ese es un buen propósito susaku-chan si te esfuerzas algún dia naruto-sama te considere para ser uno de sus alumnos pero he escuchado que solo un muchacho de quince años es el que llaman el alumno preferido de naruto uzumaki – en eso iba pasando el nieto del sandaime con la pequeña ojiperla y dijo : - mmm alguien me hablaba? – la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - oigan niños ustedes no estaban en la mañana en la reunión? – la pequeña pelirroja saludo : - hola hanabi-chan si eramos nosotros y quien es el chico? – lo ultimo lo dijo refiriéndose al nieto del sandaime por lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - aaaah el es konohamaru sarutobi mi novio y tal como dicen por ahí el alumno preferido de naruto uzumaki – a lo que el menor de los niños uzumaki dijo : - entonces solo tengo que derrotarte para ganarme ese titulo eh? – el nieto del sandaime dijo : - eh? Derrotarme? Para que? – a lo que el niño le dijo : - para convertirme en el alumno preferido de nii-sama – a lo que el nieto del sandaime estaba hecho bolas y la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - el se refiere al jefe konohamaru-kun – a lo que el nieto del sandaime dijo : - no lo creo soy su alumno desde que tengo seis años cuando nos conocimos el me ha enseñado todo tipo de jutsus desde los mas per… - pero no termino de hablar ya que la pequeña ojiperla le metio un coscorron y le dijo : - cállate konohamaru-kun! – a lo que el nieto del sandaime solo respondia con lagrimas estilo anime : - aaaah por que me pegas hanabi-chan? A caso ya no me quieres? – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla le dijo : - claro que te quiero tontito pero no deberías decirle esas cosas a un niño como sea a donde se dirigen – a lo que el pelirrojo decía : - por cierto y ustedes quienes son chicos? – a lo que el nieto del sandaime decía : - yo soy konohamaru sarutobi y esta lindura de aquí es mi novia hanabi hyuga – la pequeña ojiperla se sonrojo y le dijo : - tonto – el nieto del sandiame la abrazo y le dijo : - aaaah te sonrojaste hanabi-chan jejejeje – la pequeña ojiperla le dijo : - como no hacerlo mi novio me dice que soy bonita y eso me alegra mucho jejeje – entonces el pelirrojo le dijo al nieto del sandaime : - sarutobi? A caso tu abuelo era hiruzen sarutobi? – el nieto del sandaime le dijo : - si era mi abuelo por? – a lo que el pelirrojo dijo : - aaaah con razón es que mi hermana mayor era amiga de tu abuelo y venia a visitarlo pero como se entero de que fallecio anda un poco triste por eso – a lo que el nieto del sandaime dijo : - oooh vaya que mal por su hermana ha de ser una persona mayor no? – a lo que el pelirrojo dijo : - de hecho si amiguito pero si la vieras te llevarías una gran sorpresa como sea hay que esperar a mi chica aaaah que bien se siente decir eso jejejej – y asi la pequeña ojiperla acompañada de su novio el pelirrojo y los niños uzumaki se pusieron a esperar a las trillizas para ir a casa del rubio.

Con los peliblancos

Estaba el segundo oficial en la puerta del recinto uzumaki algo nervioso meintras decía en voz alta : - vamos kohueii-chan tienes que hacerlo si sale perfecto esta cita le pediré a azuki-chan que volvamos a vivir juntos – lo que no se habia dado cuenta el peliblanco es que la peliblanca escucho todo y pensó : - ( _volver a vivir juntos? No te negaría que me haría muy feliz pero tenemos 20 años de estar separados pero enamorados uno del otro presiento que las cosas saldrían bien además esa zorra de Alexandra esta tonta si cree que me lo puede quitar de nuevo como me gustaría estar frente a ti para decirte en tu estúpida cara que kohueii es solo mio y de nadie mas! _) hola kohueii – el peliblanco se dio la vuelta y quedo anonadado al ver a semejante mujer hermosa por lo que pensó : - ( _ay nanita esta hermosa es como si los años no hubiesen pasado en ella además se puso el vestido azul que tanto me gusta vamos kohueii di algo no te quedes ahí parado como idiota _) – la peliblanca decía : - no me vas a saludar kohueii? No me veo bien? – a lo que el peliblanco decía todo hecho un mar de nervios : - no es eso azuki-chan solo es que como estas tan bonita el dia de hoy pues me quede sin habla jejejeje – la peliblanca se sonrojo y dijo : - te sigo gustando igual que antes kohueii? – el peliblanco dijo : - no – la peliblanca sintió su corazón romperse pero el peliblanco dijo : - no me gustas igual que antes azuki-chan por que cada dia que pasa me gustas mas, cada dia que pasa te amo un poco mas, cada dia que pasa me arrepiento del daño que te hice, cada dia que pasa me digo por que fui un idiota y te hice llorar, por que cada dia que pasa le ruego al cielo que llegue el dia en el que tu me perdones, por que cada dia que pasa quisiera vivirlo a tu lado, por que cada dia que pasa… - pero el no termino de hablar por que la peliblanca no lo soporto mas y entre lagrimas le da un beso en los labios que después de algunos minutos se separaron y la peliblanca dijo : - si me amas como me amas kohueii por que lo hiciste? a caso no te ame lo suficiente?, no fui lo suficientemente mujer para complacerte?, no te atendí lo suficiente? Por favor dime que fue lo que paso ya que esas preguntas me las llevo haciendo veinte años sin encontrar respuesta - la peliblanca dijo lo ultimo entre lagrimas por lo que el peliblanco dijo mientras se las limpiaba : - por favor azuki-chan no llores me lastima de sobremanera verte asi… la verdad ni yo se por que lo hize lo único que recuerdo es que estaba en nuestro hogar tomando unos tragos con nuestros compañeros de trabajo entonces llego Alexandra y me sirvió un whisky y de ahí lo único que recuerdo es verte entrar a la sala mientras ella estaba sentada en mis piernas besándome lo que recuerdo es que empezaste a llorar te acercaste le hiciste el valle del tormento a Alexandra y después me hicistes varios jutsus prohibidos casi la matas a ella con solo dos minutos ahí mientras que yo la verdad no me importo el dolor que me causaste físicamente me dolio mas ver tus lindos ojos con lagrimas yo se que lo que hice estuvo mal y la verdad no merezco tu perdón pero si me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad de ganarme de nueva cuenta tu corazón azuki-san digo claro si se puede – a lo que la peliblanca dijo abrazada de el : - no se puede kohueii – a lo que el peliblanco con el corazón roto dijo : - por que no azuki-chan? – entonces la peliblanca le dijo : - no puedes recuperar algo que nunca has perdido kohueii-chan jijiji – el peliblanco dijo : - eh? – la peliblnca le dijo : - no puedes recuperar mi amor kohueii por que nunca lo perdiste ese siempre ha sido, es y será tuyo para siempre jamas te deje de amar, te amo igual desde que tengo 12 años o pienso que te amo mas desde que era una niña por eso un puedes recuperar algo que nunca perdiste – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - eso quiere decir? – la peliblanca mas contenta pero sin soltar a su esposo dijo fingiendo enojo : - sabes kohueii a veces me molesta que te hagas el idiota – entonces el peliblanco contesto : - pero? – la peliblanca le dijo : - pero te amo tanto que no me importa lo único que quiero es que volvamos a ser los esposos que eramos dime… - el peliblanco le puso un dedo en la boca y le dijo : - ssssshhhh no digas nada amor ese es mi trabajo – el peliblanco se arrodillo tomándole una mano a la peliblanca saco algo de su chaqueta y dijo : - azuki uzumaki te gustaría ser mi esposa de nuevo? – la peliblanca estaba muy emocionada y dijo : - con razón no encontraba mi argolla de bodas de seguro miina te la dio verdad? – a lo que el peliblanco le dijo : - de hecho no azuki-chan fue kotoma-chan quien me la dio pero me advirtió que si le rompia el corazón de su hermana de nuevo me mataria mmmm pienso que es un trato justo pero aun no me respondes quieres ser mi esposa de nuevo azuki? – la peliblanca dijo emocionada : - si kohueii si quiero ser tu esposa de nuevo y esta ves para siempre – el peliblanco le puso el anillo muy sencillo a la peliblanca y una ves que se lo puso el dijo : - bueno azuki-chan tu sabes que pasa ahora no? – la peliblanca le contesto : - claro que si mi amor esta es la parte en la que me besas – el peliblanco obedecio y le dio un beso a la peliblanca hasta que se escuchan ciertos lloriqueos : - aaaaay compadre! – lo recién reconciliados miraron a ver y eran los padres de ambos los que lloraban como maria magdalena que decían : - ay compadrito nuestros chamacos se reconciliaron…. Abrazeme compadre! – el padre del peliblanco decía : - ay compadre el amor flota en el aire que bueno que nuestros muchachos se reconciliaron – la peliblanca sonrojada le dijo a su padre : - papa! Que haces aquí? Mama donde estas! – a lo que su padre le dijo : - calma mi niña que no ves que arruinas tu momento con tu marido? – la peliblanca molesta dijo : - tu y mi suegro la arruinaron llorando como en la novela de las cuatro! – a lo que el padre del peliblanco le dijo : - ya mijo anda y renten un cuarto a ver si asi se le baja el mal humor a tu vieja que dices compadre? – el líder del consejo uzumaki dijo : - idiota jamdo que no se te olvide que hablas de mi hija tarado pero tienes razón compadrito – el peliblanco le dijo apenado a su padre : - papa quieres callarte!? – a lo que su padre le contesto : - esa no es forma de hablarle a tu viejo jovencito! – el peliblanco le contesto : - esa no es forma de hablarle a mi esposa papa – entonces el padre del paliblanco dijo : - calma hijo es cotorreo ( trigo-sama: en mexico es el significado de juego o vacilar ) – en eso llegaba la madre de la peliblanca y le metia de bastonazos a su marido y a su compadre mientras les decía a ambos : - par de viejos inútiles arruinando el momento de mi hija y su esposo debería de darles vergüenza! – los peliblancos solo miraban con una enorme gota de sudor como la madre de la peliblanca se surtia a golpes a los dos por lo que el líder del consejo uzumaki decía : - ya vieja no me pegues que no se te olvide que soy el líder del consejo – la madre de la peliblanca le decía : - aquí esta tu consejo viejo – y que le pega de nuevo mientras este gritaba : - no es justo ire a derechos humanos por violencia intrafamilar! buuuuuaaaaahhhhh – el padre del peliblanco nomas se reia de lo lindo de su compadre por lo que la madre de la peliblanca le dijo : - también para ti hay idiota – y que también se lo surte mientras el viejo gritaba : - pegale a tu marido a mi por que? – y después de cinco minutos suritiendose a los dos viejos la madre de la peliblanca se acerco a su hija y le dijo : - pensé que nunca volveria a ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro hija me alegra verla de nuevo – a lo que la peliblanca le contesto a su madre : - bueno mama es que soy feliz ahora que me reconcilie con kohueii el es mi felicidad ahora solo me queda hacer que miina-chan también sea feliz y no me rendiré hasta verla sonreir de nuevo – a lo que su madre le contesto : - eso espero azuki la verdad me duele ver a tu hermanita asi ojala algún dia no es por desearle mal pero ojala que algún dia olvide a jiraiya aunque no creo ella es una auntentica mujer uzumaki cuando una uzumaki ama a un hombre solo es a uno y tu madre es prueba de ello no por eso llevo soportando a tu padre por casi docientos años de casados jajajaj – entonces se acerca el líder de consejo uzumaki y dice : - pero aun asi me amas mi viejita como sea tu madre tiene razón azuki por favor has que mi pequeña miina vuelva a sonreir pero que sea una sonrisa sincera por que las que hace son demasiada falsas y también que no se tope con tsunade senju ya que esas dos podría jurar que se odian entre ellas a pesar de ser familia me da miedo de pensar que cumplan la promesa de matar una a la otra tal y como lo dijeron hace años asi que por favor azuki sigue cuidando de tu hermanita por favor – la peliblanca le contesto a su padre seria pero llena de determinación : - calma papa no te preocupes no dejare que esas dos cumplan esa promesa aunque tenga que hacerles aquel jutsu que me enseñaste a ambas – a lo que el líder del consejo dijo : - azuki ese no es un jutsu que puedas usar en tu hermana podrias… - la peliblanca contesto : - claro que no miina es demasiado fuerte además creo que es el momento para enseñárselo a kotoma y miina no lo crees? – su suegro le contesto a la peliblanca : - no creo que sea lo correcto muchacha acuérdate cuanto tardaron en aprenderlo kohueii y tu estuvimos apunto de matarlos no quiero saber que mi hijo y tu sufren lo que tu padre y yo sufrimos al ver a nuestros hijos casi muertos azuki – la madre de la peliblanca dijo : - jamdo y tu padre tienen razón azuki no creo que sea buena idea enseñárselo a miina aun ya que su problema con tsunade podría usarlo en ella no queremos una nueva guerra con los senju, tu mejor que nadie sabes cuantas vidas se perdieron en esa guerra – la peliblanca iba a hablar pero el peliblanco dijo : - tiene razón suegra no se lo enseñaremos ni a kotoma ni a miina no se preocupe de mi cuenta corre – la peliblanca iba a reclamar pero al ver a su esposo prefirió callar entonces la madre de la peliblanca le dijo al peliblanco : - bueno kohueii-chan te encargo a mi hija cuidala por favor – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - no se preocupe kirito-sama la cuidare con mi vida si es necesario – a lo que la peliblanca dijo : - me hacen sentir una debilucha que no se les olvide que soy la segunda al mando de nuestro clan - a lo que el líder del consejo uzumaki dijo : - seras lo que seas azuki pero no dejas de ser mujer y nuestra hija es lógico que tus padres estén preocupados por ti mi pequeña gruñuna – sin duda la peliblanca decía enojada : - que no soy una gruñona! – su padre le contesto otra ves : - si lo eres jejeje como sea kohueii te encargo a mi pequeña ok? – el peliblanco asintió y de ahí su padre hablo : - ya escuchaste a tus suegros hijo es mejor que cuides de tu mujer o te matan como sea azuki un favor lo harias? – a lo que paliblanca dijo : - claro jamdo-sama cual? – a lo que el padre del peliblanco dijo : - ve que mi muchacho no haga tonterías ok? Y por cierto no lo dejes tan idiota ayer tenia a su hermanita reclamándome que kohueii no deja de decir que azuki-chan esto azuki-chan lo otro y a yoko simplemente la tiene harta que le dijo : con un demonio kohueii ten pantalones e invita a mi cuñada a salir y déjame dormir… y después de eso kohueii durmió afuera como perro jajajajaja – la peliblanca se sonrojo y el peliblanco dijo : - papa eso quedaba entre nosotros…. Yoko date por muerta! – a lo que la peliblanca dijo : - bueno nosotros nos vamos kohueii me prometio llevarme a bailar y quiero bailar mucho hoy – el peliblanco dijo : - bueno pues a bailar se ha dicho aunque no se si sigan esas noches de baile cerca de la torre del hokage la ultima ves que venimos aun vivía hiruzen verdad? Que lastima por nuestro amigo no crees azuki – la peliblanca dijo : - si kohueii que pena por hiruzen nos divertíamos mucho la ultima ves que venimos fue hace casi treinta años tal ves pasemos a visitarlo verdad? - el peliblanco dijo : - clarín corneta mujer era nuestro amigo no? Seria una metida de pata estar en konoha y no visitar al tonto de hiruzen jejeje – y asi los padres de los peliblancos se fueron a hacer unos encargos que el líder del clan les encargo y la peliblanca se sonrojo y le dijo al peliblanco : - mmmm kohueii sabes que extrañaba de que fueramos marido y mujer? – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - que mi preciosa cabezita blanca? – la peliblanca aun mas sonrojada decía : - aparte de eso amor – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - que azuki-chan que era? – la peliblanca decía : - me gustaba cuando me silbabas lo harias? – el peliblanco hizo memoria y le dijo a la peliblanca de una forma que la mujer se derretia mas rápido que mantequilla en un comal : - fuiiiiiiiiiiiii – la peliblanca con corazones en los ojos decía : - ay me encantas kohueiii… me haces derretir cuando me silbas asi – y asi el peliblanco le dijo : - ya lo se jejejej y tu me haces volverme loco cuando te pones ese vestido de verdad que eres hermosa mi azuki-chan – la peliblanca le contesto : - por eso es que me lo pongo ya que este vestido lo uso solo para volver loco a mi hombre bueno aunque una ves lo use por que no tenia ropa limpia y era el único disponible – el vestido de la peliblanca era un vestido de noche azul marino que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodilllas sin mangas un escote lindo ni muy revelador ni muy escondido pero debido al tamaño del pecho de la peliblanca le quedaba perfecto ya que ni eran muy grandes pero tampoco pequeños bueno regresemos al vestido que combinado con sus lentes, su cabello blanco y sus zapatillas azules del mismo color que el vestido la hacia ver totalmente preciosa eso es lo que pensaba el peliblanco que dijo : - quuuuuueeeeeeee? Eso me molesta se supone que ese vestido es solo para que se lo presumas a kohueii-chan no a los demás – cosa que la peliblanca contestaba : - ya se mi amor pero enserio no tenia otra ropa ese dia creeme no te preocupes no tenia a ningún hombre cerca ya que kotoma no fue a trabajar ese dia con tal de que nadie se me acercara – el peliblanco decía : - ah como quiero a mi cuñadito jejejeje como sea aun recuerdo el dia que me hiciste frenar para comprarlo aunque terminamos chocando mi auto con un camión de pasajeros no me importo ya que azuki-chan se ve hermosa con el – la peliblanca se abrazo de el y le dijo : - idiota – el peliblanco con una sonrisa de victoria dijo : - jajaja te apenaste azuki-chan… - pero no termino de hablar ya que la peliblanca le habia robado un beso pero el peliblanco en lugar de separarse la atrajo aun mas a el y después de cinco minutos se separaron mientras caminaban rumbo a la torre del hokage por lo que el peliblanco dijo : - y por que el beso azuki-chan? – la peliblanca le contesto : - que no puedo besar a mi marido? Tiene veinte años que no lo hacia por lo que quiero que me devuelvas esos veinte años en besos – el pelblanco solo sonrio la abrazo le dio otro beso y asi los dos abrazados se dirigieron a los que será una tarde de baile y el camino a su reconciliación.

Con hiashi

Estaba el líder del clan hyuga caminando como sin nada por la aldea cuando se topa con sus mejores amigos el líder uchiha y el yondaime por lo que el ultimo le dijo : - sabes hiashi es raro verte con un uniforme jounnin según me dijeron tenia como 17 años que no usabas uno – a lo que el líder del clan hyuga dijo : - aaah bueno use uno durente la 4ta gran guerra ninja no lo recuerdas? – el yondaime contesto : - aaah es cierto pero aun asi me contaron que solo usabas yukata o acaso a hiromi-chan la sigue volviendo loca verte asi? – si el yondaime habia dado en el clavo por lo que el líder uchiha dijo : - distes en el blanco minato jejeje – a lo que el líder hyuga decía algo nervioso : - que como crees minato solo quería ponérmelo ya sabes recordar viejos tiempos – a lo que el líder uchiha le djio al líder hyuga : - a otro perro con ese hueso hiashi nadie te cree el cuento de recordar viejos tiempos tu te lo pusistes para contentarte con hiromi verdad? – a el líder hyuga no le quedo de otra que admitirlo y preguntarle al líder uchiha como lo supo : - si tienes razón pero como es que lo sabes fugaku? – a lo que el líder uchiha dijo : - bueno es que kushina le conto a mikoto y mikoto a mi por cierto es mejor que te escondas mikoto dijo que te dara tus cocos por lo que le hiciste a hiromi – ( trigo-sama: cocos = golpes ) a lo que el líder hyuga decía algo deprimido : - genial me salvo de una pero la otra me mata menos mal que mikoto no pega tan duro como kushina jejejeje – el yondaime decía mientras se cubria la cara con la palma de su mano : - vaya forma de meter la pata hiashi – a lo que el líder hyuga preguntaba : - por que lo dices minato? – a lo que el líder uchiha decía : - no si para idiota no se aprende se nace… mikoto esta detrás de ti hiashi – cuando de repente el líder hyuga siente unas palmadas en su espalda y después una vos dijo : - enserio crees que soy una debilucha hiashi? – a lo que el pobre líder hyuga quedo blanco de miedo y dijo : - por que me pasa esto a mi? – una segunda voz femenina decía que no era otra que la pelirroja : - por que eres idiota hiashi por eso ttebane – entonces la pelinegra le dijo al líder hyuga : - tus ultimas palabras hiashi-baka? – a lo que el líder hyuga decía : - no puedes golpearme ya que si no no podre contentarme con hiromi – la pelirroja dijo : - a caso aun no haces lo que te dije hiashi? – el líder hyuga dijo : - es que no he tenido tiempo pase dos horas buscando mi uniforme jounnin tuve unos problemas con el consejo hyuga después de la reunión pero ya les di su tate quieto y hasta ahora me dio tiempo de hecho me dirigía a la florería de inoichi y bueno me acompañan? – el yondaime dijo : - a mi me parece bien pensaba visitar a mi campeón pero me dijo hinata-chan que esta recostado asi que no quise molestar tu que dices kushina? – la pelirroja dijo : - si quería visitar a mi niño pero bueno no me sentiré tranquila hasta no ver a mi hermanita feliz asi que yo te acompaño hiashi – el líder uchiha dijo : - nuestro hijo tomo venganza por correrlo de la casa ayer ya que necesitábamos recordar viejos tiempos con mi esposa y nos corrieron hoy a nosotros – la pelinegra apenada, sonrojada pero con una sonrisa dijo : - fugaku cállate me da pena jejejeje mi bebe nos corrió hoy por lo que pensaremos donde dormir oye hiashi tu casa es grande le darias alojo a dos almas sin hogar solo por hoy? – a lo que el líder hyuga dijo : - no hoy también recordare viejos tiempos además es parte de mis disculpas según kushina – a lo que la pelinegra le dijo a la pelirroja : - gracias eh kushina… ahora donde dormiremos? – a lo que el yondaime dijo : - no se preocupen chicos pueden quedarse en la mansión namikaze con nosotros… - la pelirroja dijo con una sonrisa pervertida : - claro si están dispuestos a escuchar semejante griterío en medio de la noche son bienvenidos jejejeje ttebane – asi la pelirroja saco un pañuelo y se limpiaba la nariz por lo que la pelinegra le dijo : - eres una lepera kushina deberas que no tienes vergüenza – la pelirroja se defendió de la siguiente manera : - que tiene tiempo que no gozaba a mi maridito tengo derecho no? – el yondaime solo reia con una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras el líder hyuga decía : - como extrañaba esto la verdad – los otros cuatro solo miraron al líder hyuga y este dijo : - si pasar el tiempo con mis amigos como lo hacíamos cuando eramos jóvenes, estar con mi esposa y ahora que la tengo de nuevo no cometeré los mismos errores si me perdona mañana la invitare a salir y haremos mas cosas juntos la verdad con decirles que estoy feliz de tenerlos a todos aquí - a lo que el yondaime dijo : - pues mañana hacemos una cena que dicen? – a lo que la pelinegra dijo : - y que celebraremos minato? – la pelirroja dijo : - como que celebraremos mikoto? Pues los rencuentros y por que nuestros hijos son felices no? – el líder hyuga dijo : - es una buena idea chicos también invitaremos a shikaku y yoshino a inoichi y su esposa también a choza y su mujer además de a tsume inuzuka también a sus consuegros fugaku y mikoto… la armaremos en grande como cuando eramos gennin lo recuerdan? – el líder uchiha dijo : - como no recordarlo hicimos varias tonterías jejejeje sobre todo kushina y minato jajajajaja – en eso ya habían llegado a la florería yamanaka mientras adentro se hallaban el viejo y el nuevo ino-shika-cho platicando mientras el padre de la rubia decía : - me vuelven a explicar por que estoy aquí? – a lo que su hija le dijo : - no eres el único papa no te quejes – el nara dijo : - tsk que problemático – su padre le dijo : - calma hijo como si tuviéramos algo mejor que hacer además no quieres llegar a casa tu madre estaba que echaba fuego – el nara le dijo a su padre : - si que le habras hecho? Por cierto se te olvida que tengo casa propia? Bueno departamento – su padre le contesto : - digamos que encontró mi caja secreta y me quiere ahorcar asi que no me aparezco un rato por ahí además le dije que tu sabias – el akimichi que estaba abrazado de su novia dijo : - mmm no tengo nada mejor que hacer además estoy bien acompañado jejejeje – el padre del akimichi dijo : - mmm mi bomboncito me dijo que esperara a que la comida estuviese lista asi que eso hago jejejeje digamos que me corrió hasta mas tarde – a lo que el rubio yamanaka dijo : - osea que aquí los únicos ganones son los akimichi que munga – el nara mayor decía : - si verdad y dime shikamaru no se supone que te verias con tu chica? – a lo que el nara dijo : - si pero de ultimo momento la hablo gaara y bueno aquí me tienes sin nada que hacer oye ino que haces aquí no iban a salir chouji y tu? – la rubia le contesto : - asi es pero lee me sigue buscando para que le devuelva su foto asi que le dije a chouji que nos escondiéramos aquí verdad lindo? – el akimichi asintió y dijo : - si como la ves shikamaru hasta lee ya tiene novia jejejeje – el nara dijo : - ya era hora era el único solitario mmmm me alegro por el – entonces choza le dijo a sus amigos : - como extraño esos días en los que la pandilla estaba unida no creen inoichi, shikaku? – el nara mayor hablo : - ni que lo digas choza echando relajo con nuestras mujeres además de minato,fugaku,mikoto,kushina,hiashi,hiromi,tsume,h izashi y los haruno esos eran días gloriosos lastima que la mayoría ya murieron además tener a inoichi y a fugaku peleándose por cualquier cosa era estresante – el nara pregunto : - asi que se podría decir que nosotros somos un espejo de ustedes papa? – el líder de los jounnin dijo : - asi es hijo asi como ustedes se juntan nosotros lo hacíamos cuando eramos jóvenes para platicar pero como dije faltarían minato,kushina,hiromi,hizashi,fugaku y mikoto asi que no estamos completos – en eso entraba la pelirroja y decia : - alguien me hablo ttebane? – el viejo ino-shika-cho dijo al unisono : - es kushina! – la pelirroja dijo : - y no vengo sola tarados entren amor,fugaku, hiashi y mikoto! – entonces todos entraron por lo que la pelinegra dijo algo deprimida : - y por que a mi me pronuncian de ultimo? – la pelirroja le dijo : - nadie te dijo que te llamaras mikoto jejejejej – los viejos ino-shika-cho dijeron : - aaaaah vemos espejismos a caso ya nos llego la hora? Aun no acabo mis cuentas! – se quejaba el rubio yamanaka mientras el akimichi decía : - al menos déjenme comer mi ultima comida no? – el líder de los jounnin decía : - a mi me da igual si no me llevan ahora me mata mi vieja asi que elijo esto – todos miraban con una enorme gota de sudor al líder de los jounnin por lo que la pelinegra le dijo : - eso te pasa por casarte con yoshino tonto shikaku ahora te aguantas – a lo que el líder de los jounnin dijo : - gracias por el apoyo eh mikoto con amigas como tu para que quiero enemigos – y que saluda a la pelinegra con un abrazo cosa que hizo enojar al líder uchiha por lo que el líder de los juonnin dijo : - no te molestes fugaku también para ti hay abrazo no seas celoso – el líder uchiha dijo : - púdrete shikaku jejejeje – se acerco el líder uchiha al rubio yamanaka y le dijo : - vaya inoichi ya estas hecho un anciano – y que estos se empiezan a pelear por lo que el líder de los jounnin y el líder hyuga dijeron : - tsk problemáticos – y que los dos se ponen a reir mientras se estrechan las manos en señal de amistad por lo que el akimichi mayor saludaba al yondaime : - hola minato como has estado – el akimichi le dijo a su padre : - paa no creo que sea correcto que le hables asi después de todo era el yondaime hokage – entonces el yondaime le dijo al akimichi : - calma jovencito tu padre y yo nos conocemos desde niños asi que no hay problema… y que te puedo decir choza alegre de tener una segunda oportunidad y rencontrarme con viejos amigos por cierto como esta tu mujer espero que bien? – el akimichi mayor dijo : - asi es minato como cuando nos casamos hace veinticinco años que bueno que hayas revivido y ver a tu hijo como a un héroe mundial eeh – el yondaime contesto : - asi es choza me siento orgulloso además ya lo era por cargar al kyuby en su interior como sea mi hijo siempre dice que es lo que es gracias a sus amigos como tu hijo choza – el akimichi sonrio y el yondaime volvió a hablar : - igual de amigable que tu choza jejeje – el akimichi mayor sonrio y saludo a la pelirroja : - hola kushina como estas – la pelirroja dijo : - ya sabes mi redondito amigo y como esta la vieja? nunca me dio la receta de su arroz – el akimichi se enojo un poco y su padre le dijo : - calma chouji la madre de naruto y yo nos llevamos asi… y bueno no se tu dijiste que le darias la de tus galletas y jamas se la distes – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - como querias que se la diera si me mori eh? – el nara mayor le dijo a la pelirroja mientras también la abrazaba : - vaya kushina lo dices como si la muerte te importara un rabano… antes que nada y que hacen aquí? – a lo que el líder hyuga dijo : - a lo que pasa es que vine por un ramo de margaritas para hiromi ya que también ella esta de vuelta – el rubio yamanaka dijo : - mmmm metiste la pata verdad hiashi? Recuerdo cuando kushina venia cuando eramos niños por un ramo para su hermanita pero la idiota esta regresaba dos días mas tarde por un nuevo ramo ya que tardaba mas en reconciliarse con hiromi que en volver a meter la pata – la pelirroja solo se apeno por eso pues sabia que era cierto entonces el líder hyuga le dijo : - te pasas inoichi no insultes a kushina – el yamanaka le contesto : - lo que faltaba hiashi hyuga es chupamedias – y todos se echaron a reir hasta el mismo hiashi por lo que este dijo : - aaaah es cierto chicos mañana haremos una cena recordando viejos tiempos quieren venir? – los viejos ino-shika-cho dijeron : - para luego es tarde hiashi en donde será? – a lo que el líder hyuga le dijo : - pues en mi hogar solo avísenle a tsume y a los haruno los esperamos mañana a las ocho de la noche y lleven a sus esposas… por cierto cuanto es de las margaritas inoichi – el rubio yamanaka dijo : - aaaah van por cuenta de la casa esta ves por el rencuentro y claro le dire a mi mujer además escuche que nuestros hijos también tendrán reunión no es asi hija? – la rubia hablo : - asi es papa mañana habrá una reunión en casa de sasuke y sakura para despedir a gaara que se regresa a suna y bueno también para celebrar una fiesta en honor de tenten y neji que ya mero son papas por cierto shikamaru ya preparaste tus lagrimas por que se va temari? – el nara dijo : - no por que ella se queda un mes aquí por que tenemos los exámenes chunnin el mes que viene asi que mejor se queda por tercera vez consecutiva se hacen aquí en konoha como sea la nuestra será a las 7:30pm por lo que tenemos trabajo que hacer desde temprano excepto naruto ya que aun esta muy lastimado por lo de la misión de hace dos semanas no puedo creer que naruto haya estado oficialmente muerto por cinco minutos – eso no lo sabían ni el yondaime ni la pelirroja por lo que dijeron : - nuestro hijo estuvo muerto por cinco minutos? – la rubia dijo : - asi es pero tsunade-sama y shizune-san hicieron un jutsu especial para que regresara es por eso que nadie supo de ellas dos en tres días ya que se quedaron sin chakra demasiado duro no? pero al menos naruto esta bien y eso es lo que importa – el yondaime dijo : - aprecias mucho a mi hijo no pequeña? – la rubia le contesto al yondaime : - claro que si es un gran amigo y claro nosotros no nos vemos como amigos sino como hermanos somos una gran familia verdad chicos? – eso ultimo se lo dijo a su novio y al nara que asintieron por lo que la pelinegra dijo : - nos recuerda a nosotros no crees hiashi? – el líder hyuga dijo : - sin duda mikoto es bueno que mi hija este redoeada de buenos amigos además de un esposo que ha estado a punto de morir por ella asi como ella estuvo apunto de morir por el, cuando akatsuki destruyo la aldea la primera vez – la pelirroja dijo : - y que bueno que mi hijo encontró a alguien como tu hija hiashi que lo saco de su depresión y lo hizo una buena persona me gustaría agradecerle a todos sus amigos por cuidar de el y hacerlo una buena persona en verdad me gustaría agradecerles – a lo que el nara dijo : - eso no es necesario señora namikaze también es gracias a el que todos somos amigos ya que con sus tonterías nos junto a todos ya que no eramos muy unidos aunque la verdad chouji y yo somos amigos de naruto desde que somos pequeños además de kiba claro podríamos decir que fuimos sus primeros amigos – el akimichi dijo : - eso es cierto gracias al werito somos todos amigos jejeje espero que pronto se recupere me prometio que haríamos una competencia de comer ramen y esta ves voy a ganar – y asi el líder hyuga dijo : - bueno ya es tarde como que me retiro SOLO – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - pero yo quería ver la recociliacion! – la pelinegra le contesto : - que recociliacion ni que ocho cuartos kushina vamos a tu casa para que nos prepares una habitacion a figaku y a mi – la pelirroja dijo : - ni hablar mujer traes puñal – y asi el líder hyuga se fue a su hogar mientras que los uchiha se iban con los namikaze para quedarse a dormir ahí.

En la mansión hyuga

Estaba llegando al líder del clan hyuga a su hogar cuando su ama de llaves lo ve y dice : - buenas noches hiashi-sama – el líder hyuga contesto : - buenas noches señora fuu y digame me hizo el favor que le pedi? – la ama de llaves le dijo : - si hiashi-sama todos los sirvientes ya se fueron además que hice que hanabi-sama se vaya a dormir a la mansión del bouke con neji-sama y la señorita Tenten. la ultima que quedaba era yo pero ya me retiro por cierto hiromi-sama esta en su habitacion terminándose de bañar los únicos que se pusieron medio resistentes para irse eran… - pero la ama de llaves no termino de hablar ya que el peliblanco líder del clan uzumaki le dijo : - que gacho hiashi de correrme de mi habitacion menos un punto como buen yerno ahora es mejor minato que tu déjalo no hagas nada ( al peliblanco le salio lo actor ) me ire por ahí tal ves encuentre unos periódicos para taparme del frio ya que dormiré en el parque ojala que kami-sama se apiade que hiro-chan snif snif – entonces el patrairca hyuga se acercaba y decía : - calmate compadrito como mi hijo no esta corriendo tiene que darnos dinero para quedarnos en un buen hotel no crees? – el peliblanco le decía al patriarca hyuga : - aleluya compadrito hasta que una buena idea sale de tu cabeza… - el patriarca hyuga le contesto : - pensándolo bien mejor dormimos en el parque menos mal que ya tengo el periódico de hoy asi que buscas con que taparte hirotsu – el peliblanco decía : - aaaah no como crees yuuki buen amigo siempre tienes buenas ideas – el líder hyuga nomas miraba a su padre y a su suegro discutir como un par de niños de cinco años mientras la ama de llaves ya se habia ido por lo que el peliblanco le dijo a su yerno : - bueno hiashi caete con la lana verdad compadre? – el patriarca hyuga dijo : - no po chi – el líder hyuga pensaba : - ( _par de gandallas pero si me los quiero quitar de encima para poder pasar una noche a solas con mi esposa_ _tengo que darles el dinero bueno ya que es mejor asi _) si aquí tienen déjenme en paz y espero que duerman bien – a lo que el peliblanco dijo : - dormir? Que te pasa tengo diez años? Para nada iremos de pachanga toda la noche ya habíamos quedado con jamdo,kirito,rokuto y saizu verdad compadrito? – el patriarca hyuga dijo : - yep de hecho vamos a dormir en el recinto uzumaki pero nos faltaba dinero para armar la fiesta gracias hijo – y asi los dos se fueron mientras el líder del clan los miraba con una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca asi que pensó : - ( _espero no llegar tan viejo si tan solo de ver a mi padre y a mi suegro se les ve que se les bota la canica como sea prepárate hiromi hyuga por que hay te voy _) – y asi hiashi entro a su hogar mientras en el cuarto principal la ojiperla mayor pensaba en volz alta : - que le pasa a hiashi por que no llega? A caso seguirá molesto conmigo? Espero que no ya que no me gusta dormir sola además no se para que le hice caso a kushina-chan y mikoto-chan de ponerme esto… mejor me disculpaba con el y ya – la ojiperla mayor se puso ropa interior para la ocasión tras ser malencaminada por la pelinegra y la pelirroja lo que no contaba la ojiperla mayor es que estaba sola en su casa y alguien la espiaba que no era otro que su marido por lo que se pregunto : - y donde esta hanabi-chan ya es tarde y aun no llega a casa pero me va a escuchar esa niña… aunque no se si tengo derecho de regañarla después de todo su hermana mayor vio por ella no yo…. Que cosas piensas hiromi de seguro ha de estar con hinata si tal ves eso sea aunque me pregunto por que tanto silencio no se supone que aun no acaban los sirvientes aah como sea – en eso se escuchan unos golpes en la puerta y la ojiperla mayor pregunta : - quien? – a lo que la voz del líder hyuga dijo desde afuera de la habitacion : - soy yo hiromi puedo pasar un momento? – la ojiperla mayor pensó : - ( _genial! A la persona que estaba esperando bueno a poner en practica lo que kushina-chan y mikoto-chan me dijeron _) si si puedes pasar hiashi – entonces el líder hyuga entro y la ojiperla mayor dijo : - por que tienes puesto un uniforme jounnin hiashi? – el líder hyuga no podía articular palabra por lo que la ojiperla mayor le dijo : - aunque diste en el blanco sabes que me vuelve loca verte con un uniforme táctico puesto te hace ver tan guapo y tan varonil – a lo que el líder hyuga se calmo y dijo : - lo que pasa hiromi es que te quería pedir disculpas por como te trate en la mañana ya se que soy un imbécil de hecho fugaku y minato me lo han estado diciendo todo el dia y pienso que tienen razón ya que bueno acabo de regresar contigo y la verdad yo no te quiero volver a perder de nuevo desde que te volvi a ver todo mundo me dice que se me ve mas contento, mas relajado, mas dedicado y solo hay una razón para eso: mi amor de toda la vida, la madre de mis hijas, la única que soporta todas mis locuras esta de vuelta y no quiero volver a cometer los mismos errores que cometi antes no quiero saber que eres infeliz y siento no haberte creido cuando me decias que el consejo te trataba peor que a un perro y por culpa de ellos estuviste a punto de perder a hanabi, también siento por como trate a hinata por como la trato el consejo yo…. – a lo que la ojiperla mayor le grito : - hiashi hyuga cállate! – el líder hyuga se callo y la ojiperla mayor dijo : - eso ya no importa ahora hiashi es solo el pasado y a mi lo que me importa es el presente estoy tan contenta por estar viva de nuevo. tengo una nueva oportunidad de estar con mi esposo, vi casarse a mi hija mayor que ahora es inmensamente feliz con naruto-chan, también ver a hanabi-chan hecha una mujercita aunque me hubiese gustado verla crecer, pero lo que mas me alegra es que de nuevo vi al hombre al que tanto amo después de quince años y también tener a toda mi familia a mi hermana mayor a mi papa aunque me falta mi mama pero ya que… quieres saber que necesitas hacer para que te perdone? – el líder hyuga asintió y dijo : - si hiromi dime que necesito hacer y lo hare sin importar lo que sea – a lo que la ojiperla mayor le contesto : - lo que necesitas hacer hiashi es darme un beso solo eso te pido – a lo que el líder hyuga dijo : - segura hiromi digo si quieres algo mas dimelo ya que enserio meti la pata por cierto te compre algo – la ojiperla mayor le dijo : - para que hiashi tu sabes que no me gusta que gastes dinero en cosas innecesarias – a lo que el líder hyuga dijo : - bueno de hecho hiromi ni pague por el digamos que fue un regalo de parte de inoichi – a lo que la ojiperla mayor dijo : - inoichi-kun? Que podrá ser? Un momento ya se que es – el líder hyuga saco el ramo de margaritas y la ojiperla mayor se sonrojo y le dijo abrazando el ramo : - gracias hiashi pensé que se te habia olvidado que adoro las margaritas – a lo que el líder hyuga dijo con una gota de sudor en la nuca : - jejejeje de hecho hiromi si se me habia olvidado la loca de kushina me lo recordó esta mañana – a lo que la ojiperla mayor le contesto : - hiashi…. Que te he dicho sobre insultar a mi amada hermana mayor – a lo que el líder hyuga decía sacando la lengua : - que no lo haga jejeje perdón – la ojiperla mayor tomo el rostro de su marido con sus manos y le dijo : - estas mas nervioso cuando me invitaste a salir la primera ves amor mio…. Tan nervioso te pongo? – el líder hyuga dijo : - claro que si hiromi bonita despues que te invite a salir tuve que pedirle permiso al ogro de tu padre y casi me mata kushina ese dia por besarte cuando regresamos – a lo que la ojiperla mayor le contesto : - ay amor que te he dicho sobre decirle ogro a mi papa adorado? Tu no cambiaras verdad? Jejejeje tu tuviste la culpa quien te manda a besarme sabiendo que me ponía muy nerviosa por tenerte cerca era lógico que me desmayara ahora veo que hinata heredo eso de mi – el líder hyuga dijo : - si pero multiplicado por diez cuantas veces no la trajo su ahora esposo demayada por que a naruto se le olvidaba que ella se emocionaba mucho por tenerlo cerca y neji siempre terminaba golpeándolo por hacerla desmayar – la ojiperla mayor no lo soporto mas y que lo besa y de beso en beso se empezaron a subir los animos hasta que el líder hyuga empezó a tocarla del vientre hasta subir al pecho la ojiperla mayor dio un salto y el líder hyuga le dijo disculpándose : - yo lo siento hiromi perdón no lo vuelvo a hacer además aun no me has perdonado – a lo que la ojiperla mayor le contesto : - mi amor no importa… yo no tengo nada que perdonarte de hecho solo estuve molesta por quince minutos asi que bueno mmm hiashi si vas a hacerme el amor por favor se gentil la verdad estoy muy nerviosa es como si fuera la primera vez – el líder hyuga dijo : - no te preocupes hiromi pero te pregunto tu quieres? Yo puedo esperar no te preocupes – la ojiperla mayor dijo : - si quiero hiashi pero también estoy muy nerviosa es como si retrocediéramos 29 años en el tiempo y lo hiciéramos la primera vez recuerdo que 10 años después me embaraze de hinata asi que solo eso te pido hiashi se gentil conmigo ya que tengo miedo de que no te guste después de todo yo solo soy un edo-tensei – a lo que el líder hyuga el contesto enojado : - claro que no hiromi tu eres mi esposa y este es tu cuerpo no se como es que es tu verdadero cuerpo pero lo reconoci por que aun tienes ese lunar en el… - la ojiperla le dijo mas apenada : - hiashi cállate! No nos vaya a escuchar alguien además se cuanto te gusta tocar ese lunar además de kushina-chan claro eso era por que nos bañábamos juntas de niñas y lo hacia para molestar. como sea ven aquí hiashi hazme tu mujer – esa fue lo ultimo que se escucho de la pareja ya que lo demás fueron pequeños gemidos por lo que esta pareja se encaminaba a lo que seria una gran noche de amor.

En ambu

Estaba una persona saliendo de las instalaciones ambu cuando uno de los de la elite de kohona le dice : - aquí tiene sus cosas señorita espero no verla por aquí de nuevo – la chica de lentes le dijo : - la verdad a mi tampoco me gustaría regresar aquí por lo que no debes preocuparte yo aquí no regreso demasiado conforme estoy con cuatro años de prisión asi que adiós – y asi la pelirroja de lentes salio hacia la salida mientras decía : - karin uzumaki regresa a las andadas espero verte de nuevo… naruto no me importa que seas mi familia deseo que algún dia muerdas mi cuerpo – en eso empezó a caminar mientras hablaba con la cabeza baja : - escuche que nuestro clan se habia reunido pero solo eran rumores también escuche que naruto se caso lo que sea tal ves pueda retar a su mujer en un duelo que como todo uzumaki sabe que puedes ganar o perder al hombre o mujer de tu vida en un combate… - pero no se fijo que choco con alguien mientras decía : - ooh yo lo siento mucho espero y me disculpe – pero al mirar hacia la persona sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas mientras decía : - mama? – la persona con lo que la ojirojo de lentes habia chocado era miina uzumaki su madre por lo que la pelirroja aun no se reponía del golpe dijo : - mama? Donde esta? – la ojiroja de lentes le dijo : - mama mírame soy karin! – la pelirroja levanto la vista y empezó a temblar mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y decía : - karin?... karin! – y que abraza a la ojiroja de lentes cosa que la joven uzumaki responde favorosamente por lo que dijo : - karin hija donde estabas hace años que llevo buscándote! – a lo que la ojiroja de lentes le dijo : - enserio no quieres saber… saliendo de una condena de cuatro años en ambu por ser mercenaria de guerra – la pelirroja le dijo : - pero por que karin? Por que te volviste una mercenaria? – la ojiroja de lentes le dijo : - por que cuando nos separaron durante el kyuby´s revolución hace años recuerdas que tardaste cuatro años en encontrarme? Pero durante los exámenes chunnin hace 8 años cuando murió el tercer hokage amigo de tia azuki perdi el rumbo y fue cuando orochimaru me recogio desde en ese entonces me volvi una de sus secuaces – la pelirroja decía : - discúlpame karin espero algún dia me perdones por haberte perdido tu podrias perdonar a tu estúpida madre? – la ojiroja de lentes dijo : - no tengo nada que perdonarte si no hubiese sido por eso no seria la persona que soy ahora… soy una gran ninja aunque mi sangre es muy codiciada tu sabes por que… es por eso que tengo el cuerpo lleno de mordidas – la ojiroja de lentes se desabrocho un poco la blusa mostrándole a su madre las multiples marcas que tenia en el cuerpo por lo que la pelirroja dijo : - has estado ayudando a mucha gente o solo una persona te dejo esas marcas? – a lo que la ojiroja de lentes dijo : - ayude a mucha gente pero quien mas mas mordidas me dejo fue sasuke uchiha por un momento pensé que el era el hombre de mi vida hasta que intento matarme ese mismo dia lo conoci a el… al hombre que no puedo olvidar y lo único que hice en cuatro años de prisión fue pensar en el – a lo que la pelirroja dijo : - el y quien es el hombre que es dueño de tu corazón karin? Espero que algún dia puedas llamarme madre otra ves – la ojiroja de lentes le dijo : - nunca – la pelirroja sintió su corazon destrozarse pero la ojiroja de lentes le dijo algo que la hizo sonreir : - nunca por que la verdad prefiero decirte mama es mas cariñoso jejejeje – la pelirroja la volvió a abrazar y la ojiroja de lentes correspondio el abrazo pero la pelirroja le pregunto de nuevo : - aun no me dices cual es el hombre que se gano tu corazón hija… mama se muere de ganas de conocer a su próximo yerno – la ojiroja se sonrojo un poco y dijo : - se llama naruto uzumaki y es de nuestro clan el dia en el que sasuke casi me mata una tal sakura me curo y fue la primera ves que lo vi con su lindo cabello rubio y sus ojos azules… - la pelirroja se entristecio cosa que a la ojiroja de lentes no paso desapercivido y la primera dijo : - hasta en eso saliste igual a mi karin… te enamoraste de un amor imposible no solo por que naruto-sama es el nuevo líder de nuestro clan si no por que el ahora esta casado y muy enamorado de su esposa no quiero que sufras lo mismo que yo sufri por tu padre que a pesar de que tuvimos una hija siempre amo a otra mujer – a lo que la ojiroja dijo : - eso quiere decir que mi padre esta vivo? Dime que por favor lo esta, quiero conocerlo, quiero saber por que cuando mas lo necesite nunca estuvo conmigo – a lo que la pelirroja le contesto : - no lo esta el murió salvando al chico al q ue amas y se supone que tambien debi cuidar de naruto-chan pero como hacerlo si perdi a mi propia hija…no puedes decirle nada el tiene ya mas de cinco años de muerto además nunca se entero que yo estaba embarazada decidi escondérselo por que no quería arruinar su vida a mi lado sabiendo que el amo a su amiga durante toda su vida – a lo que la ojiroja de lentes dijo : - eso quiere decir que jamas lo vere de nuevo ni nunca lo escuchare llamarme hija? Entregarme en el altar el dia que me case, ni mostrarle a mis hijos como era su abuelo? Aunque el no se haya enterado me gustaría saber en donde esta enterrado me gustaría hablarle y decirle que a pesar de que no me conocio ni yo a el siempre lo querre pues era mi padre después de todo no? – la pelirroja le dijo : - asi es karin pero jamas encontraron su cuerpo se dice que cuando lo mataron por akatsuki su cuerpo se hundio en lo mas profundo de un lago en la aldea de la lluvia por lo que la lapida que esta en el cementerio esta vacia al menos eso me dijo tsunade senju… ese es el nombre de la mujer que amo tu padre durante toda su vida aunque bueno no puedo negar que pase muchos momentos felices a lado de el a pesar de que era un gran pervertido era un excelente hombre, un buen padre ya que el cuido de naruto por tres años – la ojiroja dijo : - entonces si quiero información de papa le puedo preguntar a naruto? Genial una razón mas para verte guapo! Mmmm mama me gustaría ir a su tumba me acompañas? – la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa le dijo : - claro karin toda via fui esta mañana a hablar con el pero claro vamos y de ahí al recinto uzumaki espera a que tu tio kotoma te vea estará muy feliz – la ojiroja de lentes dijo : - si el si pero no creo que la tia azuki este feliz de verme me imagino que ella ha de conocer mi historial delictivo, mucho menos creo que que mis abuelos me acepten después de manchar el buen nombre de nuestro clan – la pelirroja le dijo : - calma mi pequeña yo hablare con tu tia azuki además bueno esta ves no pienso perderte si no te acepta me voy contigo – la ojiroja dijo : - pero mama no puedo dejar que la tia azuki te rechaze igual que a mi no es justo – la pelirroja dijo : - mi lugar es junto a mi hija asi que no te preocupes no creo que tu tia te corra no creo que tu tio kotoma lo permita pero dejemos de lado eso por que te gusta naruto-chan? – la ojiroja de lentes se sonrojo y dijo : - por varias cosas que no los has visto? es muy guapo y tiene un corazon de oro como su cabello, sus ojos azules son hermosos además de que es todo un caballero ya que es mi segunda condena aquí la primera vez solo estuve unos meses por lo que me escape durante la cuarta gran guerra ninja y me reuni con orochimaru de nuevo pero fui recapturada al final de la misma por los ninjas de konoha además de que me entere que también sasuke fue capturado y le perdonaron la vida por la alianza shinobi pero el ahora no me importa en lo mas minimo bueno regresando a mi segunda condena el fue quien me escolto hasta aquí por lo que platicamos todo el camino de regreso que fueron seis días el me conto de el y que empezaba a sentir algo por una chica llamada hinata y yo le conte sobre mi y el falso amor hacia sasuke pero solo lo hacia con tal de acercarme a naruto de ahí pues me visito el primer mes en la prisión y me contaba como mejoraba su relación con hinata además de que quería saber como estaba después de eso a mi me negaron las visitas ya que una mercenaria de guerra no las tiene permitidas y no lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces me imagino que se ve guapísimo aunque no me gustaba su vestimenta naranja la verdad me lo imagino vestido totalmente de negro asi si se veria realmente sexi jejeje después me entere por boca de los guardias ambu de que estuvieron a punto de matar a naruto por lo ambu de la rama raíz pero que fallaron al final naruto fue encarcelado en la prisión de la aldea de la hierba por segunda vez y eso fue hace mas de un año pero que importa lo que importa es que lo vere de nuevo – entonces la pelirroja le dijo a su hija : - pues para tu buena suerte karin ahora naruto-chan viste totalmente de negro ves? – la pelirroja saco una foto y se la mostro a la ojiroja de lentes que dijo : - wow si que ha cambiado mucho ahora se ve mas varonil, mas maduro y que musculos no recuerdo que tuviera esos brazos y menos ese abdomen no puedo negarlo estoy tan contenta de estar en libertad aunque ya me habia acostumbrado a la vida de prisión pero que mas puedo pedir estoy libre encontré a mi madre solo falta que el chico al que quiero me corresponda para ser completamente feliz aunque bueno aun puedo retar a su mujer a un duelo – la pelirroja dijo : - que? Piensas hacer eso contra hinata-sama? A caso quieres que te mate? Ella también es la jinchuriiki del kyuby… será una buena chica pero he escuchado rumores que no te metas con su hombre por que te podría costar la vida ella lo ama mas que a su vida por lo que será difícil ganarle hija no quiero que sufras – la ojiroja de lentes dijo : - calma si pierdo me hare a un lado como digna perdedora no sere como la tonta sacerdotisa shion que a pesar de que perdió sigue tras de el… por que tendra naruto que ser tan guapo demasiadas mujeres lo desean para ellas… las convictas que estaban conmigo tenían fotos de el y si salen pelearan contra hinata aunque les cueste la vida bueno yo también lo hare pero no pienso morirme aunque no se mejor dejo de hablar de eso se supone que visitaremos a mi padre aunque la verdad me gustaría verme presentable – la pelirroja estaba observando a su hija detenidamente y le dijo : - y esa marca junto a tu nariz karin? – la ojiroja de lentes dijo : - era un barro enorme por lo que me lo corte con un kunai cuendo era niña pero por que la pregunta? – la pelirroja le dijo : - tu padre también tenia un barro en el mismo lugar que tu solo que el jamas se lo quito según lo tenia por entrenar con lo sapos… sabias que tu padre se podía convertir en un sapo? Aunque eran muy pocas las veces ya que perdia el atractivo con las chicas. La verdad siempre he estado enamorada de tu padre y siempre lo estare aun después de muerto por lo que se me ve deprimida últimamente bueno eso me dicen mis hermanos y mis padre - la ojiroja de lentes dijo : - convertirse en sapo? No quiero imaginarme a mi padre en uno asi que paso mmmm a caso tendras una foto de el? – la pelirroja asintió le mostro la foto y la ojiroja de lentes pego un grito por lo que la pelirroja le dijo : - que pasa por que gritas no me digas que es feo por que para mi es guapísimo – la ojiroja de lentes dijo : - yo ya lo habia visto de hecho cruce palabras con el algunas ves mama – la pelirroja dijo : - enserio cuando fue eso? – la ojiroja de lentes le dijo : - durante una pelea que el tuvo contra orochimaru al verme me dijo que le recordaba a una tal miina pero no pensé que esa miina fuera mi madre – la pelirroja solo sonrio y dijo : - pues que bien que al menos ya se que no sabias que era tu padre pero al menos hablaste con el – la ojiroja dijo : - si y tienes razón mi padre era muy guapo jejejeje entonces me dices que naruto lo conoce perfectamente? – la pelirroja asintió y dijo : - asi es karin tu padre y naruto estuvieron viajando durante tres años juntos para el entrenamiento de naruto el lo llego a querer como a un padre se dice que naruto tuvo una severa depresión cuando el murió – la ojiroja de lentes dijo : - vaya que mal me hubiese gustado conocerlo mas… con razón me sentía tan bien cuando lo vi aquella ves durante su pelea con orochimaru me sentía como un lazo paternal con el no lo se es raro quien iba a pensar que ese buen hombre es mi papa lastima que no lo conoci mejor – la pelirroja le dijo antes de que se fueran rumbo al cementerio : - no te preocupes hija tal ves nunca sabra que eres su hija pero al menos lo conociste en vida yo la ultima ves que lo vi fue hace veinte años cuando me hizo su mujer y desde ese entonces no lo he vuelto al ver me hubiese gustado despedirme de el, decirle que siempre lo amare mejor me calmo o me pondré a llorar – la ojiroja de lentes asintió y asi las dos se fueron rumbo al cementerio pues aun no se ponía totalmente el sol.

De regreso con el naruhina

Estaba el rubio acostado en el sofá de su hogar cuando la ojiperla dice desde su habitacion : - naruto-kun donde estas mi amor? – a lo que el rubio responde : - aquí en la sala hinata-chan – la ojiperla se apura y llega hasta donde esta su amado y le dice : - mmmm y por que estaba dormida cielo? – el rubio le dijo : - no estabas dormida hinata-chan te desmayastes por un accidente con kurama – la ojiperla hizo memoria y dijo : - aaaaaah es cierto otta-san cubrase! – el rubio empezó a reir y le dijo a su amada : - calma hinata-chan el fue por la cena – la ojiperla contesto : - la cena? – el rubio asintió y dijo : - asi es hinata-chan ya que como te desmayastes no queríamos molestarte asi que kurama sugirio que compraramos algo para cenar – la ojiperla iba a hablar hasta que sono la puerta principal entonces dijo : - quien? – la persona de afuera dijo : - yo – la ojiperla contesto : - quien yo? – la persona de afuer que era la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - abre soy hanabi – y después hablo el nieto del sandaime : - y konohamaru también – la ojiperla se iba a levantar a abrir pero el rubio dijo : - no te preocupes hinata-chan yo abro – asi el rubio fue a abrir y dijo : - aaa hanabi-chan y konohamaru que quieren? – la pequeña ojiperla dijo con un tono de voz dramatico : - claro nosotros solo veníamos a saber como es que estaba el jefe pero no te preocupes nos largamos por donde venimos aunque tal ves me roben y se forme una nueva guerra para recuperarme… - el rubio le dijo : - ya hanabi-chan deja el dramatismo para después jejejeje – la pequeña ojiperla le dijo : - me deberían dar el papel de una película si soy buena actriz como sea es que unas personas querían verte pero no sabían donde vives por lo que konohamaru-kun y yo decidimos traerlos – en eso llegaba el ojirojo y dijo : - mmmmmmm hola hanabi-chan justo con la persona que quería hablar – la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - mmmm que quiere hablar conmigo kurama-sensei? – entonces una voz que estaba detrás de la ojiperla dijo : - de hecho hanabi hay algo que queremos decirte – la pequeña ojiperla le contesto : - mmmmm hola chizuru no te habia visto en todo el dia. Pero que haces con kurama-sensei? – a lo que la castaña ojiverde dijo : - es sobre eso que queremos hablar contigo hanabi de hecho ya lo hablamos con yuri en la tarde por lo que ella esta enterada por lo que solo faltas tu – a lo que la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - mmmmmm ok? Bueno pues los escucho – el ojirojo dijo : - no es un tema que se pueda discutir asi nomas hanabi mejor hagamoslo en mi habitacion… se siente bien decir que tengo mi habitacion y ya no dormir en el cuarto de lavado – entonces el nieto del sandaime dijo : - y puedo escuchar yo también? – la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - si me dicen a mi konohamaru-kun tiene que saber también - el ojirojo asintió y se fueron a la habitacion del mismo pero la castaña ojiverde fue jalada por la ojiperla hacia donde estaba ella y una ves que estuvieron solas la ojiperla le dijo con una vos muy tenebrosa para la castaña ojiverde : - tu y yo hablaremos mañana por la mañana muy seriamente me entendiste chizuru? – la pobre castaña ojiverde le dijo asustada a la ojiperla : - fufufuerte y claro hinata-sensei…. Entonces ya se entero lo que paso esta tarde verdad? – la ojiperla le dijo : - asi es chizuru fue mi otta-san quien me lo dijo… incluso lo besastes eh? – la castaña ojiverde era oficial se estaba muriendo de miedo y le dijo a pesar de estar temblando : - si la verdad no lo pienso negar lo bese no una ni dos sino tres veces y la verdad espero tener su aprobación para… - entonces la ojiperla le dijo : - si por mi fuera chizuru-chan te lo negaría rotundamente pero como me importa mas la felicidad de mi otta-san no me queda de otra que aceptar… pero te lo advierto muy claramente le rompes el corazón a mi otta-san y te mando a un ataúd me entiendes? Y no me va a importar que seas mi estudiante – ahorala castaña ojiverde agarron valor y le dijo a la ojiperla : - eso jamas hinata-sensei se lo prometo y si lo llego hacer dejare que usted me mate son poner resistencia pero aun asi no me dio su permiso para salir con el entonces puedo o no? – la ojiperla dijo : - no me queda de otra que aceptar chizuru-chan – la castaña ojiverde la abrazo y le dijo : - gracias muchas gracias hinata-sensei se lo agradezco de verdad – la ojiperla sonrio y dijo : - de nada chizuru-chan no te preocupes solo tengo una petición para hacerte me escucharías? – la castaña ojiverde dijo : - claro la escucho hinata-sensei – la ojiperla le dijo : - hazlo feliz chizuru-chan solo eso te pido que lo hagas feliz por favor no te puedo negar que otta-san ahora es mas tranquilo y bueno pero aun asi no me gustaría volver al ver al otta-san que conoci cuando me empezó a entrenar asi que solo eso te pido hazlo feliz y el resto no me importa – la castaña ojiverde dijo : - es una promesa hinata-sensei lo hare tan feliz que no cabra en su pecho jejejeje – las dos empezaron a reir y asi la castaña ojiverde se dirigio junto con el ojirojo para hablar con la pequeña ojiperla y el nieto del sandaime mientras el rubio estaba en la sala de su hogar hablando con los niños contándoles historias de sus aventuras por lo que la ojiperla llego al lugar cuando la pequeña pelirroja dijo : - y luego nii-sama que paso le ganaste a ese pain? – los niños emocionaqdos decian : - si queremos saber que paso después! – la ojiperla se metio en la conversación y dijo : - claro que si niños naruto-kun le dio una paliza al tal pain y asi el se convirtió en el héroe de esta aldea tal y como su padre lo es – la ojiperla pensó que alguno de los niños no lo creería pero se alegro al escuchar lo que dijeron : - wow! Nii-sama un héroe como en los mangas o en las historietas que dicen chicos?... no que historietas ni que ocho cuartos nii-sama los aplastaría a todos….. si es cierto activa si rinnengan y su devastación planetaria…. Oiga hinata-oniichan y como conociste a nii-sama? – esa fue una pregunta de la mayor de las niñas pero la ojiperla la respondio : - eso es fácil ako-chan yo lo conoci cuando tenia cinco años me habia escapado de uno de los entrenamientos de mi padre cuando de repente… zas! Que choco con tres niños que ya iban a la academia ninja y les tiro sus dulces, los niños esos estaban molestos pues pensaban que seria la hyuga presumida y prepotente como lo es la mayoría de mi familia a excepción de mis padres, mi primo lo era cuando niño pero ya no lo es y mi hermanita también lo era pero ya no… continuando con la historia ellos me obligaron que me disculpara y lo hice pero no estaban conformes me iban a golpear cuando…. – pero la ojiperla no continuo por un grito de la pequeña pelirroja que decía : - aaaaah y que paso después!? Y que paso después!? – entonces la ojiperla le dijo al rubio : - continuo o sigues tu amor? – el rubio dijo : - mmmm yo seguire hinata-chan – el rubio se emociono y empezó a contar como si se tratara de película de acción : - entonces ahí estaba ese pequeño rubio, defensor de los débiles, terror de los malos pero sobre todo buen chico: naruto uzumaki! Jajajajaja – el rubio se empezo a carcajear mientras la ojiperla decía : - mi amor dijiste que seguirías tu con la historia – el rubio decía aun riéndose : - es mejor que continues tu mi luna no quiero meter la pata – entonces la ojiperla siguio con el relato : - entonces aparecio mi príncipe azul, mi héroe, mi amado, mi salvador naruto-kun mientras decía : suéltenla que se creen mucho como para golpear a una niña entre tres? Entonces los niños contestaron : oooh no es el bueno no queda de otra que darle una lección.. me dieron un golpe en la cabeza y se le fueron con todo a mi naruto-kun pero el no se echo a correr ni retrocedio el se puso a pelear con los niños pero al final solo lo golpearon demasiado y el quedo inconciente en el suelo hasta que llego mi guardian ko los niños se espantaron y salieron corriendo de ahí yo quería agradecerle por haberme salvado pero mi guardian me decía que no era correcto y que no debía juntarme con alguien como el mientras yo le decía : ko suéltame tengo que ayudarlo no puedo dejarlo ahí el me salvo! Pero no hizo caso después de eso no lo vi por un año yo quería agradecerle hasta que un dia lo encontre en una tienda de regalos mirando algo pero no sabia que era asi que decidi acercarme sigilosamente sin que el se diera cuenta entonces note que era lo que miraba : un monedero en forma de rana entonces vi como el se deprimio por que no podía comprárselo asi que el se fue deprimido a su departamento entonces yo mire cuanto costaba vi que era todo el dinero que tenia ahorrado aunque bueno cuanto podría ahorrar una niña de seis años como sea siguiendo con la historia corri hacia mi hogar, llegue a mi habitacion, saque todos mis ahorros, me dirigi de nueva cuenta hacia la tienda, compre el monedero, también hice una caja para regalo, me dirigi al departamento de naruto-kun, toque la puerta, deje el regalo que mi amado tanto quería con una nota de agradecimiento que decía : gracias por haberme salvado de aquellos niños… cariños hinata hyuga… no sabia si poner eso ultimo estaba tan apenada pero me arme de valor y lo puse entonces al ver la hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de mi amado supe que le gusto mucho fue suficiente agradecimiento para mi y me fui a mi casa sin ningún ryu pero muy contenta de ver aquella sonrisa en el rostro del que ahora es mi esposo y asi fue como nos conocimos niños – las niñas estaban maravilladas mientras los niños decian : - nii-sama es la ley – el rubio se paro del sofá la ojiperla se extraño después de unos minutos el rubio regreso y le dijo a su amada : - te refieres a esta nota de agradecimiento hinata-chan – la ojiperla la vio y se sonrojo al instante mas que un tomate maduro y dijo muy emocionada abrazando a su esposo : - ay naruto-kun no pensé que conservarías algo que te di hace casi catorce años! Eres muy lindo! – el rubio le dijo : - como no conservarlo hinata-chan si eso fue el comienzo de todo lo recuerdas? – la ojiperla solo lo abrazo tratando de esconder su sonrojo mientras las trilllizas hablaban entre ellas : - dios mio cuanta cursilería me enferma!... eres una amargada zitake… me muero de calor quitenme este vestido de señorona de ochenta años yoshimaru!... mmm yoshimaru? – la mediana de las trillizas se hallaba abrazada de su nuevo novio mientras decía con corazones en los ojos : - que tiernos son mi kotoma-chan no lo crees? Que kawaii! – el pelirrojo decía : - ni que lo digas yoshi-chan aaaah el amor no crees?... me imagino que has tenido muchas chicas eh sobrino? – si el pelirrojo habia metido la pata ya que su novia, la ojiperla y las otras dos trillizas lo miraban feo entonces el rubio le contesto a su tio : - podrias creerme si te digo que no de hecho jamas he tenido novia – todos se quedaron con cara de what? Menos la ojiperla que ya sabia hacia donde iba su esposo por lo que la mediana de las trillizas dijo : - si no has tenido novia y tu esposa que es pastelillo? – el rubio dijo : - pues mi esposa yoshimaru ya que hinata-chan nunca acepto ser mi novia estábamos en una misión en la aldea de la niebla cuando le dije : hey hinata-chan quieres ser mi novia? Entonces ella dijo… - entonces la ojiperla dijo : - no puedo ser tu novia por que rechazaría ser tu esposa por lo que yo prefiero ser tu esposa que tu novia asi que no gracias – los cuatro mayores dijeron al unisono : - raros – el pobre naruhina se hallaba con sus rodillas cubriendo sus caras mientras un aura depresiva los cubria mientras se decian entre ellos : - nos dijeron raros hinata-chan… no puede ser no somos raros mi amor no debemos hacerles caso – la mediana de las trillizas les dijo : - oooh vamos pastelillos no se pongan tristes de aquí a cuando el amor es normal o quien no ha hecho locuras por amor? – la ojiperla dijo ya mas animada : - eso es cierto yoshimaru-san de hecho ambos hemos hecho muchas locuras de amor por el otro pero mas naruto-kun por mi que yo por el la verdad yo soy muy timida jijijiji – la mediana de las trillizas dijo : - por ejemplo? – el rubio hablo : - andar con un letrero en el cuello de que decía : propiedad de hinata hyuga no tocar jejejeje o ponerme a bailar como un completo idiota en el parque de konoha cuando acepto ser mi esposa o arreglar las cosas terminando conmigo en el hospital después de meter la pata y querer hacer algo grandioso – la ojiperla decía : - ay si mi amor casi me muero del susto cuando se quemo tu gabardina por culpa de sasuke-kun menos mal que te hizo compañía – el pelirrojo decía : - vaya esos son amigos deberas jejeje – el rubio contestaba apunto de morirse de risa : - que amigo ni que mis polainas me hizo compañía por que hinata-chan le metio semejante golpiza y estuvimos en la misma habitacion peleándonos con los baztones claro hasta que sakura-chan entro y nos dio otra por comportarnos como niños y extendernos la estadia otra semana mas jajajajaja – pero en eso los cuatro niños uzumaki ya se habia dormido por lo que la mediana de las trillizas le decía a su amado : - kotoma-chan que haremos con los niños ya se durmieron – a lo que el pelirrojo dijo : - pues bueno somos cuatro adultos nos lo llevamos de a uno no chicas…. Chicas? – pero la menor y la mayor de las trillizas ya habían abierto una ruptura tridimensional para huir del lugar mientras el pelirrojo las miraba con una enorme gota de sudor por lo que dijeron : - chaiiiito! – y asi las dos desaparecieron mientras la mediana hacia corajes : - esas dos cuando llegue al recinto me las pagaran un mes sin sus programas de autos para zitake y un mes sin sus revistas para adultos para kii – el rubio y la ojiperla solo miraban con una gota enorme de sudor a la mediana de las trillizas mientras el pelirrojo le decía a su novia : - mmm yoshi-chan no crees que acabas de decirle a naruto-sama y a hinata-sama cosas personales de tus hermanas? – la mediana de las trillizas dijo : - ese es el punto lindo dejar en vergüenza a esas desvergonzadas – entonces la ojiperla dijo : - no se preocupen por ellos pueden quedarse a dormir aquí verdad cielo? – el rubio dijo : - asi es mi luna no se preocupen aun nos quedan dos habitaciones mas aquí abajo por lo que podemos dejar que duerman en parejas los niños con los niños y las niñas con las niñas – el pelirrojo sonrio y dijo : - eso ultimo sono a canción de chico-che… los nenes con los nenes y las nenas con las nenas! – ( trigo-sama: me imagino que algunos mexicanos conocen a chico-che no? Era un cantante de cumbia de los 80´s-90´s creo mas información en Wikipedia…[ inner-trigo-sama : y luego? Lo buscan en youtube? ] trigo-sama : quien llamo a amarguras aquí? [ inner-trigo-sama : si lo dice el señor sonrisas tarado! ] ) a lo que el rubio dijo : - y ese chico-che es? – el pelirrojo dijo : - era un cantante famoso de cumbia de mi país aun después de muerto se escuchan sus canciones en los mercados populares de mi lindo yucatan – la ojiperla dijo : - esta bien creo como sea no se preocupen por los niños nosotros los cuidamos asi que pueden irse tranquilos – y asi los dos pelirrojos se fueron dejando al rubio y a la ojiperla solos mientras llevaron a los niños a sus respectivos cuartos una ves que acabaron la pequeña ojiperla salía con cara de pocos amigos siendo perseguida por su novio : - hanabi-chan esperame creo que deberías escucharlos – el rubio iba a preguntar pero la pequeña ojiperla dijo : - no me pregunte jefe mi cara lo dice todo – y asi la pequeña ojiperla salio del hogar del rubio y la ojiperla con tremendo azote en la puerta mientras el nieto del sandaime decía apenado a sus sensei : - hinata-sama, jefe disculpen a hanabi-chan pero no le gusto nada de lo que kurama sensei y chizuru le dijeron me retiro tratare de calmarla – y asi el nieto del sandaime se fue detrás de su novia mientras la ojiperla decía : - genial sabia que no le iba a gustar nada a hanabi eso – el rubio le contesto : - vaya si que estaba molesta hinata-chan – en eso sale la castraña ojiverde toda deprimida mientras decía : - genial perdi a una amiga por mis tonterías – la ojiperla le pregunto : - que paso ahí adentro chizuru-chan? – la castaña ojiverde dijo : - lo siento hinata-sensei no tengo tiempo tengo que arreglar esto con hanabi – el rubio le dio permiso de irse mientras la pareja entraba al cuarto del ojirojo para hablar con el : - y que paso kurama por que hanabi se fue echando fuego? – el ojirojo contesto : - sabia que estaba esto mal desde el principio que ahora hanabi-chan no quiere ver a chizuru-chan pero si son compañeras de equipo además yuri-chan si se molesto pero no tanto como hanabi-chan – a lo que la ojiperla se hallaba pensando mientras decía : - al principio si se molesta demasiado hanabi otta-san pero ella lo entenderá y se disculpara con ambos por ahora ya me retiro a descansar son las nueve y mañana hay que levantarse temprano de nuevo que descanse – le dio un beso en la mejilla al ojirojo mientras el rubio decía celoso : - y mi beso que hime-chan? – la ojiperla con una pequeña risa le decía : - ahora que lleguemos al cuarto te doy todos los que quieras mi amor - el rubio dijo mas contento : - eso me parece perfecto hinata-chan... que descanses kurama y no hagas tanto ruido tenemos visita hay cuatro niños y no quiero que los asustes mas tarde – el ojirojo dijo : - esta bien no los asustare bueno que descansen mocosos – y asi el ojirojo se fue a dormir mientras el naruhina checaba por una segunda vez que los niños estuviesen bien para asi irse a dormir tranquilos.

Fin de la segunda parte

Omake

29 de julio del 2013 04:10hrs en una caseta de vigilancia

Estaba este humilde escritor durmiéndose después de estar en el trabajo despierto por mas de 22 hrs es lógico que uno se este durmiendo después de que el dia anterior se la paso escribiendo hasta las dos de la mañana y entra al trabajo a las 6 am mientras me decía : - dios llevo mucho tiempo despierto y mi mugre compañero no regresa del rondin por el fraccionamiento y aun me faltan 3 hrs aaaaaaaah que sueño tengo – y que fue lo ultimo que dije ya que me habia dormido en eso que….

En el sueño del escritor ( yo )

Me levante de golpe cuando me encuentro en traje y con una banda presidencial y digo : - aaaaaaaah que hago con esto? – en eso entra mi secretaria y me dice : - pasa algo sr. Presidente? – yo le contesto : - un momento presidente? – la secretaria dijo : - asi es señor torres estamos a diez minutos de la residencia kishimoto – yo con cara de que onda le pregunto : - eh? – la secretaria ( muy guapa por cierto ) me dice algo enojada pero con una vos sexi : - aaashhh trigo me dijiste que durante tu visita a japon para hablar con el emperador sobre asuntos del país irias a visitar a masashi kishimoto para exigirle que ponga el naruhina en el maga de naruto tu me lo prometiste por que si naruto se queda con sakura te mato ya que sakura es de sasuke y naruto de hinata – le conteste a mi secretaria : - eso sin duda de que habrá naruhina la habrá por algo soy el presidente de mexico no hombre si me debieron nominar para hokage…. Todo es culpa de hadez1583 por ilusionarme como chamaco… como sea ya llegamos? – la secretaria dijo : - asi es presidente me dijeron que kishi-sama esta en su hogar – en eso salgo del auto saco una cruceta ( llave para quitar las llantas del auto ) y le digo a la secre : - por si el wey no quiere hacerlo por las buenas lo hara por las malas jajajaja – toco la puerta sale una maid y digo : - anda la osa como me gustaría vivir en este país jejejeje si es lindo pero como mi mexico no hay dos – en eso entro a la residencia me topo con kishi-sama y le digo : - a usted lo buscaba kishi-sama tenemos unos puntos que discutir – el me contesta algo asustado : - esta bien pero por que la llave para llantas? – le contesto con una sonrisa siniestra : - nada digamos que es un seguro si no acepta mis términos – entramos a su despacho ahí le digo lo que pienso : - bueno kishi-sama solo tengo una duda… por que aun no pone el NARUHINA? Medio mundo espera eso y si pone el narusaku digame donde quiere sus pataditas? Asi y mi amiga hinathita 16241 quiere que revivas a jiraiya del lado de los buenos además de que en el proximo manga le mandes saludos a davaru a neoelmostwanted a master 1941 ok? – el se asusta toca un botón debajo de su escritorio no le tomo importancia y le dijo : - ahora si kishi-sama ya le cargo el payaso – y justo cuando pensaba ahocarlo entra un equipo swat a tumbarme darme mis cocos me detienen mientras kishi-sama me dice : - naruhina jamas sasunaru habrá - mientras me llevan los tiras digo : - nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Me las pagaras kishi-sama – me llevan detenido llego a la policía local y me dicen : - no usted es el presidente de mexico? - yo asiento y digo : - si pero quería ser hokage es lo malo de creérsela como sea cuantos añlos me quedare aquí? – el poli me dijo que dos años entonces….

Fin del sueño ( me cai de la silla ) 29 de julio de 2013 6:00hrs

Me habla mi compañero ya que yo estaba en el suelo : - gordo levantate ya es tarde – yo aun medio jeton le digo : - mmmm no soy el presidente? – mi compañero me dice : - si claro lo que tu digas lo es peña y su nieto – en eso doy un grito : - nooooooooooooooooo! por que no fue el peje al menos el sabe leer – mi compañero me contesta : - si ya ni modos no nos queda de otra… oye que soñabas estabas dándole sus catos a alguien? – yo todo apenado decía : - aaaaah nada en especial creeme…. Debo dejar la salsa picante – el compañero dijo : - que dijiste? – yo le contesto : - aaaaa que ya debe llegar el otro vigilante jejejejejeje – y asi me dirijo a limpiar mi caseta mientras llegaba el otro guardia.

Fin omake

Bueno pues que les parecio esta segunda parte de capitulo larga no? Como sea que bueno que acabe esperen a ver la tercera parte de este capitulo donde muchas cosas pasaran esperen a leerlo además gracias por los reviews de hadez1583 de hinathita 16241 de karlosgoyo dándome muchas ideas aunque la verdad algunas de esas ya las tenia en mente tambien en agradecimiento a mis tres lectores que me siguen paso a paso por ejemplo alguien me pidió que reviviera a jiraiya pero lo hare mucho mas adelante en cuanto al enfrentamiento entre tsunade y miina lo habrá solo espero que el que me lo pidió sea paciente y espere jejejeje bueno tambien bienvenidos nuevos followers y favoritos espero que mis historia sea de su agrado por cierto ya estoy trabajando en mi nuevo projecto claro que será naruhina sin duda pero los veremos en acción pronto mmmm bueno para que no contarles el nombre de mi nuevo trabajo se llamara: V for vendetta ( v de venganza en español ) por lo que subiré el primer capitulo pronto pero no se preocupen no continuare esa historia hasta terminar una linda historia de amor ya que no quiero ser linchado jejejeje bueno el próximo capitulo será la parte final de este capitulo se llamara : reunión uzumaki el gran clan remolino se junta ( parte final ) bueno creo que eso es todo sayonara chamacos

Atte: trigo-sama


End file.
